


XWAU02- VAMOLA! Kyoryuger!!

by calumTraveler



Series: XWAU02 Multiverse [3]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion, Homestuck, Last Exile, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sword Art Online, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Yumekui Merry, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Adaptation, F/M, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 321,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 years after the defeat of Quartzmon- a splinter seeks revenge by awakening the Deboss Legion from underneath the ice in Antarctica! Now, it's time for the kids of the various Xros Heart team members to Step Up and give Quartzmon what's coming to him! Take a Bite! The Voltasaur Team! Vamola, KYORYUGER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BRAVE 1!

**Author's Note:**

> STORY SET UP.
> 
> Shorah! Welcome to the sequel (Or at least, *A* sequel) to Digimon Xros Wars, Alternate Universe 02. If you're finding this without knowing what the hell is going on in this story, I really recommend that you go to my profile and find that story so you can read it, because:   
> [](https://axrosspaceandtime.files.wordpress.com/2015/02/aukarkat1.png)
> 
> And it references things that happen elsewhere.
> 
> If you're reading this because you've followed my stories, then you're *probably* going to be able to jump right on into this without any re-reading of XWAU02! YAY! :D
> 
> That said, however, some references aren't going to make sense *Just Quite Yet...* Hopefully, I can run a few other stories parallel to this one that fill in those blanks. Most will be xros-posted to FanfictionDotNet and to here on AO3 as well, but I think at least one story set will be AO3 exclusive...mostly because I'd be uncomfortable posting it to FFdotNet...but that's in the future! ^U^; We'll see if my dreams turn into reality when the time comes... ^_^;
> 
> _CalumTraveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VAMOLA! After thousands of years the Bravest Team in History Assembles! HEAR THEIR ROAR!

_"Dinosaurs! Mighty creatures, who once ruled over the earth!"_ A narrator said as our view jumped many thousands of years back in time to the time when Dinosaurs walked the lush landscapes of Planet Earth, _"But they went extinct, vanishing from the stage of history."_

The camera leaped forward in time, to a certain part of the universe, where two certain Planets orbited their single sun in a perfect harmony- one a single world once shattered, the other resting inside a ring of a destroyed paradox clone of itself- a single Castle- a floating Fortress of a City- turned itself silently in a half-orbit between the Digital World and Earth-3.

_"And now, that extinction threatens two worlds brought into harmony!"_

The camera pulled away from AINCRAD, and shuttled down towards the frozen continent of Antarctica on Earth-3, where, deep under the ice, a certain Time Traveling Demon had unsealed a powerful force hidden within a long since thought to be destroyed White Moon.

Deep within that White Moon's abandoned hallways, the lanky form of Quartzmon's Astamon body strolled down to the frozen palace's main chamber. "So this Frozen Castle has finally awakened," he chuckled, "and revived itself not a moment too soon." He entered the room that held a certain rib-cage design to it, and so examined the three intact, one broken, energy pillars. "Now, after millions of years, those Deboss Legion who slumber here shall live again to bring down vengeance upon a world that should have been destroyed thrice over," He clenched a fist, and gathered a burst of energy in it, "and upon those fools who managed to destroy my prime self and so many of my brothers!" He threw the energy blast up into the ceiling- sending shudders across the abandoned White Moon.

**AINCRAD_ _ _| FLOOR 50_ _ _| THE GRAND MEETING HALL_ _ _| A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _|  
**

"It's almost been eight years now, Local Aincrad Time, since Quartzmon's Prime self was defeated," **[Dirk Strider]** \- once a mere PawnChessmon serving under the army Xros Heart, now a **[Knightmon Commander of the Xros Heart Inter-dimensional Task force]** \- said to the group of cadets before him. "While that point is forever fixed in the abyss between our Universal Cluster and our neighboring Lagann Cluster, Quartzmon's many temporal divergences are still at large, making the continued surveillance and protection of the Universe a top priority." The various cadets had differing reactions to this sentence. Some, such as Strider's own son **[Inaba Strider]** , rolled their eyes. "You all, the recruits who have volunteered your lives for the last six years in training, are set to become the front line of the foreseeable future." Others, such as the hopeful looking **[Calliope "Callie" Grey]** , beamed with excitement, while others, such as Callie's twin brother **[Caleborn "Caleb" Grey]** , just grinned at the prospect of dealing damage to the Universe's Public Enemy Number 1. "That is why we only want the best of the best- and I'm here to tell you that _**You All**_ are it." Strider's eyes fell on the daughter of fellow former PawnChessmon Reenah and Cabarat, a girl whose full name was **[Roxy Phexis]** , and he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Or at least, that is what I hope." There were a few grimaces from the crowd, and that girl Roxy was one of them. "In three week's time, we will be holding final exams for the practice section of your training to determine your overall skill ranking, and be sorting you all into your final teams for your _Live Fire Courses_." Some people cheered, others groaned at the stressed words. "You have the rest of today off to recover from the last round of testing, but starting tomorrow, I suggest you brush up on procedure in the mean time. These next three weeks are just going to float on by."

The crowd broke formation, leaving one **[Yui Kirigaya]** to hurriedly search the stage floor for a set of certain heads of black and white hair among the rest of her fellow cadets

"Seriously, though," she heard the voice of Caleb grumbling just a bit further away, "does he have to be so serious all the time? I'd rather be at some carnival right now..."

"Hush you!" came the giggling, but still slightly stern voice of his sister. "Do you want Knight Strider to give you detention again?"

"...No, not really," Caleb muttered as Yui shoved her way past a boy who was conversing with a girl who had cut her uniform shirt up so that it stopped only just at the bottom of the ribcage.

"Oi, watch where you're goin'!" The girl, one **[Merry Mashimo]** , shouted in reply to the action.

"Easy there, Merry," The boy, name of **[Yumeji Tsurugi]** , said with a sigh even as Yui slipped away through the crowd, "she's probably just trying to find someone.

"The least she could've said was 'sorry' or 'excuse me,'" Merry remarked with a huff.

Moments of shuffling through the crowd passed, and then Yui found the two siblings. "Callie! Caleb!" Yui said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"Hello, Yui," Callie smiled, "good to see you again."

"Y-Yeah," Caleb blinked, a slight red blush appearing on his face. "Hey, Yui."

"So!" Yui said, "We've got the rest of the day off! Want to go down to Earth and grab lunch?"

**EARTH. TOKYO-3, JAPAN_ _ _| NERV-PRIME HEAD QUARTERS_ _ _|**

Alarms blazed as one **[Kaiyumi Kyuto]** , former Xros Loader maintainer for Xros Heart now full-time **[Science Department Head Scientist of the NERV Research Institution]** , hurried down the hallways of what had once been a Black Moon (retooled and re-purposed by the natives of this earth that had been rescued from a doomed timeline into a Fortified base) with an urgent pace.

"Damn it, why does everything have to go wrong all in one afternoon?" The 27 Year-Old woman grumbled as she hurried up to the Terminal Dogma Control Room. "First Nyarko and Kuuko, now this...?"

Kaiyumi emerged from the final set of stairs into the large room, where scientists, civilian, and military personnel all scrambled about in a rush.

"We've got sightings confirmed in Europe, North America, the North Pole, and various islands in the pacific," **[Technician Mana Kirishima]** read off a report to **[NERV Commander Shinji Ikari]** , who simply grimaced in confirmation.

"What's going on?" Kaiyumi asked as she joined the Commander's side. "I haven't heard the Angel Alarm go off in six years now."

"We've got monster sightings across the globe," Shinji said with a flat yet-slightly amused tone. "Small, humanoid beings with green slime heads. We're tentatively calling them Paramonsters, since they're only giving off half of an Angel signal."

"They're not Quartz Towers then?" Kaiyumi asked as she grabbed a clip board form a randomly passing technician, and read it over.

"No, the signals these things are giving off are decidedly half-Angel, half-Tower," Shinji delivered the line with little haste, "and I don't need to tell you what that means."

"Quartzmon's giving us trouble again," Kaiyumi sighed as she flipped a page on the clipboard, "damn, I haven't seen this variation of it before. Ryouma must be getting desperate to pull off an all out attack like this."

Another round of alarms sounded off, and someone shouted, "Signals detected in Tokyo-3 city limits!"

"This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Shinji remarked.

"At least these things don't have Tower signals," Kaiyumi offered the silver lining, "so he's not pulling another doomed Timeline on us."

"True," Shinji paused for a moment, then glanced over at the girl who had once come from another dimension and helped saved them all from Doomed Timeline fadeout, "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that we're in a Sentai situation here."

Kaiyumi glanced over at him in surprise, "Commander Ikari, please tell me you aren't thinking about activating _that_ project."

All the boy did was mimic his father and put on a sly smile.

"...Damn it."

"Better get back to the lab work, Professor."

* * *

A Short time later, elsewhere in the city out in the courtyard of some shopping mall, Yui, Caleborn, and Calliope were fighting off these Paramonsters that had appeared to stir up trouble.

"HIYAH!" Callie delivered a high kick to one of the monster's heads.

"Great!" Yui swore as she slashed through another monster with her sword, "So much for our day off!"

"HAH!" Caleb back flipped over a group of the monsters, "It's getting wild! Just try to stop us, Monsters!"

"Don't taunt them, brother!" Callie rebuked him.

Not moments later- the monsters pulled out slime guns and fired off consecutive blasts- sending the three Pawn-Chessmon-In-Training in training flying at each other, where they hit the ground to be surrounded by the monsters.

"This is _Not_ good at all," Yui remarked as the Paramonsters prepared to line up another shot-

_**BAM BAM BAM!** _

Only to be blasted by laser fire from above.

"HYRAAAH!" Kayumi came jumping down from a VTOL Helicopter- holding twin yellow blasters that were shaped like dinosaur heads as she blasted at the Monsters surrounding the three soon-to-be Sixteen-year-old kids.

"What the-?" Calliope stared on.

"Professor Kyuto?" Yui's eyes widened as the woman landed in front of them, "What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like?" The woman snarled slightly at the Paramonsters that looked at them all in confusion, "I'm here to get you three out of trouble!" To punctuate her point, she fired one of the guns with a double tap, firing twin bursts out of the two barrels, "What were you thinking, confronting these things on your own anyways?" Then a swing around to fire at another bunch of monsters.

"They started attacking civilians!" Caleborn said as he got back to his feet, "We had to do something!"

"You couldn't turn your back then, eh?" Kaiyumi chuckled, "While I appreciate the sentiment, I need you to hold something for me for a moment!" She flung one of the two blasters at the boy to free up a hand to grab at her Xros Loader- which looked just about as in good condition as anything could after seventeen some years of constant use. **"RELOAD!"** she shouted, **"GABUTYRA~!"**

There was a burst of light from the Xros Loader, but instead of any Digimon appearing out of the Device, instead came a massive bio-mechancial beast about as tall as any building, and it was about twice it's own height in distance off of the ground.

Its body was huge, two legged, but leaned forward. It's entire skin was in red, with black and silver highlits and yellow as it's secondary color.

It wasn't any recognizable humanoid Evangellion either- but a Dinosaur.

It was an **[Voltasaur Combat Platform: "Gabutyra"].**

 _ **"GAAAAAABU!"**_ The beast roared as it descended- somehow managing to get it's two giant feet to land in empty street areas...

Or at least, what would be empty if they weren't filled to the brim with Paramonsters.

The three students took steps backwards in surprise as the giant right foot landed before them with but a single yard of clearance- creating quite a cloud of dust and wind but otherwise nothing else.

"W-What is that!?" Yui shouted in surprise.

"That would be Voltasaur Number, Gabutyra," Kaiyumi smirked like any proud parent would as the few surviving Paramonsters before her tried to run away from the massive Foot, "and he is the latest in NERV's Giant Robot technology. Cloned not from the Angel EVE like the Evangelions, but the might Dinosaurs themselves."

"That thing's like an Evangelion?" Callie asked in surprise even as they watched Gabutyra take several steps forward- one even going straight over them before landing a whole city block away- chasing after the Paramonsters that were now running for their lives.

"Yes," Kaiyumi said as she turned to watch Gabutyra go after them, "home grown here in Tokyo-3. He's completely sentient like Milano is, so he can run on his own just fine. But he's not the only one. We have several other Voltasaurs in development at other various NERV divisions. They've all been deployed to other parts of the world that are under attack right now...But they can't unlock their true potential without help." She turned to smile at them, "They each need a Pilot- a Partner- to help them."

"What, and you want us to pilot these things?" Yui asked, "Do you realize my dad would have a field day if he knew you wanted me to jump inside an Evangelion?!"

"They're nothing of the sort and no, I'm **_Not_** here to recruit you," Kaiyumi shook her head. "I just came here to save a couple of family friends who were risking their lives." She winked at Yui. "The Voltasaurs will only choose partners they like, and we at NERV have no control over who they choose."

"So we go home then?" Callie asked. "And forget we even saw this?"

"That's about the gist of it," Kaiyumi nodded as she pocketed her Xros Loader, "except for the forgetting part. If you want to try meeting the Voltasaurs to become a partner, that's all up to you." She turned to Caleb, "Now could you hand me that Gaburevolver back, Caleb-kun?"

For a moment, the three girls stared at the spot where Caleb had been standing, and saw nothing but an outline of dust vaguely in the shape of the boy.

"Huh?" Yui blinked, "Where did he go?"

"...Where else?" Calliope sighed as she simply pointed an arm after Gabutyra.

"HUUUYEAH!" Indeed, the boy had somehow climbed on top of Gabutyra's head and was using it as a vantage point to snipe away at any Paramonsters that were immediately out of the Voltasaur's immediate reach. "It's getting wild! Isn't it, Gabutyra?!"

 _ **"GABU!"**_ The Dinosaur roared in agreement as it stomped at some Paramonsters.

"Ah..." Kaiyumi said as a sweat drop formed on her forehead, "It seems Caleb-kun's been chosen to be a Kyoryuger."

"A Kyo-what?" Yui asked.

* * *

Meanwhile- In Europe, a boy in a black, dinosaur themed Plug Suit, designed with a yellow Tooth Sash over his chest and an image of a certain Voltasaur over the heart, fired away with his blaster at Paramonsters as he danced around them. "Bang!" He shot at some meanwhile his Voltasaur partner, Parasagun shot energy blasts at some giant Paramonsters in the city behind him.

* * *

In the frigid North Pole, a girl in a Blue Plug Suit fought against Paramonsters while her partner Voltasaur Stegotchi fought giant Paramonsters, partially hidden from view due to the wild snow storm raging around.

"UPPSIE DAISEY!" The girl shouted as she punched the ground, sending a massive explosion of snow and Paramonsters into the air.

* * *

In a bamboo forest somewhere, a Green suited boy slashed away at Paramonsters with his sword while his Partner Voltasaur, Zakutor, roared as it sliced at more giant Paramonsters.

He said nothing as the Paramonsters all fell to his blade.

* * *

"What's a Kyoryuger?" Kaiyumi asked with a chuckle as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her coat pocket to show them what's on it. "The name means 'Warriors of the Mighty Lizards'."

The sheet of paper was in fact a television screen paper, developed by Airu Suzaki several years earlier, and it showed a girl in a pink suit fighting against Paramonsters in some warehouse.

"You mean... a Sentai Team, right?" Calliope asked as she watched a bright Pink Triceratops march across the screen-paper. "Like the PawnChessmon who worked with Xros Heart back during the Xros Wars?"

"Exactly that," Kaiyumi nodded as she rolled the paper up again to put it into her pocket.

"Sounds right up our alley then," Yui grinned as she eyed the remaining revolver that Kaiyumi held.

"You think so, huh?" Kaiyumi smirked. "Then you're pretty brave."

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

_"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!"_ The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- _"After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"_

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **_"HEAR OUR ROAR!"_**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers, unmorphed, ran across a snowy field. _  
_

 _WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_  
  
Those five approached their roaring Voltasaur partners, and waved at them all happily.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleborn Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see shots of five villainous creatures, two of whom appear very comical and light hearted compared to the other three devious foes.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: **_Kyoryuzin_**!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**BRAVE 1! THEY'RE HERE! The Mighty Kyoryugers!**

* * *

"So with that gun..." Yui said as she, Calliope, and Kaiyumi climbed into the helicopter that had initially dropped Kaiyumi off, "we can become Kyoryugers?"

"It's called a **[Gaburevolver]** ," Kaiyumi said as she put her gun into a holster on her right leg (the design shamelessly 'borrowed' from Jungle Zone's age old dance tradition), "it's not exactly the sole key to becoming a Kyoryuger, but it does play a large part in it." She glanced over at Gabutrya and his tiny rider, "If Caleb-kun is to become one, Gabutrya will provide him with the key."

**MEANWHILE! THE FROZEN PALACE OF THE WHITE MOON_ _ _|  
**

A block of ice shattered- as the fifth of the Deboss Generals were released from their icy prison.

"Grr..." The crimson and gold warrior with a horned helmet that covered his entire face glanced at the QuartzAstamon who leaned against the wall, "so you're the one who awoke us?"

"Yes, he is," said a being whose near perfect symmetrical design was ruined by a shattered shoulder horn on one side, "and you are...?"

"You're Making me Mad!" The Newly awoken warrior drew his sword that crackled with lightning, "Did you forget? I am the **[Deboss General of Fury, Dogold]**!"

"Such _**Fury indeed**_!" The symmetrical one noted as the other three Deboss Generals giggled to themselves. "Yes, you've thawed out perfectly. It gives me relief. Come, let me introduce you and our comrades to our new friend." He turned to the other three. "This is the **[General of Sorrow, Aigaron]**."

A tin man whose face depicted a crying mask sniffed dramatically at his cue. "Oh no, another terrifying person!" He gushed twin streams of water from his eyes. Then he simply wiped the tear streams away with a flick of his finger, "It's such a pleasure, I could just cry!!"

"My turn!" The clearly female General spoke up next, jumping up easily despite the weight of her pink armor, which had far too many giant hearts on it to be physically possible. "I'm the **[General of Joy, Candelira]**!" As she spoke and danced about, floating pink hearts formed around her. "A Bright Smile makes a beautiful face! _Keep Smiling!_ "

The child of the group jumped up, "I'm Luckyuro!" This oddball wore so many large green pieces of clothing that you couldn't tell their gender from their voice or their physical appearance. "I'm the Spy of Smiles, Candelira's trusted lieutenant!" There were green stars floating around (let's call Lucky here a boy for the time being) him.

"Good, good," QuartzAstamon chuckled, "you all seem lively. Such perfect foes to eradicate my enemies."

"Yes," The symmetrical one, whose head held a crown that reminded on of the Statue of Liberty, said in agreement. "Our duty is to exterminate the surface species of this world. Our Father and his first generation of children have failed in that task. Some of our own siblings even joined the side of the Black Moon interlopers, creating the current situation." He began pacing the room, "Their meddling, combined with interlopers from another dimension, have since brought this world out from it's once glorious death bed and into a new light. But we, as the third generation of children, have our great ruler- the final stratagem- the Master Deboss remaining frozen in slumber. Our first goal must be the thawing of his heart, so that he may return and lead us onwards towards the extermination of this world." He turned towards QuartzAstamon, "I am the **[Priest of Many Faces, Chaos]** , and you have our many thanks for reviving us, stranger."

"It's my pleasure," QuartzAstamon smirked, "I too am like you all...a cell split off from a larger whole... and even now, those who thwarted my prime self are plotting to destroy the Hybrids that I created for your army forces. You shall see soon enough how they plot and plan..." He neglected to mention the fact that it was a branch of himself who had once put the Angel A.D.A.M. into a position to even be killed thanks to a certain deal that someone had made through the concept of "free will."

**TOKYO-3_ _ _|**

"HAH!" Caleb shouted as he blasted away at the giant Paramonsters that had appeared to confront him and Gabutyra. "This gun might be powerful on it's own! But somehow I think it's got some hidden power to it!" He barely managed to hold on as Gabutyra spun around to lash his tail out at the nearest Paramonster.

 _"GABU!"_ Gabutyra agreed, but said no more on the matter.

**NERV H.Q._ _ _| KYORYUGER AND VOLTASAUR DEVELOPMENT LAB_ _ _|**

"The true power source for transforming into a Kyoryuger is the bravery that is required to power the Voltasaurs," Kaiyumi explained as she lead the two girls into the large, sand-stone work lab, an oddity out of place with the rest of NERV's building structure. "'Brave In.' That is the key." She pulled out a small, silver cylinder from a large recharging tower- it had a red faceplate on one side with the name "Gabutyra" written on it in white, and on the other was the number "1." "This is a Beast Battery, powered by the ambient energy of the universes and times in which Dinosaurs still live, is the accumulation of many years of research for me. The Dinosaur's own inherent brave spirits, combined with that of a chosen partner, is enough to unlock the full potential of a Voltasaur without requiring them to be plugged into the city power grid like the Evangelions of old. There are no S2 organs either, like the Angels used to power themselves."

"Woah..." Yui stared at the Beast Battery Kaiyumi held in her hand. "That's awesome!"

"Gabutrya is powered by a single Beast Battery at the moment, without one, he can't fight properly at all," Kaiyumi said as she placed the battery back into the charging rack. "If the current battery runs out of charge, we'll have to recall the present battery ourselves and replace it with a charged one. However, if Gabutyra agrees with the idea of making Caleb-kun a Kyoryuger...that won't be necessary."

* * *

"Debo Iceage!" A frozen looking beast said as he walked out of a block of ice.

"So this is the 'famous' Debo Iceage?" QuartzAstamon remarked, "He doesn't look like much."

"This is the guy that helped caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs on this world long ago," Dogold said. "He froze them all solid!"

"Exactly," Debo Iceage said, "I am Master Deboss's greatest creation!"

"We shall send you to the home of the Black Moon," Priest Chaos said with a clenched fist, "and you shall destroy it all!"

"Don't get cocky now," QuartzAstamon remarked, "that Tokyo-3 happens to be where the greatest number of my enemies have settled down... it's also where your father died."

"Then we shall destroy them all in one shot!" Dogold shouted with a raise of his electrified sword.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Gabutyra's head.

* * *

Debo Iceage stepped out of a teleport to emerge into Tokyo-3- overlooking the fight between Gabutyra and a giant Paramonster.

"Hmf! So the Dinosaurs survived somehow? Doesn't matter!" With that, he raised back an arm, and threw it forward- unleashing a blast of freezing cold air at the city, coating the buildings with frost.

"What the-!?" Caleb flinched away as he watched the cold burst cover the city. "So there's another one huh?" He narrowed his eyes at Debo Iceage. "Fine then! I'll leave these big guys to you!" And with that, he leaped down off of Gabutyra's head, jumping towards Debo Iceage.

"AH! A human!" Debo Iceage scowled as he watched Caleborn land on the ground before him. "You shouldn't have left your Dinosaur alone!" Debo Iceage threw his other hand forward- launching a burst of ice over the boy's head at Gabutyra- managing to catch the Voltasaur off guard and encasing him in ice.

"Hey!" Caleb snarled as he watched this occur- and then turned the Gaburevolver at Debo Iceage, "You're gonna pay for doing that to my friend, jerk!"

"No," Debo Iceage laughed, "I think you're the one who will pay!" And with that- a fresh squad of Paramonsters jumped out of the wood work to attack the boy.

Caleb scowled and jumped into action, shooting as best as he could under the circumstances.

* * *

"Gabutrya got frozen!" Callie squealed in terror, "What'll we do now?!"

"The beast battery is fully charged still," Kaiyumi said as she kept a clam face, working at a computer console to bring up a live feed of Caleborn fighting off the Paramonsters. "If I can convince Gabutyra to eject it down to Caleb...!"

"He can become a Kyoryuger then?" Yui asked.

"Yes, exactly that," Kaiyumi nodded in agreement, "but, also, such an action would also break the ice surrounding Gabutyra!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center, Shinji turned to Mana, "What's the status at the other attack sites?"

"The Paramonsters have all begun a retreat from battle," Mana responded, "they all seem to be drawn here to Tokyo-3 for some reason."

"Just like old times then," Shinji noted, "and here I am sending the kids to fight instead of being one of the kids fighting." He sighed, "Get them back here as soon as possible."

* * *

"That's enough of you!" Debo Iceage roared as the last of his present Paramonsters were defeated, he threw both hands forward- "FREEZE TO DEATH!"

And then there was a loud crack-

Before the burst of ice could reach Caleb- a large chunk of ice slammed into the ground between him and Debo Iceage- along with the roar: _**"GABUUUU!"**_

"W-WHAT?!" Debo Iceage took a step back in surprise. "How did he-?!"

The Voltasaur had broken free- and the giant cylinder of a Beast Battery was already flying away from his mouth.

 _"Caleb-kun!"_ Kaiyumi's voice came out of the Gaburevolver suddenly, _"I'm sending you Gabutyra's Beast Battery!"_

"What's a Beast Battery?" Caleb asked not a moment before the beast batter shrunk down to a normal size right as it landed in his free left hand. "...This little thing?"

* * *

"Activate the Beast Battery with the Cry, "Brave In!", and then you can Kyoryu change!" Kaiyumi explained, "then take one of the new batteries from your belt and give it to Gabutyra!"

 _"Whatever you say, professor,"_ Caleb said over the radio.

* * *

"Alright then," He held up the small battery, and pressed the small button over the section with the Number 1. **"BRAVE IN!"** He shouted, causing the visible inside of the battery to flip over from a blue field to the image of a red Tyranosaur. Without even knowing what to do next, he pushed back on the tail of the blaster- causing the top half to lift up to reveal two battery slots in the center. With that, he slid the Beast Battery in and then slammed the mouth closed.

 **_GABURINCHO!_** the Gun said in a loud voice similar to that of the narrator's, _ **GABUTYRAAA~!_**

"Kyoryu Change!" Caleb held the gun back and then, on instinct, spun the cylinder on it.

It started playing a loud samba beat, and, without even knowing why he was doing it, Caleb started dancing to the beat.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Debo Iceage shouted in surprise. "Go! Make him stop dancing!"

As another wave of Paramonsters ran towards the boy- he planted his feet firmly on the ground and then spun around, aiming the blaster right at them. _**"FIRE!"**_

A blast of energy shaped like Gabutyra's head launched out at the Paramonsters- chomping through them all before circling back and chomping down on Caleb- instantly teleporting his clothes off and replacing it with a white plug suit that immediately transformed into a different form- gaining red coloring, the yellow sash with a silver outline, a helmet designed like Gabutyra's head, and a rather large belt buckle that looked like it could hold six beast batteries at once.

* * *

"What?" The various Deboss Generals all looked up in surprise.

"A Sentai Team?" QuartzAstamon scoffed. "I told you not to be cocky."

"Impossible..." Chaos said, "What is he...a Dinosaur...ranger...?"

* * *

Without missing a beat, Caleb...no... Kyoryu Red, opened his belt buckle, and grabbed a single Beast Battery out of three from it. "Hey, Gabutrya!" He called out, "Take a bite out of this!" He held the battery out and activated it with another, **"BRAVE IN!"** before throwing it to the massive Voltasaur.

The Battery grew in mid air- and then attached into that port inside Gabutyra's mouth- causing the Voltasaur's yellow hair-horns to raise up and his green eyes to glow brightly.

_ _ **GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA~~!_**_ that same voice from the Gaburevolver called out from Gabutyra's mouth, sounding oddly out of place when compared to the Voltasaur's normal voice.

"Alright then!" Kyoryu Red pumped a fist, "Let's GO!"

And with that, both he and Gabutyra raced forward to face their enemies.

"What are you doing!?" Debo Iceage asked in surprise.

Gabutyra charged and slammed into one of the giant Paramonsters with a headbutt- sending it squealing in pain backwards. Gabutyra then chomped down on the Monster's left arm, and then swung to the side, sending the Paramonster flying into it's nearest companion.

Kyoryu Red slid across a car hood and kicked at a Paramonster, before grabbing another, that had climbed onto the car's roof, by the leg, and then pulling it down to the ground onto another Paramonster.

He back flipped over the car roof, and then did a sideswipe kick at some Paramonsters. Then- with a dinosaur infused power- he jumped at some more Paramonsters and did a roundhouse kick at them- sending them flying into Gabutyra's tail and knocking them away into the distance.

"GABURICALIBER!" Kyoryu Red called forth his sword, and then jumped high up onto Gabutyra's head. "It's my turn, big guy!" He roared as he ran down Gabutyra's back and tail, and then leaped at one of the larger Paramonsters while Gabutyra turned his attention to the smaller ones.

"FRYUUUYAAH!" With a single downwards swipe- Kyoryu Red slashed across the Large Paramonster- which fell down and exploded.

"Gabutyra! Switch!" He called out, and then ran back towards Debo Iceage- and took the fight to the monster.

* * *

"Woaah!" Yui and Calliope stared on as they watched the battle unfold before them.

"I had no clue my brother could fight like that!" Callie said, "He's always goofing off...!"

"He's definitely got what it takes to be a Kyoryuger," Kaiyumi chuckled. "Given that and his lineage, I can see why he and Gabutyra hit it off right away."

* * *

"WOW!" KyoryuRed yelled as he slashed at Debo Iceage. "SHARP!"

"GAH!" As Iceage fell backwards, Kyoryu Red jumped over him, and asked,

"Strong, ain't I?"

"You'll never defeat me alone!" Debo Iceage snapped.

"Eh?" KyoryuRed pretended that he hadn't heard that, "But I'm not alone, big guy! Together, Gabutyra and I are a team!"

"DAMN YOU!" Debo Iceage fired a burst of ice at Kyoryu Red- who leaped forward, summoning his Gaburicaliber into his off hand as he dove into action, slotting in the next Beast Battery into the Gaburicaliber and then slashing through the Paramonsters that were rushing forward next with a dino-enhanced slash.

* * *

"You can combine the weapons together into a single form," Kaiyumi informed him, "just make sure that the blaster nozzles line up together."

* * *

"Got it!" Kyoryu Red folded the Gaburicaliber into a strange formation, and connected it to the Gaburevolver. "Gaburicannon!" He primed it like a shot-gun and then spun around as he fired off into the Paramonsters. "Haha! This is awesome!"

_ **VAMOLA! MUCHO! GABUOOOM! GABUOOOM!_**

"Why you...!" Debo Iceage growled, and then threw another burst of ice- that was exploded with a single burst of concentrated fire.

_ **VAMOLA!_**

Kyoryu Red leaped forward through an explosion, dismissing the Gaburicannon to hammer-space, before grabbing hold of Debo Iceage and tussling with the beast across the ground.

When they got up- punches were exchanged- and then a flying Kick from Kyoryu Red- and THEN a flying punch that dragged Debo Iceage a few yards away- causing ice to go flying into the air from the expected impact.

A flying spin kick was delivered- and more ice shattered off of Debo Iceage...

Meanwhile- up above- Gabutyra bit down on a Paramonster's neck and jumped into the air to spin around the Paramonster's neck- delivering a rather brutal attack that resulted in Gabutrya being flung off from his own momentum even as the Paramonster sparkled, cracked, and ultimately exploded...

Right as Gabutrya landed a few city blocks away.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Kyoryu Red said as he pulled out the second of three Beast Batteries in his belt buckle, then inserted it into the Gaburevolver.

_ **GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA-GABUTYRA!_** The revolver sounded off as Kyoryu Red spun the Revovler around by the trigger case.

"Let's see if you can handle _**My Ice**_!" Debo Iceage set off a burst of ice.

"Gabutrya!" Kyoryu Red called out as he jumped back up towards Gabutyra's mouth- "BRAVE IN!" Spinning the barrel on the Revolver at the same time.

_ **HA HA HA! HA HA HA!_**

The ice blast followed Kyoryu Red up to Gabutyra's mouth- even as the Voltasaur closed it around the Kyoryuger- where it shattered harmlessly against the dinosaur's teeth.

"WHAT!?" Debo Iceage looked up in horror as Gabutyra's mouth opened up to reveal Kyoryu Red and a glowing burst of energy from the giant Beast Battery...

_ **VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

" **ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

Gabutrya let loose a burst of energy in the shape of his own head that carried Kyoryu Red forward towards Debo Ice age.

_ **GABU GABUOOOOM!_**

And then a second burst of energy shaped like Gabutyra's head launched out of the Gaburevolver- striking forward and blasting Debo Iceage in one strike.

"No...!" Debo Iceage cried out as Kyoryu Red landed a bit away from him, back turned in victory. "They're too strong...!"

 _ **KABOOM!**_ The Deboss Monster exploded.

"Heh!"

* * *

And inside the palace, everyone stared on at this development with dismay.

...Except for QuartzAstamon. _'I should have expected this from them.'_

* * *

Gabutyra spat out the empty Beast Battery, which Kyoryu Red caught even as he kneeled down to the ground to rest up.

"Now that was brave, Gabutrya!" Kyoryu Red said to the Dinosaur... and then his belt buckle let out a chime. "Wha...?" He pulled it off and looked at the screen. "This thing works like a phone? Hello?"

* * *

"Caleb-kun," Kaiyumi said into the microphone, "please board Gabutyra and ride him back to base, please." She glanced over across the room to where Commander Ikari stood watching, "The Commander of NERV would like to speak with you."

* * *

"Eh?" The boy glanced down at the belt buckle in his hand, then up at the Voltasaur. "Well, if you insist..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Kyoryuger has finally assembled! Dash onward, Red! Smooth Black and Cool Green! Blue and Pink show off their bravery! And last but not least, the arrival of KYORYUZIN! **BRAVE 2! GABURINCHO! The Snap Together Combination!** It's about to get Wild!"


	2. BRAVE 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MUCHO! The Deboss Legion continues to attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle rewrite check on this to bring Xros Music Evangelion into continuity better.

**AINCRAD FLOOR 22_ _ _| KIRIGAYA CABIN_ _ _|**

"So Kirito-kun," **[Asuna Kirigaya]** asked as she put a plate on the table, "did you hear that there was another monster attack today?"

"Yeah, I'd heard." **[Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya]** nodded, "I wish I could have gone down today, maybe I could've helped out."

"Dinosaurs! Grawr!" Their youngest daughter, a tiny six-year old named **[Ayuko],** said with a rather cute 'roar' as she threw a fist into the air. Yui glanced over at her younger sibling, who was actually her parents first blood-related child, and instead used her chopsticks to pick up some rice.

"Still though, it seems like Kaiyumi-san managed to have something in place to stop them," Asuna went on to talk. "It seems like a fantasy, really...A Sentai team being formed to combat evil monsters?"

"It's just Quartzmon causing trouble again," Yui said between chews, "the Chessmonz are always training to stop him anyways. Why do we need a specialized team just for some random mooks?"

Kirito glanced over at the girl, and frowned slightly, "You sound like you're upset about it. Don't tell me you tried applying for a job with them and got rejected?"

"It's nothing like that!" Yui huffed with a furious red blush on her face and went for some more rice.

"Ahh," Kirito grinned at his wife, "I think she's got a crush on whoever _did_ make it in then!"

"D-Daaad!" Yui nearly choked on her rice at that comment.

"Ah, yup," Asuna nodded in agreement, "definitely a crush!"

"Crush! Crush!" Ayuko cried out with a laugh.

**EARLIER THAT DAY!**

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"I stole a bunch of stuff from the humans while Debo Iceage fought the Kyoryuger!" Luckyuro said with glee as he presented his stolen loot: Hats, food, wine, models of buildings, gym equipment... "I figure we can use 'em to make sure our Debo Monsters are relevant to the current age, ya know?"

"Your soldiers will need modern subordinates to carry out your plans," QuartzAstamon said from the corner of the room. "I approve of this method of ironic retribution."

"In order to use these items properly," Priest Chaos said, "they will have to focus on your strategies and touch your respective towers. Master Deboss will then choose the emotion he most desires, giving birth to a new monster to use in gathering it."

Aigaron, Dogold, and Candelira approached their respective towers at this prompt, as if displaying their powers for their 'benefactor.' They reached out, and touched a certain section.

There was a shudder across the entire building as a thick, black smoke ebbed out of the walls, floating down towards one of the three towers.

"The chosen emotion is..." Chaos declared, "Sorrow."

Aigaron's tower's face opened its mouth and spat out a burst of water that reformed into a beast that was a combination of various construction machines.

"DEBO FLADDEN!" It cried out, stomping its feet. "Smash Smash! Smashed!"

"Hrm," QuartzAstamon frowned, "On the other hand, Irony may not be all it's laid out to be."

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the suited Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Followed by a cut short scene of the Kyoryugers on the beach waving up at their Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleborn Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**AND**

**Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see shots of five villainous creatures, Chaos, Candelira, Dogold, Luckuro, and Aigaron.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: _**Kyoryuzin**_!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**BRAVE 2! GABURINCHO! The Snap Together Combination!**

* * *

**VOLTASAUR DEVELOPMENT LAB_ _ _|**

Kyoryu Red stared up at the massive stone room large enough to fit about ten Gabutyra's inside. "Woaah! So this is where Gabutyra was made?"

"Indeed it is," Commander Shinji Ikari called out from across the room as he and Kaiyumi walked up. "Welcome to NERV's latest world-saving initiative, The Voltasaur Project."

"You can power down now, Caleb-kun," Kaiyumi said with a smile, "just remove the beast battery from the Gaburevolver and close it."

The boy did as such- and was left back in his civilian clothing in a flash of red light. "So...Who was that guy who was attacking the place?"

"We're not sure of his name," Commander Shinji said, "but unlike the Paramonsters who assisted him, he didn't give off a hybrid reading of an Angel and Quartz-being, instead, he was a full on Angel."

"An Angel?" Caleb asked, "Like the things that used to attack Tokyo-3 before Xros Heart pulled the world out of a doomed timeline?"

"Exactly like that," Kaiyumi nodded, "excluding the fact that he lacked the power organs of the attacking Angels or A.D.A.M. himsef. Had he had such, he would most likely have grown to a giant size similar to that of Gabutyra."

"But the little guys were that big..." Caleb began.

"Were only half angel, with Quartzmon tower DNA mixed in." Shinji countered, "That allowed them to grow to such a large size."

"I see..." Caleb frowned, "so...what happens if we run into one that can grow to full size?"

"You don't need to worry about that for now." Kaiyumi smiled, "As of this moment, the other four members of the Kyoryuger team are on their way here right this very minute. When that frozen monster appeared, all the other Paramonsters around the globe retreated from battle."

"It's our expectation that they won't be attacking anywhere but Tokyo-3 for the foreseeable future," Shinji said.

"So... I'm part of a five person team?" Caleb asked, "Who am I working with, exactly?"

"We're actually unsure of that," Kaiyumi said, "the Voltasaurs chose their partners from various people who were fighting back. Chances are, we'll be dealing with a heavily international team here..."

But before she could remark on it...SUDDENLY! Alarms went off!

 _ **_"Commander!"**_ _ A voice shouted from some unseen loud speaker- _ _ **"We've got another Hybrid signal! Larger and stronger than the Paramonsters!"_**_

"No rest for the weary then?" Caleb guessed.

"Exactly," Shinji nodded, and then ordered: "Get back out there, Kyoryu Red!"

**"FLATTEN FLATTEN!" _ _ _|**

Debo Fladden smashed a building down with an energy pulse- even as giant Paramonsters strolled through the city with roars of terror.

All across the city- those who had thought it safe to be outside were fleeing from the ongoing devastation. A glowing blue energy could be seen flowing away from them and up into the air and travel to the Frozen Palace where it would pool and collect inside the "Sorrow" tower.

"Now get crushed, mortals!" Debo Fladden called out with a cheer as he and his small Paramonsters approached a cowering group of people.

_**BANG BANG BANG!** _

Suddenly! A Gaburevolver blast went off as Caleb landed in between the Debo Monsters and the civilians.

 **"Brave In!"** Caleb called out- pulling out his Beast Battery and inserting it into his Gaburevolver- **_"KYORYU CHANGE!"_**

"GO GET HIM!" Debo Fladden called out as he sent his Paramonsters to gang up on the boy.

Caleb turned that dance step morph into battle moves as he fought off the Paramonsters before aiming up to the sky: **"FIRE!"**

The Gabutyra head shot up- and then came down to put the suit on his body.

"GABURICALIBER!" Kyoryu Red ran forward with his sword- slashing at the Paramonsters and taking them out, before reaching Debo Fladden.

"SMASHED!" It cried out as it was hit, and then a "Get over here you jerk!" as Kyoryu Red danced circles around him.

"Hah! Let's take this up a notch!" Kyoryu Red opened up his belt buckle and took out the sole remaining battery to insert it into his Gaburevolver.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

**_GABUTYRA GABUTYRA!_**

He fired.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABU! GABUUOOM!_**

The energy blast sailed towards Debo Fladden when-

"Not so fast!" Aigaron landed in between them and deflected the blast away.

"Commander!" Debo Fladden called out in surprise.

"Ow ow ow!" Aigaron shook his right hand out as tears flew from his eyes, "that really stings...!" He then wiped the tears all away with a single flick of a finger.

"Another monster huh?" Kyoryu Red bent down a bit to observe it.

"Who are you calling monster?" Aigaron protested. "I'm one of the Deboss Legion's commanders, the General of Sorrow, Aigaron!" He struck a few annoyed poses, that ended in wiping a tear away, "You...You've hurt my feelings!"

And with that- he raced at Kyoryu Red to attack him with fist punches.

A good old spar of fisticuffs broke out between the two, with Aigaron protesting all the while, "I don't want to do thiiis!" Despite being a rather competent fighter.

A Kick was delivered- and Kyoryu Red rolled away.

Then Aigaron pulled out an ax and tried to attack with that...

Kyoryu Red caught it with his hands and then deflected it upwards.

More punches- but useless as Aigaron delivered two slash attacks to Kyoryu Red's chest, followed by a kick that sent the boy flying to the ground.

"That cry baby's pretty tough...!" Kyoryu Red grumbled as he forced himself to his feet.

"RAAH!" Debo Fladden came running to attack the downed boy when...

_**SLASH!** _

Kyoryu Green came attacking from the side, sending the Debo monster backwards!

"Woah!" Kyoryu Red said as he said up, "Nice timing, man!"

"Sorry for the delay," Green said, "I would have gotten here sooner if my dad hadn't been throwing a fit about me getting to be a Sentai hero!"

"Hah!" Red laughed.

Then- as Debo Fladden and Aigaron got their wits about them and tried to run forward to attack again- a series of blasts hit the ground, stopping them.

Red and Green turned towards a corner where a Black suited hero emerged from the shadows, Gaburevolver over his shoulder. "Let's Armed On," he said.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Green said as he hefted his own Gaburevolver, then pulled out a fresh beast battery to insert into it, which Black did as well.

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN PARASAGUN!_**

With a quick prime of the tail levers, Green and Black activated a certain mode.

**_VERY MUCHO! VERY MUCHO!_**

**"ARMED ON!"** Green and Black then ran the spiral section of their Gaburevolvers along their right arms, summoning silver armor and two unique weapons.

"En garde!" Green said as he got into a pose with his unique bladed weapon, the Zakutor Slashser, and ran forwards at Debo Fladden.

"I'll crush you!" Fladden cried out, and went to slash at Green...

Who instead dodged to the side to attack Aigaron.

"Oh! I can't take this!" He yelped as he was hit repeatedly by Green's twin weapons.

"Come on! **Zakutor Slasher**!" With a spinning side jump- Green slashed at Aigaron, who once again yelled:

"How Mean!"

"Parasashot!" Black began shooting both his Gaburevolver off along with his unique weapon- a blaster gun- at the two giant Paramonsters still terrorizing the city.

"I see!" Red said as he primed ( **_VERY MUCHO!_** ) rolled his own Gaburevolver along his arm, having already had the last battery inside. "Armed On!"

He too, gained the arm armor, as well as a giant gauntlet designed like Gabutyra's head.

"I like it!" he looked over his new weapon for a moment, then jumped as he started to run at Debo Fladden. " **Gabutyra Fang!** "

Red jumped at Fladden and then delivered a series of punches to Debo Fladden's chest/head, finally landing one with the special weapon's mouth open, which grabbed hold onto Fladden's armor.

"OWOWOWWWW!" Fladden cried out as Red lifted him up and then- "AAAH!" - Punched him across the plaza.

The Paramonsters launched off slime blasts at the tiny Kyoryu Black beneath them- who simply jumped away with a "You're not gonna get me!"

And then- suddenly- a giant pink triceratops Voltasaur with golden drills for horns and a tail- came running down the city, with Kyoryu Pink riding on its head.

"YEEHAW!" She cried out.

"A Voltasaur?" Black mused as he watched Pink jump down to join him on the ground.

"Sorry for being late!" Pink said with a quick clapping of her hands, before turning to her Voltasaur and calling out, "Go, Dricera!"

The Triceratops jumped into the air- spun around and somehow managed to hover over the ground as it spun towards the two Giant Paramonsters and drilled through them easily with one pass.

"GABUYTRYA ROCK-BUSTING PUNCH!" Red roared as he swung his arm around in a circle and then PUNCHED the air- sending an energy burst shaped like Gabutyra's head flying forwards at Debo Fladden.

**_GABUOOM!_**

With a chomping explosion- Fladden went flying backwards, where he quickly got up and cried out, "ABSCOND!" and quickly dug under ground where he escaped into a portal.

* * *

"You just _had_ to work in a Drill arm with the Pink one, didn't you?" Commander Ikari asked.

"Heh, Rei put the drill arm in my contract," Professor Kyuto chuckled, "plus, my husband would throw a fit if I didn't give the Drill one a pink color theme."

"Heh," Shinji shook his head. "So I wonder who our mysterious Kyoryugers are?"

"You really don't need to," came Yui's voice as she lead Kyoryu Blue into the Laboratory.

The girl deactivated her Gaburevolver, and in a flash of light- she was revealed to be Merry Mashimo.

"Well this is a surprise," Kaiyumi said, easily recognizing the last of the five Kyoryugers to arrive as a close family friend, not to mention the fact that both girls before her wore similar uniforms.

"Tell me about it," Merry jabbed a thumb at Yui, "she bumped into me this morning and didn't even apologize for it!"

"I didn't even notice if it was after the announcement," Yui remarked quietly. "I was trying to find Caleb and Callie in the crowd."

"Uh huh," Kaiyumi said flatly as she looked at Merry. "So would you care to tell me what you were doing at the North Pole?" She then raised a finger and said, "And No "Merry Christmas" Jokes either."

"Aww. Fine. I was shopping," Merry said with a smirk. "That answer your question?"

Kaiyumi narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I swear, if your mother asked you to get _arctic ice_ just to practice ice sculpting with her gun _again...!"_

"Relaaaax!" Merry waved it off, "I wasn't after the ice! Just some...water samples dad wanted me to get."

"..." The Professor's right eye twitched, and any outburst she would have had was interrupted by the large elevator from the surface descending down to their level- with the Voltasaur Dricera and the four other Kyoryugers on it.

"Yo!" Kyoryu Red called out with a wave as the elevator lowered, "We sent those Deboss Jerks running with their tails between their legs!"

"Huh?" Green glanced over at Merry and Yui in surprise, "What are they doing here?"

"Huh?" Red glanced over, "You mean Yui? She got dragged into this when we fought off some of those Paramonsters earlier."

"No, I mean the other girl," Green said as he pulled out the beast battery from his Revolver, de-morphing into Yumeji Tsurugi. "Oi! Merry!"

"Woah!" Merry did a double take upon seeing green demorph, "You got chosen too, Yumeji!?"

"What?" Yumeji called out, "Does that mean you're the missing member?"

"Of course!" She struck a pose, "I'm the Armored Heroine! Kyoryu Blue!"

Red powered down- and grinned as the elevator reached the bottom floor, "Well this is getting pretty interesting."

Pink demorphed next as well- revealing herself to be Roxy Phexis. "Wow! Three other people from my school- not to mention that we're all family friends- are Kyoryugers! Plus Yui-chan's here too?! What are the odds of that?""

Yui's eye twitched, "I swear, if Black turns out to be Mahiro or Jules..."

"Nope," Black said simply, "I'm not them," he shook his head, "but I'm not powering down right now after seeing this! I'd rather wait a bit and watch you all squirm."

"AHHEM," Commander Shinji coughed. "Can I have your attention please?"

"Oh wow...that's Commander Ikari...!" Yumeji did a double take- "...Dad's so going to flip out when he hears about this."

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Gabutyra's head.

* * *

"From what we can tell from the last encounter," Kaiyumi began, "the monsters invading have given themselves a name."

"The Deboss Legion," Caleb said, "that's what that Aigaron guy said they were called."

"At any rate, it's a better name than just plain 'monsters'," Shinji noted.

"Or Full blooded Angels for that matter," Callie, who had just returned with a plate full of snacks from the cafeteria, said, not even blinking in surprise at the other unmorphed Kyoryugers.

"True," Shinji agreed.

"The last monster, codenamed Flatten," Kaiyumi continued on as she brought up a helmet-mounted camera image of Debo Fladden on the large monitor before them, "appears to be different from the first one, codenamed Iceage, in that his entire genetic makeup is similar to the Paramonsters- half Angel, half Quartz."

"Meaning that this guy can go giant," Yui said for the benefit of the others who had missed that bit of exposition, "like the Paramonsters."

"So what do we do to stop it if it does go giant?" Yumeji asked.

"That is where the Voltasaurs come in," Kaiyumi said as she brought up diagrams of the five Voltasaurs, "and the reason you five were chosen by them to become pilots."

"The Voltasaurs were an attempt to create an Evangelion type Robot that did not have to rely on a cabled power source," Shinji explained, "the Beast Batteries are but a single stage of that, giving the Voltasaurs the power to engage higher battle forms than is initially given to them."

"To that end, we decided that we would abandon a completely primary humanoid design," Kaiyumi brought up a screenshot of Gabutyra in a different formation- humanoid without arms, "Instead, we went with what we were familiar with coming out of the Xros Wars with the Code Crowns and, later on, Quartzmon. A single core with upgradable armor types and designs." A press of a key- and suddenly Dricera and Stegotchi were attached to Gabutyra as if they were arms. "The Standard Attachment Mechanoid Battle Armament System: codenamed _Kyoryuzin SAMBA_."

"This is that hidden power you need the riders to unlock, right?" Callie asked.

"Exactly," Shinji nodded, "those suits you wear as Kyoryugers are highly advanced Plugsuits, specifically designed to transfer your body motions and thoughts into the combined robot. Instead of forcing one Pilot to control an entire robot and risking synchronization fatigue, we split the control across multiple pilots in the various combination forms."

"Another idea we borrowed from Digi-Xrossing," Kaiyumi said with a smirk. "Multiple souls controlling a single body. A true team effort."

"There are other Combination forms that can be used as well," Shinji said, "but until we can confirm that Zakutor and Parasagun are fully calibrated for a combination, you'll use the Samba formation in case this monster of the day goes big."

"In the mean time," Kaiyumi said, "I want you all to go rest up and refuel while your beast batteries recharge for the next fight. We haven't had a chance to contact your parents yet about this due to you all being unknown who you were when the Voltasaurs chose you, so I'd recommend that you do that as well."

"What about us?" Yui asked, "Callie and I aren't Kyoryugers."

"You two can stay here until this monster is taken care of," Shinji said, "but after that you'll have to go home since you're not a part of this project."

"Um..." Callie voiced up. "Can we join though?"

"Yeah!" Yui said, "Aren't there other Voltasaurs that we can meet and see if they accept us or something?"

Shinji and Kaiyumi shared a glance.

**A FEW HOURS LATER_ _ _|**

"SMASH SMASH!"

Debo Fladden and his Paramonsters were back- running into the city which had finally been shifted into defense mode after having not been put into that formation in years (Rusty motors and tracks and all), which would hopefully reduce damage to the city to a minimum.

"Yeaaah!"

"Huppsie!"

"HAH!"

And then Caleb, Merry, and Roxy flipped into battle positions having drawn the luck of getting Fladden for this group, while Black and Yumeji went off to confront Aigaron elsewhere.

Caleb's fighting style, having been showcased in the last episode fairly well, can easily be skipped over to focus on the other two.

Merry uses quite a few wrestling moves to take down the Paramonsters- at one point even leaving one stuck head first inside of a trash can for having tried to sneak up on her.

Roxy uses punches- and lots and lots of kicks- to send the Paramonsters falling to the ground.

Soon enough- the first batch of Paramonsters were cleared away- leaving Debo Fladden alone for a few precious moments.

"W-Who the hell are you!?"

"We're a team, obviously!" Caleb said with a grin as he pulled his Gaburevolver out of a leg-strapped holster that he and the others had been given.

"Just let us put on the light show!" Roxy added as she pulled out her Gaburevolver.

"You're gonna regret trying to attack this world, bud!" Merry concluded as she drew her own Gaburevolver.

Then- with a single motion- they pulled out their Beast Batteries and activated them- _**"BRAVE IN!"**_ They then inserted them into the Revolvers- Gabutyra 1, Stegotchi 3, Dricera 5-

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GABUTYRA! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA!_**

_**"Kyoryu change!"**_ and then- without even rehearsing or even planning a set morph dance- they each did the same silly dance after spinning the cylinders on their Gaburevolvers. **"FIRE!"**

Triple energy blasts went into the sky and then descended- With a flash of light- three suited heroes stood before Debo Fladden, who jumped back in surprise at the light show.

"Alright!" Kyoryu Red said.

"Y-You guys are-?" Fladden stuttered.

 **"Hear our Roar!"** Red threw his arms to the side as he said that, and then struck a pose, **"[The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!]"**

 **"[The Armored Heroine!]"** Blue struck a different pose, **"[Kyoryu Blue!] _Che_!"**

 **"[The Horned Heroine!]"** Pink struck another different pose, **"[Kyoryu Pink!]"**

 _ **"The Strongest and Bravest in History!"** _ The trio called out.

 **"Voltasaur Team!"** Red Shouted.

 _ **"KYORYUGER!"**_ The trio shouted.

"It's about to get wild!" Red called out, "So Stop us if you can!"

Red transformed his Gaburicaliber into it's shrunken form, and combined it with the Gaburevolver into the Gaburicannon, just in time to blast away at the newest wave of Paramonsters.

"Over here!" He called out as he jumped into the air while priming the cannon- **VAMOLA!** \- and then fired.

Pink and Blue drew their first of three batteries- and inserted them into the Gaburevolvers.

**_GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!_**

**_STEGOTCHI STEGOTCHI! DRICERA DRICERA!_**

Pink kicked out at Paramonsters even as she _**"Armed ON!"**_ along with Blue.

"Dricera Lance!" Was Pink's custom weapon, and it was a small, hand held drill that went through the Paramonsters as if it was a knife through a "Piece of Cake!"

"Stegotchi Shield!" was Blue's custom weapon- and it was a very good shield for shield bashing.

Debo Fladden was punched and blocked whenever he tried to return a hit.

"HUPPSIE DAISY!" Blue leaped up into the air, and then brought the shield down ontop of Fladden's head.

"Spin around behind," Blue said as she did just that, "and then from below! BOOM!"

The shield went right between Fladden's legs- whose eyes went wide in pain and a barely audible, "not there!" as Blue lifed up and threw him high into the air.

THUD. He hit the ground and rolled a bit.

"Now my body's gonna be the one smashed!" Fladden protested once he rolled to a stop.

"Nice work!/Good work!" Red and Pink congratulated as they rejoined Blue.

"Okay! Let's finish it!" Blue called out as she drew her second Beast Battery, and handed it to Red, "We'll combine our powers!"

"Got it!" Red nodded, and pulled out a battery to hand to Blue.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA STEGOTCHI!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA DRICERA!_**

The trio spun their Revolvers and cried out, "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" as they leveled their Revolvers at Debo Fladden.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**_GABUOM VRRRRRRRM!_**

**_DR-DRIILLUU!_**

The trio of triple blasts hit Fladden- and the ground beneath him exploded as he cied out "I'm Crushed!"

"Wow!" Pink cried out as they spun away from the explosion.

"Now that was Brave!" Red cheered.

"HUP!" Blue agreed.

Fladden landed a bit further away moments later, rolling to a stop with smoke rolling off of him in turn.

"DEBO FLADDEN!" Aigaron cried out as he ran up to the flailing monster, having been chased there by Green and Black- who had been engaging him elsewhere. He kneeled over and began crying over the monster, much to Red, Blue, and Pink's confusion.

"What, you guys finished already?" Black asked as they joined up with the others.

It was then that singing could be heard.

"La La La!"

It was Luckyuro and Candelira holding hands and skipping down the street.

"hey! New ones!" Red noticed immediately.

"Who are they...?" Blue asked.

"No No! Keep Smiling Now!" Candelira said to Aigaron as they reached him.

"Here's a little help!" Luckyuro said as he dug out a large, pumpkin themed watering can from somewhere inside his robes. "Nutritious Joyro!"

There was a large "TADAH!" Sound as he said that, and skipped over to Debo Fladden with it- to pour the can's contents of water onto Debo Fladden.

"W...What's going on here, people?" Aigaron asked, confused about as much as our heroes were.

"We were all originally created from the cells of Master Deboss, ya know?" Candelira explained as Fladden began to glow green from the water. "But we all share some D.N.A. with Father A.D.A.M.! And anything he can do, we can do too!"

"All it takes is a little refreshing water, and _**UP YOU GO!**_ " Luckyuro called out as Debo Fladden suddenly grew to tremendous size.

 _ **~"I"M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!"~**_ His voice sounded deeper, heavier, and distorted as he finished growing.

"He grew big!" Pink shouted as the five of them ran back to get away from the monster's giant feet.

"Not for long!" Red pulled out a Beast Battery, "BRAVE IN!" he threw it high into the air- "GABUTYRA! CATCH!"

The Beast Battery soared through the air- growing to massive size as it traveled- and then suddenly stopped as the giant form of Gabutyra materialized around it in a flash of green light...

This time four times his own height in the air.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA~~!_**

"I'm Gonna flatten-!" Fladden was caught off guard as Gabutyra suddenly landed on the ground before him.

 **"GABU!"** Gabutyra roared as Kyoryu Red jumped up onto his head.

"Now that was a nice entrance!" Red appraised as they ran forward into battle.

Fladden launched a series of lasers at them- but Gabutyra plowed straight through them and then jumped into a kick off of fladden's chest- where he then landed ontop of a building.

"Our turn, Merry!" Kyoryu Pink said as she drew another Beast Battery.

"Right!" Blue drew another battery as well.

_**"BRAVE IN!"** _

"COME ON! STEGOTCHI!"

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"Let's go, DRICERA!"

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

Like before- the thrown batteries grew in size and then stopped in mid air as their respective Voltasaurs were transported to the site of the batteries.

Stegotchi came flying in spinning- slashing into Debo Fladden and pushing him backwards enough to give Gabutyra enough room to jump down off of the roof.

"So that's Stegotchi huh?" Red asked as he jumped down from Gabutyra to join Blue and Pink, while Dricera and Stegotchi stood side by side with Gabutyra.

"Right!" Blue agreed, "Now then! Let's Snap-Together Combine!"

"Snap together?" Pink questioned, "But wasn't it called...?"

"YOOOSH!" Red didn't care, _**"SNAP TOGETHER GATTAI!"**_

Gabutyra roared- and fired two lasers out of his mouth that Stegotchi and Dricera received.

Gabutyra's Beast Battery disconnected from Gabutyra's mouth, as did Dricera's and Stegotchi's batteries.

Stegotchi's battery entered Gabutyra's mouth port- **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** \- then exited, followed immediately by Dricera's Battery- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_ -** and as those batteries went back into their respective Voltasaurs, Gabutyra's battery returned.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

And then- that same samba beat from the Revolver played out as Gabutrya did a little dance of his own- leaning backwards and upwards so that Stegotchi could attach to the arm port under Gabutyra's head...By biting down on it.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

Gabutyra's tail disconnected from Gabutyra's body, revealing a second shoulder port, meanwhile, Gabutyra's legs transformed- twisting and sliding upwards to become more humanoid looking.

Dricera then connected to the revealed shoulder port- also by biting down- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With that- Gabutyra's legs twisted 90 Degrees to the left, completing the humanoid transformation as Stegotchi's shield detached from his body, and a flatened Gabutyra's tail attached to the back like some sort of cape.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The head flipped over where it was hidden from view, and then a helmet descended to attach ontop.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Might Mecha grabed hold of the transformed shield, and stomped its foot on the ground a few times in time with the music.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! _SAMBA_!_**

* * *

"So they actually did it," Shinji chuckled, though frowned. "Was the Samba Dance really necessary though?"

"Don't blame me if the giant robots want to dance," Kaiyumi said with a smug look on her face, "you're the guy who played music and  _ **Sang**_ while fighting Angels."

* * *

"They have a humanoid form!?" Aigaron complained as the three Deboss members- standing forgotten- panicked as they witnessed this transformation. "How's that fair!?" he shoved at Candelira.

"Quit Whining!" Candelira shoved back.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the might robot- Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink were teleported into the control room- a black and yellow, otherwise featureless room, with three round pedestals on the floor with the Kyoryuger's respective colors. On the back wall was the team logo, along with two floating signs reading: "KYORYUZIN!"

"Woah!" Pink and Blue glanced around in awe as Red had to ask:

"Where are we?" He did a jump despite the rhetorical question. "Awesome! Now we can-" As one- the trio took their Gaburevolvers and inserted them in the three podioms that were attached to the sides of their platforms- "Take him!"

As one, they moved the same motions and spoke as one: "Kyoryuzin! Let's Go!"

* * *

"FLATTEN THEM ALL!" Debo Fladden launched more lasers at Kyoryuzin- who moved down the city streets so fast that it seemed like he had wheels in his feet, while blocking every hit with the Stego Shield.

_"RAAAH!"_

Kyoryuzin delivered a Drill punch- and then a backflip kick- and then a Shield bash!

* * *

"Hah!" the Trio landed on their platforms in synchronized motions.

* * *

Another drill slash- a block with the shield-

* * *

"HOOYAH!" Red slashed to the side.

"WHOOPSIE!" Blue slashed back the other way.

"HAH!" Pink gave a kick with the left leg.

* * *

Debo Fladden had enough and fired off laser blasts.

* * *

"HAH!" The trio backflipped-

* * *

-And Kyoryuzin followed, diving into the city buildings, and away from the laser blasts- somehow bouncing off of a solid steel tower as if it were made of a spring!

As Fladden looked up-

"It's gonna get wild, you two!" Red shouted.

"Alright! Let's go!" Blue agreed.

"YAY!" Pink cheered.

 **"KYORYUZIN!"** the trio synchronized again- _**"BRAVE FINISH!"**_

* * *

In Mid Air- the two arms of Kyoryuzin glowed with their respective colors, and then transferred that energy into Gabutyra's head.

The face on the robot's head twisted into a roar as Gabutyra's mouth opened wide, gathering a burst of energy within.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAH!" The trio leveled their right arms straight forward at Fladden.

* * *

Surfing through the air without a board or a care- Kyoryuzin fired off a mighty blast of energy from Gabutyra's mouth- sailing down straight at Debo Fladden.

"I've been Flattened!" He cried out as the energy blast chomped down upon him- "FLATTENED _**FLATTER THAN PAPER!**_ "

As he zaped, sparked, and trembled, Kyoryuzin landed on the ground, back to him.

And then Fladden fell to the ground as he exploded with a might flash of light.

Kyoryuzin struck a pose of victory.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT_ _ _|**

"And that-" Yui couldn't help but snap her chocksticks at her younger sister- "is why you shouldn't go quoting things that monsters that go exploding in the middle of town say!"

Kirito and Asuna shared a confused glance with each other while Ayuko just stared on, eyes wide in confusion.

"But it was saying 'flatten' not 'crush'," Ayuko tilted her head to the side. "So that story really doesn't apply to me!" And with a renewed grin she took a deep breath and shouted, "YUI-ONEE-SAN HAS A _**CRUUUUUSH!**_ "

"ARRRARARARARGHHH!" Yui ran her hands through her hair in frustration while her parents tried to hold in their laughter.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Green's Father is upset!? Red takes action to get him to accept Green as a Kyoryuger! And the Dino Chasers take a bite out of the road! Next time! **BRAVE 3! It's Getting Rough! The Slashing Brave!** _just try to stop them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, if you couldn't guess who's related to who just yet, the parent/child relations will be revealed over the next few episodes...Starting with Kyoryu Green! XD But for now, in this episode, we get a look at Yui's family life. She's now an older sister! Yui's also developed quite a bit over the last 8/14 years since the end of XWAU02... Man, really Yuu? You can't keep a temporal synchronization between the castle and the Digital World? I mean, that's almost a 1-2 ratio...if it were 8/16 years. I don't even want to KNOW the math work involved in making an 8/14 synch ratio work out. Speaking of Synch Ratios...! Since Earth-3 was rescued from a doomed Eva Verse timeline, it makes sense that the Voltasaurs were designed to surpass the old Eva tech designs. Group Synchronization across one robot! WHOOOOO! Anyways...enough typing around...! Time to publish!


	3. BRAVE 3!

"I Demand to see Kaiyumi-chan _**RIGHT NOW!**_ " came a loud, irate, and familiar voice from outside the doors of the conference room/dining hall.

"Oh dear," The Professor sighed as everyone looked over at the door in surprise.

"I'm sorry sir, but they're in a meeting right now and-" The security guard failed to hold back the intruder as he was knocked through the door by a large, ornate looking kendo stick. "WHAAAH!"

The guard hit the floor just a second later, and everyone at the table stood up in surprise.

Everyone except Kaiyumi, who simply sighed again, "Hello Zenjirou."

"Oiii!" The man said as he stepped into the room, "Don't you just 'hello Zenjirou' me, Kaiyumi-chan!"

"I'll take this outside, everyone," Kaiyumi said with a quick bow, and a nod to Commander Ikari to say that it was alright.

"Go right ahead," He nodded in return, "I'll have someone come fix the door."

Right on cue, the broken piece of metal fell off of its hinges.

* * *

"You pulled him into our fight!" **[Zenjirou Tsurugi]** said with crossed arms as they walked outside the restaurant. "Lila and I never wanted Yumeji to even join the PawnChessmons, and now here he is fighting Quartzmon Towers!"

"Technically, Zenjirou," Kaiyumi pointed out, "they're only fifty percent Quartzmon. The rest is Angel DNA."

"Yes, Angels," Zenjirou said calmly, "messengers of God supposedly sent to _**COMPLETELY DESTROY THE EARTH!**_ "

Kaiyumi pulled the earplugs out of her ears. "Are you done now?" she asked.

"Maybe," was the uncertain reply.

"Look, Zenjirou," Kaiyumi sighed. "I didn't want _any_ of our kids joining the program at all, but it was out of my hands."

"Like hell it was!" Zenjirou protested.

"I was hoping to hold open auditions and slowly get the Voltasaurs their partners, but then the Deboss Legion showed up suddenly and forced us to _**Deploy Them**_ with only half of the designed squadron completed, and the Voltasaurs-"

"Which you created for no other reason than to make giant robots-"

"-For Use on worlds where we would _**NEED**_ giant robots to even get around!"

" _ **WHY**_ would we need _**GIANT ROBOTS FOR?!"**_

"In case we had an non-breathable atmosphere or ran into a Quartzmon plot _**JUST LIKE THIS ONE!**_ " Kaiyumi finished with a huff. "Look, I was hoping to get Pilots with TRAINING for this. People who would be spending months before they even had to do the first combat combination. But the Voltasaurs had to chose riders in the attacked locations in order to get things moving faster. I was HOPING for an International Team even at that point, but NO. They chose our Kids because they were familiar with their thoughts and feelings because they're _**OUR KIDS.**_ " Kaiyumi scowled, "And SPEAKING of that- Roxy being in the US? That I can understand. Caleb being here in Japan during an attack? THAT I understand. Merry- for whatever twisted logic she had- I can **UNDERSTAND** being out at the North Pole. I'm sure Kyoryu Black even had a reason for being in Europe during the attack." She jabbed a finger into Zenjirou's chest, "What I DON'T understand is why Yumeji was out in the middle of the **_AMAZON RAIN FOREST'S POST IMPACT BAMBOO FIELDS_** when Zakutor chose him to be his partner!"

"Er...Well...um..." Zenjirou's response would be cut short by a sudden beeping from one of Kaiyumi's pockets, forcing her to pull out a purple and brown version of the Kyoryuger Belt Buckle and answer it:

"YES?" she said rather loudly.

 __"Professor! Heads up! We've got a Paramonster squad heading your way,"__ an unknown technician said not seconds before the squad of Paramonsters, lead by some Debo Monster with a cage motif, rounded the corner.

"Yeah... A bit too late for that," Kaiyumi scowled. "I see 'em already."

"I'm Debo Jailcell!" The monster cried out as the few civilians out this early in the morning spotted him and began to flee. "It's time you guys took a time out in the slammer!" He threw a few cages on chains out into the crowd- grabbing a few people and shrinking them down in bursts of blue light before reeling them back in to be locked up in his shoulder jail.

"A monster!" Zenjirou drew his Kendo Sword, and then pulled it open to reveal that the wooden casing was just a sheath for a shiny metal Katana. "Stay back, Kaiyumi-Chan! I'll deal with this!"

 _"Red, Blue, and Pink are in pursuit,"_ the technician continued just as Kyoru Red, Blue, and Pink, came running after the monsters, shooting laser blasts through the Paramonsters, and drawing Debo Jailcell's attention towards them and away from the other civilians that hadn't been captured.

"Hah!" Red called out.

"Hup!" Blue jumped over a discarded chair.

"Hey!" Pink cried out.

And then the trio got in formation to level their Gaburevovlers at Debo Jailcell.

"Hold it right there!" Red ordered

"Yeah, I see them too," Kaiyumi sighed into the communicator.

"GET OUT HERE, PARAMONSTERS!" Jailcell opened the cell on his right shoulder- releasing a swarm of Paramonsters into the world. "GO!"

"Let's get 'em!" Blue shouted.

And so the Trio of Kyoryugers ran into battle, taking out more of the Paramonsters, while Jailcell turned to look around for more civilians to capture.

"I should go help-" Kaiyumi went for the Gaburevovler she kept with her, but Zenjirou was already rushing forward recklessly to fight.

"Now I'll lock you up!" Jailcell shouted as he took another flingable cage and threw it at the swordsman.

"RRAAAH!" Zenjirou dug his feet into the ground, swung his Katana in a circle, and then -SLASH!-ed down vertically, sending the cell flying away.

"Oooh!" Red clapped briefly after kicking a Paramonster away, "That's Uncle Zenjirou for you!" Then he turned back to fighting.

"Strong...!" Debo Jailcell took steps back in surprise. "He's really strong! I've got to lock him up!"

"Fat chance!" Zenjirou resumed his charge forward.

"GET HIM!" Jailcell shouted- summoning more Paramonsters into the fray.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with!?" Zenjirou shouted as he cut his way through the Paramonsters.

"Heeee~eeeyyyy!" Pink back flipped into the group of monsters to help Zenjirou out. "Fighting these guys is our job, uncle!"

"Yeah, well fighting monsters was my job long before you were born, kiddo!" Zenjirou smirked as he kicked at another Paramonster.

Meanwhile, Jailcell had decided to corner Kaiyumi, and was laughing menacingly at her while she leveled her Gaburevolver at him. "What's that? You're not going to put on a fancy suit like these bozos?"

SUDDENLY!

_"ZYUDEN BRAVE SLASH!"_

Kyoryu Green came flying in from above to slash at the Debo Monster, sending the Monster stumbling back a bit.

Green then took a stance with his Gaburicaliber held oddly across his back... "HAH!" and then launched it like some sort of cue stick across the board- impaling Jailcell in the chest and sending sparks flying.

"OOHF!"

Green ducked under one such spark, then leaped forward to grab his sword again and then delivered a few slash cuts.

"Damn! You're just as strong as that other guy!" Jailcell shouted.

"So you want someone strong huh?" Green chuckled. "Then taste my steel!"

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Our heroes ran across a beach, where their Voltasaur Partners awaited.

Coming to a stop, the five Kyoryugers waved up at the Voltasaurs, who roared in turn.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleborn "Caleb" Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see shots of five villainous creatures, Chaos, Dogold, Candelira, Luckyuro, and Aigaron, with QuartzAstamon in the background.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into Kyoryuzin!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*Cue Title Theme*_

**BRAVE 3! It's Getting Rough! The Slashing Brave!**

* * *

Kyoryu Green slashed away at Debo Jailcell, who was dancing away as much as possible, before managing a block and a shove away that sent Green flying back into Red and Blue, who managed to catch him.

"Oi! Careful there Yumeji!" Blue retorted.

"Rarh!" Green tried to get back into the fight when...

"'I lock other folks up, then make my escape!' That is my motto!" Jailcell shouted as he accelerated suddenly- running circles around the three Kyoryugers.

"HAAAH!" Pink leaped into the fray- only to suffer the same fate as the other three, being knocked down to the ground along with them.

"Lock 'em up, Lock 'em up...!" Jailcell was chanting as he swung a chained cell around when suddenly a set of energy blasts hit him.

"Okay, back up is here!" Kyoryu Black called out as he ran up, "Can you four _really_ not handle this clown?"

"Well why are you so late!?" Pink protested.

"I had a date, of course!" Black said nonchalantly as he twirled his gun around by the trigger.

"Curses," Debo Jailcell grumbled, "another one...!" Only to be back stabbed by a shocking sneak attack. When the Debo Monster got hold of himself and turned around, "Why you-!" He suddenly cowered, "M-Master Dogold!?"

"Dammit, this is tickin' me off!" The lion faced devil armor roared at the Debo Monster as he waved his sword around. "Take 'em down already!" And then- he ran straight at the Kyoryugers.

As the five tried their best to hit him, Dogold simply blocked and knocked them around in retaliation- using an electrified sword strike to deal a shocking surprise to the Kyoryugers.

Pink was sent crashing into abandoned tables- Red was knocked into the nearby wall- Blue was kicked into the abandoned chairs- and Black went sliding along the ground, leaving only Green alone to fight Dogold.

"HAAH!" Green leaped into the air to strike down at Dogold, only to be slashed across the chest by the electric sword strike.

"You think your pathetic sword skills can beat me!?" Dogold laughed as Red got back up to fight against Dogold.

"Pathetic Sword...Skills?" Green muttered to himself as he forced himself up.

"You're totally pissin' me off Now!" Dogold shouted as he and Red traded blows, "This is all so infuriating!" Red ducked to the ground and rolled away to avoid a downward slash. "Any human who tries to take me on is gonna get wiped out!" He kicked Red down just as the boy got up. Another slash down- that was blocked!

"First a crybaby, now a bully?!" Red spat at Dogold.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Green leaped at Dogold, slashing away with sword strikes that seemed to glow with an energy all from the motions themselves, "No One Insults my swordsmanship and gets away with it!"

"JAILCELL!" Dogold shouted as he furiously blocked Green's attacks. "Hurry up and get those captured humans out of here!"

"Oh! That's right!" Jailcell saluted as he got up to abscond, "Time for a dashing escape, SEE YA!" He ran away.

"We can't let him escape!" Pink shouted as she pulled herself up.

"Right!" Blue agreed, "After him!"

And so they ran off after the speedy Jailcell.

"AAH!" Green was knocked down to the ground, and was unable to get up.

"Hah! Time for me to get out of here too!" Dogold then snapped his fingers and vanished in a burst of thunder.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"They're not ready," Zenjirou said as a matter of fact as he watched the powered down Kyoryu Red and Green place their Beast Batteries up for recharging. "They got beat so easily back there."

"The problem is that we don't know what the full capacities of the Deboss Legion is just yet," Kaiyumi said as she tapped a few keys to bring up the tracer on Blue and Pink. "We don't know where they're coming from or what their end game is..."

"They're not prepared for this!" Zenjirou said. "They shouldn't be fighting battles like this on their own without-"

"In case you forgot in your age, old-man," Kaiyumi joked, "we were younger than they were when we first started fighting Bagura."

"Oi!" Zenjirou whirled on his heels, "That's completely different! We were the only ones who COULD fight then! These kids... They have the option of letting us fight these guys!"

"And then where would they be?" Kaiyumi scowled. "Look at what happened to Nyarko, Jules, Kuuko, and Mahiro when we turned down their requests to take an _Authorized_ time jump."

"..." Zenjurou said nothing.

"They up and stole not one- but _TWO_ DeLoreans, Zenjirou, leaving them who knows when," Kaiyumi reminded him, "all so that they could have adventures like we did when WE were their ages."

"Yeah, but..."

"Why do you think all of these kids joined the PawnChessmon training?" Kaiyumi asked, then answered immediately. "They wanted adventures. They wanted to do something with their lives and make their mark on the multiverse, just like we did...And lets face the facts here, Zenjirou. We left a might big shadow for them to trail in."

"That's true...but..." Zenjirou was cut off as he heard the clashing of swords- Caleb and Yumeji were using practice swords to come up with a better attack technique.

"Besides," Kaiyumi added, "they've had more training than we ever did. It's true, I'd like them to have more specific training with regards to the Voltasaurs, but they're naturals at it so far. Shinji and I have _**Never**_ seen any group of Pilots synchronize like the way they have on the first try. Even on their own, their lowest synch ratios with their Voltasaurs easily outstrips the old Eva Program's averaged synch levels. Not counting Asuka's leaps into 200 and 300, but even so... Huge improvements! I'd almost call it destiny if we hadn't proved there wasn't such a thing."

"Hmf..." Zenjirou mulled the thought over.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"When humans lose their freedom, they're quick to anger," Chaos said as the crimson miasma, lifted off of the captured humans in Debo Jailcell's possession, flowed into the "Fury" Pillar in the Frozen Palace. "The monsters gather these feelings for us...Master Deboss will be most pleased." He turned to Dogold.

"Human's are weak! All you do is knock 'em around a bit and they start sobbing!" Dogold stabbed his sword into the floor.

"Are you trying to be insulting toward me?" Aigaron asked as Candelira laughed at Dogold's remark. "Do you think it's easy, being in charge of sorrow!?" He started crying again, and Luckuro laughed. "It wounds me so...!"

" _Dame Dame_!" Candelira giggled, "I told you _, KEEP SMILING!"_

 _'Fools,'_ QuartzAstamon shook his head silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the test track, a Voltasaur MotorBike jumped over a hill, causing it's female rider to cry out "WOOOOAAAH! HAHAHA!"

 **"RAWR!"** The bike roared as they ran around a corner.

"TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" The ran down another hill, and past Kyoryu Black and Yui, who was wearing a Lab coat over her usual Chessmon uniform, and violet hologram glasses over her eyes as she monitored the Bike's output.

"That's a pretty sweet bike," Black commented. "It'd be easy to catch cage-head with one of those."

"There are five Batteries total at the moment," Yui said, "so each Kyoryuger should be able to use them..." She held up one of such batteries. "This is the Beast Battery for the Deinochasers, small Voltasaurs that can combine together into high speed motorcycles."

Black took the battery and turned it over. It was the standard silver color with yellow highlights, with a white "11" printed just under the button. There was an image of a dinosaur outline inside.

"They're designed as auxiliary vehicles, basically," Yui continued, "after the main transforming line."

"11?" Black mused. "So there are going to be ten Giant Robots?"

"The five you and the others were partnered to are the first five," Yui explained, "there are five others in development, at various stages of completion, across the world."

"So...how exactly did you get roped into this...field work?" Black asked as brought the battery up the mouth of his helmet, and motioned as if kissing it.

"'Roped into' my _shiny_ **Metal** _**Sword**_!" Yui fumed at the Kyoryuger, "Callie and I volunteered to help Professor Kyuto out with the development of the remaining Voltasaurs so that way we can join in the fight when you guys need us the most! And furthermore, the Dinoschasers would be **_WEEKS_** behind schedule if I hadn't-!"

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" the bike landed roughly on the ground, throwing it's driver off from the impact.

The girl pulled her helmet off roughly, revealing herself to be Caleb's sister, Callie. "Owowow..that thing's a rough ride..." She muttered as she watched the Bike roll to a stop. "You might even say that bike...took me for a ride!" she said dizzily.

The Motorcycle split in two as the Beast Battery ejected from the middle, becoming the two Voltasaurs Deinos, the yellow front, and Chase, the black back, that then roared in dismay at her, as if to say "Don't do lame puns like that!" before driving off.

"Wait~ Come ba~aack!" Callie cried out as she reached towards the bike halves. "...It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Yui walked up to the girl and sighed, "You need to show them more bravery in the engine, less jokes in the intake valve."

"...Wha...?" Callie asked as she got to her feet. "That doesn't make any sense, _Yui~_!"

**MEANWHILE! AT THE TSURUGI HOUSEHOLD/KENDO DOJO_ _ _|**

"ALRIGHT!" Zenjirou shouted to the two boys before him. "If you're going to learn how to block that Goldar guy's sword strikes, then you're going to do it _**properly!**_ "

"Yes, Teacher!" Caleb shouted in agreement,

"Yes, Fa-Teacher!" Yumeji winced at the slip up.

Kaiyumi paled slightly as she watched the training commence from her vantage point outside, "Good grief."

From beside her, Zenjirou's wife Lila, giggled, "That's Dorulumon's line, you know.

"Yeah, I know," Kaiyumi smiled slightly, "where is the ol' wolf anyways?"

"He took a ride with Space Trailmon when they came through last," Lila said. "He's just as concerned about Kuuko-chan and the others as your husband is, you know."

"Yeah," Kaiyumi chuckled, "I just wish he didn't leap head first into a Time Storm to prove it."

"That's our Simon for you," Lila laughed, "always rushing into battle to help the ones he loves!"

"True, True," Kaiyumi nodded. "Yuzuko's taking it a lot better than I thought she would."

"Really?" Lila smiled, "Well, I suppose it's only natural with her being Six, but...?"

"She's smart for her age, you know," Kaiyumi said. "She helped me figure out what helps channel the energy into the Beast Batteries, for example."

"Really?" Lila asked.

"I was struggling with figuring out how to activate the batteries at first," Kaiyumi explained, "then, one night, she just says to me, "You always put your heart into everything you do," and then it hit me." She made a popping sound with her tongue. "Bravery. Putting my heart and soul into every thing I worked on in the past. I'd gotten so worn out just making the batteries in the first place that it never even occurred to me, even when I'd seen it in action twice before. Both times in Fam's world, remember?"  
  
Lila nodded. "Yeah, that was something alright."

"I designed two batteries off of both of those times," Kaiyumi continued. "And I never would have gotten it without Yuzuko."

"Let me guess," Lila grinned, "she came up with the names too?"

"And the initial design for Gabutyra too," Kaiyumi added. "I'd brought home a blueprint of him one day, and she stole it out from under me thinking it was a coloring sheet."

"Oh my gosh-" Lila gasped, "she didn't...!"

"She was three then, and she colored _**aaaall**_ over my blueprints, and when I found it, I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at her!" Kaiyumi giggled. "It looked so different from the sleek and stylish design I'd been going for originally." She smiled, "And, believe it or not, she made me realize that the designs were really overly, super needlessly complicated. I was, at that stage, considering a final mode comprised of all ten Voltasaurs. I decided to simplify the designs after that. Five is a much more managable number."

"She sounds like such a source of inspiration," Lila said.

"She is," Kaiyumi nodded, "I just wish I could spend more time with her lately. I feel like Rei's getting a work out baby sitting like she has been-" It was then that the dreaded belt-buckle-phone went off again. After fishing it out, she answered, "Hello?"

 _"It's coming your way!"_ Came Merry's voice over the line, _"We lost track of it for a moment, but we've got it's trail again and it's heading straight towards you!"_

"What?" Kaiyumi didn't have much time to process that statement as- suddenly- The Debo Monster jumped out through the edge of the forest surrounding the House/Dojo.

"I'll Lock you **ALL** _ **UP!**_ " Jailcell roared as he threw a cage at them- grabbing the two women in his cage with the moment of surprise required to catch them off guard.

"Lila!" Zenjirou cried out in surprise as he, Caleb, and Yumeji ran outside. "Damn it, Monster! You're going to pay for That!"

He ran forward without a second thought.

"Lock 'Em Up!" A cage was thrown- and Zenjirou was hit with it head first.

"GAH!" The man cried out as a blue glow started to surround him.

"Oh No you Don't!" Caleb threw himself forwards- grabbing on to Zenjirou as he was pulled inside.

"Wow! A two for one special!" Jailcell laughed,"Now it's time to dash!" He cried out as he summoned Paramonsters to distract Yumeji.

"No!" The boy growled, "Give me my parents back right now!" He leaped at the Monster, only to be thrown backwards by the Paramonsters. He fought back for a few moments until Kyoryu Blue- "HUPPSIE!" - And Pink - "HEY!"- jumped in through the gap in the forest not moments later to join the fight.

"Sorry we're late!" Blue apologized, "He kept throwing Paramonsters at us!"

"No time for that!" Yumeji growled, "That monster took my parents, Caleb, and the Professor! We can't lose him this time!"

"Then I've got just the thing!" Black roared as he leaped in not a moment later- throwing one of three Batteries to Yumeji. "Fire it at the ground!"

"RIGHT!" Yumeji caught the battery, and activated it, "BRAVE IN!" he inserted it into his Gaburevolver, and fired at the ground...

Right under the middle of a swarm of Paramonsters.

**_GABURINCHO! DEINOCHAAAAASER!_**

SUDDENLY! The Voltasaurs Deinos and Chase burst out of the ground with a roar- chomping into the Paramonsters with their mouths.

Yumeji took the battery out of his Revolver, and tossed it to the Deinoschaser- who transformed around the battery as it grew to a size to accommodate them with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

"WOW!" Pink cried out with glee. "That's so cool!"

Yumeji ran over to the bike and climbed on, saying "I'm going on ahead!" as he donned a motor bike helmet that had spawned with the Deinoschaser. He kicked up the kickstand and revved the engine, and was off in a burst of speed.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Debo Jailcell came to a halt outside of a hidden cave deep inside the forest. "Hehe, a successful escape!" He congratulated himself not moments before Yumeji on the Deinoschaser came soaring over a nearby hill- coming straight at him with his Gaburicaliber drawn and glowing- "NO WAY THAT'S SAFE!" The Debo Monster protested right as- _**SLASH!**_ -and the Bike ground to a halt as he rolled to the ground.

 _'Dad, Mom...!'_ Yumeji thought as he climbed off of the Voltasaur and got into a stance, narrowing his eyes at the monster. "I'll break them out!"

With that- he leaped at Jailcell and slashed down- the block didn't matter. All that the boy wanted was to stare into the Jail Cell on the left shoulder- where everyone was trapped inside.

"Yumeji!" Lila and Zenjirou called out.

The boy broke the block and delivered two slashes to Jailcell's chest- followed by a horizontal cut that was blocked and a diagonal slash that wasn't.

"You're pretty strong yourself!" Jailcell pointed at him, "I think I'll catch you too!" He dropped a cage and then began to circle it in preparation of a throw. "LOCK UP!"

 _ **"I KNOW YOU CAN BLOCK IT!"**_ Caleb shouted from the cell as Jailcell threw the cage.

 _'Block it huh?'_ Yumeji smirked, remembering his dad's patented blocking technique of circling the sword and slashing straight down. "Sorry dad, but I'm borrowing this...!" He held his sword differently, however, as he drew the circle- his usual backhanded grip at the hilt... -SLASH!- and instead of a straight cut, the resulting angled slash cut through the jail cell clean through. "This is my technique!" Yumeji said as he stood up, smirking at the Debo Monster, "The Brave Ripping Edge!" And with that- he ran at Debo Jailcell and leaped up into the air- flipping over the Debo Monster as he delivered a slashing cut to the left shoulder cell door- and then another to the back of the cell itself.

"WEHHHH!?" Jailcell shouted in surprise as all of his trapped prisoners escaped to the outside world, "A prison break!?"

"Haha!" Zenjirou clapped in delight, "Now that was a technique worthy of my son!"

"OUR son," Lila reprimanded her husband, "he got that back handed technique idea from me, you know!"

"Now that we got the civilians out of danger," Caleb said as he ran up to join Yumeji, as Pink and Blue caught up with them once again, "Let's Kyoryu Change!"

"Right," Yumeji said as he drew his Gaburevolver and beast battery.

_**"BRAVE IN!"** _

Batteries 1 and 4 Activated, and were inserted.

**_GABURNCHO! GABUUTRYAAA~!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTORRR!_**

"Kyoryu Change!" The two boys activated their Revolvers and did the Morph dance- which Lila and Zenjirou recognized immediately and had their jaws falling wide open.

"No! Why did you make the dance _**THAT ONE!?**_ " Lila grabbed Kaiyumi by the shoulders and shook her rapidly.

**"FIRE!"**

Everyone watched as the energy blasts went up into the air, and came down upon the heroes- transforming them instantly!

The Four Suited Kyoryugers took a step forward as one.

"Y-You're those...!" Jailcell stammered in surprise.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted. "[The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!]"

"[The Armored Heroine!]" Blue began, "[Kyoryu Blue!] _**CHE!**_ "

"[The Bladed Hero!]" Green continued, "[Kyoryu Green!]"

"[The Horned Heroine!]" Pink concluded, "[Kyoryu Pink!]"

 _**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!** _ **VOLTASAUR TEAM** _**! KYORYUGER!"** _

"GET THEM!" Jailcell shouted in dismay as he summoned more Paramonsters.

"It's getting wild...!" Red said as they all did their quick pre-battle flexes, "So Stop Us If You Can!"

And so the four leaped into the fray.

"HUPPSIE!" Blue shouted as she jumped into the first set of Paramonsters- flipping them over and tossing them to the side. "Hup!" A punch! "DOH!" a blow to the head _**"MERRY MERRY GO ROUND!"**_ And a pick up and helicopter toss to the sky.

Kicks flew- even as that thrown paramonster landed on the ground behind Pink as she flipped over another Paramonster- "Gotcha!" - and kicked it into a stack of barrels.

Barrels that went rolling as Red and Green delivered a tag team match of sword strikes and punches to Jailcell's body- and even when the Debo Monster got attacks in- the Heroes could now turn it to their advantage, with Green landing gracefully at a distance away from a toss instead of hitting the dirt hard.

"BLUE SCREEN LOCK UP!" Jailcell threw a storm of blue lightning at Green, who simply charged through the storm with ease and delivered a strike to the chest- sending Debo Jailcell rolling away.

_**VRRRM!** _

And then he heard that dreadful sound.

Kyoryu Green had climbed onto his Dinoschaser again, "Let's hit him with a bike attack!"

"I like it!" And Red had summoned his own to boot!"

Both bike riders came charging at their opponent from opposite directions.

And poor Jailcell had no idea which way to turn. "I'll lock you both up for this...!" He fired more energy blasts at them.

Of course- that just made them driving around on their bikes all the more awesome looking as pyrotechnics went up behind them- with Red even taking a brief detour to jump over a small pile of debris just so it would explode even bigger.

"It's Over!" Green said as he took his hands off of the controls for a moment, leaving it to the Voltasaur to keep him steady, as he inserted a beast battery into his Gaburicaliber.

_**{NOTE! Do Not try this at home Kids!}** _

**_GABURINCHO! VAMOLA!_**

_**"VOLTASAUR BRAVE SLASH!"** _

_**SLASH!** _

"My turn!" Red did the same, to insert a battery into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTRYAGABUTYRA!_**

_**"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"** _

**_GABUU GABUUOOOOOM!_**

"No...!" Jailcell cried out as he was hit- "Escape...Failed!"

He then exploded with both Kyoryugers on either side of him- opposite from how they started.

"Now that was Brave!" Red cheered.

* * *

"LUCKYURO!" Dogold roared at the child like monster. "You're Up!"

"W-What!? Me?!" Luckyuro slapped his hands to his cheeks in a very girlish way, "HOW UNLUCKY!"

* * *

"Alright, that should be everyone!" Kaiyumi said as she got the last of the civilians into a VTOL helicopter to take them to safety. "Good luck for when he goes big!"

_**"RRAAAAAAAAAH!"** _

The Kyoryugers all turned as the monster grew behind them.

"Ah, right on cue!" Blue said, "I do so love it when the monsters are punctual!"

* * *

"Up you go!" Luckyuro cried out, wattering can in hand having just made the monster grow, "Up you get! Make sure to catch those pesky helicopters!"

* * *

"Time for Kyoryuzin then!" Red said as he, Pink, and Blue drew their Beast Batteries.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

They threw their batteries.

"GABUTYRA!"

"STEGOTCHI!"

"DRICERA!"

The batteries flew- grew- and summoned their respective Voltasaurs on the spot.

**_GABURINCHO! GABURINCHO! GABURINCHO!_**

And then- that same samba beat from the Revolver played out as Gabutrya did a little dance of his own- leaning backwards and upwards so that Stegotchi could attach to the arm port under Gabutyra's head...By biting down on it.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

Gabutyra's tail disconnected from Gabutyra's body, revealing a second shoulder port, meanwhile, Gabutyra's legs transformed- twisting and sliding upwards to become more humanoid looking.

Dricera then connected to the revealed shoulder port- also by biting down- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With that- Gabutyra's legs twisted 90 Degrees to the left, completing the humanoid transformation as Stegotchi's shield detached from his body, and a flatened Gabutyra's tail attached to the back like some sort of cape.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The head flipped over where it was hidden from view, and then a helmet descended to attach ontop.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Might Mecha grabed hold of the transformed shield, and stomped its foot on the ground a few times in time with the music.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! _SAMBA!_ _**

* * *

The trio inserted their Gaburevolvers into the towers and activated the Mecha.

"We're not letting you go!" they cried out as...

* * *

Kyoryuzin hopped over a mountain and grabbed hold of Jailcell.

* * *

"Roxy," Green said into the helmet intercom, "protect the VTOLs, I can handle this one!" He drew a Beast Battery, "BRAVE IN!" He then threw it, "COME! ZAKUTOR!"

The Battery grew, and came to a stop as Zakutor materialized around it with a **_GABURICHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

* * *

"Let me go...!" Jailcell whined.

"Huh?" Kyoruzin glanced to the side, "Is that...?"

"ZAKUUU!" With a mighty spin- Zakutor came down from the heavens and slashed into Jailcell's chest, right before Kyoryuzin threw the Debo Monster to the side.

* * *

"So that's Zakutor!" Red said with delight at meeting a new one.

* * *

The Samba Beat played again- and Dricera disconnected from Kyoryuzin.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA! HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

Zakutor's mouth opened wide, and he bit down on the arm joint in place of Dricera.

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! DUAL BLADES!_**

* * *

Green teleported into the bridge as everyone cheered at the successful formation.

"Welcome aboard!" Roxy clapped, and then, they synchronized.

"Kyoryuzin! DUAL BLADES!"

* * *

With a sudden increase in speed, Kyoryuzin spun around rapidly, slashing into Jailcell with Zakutor's triple tail blade special move while Dricera went off to protect the fleeing VTOL Helicopters.

A Shield Punch came next, followed by another blade strike.

* * *

"Alright then," Red said as he stretched a bit, "let's wrap this up."

"Right," Green agreed.

"KYORYUZIN!" The Quartet shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin roared as Gabutyra's mouth shot out a sphere of blinding white light, then stuck their Zakutor arm into it to give the entire green arm a brilliant Golden Yellow Aura.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a burst of speed- then rushed at Jailcell, and then slashed through him in one strike.

"It's a Jail Break!" Jailcell shouted as he exploded, _**"THEY CRASHED THE GATEEEEE---!"**_

Kyoryuzin struck their victory pose.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| THE TSURUGI DOJO_ _ _|**

"HAH!" Both father and son motioned their Kendo strikes in unison, balancing...

As the Kyoryugers, Kaiyumi, and Lila all watched on.

...Even as they practiced attack moves against eachother, they did it in a perfect mirror, and then returned to their starting poses before moving onto further pratice moves.

"It's great that Zenjirou's okay with Yumeji joining us," Merry said with a tired smile.

The match soon ended with a bow, and Zenjirou smiled at his son.

"You've gotten really strong, Yumeji."

"Thanks, dad..." Yumeji smiled in return.

"Alright, this is great and all," Kaiyumi said, interupting the heartfelt moment, "but I still haven't gotten an answer to my question yet."

"What question was that?" Lila asked even as her husband and son tensed up.

"Why Yumeji was in the Amazon Jungle," Kaiyumi said.

"Oh, that?" Lila said, eyes widening slightly. "You didn't know? They were-"

"no! Don't!" Zenjirou called out, alas, a moment too late.

"-hunting a rogue Shademon who had possessed a jungle dwelling Digimon," Lila concluded.

Kaiyumi turned a suspicious glare at Zenjirou, "You didn't 'want them getting involved' in our fight, huh?" She threw his own words back at him.

"Er, welll...You see..." Zenjirou paled even as Lila narrowed her eyes at him.

"Zen. Ji. Rou." She said flatly.

" _You mean, gee_ ," Merry said, "Uncle Zenji was being hypocritical about not wanting _Yumeji_ being a Kyoryuger?"

Everyone was silent, and then Caleb chuckled, "Geeze, Merry, your jokes are almost as bad as Callie's some times!"

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| AT THE RECHARGE STATION_ _ _|**

"Well, they can enjoy themselves if they want," Black said as he drew the sole Prototype #13 Battery off of the Recharge station, "but I do things my own way." He clenched his hands around the battery.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"An Expert Marksman and Playboy? Inaba is a hit with all the ladies! But then a Monster in a black cape shows up and he's in real trouble! Red trusts Black, and takes a huge gamble! Next Time: **BRAVE 4! Shoot 'Em Up! The Spirited Gaburevolver!** _now that's brave._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABURINCHO! The spell check died with the monster. 0_0; I don't know why, but after that point, the thing just refuses to underline ANYTHING. Anyways! That's right! Yumeji is Zenjirou and Lila's kid! We also get a peak into some other characters lives, such as Kaiyumi! Working mom, I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Also, Rei ended up being pretty much EVERY kid's baby sitter in the intervening years between the end of XWAU02 and this story. Yui and Callie are working as assistants now! Also, I lucked out on Merry's ending joke working the same as Nossan's... "So, Gee; Souji" To "You mean, gee; Yumeji" 0_0; Anyways! I'm just glad the footage lines up well enough. ^u^
> 
> ALSO: thanks, FF.Net, for not allowing me to select text off of my own stories. Looks like I'll be doing it through the text editor now, I guess.
> 
> _CT


	4. BRAVE 4!

Dirk Strider scowled at the woman before him. "I want those kids back on Aincrad before we leave."

"You wouldn't be having this problem if you hadn't ordered Aincrad to stay behind an extra week," Kaiyumi said with a smile. "It's too late, they've all bonded to a Voltasaur, whether or not they realize it. I'm not letting them out of my team when the Voltasaurs like them as partners, they have _Incredible_ synchronization skills, and they're already familiar with each others quirks.."

"I don't care. Schedule is Schedule." Strider continued, "I want those kids back on Aincrad before we set sail again. I am NOT having any of them miss the Team Comparability Tests."

"Look," Kaiyumi said, "think of it this way. I've already formed a team, like you yourself would be putting them together to form your own teams elsewhere. I'm just giving them a head start, and giving you fewer students to worry about."

"Yeah, and what happens when it turns out your mystery ranger is a spy for the enemy?" Strider asked.

"Oh please," Kaiyumi rolled her eyes. "You're only throwing a fit because you already know just _**WHO**_ exactly Black is."

"Don't go saying that when last I heard you haven't found out either!" Strider spat.

"Oh?" Kaiyumi raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear about today's monster attack?"

"..." Strider said nothing.

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that." Kaiyumi leaned in and smirked, "Now let me tell you something, mister 'I forgot what it's like to be a parent', about why you need to let those kids go."

**EARLIER THAT DAY_ _ _| THE TOKYO-3 SUPER MEGA SHOPPING MALL_ _ _!**

"Debo Doronbus!" A crow-themed monster emerged from a Jwelery shop, holding a bag full of money and stolen items. "Time to go build me a nest!" He opened the vault on his chest and shoved the bag into it before closing the vault and readjusted the cloak around his body.

With that, he stormed off, unknowingly drawing the attention of a boy wearing a hooded, black jacket. "No way...!"

As the Debo Monster, Doronbus, slipped into the warehouse part of the Mall structure, he left a trailing, thick purple miasma after him as proof of his Invincibility Cloak's functioning.

As he slipped through a set of crates- an energy blast hit the ground before him, forcing him to turn around in annoyance, "Who dares defy Debo Doronbus, the greatest thief of this age!?"

"That cape...!" Kyoryu Black said as he ran through a gap in some large crates. "Of course... it was you!" And so he shot rapidly at the Debo Monster, who simply used his cape to block, and reflect the shots back at the Kyoryuger.

Black jumped and dodged around the crates as his shots bounced back at him, but continued to fire at the Monster- whose cape continued to reflect blasts up and around into the warehouse- One such shot hitting him straight in the chest and sending him flying into a crate just as the other four Kyoryugers arrived.

"Black!" Red called out in surprise, then growled at Doronbus, "You! You're a Debo monster!" He grabbed a battery from his belt, and inserted it into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTRYA GABUTRYA!_**

Green, Blue, and Pink did the same.

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

And with a roll down the arm, they cried out, **"ARMED ON!"**

The four weapons and extra arm armor appeared, and the four Kyoryugers ran forward at Doronbus...

Who closed his cape and let every single one of their attacks just slide right off, even to the point that Blue and Green hit each other with their own weapons.

Pink's Dricera Lance couldn't even penetrate this Invincibility cloak! She was sent to the floor as Red was knocked into a wall. "He keeps blocking or dodging with that cape...!" Pink observed.

"So he's going to es- _cape!_ " Blue remarked.

"Merry!" Pink turned her head sharply at the bad pun.

"WAIT!" Black shouted as he finally got up to his feet, aiming his Gaburevolver at the open spot in between the cape edges on Debo Doronbus, right where the vault was. "I'm Not going to miss this time...!" He shot again, and again, but Doronbus just knocked them away with his cape again.

"Caught you!" But somehow, in the confusion, Doronbus had grabbed Red and was holding him hostage against his chest...

"Don't worry!" Red shouted, "Take the shot, Black!"

And so Kyoryu Black steadied his hand, and aimed for the weak spot between the cape edges, now even wider now that Doronbus was holding Red hostage.

"Come on!" Red encouraged, "Shoot ! Hurry!"

Black's head tilted to the side slightly as a flash back over came him- of a situation similar to this with the miasma covered cape and its user holding someone hostage.

Black's hands began to twitch, and then... The Gaburevolver slipped from his hands to the floor.

Everyone stared on in surprise.

"Black...!" Red could only stare on in horror as Black fell to his knees, hands clamped to the sides of his head.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH:**

**Callie Grey, Yui Kirigaya,  
**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

 _Instead of traveling around the entire world,_  
 **  
**Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech:

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of opperations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 4! Shoot 'Em Up! The Spirited Gaburevolver!**

* * *

Black fell to his knees as the stress of the situation finally got to him.

"Merry!" Pink called out, "Let's get him!"

"Right!" Blue nodded and readied her shield as she ran forward at Debo Doronbus, while Pink started drilling into the ground.

A Shield Punch got Doronbus to let go of Red for the precious moments it took for Pink to jump out of the ground at the side and swing her drill into Doronbus's unprotected Vault door, allowing Blue to pull Red away.

"You okay, Caliber?" Blue asked.

"Nice save, you two," Red congratulated them.

"I hope you've learned how futile it is to try to stop me!" Doronbus said as he flung his cape open wide and launched a barrage of feathers at them all- a brarrage which Green cut in and blocked with multiple Gaburicaliber slashes. When it was over, he quickly ejected the Armed On Battery from his Gaburevolver and replaced it with another. **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR ZAKUTOR!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Green aimed the Gaburevolver at Doronbus and fired. **_VAMOLA MUCHO! ZAKU! ZAKUOOOOOOM!_**

The explosion was blocked by the came and thrown downwards, sending a lot of flooring into the air, giving Doronbus the chance to escape.

"He got away..." Green lamented as they all relaxed a bit.

"What happened there, Black?" Red asked as he went over to the Kyoryuger, putting a would-be-comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Black slapped it off, "Leave me alone. Just mind your own business."

"O...Oi!" Red was taken back by that, "Wh...!" He stopped as Black turned to leave. "Wait...wasn't that...?" He, too, flashed back. To a time in Training where Inaba Strider had slapped his hand off in a similar manner after a failed mission, even saying the same, _"Mind your own business."_ "Could that guy be...?"

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"No Way! Come On! Seriously!?" Aigaron asked as he examined all of the loot Doronbus had collected. He even held a handful of it up to show the rest of the room. "Oh, that stings!" he cried out, and then hugged Doronbus. "You're the best subordinate a guy could ask for!"

Dogold coughed.

"Oh, Right," Aigaron got his composure about him, and spun around to explain to the room. "Debo Doronbus has always been one of my favorite monsters! When it comes to theft, he's a world champion!"

"Well done," Chaos said in an appraising manner. "Let us drive the most Privileged of humans into misery."

"So Aigaron gets another shot?" Dogold sparked as he stormed out of the room, "That ticks me off!"

"We don't get a lot of work, do we?" Luckyuro asked of Candelira as they watched Dogold exit.

"AHah!" Candelira laughed happily, "But think of it this way! Now we've got plenty of time to _Keep Smiling!"_ And with that, she skipped out after Dogold.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Come on..." Kaiyumi growled as she searched over the Battery Rack. "Where is it...?"

"What's up?" Caleb asked as he, Merry, Roxy, and Yumeji entered the room.

"Oh, Kyoryugers," She stood up and turned around to smile at them, though it was a weak smile. "I was thinking, the battles ahead might need you to use the power of the Kentrospiker." She motioned at the rack.

"One of the auxiliary batteries," Roxy guessed. "Neat idea!"

"Yeah, that," came Yui's voice as she walked up to join them, smiling briefly at them as she bowed quickly in greeting, then turned to Kaiyumi. "It's not on the firing range either."

"Did Callie report back yet?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Not yet she hasn't," Yui shook her head, then adjusted her lab coat, colored in a striking Violet color, with a flourish. "Stupid...How can we misplace an important piece of tech like that?"

"What?" Merry asked, then ran over to the Battery Rack and looked it over. "Where's 13?"

"That would be the Kentrospiker Battery," Kaiyumi said with a huff, "and it's the question I've been asking all morning."

The other three Kyoryugers ran over to look at the rack, and, indeed, the slot for Battery 13 was empty, the light on it's slot neither Green (Charged) nor Red (Charging)...Just simply Black (Empty Slot).

"Was it stolen?" Yumeji asked as he turned around.

"That's what we're running on right now," Kaiyumi said. "If Callie can't find it with the scanners, we're going to have to write it off as a lost cause and produce another Battery for it. But that will take a lot of time and effort...So if Deboss hasn't gotten their hands on it, finding it will be our Number One Priority..."

Caleb frowned slightly, but if he was going to say anything, it was cut off as the Angel Alarm sounded.

"Well," Merry said simply, "looks like it's time we go lock that Jail Bird up in his own cage!"

**ELSEWHERE!**

A man was painting on a canvas, unaware of the monster standing behind him even as it talked.

"What, if stolen, would you be sad to lose?" Doronbus asked.

"Well..." The man mused as he painted the building before him onto the canvas, "let's see...I'd have to say this scenery!" He said with a flourish of his brush. "If thus town was gone, I'd really miss it!" He returned to his painting as Doronbus laughed, and said, with a bow:

"Thank you for your honest answer!"

With that, he turned to leave...

**VRRRRRM! **{DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, KIDS!}**  
**

"Huh?" Doronbus looked up just in time to get a beak-full of Red's Dinoschaser's front tire.

"THERE IT IS!" Red called out as he drove over Doronbus.

Doronbus spun around in confusion, barely managing to avoid Green as he drove at and around him.

As Pink came at him, he jumped over her, "Come on, just try to get me!" He spun around to face them, "here!"

"OFF YOU GO!"

Only to be confronted with Blue's Dinoschaser.

"OLE!" Doronbus flung his cape to the side as he dodged like a matador.

"You can keep fighting me, but it won't matter!" Doronbus said as the Kyoryugers dismounted and got into a fighting pose.

"MOVE!"

And then Black was jumping over a car, flipping through the air as he shot off at Doronbus before landing infront of the Kyoryugers.

"Blasting right through that cape of yours would solve my little problem, wouldn't it?" Black asked before snapping his fingers and pulling out the stolen Kentrospiker Battery.

"Ah- THat's-!" Blue began.

"Black had it after all," Pink continued.

"BRAVE IN!" Black activated the #13 battery, and inserted it into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! KENTROSPIIIIKAA!_**

Black Leveled it at Doronbus as the muzzles of the Revolver glowed bright blue.

"Wait!" Green tried to warn him, "Don't fire-!"

There was a massive overload of blue and black energy around the Gaburevolver- and then-

**_SPIKOOOOOOOOM!_**

Black went flying backwards from force of the explosion at the mouth of the Gaburevolver.

"CRAP!" Red shouted not a second before he jumped into the path of travel and caught Black- before he was caught along by the momentum and sent flying into the car that Black had just jumped over.

The Car exploded.

"Such splendid failure!" Doronbus laughed as the Kyoryugers went to see if their fellow Kyoryugers had survived. "Now, if you'll excuse me...!" He ran off.

Black's Revolver spat out the Kentrospiker battery all on its own, and he sat up even as the other three Kyoryugers, now powered down, came to help pull Red out of the car wreckage.

"Ahh..." Red laughed as he was pulled up by Merry and Yumeji. "Now that was brave...!" With a flash of the victory sign, Red powered down. "Don't worry about me! Owww..." Caleb grimaced, then looked up at the only still morphed Kyoryuger. "You okay, Black?"

Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

**THE LAB_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

All of the batteries save for Blacks had been returned to the recharging rack.

The red lights pulsed, indicating that the batteries were all charging.

That didn't matter at the moment.

What did matter was all the fussing Yui was giving to Caleb as she put a bandage over the left part of his forehead.

Yumeji, Roxy, Merry, and Callie just stared on with grins on their faces.

"...And even _if_ jumping into the line of fire was a _sane_ idea-" Yui was ranting- "that still doesn't excuse the fact that you ended up exploding someone's car **just** by crashing into it! That isn't even a thing anyone DOES, Caleborn!"

"C'mon, Yui...!" Caleb tried to protest, but seemed to fail as his cheeks took on a red shade similar to that of his Morphed Suit.

"I love how she's being all Tsuntsun by using his full first name," Merry remarked, "and yet being Deredere by treating his wounds with such care."

"I **_*think*_** he might be more distracted by the fact that she took off her coat before doing it," Roxy observed.

"Eh..." Callie said flatly, "It's nothing he's never seen before."

"Ehh?" Yumeji turned his head sharply. "What?"

"She always has her shirt half-unbuttoned when we're not in training," Callie explained. "Besides, that's armor from Alfheim Online she's got on. It's _designed_ to be eye catching."

And then came a sharp yell from across the lab, ending that conversation. Kaiyumi's temper seemed to have finally reached its limit.

"NO! If you had demorphed, we could have had your contact info *AND* we would have been able to call you in for the demonstration of the Kentrospiker battery _**WHERE WE WERE GOING TO EXPLICITLY TELL EVERYONE!"**_ Kaiyumi poked a finger into the Kyoryuger's chest, **"DO. NOT.** _ **EVER.**_ **PUT. THE. KENTRO. SPIKER. BATTERY. INTO. A GABUREVOLVER!"** The professor scowled, "Power Down. NOW."

"No," Black insisted.

"DO IT," Kaiyumi ordered. "Or so help me, Hepheastus, I will forcibly take that Gaburevolver of yours and _**TAKE THAT BATTERY OUT**_ myself."

"You can't," Black said, "or else you would have forced it before now."

"Oi," Caleb called out, "just power down already, Inaba."

Everyone did a double take at the boy's comments, and Black simply sighed in defeat, pulling out his Revolver and removing the battery.

There was a flash of light- and Inaba Strider stood there, grimacing slightly.

"I figured as much," Caleb smirked slightly. "Everyone chosen so far was from our Academy, so why break pattern with Black?"

"Did you think you were helping?" Inaba asked. "Save me the trouble next time, idiot."

"OI!" Merry growled, "You know, that attitude is why nobody likes you, jerk!"

"You misunderstand," Inaba said, "I can't stand watching people injure themselves with their own stupidity."

"Why you...!" Merry took a few steps forward, but was stopped by Yumeji, "You steal from us, and then keep on acting like this!?"

"My brother got injured trying to help you," Callie threw in, scowling at the boy.

"C'mon," Roxy tried to auspitize, "Calm down everyone! We're all friends here, right?"

"Friends?" Inaba asked, and walked his way over to the recharge rack, placing his batteries inside it before walking towards the elevator. "I don't need any!"

**"STOP."**

And, like a Christmas miracle, Inaba stopped.

Standing before him was Commander Shinji Ikari.

"..." Inaba scowled. "Out of my way, _Sir."_ He spat the Sir out.

"Is that how you were raised, kid?" Shinji asked.

"...What?" Inaba asked.

"Did your parents teach you to act like a stuck up prick who seemingly knows better than everyone else?" Shinji continued on. "I'm not going to allow that attitude in my Command structure anywhere. Not after all the stuff I went through as a kid...as an Evangelion Pilot."

"..." Inaba said nothing.

"So tell me," Shinji narrowed his eyes, "what the hell happened this morning with that little freeze up in the mall warehouse?"

"..." Inaba said nothing.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what your grudge is with this monster." Shinji stood firm.

Inaba sighed, "You know my dad and mom are Terezie and Dirk Strider...From Xros Heart?" Shinji nodded. "When dad was offered the position to teach classes and students, he and mom left me with a friend of theirs. That guy and his daughter. He was an archeologist, so we traveled around a lot for those years in between, sometimes we even went to other worlds and dimensions...She and I sort of hit it off, but then Aincrad came back and Dad drafted me into classes." Inaba explained, "With the time differences between Aincrad and the Solar System, we never got to hang out that much. So, when dad gave us all that free day last week..."

"You went to see them?" Shinji guessed.

**FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

**"His name was Mifune, and his daughter was Shiro. He was looking for a certain stone, an artifact from ancient times. So on that fateful day, I went to the dig site."**

At an ancient looking castle, somewhere in Europe, the miasma covered figure held up an amber stone in his silver armored hand.

**"By sheer luck, we'd found it, but..."**

"DAD!" The girl, Shiro, cried out from the ground as her father was held up by the Debo Monster, "Let him go!"

"HEHEHE!" The Monster laughed at their sorrow.

"INABA! SHIRO!" Mifune called out.

"Mifune..!" Inaba, by some fortune having found a hand pistol, was distraught with what he could do.

And then, he saw Mifune use his free hand to shove open a hole in the layers of the Cloak.

 _'There! If I aim for that gap-!'_ Inaba leveled the handgun at the opening.

"Do it!" Mifune's subtle nod told him to fire.

And he did.

The bullet flew straight and true...

But the monster ducked at the last moment causing the bullet to bounce into the castle wall.

_**"I Missed."** _

And then- golden cable tendrils shot out of the cloak's fabric structure, and then stabbed straight into the man's chest- causing an explosion of blue sorrow energy to flow out.

_"DAAAAAAD!"_

And so they watched in slow motion as Mifune fell to the ground, dead.

Before either could react...

The Cloaked monster let off a wave of dark energy from the miasma cloud around him- sending Shiro and Inaba flying away, over the edge of the castle wall.

They fell...

_**"Parasagun was the one who saved me, but Shiro..."** _

**END FLASH BACK_ _ _|**

"She fell into a coma due to the speed we hit the ground," Inaba said simply. "All I want is revenge on that caped freak. I don't care about this 'team' nonsense. Not when it's the same thing my blood parents always preached about, but never practiced."

"So you're scare about losing a friend again," Shinji said simply. "You're worried you might miss another shot like that. But you know, Inaba? Until you can make that shot, you'll never stop regretting it." And with that, Shinji stepped away from the elevator, allowing Inaba access to it.

**MEANWHILE!**

"I think I'll steal all of the scenery this city has!" Doronbus cackled as he spread his feathery hands out wide and began sucking in the football stadium before him into his vault. "There! ALMOST THERE!"

**And then the Alarms sounded.**

"They're not done charging yet!" Kaiyumi reported.

"What do we do?" Merry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caleb asked as he stood up. "The five of us keep at it while the batteries charge."

"The five of us?" Inaba asked. "You're counting me in that?"

"You're an eternal optimist," Yui remarked with a sigh.

"I think it's worth a shot," Merry grinned, "and I'm just Very glad to getting a chance to give that guy a Very Merry Go Round!"

Callie laughed, and everyone cracked a grin.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Shoes hit the pavement at a run...

**"HOLD IT!"**

Caleb kicked at Doronbus's shoulder, cutting the Debo Monster's concentraion off and causing the half-sucked-in-building to snap back to normal with a rubber band 'sproing.'

Caleb landed along side Roxy, Merry, and Yumeji, smirking.

Doronbus rolled to a stop, and got up as Luckyuro and Aigaron showed up as backup. "Woaah... Now I have to start all over!"

"That really stings!" Aigaron protested, wiping away fake tears with his silvery hands. "GET THEM, PARAMONSTERS!"

The Ugly beasts emerged from the ground in a slime like teleport, and then charged at the Kyoryugers.

"WHOOPSIE!" Merry called out.

"YEAH!" Caleb grinned.

"YAY!" Roxy cried out.

"HUH!" Yumeji brandished a sword.

And with that- they ran forward to meet the Paramonsters.

"HOOYAH!" Merry punched a Paramonster, and then lifted one up and threw it to the ground, "BOOM!" A kick to another. "BOOM!" A punch to some more, "Hupsy Daisy!" She flung herself at a gaggle of Paramonsters with a body slam, **"BODY NIGHTMARE SLAM!"**

Yumeji swung his sword around, slashing at Paramonsters, then used the sword to block an attack to his back. "Nice try!" He ducked and did a side swipe to the Monster's legs, and then spun around to deliver a backwards strike with the sword to another Monster.

"HAH!" Roxy delivered a set of kicks to some Paramonsters, and then did a roundhouse kick to one trying to get behind her. Then with a flury of motions too fast for the eye to follow, she took out some more Paramonsters before grabbing one kneeling on the ground by the head and then kicked up backwards into its face with a "Wow!" She gave a smile, and then did a forwards facing cartwheel into another Paramonster's face.

"RAAH!" Caleb smashed into a Paramonster, and then rolled to the ground before doing a break-dance spin into another monster's legs. He got up and delivered a series of punches to a Paramonster's face, and continued to dance his way around the lot of them.

"MERRY LARIAT!" Merry's attack was held back due to Aigaron grabbing her arm.

"No Way! Come On! Seriously!?" Aigaron then threw her to the ground, "So Weak!"

"Merry!" Yumeji ran in to block Aigaron's next attack, so that Merry could get up and attack- only for Aigaron to kick her away and then punch Yumeji in the face.

"Bad idea!" Aigaron wiped a tear away, "See?"

"HERE!" Luckyuro pushed Roxy away, and kept dodging her kicks and punches when she got close. "Hey! Hey!" Acting much like the kid Luckyuro was at heart, he grabbed at Roxy's cheeks and pulled at them. "NYEEEE!"

"Stop that!" Roxy pulled away, only for the little-kid-like-monster to grab her and flip her to the ground.

"Luck you!" Luckuro cried out as he stomped down at her- only for Roxy to roll to the side. "Luck you!" he tried to stomp down again, and again. "Luck you, luck you!"

Caleb hit the ground as Doronbus flung him down, only to try to spin kick upwards at the flighty bird.

And then Doronbus grabbed him and flung him away.

The four Kyoryugers hit the ground and rolled to a stop as the three Deboss Legion Monsters laughed at them.

Caleb forced himself up, and ran at Doronbus. He threw a few punches, only to be grabbed and caught up in a grab similar to that morning.

And then came the blasts of energy to keep Aigaron and Luckyuro from advancing on the others.

"WHAT THE!?" Doronbus glanced around in surprise, and then saw Inaba walking towards them, gun level at the Monster.

"Inaba...!" Roxy grinned as she looked back at the boy in surprise.

"I knew you couldn't resist coming after this guy!" Caleb grinned.

"What's this?" Doronbus asked. "Come to save your friends?"

"Far from it," Inaba said coldly. "I'm here to have a word with the idiot you grabbed."

"Better not miss, then," Caleb remarked.

"I hope you're ready," Inaba said, "I'm having a bad day."

"Like hell I'm gonna die like this!" Caleb grinned. "Just take the shot."

Inaba's right hand twitched ever so slightly, and so he moved his left hand up to stabilize the Gaburevolver. _'Shiro...Lend me your strength.'_ He thought quietly. _'I don't want this idiot to die like your dad did...!'_

"W-Well if you're just going to stand there!" Doronbus remarked as he triggered the cape's tentacle function. "I"m gonna kill you both!"

Inaba's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't worry about me!" Caleb said, "Beat this guy, and you'll beat your past, too, Inaba!"

Inaba narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip- firing off a shot the instant he got it lined up.

The Energy blast sailed straight through the gap in the cloth- hitting the safe and sending the Debo Monster flying backwards as he let go of Caleb before continuing to sail right on past Aigaron and Luckyuro.

"WAH!" Luckyuro cried out, "UNLUCKY!"

Inaba ran forward and caught Caleb before he hit the ground.

"Hahah!" The Red Kyoryuger laughed.

"You alright?" Inaba asked as the other three got up to their feet.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, though grimaced as he rolled his right shoulder, "Maybe fire a little faster next time?"

"Here's what I came to say," Inaba said. "You guys're noisy, but thanks for putting up with my foolishness for this far. I'll try to keep that attitude of mine in check in the future."

"I guess this officially makes us a team then!" Caleb grinned.

"Alright then," Inaba smirked, "but if any of you die before I do, I'll kill you in return."

"Haha," Yumeji laughed, "now that's how we know we're a team now!"

"If we die though," Caleb added, "we die together. But that's never going to happen anyway!"

Merry, Yumeji, and Roxy all nodded in turn.

"Well," Inaba said as he pulled out four beast batteries and held them up, "I think the only one who's going to die today is this Debo Monster."

"Yeah yeah!" Roxy grinned as she grabbed her battery.

"Time to give Polly his crackers!" Merry grinned as she took her battery.

"I think you mean fire-crackers," Yumeji chuckled as he took his own battery.

"Let's do this, everyone!" Caleb said as he grabbed his battery last.

_*Cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (instrumental)*_

The five of them got into position, and held their batteries out: **"BRAVE IN!"**

In synch, they opened their revolvers and inserted the batteries.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

_**"KYORYU CHANGE!"**_ The samba beat played and they danced to the music. **"FIRE!"**

The five leaped up onto a nearby building's roof mid-morph, and struck their poses as Doronbus finally got to his feet.

"Oh my!" He hiccuped.

"Hear Our Roar!" Red shouted down. "The Fanged Hero!" He struck a pose, and a red explosion went up behind him. **"[KYORYU RED!]"**

"The Hot Shot Hero!" Black struck a pose, and a black explosion went up behind him. **"[KYORYU BLACK!]"**

"The Armored Heroine!" Blue struck her pose, and a blue explosion went up behind her. **"[KYORYU BLUE!] _CHE!_ "**

"The Bladed Hero!" Green struck his pose, and a green explosion went up behind him. **"[KYORYU GREEN!]"**

"The Horned Heroine!" Pink struck her pose, and a Pink explosion went up behind her. **"[KYORYU PINK!]"**

The Five leaped down off of the roof top, shouting "ARMED ON!" as they backflipped down.

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

The five hid the ground with their special weapons and armored arms active, and struck their poses while shouting: **_"The Strongest And Bravest In History!"_**

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Red called out,

 _ **"KYORYUGER!"**_ The five of them struck a team pose, and a massive explosion went up behind them.

"I Don't Like this!" Aigaron cried out as he, Doronbus, and Luckyuro ran...with the former two towards the Kyoryugers and the latter as far away from them as he could get.

"It's gonna get Wild!" Red called out, "Just try to stop all five of us at once!"

And so they leaped into action- Blue and Green going towards Aigaron.

"Here!" Blue blocked the ax attack with her shield. "Whoopse!"

Green rolled under that as Aigaron leaped backwards to avoid a single strike...

Only to realize a second too late that it was a feint.

**"STEGOSHIELD PUNCH!"**

Aigaron went sliding backwards.

"NOW!" Blue called out, and Green ran up to jump onto and then off of her shoulders into the air to descend towards Aigaron.

"ZAKUTOR SLASHER!"

Sparkles of Blue-silver armor went flying in all directions.

"HEY!" Luckyuro cried out as he ran away from Pink. "Leave me alone!"

"No way!" Pink cried out, "I'm hungry for payback after you tried stepping on me earlier!" And then she jumped into the air towards the Luck obsessed kid.

"WAAH!" Luckyuro cried out and changed directions- somehow managing to move to just the right position that wound up having Pink land ontop of his hat.

"Huh!?" They both looked around in surprise, unaware of exactly what had just happened, "Where...?"

"Oh!" Pink caught on first, and so waved down although Luckyuro couldn't see it, "I'm up here!"

"Where are you!?" Luckyuro panicked. "WHERE?! WHERE!?" he floundered around unaware of his passenger.

"I said up here!" Pink said with an energetic huff, and then, "Hi!" She leaped up, and spun around, bringing her Drill up in a slash against the girlish kid-like Monster. "DRICERA LANCE!"

"UNLUCKY MEEE!" Luckyuro barely managed to shed a layer of clothing off in time to make Pink think she'd destroyed him.

**KABOOM!**

Red and Black leaped forwards as Doronbus's latest reflected laser attack caused something to explode behind them,

Black fired off with his Armed On weapon, and Red prepared a punch with his Armed On Weapon.

"Come on!" Doronbus cried out in annoyance as he strugled to block the attacks as they came in.

"PARASA SHOT!"

Doronbus spun his way through the laser fire, "I'm not letting you take aim at me again!"

"Raah," Red growled as the other three Kyoryugers ran up to join them, "He keeps whipping that cape around!"

"What should we do?" Green asked while Blue rolled her one shoulder out.

"We're all together this time!" Red said with a laugh, "There's gotta be something we can do...!"

"Wait," Black realized something then, "That's it! We should try the Kentrospiker!"

"AH!" Red spun and pointed at Black for the good idea. "That's right!" He then spun around again to grab the Kentrospiker Battery out of hammer space. "Come on, everyone!" He held the battery out. **"BRAVE IN!"** He clenched his fist around the battery, "Combine your weapons!" And with that, he threw both the Battery up into the air.

The five weapons surrouded the Beast Battery, and attached themselves in the order of- Dricera Lance- Zakutor Slasher- Stego Shield- Battery- Parasa Shot- Gabutyra Fang- foming a massive, spike edged sword.

**_KENTROSPIIIIKA!_**

"KENTRO SPIKER!" The four Kyoryugers held their hands together into a square, which acted as a spring board for Red to jump onto and then leap up higher to grab the formed Weapon.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" He grabbed hold of it and then flung it straight down at Doronbus.

**_SPIKOOOOOOM!_**

The combined weapon suddenly was propelled forward as if a rocket, smashing through Doronbus and tearing that Cape to shreds in the ensuing explosion as the Spiker came back around like a boomerang for Red to catch and safely ride down to the ground.

"My Cloak of invincibility!" Doronbus cried out- and then exploded.

"Now that was _**BRAVE!"**_ Red remarked.

* * *

"No way!" Aigaron lamented as he ran up to Doronbus, who was smoking, and barely even alive. "Come on, Seriously?!" Luckyuro was but a step behind him, already fishing for the watering can. "That really stings!"

"He just needs one more push!" Luckyuro said with glee as he pulled out the watering can. "Nutritious Joyro!" **_TADAH!_** "Up you gooo!" Luckyuro began watering the dead crow...

* * *

 

_**KABOOM!** _

Doronbus spread his wings high and wide as he grew rather tall.

"Again?" Red asked as the five of them stared up at the beast.

"We've gotta stop him!" Blue began, only for Black to hold out his arm.

"Wait, let me handle it." He pulled out a battery, activated it, "BRAVE IN!", and then threw it, "C'mmere, Parasagun!"

The battery grew, and summoned the Voltasaur around it with the familiar beam of transportation, discolored orange by the light ofn the setting sun.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

The Voltasaur landed on a rooftop, and jumped into the air with a spin, aiming it's tail at Doronbus and firing off laser beams through it.

Doronbus, taking all of that damage, screamed in pain, but managed to knock Parasagun away as he came down upon him.

Parasagun went flying- only to be caught by the tail with Gabutyra's mouth, who then gave a bit of a spin to let the Voltasaur down safely.

"Butting in again?" Black asked with a bit of amusement as he watched Zakutor join Gabutyra and Parasagun.

"Time for a Snap-Together Combination!" Red said with a spring in his step.

"Eh?" Black glanced at Red.

"C'mon!" Red said, "I bet it'll have awesome new powers!"

"I do recall Zakutor and Parasagun having a specific formation name," Green said. "Let's give it a try and see what we get."

"I usually don't care for the company of men," Black said with a shrug, "but I guess I can put up with you two."

* * *

 

The laser beams shot out- hitting Parasagun and Zakutor, then the three batteries shot out.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO!_** The batteres returned to their respective Voltasaurs.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

And then- that same samba beat from the Gaburevolvers played out as Gabutrya did a little dance of his own- transforming while Parasagun attached with the familiar mouth bite. **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

Zakutor then connected to the second shoulder port- also by biting down- **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With that- Gabutyra's legs twisted 90 Degrees to the left, completing the humanoid transformation.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The head flipped over where it was hidden from view, and then a helmet descended to attach ontop.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Mech was suddenly in a desert land scape, infront of the setting sun as a western theme played out. Walking forward as if preparing for a duel.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN WESTAARN! _YEEE_ HAW!_**

With a line up and a pose, Kyoryuzin aimed forward and fired off a shot.

* * *

 

"Wow!" Pink cheered from below. "Gunman style, huh?"

"Gunman Gunman!" Blue made gun poses with her hands and pretended to fire off shots.

* * *

 

Black inserted his Gaburevolver into the control stick, and the trio shouted out: "Kyoryuzin Western!" And then mimed firing off a shot.

* * *

 

Doronbus fired off a wave of feathers.

Kyoryuzin Westerm dove to the side, rolling as it fired off shots not unlike a certain SPD Robot...

* * *

 

The trio continued to mime firing off blasts.

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin continued diving between the sunlit buildings, and then began jumping off of them, shooting at Doronbus as they went.

Kyoryuzin landed, and then continued to fire off shots.

Doronbus was molting feathers faster than the shots even came at him.

And then Kyoryuzin ran forward, and flipped over Doronbus.

* * *

 

"HAH!" The trio slashed downwards with their left arms.

* * *

 

And the Zakutor arm came down just the same as they descended- brilliantly framed by the light of the setting sun.

* * *

 

"Bring it on," Black said as they all struck their final poses.

"Kyoryuzin Western! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin roared, and then slashed through the air with Zakutor- creating a sphere of green energy that they brought Parasagun up to before... BAM! ...Firing off a shot of neon purple/green energy at Doronbus.

He exploded without so much as a chance to shriek.

And so Kyoryuzin struck their finishing pose.

* * *

 

"Maaan," Merry lamented as she and Roxy watched all of Doronbus's stolen goods rain down from the sky above them. "Returning all this stuff is going to be a real drag..."

"Yeah," Roxy agreed as she picked up a rather large diamond about as big as her hand. "But we get to admire some of it, I guess."

"Hey, do you see Inaba's friend's stone anywhere?" Merry asked.

"The orange amber thing?" Roxy glanced about. "No...I don't think so..."

"Man, he's gonna be mad...!" Merry glanced around.

"Nah, not really!" Inaba said as he, Yumeji, and Caleb walked up. "I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to you guys all the harder now!"

"So you're going to work with us even though you've gotten your revenge?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah," Inaba smiled, and it was a genuine one. "Shiro...Mifune...They wouldn't want me dwelling on the past. We've got a world to protect now, you know?" His smile turned to a smirk, "I'll keep it all safe, with my..." He held his hand up like a gun, "...Line of Fire."

Everyone broke into grins and laughter there.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"This sucks!" Aigaron said as he slumped to the floor. "I liked him enough to let him use my invincibility cloak!" He was flashing back to that moment...How underneath that cloak of Invincibility and thick cloud of Miasma was Aigaron himself. And then flashing back to handing Doronbus the cloak itself. "That stings...!" He wiped a tear away before pulling up a shiny silver tin with a crying face on it. He opened it up to reveal...! The glowing orange amber stone.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Super Serious Yumeji takes issue with Inaba's suddenly super-mellow aditude! And the Debos Legion is giving Cavities to the entire city! OWW! **NEXT TIME! BRAVE 5! CRACKABOOM! ANKIDON'S GOT CAVITIES!** And... _Who's this gal?_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I lose the spell check mid-way through. Bizarre!! We get a scene here of Strider at work, and we get properly introduced to Inaba, AKA: Kyoryu Black! ON ANOTHER NOTE: I'm working on a character sheet for the Kyoryugers! (Gold, Violet, and Pink completed!) Those'll be uploaded to my DeviantArt once I finish the whole batch. Keep in mind though, there'll be *some* spoilers for who I have chosen for Gold if I don't get that episode up here first. Also- Due to FF . Net's sudden lack of copy and paste from existing documents, I've got to do Xros-Uploading to AO3 differently for the rewrite of XWAU02... Not quite sure how I'm going to go about it just yet. I've got to try some things... Anyways! Thanks for reading!


	5. BRAVE 5!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ghost from the past appears! OH NO! What disaster will he cook up!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/21/2015: If you're rereading this after Xros Music Evangelion, there have been some minor changes and a bit of a minor expansion before the credits to reflect this.

"Brave in!" Red activated the #15 battery, and inserted it into his Gaburevolver.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA ALLOMERUS!_**

"Here, Caliber!" Blue said as she held up her StegoShield.

At the moment, our five assembled Kyoryugers were in a small gravel-yard, which was part of NERV's test track for the Beast Batteries.

While the team at NERV who developed the batteries knew what some of the individual batteries did, it was deemed that the Kyoryugers should discover what the batteries did for themselves when used in various ways against various objects.

Red spun the barrel on his Revolver and leveled it at the Stego Shield, then fired- releasing a continuous burst of fire that impacted the shield and sent flames spewing in various directions.

However, with there being a total of 23 Battery types at the present moment, some of them had powers that not even their creators knew what they did!

"So #15, Allomerus, shoots a high intensity fire blast," Black noted as he looked to his Mobuckle- which had a screen added to the front to act as a makeshift video phone. It was presently showing statistics on the Allomerus battery, which had the highest recorded temperature of 6800 Degrees Celcius just near the end of the last burst of flame!

"Hot hot!" Blue cried out as she shook her shield out.

"Oi, Inaba!" Red called out as he pulled the battery out. "Why are we doing all the testing?"

"Because you two are the most durable of us by far," Black remarked.

"Well, when you put it that way," Red shrugged.

Blue instead fell to her knees and put her hand onto her head, "Yeah! Well just because I'm the Armored Heroine doesn't mean that armor doesn't end somewhere!"

"Inaba's just gotten in the habit of delegating tasks that require actual effort," Green remarked.

"Not at all!" Black said as he pulled out a battery from the small case that contains them all, "We're just taking turns. You're up next, Green Boy!"

It was Battery #19.

"Green boy...?" Green spun on his heels, "Are you calling me a rookie?" **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN TUPERRRRANDA!_** "Or are you simply mocking my suit color?" He growled as Black spun the revolver, and moved over. "Don't ignore me!"

Black quickly got up and moved to the side as Green summoned his Gaburicaliber. Green was caught off guard by this sudden motion and-

**_FLATTENED!_**

-Had his Gaburicaliber hit by the energy blast. "My Sword...!"

Everyone gasped as the solid steel weapon turned into a flat sheet of some flexible, rubber like substance.

"Tuperanda's beast battery makes things flat, like paper," Black observed, and brought up his Mobuckle (Mobile Belt Buckle) to analyze the data while Pink circled Green to get a full 360 degree look at the sword.

"It's all floppy!" Pink remarked.

"Well, it'll be back to normal soon." Black then amended, _"Maybe."_

"You!" Green stormed over to black and hit him on the helmet with the floppy sword, "Stop joking around!" Black dodged away as Green swung again. "You've-!"

"Wait, Yumeji!" Pink called out as she watched Green chase Black across the field.

"Flat Boy!" Black taunted as he absconded away.

"Damn you, Inaba!" Green roared in anger, uncaring as Pink tried to hold him back.

Meanwhile, Blue and Red just stared on with concern, unaware of the NERV Commander watching them on top of a nearby ledge.

"They have a lot of work ahead of them," Shinji remarked. "Their bravery lacks a certain Unity at the moment."

_"Picky as ever, I see,"_ Said a female voice in German from behind him. Shinji glanced over his shoulder, spotting one red head scientist, Asuka Langley Sohryu-Ikari, standing there with a smirk on her face with a strange, robotic looking dog in red armor standing at her side. _"But I think they're in a better place then we were."_

"That they are, Asuka," Shinji said in whatever default language this story is broadcast in.

The woman's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "So," She spoke his language after a moment. "Everything alright down here in the Golden Land?"

"Ah, yeah," Shinji nodded. "Milano told me everything's going alright back in Germany?"   
  
"Ask her yourself," Asuka smirked. "We all came back with our little pet project."  
  
"You girls finished everything already?" Shinji asked as he kneeled down to pet the robotic dog. "Hey there Grooty. How're you?"  
  
_"I am Groot!"_ The Evangelion-turned dog barked in an affirmation of good tidings.

**THE LAB_ _ _| A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

Yumeji finished polishing the sword that had regained it's full Three-Dimensions of thickness, weight, and sharpness, and glanced over at Caleb.

"What's up, Yumeji?" Caleb asked. "C'mon, cheer up!"

"It fixed itself soon enough," Yumeji said, "I don't need to cheer up." He hefted his sword a bit and examined his reflection in its surface.

"Inaba's a nice guy once you get to know him," Caleb said.

"I'm aware of that," Yumeji said, "but regardless of his value to the team or his hidden depths of character, I find his attitude galling." And with that, Yumeji got up and started to walk away.

"Well, you're both strong guys! A little conflict is natural," Caleb shrugged. "You'll get along sooner or later."

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

_**"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH:**

**Callie Grey, **Yui Kirigaya,**  
**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single form: KYORYUUUUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five un-morphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 5! CRACKABOOM! ANKIDON'S GOT CAVITIES!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"THIS IS GREAT!" Candelira cried out as her tower glowed. "Master Deboss finally chose me!" She spun around in glee, and then started dancing with Luckyuro as her tower spat up a monster in a burst of confetti.

It was a chef outfit wearing, stitched up, teddy bear-like faced monster with a wide smile of grinning teeth. "You can call me Debo Patissiyay!" It said with a holding up of it's whisk like right hand and it's icing gun like left hand.

"That stings!" Aigaron lamented, "What can this one do?"

"Well, you see!" Candelira skipped over to her monster, and explained, "I pulled his soul out of time from a place that our Benefactor thought might be useful! He can make delicious cakes!"

"Indeed!" Patissiyay said with a bow and a chuckle, "My chocolate cake is simply the best there is, however I can make any kind of cake at all!... Just don't ask me to make anything with potatoes though! I hate the damned things."

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| A RECENTLY SET UP PASTRY/BAKERY SHOP_ _ _|**

The Line stretched out the door, down the street and around the corner.

"Is the cake here good?"

"It's super good!"

The tables were all packed with various people eating various types of cake.

The workers, however, were not really the workers- as we get to see when one of them goes back into the back to get more cakes for the display shelf.

They were in fact shape-shifting Monzaemon, although they seemed to have been infected by Paramonsters, due to their faces being replaced with Paramonster masks.

In the corner of the kitchen, were the tied up chefs who truly worked there, and working the table was Patissiyay.

"I dunno how I feel about serving humans like this..." Luckyuro commented with a dejected attitude as he watched this.

"Keep Smiling, Luckiero!" Candelira said.

"It's Luckyuro..." The boy remarked quietly, scratching timidly at his chest for some reason.

"I mean, look at them!" She continued on. "They're so happy!" She clapped her hands as she watched some of the pink miasma rise into the air. "I bet the Happiness Gauge at the Frozen Castle is going through the roof!"

"I just love making people smile!" Patissiyay said cheerfully, and then froze when he saw a Para-Monzaemon bring in a sack of potatoes. "NO! NO! What Did I say!" He shouted, "No Potatoes! NO POTATOES AT ALL!!!!"

"...Wow," Luckuro remarked, "he sure hates his Potatoes..."

**AT THE PALACE_ _ _|**

"We're gathering joy at an impressive pace," Chaos remarked as the meter flowed steadily to the top...

"What the...?" Dogold remarked.

The Meter was suddenly shooting down.

"WHAAA!" Aigaron cried out suddenly, "My Tower!"

Indeed- the Sorrow Gauge was rising up quickly in Joy's place.

**THE BAKERY_ _ _|**

"They're all crying!" Candelira cried out as she watched everyone suddenly keel over at the pain they were suddenly experiencing. "What happened!?"

And then- the Kyoryugers ran in to investigate everyone's crying.

"Kyoryugers!" Luckyuro gasped, "Unluckyyy!"

"My teeth hurt!" A kid said to Caleb.

"Your teeth...?" Caleb held the kid's head steady and glanced into his mouth.

His teeth were all covered in a thick purple miasma that seemed to be chewing into the teeth like...

"I can't even comprehend the gravity of these Cavities!" Merry lamented as she observed all of this.

"MERRY!" The other four Kyoryugers berated her for the poorly timed unintentional pun.

"Ah! Sorry!" Merry bowed quickly to the pained customers, "That must have sounded terrible!" She apologized to a kid, "I wasn't trying to crack a joke!"

With that, Caleb drew his Gaburevolver and spun on the kitchen door, "Deboss! Show yourselves!"

Candelira and Luckyuro came out through the door, wailing away, "It wasn't us! It wasn't us!"

"Wha'd'ya mean it wasn't you!? You're right here!" Merry asked as she and the others drew their Gaburevolvers.

"We were making everyone happy with our sweets!" Candelira said.

"That's ridiculous!" Yumeji growled, and shoved his gun forward an inch.

"But it's true!" Luckyuro said, "We wanted _**JOY**_ today! Not Sorrow or Rage!"

"You two aren't working alone though!" Inaba said as he shifted his gun's angle and fired off at the monster- Patissiyay- hiding behind the counter.

"See?" Caleb said, "There's the monster!"

And then- Suddenly Patissiyay roared and spat out a set of fake teeth- revealing the ones beneath to be rotten and decayed.

Candelira and Luckyuro screamed in terror.

"And he DEFINITELY has something to do with cavities!" Roxy remarked.

"This is all a misunderstanding!" Candelira and Luckyuro insisted- "He wasn't like that before! We swear!"

"No!" Patissiyay said in... a decidedly deeper voice. "They're right." Candelira and Luckyuro turned towards it in surprise. "I gave 'em all cavities!" And with that- he ran out the door.

"WAIT!" Inaba and Yumeji ran out after him.

"Merry, Roxy!" Caleb said as he confronted Candelira and Luckyuro, "Take care of the victims! I'll deal with these two!"

"Right!" The two girls nodded, and went to the back of the room to deal with the poor cavity rich folks.

"Now then..." Caleb said as he pulled out his Mobuckle and activated it's call-base function, "Explain to me exactly what happened here!"

"Gulp!" Luckyuro gulped.

**OUTSIDE! (And a Little bit later!)**

Patissiyay was shot in the back as Green and Black chased after him.

"Your mayhem ends now!" Green said.

"I'll rot your teeth out, Kyoryugers!" Patissiyay said with a growl. "You damned kids...! You're the kids of those Cross Beaters who put me out of a job!"

"...What-?" Black and Green suddenly had to dodge out of the way- as a row of laser blasts shot out of Patissiyay's mouth and hit the tree behind them.

"CAREFUL!" Red cried out as he ran up, "If you get hit by one of those, it'll rot your teeth!" But before he could do much more- the Para-Monzaemon ran up to confront him. "WOAH!"

Black and Green got to their feet.

"Alright, you're up, green boy," Black said, with a grab of the boy's shoulder, "If you wanna give someone cavities, start with him!" And with that, he threw Green out between him and Patissiyay.

"What the hell-!?" Green shouted in alarm.

"AH! The Tsurugi boy!" Patissiyay cackled, "First I'll start with the one kid whose parents were there on that day-!" And he shot a beam out.

Green quickly drew his sword and blocked it.

"FEH!" Patissiyay shot more beams out- and Green blocked them all until suddenly- "DAMN YOU!" -he gave up and ran at them.

"Alright!" Black said, "I've figured it out!" He shoved green to the side, and aimed his Gaburevolver at Patissiyay. "Good job!"

"You Idiot!" Green shoved him right back. "I've had enough of your clowning-!"

Patissiyay hit them both with his whisk arm- repeatedly- knocking them to the ground.

"What are you two doing!?" Red shouted as he knocked the last Para-Monzaemon down, and ran towards them.

"Damn it!" Patissiyay swore, and then absconded.

"DAMN IT!" Red stomped his foot on the ground as Blue and Pink ran up, "He got away!"

"Are you okay?" Pink asked as she helped Black up.

"Yumeji, you alright?" Blue asked Green.

They stood there all for a few seconds recovering before- suddenly- their communicators went off.

_"Kyoryugers,"_ Kaiyumi said, _"please return to base immediately. DO NOT CHASE THE MONSTER!"_

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"That monster is the revived spirit of a Digimon we fought during the Code Crown War," Kaiyumi explained to the Kyoryugers. "A Digimon formerly known as WaruMonzaemon."

"Candelira said that she pulled the spirit of a chef out of the void for this plan," Caleb explained, "she wasn't expecting him to have his own personal vendetta against us and go awol."

"So wait..." Merry said as she pinched her nose. "She wasn't lying when she said she was after Joy and NOT pain?"

"So why did he suddenly flip out like that?" Roxy asked.

"That would be because of us-" Came Shinji's voice as he, Callie, Yui, and Asuka came walking up. "Or specifically, because of Ankydon."

"Ankydon?" The Kyoryugers asked in surprise.

"The Seventh Voltasaur," Asuka said, holding up a cyan colored battery with the number 7 on it. "He's been under development in Germany for the last few months, which I and another oversaw personally, and we had just shipped him here today."

"His arrival also lead to the creation of a Sixth Kyoryuger," Kaiyumi said, "or would have, had the introduction gone properly."

"Let me guess..." Yumeji began.

"Ankydon was hit by one of those ParaMonzaemons when we activated his beast battery," Yui spoke up, and not without a major scowl on her face.

"Ankydon has since gone quiet, unable to function due to the severe pain he's experiencing," Asuka said, "we couldn't introduce him to either of the potential Pilot candidates."

"...Yui and Callie?" Caleb asked.

"Yup," The two girls nodded.

"Due to the sudden timing," Kaiyumi said, "we've figured out that WaruMonzaemon's sudden attack timed with Ankydon's attack."

"It's all my fault," Callie said quietly, "if I hadn't been so distracted...!"

"It's not your fault," Yumeji said, "we would have taken that monster down already if Inaba hadn't been screwing around again." He glared at Inaba.

"Heh," But the boy just laughed and placed a hand on Yumeji's shoulder, "Come on, lighten up. That was something only you could handle, Green Boy!" He then patted Yumeji on the head- which the other boy knocked off with a hand gesture.

"So you're saying I'm only useful as a shield?" Yumeji asked.

_"Sheeshe, everyone! We're all friends here,"_ Asuka said, rather loudly, in German. "Don't fight just because of some poor communication issues. Just take a step back and-"

"It's not a matter of communication!" Yumeji snarled, "The enemy- an old enemy at that- has escaped and a Voltasaur is injured because of it!" He started pacing the room, "We're in serious trouble, and yet two of you insist on this constant play-mode attitude!" He turned on Asuka, "Who the hell are you anyways?!"

"She's my wife," Shinji said simultaneously as Asuka jabbed a thumb at him and remarked; "He's my husband."

"..." Yumeji's mouth opened for a moment- then closed- and opened again...Then closed and opened and close and opened and so on for a few more moments as everyone watched what he did next expectantly.

"Ahhem," Yui coughed politely, cutting that show off at the curtain, "at any rate. This Monster...WaruMonzaemon? He's seeking revenge, isn't he?"

"Against the former Xros Heart team members who were there in Sweets Zone," Kaiyumi nodded. "He'll probably go after anyone from that day that he can find, and was going after you all first as a sort of round about revenge. I've already informed most of the team from that time, and thankfully they're all mostly off world on Aincrad or the Digital World. There are a few in Tokyo-3 still, however, and I've got Section 2 Agents watching them for the moment, plus the scanners are keeping a track on his location. If WaruMonzaemon makes his move towards any of the old Xros Heart members, we'll know soon enough."

"Right, and Yumeji," Yui turned to the boy, "the monster didn't escape. We pulled you back here so we could inform you of the threat he poses. We've got the Angel sensors online and tracking his every move. He hasn't teleported away yet, so we can stop him at any point we like."  
  
"..." Yumeji said nothing to that, frowning as he realized that he'd been rather over-reacting.

"And goofy behavior or not," Asuka said, "we'll stop him. Because that's what we always do here at NERV."

"We put the monsters down," Shinji concluded, "and if we happen to do it in a silly way, then that's just fine."

"That's great then," Inaba spoke up, smiling as he said, "I'll just be the team's dedicated goofball then."

"Every good team needs one," Caleb smiled.

"Aw," Merry lamented, "and here I thought I was the team goof."

"You can be the team joke writer!" Roxy spoke up, "You can make us all laugh when we're down!"

"Hey yeah!" Merry grinned, then turned to the still sad Callie, "Hey, cheer up, Calie! We can't see that Ten-thousand-watt smile of yours from ten-thousand leagues under the sea!"

"...Eh?" The girl blinked her green eyes. "What...?"

"Indeed," Inaba nodded, "we can't be all grimaces and frowns when we've got a cavity making monster on the loose. Gotta laugh the pain away." And with that, he turned to leave, "But anyways. If we've got it's signal locked down, I'm gonna go hunt it down before he can make any sudden moves."

Yumeji remained silent for a few moments, thinking these events over, then said, "Wait Inaba."

"Hm?"

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

**THE CITY STREETS_ _ _|**

Patissiyay, having shed his chef's apron and jacket, began shooting decay blasts out of his Icing arm at the buildings. "AHAHA! DECAY! DECAAAAAY! DE-DEE-DEEE-CAaaaAAAYYYYyyyyYYY~~!!"

"There you are...!" Inaba said as he caught up to the monster. "Brave in!" **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" The dance followed with the blaster being aimed at the unaware monster's back. **"Fire."** The energy blast shot out- hit Patissiyay- and whipped back to morph Inaba into "The Hot Shot Hero! Kyoryu Black!"

"Kyoryuger...!" Patissiyay snarled as he spun around. "It's time I gave you cavities!"

"I know how those powers work!" Black said as he began dodging the decay blasts from Patissiyay's mouth. "It's those teeth!" He then charged up to Patissiyay and fired his Gaburevolver into the monster's rotten teeth...!

"NAH!" The shot bounced off straight into Kyoryu Black's chest, sending him back to the ground. "It'll take more than that to crack these teeth of mine!" He then shot a Decay Blast at Kyoryu Black and hit his mouth dead on.

"GAAHH!" He cried out in surprise, "That hurts! This seriously sucks!"

**"TIME TO DIE!"** Patissiyay brought down his whisk upon the prone Kyoryu Black.

_**CLAK!** _

The whisk was caught by Yumeji's Gaburicaliber.

"HUH?" Patissiyay glanced to the side just in time for Yumeji to slip in from the side to stand inbetween him and Kyoryu Black and slash away- sending the monster stumbling to the side.

"Green boy...!" Black said through pained teeth.

And then Yumeji ducked as Roxy, Caleb, and Merry fired away with their Gaburevolvers.

Patissiyay fell to the ground from the repeated shots in shock.

_**FLASHBACK!** _

"You wanted him to attack me so you'd have a chance to analyze his powers," Yumeji said. "You believed that I was skilled enough to parry each shot."

"Yeah," Inaba nodded. "The number of lights he shot matched the number of teeth he had. It's dangerous, but the only way is to smash his teeth after he's taken his shots."

"Honesty if a virtue if we're working together as a team," Yumeji said as he offered his hand, "so I'll be honest with you. I realize now that sometimes we need to act before we explain... If we're going to work together, I'll need to accept that while that mind of yours may seem goofy on the surface, it's got a hidden track in there analyzing things. So if in the future you do something like that, I'll try not to hold it against you."

"Well said," Inaba smiled and took that offered hand in a handshake. "In the future, I'll try to make sure I don't do something like that again. It feels out of character somehow."

"You mean like you were just going to do facing that guy alone?" Yumeji asked.

"Hey, I have a plan; I just haven't said it aloud yet!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Somehow I doubt crippling yourself with cavities was a part of the plan," Yumeji said as he offered his hand down to Black.

"Yeah, well," Black took Yumeji's hand and pulled himself up, "it was plan C, alright?"

"C as in Cavities?" Merry asked with a grin as she, Roxy, and Caleb approached.

"Yeah," Black started to laugh, only to stop due to the pain.

"RAAH!" Patissiyay got to his feet.

"Everyone," Caleb said, "let's transform."

"Right!" The other three took their positions, and Black just stood there to the side nursing the pain from his mouth. "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" The dance came and the Gaburevolvers went into the air. "FIRE!"

The four brightly colored spandex-- _**"THEY'RE NOT** SPANDEX!"_ Asuka and Kaiyumi shouted across the fourth wall-- Plug Suits appeared on the teens in flashes of light.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red called out. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Black started, "KYORYU -OWOWOWOOW!" He fell to his knees.

"It's alright," Green said, "Don't force it. He's Kyoryu Black."

"Yeah..." Black agreed.

"Next," Green said.

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Blue struck her pose. "KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green shouted, "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink concluded, "KYORYU PINK!"

**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!** (ow)" The Five called out. **"VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _(eeeeh)_ **KYORYUGER!** _(kyoryugaaa,,)_ **"**

Black was groaning on the ground by the finish of this, drawing the concern of the rest of his team.

"You okay?" Red asked.

"Just won't go away, will it!?" Patissiyay asked.

"AHHEM!" Red struck his final pose and called out, "We're Getting Wild! Try and stop us!"

"GET OUT HERE!" Patissiyay shouted, "PARAMONZAEMONZ!"

The Kyoryugers ran into battle to quickly dispatch the monsters.

Red danced his way through them.

Blue activated the Gaburicannon.

Pink gave about twice as many kicks as the poor monsters could take.

Green used his sword to block attacks and then attack with increased force.

Black...despite the pain holding him back...still managed to get his shots off okay...

At first.

Then the ParaMonzaemonz caught him, and surely would have finished him off for good if Green hadn't charged in to save him.

"You didn't need to.." Black began.

"Didn't I?" Green asked.

"Thank you," Black said.

Red, Blue, and Pink ran up and activated their Gaburevolvers **_VAMOLA!_** firing off shots at the monster's mouth that rebounded straight at them.

"Three shots didn't work?" Black asked as he watched the trio roll to a stop.

"Is that all you've got?" Patissiyay asked.

"That's it...!" Black had an idea, pulling out a Parasagun Battery and handing it to Green. "Use this in your Gaburicaliber."

"I get it," Green said as he took the battery. "Combine our powers, right?"

"If you don't wanna fight!" Patissiyay shouted, "Then GET SOME CAVITIES!"

"Brave In!" Green inserted the Parasagun battery, and activated the lever to power up the sword.

"He's got six more shots," Black noted.

"Got it!" And so Green ran forward.

ONE- TWO- Shots fired and blocked.

THREE- Blocked with a back slash.

FOUR- FIVE- shattered with the glowing blade.

SIX- Green Closed the distance with the final shot blocked.

**_VAMOLA!_**

The next slash hit Patissiyay's mouth- and teeth went flying.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE SLASH!"

Multiple sword strikes came in- and when the dust settled- Patissiyay's mouth was devoid of teeth.

"M-My teeth!" The pastry chef cried out.

"Here!" Green threw a battery to Black.

"Yeah, I've got it!" Black said as he caught it.

"Brave In!" In went the Zakutor Battery. **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN ZAKTOR!_ "ZYUDEN BAVE FINISH!"**

Green dove out of the way at the last second.

**_ZAKU ZAKUUUUUUOOOOOM!_**

"Yosh!" Green snapped his fingers as the monster exploded.

"Hey!" Black shook his head suddenly, "The pain's gone!" He snapped his fingers, "Good job, boy!"

"So I've got to change my suit color now?" Green asked jokingly. "Well, I guess that's an improvement at any rate."

And then Luckyuro came up with the Watering can- and before he could even say the name or the "TADAH!" could play, Patissiyay grabbed the can from the boy and dumped its contents over his head, then he grew big- and regrew his teeth.

"His teeth are back!" Roxy lamented.

"Let's use the Samba!" Red said as he drew a battery.

"BRAVE IN!" Red, Blue, and Pink activated their batteries, and summoned their Voltasaurs.

Simultaneously- Dricera and Stegotchi attached themselves to Gabutyra.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI DRICERA!_**

The hips spun around.

**_HA HA!~ SIM HA HA!_**

The helmet attached itself as Patissiyay laughed at them.

**_KYOOOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_**

Kyoryuzin sped forward through the oncoming barrage of lasers that Patissiyay shot at them- and shield bashed the monster in the face- only to be bounced back.

* * *

 

"This creep's cavities are even more powerful now...!" Red remarked.

* * *

 

Green and Black looked up at the battle above them with concern.

"What can we do?" Green asked.

__Do-Do-Do-DO-Do-Do-Do-DO-DuDuDuDuDuDO!__

_"Kyoryugers!"_ Yui spoke up then over the mobuckles.

"Yui?" Black asked. "What's up?"

* * *

 

"You two should be able to board Kyoryuzin too, and activate the Samba mode's secret weapon with a five person synchronization!" Yui said as she tapped a few keys on the console, bringing up a window above her as she monitored both the battle in the city as well as a live feed on the unconscious Ankydon.

* * *

 

"Sounds good to me," Black said. "C'mon, Boy!"

"Right," Green nodded, "thanks, Yui. And tell the Commander's wife that I'm sorry for-"

_"Tell her yourself later!"_ Yui remarked. _"Save the city now!"_

Kyoryuzin was sent stumbling backwards from a whisk punch.

* * *

 

_"Caleb!"_ Black's voice came in over the intercom. _"We're coming on board! Use Allomerus to keep him off of you!"_

"Right!" Red nodded, and grabbed a battery, "You've got it! BRAVE IN!"

He turned to his right and threw the battery on past Blue.

* * *

 

Gabutyra's mouth opened, and the Giant Beast Battery shrunk down and vanished as the Allomerus battery grew to fit the gap/

**_GABURINCHO! ALLOMERUS!_**

* * *

 

"HAAAH!" The Kyoryugers threw their right hands forward-

* * *

 

And An intense burst of flame shot out of Gabutyra's mouth.

**_BUUUUURN!_**

Patissiyay tried to shield himself.

* * *

 

Green and Black's platforms appeared inside Kyoryuzin, and Green and Black appeared on them a moment later.

"Now we're all together!" Pink cheered.

* * *

 

Stegotchi's eyes lit up brightly, and he roared, **"STEGOOOCHEE!"**

* * *

 

"Stegotchi says we need to combine our powers!" Blue spoke up, suddenly understanding the beast from inside the control room's center- it's floor glowing a bright yellow.

"The five of us..." Red clenched his fist, and punched it forward. "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin did the same.

**_VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE!_**

The shield underwent a transformation- transforming into a spiked sword!

* * *

 

"IT'S GETTING WILD!" The five shouted as they drew their Gaburicalibers.

* * *

 

"VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE!"

A slash- and a slash- and a SLASH- and the teeth were knocked out of Patissiyay's mouth.

"My teeth bit the dust!" The monster lamented.

* * *

 

"NOW!" Red swung his sword.

"PENTABLADE!" The five shouted...

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin drew a circle in the air.

"BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

Five SLASH!ed down.

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin SLASH!ed across.

Patissiyay exploded.

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers cheered.

"We did it," Black said as he and Green motioned a high five from across the room.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _| A WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

"Welcome back!" Yui greeted the five as they returned.

"The city's gone back to normal now...!" Caleb greeted. "Everyone's teeth have stopped hurting!"

"How's Ankydon?" Roxy asked.

"Well...that you see..." Yui grimaced, and brought up a video feed of the boat yard where Ankydon resided...

And was presently thrashing about wildly.

"It seems that some other malignant force hitched a ride with WaruMonzaemon from the afterlife," Yui said, "and that is what was used on Ankydon."

"...We've got to get down there right away then!" Yumeji began.

"The Professor, Commander, and his wife are down there right now," Yui shook her head, "and I was told to make sure you guys got your batteries recharged before going down there."

"Alright then," Roxy clenched her hands into fists. "But then we're going down there and getting Ankydon fixed!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"The New Voltasaur Ankydon is under a Virus' control? Plucky Callie tries a huge jump on the Deinochasers! And the Deboss Legion are...doing what exactly? Next time! **BRAVE 6! STOOOP! KYORYU CYAN SMASHES IN!** _What a babe...!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: You could say that Quartzmon baked up quite the plan there, telling Candelira to pull WaruMonzaemon's spirit from the afterlife so he could get his revenge on Xros Heart... Heh. This was a bit of a spur of the moment idea here, actually. When I was writing Patissiyay's introduction (And can I just say? I *LOVE* that name), I just was struck upon the idea to make him WaruMonzaemon brought back to life! So, I made it so, Number One! Heh... I'm not so sure if Green and Black's interactions came through as smoothly as they did in the original Kyoruger episode, but oh well! 
> 
> BTW: Be sure to check out "Adventures in Babysitting A-Xros Time and Space!" It's one of those short-story type stories that I mentioned before. The first "File" is already there, and should give you all some insight on what's been happening just before the story began.


	6. BRAVE 6!

The Cyan Voltasaur, Ankydon, roared and swung its tail around wildly as an ominous purple glow flowed from its Beast Battery.

**_DON DON! ANNNNKYDON!_**

The boat that was hit tilted over dangerously- and then exploded in the water.

"Damn it..." Asuka growled as she watched this all from the safety of a hilltop overlooking the harbor.

"Can't we do something?" Callie asked.

"Unless his Beast Battery drains out," Asuka said, "we can't."

Ankydon roared, satisfied that everything had been sufficiently flattened, and then dove towards the nearest source of open dirt and began digging down underground.

"And...he's gone..." Asuka muttered a string of obscenities in German.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**WITH:**

**Callie Grey, **Yui Kirigaya,****

_...where True Strength Lies?_

Scenes passed by of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the five Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the Kyoryugers inserting some battery like device into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the five heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, and Dricera using their unique tail attacks, concluded with a repeat take of Gabutrya landing in the city.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech:

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the five unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 6! STOOOP! KYORYU CYAN SMASHES IN!**

* * *

"I'm the older brother for the sibling comedy duo, the _Ten Brothers_!" Said a man on stage into a microphone.

"You're the younger one!" the other man on stage countered.

"Sigh," Luckyuro lamented as he and Candelira hid at the top of a stage where a comedy competition was going on. "Thank's to that vengeful spirit, everyone who ate our cakes got cavities."

"Yeah..." Candelira sighed, then got an idea and stood up. "Okay! What we need right now is a SONG!"

"Eh?" Luckyuro looked up in surprise as Candelira jumped over the railing and began singing:

_"Dee, Dee, Dee, Destruction!"_

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, Luckyuro included.

"What's this supposed to be?" He asked.

_"Ex, Ex, Ex, Extinct you should gooo!"_

The crown began to run away, only to head head first into a cloud of thick purple miasma.

"Magnificent, General of Joy!" came an echoing voice from the cloud as it solidified into a semi-transparent illusion.

"Oh!" Candelira stopped in surprise, "And just who are you to know my title!?"

"The Illusion let off a wave of miasma to cause the crowd to fall unconscious, and said, "Why don't we work together? Behold, my offering to you..."

"Huh?" Candelira looked around in surprise as pink energy lifted up off of the people.

"Look Look!" Luckyuro cried out, "They're having such happy dreams! They're just bursting at the seams with Joy Aura!"

Candelira cried in joy, "So cool!"

"This sleeping sickness is just one of my powers," the Illusion said, "with this one, I make humans fall into a deep slumber, full of sweet dreams! Perfect for a woman such as yourself, is it not?"

"Lucky!" Luckyuro remarked.

"You still haven't told me your name, and you surely want something in return," Candelira said, "so tell me your name and what you want from us, and I'll consider your offer!"

**NERV HQ _ _ _|**

"Ankydon needs to be found pronto," Commander Shinji Ikari said to everyone in the control room before him, all members of the Voltasaur Project included. "To that end, I'm ordering all sensors to be calibrated to locate Ankydon wherever he is, and I want manned search teams out on the streets to locate the missing Voltasaur."

Kaiyumi spoke up next to add a sense of urgency to the matter, "We need to have to find Ankydon for other reasons beyond simply rescuing him. The Beast Battery within Ankydon presently is the only functioning one of the Number Seven Batteries, preventing us from using a Gaburevolver to morph someone into Ankydon's pilot and take the controls back from whatever is possessing him."

"If we can get Ankydon under control even for a moment," Shinji said, "we can take the Battery out and get Ankydon's Pilot Partner in there, hopefully preventing an exaggerated encounter. Any questions?" Merry raised her hand. "Yeah?"

"So how're we gonna exorcise the ghost possessing Ankydon?"

Nobody had an answer for that.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"About time we got one of these!" Yui remarked as Kaiyumi presented two Gaburevolvers to her and Callie.

"Since both of you are potential pilots for Ankydon," Kaiyumi explained, "I'll give you both revolvers- one of them is the one I've been keeping on hand since the invasion began, though, so it might not synch with Ankydon properly."

"How come?" Callie asked as she picked one and a holster up.

"I've been using it to conduct tests on a different pair of Voltasaurs, Number 6 and Number 9, more so the latter than the former due to...well...Issues with the mental interface and synchronization," Kaiyumi shrugged. "Long story short I had to develop a specific wrist mounted morpher design for Voltasaur 6 as it isn't compatible with the Gaburevolver design."

"Voltasaur Nine is Plezuon, right?" Yui asked as she inspected the Revolver she'd picked up.

"Um...Right?" Kaiyumi frowned, "I hadn't officialized that name in the database yet though so how...?"

"You wrote it on this one," Yui said simply and showed the bottom of the revolver's handle- indeed, it said "Plezuon-09 Test Revolver."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Kaiyumi laughed slightly, "just ignore it for now. It shouldn't be too much of an issue considering that just getting that battery out first is all that's important for now. Force synching a Pilot isn't what any of us want in this project."

"I understand that," Yui said, "but somehow it feels like we're tempting luck by giving me an already synched-up morpher. Is Plezuon even anywhere near operational yet?"

"Eight, Nine, and Ten are all still in the armor application phases," Asuka said as she and Shinji entered the room. "Six is nearly complete though. Finding a pilot for it will be an issue though."

"Why's that?" Callie asked.

"Voltasaur Number Six is the only Voltasaur that _flies_ ," Shinji said simply.

"Oh," Yui blinked, "you mean only people with the mental aptitude for flying are able to synch with it? In that case I can-"

"It's not that," Kaiyumi cut the girl off before she could volunteer to be Voltasaur 6's Pilot. "You can fly with wings from your back, yes, but the problem is that the Pilot for Six needs to be able to synch with the Voltasaur at a much higher level than the other Voltasaurs due to it's personality."

"It's simply is too stubborn to accept anyone that wasn't flying from birth," Asuka added. "I've tried synching with it myself _just_ to ask it why it wasn't getting along with the temp pilots and it practically electrocuted me in the process of trying to kick me out for not being 'the one', lousy ungrateful..." Asuka trailed off into a string of German curses and insults.

"We think there might be some cross time contamination going on," Shinji added, "as soon as Kaiyumi finished the Gold Morpher, it was stolen by a boy appearing and disappearing in a flash of blue light." 

"Right out from my hands too," Kaiyumi grumbled. "If those damned things weren't so complicated to build, I swear..."

The three adults then leaped into what sounded to be the middle of a long standing, continuing "conversation" about time travelers with flashy bursts of blue light and their long-standing influence on the world.

Yui and Callie shared a concerned glance and a shrug, and sneaked away to the battery rack to grab a few auxiliary batteries.

"So did you know anything about the Gold Morpher being stolen?" Callie asked in a hushed whisper.

"No," Yui shook her head, "the professor hasn't given me full clearance access to everything. All I knew about Voltasaur Six was that its batteries give off powerful electrical shocks. The name for it isn't even listed."

"Electro shocks, eh?" Callie asked as she picked up the #14 Stymero battery. "What about this one?"

"Um...14...Stymero...mero...meromero..." Yui giggled, "it's the Cupid battery. Makes you fall head over heels in love with the first person you see if you've been shot with it, and you'll follow 'em anywhere! It works twice as hard overtime if both people have been hit with it at the same time and they see each other!"

"Cupid huh?, huh?" Callie's eyes narrowed slightly, and she pocketed the battery, "I'm just going to keep this so you don't go using it on my brother."

"W-What? Yui said with a flush and she tried to advert her attention away. "Why would I do such a thing? I never used it on anyone!"

"You totally used it on my brother already, didn't you?" Callie said flatly.

"No! I have not! I just looked it up on the database cause I was curious and-" Yui stopped as soon as she realized she'd said that, face going even redder. "Eh-er-um...What I mean to say is...Uh...We...um..." She stammered the next bit out, "I've thought about using it it but I've never actually used it on Caleb! Nobody has even tested the thing yet to know if that's really how it works or not!"

"Uh Huh. Likely story," Callie smirked slightly, "how do we know what it does if nobody's ever used it?"

"Please," Yui said as she tried to recover from that embarrassing moment, "it's the only battery that's listed as being developed entirely from start to finish by Rei Ayanami. What else would it do?"

"...Okay. Fair point," Callie nodded. Their "Aunt" Rei who had ended up baby sitting all of the Xros Heart kids definitely...had a certain one-track thought process in the back of her head when it came to romance.

"Alright then! I'm going to go now!" Yui said as she grabbed a handful of batteries at random. "Later!"

Callie just stared after the girl who rushed out in a rather quick hurry- trading out the violet lab coat for her school-shirt mid-step to the elevator. "Yeeeah. I'm _definitely_ keeping this battery away from her."

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

On the hologram screen before the Deboss Legion...

 _"Here we go!"_ Candelira said as she set her microphone down, and a band of Paramonsters (with Luckyuro on flute) set up behind her.

"First cakes, now a concert?!" Dogold rumbled, "This is infuriating!" He turned to leave in disgust.

"What is she doing?" Aigaron asked.

 _"This is.."_ Candlira began.

 _"My special request!"_ Said the phantom illusion as he appeared in front of her.

"OAH!" Chaos recognized the illusion immediately. "Debo Virsun! You've returned? But how...?"

 _"Oh yes, Right now, I'm inside one of the Voltasaur's Beast Batteries- the one thery call Ankydon."_ The image feed cut from the stage to about a mile underneath the dirt below it- where Ankydon resided- and then further into the battery itself. _"I hitched a ride with that WaruMonzaemon through Patissiyay's cellular construction and waited in wait to help him get revenge!"_ The real Virsun inside the battery stood up and stepped to the side to reveal the dark cloud of smoke surrounding a generic representation of the Kyoryu Cyan powers, struggling in pain. _"And what better way to get revenge on them- even if he got killed- than destroying one of their precious Voltasaurs and the Kyoryuger Powers that are tied to it!"_

 _"So you see, he wanted to hear me sing a song!"_ Candelira added as the feed cut to the outside of Ankydon again.

 _"Once I hear Lady Candelira's_ 'Song of Joy', _my strength will rise to it's greatest heights and I shall completely obliterate the newest Kyoryuger power before it can be given to any of those meddling kids!"_ Virsun finished as the feed cut again to the stage. _"But more than that...I've spoken with your mutual benefactor, Chaos. And he has a plan..."_

"I was wondering where he wandered off to," Aigaron said aloud.

"Let us hear it then," Chaos said.

**GABURINCHO!_ _ _|**

On the road- "NO! NO NO!" - Callie screamed in terror as she and Roxy raced down a street on a Deinochaser. "THIS IS TOO FAST!"

"Whaa?" Roxy asked in surprise as they zipped past a car, "No way! This is the legal city limit we're doin', Callie!"

"Are you sure!?" Callie whined, and tightened her arms around Roxy's waist in terror, "I'm pretty sure this DeinoChaser still hates me for that bad pun I told it!"

"You're the one who wanted to partner up with me and not your bro', gUrl!" Roxy laughed as they turned north onto another road.

"AND I AM PREFERRING THE AKWARDNESS TEN-FOLD TO THIS DEATH RIDE!" Callie squealed, and the Deinochaser roared in protest to being called a death ride.

**THE STAGE_ _ _|**

"Here it is!" Candelira cried out, "My _Song Of Joy_!" she took a breath... _"DEE, DEE, DEE, DEESTRUCTION! EX, EX, EX, EXTINCT, YOU SHOULD GOOO! Fated to wander amongst the glittering stars! Dancing the steps that move a great heart...!"_

The Paramonster on guitar kicked it up as Luckyuro fiddled away with his instrument.

 _"We are the almighty Deboss!"_ Candelira sang.

"Deboss!" Luckyuro chimed.

_"The Emperors of Chaaaoss!"_

* * *

The Deinochaser split into Deinos and Chaser, and drove off as Roxy thanked them for the ride and caught the battery.

With that, she turned towards the (normally) green eyed (Not a metaphor here, folks!) girl whose face seemed to be a little bit green in the face as well. "You ok there, Callie?"

"No..." she burped up just a bit. "Good grief...why do they go so fast?"

"I dunno," Roxy shrugged as she sat down. "Soo...You're hopin' to get Ankydon as your partner, right?"

"Yeah," Callie nodded, "well..Yui and I both... we want to be a part of this more than we have been, you know?"

"You're Caliber's sis," Roxy said, using that nickname that seemed to have caught on for the Red Kyoryuger, "'course you're gonna wanna get in on it...Doesn't explain why she was runnin' out of the lab all flustered like that ahead 'f ya."

"Yui...she likes Caleb, you know?" Callie said, and Roxy nodded. "Caleb and I...our parents are from Blue Flare. We both got a lot of unwanted attention just for being associated with Xros Heart. Yui...she's one of the few friends I had in training who didn't care about any of that. Her parents were heroes in their own right, but they never were even officially a part of Xros Heart. Just another bunch of people who were in the right place at the right time to be saved from Quartzmon. But she's...I'm not sure how we can stay friends if she's interested in Caleb..."

"Heh, I see where you're goin' with this," Roxy said with a laugh. "Even though us kids from Xros Heart are all not really related to each other, it's kind of hard not to think of us all as one big family, right?"

"We all called Yumeji's dad Uncle Zenjirou," Callie said as a case-in-point.

"Yeah, that's all sort of it," Roxy nodded. "Now see, I can't ever think of hookin' up with any of you guys! You're all like my cousins or brothers or sisters or whateverz! Me? Soon as this is all over, I'm gonna hunt me down some guy who has no clue who "Xros Heart" is and I'm gonna mack all over 'im!"

Callie laughed at that, "I don't know if he'd appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah, well," Roxy grinned, "my point is, I think we're all gonna probably hook up with someone outside of our close family circle eventually. And those of us that don't are all already interested in someone. Sooo...Yui being your sister-in-law instead of a friend wouldn't be the worst thing in the world for ya, would it?"

"Weeell..." Callie thought it over, "not really? I guess? I mean, it's a bit awkward when you've heard 'em through the..." She trailed off as she saw a couple of people in the distance suddenly collapse to the ground.

And then several more just a second later.

"What the heck?" Roxy noticed it too, "What's with them?"

"Oh no..." Callie started to feel woozy in the head. "Roxy, you'd better suit up, I think someone's casting a sleeping spell on the area. The plug-suit's helmet filters should protect you...!"

"But what about you?" Roxy asked. "You can't change...!"

"I'll be fine!" Callie insisted.

"NO YOU WON'T!" And a miasma cloud popped up from the ground- forming into an illusion of Debo Virsun!

"Deboss!" Roxy got her Beast Battery out and activated it. "Brave in!" **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" She skipped out on the dance and straight away fired it upwards. When the transformation completed, Gaburicaliber already in hand, Kyoryu Pink ran forwards towards the illusion- and slashed through it. "Whaaaat!?"

"It's just a fake!" Callie deduced, slightly dizzily, "You must be whoever's inside Ankydon!"

"Exactly!" Virsun said with nod, "I can now project visions of myself, wherever I choose!" He waved around dramatically, "It's all thanks to the power Lady Candelira's singing has given me!"

"A song...?" Kyoryu Pink asked, and then...faintly...on the breeze... There was Candelira singing.

* * *

 _"The grinning reaper brings you a joyful curse!"_ Candelira sang as everyone on stage danced with their legs while STILL somehow managing to use their equipment. _"Feel it flow through my monstrous verse...!"_

* * *

"Yes," Virsun said, "the song that gives monsters an evil boost in power!"

"Ankydon must be nearby then!" Callie stumbled just a bit, and Kyoryu Pink ran up to catch her- straight through Virsun's illusion which shimmered for a moment.

"This is your Ankydon's finale!" And with that- Virsun's illusion vanished...

And Aigaron entered stage left, brandishing his Ax, "The aura of joy is the hardest to collect, you see...! So Lord Chaos said that I should help out!"

"Aigaron!" Kyoryu Pink growled, and leveled her sword at him.

Aigaron went to say something- only for Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green to leap into the fray- blasting away at him.

"ACH! That REALLY STINGS!" Aigaron cried out.

"Are you alright, Callie?" Green asked of the girl leaning on Pink for support, who nodded with a bit more strength since Virsun's illusion had vanished.

"Is there some reason you decided not to call us?" Black asked.

"You try finding time to call for help when the monster shows up only a minute before you two did!" Pink remarked.

"We have a lead on Ankydon and how to save him!" Callie said.

"Ah, alright then," Green said, "just leave Aigaron here to us two, and you two go on ahead to find Ankydon!"

"Oi!" Aigaron cired out as he summoned Paramonsters, "Start paying attention to me or I'll make _you_ cry!"

"Get going," Black said, "the boy and I can handle this."

"Right!" Pink nodded, "Good luck, Inaba, Yumeji!" and with that, she ran off, dragging a still slightly woozy Callie along with her.

"DON'T LET THEM-!" Aigaron tried to order only to be shot at by Black and Green once more.

* * *

Pink and Callie came running past the site where Blue was dueling with Dogold- and was holding her own against him!

"Being part of this stupid plan makes me ANGRY!" Dogold shouted in a cloud of rage so thick he didn't even see Callie and Pink slipping past them.

"HUPSIE!" Kyoryu Blue shouted as she dodged a strike, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

* * *

**_DORILU-DORILUUUUM!_**

"EX-EX-EX-" Candelira's song was cut off as a shower of sparks and explosions occurred right at her feet. "AAAAAAAH!" She squealed as the song came to an end. "Wha...?" She looked up towards the top of the stairs where Pink stood, having transformed her Gaburevolver into a Gaburicanon and had fired off with a double blast. "Kyoryu Pink!?" Candelira shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm going to stop your creepy song!" Pink remarked.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Candelira whined, "She's so meaaaaaan!"

"Allow me, Candelira!" Luckyuro cried out- and teleported over to where Kyoryu Pink stood- to engage in random attacks with his violin bow.

"HAH!" Roxy laughed as they exchanged blows, "And while You're up here trying to fight me! The question you need to ask is...!"

"EH!?"

"Where's my search partner?"

_**"ANKYDON!"** _

Suddenly- Callie's voice shouted through the many speakers around the stage- catching Candelira off guard. "Huh- How- What-!?"

**"GET OUT HERE, PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"**

"Where-!?" Candelira looked around, and gestured for her Paramonsters to investigate. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

_**"ANKYDOOOON! COME OOOOON!"** _

* * *

The echo went far and wide- and Ankydon roared from underground- shaking Virsun from his comfy seat inside the battery and sending him tumbling about the interior space.

* * *

The ground shook wildly- throwing everyone about.

_**"ANKY-DOOOOOOON!"** _

And then- the Voltasaur exploded out of the ground just to the left of the stage's seating area.

"DOOOOON!" Ankydon roared.

"HAH!" Pink kicked Luckyuro to the side and brought out the Deinochaser Battery and her Gaburevolver. "BRAVE IN!" She fired down at the stage- right at Candelira's feet.

"AAAA!" She went flying as Deinos and Chaser broke through the stage floor- and Callie came running out through a backstage maintenance door straight for it- firing off with her own Gaburevolver at the stunned Paramonsters.

"HERE I GO!" Callie grabbed onto the Deinochaser and it revved off- leaping across the stage into Candelira- and then jumping OVER the Deboss General's body into the air- straight for... "ANKYDON! TIME TO SAY 'AAH'!"

Mid-air- everyone watched as the girl leaped off of the Deinochaser and straight for Ankydon's mouth- who courteously opened it for her to access the giant Beast Battery.

"There...!" Callie spotted a small gap in the Battery's construction. "That's the monster's way in, and it's my way in too!" She pulled out the Number 19 Battery, and inserted it into her Gaburevolver.

**_GABURINCO! TUPERANDA!_**

She then took the Revolver, and turned it on her self.

"Here goes nothin'!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! FLATTENED!_**

With a fire- Callie turned into a paper-thin version of herself- and flew up into the gap in the Beast Battery's front.

She slipped through...!

And was inside the battery!

She stood up and looked around at the glowing cyan void. "So this is the inside of a battery?" She turned around, and then saw the miasma covered Kyoryuger suit. "And that's gotta be the lock out on the plug-suit!" And then, just next to it, a surprised Virsun.

"I'm amazed you made it in here, girlie!" He remarked, and waved his staff around.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Dogold slashed his sword and Blue hit the ground. "Hah...!"

But not for the reasons he thought.

"THAT REALLY STINGS!"

...Aigaron fell from above, landing on Dogold a mere moment later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Red called out as he, Black, and Green ran up to join Blue.

"Not a problem!" Blue laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU GOOFING AROUND!?" Dogold shouted at Aigaron.

"Says you!" Aigaron protested.

The Kyoryugers inserted their beast batteries, and the only warning the Deboss villains had was the cry of: **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA GABUTRYA!_** and the other cries.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" The quartet shouted.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABU GABUUOOOM!_**

Dogold and Aigaron were sent blasting off agaiiiin...! Complete with a twinkle in the sky.

* * *

"I will never leave this place!" Virsun said "And as long as I remain here, Ankydon will never be free! And neither will you! You've trapped yourself getting in here so long as I control this space...!"

Callie narrowed her eyes, _'So how can I get him out of here...If only he would just follow me out of here...'_ her eyes widened.

 _"Um...Stymero...mero...meromero..."_ Yui giggled in memory, _"it makes you fall head over heels in love with the first person you see if you've been shot with it, and you'll follow 'em anywhere!"_

"Head over heels...?" Callie repeated, then smirked as an idea came over her...and then frowned as she was sure that Yui had something else about the battery, but she couldn't really remember the specific phrasing at the moment. "Damn it."

"What's that?" Virsun asked, "Care to repeat that?"

"I said..." Callie pulled the #14 battery out and activated it with: "BRAVE IN!"

"HUH?" Virsun took a step back in surprise. "What!? I thought you couldn't use a suit!?"

"I can't," Callie said as she inserted the battery.

"NO!" Virsun shot a blast of energy at her- but Callie, proving that she was just as trained as any of the other Kyoryugers, back-flipped away as the Revolver shouted:

**_GABURINCHO! STYME~RO!_**

With a quick spin of the barrel, Callie aimed the gun at Virsun and fired the instant she hit the ground.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! SWOOOOON!_**

Virsun was hit in an instant- and his chest bulged out for a moment in a heart shape. "What the-!? My chest feels so tight...Have I...of all monsters...become ill?!"

"Nah," Callie said with a slightly disgusted tone of voice, "just love-sick," then she winked at him.

Virsun's eyes gained hearts in them, and a pink haze filled his vision. "Oh my darling girl! You're too much! I'm head over heels!" He began to run after her...

"Catch me if you can!" She said as she flattened down and escaped through the crack in the battery.

"Please Wait!" Virsun shouted, and followed her out.

The miasma cloud around the suit vanished in an instant as the suit flexed its arms.

* * *

"Voltasaur Seven Battery unlocked!" Kaiyumi reported with glee.

"I can't believe she did that..." Asuka said flatly as Shinji snapped his fingers.

"Ejecting battery!" Kaiyumi shouted.

* * *

Ankydon ejected the Beast Battery- and Callie caught it the moment she hit the dirt, Virsun just a bit behind her.

"YOU BIG STUPID DUMBHEAD!" Luckyuro shouted as he came up to bonk Virsun on the head. "Why'd you leave!?"

"To follow my beloved girl!" Virsun said with hearts in his eyes, even as Candelira walked up, hands on her hips in disapproval.

"You ninny!" She slapped him.

"She's so cuteee!" Virsun whined with glee.

Callie rolled her eyes, which Virsun took as a cue to run towards her again...

Only for the other five Kyoryugers to run up.

"Three men-!?" Virsun shouted in surprise.

"You dragged him out! Nice, sis!" Red congratulated.

"Wow! What the heck happened to him!?" Black asked upon seeing the lovestruck reaction.

"Just a bit of Stymero's heart-throbbing romace tips at work, bro!" Callie said with a wink towards Red, much to his confusion.

"She winked at hiiim!" Virsun cried out in surprise.

And terror.

"Debo Virsun..." Callie said as she drew her Gaburevolver and the #7 battery, "it's time for your medicine!"

"Rock on, gUrl!" Pink said with a clap.

"Oh whatever you say...!" Virsun gushed.

"BRAVE IN!" Callie activated Ankydon's battery, and inserted it. **_GABURINCHO! ANNNKYDON!_** "Kyoryu Change!" She did the dance- Candelira couldn't help but dance along- and fired upwards. The Cyan energy blast went up and came down... And Callie Grey was replaced by...Kyoryu Cyan!

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red said; with the formation of the week being, across, Black, Blue, Pink, Cyan, Red, Green. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE! KYORYU CYAN!"

_"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY! **VOLTASAUR TEAM! KYORYUGER!"**_

"We're going to get wild!" Cyan and Pink shouted over Red, "So just try to stop us!"

"Let's go!" Red shouted.

"Paramonsers!" Candelira shouted, "Protect Virsun!"

The Paramonsters swarmed out of the wood work, and the core five Kyoryugers quickly got into action beating them down.

Cyan however, gets the show case this week, as she punches the Paramonsters down-

Only for Virsun to zap his own guards with a cry of, "Hold it you punks!" He ran into a crowd of Paramonsters and began hitting them with his staff. "Hands off my Cyan! I'm gonna show her how I feel!" He finished up with the monsters, and turned to a bemused Kyoryu Cyan. "My Darling, Cyaaan!"

* * *

In the command center, Yui had returned to base in time to see Virsun shout, "I LOVE YOU!" And run towards Cyan with a cheer.

"...What the heck?" Yui began...

* * *

"HAAH!"

Cyan kicked Virsun in the throat, and he warbled in pain.

"Oh no...!"

* * *

" _ **Oh my**_ ," Shinji repeated as the three girls in the room let their jaws drop open.

* * *

"Like hell I'm gonna feel the same way!" Cyan shouted and then began delivering a series of short kicks to Virsun's face and then kicked him repeatedly in the torso before finally delivering a roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground.

She pulled out another Ankydon battery an inserted it.

**_GABUINCHO! ANKYDON ANKYDON!_**

"ARMED ON!" With a roll down the right arm- the familiar set of armor appeared on the shoulder and upper arm...and then a massive hammer formed over the lower arm and continued on for just a little ways more.

"Oh but Cyaaan!" Virsun began.

"You're done for!" Cyan shouted, and raised her hammer weapon up into the air, **"ANKYDON HAMMER!"** She swung back, and then spun to the side- launching the hammer off like it was mounted to a chain- "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_KERTHUUUMP!_**

Virsun got hit in the chest and was sent flying from the massive impact, shouting "I guess...Love hurts...!" as he went and exploded in mid-air.

* * *

"Yeah, I hear ya, bud," Shinji concluded with a shake of his head as Virsun's body descended towards the ground and hit it with a thud on-screen. "Oh Well! I guess Rei will be happy to find out that Stymero works, at any rate."

* * *

"Oh no!" Candelira whined as she and Luckyuro ran to Virsun's body, "It can't be over yet!"

"Time for an extra inning!" Luckyuro grabbed his watering can with the "TADAH!" sound.

* * *

"Nice job on the footwork, Callie!" Pink congratulated Cyan as she and the other Kyoryugers finished up with the Paramonsters.

"Now that was-" Whatever joke Blue had in the wait was cut off as Virsun grew to tremendous size in the distance.

"These guys never give up," Red remarked as he drew a beast battery.

"Nope!" Pink agreed and drew a battery of her own.

"Mind if Ankydon and I get in on this fight?" Cyan asked.

"The more the merrier!" Red said.

"BRAVE IN!" the trio shouted, and threw their batteries.

Ankydon- still on the scene- just received a fresh battery and roared as Gabutyra and Dricera were summoned to the scene.

"Let's snap together gattai, Dricera!" Pink clapped.

* * *

Gabutyra let loose the laser beams, and Dricera and Ankydon spat out their batteries.

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTRYA!_**

The Samba beat let itself rip into the air.

Ankydon attached to the right arm- **_GABURINCHO! ANNKYDON!_** -and Dricera to the left- **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA! HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The waist spun around; the helmet attached; and the inside sign that said "KYORYUZIN" changed to say "MACHO!" as the six Kyoryugers teleported into the control center.

"Wow!" Pink said in reference to the signs, "It changed again!"

* * *

Inside of a Boxing/Wrestling ring, Kyoryuzin struck a few poses as the combination name shouted into the air:

**_KYOOOORYUZIN MACHO! MUCHA BEEFY!_**

* * *

"Macho!" everyone shouted and struck a pose...save for Black who asked, "Mucha...What?"

* * *

Kyoryuzin rolled their newly made hammer arm around in preparation as Virsun came running at them.

* * *

"GO!" The six Kyoryugers shouted.

* * *

Kyoryuzin stepped forward and swung its hammer to block Virsun's staff, and then revved up the drill to slash across Virsun's chest.

Then with a mighty swing down, they hit Virsun again.

* * *

"Haha!" Cyan laughed, "He's no _Macho_ for us!"

"You could say we're just too _Mucha_ for him to handle!" Blue added.

"Cut it with the jokes would you?" Black asked with a little concern, "We're still in a fight here!"

"Let's make sure he never comes back!" Red said as they saw Virsun get back to his feet.

"KYORYUZIN MACHO!" The six-member team shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin began spinning on its feet as it held the Ankydon hammer out far and wide- SMASH SMASH SMASH!- Virsun kept getting hit as the momentum built up, and then- "HAAH!"- the last hit was an uppercut that put all the spinning momentum into UPWARDS momentum!

Virsun went flying into the air yet again- where he exploded brilliantly.

* * *

Everyone cheered.

And Pink gave a nod to Cyan, who gave a peace sign in return.

* * *

Kyoryuzin threw its arms into the air in victory as Red shouted, "NOW THAT WAS BRAVE!"

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"So they managed to retake their Voltasaur," Chaos said with a bit of amusement, "not entirely unexpected. Virsun always was a weak one." He pulled something out of his cape and glanced down at it, "But as far as distractions run...he was perfect."

It was a Black bodied, gold trimmed Beast Battery...

For Voltasaur #6.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"EH? Who's this!? What's up with these kids zapping around in flashes of blue Light!? EHHEHHH!? Why are we on SpaceTrailmon!? **NEXT TIME! BRAVE 7! WHAT!? A MEANWHILE STORY!?** _this is too wild...!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone remind me never to use this particular spell check EVER again. It is complete garbage. See the sentence:
> 
> "And Pink gave a nod to Cyan, who gave a peace sign in return."
> 
> ...This spell check that I used on this chapter underlined "Peace" and insisted the correct spelling was "Piece"
> 
> Fail spell check.
> 
> Epic Fail.
> 
> On another note, we get the Stymero battery introduced in a better fashion than in the original series... along with an explanation of how it works if you recall which version of the Eva-Verse I had the first story Xros Over with. Anyways. Callie's Kyoryu Cyan! Red and Cyan are siblings... Somehow that color combination just works out, somehow... A bit of Roxy focus this episode too. Next episode...we begin the Kyoryu Gold arc! WHOOOO!


	7. BRAVE 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/21/15: Added some Shinji & Milano interaction.

"Hee~Eeyy, Bro!"

Shinji looked up from his desk (formerly his Father's once upon a time), and smiled at the girl who had just walked in, "Milano!" He got up from his chair and ran across the room towards the former Unit-01, who smiled at him.  
  
They embraced in a hug.   
  
"It's been waayy too long since we've seen each other," The orange haired, blue eyed girl giggled as she nestled her head against Shinji's shoulder.   
  
"I'm just glad we've got the Ankydon thing sorted out," Shinji said as he pulled out of the hug. "Now lemme get a look at you..." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over. "You got taller working with Asuka."  
  
"Everyone back in Germany did," Milano laughed. "Asuka's weird growth thing."  
  
"I'll say one thing about nearly causing Third Impact," Shinji laughed. "You'll need haircuts more often being around her."  
  
"So True!" Milano nodded as they went back to his desk. "So... What's new?"  
  
"Besides the whole renewed Angels Vs. Mankind thing?" Shinji raised an eyebrow. "Rei called."  
  
"Oh?" Milano raised an eyerbow in return. "How is little miss glorified babysitter?"  
  
"Trying her best not to kill the annoying nobles complaining to the King and Queen about this thing or that," Shinji laughed. "Who would've thought it? Me taking Dad's place, You and Asuka taking up Mom's work with giant bio-robots, and Rei serving as the Royal couple's personal bodyguard and occasional babysitter."  
  
"Mmh," Milano nodded. "It's a far cry from you jumping inside my head and us smashing angels to bits while singing."  
  
Shinji glanced at a photo on his desk, of him, Rei, Milano, and Rocket after the escape from the doomed timeline, and just after a certain Wizardmon had cast a certain spell to turn the giant robots into more comfortable forms. "And yet the more things change, the more they stay the same," He remarked.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Milano asked.  
  
"We've gotten sightings of the Blue Flash again," Shinji remarked.  
  
"Really? Where? When?" Milano asked, eager to pick up on that mystery again.

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the (now six) Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs, now updated to have Ankydon and Callie in it.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya,**

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 7! WHAT!? A MEANWHILE STORY!?**

* * *

**KARTOFFEL, EARTH #LE-SVLWNG89XR05**

**SIX MONTHS AFTER THE SECOND GRAND RACE.**

**8:16 A.M.**

* * *

Fam Fan Fan stood with a backpack on her back and a grin on her face as she watched the Space Trailmon descend down through the open access rooftop down towards the main landing platform.

What seemed to be nearly a lifetime ago, Fam had been thrown into another dimension along with her best friend and the then-Princess-now-Queen of Turan. There, they had encountered a team of Dimension Hopping heroes called "Xros Heart" and that team had then come to their world to save it from the evil tyrant who had become an eyesore and a menace even to his own people.

It had taken some doing, and quite a lot of heartache from all sides involved, an assassination and an attempt or two...But in the end, the world had been brought to peace, and Xros Heart had only initiated a request for help _once_ in the intervening time, when their King Shoutmon requested help in defeating a Quartzmon invasion on another Earth before they took off to hunt down the Prime Quartzmon.

But then, one certain goggle wearing boy who had taken a liking to Fam's friend Giselle had requested that he could come live on their world now that the threat had been taken care of.

And that was the Space Trailmon he was on- descending down ever closer to the landing platform.

Fam was going to hitch a ride with the Trailmon, and take it back to Xros Heart's Earth and Digital World.

' _It was a whole new world out there that I've never seen before! Two of them, really, but you've gotta take these things one world at a time!'_ Fam thought to herself.

Peace was good and all, but a lack of enemy ships that could be hunted had left Fam in a place where she was itching to do _something_.

_**Anything.** _

So she was going to take flight once more, even if she was going to leave her vespa behind.

The SpaceTrailmon touched down, and the ramp lowered itself.

"YAAYY!" And a bubbly little girl with violet hair came running down the ramp, being chased after by her mother. "Land! Land!"

"No! Merry! Be careful around the edges!" Rina Shinomiya-Mashimo called out with terror.

The little girl came running straight at Fam, and ran straight into her leg. "oof!" The young girl hit the ground as her momentum went backwards, and she looked up in surprise. "SORRY!" She clapped her hands and bowed her head in apology to Fam.

"No no, It's alright!" Fam said with a smile, even as Rina came running up, out of breath, but with a relieved expression on her face. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Fam Fan Fan!" She bent down to offer a hand to the little girl. "Last time I saw you, you were a chibi! You've grown like a weed, Merry!"

"Wow! I'm very Merry glad to meet you, then!" the little girl grinned at her pun.

Rina explained, "She says that to everyone now. Rei got her and Callie hooked on bad puns."

"Ah!" Fam grinned, and stood up, "I see! Nothing wrong with a good pun now an' then, though!" She then grinned, "Great to see you again, Rina!"

"At least it's under better circumstances than the last time we met, Fam," Rina smiled. "You don't look like you've aged a day!"

"It's been almost a year for me," Fam said, then glanced down at Merry, "A bit longer for you though?"

"She just turned seven last week," Rina said. "It's amazing how fast they're all growing up."

"Seven huh?" Fam did the math. "So what's that...a Year for four exchange rate since that fight on that other earth?"

"Almost five, I think," Rina shrugged. "Davis said he wanted to get back almost as soon as we left the last time. He was really annoyed by the height difference, he said."

"Hah, I'll bet," Fam laughed, then looked over at the ship. "Where is that guy anyways? I thought he'd be one of the first ones out?"

"He's giving a report to Hideaki," Rina said, "we've had...a bit of a ghost problem on the way over."

"Ghosts?" Fam asked.

"Flashes of blue light, kid like shapes and voices..." Rina shivered, "they threw the time circuits out of whack really good too first time. We've had to fly in slowly across time like Aincrad does, rather than the usual instant jumps." She put a hand on Merry's head and ruffled the girl's hair. "Which is why Merry here got so anxious to get off of SpaceTrailmon."

"Huh, well, I spent a lot of time on the Silvius without getting on land, so I know how that feels," Fam said.

"Yes, it's a bit odd," Rina paused for a moment, then noticed that Fam had her backpack on. "Um, what's with the backpack?"

"I'm coming with you guys when you take off!" Fam said with a grin.

"Oh, right! I'd forgotten about that in all the excitement," Rina scratched at her nose. "See, we're not taking off for a short while. The Time circuits are all out of alignment you see. We don't know how long that's going to take to fix."

"Ah...gotcha," Fam nodded, slightly disappointed. "So can I get a bunk to put this in or somethin'? It's getting a bit heavy."

"Maybe once we get the circuits fixed," Rina said, "but the ghosts really did a number in on it the last time they appeared. Blew out half the board. Like I said before, we don't know how long it will take to fix. You're probably better off putting that back in your own bedroom for the time being."

"Good point," Fam nodded.

* * *

It was about a day later that the Time Circuits were repaired, and the SpaceTrailmon was being loaded up for departure.

So Fam, having said her goodbyes to Giselle's family, took a deep breath and prepared to step onto the ramp-

"FAM!"

-Only to stop when she heard the familiar voice of Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, Queen of Turan, coming up from behind her.

"Huh?" Fam turned around, and there the girl was, scowling disapprovingly. "Oh...Hey, Millia."

"Don't you 'hey, Millia' me, Fam!" The other girl said with a cross of her arms. "You were planning on leaving without even saying goodbye?"

"How did you know I was-?" Fam began to ask.

"Please, Fam," Millia said with a roll of her eyes, "Turan has one of the few relay communicators Xros Heart left here. You didn't think I wouldn't hear you putting in a request for passage out on the next ship?"

"Aha...I see." Fam then asked, "So the time circuits being broken...?"

"Actually gave me the time to get down here when I heard the ship was coming in," Millia answered as she walked over. "Lucky, all things considered."

"Look, Millia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Fam glanced up at the sky, and the remaining Exiles in orbit, just beyond SpaceTrailmon's large neck. "But I've been a bit aimless since the Grand Race. We held it, we raced, and then...that's it. My dream was made real. I just don't know where else to go right now except up and out."

"That's fine and all," Milla said with a smile, "but you still should have told me you were heading out first! What were you planning on doing? Going out there and coming back before I noticed you'd left?"

"Heh, something like that," Fam said with a smile back at her. "Sorry, I don't really think these things through some times."

"Well, it's that impulsiveness that got us where we are today," Millia said, "so it's not that bad of a thing."

"I guess so," Fam shrugged.

"Well, I know so!" Millia said, and then gave Fam a quick hug. "Don't go changing too much on us out there, okay?"

"A-Alright," Fam nodded, not quite sure how to react now that a Queen had hugged her, "I'll try my best, Millia."

Yet another reason to head out, Fam mused as she climbed up the ramp, and gave a wave. Awkward interactions among friends now that their lives seemed to be moving on, and hers was sort of just...floating in the river.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Fam!" Hideaki greeted as Rina lead Fam into the bridge in SpaceTrailmon's head. "We're just about to take off. Hopefully no Ghosts will throw the circuits off on us this time, so it should be a fairly quick trip!"

"Hideaki, what did I say about jinxing us?" Rina asked of her husband.

"Er...Not to?" was his reply.

Fam just laughed nervously at the remark, and sat herself down in one of the two chairs.

It was a familiar view watching the whole of Kartoffel descend through the window while, in fact, the ship was ascending...

And then once the airspace had been cleared...

"Let's Go!" Hideaki shouted as he accelerated the SpaceTrailmon up to 88 Miles Per Hour...!

* * *

**BAM BAM BAM! PCHOOOOOO!**

The SpaceTrailmon vanished in a burst of light and twin fire trails, leaving Millia standing there, staring up at the clouds.

"Good luck, Fam," She said mostly to herself.

* * *

Instead of dropping out into the Digital World's orbit- all they saw was the cloudy mess of the Time Vortex.

"Not again," Rina lamented.

"Damn it," Hideaki swore, "the circuits crapped out on us again." he hit a button and called to the engine room over the intercom. "What the hell happened down there?"

 _"Ghosts again!"_ came the fearful reply. _"Appeared just before we jumped and disappeared mid-leap."_

* * *

The engine was sparking with blue lightning.

"I take it that's not normal?" Fam asked.

"It's not," Hideaki grumbled.

"What does something like this?" Fam asked.

"Ghosts," Rina said, unaware of the glowing blue light coalescing just outside the door into a humanoid form.

"Ghosts don't pulse with blue energy though, do they?" Fam had to ask. "Usually they're just...invisible energy, right?"

"Nah, ghosts leave trails of green slime everywhere," said the glasses wearing boy in blue pajamas who materialized with a _**ZAP**_ from the light. "But blue lightning...? Wow, that's a new one on me!"

Rina, Hideaki, and Fam spun around in surprise, and the mechanic, who had witnessed the entire thing with a silent, staring surprised look on his face, shouted out in terror: "G-GHOST!"

Rina drew a handgun and leveled it at the boy, who raised his hands suddenly.

"Woah! Hey! I'm not a ghost!" the kid panicked.

"You sure appeared like the ghosts did!" The Mechanic protested.

"Wha...?" The boy tilted his head to the side, "Uh...that's not right. I should be the only one who can do that."

"What's your name, kid?" Rina asked.

"John Egbert," The boy said simply, "I'm the Heir of Breath, if that means anything to you."

Rina and Hideaki shared a confused glance, each thinking the same thing, and nodding. Rina lowered her gun as Hideaki said, "Let's talk about this in the kitchen."

Fam just followed due to not having any real reason not to.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Hideaki said, "you finally found this mystical artifact...and you just _**stuck your hand**_ in it?"

"And then I got these weird hopping powers, at first it was just through my Game session and the related universes, but then I got caught up in this weird static burst and then I haven't been back there since," John concluded his story. "This is the first time I landed on an actual time machine though! Man, Dave's going to be so jealous when he finds out I found a _Firefly_!"

"Well, the static thing is par the course for us," Rina said. "Xros Heart has had to deal with time storms since the beginning of our adventures."

"Time...storms?" John frowned, "How exactly can time be a storm?"

"Same way you can look just like the human form of our friend John Grey," Hideaki said, "who's a Gureimon normally. Just sans glasses and a few years younger."

"Eh?" The kid blinked. "Seriously?"

"Trust us on this," Rina said, "we've run into a _**lot**_ of freaky shit over the years. Soul-duplication across dimensional barriers is the most sane thing about it."

"Name one thing that tops someone else having my exact face," John said with a raised eyebrow.

"Try having the ultimate bad guy of everything in existence-" Hideaki put forward.

"Eh, I know people who'd beg to differ," John shrugged.

"-who can split himself into uncountable copies of himself-" Hideaki continued.

"Dave can do that! So can Aradia." That earned a weird look from Rina and Hideaki, but they simply marked it off as another soul-duplication thing.

"-and caused havoc across every conceivable dimension and world and timeline just to keep us distracted away from his prime self," Hideaki concluded, "even going so far as to rig a time line into a doomed state by preventing any changes from happening just to get rid of our King."

"Okay, yeah, that's a bit out there," John admitted with a gulp. "Our bad guy doesn't really do doomed time lines."

"So back to that ghost thing," Rina began.

"Look, all I know is, unless someone behind me stuck their arm in like I did, they're not ghosts that' you're seeing." John said dismissively.

And then the radio buzzed with someone reporting from the cargo bay: _"Ghosts are back!"_

"Let's go see if you recognize them, then," Hideaki said.

* * *

"Holt shit!" John said with wide eyes upon seeing the two writhing, glowing outlines of humanoid beings- one male, one female- each giving off sparks of electricity and temporal disturbances that seemed to cause the environment around them to go haywire. "I can see why you called them ghosts!"

"Yeah," Fam said faintly, eyes wide as well, "you weren't kidding about them looking like ghosts."

The female looking one seemed to be cradling her head as she thrashed from side to side- sending massive ribbons of energy off of her head like she had her hair tied up into twin-tails as she yelled something incomprehensible to them all, obscured by loud popping and crackling static, and, bizarrely, the sound of a train whistle.

"...You guys said that the time storms appeared originally as static bursts, right?" John asked.

"That's how it usually looks, yeah," Hideaki nodded, "You think these two are stuck in the storms?"

"Maybe they're like me and they can zap around- but here they're caught up in the storm during a zap?" John frowned. "The only way I'd know for sure is to try to rescue them."

"Maybe they just need someone to pull them out?" Fam offered. "I mean, that could be why they've come to you guys for help."

"That's a good point," John agreed, "even if they aren't ghosts, sometimes ghosts do reach out to people to try to help them instead of cause harm."

"Yeah, but who's going to do it?" Hideaki asked.

"Well, I know I'm going to get back to my universe at some point," John said, "a future me already ran past a past me and told me to find someone, which I did...twice, actually. Which actually means I might actually be stuck here permanently, in which case wow am I screwed but...aw screw it, might as well."

"Hey, I've got nowhere else to be," Fam offered, "I can try helping too!"

"Fam, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Rina began, suddenly concerned. "What if you can't return home? What if you'll miss out on something important like...I don't know, Giselle's wedding?!"

"Who knows if I'll ever do that anyways if I don't do anything?" Fam asked in return. "I sure don't."

"So are we going to rescue these guys or what?" John asked.

"I'll take the girl if you take the guy," Fam said.

"Eh...I'd really rather do it the other way around," John replied.

"No deal!" and with that, Fam started walking towards the girl.

"Damn it," John sighed, and went for the boy.

"Good luck!" Hideaki called out.

"Thanks!" Fam said, and then reached out for the glowing girl's hands...

_**ZAP!** _

Everyone watched in horror as the ghost-girl and Fam both vanished in a familiar flash of blue light.

"Okay! That's definitely one of my zaps!" John said, and then reached for the boy. "I think I might be able to...!"

_**ZAP!** _

Then they disappeared as well,

"Why," Rina sniffed. "Why did they have to try to be heroes-" For approximately three seconds, because then John re-appeared in another _**ZAP**_ , holding a golden box marked with the Kyoryuger logo on its lid with him, and wearing a Stetson for some reason.

"Alright! That worked! Those two are zapping along properly now! Except. Well, they're not MEANT to be zapping. Time Machine accident- and there was something with a Train that I haven't figured out yet but that's not important! I'm dealing with that now!" He said quickly, as if having rehearsed it, "Oh, and Fam's good too! Future-future her is dealing with something in your distant future, so I can't really say much besides that I've really got to go get this box to past-future her so that she can become future-future her!" He stuck his tongue out with a "Bleh!" and said, "I'm using passwords and everything is _**still**_ non linear."

"Er...Right," Rina said with a blink, "So everything's okay then? We're not going to be plagued by ghosts anymore?"

"They're not ghosts, but yeah, those two shouldn't be messing with your time machine anymore," John said, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of places to be and not a lot of time to be there!"

And then he _**ZAP**_ ped away again.

"Well-" Hideaki began to say when John reappeared a moment later and started to talk.

"Alright, that zap thing worked! Those two ghosts are-"

"You already told us," Hideaki said.

"Oh, I did?" John frowned, "Damn it, I'm going to ne-"

"Need a password?" Rina offered. "Try Heroes."

"...Riiight." John just narrowed his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go find that girl-"

"Fam," Hideaki said.

"Right, her," John said, "and-"

"Get her some shiny golden box," Rina said.

"I've gotta get what?" John asked, then sighed, "Damn it!" he _**ZAP**_ ped away again to try to find Fam.

"Nice kid," Rina said.

"Needs to work on his timing a bit better though," Hideaki mused.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

Fam scowled slightly as she tried to drag the unconscious red haired girl across the beach that they'd landed on after going through that time leap. "Damn it, why do I always get myself into these messes?"

The girl stirred with a groan.

"Oh? Waking up are you?" Fam asked as she stopped and lowered the girl to the ground.

"Whu...?" The girl's red eyes flickered open, and she stared up at Fam in confusion. "Who're you...?" She asked with a tired slur.

"I'm Fam Fan Fan," Fam said, "you can just call me Fam though! And you are?"

"...Kuuko," the girl said after a moment, "Hinomoto, Kuuko."

"Hinomoto huh?" Fam mused on that name. Chances were this girl was King Sylen and Queen Akari's kid. Time travel had to be involved though, as they hadn't even had a kid at the time Fam had last heard from the King, and this girl was, what, fourteen tops?

"Where am I?" Kuuko asked as she tried to sit up.

"Not a clue," Fam said with a shrug, "I was trying to pull you out of this weird blue lightning aura thing, and then- zap!- next thing I know, we're both here on this island!"

"Oh..." The girl frowned for a moment as she looked around, "...Wait. Where's Mahiro?"

"Mahiro?" Fam asked, "You mean the boy who was stuck like you were?"

Kuuko whirled around on her, eyes wide as she said, "He was in the DeLorean with me when we...." She trailed off. "Uh oh."

"DeLorean?" Fam mouthed the unfamiliar word, "Not a clue, sorry. He and John probably got zapped somewhere else like we did, or maybe they're still back on the Space Trailmon."

"SpaceTrailmon?" Kuuko asked, "When? What year!?"

"Uh..." Fam thought for a moment, then answered, "Merry was six, if that's any help?"

"Six?" Kuuko repeated."...Ten years ago, then..."

Ah, and there it was. Confirmation of time travel! That would make Merry sixteen when Kuuko had ended up in that strange situation.

"What happened exactly?" Fam asked.

"...Nyarko wanted to take a DeLorean for a joy-ride," Kuuko said in a quiet, reserved tone, "but there were two in the lab. We didn't know why, but she thought it was perfect timing..." she frowned slightly, "we had the same coordinates on the time circuits...we should have wound up in the same place."

"They're time machines, right? These DeLoreans?" Fam asked, and got a nod. "So what happened next?"

"Mahiro tried talking Nyarko out of it, but she stole one of the DeLoreans, and raced off with Jules...then...We chased after them in the other one..." Kuuko's frown deepened. "I can't remember anything after we hit eighty-eight...I think we crashed into a train at some point??"

"Ouch," Fam grimaced, "sounds like you guys hit temporal turbulence or something."

"Something like tha-aaahhh-" Kuuko then flinched, and then began to groan and lean forward as a blue aura began to gather around her.

"Uh oh," Fam blinked before-

_**ZAP** _

-She found herself no longer on a beach, and instead inside some sort of darkened hangar, with Kuuko once more passed out on the floor.

"Well that's just great," Fam said with a huff.

 **"GORO~N!"** boomed a screeching voice from above in agreement.

"..." Fam then looked up, and her eyes went wide. "Woaaah!"

It was a giant, winged creature that seemed to be mid-way through gaining cybernetic implants and armor.

 **"GORO GORO!"** The creature- unknown to Fam, it was Voltasaur #6- cried again at it's visitors.

"What are you?" Fam asked in awe.

The giant Voltasaur-in-construction seemed to motion its head towards a table to Fam's right. **"GORO~N!"**

Fam wandered over to the table in question, and discovered a Gaburevolver that seemed to be hooked up to a laptop that was presently turned off. But next to the revolver was a small black box, containing a set of six Beast Batteries- each labeled "#6 PTERAGORDON."

"Ptera...gordon?" Fam read the name off of one of the Batteries, and then looked up at the Voltasaur, "Your name's Pteragordon?"

 **"GORO! GORO~N!"** The Voltasaur said in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you, Pteragordon!" Fam said with a grin.

The Voltasaur gave a happy shrill of agreement.

* * *

Dogold slashed his sword- and Blue hit the ground. "Hah...!"

But not for the reasons he thought.

"THAT REALLY STINGS!"

...Aigaron fell from above- landing on Dogold a mere moment later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Red called out as he, Black, and Green ran up to join Blue.

"Not a problem!" Blue laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU GOOFING AROUND!?" Dogold shouted at Aigaron.

"Says you!" Aigaron protested.

The Kyoryugers inserted their beast batteries, and the only warning the Deboss villians had was the cry of: **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA GABUTRYA!_** and the other cries.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" The quartet shouted.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABU GABUUOOOM!_**

Dogold and Aigaron were sent blasting off agaiiiin...! Complete with a twinkle in the sky.

_**TELEPORT!** _

"WAAAHH!" the duo landed with a thud on the floor of the Frozen Palace.

"Welcome back, Dogold, Aigaron," Chaos greeted them as QuartzAstamon offered them each a hand to be pulled back up to their feet. "Your presence in the last battle has served well to distract the Kyoryugers, but our benefactor now requires your presence in another part of the world..."

"What the hell?!" Dogold said as he slapped QuartzAstamon's hand away and got up on his own, "Why are we being pulled back at a time like this!?"

"Candelira and Virsun can continue to distract the Kyoryugers," QuartzAstamon said, "however, I do not need the Seventh Voltasaur under our thumb, but instead the sixth."

"I thought that was the sixth!" Aigaron lamented as he accepted the hand and got up to his feet.

"No, that 'Ankydon' is the Seventh in the series," Chaos said, "the sixth is much more powerful, and has only just been completed, yet to be shipped to the Black Moon's city."

"So while they think we're after their newest toy, we're going after something else entirely?" Dogold asked with a cackle of electricity, "Now that's going to really tick them off!"

"We need to get going," QuartzAstamon said, "the sooner we leave for the past, the sooner we can bring the sixth Voltasaur down upon them." And with a snap of his fingers, a time portal opened up beneath him, Dogold, and Aigaron.

* * *

**ZAP!**

John caught the dark haired boy as he fell unconscious, somewhere on a rooftop in the middle of some unknown city.

The red haired girl was waiting for him there, smiling and waving. "Thank you," She said, "for getting Mahiro and I out of that."

"Eh?" John blinked as Kuuko walked over and took Mahiro from him. "So it worked? You're out of the vortex?"

"Yeah," she nodded, and then said, "but you need to go tell everyone we scared that we're okay, then you need to find the girl who rescued me."

"Okay, sounds fair enough!" John said with a nod, and then focused on that moment that they left....'Alright password..password....let's try.... **[DOUBLE ZAP]** '... then he _**ZAP**_ ped back to the Space Trailmon- "Alright, that zap thing worked! Those two ghosts are-"

"You already told us," Hideaki said.

"Oh, I did?" John frowned, "Damn it, I'm-"

"Need a password?" Rina offered. "Try Heroes."

"...Riiight." John just narrowed his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go find that girl-"

"Fam," Hideaki said.

"Right, her," John said, "and-"

"Get her some shiny golden box," Rina said.

"I've gotta get what?" John asked, then sighed, "Damn it!"

_**ZAP!** _

* * *

Dogold, Aigaron, and some Debo Monster with an impression mold theme that had been crafted for just this occasion, teleported down onto a tropical island beach along with QuartzAstamon and several Paramonsters.

"That way," QuartzAstamon said as he pointed them towards the base hidden inside a long dormant volcano, and teleported away.

* * *

Fam glanced over at Kuuko as she groaned, and started to glow again, she glanced up at Pteragordon and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I think I've got to go now. I'll come back and visit some time, ok?"

**"GORO~N!"**

And then- Kuuko flashed with another _**ZAP!**_

For Fam, not much changed.

The room got more crowded with workers, Pteragordon's armor-ization seemed to have been completed, and Kuuko had vanished entirely.

"What the-!?" people spun around in surprise at the flash of light that had brought Fam there, still holding the Beast Battery that she had been when the teleport had occurred.

 **"GORO~N!"** Pteragordon cried out in glee at seeing its pilot once more.

A pair of guards drew their guns at Fam, and she held her hands up instantly.

"Woah hey! I'm not here to cause any trouble!" she began.

"That's right!" And then a wall exploded with a burst of lightning- Courtesy of Dogold. "We are!"

"DEBOSS!" the guards turned their guns back around on the Legion monsters as they began to pour into the room, and the scientists and workers began running away in terror.

"Yer' pissin' me off!" Dogold swung his sword as the guards fired away, and blocked each bullet with lightning.

"What the-?" Fam took several steps back in surprise, even as the Paramonsters began running around to round up the workers. "W-What are you?"

"Ah, that stings!" Aigaron lamented, "Someone who doesn't know who we are?!"

"Like hell we're doing the Kyoryuger's thing!" Dogold roared, and ran at the guards.

The guards tried to block the sword strikes with their guns, but sadly, their weapons were sliced in half- and they were shocked from the metal on metal contact to boot!

The two guards fell to the ground, and Dogold moved on to torment the civilians while the impression mold monster moved onto the prone guards and put his boxed hands around one of their heads.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" Fam protested as a wave of energy ran over the guard and transformed his body into that of a Paramonster! "W-What-the!?"

"Ah! Such sweet sorrow!" Aigaron said with a wipe away of his tears, "We'll transform everyone here on base into a Paramonster and from there, we'll be able to rewrite the Voltasaur's systems to allow us to pilot it against the Kyoryugers!"

"You can't do that!" Fam protested as the other guard was transformed.

"And who's going to stop us?!" Dogold shouted as he cut off the path of a terrified worker. "You!? I don't see any Gaburevolver on you! You're not a Kyoryuger!"

"I don't know what that is..." Fam's hand clenched tightly around the Beast Battery, even as Pteragordon cried out in terror as the Paramonsters began climbing up the support beams to the locks that held him in place. "But it doesn't matter!" She growled, accidentally activating the battery by squeezing just a bit too tightly. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BULLIES!" And with that- she ran towards the Debo Monster and threw an electrified punch at the monster's body.

"SIIIZLEEEE!" The monster cried out in surprise as his metal body was run through with over 10,000 volts! And then...

**_GORO GORO~N!_**

An explosion of electricity occurred right on the point of impact and the poor DeboMonster went flying away from the two guards (which somehow made them transform back to normal) and flying into Dogold- who simply remarked "NOT AGAIN!" as he was landed upon for the second time that day.

"K-KYORYUGER!" Aigaron shouted in surprise, taking several steps backwards from the shock.

And then Fam gulped as everyone's attention turned on her.

"GITOFFME!" Dogold shouted as he threw the stunned monster to the side and got to his feet. "Damn you, girl...!" He started running at Fam.

**"GOROOOO~N!"**

And then- the locks holding Pteragordon in place broke free, allowing the Voltasaur the chance to suddenly soar forwards- smashing into the forwards facing wall and breaking through it with an explosive burst of lightning.

Fam gasped as she looked upwards and saw a piece of the wall came tumbling down at her, she closed her eyes tightly...And then with a flash of gold light, she was teleported away.

"WHAT THE-?!" Dogold roared in anger as the piece of the wall fell down on him instead.

* * *

Fam's eyes opened to find herself inside the black room that was a Voltasaur cockpit. "Woah...where am I...?"

 **"GORO~N!"** Came Pteragordon's voice.

"I'm _inside_ you!?" And it was in that moment that Fam realized "...And I just understood what you said perfectly. Wow that's weird."

* * *

 **"GORO~N~ GORO~N!"** Pteragordon shrilled as he circled the base that Deboss was trying to attack.

Aigaron and a few Paramonsters quickly pulled the rubble off of Dogold. "Dogold! Are you alright?"

"DAMN IT!" Dogold shouted as he brushed his cracked armor off. "I wasn't expecting her to drop a wall on me...!"

"Oh that stings~" Aigaron wiped a tear away, "They've cracked your armor!"

"Aw now that's just pissing me off even more!" Dogold roared as sparks flew out from some of the cracks, and spun towards the unconscious Debo Monster they'd brought with them. "Where's Luckyuro when you need him!?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE!**

"YOU BIG STUPID DUMBHEAD!" Luckyuro shouted as he came up to bonk Virsun on the head. "Why'd you leave!?"

"To follow my beloved girl!" Virsun said with hearts in his eyes, even as Candelira walked up, hands on her hips in disapproval.

"You ninny!" She slapped him.

**EX-MEANWHILE!**

* * *

"Helping with the distraction, remember?" Aigaron reminded Dogold. "We shouldn't need to go big or else we risk summoning the Kyoryugers to our location!"

"Oh screw the plan! They've already sounded the alarm!" Dogold shouted, and raised his sword, "PARAMONSTERS! RISE UP SO I CAN TAKE DOWN THAT VOLTASAUR!"

The Paramonsters began throwing themselves onto each other, and began growing to massive size as they fused together.

"Oh, our benefactor isn't going to be happy about this...!" Aigaron lamented as Dogold ran towards the growing Paramonster pile and began jumping up it's side.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone in the lab watched Kyoryu Cyan deliver a hammer blow to Virsun, one of the beast batteries vanished from the battery rack with a flash of gold light.

* * *

Battery #17 appeared in Fam's left hand as Pteragordon teleported it from the lab.

"Eh? A different one from yours?" Fam asked, "What's this one do?"

 **"GORO~N!"** Pteragordon cawed.

"Are you **_sure_** that's a good idea!?" Fam shouted in surprise.

**"GORO~GORO~N!"**

"Well alright then..." Fam held the battery out and did as the Voltasaur told her to- "BRAVE IN!" She activated the battery, and then threw it out infront of her.

* * *

The Ovirappoo Battery grew to massive size, and then loaded into Pteragordon's mouth.

**_GABURINCHO! OVIRAP~POO!_**

Dogold had barely managed to get onto the Paramonster's shoulder when this occurred. "Damn it, what's that one going to do!?"

And then Pteragordon let loose a thick cloud of yellow gas.

* * *

Fam covered her nose and mouth at the Voltasaur's insistance. "Oh man that's _gross!"_

* * *

Poor Debo Sizzle (or whatever his name is) had chosen that exact moment to get to his feet- only for the gas to descend upon him and Aigaron.

"AAAAAAGH!" Poor Sizzle shouted in surprise, "MY EYES! _**THEY BUUUUUURN!**_ "

"AAH! THAT STINGS!" Aigaron began crying rivers of tears.

* * *

Dogold nearly lost his balance as the Paramonster beneath his feet began swaying dangerously, "Aw, you cheeky little...!" He leaped onto the Paramonster's head, and then leaped up further towards Pteragordon as he circled around. "THIS SMELL IS TICKING ME OFF!" With a slash of his sword- he opened a quick teleportation rift, losing a few armor fragments in the process, and-

_**VWORP!** _

\- Teleported into Pteragordon's cockpit!

"AH!" Fam screamed in surprise, "Where'd you come from!?"

"You damned Kyoryuger...!" Dogold snarled as more cracks formed in his armor from the sparks coming out of his insides, "You really pissed me off!"

"I don't know what a Kyoryuger is...!" Fam began, holding up her hands, the right of which _still_ held one of Pteragordon's beast batteries.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl!" Dogold snarled. "Not when you're holding one of their damned batteries!" He ran forward, and swung down at Fam, not even caring as fragments of his armor came flying off from the motion.

She dodged to the side- "hey! Wait just a moment!"

"NO WAY!" Dogold roared, and swung again, "YOU DROPED A DAMNED WALL ON ME!" Fam ducked, and rolled to the side. "FOR THAT! I'M GONNA-!"

As Dogold spun around to strike at Fam again- she clenched her right hand around the beast battery and punched upwards into Dogold's chest.

_**_GORO~N!_** _

With a crack- and a sudden explosion of electricity- Dogold stumbled backwards, roaring in surprise and pain- small pieces of his armor flying off in various directions.

But to Fam- what was more horrifying was the fact that her punch had cut clean through Dogold's body- front to back- revealing that his insides were but a mere leaking electrical presence- a presence that was quickly leaving his body nothing but an empty suit of armor.

"G-A..." Dogold stammered as his body began to fall apart- "Damn you...girl...!"

He fell to his knees- and then the rest of him colapsed further into armor fragments.

Fam sat there for a few moments- panting as the adrenalin faded. "Did I just...kill him...?"

And then a piece of Dogold's chest armor shot up from the pile and slammed into Fam's chest- right where it would belong if she were to wear the armor herself- sending her flying backwards across the small room as the rest of the armor began flying at her in a rapid fashion and...!

_**KZAP!** _

...With a quick fizzle of lightning- Dogold's armor sealed itself around it's new wearer, and stood up- growling in Dogold's voice. "Like hell something like that would kill me!" He examined himself and snarled, "Damn it, of course I ended up being shorter 'cause I possessed her while missing a few pieces...!"

 **"GORO~~N!"** Pteragordon cowled in anger and began flying tight and rapid circles in an attempt to throw Dogold out.

"Oh Shut it!" Dogold held up his right hand- which now had Pteragordon's battery in it, "Shut up you damned bird, or else I kill her right this moment and you lose your partner!" He chuckled grimly as the Voltasaur leveled out. "I thought we could come to an agreement!" He held up the battery and ordered the Voltasaur, "Now you're going to follow my every command, do you hear me? Or else I kill her!"

 **"G...Goro~n..."** Pteragordon quietly agreed.

"Now land!"

* * *

Aigaron watched as the massive Voltasaur came down to land on the ground- and Dogold leaped out.

"Oh Dogold!" Aigaron said, "How did you do it!?"

"The girl broke my armor!" Dogold shouted in anger, "I had to possess her to retain my form since I've got gaps in it now!"

"Oh that's not good at all!" Aigaron cried, "How it stings!"

"More the Voltasaur than me!" Dogold laughed, "I possessed its pilot! Now we have it completely under our control! No need to do all that damned hacking to rewrite its controls!"

"Oh!" Aigaron cried even more, "Those Kyoryugers! They'll certainly feel the sting of this when we come bringing their own technology down upon them!"

"HAH!" Dogold laughed, "Damn straight they will!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE!**

"KYORYUZIN MACHO!" The six-member team shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin began spinning on its feet as it held the Ankydon hammer out far and wide- SMASH SMASH SMASH!- Virsun kept getting hit as the momentum built up, and then- "HAAH!"- the final hit was an uppercut that put all of the spinning momentum into UPWARDS momentum!

Virsun went flying into the air yet again- where he exploded brilliantly.

* * *

Everyone cheered.

And Pink gave a nod to Cyan, who gave a peace sign in return.

Red shouted, "NOW THAT WAS BRAVE!"

 _ **"Everyone!"**_ Commander Shinji's voice broke into the control room via radio a second later- _**"Return to the lab immediately! We've got a situation."**_

The Kyoryugers all shared uneasy glances with eachother, and then Green spoke up, "Alright, we're on our way."

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"The base where Voltasaur #6- Pteragordon- was under development was just attacked and raided by Deboss," Asuka declared simply the moment the six Kyoryugers arrived.

"What!?" They shouted at once.

"Compounding the issue?" Kaiyumi said with a sigh, "Pteragordon has been captured by Deboss."

The room went silent.

"Our only saving grace at the moment is that Pteragordon doesn't have a pilot," Shinji said, "and more than that, the morpher for Kyoryu Gold has been missing for a while now...so unless Deboss has their hands on it, they're not going to be able to unlock his full powers."

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT_ _ _|**  
  
"Wheeewf," Milano whistled as she looked at what was evidently a screenshot of a girl being Zapped into the Pteragordon lab. "Think she's the one who helped us back with Jet Alone?"  
  
"I thought the same, but had a hunch," Shinji showed her another picture. "This was when the morpher was stolen," and then another one, "and just a few months before that..."  
  
"Isn't this the same girl?" Milano asked.  
  
"Along with an unconscious Kuuko Hinomoto," Shinji nodded. "Just after this, I heard back from Rina Mashimo."  
  
"...Dare I ask?" Milano asked.  
  
"She finally reported an incident that happened back when Merry was six," Shinji replied, "on orders from, get this..."  
  
"Fam Fan Fan?" Milano asked.  
  
"Got it in one," Shinji nodded.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Chaos turned in surprise as Aigaron and Dogold came into the room- the later sparking dangerously. "Dogold, what happened?"

"Doesn't matter what happened to me!" Dogold laughed as he held up Pteragordon's Beast Battery- "I've succeeded with the plan!"

"Good job, Dogold," Chaos said as he took the battery and closed his hand around it, "Now to corrupt it to our own ends...!" A small miasma of energy surrounded his hand and the battery, and then shoved his hand into his cape and closed his eyes as he focused.

"What about The other one?" Aigaron asked, "The one Candelira and Luckyuro were after?"

"They managed to retake their Voltasaur," Chaos said with a bit of amusement, "not entirely unexpected. Virsun always was a weak one." He pulled the battery out of his cape and glanced down at it, "But as far as distractions run...he was perfect."

Dogold examined the battery as Chaos handed it back to him; now it was Black bodied, and gold trimmed. "What a marvelous change...!" He pressed the button and watched as the inside changed over- revealing the Deboss Legion Logo. "And it looks like I didn't even need to possess that girl after all...!"

"What girl?" Chaos asked.

"The Kyo-" Aigaron began, only to be shoved aside by Dogold.

"Does it matter?" Dogold asked. "We now have two ways to control that Voltasaur! Those Kyoryugers aren't going to know what even hit them!"

"Indeed," Chaos agreed with an evil chuckle, "they won't."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WHRE AM I? WHO AM I? The Debo Monsters have turned the amusement park into a labyrinth! To save everyone, Merry must crack the most powerful joke in history! NEXT TIME! **BRAVE 8! Where are we!? Break out of the Labyrinth!** _It's hilarious."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owch. Am I mean. Introduced a character just to get her possessed by Dogold. Thankfully, Fam won't be like that for long! 'Cuz she's Kyoryu Gold, obviously! XD I apologize for this chapter being so long in the making, but I was mainly focusing on "The Working Title Job" that I posted a few days ago in the mean time, and then got distracted by other things... too many things to count _;
> 
> At any rate, we get some Kid!Merry in this chapter, and a focus episode on her next! Wheeeeee!


	8. BRAVE 8!

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the (now six) Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of them running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs, now updated to have Ankydon and Callie in it.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya,**

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get paralelle shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 8! Where are we!? Break out of the Labyrinth!**

* * *

 

Yumeji took a bite of rice from a bowl.

Inaba simply stared out past his coffee cup into the early-morning, rather empty looking restaurant.

Roxy tapped her fingers on the table to the tune of music only she could hear.

Caleb yawned and stretched his arms, then scratched at the back of his head. "Weird," He noted, "It's quiet today."

"Well, Merry's not around," Roxy noted quietly, "and Callie and Yui are working overtime in the lab to figure out how Deboss got control of Pteragordon..."

"I think Merry insisted the Professor take some time off with Yuzuko-chan," Yumeji said.

"That's fine by me," Inaba remarked. "For once, I don't have to listen to her tepid jokes."

Caleb chuckled a bit, "Heh, Don't let Callie hear you saying that."

They all went silent for a few moments as they each thought, "Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot, Dot."

**THE AMUSEMENT PARK_ _ _|**

"Thank you for coming along, Merry," Kaiyumi said as she held her daughter's hand and lead the cheerful, young girl along. "It'd feel weird if it were just me and Yuzuko with Simon out looking for the others."

"Not a problem, Professor! I haven't been to a place like this in years," Merry waved it off with a grin, not a few paces to the Professor's immediate left, "not since I was Yuzu's age, at any rate!"

"Hehe!" the small dark haired girl giggled.

"Plus," Merry said, voice dropping down to a bit of a conspiratorial tone, "I'm not liking the idea of you two being out here alone. Not after what we've been through already."

"So that's why you've got your Gabugabu with you?" Yuzuko asked of the Kyoryuger.

"Eh?" Merry had to parse that for a moment.

"She means the Gaburevolver," Kaiyumi stated. "She's got nicknames for everything I developed."

"Eh!? You mean you can tell it's there under this skirt?" Merry asked as her eyes went wide and she nervously patted down the knee length skirt down it's length. To the naked eye, it didn't seem like Merry's Gaburevolver was there at all.

"Yah!" The little girl nodded.

* * *

 

"She's been very observant as of late," Kaiyumi said as she and Merry watched Yuzuko ride around on the merry-go-round. "Sometimes I have to wonder if she didn't inherit a variation of Akari's Seer powers."

"Seer?" Merry frowned, "You don't mean that Sburb stuff again? I still don't get how any of us can have other powers that aren't part of being a Digimon."

"It's a valid part of our Digital World's history," Kaiyumi said. "I've noticed subdued power archetypes in everyone from our team- at least, those born from the Digital World. My brother used to show signs of a Lord of Space, for example."

"You mean that Lagann guy who everyone makes a fuss over when he comes by, right?" Merry asked.

"Yeah," Kaiyumi nodded. "He's-" She frowned, "Right over there?"

"Huh?" Merry glanced over to where the Professor was looking. "I don't see anyone."

And then- all hell broke loose.

"Husband!" An old woman cried out across the plaza for a person who wasn't there.

"Grandma! Grandma!" A young boy began running across a busy intersection for someone who wasn't there.

"Daddy!" And even Yuzuko called out in surprise, giggling and waving at someone who also, was, not, there.

* * *

 

"Debo Whereameye..." A Yellow Bodied Debo Monster with green zigzag lines running across his body called out as he waved his magic over the amusement park, "DEBO WHEREAMEYE! Those of you, lost in your grief, gather within my labyrinth!" His face was a maze- and it glowed ominously.

He threw his hands into the air- and launched a beam up high into the sky- creating a domed energy barrier around the amusement park that quickly filled up with an illusion inducing fog...!

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on a random rooftop, a Heir of Breath stood, overlooking everything.

"Hmf...No sign of her here either..." John Egbert said with a frown. "Although the breeze feels off here..." He glanced over at the Ferris Wheel of the Amusement park. "Then again, maybe I've just forgotten what it's like to be on Earth?" He narrowed his eyes when he saw a faint outline of some kind of illusion over the top of the wheel. "Nope. That's definitely not right." He turned into the wind and floated away... "Time to get to work, then."

* * *

 

"Yuzuko?" Merry called out as she wandered the park, "Professor?" Somehow, she had gotten separated from the two of them despite being right next to the Professor not moments earlier. "Damn it...where did you go...?"

"Dear! Please forgive me!" Merry whirled around to witness a woman pleading with something that wasn't there. "Honey, Forgive me!" She continued to plead.

"Sister...!" A man called out.

"Wait, please!" someone else cried.

"What's happening here?" Merry asked with a scowl, "Why's everyone crying over nothing?" She asked that right as a woman sulked past, crying.

"Father...!"

"...Excuse me," Merry tried to talk to the woman, "what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"W...Where am I?" The woman asked- stopping almost as if in the middle of a dream. "Where is this place...?"

"Eh?" Merry blinked.

"F..Father!" The woman's attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Father?" Merry glanced to where the woman was looking...

"Don't Go!" The woman shoved past her, running after an illusion, "Please, wait, Father!"

"Where is he!?" Merry asked- following after the woman past a sign...

...Where the Amusement park promptly vanished into thin air, leaving Merry in a gravel quarry.

"What is this...?" Merry frowned. "Where did everything go...?" Thinking back...wasn't this like how the woman reacted? Unsure of her location? Where she was? "OI!" Merry called out, "OIII!"

* * *

 

"Kaiyumi," said a voice.

Kaiyumi turned around, confused by the sudden change in her surroundings. "Huh?" Her eyes widened.

It was Kudo, Taiki.

Exactly as he had been on that day so many years ago when the Earth had exploded. Goggles- shirt- pants- shoes- everything was the way it had been...Even she, though she didn't realize it, was smaller now...!

"...Taiki?" Kaiyumi asked, face furrowing in confusion. "But how...?" She didn't even notice as the fog settled around her, changing the illusion from the quarry she'd been in into some sort of rainbow colored void...

The Merry-Go-Round's music played in the background, unheard.

"I've missed you, Kaiyumi," The boy smiled, "we really need to hang out more. We're siblings, right?"

"How...?" Kaiyumi frowned. "You shouldn't be here. Where's Sally?"

'Taiki' seemed to falter, before holding his arms out and saying, "C'mon, give me a hug! It's been too long...!"

Kaiyumi took a step backwards, "This isn't real."

"Of course I'm real...!"

"No, you're not," Kaiyumi took in a deep breath, and instinctively shouted: _**"BLAZING ICE!"**_

A burst of ice shot out of her mouth and flew through the illusion of Taiki.

"This is an illusion," Kaiyumi said with a scowl. "I haven't been able to do that attack in eight years."

* * *

 

Merry hit the ground and tumbled as Debo Whereameye swung his flag-pole-staff out of nowhere.

"Why aren't you ensnared by my daydreams?!" It growled at her.

"Probably 'cause I'm a super hero," Merry said as she ripped the skirt down a pre-made seam in the middle- revealing it to have been worn over her other clothes like the jacket she was coincidentally not wearing. She had her Gaburevolver strapped to her left leg- and a leg band on her right leg that could contain ten Beast Batteries (it should be noted that she always wears these this way, but this is the first time that the camera makes explicit note of it). As she stood up, she grabbed a Stegotchi battery with her right hand, and the Gaburevolver with her left. "BRAVE IN!" She activated the battery and inserted it- **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" She spun the revolver's barrel with her right hand (again, as she always did, but we never took the time to make note of it) then aimed the Gaburevolver up into the air. "FIRE!"

The energy blast came spiraling down- and in a flash of light, Merry became Kyoryu Blue!

"Get her, Paramonsters!" Whereameye shouted- summoning the monsters without their usual fanfare.

"HAH! HAH!" Blue drew her Gaburicaliber and began slashing away at the Paramonsters. "HUPSIE!" Slash- slash- "Off you go!"

And then- the gravel quarry vanished- replaced by the amusement park's haunted house.

"eh?" She glanced around in surprise- and then let off a quickly cut off shriek of surprise upon seeing a fake ghost. "Where am I?" She kept looking around, unaware of Whereameye as he opened a door behind her, and moaned:

"Boooo!"

"AHHA!" Blue whirled around and went to fire off with her Gaburevolver- only to have to abandon that plan as Whereameye began swinging his flag pole around like a spear.

It took only a lucky hit to send Kyoryu Blue flying through a curtain and into a hidden hallway where she powered down back to normal. "Greaaat," Merry groaned as she got up and pulled out the Mobuckle from a jacket pocket, hoping to use it to call out to the other Kyoryugers, "Anyone out there? Hello?" Nothing but static. "No good, it's not getting through," She leaned back against a wall- and was quickly pulled along with it into a hidden spot as it spun around just in time to hide her from Whereameye as he came charging through the curtain.

"She got away...No matter," he mused, and walked off.

* * *

 

Behind the wall, Merry sighed in relief, and then took stock of the room...

Much to her surprise- Yuzuko was hiding in the very same room, looking very scared!

"Yuzu!" Merry got down on her knees and gave the little girl a hug, "You're okay!"

* * *

 

John Egbert was flung away from the shield surrounding the amusement park as he tried to _Breeze_ his way inside it.

"Gah!" He hit the ground and rolled a bit. "Damn...!" he forced himself back up, "That's some strong barrier!"

As he glanced around, trying to figure out what to do next, it was then that he saw the other four Core Kyoryugers running up, and so he quickly changed his clothes with a flash of a Captcha card without even checking what was on the card.

"This is where Merry and the Professor came!" Yumeji was explaining to the others as they arrived.

"Oi!" John said with a wave to them, "You guys here to take down whatever is keeping me out of here?"

"Eh?" Roxy did a double take at him- finding something oddly familiar about the boy, but couldn't quite place it. "Who the heck are you!?"

"I'm-" John quickly glanced over the clothing he'd chosen, and immediately regretted it. "I'm the Batman!?" He groaned- _'Damn it, Dave Sprite!'_

Well- there went that portion of his Prankster's gambit.

* * *

 

Merry and Yuzuko slipped out of the Haunted House, and into the streets of the Amusement park.

"You okay, Marie-onee-chan?" Yuzuko asked, although seriously mangling Merry's name in the process (as kids of her age are sometimes known to do).

"Yeah, I'm fine," Merry said as she lead Yuzuko to a place they could hide for a few moments, "how come the illusion didn't work on you?"

"For a moment, I saw my Daddy...but Daddy's looking for Kuu-nee-chan and Mahi-onii-chan!" Yuzuko answered simply, "He wouldn't come back without them!"

"Ah, that's right," Merry said with a realization dawning upon her. "Your dad's a big hero off looking for our cousins! So...!" It was then that the Mobuckle sounded off with a ringtone. "Finally!" Merry quickly changed tracks and answered the device.

 _"Yo!"_ Came Yumeji's- somewhat distorted- voice.

* * *

 

John had just rolled with the costume and was using one of his alchemized Crosby-holo-laptops to help amplify the Mobuckle's signal across the barrier.

"We're going to try to pry the barrier open," Yumeji explained, "wish us luck!"

 _"Sure thing!"_ Merry said with a laugh.

Inaba fired on the barrier- to no avail.

Caleb took his Gaburicannon and let loose a double blast.

But it was reflected again.

* * *

 

Kaiyumi found herself wandering a fall forest- no leaves on the trees at all.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked aloud as she stumbled through the forest. "At least it's as far away from that illusion as possible...!"

And then she heard the echoing laughter of a teenage girl's voice.

* * *

 

"Brute force isn't going to do it...!" Yumeji said as he bounced off from a Gaburicaliber strike.

"We're going to need a different approach," Inaba said as he tapped on a few keys.

"That really stings!" And then Aigaron appeared along with Luckyuro and a mess of Paramonsters, "I can't let you do that, Kyoryugers!"

"So this is your mess, Aigaron?" Caleb asked.

"Humans, wandering through a maze for eternity, chasing after the dearly departed...!" Aigaron cried, and then wiped the tears away, "That has _GOT_ to sting, Right?"

"Who's this Joker?" John-as-Batman asked.

"Complete scum," Yuemji said simply.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You can handle the complex stuff! Roxy! Let's do this!" He drew his Gaburevolver.

"Are you saying I'm not one of the smart ones?" Roxy asked as she, too, drew her Gaburevolver.

John- who had did a double take upon hearing that the girl's name was Roxy- did another one as they drew their Beast Batteries and activated them.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They spun the barrels and aimed the Gaburevolvers up. "FIRE!"

With a Chomp and a flash of light- Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Pink appeared on the scene and dove into the Paramonsters- delivering punches (Red) and kicks (Pink) with extreme prejudice.

" _Oh my,_ " Inaba said as Roxy gave a kick to a certain Paramonster's nether regions.

John just stared on incredulously...

And then Yuzuko ran around a corner, coming straight towards them.

"Yuzuko-chan!" Yumeji recognized her immediately, "Wait! Stay away from the gate!"

His warning caused her to trip up- and fall to the ground- knocking one of her shoes off and sending it flying at the barrier where it came to a stop, and fell to the ground.

"Did you see that, boy?" Inaba asked.

"I saw...!" Yumeji agreed, "If we attack it from our side while there's an impact from the inside...!"

"That'll disrupt the flow of energy..." Inaba continued, "and make it easier to punch through!"

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off-balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

Kaiyumi fell to her knees as the entire void swirled around her once again- this time, Debo Whereameye had found an appropriate illusion to get to her.

"You couldn't save us!" It was the illusion of Nyarko Amano-Aounoma! "You couldn't save us at all!"

"I'm sorry...!" Kaiyumi cried- and she cried for so long she wasn't sure how long she was in there.

And then Merry's hand was placed onto her shoulder, "Don't cry, Professor!"

"...Merry...?" Kaiyumi frowned.

"It's useless!" The Illusion of Nyarko shouted, "Her soul is beyond saving now!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid illusion," Merry said with a snarl. "I'm gonna prove how fake you are, right now!"

"...Eh?" The Nyarko tilted her head.

 _"JOKE NUMBAH ONE!"_ Merry said with a clap of her hands: "Financial problems are always hard on _**MUH KNEES!"**_

"eh...?" Kaiyumi turned her head up towards the grinning girl.

"...What are you doing?" The Illusion asked.

"See, Professor?" Merry said, "She's an imposter! Nyarko always laugh at mine and Callie's jokes, even when everyone else groans! There's no way the real Nyarko wouldn't laugh at it!" She smiled as the Professor got back to her feet. "That's because Aunt Rei got us into jokes because Nyarko got her that joke book for her birthday that one year? Remember!? Callie and I read through that entire book and we started telling jokes after that!"

"...Th...that's right..." Kaiyumi started to laugh, "And Nyarko kept encouraging you two to laugh at those jokes nomatter what...! Even when everyone else thought they were bad... She kept telling you two to keep trying..."

"I know all of that-" Merry motioned at the illusion of Nyarko, "has been hard on you. Sure- they stole a couple of DeLoreans...but, you should smile! Okay? Uncle Simon's out there looking for them- and so's my parents, and everyone else who's able! We'll find them, if we haven't already! And even with the Pteragordon thing..." Merry grinned, "We'll get it back from them!"

"Yeah-but-!" The Illusion of Nyarko interrupted.

"Hey, Debo!" Merry clapped her hands again, _"JOKE NUMBAH TWO!_ They say that denial's not just _a river in Egypt!"_

"Stop!" The illusion-form shouted, "Stop spewing your stupid dumb jokes into my world of sorrow!"

Merry just smirked, "You might be lost in this labyrinth, but you're still a- _maze-_ ing!"

Kaiyumi giggled.

"All that crying must _tear_ you up inside!"

"Merry!" Kaiyumi gave the younger girl a hug, "That's such a silly one!"

"And don't _eye_ know it!" Merry said with a wink.

"STOP IT!" The Illusion shouted, "Cry! YOU MUST CRY!"

Merry flared her jacket out and spun around, "Life's a ball, so let the good times _ROLL_!"

"That's just terrible!" Kaiyumi laughed.

"STOP IT!" The Illusion shouted again.

"Hey, Debo?" Merry said with a smirk as she took a step towards the illusion, "Don't you know who I am?"

"NO!" The Illusion shouted- glowing golden as they started to fall apart.

"My name's Merry Mashimo," Merry said with another step- "but you can just call me your own personal _Very Merry Nightmare."_ Another step. "In other words..." A final step. "It's time for you to wake up from this daydream!"

With that- the illusion got a look at the girl's eyes- and saw for the first time that the irises had a square look to them rather than the typical oval.

"NO!"

The Illusion shattered around them- leaving Merry and the Professor inside that forest- now with the trees covered in vines and moss.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Debo Whereameye exclaimed in surprise as he wheeled back away from Merry's incredible glare. "No one should be able to break my sorrowful illusions!"

"Do you understand now?" Merry asked as she continued to pursue the Monster forward- step by step- even as the Professor took this opportunity to move for cover. She pulled out her Gaburevolver and Beast Battery, and activated and inserted it all in once motion as she stepped onwards. "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" and with that- Merry spun the Gaburevolver down her arm and called out: "ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_** before aiming up into the sky... "FIRE!"

With a single flash of light- Merry entered Kyoryu Blue's Armed On mode.

Whereameye swung his staff around- which Blue blocked easily- "Woah there! Hupsie!" a knock to the side- and then a swing upwards- "Gotcha!" Whereameye jumped backwards to avoid it. "For what you did to the Professor, and the other people at that park," Kyoryu Blue said, "I'm gonna show you the power of my anger and snap you out of this daydream!"

And with that- she ran forward at full speed- leaping into a double footed kick- "MERRY KICK!"

They flew towards the ground- but Blue was back up and running while Whereameye was still struggling.

"OFF YOU GO!"

Merry grabbed Whereameye and flung him across the forest- straight into a tree.

* * *

 

Outside- Red and Pink were still battling with the Paramonsters, Aigaron, and Luckyuro, meanwhile, Yumeji and Inaba had morphed into Green and Black, and were observing as Yuzuko picked up a green trafic cone to throw.

"Alright, little lady!" Inaba said, "Soon as you let go, get down on the ground!"

"Un!" Yuzuko nodded, and begun spinning around.

Black spun the revolver's barrel.

Yuzuko threw the green cone at the barrier- and dove for cover when it hit the barrier.

**_VAMOLA!_**

Black fired off at the barrier, and Green slashed with his Gabuicaliber.

**SHATTER!**

The Shield shattered with a flash of light.

"EHHH!?" Aigaron cried out in terror.

* * *

 

"What?!" Whereameye cried out in surprise as he felt the barrier break, "My barrier's been broken...!"

"NOW EAT THIS!" Blue cried out as she spun into action and delivered a hefty punch to Whereameye's "Sorrow" mask decoration- shattering it as the Debo Monster went flying.

* * *

 

It was then that John leaped into action, sort of, by summoning a sudden gust of wind- clearing away the hallucinogenic fog over the amusement park within a few seconds!

As the Debo Monster hit a wall that had always been there, but had been invisible, the hidden Amusement Park faded into reality as all the people trapped in the illusion found themselves wide awake in the land of the living once more.

Of note- Kyoryu Blue and the Professor were back by the Merry go Round.

"GAAH!" Whereameye cried out as he got up from where he had landed, and called out for the "Paramonsters!"

But before they could go anywhere- BANG BANG BANG!- the other four Kyoryugers had arrived- shooting down at the Paramonsters in the plaza from the bridge above.

"Sorry about the wait!" Red called down to Blue.

"Everyone!" Blue called out, "Get to safety!" she turned to the Professor and added, "Yuzuko's already safe, so you too!"

"Got it," Kaiyumi nodded, and then shouted, "Everyone! Follow me!"

With that, Blue leaped up onto the bridge, and joined the team.

"Curses!" Whereameye shuddered, "Her allies are here!"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOT SHOT HERO!" Black called his usual, "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE NIGHTMARE EATER!" Blue decided to mix it up a bit this week with a different phrase, "KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green resumed the normal call, stumbling the motions only a bit at the previous change- "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink wrapped it up nicely, "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The five called out- "VOLTASAUR TEAM! _**KYORYUGER!"**_

"It's getting wild!" Blue called it out this week, "Just try to sleep through this nightmare!"

And with that- the five of them leaped down into the battle waiting for them below.

Red ducked and rolled and danced his way through the Paramonsters.

Black hit and dodged and otherwise confused the Paramonsters with his normal fighting moves.

Pink kept it classy with her usual kicks and acrobatics- even using a guard rail for a stairway to double kick some Paramonsters, and sending them tumbling down the stairs to the floor below. "ONE! TWO! THREE! See you!"

Green slashed away with his usual Brave Blade Style- cutting the Paramonsters down to size as they tried to swarm him.

Blue- meanwhile- had resumed her fight with Debo Whereameye- ducking and dodging the flag pole that was really acting more like a scythe before rolling a distance away and grabbing her Gaburevolver and firing away- knocking the Monster down to the ground.

The Kyoryugers gathered together again as Whereameye got to his feet.

"I'll just have to rebuild my labyrinth!" He tossed his flag away and began to wave his hands around.

"Caliber," Blue began, "Got Battery 18 on hand?"

"Igeranodon, right?" Red asked, and grabbed the battery from hammer space before handing it over.

"Thank you!' Blue held it out and activated it, "BRAVE IN!" With an insert to the top slot: **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI IGERA~NODON!_** With a spin of the barrel: **_VAMOLA MUCHO!_** She fired: **_FRRRRRRM! HAW HAW!_**

The Stegotchi blast transformed into two ghostly purple hands mid-flight and began ruthlessly attacking Whereameye...by tickling him.

"W-WHat are you doing to me?!" he stopped his chanting to try to resist giggling.

"And now for my specialty!" Blue said, "This nightmare of an amusement park.." She took a breath, and then shouted: "IS MORE LIKE AN _**ABUSEMENT**_ PARK!"

A cold breeze flew across the park- courtesy of a certain windy hero shivering at the joke- and Whereameye covered his mouth as he tried to resist: "THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" -And then the Battery attack overwhelmed him.

He laughed.

And Laughed.

...And then he was hit by a bombardment of Gaburevolver attacks that made him explode.

"HAHA!" Blue clenched a fist, "He loved it...To _**Death**_!"

Green flinched at that, and Pink shook her head, "Merry...!"

But instead of the usual Make My Monster Grow segment...

The sky clouded over- and purple thunder arced across the sky-

"Huh?" the Kyoryugers looked up as a shrill cry echoed through the air: **"GORO~N!"**

...And Pteragordon emerged from the clouds- flapping his wings as the thunder clouds quickly were dismissed by the wind...

* * *

 

"A flying robot dinosaur?" John asked as he stood on a rooftop- back in his original God Tier clothing. "Really?"

* * *

 

Pteragordon let loose a burst of lightning from his mouth- aimed at the Kyoryugers, throwing the five of them around from the explosion.

It was then that Kyoyru Cyan came running up to join them, "He's finally shown himself! Everyone! That's Voltasaur Six! Pteragordon!"

"So that's Pteragordon?" Red asked as he got to his feet. "So I guess that makes recovering him our top priority now!"

"You've got it," Green said as he and Black drew their batteries.

* * *

 

The Samba call rang out as Gabutyra, Parasagun, and Zakutor combined together.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR! GABURINCHO! GABUTYRRA!_**

The waist spun arorund- and the helmet descended.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

With a flourish on that desert stage, Kyoryuzin struck a pose.

**_KYORYUZIN! WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

* * *

 

Pteragordon let off a blast of lightning- and Kyoryuzin Western stumbled.

* * *

 

"That's odd...!" Cyan observed from inside Kyoryuzin, "The Professor's notes said that the lightning bolts should only be usable in the combat mode...!"

"Does that mean someone was able to Brave In Pteragordon's Beast Battery?" Pink asked as another shock made them all struggle to keep their balance.

* * *

 

"LUCKY!" And here comes Luckyuro! "Now's my chance! Nutritious Joyro!" _TADAH!_ "Drink up now!" Before anyone could react- Whereameye suddenly was growing massively tall and charging at Kyoryuzin.

* * *

 

"Damn it!" Blue cursed as they were getting pounded from both sides. "We're getting the _shock_ of our lifetime! Got any _bright_ ideas, Caliber!?"

Red thought it over for a moment, then responded, "When you're fighting lotsa guys, you've gotta use 'em against each other!"

And with that- the six of them shouted; "KYORYUZIN WESTERN! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

The Sword Slash and the Parasagun Shot sent Whereameye flying into the air- right into Pteragordon's path.

The Voltasaur saw an opportunity to rebel if only for a moment- and so let forth a full power charge against Whereameye- blowing him to smitherines in an instant where as he had only been using a weaker charge against Kyoryuzin.

* * *

 

"Woah...!" Red stared up at the fireball in the sky, "That thing's pretty powerful!"

* * *

 

Pteragordon spat out the Gold and Black Beast Battery- and then soared into the sky to escape.

Dogold caught the shrunken battery, and chuckled, "Almost there...Once I have full control of you, those Kyoryugers will end up just like those monsters!"

He observed the confused Kyoryuzin for a few moments, and then turned to leave, unaware of a certain windy presence watching his every move.

* * *

 

Back at the restaraunt from the beginning, Kaiyumi and Yuzuko sat down along with the other Kyoryugers, plus Yui, to discuss what happened.

"Pteragordon pulled his punches on Kyoryuzin," Yui declaired soundly as she set a tablet down on the table. "The electrical strike he used on the Debo Maze monster was ten times as powerful as the ones used on Kyoryuzin."

"So...he doesn't want to hurt us?" Callie asked. "That's good, I suppose."

"They've got his pilot," Kaiyumi said soundly, "I think it's safe to say given that we saw him eject the beast battery..."

"Which was the wrong color!" Merry said as she stirred her drink with her straw. "Black and Gold? You guys saw that, right?"

"Right," everyone nodded in agreement...

And then Roxy spoke up by saying, "So...what happened to Batman?"

Everyone went silent as they realized that they had no clue what had happened to that guy after a certain point.

And then Yuzuko chipperly said, "He's Batman! He can't just hang around town all day! He's got people to find, and bad guys to fight!"

Kaiyumi stared at her daughter, who had said all of that with a straight face, and then just giggled and said, "You know, I think you're right, Yuzu-chan!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Things are getting nasty, with Pteragordon on a rampage! He's so strong that the Kyoryugers don't stand a chance! On top of that, it turns out that Dogold is-? **BRAVE 9! CRAZY STRONG! PTERAIDEN-OH!** ... _ooops. spoilers."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee! This one was finished rather quickly! Not much to say on it other than that it's a focus episode on Merry! ...Yeah, even her character sheet is lifted pretty much from the Anime Yumekui Merry, which you can tell from the tags here on AO3. 
> 
> As such, with Merry's first focus episode here being against what basically is a Nightmare monster....I just let her go wild on the guy. That said- I must make a note on how hard it is to adapt Kyoryuger's episode plots into different formats. Last episode I had to completely make up new footage. Haha... That took a while. I can see why Saban and Disney had their ups and downs producing Power Rangers over the years....But just because I'm MOSTLY restricted to existing footage, doesn't mean I can't make an awesome story!


	9. BRAVE 9!

"Now keep safe, Yui!" Asuna said as she gave her daughter a tight hug.

"I will, Mama," Yui nodded.

"And don't forget to keep practicing your Sword Skills!" Kirito said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Of course I will, Papa," Yui giggled a bit.

* * *

Yui and Callie stepped up the ramp onto the Jumper Ship set to depart from Aincrad and return to Earth-3, and found their seats in the back of the small ship.

"So you're sure it's alright that I'm staying with you two?" Yui asked as she put her backpack up onto one of the overhead racks.

"Yup!" Callie nodded as she sat down in one of their seats, "Mom's cool with it, and Dad's out of town for a while, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it too."

"That's a relief," Yui said with a sigh as she sat down next to the other girl. "I'd hate to have to find a couch in the Lounge room..."

"Hehe," Callie laughed, "it's not that uncomfortable!"

"For a cat nap maybe," Yui remarked, "but it can't beat a bed..."

"I suppose not..." Callie then reached up to brush a stray strand of white-grey-ish hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Yui? Can I ask you a favor when we get home?"

"Sure." Yui asked, "What is it?"

"Help me cut and dye my hair?"

"Eh?" Yui blinked. "Dye it...?"

"Cyan," Callie said with a smile.

"Like...your suit color?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Well, everyone else has eyes that's close to their suit color. My brother, Yumeji, Merry, Roxy? Inaba and I are the only odd ones out since I've got green eyes and he has...what is that color again? It's not black, but something close."

"Dunno," Yui said with a shrug.

"Well, anyways, at least he has black hair to match, so I figured...I've already dyed my hair a few times already, but maybe now I should get it to match my suit color?" Callie continued on with, "Plus, it's getting a bit long, so why not get a hair cut at the same time?"

"Why not?" Yui said with a faint smile. "Sounds like fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Voltasaur Lab...

Merry tossed a tennis ball up into the air and caught it as it came down. "So Aincrad's taking off again," she began.

"That it is," Yumeji agreed as he practiced a set of sword strikes. "Sort of feels weird not to be on it this time."

"Relief," Inaba said with a chuckle as he skimmed through a magazine of Video Game related content, "that I don't have to worry about my dad trying to pull me off world for a long while."

"I wonder..." Roxy began as she put down the hefty tome that was a Manga Serialization Magazine (Although it looked more like one of those thickly printed, 1,000 page game walk-throughs and hint-guides from the sheer thickness of the volume), "how well I can manage having to only wait monthly for the new releases...rather then struggling to collect all of the interlude editions between visits."

And then Caleb came running in, a worried look on his face. "Pteragordon's been sighted! Time to go, everyone!"

"Right!" And so- the other four Kyoryugers dropped what they were doing and rushed for the elevator.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya,**

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 9! CRAZY STRONG! PTERAIDEN-OH!**

* * *

Paramonsters lined up in the streets to fire off at the fleeing civilians- all the while, Pteragordon circled the skies above.

"Your tears will be my gift to Aigaron!" Dogold shouted at the humans running away from the source of conflict- "Now cry! Wail! And Bring the Kyoryugers to me!"

And then-

"Save yourself the trouble!" Caleb shouted as he and the other four Kyoryugers ran up to fight, "How do you expect to summon us when we're already here?!"

"I see..." Dogold said as he stepped forward through the Paramonster swarm. "I'm putting an end to this battle, Today!" He raised his sword and griped it tightly, "That'll be the only thing that will calm my fury!"

"Eh!?" Roxy did a double take, "Did he shrink or something!?"

"Well, either he's shrunken, or I've gotten taller!" Merry remarked.

"What the hell are you going on about!?" Dogold rumbled with lightning and anger, "I'm as tall as I've always been!"

"Nope!" Merry stuck her tongue out, "Textbook response! You've _**SHRUNK**_ , Dogold!"

"Stop babbling about your nonsense!" Dogold insisted even as he kicked at a few Paramonsters in frustration.

"Looks like you made him mad, Merry," Yumeji remarked.

"I'll wipe you all out!" Dogold roared, and pulled out the corrupted Beast Battery.

"The battery!" Inaba remarked instantly.

"DEBOSS IN!" Dogold shouted as he activated the Battery and threw it up to Pteragordon- **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

The Voltasaur sparked and cackled with purple lightning.

"He can charge a Beast Battery with his own bravery?" Inaba asked.

"Time to change, everyone!" Caleb said as he brought out his own Battery and Gaburevolver.

"BRAVE IN!" the Quartet called out.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" There went the dance and the aiming to the sky: "FIRE!"

With a flash and a CHOMPACHOMP- the Kyoryugers donned their suits.

"Let's do it!" Red ordered.

"Get them!" Dogold roared.

The Paramonsters ran forward- and the battle began as the Kyoryugers met them.

Pteragordon fired a blast off at a building- and caused one of it's walls to collapse inwards- trapping the poor people inside!

* * *

In the Frozen Palace, the Sorrow meter raised up notch by notch.

"I have no idea what's going on, but it looks like I'm raking in aura!" Aigaron remarked in surprise. "Luckyyyy!"

"Stop copying me!" Luckyuro protested, "It's creepy!"

"Oh that stings!" Aigaron remarked even as Candelira giggled at it all, and hurried over towards Chaos.

"This is Dogold's doing, isn't it?" she asked, "But I thought it was going to be my turn next! And here I came up with the perfect hot spring plan to make the humans happy!" She even held up a sign with her plan drawn on it.

"That's a great idea!" Aigaron cried out, "I want to do that one next!"

"I know right!?" Candelira asked in glee.

"I bet that'd really sting when they first get in!" Aigaron agreed.

"Keep Smiling!" Candelira cried out.

Chaos said nothing to these shenanigans, instead watching the battle progress.

* * *

"This is bad!" Red remarked as he observe the trashed building, "There are people inside!"

And then Dogold came running at him.

"Yumeji! Roxy!" Red ordered as he jumped onto a car to dodge Dogold's attack- "Help the people that got trapped!" He jumped off and clashed blades with Dogold- "Inaba! Merry! Call your Voltasaurs!"

"Okay!" Pink called out as she kicked down a Paramonster.

"Understood!" Green agreed as he wrestled with a Paramonster.

"Alright!" Blue called out as she and Black took down the last of the Monsters and ran off to do just that.

"BRAVE IN!" They threw their batteries. "HUPSIE!"

"C'mon! Parasagun!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"I need you, Stegotchi!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"Alright!" Blue called out, "Go for it!"

Pteragordon's visor, which had been forcibly lowered down over his eyes, glowed pink as he built up a lightning blast in his mouth and launched it at Stegotchi and Parasagun.

But Stegotchi blocked it all with the sword tip blade- "CHII!" -All so Parasagun could take a few shots at Pteragordon.

"If we can't shoot that thing down, we're in real trouble..." Black noted.

* * *

"ARMED ON!"

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"We'll get you out of there!" Pink called into the building.

"Please back away!" Green called in as well.

 _"Ok!"_ a voice from just inside said...

"HAH!" And with that- Green and Pink hit the rubble blocking the exit of the building with their weapons- creating an explosion of dust that-was-once concrete, and making an opening for the two Kyoryugers to get through the opening to begin searching the building.

* * *

Red and Dogold fought through a nearby building, trading sword strikes rather evenly...

And then when Red pulled a move that made Dogold slide out of sword range- the Kyoryuger pulled out his Gaburevolver and fired off a few quick shots.

While Dogold reeled from that attack... "ARMED ON!" ... Red summoned his personal weapon and covered the distance in a fraction of a second- all before the **_VERY MUCHO!_** had even finished sounding out!- before delivering a solid blow to Dogold's face.

And how he flew!

All the way out of the building, only to land in front of Blue and Black in a belly flop, much to the duo's surprise.

"Curse you, Kyoryu Red!" Dogold growled as he forced himself up- his face armor having cracked rather dangerously just to the right of his left eye! "Very well!" He roared as Red came out of the building after him. "I'll have to show you my new power!" He spun around and roared; "PTERAGORDON!" The Voltasaur changed directions and began circling down towards him: "LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" and with that- he teleported onto the Voltasaur as it spun around rapidly and switched into its humanoid form!

...Complete with a fancy black cape that it had not even had in Dinosaur mode.

* * *

"PTERAIDEN-OH! Ready!" Dogold shouted as he stood on the control console.

* * *

"He can transform into a humanoid form by himself!?" Red shouted in surprise as the Mecha landed on a rooftop.

* * *

"That's the last of them!" Pink said as the last civilians escaped from the building.

**"GORO~N!"**

"That's...!" Green looked up in surprise.

Ptraiden-Oh flung its arm out to the side, sending lightning dancing across the city!

And a blast was coming straight for them...!

* * *

"We'll have to do a Snap Together!" Red shouted to Blue and Black as they dodged a lightning strike. "Either we take that guy down or we don't!"

"Right!" Blue and Black nodded in agreement.

"BRAVE IN!" Red drew a battery and threw it, "COME ON! GABUTYRA!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" The trio shouted.

* * *

The samba beat rang out!

 **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** attached as the Right Arm.

 **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** attached as the Left Arm.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Helmet descended and the new formation struck a pose as the announcer cried out:

**_KYORYUZIN! GAN-GAN-GOTCHI!_**

* * *

The trio landed in Kyoryuzin and shouted out the name: "KYORYUZIN! GAN-GAN-GOTCHI!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin fired off at Ptraiden-Oh- who took to the air and soared on his cape, which he really shouldn't have been able to do, as he fired off lightning blasts in return.

* * *

Dogold delivered a double kick!

* * *

Ptraiden-Oh delivered a series of kicks to Kyoryuzin's chest!

* * *

The Kyoryugers struggled to remain upright.

* * *

Ptraiden-Oh hit the ground and transformed its lower arms into blades before running at Kyoryuzin!

Slash! Slash!

Blows were traded equally and evenly- until Black cried out: "PARASAGUN!" - The energy blasts hit Ptraiden-oh's cape and revealed that it was an Invincibility cape! Just like the one a certain Debo Monster had used!

* * *

Dogold jumped.

* * *

Ptaiden-oh then jumped up and delivered a series of slashes to Kyoryuzin's chest yet again!

* * *

"This is bad!" Red declared, "We can't fight back!"

"He's too strong!" Black agreed.

* * *

Kyoryuzin fell to one knee, and Ptraiden-Oh opened it's chest blaster/mouth to gather up energy...!

* * *

"You're done for!" Dogold sneered, "I'll blow you away!"

* * *

Red had an idea then- "Merry! Throw your shield at him!"

"What!?" Blue protested. "We can't defend without the shield!"

"Just do it! Hurry!" Red insisted.

* * *

"TAKE THIS!" Ptraiden-Oh Fired the blast off just as Kyoryuzin threw the shield.

"STEGOTCHI!" The shield hit the blast and began to hold it back if only for a second...!

* * *

"Inaba! Fire!" Red ordered.

"Got it!" Black aimed at the shield.

* * *

"PARASAGUN!"

The simple set of shots tilted the angle of the shield mid air- and forced the energy blast to redirect upwards into the atmosphere!

But as the shield fell away and Ptraiden-Oh was left exposed, the Parasagun shots continued through and hit Ptraiden-oh!

* * *

Lightning shot through the cockpit of Ptraiden-oh, and shocked Dogold something fierce. He fell to his knees as that crack on his face worsened- and managed to allow a solid chunk of facial armor to fall off! "Damn you...!"

Fam's golden-green eye was a light in the dark for if only a moment as Dogold hurriedly reached down to grab the broken piece of armor in a daze. He spun around not of his own accord and Fam's eye met itself in the reflection of the control pillar to the side of the stand.

 _ **"Get out of my HEAD!"**_ Fam's voice echoed through Dogold's own as he stared at the broken reflection of his own face.

* * *

Ptraiden-oh stumbled backwards- and stood there on unsteady feet as it felt its Pilot attempting to break free of the Deboss monster possessing her!

* * *

Those in the Frozen Palace stared on in horror and confusion.

Except for Chaos, who growled in annoyance.

* * *

Ptraiden-oh shook itself, as if trying to free itself from some alien influence- and shot into the air before transforming back into Pteragordon and flying off into the distance.

* * *

"He ran away...!" Red remarked as he brought up his Mobuckle to tap a few keys. "But why...?" He called the two othe Kyoryugers. "Yumeji, Roxy, what's going on?"

* * *

"We got everyone to safety!" Pink said as she and Green ran up to the spot where the other three Kyoryugers had stood when Dogold had jumped onto Pteragordon.

 _"Good job,"_ Red appraised, _"Can you go after Dogold?"_

"Leave it to us," Green said.

"BRAVE IN!" Out came twin Deinochaser Batteries, and into the Gaburevolvers they went. **_GABURINCHO! DEINOCHAAA~SER!_**

With a summoning blast of fire- four micro Voltasaurs- two Deinos and two Chase- appeared on the scene.

Green and Pink threw the batteries, and the Voltasaurs transformed into bikes!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

And off Pink and Green drove after Pteragordon.

* * *

In the palace, Aigaron lamented the sudden retreat, hugging his pillar in despair, "What was that!? He was winning, and now it's all for nothing!" He wiped the tears away, "That really stings!"

"This is an Ill omen," Chaos said as he went to each of the three pillars and touched their cores.

Candelira and Luckyuro watched in fascination, chanting "Oh!" Repeatedly in curiosity as the pillars suddenly shot out three blasts of water, glitter, and lightning that all fused together into one monstrosity!

"I am a Cambeastian!" The blue creature introduced itself, "I am one hundred times stronger than a Paramonster!"

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

"Okay..." Merry said as she bandaged up Caleb's shoulder, "Alright that should do it!"

"Ah, thank you...!" Caleb said in appreciation even as Yui and and Callie came running in, the latter apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, brother!" She bowed, "I should have been there!"

"Don't sweat it," Caleb waved it off, even as Yui examined the patch job that Merry had done- with the blue eyed girl rolling said eyes at the sudden examination. "You were coming back from Aincrad! There's not much you could do when Dogold went and ran off like he did."

"He ran?" Yui asked, "Why would he run?"

"Lucky hit maybe?" Inaba said as he walked up with the Professor and Commander a stride behind him. "Somehow, I think that's close to what happened."

"Since Ptraiden-oh and Kyoryuzin run on the same com' frequency, we picked up this strange signal just before they retreated," Kaiyumi said as she pressed a few keys on a touch pad- and played a sound file-

__"Get out of my HEAD!"__

"What the...?" Merry's eyes narrowed, "That voice...!"

"A second one running concurrently to Dogold's," Shinji nodded, "we've had it analyzed, and it matches with an acquaintence of ours from a few years back."

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"It doesn't make any sense, but that voice somehow belongs to-" Kaiyumi began to talk when Merry cut her off with the name.

"Fam Fan Fan."

Everyone looked over at Merry in confusion.

"One of the two people who vanished off of SpaceTailmon in the attempt to rescue people stuck in a rift," Merry explained. "Mom and dad looked for her endlessly, but..."

"I guess this explains where she went," Kaiyumi agreed.

"How'd she get inside Dogold though...?" Yui asked.

* * *

 _"I said get out of my head!"_ Fam shouted as the two souls in one body stumbled through some forest- _"AND GET OFF OF MY BODY!"_

"Like Hell!" Dogold argued in return. "You're not meant to have any control of this body!"

Fam made them spin around rapidly, _"It's MY body to begin with you big creep!"_

"SHUT IT, YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Dogold roared and punched at a random boulder lying in their path.

"Calm yourself, Dogold..." And then Chaos came striding out from behind the rock, grabbing the stray piece of armor from Dogold's hand and placing it over the gap in the face.

_"No! Stop It-!"_

It sealed shut with a zap- and Fam was put into darkness once more- but it wasn't a complete seal. The crack's outline could still be seen.

"I've brought you some assistance," Chaos said as the Cambeastian came out from a portal, "He will fight at your side."

* * *

"Whatever the reason, it explains how he could Brave In as well," Inaba said. "Dogold shouldn't be able to gather enough bravery together to activate the Batteries, but Fam, as someone Human? She should be able to activate it just fine."

"That also would explain why Pteragordon is working with them," Yui said, "and was holding back his attacks in the first fight. He must have chosen Fam as his pilot!"

"But even then, they shouldn't be able to unlock Ptraiden-Oh's form," Kaiyumi said, "even with a naturally high synch level, Fam would need the Gaburichanger to fully activate all of its powers, let alone the transformation..."

"Unless Dogold is acting like some sort of Plug-suit?" Shinji asked. "The fact that Fam is somehow _**inside**_ Dogold has to be accounted for somehow..."

And then the Mobuckle ring tone sounded.

Merry pulled out her Mobuckle and looked at the alert- "It's from Roxy and Yumeji!"

* * *

"We lost him somewhere in this forest," Pink said, "but we think he's close..."

And then the Cambeastian appeared on a cliff just above them- and fired a laser blast at them.

* * *

The explosion was heard over the comm line, and Inaba scowled immediately, "They're under attack."

"Let's go!" Caleb ordered.

"Right!" Merry and Callie nodded in agreement- and they all ran off.

* * *

The four of them were only half-way to the forest- just passing through a certain rock quarry- when the Cambestian confronted them next!

"They're in our clutches!" It shouted down at them from another cliff face.

The Kyoryugers drew their Revolvers and leveled them at the Debo Monster as Dogold walked up behind it.

"This is a Cambeastian!" Dogold shouted down at them, "One of our Elite Soldiers!"

"Take a look at this!" The Cambeastian held up a crystal ball- showing a tied up Yumeji and Roxy in its shiny surface.

"Boy...Roxy...!" Inaba lowered his Revolver immediately.

"I'm sure you understand," the Cambeastian said as Merry lowered her Revolver as well, "these two are our hostages!" Caleb didn't lower his Revolver, although did Callie lower hers- "A single word from me, and they will be executed!" He turned to Dogold, "Now then, master Dogold...!"

Dogold tried to move his arm, but found that the girl inside was fighting that motion.

"Master Dogold?" The Cambeastian asked, "What's the matter?"

"I...I don't know!" Dogold protested, "But it's infuriating! It must be that girl..! Having to do this is making her Livid!"

"That is why Lord Chaos sent me to ensure your victory!" The Cambeastian said in his suave voice, as he then turned to the Kyoryugers and shouted down to them, "Now, Kyoryugers! Admit your defeat and face your deaths!"

"Caliber?" Merry glanced over at Caleb, who still held his Gaburevolver level at the Cambeastian. Inaba glanced over at the boy, and raised an eyebrow.

"Now, put the gun down!" The Cambeastian ordered, holding the crystal ball up like some kind of taunt.

Caleb's finger relaxed away from the trigger, and he began to relax his grip on the device...

The Cambeastian chuckled in victory.

And then Caleb sent the Gaburevolver into a spin around his index finger- caught it and fired at the Crystal Ball- shattering it in a single shot!

Dogold and the Cambeastian stared at the ruined crystal as it hit the ground in surprise.

"What are you doing!?" The Cambeastian shouted, "I told you to drop it! What kind of moron would miss-hear that and shoot it instead!?"

"Which one of us is a moron?" Caleb asked. "Maybe if you had caught some weak people..." He lowered the gun and got into a more relaxed stance, "we _ **might've**_ had to put them down." He put the gun over his shoulder and smirked at the monster. "But you happened to take two really strong people hostage."

The Cambeastian twitched and shuddered in dismay.

"We're a team!" Caleb said as the others got the hint and also got ready to fight, "That means we're invincible when united...but also Super Strong Individually!" He grinned wildly, "I trust in their strength!"

"B..Bro...!" Callie blushed a bit at that.

"I bet this Fam girl's a really nice person to hold Dogold's cowardly crap in check!" Caleb said towards Merry, "So since the Warriors of the Great Lizards never doubt in each others strength... And Pteragordon trusted her enough to be his pilot, then I'll trust in her too!"

"The..Warriors of the great...lizards...?" Dogold repeated, and found himself surprised to have said those words- and he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Then your friends will be executed!" The Cambeastian shouted.

"Or, we could beat you guys first and take all three of 'em back!" Merry shouted as she and the others drew their batteries:

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"Let's go!" Caleb ordered.

**_PARASAGUN!_**

"It's easy to see how your mind works," Inaba remarked.

**_ANNNKYDON!_**

"That's just my brother for you," Callie said simply.

**_STEGOTCHI!_**

"Caleb's speech-craft is always a _**Caliber**_ higher than we think it is!" Merry smirked at her joke.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The quartet spun the Revolvers and danced to the Samba music- "FIRE!"

Four blasts went up- four blasts came down- and Four Kyoryugers appeared on the scene!

"Get them! Paramonsters!" The Cambeastian ordered- and the Paramonsters appeared just at the foot of the cliff.

_**"ARMED ON!"** _

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"It's gonna get wild!" Red shouted.

"Try and stop us!" Cyan added.

"HUPSIE!" Blue cheered- and the four of them ran forward into the fight.

It was a free for all- Shield bashes- Rock Busting Punches- Hammer spins- Blaster shots- and then Red, Blue and Black jumped up onto the cliff and began bringing it to the Cambeastian while Cyan continued to smash her way through the Paramonsters.

And through all of this- Dogold just stood there and watched. "Why!? Why Why?!" he asked aloud, "Why does this infuriate her so much!?" He clutched at his face, "Why is this pipsqueak's fury outclassing my own!?"

"What's the matter, Master Dogold!?" The Cambeastian shouted as he blocked and dodged attacks. "Use Pteragodon to destroy these fools!"

But that time to chat left an opening- and Red delivered a Gabutyra Fang Punch to the Cambeastian's chest- sending him stumbling backwards, and open to- "PARASA SHOT!"

"GOTCHA!" And then Blue came swinging in- "BLAMMO!" She shoved the Cambeastian away to the side, and then Black held Red aside.

"We'll handle this guy! You go after Dogold!" And then Black handed Red his ParasaShot, "Use this with your Gabutyra Fang," and once it was handed over, Black ran off without so much as waiting for an "OK!"

"I get it!" Red said as he prepared to dual wield the two weapons and turned to face Dogold! "This works!"

Dogold was still struggling to understand what was going on when he was suddenly hit with the Parasagun Laser blasts! And as the smoke cleared- Dogold suddenly found himself quickly dodging the Gabutyra Fang Punches!

Dogold swung his sword around- and then got it caught in the Gabutyra Fang's mouth! He shoved against Red and a quick struggle for footing occurred before he broke free! But Red kept coming at him with the Gabutyra Fang punches and kept on dodging the sword strikes!

The sword was caught again, and Red swung the ParasaShot at Dogold's head!

He leaned backwards- and let it sail over his head- then broke the block and went on the offensive- manging to get a kick in against Red and sending him flying away a few feet...

But Red landed, and laughed, "I'm still good for more!"

"Curse you!" Dogold roared, and then raised his sword, "Ready to RUMBLADE!"

"In that case then!" Red attached the Gabutyra fang to the Parasa Shot, and hefted it around, "I'll call it...THE FANG SHOT!"

Dogold swung his sword down- and launched a streaming burst of lightning across the ground at Red!

Red fired off the combined weapon's special attack.

The two attacks met in the center and produced that classic push and shove version of the tug-o-war!

Dogold lost- and was hit by the blast- in the face.

The fight between the Cambeastian and Black and Blue stopped as Dogold's face armor fell to the ground in crumbling pieces.

"D-Master Dogold!?" The Cambeastian asked in surprise...

And then Black grabed him by the arm and held him back just as Cyan came running up to join them. "NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" Blue shouted, "STEGO SHIELD PUNCH!"

"ANKYDON HAMMER!" Cyan roared, "WHAMMO!"

Both attacks hit the Cambeastian in the chest- and he went flying over the cliff!

And so- they all had a brief respite to gather up infront of Dogold...and indeed get a glance at the face behind the armor..

"W...What happened...?" Fam blinked- her eyes straining to adjust to the sudden change in light.

"It is you!" Blue said in delight at seeing that it was that girl- "Fam! You're alive!"

"So she is inside Dogold!" Cyan said, "We were right!"

"How the heck do we get her out of there then?" Black asked.

And then they heard Dogold laughing- but not from Fam's mouth.

No.

But from the pieces of face armor that had just reassembeled themselves on the ground.

"You don't, Kyoryugers!"

"So that's the real Dogold!?" Red asked.

"Exactly!" Dogold laughed- "See, I'm just the armor!"

"Then he's acting just like our suits do!" Cyan gasped, "I can't believe we were right about this!"

"Let Fam go right now!" Red ordered, "Stop controling her body and give us back Pteragordon too!"

"Like hell I'm gonna do that last part!" Dogold laughed- "It'd piss off our employer too much if I did that! This was his plan after all!"

"Employer?" Black asked. "He doesn't mean...?"

"Hahah! You don't know!?" Dogold asked as his face armor floated into the air, "That's rich! This guy went to all the trouble of waking us up and you don't know that he's paying us for it!?"

"Quartzmon's paying you for this?" Cyan shouted in surprise- "But we thought you were just using his leftover data structures to-!"

"You...!" Fam growled- and then everyone's eyes went back to her- "JUST DIE!" She had gotten to her feet and was swinging the sword at the floating piece of face armor- which dodged to the side. "GET OFF OF ME! **GET OFF!** _ **GET OFF!**_ "

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WHAT? Dogold's just the ARMOR!? Kyoryugers! Can't stand down when the Deboss Legion attacks in force! And Brace yourselves for the birth of Kyoryu Gold! NEXT TIME! **BRAVE 10! ZANDAR! GOLD'S THUNDEROUS AWAKENING!** _Electrifying!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one got done pretty quickly! Not many changes needed to be made here from the original Kyoryuger plot! Just Dogold dialogue, mostly. Next episode's going to be a bit trickier though... ^u^;; But it'll be a fun one, that's for sure!


	10. BRAVE 10!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogold's Secret is revealed! The Kyoryugers must now fight to save one of their own from his demonic possession!

* * *

 

_**_A lot of crazy things happened last time! Pteragordon transformed into his robot form, Pteraiden-oh! Green and pink were captured by one of Chaos' elite guards, a Cambeastian! But on top of that- Dogold, one of Deboss' commanders, was revealed to be nothing but a suit of armor possessing Pteragordon's Pilot- Fam Fan Fan! What's gonna happen now, Kyoryugers!?_** _

Fam swung Dogold's own sword around in a rush to try to break apart the floating piece of Dogold's face armor- and then- after several swings and a miss- the piece of face armor slammed into the place where it 'belonged' and sealed shut.

"This is bad!" Cyan shouted, "He's trying to possess Fam again!" She tried to run forward but was stopped by Dogold laughing.

"I don't need to try," He said as he spun around, "I've still got control over her, and she'll never be able to get out of here...Now for my final technique...!" He swung his sword around and gathered electricity all along the blade, "THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"

And then with a swing- he launched that lightning at Kyoryugers-!

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya,**

The scenes of the Kyoryugers on bikes, jumping over camera, interspersed with shots of the Kyoryugers firing their blasters, is shortened a bit.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the six Kyoryugers shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the six Kyoryugers inserting the Beast Batteries into their blasters, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, and now Ankydon using their unique tail attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera combining together into a single mech: KYORYUZIN! And then we get parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in-window windows.

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the six unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 10! ZANDAR! GOLD'S THUNDEROUS AWAKENING!**

* * *

 

Dogold "Hmf"d as the smoke cleared on the four grounded Kyoryugers, all struggling to get to their feet.

"That's one explosive move...!" Red remarked.

The Cambeastian finally rejoined the fight, panting as he approached, "Master Dogold..."

"Ah," Dogold nodded, "Let's finish them."

"I don't like doing this," Black pulled out a battery and inserted it into his revolver **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! OVIRAPPOO!_** "But I'm going to try this battery out!"

Dogold flinched in surprise at the sound from the Revolver, "Wait- Isn't that the-!"

Black spun the revolver and fired it off- **_VAMOLA MUCHO! POOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

The cloud of gas filled the area- and by the time it cleared away moments later, the Kyoryugers had escaped.

"Damn it," Dogold cursed, "I really hate that battery...!"

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers had retreated to the Lab for the time being.

"So we were right about Dogold acting like a Plug Suit," Kaiyumi said with a sigh. "Why the hell did we have to be right about that?"

"There's got to be a way to get Fam out of there," Merry said. "Maybe if we could get her suited up she could break out from the inside?"

"That'll be impossible to do," Shinji countered. "Remember what I said before? The Gaburichanger for Gold's suit was stolen after it was finished."

"By a boy in a flash of blue light," Callie nodded in confirmation.

Then Merry snapped her fingers, "What if he's the other missing passenger?"

"You mean from the time Fam vanished off of SpaceTrailmon?" Caleb asked.

"Ah, that would make sense," Inaba nodded, "if Fam were brought to the near present, only to be possessed by Dogold, then wouldn't the other person be similarly transported to the present day?"

"That I did!" Came a voice on a cool breeze that floated through the room.

Everyone looked upwards in surprise as John Egbert formed in mid air above them!

"Yo!" He said as he adjusted a Stetson on his head.

"You!" Kaiyumi reacted immediately, "Give me back that Gaburichanger you took!"

"I can't do that," John said with a shrug, "I haven't even stolen it yet!"

"...Then, you're time traveling?" Caleb asked.

"Not really time traveling," John mused, "just...traveling. I've got some small form of control over the Zaps, but not a whole lot. Mainly I just focus on a certain thought someone was thinking and then..." he made a "Poof" motion with his hands. "There I am!"

"So you _are_ the kid dad talked about," Merry said with a faint grin, "the other one who went missing with Fam on that trip with the ghosts."

"Yup," John nodded, "although, they're not ghosts. Just a couple of kids. A boy and girl wearing school uniforms-"

"Wait- School uniforms?" Kaiyumi protested, "Did the girl have long red hair and red eyes?"

"Yeah, that'd be her," John nodded.

"Oh, Hepheaestus," Kaiyumi turned to Shinji, "Kuuko and Mahiro! That DeLorean must have gotten them stuck in a time storm when everything exploded."

"Not really stuck," John corrected, "More like...unstuck? Kind of like me, except they didn't stick their arms through any transparent windows. I've seen 'em a few times already when I've been zapping around. Except they're not really able to control it as well as I have yet. The energy just sort of builds up inside them and then _**zap!**_ Off they go to somewhere else. I haven't been able to teach them the password system yet."

"Ignoring the thing about passwords," Shinji remarked, "at least we know they're somewhat safe for the time being."

"We'll worry about getting those two wayward cousins of ours out of trouble once we get Roxy, Yumeji, and Fam back from Deboss," Caleb said, and then an idea hit him. "And speaking of Fam, I've got an idea!" He ran off towards the elevator, "Inaba! Merry! You guys figure out a way to stop Pteragordon!" and with that, he was off.

"Guess it's all water under the bridge with him," Merry remarked, then turned to Inaba, "so, _water_ we going to do?"

"Hm..." Inaba turned towards the battery rack, "We'll have to figure out something with the powers of the other Batteries..." He smirked, and pulled a few off of the rack and began putting them in his pockets. "He's right though, we'll get them all back once we're done with Deboss!"

"Or maybe even before that," John remarked- and then, before he could elaborate, _**ZAP**_ ed away.

Yui, who had just walked into the room just to see John leave, stared up at the empty space for a few moments before remarking, "What the hell did I just miss?"

"Nothing important, Yui," Callie remarked as Kaiyumi grumbled and walked over to a computer monitor, "just a windy thief going off to steal something from days gone by."

"...That thing you just said made no sense at all, Callie," Yui said flatly, "even for you and Merry and your jokes."

"But it wasn't a joke!" Callie said unhelpfully.

* * *

 

Dogold stumbled through the darkened passageway towards the cage where Yumeji and Roxy were held captive.

"What is this!?" Roxy complained at the vines that were being used. "I hope it's not poison ivy...!"

"HAHAHA!" Dogold laughed as he approached the cage.

"Dogold," Yumeji scowled.

"Get over here so I can kick you!" Roxy demanded.

Dogold stood there for a moment- and then his body convulsed and he fell to his knees as his hands reached up to his face and- _**CRACK!**_ \- Fam pulled the broken face armor off.

Roxy and Yumeji gasped in surprise.

"A human..?" Yumeji asked in surprise.

"I understand now...!" Dogold's armor laughed in surprise as Fam panted for breath from the attempt at ripping the armor open. "Her endless sensation of fury came from being forced to fight other humans! I should have known...!"

"What the...?" Roxy did a double take- "Did the armor just TALK!?"

"Get out...of my head..." Fam said towards the armor, "Get off of me right now...!"

"No way in he-!" And then the face armor was stabbed through with his own sword- silencing Dogold, if only for a few precious moments.

Fam stood up a bit, and shifted towards the cage... "I've...got to get you out of here..." She went to mess with the vines that were wrapped around the door lock...

"Can't let you do that!" The pieces of Dogold's face armor flew up around from the side and reformed over the face.

"HGAAH!" Fam cried out in surprise as Dogold laughed through it all- and then with that familiar sound of sealing- but not completely- Dogold spun around, and laughed at them.

"You guys ain't escaping! Not gonna kill you yet, either," he bent down to pick up his sword, and with a laugh, he turned to leave.

Roxy and Yumeji just stared onwards as his form retreated.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Another Cambeastian was formed from the flow of energy, and Luckyuro remarked on the count: "That makes two of them!"

"Our enemies intend to retrieve the girl that Dogold has possessed," Chaos said, "so we shall engage them with all of our forces!"

"A RA RA RA RA!" The Cambeastian cried out as Candelira laughed.

"This should be interesting!" Candelira's laughter fell to a melodious giggle.

* * *

 

"I refuse to let this go on any longer," Yumeji said, "we need to get out of here...!"

"Well, Yumeji," Roxy grinned, "can you keep a secret?" Yumeji glanced over at her as she continued, "I'm really embarrassed about this, so don't tell anyone..." She giggled slightly, "The real reason I refuse to wear shoes is...!"

Yumeji blinked as Roxy explained...

**IN FLASHBACK FORM!**

_"I can work almost anything with my feet!"_

At Roxy's house, in the TV room, Roxy sat on the couch, sipping tea from the cup in one hand, and holding a magazine in the other.

And at the same time, she had her feet typing on the TV Remote that was lying on the coffee table before her.

**_STOP THAT!_**

Roxy jumped at the narrator's interruption, and dropped her tea cup and the magazine.

**_DON'T DO THIS AT HOME, KIDS!_**

* * *

 

"Eh?" Yumeji blinked at this. "What?"

"Turn around!" Roxy said with a grin, and wriggled her toes.

"Er...Okay..." Yumeji turned so that his back was facing her...and then, Roxy somehow managed to curl around into a weird position to get her feet up against the vines that were tied up against Yumeji. "...Okay, yeah, No way I'm telling this to anyone."

"Heh!" Roxy laughed.

* * *

 

"BRAVE IN!" Blue activated Battery #22! **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! PUKUPTOR!_** With a spin, Blue aimed into the air, **_VAMOLA MUCHO! VRRRRRRM! POMB POMB!_**

The energy blast went up...

...And then fell straight down onto her.

With a _**sproing**_ , the Kyoryu Blue suit suddenly inflated out as if the air pressure inside had expanded suddenly- "Uh oh!" Merry cried out as she was lifted up into the air by the suit's suddenly gained buoyant properties. "I don't think this works!" She cried out down to Black, who just stared up impassively as the girl floated down- and then bounced up from the ground- going higher and higher...

"Feels really slow!" Black agreed, "This is just going to get us attacked from the sky."

"Yeah!" Blue agreed as she came down for another bounce, "Being able to fly really puts him at an advantage!"

"Wait..." Black realized something just then- even as Blue started bouncing higher, and higher, and higher, "If we can't fly, then maybe we just need to drag him down to the ground?"

"INABA!" Blue shouted as she bounced off screen, "HELP! HELP **HELP _HELP!!!!_** _"_

**MEANWHILE! AT THE TSURUGI DOJO~!**

"You want to know if I can replicate the move just off of the footage?" Zenjirou asked as he watched a replay of Dogold's Aftershock attack.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded.

"That's a bit crazy, but...Maybe...It looks like it generates static electricity in order to amplify it's power...!" He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, the key must be that it's a highly conductive blade, combined with the friction of the air!" He went over to a table and grabbed his Xros Loader. "Good thing I've got just the thing!" he held it up: **"RELOAD! STARMON! PICKMONZ!** _ **DIGI-XROS!"**_

With a flash of light- The Delta Rare Star Sword formed around the Green Xros Loader.

"Then give me your best shot, Uncle!" Caleb grinned as he ran over to the other end of the Dojo floor, "No... _Sensei_!"

"Be warned...!" Zenjirou moved the sword around a bit to remind his muscles of the familiar weight, "I can't use this technique while holding back, so be careful!"

"I'll be fine!" Caleb nodded.

With that, Zenjirou began trailing the sword through the air- slowly, carefully- gathering up the necessary lightning around the Star Sword's tip... and then, with a flourish and a spin over his head, he nodded to Caleb to get into position.

Zenjirou slowly lowered the sword into the proper stance... and then tilted the sword just ever so slightly that cause the lightning to all glimmer at one point.

Caleb's eyes widened as he remembered seeing a similar glint on Dogold's sword! _'That's it! The sword might be too fast to see, but that flash of light...I can use it to see when it's coming!'_

"HURAAAAAAH!" Zenjirou swung down.

For a moment- the room was blinded with a flash of lightning, and when it faded...

Caleb had dodged around the lightning, and was holding a fist just a few inches shy of Zenjirou's face.

Both of them smirked, and Zenjirou said, "Not bad!"

"Alright!" Caleb grinned and laughed, "Now that'll do just great! Thanks, Sensei!"

"So, I assume this is more monster business?" Zenjirou asked. "Where's Yumeji? How's he doing?"

Caleb paused for a moment as he considered what to say, and then grinned, "Don't worry! He's busy with something right now, but I bet he's about to make his move any time now!" And then the Mobuckle sounded with the familiar samba melody. "See?" he pulled the device out an answered it. "Yumeji? You guys ready for payback yet?"

* * *

 

"Yeah!" Yumeji responded as he and Roxy fought off some Paramonsters, "We're just making our escape now!"

And with that- they performed a double kick maneuver that sent the Paramonsters flailing to the ground.

"Let's go!" Roxy grinned as she stepped on a Paramonster.

And with that, they went to run out the tunnels' exit.

"You worms!" A Cambeastian shouted as he blocked their path, "How did you escape!?"

"Uh..." Yumeji shared a glance with Roxy, and then coughed politely, "That's a secret."

"Exactly!" Roxy grinned, then pulled out her Gaburevolver and a Battery, "Let's go." Yumeji did the same.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They danced, and shouted, "FIRE!"

With a shot upwards, The energy descended and circled around before placing the Kyoryuger Plug Suits on them.

"You fools!" The Cambeastian drew his weapon, "Want me to beat you again!?" He fired off energy blasts from it-

"HAAAH!" But Green and Pink just slashed through the energy blasts as they came.

"W-WHat!?" The Cambeastian protested, "What was that?! What's going on here!?"

"Kyoryugers are the warriors of the great lizards!" Green remarked.

"The same move isn't going to work twice on us," Pink added.

And with that, they charged forward at full throttle and slashed at the Cambeastian.

He fell to one knee in surprise as they continued out through the exit.

"Whaaat just happened?" He asked to himself.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

Green and Pink escaped the cave just in time for an energy blast to explode right in front of them, halting them in their tracks.

"Did you think you could escape?" Dogold asked as he, Aigaron, the other Cambeastian, Candelira, and Luckyuro walked up.

"That stings!" Aigaron lamented.

"Hehe," Candelira giggled.

"Lucky!" Luckyuro laughed.

"Ra Ra Ra!" The second Cambeastian said.

"Aigaron...!" Green snarled as the five Deboss Legion members stopped in a line before them.

"Candelira and Luckyuro too," Pink added.

"Oooh!" The first Cambeastian came running up to join the other Deboss members, "Our great Deboss Legion commanders, assembled!"

"I shall assist as well!" The second Cambeastian shouted.

"Now act like good bait," Aigaron pointed at the two Kyoryugers, "get in your cage, and start crying!"

"You heard him!" Candelira added.

"Hah," Dogold called to the heavens, "PTERAGORDON! Get them!"

The Voltasaur descended...!

**_GABURINCHO! ALLOMERUS!_**

Pink and Green turned to their left as a steam of fire shot into the air, forcing Pteragordon to divert his course.

**_MERA MERA!_**

It was Gabutyra! Jumping off of a nearby cliff, and running after the Voltasaur, with none other than...

"Caleb!" Green and Pink called out in delight!

Kyoryu Red riding on Gabutyra's head.

"Keep him busy, Gabutyra!" Red ordered before he jumped off to join Pink and Green on the ground. "Sorry about the wait! I figured you two would be tough enough to get out on your own!"

"Yeah, well---!" Pink began, but Dogold cut them off with a snarl.

"So you're here, Kyoryu Red?" He went to say more...

"CALIBER!"

But Blue, Cyan, and Black's arrival cut him off.

"Yo, Inaba, Merry!" Red waved, "Did you figure it out yet?"

"Have Gabutyra use this!" Black said as he handed over a battery- #16!

"I get it!" Red grabbed the battery, "Okay... BRAVE IN!" He threw it, "GABUTYRA!"

The battery in Gabutyra's mouth vanished, and was replaced by the thrown battery.

**_GABURINCHO! BEYO~NSMO! BEYONSUPROOOIIIING!_**

And then Gabutyra's neck suddenly elongated like it was a spring- shooting high up into the air!

"GABU!" Gabutrya chomped down on Pteragordon's left wing, and began pulling the flying Voltasaur down to the ground.

"It's the power of the long-necked Dinosaurs," Cyan explained as Gabutyra forcibly grounded Pteragordon and pined him there.

The Deboss Legion all groaned at this development.

"Curse you! You scum!" Dogold shouted as the Kyoryugers struck their poses.

 **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"** Red shouted.

 _ **"VOLTASAUR TEAM! KYORYUGER!"**_ The six of them shouted out.

"So infuriating!" Dogold scowled.

"Let's get 'em!" Candelira shouted.

"We'll wipe you all out at once!" One of the Cambestians agreed.

And they ran forward.

"It's getting wild!" Red shouted as the six Kyoryugers Armed On! **_VERY MUCHO!_** "TRY TO STOP US!"

The Six Kyoryugers ran into battle- each matching one of their opponents randomly- save for Red dueling Dogold.

"Dogold!" he said as they began to trade blows and dance away from the main bulk of fighting, "We're taking Fam and Pteragordon back now!"

"Not happening!" Dogold shouted, "I'll kill you all and take your Voltasaurs for our own!"

He and Red locked weapons, and were subsequently stepping further away from the fight.

* * *

 

Somehow, Green had gotten into a duel with Luckyuro and Candelira at once, and for some reason, Pink had handed off her Dricera Lance to him as well before running off somewhere.

With the fight quickly getting unstable, Green decided to put it to good use and drilled into the ground.

The two joy-sters giggled in delight, Luckyuro even commenting, "Look! He ran off!"

And then he drilled up from behind them- and delivered a double slash attack to Candelira.

Luckyuro dodged to the side.

* * *

 

Blue wasn't sure how she or Cyan had gotten into a tangle with the two Cambeastians either.

But blocking each one's attacks and returning the impacts in turn was becoming quite fun.

"HUPSIE!" Blue delivered a shield punch to one's gut.

"WHOOPS!" Cyan slammed her hammer into the others chest.

And then the two Cambeastains hit each other- and Blue tossed Cyan her shield as she ran forward and grabbed the two monsters in a double neck hold! "TWO IN ONE! MERRY DOUBLE BOMBER!"

And with a spin and a fling- the two Cambeastians went flying into the air.

But before they came down...!

"TWO IN ONE!" Cyan shouted as she threw the shield forward and then spun around to hit it with her hammer- "IT'S OUR BLOCK PARTY BASH!"

The shield flung forward with such speed that it smacked into the Cambeastains and sent them flying further away before they hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

 

Black got the upper hand and flipped up and over Aigaron by use of a short cliff nearby. "PARASASHOT!"

"NO WAY!" Aigaron cried out as he was hit- and landed on the ground with a thud...

Right in front of Candelira, nearly tripping her up.

"Quit getting in the way!" She scolded him with a happy tone as she hit him on the back of the head.

Green saw an opportunity and scooped up Blue's shield from the ground from where it landed, "Merry! I'm borrowing this!" He shouted.

"Go ahead and take my shield with a kiss!" Blue shouted back.

The Cambeastians got up and stumbled over towards Aigaron and Candelira, while Luckyuro got the hint and ran away- having shed a layer of clothing and placed it on a coat rack to be a stand in for what was coming.

Green combined the three weapons- Pink's, Blue's, and his own- into one device! The first third of the Kentrospiker! "Set! Shield Lance Slasher!"

"Curse you!" A Cambeastian shouted, "I'll get you!"

He ran.

Green ran to meet him.

"Superior Ripping Edge!" Green shouted- and with a rev up, he slashed the Shield Lance Slasher through the Cambeastian, straight towards Aigaron and Candelira...

* * *

 

An explosion occurred in the distant background from the Cambeastian's explosion as Red was flung to the ground by Dogold's attack.

"Now die!" Dogold shouted as Red got back to his feet. "Secret...!" He began reving up for the lightning strike...! "THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!" Dogold shouted- and turned the sword.

A flash!

"THERE!"

Dogold swung the sword- and Red dodged to the side before leaping through the ensuing explosion.

"WHAT!?" Dogold looked up in surprise.

"GABUTYRA ROCK-BUSTER PUNCH!"

There was an explosion- and Dogold went sliding backwards several yards before-!

"Heee~eeey~!" Pink chimed in as she wrapped her arms around Dogold's neck. "Surprise!"

"Curse you, Pink!" Dogold growled, "Let me go!"

And then John Egbert **ZAP** ed into existence next to Red with a chirp of, "Roxy's got a plan!"

"Eh?" Red asked.

John handed over a blank, plain silver Beast Battery, without a number or even a Voltasaur design or name on it. "Brave in this battery with me inside it!"

"Wha- You want me to do what!?" Red asked as he took the battery.

"I'll breeze inside Dogold's armor and break Fam out from the inside!" John said as he held up a certain golden box with the Voltasaur logo on it, "Besides! I've got this now, and I intend on delivering it to it's owner!"

"That's crazy!" Red said, "What if it doesn't work?! You could die!"

"That's true!" John laughed, "But I trust your Roxy on this one! Besides, we've got to get Fam out of there and this is really our only option right now!"

"Alright," Red nodded, "then I'll trust you both on this!"

And then Cyan came leaping over a ridge, and joined Pink in holding Dogold back.

"GAH!" Dogold shouted in annoyance, "Not another one!"

"Haha!" Pink laughed, "What? Don't you like having two girls clinging onto you!?"

"I bet he's loving every minute of it!" Cyan laughed as well.

"I-I AM NOT!" Dogold protested, and you couldn't be sure if he stuttered because he was really really mad, or because he was trying to lie through his fake, molded teeth. Although, one wondered how much of that was actually Dogold's personality there.

"Alright then!" Red cheered, and pulled out the second Gabutrya battery in his Revolver to open the slot up, "I'll put every ounce of my bravery into this too!"

John turned into a burst of blue energized wind and shot into the empty Battery- transforming it by giving it the icon of the Breath Aspect where the Dinosaur image should have been on the outside, writing "SP" in place of a number, writing the name "ectoBiologist" on the back instead of any Voltasaur name, and changing the main body from silver to a cool blue color while adding a deeper blue as the secondary color.

"SOULS OF JUSTICE!" Red shouted, "BRAVE IN!"

The empty field on the inside flipped over, revealing the image of a Green Slime Ghost on the inside.

Red inserted the battery, and closed the revolver.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! EIGHT TO THE** _**EIIIIIIIIIGHTH** _ **!_**

"Let's go!" Red spun the revolver, and it pumped out that high beat samba music.

"What!?" Dogold did a double take at all of this- especially as Red leveled the Revolver and fired off a blast of brilliantly blue light.

 **_OH! A BREATH OF** _**FRESH HEIIIIIIIIR** _ **!_**

The Windy blast hit Dogold and then pushed through all the many cracks in his armor before vanishing inside of him!

Cyan and Pink let Dogold go, and he stumbled forward from the attack.

He roared in pain, and griped his head as he fell to his knees...And then he fell face first into the dirt.

Everyone stared for a moment at the prone form, and then Dogold's hand tightened around his sword and he pushed himself up to his feet with a roar: "TOUGH LUCK! Looks like you couldn't pull it off!" He swung his sword and spun around in an attempt to hit whoever was closest... And then JUMPED up into Pteragordon!

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

Gabutyra was forced to let go of Pteragordon as the Voltasaur was electrified by purple lightning and transformed instantly!

Ptraiden-oh stood over them all, and glared menacingly.

* * *

 

"It's over!" Dogold shouted from inside the Voltasaur. "Did you really think you could overwhelm my mighty spirit with that puny soul!?"

* * *

 

Everyone stared up at Ptraiden-Oh...

And then Red laughed. "Weren't you listening? It's not about overwhelming, Dogold!"

* * *

"What the hell are you--?"

And then Dogold froze as the many cracks in his armor glowed blue- a very bright blue!

"Erh...What... the!?" Dogold gasped for air as if his lungs were being suffocated.

But that was impossible.

He was just armor.

He didn't _have_ lungs to be suffocated.

And then he heard Fam shout at him:

**_"I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF ME, YOU CREEP!!"_ **

Dogold exploded as a massive tornado ripped out of his body- throwing his many, many pieces outside of the Voltasaur Cockpit... and where there was one person before, now stood two.

A girl, leaning against a boy for support.

* * *

 

All of Dogold's armor pieces hit the dirt outside, and everyone watched in amazement as Ptraidenoh transformed yet again!

The visors over the eyes lifted up as the dark braces holding them down shattered off, and then the mighty Robot grabed the Invincibility cape and tore it off and threw it over its shoulder.

"Ah!" Cyan clapped her hands, "Now that's the Ptraiden-oh I saw in the blueprints!"

There was a flash from the robot's head- and then John leaped out with Fam in arm.

With a Wind-supported landing, they touched down.

"Told ya it'd work!" John grinned as he let Fam get steady on her own two feet.

"Wow...that was super weird..." Fam said with a slight groan, "it felt like I was inside a jet stream there for a moment."  
  
John laughed, "Probably just the wind, ya know?"

And then the Paramonsters came and surrounded the two of them.

"Okay, so you've got that thing I gave you strapped on tight, right?" John asked of the girl.

"Yeah," Fam nodded.

"Then I'll leave this to you...!" With that, the boy stepped to the side, and vanished into the wind.

"Pteragordon!" Fam called up.

Ptraiden-oh transformed back into Pteragordon- and spat out the Deboss corrupted Beast Battery- and it shattered- leaving a normal Battery to fall down into Fam's awaiting grip.

"I learned a lot from picking Dogold's brain when he possessed me," Fam said as she closed her right hand around the battery, and then reached over to pull her left sleeve up over her left wrist- "so you Deboss Legion only have yourselves to blame for this." She held her left arm up- revealing the Gaburichanger strapped to it! "BRAVE IN!" She called out, activating the battery, and then reaching pver to open the Pteragordon designed mouth on the device to insert the #6 Beast Battery. **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_** She punched her left arm out and smirked, "I dare you all to face...MY KYORYU CHANGE!" Fam pulled the lever back, and the wing on the side of the Gaburichanger sprung out.

A variation of the Samba beat- more heavy drums, flutes, and an overall more ancient sounding melody- played as Fam did a different dance of large, swooping motions- ending with the traditional: "FIRE!" where she let go of the lever.

The golden energy blast shaped like Pteragordon's mouth shot up into the air and circled around before descending down upon Fam...and replaced her clothes with the Kyoryu Gold suit!

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" She shouted as she struck a pose, "KYORYU GOLD HAS ARRIVED!"

All of the Paramonsters stood shocked as Gold then pulled the lever back and let loose several blasts of energy from the Gaburichanger as she spun around to attack the Paramonsters' first line!

When that was finished- she ran forward- delivering punches and kicks against the Paramonsters...in the exact same fighting style as Dogold had previously used.

It was then that a realization dawned upon everyon who had heard Fam's previous set of lines- while Dogold had possessed her, Fam had taken the opportunity to learn Dogold's fighting style, and was now using it against the very Deboss Legion that Dogold belonged to!

Kicks, punches- and then Gold threw her own fighting style into the mix.

The small wings on the back of the suit suddenly grew out in length and Kyoryu Gold used them to soar through the Paramonster crowd and cut through them with the razor like edges of the wings themselves! "THUNDER WING BLADE!"

"AWESOME!" Red cheered.

And then Candelira showed up, looking a bit more worse for wear with several scorch marks along her armor, "I'll fight you next!"

She swung her large ax a few times- but Gold just dodged it- another thing learned from Dogold: Candelira's fighting style!

Gold did a backflip over the Deboss girl, and then raised her arm into the air, "ZANDAR THUNDER, REND ASUNDER!"

In a flash of light (that clearly said to everyone who remembered that Kaiyumi had been inspired by Tactimon's sword summoning back in Magma Zone all those years ago) Kyoryu Gold summoned a long sword with a cloud of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

Gold opened the Mobuckle, grabbed a battery, and then opened the sword before inserting the battery into one of three slots! She closed the sword with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

"W-What's that meant to-!?" Candelira stuttered in shock as Gold swung the sword and launched a burst of lightning at her. "EEEEEEE!" with a poof and a flash of light in which her skeleton could briefly be seen, her armor was schorched up even more!

Just to prove how powerful of a shock it was, Luckyuro, who was hiding some distance away and wasn't even in the immediate line of fire, had his hair suddenly poof out from underneath his hat in two very comical twin tails...which come to think of it, seemed to have been tied up that way to begin with and had just poofed out from the ambient electricity...? Maybe we made an incorrect assumption on Luckyuro's gender?

"How unlucky!" He whined as Candelira fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You hurt Candelira-chan!!" Aigaron came running up next, being chased after by Blue, Green, and Black, "Why YOU!"

Gold simply opened the sword and inserted a second battery, "Battery, Loaded!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"THIS IS GONNA STING!" Aigaron's ax came down- only to be blocked by Gold's sword.

**_ZANDAR!_**

Aigaron was zapped so thoroughly that his skeleton could be seen through the armor several times! Also confirming to the audience that he, like Candelira, was nothing like Dogold, much to everyone's relief. "I-I-i-i-i-i-t-r-r-r-r-ea-lly-do-ezzzzz-STING!" He dropped his Ax.

Gold then delivered a double slash attack to Aigaron, sending him flying towards where Candelira lay unconscious.

"IT'S MY TURN! RARARARARA!" The one Surviving Cambeastian came running up.

"Heh," Gold chuckled, "Now it's your turn to feel the power of this attack!" She loaded the thrid battery. "LOADED!" **_GABURINCHO!_** With a swirl around of the sword- she gathered up the lightning, even as the sword played that changed up music from the morph dance, "Now it's _**MY**_ secret technique! **THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"** With a flash- She angled the sword.

The Cambeastian flinched as the light blinded him for a single second.

**_ZANDARRR THUNDAAAAR!_**

With a slash- Gold cut through the air- leveling a golden blast of lightning across the field towards the Cambeastian...a golden blast of lightning that spelled out the very words: "ZANDAR THUNDER!"

A series of explosions trailed along the lightning- and then finally hit the Cambeastian...

Making it _combust_ into flames!

Eh? Eh!? Get it?

...No?

Sigh.

"Now that's the real deal for you!" Red laughed, "She took Dogold's technique and absolutly blew him away with it!"

Luckyuro sneaked over to the first Cambeastain that had been drilled through, "This calls for a bit of Nutritious Joyro! Doo dee doo~!" He showered the Cambeastian with the water- and UP IT WENT! "Yeah!" Luckyuro cheered, "Now to go get the other one while they're distracted!"

"Che," Gold remarked, "These guys don't give up, do they?" She drew another battery- marking that five used thus far!- and activated it, "BRAVE IN!"

She threw it- and it grew- before sliding into Pteragordon's mouth!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"Lightning Transformation!" Gold called out, and jumped up.

**_PTERAGO~DON!_**

Pteragordon split down the middle, left to right, across the wings! The back half of the Voltasaur twisted around to form the legs, and the front half shifted it's wings to form arms! Then the two halves snapped together!

The head's many parts slid open, and the mecha was transformed properly for the first time from start to finish!

**_RAAAAAIDENOH!_**

* * *

 

Gold slid her sword into the pillar, and struck a pose in the properly renovated cockpit.

The signs said "RAIDEN" with black lightning bolts on a gold background.

"Raidenoh, Ready!" Gold declared.

* * *

 

Ptrai...Sorry, now it seems to be "Raiden-oh"...

Raiden-oh squared off against the two giant Cambeastians.

They ran forward to confront the Voltasaur, but it used its wing blades to block the oncoming attacks as well as force the Cambeastians to keep their distance.

Then- stealing another move from Dogold- Gold did the double kick that translated into a flury of kicks against one Cambeastain's chest.

The other fired off a laser blast- but Raiden-oh jumped over it and deliver a flying slice from a wing blade, then with a spin, delivered another with the other arm!

* * *

 

"RAIDEN-OH!" Gold shouted, "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

The Voltasaur mouth opened, and gathered lightning for a moment before firing it out at the two Cambeastians!

* * *

 

"HORIZON STRIKE!"

She spun around.

* * *

 

Raiden-oh followed, delivering a spinning series of whirlwind blade strikes against the Cambeastians, and making them Combust into a giant explosion!

...No?

....Still not feeling it?

Sigh.

* * *

 

Gold dismounted and ran for the spot where Dogold's armor had landed, only to find the pieces missing. "Damn it...he escaped."

"FAM!"

Gold turned around at her name being called, "huh?"

Blue waved, and then powered down, "Fam! It's great! We got you out of Dogold's armor!"

Gold did a double take then- "No way...It can't be...!"

"It's me, Merry!" Merry grinned, and held out a hand, "I'm Very Merry glad to meet you, again!"

"But...you're...!" Gold glanced around as the others powered down. "You're all...!"

"Yes, we're all kids from Xros Heart," Yumeji said, "if that's what you're wondering."

Gold stood there for a few moments, and then...

Powered down as she fainted from the exhaustion of being possessed by Dogold for the last several days.

"Fam!" Merry quickly caught the girl who had once been several years older, but now seemed to be about the exact same age.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"There's finally Seven Kyoryugers without a number skip! But something's odd about Gold! And Candelira from the Deboss Legion is letting loose an uproar!? **BRAVE 11! OOTSY! Cool, Indeed!** _Indeed!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAAAAAAAAAIIIIIDEN-OH! Yeah...I know it's meant to be Ptraiden Oh, but that's SUCH a pain to write and I've tripped up on it every single time. Seriously, try typing it out three times fast! ptraidenoh ptraiden potraienoh!mfdhs....... 
> 
> See what I mean? RaidenOh just flows so much smoother on the keyboard. It's the P T Combo, I think. But anyways....! This is probably the last we'll see of John Egbert for a little while.... But seriously, after describing that Egbert-In Battery, I suddenly can't wait even more for the PR adaptation of Kyoryuger to come out so I can get a Beast Battery and mod it into that! X33 *laughs maniacally* Ah, at any rate, Dogold seriously screwed up, and he's going to be hurting for a while. *snickers* But anyways! Enough rambling! Time for UPLOADING!


	11. BRAVE 11!

 

Shinji smirked as he watched the two Cambeastians go down on the recording. "Well, all things considered, I think we came out ahead."

"MMh," Mana nodded as she placed a report on his desk. "Seven Kyoryugers, seven voltasaurs..."

"And one mystery Blue Zap," Shinji frowned as he brought up a picture of John Egbert.

"Think he's the one that helped us way back when with Jet Alone?" Mana asked.

"No," Shinji frowned. "I'm pretty sure that's probably Kuuko. However..."

"However?" Mana asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder if our mystery boy isn't involved in this somehow."

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Fam Fan Fan AS Kyoryu Gold.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan.**

The scenes of the Bikes is completely replaced with a quick two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the five core Kyoryugers, plus Callie, inserting the Beast Batteries into their Revolvers, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We get treated to shots of the six heroes summoning their unique weapons, and fighting off Paramonsters after they do such.

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get treated to a shot of Gabutrya running through a forest, roaring as he charged.

_No one could ever stop you!_

We get treated to shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, the newly added Pteragordon, and Ankydon, using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH followed by an as-of-yet unseen combination of KYORYUZIN SAMBA and RAIDENOH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven un-morphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN SAMBA, RAIDENOH, and the fused RAIDENOH+KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 11! OOTSY! Cool, Indeed!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"I'm sorry, but would you mind being eaten?" Chaos asked as he shoved Dogold's face armor onto a Cambeastian's face. A flash of crimson aura surrounded the Cambeastian, and the pile of Dogold's armor on the floor roared into life as it shot at the Cambeastian and fused itself around the poor monster's body.

"No Way!" Aigaron shouted in surprise as he, Candelira, and Luckyuro watched this.

"WOAH WOAH!" Dogold shouted as his armor finally sealed around the Cambeastian with several sparks of lightning. "Settle down there!" He snarled at some Paramonsters who happened to be standing much too close to him and slashed at them with a roar of "You're ticking me off!"

They exploded, and Candelira squealed in surprise as Aigaron remarked, "Seriously!?"

"Gr..." Dogold rumbled, "A Cambeastian's body is barely going to last a month, Chaos!"

"When the time comes, we'll simply use another Cambeastian," Chaos remarked. "For now, however, I wish you to explain to our benefactor what happened to force you off of Kyoryu Gold."

"Fan-freaking-tastic," Dogold muttered as he was lead away by Chaos. "Like hell I want to relive that..."

"Dogold's even more of a brute than before," Aigaron said as he walked over to his tower and activated it. "That stings!"

"Oh my!" Candelira said with a tone that was clearly copied from Kyoryu Black, "Well, think of it this way!" She activated her own pillar, "It's not an Anger Operation this time! So it's a chance for us to get things done!" Her pillar's face let loose a stream of heart shapes- and she cheered. "See?!"

The stream of hearts condensed into a skeletal form that was at least twice Luckyuro's height!

"BO~ _NE_!" The Debo Monster said as he formed.

"Creepy!" Luckyuro cried out, "Who is this guy!?"

His body was made up of bones of various creatures and animals on earth- and he had a strange ceramic jar attached to his left hip. "I am Debo Spineless!" He cracked his knuckles, which made very loud popping sounds and probably wasn't very good for him. "As my name implies, I can remove neck bones!"

"How the heck does 'spineless' hint at Neck bones!?" Luckyuro inquired. "Sounds to me like you should be Debo "Neck-less" instead, ha ha!" The funny part was having said "Neck-less" in a way that sounded like "Necklace."

Candelira ignored that remark, holding up a magazine with a picture of a singer on its cover, "The humans go head over heals for a pretty face!" Aigaron 'oooh'ed and clapped at the face on the cover. "Without neck bones, they'll be quivering piles of putty in my hands!" Candelira cheered.

Luckyuro just stared on incredulously, "Seriously?"

* * *

"OOTSY!"

Yui rolled her eyes at Callie's exclamation of awe as Pteragordon was safely settled into his resting perch- on the roof of the large hanger that all the Voltasaurs rested in. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah! Cool Indeed!" Callie nodded, "We've got Seven Voltasaurs now! Deboss is never going to get a leg up on us now!"

"Don't say stuff like that," Yui said with a scowl, and put on her holo-glasses in frustration, "you'll jinx us to something even worse than them just getting 'a leg up on us'!"

"Aw, come on," Callie asked, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't say that either!" Came Professor Kaiyumi's sharp scolding as she came strolling into the room with Asuka Ikari at her side, "It's just inviting a string of bad luck."

"We need to be prepared for anything Deboss could throw at us," Asuka said, "and to that end, Voltasaur #8- Bunpachy- is almost ready to be shipped over here." She glanced over Callie, noting that her hair had been dyed Cyan, and then said, "That's why I'm requesting that Kyoryu Cyan come with me to China where Bunpachy is being developed and to manage security while we finalize everything."

Callie whined, "Aw come on. A security job!?"

"Heh," Yui smirked, "it's better than Deboss getting hold of Bunpachy like they did Ankydon and Pteragordon."

The now blue haired girl sighed and relented, "Alright, fine... I'll do it. So who's the new Kyoryuger?"

The Angel Alarm went off before either Kaiyumi or Asuka could reply.

* * *

 **"DEE, DEE, DEE, DEESTRUCTION!"** The girl on stage- identical to the face on the magazine- sang...in Candelira's voice...to her cheering audience. **"EX, EX, EX, EXTINCT YOU SHOULD GOOO!"** Needless to say, this was Candelira in some human form.

The three people on stage backing her up were also quite clearly two Paramonsters in similar human forms- except for Luckyuro, who remained in their thickly layered clothing style as they played the violin.

**"Fated to wander amongst the glittering stars...! Dancing the steps that move a great heart...!"**

"CANDELIRAAA!" The audience cheered as the "Song of Joy" was kicked up into gear. "HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!"

**"We are the almighty Deboss!"**

"DEBOSS!" the audience echoed.

 **"The emperors of destruction!"** Candelira sang, **"Now who's the real boss of this planet?"**

"WHO NOW!?"

 **"Not these sad little mammals!"** Candelira finally got to a part of the song we'd never heard before. **"We'll beat you down, kick you around, burn you up, slice you, and reduce you all to ash!"**

The song somehow got even FASTER.

**"DEE! DEE! DEE! DEESTRUCTION!"**

As some random wander stumbled upon this scene, Debo Spineless showed up behind him stealthily, commenting, "Ah, the joint of love..." He reached into the man's spine and- "KER-CRACK!" He pulled out one of the man's spine bones and placed it into his jar.

"CANDELIRAAA!" The man suddenly tore off his jacket, and cried out with glee.

 **"Even our monsters can _siiiiing!"_** Candelira continued to sing, **"De, De, De, Destruction! Evil always wins in the end!"**

It was then that the Kyoryugers arrived on the scene!

"Oi!" Caleb shouted, "What are you Deboss goons doing now?!"

The music stopped as Candelira's eyes went over to them in surprise.

"That's probably just Candelira in disguise," Roxy noted.

Candelira put a smug look on her face as she placed her right hand on her right hip, even as Luckyuro giggled at the deduction, "They've already got you figured out, Lady Candelira!"

"Awww!" Candelira put a fake look of surprise on her face, looking more disappointed instead, "No way!" she then grinned, "But! I'm gonna _**Keep Smiling!"**_

With that catch phrase- the Audience reacted, turning on the five Kyoryugers and running at them all with a cry of "KEEP SMILING!"

"Woah!" Caleb ducked, and began dodging around them all.

"Oh my!" Inaba swerved away from a man who had torn off his shirt.

"Waah!" Merry cried out in surprise as someone grabbed hold of her jacket, and forced her to do a few twists and turns around just to get it back on properly. "Let me go!" She quickly tickled the guy who had grabbed her jacket in the stomach and absconded.

"Look out!" Roxy cried out as she twirled around the crazed fans- two of whom just barely missed grabbing her, and instead ran face first into the other. "Whoops!"

"What now!?" Yumeji cried out as he hopped over a rail- "We can't fight civilians!"

"How about we use batteries!?" Caleb suggested.

"BRAVE IN!" Batteries 20, 18, and 14 were activated.

**_GABURINCHO! GURUMONITE!_**

**_GABURINCHO! IGERANODON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STYMERO!_**

"HAH!" Caleb fired off his revolver at a portion of the crowd- sending a swirling green spiral out with the cry of: **_ROUNDAROUND!_** Caleb motioned with his finger the same swirling pattern...and then the crowd that had been affected fell unconscious to the ground.

"Oopsie daisy!" Merry fired her revolver off with a **_HAW HAW!_** "Looks like the only _artist_ at this _concert_ is a _Con Artist!"_ The crowd was tickled in mass- and they fell to the ground giggling at the joke.

Roxy rolled her eyes and fired off the battery that Callie had entrusted to her with the expected: **_SWOOOON!_** Heart Shaped Balloons with Candelria's Deboss face in them popped up over everyone's head. Roxy blew them a kiss- and the balloons shattered- replaced with images of Kyoryu Pink's helmet. "Now take a nap, please!" Roxy insisted.

As the last of the crowd fell unconscious- Candelira squealed in dismay, "I went to a lot of trouble to make those fans!" She spun around- and discarded her human disguise- as did the two disguised Paramonsters.

"I don't think you even know how fans work," Inaba gave the pointed remark as the five Kyoryugers assembled together, Gaburevolvers drawn.

"Let's go!" Caleb called out- and they all held out their Batteries- "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" As they spun the revolvers and began to dance...Candelira and Luckyuro also danced to the music...although only Luckyuro went so far as to mime firing a Gaburevolver into the air as the Kyoryugers did: "FIRE!"

* * *

The battle quickly moved outside of the arena and onto the streets as Paramonsters swarmed in the dozens.

Kyoryu Black flipped over some tables, and then fired at the Paramonsters as he casually leaned against a chair.

"Merry Brain Buster!" Kyoryu Blue grabbed a Paramonster, and flipped it over her shoulder into the table behind her.

Down on the nearby boat dock, Kyoryu Green slashed away at the Paramonsters- knocking them off the docks into the water.

"You're in the way!" Kyoryu Pink cried out as she did a split kick at some Paramonsters- then gave a few more for good measure.

"Down here!" Kyoryu Red flipped over a side rail to a lower street level into some Paramonsters, and disposed of them quickly before hopping over a fence towards where Candelira and Spineless were standing.

Luckyuro? They had discarded another clothing layer as a decoy and had fled the scene.

Red and Spineless exchanged a series of punches that ended in the Debo Monster's favor- sending Red flying into a table.

Black came jumping over said table moments later- firing off at Spineless- who simply knocked the attacks back at Black, forcing him to dodge.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" Spineless cried out- and then threw a bone-themed boomerang at Black that sent him flying into a chair next to Red. "Now how about you!?" he directed towards Green as he came running at him.

Spineless dodged a few sword swipes- and then knocked Green back into yet another plastic table.

Pink leaped into the fray next- aiming a kick right at Spineless's face. "HAAAAH!"

He caught her foot, and tossed her at the ground just as Blue came running up.

"Next!" Spineless cried out as he quickly caught Blue's punches- and began to twist her arms around.

"Huuupsaaatatataaa!" Blue squealed for a moment before asking, "W-what is with this guy!?"

Spineless delivered a kick- and Blue went flying back towards the other Kyoryugers, who had just about recovered from the previous attacks.

"Are you okay!?" Pink asked as she helped Blue up to her feet.

"NO WAY!" Candelira squealed in delight, "Spineless! I didn't know you were so good at fighting!"

"Come now!" Spineless began to walk at the Kyorugers...

**_DO-DOROOOON!_**

Only for a bolt of lighting to fly down and hit the ground in front of him with a **clang**!

When the light faded- the object that had been thrown was very clearly Kyoryu Gold's sword!

"HUP!" Gold then jumped over the surprised Kyoryugers- firing off energy blasts with her Gaburichanger!

Spineless was hit- and he stumbled backwards into Luckyuro's discarded clothing disguise- losing bones off of his armor in the process.

"She's a pretty good shot!" Black remarked.

Gold grabbed Spineless's hand as he threw a punch at her.

"And she might be a little bit stronger than me too...!" Blue added.

With a series of kicks- Gold landed a blow to Spineless' face.

"Amazing!" Pink said with awe.

Grabbing the sword from the ground- Gold dove towards Spineless and delivered a series of slashes.

"Her swordsmanship is incredible...!" Green observed.

"Temporary retreat!" Candelira ordered- grabbing Spineless and the ruined Luckyuro disguise (Somehow not recognizing that it wasn't actually her Spy of Smiles) and vanishing away into a Heart themed teleport, "Bye bye!"

"They escaped..." Gold grumbled, and turned back to the Kyoryugers as they powered down.

"Thanks for the save, Fam!" Caleb said with a tired smile. "You're a really good fighter! They nearly had us there until you showed up!"

Gold stood there for a moment- then shook her head and began to walk past them. "They ran away from Dogold more than me. Those were all his fighting skills there. Not mine."

"No way!" Inaba said with a smirk, "Dogold's got nothing on that aim of yours! Or else we'd be toast ten times over already."

"That doesn't matter," Gold said with a surprisingly cold tone, "I didn't leave home looking to fight monsters. I didn't want anything to do with this Voltasaur project, or to be a part of any team... but I'll fight anyways because of what they did. So don't thank me for for any of this!"

And with that- she took off at a run before activating her suit's wings and soaring off into the distance.

"Fam! Wait-!" Merry tried to call out when Roxy cut her off.

"Oh, I'm really mad now!" she snarled, "She thinks she can just cut out of the team like that after all the work we went into getting her out of Dogold!?" She frowned, "I'm gonna chase her down and give her an earful!" Out came Deinochaser's battery- "BRAVE IN!"

Caleb tried to stop her- but it was too late- Roxy had summoned the two Voltasaurs Deinos and Chase and had fused them together.

"You're not getting away!" Roxy cried out as she climbed on and then raced off after Kyoryu Gold.

Everyone stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say...

And then Inaba summed it up perfectly with his trademark, "Oh My!"

**A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _| IN THE FOREST_ _ _|**

Deinos and Chase split apart- and Roxy caught the battery as they sped away.

"I lost sight of her somewhere around here..." Roxy said as she began to look around, "now where'd she get to?"

"RAAAAAAH!"

Ah- there she was.

Roxy quickly moved over to a nearby tree and peeked out around it to see what was on the other side.

"Too far..." Fam was saying as she leaned up against a tree, "I've really gone too far this time... They hate me. They have to after I said that stuff..." She ran her hands through her hair, "Damn it! I'm such a bird brain! I should have just stayed in bed...! Should've just ignored that alarm! Then none of this would've happened...!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Roxy said aloud- a bit too loud for what she'd intended.

Fam's attention was drawn over, eyes going wide in surprise, "I've been seen...!" She took a breath and muttered, "This cannot stand...!" With that- Fam took several steps towards Roxy and- fell to the ground in a bow- "PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"EEEH!?" Roxy did a double take.

**ONE STOP AT AN ICE CREAM TRUCK LATER_ _ _|**

"This sweet ice is so tasty!" Fam said with a smile as she and Roxy swung on the swings- each holding ice cream cones in hand. "Thank you, Miss Phexis...!"

"Roxy, please," Roxy said with a roll of her eyes, "Miss Phexis is my mother- and even she hates being called that! Hahah!"

"A...Alright..." Fam nodded in acceptance.

"So what's up with not wanting to fight with a team?" Roxy asked.

"..." Fam sighed, and looked at her ice-cream cone in dismay, "You know what my world was like when Xros Heart found it, right?"

"Quartzmon gave a fragment of a local super-power incredible powers," Roxy said from memory, "even revived a broken transport ship too..."

"The Grand Exile," Fam said the name with no disguised hatred. "Luscinia Halfes was working with Quartzmon and was working to destroy what little peace we'd managed to build for ourselves. Exiles...Natives...we could have gotten along if Quartzmon hadn't sabotaged the Grand Race by staging the Augusta's death."

"Right, that sounds like what I heard," Roxy nodded.

"See, Dogold and Deboss...they're working with Quartzmon. He set up the whole raid to capture Pteragordon," Fam explained. "I got caught up in the middle of all of that just because...because it seemed like everything I did there caused things to get worse." Fam took a bite of her ice-cream and then continued, "On that one day...Quartzmon shot my best friend...he shot Gigi. He shot her and his girlfriend killed Millia's sister, and then Luscinia...he... Things wouldn't have been that way if I hadn't ran into Xros Heart after being tossed out of a storm. If I hadn't continued on insisting that I could help even though everything was way out of my league...If I hadn't insisted on going after Luscinia after he kidnapped Sara."

"You and Davis Motomiya raided the Grand Exile, and rescued her," Roxy said, "how...?"

Fam thought for a moment. A race through Guild Jellyfish and an explosion of blood and black cloth...an echo of a voice roaring with evoloution....

A Flash of a blade made out of blood.

"If I hadn't done any of that stuff leading into it- if I hadn't asked for help that one time- Davis and Gigi wouldn't have met. They wouldn't have fallen in love- and Davis wouldn't have gone off on a rampage when she got shot..." Fam said, "Davis wouldn't have killed that guy like he did. I wouldn't have had to see him break into pieces..." She sniffed a bit, "And after all that, things seemed okay for a while...but I knew I was just one wrong step away from making things worse again. I...I had to get out of there before I got anyone else hurt, so I took the first Trailmon out. I didn't want anyone to know I felt that way, so I told them I was just seeking adventure. Trying to find my place in the world again..." She laughed hollowly, "But it happened again. I helped that Kuuko girl out of a warp, and met Pteragordon...and then I try to help him when he's in trouble and get possessed for my trouble."

"Oh..." Roxy said as she began to understand.

"If I don't become anyone's friend, or try to help them out at all, then I can't make things worse," Fam said, "I can't cause things to get worse than they already are. That's why I can't be a part of this team. That's why...That's why I shouldn't even have this stupid thing..." She held up the Gaburichanger for emphasis.

"I don't see it that way!" Roxy countered, "You saved us today and nothing bad happened!"

"Yeah, but...!" Fam protested, "I almost didn't make it there because I don't know the street names! I could have screwed up just by getting lost!"

"I want to help you, Fam!" Roxy said with a grin, and then grabbed Fam's free left hand and held it tightly. "I'll help you figure out where you belong in the world! And I'll help you get used to everything here! Street names, ice-cream, your clothing! Everything!"

"R...Really...?" Fam looked up at Roxy, and for a few moments- could swear that Roxy's face was similarly built to that of Princess Millia's, or maybe even that of her friend/sister... And then it faded as Fam pulled her hand away, a small blush coming up onto her cheeks. "W-What do you mean about my clothes!?"

Roxy rolled her eyes- "For one thing- that jacket you're wearing is too heavy for this time of the year...! And did you get that skirt out of Merry's closet?"

* * *

Inaba was walking down the streets, thinking to himself as he chatted aloud to himself.

"Where did they get to...?" Inaba asked. "The Deboss Legion are on the run," he began to crack a joke that even Merry and Callie would find in bad taste, "but I'd be _**de boss**_ if I could find 'em!"

And then there was a laugh- a giggle- and then Candelira's human self ran up to him, laughing, "You're pretty funny!"

"What?" Inaba did a double take as Candelira got up on her tip-toes and put her hands on his face.

"If we weren't enemies, I might even fall for you!" She said with a sigh.

"Candelira-!" Inaba began to say when...

"You're Wide open!" _**KER-CRACK!**_

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

"The people from before are still acting goofy," Merry said as she, Caleb, and Yumeji waited at a preplanned meeting spot for Roxy and Inaba to return.

"We'll probably have to beat that monster to take care of it," Yumeji said.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, then asked, "so what happened with Fam?"

"Well," Merry said with a 'harumph' and placed her hands on her hips, "mom said that she just got up and took off suddenly. So..."

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR LADY CANDELIRA!" Inaba cried out as he showed up suddenly, wearing a bright pink jacket and a...fuzzy pink Afro on his head.

The other three Kyoryugers turned to stare at him in confusion.

"OH!" Inaba cried out, doing a silly strange dance, "ENJOYYY! ENJOY! ENJOYYYY!"

Then he ran at them while holding a large banner in hand- a banner with Candelira's face and her catchphrase of 'Keep Smiling' on it. Inaba handed the front end to Caleb who held onto it in confusion- and then he circled around the others and basically tied them up with the giant banner.

"I'm as _happy_ as this _happi_ to help Lady Candelira!" Inaba said as he finished up and bowed with a hand over his heart.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Merry scolded- "And that's coming from ME of all people, _**I-NA-BA!**_ "

And so, while the trio stared on in confusion, Spineless slipped up behind them, "And now, allow me to remove your joints of love!" And then he reached through the banner without tearing it. "ONE!" CRACK! "TWO!" CRACK! "THREE!" CRACK!

That finished- the banner fell to the ground, and the three Kyoryugers went silent for a moment as Candelira ran up, humming a tune.

"Now, My Kyoryugers! What do you think of me!?" Candelira asked rapidly, even as Luckyuro walked up at a slower pace behind her.

"CANDELIRA!" Inaba, Caleb, and Yumeji all cried out in glee, "You're the best!"

"Oh Gross!" Merry stuck her tongue out in disgust, "I do NOT swing like that! Not unless they're on the home team!" And then she flinched in disgust at the three boy's continued fawning over Candelira. "Oh come on! I expected this from Inaba...But I don't wanna see Caliber and Yumeji like this!"

"Oh my!" Candelira quoted Inaba once more, "One of them is still normal!"

Luckyuro was too busy laughing their head off at Merry's reaction to add a remark.

"I'm no good with short people like her," Spineless asked aloud as he only put two bones into his jar. "I'm much too bashful to try taking anything out of my comfort zone, really!"

"Oh well!" Candelira decided, "Just beat her up like normal! PARAMONSTERS!"

And out came the swarm of Paramonsters- lunging for Merry, who decided to run off quickly.

"I DON'T DO SLIME MONSTERS EITHER!" she squealed.

**MEANWHILE! AT THE PHEXIS HOUSE_ _ _|**

"There!" Roxy said with a clap, "Now that's season appropriate!"

Fam looked herself over in the mirror in Roxy's bedroom. Having decided to keep her boots and socks, they'd attached a Pteragordon icon to the dark blue skirt that Fam had borrowed from Merry's wardrobe, and ditched the old flight jacket for a golden-yellow, loosely fitting shirt that Roxy had in her own closet.

A planned addition, however, was to add a band of black around the shirt's waist area and then add the text "BRAVE IN!" to the front and "PTERAGORDON" to the back, similarly done to the Pteragordon icon on the skirt.

"It looks all loose on me!" Fam said with a slight frown. "Don't you have anything tighter?"

"Aw, but you look so cute!" Roxy protested. "And besides, it'll look tons better once we add the text to the shirt! That'll tie it all together!"

Before Fam could protest- her Gaburichanger and Roxy's Mobuckle let off similar themes- only with the Gaburichanger's sounding more anciently sounding.

Roxy grabbed her Mobuckle out of a pocket and opened it.

* * *

"FAM! ROXY!" Merry practically shouted into her Mobuckle as she ran down a street, "Where-ever the hell you are, I need you to meet me at the open field near..!" She stopped at a street sign, where a kid was trying to get up on a unicycle. "I need to borrow this!" She ran over to the kid with the Unicycle, grabbed it, and mounted it before quickly riding it into the gaggle of Paramonsters that had just arrived. "Haaaah!"

The Paramonsters had never seen such a device before- and assuming to have been a part of the Kyoryuger's arsenal, they tried to get as far away from Merry as possible.

After she rode into the middle of the gaggle of Paramonsters- Merry quickly moved from a seated position into a hand stand onto the seat- using the Unicycle's sudden change of balance and possession of only one wheel to drop down swiftly into a kick at some of the Paramonsters. "Merry Cycle Kick!"

Landing- and grabbing hold of the Unicycle's seat- Merry quickly spun around and used the wheel as an impromptu blade to rake across some of the Paramonster's chests. "I'll call this one my Pizza Cutter attack!" Then with a twirl, she changed her grip on the Unicycle and held it improperly as if it were some kind of staff. "Or maybe it'll be a Uni-Sword!" She swung around quickly- and even jabbed a few times.

And with that- she got back onto the Unicycle properly- and rode towards the remaining Paramonsters.

They had seen well enough to know what was coming and decided to get out of the girl's way as quickly as possible- diving off to the side and absconding away from the scene of the hit and run accident that had left so many of their companions with tire marks across their bodies.

Merry slowed to a stop by the kid, and then dismounted to hand it back over. "Thanks, kid!"

"That was amazing!" The kid said with awe.

* * *

Roxy and Fam just stared at Roxy's mobuckle in confusion- unsure of what they just heard happening.

"So...what field was that again?" Fam finally asked.

* * *

"BONE!" Spineless and his Paramonsters had chased Merry to what seemed to be a field that had been plowed over in preparation for construction. He fired a laser blast at Merry- who simply youth rolled over a pile of concrete barriers and landed on the other side.

"Now you've really made me mad!" Merry scowled as she drew out a Stegotchi battery. "BRAVE IN!" She drew her Gaburevolver and inserted the battery- **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"GET HER!" Spineless ordered, and the Paramonsters ran at her- although a few hesitated for fear of another Unicycle attack.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Merry spun the revolver- and began dancing her way through the Paramonsters at they came at her.

The music went on a little longer than usual- which drew Candelira and Luckyuro to the scene just in time to watch Merry fire her Gaburevolver at the biggest cluster of Paramonsters and blow them away with the transformation energy as it circled back around to transform Merry into Kyoryu Blue!

And then a series of Gaburevolver shots went off- and sent Blue flying as the ground behind her exploded.

When Blue landed a moment later, she looked up to see the three boys...all of whom were now wearing frilly yellow bows on top of their heads and heart shaped stickers on their cheeks as well as having donned even sillier pink outfits over their usual ones.

"Hello!" Candeleria waved at the boys, "Thank you for coming, my dears!"

"We love you Candelira!" Inaba cried out in glee.

"Oh snap out of it already!" Blue grumbled as she got to her feet.

"Not gonna happen!" Candelira protested, "Look at how happy they are!"

"SMIIIILE!" Caleb said with cheer.

"We're servants of love!" Yumeji agreed.

"Servants!" Inaba and Caleb echoed.

"No way!" Blue protested.

"Prepare your neck bone, girl!" Spineless ran towards Blue for a second attempt at bone snatching when...!

**_DO~DORON! DR-DRRIIIILL!_**

Roxy and Fam jumped down off of a nearby tree- slashing at Spineless with their respective signature weapons- somehow summoned outside of wearing the suits.

"Surprise!" Roxy grinned as they pushed Spineless to the ground.

"You're not taking anyone-elses neck bones, you neckless coward!" Fam spat at Spineless.

"HAHAH!" Luckyuro pumped a fist into the air, "Someone else thought the same thing I did!"

Candelira ignored her Spy's dry cutting remark, and instead shouted at Spineless, "Don't lose, Spineless! DO IT NOW!"

"GOTCHA!" Spineless got up and shoved past the two un-morphed girls before spinning around and plunging his hands towards their backs to pull out their neck bones- "KER-CRACK!"

Both Roxy and Fam flinched in surprise- or rather, pretended to. With a sudden cry of "GOTCHA!" they spun around dramatically (the realization that Spineless hadn't actually put his hands in their backs dawning on the Deboss Legion in this moment), delivering a dual slash attack to Spineless' front that made him reel backwards before they swirled around and sent Spineless flying back towards his own Deboss companions with a Battery empowered slash attack.

"I'M BONED!" he cried out as he hit the ground and rolled.

Candelira and Luckyuro ran over to him, the former inquiring "Why aren't they weak in the knees!?" as they helped him up.

"Sorry, miss!" Spineless appologized.

"What just happened here?" Fam asked.

"Ah- see-" Blue said, "He failed to get anything from me too!"

"Unfortunately," Spineless admitted, "my powers seem to be unaffective against those short types-"

"You mean Girls in general!" Luckyuro swated Spineless in the arm- "You didn't even try anything on those three girls!"

"Er-Well-" Spineless tried to talk his way out of it.

"Don't lie! You only got male fans at the concert too!" Luckyuro laughed at the monster's failing- "HAHAHAHA!"

"What-!?" Candelira shrieked in surprise- "NO WAY!"

And then a series of Gaburevolver shots flew out and smashed into the pot on Spineless's side- breaking it open and releasing all of the stolen neck bones that then launched up into the air and scattered over the city before shooting down to return to the people who had been 'boned.'

Even the three boys.

"Huh?" Yumeji glanced over his current wardrobe. "What am I wearing...?"

"Your hair!" Caleb pointed at Inaba's pink afro in surprise.

"What!?" Inaba pulled the wig off and looked at it with wide, horror filled eyes as he said his trademark with an equal amount of horror, "Oh, MY!"

"Alright then!" Roxy said with a grin as she lowered her Gaburevolver somewhat- "Shall we dance, Fam?"

"Let's," Fam grinned as well as she held up her Gaburichanger.

The two girls drew their Beast Batteries and activated them: "BRAVE IN!" then inserted them into their devices: **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA! PTERAGO~DON!_**

"Face our-!" Fam called out, before she and Roxy shouted together: "KYORYU CHANGE!"

Roxy spun her Revolver- Fam pulled out the wing on the Changer- and they danced to two strangely conflicting and yet simultaneously meshing songs.

It confused Candelira and Luckyuro to the point that they had no idea what motions to mimick.

_**"FIRE!"** _

The energy blasts soared up and then circled around before chomping down!

Blue stepped up to join Pink, already in Armed On Mode, and Gold and then... They roll called.

"Hear our roar!" Blue called out and struck her pose. "THE ARMORED HEROINE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink shouted as she hit her pose. "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" Gold finished as she finished her elaborate pose motions, "KYORYU GOLD!" Then, she added on, "Vanquishing evil in Heaven's name!"

"It's getting wild!" Pink shouted- and then Blue and Gold added in with: "JUST TRY TO STOP US THREE GIRLS!"

And with that- they ran forward.

"THUNDERSTORM ARM BLAST!" Gold fired off her Gaburichanger.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Blue and Pink fired off their Gaburevolvers.

Spineless was hit by tripple energy blasts- and went rolling back quite aways away from Candelira and Luckyuro from the shock alone...

And then Gold came swooping across the sky- shooting laser blasts at him while Blue and Pink came running up and began to circle him while firing off blasts.

"Boned!" Spineless cried out in terrror- and threw some energy blasts up at Gold in his furious attempts to dodge the attacks coming at him.

"THUNDERSTORM SOARING STRIKE!" Gold just dodged those blasts and came down at him- slashing with the blade on the side of her Gaburichanger. As Spineless got a second's rest from energy attacks, Gold called out, "ZANDAR THUNDER!" and grabbed her sword from a bolt of lightning. "First Beast Battery!" She grabbed one from her belt buckle, and then opened the sword to insert the battery. "Loaded!" **_GABURINCHO!_** she primed the lever, and swung at Spineless **_ZAN!_** and again! **_ZAN!_** And AGAIN! "Secret Technique! DANCING THUNDER!" AND AGAIN!

With a duck from a flying swing- Gold then struck upwards before grabbing another battery. "Second Beast Battery! Loaded!" **_GABURINCHO! ZANDAR!_** "ZANDAR THUNDER! THUNDERSTORM SHOCKWAVE!" with a quick flowing dance- Gold then stabbed the electrified sword into the ground- launching a wave of lightning at Spineless with **_THUNDER!_**

"BONED BONED!" Spineless cried out as he spun sideways twice from the shock.

"Go get them, Paramonsters!" Candelira ordered- not even noticing or caring that Luckyuro had left another stand-in behind. You'd think that would be getting annoying rather quickly for her, wouldn't you?

The Paramonsters leaped at the girls- only for them to be quickly run over yet again by Blue and Pink riding on the Deinochaser bikes!

"You won't be getting through us!" Pink shouted as she did a DANGEROUS MOVE THAT SHOULD NOT BE REPLICATED AT HOME and briefly dismounted the Deinochaser as it made a jump so she could kick at a Paramonster before remounting as the bike and Paramonster hit the ground.

 **_VAMOLA!_** "YEEHAW!" Blue jumped over a pile of metal sheets layered like a ramp, and fired off with her Gaburevolver at some more Paramonsters.

"DEINOS! CHASE!" Pink backflipped off of the bike as it split apart- "HAVE AT 'EM!" -and tore into some more Paramonsters- some of whom were fleeing in terror at the one-wheeled Voltasaurs in memory of Merry's earlier unicycle stunts!

"You could say the Deinochasers' bite is more than enough to make the Paramonsters bite the dust!" Blue remarked as she, Gold, and Pink regrouped together.

"Ignoring how awkward that sentence was!" Gold said as she took out two Pteragordon Beast Batteries, "Take these! I've got six of 'em!"

"Right!" Blue and Pink took the batteries, and put them into the top slots of their Gaburevolvers.

**_GBAURINCHO! DRICERA + PTERAGORDON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI + PTERAGORDON!_**

"Third Beast Battery, LOADED!" Gold put in the fifth Pteragordon battery into the sword.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"LIGHTNING CHAINS!" With a slash- Gold sent a net of lighting at Spineless- trapping him in place.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Candelira turned to Luckyuro- and then noticed that it was a decoy. "LUCKYERO!" she got the name wrong again, "Wha-!? Where'd you go!?"

 **"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"** the trio of girls called out as they readied their weapons.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!** _ **TIMES THREE!"**_ They shouted- and fired off their attacks.

**_DRR-DRILLL! GOCHI-GOTCHII! ZANDAAAAAR THUNDAAAAR!_**

And as the lightning wrote out ZANDAR THUNDER, Spineless exploded violently- scattering bones all over the construction site.

The three girls turned their backs to the explosion dramatically at the scene, and Blue remarked, "Pretty Brave, right?"

* * *

One of the bones happened to land near where Luckyuro was hiding. "Alright then! Nutritious Joyro!" A quick watering can spritz later- and all of the bones shot together towards that sight as Spineless grew to his full size.

"Alright," Gold drew the last Pteragordon Battery, "time to break a few bones! BRAVE IN!" she then tossed the battery into the air- "C'MMERE, PTERAGORDON!"

* * *

The Flying Voltasaur vanished from the Lab Hanger with a burst of teleportation energy, and Commander Shinji Ikari looked on with bemusement. "I wonder if they'll pull off a new snap-together combination?"

* * *

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

With the usual fanfare- Pteragordon shifted into Raidenoh with lightning and electricity flying about.

* * *

Gold inserted her sword into the holder, "Raidenoh! Ready!"

* * *

"Let's get up there!" Blue said as she drew her last Stegotchi battery.

"Right!" Pink also drew her battery, then glanced over at the three boys who had just watched the entire fight go off without doing a thing. "Hey! You guys coming or what?"

"Huh!?" they all seemed to be caught off guard, and then quickly fumbled to get Candelira's clothing off before suiting up, even as Caleb tried to excuse it as "We were too caught up watching!"

 **"BRAVE IN!"** Blue and Pink threw their batteries.

"C'MON! STEGOTCHI!"

"SHOW TIME, DRICERA!"

"KYORYU CHANGE!" the boys shouted.

 _ **"LIGHTNING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!**_ " The three girls called out.

* * *

Kyoryu Gold's change theme played instead of the samba mix as Raidenoh's arm's turned back into wings- exposing connection ports like on Gabutyra!

 **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** Stegotchi attached as the right arm.

 **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** Dricera attached as the left arm.

 **_RAAAIDENOH! SAMBA!_** The Narrator shouted as Raidenoh did a dance similar to Kyoryuzin's- except more similar to Gold's change dance with the swooping motions.

* * *

Blue and Pink transported into Gold's bridge, and they shouted out as one: "RAIDENOH SAMBA!"

* * *

"BRAVE IN!" the boys threw their batteries. "SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** Gabutyra transformed into his usual form- and then **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** and **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** formed **_KYORYUZIN WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

* * *

The three boys called out the formation's name: "KYORYUZIN WESTERN!"

* * *

"VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE!" The girls shouted- and Stegotchi's shield turned into the sword.

* * *

Raidenoh Samba and Kyoryuzin Western took to the city against Spineless.

* * *

"ONWARDS!" Gold ordered.

* * *

"RIGHT!" Red agreed.

* * *

Spineless ran forward, "I'll Bone you both!"

Raidenoh Samba blocked with the Pentablade- and then threw the Dricera Drill forward- delivering a double slash to Spineless that left him wide open for-

* * *

"PARASAGUN!" Black aimed with his fingers.

* * *

-A series of laser blasts that sent more bones flying far and wide- followed by a quick dash forward with the Zakutor slash.

Spineless reacted with a kick- sending Kyoryuzin Western falling backwards- only to be replaced by Raidenoh Samba who soared forward on Pteragordon's wings and delivered another sword and drill combo attack that sent even more giant bones flying.

Then- Raidenoh's Pteragordon mouth opened and let loose a blast of lightning. **_DO-DOROOOON!_**

"S-SHOCKING!" Spineless cried out just as...

**"KYORYUZIN WESTERN! _BRAVE FINISH!_ "**

Kyoryuzin Western did the energy slash followed by the massive gun fire- sending Spineless spinning around in circles across the city streets...only to regain his wits as...

**"RAIDENOH SAMBA! _BRAVE FINISH!_ "**

Raidenoh Samba came soaring across the streets like a speeding bullet- slashing through the Debo Monster with the Pentablade- once-twice-THRICE! (much like a certain Go-On Grand Prix!)- ALL IN ONE STRIKE!

"I THINK _**I'M**_ FINISHED!" Spineless cried out just before he exploded brilliantly inbetween the two Voltasaur Mechas.

**NERV CAFETERIA_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

The guys sat down at the table and sighed in exhaustion. "We barely did anything in that fight...!" Yumeji remarked.

"The girls saved us today, that's for sure," Inaba agreed.

"They were pretty harsh about it though," Caleb said, "but we deserved it for getting caught off guard like that."

"Yeah," Inaba agreed, "we've got no excuse for how this one turned out."

"You mean YOU have no excuse!" And then Yui slapped Inaba over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"OW!" Inaba yelped in surprise.

Yui turned to Caleb and gave a smile, "You and Yumeji are off the hook! I mean, Inaba was the one to tie you guys up like that so you'd get your neck bones stolen!"

"Hey, you're right!" Yumeji said with a grin, and sat up suddenly, "I guess that means extra training for Inaba then?"

"Yup!" Yui and Caleb said in agreement as Caleb also stood up.

"For once, my desire to see cute girls smile got the better of me," Inaba sighed in defeat.

"Oh my!" Yui, Yumeji, and Caleb all quoted at him.

"...First Candelira, now you guys?" Inaba groaned, "Can you all stop stealing my catchphrase?"

The three standing kids all shared a glance with eachother, and then said at once: "No way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Voltasaur Bay, Fam spun around to show the newly added text to her shirt.

"You're right!" Merry agreed with Roxy, "It really does just tie the whole thing together somehow!"

 **"GORO~N!"** Pteragordon chimed in with agreement, as did Dricera and Stegotchi from nearby.

**"CERA CERA!"**

**"GOTCHII!"**

Fam looked up at the Voltasaurs and lamented, "Not you too, Pteragordon!"

"When I'm right, I'm right!" Roxy said with a grin. "Even the Voltasaurs think the text ties it all together!"

Fam couldn't help but to smile as Pteragordon continued to caw out approval at the costume change.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Eh?! Another Nightmare field!? Fam and Caleb are stuck inside it!? They Can't Kyoryu Change Either!? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW, KYORYUGERS!? **BRAVE 12! KICK SOME BUTT! KYORYUZIN CAN FLY!?** _to the scene!"_


	12. BRAVE 12!

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| THE CASTLE OF BASTILA_ _ _|**

On the training field of the castle- a seventeen year old girl, looking more like a grown woman with each passing day, with flowing white hair practiced her sword stances and strikes in the Castle's largest garden.

The girl was observed by her parents- The Queen of the former Lake Zone and her dashing Knightmon.

"To think that she would hold her own membership of the Chessmonz back after so many years of practice," Knightmon said with concern. "To reject it even after Aincrad's latest departure?"

"Engi-chan's just got a lot on her mind," The elder of the two Bastemon siblings, Meulin, said with a small smile. "Honing her skills into that technique...I'm sure she's put her heart and soul into it..."

The girl named Engi stopped her motions mid-strike, however, and then glanced upwards at the sun, hidden behind an errant cloud. Her violet eyes narrowed, and her lips tightened into a scowl...

And then a single feather- a vibrant blue that shifted into red at the middle- fell past her line of sight as a breeze blew past- sending her long hair flying to the side and moving that stray cloud away from the sun.

"W...What the...?" Engi blinked as she turned her eyes away from the sun, and scowled even more. "What was that odd sensation just now?" She brought her left hand up from the long-sword and reached for the small amber necklace around her neck, which glimmered brightly as the sun light reflected on it and the small fragment of tooth within dramatically.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Fam Fan Fan AS Kyoryu Gold.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan.**

The scenes of the Bikes is completely replaced with a quick two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the five core Kyoryugers, plus Callie, inserting the Beast Batteries into their Revolvers, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The Kyoryugers assemble the Kentrospiker- and then Kyoryu Red throws it an an unseen enemy

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, and Ankydon, using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with an in-screen window of RAIDENOH SAMBA, followed by a scene of the combination of KYORYUZIN SAMBA and RAIDENOH- _**RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!**_

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven un-morphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN SAMBA, RAIDENOH, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 12! KICK SOME BUTT! KYORYUZIN CAN FLY!?**

* * *

 

Kyoryu Gold slashed at some Paramonsters- chasing after the Debo Monster of the day: Debo Tangosekku! "Leave that kid alone!" She shouted at Tangosekku, who had a slumbering kid held under arm.

"No way!" Tagosekku said as he shook his whole body- making his crappy golden streamers fly about willy-nilly. "These kids are going into my training academy!"

The Other Kyoryugers were on the scene as well- although not yet suited up.

"These jerks just don't know when to quit," Inaba remarked, and loaded his Revolver.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

"How dare they send a crap streamer monster on Children's day," Yumeji noted as he loaded a Beast Battery amidst a crowd of Paramonsters. **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

"HUPSIE!" Merry flung a Paramonster over her shoulder, and closed the jaw on her Revolver a second later. **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "Let's tear down this decorative jerk!"

"HAH!" Roxy delivered a kick to a Paramonster as she loaded her Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** Caleb activated his revolver all while elbowing a Paramonster in the back. "Let's go, everyone!"

 **"KYORYU CHANGE!"** the five of them shouted- and spun the barrels.

The Samba beat began to play as the Kyoryugers dance-fought their way through the Paramonsters.

Kicks, punches (often times with the handle of the Gaburevolver), spinning foot-traps, and a "Whoopsie!" in there for good measure all happened before they raised their Revolvers to the air and Fired off with "FIRE!"

Now suited up, the Kyoryugers took into the Paramonsters with a vengeance.

"I'll handle these guys!" Kyoryu Red said as he drew Battery #15- "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA + ALLOMERUS!_**

"ALLOMERUS BURNING BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GABUOOM! MERA MERAAAAA!_**

With an opening made in the Paramonsters- Red rushed forward to help Gold- who was knocked away from Tangosekku as he launched fire at her.

"Hey! You okay?" Red asked as he caught her. Gold shoved away and tried to attack Tangosekku again- only to be pushed back by a larger explosion, one that forced her and Red to roll away.

"Stand back!" Gold warned as they got up, "Don't get too close to him!" she held an arm out to prevent Red from charging forward.

"I don't think so!" Red ducked under Gold's arm and got in front of her.

"Now I shall take all of you into my Hidden Village!" Tangosekku said.

"NO!" Gold ran at him, and Red followed.

But then Tangosekku let loose a massive cloud of smoke that engulfed the three of them- and when it vanished- everyone had disappeared.

"Caliber and Fam!" Blue cried out in surprise as she held a Paramonster back with a neck hold. "They vanished!"

"What!?" Pink called out in surprise as she kicked a Paramonster down.

* * *

 

Caleb fell through a portal and landed in the dirt- rolling to a stop by a small tree. "Oowowow..." then he realized that he was not where he was supposed to be. "What the!?" He got up to his feet and glanced around at everything...

It was an ancient Japanese Village...except, more monster themed.

"Where am I...?" Caleb asked himself, "Did I get thrown through a time storm...?"

"Time storm?" Came a suave voice with a chuckle, "No, nothing like that."

Caleb spun around, and looked at the beings who had just come out of one of the buildings- Debo Tangosekku, Aigaron, and... "An Astamon?"

"I'm no ordinary Astamon," The Digimon chuckled, "You may know me better by another name."

"Quartzmon," Caleb deduced.

"Aw, it's no fun when they guess it!" Aigaron lamented, "That really stings!"

"What did you do to those kids?" Caleb asked.

"I am a combination Monster of Masters Aigaron and Dogold!" Debo Tangosekku said dramatically, "We're keeping them locked up in the School House and forcing them through repetitive and boring classes so that the Sorrow of being kidnapped and forced through that will then force them into Anger! Then we will unleash them upon the city as laser guided tyke bombs!"

"Idiot!" Aigaron whacked the Monster with the side of his ax, "You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"Don't mind me," QuartzAstamon said with a smirk, "I'm just here to observe...and admire."

"Fine then...!" Caleb drew a Gabutyra battery, "I'll just have to beat you and rescue the kids...!" He held it out and called out: "BRAVE IN!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Caleb looked at the battery and pressed the button on the top repeatedly.

"Hahah!" Tangosekku laughed, "My Hidden Village blocks all radio and energy wavelengths! You'll never be able to power up your Beast Batteries in here!"

"You weren't supposed to tell him that either!" Aigaron lamented, and then ordered, "PARAMONSTERS!"

The standard squadron of monsters arrived and began to swarm towards Caleb- who took this opportunity to run as far away as quickly as he could.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"What do you mean _**THEY'RE GONE!?"**_ Yui practically screamed at the returning Kyoryugers.

"They vanished into the smoke?" Merry offered with a shrug.

"Graaahhhh!" Yui ran her hands through her hair as she stormed over to one of the computer consoles. "Of all the times for the Professor to go to the Digital World... it had to be TODAY?"

"Wait, the Professor went to the Digital World?" Roxy asked. "Why?"

"Something about a temporal disturbance near Bastia Castle," Yui said, "she went to see if it was Kuuko or Mahiro."

"That's hopeful," Yumeji began to say when Yui cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't help when she's and Callie are both out of town though!" She scowled and typed in a few commands. "How am I supposed to manage the systems on my own when I don't have the access codes for the Communication Relays?"

Inaba simply remarked, "Oh my."

Yui glared at him and said rather coldly, "Don't make me hit you with Pukuputor and Tupperanda at the same time."

Inaba gulped at the threat, and Roxy giggled at his expense.

* * *

 

Caleb was running through the village, hoping to get away from as many of the Paramonsters as possible, when suddenly...!

" **THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!** " Fam swung a large stick down at the lead Paramonster as she leaped out of a gap between buildings and sent the Paramonster flying backwards into its companions with a shocking burst of lightning.

The Paramonsters all exploded on contact.

"Wow," Caleb said with slightly wide eyes, "who knew wood could conduct electricity!"

"Static electricity can be conducted by cloth, let alone wood," Fam said simply, "plus, the air around here is super thick with static. It's pretty easy to gather up."

"That's probably because they're blocking the Beast Batteries," Caleb said with a frown. "How'd you find me anyways?"

"I followed the screaming," Fam offered with a flat voice, then continued on. "You shouldn't have followed me in here."

"Geeze, you'd think you'd be a bit more grateful to have some backup in a place like this," Caleb said with an unamused look on his face. "Besides that, I found out where the kids are being held."

"School house, right?" Fam asked.

"Yeah, how did you-?" Caleb began to ask when she cut him off with the answer:

"It's the only building that Dogold's guarding. I accidentally ran into him and he sent Paramonsters after me, but he didn't leave it."

"Ah," Caleb nodded. "Gotcha. So we've gotta sneak in there somehow and get the kids out."

"Yeah, I guess so," Fam frowned. "I really don't like the idea of us going in there unarmed though. At least I've got this stick that I can use," She twirled the wooden weapon around as she said it, "but what do you have?"

"My Gaburevolver should still work as a gun," Caleb said as he pulled his Gaburevolver out of the leg holster. "So there's that."

"I guess that's better than nothing," Fam frowned.

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

_"You're sure this rift isn't one of Quartzmon's?"_ Shinji asked over a Video Call on a Mobuckle that Kaiyumi had borrowed from the still-in-development Kyoryu Violet suit.

"The energy is too different to be one of his," The Professor said as she stared at the rift in front of her, sitting on MailBirdramon's back several miles up in the air. "Plus, I've never seen a rift stay visibly open for this long... Even the one the DeLorean caused when it was stolen didn't last as long as this one."

The crack was thin at the edges, and subtly wider in the middle, but it was just that. A crack. A crack floating in the air over the Castle that she had once helped to defend.

If the pattern hadn't been different- Kaiyumi could have sworn that it was a crack just like the one in the Television Series _Doctor Who_.

But even dismissing having actually encountered one of those before- and having recorded _That_ energy pattern as well- she knew it was impossible for it to be something like that.

 _"What do you think, Emmit?"_ Shinji asked as the video image changed to Doctor Emmit Brown's laboratory on AINCRAD.

The man rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a sigh, _"Well, it's definitely_ **not** _a Time Rip, like the long distance scans suggest. It's more like the energy phenomenon recorded via a stable Stargate wormhole."_

 _"You mean like the Gates Quartzmon used to create the Lagann Cluster?"_ Shinji asked as the image briefly shifted back to him as he talked.

 _"Similar to that, yes, but different in one regard,"_ Emmit said with a frown as the image cut back to him, _"it's slower. Which is what's causing the Time Rip readings."_

"Slower?" Kaiyumi asked. "How can you tell that?"

 _"The readings you're sending me are almost identical to those of a Bridge when Matter is in transmission. It's usually instantaneous, but this is almost being drawn out somehow."_ Emmit took a moment to phrase his thoughts and then made a more modern comparison, _"If a normal matter bridge is a download on High Speed Internet, then this Rift is a download on a DSL connection."_

 _"DSL?"_ Shinji grumbled, _"Say no more. I get the picture."_

"So what's being downloaded to our universe, and from where?" Kaiyumi asked.

 _"Who knows until it finishes. But it's definitely something large."_ Emmit frowned, _"Let's just hope it's not something Quartzmon's cooked up. That'd be the last thing we need."_

* * *

 

MailBirdramon touched down on the ground a short while later, and Kaiyumi hopped off of his back before moving over to pat his head. "Thank you for the ride."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Kaiyumi," MailBirdramon said with a chuckle. "It's been too long since we've last had a visit."

"How's that book of yours coming along?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Oh, well enough, I suppose," The Bird shrugged with his metallic wings as best as he could. "I keep getting stuck on the bridge between the opening of the chapter and the rest of it."

"Ah," Kaiyumi nodded in agreement, "I know how that goes."

"Speaking of, how goes the latest endeavor of your project?" MailBirdramon asked.

"Voltasaur Ten?" Kaiyumi frowned. "Not well, I'm afraid. It's looking like the Power Requirements go well beyond the Beast Batteries...plus we've been having trouble getting a soul to form inside like the other Voltasaurs and the Evangellions..." But before she could continue on- the Mobuckle sounded off with a familiar chime.

"I suppose you should get that," MailBirdramon said with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose I should..." And so she answered, seeing a set of concerned faces on the screen all shouting at her before she could even reply.

**EARTH_ _ _| AN ABANDONED QUARRY_ _ _| A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _|**

A thick dome shaped field of fog covered a large portion of the Quarry.

The Kyoryugers, accompanied by a robed figure that many would recognize as a Wisemon, stood in front of it, with Gabutyra standing behind/above them as he sniffed at the field. **"GABU! GABU~!"**

"You're sure this will work, Uncle?" Inaba asked of the Wisemon.  
  
"From what Kaiyumi-chan told me, yes. Gabutyra and Pteragordon should be able to trace down the Beast Batteries those kids had on them, by the innate connection between them, to within several yards," Wisemon agreed. "Once we do that, getting to them should be child's play."

 **"GORO~N!"** Pteragordon cried as he circled over head.

**INSIDE!**

"Heeey, Dogold!" Luckyuro came running up, holding a backpack stolen off of one of the kids, "Take a look at what I found looking through their stuff!"

"Eh?" Dogold glanced over at Luckyuro in surprise, "What're you doing here, kid? Chaos send you to keep an eye on things?"

"Eh?" Luckyuro chimed in return, "No! Candelira asked me to come get Aigaron!"

"Why's that?" Dogold asked, "Wait, never mind. I don't think I want to know. Those two are kind of sickening being all lovey dove~y without even realizing it. I hate stories like that, and I hate people who act like that even more!" He sparkled and crackled just a bit, and Luckyuro flinched back a bit. "But never mind that. What'd'ya wanna show me?"

"Er..." Luckyuro hid the bag beneath their clothes, "Nothing important! Just a book I thought was cool, was all..." Then with a sudden turn, "Anyways! I shouldn't be so distracted! I gotta go find Aigaron!"

"Yeah, good luck with that, kid," Dogold shook his head as Luckyuro ran off. "What a weirdo. Eh, can't blame 'em for being a kid though. Didn't have all those years being frozen to chill the soul like the rest of us..."

Tangosekku came walking up then- looking rather frustrated. "Dogold-sama! I'm sorry to say that the Kyoryugers managed to get an alert out! All of the children in Tokyo-3 have been hidden away underground."

"Feh!" Dogold sparked a bit, "That ticks me off, but it doesn't matter! We've got enough children for our purposes." Then- a bolt of lightning came flying at him and Tangosekku! "WHAT!?"

They quickly scattered to opposite sides- and Fam came running towards them with a roar as she spun her improvised weapon around.

Tangosekku drew two swords- and ran at her in turn.

Fam threw the wooden stick straight at Tangosekku's left hand blade as it crackled with electricity- knocking the sword out of Tangosekku's hand into the air!

"What the!?" Tangosekku cried out in surprise as he stopped in his tracks to watch his lost sword fall straight down straight into Fam's path as she leaped into the air to catch it.

"ZANDAR!" she cried out- and swung down with a burst of lightning.

With a clash- Tangosekku's two blades met on opposite ends- and a duel quickly began. They traded blows and strikes and blocked and slashed- and then Fam rolled away from an attack and looked up at the surprised Tangosekku and the confused Dogold with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about!?" Dogold asked with a spark and a growl. "Tangosekku might not be the best at keeping secrets, or his own weapons it seems, in his possession, but he's still a powerful warrior!"

"I'm smirking at the fact that you haven't been paying attention to anything but this fight," Fam said as Caleb came leaping through the door behind Dogold with a roar of:

"ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!"

With a yelp- Dogold went flying away from the doorway- smashing straight into the still surprised Tangosekku. "Why the hell does that keep happening!?" He growled as he quickly pulled himself off Tangosekku.

"Because you guys let your guard down and let me sneak in to rescue the kids!" Caleb said with a grin. "By now, they've all hidden away somewhere you'll never find them!"

"Damn it...!" Dogold bristled, "Where's Aigaron when you need him...?" And then he remembered, "Damn it, Lucky!" He shortened the name in frustration.

"And by the way, Fam!" Caleb held up a katana borrowed from some weapon rack inside the school, "I've got a sword now too! So let's kick some butt together as a team!"

"A team?" Dogold laughed. "You haven't been inside her head, like I have! She may work with you on some things, but that girl is never going to be a part of any tea-!"

**BANG BANG!**

A Gaburevolver shot slammed into Dogold- and he stumbled a bit in surprise before spinning around to face Fam...

...Who was holding Caleb's Gaburevolver in her off hand and smiling all the time, "Sorry, Dogold. But I've changed my mind about fighting with them just to get revenge on you guys. I realized something when we fought that Spineless guy... All this time, I wasn't being punished for trying to be a good person...I was just being pushed towards the place I could do the most good." With that, she tossed the Revolver into the air where it arced over Dogold and Tangosekku and into Caleb's awaiting hands. "And that's right here. With these people who wanted to be my friends so much that they fought to pull me out of you, risking themselves in the process." She smirked as she narrowed her eyes at Dogold. "And maybe I should have seen it that way from the start. But then again..." She lowered her sword into a stance, "That makes what we're about to do all the more satisfying! Don't you think so, _Caliber_?"

"Aw man," Caleb said with a smirk as he twirled the Gaburevolver around in his hand for a moment before holstering it, "now you guys know you're in trouble when she's picked up that nickname of mine!"

"I've Had enough of this nonsense!" Tangosekku roared, and summoned a hoard of Paramonsters around him and Dogold. "GET THEM, PARAMONSTERS!"

"Let's do this!" Caleb and Fam roared at once before taking their borrowed swords into attack stances and running at the Paramonsters inbetween them.

It was a dual pronged attack- slashing in at identical angles through the hoard of Paramonsters and cutting them all down to size before zigzagging back at opposite angles that allowed them to meet in the middle and perform the Back to Back Guard move that seemed to be such a staple among sword fights even as Dogold and Tangosekku jumped around in attempts to get away from the flurry of attacks and leave it to the Paramonsters.

But, they were defeated soundly within a few moments, and with equally amused looks, Fam and Caleb walked towards Dogold and Tangosekku with the swords resting on their shoulders.

"Stop this endless struggle!" Tangosekku ordered, "This ends now!"

"Bravery Never ends!" Caleb said with a smirk.

"Not when we have a whole new world in front of us to protect!" Fam added with a grin.

**"GORON!"**

**"GABU!"**

And then- golden beams of light shot down from above at odd angles to each other- striking the pockets in Fam and Caleb's clothing where their Beast Batteries were held in storage.

"What the...?" Fam and Caleb pulled out one of those batteries- and they shot off returning beams of light towards the awaiting Voltasaurs...

**"GABUU!"**

**"GORO~N!"**

...Who then broke through the fog layer in an impressive display of Spirograph Portal Magic.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Tangosekku shouted in surprise as Gabutrya came leaping over buildings to stomp on the surviving Paramonsters and began wreaking havoc on the ones that had just arrived to fight.

Meanwhile- Pteragordon circled the village- setting off lightning bursts that struck many of the illusionary buildings and shattered them like pieces of glass hitting the floor.

"Go get 'em, Gabutyra!" Caleb shouted with glee.

"You Too! Pteragordon!" Fam cheered.

Gabutrya roared and spun towards the camera.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head, grinning wildly at what was to come just after the line break.

* * *

 

The illusionary town vanished- and Caleb and Fam found themselves in the quarry- their borrowed swords now gone like the rest of the illusion.

"We're back in the real world!" Caleb said with a grin, "Our Beast Batteries should work now." He tossed the one Gabutyra battery up into the air and caught it with his other hand.

"Caliber! Fam!" Then the other Kyoryugers ran up, each grinning at the sight of their friends.

"Guys!" Caleb grinned at them in return. "How did you find us?"

"The Professor had Gabuytra and Pteragordon track down the Beast Batteries," Roxy said with a grin.

"And then Uncle Wisemon opened a portal for them to break into the illusion!" Merry pointed a bit off into the distance, where the Researcher in crimson robes was checking over the kids that had been kidnapped, and subsequently rescued.

"Impossible!" Tangosekku cried out as he ran up and away from where Gabuytra was still thrashing the Paramonsters. "My sorcery can't be broken easily!"

Dogold accompanied him- growling all the time, "Yeah, just like you couldn't keep a grip on your own sword, idjit!"

"I'll get these children out of here!" Wisemon called out as he opened up a Spirograph portal, "Fight Bravely, Kyoryugers!"

"Thanks again, Uncle Wisemon!" Yumeji waved to the Digimon as he and the children vanished into the teleport.

"Okay!" Inaba clapped his hands, and the six Kyoryugers lined up to face Dogold and Tangosekku. "Now then, let's do this dance properly!"

"All six of us at once," Yumeji agreed.

"Too bad Callie's had to miss out on this," Roxy said with a slight frown, "then that'd be seven of us without a skipped number!"

"Well, you know why seven'll have to wait, right?" Merry grinned at the poorly planned joke she was about to lay down, "Because Dogold ate Six! Eh? eh?" She frowned as she realized why she was getting such a cold look from everyone else, "Too soon?"

"Just a bit," Fam said with a slightly twiching smile.

"Sorry!" Merry apologized with a hand clap and a short bow. "I didn't think that one through!"

"Doesn't matter!" Caleb said with a grin, "We're burning daylight here!" He held a hand out to Fam in offering of a hand shake, "You up for a bit of fun, Fam?"

"Indeed!" Fam grabbed his hand and they shook with grins on their faces, then, she turned towards Dogold and Tangosekku, and then shouted, "Everyone! Let them face the wrath of our Kyoryu Change!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone nodded in agreement as the opening notes for the Theme song began to play. They lined up, and held out their beast batteries- "BRAVE IN!"

The mouths opened- the batteries went in and the devices cried out:

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTY~RA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! S~TEGOTCHI!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAK-TOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICE~RA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

They moved into position in slow motion- and then called out: "KYORYU CHANGE!"

The Wing Flapped- the Revolvers Spun- the Music Played- and They Danced.

The six of them did their group spin and then aimed- "FIRE!"

The energy bolts shot up and around and came down on the six Kyoryugers!

Dogold and Tangosekku flinched in surprise as the latter cried out- "Not all Six of them!"

"HEAR US ROAR TOGETHER!" Red shouted and began to do his poses- "[ **THE FANGED BRAVE!** ] KYORYU RED!"

 **"[THE HOTSHOT BRAVE!]"** Black did his poses- "KYORYU BLACK!"

 **"[THE ARMORED BRAVE!]"** Blue did her poses- "KYORYU BLUE! HUPSIE!"

 **"[THE BLADED BRAVE!]"** Green did his poses- "KYORYU GREEN!"

 **"[THE HORNED BRAVE!]"** Pink did her poses- "KYORYU PINK! HEHE!"

 **"[THE THUNDERING BRAVE!]"** Gold did her poses, and cried out: "KYORYU GOLD HAS ARRIVED!"

With a reach for the ground and leap into the air- the six of them cried out: _**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Red called out.

 _ **"KYORYUGER!"**_ The six shouted.

"EEHEHHH!?" Tangosekku roared- "ALL OF YOU! GET THEEEEM!"

The Paramonsters ran, and Dogold watched them go.

"Vanquishing Evil in the Heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

"It's gonna get wild!" Red concluded- "TRY AND STOP THE SIX OF US!"

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

The Kyoryugers ran forward- and the Paramonsters fired at them, missing entirely and causing the world behind them to explode as they ran forward.

_With our burning spirits fully charged, Our Hearts begin to Pound!_

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA _GABUTYRA!_** Red inserted a second battery, as did the others, and they "ARMED ON!"

_It's wonderful To make legends come true!_

**_VERRY MUCHO!_** They summoned their weapons and dove into the Paramonsters.

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery, Always Rise to The Challenge!_

Black fired off into the Paramonsters- leaping over ledges and other such obstacles.

_Does anyone Really Know...where True Strength Lies?_

In return, the Paramonstes began firing at Blue- who gathered up all the shots infront of her shield and then flung them below her to fling HER into the air where the then flung the shield at the Paramonsters like a boomerang.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world, Just look inside your heart! (Let's get 'em!)_

Green took to the Paramonsters and began to slash through them easily with the Zakutor Slasher.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_ _Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

Pink took to them and slashed through them as well with her Dricera Lance.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

She got into the middle of a group- and began spinning rapidly ontop of her head- kicking out in a massive spin kick that took down the Paramonsters in an instant.

_Take a bite out of your world!_ _No one could ever stop you!_

Red began punching at Tangosekku and then grabbed hold of his spare sword. "NOW!"

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_ _The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

And then Gold came leaping over a hill and slashed down with Zandar Thunder- delivering a few strikes against Tangosekku and then held his sword still in return as Red came leaping in with another attack.

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!) BRAVE IN!_

The song continued playing as Tangosekku separated from them, and then fired off a beam that Red and Gold leaped infront of- propelling themselves forward to deliver a double strike to Tangosekku that sent him flying at a hilltop- that he then rolled down dramatically.

The other Kyoryugers ran up to join Gold and Red- united together. "LET'S GO!" Red shouted- and they all ran forward.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_ _Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

**"DRICERA LANCE!"** **"ZAKTOR SLASHER!" "STEGO SHIELD PUNCH!" "PARASA SHOT!" "GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!" "ZANDAR THUNDER!"**

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

Tangosekku spun around in dismay, and Red held his fist up in near victory- "Let's finish him, EVERYONE!"

_Take a bite out of your world!_ _No one could ever stop you!_

"Right!" Gold nodded- and Red held out the Kentrospiker battery.

"BRAVE IN!"

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_ _Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

"BEAST BATTERIES LOADED!" Gold loaded all three Peragordon batteries into her sword.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

"COMBINE!" Red threw the battery- and the **_KENTROSPIIIKA!_** formed.

_Take a bite out of your world!_ _No one could ever stop you!_

Red leaped onto the square of hands, and leaped up to throw the Kentrospiker.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Gold cried out as she soared up to join Red and then- as he threw the weapon, she leaped onto the Kentrospiker and rode it straight towards Tangosekku.

**_SPIKOOOOM!_**

**"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"**

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

They sliced through Tangosekku- and as the Kentrospiker circled back around- Gold leaped off as Red Caught it.

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!) BRAVE IN!_

And together, the Six of them stood still as Tangosekku exploded violently.

"Now that was Brave!" Red called out.

"Indeed!" Gold agreed.

* * *

 

"GET OVER HERE!" Dogold roared as he brought over a confused Luckyuro to refresh the defeated Tangosekku.

"Fine Fine!" Luckyuro lamented, "Here's your Nutritious Joyro!" (TADAH!) He wattered the monster and "UP YOU GO!"

Tangosekku grew to massive heights.

"Time for a Snap Together Combination!" Blue declared, and she, Red, and Pink threw their Beast Batteries with a cry of "BRAVE IN!"

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

Gabutyra kicked off the Samba beat as he loaded the battery, and began to transform.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA!_**

The arms attached.

**_SIM HA HA!_**

The legs transformed.

**_HA HA!_**

The Tail-Cape attached to the back.

**_SIM HA HA!_**

The Helmet attached with the familiar cry:

**_KYOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_**

* * *

 

"KYORYUZIN SAMBA!" the Five Core Kyoryugers shouted, "VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE!"

* * *

 

On the stage of battle- Kyoryuzin faced off against Tangosekku, who began to spout a foggy, red smoke from the sides of his head.

* * *

 

"What is that stuff?" Black asked.

"It's red..." Blue observed.

"Is it smoke?" Green asked.

"What?" Pink asked in a flat tone.

"Be careful!" Red warned.

* * *

 

"Give in!" Tangosekku said, "And JOIN ME IN OBLIVION!"

The red fog filled the battle site- and Kyoryuzin looked around in concern.

With a roar- Tangosekku leaped into the air- and his lower body from the waist down transformed into that of a snake's! He drew both swords and came at Kyoryuzin- circling around and attacking rapidly- shaking the Kyoryugers inside!

With a sword slash- the Mecha went down.

Impossibly- Tangoseku's snake body began to float into the air! What a cheater! Snakes can't fly without wings! "HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 

From a nearby hill top, Wisemon and the rescued Children watched this with concern.

"If the fog becomes too thick, they won't be able to escape," Wisemon said with a note of concern.

One of the children, a young boy named Utchy, clenched his fists as he thought, _'you can do it, Kyoryugers!'_

* * *

 

"This does not bode well," Gold looked up where Pteragordon was still circling in the atmosphere, and threw a Beast Battery up with a cry of "BRAVE IN!"

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_** The voice cried out as Pteragordon flew into the red fog- and Gold leaped up into the bridge.

* * *

 

"Everyone! What do you say to a Thunderstorm Combination?" Gold asked.

* * *

 

"Wow!" Pink cheered, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Let's give it a shot!" Red agreed, and changed his sword to his off hand. "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

 

The six cried out as one: "RAIDEN SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

* * *

 

Yui face-palmed. "That's not what it's called at all...but whatever works for you guys."

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin got to its feet and it and Pteragordon were teleported into a fusion void!

Kyoryuzin ran forward across a tropical jungle with trees as tall as it was, and Pteragordon sailed along in the air next to it.

They reached a cliff's edge and _**LEAPED**_ off!

Gabutyra's Tail detached from the back- and Pteragordon's body and wings attached in it's place as the whole tail attached on to Pteragordon's own.

The Kyoryuzin helmet lifted up as the Gold Transformation music played- and Pteragordon's head lifted down in the helmet's place!

With a flap of their newly gained wings- Kyoryuzin soared up into the air and exited the Fusion Void back into reality as they struck a pose in mid air.

**_RAIDEN KYOOOORYUZIN!_**

* * *

 

Gold teleported into the Kyoryuzin cockpit as the podiums rearranged themselves into a zig-zag pattern and the sign changed to read "RAIDEN."

"Fam!" Pink and Blue cheered in glee.

Gold turned to Red, and they both nodded at eachother before everyone drew their swords as the synchronization overcame the lot of them.

"RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, READY!"

* * *

 

Raiden Kyoryuzin swooped through the air- avoiding laser blasts from Tangosekku, and then tangling with the beast in mid air- managing to dislodge one of Tangosekku's swords in the process.

Their two blades met in match- and they began to circle in mid air as they struggled to break the match.

Then with a slash- and another- and another- Raiden Kyoryuzin took to the higher altitude, and then dove down with a Kamen Rider Kick straight at Tangosekku's chest.

They flew downwards- and smashed into a Mountain-

_**KABLAM!** _

-Then exploded out the other side a moment later, continuing to push Tangosekku into the ground and plowing a massive trench across the forested landscape before ensuring that he had enough momentum carrying him forward on his own to take to the air- and electrify the Pentablade!

 **"PENTABLADE!** _**LIGHTNING BRAVE FINISH!"** _

They descended on Tangosekku- and stabbed the sword into the ground- slashing through Tangosekku from the top of his Debo Head to the tip of his Serpentine Tail as he plowed through the blade from the Kick's momentum- and then exploded as he continued to sail onwards in two separate pieces in the same direction.

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin's Stegotchi hand reached down towards Wisemon and the kids, and then picked them up from the hill top as they made use of Pteragordon's wings and sailed upwards into the air- breaking through the now dispersing red-fog barrier and then higher into the clear blue skies as they began flying back towards Tokyo-3.

* * *

 

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone cheered within Raiden Kyoryuzin.

Red turned to Gold, and then asked, "So you're fighting with us from now on, right, Fam?"

"Of course!" Gold nodded, and gave a victory sign, "I'll be a part of this team now for as long as I live!"

Blue clenched her fists and then threw one into the air- "YIPPIE!"

* * *

 

With the light of the sun behind them- Raiden Kyoryuzin continued on towards the city- a grin displaying on the Mecha's face.

* * *

 

Meanwhile- standing on a rooftop somewhere in Tokyo-3, watching as Raiden Kyoryuzin descended towards an opening hatch in the city-scape, was a cloaked figure.

His cloak was a dirty tan, compared to Wisemon's Regal Ruby...but what could be seen of his hands were blue, and talloned, a sharp contrast. And flowing from the hood of his cloak down to his chest were two long locks of white hair- blowing in the wind as a wave of mischief faded away.

His right hand clenched tightly around a worn and battered object- a device whose shape was familiar, but its iconography was nearly unrecognizable through the dirt filled scratches and ashy smudges...save for the silver number "10."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"The Kyoryugers are running into the Hurricane of Love! As the weather gets warmer and the world turns Green, one maiden's heart is running wild! _Very Mucho_! **BRAVE 13! JAHKQUERIN! PROTECT THEIR HEARTS!** _It's in Bloom..."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VECHY MUUCHA! What a fun one! And yes, Yes it is Torin that I've introduced in this chapter. You can thank "R3qu13m0f50ul5" on FF.Net for prompting me with the introduction of Torin into the story. I think you guys are smart enough to guess what's being 'downloaded' through the rift, so I'm not even going to bother giving cryptic hints. ^U^ And if you don't know...well....I'm not saying 'cuz "Spoilers!" Next episode...things are getting wild! You're going to be surprised by what happens next, I think! Thanks for reading this far, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING, Everyone!


	13. BRAVE 13!

* * *

 

A green, wide brimmed hat ruffled in the wind.

"Aw...It costs so much..." The girl kneeling in front of the Magazine rack said with a sigh. Her face showed defeat as she continued to stare on at the Manga that was too far beyond her price range. "I'll never be able to get it again"

"Get what?" Asked a boy's voice from above and behind.

"A replacement release," The girl said with a sigh, "today's been a really unlucky day so far. My big sis found the magazine before I could finish reading and took it...but I got it on sale yesterday, and it's not today."

"How much is it?" the boy asked.

"2,000," The girl said, "I've only got 1200."

"Here," And then the boy held down a full 2,000 Yen to the right side of the girl's face. "I'll pay for it."

"Really?" The girl turned her head a bit, and then moved to push the brim of her hat up a bit so she could see the gentleman who had offered to pay, and her green eyes widened in surprise ever so slightly, framed by loose, golden hair that was tied up into twin tails as her cheeks went red.

"Yup, I'll pay for it." The boy- Yumeji Tsurugi- smiled a bit. "Hi, I'm Tsurugi, Yumeji. And you are?"

"Lu-" The girl stuttered for a moment before recovering- "Lukari, Eri."

"Nice to meet you, Eri-chan," Yumeji greeted.

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the camera panned around the five suited Kyoryugers- Red, Black, Blue, Green, Pink- "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

We watch as the core five Kyoryugers walk down a street- their suits briefly flickering away to reveal the heroes within, in reverse order of the above introduction.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the five heroes struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the six Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the six Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Roxy Phexis AS Kyoryu Pink.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Fam Fan Fan AS Kyoryu Gold.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Callie Grey AS Kyoryu Cyan.**

The scenes of the Bikes is completely replaced with a quick two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures, Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and Luckyuro.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the five core Kyoryugers, plus Callie, inserting the Beast Batteries into their Revolvers, and then spinning the cylinders on the side.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their guns to the air as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The Kyoryugers assemble the Kentrospiker- and then Kyoryu Red throws it an an unseen enemy

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, and Ankydon, using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with an in-screen window of RAIDENOH SAMBA, followed by a scene of the combination of KYORYUZIN SAMBA and RAIDENOH- RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven un morphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN SAMBA, RAIDENOH, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 13! JAHKQUERIN! PROTECT THEIR HEARTS!**

* * *

 

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

"Wheeahhh!?" Merry whined as she and Yumeji entered the room. "What'd'ya mean you've 'got a date'!?"

Everyone looked up at the sudden commotion- it had been about three days now since the latest Debo Monster attack, resulting in the formation of Raiden Kyoryuzin. And while everyone was expecting Deboss to attack again any day now, that hadn't stopped them from deciding to celebrate a little at the longest gap of silence in a long time.

Today had been declared a Movie Marathon day by Roxy, rather spontaneously at that, so it was to be expected that some of them might have had plans already made...

But this...?

"Exactly what I said," Yumeji said with a frown. "I've got a date. I don't have time to sit around all day watching movies."

"B-B-B-But...!" Merry's hands moved wildly as she fumbled for words, "But HOW?! When!? What's her name?!"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Yumeji's frowned deepened. "We all have lives outside of being Kyoryugers, Merry."

"But this is the first I've heard of this!" Merry protested, "How can you just...just...! But...! I...!" She ran her hands through her violet hair and roared in frustration, "I JUST DON'T GET HOW YOU CAN GET A DATE THROUGH ALL OF THIS AND YET I CAN'T!"

"Maybe you need to get out more?" Yumeji asked as he turned for the elevator, "Widen your circles a bit? Who knows, but I sure don't. I'm not your day-planner."

Merry stared after Yumeji for a few moments, and then shouted after him: "YEAH?! WELL, YOU'RE A LOUSY MOIRAIL! _**BYEEHH**_!" She stuck her tongue out, then fumed for a moment as Yumeji made no response other than to press the button to take the elevator up.

Then, a moment later he said, "That's really the best insult you can come up with? I've heard you call me worse, Merry."

"Grrr...!" Merry's hands clenched up as Yumeji got onto the elevator.

"I'll see you all later," He gave a wave, and then pressed the button to go up.

As the elevator rose up towards the surface, Inaba said rather simply, "Oh My!"

Fam shook her head, "You can say that again."

"Oh My!" Inaba repeated once again as Merry turned and stormed out of the room the way she'd come in.

"I didn't mean it literally," Fam said after a moment.

"I'm going to go talk with her," Roxy said, and grabbed her Dricera Batteries off of the Recharge Rack before going after Merry, "don't wait for us to get back!"

Yui glanced over at Caleb, then asked, "So...does that mean the marathon's off?"

"I guess so?" Caleb shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys," Inaba began, "but I'm kind of curious about what kind of girl Yumeji likes."

"You're not spying on them!" Yui shot that down instantly.

"I don't mean to 'spy' spy," Inaba said, "not like...'watch them for the entire date' or anything like that. I just mean...like..." He motioned with his hands in a weird way that even he had no idea what they meant, "I just want to see what's gotten that Boy all evasive, is all..."

"It...did seem a little out of character for him?" Fam seemed to agree with Inaba. "I'm actually a little worried that he might have been hit with a Deboss Love Spell or something."

Yui choked up at the mention of any kind of 'love spell', reminded instantly of the Stymero Battery and it's effects on Debo Virsun. "I-I somehow doubt that," she said as she glanced away.

"It's worth checking out though," Caleb said. "You two are going after Yumeji no matter what, right? If Yumeji did get hit with something, then a casual look probably wouldn't hurt to see if he's been affected or not." He put a hand on Yui's shoulder and grinned, "I'm not going to stop you...Just be sure to call if anything weird does come up!"

"Sure thing, Sir Caliber Sir!" Fam gave a salute with an energetic, giggly, not-quite-accurate Military Voice impersonation.

"And if something comes up with you two, don't hesitate to call," Inaba sent the request right back at Caleb.

"Sure thing! Yui and I'll go on a patrol or something!" Caleb said with a grin, "Right, Yui?"

Yui had frozen up at Caleb's hand on her shoulder- and had gone red as soon as he had mentioned a Patrol. Now at his prompting, she let loose a tiny squeak of an "Me too" that didn't seem an accurate response to that question.

Caleb blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Inaba and Fam shared an equally confused glance, then quoted in time: "Oh My!"

**AT THE PARK_ _ _ | A BIT LATER_ _ _|**

Various couples sat around a fountain in the late-winter-almost-spring weather. Some were walking, others eating, some just enjoying their company...

But from behind a tree, a Scissors designed monster leered out at then, "Debo Snasnip!" He lowered a pink lens down over his right eye, and peered out over the park. "Heh, I can see the arrows of your love, clear as day!" He said as he focused in on a couple on a park bench. Between them were two arrows, both pointing at their loved ones, with one clearly larger than the other. The girl's was the larger one. "And if I cut the big arrow with my Relationsnippers..." he pulled out a massive set of golden scissors, then opened them and reached through a small portal... **"JAHKQUERIN!"**

The scissors cut the large arrow coming from the woman as they emerged from the other end of the portal.

She reacted instantly- glowing red as she took in a sharp breath- and then...began to sob as the red glow faded.

Her husband moved to comfort her when she suddenly began crying whole streams of water...Much like a certain "Eyegaron" that we all know and hate.

The woman stood up suddenly, and gripped her husband by the shoulders and began shaking him as she pleaded, "Please, Shun! Don't leave me, I beg you!"

"That's quite the Waterworks!" Aigaron said as he and Candelira observed the chaos Debo Snasnip had caused.

"You're next!" The Debo Monster declared as he moved on to cut the love bond of a couple having a picnic. **"JAHKQUERIN!"** This time- the male reacted, and then he suddenly hugged his girl.

"Hey, over there!" Candelira pointed at the couple in surprise.

"STOP IT!" The girl declared as she kicked her boyfriend away- but he chased after her, crying, and letting off a dark blue miasma (that flowed straight towards Aigaron) as he ran past the Wife who was now tying her Husband to the bench.

"I'm not letting you go!" The wife cried.

"What's gotten into you!? And where'd you get this rope!?" The Husband was just very confused. Was it a mood swing or something?

"That's impressive!" Aigaron remarked as the Misasma from the woman began to flow over as well. "The Sorrow is just gushing out of them!"

"Yeah!" Candelira agreed as she held up a Manga Magazine... the same one from the opening of the episode. "Lucky's magazine says that the most painful form of love is unrequited love!" She opened up to a page depicting a love dodecahedron. "It's the absolute champion of sorrow!"

"When I cut the arrows," Snasnip said as he walked up, "the humans become consumed with the fear of losing their loved ones."

The woman hugged her husband tightly, crying all the while.

The boyfriend was clinging hopelessly to his (rather annoyed) girlfriend's leg.

"See?" Candelira cheered, just imagining the amount of Sorrow flowing into Aigaron's tower in the Frozen Palace, "Only cutting off one side of the romance still makes people super sad!"

"That's gotta sting!" Aigaron wiped a tear away from his eyes. Then a thought hit him, "Hey, where is the kid anyways?"

Candelira was about to respond when-

"YOU PUNKS!"

Caleb came leaping from behind- punching Aigaron in the back with...A plastic Bucket with a red heart on it.

Viewers and Readers from Alternia and Beforus, I deeply apologize.

But Aigaron? He was pushed straight into Candelira- hands first into the stupid floating heart over her chest.

Could someone order a Wedding Cake Debo Monster, please?

"What did you Deboss goons do to these people?" Caleb asked as Yui ran up to join him, Gaburevolver in hand.

"What're you doing here!?" Candelira protested as she shoved Aigaron off of her. "And what's with the bucket!?"

"We were on a Patrol when we saw all these people acting weird," Yui said with a frown.

"As for the bucket, there were these people who were cleaning the park fountain so the couples could park themselves on it!" Caleb said without thinking. "Er- Wait-"

The wind blew several leaves past the five of them.

And then Aigaron said rather flatly, "That 'Joke' was so bad, it didn't even sting."

"...It wasn't meant to be a joke," Caleb said after a moment.

Yui placed her hand on Caleb's shoulder and said with lament, "It's too late. Merry and Callie have infected you with their weird sense of humor. I'm afraid we'll have to operate as soon as possible."

"Right then!" Caleb grabbed his Gabutyra battery and Gaburevolver, "We'll just have to cut to the chase then!" he activated the Battery, "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" he did the dance and aimed his Revolver at the Deboss goons before "FIRE!"

The energy beam shot out at them- and the trio ducked under it before it came and looped around back at Caleb.

With a flash- he became Kyoryu Red!

Unfortunately, Snasnip was still looking through his pink lens and saw an opportunity during the stalemate- **"JAHKQUERIN!"** -and now he had taken it by sliding his relationsnippers through another portal.

Kyoryu Red flashed red as he tensed up- and then fell to his knees.

"Uh...Caleb...?" Yui glanced over at the boy as everything went still. "Um..." She turned to Snasnip and asked of him, "What did you do to him!?"

"HAAHAH!" Snasnip laughed. "Same thing I did to everyone else!"

Yui quickly nudged Red in the shoulder, "Hey, are you okay? Aren't you going to fight him or something?"

Red turned his head slowly, almost as if in a daze, "Huh...?"

"Or do I have to do this myself?" Yui asked with a frown. She knew it wasn't his fault, but still! To see Caleb Grey suddenly go limp was...! "Fine then, I'll just have to try the experimental Plezuon battery..." Yui went to pull the battery out of a coat pocket when Red's hands grabbed her shoulders.

"That's messed up! That's so messed up, Yui!" He said loudly as he began to shake her, "How could you just throw me away to do the battle by yourself!?"

"W-What's with you!?" Yui asked as Red got off of her and began stroling away to the side. "You got Whammied by Debo...Debo...!"

"Snasnip!" Candelira provided helpfully.

"Debo Snasnip!" Yui finished. "So if you're not going to be of help, I've gotta step up and fight then!"

"WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME FIGHT THE WHOLE TIME!?" Red ran back over and began shaking her by the shoulders again. "YUU~IIIII!" He put his hands on her cheeks and tears began flying out of his helmet's painted on Gabutyra eyes.

"HAHAH!" Snasnip laughed, "Look at 'em! Who woulda thought he had the larger unrequited love!?"

Candelira laughed. "Kyoryu Red's acting like a fool!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Bookstore/Cafe...

Inaba and Fam peeked through a shelf of books to the other side, where Yumeji and Eri were sitting at a table, chatting about the book that each of them had just bought copies of.

"She's...so..." Inaba tried to find the words to describe the girl in a school uniform.

"Like Millia in green," Fam said simply, "only a bit more relaxed with herself."

Eri giggled at something Yumeji said about something in the book, and Yumeji laughed at her returning remark.

"What are they saying?" Inaba asked.

"I don't know," Fam frowned, "we're too far away..."

"Should we try getting closer, or...?" Inaba began to ask when, suddenly, a right hand reached out and grabbed his left ear- pinching it tightly. "GAAH!"

Similarly, a left hand reached out and grabbed Fam's right ear. "Ah! AH! AH!"

Roxy pulled the two of them away from the shelf, and then leaned down so that she could whisper in their ears directly, "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Oh my, it seems we've come upon a misunderstanding!" Inaba groaned from the pain of his ear being twisted about.

"And Fam," Roxy said with a bit of a disapproving tone, "I thought you were better than this!"

"Ehehe, I'm not a samurai you know," Fam giggled, then grimaced as her ear got twisted a bit more, "Ch-ch-ch-ch-aaaaaHh!"

"Spill," Roxy ordered. "NOW."

* * *

 

They'd moved to a table even further away from Yumeji and Eri, but still within viewing distance. It seemed that even Roxy was interested in who Yumeji was interested in.

"What happened to talking it out with Merry?" Inaba asked as he sipped at a cup of coffee.

"I couldn't find her," Roxy admitted in defeat. "She knows how to hide when she doesn't want to be found."

"I hope she's alright," Fam said with a glance into her cup of hot chocolate.

"Merry's..." Roxy struggled for the words, "I'm pretty sure she's just afraid. Especially after what happened when she was a kid."

"What happened?" Fam asked.

"Most of us weren't there for it, or even know exactly what happened, but there was a...MetalPhantomon, I think that's what it was called?" Roxy inquired of Inaba, who nodded in confirmation. "Well, he was after Aunt Rei, who was baby sitting Merry at the time. But Merry, she..she fought that guy off and lost a piece of her own soul in the process. She got really weird after that, and from what I know, when she joined the Chessmon academy, Yumeji somehow managed to help piece her back together."

"So Merry's afraid that Yumeji's going to let her fall apart again?" Fam asked.

"Probably," Roxy nodded.

"Well we can't let that happen!" Fam said with determination- just a bit too loudly. Several customers turned their attention towards her, but thankfully not Yumeji or Eri.

"I know that, but there's not a lot we can do while Callie's out of town," Roxy said with a sigh, "she'd know where Merry would want to hide a lot better than I do."

* * *

 

"I know I wanted Caleb to smother me with attention!" Yui grumbled as she tried to get the Kyoryuger who was pinning her to the ground with a sobbing hug off. "But this is just not what I had in mind at all!"

"Yuiiii!" Red cried, "Why are you running away from me!?"

Snasnip, Aigaron, and Candelira laughed with glee at the scene.

Yui sent a death glare at them, and then a thought hit her suddenly, _'Wait, that's right! I think that guy cut some aura thing off of Caleb! ...Alright then!'_ Still having her Gaburevolver in hand, Yui struggled to grab a random Battery out of a random pocket, not caring what kind of battery it was at all, and then inserted it into the top slot of her Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! ZAK~TOR!_**

Oh, well that was a Lucky Break! (She didn't even care to question why she had a Zakutor battery with her.)

Yui spun the barrel on her Gaburevolver and quickly rolled over- pinning Kyoryu Red under her back as she aimed the Gaburevolver at Snasnip's Relationsnippers. "Hows' about I cut you a new one!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! SLASHOOOOM!_**

A burst of green energy fired out of the Gaburevolver straight at Snasnip- who jumped in surprise as the energy blast hit his Relationsnippers and broke one of the metal arms!

"MY SNIPPERS!" he cried out in dismay.

With a _**sproing!**_ , everyone who had been cut suddenly snapped back together as their bonds were restored, and confusion fell upon them.

"W...What was I just doing?" The wife asked in confusion as she stared at the rope in her hands.

"Huh?" Kyoryu Red, still pinned under Yui, suddenly remarked, "I feel really calm all of a sudden..."

"Hah!" Yui rolled off of him and got to her feet, "I figured as much! So that's where his powers come from!"

"Let's retreat for now!" Candelira cried out as she and Aigaron gathered up the fragments of Snasnip's scissors and escaped into a teleport. "Our Goal to make every romance unrequited will not fail now! _**KEEP SMILING WHILE YOU CAN, KYORYUGERS!"**_

As they vanished in a puff of smoke, Aigaron's voice echoed, "Oh man, running away makes me sad!"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

_"I see,"_ Callie said over the video screen displayed on the lab's main monitor. _"So that scissor monster cuts the ties that bind people..."_ she sighed, _"if I weren't stuck here on guard duty, I'd punch that guy into the stratosphere!"_

"Don't sweat it, sis," Caleb waved it off, "I'm the one that got hit."

 _"Still,"_ The Professor's video feed took prominence next, as she was still in the Digital World, _"punching it might not be a bad idea. I'll see about setting up a remote synchronization for Ankydon, but I can't promise you full power without Callie physically there."_

 _"It won't be a problemoroco!"_ Callie said with a laugh, _"I'm sure Ankydon won't mind working with my bro for a little bit!"_

"Still," Yui said with a bit of concern, "he said he was going after unrequited romances, so he's going to keep targeting couples..." She face-palmed, "of all the days for everyone to be having romantic issues...! We'd better find this guy before he gets anyone else."

 _"Issues?"_ Kaiyumi asked. _"What do you mean by issues?"_

"In case you haven't noticed by it just being Caleb and I being here," Yui said simply, "Merry's MIA, Yumeji's off on a date, Roxy's trying to find Merry, and Inaba and Fam are off doing who knows what."

"Well, that's the joy of a team," Caleb laughed. "Everyone's got their own lives to manage!" And then a thought hit him, and he clapped his hands, "Oh! I just thought of a way to lure this guy out!" He grinned and said, "Get a load of this...!"

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

"Dribble dribble dribble...!" Candelira sang a bit as she ran a glue brush over Snasnip's broken scissors- with Aigaron holding the glue can, remarking:

"So, really, where is Lucky? The Nutritious Joyro would work a lot better than this glue..."

"Hell if I know," Candelira huffed in annoyance, "he ran off this morning saying that some new magazine was coming out and he wanted to get it! That's what gave me the idea for this monster!"

"Well, in any case, it's time to see if our patch job holds up!" Snasnip said as he took his relationsnippers out and tested them in the air. "I'll just find someone to test it on real quick...!"

With that, he stepped out from underneath the bridge they were under just as Yumeji and Eri walked across. "AHHA!" He declared, viewing them through the pink lens- "The girl's arrow is so large and thick! A perfect test!"

But they were already out of sight- he would have to follow them.

Unknowingly, because Inaba and Fam were keeping their distance, they saw him emerge out from under the bridge to begin following Eri and Yumeji.

"Deboss!?" Fam gasped in surprise, "Where did he come from!?"

"Don't know..." Inaba frowned, "but he looks like trouble. I don't think I want to know what those scissors are for."

"Should we stop him?" Fam asked.

"Maybe we should follow for a bit and see what he tries to do and intervene when he goes in to attack," Inaba countered, "we don't know what it is this guy does."

"Good point," Fam nodded, "I just hope that Roxy's having better luck finding Merry...!"

"Let's go," Inaba said, and they began to trail after the Debo Monster.

* * *

 

"Merry?" Roxy called out as she walked through the courtyard not a bit too far from where Yumeji and Eri were coincidentally heading to. "Where are you?"

The crowd of people all around didn't respond...but then, Roxy spotted a head of purple hair poking out of the collar of a Chessmon jacket, the owner of both was sitting on a bench near a water fountain.

"Merry!" Roxy ran over to the girl, and quickly sat down next to her. "There you are!"

"Leave me alone, Roxy," Merry said quietly. "I just want to be alone right now..."

"No way am I leaving you alone with your thoughts like this!" Roxy huffed, "I didn't turn my back on Fam, and I'm certainly not turning my back on you!"

"Fine, whatever," Merry muttered, and returned to staring at the water fountain.

"You're just scared, right?" Roxy asked. "Of losing Yumeji?"

Merry turned her head sharply towards Roxy and glared, but otherwise said nothing.

"C'mon, Merry, you've gotta know he's not going to just leave you to break apart again!" Roxy frowned, "Neither of us want to see you turn back into that person who kept lashing out at everything."

Merry softened her glare, but still remained quiet.

"Look, even if Yumeji's interested in this other girl, it's not like he doesn't want to be your friend!" Roxy continued on, "Hell, even if his personality did a whole One-eighty and he intentionally tried to break you, I'd still be there for you! We all would! We've got such a big family that it's impossible for us to be alone! But you gotta know that none of us would ever leave you alone to just break apart like that again! Not after we saw what it did to you the first time!"

Merry sighed and turned back towards the fountain, "Yeah, I know that, Roxy! I'm just..." She grumbled, "I'm just mad that he didn't tell me sooner! I thought we could tell each other everything, but then he goes and keeps that he's got a date from me and I just...! I'm just mad that he didn't tell me about this! I'm happy he's got someone he likes, and I really am, but I just...! I...!"

Roxy hugged Merry then, 'shoosh'ing a little as she did such before saying, "There there, it's alright. It's okay..."

"Could you not 'there there' me, Rox?" Merry asked.

"Only if you promise to come back with me so we can go meet up with everyone else and have a brilliant movie night!" Roxy said with all the subtlety of a cat's purr.

"Fiiiine," Merry rolled her eyes, then said, "I'll come back."

"Yeah!" Roxy got up then, pumping a fist into the air, "Alright!"

And so, they got up, and began walking away...

"So Inaba and Fam went to spy on Yumeji's date," Roxy said with a mischievous tone.

"Oh?" Merry asked in an equally mischievous tone. "How'd that work out for them?"

"Well, she looks nice," Roxy said, "blond hair, if that's any indication of his tastes. She's got this school uniform too, so she's probably a local kid..."

"What were they doing?" Merry asked.

"Just bought a couple of new Manga releases, and sat down at a cafe to talk while they read," Roxy shrugged.

"Manga?" Merry scoffed at the idea, "I never thought Yumeji was into that thing."

"Hah, it did always seem more like my thing, right?" Roxy asked as they rounded the corner of a large wall...

Just in time to watch Snasnip sever one of the arrows between Eri and Yumeji with a cry of: **"JAHKQUERIN!"**

Eri flashed red with a cry of surprise, and Yumeji was already preparing to leap at Snasnip with his Gaburicaliber when Eri suddenly latched onto him, crying rivers of tears- and leaking blue miasma, crying out, "DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, YUMEJI-KUN!"

From above, on the wall that they had just walked around- they heard Aigaron cheering suddenly, "We hit the jackpot! This sadness! This misery! This Fear! It's _**SUBLIME!**_ " He wiped his own rivers of tears away, "It really stings!"

"That's it!" Candelira danced next to Aigaron, "Cry, girl! Cryyy!"

"Deboss!" Roxy growled, and Merry did as well...

But then Inaba and Fam came leaping up from behind them- knocking them down over the wall that was at least a good three yards tall.

"Keeep smilinggg!" Candelira cried out as she hit the ground in front of Merry and Roxy- "OWOWOW!"

"That stings!" Aigaron remarked as he crashed into Snasnip.

Inaba and Fam landed on the ground- and began charging at Aigaron, passing by a really confused Yumeji in the process.

"Keep in there, boy!" Inaba said as he ran past.

"Huh!? What!?" Yumeji glanced back and forth as Roxy and Merry began fighting with Candelira, and Inaba and Fam engaged Aigaron.

Snasnip was trying to get away...!

But Eri just hugged him tighter, and continued crying, "Please! Please! Don't hate me! Please Yumeji, Please don't hate me!"

"Eri?" He really had no clue what was going on right about now- and he really couldn't go anywhere with Eri immobilizing him... _'Damn it, it's getting away...!'_

* * *

 

Snasnip rounded a corner, huffing from the sudden run. There was a reason he'd been using portals instead of walking. "Geeeeezeeee!" He whined, "That girl really had such an intense aura that it brought the Kyoryugers running even before I cut it!"

And then, he saw it.

A boy in a sailor suit pleading with a girl in a similar sailor suit to not leave him, he was pounding his fists on the ground, wailing away, even as the girl walked away.

"Oh!" Snasnip declared upon seeing the sight- "That boy...!" he didn't even need to lower the visor- Surely it was such a nice big arrow! "He's perfect! I'll snip him and get his misery as well!"

"I've always liked you!" The boy was saying as the girl began climbing the stairs, "It hurts so bad I wanna die...!"

"How lame!" Snasnip laughed, "That'll make his misery even stronger!"

The girl continued to walk away, and the boy sighed, "It's no good...I can't even talk to you anymore..."

"Oh wow!" Snasnip laughed even more as he walked down a ramp towards the boy, "I didn't even need to check him beforehand!" With that- he hopped the railing and began sneaking over towards the crying boy. "I'm going for the snip!"

He opened the scissors and walked around the boy- so lost in his misery that he didn't even notice the Debo Monster's approach.

"THERE!" Snasnip raised the scissors and prepared to cut.

But then- the boy stopped crying and reacted with lightning speed!

He grabbed the metal scissors and held them open!

"Wa-Hu-Ninngen-!?" Snasnip cried out random syllables in confusion.

"NOW!" The boy called out.

The long haired girl raised a Gaburevolver and spun around before firing at the bolt holding the two scissor halves together with a very familliar sound!

**_MERA MERAAA!_**

"WHAT THE!?" Snasnip cried out in horror as his scisors were jammed open from the sudden heat that welded the metal together.

"NOW!" The girl cried out.

"HU-SHOOOOO!" The boy suddenly pulled a Gaburevoler out of thin air and fired straight at the melted joint at point blank range.

**_GABU GABUOOOOM!_**

With that chomping blast- the Relationsnippers exploded into millions of unrecoverable fragments. "NO! My scissors!"

* * *

 

And then- with that single moment- Eri's emotional control suddenly snapped back into her body- and then she slumped forward into Yumeji's arms- panting from the extreme amount of crying.

"Eri-chan, are you okay?" Yumeji asked.

"I'm fine...just.. _.that_ was really unlucky timing...!" The girl replied with a sobbing giggle.

"Yeah, it was," Yumeji frowned, then asked. "Are you going to be okay if I go fight them?"

"Yeah," Eri nodded.

* * *

Aigaron went flying- "THAT STINGS!"

Candelira joined him- "MY HAAAIIIRRR!"

They hit the ground and rolled to a stop infront of Snasnip as the four Kyoryugers that had sent them flying came running up.

"That was amazing!" Fam said in awe, observing the two Gaburevolvers, "But who are you guys!?"

"Seriously?" The girl pulled her long hair back and tied it up with a violet scrunchy- revealing herself to be Yui, "I look that different with my hair down?"

"Yeah," The boy pulled his glasses and hat off- it was quite obviously Caleb underneath, "Funny how that all works out, huh?"

Inaba and Roxy each did a double take of the two who had single handedly broken the scissors. "What!? Yui?! Caliber!?" they said at the same time.

"What the hell did I miss when I was off sobbing?" Merry asked with a frown.

"So, wait, you laid a trap for this monster!?" Roxy asked, "How long has it been here!? Why didn't you guys call!?"

"And you haven't turned into a Kyoryuger yet either!" Fam protested of Yui's involvement.

"Pretty brave, right?" Caleb asked with a grin.

"Come on, you guys are hurting my feelings here," Yui huffed.

"GYAAH!" Aigaron cried out as he held up handfuls of the pieces of broken Snippers. "We can't even fix these anymore!"

And then Yumeji came walking up, anger clearly displayed on his face as he talked towards the monstes, "After what you did to Eri-chan, you'll pay, DEBOSS LEGION! Let's change, EVERYONE!"

Everyone was a bit shocked by his roar- but everyone, sans Yui, quickly fell into line for a Kyoryu Change.

"BRAVE IN!" Six Voices cried out.

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON! GABURINCHO! ZAK-TOR!_** were the prominent cries in the random abashment of sound that followed.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Yumeji called out.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The other five Kyoryugers followed suit.

With a quick dance that went by too fast for Candelira to even try to replicate- the Kyoryugers "FIRE!"d off, and donned their suits.

"YOU PEOPLE!" Snasnip cried out in anger.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red called out. "THE FANGED HERO!" he struck a pose. "KYORYU RED!" A burning explosion of crimson red flames erupted behind him.

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Black stuck a pose, "KYORYU BLACK!" Like a comic book, a burst of black flames erupted from behind him.

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Blue struck a pose, "KYORYU BLUE!" Blue flames errupted in an explosion.

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green struck a pose, "KYORYU GREEN!" Emerald flames burst into life behind him.

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink struck a pose, "KYORYU PINK!" Hot Pink fire ignited behind her.

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" Gold struck a pose, "KYORYU GOLD!" Golden-yellow-orange fire ignited with a cracka-koom of lightning!

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" They shouted: "VOLTASAUR TEAM! _**KYORYUGER!"**_

"This will be wild!" Green cut Red off before he could continue, "Just try to stop us!"

With that- they rushed into battle.

Green went straight for Snasnip, while Gold and Pink went after Candelira, and Black, Red, and Blue went after Aigaron.

Green delivered a few sword slashes- and a kick- but Snasnip jumped away from that only to get a leaping upwards slash to the chest.

"You snot nosed brat! You'd better not think you can defeat me with blades!" Snasnip lowered some blades from his arm like a Swiss army knife- and then threw them out at Green.

"UNLIKELY!" Green roared- and began expertly slashing through the incoming blades with his Gaburicaliber with ease. And as one particularly long one came at him- He blocked it in such a way that it began splitting itself down the middle on his sword. "I'm the Bladed Hero! Sharp edges are my specialty!"

With that- he shattered the last of the tossed blades- and prepared to run forward when suddenly a series of long blades erupted from the ground behind him- already arcing down towards him.

"You're the one who looks like a loser now!" Snasnip cried out- his feet having claw blades that were now plowing into the ground infront of him and diving underneath the surface to leap up in the palces that they already had!

"Crap-!" Green was about to dodge when Black and Gold came up- and began blasting the incoming blades as they descended.

"WHAT!?" Snasnip cried foul.

"Thanks," Green said to Gold and Black.

"Yeah, well, after seeing you and that girl being so happy together," Black replied, "I figured you're owed revenge for the trouble he's caused." With that- he casually leaned back and fired off with the "PARASA SHOT!"

Snasnip got hit in the face- and his rotating lense broke off.

"Let's finish him off with a few cutting remarks of our own," Gold said as she handed Green one of the Pteragordon batteries.

"Right," Green took the battery and loaded it into his Gaburicaliber as Gold loaded three into her sword.

"BRAVE IN!"

"Battteries, Loaded!"

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

Snasnip cowered and took a few steps backwards as the charging sounds played out.

"BRAVE FINISH!" Gold and Green shouted. "RAIDEN BRAVE SLASH! _**TIMES TWO!**_ "

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

**_VAMOLA!_**

"Perfect-o! That's a _Wrap_! End scene!" Snasnip cried as he sparked from the dual sword slash- and then exploded. _**"CUUUUUUUT!"**_

"We got him," Green said as he leveled his sword against his shoulder.

"Good job!" Black snapped his fingers.

"What!? No? Seriously!?" Aigaron glanced around, nursing a damaged shoulder as he stumbled around while trying to find Luckyuro, "GET OUT HERE, GIANT PARAMONSTERS!"

The giant lizard like beings grew up in the middle of the city, and Black, Gold and Green all sighed at the sight.

"Look, Giant Paramonstes, what a shocking development," Black said with lament.

"Let's finish these clowns," Gold said as she drew another Pteragordon battery, "with a new Snap Together combination!"

"Western?" Green asked as he drew a Zakutor battery.

"Western!" Black agreed as he drew a Parasagun battery.

"BRAVE IN!"

The batteries summoned the Voltasaurs- and the Lightning Transformation began.

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

Pteragordon shifted into Raidenoh, and then **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! ZAKUTOR!_** Parasagun and Zakutor attached to the arms.

**_RAIDENOH WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

* * *

 

"Raidenoh Western!" Gold, Black, and Green shouted. "ON THE FIELD!"

* * *

 

As Raidenoh Western took to the Giant Paramonsters- Candelira, still locked in battle down below, looked up in surprise. "What!? Paramonsters!? Where's Snasnip!?"

"Dead!" Red shouted as he swung his Gaburicaliber at her- "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA! GABUOOOM!_**

"MY HAIR! AGAIN!" Candelira squealed as she was sent flying from the strike.

"Let's get up there!" Pink said to Blue, who nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Here!" Red handed Blue an Ankydon battery, "Callie said we could use Ankydon!"

"Alright!" Blue took the battery instead of her own Stegotchi battery.

"BRAVE IN!"

The batteries flew up, and summoned the Voltasaurs- and then the transformation began!

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON! DRICERA_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Helmet descended, and **_KYORYUZIN MAHCO!_** entered the filed of battle.

The two mechas each took on one of the two Gaint Paramonsters.

"ZAKTOR SLASH!" and "DRICERA DRILL!" each struck the opposing Paramonsters.

"PRASAGUN!" Laser blasts pelted one of the Paramonsters- and then Ankydon's Hammer sent another flying.

* * *

 

"Let's finish this!" Red ordered.

"KYORYUZIN MACHO! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin Macho spun up to speed and sent the one Giant Paramonster flying into the air.

It exploded.

* * *

 

"Let's wrap this up," Gold said.

"Right," Black agreed.

* * *

 

Raidenoh Western let loose a bolt of lightning from the Pteragordon mouth- and then revved up for the finish- generating an energy sphere on Zakutor's claws, then passing it over to Parasagun.

"RAIDENOH WESTERN! BRAVE FINISH!"

With that- they fired the plasma shot off at the Giant Paramonster- and it exploded.

The two mechs met up, and performed their equilivilant of a fist bump in victory.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"Where the hell did Luckyero go!?" Candelira mispronounced poor Lucky's name once again as she and Aigaron finished searching everywhere. "I can't find the can of Nutritious Joyro! We won't be able to revive Snasnip at this rate!"

"I can only hope that he's had a better day than we did," Aigaron sighed as he sat down infront of his pillar- left arm held up in a sling. "Ow ow ow...! My arm really stings!"

"Harumph!" Candelira put her hands on her hips- "I'm really starting to get annoyed by Lucky's disappearing acts, but I know I mustn't! I have to _Keep Smiling!"_

"Try saying that with a broken arm!" Aigaron lamented.

**BACK AT THE COURTYARD...**

"Everyone, this is Eri-chan, Eri-chan, these are my cousins, and teammates," Yumeji introduced his girlfriend to the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Eri said with a sharp bow towards the Kyoryugers, "Yumeji-kun's told me all about you guys and how you've all helped to defend the city! And, I'd especially like to thank you for saving me after we got attacked."

"Not a problem," Yui said with a smile, "it's our job to protect and save people."

"Yumeji, um," Merry took a step forward, "I'd like to say that I'm sorry for acting the way I did this morning. I really shouldn't have gotten mad like that..."

"I'm sorry to, Merry," Yumeji appolgized as well, "I really should have told you all sooner, but... things just never seemed to give us time, you know?"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Caleb said with a grin, "Today went nothing like how we thought it would!"

"We never got to watch any movies either," Roxy lamented.

"Hey, now there's an idea," Inaba said with a clap of his hands, "why don't we all go watch a movie, All eight of us together, to celebrate another victory!"

"I-" Eri tried to back out of it by smiling shyly at Yumeji, "I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Not at all," Yumeji smiled back. "I think that's a great idea."

And so, with that decided, they all began walking to the nearest Movie theater...with Fam hanging to the back of the group, looking up at the sky with a frown.

Just why exactly did she get the feeling she was being watched?

* * *

 

From on a nearby rooftop- the cloaked figure snapped his fingers, and vanished into the wind with a teleport disguised as a flurry of blue-and-red feathers.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"To prove to her Stuffy Grandmother that she's a first class lady, Roxy must try to keep her Bravery under wraps! But she keeps messing up, which causes the biggest and worst mistake in history! **BRAVE 14! WATCH OUT! ZYUDEN LAB!** _...Is this Brave?_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be able to tell where I'm taking this plot line...others might not. And yet somehow I managed to take what was planned as a Yumeji focus episode and somehow make him..out of focus? Geeze, this one was fun to write, but a nightmare in terms of what I actually wanted it to do! XD We got focus on Roxy, Inaba, and Fam here...as well as some funny experiences with Caleb and Yui! You'd think Snasnip would have gone after Yui instead...! But nope. It was good ol' Caliber who got it. Hahaha!


	14. BRAVE 14!

**PHEXIS RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

_"After two long months of battling Deboss Legion goons,"_ The Narrator narrated, _"the Kyoryugers have hit a lull in the action with the defeat of Debo Snasnip! Which has become an unfortunate bit of timing for Kyoryu Pink, as her Grandmother is coming to visit!"_ Roxy stood in front of her house along side her parents, fidgeting at the pink Kimono she was wearing. _"But at the same time...!"_

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

_"...Luckyuro is about to land in a boat load of trouble as well!"_ Luckyuro sat there at a small desk they'd put up in a corner of the Tower room, reading a Shoujo Manga compilation magazine- Shoujo Cosmic Issue #9!

* * *

 

"'Cmon," Roxy protested as she tugged at the neck of her dress, "do I have to really wear this?"

"You know how my Ma' is," Reenah Phexis- a former PawnChessmon in Xros Heart's United Army, now a working mother with a Kyoryuger for a daughter- said with a grumble as she tried to straighten out her own Kimono, "Kindest Fish in the ocean 'til you do somefin' to offend 'er."

"Then she goes on 'culling' that behavior like a stuck up shell-fish princess until you relent and let her have her stupid way," Cabarat- Reenah's husband, and fellow former PawnChessmon, who had taken on her last name due to said "Shell-Fish Princess"'s insistence- said with a grumble as he straightened a Crab Print Tie, his one and only hope of subtly sticking it to the old crone. "Just like when she refused to let us get married unless I took on the family name...ungrateful stuck up..." he descended into a string of muttered curses.

"Crabcatch," Reenah said with a giggle, "as much as I agree with you, please don't say that in front of Ma', or she'll have your head on a Tuna-Fork, and then I'll be outta husband, and Roxy outta dad!"

* * *

 

"Ahaha...She's not really going to confess!" Luckyuro giggled quietly at the events in the manga "Love Touch", "Wayyyy too soon for that!" But a turn of the page proved otherwise- "EH!? She did!? She Confessed!?" Then, those green eyes were drawn down to the bottom corner of the page... "TO BE CONTINUED IN ISSUE TEN!?"" Luckyuro squealed in dismay. "NO WAY! NO WAY! I gotta wait?!"

With a sigh- Luckyuro put the Shoujo Cosmic magazine down on the table and lamented, "Now I gotta wait a whole month before I find out what happens next...!"

"Luckyuro!" came a growling voice just then- Priest Chaos had stormed into the room, looking quite cross.

"Ah!" Luckyuro stood up then- saluting suddenly in fear of the Demon's loud voice. "Y-Yes, Prie-mist-er-Lord Chaos-sama!?"

* * *

A Black Limousine pulled up just then, and Reenah sucked in a deep breath, "First Curtain, everyone..."

The door opened, and a leg stepped out- clad in a sandal an a bright pink fuchsia sock... The other leg joined it, along with the dark green dress that the leg's owner wore.

As the driver came around, and offered his hand to the passenger, a white gloved hand slapped his hand away, and then stood up of her own accord.

Long flowing black hair that seemed to go on for miles and miles to the point of impracticality ( _'How did all of that fit inside that car!?'_ Roxy wondered in surprise.) followed the woman as she stepped out of the car and and began walking towards the household with a smile on her face.

"Hello, all!" Feferi Phexis, Reenah's mother and Roxy's grandmother, said with a wave. "How are you doing today?"

"Hey, Ma," Reenah said with a slightly forced smile. "Long time no see...!"

"Goodness!" Feferi said with a clap of her hands as she got sight of Roxy, "Is this little Roxanne?"

"It's Roxy," Roxy corrected, which caused her father to take in a sharp breath.

"My, how you've grown!" Feferi appraised of the girl, seemingly ignoring of the correction, "Last time I saw you, you were a good three heads shorter!"

"Er...Thanks?" Roxy wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

* * *

 

"You've been missing for the past several days," Chaos said with a growl- "not only were you absent for Debo Snasnip's death- preventing him from being grown into giant size in which he may have been able to cut the ties between the Voltasaurs and their Kyoryuger partners- but you have been missing from the last strategy meeting in which we discussed the next monster plot."

"Er...um...ah..." Luckyuro glanced around in hopes of finding an excuse... "Well...!"

"You've grown complacent with the Human's culture!" Chaos growled as he swiped the Magazine off of the table- "And while continued research into turning their own ideas against them is a valued idea, allowing yourself to be distracted by these foolish trivialities is hampering our abilities to defeat the Kyoryugers!" He wrung the magazine tightly, and then tossed it to the side, much to Luckyuro's dismay and protest.

"Wah! That was a first edition...!"

"SILENCE!" And then a new Debo Monster stepped into the room after Chaos. He was a beast looking like he had been spawned from everything a student loathed: Chalkboards, Pencils, Textbooks...

"Who the heck are you!?" Luckyuro cried out in surprise.

* * *

 

"But look at this hair!" Feferi tisked as she examined Roxy's short, shoulder length hair. "You really mustn't keep it too short, dear! You'll ruin it with all the time you spend in the sun! Goodness, it looks like you've practically bleached it blond!"

"Yes, well," Reenah couldn't hold back the subtle jab that surfaced, "that'll happen when you've been training on a floating Castle." She grimaced as soon as she finished that sentence.

"Yes," Feferi's eyes narrowed on her daughter before she could say anything else. "I do suppose that is to be expected. She's every bit the rebel you were."

"Ma, do we have to go through this now?" Reenah asked with an increasing grimace.

"You're the one who brought it up, Dear," Feferi said with a faked chipper tone- practically chipping away as she strained a friendly tone.

"No, you're the one who brought it up," Roxy interjected, "I'm just fine having ruined hair. Doesn't matter much to me since it's inside a helmet most of the time anyways..." And much like her mother, Roxy grimaced as soon as she finished.

* * *

 

"I AM DEBO STRICTEACH!" Debo Stricteach introduced himself in a roar, "AND I WAS CREATED TO TEACH YOU HOW TO BE A PROPER DEBO-SPY!"

Luckyuro's clothing was being blown backwards, flapping wildly in the wind that Stricteach was creating just by 'talking'.

"I combined the three emotions," Chaos said, "much like a Cambeastian. Debo Stricteach is powerful enough to work anyone through the three emotions! You will learn all that you can of the three, and from there, you will learn to put this foolish Obsession with the humans behind you!"

* * *

 

"Do not speak to me like that, you tomboyish girl," Feferi said with a barely contained snarl. "You know nothing of the toils that come with living a normal life! Instead you waste your Noble Potential fighting monsters and villains!"

"I know more than enough to know that I don't want to live one!" Roxy protested. "Besides, I think the word 'normal' doesn't mean what you think it means! Fighting monsters is what I do best!"

"Oh boy..." Cabarat took a step back.

"You foolish child," Feferi continued on, "I will teach you the proper meaning of Nobility!"

* * *

 

Simultaneously across a split screen, Luckyuro and Roxy shouted out: "LIKE HELL DO I WANT TO DO THAT!"

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the first Six Kyoryugers walked forwards- roaring after images of their Voltasaurs appearing behind them. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- we get quick shots of the Kyoryuger suits appearing on them as they walked forward.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the Seven Kyoryugers struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the seven Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the seven Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of the cloaked bird-man, without the cloak throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui and Eri, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the five core Kyoryugers, plus Callie and Fam, inserting the Beast Batteries into their transformation devices, and then activating them.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their Transformation Trinkits as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The Kyoryugers assemble the Kentrospiker- and then Kyoryu Red throws it an an unseen enemy

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, and Ankydon, using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN MACHO, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 14! WATCH OUT!! ZYUDEN LAB!**

* * *

 

**SOME RANDOM RESTAURANT_ _ _|**

"Sorry for the wait..." Roxy said with as much effort as she could as she put a cup of tea down onto the table. "Have you decided what you'd like yet?"

The patron pointed to an item on the menu...

"B-Beef Curry?" Roxy squinted at the menu item and tried to decipher the oddly named food stuff, then, she glanced up over the menu towards the table where her observing Grandmother sat. The door rang then- and she quickly excused herself from the patron and moved to greet the newest customer, running past four of the other Kyoryugers, who were sitting at their own table, in the process.

"So Roxy's grandmother owns this place?" Yumeji asked, "Who knew."

"Guess she can't _chat alone_ because of her _chaperone_ ," Merry remarked glumly.

"Coming!" Roxy ran past yet again.

"Looks like her grandmother's gone on one of her infamous 'Gentle Days' again," Inaba lamented as a shadow fell over them. "I feel sorry for her."

"You really shouldn't," Feferi said with a faked smile as she loomed over them. "Instilling proper behaviors into ones heirs is something a woman such as myself should do no matter what drastic measures we must take."

"So you get her a waitress job at a restaurant to teach her...what exactly?" Caleb asked.

"It is an exercise in studying societal norms," Feferi said with a slight puffing up of her chest, "and it is simply that." She put her hands on the table and snarled at them. "STUDYING. Now, if you children don't have anything better to do than to distract my granddaughter from her work, then I'm going to have to insist that you leave."

* * *

 

"I can't believe she had us kicked out like that!" Merry huffed as the four of them walked down a street towards one of NERV's many hidden entrances. "We never even got a chance to order lunch!"

"Worst comes to worst," Inaba shrugged, "we have to eat lunch on Fishstick Tuesday."

"Guess so..." Yumeji sighed in agreement.

"Heading in then," Caleb pulled out his Gaburevolver and held it up towards what appeared to be a door with no handle. There was a beep, and a buzzer lock- and then the door popped open, swinging open to allow the four Kyoryugers access to the elevator down.

As the door closed behind them- a Paramonster peeked out from behind a crate, and wibble-wobbled at the observation for a moment- then nodded as it processed the information.

* * *

 

A sign was posted over the empty classroom door- "Anti-Kyoryuger Surefire Seminar!"

Inside, Luckyuro read from a book in a very monotone voice... "The Black Moon's Humans then created Evangellions to combat the White Moon's Angels...war was waged until the Angel A.D.A.M. was banished to the Driac Sea- dragging a Pilot and Evangelion along for the ride. Said Pilot ran into Xros Heart on her journey and..." Luckyuro sighed and leaned back into their chair.

"And she made them aware of this Earth!" Stricteach shouted, holding up a cue card with a photograph of that time- "Xros Heart then came here and pulled this Earth out of a doomed timeline- caused by Father A.D.A.M.'s death!- placing it in a void where another Earth had resided! After that, they developed the Voltasaurs off of the Evangellion Technology! If we can find the place where their Beast Batteries charge and destroy it, then we can prevent the Kyoryugers from being able from fighting back!"

Luckyuro raised a hand, "Question?"

"What?" Stricteach asked.

"Okay, so...say we find their base, Stricteach...how do we destroy it?"

"SENSEI!" Stricteach slammed his hands on the desk, "YOU WILL CALL ME SENSEI WHEN WE'RE IN CLASS, YOU LITTLE WHELP!" He stomed over to Luckyuro's desk, and pulled out one of those extending pointer wands, "BLASTIC POINTER!"

It sparked with red electricity, and he slapped it down on Luckyuro's shoulder.

Unfortunately for poor Lucky, all of those layers of clothing just weren't enough to insulate them from the charge- with a girlish squeal, they fell backwards out of their chair.

"As to the demolition," Stricteach walked back over to his desk, "we will use Our Benefactor's creation! The Hyper Space-Time Bomb!" He pulled a small black ball with a golden print of the Deboss Logo out of his desk, and planted it on the top like an apple. "Although small at first, upon activation, it grows increasingly in size!" He ranted on as Luckyuro got back onto their chair, "It will obliterate any form of fortress, no matter how fortified! The Black Moon will be completely vaporized!"

"Stri-" Luckyuro caught the name and corrected it- "Er, Sensei, this is a pretty serious plan this time, right?"

"YOU NINNY!" Stricteach slammed his hands on his desk again, "THE DEBOSS LEGION IS ALWAYS SERIOUS!" He stormed over, and raised the Blastic Pointer again- "BLASTIC-!" Then, the Paramonster from before came in, and he calmed down a bit to ask: "What is it!?"

The Paramonster whispered to Stricteach, and then his eyes, had they not been molded out of a broken chalkboard, would have widened. "You found an entrance to their base!?"

* * *

 

The door refused to open, no matter how many lashings Stricteach gave it with the Blastic Pointer.

"Uh," Luckyuro commented, "I don't think it'll let us in."

"YES!" Stricteach spun on his heels, "NOW! EXPLAIN WHY WE'RE UNABLE TO ENTER! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO ANSWER!"

"Eh~!?" Luckyuro tried to come up with a reason as Stricteach began counting down rapidly. "Uh, because we're Deboss?"

"BZZZZZT!" Stricteach crossed his arms, "INCORRECT!" He roared, "THIS IS BECAUSE YOU NEVER DO YOUR ASSIGNED READING!" He whapped Luckyuro over the head with the pointer- but thankfully, that multicolored hat was insulated from the electrical discharge- "THE ANSWER IS THAT ONLY THE KYORYUGERS CAN GET IN!"

"But what about the other humans?" Luckyuro asked, "They're not all Kyoryugers!"

"INCORRECT!" STRICTEACH YELLED, and then hit Luckyuro in the leg with the "BLASTIC POINTER!"

"YAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOW!" Luckyuro went flying from the over-charged attack...and landed a long distance away. "I'm still twitching...!" Luckyuro climbed to their feet, grumbling all the way, "Can't he cut me a break!? That teacher is way too strict!" Then, she noticed something. "Huh?"

In the back of that restaurant, Roxy was sitting down, preparing Tea, with her overbearing Grandmother hovering next to her, sighing at the girl's actions.

Roxy put the stirring whisk down on it's whisking end, and it fell over instantly.

"ROXANNE!" Feferi snarled.

"Hai," Roxy grumbled as she picked up the whisk and put it back down on the handle's flat bottom.

"Keep your responses short and smart," Feferi admonished.

From behind a tree, Luckyuro leaned out to observe, green eyes blinking at the sight. "Isn't that...?"

"OHHO!" Stricteach also leaned out from behind the tree- "Another dedicated educator!"

Roxy took a sip from the tea she'd just prepared, and flinched at its taste. "So bitter..."

"You've still got quite a way to go, it seems," Feferi remarked and raised an arm to the door. "Luckily, I've brought in a special tutor to help you."

"Eh?" Roxy followed her grandmother's arm towards the door as two people came through. The first was Fam Fan Fan, although wearing a long sleeved maid's uniform as if it were some sort of disguise. ( _'Clever,'_ Roxy mused) The other person was...Tsuruko Ampora, daughter of another of the PawnChessmon (Kroket) and one of the Monitamonz (Eridan) from Xros Heart. "Tsuruko!" Roxy blinked in surprise, then flatly declared, "Traitor."

"Eh..?" the glasses wearing girl with blue eyes blinked in surprise as she pushed a strand of very light purple hair behind her left ear. "C'mon, Roxy! When I heard you needed help with Princess-y things, I just had to volunteer to help!"

Fam suppressed a giggle as the Narrator explained: _"Tsuruko's Father, being Queen Panbachimon of Shinobi Zone's present body guard, often took his daughter to work alongside the Queen! There, Tsuruko-Chan learned everything there is to know about royalty at an early age!"_

"Now then, Miss Ampora," Feferi said as she stood up, "I have everything prepared in another room over here..."

"Alright," Tsuruko nodded, and followed Feferi as she was lead into a nearby room.

As they walked, Feferi sent a glance towards Roxy and said, "Oh, and dear Granddaughter of mine," She smiled brightly, "Don't try to escape."

Roxy glanced up at Fam and sighed as the other two exited the room.

"Kyoryu Pink's got it rough too, huh?" Luckyuro remarked from behind the tree.

Stricteach suddenly tensed up.

Roxy was shifting out of her sitting position into a more reclined position, and was talking with Fam in hushed tones. "How did Tsuruko-chan even hear about this?!"

"Inaba called her," Fam said with an apologetic smile.

"WHAT IS THAT LAZY POSITION SUPPOSED TO BE!?" Stricteach's yelling was barely kept contained at a low level, making him sound like he was speaking in a high pitched whine.

Roxy then grabbed a tea candy and tossed it up into the air- it arced straight down into her mouth with a 'pop'!

"AND SHE LITERALLY TOSSED THAT TEA CANDY INTO HER MOUTH?!" Stricteach started to over-heat.

"What's up, teach?" Luckyuro asked, trying to keep Stricteach back and away from being seen, "Calm down!"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Stricteach cried out, "WHEN I SEE SUCH UNBECOMING BEHAVIOR, I AM OVERWHELMINGLY COMPELLED TO CORRECT IT!" Anger ticks suddenly drew themselves all over his face, and then, with steam pouring out of his ears, he ran forwards.

"So how do we get out of this?" Roxy asked of Fam.

Fam opened her mouth to reply.

"YOU THERE!"

...And promptly closed it as she and Roxy turned their heads towards Stricteach, who had just run up to the porch on the back of the restaurant.

"THE KYORYUGER!" He pointed straight at Roxy with his Blastic Pointer.

"A Debo Monster!?" Fam asked in surprise as she pulled her left sleeve back to reveal her Gaburichanger.

Roxy leaned over to where her Gaburevolver lay in it's holster on top of her pile of working clothes, and got it out.

Both drew Beast Batteries, and activated them- "BRAVE IN!"

Fam inserted the battery- **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

Roxy got to her feet as she prepared to insert the battery, but then...because she had been on her feet all morning, and then sitting still in the same position for so long...!

"Numb!" Her legs gave out on her, and she fell forward- losing grip on her Gaburevolver.

The poor yellow and black blaster went flying off of the porch- landing straight at Luckyuro's feet.

"Lu~kyu!" Luckyuro cried out in surprise, and picked the device up. "The Transformation gun!"

"Hey!" Fam shouted, "Give that back!"

"Maybe with this..." A thought hit Lucky then- completely ignoring Fam's shouting- "MINE NOW!" and with that- Luckyuro ran off.

"GREAAHH! YOU THIEF!" Fam jumped up and over Stricteach to chase after Luckyuro- transforming all the way- "KYORYU CHANGE! FIRE!"

Kyoryu Gold hit the ground- and kept on running after Luckyuro, leaving Roxy to Stricteach's mercy.

He grabbed her off of the porch and brought her to her feet, yelling as he did such, "UNCOOPERATIVE STUDENTS SUCH AS YOURSELF REQUIRE IMPASSIONED INSTRUCTION!"

"ROXY!" Tsuruko came running out then- wearing a dark blue Kimono now as opposed to her street clothes- with Feferi just a bit behind her. "Woah! Hey! I don't know who you are, but put my cousin down right now!"

"I don't think that's helping, Tsuruko-chan!" Roxy rolled her eyes as Stricteach just tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing to my granddaughter?" Feferi asked with a growl.

"OH!" Stricteach laughed, "My fellow Instructor! I have to say, I understand your frustration!"

"Huh?" That confused Feferi greatly...

"Having such an unruly charge is certainly trying, isn't it?" Stricteach said, "But you needn't worry, I'll provide her with a much stricter education!" He then began running- holding Roxy in his arms as he went. "LET'S GO!"

"HEY!" Tsuruko started running after Stricteach- but didn't get far due to her dress tripping her up. "GAH!"

* * *

 

Gold rounded a corner- only instead of finding Luckyuro, she instead found two giant Paramonsters.

"Oh that's so not a good tailwind right now!" Gold cried out as she dodged to the side of two oncoming laser-fire-spit-balls.

The Paramonsters revved up for another attack...

Only to be hit with a series of laser blasts.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

Parasagun came flying in- shooting off laser blasts at the Paramonsters.

Gold looked around in surprise as Black, Green, Blue, and Red came running up.

"Everyone! Nice timing!" Gold said with a nod.

"We just came to chase down the Deboss Alarm," Red said, "didn't expect to find you already on the scene!" He called out, "COME ON, GABUTYRA!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

The Red and Yellow Voltasaur descended from above- headbutting a Giant Paramonster- and sending it crashing to the ground.

"I'm counting on you, Zakutor!" Green said.

"Stegotchi!" Blue cried out as she pumped a fist into the air.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR!_**

Stegotchi and Zakutor leaped into the air- and began rolling in circles towards another Paramonster- slashing through it with ease!

"Go! Parasagun!" Black ordered.

Parasagun shot a Paramonster backwards into an open field of rubble...

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

Ankydon's tail hammer burst out of the rubble just then- sending rocks flying at the Paramonster.

"Go for it, Ankydon!" Red ordered.

With a swing of the tail, the first Giant Paramonster exploded into a massive pile of green slime.

"Now Finish them off, Gabutyra!" Red continued.

Gabutyra ran forward- and then preformed that amazingly gravity defying neck swinging Chompa-chomping bite!

With a fling and a spin- Gabutyra launched himself away from that final Giant Paramonster as it exploded.

"YEAH!" Blue pumped a fist into the air, "Nice job!"

The Five Voltasaurs roared in triumph.

Gold shook her head, "Thanks for the assist, but I've gotta go to get back! Luckyuro stole Roxy's Gaburevolver, and I left her there to chase after him!"

"WHAT!?" The other four Kyoryugers shouted in surprise.

* * *

 

Luckyuro ran up to the alley where the door was- and then quickly ducked behind a trash can as te door swung open and Yui came running out, heading towards the back of the restaurant where Stricteach had just been seen.

"Haha!" Lucky giggled after Yui was out of range, "I knew other humans used the door besides Kyoryugers!"

With a hop, skip, and a jump, Lucky waved the Gaburevolver over the now closed door, and with a BUZZ, the door popped open. "Lu~kyu!"

* * *

 

"That monster said it understood how I felt..." Feferi said with a somber tone- the Kyoryugers were behind her, with Tsuruko standing next to Inaba, and Yui running up to join them. "Have I truly been treating my family in a monstrous fashion?"

Everyone shared glances with each other- then Yumeji spoke up. "Not really?" He didn't sound so sure of himself there, and everyone heard it in his voice.

"Of course I have been," Feferi sighed, "even to my own daughter...Do you know that she ran off to join the Pawn Chessmon Corps, just to spite my hopes that she would inherit my place among the Lake Zone Nobility? No, I suppose not. Even my Granddaughter hates my behavior..."

"Once we find her, you'll have plenty of time to correct that," Fam said with a smile. "But until we find Luckyuro, she can't transform..."

"What?" Yui asked in surprise. "She doesn't have her Gaburevolver?"

"No," Fam shook her head, "Luckiero took it, and I was chasing him when I ran into the Paramonsters..."

"Oh no," Yui closed her eyes and put her fingers to her forehead as if nursing a migraine. "This is bad! Really bad! Their real target is the Voltasaur Lab!"

"What!?" Was repeated once more.

* * *

The elevator hit the ground floor, and Lucky took a few steps out into the large lab. "So this is their base, huh?" several sweeping glances were taken about at the stone work room inside of the Black Moon buried underground. "Really Impressive...!"

* * *

 

"We'll have to split up," Inaba decided, "some of us will go catch Luckyuro, and the others will have to go find Roxy..."

"But where is she?" Merry asked.

"I...might be able to help with that," Feferi spoke up quietly. "I placed a GPS inside the obi of her Kimono in case she tried to run away...Just more proof of my monstrous intentions..." She pulled out a cellphone.

"Then I'll go get Roxy," Fam said as she took the cellphone, "its my fault she got captured in the first place...!"

"I'll come too!" Tsuruko declared.

"Then the rest of us need to get back to the Lab," Caleb said, and with that- they split up.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose ontop of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

Luckyuro explored the Voltasaur Lab with awe and curiosity... "I really don't want to destroy this place!" But- with a sigh- that must be what's done.

Then, Lucky found the recharging rack- all but a few slots empty, most marked, a few left blank for prototypes, which were resting soundly in their slots.

"That must be the machine for recharging the Beast Batteries...!" Lucky walked over to it and examined it, "If I blow this up, we'll win for sure..." Luckyuro quickly searched through the many pockets, and then pulled out two black orbs- both with Deboss Logos written in black. "Now which one was it again...?" Then a frustrated growl, "And how the heck am I supposed to activate it?"

With a shrug, Luckyuro deposited one of the spheres onto the empty Deinochaser rack, and then stepped away from it. "Well, that's that, now to get out of here before they realize I just set them up the bomb!" with a giggle at such an obscure earth reference that nobody was around to hear, Lucky turned to return to the elevator. "I suppose Candelira and Aigaron will think I'm pretty great...But Chaos'll be happy...Dogold...maybe...?" But then- Luckyuro's feet stopped mid-way to the elevator- just as they passed by a lawn chair that had a single book lying on it.

"That's...!"

It was a Shojou Cosmic release...with a fancy "#10!" in the corner.

"WOAHA!" Luckyuro ran over to the lawn chair and picked up the book- nearly knocking several items off of the coffee table nearby in the process. "'Scuse meee...!" Carefully, Luckyuro picked up the book, and opened it to the bookmarked location. "That's the latest volume of Shoujo Cosmic! It doesn't come out for another month!"

 _"UNBELIVABLE!"_ The Narrator squealed, _"It turns out that Roxy and Luckyuro both read the same Shoujou Cosmic magazine! And here is an early release of an edition that Roxy shouldn't even have!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"_

Lucky read the bookmarked letter- green eyes widening- "NO WAY! Kyoryu Pink knows the author of Love Touch!?" A squeal escaped Lucky's lips- "I potentially put an active bomb not too far away from here, but I still wanna know...I GOTTA KNOW! How does Okky's Confession turn out!?" Pages flipped to the proper location in the book- and Lucky began to scan the pages for the start of the confession...

So wrapped up in reading was little Luckyuro that the Elevator went up and came back down without notice.

"LUCKYURO!" Merry cried out as she and the others got off of the elevator.

"Just a sec'!" Lucky sang, kicking feet out in delight at the story...

And then Luckyuro looked up from the book, and saw Caleb, Yui, Inaba, Merry, and Yumeji standing there. Yui had her arms crossed and was glaring firmly.

"Oh crud!" Lucky dropped the book on the lawnchair and began running away- but the Kyoryugers were hot on Lucky's green heels.

Inaba tried to tackle Luckyuro- only for the little spy to duck down and discard a layer of clothing as a distraction- getting the poor boy hopelessly tangled up in the offending item like it was a bed sheet.

Lucky ran for the elevator- only for Yui to be guarding it and aiming her own Gaburevolver. "WOAH!" Lucky's heels ground to a halt like braking tires- and the Spy of Smiles quickly changed directions.

Caleb came at Luckyuro- and the kid acted like a matador, crying "OLE!" as they threw a red cape at him.

"GAH!" Poor Caleb stumbled into one of the communication consoles.

Merry and Inaba finally got hold of the pesky little kid for a moment- only for Lucky to spin around wildly, ducking down and discarding yet another layer of clothing.

But Yumeji was coming straight at her at that moment- hands reaching out straight for Lucky's hat...

"GABURICNHO!" Lucky bit down on Yumeji's hand.

"OW!" Yumeji cried out as Caleb, Merry, and Inaba tried to pull Lucky off of Yumeji.

"Who actually bites like that!?" Yui shouted from the elevator as Inaba and Caleb managed to pull Luckyuro off and tossed her over the coffee table and onto the lawnchair.

"Let's change, everyone!" Caleb ordered as he and the other three Kyoryugers lined up infront of the elevator.

"It was just a love bite!" Lucky cried out in a dizzy protest as they got to their feet.

Gaburevolvers and Batteries came out: "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO!_**

The camera focused on a **_GABUTYRA!_** themed statue on a wall.

The camera shifted to a **_PARASAGUN!_** themed statue next.

Next came a **_STEGOTCHI!_** statue.

And finally came **_ZAKUTOR!_** 's statue.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The Kyoryugers spun their revolvers- and Luckyuro pulled out Roxy's stollen Revolver and did the exact same dance as the other Kyoryugers as they did it.

"FIRE!"

Four energy blasts went up and came down- and the kids became Kyoryugers!

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted.

"Eh!?" Lucky blinked in confusion. Were they really going to...?

"THE FANGED HERO!" Red struck his pose- "KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Black struck his pose- "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Blue struck her pose- "KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green struck his pose- "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The four shouted.

"We're in the lab, Remember!?" Yui said suddenly, "Try to reign that Bravery in just a little bit in here, okay!?"

"Oh, right," Red nodded.

"OK!" Blue gave an "OK" sign.

"Easy now...!" Red said at a quieter level, nearly a whisper, "Voltasaur team..."

"Kyoryuger!" the four of them 'shouted' in a whisper as they struck 'held back' versions of their poses.

The tiny little puffs of smoke from the ground between them and the elevator was adorably cute- but even Yui rolled her eyes at the scene.

"S...Seriously!?" Luckyuro remarked with a forwards slump.

"It's getting wild!" Red called out, "Get out of our base, Lucky!"

"Be careful not to get to wild!" Yui reminded them.

"You got it!" Black agreed- and then the four of them ran forwards.

* * *

 

In the desk chair that was once Luckyuro's...Roxy sat with her legs tied up below and back to the back of the chair...all with very familiar vines.

Her arms weren't held down at all, and the only thing keeping her from untying herself was that Stricteach was grading a paper at his desk.

"Now!" He said suddenly, grabbing the test, and standing up to walk over, "You got an 80 on your German practice exam!"

"WOW!" Roxy cheered, arms going into the air, "I did it! And I didn't evn know a lick about German before today!"

"YOU NINNY!" Stricteach slammed the test onto her desk. "These questions were child's play and you get an EIGHTY!?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Roxy huffed, crossing her arms. "You're expecting wayyyy too much from me, 'Teach!"

"YOU WILL CALL ME 'SENSEI'!" Stricteach cried out in fury. "Learn, and change! There is no better time than the present!" He raised his left arm- a pencil gattling gun- "And now: Negative reinforcement!" He then swapped for the "Blastic Pointer!" yet again.

As he raised it...

The classroom door exploded open.

Stricteach spun around- "Who DARES interfere with my tough-love lesson!?"

"You call such violence a form of love?" Through the smoke came Fam, holding the Zandar Thunder Sword in hand.

"Ridiculous," and there was Tsuruko right behind her!

"WHAT!?" Stricteach cried out in surprise. "The Maid!?"

"Fam! Tsuruko!" Roxy called out in glee as

"Roxy!" Tsuruko clapped, smiling in relief, "You're alright!"

"Time for the battle I skipped out on earlier," Fam said with a scowl, "to make up for another of my mistakes." She pulled out a Pteragordon battery- "BRAVE IN!" In went the battery. **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_** "Now face the wrath of my KYORYU CHANGE!" Fam shouted, and pulled the lever on the wrist mounted device.

With a sliding of her foot around to the music, Fam then began swooping her arm around before she spun around dramatically and aimed straight at Stricteach- "FIRE!"

The Debo Teacher tried to dodge- and was merely clipped by the circling energy blast.

Stricteach cowered over his toppled desk as Kyoryu Gold stood above him. "THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" ..and roll-called. "KYORYU GOLD HAS ARRIVED!" She turned to Tsuruko, "Tsuruko-chan, get Roxy out while I deal with this...bad apple."

"Right!" Tsuruko ran for Roxy while Gold ran at Stricteach and...

"HAAAAH!"

_**SMASH!** _

Took him through the window!

"How did you find us?" Roxy asked as Tsuruko worked to untie her from the chair.

"Your Grandma had a tracker on you incase you ran away," Tsuruko explained, "and...I think she's really sorry about it too, even if it's helped us out today!"

* * *

 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Stricteach was really regretting being on the third floor of that school house right about the moment that he hit the open field. "I landed on a Rock!" He protested as he tried to get up...

And Gold landed on her feet easily just as her own personal theme started up (and that I don't have the lyrics for, so sorry about that folks). "Vanquishing evil in the Heaven's name!" she reached out to the skies and then pointed down at Stricteach, "Prepare for Wildness!"

"Who talks like that!?" Stricteach complained- "You must know who I am to speak in such an irritatingly antiquated style intentionally!" He snarled, "Although I've already studied your powers thoroughly, Kyoryu Gold!" Finally- that pencil gattling gun saw some use!

And although unsharpened pencils really aren't that dangerous compared to sharpened ones, Gold still rolled to the side, and raised the Gaburichanger, ready to fire.

"Your Gabirichanger!" Stricteach declared, "A transformation device as well as a weapon!"

Gold fired off a few shots- "THUNDERSTORM ARBLAST!" and Stricteach blocked them.

"It's also a gauntlet that can perform a razor-sharp attack!" Stricteach noted as Gold took to the air to deliver a punch- "But you waste your time!" He blocked the attack with the Blastic Pointer mere inches from his face. "Hehehe..."

Gold then pulled the lever back and fired straight into his face- breaking his glasses and forcing him to stumble.

The punch followed through- and the razor-edge of the wing-blade left a long gash across his Chalkboard face.

"THUNDERSTORM SOARING STRIKE!" Gold took to the air on those wings and then delivered a second slash across Stricteach's torso.

As he fell- Gold landed and summoned her sword again. "ZANDAR THUNDER!" she swung it a few times to gather up a bit of a charge first.

"Zandar Thunder!" Stricteach noted, "The Beast Circuit Sword that can load up to three Beast Batteries!"

Almost proving that point- Gold opened the sword up and inserted two batteries. **_GABURINCHO!_**

"HOWEVER!" Stricteach yelled, "MY TEACHING METHODS ARE THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!" He ran at Gold, who just primed the sword and prepared to swing. "TOUGH LOVE!" He came down with the Blastic Pointer...!

**_ZANDAR!_**

The sword struck the stick and broke it clean in two- sending the various pieces flying across the field! Then came a second- then a third- a FOURTH strike! **_ZANDAR!_** AND A FIFTH!

Stricteach was nearly beaten now- and he knew it. "WHY?! I know my preparations were flawless!"

"That's the price you pay for thinking you could teach behavior into someone!" Gold said as Stricteach fell to his knees. She spun around, and said, "The rage that Tsuruko and I feel for people who act like you and yet have no remorse far exceeds your expectations!" She opened the sword and put in the third battery.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"BRAVE FINISH!" She cried out as Stricteach finally got back to his feet- she swung the sword around and finally got it into position with a massive charge collected.

"T-THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!" Stricteach cried out.

There was a glimmer of light from the sword- "THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"

She swung- and **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_** wrote itself across the field straight into and through Stricteach!

"I see!" He cried out, "So every question does have an answer, somehow-!" he exploded before he could finish that sentence.

Gold relaxed a bit, then said, "Perfect, Indeed."

* * *

 

Luckyuro hit the ground, dropping the Gaburevolver to the floor- having lost several layers of clothing in the process of the fight.

"Yosh!" Yui picked up Roxy's stolen Gaburevolver.

"Better _Luck_ next time," Blue said with a laugh.

"Now give it up!" Red aimed his Gaburevolver at Lucky.

Lucky shot up suddenly- and pointed beind them at the Recharge Shelf, "THAT BOMB IS FREAKING ME OUT!"

"What?" The Kyoryugers spun around, looking at the 'bomb' Lucky had set up...

It hadn't grown at all.

But that had given Luckyuro all the distraction needed and had already started the elevator back to the surface, crying out, "LUCKY! RUNNING FOR IT!"

* * *

 

Lucky ran out of the elevator door, and ran face first into Roxy and Kyoryu Gold- "GAH! REALLY UNLUCKYYYYY!" But- using another clothing layer as a distraction, Luckyuro still managed to escape.

"Was that Luckyuro?" Roxy asked in confusion.

"I think it was..." Gold scratched at her head...then realized that was a futile gesture with the helmet on.

* * *

 

The elevator ride down didn't go fast enough, but once they got down there...

"I don't know what Lucky was talking about-" Yui said as she finished conducting a scan at the "Bomb"... "This thing's just a regular old super-ball painted black with a gold Deboss logo stamp on it." And so with frustration, she threw it at the ground and let the super ball bounce away harmlessly.

"You don't think Luckyuro made a mistake, do you?" Black asked.

"Maybe our good luck canceled his good luck out?" Green asked.

"Could be..." Red said with a nod, "I can't see why else Luckyuro would come all the way down here, plant a fake bomb, and then escape thinking it was the real thing."

* * *

 

Luckyuro ran up to the still smoking body of Stricteach, and then quickly took the other black sphere out, and noticed it was glowing red, "Ahh, I totally goofed up this one, didn't I?" With a laugh, Luckyuro shoved the glowing ball into Stricteach's mouth, and then pulled out the "Nutritious Joyro!" **__TADAH!__** before showering the poor teacher with it. "Up You go! Making this failure yours not mine!"

With a burst of green energy- Stricteach grew to full size- gulping in the process and then shouting- "Did I just swallow one of my own teeth!?"

* * *

 

The alarms sounded.

"Ah-" Roxy said as she took her Revolver back from Yui, "that's about par the course, now isn't it?"

"I dunno, somehow I don't think this was part of their plan," Gold shrugged.

"Then again," Green remarked, "it is Luckyuro we're talking about here."

"Let's get to work then!" Red declared.

"Right!" the others nodded.

* * *

 

**"BRAVE IN!"**

Four Beast Batteries flew into the air- and the Voltasaurs were summoned high up in the air!

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA! PTERAGORDON!_**

_**"LIGHTNING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"**_ the Six Kyoryugers shouted.

The samba beat rang out- Stegotchi and Dricera attached to the arms of Gabutyra with a **_GABURINCHO!_** as they fell towards the earth- then Pteragordon attached to the back with a rift of that Samurai music- _**_RAIDEN KYOOOOORYUZIN!_**_

Raiden Kyoryuzin faced off against Stricteach in the rapidly transforming city- the latter seeming very concerned about something he swallowed, and why his stomach was glowing red and seemed to have bulged out quite a bit.

"Oh no...What it if was that tuna turkey sandwich with pickles and mustard with that side of tartar sauce I had for lunch...?" He didn't even seem to care as Raiden Kyoryuzin swooped in and grabbed him by the shoulders.

* * *

 

"THIS IS FOR EARLIER!" Pink shouted as they took the Debo Monster high up into the atmosphere.

* * *

 

"WAIT! STOP!" Stricteach burped- "MY STOMACH CAN'T HANDLE THE CHANGE IN PRESSURRRRP!" another burp came up.

Raiden Kyoryuzin spun quickly, and then tossed Stricteach higher up than they could soar.

**"RAIDEN KYORYUZIN! _BRAVE FINISH!"_**

The Glowing Pentablade gathered up the electricity, and they prepared to swing upwards at Stricteach as he began his descent towards them...

His stomach expanded once more with a burst of red light and then-

* * *

 

"HAAAAAAH!"

The Kyoryugers swung.

* * *

 

Stricteach was bisected across his ever expanding gut- and he exploded violently the moment he was behind Raiden Kyoryuzin.

Nobody would ever know that it was the bomb in his stomach being prematurely detonated by that Brave Finish that killed Stricteach.

Sure, people would suspect...

But nobody but a certain little Spy of Smiles would ever know for sure.

With a swoop and a roar- Raiden Kyoryuzin touched down on the city streets- and everyone cheered at the easy victory.

"YEAAAH!" Tsuruko and Yui especially. "WAY TO GO!"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Frozen Palace, Chaos and QuartzAstamon stood silently as they watched the death of Stricteach.

"What just happened here," QuartzAstamon asked, "exactly? For the record?"

"..." Chaos was silent as he pulled out one of many spare Blastic Pointers out of his cape- and then bent it clean in two. "I have no idea."

* * *

 

Luckyuro didn't even bother showing anyone from Deboss the location of the door to the Voltasaur Lab after checking it after the fight was over.

It had been completely removed and sealed over with concreet and paint to the point that you couldn't even tell there had been a door there to begin with.

"No way I'm going back to base after that mess!" Lucky gigled as she skipped down the alley way to a place that she was sure there weren't any cameras, and then ditched the last few layers of clothing she wore save for the green school uniform underneath.

With a deep breath- Luckyuro, AKA Lukari, Eri- grinned at the blue skies above. "I'll let 'em chill out for a bit, then head back... Maybe I'll go appologize to Yumeji first though for the bite...Er...gotta figure out how to phrase it first though...hahah..."

* * *

 

"Well," Shinji said into the webcam as he chatted with the Professor and Kyoryu Cyan, "we won't be able to use _that_ entrance anymore."

 _"I take it that means you've set up alternative routes for now?"_ Kaiyumi asked from on screen.

"Yeah, pretty much until we can get the teleportation system up and running for the Kyoryugers," Shinji took a pencil off of his desk and then balaned it on his upper lip as he leaned back into his chair and placed his arms behind his neck. "Luckyuro's antics are all rather random though. Don't know why he decided to plant a fake bomb in the base."

 _"I've watched over the footage from the fight,"_ Callie said with a frown, _"it looked like that Debo Monster ate something just before he grew giant. You don't think Luckyuro decided to put the bomb inside him before making him grow?"_

 _"It's possible,"_ Kaiyumi agreed with the idea, _"but the question is 'why'?"_

* * *

 

"I'm sorry," Feferi apologized to her Daughter, Son-in-Law, and Granddaughter with a bow. "I was very much out of line with my behavior over the last few years," She smiled sincerely at Reenah and Cabarat. "And I'm truly sorry that I did not realize how I was acting before a true monster pointed it out to me."

"Nah, it's no prob', Ma!" Reenah felt like she could smile around her mother for the first time in years. "I think this whole Kyoryuger thing is making a lot of us rethink our lives..."

"Yeah," Cabarrat said with a chuckle, "like how I'm never really going to be able to look at a chalkboard again without hearing that god-awful scraping sound across the entire city when that sword cut through him at the end there."

"Heh," Roxy smirked at that.

"Even so," Feferi turned to Roxy and then bowed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop appologizing for this...That my insistance on Noble Life would draw the attention of such evil...To kidnap my own Granddaughter..." She straightened, and looked Roxy in the eye, and asked, "I hope you can find it in your heart somewhere to forgive me, Roxy."

"'Course I can," Roxy gave a smile at her grandmother, "we're family, after all. You can't choose 'em, and can't live with 'em, but can't live without 'em. We've gotta be forgiving of these things after all."

Feferi smiled, "Thank you." And with that, she turned to look down at the Limosuine, and then said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I have some personal matters that I need to sort out...A lot of ducks that have gotten out of their rows..." She smiled upon seeing Reenah smirk at the joke. "And for the record, dearest Daughter of mine..."

"Yeah?" Reenah asked.

"I approve of the life you've built for yourself here," Feferi smiled a bit more.

"Thanks, Ma," Reenah smiled wider as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"A Robotics Genius is the son of Witchmon and Haruki! Merry's Bravery is Burning Up after another Deboss Scheme! Plus a New Ankydon Gattai! **BRAVE 15! HOW FRUSTRATING! Dogold's Ambition!** _She's gonna stop them!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I did it. I went ahead and changed Lucky's character plot all the way around into something new... Poor Stricteach got his Zord fight...but it wasn't all that much better than what he gets later on in canon Kyoryuger? Anyways...we get into some Xros Heart back story here in this episode, even if subtly. Roxy, I've noticed, has gotten a bit of focus the last few episodes...it'll be nice to shift onto someone else for a little while. Anyways, I hope you guys like what I've got in mind for Lucky. Things are going to get wild from here on out...! XD


	15. BRAVE 15!

**ROBOTICS LAB: "Institute for Future Technology"_ _ _|**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET A G2 POWER SUPPLY?!" the lead technician, Professor Hiroshi Nakazato, roared at the intern before him as he stormed through the building's main lobby and kicked at a cardboard box. "We can't even afford a measly 80-million Yen?!"

Yoichi Takehiko, said intern, flinched at the man's outburst, and tried to speak up, "Well, sir-"

"You people don't understand how valuable I am!" And with that- he stormed off, yelling, "This entire Laboratory is filled with MORONS!"

With a sigh, Yoichi turned towards the entrance of the building, where Merry was standing, leaning against a wall as she observed the entire thing, and went over to talk to her. "Nakazato-san's been like this since last week," Yoichi explained. "Everything seems to get him riled up to no end."

"I saw," Merry nodded, frowning just a bit. "He's being a real jerk. I take it that he's not usually like that?"

"No," Yoichi shook his head, "usually he's quite calm and collected."

"Well, I dunno what I can do about it," Merry put her hands behind her head and sighed. "This seems more like a job for a psychiatrist rather than a Kyoryuger."

"Well, you see, there's something else going on here," Yoichi adjusted his glasses, "whenever Nakazato-san has one of his outbursts, there are...incidents."

"Incidents?" Merry raised an eyebrow at the phrasing of that sentence.

"It's happened again!" came a cry from the stairwell just then- and Yoichi and Merry both looked over to see a white-plastic clad robot marching down the stairs on its own accord as a worker tried his best to keep it from exiting the building.

"What the-?" Merry's eyes widened at the sight.

"Our primary project, G-Bo, begins moving on its own whenever these temper-tantrums occur," Yoichi explained as several other workers in the Lobby came over to try to shut the Robot down.

As Merry stared at the robot in confusion and awe- she missed seeing sparks of lightning on the rooftop of the building just across the street.

* * *

 

On that Rooftop was Dogold- whose sword was sparking as he spotted Merry through the entrance. "Kyoryu Blue?!" He expressed quite a bit of surprise- "Damn, those Kyoryugers just know everyone in town, don't they?" He shook his head, "I can't have her ruining my scheme...! I'd better get rid of her...!" He raised his sword and prepared to launch a lightning blast from its blade...

_**SPANG!** _

Only for a laser to hit the back of his sword hand.

"OOF!" Dogold spun around then- and spotted Kyoryu Gold standing there, Gaburichanger aimed at him and the immediate cause for that laser blast. "Well now, even lil' Fam Fan Fan's shown up!" He would have narrowed his eyes if they weren't molded into his armor. "What're you doing here?"

"We shared bodies for a brief time," Gold remarked, "it's pretty easy to tell whenever you're scheming!"

"Oh Put a Sock in it!" Dogold drew his sword as Gold drew hers- and then they ran at each other for a rooftop duel.

Swords clashed rapidly- but Dogold suddenly miss-judged one of Gold's attacks and had to block with his gauntlet. He quickly turned that into an opportunity and swung his sword at Gold's neck.

"Nah!" She ducked under it- and then broke free of the block and dove to the side in preparation of another attack.

"GAH!" Dogold's chest suddenly glowed red- and he snarled in pain, "I'm almost done with this one...!" He then had to block Gold's next attack- and quickly did the same as Gold's last dodge, only this time, it wasn't to attack. "I guess I can only push a Cambeastian's body so far." He raised his sword and swung it to create a teleportation rift- "Talk about infuriating!" he shouted before vanishing.

"Damn him...!" Gold swore as she looked around the rooftop for any hints about his plans.  
What're you up to this time, Dogold?"

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the first Six Kyoryugers walked forwards- roaring after images of their Voltasaurs appearing behind them. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- we get quick shots of the Kyoryuger suits appearing on them as they walked forward.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the Seven Kyoryugers struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the seven Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the seven Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of the cloaked bird-man, without the cloak, throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui and Eri, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the five core Kyoryugers, plus Callie and Fam, inserting the Beast Batteries into their transformation devices, and then activating them.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their Transformation Trinkets as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The Kyoryugers assemble the Kentrospiker- and then Kyoryu Red throws it an an unseen enemy

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, and Ankydon using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN MACHO, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 15! HOW FRUSTRATING! Dogold's Ambition!**

* * *

 

"Dogold!?" Merry's eyes widened as Fam relayed the information of what had just happened.

"Yeah," Fam nodded. "He was watching the whole place."

"Damn," Yoichi swore, "I was hoping I wasn't right."

"If Nakazoto's working with Dogold, then figuring out how to get in without him knowing that we're watching is going to be hard..." Merry mused.

"But Dogold's already seen me and you here," Fam protested, "he'll know that we're watching the place now."

"Well, there's something to be said about being stealthy," Yoichi suggested an idea.

* * *

 

"These two...?" Nakazoto raised an eyebrow at the new 'interns' Yoichi had brought in- Fam wearing a disguise that consisted of nothing more than huge, white labcoats and plastic glasses- and Merry, who was looking somewhat bored. "Are...?"

"Much like myself, my cousin's friend is an aspiring Robot Designers to be," Yoichi said with a smile. "She would like to accompany us around today to see if the field is truly her calling or not."

"I'm Millia Turan, Pleased to meet you" Fam used a completely fake name borrowed from her friend. _'Sorry about impersonating you, Millia!'_

"Well, you look reliable," Nakazoto mused for a moment, then nodded, "alright! I'm not one to keep an aspiring Robiticist from the work they so love! You can join us for today's work schedule." He narrowed his eyes on Merry, however. "You're Yoichi's cousin, then?"

"Not by blood," Merry waved it off, "our parents are close friends."

"Ah, that's always nice..." Nakazoto agreed, "to know so many friendly faces just by association..."

"Yup," Merry agreed, "A wide variety of faces!"

"I suppose you'd like something to do while your friend and cousin are off working?" Nakazoto inquired.

"I suppose so," Merry shrugged, "I was just going to hang out in the lobby until you were all done."

"Ah, we can't have that!" Nakazoto shook his head.

"Professor, didn't the Janitor quit yesterday?" Yoichi spoke up then.

"Oh, yes, you're right..." Nakazoto scowled, "right before the scheduled Records Room Reorganization, too..." An idea hit him then, "Oh! If it's not too much trouble, miss...?"

"Merry," Merry said simply.

"Miss Merry," Nakazoto nodded, "If it's not too much trouble, perhaps you wouldn't mind helping the Records Room clean up?"

"I'll make sure to wipe those records clean during the Record Cleaning!" Merry gave a grin as she joked.

* * *

 

Merry frowned at the state of the disorganized records room- "Why did I volunteer for this, again?"

* * *

 

The white armored Robot stood on its stand before them- with the only oddity to the design being a red spike on the right shoulder with a yellow orb in the center of said spike.

"So why is...G-Bo?" Fam waited for confirmation of the name from Yoichi and Nakazoto, then proceeded, "walking on its own?"

"Ah," Nakazoto scratched at the top of his head, "It may have something to do with the emotion circuit I installed recently."

"Emotion circuit?" Fam asked.

"Well, Miss Millia," Nakazoto explained, "it's a circuit designed to replicate the emotions felt by Robotic Digimon, and allow non-Digital World born AI's the ability to feel those emotions as well as use them to explore hostile terrains." He motioned to the various features of the robot- "G-Bo has advanced guidance systems and specialized programming that enable high speed movement in locations such as the core of an active Volcano, or at the deepest depths of the ocean."

"Who did the programming?" Fam asked.

"That would be-" Yoichi began to point to himself when Nakazoto scowled and cut him off with a yowl of:

"MYSELF!" He stormed over to his desk and sat down. "But my idiotic supervisors don't understand the importance of what I'm doing at all! They won't give me the components I need for the Final Model." He clenched his right hand into a fist, "If I had those, G-Bo would be capable of tasks that even Digimon specialized for those terrains would fine impossible! And yet-!"

Yoichi and Fam shared concerned glances, then Fam spoke up.

"Well, it's all amazing for me!" she said, "That it doesn't work completely yet proves that you're doing work that's never been done before, right?"

"Don't make it sound like you understand, Miss Millia," Nakazoto scowled, and turned on the girl- "You don't know half of the things you would need to know to have a job in robotics if you're saying such things!"

"Er- Well-!" Fam flustered.

"Sir, that's out of line!" Yoichi spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" Nakazoto shouted, "No one can understand my brilliance! Not even cut-rate hacks like you- _Intern_!" He stood up and stormed over to another corner of the room to sulk- "I'm surrounded by mental insects! That's why nothing ever works out properly!"

Yoichi frowned- _'He's getting way too angry...!'_

And then- a wave of red Miasama flowed off of the enraged professor straight into the red spike on G-Bo's shoulder- causing a light within the yellow part to flash repeatedly.

"Huh?" Fam glanced over at G-Bo- _'It's reacting to his anger...?'_ The light continued to flash. _'Wait- is that the emotion circuit?'_ The light went steady- and the robot's eyes lit up- _'It's being driven by his anger!'_

G-Bo suddenly leaped off of the stand and grabbed Yoichi by the chest- forcing him up against a wall.

"Yoichi-san!" Fam called out in surprise- only for a clawed arm clad in familiar armor to grab her by the shoulder and throw her across the room into the door- then through it because of momentum alone!

"Don't sweat it, Doctor Nakazoto," Dogold, having been Fam's attacker, said as he turned to place his hand on the Professor's shoulder before gently pulling Nakazoto to his feet. "Get mad. Get Furious!"

"But...Yoichi...!" Nakazoto stared on at his Intern that was struggling to get out G-Bo's grip.

"Don't worry about him!" Dogold insisted- "He's just another piece of garbage beneath you! He's no prodigy that did most of the coding on that robot of yours! He's just a little upstart who's trying to tear you down to build up his own reputation!" he circled around Nakazoto, "He's no different than those clowns who try to discredit you...!"

"That's right...!" Nakazoto's eyes narrowed, "they're all the same. Failures who gave up on their dreams just to tear down those of others!"

"Ain't he, though?" Dogold asked with a chuckle. "These puny humans will never realize how great you are."

More red Miasma flowed off of Nakazoto- flowing into G-Bo's shoulder spike- and then. "Oh Crap!" Yoichi was dragged out through the office door- Fam nowhere to be seen on the other side.

* * *

 

The Rampaging Robot chased the workers out- anyone who got in its way out through the front door while still carrying Yoichi in its tight grip.

"G-Bo's gone berserk again!" a worker shouted.

"I thought only NERV had this problem with their robots!" another yelled as they fled the scene.

"Grh!" Yoichi still struggled to get out of G-Bo's grip when...!

**_ZAN!_**

Fam came jumping from the side with her Zandar Thunder sword- shocking G-Bo with a burst of electricity, and forcing it to let Yoichi go.

"Thank you, Fam-san!" Yoichi said once he caught his breath. "Where's Merry?"

"Still in the Records room, probably," Fam frowned. "I don't think she got thrown out with everyone else...!"

And then two Cambeastians appeared next to G-Bo.

"Stay out of the way!" One shouted as the two of them ran at Fam and Yoichi.

"Like hell!" Fam yelled before blocking one of the Cambeastian's attacks and knocking him into his twin.

Before the Cambeastians could recover from that- Gaburevolvers blasts hit the ground in front of them.

Fam glanced over to the side, and smiled as she saw Caleb, Inaba, Roxy, and Yumeji running up.

"Fam! Yoichi-kun!" Roxy shouted- "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Fam nodded.

Yoichi, who had yet to run away, spoke up then, "That Dogold character is still with Nakazoto. I think he wants G-Bo- that robot right over there!"

"What?" Yumeji did a double take at the Robot marching up to join the fight- "Seriously?"

"He's gathering up Nakazoto's anger," Yoichi explained. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Get out of here, Yoichi!" Caleb said as he drew a Beast Battery, "We'll take it from here!"

"Good luck!" Yoichi nodded, and ran off to join the other scientists from the lab.

"Let's change!" Caleb ordered- and they all held out their Beast Batteries- "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

"Now face our...!" Fam called out before grabbing the fake glasses off of her face and tossing them to the side.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They all shouted and activated their Changers. Music played out- and the five of them danced their way into aiming towards the sky. "FIRE!"

The suits appeared on them in a flash- and they ran forwards into battle with the Cambeastians!

Gold- however- kept on running towards G-Bo and tried to lock it's motors up by twisting its arms around. "You stupid...!"

But- G-Bo received yet another burst of red energy- and it broke out of Gold's attack before punching her to the side.

"Gah...that thing's really powerful...!" She got to her feet- clutching at her side, "Is it because of Nakazoto's anger?" Green and Pink were tossed over then- courtesy of one of the Cambeastians. "Yumeji! Roxy!" she called out- "Are you okay?"

Then- the other Cambeastian slashed with an energy wave- knocking Red and Black over to them.

"Keep Smiling, Cambeastians!" And then Candelira came out of nowhere- carrying Luckyuro's watering can with her.

"Candelira!" Pink shouted out in annoyance.

"Hold out your clubs please!" Candelira ordered the Cambeastians- and they did such. "Now if I splash just a little of this Regenerative Water on your clubs...!" She poured some water onto the already giant clubs- "Like so!"- and they grew immensely- gaining spikes and a lot of extra mass. "And you get an upgrade!" She turned towards G-Bo, and patted it on the left shoulder, "Now come along, please, Mister Roboto!"

"Wait-!" Gold got up to try chasing after her when the Cambeastians went on the offensive- sending out energy whips from their massive clubs and sending her and the others back to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" One of the Cambeastians shouted.

* * *

 

"Finish programming G-Bo," Dogold said as Candelira brought in the robot, "and then your brilliant mind will be recognized world wide!"

"Right!" Nakazato said as he typed away on his keyboard. "The world shall tremble before our might!"

"Heh, right, right," Dogold glanced over at Candelira as she walked G-Bo back onto its stand, noticing the Watering can that she had in arm. "So Lucky's gone and jumped ship again, eh?"

"It's so frustrating!" Candelira spun on her heels and planted her hands on her hips- "All I saw of him after Debo Stricteach got blown up was the back of his coat as he left the watering can by the Refreshing Pool!"

"Well, he is a 'Spy' after all," Dogold remarked, "'makes sense he'd end up being all stealthy."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Candelira asked with an annoyed huff- "Shouldn't you be the one all 'raeg'ing over Luckyero-" she got the name wrong yet again- "vanishing all the time!?"

Dogold shrugged, "Sometime between when I went into the ice and came out Lucky joined Deboss- I know that much. I know some of you had foggy memories, but I was pretty immune to that."

"So?" Candelira asked.

"Unlike you, I actually asked how old Lucky was," Dogold would have smirked if he could- "that kid's actually a kid. Believe it or not- only about as old as those Kyoryugers we keep fighting."

"...What?" Candelira's voice was super flat as she asked that simple word.

"I'm not going to begrudge _Luckyuro_ -" and he stressed the correct pronunciation- "for wanting to have a life outside of being a Debo Monster."

Candelira's confused stare almost counted as a death glare- "What...is wrong with you, Dogold?"

"Ch, the fact that you even _think_ there's anything wrong with _**me**_ says more about you, honestly!" Dogold said with a flare of sparks, and then turned towards the amused, yet silent, Nakazoto. "How's the programming going?"

"I'm just uploading the final lines of code now," the professor said as he tapped a few final keys- "G-Bo will be ready any moment now!"

"Good," Dogold turned to face the Robot, and chuckled, "very good."

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

Dogold and Candelira turned their heads towards the door at the sudden- and familiar- rift of Samba Music.

"What the-!?" Dogold went to draw his sword when-

"FIRE!"

Then- a blue burst of energy shaped like Stegotchi's head burst through the door and swooped through the room- just barely avoiding Candelira, Dogold, and Nakazoto- before looping back around and forming on the girl who had just fired off the energy blast.

"ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_**

There was a sound of metal shifting and then- stepping through the smoke was Kyoryu Blue.

"Kyoryu Blue!?" Candelira squealed in surprise- "What's she doing here!?"

"Just doing a bit of spring cleaning on bad wardrobes, Candelira," Blue said as she hefted her Stego Shield, "looks like it's time for me to take out the trash!"

"Why you-!" Candelira huffed and drew her Heart-Ax and ran at Kyoryu Blue.

"Hupsie!" Blue threw her shield up and blocked the strike- then ducked around to deliver a "MERRY WHIRLWIND KICK!" to Candelira's rear end.

"KYYY _AAA_!" Candelira squealed as she jumped in surprise from the attack. "That was low!" She let her guard down for the few moments it took her to spin around and deliver the retort.

"No it wasn't!" Blue brought up her Gaburevolver and quickly inserted a battery into the top- **_GABURINCHO! IGERAAAA~NODON!_** -and fired off a shot at Candelira as she threw out her next joke- "I never attack _below the belt!"_

"But-You-But- _ **AIIIIIIEEEEHEHEHEHEH**_ -!" Candelira burst into laughter before she could finish her own sentence.

With that- Blue spun around to face Dogold- who had been standing there silently observing everything. "What- cat your tongue or something?" She asked in his direction.

"Meh-" Dogold shrugged. "It was an amusing use of Hypocritical Humor, I'll give you that."

Candelira- for her part- managed to shout out one sentence amid her giggle-fit: "Stop praising people, Dogold! It's super creepy!"

"I'll praise who I want to," Dogold remarked just as- _**DING!**_

"UPLOAD COMPLETE!" Nakazoto cried out.

"You're too late!" Dogold laughed at Kyoryu Blue before exploding into armor pieces that flung themselves at G-Bo, leaving behind a floundering Cambeastian behind that immediately dissolved away into a puddle of goop. There was a zap and a pop of lightning- and then Dogold formed around G-Bo's body completely. "I've got the perfect body now."

"Uh oh-" Blue gulped.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY TICKING ME OFF!" Dogold drew his sword and ran at her.

* * *

 

**KABOOM!**

With an explosion from one of the building's higher floors- Blue was sent flying down to the ground below- with Dogold leaping out right after her.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Blue shouted and swapped the Igeranodon battery for **_GABURINCHO! PUKUP~TOR!_** With that, she turned her Gaburevolver on herself and fired- **_PUKU PUKU~!_**

"What the-!?" Dogold's eyes would have widened at the sight of Kyoryu Blue's suit suddenly inflating and-!

_**BOUNCE!** _

Kyoryu Blue bounced off of the head of one of the Cambeastians- dazing it just in time for Kyoryu Gold to slash through it with a **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

Except that the lightning was suddenly directed upwards by the Cambeastian's oddly positioned club- straight back up into the air right at Dogold.

"Oh Crap-!" Dogold was hit by the lightning- and then crashed into the ground on top of the other Cambeastian with his entire body spazamming as the electronic circuits inside failed to handle the sudden increase in amperage.

**_FLATTENED!_**

With a burst of energy from Pink's Gaburevolver- Blue deflated in a moment and rejoined the other Kyoryugers on the ground.

"Whewf- I can't believe that worked!" Blue admitted.

"Did something go wrong?" Black asked.

"Dogold stole G-Bo's body for his own after Nakazoto uploaded some new coding," Blue explained, "then he forced me out the nearest window! Nice timing on the thunder, by the way!" she said to Gold.

"Hah, when I saw you falling, I knew that was the time to strike!" Gold said with a cheer. "But if Dogold needed something special first...?"

"Gruh..." Dogold got to his feet unsteadily then- his arms and legs still not working right- "What just happened...?"

"That's the downside of having a robotic body!" Green said, "You can't handle power surges!"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Black struck his pose- "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Blue struck her pose- "KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green hit his pose next- "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink struck her pose next- "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" Gold did her pose last- "KYORYU GOLD!"

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_ The six of them shouted- "ZYUDEN SENTAI! _ **KYORYUGER!**_ "

"Vanquishing Evil in the Heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

"It's getting wild!" Red threw his hand out- "JUST TRY TO STOP US!"

The two Cambeastians only just got to their feet as Gold jumped up and over them- "I'M GOING ON AHEAD!"

"What-!?" Dogold spun around in an attempt to stop his former host when-

**_GABURINCHO! ARCHENOLON!_**

-The sound of three revving Gaburevolvers caught his attention and forced it back on the Kyoryugers.

"I hope you're ready to do the Time Warp Again, Dogold!" Blue said with a laugh as she, Black, and Green, fired off.

**_NORO NOROOooooo...~_**

...And everything became super slow as Gravity increased ten fold- twenty fold- Thirty fold!

"Gurrhhhaaa?" Dogold found himself struggling to move even more than he had been before- even the Cambeastians were having trouble. "Whaaatt'sss goiiinnng oooonnn...?"

"Weeee sloooowed yoooouuuu doooown!" Red said rather slowly.

"Annnndddd ooouuurrr seeeelllveeess allloooonggg wiiiithh iiiit..." Pink noted.

"Ooohhh myyyy!" Black remarked.

"Mayyybeee usssiiiinggg thissss oooneee shooould beee aaaaa lassst resoooorrrrttt..." Green offered.

"Leeettssss geeetttt 'eeeemmmm!" Blue pumped a fist into the air slowly.

From the safety of a single building floor up, Gold looked down through a window and shook her head, "Now that's either really brave...Or _**really**_ stupid."

* * *

 

Gold sneaked up to the Lab where G-Bo had been housed- easily recognizable by the broken down door. She drew Zandar Thunder and prepared to enter the room when she heard Yoichi shouting at Nakazoto.

"You've got to undo it!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Nakazoto shouted in return. "G-Bo is the ultimate combat robot!"

"Combat!?" Yoichi asked in surprise- "G-Bo was designed for medical purposes, not Military!"

"Impossible, I designed G-Bo for operations in-" Nakazoto would have continued on a rant had Yoichi not slammed his hands onto the table.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Yoichi yelled- "I've had it with you stealing my designs and programs to bolster your own fame! I thought you were just helping me with the project at first because nobody would take my designs seriously- but then it turns out that you're just blatantly stealing my work now!? TRYING to claim it as your own!? If those Deboss goons knew that you weren't the true mastermind behind G-Bo, they'd have burned you alive by now!"

"LIAR!" Nakazoto growled- and opened a desk drawer. "You dirty little LIAR! How DARE you claim that I- the great Nakazoto-" He stealthily reached for something inside the drawer...!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

Gold had heard enough- and leaped through the doorway, swinging Zandar Thunder through the air at the quite obviously insane professor.

**_ZAN!_**

A bolt of electricity shot out and hit the man- shocking him into unconsciousness with a brief flicker of a skeleton being visible through his skin.

Nakazoto slumped down to the floor as Yoichi stared on in confusion and horror. "What...just...?"

"You're not going to get anywhere trying to reason with him," Gold said as she walked over to the open drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a handgun. "He was going to shoot you!" she threw the gun to the site with a slight growl, "So uncivilized!"

"I...I'd really hoped the Professor wouldn't have gone that far..." Yoichi sighed, then narrowed his eyes as he readjusted his glasses. "But you're right. Now's my chance to undo his meddling." He moved over to the other side of the desk and began manipulating the keyboard and thus the coding inside G-Bo...

And then Candelira came walking in- wiping her hands off with a towel, "Sigh, that tickle blast made me-" She stopped as soon as she saw, in the following order: Yoichi at the computer- Nakazoto on the floor unconscious- and Kyoryu Gold standing with Zandar Thunder drawn and still sparking. Her hands went up into the air immediately- dropping the towel. "K-Kyoryu Gold!?"

"Candelira!" Gold spun around, already preparing to draw two more Beast Batteries.

"Er...Um...!" Candelira sidestepped into the room to grab Luckyuro's watering can, "I'll just be getting out of your way in a moment!" She kept sidestepping with her hands up into the air- "I just need to get my purse and then I'll be out of your pretty little hair! Er-" She tensed up when Gold got into a stance. "Please! I've had enough fighting for today! Blue tickled me into the bathroom with that Battery! I don't want to fight anymore!"

That confused Gold quite a bit- giving Candelira the chance to grab the watering can and abscond out of the room- screaming as she ran down the hallway- "For Once I wish Luckyuro was the one doing this!"

Gold moved to go after her but then...

"Done!" Yoichi shouted in triumph- "The last code patch has been reverted!"

* * *

 

Down below- the Gravity field effect had worn off- and things were not going well for the Deboss Legion.

_**_KENTRRROOOSPIKA!_** _

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Red leaped into the air- and flung the giant weapon straight at one of the two Cambeastians- the one who earlier had been shocked by the Zandar Thunder attack.

**_SPIKOOOOOOOM!_**

"HE WHO LIVES BY THE SWORD-" The Cambeastian cried out as he was impaled with the rocket-spike- "DIES BY IT!"

With an explosion- he left the scene of battle.

"DAMN YOU!" the other Cambeastian shouted- "That was my favorite Twin!"

"Kyoryugers... I'll make sure that you pay for-!" Dogold suddenly tensed up- "GRK- What! The?" His body suddenly refused to move. "Why can't I move!? Did that electricity finally short out my new body!?" He roared- "THIS IS TICKING ME OFF!" And with that- his body exploded into armor that flew onto the lone surviving Cambeastian and sealed tightly around it. "Gaahhh...Damn it all! What happened!?"

"DOGOLD-CHAN!" Candelira came running out then- "Kyoryu Gold tookout Nakazoto and her friend was messing with the computer and and-!"

"And they undid his work!?" Dogold surmised as he stared at the locked up Robot that he had just been possessing. "Damn you, Kyoryu Gold!"

"I'll take that as a compliment then!" And then Gold came running out after Candelira.

"Grrr...!" Dogold glanced between the Kyoryuger to his back, and the Kyoryugers to his front- "DAMN IT ALL!" He grabbed the watering can from Candelira and dumped its contents over the defeated Cambeastian- "Let's Scram!" and with that- he and Candelira vanished into a teleport as the Cambeastian rose to giant heights.

"HE WHO RUNS AWAY LIVES TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!" The Cambeastian shouted.

"Fam!" Blue called out, holding up Stegotchi and Ankydon batteries- "Let's handle this one together!"

"Right!" Gold nodded, and pulled out a Pteragordon battery.

"BRAVE IN!" the two girls shouted- and then threw the batteries into the air!

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON! GABURINCHO! ANKYDON! GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" Gold cried out.

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Blue ordered.

The Three Voltasaurs snapped together in a flash of lightning- with Ankydon on the right and Stegotchi on the left- and the two girls teleported into the control room.

**_RAIDENOH! GORO~DON~GO~** _**CHI** _ **!_**

* * *

"RAIDENOH!" Blue and Gold shouted out as they drew their swords- "ANKYDON! STEGOTCHI!"

* * *

 

The giant Cambeastian turned towards Raidenoh who was already running forward with Stego Shield and Ankydon Hammer at the ready.

"Ahha! Hammer and Sheild!" The Cambeastian marveled- "What a surprising twist on an old classic!"

* * *

 

"Then you're really going to like this!" Blue shouted. "RAIDENOH BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

With a leap into the air- Raidenoh did a somersault before placing its feet on the shield and surfing down through the air on the shield like it was a surfboard.

"Wait-What!?" The Cambeastian had no clue what was going on- not even as Raidenoh surfed down and slammed an Electrified Ankydon hammer into the Cambeastian as they surfed past- cutting through the Cambeastian's side with the blades on the edge of the shield!

There was a massive metal grinding sound as the shield hit the pavement and ground to a halt- with it's rider still in a surfing pose.

"MY ONLY REGRET IS TO HAVE MISSED THAT _**FINAL WAVE**_ -! COWABUNGAAA!" The Cambeastian monologued before he colapsed over and exploded.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Dogold face-palmed, "What an Idjit!"

Candelira just shook her head at the quick defeat, saying nothing at all in disbelief at what had just happened.

* * *

 

"Well, after all the trouble the Professor caused," Yoichi said to Merry and Fam, "he's been fired- and arrested thanks to that confession of having stole my work. Now, well...I've been promoted from intern."

"Congrats, Yoichi!" Merry said with a grin. "So you're officially being paid now, right? What're you doing next?"

"Nakazoto's old position," Yoichi finsihed with a hollow voice.

"Double Congrats then!" Merry laughed.

"I recognize that look," Fam said with a slight frown. "Too much too soon?"

"Yes," Yoichi nodded. "That I'd be put into the spotlight like this... I'm the youngest person ever to achieve this position in the Lab..."

"You'll do fine," Fam said with a smile. "Usually, it's the people who feel really held back about these things that do the best work of all!"

"I suppose that's true..." Yoichi bowed to them, "I can't thank you enough for putting an end to this fiasco."

"I'm just glad things worked out okay," Merry said with a smile.

**MEANWHILE! THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Caleb, Roxy, Yumeji, and Inaba descended a recently added stairwell into the Lab- chattering about the recent victory...

And then they saw that Commander Shinji Ikari was talking to a figure in a tan robe, along with Professor Kaiyumi on the video screen.

"Who's this guy?" Yumeji asked.

"Who knows," Inaba said with a shrug, "Lets go find out..."

 _"-The scans have confirmed that the internal structure is virtually identical down to the last micro-circuit,"_ Kaiyumi was saying, _"I'm finding it hard to believe, but you've definitely got Beast Batteries that match our Batteries for Voltasaur Ten, Torin-san."_

"I'm finding it amazing that the technology is so closely matched," The robed figure said in a deep baritone. "Even your base here, it's very similar to my old home in terms of the stonework."

"That's thanks to Rei," Shinji said, "besides the Stymero Battery, she helped with designing this lab."

"I would like to speak with her about that, if at all possible," The robed man said, stroking at the beard coming from his face with his...clawed...hand?

"Um, excuse me?" Caleb called out- "What's going on here?"

"Ah, everyone," Shinji smiled a bit, "come over here and meet our new friend here." He turned to the cloaked figure, "Torin-san, these are four of the Kyoryugers that are currently still in Japan."

The figure turned around to face the Kyoryugers- and pulled off his hood as he did such.

"T-Tori-!?" Roxy's eyes went wide at the sight of blue and red feathers and the curved avian beak.

"Everyone," Shinji said with a smile, "this is Torin-san, a refugee from another world."

"Greetings, Kyoryugers," Torin, a bird like man with yellow eyes, said with a slight bow, "and might I just say, that latest show of Bravery of yours was simply splendid!"

 _"Torin-san here has come from another world,"_ Kaiyumi said, _"a world with its own Kyoryugers and Deboss Legion...though it's since fallen."_

"Fallen?" Yumeji asked. "What do you mean?"

"That is a long story," Torin said with a slight grimace, "and one I'd not like to repeat again unless I have the full team before me... It's still somewhat painful to remember."

"That's fine!" Caleb said before anyone else could reply- "We've all got things we don't like talking about! I know how that is!" He held a hand out for Torin to shake- "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Caleb Grey, Kyoryu Red!"

Torin held his hand out to meet Caleb's- though he shook it slightly hesitantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyoryu Red." Yumeji and Inaba shared odd glances at the hesitation- while Roxy caught the look of sadness echoing in the bird-man's eyes as he continued on- "I just wish that our meeting had been born of better circumstances."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"EEHH!? Who's this Torin guy!? And Aigaron's treasure hunting!? With Candelira too!? But wait- why's Inaba using the #12 Battery!? _**WHAT'S GOING ON!?**_ **BRAVE 16! DIG-A-DUG! IT'S MY TREASURE!** _Revenge isn't brave...!"_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Torin is introduced as a character...! ALAS: this episode took so long because of several factors...
> 
> FIRST: Youtube- for which I use to match up Sentai Footage timing with the story- refused to work on ANY video at all for the last few days- and is still being an occasional pain... But it most affected this episode's footage matching the most- stopping the video midway through and refusing to load any more or even PLAY the stuff that had already been played.
> 
> SECOND: Gaburincho Of Music! The subs just came out for the Kyoryuger movie, and I adapted it quite thoroughly! Unfortunately, it's not going to show up until the appropriate time in the story! A good portion of the timing involved in delaying this episode was me working on the Gaburincho Of Music movie. :33 But it's quite fun! I enjoyed writing it, although I'm still debating whether to use the canon ending theme or go with something new... GlubShrug!
> 
> THIRD: How the heck did it get to be the 11th of December already!?! Where has the year gone????


	16. BRAVE 16!

A man stretched and yawned...and then turned his head to the side at the sound of jingling coins, and music... "I hear...Treasure...!"

* * *

 

"DEE, DEE, DEE, DEESTRUCTION!" Candelira was singing, "EX, EX, EX, EXTINCT YOU SHOULD GOOO!"

Behind her was Aigaron, clapping his hands to the music, and several Paramonsters, playing said music.

"The grinning reaper brings you a joyful curse!" Candelira sang on, "Feel it flow through our monstrous verse!"

Next to her was the Debo Monster of the day, who was humming along with the music. He was a bulky fellow made up of treasure chests and large sacks! "Debo Treasore!" he introduced himself.

"Dee, Dee, Dee, Dee, Deestruction! Evil always wins in the end!"

This odd group of Monsters were standing on top of a cliff overlooking a small valley, and Treasore was waving his odd crossbow-staff weapon in the air, broadcasting the jingling treasure sound all over the place. "Come on! Come on!"

"Ahaha!" Aigaron cheered as he spotted the first group of humans walking over into the valley- "Here they come! Look at how happy they are!"

The dazed treasure hunters all looked on with joyous looks on their faces.

"Now, Everyone!" Candelira said into the microphone, "Let's begin our happy little treasure hunt!"

"Haaai!" They all raised their arms and said that rather tiredly.

* * *

 

In the Voltasaur Base- the battery trays for 3 and 5 were empty, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"We almost know what all of the extra batteries use!" Caleb was explaining to the bird-man, Torin, who was no-longer wearing the worn cloak that he had been- instead wearing something more along the lines of priest robes that allowed his wings access to the air.

"The only one we're not sure about is #12, Deinosgrander," Yumeji noted.

Inaba walked over and pulled the battery off of the rack- "It comes from the giant alligator genus, Deinosuchus, right?"

"The iconography and the name is identical to my own Deinosgrander Zyudenchi," Torin nodded, "so yes, that is correct. My Deinosgrander was effective for subterranean combat, even more effective for underground travel than even Dricera and Ankydon. Although, if yours is similar remains to be seen..."

The alarms sounded then- and Yui came running over from the control console- "Guys! We've got trouble!"

* * *

 

The Treasure hunters were digging up the valley, each of them muttering "Treasure... I'm gonna find treasure!" and "Now this is adventure!" and "Why would I bother with a job?!"

Pink miasma lifted off of them, flying into the sky.

"It's a huge success!" Candelira and Aigaron High-fived.

"Just look at that aura of joy!" Treasore said with glee.

"Luckyuro's missing out, I tell you!" Aigaron wiped a tear away- "It's such a beautiful sight!"

"Oh forget him!" Candelira waved Aigaron's comment off- "He yelled that I was stealing another of his book ideas when I told him about it!" She then beckoned Aigaron in closer, "Guess why?"

"Why?" Aigaron asked.

"EEEEEEEE!" She squealed in his ear- and he leaped back in surprise.

"Give me some warning next time!"

"Because I _**DID!**_ I totally ripped it out of Lucky's latest book!" Candelira spun around with joy- "Serves him right for abandoning us like he's been doing!"

"You're a crafty one, Candelira! Although I'm not sure why a joyous girl like yourself is causing Luckyuro so much Sorrow..." Aigaron began to say more when a series of Gaburevolver shots hit the ground at their feet.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The Kyoryugers were running up into the valley now- and trying to break the would-be treasure hunters out of their enthrallment.

"Everyone!" Roxy said as she shook one man away from his shovel- "You have to snap out of it!"

"Quickly! Run!" and other such phrases were said to the treasure hunters- and they woke up. With that- they quickly heeded the Kyoryugers advice and ran.

"Alright, Candelira, Aigaron, what're you trying to pull this time?" Inaba asked.

"Another Joint operation!" Candelira clapped- "We have Treasore lure them in with the Joy of the hunt!"

"And when they fail to find anything," Aigaron continued on, "their Sorrow is so great that It Stings!" He wiped a tear away.

"That's just plain mean!" Merry growled.

"Hello!?" Candelira whined- "Deboss Legion! Mean is our Calling Card!"

"I thought you were all about Joy, Candelira!" Caleb spat up at the Deboss General of Joy. "What ever happened to making people happy?"

"Do you know how hard it is to collect Pure Joy!?" Aigaron shook a finger at them- "Treasure Hunting is the only thing that gives both Joy and Sorrow at the same time!"

"Then we'll have to put a stop to this," Inaba pulled out a Parasagun Beast Battery- "Ready, Everyone!?"

"Ready!" The other four Kyoryugers pulled out their batteries. "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

They spun the revolvers and began their dance- aiming upwards at the cliff top- "FIRE!"

The energy blasts launched up and out- straight for... the camera!?

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as the first Six Kyoryugers walked forwards- roaring after images of their Voltasaurs appearing behind them. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- we get quick shots of the Kyoryuger suits appearing on them as they walked forward.

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as the Seven Kyoryugers struck a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurred behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see various shots of the seven Kyoryugers in action.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

And then the usual scene of the seven Kyoryugers running across a beach to the awaiting Voltasaurs.

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui and Eri, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

We see shots of the five core Kyoryugers, plus Callie and Fam, inserting the Beast Batteries into their transformation devices, and then activating them.

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They danced, and then aimed their Transformation Trinkets as they fired on the "FIRE!" Cue.

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The Kyoryugers assemble the Kentrospiker- and then Kyoryu Red throws it an an unseen enemy

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, and Ankydon, using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN MACHO, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 16! DIG-A-DUG! IT'S MY TREASURE!**

* * *

 

Paramonsters had been summoned- and the fight had begun.

"ARMED ON!"

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"Gabutyra Fang!" Kyoryu Red swung his armored weapon into a Paramonster's gut- sending it flying to the side. "Is it just me, or do these Paramonsters seem weaker to you guys?" He spun around and shoved another one into a few of its companions.

"Agreed!" Kyoryu Green slashed his way through some Paramonsters- with Zakutor Slasher in his right hand and his Gaburicaliber in his left- "They don't seem to be putting their all into it today!"

"Wow!" Kyoryu Pink kicked one up between the legs before swinging around to cut through another with her Dricera Lance- "It's either that, or we're getting stronger!"

"HUPSIIE!" Kyoryu Blue lifted a Paramonster up into the air and spun it around before tossing it into the crowd of Paramonsters- "We may be getting stronger, but that doesn't stop Deboss from being any _**St-Wronger**_!"

"Eh?" Kyoryu Black shot a few shots off at the Paramonsters, "I think you lost me on that one, Merry." He ducked one Paramonster's attack- and then shot it in the back. "That said- These Paramonsters are just getting pathetic."

"Why are you stopping!?" Candelira cried out in dismay as the Paramonsters were quickly dispatched- "What happened!? Why are you acting so weak all of a sudden!?"

"Oh man, this stings so bad it makes me cry!" Aigaron lamented- then ordered- "Treasore! Go get 'em!"

"HAI HO!" Treasore leaped off of the cliff- backflipping down into the valley below- "Off to work I go!"

"What's with them and quoting pop culture references all of a sudden?" Black asked, completely ignoring Treasore's menacing stance, and instead focusing on the stray comment.

"Somehow I get the feeling Luckyuro's the one behind that," Green mused.

"Oi oi!" Candelira shouted- "No he's not! Lucky's got nothing to do with this plan at all!"

"Besides the fact that you stole his books for this plan, you mean?" Aigaron asked.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that, Aigaro~on!" Candeliera pouted, hitting Aigaron on the side of his head with her hand.

"Sorry, sorry!" Aigaron relented.

"Wow, talk about an old married couple!" Pink remarked.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Aigaron and Candelira had differing reactions- Aigaron was backing away and waving his hands in a "No way" manner, while Candelira...was leaning towards them menacingly with her hands at her side, angled outwards in frustration.

"Er...has everyone forgotten about me here?" Treasore asked as he scratched at the back of his head.

"Not a chance-" Black fired off with the Parasa Shot- striking Treasore and forcing him to stumble backwards- "but I think even you were staring at that just now."

"Ah- ow that stings-" Treasore remarked as he tenderly touched the spot that had been blasted- "But I'll agree that you're right on that one!"

"Hey!" Candelira snapped at the monster- "Who's side are you on here!?"

"Er- well-" Treasore looked rather confused by the question.

"JUST ATTACK THEM ALREADY!" Candelira yelled.

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" Treasore brought up his Pic-Ax/Rifle/Crossbow/Staff thing, and ran at the Kyoryugers.

The Kyoryugers quickly dodged around his charge- with Red even remarking "Ole!" as he did such.

"HEY!" Treasore protested as he came to a stop and spun around- "I'm not a bull!"

 **_VAMOLA!_** Blue and Pink brought up their Gaburicannons and fired off twin shotgun blasts at him.

"OI! OI!" Treasore quickly began jumping from foot to foot to avoid the two sequential blasts- "I can't dance either!"

**_MUCHO!_**

Black also had the Gaburicannon brought out as well- firing off another blast at Treasore- who grabbed a stone tablet off of his shoulder and held it up to block the shot on pure instinct.

"Buh-!?" The monster seemed surprised when the energy shot hit the awkwardly angled stone and shot upwards into the air- "What!? I had no clue it did thaaa-" He trailed off upon seeing Candelira's death glare and quickly changed his sentence- "aaaiiiii-I Mean! Of course! MY...Uh.." He looked at the stone tablet's text and quickly read it over... "Shoujo...Cosmic...Compilation... _Defense_?"

"Oh that must sting!" Aigaron remarked in confusion, "You actually put Lucky's book into Treasore's creation pool!?"

"I didn't mean to!" Candelira squealed in annoyance.

"Wait- isn't this the Not-Sold-In-Stores Edition!?" Treasore suddenly tossed the stone from one hand to the other as if it were some highly-radioactive material- and then threw it into the air- "I DON'T WANT THIS ON ME!"

Everyone watched as the stone flew up into the air...and subsequently grew into massive size before breaking up into many...many... smaller-yet-quite-large pieces of stone work that begun falling towards the ground.

"AAHHH! I Uh-!?" Treasore screamed as he began dodging his own falling stones- "I meant to do that! _**I think!**_ "

"Dodge! Quick!" Red ordered as he began to dodge around the falling stones.

"I think this might call for-" Aigaron yelped as a large stone nearly fell on top of him and Candelira- "A STRATEGIC RETREAT!"

"I think that's a _Great Idea!"_ Pink actually agreed with the Debo Monster on that front.

And so with the large stone breaking up into more and more pieces than should even be possible- both sides retreated that small valley that would continue to be pummeled by large stone tablets for hours to come.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"That was terrible," Yumeji said with annoyance as he and the others lounged around in the lab as they waited for Deboss to make their next move.

"So totally not Brave at all-" Caleb agreed.

"That Debo Monster was just completely stupid," Merry said flatly- "I can't come up with any jokes to describe how bad that guy was. I mean...did you see how he didn't even know what his armor was made up out of?!"

"I just..." Roxy said simply as she flipped through a magazine- "I just want to know why the Paramonsters were so weak."

"..." Yui's left eye twitched at this display before her. "I really don't know what to say here, everyone."

* * *

 

Torin stood on a rooftop, silently overlooking the city.

"So, you're the guy that I felt before," Fam said as she closed the access door behind her. "Geeze, and here I was getting worried that the Deboss was spying on us..."

"Hm?" Torin turned around slightly to look at her- "Sorry, but I had to make sure that the Kyoryugers of this world were truly on the side of Justice before I could make my introductions..." he turned back. "After the events that occurred to destroy my world, I've...been overly cautious, I suppose."

"Well, at least I'm not alone in being a stranger to this world now," Fam walked over to join him.

"Oh?" Torin asked, "So you've come here from somewhere else as well?"

"I knew where I was going," Fam said, "even if how I got here was a bit out of the way. The others? Their parents helped save my world- for me not too long ago...But it's been a long time for them."

"It must be nice to have your world saved by others," Torin mused, "I had no such fortune..."

"They've had it rough here and there-" Fam explained, "Have you seen the ring in the sky?"

"The asteroids?" Torin asked.

"Yeah," Fam confirmed- "They're of the planet that used to be where this one is now."

"So then this world itself is a foreigner to this space?" Torin chuckled at the thought.

"Well, yeah," Fam giggled a little, "but even the planet that used to be here, and the Digital World too, they were from other dimensions and brought here to be safe. A tiny little pocket in space and time away from everything else."

"Dare I ask about the mischievous feeling I get from sun?" Torin asked.

"You'd be better off asking the Professor on that one-" Fam shrugged- "from what I've heard, she was there."

"I'll keep that in mind," Torin went silent for a moment- then, just as he went to say more, a chilling breeze brushed past them- blowing his beard along with it for a few brief moments. "Deboss is on the move again," He said just a moment before Fam's Gaburichanger beeped in alarm.

"How'd you...?" Fam began to ask before shaking her head- "Nevermind. I'll ask later!"

* * *

 

"TREASURE! TREASURE!" People were digging in the forest now! What madness was possessing them to dig here!?

"Yes! Dig, Dig, Dig-a-dig!" Candelira sang into her microphone, "Ehehe! This is so much fun!"

"FUUUUN!" The Treasure Hunters let off more pink Miasma.

"How long until we get to the Sorrow part, again?" Aigaron asked.

"As long as Treasore keeps the Kyoryugers away, not too long!" Candelira noted with glee, then sang into her Microphone, "KEEP SMILING, EVERYONE!"

"KEEP SMILING!" they all cried out.

And then- the Six Kyoryugers ran up, already suited up!

"Oi! Candelira!" Red shouted- "Let them go right now!"

"No way!" Candelira ordered- "PARAMONSTERS!"

The horde of "Nuru-nuru"ing Paramonsters appeared in an instant- with Debo Treasore alongside them.

"Come, my Monkeys! Let's fly!" Treasore yelled- and then they all ran into battle.

"Go help them!" Candelira pushed Aigaron by the shoulder.

"WAIIIIIT!" Aigaron went flying into the battle rather uncontrolled- "Ohh that Stings!"

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

The lightning blast from Gold's sword lanced out towards Treasore- who drew a blank stone and blocked the lightning blast with it.

"Ahha! That time I really did do that on purpose!" Treasore cheered.

"Damn!" Gold looked from her sword to the stone in shock- "What's that even made out of!?"

"Who knows, who cares!" Green drew his Gaburicaliber- "Energy might not pierce it, but a sword definitely will!"

"Right!" Gold nodded- and the two of them ran into battle.

"Hi!" Pink wrapped a leg around a Paramonster- "See you!"- then flung the Paramonster into others that were currently engaged with Red and Blue.

Meanwhile- Black and Aigaron had somehow paired up in the field of battle.

"Oh my!" Black remarked as he blocked Aigaron's Ax with his Gaburevolver- "You're really trying to impress her, aren't you!" He shoved Aigaron away.

"Like you're one to talk, Kyoryu Black!" Aigaron remarked as he stumbled for balance- "I haven't seen that cute girl of yours back in Europe anywhere recently!"

"Shiro's in a Coma!" Black growled as he slightly lost his temper- drawing his Gaburicaliber and dual wielding it and his Gaburevolver. "All because of that crow monster you sent our way!"

"Whaaa?" Aigaron asked in confusion as he blocked Black's sword strikes and did his best to dodge the point blank blasts. "Doronbus wasn't in Europe!"

"Like you'd forget where your own troops were!" Black broke off the weapon attacks to load in a Parasagun Battery into his Gaburicaliber. "His attacks were the exact same ones as that monster who killed Mifune!" He fired off blasts as well as fired off energy waves by slashing his sword.

"Hey! Hey!" Aigaron dodged the energy blasts in rather humorous ways, "I think you've got it mixed up here! It's not the Monster who has the same attacks!" He then took an opening and leaped forward with his Ax- "It's the CLOAK!"

"What are you trying to say!?" Black asked as he blocked the attack with both of his weapons- "That someone else had that cape before Doronbus!?"

"That's exactly that!" Aigaron would have motioned to wipe tears away had he not been presently locked in a power struggle. "Oh that Stings, doesn't it!? That you thought you had revenge but didn't?"

"Then WHO!?" Black asked.

"Who else!?" Aigaron laughed- "ME!"

"Then Shut up and DIE!" Black roared- and briefly won the power struggle- giving him enough breathing room to pull out the Deinosgrander battery- "BRAVE IN!"- and insert it into his Gaburevolver's top slot. **_GABURINCHO! DEINOSGRAAOOUNNDER!_**

"Uh oh-!" Aigaron gulped for fear of not knowing what was coming next.

 **"ZYUDEN BRAVE...!"** Black began to call out when suddenly- and just as familiarly- the Gaburevolver backfired from the intense power of the Battery.

**_DIG-A-DUUUUG!_**

Black went flying backwards into a tree- and he growled in frustration- "Another one like Kentrospiker!?"

"HAHAHAH!" Aigaron laughed his tears into the stratosphere- "That was such an epic fail that it stings in a funny way!"- And the strangest thing happened.

He gave off Pink Miasma.

"WAIT!" Candelira cried out in terror- "AIGARON! STOP LAUGHING!"

But too late.

The Miasma floated over to that of the Treasure hunters, and mingled with it...

The two different types of Joy energy- Human and Deboss- reacted violently- causing a snap back of wedgie proportions.

The Treasure Hunters all ceased enjoying the Treasure Hunt- and Aigaron...

Went flying into Debo Treasore's fight with Gold and Green.

 **"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"** both Kyoryugers roared.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! ZAKU-ZAKUUOOOOOM!_**

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

Aigaron was hit by the dual attacks instead of Treasore- who was sent flying from the explosion centered on Aigaron straight into the remaining Paramonsters that Red, Pink, and Blue had just finished off.

"Let's get out of here!" And all of this gave the Former Treasure Hunters the chance to run away from the site of battle.

"No! Nooo!" Candelira cried out in anger- "That's not right at all! AIGARON, YOU _**BA~KAAAA!"**_

Aigaron- scorched and sparkling- stood up dazed- "Huh- what...Just...happened?"

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" The trio of Kyoryugers dove at Treasore.

_**"GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!"** _

_**"STEGO SHIELD PUNCH!"** _

_**"DRICERA LANCE BREAK!"** _

Treasore brought out his stone shield to block the trio of attacks- but couldn't hold on to the stone for the triple whammy of an attack- sending the shield/weapon flying up into the air.

"Oh No!" Treasore cried out in horror- "NOT AGAIN!" The stone grew giant- and exploded into smaller pieces that began raining down upon them all yet again.

"THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO AT ALLLLLL!" Candelira cried out in terror as a stone tablet fell-on its side- between her and everyone else.

"Uh oh!" Treasore whined as more tablets fell off course due to the trees around them- falling on their sides instead of their flat tops.

"What should we do!?" Pink asked as they all stood there or otherwise tried to keep from being crushed, Kyoryuger and Debo Monster alike. "Retreat again?!"

"I don't think we're going to get a chance for that!" Blue cried out as a large stone finally managed to fall on it's flat end straight towards-!

* * *

 

When Green opened his eyes- the first thing he saw was a giant stone wall separating him from the rest of the forest.

Gold and black were the only ones with him on the outside. Gold muttering, "Well that's just great."

Then- the Mobuckle sounded, and Green answered.

 _"Everyone,"_ Shinji said to them, _"If you're outside, please reply right away! And if you're out there- just stay put for a few moments, Torin's on his way to help out."_

"What's going on?" Gold asked.

* * *

 

"That Debo Monster's stone tablets have fallen in such a way that they've formed a complex maze inside of an impenetrable stone box," Shinji said as he surveyed the map of the stone-work maze that Yui had brought up.

"We're trying to figure out where an entrance is, and how to break through it- but at the moment we've not had much luck. The stone seems to be blocking our radio signals as well as preventing thorough scans as to its interior." Yui then sighed, and asked, "What happened out there, guys?"

* * *

 

"I lost my control," Black said into his Mobuckle as he looked up at the stone wall before them. "Aigaron taunted me that he was the one to kill Mifune, and I attacked him with Deinosgrander. I'm sorry- if I hadn't done that, this wouldn't have happened."

"Forget about it," Green started to say- "We'll-"

"I bet you're disappointed in me, huh, boy?" Black asked.

"What you said before wasn't quite accurate," Green replied. "This could have happened at any time during that fight. Fam or I could have been the ones who sent that stone tablet flying up."

"..." Black stared at Green for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"'I'm counting on you, 'cause we're a team'," Gold added, "that's what Caleb would say."

"C'mon," Green motioned to leave, "Let's circle this maze. Maybe we'll find a way in with our eyes..."

"Right," Gold nodded, and moved to follow him.

Black stood there for a few moments, then pulled out the Deinosgrander battery.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The Five Kyoryugers throw their respective beast batteries into the air for the camera to get a good look at them.

* * *

 

_*EYE CATCH!*_

The five Kyoryugers hurriedly strike an off balanced team pose on top of Kyoryuzin's chest, just in front of its head.

* * *

 

Inside the maze, Red, Blue, and Pink wandered around aimlessly.

"Wow," Pink remarked- "if this had been intentional, it'd be amazing! But making a maze like this accidentally...?"

"It's amazing that we're in an accidentally made Maze?" Blue asked. "That doesn't even sound like a decent joke...!"

"Inaba'll get us out of here," Red said, "I'm counting on him, 'cause we're a team!"

* * *

 

At the Frozen Palace, Candelira clapped as she looked at the Joy meter slowly rising. "Heheh! It's working!"

"Oh my!" Now it was Dogold's turn to quote that Kyoryuger- "You got yourself all dirty for a single bar?"

"D-Dirty?!" Candelira looked over herself- and then realized that she was covered in dirt and mud- "Oh Noooo!" She ran over to the Refreshing Water pool, and looked inside. "Oh no! I look so ghastly!"

"She and Aigaron really don't come up with the best plans, do they?" Dogold asked as Candelira rushed off to go get cleaned up.

"Nope," Luckyuro slipped out from behind one of the Emotion Pillars, "they really aren't." She glanced around and then asked- "Where is Aigaron anyways?"

"Probably neck deep in trouble-" Dogold sighed, "Wha'd'ya say we go bail him out? I don't think Candelira's going to do much of anything until she's polished her self three times over."

"Ehh...Sure?" Lucky shrugged, "I don't see why not..."

* * *

 

Torin wandered through the forest as he tried to locate an entrance to the stone maze when suddenly- a series of sparks hit the ground in front of his feet.

He glanced up at the source of his would be attacker- and growled upon seeing that it was a sparkling Dogold and a confused Luckyuro. "Dogold!"

"Ehh!?" Luckyuro pointed at Torin- "Who's this guy!?"

"Hell if I know!" Dogold readied his sword, "But I'm going to find out!"

"If you don't know who I am, then you'd best get out of my way!" Torin said as he drew his own, sparkling silver sword. "I have people of my own to rescue!"

"So you're an ally of one of those damned Kyoryugers!" Dogold scoffed- "That's all I needed to know!"

Torin and Dogold then leaped at each other- blades clashing mid-strike.

Dogold leaped away as Torin broke off and swung at his chest- "Woah!" He regained his balace- "You're pretty strong there, bird-brain!"

"NOBODY'S A BIRD BRAIN BUT ME!"- and then Kyoryu Gold came leaping out from behind the corner of one of the giant stone tablets to slash at Dogold- who blocked the strike.

"Wah!" Luckyuro jumped to hide behind a tree. "I don't think you said that right, Kyoryu Gold!"

"I/She meant it exactly as I/She said it!" Gold and Dogold snarled at the same time as they broke their blocks and then re-formed it in a slightly different stance.

"Ahh, they're really creepy when they talk in synch like that!" Luckyuro remarked- even as Kyoryu Green came running up to survey the scene of battle.

"What is even going on here...?" Green asked aloud.

"I seem to have stumbled upon a separate Rescue Operation from our own?" Torin offered.

"Can I just sit this one out and watch them fight?" Luckyuro asked Green.

"Uh...Sure." Green turned to Torin and said- "I'll just keep an eye on things with this one," he jabbed a thumb over at Luckyuro- "You go on ahead."

"..." Torin shook his head- and decided to do as the Kyoryuger suggested just as Gold and Dogold began throwing kicks and punches at eachother in the exact same manner.

"Wow- she really did copy his fighting style, didn't she?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, seems so!" Green agreed.

* * *

 

Aigaron was sitting down against a stone tablet, holding the opened, small silver case with the Amber stone within as he stared at the stone's shiny surface. "Sigh, I really screwed things up by taunting him, didn't I?"

And then a boot crunched on a twig a few feet away from him.

"Huh?" Aigaron looked up- surprised to see Kyoryu Black standing there, Gaburevolver in hand. "Oh! You again!" He closed the case, and put it in a pocket of his armor. "Lost in here too, huh?"

"Not..." Black paused dramatically, fingering the Deinosgrander battery with his left hand. "Exactly."

"Do you plan on using that beast battery on me again?" Aigaron asked with a glance at the #12 Beast Battery. "It'll explode on you again, you know!"

"I do know-" Black said- "It's like Deinochaser and Kentrospiker- requiring a medium to channel its power."

"Well come on then!" Aigaron held his arms out wide- "Use it! Kill me! Strike me down!"

Black tossed the battery up into the air, and then caught it before pocketing it. "Nah."

"What do you mean 'nah'!?" Aigaron asked in surprise. "I thought you hated me!"

"Oh believe me," Black said, "I hate you in the most non-platonic way ever." He pulled out a Parasagun battery- "But I can deal with you later. Right now, my friends are trapped in here, and they believe that I'm going to come to save them..." He smirked underneath his helmet- "So I'm not going to let them down."- In went the battery. **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN! PARASAGUN!_**

"Whatever!" Aigaron drew his ax- "Say 'hi' to your dead pal, for me, would ya?" And then he threw it at Black. "TOMAHAWK BOOHOOHOOMERANG!"

Black primed his Gaburevolver- **_VERY MUCHO!_** and rolled it down his arm: "ARMED ON!" With a flash- he gained the armor and the "PARASA SHOT!" and brought the Blaster up to block the flying Ax, when, suddenly...!

**_DIG-A-DUG!_**

His right arm glowed a faint orange.

Inaba's eyes went wide even as the Ax hit his Parasa Shot shield and flung up into the air without even so much as making him flinch.

"I get it...!" He grinned- "That's it! I can use it as an Armed On!" He tossed the Parasa Shot to the ground as Aigaron's spinning ax came straight at him. "BRAVE IN!" #12 was activated, and put in the Gaburevolver in place of the second Parasagun battery- **_GABURINCHO! DEINOSGRAAANDER!_**

He rolled the Gaburevolver down his Left arm- ending with both hands gripping the Gaburevoler as the energy rolled down the Left arm- adding golden orange armor to it- and changing the silver armor on the right arm to the same gold color.

Then- both hands gained half of an aligator's head to them- the left hand having the top of the Deionosgrander head- and the right having the bottom jaw.

 **"KYORYU BLACK! DEINOSGRANDER!"** He struck a pose- ad then slashed at Aigaron's ax- easily sending it flying to the side, and making the poor weapon cry!

"H-hah!" Aigaron tried to laugh it off- "That's never going to be enough to beat me, and you know it!"

"Out of my way-" Black remarked- "I don't have time to waste on you." He then leaped at Aigaron- and closed his hands together before spiraling into a spin! _**"GROUNDRILL BREAK!"**_

But instead of hitting Aigaron- at the last second he suddenly veered upwards and smashed through the stone rooftop- then began circling down and around and smashing through every single stone tablet that had been summoned by Treasore!

With a massive explosion of dust and rock- the maze vanished in an instant- and the few people who had been trapped within found themselves free.

"That was a close one!" Red remarked as he saw sunlight again.

"Woah!" Treasore shielded himself from his own falling rocks- "What just happened!?"

Torin- who had only just managed to locate the entrance that Black had- stared at the Double Armed on Kyoryuger who was standing triumphantly at the center of all the debris.

Aigaron risked taking out the stone and its case again- "Wheew! He didn't take this at all!"

Green- somehow being nearby where Black's discarded Parasa Shot lay- dove for it and grabbed the blaster before shooting the silver case out of Aigaron's hand.

"HAHAH!" Luckyuro laughed as Green then leaped up and grabbed the silver case out of it's ascent- "Unlucky for you, Eye-garon!"

"Heh," Green landed infront of Torin as Black, Red, Pink, and Blue walked up to join him. He then held up the silver case and remarked- "I'll be taking Inaba's memento back now." He opened the case and handed the Amber stone to Black. "Here."

"Thanks, Yumeji," Black said with a nod.

"YOU JERKS!" Aigaron's arms were shaking in anger- "You're gonna pay for this!"

"You took the words outa my mouth!" Gold yelled.

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

And then Dogold came flying at Aigaron- slamming into the General of Sorrow with a sparking zap!

"THAT STINGS!" Dogold roared as he hit Aigaron.

Gold walked up to the other Kyoryugers- who were rolling their Gaburevolvers down their arms.

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

Treasore happened to walk up just then as the Kyoryugers struck their poses- "What's going on?"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" The six of them shouted!

**"THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!** _**AAAAARRRRMED ON!** _ **"**

**"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE! KYORYU BLACK!** _**DOUBLE ARMED ON!"** _

**"THE ARMOED BRAVE! KYORYU BLUE!** _**ARMED ON!** _ **HUPSIE!** _**"** _

**"THE BLADED BRAVE! KYORYU GREEN!** _**ARMED OOON!"** _

**"THE HORNED BRAVE! KYORYU PINK!** _**AAAARMED ON!"** _

**"THE THUNDERING BRAVE! KYORYU GOLD HAS ARRIVED!"**

_**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!** _ **VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _**KYORYUGER!"** _

"Vanquishing evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

"It's getting Wild...!" Red threw his Right hand into the air- "TRY TO STOP US ARMED ON!"

"I'm gonna make you whimper!" Aigaron roared as he threw Dogold to the side- "GET 'EM, PARAMONSTERS!"

The "Nuru Nuru"Ing began...

"PARASASHOT!" Green blasted through 'em- and then "ZAKTOR SLASHER!" cut through 'em.

"HUPSIE DAISY!" Blue punched at the Paramonsters- "STEGOSHIELD PUNCH!"

"DRICERA LANCE!" Pink drilled her way through them- and gave a few kicks for good measure.

"HORIZON STRIKE!" Gold shocked and awed as she cut through the Paramonsters- **_ZAN!_**

...And was quickly put to an end as the Kyoryugers tore into 'em.

 **"GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!"** Red aimed right at Teasore- who blocked with one of his stones- this time managing to keep a better grip on it.

Red was tossed away, then pulled his hand out of the Gabutyra fang to shake it out- "Owowowow!"- before popping it back in.

Black Leaped off of a cliff-face and dove towards Aigaron- who blocked the attack with his ax, only to be pushed several feet backwards from the momentum.

"Give me my treasure back!" Aigaron protested- and broke the block to swing his ax at Black's neck.

"I don't think so!" Black roared- and ducked the attacks before launching into a flury of motions that confused Aigaron so badly that he had no clue what to do but take them- sending him to the ground.

When he got up, he ran at Black- "Waaahhhh!" -Only to get the Gaburevolver pointed straight to his gut- "Woah! No! No, No, No!"

"Heh," Black fired off- but instead of him being the one to go for a spin, it was Aigaron.

"NOOOOOOOOOOWAYYYYYYYYY!" Aigaron started crying streams of water that went wildly all over the place thanks to that spin- before Black spun around himself to throw Aigaron into the atmosphere.

"You little...!" Red's punches were blocked yet again and again- "That thing's sturdy!" He motioned to punch- but Treasore held his shield up to block it again- "Stupid Shield...!" Then- suddenly- "Byeeeh!" He dodged to the side as Black came spinning at them!

Treasore held up his shield- and **_it took the attack...!_**

_**_DIG-A-DUG!_** _

...For all of three seconds before being completely obliterated.

Treasore hit the ground and rolled-"Ow- Huh?!"

"Caliber!" Black called out- "Use Kentrospiker, and we'll finish him off at once!"

"Got it!" Red drew the Kentrospiker Battery: "BRAVE IN!"

**_KENTROSPIIIKA!_**

"KENTRO SPIKER!"

The four other Kyoryugers threw Red into the air to grab the weapon as Black dove forwards in a spin,

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SPIKOOOOOOOM/DIG-A-DUUUUUUUG!_**

Black landed on the ground behind Treasore- and Red caught the Kentrospiker again.

"I..never...!" Treasore lamented- "Thought that in the end...I would be the one that was pierced so deep!" He fell over and exploded.

"Now that's brave!" Torin snapped his fingers upon seeing it.

"Let's make a hasty retreat!" Dogold ordered as he grabbed the Watering Can from Luckyuro and tossed its contents over Treasore.

"COME ON COME ON COME ONNNN!" The Treasure Monster grew to massive size.

"Time for the Voltasaurs!" Red ordered.

"BRAVE IN!"

Gabutyra and Pteragordon's batteries flew into the air and summoned their voltasaurs.

"BRAVE IN!"

The samba beat cried out as Dricera and Stegotchi joined in!

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

"My death blow!" Treasore drew another stone slab- "STONE SLAB SLAMMER!"

He threw it up into the air-But then...!

_**"THUNDERSTORM SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!"** _

**_RAIDEN KYOOOORYUZIN!_**

"WHAT_!?" Treasore could only watch in horror as the massive stone was destroyed before it could duplicate!

* * *

 

"PENTABLADE! LIGHTNING BRAVE FINISH!" The Kyoryugers shouted and slashed downwards!

* * *

 

"WAAAAAH!" Treasore cried out as he was slashed through and through by Raiden Kyoryuzin. "BUT I DIDN'T GET MY HAPPY ENDING SOLO...!"

He exploded as Raiden Kyoryuzin touched town.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

The empty Amber Stone glimmered in the light of the lab as Inaba held it up for all to see.

"It's so pretty...!" Roxy said as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah...I can see why Aigaron took it," Inaba said with a sigh, before putting the stone down on the table. "But- it's safely in our hands now. Shiro can wake up now knowing that we avenged Mifune in this respect, atleast."

"It's quite something, that's for sure," Torin could appreciate the stone's sentimental value, "However..."

Everyone turned to look at him as he pulled out one of his broken Beast Batteries from a robe pocket.

That battery and the stone in Inaba's possession glimmered with a warm glow at the same time.

"It appears that it was not mere coincidence that this stone has been tied to the Voltasaurs since the beginning," Torin said simply, and then pocketed the Battery back to where it had come from.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"It's the return of a big Bad! The Deboss Legion is tougher than usual! And as the Kyoryugers struggle, they run into the team's newest member! **BRAVE 17! Rock Solid! Kyoryu Grey!** _Callie-chan's Back!"_

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This was an interesting one to write. More Youtube issues forced me to improvise on the plot of this one. But hey, we're finally getting into the Lost Stones arc! And: Kyoryu Grey finally appears...! But man, changing his story arc is going to be...interesting. Spoilers though! ;) I shan't say more!


	17. BRAVE 17!

There was a burst of green light- and two Giant Paramonsters arose within the city streets- roaring with anger and frustration.

But just as the alarms sounded at NERV- there was a second burst of light, this time blue.

**_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_**

Voltasaur #8- Bunpachy- came running at the Paramonsters as the ball that rested on top of its head detached and swung out on a chain from its tail.

"BUN! BUN!" The Voltasaur roared- and swung the tail chain around to knock one of the two Giant Paramonsters off of its feet.

Bunpachy then turned on the other Paramonster and spun around- launching the ball-on-chain through two large, false buildings fronts before hitting the Paramonster and making it explode.

As the second Paramonster got to its feet- it was hit by a familiar Cyan hammer as a familiar cry echoed out:

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

"DON DON!" Voltasaur #7- Ankydon- Roared as he swung around and then bashed the Paramonster in the back- sending it flying into the air, where it then exploded.

From a nearby rooftop- an enraged Debo Monster by name of "Debo Metior", with a Meteorite themed body and weapons, roared in frustration- "How dare they! Ruin my plans for revenge will they?" He spun around and turned to leave- "Virsun, Iceage...! I shall avenge you both!"

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of various Dinosaur skeletons, followed by the Seven Kyoryugers closing the mouths on their various transformation devices. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-...

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to EIGHT Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Eight of them Stand at the ready! The Evil Deathryuger and his minions stand opposite them!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Inside a dinosaur museum, Torin tells a tale to the Kyoryugers. In a warehouse, a girl hugs Kyoryu Red! Walking towards the camera are two odd looking sisters surrounded by Paramonsters! In the forest is Deathryuger holding his boomerang!

The Core Five Kyoryugers are running forwards into battle! Fam is leaping forwards with an explosion behind her! The Eight of them limber up as Red calls out the "It's getting wild!" phrase!

{In case you couldn't tell, this is a sneak preview of things to come in the GABURINCHO OF MUSIC!}

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui and Eri, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

On a stage, a girl sings! In a ruined city, Inaba, Merry and Yumeji look around at the damage as they sing as well! Even in the forest- Callie is singing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

EVERYONE IS SINGING! Caleb fires off his Gaburevolver!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

On stage- Six Kyoryugers stand before a cheering audience!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, Ankydon, and now Bunpachy using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN MACHO, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 17! Rock Solid! Kyoryu Grey!**

* * *

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Meanwhile- down on the city streets below- the Core Five Kyoryugers are just finishing off a large group of Paramonsters.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**"FIRE!"**

**_GABOOOM! GAN GAN! GOCHIIIIN! ZAKOOOOM! DRR-DRIIIIL!_**

**KABOOOM!**

With a sigh- the five of them started to relax.

"That's the eight attack today!" Red remarked- "Even if they're weak as hell- this is getting really tiring!"

And then- they heard a whistle from above!

A Meteor was falling towards them!

The Kyoryugers got up and started to back away in surprise when...!

_**"CASCADE RECKONING!"** _

A Spirograph portal suddenly opened up and swallowed the rock whole before vanishing into time.

"Wait-what?" Blue asked in surprise- "Did that really just happen?!"

"GRAAAH!" The Debo Monster from before the credits came running up- "What the hell happened to my Meteor?"

"Oh my," Black remarked, "he seems tough!"

"No, really?" Green asked. "I couldn't tell."

"His signature attack _did_ get swallowed up by one of CascadeStarmon's portals though!" Pink said- "I guess now we know where all of those things come from!"

"What the hell are you blabbering on about!?" Debo Metior asked in annoyance- "Who's this Cast-shade Scar man?"

"You really don't know your history, do you?" Red asked.

"All I know is that you're the Kyoryugers who killed my fellow Extinctioners! Debo Virsun and Iceage!" Metior shouted.

"Ex...tinctioners?" Green asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes!" Metior roared- "The three of us made the Dinosaurs of this Earth Extinct once, long ago! And now, with my Brilliant Radiance, I WILL NOT BACK DOWN ON MY QUEST OF REVENGE!" He pulled a small, ball-shaped grenade off of his belt, and threw it up into the air- "METEORITE BALLS!"

It exploded into many, many meteors, and flew towards the Kyoryugers...!

_**"CASCADE RECKONING!"** _

...Only for each one to meet up a corresponding portal.

"Whaaaaat?!" Metior stamped his foot on the ground in frustration- "STOP DOING THAT!"

"Wouldn't even if we could," Black said with a shrug- "That's a family friend of ours stirring up trouble in the past- all of 'em fixed points. Can't be changed!"

"FINE THEN!" Metior roared- and charged at them- "I'LL DO THIS THE HARD WAY!"

He began throwing punches and kicks at the Kyoryugers- who also threw punches, kicks, and weapon attacks at him in return.

For several moments- it seemed as if Metior had the upper hand, shrugging off every attack, when, suddenly...!

 **"ARMED ON!"** Two new voices cried out!

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

**"ANKYDON HAMMER!"**

-Kyoryu Cyan suddenly leaped out of nowhere, swinging her giant cyan hammer down upon Metior's body.

**_DON DOOOON!_**

Metior went flying away from Kyoryu Cyan's attack...!

**"BUNPACHY SMASHER!"**

...Only to be hit in return by a ball-on-a-chain, much like the Voltasaur that had just been seen in the city above.

**_BUN BUUUUUN!_**

Metior's sidewards motion was suddenly translated into downwards momentum- and he hit the ground with a thump! "owowowow!" He moaned, and then, looked up at the being who had attacked him...!

"The Clashing Hero!" With a yellow sash across his chest holding the icon of Bunpachy! With a Steel Grey suit and a helmet designed just like his Voltasaur's head...! His left arm armored up with a special weapon that was connected to that large chain...and in his right hand was a Green Ghost Slimer Pogo Hammer...! "Kyoryu Grey!"

"Wait-what!?" Metior cried out as Grey twirled the Hammer in his right hand around and hit him in the face...!

**_SPORIIIIIIIING_**

"I'M BLASTING OFF LIKE A ROCKEEEEEET!" Metior cried out as he vanished onto the horizon with the requisite twinkle of light.

"Well!" Grey said as he dismissed his Pogo Hammer into a Captchalogue Card. "That was interesting!" He pulled out his Gaburevolver and ejected the Bunpachy batteries from it- powering down immediately and grinning at the other Kyoryugers as none other than John Egbert.

"Woah-!" Red reacted in surprise. "It's you again!" He then powered down. "It's been a while since we got Fam out of Dogold!"

"And what am I?" Cyan asked as she powered down as well- "Chopped liver?" Callie pouted, even as Caleb flashed a grin at her and gave her a hug.

"Nah," Blue powered down, and flashed a grin as Merry- "You're a meet hammer!"

Caleb whispered to Callie, "I'm glad you're back! The puns have been spreading since you left!"

Callie just rolled her eyes- "Sure, and Yumeji's the butter knife that's spreading them!"

Green gave off a surprised sputter as he powered down- "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Probably nothing!" Black said as he powered down. "I'm just glad we've got another leg up on Deboss."

"So how'd you become Kyoryu Grey, John?" Pink asked as she powered down as well, smiling at the boy who was presently putting his glasses back on.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story..." John said with a sheepish grin- "Well, we need to get a few things done before Debo Metior gets back from that trip I just sent him on. So, I guess I can explain on the way...But we need to pick up Fam first!"

And with a snap of his fingers- the world around the seven of them _**ZAP**_ ped away in a flash of blue light- placing them at the Voltasaur Lab just a few moments before the first of many Paramonster attacks occurred.

Yui and Fam- along with a past version of Caleb- looked up in surprise. The Past version just mouthed 'what' at his future counterpart, who was nodding at him with a grin.

"Hey!" John said- "Sorry to interrupt- but I need to borrow Fam for a bit!"

"Uh, sure?" Fam barely managed to say that before John snapped his fingers again- and this time the eight of them vanished into thin air- leaving a confused Yui and Caleb behind.

"Somehow..." Yui said with a only a sigh following it- "I think today's going to be a long day."

Moments later- the Attack Alarm sounded.

**THE FROZEN PALACE! SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE/THE PRESENT MOMENT_ _ _|**

"DEBO METIOR!" the Debo Monster strolled into the main room- simmering and boiling with anger- "You all said those Kyoryugers wouldn't be a match for me! And yet they all easily sent me flying!"

"The appearance of an eight Kyoryuger was something we did not forsee," Chaos began- "infact, before today, we had no clue of his existence, let alone that of his partner Voltasaur..."

"That would be because that boy is not part of this world- or any, for that matter," QuartzAstamon spoke up then, snarling slightly. "Everything he wishes to be hidden becomes so... Infuriatingly, even my mastery of time and space powers bow to his strange presence. I've begun to encounter his meddling within this timeline...creating fixed points where before there were none. Fixed points that I cannot break."

"Fixed points!" Metior yelled- "That's what they called those portal things that ate my meteors!"

"I think you mean they're actually portals," Dogold remarked.

"Those were Spirograph Gates-" QuartzAstamon said, scowling as he flashed back to many times in his earlier days of life when a certain Digi-Xrossed Time Burst Digimon summoned meteors with such similar effects- "I've seen the receiving end of those attacks on may occasions. Always at the wrong end of time and space. I'd wondered where they'd come from, but...it was never really an issue until now."

"Well figure out a way to stop them!" Metior growled- "I can't get my revenge if all of my attacks fall short!"

"I'll see what I can do," QuartzAstamon said with a frown.

"In the mean time," Chaos offered a chair to Metior, "have a rest, Metior, you've had a long day so far."

"How can I rest when my revenge is so far away!?" Metior asked.

"Easy there, hot shot," Dogold warned. "Revenge isn't everything! Payback tends to come and bite you in the rear end after a while!"

"Like hell I care about that!" Metior snarled. "I just want to kill those damned Kyoryugers!"

**THE REMAINS OF A DESTROYED PLANET_ _ _| ONE UNIVERSE OVER_ _ _|**

With a **ZAP** _ **,**_ Eight Kyoryugers appeared on a floating hunk of rock inside of a freshly created blue tinted dome of air.

"Oh My!" Inaba remarked- "What happened here?"

"Welcome to Torin's world," John said with a frown. "Or what's left of it, anyways."

"What happened here?" Fam asked.

"If you're asking that, then I guess I'm a bit early on the timeline," John said nonchalantly as he looked around. "Spoilers."

"So what are we doing here?" Caleb asked.

"Finding something very important, and dragging it back to your world," John said as he narrowed his eyes on a certain chunk of rock in the distance. "Hold on a sec..." He briefly glowed with bright blue light- then returned to normal. "Okay. Found it. We're going to have to fly over there though."

"Fly?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah," John nodded, then transformed the dome of air into a literal sphere of air- lifting everyone up into space and away from the gravity of the rock they'd just been standing on. "I'll try to make this quick..." He began to move the sphere of air- and all of it's passengers inside- towards that certain chunk of rock in the distance. "In the meantime, I'll tell you guys how I became Kyoryu Grey!"

**FLASH BACK!**

_"So, what was about a month for me after I helped Fam get out of Dogold- and believe me that was one crazy month of tying up lose ends- I kept on traveling around, but ran into another me, with a Gaburevolver."_

"What're you doing here, dummy!" The Older John hit the Younger John over the head- "Get back and help the Kyoryugers out!"

_"He, ah, sent me back to your world, but a bit earlier in the timeline. I set up a few things, like making sure that Ankydon got shipped over in one piece."_

Ankydon started tearing up the docks.

_"...Even if he did get possessed a bit later on. Sorry about that, by the way."_

_"It's alright," Callie said, "it all worked out in the end."_

_"Anyways," John continued on, "I met up with Bunpachy while he was getting his armor put on, and, well..."_

"What!?" John asked in surprise as the locks holding the Gaburevolver onto the table unlocked. He looked up at the Voltasaur- "You want _me_ to do _what!?"_

**END FLASH BACK!**

"Just like me and Gordy!" Fam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, something like that..." John nodded as he brought them down towards the large chunk of rock. "Anyways, I kept Zapping around after that- went into the future for a bit, like I said before- but I tried to keep somewhat linear during the armoring phases...also, I stayed suited up whenever I talked to people at Bunpachy's lab. I didn't want to screw up people knowing who I was before past me helped get Fam out."

"Then I got shipped over for guard duty," Callie said, "and you kept up that charade until just before we moved back to Japan!"

"Yeah- that's because I found out that we'd already done what we're about to do-" John said- "so I went back to do it."

"And here we are!" Merry said with much cheer.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Yumeji asked as they landed on the rock chunk- which they now could see held a small door in the ground before them.

"Technically speaking," John said as he walked over to the door in the ground, "we're going to pilot this specific chunk of rock into orbit in a small sub-dimension above your Earth. It's pretty important that we do this now, since it'll help with the Teleportation System that's been set up..." He took a breath- and then threw his open right hand against the metal door- suddenly blowing it off of it's rusted hinges and sending it tumbling down a set of stairs. "And also- There's the fact that Torin will die unless we're able to stabilize him with some of the tech in here."

"What?" The Kyoryugers asked in surprise.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

They descended the stairwell in relative silence- until they reached a room that looked rather suspiciously like the Voltasaur Lab...except decidedly smaller and slightly older looking.

"The Spirit Base," John said with a breath as he hit a light switch on the wall- illuminating the room with hidden lights in the ceiling. "This is where Torin's Kyoryugers recharged their batteries," He motioned over to an idle Recharging rack- stocked full of batteries. "I'd grab any extras that aren't broken."

"Right," Callie nodded, and moved over to that battery rack to inspect the batteries.

"So what are we looking for here?" Yumeji asked as he pulled a tarp off of the table in the center of the room, spying a few old and tattered manga books lying underneath on the stonework surface.

"The control console- it'll look like one of the platforms we stand on inside the Voltasaurs," John explained. "Just in silver."

"Sooo...Why is there a crib in here?" Roxy asked as she pulled a tarp off of what appeared to be a baby's crib.

"Well, the Spirit Base was where the Kyoryugers of Torin's world met up on their off hours too, one of 'em had a kid, so I that crib was brought in here to let her stay in," John then paused, and then added, "spoilers, I guess?"

"For when Torin tells us this?" Inaba asked as he opened a door to what appeared to be a hallway into somewhere else, or what would have been a hallway had it not collapsed at some point.

"Uh, Sure?" John didn't sound too sure of that, and so changed the subject rather quickly. "Anyways, yeah! How are those batteries looking, Callie?"

"Looks like half of what's here is intact," Callie said as she examined a damaged Deinochaser battery. "I think we'll have enough to fully stock us up to have at least six batteries on the first eight, not counting Pteragordon though, sorry, Fam!"

"Not a problem," Fam said as she picked up a damaged, pure gold version of her own Zandar Thunder sword. "That just means we'll all be on even ground then, right?"

"No Kentrospiker battery either," Callie counted off- "But there are a few more Deinosgrander and Deinochaser batteries- not that it'd do us any good for them without the matching Voltasaurs, buuuut," She smirked slightly, "that won't be a problem for too much longer, I think." And then her eyes caught sight of a peculiar crimson Battery wedged between the back of the Charging rack and the wall. "Well hello there, now who are you...?" She pulled the battery out of its precarious placement, and scowled at it's damaged state. "One Plus, huh? I'll be sure to take good care of you..." She pocketed the battery- vowing silently to find out just what it did.

"FOUND IT!" Caleb called out from down a passageway.

"Great!" John said, and hurried down the hallway to join him, "I'll be right there in a moment!"

With the room in relative silence for a few moments- Merry spoke up, "If this is what Torin left behind, I can see why he's hesitant to tell us anything until we have the full ten Kyoryugers."

"It's kind of sad," Fam said as she sat down at the table's nearest bench and put that broken sword down on the table itself. "These were people just like us...and they died?"

"I wonder if any of them were us?" Inaba asked, "Just...different?"

"I wonder what happened to the girl who used to sleep in here?" Roxy asked as she circled the baby's crib... "On second thought, maybe I don't want to know..."

"This whole world," Yumeji said as he picked up one of the manga books from the table, opening it up and scanning over the front page, "what happened to it is something I don't think I want to think about..." He frowned at the cursive handwriting on the inside of the front page. The alien script was unfamiliar to him, but the way it had been written...?

"Well!" Callie said as she spun around, putting on a brave smile, "At any rate! We'll get Torin's home back to him, and then he'll have all the time in the world to help us out!"

"The Professor and Commander seem to know what happened," Inaba said, "did either of them tell you anything?"

"Other than that Torin was the guy who came through the rift that opened over Bastia Castle?" Callie shrugged- "Not really."

And then John and Caleb came running back into the room, the former grinning wildly with a large Captchalogue card in his hands.

"Alright! We've got the stand!" Caleb said as John went over to the doorway that they had entered the room from, and then ejected the item off of the card.

With a thud, the familiar metal stand- in a iridescent silver color- landed on the floor.

The whole of the room around it seemed to change shape at its presence- the floor suddenly rising up to form a large square block underneath the console, while the wall re-structured itself to lack an opening and have the Kyoryuger emblem on the wall behind it.

"Oh my," was all Inaba said in response to that.

"Was anyone else reminded of Kyoryuzin just now?" Merry asked.

"So!" John clapped his hands as he turned around to face them all- "Who wants to take it for a spin?"

Fam stood up- "Well, if we're _flying_ this thing back, I might as well do it."

**EARTH-3: THE VOLTASAUR LAB.**

Yui was pacing nervously- after that latest Paramonster attack- the Kyoryugers had all up and vanished (Presumably to earlier that day when John had appeared with the rest of them and practically kidnapped Fam).

Torin, for his part, remained calm and silent, although his breathing was slightly quickened from normal.

And then...a breeze blew past, making his beard blow past his face. "What...?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Something up?" Yui asked.

"It's..." Torin waited a moment, but when no Alarm sounded, he had no clue what to say. "I'm not quite sure what it is, but for a moment, I felt as if..."

Then- there was a flash of white light as a stone tablet appeared in the center of the Lab floor.

Torin and Yui looked at it curiously, the former with a bit more confusion than the latter.

It was a stone tablet- circular, with the Kyoryuger Logo on it's top surface.

A moment later- several flashes of white light occurred as the Kyoryugers stumbled through the teleport gate that the stone tablet provided, landing in a pile on the ground just in front of it.

"Ow ow ow..." Caleb grumbled from the bottom of the pile- "That was a really rough ride...!"

"Next time!" Merry groaned from the top of the pile- "Let's not all jump through at once?"

"Guys!" Yui ran up to them, Torin walking at a slightly slower pace. "Where were you!? What is this thing!?"

"That!" John said as he zapped out from the middle of the pile to a spot in the air just above the stone itself, "That would be the newly establish teleportation gate to the Spirit Base!"

"The what...?" Yui was asking when Torin let off a gasp of surprise.

"The Spirit Base? How...How did you find it?" Torin asked of the boy.

"Well, you told me where it was a few weeks from now," John said with a shrug- "and how I'd already brought it back from your world, soooo...I just decided to go back and bring it here!"

"Someone! Anyone!" Fam said as she pulled herself out of the pile- " _Never_ let me volunteer for flying a giant meteor through a Time Storm _**EVER**_ again!"

And then- the Alarms went off.

"Oh COME ON!" Yui yelled at the ceiling, then ran over to the nearest computer.

"Oh my," Inaba said, "I guess we're going to put this new teleportation system to the test. Where are they?"

Yui looked away from the targeted location on the map as she said the location:

" **The Construction Yard Parking Lot!"**

As the name suggested- it was a parking lot for construction machines and materials.

And Dogold and Metior were attacking it randomly.

There weren't even any civilians around...!

"This oughta get the Kyoryuger's attention," Dogold remarked.

"It'd better...!" Metior snarled.

And then- there was a flash of white light from on top of a large metal beam above them.

"Wha...?" Dogold looked up in confusion- "Kyoryugers...! How the hell did you get up there!?"

"You'll never find out!" Roxy said with a laugh.

"And even if you _find_ out, you're going to regret _flying_ out!" Merry added.

"So then," Calie then asked "Shall we make this flashy?"

"Oh, definitely," John said as he pulled his glasses off and put them in a pocket.

"Well, I'm ready for a fight," Fam said as she brought out her first Pteragordon Battery.

"Right!" Caleb nodded, and pulled out his own Gabutyra Battery, "Let's do it, everyone!"

The others drew their batteries- "BRAVE IN!"

With that- they opened their Gaburevolvers and one Gaburichanger.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GAB~TYRA!_**

**_PARASAGUN!_**

**_S~TEGOTCHI!_**

**_ZAK~TOR!_**

**_DRI~CERA!_**

**_PTERAGO~DON!_**

**_ANN~KYDON!_**

**_BUNPACHY~!_**

"Let's show them our," Fam lead in...

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight of them called out, and activated their changers.

The Samba beat from the Gaburevolvers- seven fold strong- practically drowned out the Thunder of the Gaburichanger as they all danced.

"FIRE!" They all fired up into the air- and then leaped off of the metal bar that they were on- falling down towards the ground as the energy blasts circled down and placed the suits on them.

The eight of them hit the ground with a thud and a cloud of smoke- and then...

"HEAR OUR ROAR!"

They ran out of the cloud of smoke, weapons drawn and ready to deal some damage.

"PARAMONSTERS!" Metior roared- ordering the beasts to come forth!

"The Fanged Hero!" Red cried out as he began throwing punches into the Paramonsters- ending his roll call with an attack that landed him in his signature pose- "KYORYU RED!"

"The Hotshot Hero!" Black called out as he shot his way through the Paramonsters- striking a pose casually as he aimed at another Paramonster and blasted it- "KYORYU BLACK!"

"The Armored Heroine!" Blue yelled as she ducked and weaved her way through the Paramonsters- throwing and tossing them any which way she could- "KYORYU BLUE!" she then grabbed a Paramonster and flipped it over before pile-driving it into the dirt head first- "HUPSIE!"

"The Bladed Hero!" Green said calmly as he cut his way through the Paramonsters- forcing his way straight towards Dogold and Metior. He then slashed across a Paramonster as he struck a pose- "KYORYU GREEN!"

"The Horned Heroine!" Pink cheered as she delivered a series of kicks to a Paramonster- then sent it flying up and over her head as she spun around and struck her pose- "KYORYU PINK!"

"The Thundering Heroine!" Gold slashed Zandar Thunder through the Paramonsters- and then let off a Thunder Arblast from the Gaburichanger at a Paramonster point blank before hitting her pose- "KYORYU GOLD!"

"The Steely Heroine!" Cyan called out as she slashed at Paramonsters with her Gaburicaliber, and blasted at them with her Gaburevolver- "KYORYU CYAN!"

"The Clashing Hero!" Grey declared as he simply walked through the Paramonsters- using the very wind itself as his weapon to send them all flying- "KYORYU GREY!"

"The Strongest and Bravest in History!" The eight of them called out as they finished dealing with the Paramonsters- "VOLTASAUR TEAM! _**KYORYUGER!"**_

The Paramonsters all collapsed behind the Kyoryugers and then exploded massively.

"W-w-w-w-whaaat!?" Metior was taken back by this sudden turn of events. "How did they-!? Did they really just-!?"

Dogold laughed hollowly- "Pay close attention. Only **two** of _**them**_ killed your fellow 'Extinctioners', Debo Metior."

"Vanquishing Evil in heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

"It's getting Wild!" Red roared- then threw his hand into the air- "JUST TRY TO STOP ALL EIGHT OF US!"

"In _solo_ combat," Dogold added- and then drew his sword as the Kyoryugers ran at them- which made Debo Metior suddenly have second thoughts about this whole 'revenge' thing...! "LET'S RUMBLE, CAMBEASTIANS!" And then two of those blue armored mooks appeared to join him in his charge to meet the Kyoryugers.

Green's Gaburicaliber met Dogold's blade and then bounced off- "HHRRRAAAAH!" But then- Green spun his blade around in a circle wildly- forcing Dogold to quickly back off.

"ZANDAR THUNDER!" And then Gold leaped in from the side- swinging her own sword at Dogold in various patterns.

"What the hell-?!" Dogold grumbled in surprise- "What's got you two so worked up!?"

"Like we're going to tell you!" Gold and Green yelled at once.

"ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_**

Cyan leaped at a Cambeastian- swinging her "ANKYDON HAMMER!" at its chest and knocking it backwards!

"Grah! Why you...!" It then looked up as a shadow fell upon it.

"GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!" Kyoryu Red descended on the Cambeastian and smashed the Gabutyra head-gauntlet into the Cambeastian's face.

"MY NOSE!" It yelled out in surprise.

"MERRY SHIELD SPINNING!" Blue spun towards the other Cambeastian, and slashed at its chest with the edge of her shield.

"Ow!" The Cambeastian remarked- "That hurt...!"

"DRICERA LANCE!" Pink ran forwards- and then slammed her Drill into the opened wound.

"AY CARUMBA!"

 **"DOUBLE ARMED ON!"** **_GABURINCHO! DEINOSGRANDER! DIG-A-DUG!_**

Black dove in and smashed the Deinosgrander head pieces into Metior's left arm shield- who yelped in surprise as a crack formed in the rock hard surface and jumped to the side.

"That's not fair!" Metior yelled- and grabbed a ball off of his belt- "METEOR...!"

**"HUWAAAAH!"**

And then a gust of wind knocked the meteor-to-be out of his hand and sent it straight up into the air...only for it to fall back down towards the earth and be swallowed up by a disproportionatley large Spirograph.

"Stop doing that!" Metior yelled as Kyoryu Cyan calmly walked towards him, Gaburevolver in hand.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say 'no' on that one," Grey remarked as he pulled out a Bunpachy battery, "BRAVE IN!", and inserted it into the Gaburevolver's top slot. **_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY + BUNPACHY!_** He spun the barrel on the side and aimed it at Metior as the rev-up beat played out and he said, "Guns are really more of Jade's thing, but I think I can make an exception once or twice." With that- he fired off. **_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

A grey energy blast shaped like Bunpachy's head launched out and soared towards Metior.

"NO!" He held his shields up to block...!

**_BUN! BUUUAAANG!_**

_**KRACKOOOM!** _

-And had his already broken left-arm-shield break apart from the strain of the attack.

It exploded- and poor Metior was sent flying up into the stratosphere once more- "I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIIIIIN!"

Twinkle.

"Damn it!" Dogold snarled- and broke off from his duel with Green and Gold- "Now I have to go find that guy again!"

"What? More menial work for you?" Green asked as he leveled his Zaktor Slasher at Dogold.

"Well now!" Dogold pointed at Green angirly, "Thanks for giving me something else to tick me off, Greeny!" Then he vanished into a Teleport.

"You're welcome!" Gold said to thin air then motioned as if she were sticking her tongue out at him- but instead just said "Blyeeehh!" rather loudly.

**_DRR-DRIIIIL! GOCHIIIIN!_**

"KYAAAAAAH!" The one Cambeastian went flying right.

**_GABU-GABUOOOM! DOOOOOON!_**

"GUROAAAH!" the other Cambeastian went flying left.

_**CRASH!** _

They hit eachother in the middle and slumped to the ground.

"Everyone!" Red called out- "Let's use the Kentrospiker!"

"Lemme use it, bro!" Cyan requested.

"Right!" Red nodded, then pulled out the Kentrospiker battery: "BRAVE IN!"

**_KENTROOOOSPIKA!_**

The weapon assembled- with Red, Green, Blue, and Pink forming the square for Cyan to jump off of- "KENTRO SPIKER!"

"DEINOSGRANDER!" Black roared as he spun into action.

"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!" Gold swung her sword.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Grey fired off another energy blast from his Gaburevolver.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Cyan yelled as she flung the Kentrospiker at the Cambeastians.

**_SPIKOOOOM!_**

"WAIT!" one yelled- "ISN'T THIS OVER KILL!?"

**_DIG-A-** _**DUUUUG!** _ **GORO~~N! BU-BUUUUUN!_**

"IT ISSSS!" The other yelled as they were both hit by all four attacks.

As Cyan caught the Kentrospiker and landed, Blue remarked, "Well, as they always say, you know..."

"WE KNOW!" The Cambeastians yelled as one as they sparked, fell over, and...

_**KABOOOOOM!** _

"Now that was Brave," Red said.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

Torin looked around the familiar room and sighed- partially in relief and also in sadness. "I suppose now I'll have less of a reason to hold back now," He walked past the baby crib and ran a hand over it's edge- "Isn't that what you would have wanted, my friends?" He sniffed slightly, barely holding back tears.

Then, there was a sudden flash of light from the side of the room- and Professor Kaiyumi entered the Base with the comment, "Pardon me for intruding!"

"Ah, Professor," Torin said as he turned around to face her, putting on the mask of one who needed to be calm. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"I'd heard the kids brought it back from your dimension," Kaiyumi said as she went over to the battery rack and observed it. "Though I don't know how or where they got the idea for doing that."

"The new Kyoryu Grey, it seems," Torin remarked. "Quite the time traveler, or so I've heard."

"It's not really time travel," Kaiyumi said as she turned around to face the bird man, "it's coincidental time travel through moving through dimensional barriers... We did quite a bit of that during the Quartzmon hunt." She shook her head after reminicing after a moment, "But nevermind about that, I think this is the first time we've actually met face to face." She said as she began walking around the table.

"That's quite true," Torin nodded, and walked over to meet her where she'd stopped to extend his hand. "A pleasure to meet a fellow inventor of the Voltasaur Technology."

"A pleasure it is," Kaiyumi took his hand and shook it. "Is everything alright now that you've got your home back?"

"As I left my home dimension in a certain way," Torin said, glancing about at everything, "I'd left something of my own soul behind in this room. I didn't realize it until reuniting with this place, but the sense of dread I've felt with the posibility of facing combat was me realizing my own limits, even though I didn't realize it, per say."

"The body knows what the mind forgets," Kaiyumi quoted.

"Yes, something like that," Torin nodded. "I may be able to take a more active roll in events in the future...but I don't expect that to be happening until my travel partner finishes his journey."

"Ah, I have a lead on that, by the way," Kaiyumi said as she pulled out of a lab-coat pocket a certain amber-stone necklace- the surface glimmering brightly in a light that it shouldn't be reflecting.

"Is that...?" Torin began.

"It's the necklace a daughter of a friend of mine was wearing right underneath your portal when it opened," Kaiyumi explained. "I think it's the nearest vessel that his soul could travel into...even if it was too small to hold it all."

"So then Inaba's own stone...?" Torin inquired.

"Seems to have gained the same soul-storing properties; but either retroactively or just recently I can't say." Kaiyumi pocketed the necklace, and continued on, "I think that there may be more stones out there that have gained fragments of his soul as well. The only difference between them is that this necklace has a tooth in it, and Inaba's stone is empty...But the Amber definitely sets a pattern."

"That gives me hope for the future, then," Torin said with a nod.

"Same here," Kaiyumi nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"What happened to that other world!? "Destroyed"?! Caleb thinks about this as he searches the forest for answers! His fists can break rocks, but can they crack this strange mystery!? **BRAVE 18! THAT'S IT! THE DEADLY FIST OF KUNG FU!** _WACCCHAAA!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrry for the long delay in uploading this! I had it mostly finished on Monday...then I didn't get to it Tuesday...and Wednesday was Christmas (and what a busy day it was! Busy and LOUD.) so today was the first I got a chance to finish this chapter! Quite a divergence in plot here, I suppose, from canon. Buuut...I'm pretty sure I like where this is going to wind up going. :33
> 
> If I don't upload anything before 2013 ends...HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	18. BRAVE 18!

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Torin looked at the eight Kyoryugers before him, plus Yui and Professor Kaiyumi, and took a breath.

"Many many years ago, on a world much like this one, a space faring legion called the Deivo Armada that was conquering entire planets and galaxies sent an advance team," Torin began. "It was a small team, no more than four scouts. They came with the sole intent of conquering this world...and yet...They saw sights that stirred their frozen hearts." His eyes met John's, who nodded in confirmation to go on. "In one were stirred the emotions of Joy and Happiness by merely seeing the beautiful world before them, in another arose Frustration and Anger at their assigned duties of destroying such a peaceful place, and in the third arose the Bravery required to suggest betraying their orders and defending this new world from their own kind."

"Mutiny," Yui said simply.

"Exactly that," Torin nodded, closing his eyes as he remembered. "The fourth felt Sorrow at hearing that suggestion, but could not bring himself to betraying his companions, and so he left- reporting but a single lie: that his companions had been defeated by great warriors on this new world. That was the scout, Aisrondo." Torin saw a flash of a memory- a vague outline of a blue armored warrior with a strangely shaped head- then continued on, "The Three who remained behind began to work with the dominant lifeforms on the planet- Dinosaurs- to create a force that could one day defeat the Deivo Armada completely. Years would pass, many battles would be fought...but the constant that remained between our worlds was that Priest Chaos ran the show for the attacking forces. He sought revenge against those that betrayed his forces."

"What happened to them?" Merry asked.

"They died," Torin said sadly, "but not without leaving behind a legacy. Each of the three bore heirs who continued on the fight, assisting those who became Kyoryugers through the ages in holding the Deivos forces back, using the room you brought back as a Base for their various operations in defending the world."

"So what happened to force you here, Torin?" Calie asked.

"Eventually; my world's Chaos gained an advantage unlike no other, a beast we called 'Guardoma'- whose defeat signaled the end of the Deivo Amarda along with the destruction of the world itself," Torin grimaced. "Only one of the Voltasaurs survived that explosion- just barely. All life on that planet save for a few remote pockets disappeared as well. That Voltasaur- Bragigas- and I did what we could to evacuate the survivors to safety, but soon enough, we were left on a dead planet with nothing left to do but to evacuate it ourselves. Bragigas was in too much of a wounded state for me to ever help there- and so we hatched a plan to transport ourselves into a world with technology that would be able to help heal him...I never dreamed that we would stumble upon a world with an exact replica of the Voltasaur Technology..."

**THE ROOF OF SOME RANDOM BUILDING...**

Caleb stared out over the city, thinking about everything that he'd just been told, when...

_**ZAP.** _

"What important event happened today?" Came John's voice from behind him.

"Ah, Torin just told us about his past," Caleb nodded, and turned around to face his fellow Kyoryuger... Only to be completely floored by the fact that he was suited up for some reason. "Something up?"

"You could say that," Kyoryu Grey said with a nod, although he otherwise refused to break his current stance.

Against his better judgement, Caleb took a few steps forward to meet Grey across the rooftop...

"Listen, Caleb," Grey said aloud- "Torin's life before this world...He understands better than anyone how frightening this world's Deboss Legion is. The Fear of losing his loved ones, and his home, because he wasn't strong enough... He's a man who's fought those feelings all these years."

And then- Grey suddenly leaped into a kick, forcing Caleb to dodge to the side.

"Nice reflexes," Grey commended him- and then spun to the side as he wound up for a series of punches.

"What's going on!?" Caleb asked as he quickly began blocking the incoming attacks.

"Consider this a test-" Grey said as he sent a few more punches and maneuvers Caleb's way- "I can't be here all the time or else I risk crossing my own time line- and I hate doing that." And then- twisting around, he elbowed Caleb in the chest, and sent him stumbling backwards a bit. "It gives me headaches when my memories rewrite themselves, you know."

Caleb quickly pulled out a Gabutyra battery and drew his Gaburevolver- "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!"

As Caleb did the transformation dance- Grey relaxed his stance for a few moments.

"FIRE!"

And then- Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Grey faced off against each other on the rooftop.

"So what's the test?!" Red asked as he ran forwards with a punch...

Grey lowered his head so that Red's fist hit the shiny silver metal that was the top of his helmet.

_**CLANG!** _

"WHAH!" Red bounced back, and began shaking his hand out- "Ow ow ow...!"

"Fear-" Grey remarked- "If you're a fearless idiot, that does you no good!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Red asked.

"Watch-" And with that, Grey went through several motions that he seemed to be doing rather slowly on purpose.

"That's...!" Red seemed to pick up on the motions and what they were meant to be.

"Iron Shattering Fist!" Grey said calmly as a burst of blue air formed around his left hand in a certain shape...!

"That's just like the Bunpachy Smasher...!" Red noted as he braced himself for what was to come...

"CRUSHING IMPACT!" With that- Grey spun around, and then threw his left fist forwards- launching that ball of air forwards like a ball on a chain!

Red was hit with it square in the chest, and was sent flying backwards into the railing on the rooftop's nearest edge- where he powered down in a flash of light on impact.

"Metior's body is roughly about as hard as my remarkably hard helmet is," Grey said as he got down onto his knees to help pull Caleb up onto his feet. Once that was done, Grey pointed at his head and said, "If you can even make a scratch up here- you'll have what it takes." And with that, he turned to leave, saying "When you're ready, I'll be in the Twilight Forest." as he _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"Twilight Forest, huh...?" Caleb mused.

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of various Dinosaur skeletons, followed by the Seven Kyoryugers closing the mouths on their various transformation devices. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-...

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to EIGHT Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Eight of them Stand at the ready! The Evil Deathryuger and his minions stand opposite them!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Inside a dinosaur museum, Torin tells a tale to the Kyoryugers. In a warehouse, a girl hugs Kyoryu Red! Walking towards the camera are two odd looking sisters surrounded by Paramonsters! In the forest is Deathryuger holding his boomerang!

The Core Five Kyoryugers are running forwards into battle! Fam is leaping forwards with an explosion behind her! The Eight of them limber up as Red calls out the "It's getting wild!" phrase!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui and Eri, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

On a stage, a girl sings! In a ruined city, Inaba, Merry and Yumeji look around at the damage as they sing as well! Even in the forest- Callie is singing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

EVERYONE IS SINGING! Caleb fires off his Gaburevolver!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

On stage- Six Kyoryugers stand before a cheering audience!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, Ankydon, and now Bunpachy using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN and MACHO in smaller, in window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN MACHO, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 18! THAT'S IT! THE DEADLY FIST OF KUNG FU!**

* * *

 

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

The room was filling with a thick, yellow miasma as Chaos and Metior stood within the main chamber's center.

"I can feel Master Deboss' power flowing through me..." Chaos remarked as he gathered up all of that yellow miasma into himself, and then threw it at Metior's bare left arm to create a new weapon to cover it.

"My wounds...!" But there had been another side-effect- Metior noted first off. "They've been healed!"

"You are now an unstoppable monster," Chaos said proudly. "No-one will be able to stop you."

"I'm as grateful as I am pleased!" Metior said as he then turned his attention to his new weapon. "I'll be sure to get my revenge on those Kyoryugers now...!"

From the darkness of a hallway- a Navy boot shifted slightly upon seeing this transfer of energy.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"The Twilight Forest!?" Roxy asked at Torin's strange answer.

"Why is Caliber there?" Merry asked.

"I do not know," Torin said with a shrug, "all I know is that Caleb transported in, and asked if he could redirect a transport to that place."

"That's crazy!" Yumeji stated- "Why would he want to go to a stupid place like that for?"

"I cannot believe that Caleb is lacking in Bravery," Torin said with a grimace, "for whatever reason he needs to be there, he is there for that reason."

"Yeah," Inaba rolled his eyes, "but that's exactly what's at question here!" The others nodded at this- "Why the hell would he go to a forest in the Digital World known for it's dangerous illusions?"

**THE DIGITAL WORLD: THE TWILIGHT FOREST_ _ _|**

Caleb glanced around as he walked through the heavy vegetation of the forest.

"This is it," He remarked, "the whole place reeks of danger." He took a breath and then called out: "COME ON OUT, JOHN!"

Nothing happened.

Caleb smirked slightly, "Well, if you're not coming out, I'll just find you myself...!"

And then- a presence behind him made him turn around.

"He doesn't think you're worth the trouble!" Said Debo Metior- still battle damaged and lacking the new weapon on his left arm- which was exactly what he punched Caleb with the moment he finished that sentence.

Caleb hit the dirt, and then got up with wide eyes- "Debo Metior?" He threw a punch at the Debo monster...only to pass through the monster entirely as if it were made out of air. When he stopped and turned around, Caleb looked at the Illusion and declared it for what it was, "I get it...It's an illusion that came from my mind...!"

That said- Metior still turned around to punch Caleb in the face for that remark.

"Owowow!" Caleb griped as he held onto his nose. "It still hurts though..!"

"Because I'm actually here-" Metior said as his skin suddenly blew away with a gust of the breeze- revealing himself to be Kyoryu Grey. He bent down and pulled Caleb up by the vest collar... "WACCCHAAA!" ...and then headbutted him in the gut- sending the poor Kyoryuger flying out of the forest with a mighty _**ZAP**_ , straight into a nearby river with a _**SPLASH.**_

* * *

 

Torin had the misfortune of stepping out into the Voltasaur Lab the moment a breeze of mischief blew past- "...Oh no."

Fam, Callie, and Yui- presently the only ones in the Lab- then reacted immediately as the Alarms sounded.

"Crap!" Yui swore as she brought up a camera feed of Metior launching meteors out of that strange launcher device on his arm.

"Callie and I will go fight it," Fam declared then- "Contact the others!"

"That will be somewhat hard," Torin said- "as they've gone after Caleb to the Digital World."

"What?" Callie asked, "Why!?"

"For some reason, Caleb went into the Twilight Forest," Torin explained- "and the others went after him."

"Well that's just great..." Fam remarked- then shook her head- "We'll still go out there and fight him!"

"Right," Callie nodded.

"I'll go after the others," Torin said, "hopefully I can bring them all back in time."

"Right!" Callie and Fam nodded, then ran over to the teleportation pad with him.

"Then I'll just...!" Yui scowled rather deliberately as the three of them teleported away- "I'll just stay here and keep an eye on things, then!"

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"Ooh!" A Baronmon dressed up as a fisherman cried out as he caught something on his bamboo fishing rod. "Got one! Got one!"

He pulled on the line...and followed the motion all the way down to the shore line where...

His hook had been caught on an unconscious Caleb's vest collar.

"This has got to be a big one!" The Baronmon cried out anyways- having some fun despite the levity of his catch...and also being loud enough to wake the poor boy up.

Caleb began coughing up water then, and pushed himself up out of the water to his knees- looking up the fishing line that was still tugging on his vest towards the Fisherman Baronmon. "Did you save me?" The Baronmon said nothing in response. "Thanks..."

"You just managed to get caught on my hook is all, kid!" The Baronmon said, "Good for you, kiddo!" He still kept tugging on the line- "But where's my lunch? Huh?" He laughed- "Man, you fearless types get into all sorts of trouble!"

"There it is again," Caleb laughed dryly despite having been in a lot of water moments ago- "is it really that bad to not be scared of anything?"

"Of course it is!" The Baronmon remarked, giving up on pulling on the line, and instead getting down on his knees, "You wouldn't go playing a video game without knowing what it was about first, right? You wouldn't go climbing a mountain without knowing the risks first, right right?"

Caleb closed his eyes for a moment, recalling what John had said earlier on the rooftop: _"He understands better than anyone how frightening this world's Deboss Legion is. The Fear of losing his loved ones, and his home, because he wasn't strong enough..."_ With that- Caleb pushed himself up fully to his feet. "Thanks! I really mean it," Caleb said.

"Woaah!" The Baronmon warned- "You're not heading into the Forest again, are you?"

"It'll be okay!" Caleb insisted- "I'll be a little different this time, or at least, I oughta be."

And so the Baronmon watched as Caleb marched up the bank and back into the Twilight Forest...

* * *

 

"Caleb!" "CALIBER!" "Caleb!"

The Kyoryugers were calling out as they searched the forest.

"This is bad," Roxy moaned, "he should be in here somewhere...!"

"It's probably one of it's illusions messing with us," Yumeji noted.

"I don't care," Inaba growled, "we've got to find him!"

"Yeah," Merry nodded, and with that, they continued searching...

**EARTH_ _ _|  
**

Debo Metior turned around as he heard footsteps behind him. "Hmm?"

...There, running towards him, were Fam and Callie.

"Halt, you brute!" Callie yelled as she and Fam brought out their beast batteries.

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON! ANNN~KYDON!_**

"FACE OUR!" Fam yelled:

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

Two beats of music played out- meshing together with even the ambient background music track.

"FIRE!"

Twin blasts of energy shot out- and swooped around to put the suits on the Kyoryugers!

"Zandar Thunder, Rend Asunder!" Kyoryu Gold declared.

"Gaburicaliber!" Cyan ordered.

And as the two swords appeared in their hands- they ran forwards into battle.

Metior said nothing as he let the two girls hit their swords against his body repeatedly- not a scratch was made against his thick skin.

"Oh great-" Cyan lamented as they broke off their attacks to gain some distance- "A Machoist!"

"Second Battery- Loaded!" Gold declared as she put in two batteries into her sword.

"WAY TOO SLOW!" Metior yelled as he pulled a meteor ball off of his belt and threw it into the air- "TAKE THIS! _**GALACTIC BALL SHOT!**_ "

The Meteors began descending towards the two girls...but were swallowed up by Spirograph Portals once more.

"DAMN IT!" Metior yelled- "Not again...!"

"DOESN'T MATTER!" And then Dogold came out from behind the two Kyoryugers- slashing at them from behind with a surprise attack. "It served it's purpose!" Dogold remarked as the Girls hit the dirt and started to get back to their feet. He snarled at gold, "Looking pretty lame there, Bird Brain!"

Gold snarled at that remark.

**THE TWILIGHT FOREST_ _ _|**

"No, I'm not scared of my enemies strength," Caleb remarked as he stared down an illusion of Kyoryu Grey- "It's something else..." The illusion began running at Caleb... "No, No..." ...and passed through him harmlessly. "What am I scared of...?"

He stopped as an illusion of his father appeared before him- in both human and Digimon forms.

"Dad, huh?" Caleb frowned slightly.

"Caleb," The Gureimon form growled.

"Nah, that doesn't scare me either..." Caleb shook his head. "I know he's happy with what we're doing. Mom is too."

"You are indeed my son, Caleb," The human form said, stepping forward as he spoke: "Then you should know what it is you have gained that I also gained on a journey like this."

"I wanted to protect the world like you all did," Caleb said, "Xros Heart." He closed his eyes, and smiled slightly, "And then..." he looked up- and both illusions were gone, replaced instead by the echoing sounds of the other Kyoryugers calling his name. "That's it." He nodded, "I get it now." He didn't realize that the Illusion had simply changed... His father and Mother were standing behind him in both of their human forms, nodding in approval as he talked to himself. "What it is I'm afraid of..."

And then- a burst of wind flew through the trees, clearing away the fog of Illusions, and leaving Caleb standing somewhere behind the searching Kyoryugers. "The Illusion's gone?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb!" And then the others realized he was there- and came running towards him.

"Guys!" Caleb smiled as he turned around towards them.

"What were you thinking!?" Roxy asked in annoyance.

"What're you doing out here, Caliber!?" Merry asked as well.

"You guys came looking for me, huh?" Caleb asked.

"Well, all these Chineese-like trials seemed like a can- _ton_ of trouble!" Inaba remarked...

And the only sounds to be heard was some random Swanmon honking.

Merry stared at Inaba for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, um, Inaba? Why don't you leave the jokes to me and Callie from now on?"

Caleb laughed- "Jokes are Jokes no-matter what."

"Well, at least someone appreciated my attempt," Inaba remarked.

As everyone shared a smile then...Torin appeared in the distance via a teleport "Everyone!" he called out as he ran towards them, "Metior has returned! Fam and Callie are already fighting him!"

"Right," Caleb narrowed his eyes, "Let's go, everyone!"

"Right!" They all nodded- and they began running towards the teleport plate to return to earth...

Only to stop as Kyoryu Grey stepped out from behind a tree, "One thing before you go-" He said.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

 

"RRRRYAH!" Dogold swung his sword- only to have it blocked by Gold's as they moved the fight out of the city into a gravel quarry. "We'll be sending you all to the grave soon enough, Fam!"

"It won't be that simple, Dogold!" Gold retorted as the two of them broke off to allow room for Debo Metior to run between them- followed moments later by an angry Kyoryu Cyan wielding her Ankydon hammer. "I know you're trying to make me angry so you can try to possess me again!"

"What-!?" Dogold yelped in surprise as Gold ran at him again- "How did you know I was-!?"

"Haha!" Gold laughed as she slashed her sword at him- which he was forced to block. "I was inside your head, REMEMBER?"

"You're ticking me off!" Dogold yelled.

* * *

 

"Now hold on," Yumeji said as he took a few steps forward, "This isn't the time for-" Caleb held his hand out and stopped Yumeji from moving.

"You remember our bargain?" Grey asked.

"Yeah," Caleb agreed to that unspoken agreement, "it's time to split that bonehead of yours." He stepped forward to line up with Grey.

"Alright then," Grey said as he struck a pose- and then launched into the fast version of those strange, swooping motions. _**"STRIFE!"**_ He yelled once landing in the holding position.

Caleb replicated those motions with ease, and smirked at Grey.

Grey nodded, and then ran forwards.

Caleb launched himself forwards as well...

"IRON SHATTERING FIST!" the two of them yelled at once.

"CRUSHING IMPACT!" Grey threw his fist forwards- encasing it with an air blast rather than throwing it.

"ROCK BUSTER PUNCH!" Caleb threw nothing but his fist.

Both of their fists went through the air...!

The Kyoryugers and Torin stared on in surprise.

_**CRACK!** _

With a sudden blast of wind- they shielded their eyes...and when they opened them...

Caleb stood, holding Grey's left fist with his right hand, and having hit his left hand against Grey's silver dome...

Which had not a scratch on it...but many spiderweb cracks!

"GAAH!" Grey took a few steps back as his suit vanished in a flash of light from the damage, returning him to regular old John, clutching at his head. "Wow...I wasn't expecting that much force to it...!" He flashed a grin up at Caleb. "You figured it out then?"

"I'm afraid of one thing-" Caleb said- "and every time I've fought I've tried to put it behind me."

"And that is...?" John asked.

"My friends- my family-" Caleb declared. "The best team-mates I could ever ask for. I don't want to lose a single one of them!" Everyone looked at him in surprise- but none more so than Torin, who seemed to be tearing up at Kyoryu Red's words. "That's how much I care for them...That hearing that Fam and Callie are in trouble...Fearing for them gave me strength!"

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," John said, "Bunpachy's heard it as well. He'll now synchronize with you just as easily as me, in case I'm not here to help with a fight." He smiled, "Now go help Fam and Callie- I'll catch up when I can." And then- he raised his fingers and snapped them.

_**ZAP!** _

Gold hit the ground- suit smoking from that last lightning attack.

Dogold stood above her- sword raised high- "I'm through with this little dance of ours, Fam! Try at least to get your friends over here with a decent scream!" He gathered lightning and prepared to slash downwards...!

"HAAAAH!"

And then- Caleb came leaping from the side- kicking Dogold in the side.

"GRAAAH! STOP DOING THAT!" Dogold yelped as he crashed into Debo Metior.

"Caleb!" Gold said with glee as Caleb helped pull her to her feet.

As Metior and Dogold got to their feet- a disgruntled Cyan just shot the ground at their feet with her Gaburevolver...which kicked up a lot more dirt than possible from one shot alone as the other Kyoryugers ran up firing their Gaburevolvers.

"What took you guys so long?" Cyan asked as Caleb and Gold ran over to join them as well.

"Just a bit of training," Caleb said, smirking slightly.

"Let's do it!" Inaba called out.

"Right!" The others agreed as they pulled out their Beast Batteries. "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The five un-morphed Kyoryugers activated their revolvers and began to dance while Gold and Cyan stood there, relaxing for a few moments. "FIRE!"

The energy blasts shot up and swooped down- putting Seven Kyoryugers on the scene.

"So, you're all here now...!" Metior snarled- Then paused- "Wait, where's Grey?"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red roared as the seven of them skipped straight to the end of the roll call:

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY! **VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _ **KYORYUGER!"**_

"Vanquishing evil in Heaven's name!" Gold declared.

"It's gonna get wild...!" Red began- "TRY TO STOP US!"

"Get out here, PARAMONSTERS!" Metior ordered.

The Paramonsters appeared- and ran forwards to attack the Kyoryugers- who ran forward to meet them in battle.

"FAAAAAAAM!" Dogold roared- and ran forward to join the Paramonsters in the fight.

It was a massive free-for-all as Metior stood there and watched in confusion.

Dogold and Gold dueled each other in mirrored format- Black punched at Paramonsters while Blue charged through them with a "Hupsie!" and a "Whoopsie!" and Green slashed through some Paramonsters that Pink and Cyan began to kick and knee into submission.

Red began disposing of two Paramonsters as Metior watched- and growled- in frustration. "Curse you...!" He pulled a ball out and threw it into the air.

Predictably- the resulting meteors were set to be swallowed up by Spirographs...! Except...this time the portals didn't seem to match up...!

Kyoryu Red just drew his Gaburevolver and jumped into the air as he ran the Barrel down his arm: "ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_** The Gabutyra Fang appeared on his hand and then Kyoryu Red began punching through the Meteors as they fell- knocking the fragments into matching portals that had appeared just then.

Metior could only watch on in horror as Red descended towards the ground, hit it, and began running towards him. "Time for a Power Shot...!" He drew another meteor ball, and placed it in the holder behind two circular stones with Galaxy patterns on them. "SUPER GALACTIC BAA'LLS!"

The stones revved up like a ball tosser- and launched the Meteorite out at a straight trajectory at incredible speeds- propelling the resulting meteor clones even faster than before!

Red leaped through the maze of Meteors- smashing only a few as he ran through them- entrusting the rest to be swept up by Spirographs. "LEMME SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!" He yelled as the storm of attacks ended- _**"WHEN I'M PUSHED!"**_

He leaped up and threw a Brave-infused "GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTER PUNCH!"

Metior blocked with his new weapon- instinctively forgetting that it wasn't a shield.

It was destroyed in an instant.

"No!" Metior whined as he got to his feet from the explosion that had thrown him- "My beautiful weapon...!"

"ALRIGHT!" Red cheered.

"Man," Black lamented as he saw this, "just when we think we've caught up with him, he's already racing ahead to the next fight." Then, he turned his attention back to a Paramonster.

Red punched Metior's right arm shield- and bounced off.

Dogold and Gold continued to dance around each other before Gold opened her sword and inserted the third Beast Battery. **_GABURINCHO!_**

Dogold realized what was coming next and so prepared as well- matching Gold's following sweeping motions with his own identical motions.

 **"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"** the two of them yelled at once- and then swung their swords.

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

The two Lightning strikes hit each other in the middle and caused the ground to explode- forcing both of them to their knees- allowing for Cyan to leap into the fight with her hammer- further distracting Dogold from the fight at hand.

The other Kyoryugers- now Armed On- gathered up around Red.

"Let's go!" Red held out the Kentrospiker Battery. "BRAVE IN!" He threw it up along with his weapon, and everyone else threw their weapons up as well.

**_KENTROOOSPIKAAAA!_**

"KENTROSPIKER!" The four Kyoryugers threw Red into the air- where he grabbed the formed weapon and threw it straight at Metior with a cry of: "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SPIKOOOOOM!_**

Metior blocked with his right arm shield- and it exploded- "SECOND _**IMPACTTT!**_ " he yelled as he was run through with the Kentrospiker.

Red caught the Kentrospiker as Metior sparked, and then fell over backwards before he exploded as well.

"Now that's brave!" Red laughed.

Dogold broke off from his fight just long enough to look around and yell- "Damn it, where're ya, Luckyuro!?"

"Hai, Hai!" Luckyuro slipped out of hiding, holding the Watering Can. She held it up over the colapsed Metior, "Time for another distraction, huh? Nutritious Joyro!"

And so Metior grew to massive heights- roaring with anger- "I'LL BE SURE TO SQUASH YOU NOW!"

Torin- up on a nearby clifftop- called down to the Kyoryugers- "Use Kyoryuzin Macho! His body will still be tough!"

"Right!" Red nodded as Cyan came over to join him. "GABUTYRA!"

"ANKYDON!" Cyan yelled.

"DRICERA!" Pink called out.

"BRAVE IN!" The trio called out- and threw the batteries.

* * *

 

The Samba beat cried out.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

**_KYOOOORYUZIN MACHO! MUCHO BEFFY!_**

* * *

 

Metior grabbed his meteor balls- and threw them into the air...only for them to- quite expectedly- fall into Spirograph Portals once more. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WHY CAN'T I ATTACK PROPERLY!?"

But- most unfortunately for the Kyoryugers- the massive amounts of portals made it impossible to close in to finish the job!

* * *

 

"If he keeps this up, we won't be able to close in on him," Black remarked, "We need to get some distance on him before we can attack...!"

* * *

 

"I'll come help...!" Gold declared as she went for a battery...

"Hang on a sec!"

Gold and Torin stopped- and turned around to face the Fisherman Baronmon from before, walking up without a care in the world.

"You won't need to!" he said.

* * *

 

"The Baronmon from before?" Red asked in confusion- "What're you doing here!? It's dangerous!"

* * *

 

"Don't worry about me!" The Baronmon waved up, then reached at his cloak- "You see, it turns out...!"

Everyone did a double take as the disguise went up into the air.

Familiar blue clothes lay underneath.

The boy took out his glasses from a pocket and put them on- "I'm quite remarkably hard headed."

It was John.

The Baronmon had been John Egbert the entire time.

We are all completely blown away by this startling revelation.

* * *

 

"No way...!" Red remarked.

* * *

 

"John...?" Gold asked in surprise.

John simply held out the Bunpachy Battery- "BRAVE IN!" -and activated it before inserting it into his Gaburevolver. "KYORYU CHANGE!" He spun the revolver and aimed it upwards in one movement- "FIRE!" With a flash of light- he became "The Clashing Hero! Kyoryu Grey!" once more, and pulled out another Bunpachy Battery- "BRAVE IN!" He threw it into the air- and summoned Bunpachy with it.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

The Eighth Voltasaur swung its tail straight into Metior- knocking him to the ground with a roar.

"Replace Dricera with Bunpachy!" Grey recommended.

* * *

 

"Right!" Red nodded- "Let's combine!"

* * *

 

The Samba beat played out once more- and Dricera disconnected.

Gabutyra spat out his battery- as did Bunpachy.

 **_GABURINCHO!_** In it went into Gabutyra's mouth, and then popped out to return back to Bunpachy as Gabutyra's returned to him.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! ANKYDON! **BUNPACHY!** _**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

Bunpachy's legs folded up- and Kyoryuzin- on a battlefield of multiple Kyoryuzins- performed that same set of whirling motions from before.

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The mecha struck a pose- and the announcer cried out the name:

**_KYORYUZIN!** _**KUNG FU!** _ **WHAAACHOOO!_**

* * *

 

Kyoryu Grey appeared with a _**ZAP**_ inside Kyoryuzin on top of his own grey pedestal, even as the name plates changed from "MACHO" to "KUNG FU!"

"Wow!" Pink clapped her hands- "It really is Kung Fu Style!"

"Alright!" Red cheered.

* * *

 

"Time for you to see my rock-hard strength!" Metior declared.

* * *

 

Inside- the Kyoryugers all performed swooping motions...

* * *

 

That translated into Kyoryuzin Kung Fu spinning the ball-on-a-chain in preparation, and then motioned their right hand in that 'come on' motion that everyone knows what it means.

Metior roared- and ran at them.

Kyoryuzin Kung Fu swung the hammer- then blocked a kick with their knees before swinging the ball over their head.

Kyoryuzin then grabbed Metior's hands and twisted them in a complex fashion before breaking off and slamming him with the hammer.

"DAH!" He looked at his hands and wondered what they'd just done.

* * *

 

"HAH!" They swung-

* * *

 

-The hammer into Metior's chest-

* * *

 

-Then kicked up-

* * *

 

-and did a side swipe before-

* * *

 

-Kicking up over his head-

* * *

 

-And then up into his chest with a burst of green light.

* * *

 

"WAAACHHAAA!"

* * *

 

Then they delivered a side swipe.

* * *

 

"You finish this," Grey said to Red.

"Alright then," Red then began the motions that he'd been shown before. "Iron Shattering Fist!"

* * *

 

"CRUSHING IMPACT!"

**_BOOM BOOM!_**

Kyoryuzin swung the ball with a skidding spark across the ground- straight up into Metior's already wounded chest.

* * *

 

"NOW!" Red declared.

"KYORYUZIN KUNG FU!" The seven of them shouted: "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

With an over-the-head swing, Kyoryuzin Kung Fu sent the ball flying straight into Metior- who began sparking and exploding with a defeated cry of: "THIRD IMPACT!"

Kyoryuzin Kung Fu turned their backs to the explosion in triumph.

* * *

 

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

* * *

 

Gold and Torin shared a nod.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB.**

John placed all but one Bunpachy battery into the recharge rack before turning to face them all.

"This won't be the last you guys see of me," John said, "but for now, it's the last I'll be seeing of you. I've got..." He glanced over at Professor Kaiyumi and asked, "What was it again? Amber stones?"

"Right," Kaiyumi nodded.

"Right, I've got these Lost Stones to find," John said, "so for now, I'll be Zapping around doing my best to find 'em all."

"Good luck," Torin said with a nod. "It's much appreciated."

"Knowing my luck, I'll probably cross paths with 'em soon enough," John gave a grin as he held up the one Bunpachy Battery he retained in his possession. "So, take good care of Bunpachy for me, would ya?"

"Can do!" Caleb gave a hybrid wave-salute.

"Well then," John gave a small bow- "I'll be off! See you guys in the future!...or was it the past? Or the Present? I always get those mixed up now." He laughed- as did everyone else. "Well, anyways...See ya!" he gave a wave.

"See you!" Roxy waved back.

"If we start having trouble with any Paramonsters, it'd be a real _parablem!"_ Merry joked.

Another round of laughter burst out- and with that- John flashed blue and _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"So..." Yui said as she turned to Kaiyumi, "is this sudden trip of his about the last two Voltasaurs?"

"Yes, it is," Kaiyumi nodded, "although, it's less to do with Plezuon and more to do with Bragigas..." Kaiyumi smiled slightly- "But that's a problem that we'll be able to sort out in short order..."

"So...about Plezuon..." Yui began to pry.

"There are a few somethings I need to test before we can conclude construction complete," Kaiyumi said with a mysterious tone, "But after that...I don't see why I can't make an introduction or two..." She gave a wink.

"Awesome!" Yui clenched her fists and gave a squeal of delight.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!** _

"Fam's got Culture Shock! A Super Spoiled Rich Kid Plus Her Monstrous Parents! And a Monster Baby has her on the Ropes! **BRAVE 19! KAWAIIII! The Stolen Family!** _yesh."_

"GET A LOAD OF THIS! We're gonna be in a musical!? Now that's one Brave Movie! We'll be an all-dancing, all-singing, all-fighting Super Sentai! **ZYUDEN SENTAI KYORYUGER: THE MOVIE!** _ **GABURINCHO OF MUSIC!**_ "

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeewf. What a story, eh? I'll probably get the Gaburincho of Music movie up next before the new year at this rate, ^u^ Anyways! Not much going on in this episode other than wrapping up the Kyoryu Grey introduction arc. We also got a bit more background on Torin's old world...and as you've seen, it's quite a sad story that we've not even gotten all of the details on yet! 0_0


	19. Gaburincho Of Music!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

Gabutyra roared.

* * *

At a Music Concert in the Digital World- The fans all cheered and clapped as the music of the first song of the show began to play...

The girl on-stage was the opening act for a larger concert- a young hopeful of eighteen hoping to break into the music world- her name? Chizuru Nagase- daughter of a certain Hangyomon from Xros Heart and a girl named Mizuki.

As she took a deep breath before she began to sing- images of Beast Batteries swooshed past on the screen for you, the audience, accompanied by lines of text.

 **GABUTYRA!** _Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red!_

 _ **"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate,"**_ She brushed a strand of short, muted orange hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

**PARASAGUN!** _Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black!_

**STEGOTCHI!** _Merry Mashimon AS: Kyoryu Blue!_

 _ **"Still its sands slip away from me,"**_ Her Green eyes took in the audience.

 **ZAKUTOR!** _Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green!_

_**"But you were there to help me bear their weight,"** _

**DRICERA!** _Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink!_

 _ **"And in my heart shall you always be,"**_ Chizuru reached up for a triangular shaped necklace around her neck as she sang, and our view cut outside:

**PTERAGORDON!** _Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold!_

_**"May the circle of life become the ties that bond, Let my prayer reach through them now to you..."** _

Paramonsters and two women in strange, Insect-oid themed Nun-like costumes were walking past a Merry Go Round towards the Concert Hall. These two were the Sistermon Twins- Ashy and Lamunea.

_**"Warriors of the great Ds of old, keep the fangs of your heart ever strong!"** _

**ANKYDON!** _Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan!_

The Credits continued to play on as we cut back towards the stage where Chizuru continued to sing- much to the delight of the very appreciative, clapping audience.

_**"Listen to the fire that burns within your soul, and welcome the coming new dawn with your song!"** _

The first verse came to an end, and just as the singer went on to begin the next verse...

Paramonster laser blasts fired from the top of the audience seating- hitting the loud speakers on either side of the stage, destroying the loud speakers and bringing the concert to an abrupt end.

The Lights went up on the room- and everyone looked around for the source of the commotion- soon spotting the Paramonsters descending the stairs towards the stage- and also filtering out into the audience as a form of crowd control.

The two insectoid girls walked up onto the stage, and approached Chizuru- one of them drawing and leveling a sword at her.

"W-what do you want!?" Chizuru asked.

"We just want your voice!" The girl in black holding the sword- Ashy- said with an echoing voice as her eyes went red.

"Should we take her by force-" The girl in white- Lamunea- asked in the same echoing styled voice, starting with a high pitched tone before shifting into a deeper voice, "-or by pleasure?" Switching back to the high pitched voice- she strolled out to face the worried and confused audience. "What do you think, you tasty morsels? Maybe we should just _**eat you all right up!?**_ "

The audience began to panic- but couldn't go anywhere due to the Paramonsters.

"Don't-!" Chizuru cried out-

 _ **"KYORYU CHANGE!"**_ Six voices cried out at once.

Everyone- but especially the two Sistermon Twins- looked up towards the same entrance that the Paramonsters had come through as a familiar twirl of a revolver barrel was followed by the loud beat of Samba Music.

Inaba kicked a Paramonster down the stairs, and then punched few Paramonsters in the face with his Gaburevolver before spinning around to slam one in the back of the neck as he casually slipped into his formerly empty seat and put his arm around the worried girl that had been his date. "Oh My!" Inaba said as he spun his Gaburevolver around by the trigger. "Two Naughty Nuns at a Concert? Even if it weren't for you two being too Tsundere about it, I'd say this was certainly _someone's_ dream come true!"

A new commotion occurred at the middle of the seating area- Merry and Callie were delivering many devastating attacks to the Paramonsters that had chosen their area of audience to hold captive.

With a "UPSSIE!" Merry sent a Paramonster flying to the left.

With a "WHOOPSIE!" Callie sent a Paramonster flying to the right.

Both Paramonsters collided in mid air.

"If you can't understand the appeal of this _rocking music_..." Merry began as she flared the collar of her jacket.

"Then we'll have to start _c-rock-ing_ a few skulls!" Callie continued on as she threw off the Cyan Lab coat she'd been wearing.

"ROCK 'N' ROLL!" Both girls shouted at once- which several audience members cheering at the exclamation.

"HAAAH!" In another part of the Audience, Yumeji leaped over a Handicapped railing into the empty space beyond to dance his way through some Paramonsters before blocking one's attacks with his Gaburevolver, and using the Morph-Dance Spin to send it flying back into the Handicapped Railing. Yumeji turned towards Eri in the audience, sitting next to a formerly occupied seat, and gave a wing, "Sorry, Eri-chan, looks like I've got to get to work here."

"Stick it too 'em, Yumeji-kun!" Eri gave a double thumbs up.

Elsewhere in the Audience- Roxy flip-kicked her way down the stairs, disposing of various Paramonsters in the process before landing at a middle landing, and scissor kicking two Paramonsters back into their awaiting buddies. "Oh YES!" With one upwards kick, she sent another one flipping down the stairs. "Wow! Someone should have warned you all about the stairs! That'd be a Great Idea!"

Caleb came running in from off stage- kicking his way through Paramonsters and running towards the two Sistermon Twins.

Lamunea ran towards him in return- slashing through the air with energized claws- but Caleb danced to the side- around Lamunea- and then punched Ashy in the wrist with the handle of his Gaburevolver- disarming her of her sword for the few brief moments that let him get between Ashy and Chizuru.

"HAH!" With a kick- Ashy was sent flipping over one of the stair cases leading up onto the stage.

Ashy landed awkwardly- with her dress hiked all the way up to her hip on the right side, making anyone who dared to look wonder if she was wearing anything underneath- and snarled at Caleb.

"You okay, Chizurun?" Caleb asked of Chizuru, who nodded in agreement as the Samba beat grew louder and louder-

The other five Kyoryugers had ran down the stairs and were now joining Caleb up on the stage.

"Just who are these guys?" Lamunea asked as she helped her sister up from the floor- "D-kun never mentioned anything about them!"

"Who the hell are you?" Ashy asked as she pointed her regained sword at them with her left hand. "And who's Deboss?"

"We should be asking you that question!" Caleb said as the six Kyoryugers lined up on stage- "Using Paramonsters but not knowing Deboss? Asking us just who the hell _**we**_ are?"

Roxy winked- Yumeji straightened the tie he was wearing- Merry and Callie stuck their tongues out- Inaba blew a kiss.

"We're just some audience members who happened to be the family and friends of that girl you tried to kidnap just now!" Caleb then yelled: "Let's go!" He leveled his Gaburevolver at the roof- as did everyone else.

"FIRE!"

The six energy dinosaur heads shot up into the air and began circling around over the audiences heads- dazzling and awing them with the multicolored display...!

The energy blasts circled around then and descended on the six kids- displacing their clothes with the Kyoryuger Plugsuits in flashes of bright white light.

Green- Pink- Red- Cyan- Blue- Black!

The audience cheered.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Kyoryu Red shouted- and the six of them reached for the ground and then jumped into their poses:

_**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"** _

* * *

**_THE MOVIE!** **GABURINCHO OF MUSIC!_**

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later- the fight had moved out into the back of the concert hall.

_**Now's the time! Let our bravery combine** _

The Kyoryugers fought against more Paramonsters, with Red performing escort for Chizuru- protecting her from the Paramonsters hoping to capture her.

One came close to hitting her- but a last second pull away allowed only the Necklace cord to be cut.

_**It's getting wold, as the trouble causes a storm to brew!** _

"Everyone!" Red shouted, "Hold them back! I'll get Chizurun to safety!"

"OKAY!" Green, Pink, Blue, Cyan, and Black agreed- and inserted batteries into their Revolvers. **_GABURINCHO!_** "ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_**

_**Once your blazing soul is set in your chest** _

Armed with their weapons- they leaped into action as Red took the Singer away.

"C'MON!" Pink leaped at Paramonsters- kicking in mid air before plowing into one with her "DRICERA LANCE!"

"PARASA SHOT!" Black back-flipped over some Paramonsters- firing away as he did such.

_**It'll be a source of pure power!** _

"MERRY BANANA SPLIT!" Blue leaped into the air- holding a Paramonster in arm as she descended towards the ground- landing by doing the splits- with the Paramonster's head hitting the ground and causing the ground to rumble and shatter apart- spearing more Paramonsters with Debris.

_**Awaken your Dinosaur fangs** _

"ZAKTOR SLASHER!" Green ran through the Paramonsters and cut them down to size.

"ANKYDON HAMMER!" Cyan swung her hammer around in circles- smashing through any Paramonster that dared get close to her.

_**Don't fear the battle ahead of you** _

Black confronted Lamunea- shooting at her with the Parasashot only to have her return the favor with laser blasts from her hand.

Blue and Pink came in- using Shield and Lance as they tried to land some sort of hit- only for Blue to be hit in turn by a punch and sent flying backwards into a pile of debriss.

_**Roar with courage! A sparkling Snap of Bravery!** _

"Yay!" Lamunea cheered- only to be confronted by Black and Pink again- she dodged their attacks and threw her own before leaping backwards and upwards into the air and launching a few larger fire blasts.

_**Keep fighting on, Warriors of the Mighty Lizards!** _

Meanwhile, Cyan and Green- accompanied by the illusive Kyoryu Grey who was appearing and disappearing in flashes of blue light- fought against Ashy.

_**Let's go! Warm friendship and a burning unstoppable energy!** _

Green was slashed to the side- and Cyan was kicked away- but then Grey leaped in with his own "Armed On!" and used the "Bunpachy Smasher!" to distract her.

_**Let it rip, Kyoryuger!** _

As Cyan got to her feet, she discovered Chizuru's missing necklace, "Oh no!" she gasped, and picked it up immediately.

_**With the spirit of your Voltasaur Team!** _

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest just outside the concert hall, Red lead Chizuru to safety.

"Yosh..." With that- Red took out the Gabutyra battery, and powered down with a sigh. "We should be safe out here."

"You're as crazy as ever, Caleb," Chizuru pouted. "What is with you guys? You go to Aincrad for a few years and when you finally come visit it's...what even were you wearing!?"

"Kyoryu Red's suit!" Caleb said with a grin. "We're all protecting the world now."

With a roll of her eyes- Chizuru smiled back, "Well, looks like we've both gotten our dreams come true..."

_**FLASH BACK!** _

"I'm going to be a singer some day!" A younger Chizuru said towards an equally younger Caleb and Callie.

"We're gonna join the PawnChessmonz," Callie said with a grin, "and we're going to help protect the world so you can sing in it!"

"In that case...!" Chizuru grinned, "I've got a great idea!"

"For what?" Caleb asked.

"A new song!" Chizuru answered.

"What's it about?" Callie asked.

"I'm not telling!" Chizuru replied- "You'll just have to wait for me to sing it on stage as my first song!"

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

Chizuru smiled as she reached up for her necklace..."Huh...?" She looked down and confirmed her suspicions, "Oh no, I lost it! I lost my necklace!"

"Oh- Maybe it fell off some-" Caleb went to say when a loud, uneasy melody filled the air. It was so loud and annoying that they grimaced immediately upon hearing it.

Caleb and Chizuru turned to face the source of the odd melody...

And spotted a Debo Monster holding a Gaburevolver that had been painted dark blue and crimson red.

"What's wrong, Chizurun?" Caleb asked.

"That sound...!" Chizuru clamped her hands over her ears, groaning at the melody.

"I knew it..." The Debo Monster said as he ejected the beast battery inside the oddly painted Gaburevolver- shutting off the melody- only to shove the battery right back in. "That girl is one of the rare few who can hear a Soul Melody!" He smirked menacingly, "I'm Deathryuger, but you can call me "D" for short." He closed the mouth on the revolver. "I've waited what seems to be a hundred million years for this moment...! _**DEIVO CHANGE!**_ " he spun the revolver- and it put out that menacing melody again.

"I don't think so!" Caleb pushed Chizuru behind a tree to hide her as he grabbed his own Gaburevolver and Beast Battery. _**"KYORYU CHANGE!"**_ He spun his revolver- putting out the usual Samba beat- which clashed horribly with "Deathryuger's" Melody.

The two then went off on their transformation dances- similar and yet different- before aiming their Gaburevolvers at each other and... "FIRE!"

Both energy blasts headed towards their targets- and clashed in mid air! There was an explosion of light as the energy blasts were reflected back onto their respective owners...!

Kyoryu Red appeared where Caleb stood, wielding his Gaburevolver.

A dark blue suit with a golden sash across the chest with deep red arms appeared where D stood- also holding his Gaburevolver.

Both drew batteries and inserted them into their weapons.

"ARMED ON!" Red yelled as he ran his Gaburevolver down his arm- summoning the Gabutyra Fang.

"ARMED ON!" D did the same- gaining golden armor along his right arm along with some sort of flute/piano/sword like weapon.

The tussle that occurred was intense- with This "Deathryuger" having the clear advantage- delivering blow after blow that resulted in Red hitting the ground with a roll.

_**The World is what you make of it** _

D folded his sword into an L shape, making it into a boomerang! He flung it at Red- who had just barely gotten up.

_**And all you can do is fight to win** _

Poor Kyoryu Red was sent flying by the rapidly striking sword.

_**An Evil darkness starts to take control** _

"Caleb!" Chizuru cried out in terror.

"CALIBER!" The other Kyoryugers ran up at that moment- with Cyan quickly looking Red over to assess his situation...

_**War might be cruel** _

"A Kyoryuger rip-off?" Blue asked "We'll just have to rip you a new one!"

Then Black, Green, Pink, and Blue ran forward to fight this Deathryuger.

_**But it's honest** _

Pink's attacks were quickly repelled, and Green was sent flying from a kick.

_**Faith in the future is naive** _

Black came in with with a feint while Blue came up from behind.

"RRRAHH!" D saw it coming, however, and spun around to kick Blue into the ground.

_**When the future is the present, before the end** _

D then spun around to kick Black's legs out from under him- only for him to leap backwards to avoid it- into a tree- and then leaping back at him with "PARASA SHOT!"

_**Only one who crawls up from hell can speak true truth** _

D dodged the shots- then grabbed Black's arm and shoved it off course from the punch that had been attempted. Then- D lifted a leg up and spun around- somehow managing to pin Black to the ground by pressing his foot into Black's shoulder before he suddenly leaped backwards and threw his boomerang weapon at them.

_**So Shout out a song of despair!** _

He caught the boomerang again as it let off a mighty explosion atop the Kyoryugers.

"He's...!" Pink tried to get up.

"Strong...!" Black agreed.

_**The cries of those struggling to survive...** _

D laughed.

"We need the Kentrospiker!" Cyan suddenly ran up- carrying Red's Gabutyra fang and the Kentrospiker battery. _**"BRAVE IN!"**_

_**Is pure beauty in this tiresome world** _

**_KENTROSPIKER!_**

"Combined weapons!" Cyan formed the Kentrospiker- and held it on her own.

_**It's time this law is carved in stone** _

D pulled out a battery from his belt buckle- Metallic Silver with Golden accents with a red eye. **"DEIVO IN!"** he shouted.

_**Only one can be victorious** _

He opened a slot on his sword and inserted the battery.

 _ **"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**_ Cyan leaped into the air- holding the Kentrospiker and aiming for a one-shot finish- and then threw the mighty weapon.

**_SPIKOOOOM!_**

_**"DEMONIC SCORE!"**_ D shouted as he held his sword over his shoulder- _**"DEIVO FINISH!"**_

He slashed through the air- launching a purple aura of a Spinosaur's head that chomped through the Kentrospiker and then-

"What-!?"

-Hit Cyan- knocking her into the ground with an explosion and a massive droning bell tone.

The Kyoryugers suddenly were powered down where they stood or lay- each glaring at the Deathryuger with anger.

"Everyone...!" Chizuru cried out in horror, moving to go help them when D grabbed her left arm. The visor on his helmet faded briefly- and his eyes flashed yellow at her through it.

With that- Chizuru suddenly collapsed into D's arms- and he swooped her up Bridal style as Ashy and Lamunea walked up.

"Chizuru...!" Caleb tried to get up- but found himself unable to move at all as the trio vanished into a ripple of space- serving as a means of escape.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Luckyuro couldn't believe her eyes.

 _ **"You're done pretending to be good you're getting so fed up it's all such a chore...!"**_ Candelira was singing. Aigaron was dancing...and...And... Chaos was playing some tiny electronic keyboard.

 _ **"Desho Desho!?"**_ Aigaron and Chaos sang at the same time.

Lucky turned towards the one other sane being in the room- who was watching this with equal disgust. "What...what's going on here?" She asked in confusion.

"Hell if I know," Dogold said with a growl, "they've been acting like this all morning."

"And...it's the same song?" Lucky asked.

"No, they've been cycling through it and a few others Candelira wrote up," Dogold grumbled, "and that's more music than I'd like to have heard in a lifetime."

"So...they couldn't have sent those Paramonsters and creepy nuns to attack that Concert I went to see?" Luckyuro asked.

"Eh?" Dogold turned towards Luckyuro in surprise. "Paramonsters attacked a concert? I can't blame them for having lives, but 'Creepy Nuns'? Nobody authorized _**that**_ one." He then added- "And wasn't that concert on that Digital World we keep seeing in the sky at night? Why the hell would we want to attack there when we haven't even made progress on Earth yet?"

"Well, the Kyoryugers were there for one thing," Luckyuro said somewhat hesitantly.

"Eh? They were?" Dogold did a double take- "You didn't blow your cover, did you?"

"No no," Lucky shook her head, "but I followed them and watched the fight! There's an Evil Kyoryuger too!"

"What!?" Dogold sparkled and flared, not even caring how he was overwhelming Candelira's music with his loudness- "Stealing the Kyoryugers gimick was my thing! Who is this Rip-off?!"

"I took a picture!" Lucky held up a digital camera- set to review a certain image.

"Lemme see that..." Dogold snatched the camera and looked at the image on the screen. "What the hell? This guy's the General of Brutality!"

"I'd say he's Brutal alright!" Lucky remarked- "You should have seen it! I was getting really concerned there when they were getting beaten down so easily!"

"Yeah- way too brutal even for us Deboss," Dogold grumbled as he looked through the rest of the photos. "Years before we were put on ice- this guy went around murdering our own forces for the fun of it. Chaos got really mad at him for that and I had to put him down," He handed the camera back to Luckyuro. "But I chopped him into so many pieces that there's no way he could have been reborn! Chaos even made sure his soul couldn't enter the Darkness of the Land..."

"What I want to know is how this guy got a Gaburevolver!" Lucky wondered.

"That's...a very good question..." Dogold glanced over at the singing Deboss High Command Leaders. "You know, I wonder if he didn't find some way of messing with those three?"

"You think so?" Lucky asked as Aigaron tried to do a hand-stand...and fell flat on his face.

"I'll tell you what, Lucky," Dogold turned to the kid and then said in a highly conspiratorial tone, "if you can tell the Kyoryugers- without blowing your cover, that is- that we want this guy dead as much as they do now...Well..." He chuckled- "Hell- feel free to take a whole squad of Paramonsters and bring 'em to help fight this guy!"

"W-What?!" Luckyuro did a double take- "You really want me to help them!?"

"Luckyuro," Dogold said as he put his hand on the kid's shoulder and gave it a pat- "I'm only ever going to say this once while these guys are out of it like this. This _**Renegade**_ is what happens when Debo Monsters go bad- badder than we normally are, I mean. Now, this might be that psychic link with Kyroyu Gold talking here, but I think that the younger we Debo Monsters are, the more and more it is that we're not so far gone as to not have a kind heart."

"You've lost me there, Dogold," Luckyuro remarked.

"Eh, well, maybe I'm just precariously balanced on a nuanced edge..." Dogold chuckled.

"Lost me again, sorry..."

"Look, kid, just..." Dogold sighed- "Just be yourself right now- okay? I think that'll help put this Renegade down for good more than anything."

"Well, okay, I guess...?" Luckyuro turned to leave- then asked- "Don't tell the others about this when they wake up?"

"Tell them about what?" Dogold asked in return with a wry tone.

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| A DINOSAUR MUSEUM!**

"Deathryuger..." Torin said with concern as he lead the Kyoryugers through the halls- "To think that D still has intact Zero-Zero Zyudenchi with him...The batteries of Tobaspino?" They passed by a skeleton of a Spinosaur then. "It was just shortly before the Chaos of my world had everything destroyed."

They walked through an alley of Triceratops skeletons.

"The Chaos of my world began his evil plan by stealing the Prototype Gaburevolver that would have allowed their kind to transform. Perverting it's technology into the Death Gaburevolver to then force a bond between D and Tobaspino- the first of the Voltasaurs of my world to have been born- D attempted to drive Tobaspino berserk, forcing him to aid in the extinction of my world. And then...it happened."

Torin's memories went back to that time...

"Several humans appeared then- humans with the power to hear a Soul Melody," Torin continued on, "together- they sang, and overpowered D's corrupt melody- allowing Tobaspino to defeat him."

The whole image was a disturbing one- Tobaspino's massive foot crushing down on the suited Deathryuger.

But back in the present, Torin turned back to the Kyoryugers, and concluded, "But because D had the stolen Beast Batteries with him when he died- Tobaspino was unable to join in any future battle- and so went into hibernation. When my Earth was destroyed- I theorized that Tobaspino may have survived the destruction, but I had no time to find him. Transfering myself and Bragigas into this world was my top priority after the evacuation... However, if D has found his way here as well, he may attempt to bring Tobaspino over into this world through similar means."

"So what's this Soul Melody thing about?" Merry asked.

"I had little time to research it at that time, but in my research of this world, I've only come across one human in your recent history who had this same power-" Torin said, "the Xros Heart General, Taiki Kudo. The ability to hear a Soul Melody, from all of what I've been able to piece together, is the very ability to synchronize and harmonize melodies together. For Taiki Kudo, that displayed in the powerful ability to allow Digi-Xros fusions into impossible levels. For those humans who spoke up at that strange moment, it allowed Tobaspino to break free."

"So uncle Taiki's ability to hear dying Digimon's Melodies...Is this Soul Melody thing?" Yumeji asked.

"Exactly that," Torin- "Up until Chizuru's kidnapping, however, I had assumed that nobody from this universe held that power. How she factors into this yet, I don't understand."

* * *

 

"Sing for me!" D ordered Chizuru- being held captive by the arms by Lamunea and Ashy- as he held out a Tobaspino Beast Battery, "Sing!"

"I won't...!" Chizuru growled in defiance.

"C'me now," Ashy said, "sing the song, and we'll let you go...!"

"If you don't do it willingly, we'll force you to do it," Lamunea giggled.

"I won't do it," Chizuru declared.

"Fine then-" D held up his Gaburevolver and spun the barrel- causing that earsplitting melody to play out as he lifted his visor once more and flashed his eyes at Chizuru. "Don't say we didn't give you the chance."

* * *

 

Minutes later- a black version of the Tobaspino battery was flung into the air- and then summoned a Spinosaur Voltasaur around it with a flash of purple light and time-space rending energy.

**_GABURINCHO! TOBASPIIII~NO!_**

The variation on the Gabutyra body-type landed in the middle of the small city that the museum was in- and began its rampage.

The Kyoryugers ran outside- with Torin looking up in horror- "Oh no, Tobaspino...!"

* * *

 

Inside the Voltasaur's body- the control room, similar in design to the Spirit Base, was in a state of disarray, with crumbling stonework walls and pillars.

Chizuru had been strung up with vines to the standard Piloting base- and Deathryuger stood in front of it, playing his flute with that evil melody.

* * *

 

"GABUTYRA!" Kyoryu Red shouted.

"DRICERA!" Kyoryu Pink called out.

"STEGOOOOOOTCHI!" Kyoryu Blue yelled.

The trio of Voltasaurs were summoned in an instant- landing in the city and beginning their attack on Tobaspino- trying to get their cousin form another world to stop its rampage.

* * *

 

D looked up from his flute in surprise- "Well now..."

* * *

 

Parasagun and Zakutor joined the battle as well- but Tobaspino was simply too much for those five Voltasaurs to handle.

"What's going on!?" PInk asked- "They're having so much trouble fighting!"

"It's the Melody!" Torin said as he observed this alongside Cyan, Green, and Black. "D's evil melody is disrupting the Harmony of Gabutyra and the others, while amplifying Tobaspino's own song...!"

* * *

 

D resumed playing his flute- at a slightly different tone.

* * *

 

"How do we stop this...?" Green asked as he looked on in horror at Zaktor's pained state on the ground.

"We've got to push through the music somehow...!" Red decided...

"I'll give it a try then!" Cyan grabbed an Ankydon battery, and threw it.

Ankydon appeared in a flash of a teleport- and began charging towards Tobaspino...!

And then Bunpachy came flying across the city scape- with Kyoryu Grey leaping off as his Voltasaur engaged in battle.

"Sorry I'm late!" Grey said as he landed- "I had to let Fam and Yui know what was going on."

"Better late then never...!" Cyan said as Ankydon and Punpachy hammered and punched their way through Tobaspino's defenses.

* * *

 

"And now, let me show you...!" D chuckled evilly, "A Forced Combination."

Ashy held up a Darkness Loader- who knows where the hell she got the demonic thing from- and activated it as D began to play a different theme.

* * *

 

Tobaspino suddenly glowed a dark purple- as did Ankydon and Bunpachy- and then as the two smaller Voltasaurs leaped in for their next attack...!

Tobaspino began transforming- sneakily providing ports for Ankydon and Bunpachy to attach to right at the points where they were attempting to attack.

When the forced combination concluded- a Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu rip-off stood there in the city, holding a boomerang blade in the right hand, and a massive ax in the left hand.

"SPINODAIOH!" D's voice rang through the world.

"Ankydon!" Cyan cried out in surprise.

"No, Bunpachy!" Grey growled. "Not you too...!"

"Did you see that energy flare just then!?" Pink asked aloud- "That looked just like...!"

"The same glow from a Darkness Loader?" Black finished.

Gabutyra got to his feet- and began charging at Spinodaioh.

"GABUTYRAAAAA!" Red shouted.

Gabutyra ducked under an Ankydon Hammer- and then headbutted Spinodaioh's chest, only to get a Bunpachy hammer for his troubles.

* * *

 

Lamunea and Ashy watched on with glee as Chizuru watched with horror.

* * *

 

Blue and Black ran across a rooftop that was at Spinodaioh's chest level- dodging the laser blasts from Tobaspino's mouth as they aimed up for a jump into the Mecha.

Ankydon's hammer swung into the building- and sent the two of them flying off in another direction.

Green ran up to try attacking with his sword next- only to be batted aside by the Ankydon hammer as well!

The Bunpachy ball came swinging down- and Pink had to dodge the rubble that was sent flying in her direction.

Red leaped off of the nearest still intact building, and landed on Spinodaioh's chest. "Give Chizuru back right now!"

* * *

 

"So tedious," D rolled his eyes- or at least, that's what his helmet motion indicated- and then played a melody.

* * *

 

With that- Spinodaioh spun around- flinging Red off into the distance before firing laser blasts out of the Tobaspino mouth to add extra mileage.

"Bro!" Cyan shouted in terror.

"Go get him!" Grey said- "I'll follow Bunpachy and Ankydon!"

* * *

 

A short time later- Spinodaioh had found its way to an abandoned waterfront property.

It raised the Ankydon arm up- summoning many giant pillars of Roman design from the ground...Pieces of stonework so tall that they dwarfed Tobaspino itself!

* * *

 

"Your life will be completely turned into power for the Dimensional Rift," D said as he strolled across the room, "and used to fuel a portal from my world- allowing the energy of the Great Eradication Blast to enter this world and utterly destroy it!"

Then- golden energy began being pulled out of Chizuru-flowing upwards into Spinodaioh's whole body...!

* * *

 

The chest and crescent moon on the helmet glowed with that same golden light- and then Spinodaioh turned Tobaspino's mouth towards the ocean- firing off a purple beam of light that struck a 'wall' in space that began to tear open a rift in space...!

* * *

 

Back in the city- Inaba, Merry, and Yumeji stood around looking at the chaos strewn about them.

"At this rate," Yumeji said, "even if Fam can get here in time, would Pteragordon even be able to move?"

"That was so awful that I'm full of awe," Merry remarked. "Are we really that out of options already?"

 _"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate,"_ Inaba started to sing, _"still it sands slip away from me..."_

"Inaba..." Merry's eyes widened slightly.

"I was just thinking," Inaba said as he got to his feet, "it really is a nice song." he smiled just a bit- "How about we reclaim it?"

Yumeji nodded, and Merry did as well a moment later.

They took a moment- and then sang- _**"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its sands slip away from me. But there you were to help me bear their weight..."**_

 _ **"...And in my heart you shall always be!"**_ Roxy sang aloud as she and Torin walked down the streets to join them.

With that- they all began singing together. _**"May the Circle of Life become the ties that bond,"**_

* * *

 

At the river that Caleb had landed in, and was currently sitting by, Callie sang as well, _**"Let my prayers reach through them now to you. Warriors of the great dinosaurs of old..."**_

"You can sing Chizurun's new song too, huh?" Caleb asked.

_**'Keep the fangs of your heart ever strong.'** _

"She kept it in suspense from us for so long," Callie said with a smile, "I just had to memorize the lyrics when she started singing."

_**'Listen to the fire that burns within your soul, and welcome the coming new dawn with your song!'** _

"I remember that day that she decided on making it," Caleb said with a fond smile. "She didn't just make her dream come true...she's going to inspire lots of people with her music."

**FLASH BACK! AINCRAD FLIGHT BAY_ _ _|**

"I hope everyone in the world will like the song I'm writing," Chizuru said with a smile. "But you guys have to be there when I sing it for the first time, Ok?"

"I'm sure they will," Caleb said with a grin. "And We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Here!" Callie held out a small package- "I bought this at the market this morning! It's a present!"

Chizuru took the package, and opened it- revealing the contents to be a triangular necklace.

"I chipped in for it too," Caleb smiled as Chizuru put the necklace on.

"You guys...!" Chizuru then leaped at them, and gave them a crushing hug- "Thanks...!"

**BACK TO THE PRESENT...!**

"You found it back there?" Caleb asked as he looked at the lost necklace resting in his hand.

"Yup," Callie nodded. "We'll have to give it back to her after we get her back!"

"You're right about that," Caleb nodded and stood up, placing the necklace in his vest pocket. "I'm not going to let her out do us! We're still in the middle of our dream of protecting the world, after all!"

"I suppose we are, aren't we?" Callie grinned at her brother.

* * *

 

The rift was growing larger and larger- and more golden light energy was being pulled from Chizuru's body.

It stopped for a moment, as D surveyed the status of the rift, then of Chizuru's life force. "I suppose it's time to completely drain you then...!"

And then Spinodaioh shook with an explosion.

D turned to the window to look out at their attacker.

* * *

 

 **"GORO~GORO~N!"** Pteragordon circled Spinodaioh- shooting lightning out of its mouth.

Fam Fan Fan stood next to John Egbert as they watched the fight begin.

"Close your goggles, Ptera'!" Fam ordered.

And those rarely used goggles on Pteragordon's face lowered down over his eyes and ears as the Voltasaur continued to launch lightning at Spinodaioh.

"That should keep him from hearing that awful melody for now...!" John said with a nod. "Good thing I talked the professor into adding that feature in...!"

"Keep at it, Ptera!" Fam shouted- then turned her attention to the horde of Paramonsters- along with D, Lamunea, and Ashy- that were approaching them.

"GO!" D ordered.

And the Paramonsters ran forward.

"HAAH!" Fam drew Zandar Thunder- and began slicing her way through the Paramonsters.

At the same time- John summoned the WarHammer of Vrillyhoo from his Sylladex and began bashing away at the Paramonsters as well.

"Such futile writhing," D declared. "Did you really think you could accomplish anything on your own?"

"But it's a Lucky thing they're not alone!" Cried a rather familiar voice...

And then a hord of Paramonsters wearing Kyoryuger emblem sashes came running out of the woodwork- attacking their normal bretheren and holding the tide back.

"What the fu...?" John stared on in confusion at this.

And then- the second most impossible thing that Fam ever saw happened.

The other Kyoryugers were running up to join in the battle- with Luckyuro right alongside them!

And then- they all ran into the battle- taking on any spare Paramonsters out with ease.

"What...?" Lamunea cried out- "Why are there Paramonsters helping them!?"

"Because you guys are big meanies, that's why!" Luckyuro shouted as she held up her Violin bow/sword- "NOW GET 'EM, KYORYU-PARAMONSTERS!"

"You Traitors!" Ashy shouted at the Kyoryu-Paramonsters- "How dare you switch sides!"

"Stop this Pointless Struggle at once!" D yelled- "It doesn't matter if you have friends or not!"

"What?!" Inaba asked as he kicked a few regular Paramonsters down. "Did you hear that, guys?"

"Pointless Struggle!?" Merry laughed- " _Point, shrug_ , who would ask such a dumb question!?"

"Someone without a _point!_ " Callie agreed- "That's who!"

"Ridiculous!" Yumeji shouted as he and Luckyuro somehow managed to pull off a back-to-back stance as they took on D's Paramonsters. "Don't underestimate us!"

"They're not even traitors to you guys!" Luckyuro slashed at a Paramonster- "I brought my guys straight from a fresh batch!"

"OH YES!" Roxy laughed as she kicked another of D's Paramonsters into a trap set up by the KyoryuParamonsters! "Not Us Humans, Deboss, Dinosaurs, Digimon-" she did a leaping slplits kick to two of D's Paramonsters' heads- "Pretty much everyone in this solar system!"

"As long as our Bravery is firm," Caleb shouted as he took on some more of D's Paramonsters, then did a leaping spin kick to two more of them, "we can blow away any kind of trouble!"

"That's just how we work!" Fam shouted as she and the other seven Kyoryugers lined up- "We're all a team!"

Torin made his appearance from a nearby rooftop then- capturing D's attention completely as he spoke: "I've never been so in awe of a display of Bravery in all my life as I am today..!" He snapped his fingers- "Fight on, Kyoryugers!"

"YOU!" D pointed at Torin in anger.

He didn't get a chance to do anything else.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Seven Gaburevolvers were unstrapped- and a Gaburichanger opened.

Eight Beast Batteries came out- and were activated- _**"BRAVE IN!"**_

The batteries went into the transformation devices.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** Caleb smirked.

 **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** Inaba narrowed his eyes.

 **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** Merry grinned.

 **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** Yumeji failed to contain a smirk from breaking out.

 **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** Roxy wriggled her eyebrows.

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** Fam nodded.

 **_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_** Callie rolled her shoulders in preparation.

 **_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_** John simply pulled his glasses off, and stuffed them into a pocket.

"Everyone!" Fam called out- "Let's give them a taste of our...!"

 _ **"KYORYU CHANGE!"**_ Seven Gaburevolvers spun to life- and one Gaburichanger was activated.

Nine people danced- the Kyoryugers plus Luckyuro.

D wouldn't have it- Taking his own Gaburevolver and aiming it at them as he fired of multiple shots that...

Went rather wide- strangely circling around the Kyoryugers as if they had some kind of shield up.

"FIRE!" They all yelled as the energy hit the ground behind them and exploded.

The Eight energy blasts shot straight up- and each and every one of then focused in on D- biting and scratching at him as they looped back around and hit their respective owners- transporting the suits onto them in flashes of color.

"YOU WORMS!" D shouted in anger.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red shouted in return- **"THE FANGED BRAVE!"** Gabutyra was summoned behind him- landing with a thud- **"KYORYU RED!"**

 **"THE HOT SHOT BRAVE!"** Black called out as Parasagun telepored in behind him. **"KORYU BLACK!"**

 **"THE ARMORED BRAVE!"** Blue yelled as Stegotchi teleported in behind her- **"KYORYU BLUE!** _ **YUPSIE!"**_

 **"THE BLADED BRAVE!"** Green roared as Zakutor was summoned. **"KYORYU GREEN!"**

 **"THE HORNED BRAVE!"** Pink cried out as Dricera appeared. **"KYORYU PINK!"**

 **"THE THUNDERING BRAVE!"** Gold thundered as Pteragordon circled over head- **"KYORYU GOLD... HAS ARRIVED!"**

 **"THE STEELY BRAVE!"** Cyan cried out- summoning a spectral aura of Ankydon behind her- **"KYORYU CYAN!"**

 **"THE CLASHING BRAVE!"** Grey yelled as a burst of wind formed a Mirrage of Bunpachy behind him- **"KYORYU GREY!"**

 **"THE PLUCKY BRAVE!"** Luckyuro even got in on the roll call for some reason- **"I'M LUCKYURO!"**

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" the eight Kyoryugers shouted- "ZYUDEN SENTAI! _**KYORYUGER!**_ "

"How exciting...!" Ashy remarked, "I'm gonna melt...!"

"You're all going to go extinct!" Lamunea declared.

"LET'S GO!" D ordered- and he and his forces ran into battle.

_*Cue VAMOLA! KYORYUGER (SAMBA MIX)*_

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold declared.

"IT'S GETTING WILD!" Red and Cyan shouted- "TRY TO STOP US, THEATRICAL STYLE!"

They leaped into action- Pink taking on Ashy directly- each trading kicks and rapid fire!

_**We are unbeatable superstars!** _

Black took on Lamunea- jumping and spinning away from her laser attacks only to land on a roof.

_**With our burning spirits fullly charged,** _

He took out a Beast Battery and loaded it into his gaburevolver.

"BANG!" Lamunea threw more laser blasts at him- but Black leaped off of the rooftop with a spin!

_**Our Hearts begin to pound!** _

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! GAN GAN!_**

Lamunea blocked the attack and sent it flying behind her.

_**It's wonderful to make Legends come true!** _

"HUPSIE!" Blue sent D's Paramonsters flying.

_**Don't let anyone silence your Bravery!** _

"Merry Lariat!" came one attack- then another- "MERRY BACK BREAKER!"

_**Always Rise to the Challenge!** _

**"SUPER MERRY HEAVE-HO!"** THe ground exploded from that massive backflip.

_**Does anyone really know where true strength lies?** _

Green and Lucky danced across a nearby rooftop as they avoided D's Paramonster's attacks- then they leaped off of the rooftop into the mess along with a few Kyoryu-Paramonsters backing them up.

_**Instead of searching the entire world,** _

Gaburicaliber and Viola Bows slashed through D's Paramonsters with ease.

_**Just look inside your Heart!** _

"NOW!" Green yelled- and then the two of them suddenly swapped weapons.

"MUSICAL RIPPING EDGE!" Green ran through a gaggle of Paramonsters in a large circle.

"LUCKY BRAVE MELODY!" Lucky spun through the remaining ones with a giggle.

_**(LET'S GET 'EM!)** _

Cyan and Grey grabbed batteries from their belt buckles.

**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO! Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)**

"Let's give Ankydon and Bunpachy something to cheer about!" Grey declared.

"ALRIGHT!" Cyan nodded- "Let's give it a shotorpedo!" And with that- they threw their batteries towards Gold.

_**Come on, Kyoryugers!** _

"GOT IT!" Gold shouted as she caught the batteries.

_**Kick some Butt! Go Nuts!** _

"Batteries Seven, Eight Loaded!" She put the two batteries into her sword.

_**Take a Bite out of your world!** _

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**No one could ever stop you!** _

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Gold revved up- and backflipped.

_**Behold and Tremble as we roar,** _

"THUNDERSTORM TRIPLE PAYBACK!"

_**THE VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _ **VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!**

Ankydon and Bunpachy energy attacks lashed out- and cut their way through the Paramonster crowds- selectivly cutting through D's Paramonsters and not even touching the Kyoryu-Paramonsters at all!

_**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_** _

_**Brave In!** _

Black hit the ground- Lamunea and Ashy giggling at his misfortune as Pink ran up to help him.

"You okay, Inaba?" She asked.

"Oh my!" Black remarked.

"Let's finish them together!" Pink suggested.

"Right!" Black agreed, and drew Battery #23! "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! FUTABAIN!_** He revved up the revolver and fired at Pink **_VAMOLA MUCHO! DOUBLE DOUBLE!_**

"Wow!~" Kyoryu Pink suddenly split into two.

"And again!" Black fired off again- making two more!

_**If you really care about something,** _

"BRAVE IN!" He then switched to Battery 15 as the four Kyoryu Pinks got ready.

_**You'll want to protect it yourself** _

**_GABURINCHO! ALLOMERUS!_**

Lamunea and Ashy began to run forwards.

_**Let your Brave Heart Burn SO BRIGHT THAT IT SENDS FEAR ITSELF RUNNING!** _

"Goodbye, Monster girls!" Black roared as he spun his revolver- "BURNING BRAVE FINISH!"

**_BANG BANG BURRRRN!_**

The four Kyoryu Pinks then rode the Fire Wave in Rider Kick form- all of it cutting through the two Twins with ease.

"No way," Lamunea lamented, "We've gone extinct!?"

**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!**

They exploded.

_**Today we're still going wild (FIRE!) Come On, Kyoryugers!** _

On a Deinochaser Bike- Red raced D- on his "D-Custom" Cycle.

_**Kick some butt, Go Nuts! Take a bite out of your world! No-one could ever stop you!** _

They traded blows across bikes- punches and then Kyoryu Red performed a sidways Kick that made him veer off course.

_**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO! With the Jaws that don't know how to hold back, (FIRE!)** _

D looked up suddenly- Spinodaioh had been hit by lightning!

_**Hard as nails! Getting Charged up!** _

"No!" D shouted as he felt the vines holding Chizuru up suddenly snap free from the inside.

_**Here's where you have to hang tough!** _

"BAD MOVE!"

D then turned his attention back to the fight as Red Leaped over him on the Deinochaser...!

_**Time to work together!** _

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

_**You shake with excitement every time you hear them call!** _

D fired his Gaburevolver at the same time Red did- repeatedly- even as Red continued on overhead- targeting not at D- but something else specifically.

_**The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!** _

_**KABOOM!** _

The Gasoline tank that D had inadvertently parked next to- sending Deathryuger flying off of his bike as it exploded.

_**BRAVE IN!** _

"I'm...!" D roared as he got to his feet- "I'M NOT THROUGH YET!"

He leaped up into Spinodaioh- half out of breath and breathing heavily- D began playing another flute melody- smacking Pteragordon away to the side- right towards the charging Gabutyra, Dricera, and Stegotchi.

_**"THUNDERSTORM SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"** _

The four of them fused together in a burst of golden light virtually identical to a normal Digi-Xros, and took to the skies.

**_RAIDEN KYOOOORYUZIN!_**

* * *

 

"RAIDEN, KYORYUZIN!" The eight Kyoryugers yelled as they readied their swords.

* * *

 

Raiden Kyoryuzin dove towards Spinodaioh- who swung the boomerang at them!

They dodged it- only for Spinodaioh to leap at them- swinging hammer and ball and chain against Raiden Kyoryuzin's shield.

They spun around quickly and shifted the shield into a sword- delivering two swipes across the chest that dislodged the massive Ax from the left hand.

* * *

 

D was struggling to keep up his melody as the attacks hit.

* * *

 

Explosions occurred all across the field as Hammer met Sword met Ball met Drill met Sword met Ball-

Then- Using one of those pillars to their advantage- Spinodaioh swung Ankydon's hammer through a pillar- knocking a piece of stonework free.

* * *

 

"HAH!" The Kyoryugers jumped!

* * *

 

Raiden Kyoryuzin leaped into the air- avoiding all of that!

Spinodaioh began spinning Bunpachy's ball- and then threw it at his discarded boomerang weapon- sending that back into the action as it trailed after Raiden Kyoryuzin like a heat seaking missile!

But Raiden Kyoryuzin was too fast- and went too high! The boomerang fell back into Spinodaioh's right hand- then threw it again- as well as launching the Bunpachy ball to launch it even higher...!

* * *

 

"PENTABLADE!" the Eight Kyoryugers shouted- "LIGHTNING BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

They cut through the boomerang and knocked Bunpachy's ball to the side before slashing across Spinodaioh's chest and then spinning around once more before finally...!

"HAAAH!"

_**SMASH!** _

The Pentablade penetrated Spinodaioh's chest!

* * *

 

"RRAAAH!" the eight Kyoryugers roared.

* * *

 

"Grrr..." D growled in disbelief.

* * *

 

The Pentablade went in just a bit further- cracking open access to Spinodaioh's control room!

* * *

 

"NOW, BRO!" Cyan shouted, "SAVE CHIZURUN!"

"GOT IT!" Red nodded- and then leaped out of Raiden Kyoryuzin- landing on the Voltasaur Pentablade and running down it's entire length before leaping through the gap made in Spinodaioh's chest.

He landed with a roll inside of the even more dishevelled room- where Chizuru lay on the ground, looking up in surprise, "Caleb-kun...!"

"Chizurun!" Red began to run towards her, only for D to get in his way with a kick!

Red hit the ground and rolled away, growling, "You...!"

D had no responses other than to take a deep breath and pull his helmet off, then roared- "I'm D! _ **VICTORY WILL BE MINE ALONE!"**_

He ran at Red- and began slashing with his sword/flute.

"I was hoping I wouldn't see that ugly face of yours again!" Red remarked as he blocked and traded blows.

Red delivered a slash to D's chest- which D returned in kind, flinging red into a wall.

Chizuru grimaced as D grabbed Red's Gaburicaliber and tossed it to the side before leaping and delivering a series of kicks to Red's chest- followed by one final sword strike..!

The Kyoryu Red suit vanished in a burst of light- and Chizuru's necklace went flying over to her- landing with a 'clak' right infront of her face.

Caleb hit the ground- Gaburevolver and Beast Batteries all flying off in different directions.

Caleb glanced at the Batteries and groaned, "Damn it...they're all drained!"

"DIE, HUMAN!" D roared and ran at Caleb- "NO! _**KYORYUUUUUUGERRRR!"**_ -who dove to grab his Gaburevolver and blocked the sword strike as it came down.

Even powered down- Caleb was still in this fight- doing his best to do damage to D while avoiding the enraged strikes.

Meanwhile- Chizuru grabbed the necklace off of the ground, breathing out, "That's it...!" She forced herself up onto her knees. "That song I wrote...I haven't finished singing it yet...!" She pulled the vines off of her wrists, and took a breath, "I won't let the world end with out having finished that song..!" She closed her hands over the necklace, and then began to sing... _**"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its sands slip away from me."**_ She began to glow a bright orange as the golden light that had been stolen from her reversed its flow back into her body.

* * *

 

Spinodaioh forced Raiden Kyoryuzin off and away with a punch.

* * *

 

_**"But there you were to help me bear their weight,"** _

"No!" D growled.

"Yes!" Caleb grinned.

* * *

 

_**"And in my heart you shall always be."** _

Spinodaioh turned around, and leaped up into the open rift- one that looked very much like a Rose colored sun...!

* * *

 

 _ **"May the circle of life become the ties that bond,"**_ Chizuru sang as she finished putting her necklace back on.

"Chizuru!" Caleb cheered.

 _ **"Let my prayer reach through them now to you."**_ Even the necklace seemed to glow with energy as she sang! _**"Warriors of the Great Dinosaurs of old..."**_

"She's charging Spinodaioh into the Eradication Blast!?" D actually gulped upon seeing the purple light shine in from outside. "That's Insane!" He turned towards her, and began to run!

_**"Keep the fangs of your heart ever strong!"** _

"For once I agree!" Caleb yelled as he ran at D- and grabed his arm to hold him back- "BUT I'M JUST AS INSANE!" He moved into a choke hold- "I'm not going to let you stop her! I'll kick your butt, save Chizurun, and put an end to this!"

"GET OFF ME!" D roared.

 _ **"Listen to the fire that burns within your soul,"**_ as Chizuru sang, Caleb's eyes went down to his Beast Batteries...observing that they had somehow spontaneously become recharged! With a toss and a kick- Caleb sent D flying into a wall before going over to the batteries, _**"And welcome the coming new dawn with your song!"**_

Caleb picked one up, and held it out with a "BRAVE IN!" ...But this time it was different. An image of Two Gabutyra heads flashed from the screen as it activated, and the 01 transformed into a "W"!

Caleb put the battery into the bottom slot of the Gaburevolver...!

**_GABUGABURINCHO! GABUGABU~TYRA!_**

He didn't even notice the oddity- and neither did D, who instead was focusing on loading his last Battery- "DEIVO IN!" In went the battery into the flute.

"FINAL MOVEMENT!" D swung back in preparation to attack- "DEIVO FINISH!"

The Spinosaur head went flying at him.

"Music..." Caleb said simply, "And what I can use it for...!" he held the Gaburevolver back and spun the barrel, "THAT'S MY KYORYU CHANGE!"

_**"Just a touch let me see within your heart, hear the music that lay inside."** _

"FIRE!" Twin Gabytyra heads fired out of the Gaburevolver and tore their way through the Tobaspino energy phantom before swirling back around and chomping down on Caleb- the first transforming him into Kyoryu Red, and the second adding golden Armed On armor to both arms as well as summoning twin Gabutyra Fangs!

"DOUBLE ARMED ON!" Kyoryu Red roared- and ran forward- delivering a double GabuGabuRincho that sent D flying backwards...

_**"And I knew that though we may one day part, the song within would never have died."** _

...Staight through the hole in Spinodaioh's chest!

Suddenly- D flung his hair tentacle/cables at Kyoryu Red- and dragged him out with him!

"At the very least," D roared as they fought in mid air, "THAT GIRL IS GOING TO DIE!"

"YOU PUNK!" Red roared- and began punching rapidly- "GABUGABUGABUGABUTYRA ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!"

_**"From their lips to mine now these worlds shall become song,"** _

With a final Gabutyra Chompachomp at D's head- cutting the hair cables entirely- D flew down even faster away from Kyoryu Red before he exploded.

_**"Passed across the ages now born anew...!"** _

Spinodaioh slipped through the rift- crossing over into it.

"CHIZURU!" Red cried out as he continued to fall...Only for Raiden Kyoryuzin to catch him, and continue flying upwards towards the rift.

_**"With the power of your courage bruning bright,"** _

"Are you okay!?" Blue asked as she, Pink, Black, and Green stood there helping him back onto his feet ontop of Kyoryuzin's hand.

"No!" Red snarled- "She's still in there!"

"Then we'll go get her!" Pink said.

"The Kyoryugers I've fought with for the last few months would never give up now!" Black agreed.

"If singing can become power..." Green began.

_**"Reach for your dreams and it won't be long..."** _

"Then we'll lend our power, too!" and concluded.

* * *

 

"She's our cousin, isn't she?" Cyan said from inside, "Like hell we're going to turn our backs on them!"

_**"'Til the promise that we made will come to light,"** _

* * *

 

"Guys..." Red looked at them all, then nodded, "Right!"

And then- everyone began to sing as Raiden Kyoryuzin went higher and higher towards the rift...

_**"We'll welcome the coming new dawn with our song!"** _

* * *

 

Inside the void- Tobaspino ejected the Corrupted Beast Battery- and a golden light overwhelmed it- transforming it into the normal silver Battery that quickly returned to the jaw.

**_GABURINCHO! TOBASPIIIINO!_**

Ankydon and Bunpachy's eyes began to glow!

**_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY! GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

With a wave of energy- the damage to the chest repaired itself- and the Mecha flipped over with a mighty cry:

**_SPINODAIIII-OH! KUNG** _**FUUUUU!** _ **_**

* * *

 

Inside- the broken down temple suddenly exploded into golden light- reforming into the usual black room with yellow flooring and the twin signs hanging from the ceiling reading: "SPINODAI-OH."

"What...?" Chizuru glanced around in surprise.

* * *

 

Down below- Torin let loose a gasp of surprise at the sounds roaring through the air- "Spino Daioh, serving justice...!"

Luckyuro, sitting atop a pile of D's Paramonsters, giggled, "Good Luck, Yumeji-kun, Everyone..!"

* * *

 

Red, Black, Blue, Green, and Pink suddenly teleported into the refurbished control room- although their stands were nowhere to be seen, with Red having landed luckily on the edge of the control platform.

Chizuru smiled at them all- then colapsed into Red's arms.

"Chizurun!" Red helped her stand upright, "Are you okay?"

"Better now," the girl giggled, "I could do a little more singing."

And with that as their cue, they all began singing again- with those in Spinodaioh helping to close the rift from the inside- and those in Raiden Kyoryuzin standing guard for anything that might interfer with said closing.

_**"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, still its sands slip away from me. But there you were to help me bear their weight, and in my heart you shall always be."** _

* * *

 

Even on the ground- Luckyuro and Torin were singing along as well.

_**"And in my heart, you shall always be."** _

* * *

 

Spinodai-oh Kung-Fu let loose a roar- and raised its weapons.

* * *

 

"SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU!" The six of them shouted within Spinodai-oh- "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

**_BWOM BWUB!_**

With that- Spinodaioh Kung-Fu reved up into a spin- and utterly tore the space-time rip to shreds with a mighty explosion!

Spinodai-oh then began its dive towards the ground- slightly uncontrolled- only for Raiden Kyoryuzin to grab it by the hand to slow its descent!

* * *

 

"Now that's Brave!" Torin snapped his fingers as he watched the two Mecha descend towards the earth.

**SOMETIME LATER_ _ _| THE CONCERT HALL_ _ _|**

Chizuru closed her hand around Tobaspino's Beast Battey, and looked up in surprise- "You want me to keep it?"

"Weeeelll~" Caleb said with a grin- "Consider it a new momento like the Necklace!"

"But also!" Callie spoke up, "Tobaspino's accepted you as her Pilot, but since you don't want to fight, and she needs time to recover from the fight... she wants you to have that because it's a thing that ties you two together, and she'd like to keep hearing you sing."

"Well, I suppose that's..." Chizuru blinked- "Wait. She?"

"Yup," Caleb nodded, "apparently Tobaspino's a girl! Torin didn't even know that!"

"Well, I guess I can't deny her that request then," Chizuru smiled, and then put the Tobaspino battery up to her lips and gave it a kiss. "I hope you don't mind hearing my works in progess, Tobaspino!"

The battery seemed to glimmer with light in response.

* * *

Caleb and Callie exited the backstage area and quickly sneaked back up the stairs to where the other Kyoryugers were sitting, and waiting for the show to begin again.

"Today's been quite the day, hasn't it?" Inaba asked.

"Yeah," Roxy nodded, "who woulda thought that we'd get another Voltasaur to the team?"

"I'm confused as to why Luckyuro came to help fight with all those Paramonsters, though," Merry voiced the one obvious question, and Eri, sitting next to Yumeji, visibly tensed up for a moment.

"Maybe D did something to tick them all off?" Yumeji offered the obvious answer. "I don't see how he got all of those Paramonsters in the first place unless he stole them."

"T-That's probably it, Yumeji-kun!" Eri said then with a slight stutter that went unnoticed.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, "It's probably that one."

"Deboss doesn't play nicely with thieves then," Callie made note, "I'll try to keep that in mind!"

Before the conversation could continue on- Chizuru got up on stage and waved to everyone.

"Well, whatever the reason," Merry said- "it can wait 'til later!"

**_VAMOLA!_**

* * *

_***cue Gaburinco Of Music & roll Credits* ** _ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an adventure, huh? This was a fun one to write- although the ending was a bit hard to settle on. In the end- I just wrote that last segment of dialogue before uploading this chapter. Let's Samba, Kyoryuger...!


	20. BRAVE 19!

* * *

 

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

"Come quick!" Candelira cheered as she dragged Luckyuro and Dogold into the main room.

"Eh?" Dogold asked in confusion at the Monster before him.

"I'm Debo Kewtie!" The baby-themed monster that was even shorter than Luckyuro introduced herself! Blinking her large, blue eyes at them.

Candelira had hearts in her eyes! "What a cutieeee!"

"Ehh.." Luckyuro didn't really see the appeal. "There's a gimmick to this one, right?"

"She's such a cutie," Aigaron stepped out from behind a pillar, "isn't she? Kewtie's my latest secret weapon!"

"I gotta agree with Luckyuro here," Dogold said, "unless she's got a gimmick, I don't see how she'll be of any use." He sparkled in annoyance.

"I'm sowwy!" Kewtie bowed in forgiveness, playing up a really hurt tone of voice, "I'm so sowwy, Master Dogowd!"

"Haah?" Dogold turned around- and his eyes met the watering, bewitching, shimmering pools that were Kewtie's eyes. "No, look, I didn't mean-" He stopped for a second and changed sentence- "Wait! NO! I totally did mean that just now! Stop giving me those puppy eyes!" And with that- he stormed off due to the uncomfortableness.

"Wow!" Candelira said- "Dogold backed off for once! You really are amazing!"

"She might look lovely," Aigaron said, "but her plans sting like nothing else!"

"Well, I don't see the appeal," Luckyuro said, mentally marking this one off as another failure in her head, "but if you guys want my help, just ask, I guess."

"Oh! Master Luckiewo!" Kewtie said suddenly- "Can you help me for a sec?" She grabbed Lucky's arm and dragged her off into a corner.

"Huh? What?" Luckyuro asked as she followed along hesitantly.

"Wight over here..." Kewtie said as she stepped around a corner...

"HUH!?" Luckyuro immediately tried to back away when Kewtie suddenly dragged her around the corner. "WAHH!"

**THE TSURUGI DOJO_ _ _| THE FRONT YARD_ _ _|**

Fam was practicing sword strikes- refining her borrowed technique into something new and somewhat different...

It was then that a young child began walking past- dressed up in the school uniform for their school.

Fam paused in her motions- and observed the child for a moment- "Is it really that time of the year already?" she asked aloud.

And then the child tripped and fell on their face.

Fam reached out a hand as she saw this- then pulled her hand back- "No, I shouldn't. They're fine...They're..." And then she saw the child's face as they slowly pushed themselves up and looked around. "...What...?"

The girl's face rang a distinctive bell in Fam's memories- of a similarly blue eyed, blond haired girl she'd met at the first Grand Race all those years ago...

And of a certain Princess of Turan as well- if only quite younger.

"Why aren't you helping me up?" The girl asked in a familiar, annoyed tone that was aged down a few notches.

"Er-Well..." Fam scratched at her chin in embarrassment- "You remind me of someone I knew, so I was startled by that...!"

"Still-" The girl replied- actually _lying down_ into the ground as if it were more comfortable- "You're an adult, and a child just fell right in front of you!"

"Well, I'm not really an adult," Fam said as she started to walk over- "but-er-Look, I didn't mean to-"

The girl pulled a chain on her backpack strap- and an alarm began to sound.

"Hey!" Fam protested, "You shouldn't pull that so recklessly!"

And then...

"Millia!"

Another familiar face came running over- older than Fam by some degree, but somehow younger than what Fam recognized.

"Are you okay?" the older girl asked as she helped pull the younger girl up, "Are you hurt?"

"Lilly!" The younger girl cried- "I fell down and she just watched!" And she pointed straight at Fam.

"Eh?" Fam did a double take.

"You fiend!" The older girl got up and started storming over- "How could you ignore my helpless sister like that!"

"It's not like that!" Fam insisted as the younger-older girl stormed over at her. "It's just that you reminded me of-"

"Children like her need adult protection to survive, you know!" This "Lilly" Protested- "Are you even aware of your responsibilities as our elders!?"

Fam could only watch as the spitting image of Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan got up and walked away while her older sister, who could only possibly be Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan in an equally younger state...

 _'What just happened...?'_ Fam asked to herself.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Sounds like 'monster parenting' to me," Roxy said.

"...What?" Fam asked- confused- "How do you get that out of-?"

"It's what you call overprotective parents- and siblings in some cases- who blame other people for their kids trouble!" Inaba said with a shrug.

"It's real common, I hear," Kaiyumi spoke up then, musing as she read over a data board readout. "Petsula-chan and I were talking just the other day..."

"Makes it seem like my dad's strictness is more of an exception now," Yumeji added to the conversation as well.

"The kids end up spoiled that way," Yui threw in her two cents.

"Yeah, that girl acted like it was natural for everyone to do everything for her..." Fam got distracted from her main point and shook her head, "But that's not my point!" She then rephrased her original question, "How did I see Millia from my world several years younger!?"

"Eh?" Caleb scratched at his head- "Isn't it like how John looks like my dad?"

"That still doesn't explain anything!" Fam crowed while flapping her arms like Pteragordon's wings.

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of various Dinosaur skeletons, followed by the Eight Kyoryugers closing the mouths on their various transformation devices. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-...

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to the eight Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Eight of them Stand at the ready! The Evil Deathryuger and his minions stand opposite them!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Inside a dinosaur museum, Torin tells a tale to the Kyoryugers. In a warehouse, a girl hugs Kyoryu Red! Walking towards the camera are two odd looking sisters surrounded by Paramonsters! In the forest is Deathryuger holding his boomerang!

The Core Five Kyoryugers are running forwards into battle! Fam is leaping forwards with an explosion behind her! The Eight of them limber up as Red calls out the "It's getting wild!" phrase!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, Eri, and now a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

On a stage, a girl sings! In a ruined city, Inaba, Merry and Yumeji look around at the damage as they sing as well! Even in the forest- Callie is singing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

EVERYONE IS SINGING! Caleb fires off his Gaburevolver!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

On stage- Six Kyoryugers stand before a cheering audience!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

We get a shot of Gabutyra landing in the city.

_No one could ever stop you!_

Followed by shots of Parasargun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, Ankydon, and Bunpachy using their unique attacks.

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 19! KAWAIIII! The Stolen Family!**

* * *

 

Fam frowned as she walked down the street of a park, mulling her thoughts over when, out of nowhere, she spotted the girl from that morning- The School Girl Millia- eating at a sandwich. "Millia..."

She must have said it louder than intended- because the younger girl simply put her sandwich down and turned her head over her shoulder to remark rather flatly, "Oh, it's the crazy lady from this morning." She then grabbed the empty soda can off of the table and held it out, "Here."

Fam frowned- "You should throw that out yourself, you know."

Millia rolled her eyes- "But the garbage can's so far away..." she pointed at a garbage can not two table lengths away.

"Look, Millia...chan..." Fam added the honor-fic on after a split second's hesitation- "You might see this as meddling, but you're going to run into trouble if you keep doing this." She walked over to the bench and sat down. "What would you do if you suddenly lost everything and had to fight to get it back?"

"I don't bother thinking about stuff that isn't going to happen," the girl said simply, then returned to her sandwich for a bite before looking over her shoulder. "Lilly's late picking me up today..." With a slight smirk- she opened her backpack up and pulled out a map- "My house is circled on the map- Could you please take me home?"

Fam looked at the plastic laminated map that had large, bold face print on it- and frowned. "That map's pretty detailed. Shouldn't you know how to get home yourself?"

"Do you _want_ me to press the button again?" And there was a devious smirk that Fam thought really wasn't befitting of the alternate self of her close friend.

"No-don't!" Fam said quickly- then sighed before muttering, "'Oh My', indeed..."

* * *

 

Fam walked Millia up to her house- and looked it over as she was lead inside, saying "Pardon the Intrusion" as she entered.

It seemed that at least one constant between the two Millias Fam now knew was that they were both rich.

"LILLY!" Millia called out- to no reply- "TEDDY?" -No reply except for a distant "KAWAIII!" from upstairs.

As Fam was busy taking her shoes off- she frowned upon hearing that, as did the young Millia.

They both moved upstairs with a caution that somehow seemed fitting...

And there- in Millia's bedroom was the young teenager and the older butler- both hugging a certain Debo Kewtie ontop of the bed

"Papa! Mama!" Kewtie cooed.

"A Debo Monster?!" Fam asked in surprise upon seeing it.

"Teddy! Lilly!" Millia ran into her room- "What's that thing doing on my bed!?"

"Oh..." The older sister turned her head flatly towards her younger sibling- "it's Millia."

"Who cares!" The butler said- "Look how cute Kewtie is!"

"Thank you Vewwy Much!" Kewtie said as Lilly returned to fawning over her.

"What are you!?" Millia ran over and grabbed Kewtie's dress by the front- "Get off of my bed!"

And then- the two fawning 'adults' shoved Millia away from Kewtie with a dangerous red glow in their eyes.

"Millia!" Fam quickly ran into the room to help Millia back up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO KEWTIE!?" The Buttler 'Teddy' yelled.

"YOU'RE JUST A BRAT SIBLING OUR PARENTS DUMPED ON ME, HOW DARE YOU!" The older sister 'Lilly' yelled as well.

"You can't...!" Millia's eyes widened with tears brimming in them- "Lilly...! Teddy...!"

"They're not acting right," Fam said with a subtle growl- standing up and aiming her Gaburichanger at Kewtie- "Alright you! What did you do to these people?"

"Papa! Mama!" Kewtie cried as the two 'adults' moved into a position to protect her- "This girl's scawy! Let's go somewhere safe!" - she then grabbed the two by the hand and then blasted out the window on rocket boots- carrying the two of them with her.

"STOP!" Fam ran up to the window to see if she could catch up...completely missing the blue Miasma flowing up off of Millia as she started to cry.

* * *

 

Kewtie landed in the park- and let the two unconscious hostages fall to the ground as she giggled.

"Very! Very good, Kewtie!" Aigaron applauded, even as an annoyed Luckyruo skulked around behind him. "I'm oozing with the sorrow of kids who've been left behind!" He wiped a tear off of his face- "It stings so good!"

"Well-" Kewtie said, completely dropping the cute accent- "They deserve it for being babies who can't do anything without their precious 'pawents'!" She waved at Luckyuro- "Now c'mere, 'Master' Luckyuro!"

"Eh!?" Lucky tensed up.

"I need you to move these two!" Kewtie ordered.

"R-Right! Whatever you want!" Luckyuro quickly scampered over and began to pick up Liliana while Paramonsters came over to pick up the Butler.

"Good, good!" Kewtie nodded. "Hurry!" Luckyuro barely got Liliana on her back when Kewtie ordered once more: "Stop loafing around!"

Aigaron was observing all of this when he suddenly had to block a laser blast that was aimed at his face- "Wha-!?"

"Aigaron!" Fam yelled as she marched towards him- "So this is your scheme?"

"Yeah!" Aigaron said- "So what?"

"BRAVE IN!" Fam activated the Pteragordon battery, and inserted it into her Gaburichanger- **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_**

Millia had followed Fam- and, as the older girl entered the opening stance, Millia hid behind a Gazeebo pillar to watch this.

"Now face my KYORYU CHANGE!" Fam called out- and did the swooping dance before leaping towards Aigaron as she Fired off the energy blast- "FIRE!"

Millia's eyes widened as she watched Kyoryu Gold descend on Aigaron with Zandar Thunder...!

"PWEASE DON'T!" Kewtie cried out- diving into the path of that dangerous sword arc.

Gold stopped for the briefest of moments.

"You wouldn't pick on a widdle baby, would you?" Kewtie asked.

Gold resisted for a few moments- trying to force herself to continue attacking even as Kewtie's eyes shimmered...!

**_ZAN!_**

"OW!" Kewtie was sent flying backwards from the attack- but landed on her 'head' and 'grew' up in a flash- her dress falling down and transforming into a black dress as she declared herself "BAD KEWTIE!"

"What is this?!" Gold asked in surprise.

"Curses- You gold plated goon!" Bad Kewtie swore, waving a large whip around as she slashed at Gold rapidly. "That's the second 'gold' to resist my charm!"

Millia flinched at every hit- watching as Gold hit the ground with a roll.

Elsewhere, by a slide, Luckyuro shivered- "There she is! Just like before...!" She flashed back to earlier...!

**FLASH!**

"Screw with me and I'm gonna gnaw your stupid head off!" Bad Kewtie snarled as she held Luckyuro up to her face by the front of her shirt. "Got it?" She poked the edge of the whip into Lucky's right cheek, then slapped the tip down on the ground with a

**CRACK!**

Luckyuro shivvred once again, "She's way too scary when she drops the act! What an Unlucky gimmick!"

Bad Kewtie fired off an eye blast at Gold- who powered down from the blast and hit the ground with a thud as Fam.

She quickly got up and aimed the Gaburichanger...!

"HAH!" Bad Kewtie lashed her whip out, and tied it around the Gaburichanger...!

"Huh?" Fam blinked in surprise- and with a tug of that whip in that single moment, the Gaburichanger had been pulled off of her arm! "No!"

"Think I'll hang onto this!" Bad Kewtie cooed.

"it's all over...!" Millia began to despair...!

"Now relax, and die!" Bad Kewtie declared- and fired off several mouth blasts.

**"STEGO SHIELD!"**

...Only for Kyoryu Blue to swoop in at the last moment and block the blasts with her shield- deflecting them up into the air with a "HUPSIE!"

"Wha!?" Bad Kewtie reacted in surprise.

"Merry!" Fam said with a grin as the other Kyoryugers ran up to join the fight.

"Are you alright?" Pink asked.

"So your stupid friends are here?" Bad Kewtie asked before performing a back flip back into normal Kewtie!

"Wha?" Blue lowered her shield in surprise.

"Wet's stop all the Viowence!" Kewtie cried out- shining her eyes at them...!

"So...cute...!" Pink cooed as they all began lowering their guards...!

"How pretty!" Red remarked.

Green shook his head at all of this, and spun up the barrel on his Gaburevolver- **_VAMOLA!_** "HA!"

With a single blast- Kewtie was hit in the head and hit the dirt.

Everyone turned towards Green in surprise as he commented, "You know we saw you switch over, right?"

"Damn it," Kewtie swore in that adorable voice, "Someone with common sense!"

"Man, you're one tough cookie, Green!" Aigaron lamented- pointing at the Kyoryuger in question as he hurried over towards the 'fawwen Kewtie.' He began speaking without looking- "Luckyero! Tactical retreat! We've already got their adults...!"

Fam glanced to her left, spotting Millia where she was sitting, now crying at that declaration.

"Eh?" Aigaron then did a double take after a moment- "Luckyuro!?"

The little spy was nowhere to be seen- save for a coat hanger with a dark green coat hanging off of it by the slide.

"That really stings!" Aigaron raged- and then threw his ax at the ground to create a fountain of dirt to escape behind.

"STOP!" Red started to run after them...

"That freaking Aigaron!" Black growled as the dust settled, and they were gone.

Fam- in the mean time- ran over towards Millia to see if she was alright- "Hey, are you okay?""

And then Green caught sight of a certain green spy peeking out from the other side of the slide. "Oi- Luckyuro!"

"You guys gotta stop that 'Kewtie'!" Luckyuro declared- "I don't like her one bit at all! She's too much of a Renagade!"

"What do you want us to do about it, then?" Blue asked of Luckyuro.

"I know her plan!" Lucky said with a giggle.

* * *

 

Kewtie had carved a path of abandonment across the entire city.

Children were left crying in the streets for their parents, guardians, or whomever had been entranced by Debo Kewtie.

"There's several other kids whose parents have been taken," Inaba summarized.

"It looks like they were all spoiled rotten," Roxy added.

"They're gonna pay for taking those kids' parents away!" Merry said as she stormed across the Spirit Base's floor- and smashed her fist into the table.

"It seems that Debo Kewtie's infant form is shielded from both my senses and the Angel Alarms," Torin said with a concerned tone as he stroked at one of his beard fragments.

"Then we'll just have to search around," Yumeji said. "But if Luckyuro's information is right, we just have to wait for Kewtie to go to her next safe house with all of those kidnapped people."

* * *

 

"I can't do anything by myself," Millia said to Fam from her spot at the empty dinner table, "like make dinner, or run the bath... Lilly and Teddy always did that stuff for me..."

"You mustn't cry, Millia," Fam said as she put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "That's exactly what Aigaron wants."

"I'm so hungry I feel like I might starve," Millia lamented.

Fam frowned- "I'm not good at cooking, so you're kind of barking up the wrong tree here...But what about microwave stuff? Is there anything you've got that you want?"

"Can't you fix it for me?" Millia asked.

"No," Fam said with a frown.

"But that's mean!"

Fam looked the girl in the eyes and declared- "If you don't face this now, then who's to say you ever will?" She took a breath and continued on- "That girl that you reminded me of- she lost everything just like you have. But she lost so much more than this! Her whole country fell in a single moment and she had to fight tooth and nail to restore it to power! To save the whole world even!"

"But...but...!" Millia protested- "I'm just a kid! I can't do anything like that!"

"You might be younger than her physically," Fam started- "but at that time, she was just like you! Always relying on others to do her work...But she changed from that! She became one of the strongest people I'd ever known since the day I met her! And you know something?"

"What?" Millia asked.

"Her name was Millia too," Fam said- "Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan! And do you know what she did?"

The young girl there stared on in confusion- not quite sure what to make of this information she was being given.

"She went and she lead whole armies at once against a single mad man in a stupid, overgrown, dying ship that didn't deserve the title of 'grand'!" Fam insisted. "And if _that_ Millia could become someone who could do all of that, then you can do it too!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

 

The next morning, in what seemed to be a warehouse turned into a giant nursery...!

Kewtie stood the center of attention in a whole group of humans who were lavishing her in attention...so much so that they were giving off pink miasma...

* * *

 

Candelira watched on in surprise as he Joy meter rose higher and higher. "They're giving off Joyful aura too! Fantastic!"

* * *

 

"Consider that a little present," Aigaron said to Candelira over a communication screen. "Makes you wanna cry, right?"

And then, Luckyuro suddenly came marching in with Millia in arm- proudly proclaiming: "Anyone order the biggest spoiled crybaby in town?"

"What!?" Kewtie cried out in dismay- "I wanted pawents, not Kids! Are you twying to make me mad!?"

"Sorry sorry!" Luckyuro flinched away- cowering heavily in a way that seemed rather over-acted- "Anything but the whip...!"

Millia looked at the group of people- and easily spotted her older sister and the butler- "Lilly, Teddy!"

Just like before- they coldly replied, "Oh it's Millia. Just Millia," and returned to fawning.

"You have to snap out of it!" Millia called out as she ran forwards out of Luckyuro's grasp. "Don't you care that I'll die without you!?"

"So Cute! So Cuteee!"

"So Good!" Aigaron laughed- "This little goof up of yours was great, Luckyuro! This kid's sorrow was already magnificent! It's bound to improve with this!"

"Go On," Kewtie sneered in that cute tone, "Start Cwying your head off! Entewain me for a bit!"

"Cry! Cry~!" Aigaron cheered, even as Millia sniffed...

And then smirked with a "Nah."

Aigaron suddenly found himself under attack as 'Luckyuro' was suddenly attacking with Gold's Zandar Thunder sword...?

"HEY! LUCKY!?" Aigaron cried out in dismay as he blocked and jumped to the side...!

"What the?" Kewtie protested as the would be 'luckyuro' discarded their disguise to reveal themselves to be Fam Fan Fan.

"Nice fake out, Millia-chan!" Fam said with a grin as she ran up to stand next to the little girl.

"What are you doing here!?" Aigaron lamented. "What happened to Luckyuro!?"

"Oh, that?" Millia asked with a laugh- "It's called a disguise, dummy head!"

"We collected the clothes Lucky's left behind as distractions," Fam explained, and then lied to cover up the truth: "And since I figured Luckyuro would be doing your dirty work still, we tracked him down and had him record some lines for us. The others are holding him back right now, actually, so that way he couldn't come warn you!"

In reality, Luckyuro had actually offered a full disguise the moment she had heard of the Kyoryuger's plan, and had recorded those previously said lines as well!

Millia held up a tape recorder and wiggled it in delight, "Gotta love technology, right?"

"Yeah!" Kewtie held up the Gaburichanger- "not that you can do anything without this!"

"Yeah, well...!" Fam leveled her sword...

"RATTLE RATTLE BEAM!" Kewtie took one of her baby rattles and shook it at Fam- sending a laser blast out that knocked Zandar Thunder out of Fam's hands. "GET HER!" Kewtie ordered the humans fawning around her.

All of them got up and ran towards Fam in an instant- restraining her limb to limb.

"You coward!" Fam growled.

"Coward?" Kewtie asked- "I'll take that as a compwiment!"

Millia ran towards Kewtie in the distraction- but the big baby just shook her rattle at the ground at Millia's feet, making her stop in an instant, and falling back onto her butt.

"ow...!" Millia sniffled at the sudden attack- "Why'd you do that for!?"

"You're not the big baby I thought you were!" Kewtie said- "So I'm not going to let you get anywhere near me!"

"You're just a bully!" Fam declared- "Separating kids from their parents and guardians...! But attacking kids themselves...!"

"There's no-one here to help you!" Aigaron remarked- "Why did you think that you alone could do this without a changer?"

"Because we all have our shares of weakness?" Fam asked with a laugh- "I've seen so many things worse than this...I thought maybe this would be enough?" She smirked- "But even then...we're getting stronger day by day! Minute by minute!"

"I weally hope you're not expecting much fwom that speech!" Kewtie said- "It's not going to make me lower my guard at all!" She leveled her rattle at Fam- "Now prepare to die, looser!"

"YOU JUST DID!" Millia yelled as she suddenly tackled Kewtie in the chest- knocking the rattle blast off to the side as well as making the Debo Monster toss the Gaburichanger up into the air.

"GAH! I forgot about the kid!" Kewtie lamented as Millia then dove away to grab the Gaburichanger before it landed- and then tossed it straight at Fam.

"CATCH, FAMMU!"

Fam broke her left arm free and grabbed the Gaburichanger by the handle, and then flipped it back around into the proper position to snap back onto the brace that it had been pulled off of.

"NO WAY!" Aigaron cried in dismay.

"Thanks, Millia!" Fam smiled at the girl, then smirked- "Ladies and gentlemen, my appologies!" With that- she threw her left arm into the air- and the Gaburichanger let off a milde electrical shock that made everyone holding onto her let go. Fam then leveled at Aigaron and fired off a shot before running forward to grab Zandar Thunder and stab Kewtie in the face!

"KYWAAAH!" Kewtie cried out in surprise.

"Millia, that was an awesome toss!" Fam said with a grin to the girl- who grinned back in return.

"That stings!" Aigaron cried out. "I thought she was supposed to be the biggest spoiled brat in the city!"

"No-one remains weak!" Millia said- "Even a Princess without her throne can bring her kingdom back to life!"

"Wha...?" Aigaron scratched at his head.

"We all seek to grow stronger every day," Fam said, "who we were yesterday says nothing of who we are today!"

"What the heck!?" Aigaron lamented- "So much for my sorrow!" He threw his ax at the ground agian- "THAT STINGS!"

And then- as he vanished- Bad Kewtie rose up from where she had fallen- "You'll pay for that!"

Fam just rolled her eyes and swung her sword casually- **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

With an explosion- Kewtie went flying through the wall- and Fam leaped out after her.

The other six Kyoryugers were waiting out there- already suited up.

"Go, Fam!" Cyan saluted- "Nice work!"

"Looks like we were worried for nothing!" Red remarked. Fam nodded, and Red continued on, "Alright then! Time for the seven of us to get in on the action!"

"Right," Fam brought up her Gaburichanger and a Beast Battery, "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** "Now then, Kewtie, Face my KYORYU CHANGE!" The music played for but an instant- as Fam "FIRE!"'d off a second later- transforming in a flash into Kyoryu Gold.

Bad Kewtie face palmed- "You jerks again!?"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Gold lead the roll call off this time.

"THE FANGED HERO!" Red shouted- "KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Black shouted- "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Blue shouted- "KYORYU BLUE! UPSHO!"

"THE BLADED HERO!" Green shouted- "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HRONED HEROINE!" Pink shouted- "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE!" Cyan shouted- "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" Gold shouted- "KYORYU GOLD- HAS ARRIVED!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The seven of them roared- "VOLTASAUR TEAM!" The Samba whistle blew- "KYORYUGER!"

Bad Kewtie tightened her whip.

"Things are going wild!" Gold roared- "STOP US IF YOU DARE!"

"PARAMONSTERS!" Bad Kewtie ordered- "Keep them off me!"

The Paramonsters appeared- and ran forwards.

The Kyoryugers ran to meet them.

"Gaburicaliber!" Red drew his sword- and inserted a Gabutyra battery. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** "ZYUDEN BRAVE SLASH!"

**_VAMOLA!_**

A lot of Paramonsters exploded!

Black was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder by Kewtie, who knocked his legs out from under him and brought his head up to meet hers.

"How about you fall head over heels for me?" She hissed at him.

"Oh my," Black remarked- "Not a chance!"

"Fine then!" She pressed her lips to his helmet mouth- "FORCED KEWTING! SMOOCHU!"

Black relaxed as a pink aura over came him- and then stood up to say, "Oh You're quite the hottie!" He did a double pistols motion, and made a 'click' sound to indicate he was winking.

"It'll have to do!" Bad Kewtie shrugged, "Go fight your friends for me!"

"Oh, _Yes_!" Black said as he drew his Gaburevolver...and then turned it towards the other Kyoryugers.

**_VAMOLA!_**

Everyone reacted as Green went flying from the first hit.

"Damn it, Inaba!" Blue swore- "Stop falling for the Inaba-credibly evil monsters!" She ran towards Black and tried to hold him off while Pink helped Green to his feet.

"Come on!" Pink declared- and ran forwards to help restrain the brainwashed Kyoryuger.

"Right!" Green went with her- as did Red!

"What are you doing, Inaba!?" Red asked.

"Fam!" Cyan said as she moved over to join Gold- "Let's counter with our own swooning attack!"

"Stymero, right?" Gold asked.

The other Kyoryugers lifted Black up over their heads and dragged him off, leaving Kewtie and the Paramonsters exposed.

"Oh stop being silly! I'm the cutest here!" Bad Kewtie declared- pointing at them- "Why would I fall for anyone else?"

"BRAVE IN!" Cyan activated Stymero's battery- and inserted it with the standard **_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON! STYMERO!_** She spun the barrel on her Gaburevolver and then said with what was probably accompanied by a smirk- "I'm not aiming at you anyway!"

And then- she fired off rapid-fire at the various Paramonsters. **_VAMOLA MUCHO! DONDOON SWOOOOOON!_**

"Huh?" Kewtie looked around in confusion as the Paramonsters went wibbly wobbly in the knees- then focused their attention towards Cyan...!

"FAM!" who ducked- revealing Gold standing there, holding a mirror directed straight at bad Kewtie!

**_MEROROOOOO!_**

The Paramonsters got singular hearts over what could be presumed to be their singular eyes- and then spun around to face Debo Kewtie!

"huh? What?" Kewtie asked in confusion.

And then- the Paramonsters dog-piled her.

"GET OFF! STOOOOP IIIT!"

"Now's your shot, Fam!" Cyan said as she took the Mirror from Gold.

"ZANDAR THUNDER, REND ASUNDER!" Gold summoned the sword with a flash of lightning and opened it.

"Move move!" Kewtie complained of the sudden attention- "Come on, move...!"

"THREE BATTERIES, LOADED!" Gold declared.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"HAAAAAH!" Gold swung the sword around as Kewtie was restrained by the Paramonsters...! "BRAVE FINISH: THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

The entire group exploded.

"Yes!" Cyan pumped her fist into the air, "Great job!"

And then- the two Kyoryugers turned towards the problem of Kyoryu Black- still thrashing up top...

"Huh?"

Only to stop as he regained his wits...

The others quickly put him down as he asked, "...What are you all doing?"

Those four's response?

"Oh My!"

"Well, that's a relief," Cyan remarked- and Gold nodded.

Kewtie rolled out of the explosion- and got to her feet- snarling as she pulled up her dress to find...! Lucky's Watering Can?!

"NUTRITIOUS JOYRO!"

...She dumped the entire can over her head.

"Well, that's not surprising in the least," Green remarked as she grew to incredible heights.

"Luckyuro did say that she took that can," Pink agreed- watching as Kewtie swung her whip around in preparation. "Rather violently."

"Then I'll just have to teach her a lesson about stealing things," Gold said as she drew a Pteragordon battery- "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

**_RAIDEN OH!_**

* * *

 

"Raidenoh, to the field!" Gold declared inside of Pteragordon.

* * *

 

"EAT THIS!" Bad Kewtie spat a fire blast at the descending Voltasaur- who evaded and delivered a 3-hit combo that knocked her flying backwards- that she turned into a roll around a corner.

"You won't escape!" Gold declared as she looked around the city for the illusive monster.

"RATTLE BEAM!" Good Kewtie slipped out from behind a building and fired a laser blast at Raiden oh.

* * *

 

"Such cowardly tricks...!" Gold spun around to admonish her.

* * *

 

"As long as I win!" She declared- and rolled behind the building again.

* * *

 

Down below- Red called up- "Fam! I'm backing you up!" he held out Bunpacy's battery and activated it- "BRAVE IN!"

"COME ON, BUNPACHY!"

**_GAURINCHO!_**

Kewtie turned around from where she was hiding to be hit in the face by the ball-on-chain.

She rolled to a stop back into Bad Kewtie.

"Let's combine!" Red declared.

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Gold declared.

 **_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_** Onto the left arm did Bunpachy attach- and a moment later- Red teleported into Pteragordon.

* * *

 

"TAKE ARMS! RAIDEN-OH BUNPACHY!"

Bad Kewtie got to her feet and fired off laser blasts- which the Bunpachy arm easily knocked to the side.

* * *

 

They swung their arms from right to left!

* * *

 

**_BUN BUN!_**

Bad Kewtie was hit, and fell.

"Time to finish this," Gold said.

Pteragordon launched a burst of lightning from his mouth- shocking Bad Kewtie thoroughly.

"RAIDEN OH BUNPACHY! BRAVE FINISH!"

With a mighty swing- Bunpachy's ball smashed through Kewtie- who cried out "I HATE THE BIG BALLS!" before exploding.

* * *

 

Gold and Red high fived.

"And that's how we do things in Kartoffel!" Gold said with a laugh.

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| THE TSURUGI DOJO_ _ _|**

Fam was once more practicing her sword strikes.

"Good morning!"

Fam stopped to look to the side as Millia came running up at full speed...! "Morning, Millia!" And then she saw the girl trip right before her eyes!

...But instead of whining, the girl got right back up onto her feet and grinned at Fam.

"Be careful on your way to school, now," Fam warned.

"Right," Millia nodded- "I'm heading off!" And she took off at a run once more- waving as she ran past her towards the other Kyoryugers who were walking up. "Morning!"

"Morning!" Caleb said as she ran past.

"Have a good day!" Merry said.

"That's a relief, eh, Fam?" Roxy asked as she and the others met up with Fam. "She's like a different person now."

"Not really different," Fam said as she watched Millia go off into the distance- "Just knowing who she can be."

"That's true," Inaba said...

Only to get sharp stares at him as Callie remarked- "I know you've got a weakness towards bad-girls, but I didn't think it was that bad!"

"Oh my!" Inaba protested- "That was just some black magic, Callie-chan!"

"You say that," Merry snickered, "but how do we know she wasn't your type"

"Not at all!" Inaba protested- even as Fam nudged him with the tip of her practice sword, "You've got it all wrong!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Getting your wish on Tanabata might get you killed!? It's up to you, Yui-chan! You're the only one who can save everyone! And that guy appears, from out of nowhere?! **BRAVE 20! UNLUKYU! Tanabata turns better!** _Grit those Teeth!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading this at MACH SPEED! ZUOOOOON! Anyways- short notes ver: Millia having a younger self in this world was one reason why I settled on Fam being Gold...for this episode alone X33 heheh!


	21. BRAVE 20!

"Tomorrow is July 7th," Said the Pineapple and Bamboo themed monster standing on a rooftop as the sun set on Tokyo-3, "at-last, it will be my turn to shine!" He struck a pose- "The Starry prince of the Deboss Legion, Debo Tanabadta!"

"Now, Tanabadta!" Candelira clapped from behind him- "Let's give those humans some joyful presents!"

"But of course!" Tanabadta saluted- "Let's make some wishes come true!" He glowed green- and then, with a thrust of his arms to the side, he launched millions upon millions of glowing orbs towards the city below.

**GREY HOUSEHOLD_ _ _|**

"I'm going to hang up the one I wrote at school!" Little Yuzuko said with glee as she tied up a wish card to a bamboo stalk- unaware of the subtle energy orb descending towards the bamboo stalk.

"Alright then," Kaiyumi smiled at her daughter as she read the wish of "I wish to get taller!" on the card. _'Just don't grow up too fast, Yuzu-chan...'_

"What abou' you?" The little girl asked of her mother.

"In a minute, after you've all done it," Kaiyumi said, in what would be, in hindsight, a lucky accident to forget doing such.

"The whole idea of sending wishes to stars on Tanabata doesn't even work anymore," Yui said aloud as she and the Kyoryugers walked out the side door to join the mother and daughter outside. "The stars in question aren't even visible from this Earth anymore..."

"Everyone's a stickler for tradition, though," said the woman behind her- Riska Grey, Caleb and Callie's mother as she came out behind them, "and really, it's not like peoples wishes ever-."

"C'mon, mom!" Callie warned- "Not with Yuzu-chan here!"

"It's alright," Yuzuko said with a smile, surprising everyone with a rather complex understanding of the whole mechanics of the Tanabata festival, "it'd take years for the wishes to get to the stars anyhow. So that's why we all put wishes that only work in the immediate future on them."

"In that case then!" Roxy grinned as she held up a paper card, "I'll wish for a good score on my next test! That's whole weeks away!"

"Hm," Yumeji mused on it for a moment- "I'll need a replacement soon for that wooden sword that's started to crack."

"Laaame, guys!" Callie stuck her tongue out- "I'm asking for whole mountains of Ice Cream!"

"You guys are all so realistic, you need bigger dreams!" Merry said.

"Dreams?" Inaba asked, "Then what did you ask for?"

"Wishing on a star has to be secret!" Merry said as she spun on her heels and delivered a star-dazzeling pun: "Even if you're _star_ -ving to know!"

"A bigger dream huh?" Inaba mused on it for a second, "How about this then? Is "I wish to discover a new species of fossil?" big enough?"

"Sounds good!" Caleb clapped his hands- "I'm wishing for that thing I ordered to get here tomorrow!"

"That thing?" Callie asked- "You mean that stupid 3d printer you don't need?"

"I do too need it! That printer in the lab doesn't like me...!" Caleb protested.

"What about you, Yui?" Fam asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Yui said with a smile. "What's better than getting to spend time with everyone?"

"That's true," Fam said- then sighed- "Seeing Millia the other day though makes me want to know what's going on back home though..."

"Heh," Kaiyumi giggled at that as she watched the Kyoryugers tie up their wishes to the bamboo stalk. "Now that's as good of a wish as any."

And then John Grey (Not Egbert), Caleb and Callie's dad called out from inside- "DINNER'S READY!"

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of various Dinosaur skeletons, followed by shots of the Kyoryugers in their human forms fighting Paramonsters, each followed by scenes of them in their Kyoryuger forms striking poses. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-...

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to EIGHT Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Red leaps over something on the back of Deinochaser! He's racing Deathryuger on his D-Cycle!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers are fighting Paramonsters in the field! Deathryuger and his associates are marching towards them!

Six Kyoryugers stand on stage!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, Eri, and now a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

In the forest- D holds a Gaburevolver! Caleb holds a Gaburevolver! They spin the revolvers...!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

With an explosion- the energy blasts bounce off of each other-~!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

And then the Kyoryugers are all fighting him! Deathryuger swings his flute- launching an energy slash out at them all!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

A shot of Deathryuger holding out a 00 Battery, and activating it! The battery summons Tobaspino!

_No one could ever stop you!_

We see the Voltasaurs fighting with Tobaspino!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 20! UNLUKYU! Tanabata turns better!**

* * *

"Papa, today's Tanabata, so try to come home early today, okay?" A child asked of his father.

"I will!" The father said when his cellphone suddenly rang- he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "...EHH?" He squealed in surprise- "Promotion!? Since when!? ...Right! I understand! I'm on the way...!" He turned to his boy and said- "I don't know how it happened, but I'm the manager now!" He fell on his knees and hugged his son.

"Wow! Really?!" The boy asked in surprise.

"Yes!" And so they both cheered- not at all noticing that on the nearby Bamboo stalk was the man's wish to get promoted...glowing.

And then- the man's chest suddenly seized up- and he switched from cheering to coughing.

"Papa? What's wrong!? Papa? Hey...!"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Check it out!" Caleb said as he paraded around the new 3D printer he'd received. "It just arrived this morning!"

"You too huh?" Yumeji said as he pulled out a new wooden sword from his backpack- "Eri and I were just walking past this wood shop on my way here when the manager suddenly handed me this and said it was a gift to me for helping to protect the city...!"

"WOW!" Roxy squealed- "Isn't Tanabata amazing?!" -Then she held up the Magazine she'd been reading- "I just answered every question in this Quiz on _Love Touch_ correctly!"

Yui's right eye twiched very rapidly at seeing this- "This is just insane!"

* * *

The written cards pulsed- catching The human Gureimon's eyes. "Huh?"

* * *

And then the three Kyoryugers suddenly tensed up- and fell to their knees.

"What the..?" Yui's eyes narrowed- and then she, and the other Kyoryugers, ran over to help them. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Maybe I got just a little too excited?" Roxy asked in confusion as she got up only to sit back down in her chair.

Yumeji just shook his head- "That's..."

"We'll just have to pull it together...!" Caleb said.

And then Torin teleported in- stroking at his beard in thought.

"What's up?" Merry asked.

"You picking up something weird again?" Fam asked.

"Yes," Torin said with a grim tone- "It's the faintest impression, but I can feel it everywhere."

* * *

Out in the city- a man holding his Bamboo tree in one hand, and a loto ticket in the other, cheered- "I WON!" He pulled his wish off of the tree- "THANK YOU, TANABATA!"

"What's with him?" A passerby asked.

"I DID IT!" He held the ticket up in the air- compared to his wish. "ONE HUNDRED MILLION!"

The Kyoryugers ran up just then to observe this.

"Someone else had a lucky Tanabata?" Callie asked- unobservant of her brother, Roxy, and Yumeji all panting heavily from the run.

"It seems like this Tanabata is making things _turn better!_ " Merry remarked.

"This seems way too good to be true," Inaba said.

And then the winner- who was walking past the Kyoryugers- suddenly stumbled and fell to his knees- shoving poor Inaba backwards into a tree, where his right hand brushed up against an odd rock sticking out of the side in an attempt to halt his momentum.

"Are you okay?" was asked to both the winner and Inaba.

"I'm fine," Inaba said as he pulled the rock out of the tree and looked at it.

There was a fossilized shell inside.

"A fossilized shell?" Inaba asked. "I've never seen one like it, either..." His eyes widened- "Could it be a new species?"

"EH!?" Fam asked in surprise- "Isn't that what you wished for?!"

Inaba thought on that for a moment- and then said with wide eyes- _"OH MY!_ You've got to be KIDDING ME!"

Then- just like clockwork- he clutched at his chest and fell to his knees as well.

"Inaba!" Merry quickly rushed to catch him.

"Guys...!" Fam said just as suddenly- drawing their attention towards the Tanabata wish card that was now forcing it's way out of the winner's hands and flying away on a nonexistent wind.

"It's flying away!" Caleb cried out- and went to run after it- but tripped and fell over...

Leaving the other, non-affected Kyoryugers free to run after it.

* * *

Tanabadta caught the wish just as Fam, Callie, and Merry ran up in time to witness Tanabadta put the wish into one of his bamboo stalks.

"A Debo Monster!" Callie called out- "I figured it was you guys!"

"Hm!" Tanabadta covered his mouth to prevent from laughing- "I see you Kyoryugers have caught on!"

Just then- the remaining Kyoryugers managed to run up to join them.

"Impressive," Tanabadta rolled his eyes- and then was hit in the back of the head with a red rubber mallet by Luckyuro.

"Don't think you can just coast this one on your good looks, pal!" She scolded- hitting him with the mallet on the arm as Candelira walked up.

"What are you up to?" Fam asked.

"They say if you write your wish down on July 7th and hang it up, it'll become true!" Candelira said- "Sooo...We put that old fairy tale to good use!"

"Just for the record!" Luckyuro whacked Tanabadta with the mallet again- "I hate this idea! He tried to trick me with writing my wishes down last night just so he could test his powers!"

"That's...not exactly evil though?" Yumeji voiced the question.

"Sounds more 'Lucky!' to me," Callie agreed.

"HEY!" Luckyuro complained in a somewhat-fake protest, "He said that too! Why is everyone copying me lately!?"

"The thing is!" Candelira raised the answer- "The wishes come true, but come tomorrow morning when the stars vanish..."

"The Lucky energy remains absorbed by the paper tags from the bamboo stalks I enchanted across the city!" Tanabadta laughed. "Meaning your luck runs out. Your life is over. Poof. You're dead!"

The Kyoryugers all reacted with horror- and the cry: "Unluckyuuu!"

"You're copying me again!" Luckyuro cried out in actual, 100% genuine protest- "Only Green's allowed to copy me!"

"Caleb's, Mine, Roxy's, and Yumeji's wishes have all come true...!" Inaba said.

"Then the reason we're so tired," Caleb began...

"Is because our wishes really came true..." Yumeji continued.

"And so did that guy's...!" Roxy said with wide, horror filed eyes.

"Oh?" Tanabadta laughed- "Did you write yours down?" He then pulled four tags out of his storage pole- "Were they these?" -and indeed, they were those wishes...!

The Kyoryugers in question fell to their knees upon seeing their wishes.

"What do we do?" Merry asked- "It's not just those four...!" And then, she quickly knelled down to help Yumeji back up.

"We wrote our wishes too...!" Fam said, remembering that she, too, had written her wish to hear back from home on a card...!

"Well then," Callie drew her Gaburevolver, "We need to do something before our wishes come true!" She brought out her Ankydon battery and activated it- "BRAVE IN!"

Everyone did as well.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

The Kyoryugers that hadn't been affected yet danced perfectly- while the others who were affected...well...

On the all important spin around- they fell on their butts.

With a grimace towards her brother- Callie refocused her attention towards aiming her Gaburevolver at Tanabadta. Merry and Fam followed suit.

"FIRE!"

The energy blasts zoomed up towards Tanabadta- and though he tried his best to dodge it- Luckyuro just happened to have her foot sticking out from doing the change dance along with the Kyoryugers.

"Unluckyu~!"

"Wha-!?" Tanabadta was hit by the blasts as they circled back around and Kyoryu Gold, Cyan, and Blue appeared on the scene.

"Oops!" Luckyuro cried out- "Sorry! I forgot I left my foot there! That samba is just so catchy!"

Candelira ignored this little transgression as she watched with glee as the suited Kyoryugers saw to the status of their friends- then turned back towards them.

"There's no other way-" Cyan said- "The three of us will have to handle this!"

"Right-" Gold nodded- and leaped up.

 **_VAMOLA!_** Cyan and Blue spun their revolvers and fired at the stunned Tanabadta.

"You won't get me twice!" He then flexed to one side to avoid the shots- then flexed to the other side to avoid the swooping Kyoryu Gold.

"He's got a keen eye...!" Gold remarked as she landed on the ground. _'If Lucky hadn't messed him up the first time...!'_

"Nice dodging!" Candelira appraised Tanabadta.

"'Tis my way of life!" He replied- "I strive to avoid conflict in all its forms!" and then he held his hands up to the container- "Besides- I can't afford another hit potentially breaking this container!"

"What...?" Blue asked.

"That would restore the energy I went to the trouble of stealing!" Tanabadta remarked- then bowed- "Well then, I bid you, adieu!"

Cyan aimed her Gaburevolver, but before she could fire- Tanabadta glowed brightly and then teleported him, Candelira, and... A coat rack with a coat on it, away.

"ENJOY YOUR LAST NIGHT ALIVE!" Was the last they heard of Tanabadta's voice.

"Aw Crap-" Cyan groaned.

"They escaped..." Blue sighed.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Yui paced the lab floor as she looked over the four worn down Kyoryugers.

"It's not the papers," Torin said as he examined the papers that had the remaining wishes written on them. "They have absorbed some power from Tanabadta, but it seems that that energy came from elsewhere."

"Then that's why we didn't pick up anything on the alarms," Callie frowned- "I think he said he powered up the trees?"

"So if he's spread his power all over the city," Fam mused for a moment, then horror hit her- "Wait- Yuzuko-chan...!"

"The Professor ran out as soon as she saw what was happening-" Shinji said as he walked in- "I'm pretty sure that she would've returned by now if Yuzuko was unharmed..."

"Is there anyone of us that didn't write a wish?" Merry asked.

"I've got no desire for such a trivial wish..." Yumeji muttered. "...To be the end of me..."

"There's no telling when someone might give you ice cream, Callie," Roxy said as she struggled to sit up from the beach chair that had been brought in- "You should probably wait in the spirit base..."

"Yeah..." Callie nodded, and was about to do just that when Kyoryu Grey suddenly _**ZAP**_ ped in.

"Hi, Everyone!" He waved- "Long time no see!"

"John!" Fam said in surprise.

"I was just passing through Fam's world in case one of the stones ended up there by any chance, and I ran into Gigi and Davis!" Grey said- and then suddenly uncaptchaloged a large box of some kind to place on the table. "They're having a honeymoon up in the mountains, and wanted to send this on as a souvenir!"

Everyone dreaded the moment Kyoryu Grey opened the box...

It was a refrigerated case of Ice Cream cartons.

Each carton had a mountain printed on the lids.

Everyone- despite the seriousness of the situation- suddenly looked the container over in glee. "Ice cream...!"

"Well, back to work!" Grey waved, "See you! Bye!" And then **ZAP** ped away.

And then- Callie collapsed into her chair not out of the wish's effect, but from the randomness of the encounter. "It happened. Mountains of Ice Cream...!"

"And Gigi and Davis..." Fam's face betrayed the shocked feelings she had inside- "They're on a honeymoon?...I missed a _wedding!?_ "

And then- those two wish cards in Torin's hands suddenly jumped out of his talons like frightened weasels- swooshing up through the air into the ventilation ducts even as Merry leaped up to try to grab them.

"Well that's...just...!" Merry swore- even as Fam and Callie began to faint from the loss of their wishes.

"So...That just leaves Merry," Yui said as her left eye twitched.

"She should be fine," Torin said, and held up the remaining card to read it, "'I wish I could _lay these_ hands on some pretty _ladies.'"_

Merry covered her mouth as she closed her eyes and sobbed- even as Shinji remarked- "Wow, Merry, I didn't know you swung that way."

"I was making a joke!" Merry cried out finally.

"That's exactly my point," Torin said, "she phrased the wish in an odd way. It might confuse the card."

"That said," Fam remarked with a slightly seductive smirk- despite her sudden confinement to the floor- "I certainly wouldn't mind...!"

"You too, Fam!? Really...! Seriously!?" Merry whined- and then ran for the transport pad- getting a good distance away before Fam suddenly shook her head and blinked in mild confusion.

"Wait, was I actually serious just now...?"

"It was meant as a joke! A JOKE!" Merry cried out- "I didn't want my friends _hitting_ on me!"

"Well _*I*_ Most certainly won't be making this wish come true," Yui said as she marched over to join Merry- "So since the others are out of it, I'll just stick with you and try to keep everyone else away."

* * *

"Dad!? What's wrong!?" a girl asked of her unconscious father in the drivers seat of the parked car at a Family Mart.

As Yui and Merry walked by- Yui glanced inside the car and spotted a brocure for an around the world trip lying on the man's lap.

"They're using Tanabata wishes for evil," Merry said with clenched fists. "I can't stand by and let this happen...!"

"Don't worry," Yui said- "we'll put an end to this soon enough." -and then she grabed Merry's hand to squeeze in a comforting gesture that wasn't well thought out at all.

"Er-" Merry flinched up- "Uh oh."

"Awww COME ON!-!" Yui realized what she'd just unintentionally done a moment too late-

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| A ROOFTOP AT NIGHT_ _ _|**

"And that's another one!" Tanabadta said as he caught a red paper and put it in his tube. "There's a considerable amount of joy aura contained in these tags!"

Candelira pumped her fists into the air- "YAY!"

"Only another few hours until the sun rises," Tanabadta said softly, and seductively, "on you and I, milady."

From around the corner of the roof entrance structure- Luckyuro scowled- "Geeze, this guy's such a faker!"

And then- Yui came running through the doorway- holding tightly onto Merry's Tanabata wish card.

"WhA-?" Candelira tilted her head in surprise- "Kyoryu Red's Girlfriend!?"

"Finally found you...!" Yui grinned slightly as she tightened her grip on the blue piece of paper that kept trying to tear itself out of her hands. "Good thing I held onto Merry's wish!" She didn't even bother holding it out to show- it pulled itself out enough to show the first few letters of text. "It wasn't going to stop until it found you, after all!"

"Well," Tanabadta said- "Aren't you a smart one? But you see-" he flung a set of chopsticks at Yui's hands- making her release her grip on the paper out of instinct. The paper then flew into Tanabadta's grip with ease- "This paper having come to me means your friend's wish came true, and that means the entire Kyoryuger team is out of commission!"

"That's right!" Candelira clapped.

"Yeah, so what?" Yui scowled as she shook her hands out- and then she pulled out her Gaburevolver from inside her lab coat. "I'm here. All I've got to do is smash that container before dawn, and get those wishes back!" With that- she opened the Gaburevolver and slotted in a Beast Battery... #3 Stegotchi, already set into its "Brave In" Charge mode, courtesy of Merry. She slammed closed the Gaburevolver: **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"Wait- Are you seriously going to-!?" Candelira cried out in surprise.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Yui spun the revolver.

"BAMBOO'D!" Tanabadta took out a blaster tube of Bamboo and fired off blasts.

Yui quickly dodged the blasts- all in time to the samba music without even realizing it- then spun around to aim upwards- "FIRE!" She then ran forwards with a roar as the blue energy blast circled around and CHOMPED the Suit onto her as Tanabadta's bad aiming hit the ground behind her...!

...And then she was wearing Kyoryu Blue's suit. (Except, unlike when Merry wore the suit, Yui had a skirt on.)

"HRAAAH!" She drew out the Gaburicaliber- and swung a feint attack at Candelira- who tried to dodge nothing at all- and redirected her sword strike at Tanabadta...who bent backwards to dodge.

And so the 'battle' began, with Luckyuro watching on in dismay- every attack by the girl who was using a power synchronized to a completely different person failed to hit. Every attack set to hit her met straight on.

"BAMBOO'D!"

And then there was that blasting stick- Yui as Kyoryu Blue fell to her knees.

"Now, Lady Candelira!" Tanabadta cried out.

"Okay!" Candelira drew her heart ax and spun it- "Kyahahalberd! DANCING JOY!"

She drew a heart shape in the air- even as a mirage background of her human form appeared to wink at her unfortunate victim.

Then- she slashed in an X pattern that launched an energy slash out that hit Yui and forced her to power down in the resulting blast.

The drained Stegotchi battery hit the ground next to Yui's ear with a clack and a flip as she groaned from landing on her back.

"Aw, too bad!" Candelira cheered, "You're out of time!" She pointed to the horizon- distantly turning orange- "It's already dawn!" she blew a kiss to Yui- "SMOOCHYOU LATER!"

"Love Victory!" Tanabadta cried out as he and Candelira teleported away.

Yui was only just beginning to force herself up onto her feet when Eri came running over (Have ditched the Luckyuro disguise(?)) to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Eri asked.

"No!" Yui scowled- not even caring to ask who her helper was as she stared out at the horizon as she thought about how she was failing her pained friends... "I'm not going to give up...! I'm not letting my friends, or anyone in this city, die!" Eri seemed surprised by this girl who wasn't even a Kyoryuger proper at this point- blinking at her determination. "Not one of them should have to die for their dreams!" And with that- Yui snatched up the Stegotchi battery from the ground and griped it tightly. "Because Dreams are too important to let someone else crush...!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

"Oh Stars," Tanabadta sang as he skipped down the empty streets, "The celebration is over! Mission complete for me! And I-Eh?" He stopped.

Standing straight across the street from him was Yui- two Gaburicalibers in hand rather than one from before, and clothing discarded for some rather showy Alfheim Online armor as a set of white, translucent glowing wings spread from her back.

"You again?" Tanabadta asked.

"You should've surrendered the first time," Yui said. "Now you've made me borrow my dad's sword style...!"

"Just what is with that getup anyways?" Tanabadta asked- "Aren't you cold?"

Yui just smirked- "You obviously haven't fought a Crystal Dragon on AINCRAD's snowiest floor to forge a sword out of its _poop_."

"Huh?" Tanabadta tilted his head in confusion...

And then Yui opened her mouth to speak- it wasn't Japanese, or any language that the Debo Monster could easily translate...But if it were in english, her words would be: "System Call: Time! Sands! Eternal! Speed Exponent: Detonate!"

But in the language she was speaking, it sounded quite a lot more like a magic spell- and it certainly looked the part as several glowing runes circled around her as she spoke and 'locked' into place after each word was spoken.

And then- Yui's feet left the ground and all Tanabadta heard was her yelling: "GRIT YOUR TEETH!" before he was suddenly hit by a drop kick to his mouth by the girl whose speed was completely impossible.

In slow motion- Tanabadta watched many of his teeth flew out of his mouth from the impact.

And in a single moment he realized that was the _left_ foot- as Yui's right foot came straight down on the Tanabata wish container and shattered it from the sheer concussive force of the second kick.

In slow motion- Tanabadta watched as his collected wishes flew out all over the place.

By the time he hit the ground and stopped rolling- the luck energy had already left the scattered papers and had flown into the skies to return to its proper owners.

"The wishes!" He cried out- and then barely had time to react as a flash of white wings told him of what was to come from above in just a mere second.

"SYSTEM CALL: GENERATE: FIRE BALL! MAGNITUDE: FIVE HUNDRED!"

* * *

Inside the Lab- Shinji and Torin watched with wide eyes as the Kyoryugers life force flowed back into them- restoring them to health.

* * *

In Yuzuko's bedroom, Kaiyumi, having had no sleep from hearing her child in such distress all night long, was relieved to watch her little girl shrink down to her original height as that life energy returned to her.

* * *

Everywhere- eyes snapped open as life returned to weakened bodies.

* * *

Tanabadta flew out of a mighty explosion that left his body scorched and on fire as the sun's rays fully descended upon Tokyo-3 with warming rays of light...!

He rolled to a stop and got up to his feet-

"STARBURST STREAAAAAAAM!"

-Only to be attacked by a sixteen hit combo-attack!

The Debo Monster of wish stealing was getting sliced up like a Pineapple- and from where she was watching, Luckyuro couldn't have wished it on a worse monster.

Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash-Slash! An eight hit combo followed that sixteen strike one- then an 11-point strike Yui's mother had learned from an incredibly fast sword's woman- the technique called the Mother's Rosario...!

Thus was the sight that the Kyoryugers ran up to see- Yui going to town single-handedly against the Debo Monster...!

And then, Yui let loose another magical incantation- one that let loose a wave of ice that froze Tanabadta's feet to the ground before she delivered a mighty kick to his face once more and flipped over to join the Kyoryugers over by where they stood.

"Wow, Yui!" Roxy clapped her hands- "That's amazing!"

"Just where did you get wings like _that?!_ " Fam asked- eyes wide in awe at the glowing objects.

"Nice armor," Inaba appraised with a wink- only to be elbowed sharply in the gut by a scowling Merry.

"You really saved us today, didn't you?" Caleb asked with a smile. "Nice work!"

"Thanks, everyone" Yui smiled- blushing as she did such.

"Owowowow!" Tanabadta cried out in pain as he tried to break free from the ice- "Just what the hell!? Now you Kyoryugers are back too!?"

"Vamola, everyone!" Callie called out- and the Kyoryugers all took center stage- the seven of them opening up their Gabu-changers.

_**"BRAVE IN!"** _

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DICERA! PTERAGO~DON! ANNNKYDON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

With that they samba'd to the music perfectly- and then transformed in a flash with "FIRE!"

"Oh no- it's the all-star lineup!" Tanabadta cried out as he tried once more to free himself from the ice.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red cried out as he leaped into the air with a sproing! "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE! KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE! KYORYU CYAN!"

And then- Yui joined in on the roll call- brandishing her swords like they were flippers of some kind as she yelled: "THE SKY-FARING HEROINE!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" They all called out: "ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"

"There they are...!" Tanabadta cried out as fire erupted from behind them.

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

Red inserted a battery into the top slot- **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA GABUTYRA!_** "It's getting wild...!"And then, as he moved into the final pose- he ran his Gaburevolver down his arm: "TRY TO STOP US ARMED ON!"

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

The Six Kyoryugers capable of being Armed On gained their weapons- and Gold summoned two Zandar Thnder swords- one of which was brightly gold rather than dark blue.

"That attack still has me shaky on my feet...!" Tanabadta cowered as they ran at him, "Plus this Ice...! I KNOW!" Then- an idea hit him- he drew out a wish card and wrote something on it as fast as possible. "I'll fight back wish wishes!" He then yelled- "ALL OF YOU! SLIP ON ICE AND BREAK IT UP!"

The Kyoryugers slipped as the ice around Tanabadta's feet suddenly appeared under theirs- but Yui just kept on soaring thanks to her wings...!

"Can't slip when you're not touching the ground!"

"MISS YOUR ATTACK!"

And much to Yui's frustration- she swung too wide and didn't hit him.

But- much to Yui's delight, Tanabadta suddenly feel down on his knees as his own luck drained out of him.

"Oh no! The side-effects from my wishes are being escalated for making two in a...!"

"NOW!"

"SHIELD LANCE SLASHER!"

"FANG SHOT!"

...And then Yui summoned Kyoryu Grey's signature weapon- and called over to Cyan and Gold- "Let's combine!"

"We can do that?!" Cyan asked.

Gold's two swords snapped together on the tops- and then slid through the front of Cyan's hammer's handle grip- and in through the back of the Bunpachy Smasher's handle grip.

"HAMMER SMASHER!"

*SLASH!* Went the Slasher.

*BANG!* went the Shot.

Gold and Cyan held the strangly unbalanced weapon about as well as they could while Yui pulled back the Hammer head on it's pole- then let go and then spun around to kick it back in.

With a massive burst of air- the Bunpachy ball went flying off of the Smasher and straight into Tanabadta's already damaged chest.

"Now let's finish it with the Kentrospiker!" Red called out as he pulled out that battery- "BRAVE IN!"

And then- Yui surprised us once more by summoning a white and violet colored giant armmanent that seemed to be a giant rocket blaster inside a Plesiosaur's mouth!

Its back was shaped oddly enough to let the front of the Bunpachy Smasher slide in.

"BRAVE IN!" Cyan delcared- activating the Deinosgrander battery, and then inserting it into the opened slot on the back of the odd rocket launcher.

**_KENTROOOSPIKA! DEINOSGRAUNDER!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SPIKOOOOOM!_**

The Kentrospiker was thrown-

**_DIG-A-DUUUG!_**

And then with a pull back and another kick of that hammer head, the mouth of the oddly shaped rocket launcher sent off a blast of energy in the shape of a cylindrical rocket-

"I'VE CUT TO BE HANGED!" Tanabadta cried out- and then exploded.

"NOW THAT'S BRAVE!" Cyan cheered.

"Ow wow!" Candelira cried out as Luckyuro dragged her over to see the sight- "He lost so easily! What was I thinking with this one!?"

"See?" Luckyuro said- "This is why guys who think they're hot are useless, and the nice guys are whole tons better!" And with a casual toss of the Nutritious Joyro can over her shoulder- Luckyuro pulled Candelira away from the scene. "Let's get outta here!

The can flew through the air- and then landed top down on Tanabadta's chest.

With a mighty splash- Tanabadta suddenly grew to towering heights with the cry: "BAMBOOZELED!"

"I'll let you guys handle this one," Yui said as she backed away.

"Let's take it down with Kung Fu!" Red decided.

"BRAVE IN!"

Out went Ankydon, Bunpachy, and Gabutyra batteries- and in came the Voltasaurs!

* * *

 

The Samba Beat played.

 **_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_** in went the battery into Gabutyra's mouth- then ejected.

 **_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_** same deal.

 **_GABURINCHO!_** The two armament Voltasaurs gained their batteries.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** and in went Gabutyra's battery.

**_GABURINCHO! GABURINCHO!_**

On went the arms!

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA! HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! KUNGFU! WHAAACHOO!_**

* * *

 

"Come on!" Red moved his fingers to beckon Tanabadta on.

* * *

 

He ran at Kyoryuzin Kung Fu, and tried to impale him with one of his many staffs... only to have it blocked by Ankydon's arm, leaving him open for a Bunpachy ball!

**_BOOM BOOM!_**

They spun around and dropped the hammer!

**_KERTHUMP!_**

Giant Paramonsters arose then- holding back Kyoryuzin as Tanabadta hit the ground.

**_GORO~N!_**

The Paramonsters were quickly shocked by Pteragordon- and they let go!

"Attack now!" Gold ordered as Pteragordon then slashed through the Paramonsters with the mighty wings.

"RIGHT!"

With a kick- Kyoryuzin sent the Paramonsters flying into Tanabadta- pinning him to the ground.

* * *

 

"LET'S FINISH IT!" Red called out.

"KYORYUZIN KUNG FU!"

* * *

 

"BRAVE FINISH!"

With a final toss of the ball added to a swing- they managed to hit all three in one strike!

"A waste of my talents, if you ask me..." Tanabadta muttered, even as, down below, Luckyuro protested:

"NOBODY DID!"

The trio of giant monsters exploded.

Pteragordon circled over Kyoryuzin Kung Fu's head in victory.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, inside the Spirit Base, Torin met up with Kyoryu Grey, who silently handed him a brown bag that jostled with the sound of stone against stone.

* * *

 

"Man that was close," Inaba remarked as they all entered the Voltasaur Lab. "I mean, it's nice to have a dream come true, but I don't wanna die for one!"

"And plus," Merry added, "there are all the people who won the same lotto ticket! There's that mess too!"

"Well," Caleb said with a smile as he sat down at the table- "It's all thanks to Yui that we're even still here to clean it up!"

At that time- Yui came walking in, wearing her normal clothes once more, and presently adjusting the labcoat collar to rest right as she walked...Then stopped as soon as she saw everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" She asked.

"Three, two," Callie counted down, and then...

"THANKS FOR SAVING US!" Everyone said at once- bowing sharply in a single motion.

Yui's right eye twiched in confusion- "You're welcome...? Just...why are you bowing...?"

Thus was the sight Torin saw when he teleported in from the Spirit Base, carrying the bag Grey had given him. "Am I missing something?"

"No!" Yui said abruptly- "You're not missing anything at all!" And with a furious blush forming on her face- she stormed over to one of the computer consoles and starting typing at it randomly.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"FROM THE DEPTHS OF SPACE, IT ARRIVES! The Deboss Legion is launching a full attack! And would you get a load of that stylish transformation!? **BRAVE 21! ZUOOOON! THE MIGHTY PLEZUON!** _On On On!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1/2/2014! (Or 2/1/2014 depending on your part of the world.) Anyways- Yui's finally shaping up to become Kyoryu Violet...! But seriously- after that show of strength... does she even *need* to be a Kyoryuger to deal some damage? Apparently not! 0_0; Anyways...! 2014 is going to be an interesting year! Thanks for reading so far!


	22. BRAVE 21!

* * *

 

**THE DESTROYED EARTH.**

A Violet boot touches down on the cold rock- crunching small, moon rock colored particles in its wake.

Another boot steps forward after it- and then the first moves forward.

Eventually- they reach a stopping point- and both boots twist slightly to the sides to maintain balance on this wrecked planet.

The camera panned back to reveal that this Violet clad person was standing at the very edge of the world- for a massive spherical chunk had been blown out of it, and it's pieces scattered into the far distance.

The figure held up a familiar, brown and purple Xros Loader in their right hand, and said in an equally familiar voice: "Reload!"

There was a flash of green light that shot out into the distance and then veered downwards somewhat...

Then there was a roar: **"ZUOO~n!"**

A massive, purple head suddenly soared into view- followed by the incredibly long and translucent neck that showed a giant #9 Zyudenchi inside- and then onto the massive rocket styled body- complete with thrusters.

The boots owner tensed up- and then leaped into **Voltasaur #9:  Plezuon**.

* * *

 

Inside the cockpit- Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, presently wearing the Kyoryu Violet Test Suit, inserted her Gaburevolver into the control stand, and then told the Voltasaur- "Alright, I've gotten what we came for, Plezuon. Let's head back home so we can make sure that you're going to be ready for what's coming up next."

* * *

 

Plezuon let off another **" ZUOO!"** cry, and then rocketed forwards with a sudden burst of speed before being encased in a familiar triple burst of light and an explosion that left a brief, burning trail of fire shooting off into the distance.

**EARTH-3: THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"The Ninth Voltasaur is about to make its appearance," QuartzAstamon said as he stormed into the room- making quite an entrance for being such a mysterious person.

The various Commanders reacted in mild surprise- while Chaos simply nodded his head, and Luckyuro, from where she sat next to the Water Fountain, let out a soft gasp.

"So next of the Ten Voltasaurs is on his way here," Dogold mused. "Not good news for us, but I don't see your-"

"You absolutely must intercept and eliminate it at all costs!" QuartzAstamon declared- "That Voltasaur has the power to cross time and space!" With that- he turned to the three generals- "Summon those three Extinctioners!"

"Eh?" Aigaron asked- "But they're dead!"

"Summon them!" QuartzAstamon ordered- "I'll do the rest...!"

"Well, if you say so..." Candelira said as she, Aigaron, and Dogold turned to their pillars and activated them- sending out three streams of energy into the air around them.

 **"ESCAPE POINT!"** QuartzAstamon threw his hand into the air and roared: creating three tears in space that opened up at the three points of time when Virsun, Iceage, and Metior had been exploded- allowing single, tiny fragments of each monster to fly through the rifts into that room to mingle with the energy from the three Generals.

"Oh man," Luckyuro whispered as she cowered behind the fountain to watch, "this is really serious!"

The fragments began to regenerate into their full selves.

**TOKYO-3 : THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

An alert message popped up on the monitors then- and Yui quickly accepted the incoming call. "Professor! Back already?"

 _"Yes,"_ The suited woman said with a nod, _"The databanks were thankfully intact. We've just arrived, and are preparing to enter the atmosphere so we get Plezuon situated up in the lab and ready for the final upgrade."_

"Great to hear," Yui said with a smile, "it's been quiet so far, and-"

An alarm sounded suddenly- but it wasn't the normal attack alarm, but a Proximity alarm.

 _"What's going on?"_ Kaiyumi asked.

"One second..." Yui brought up the camera feed for a certain, sealed door entrance into NERV. "What the...? Luckyuro?" She turned on the audio feed. "What are you doing here?"

 _"This is bad! Really Bad!"_ Lucky yelled as soon as she heard a  reply- _"They revived the Three Extinctioners!"_

"What!?" Yui shouted in surprise- not moments before an attack alarm sounded on the other end of the Professor's call.

 _"Meteors!"_ Kaiyumi yelled- _"We're being hit by meteors from below!"_

And then the feed cut out- with Yui hurriedly switching to a satellite view of Plezuon's location...!

The Voltasaur was descending into Earth's atmosphere at an uncontrollable angle...!

"Professor! Plezuon!" Yui yelled in surprise.

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of various Dinosaur skeletons, followed by shots of the Kyoryugers in their human forms fighting Paramonsters, each followed by scenes of them in their Kyoryuger forms striking poses. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-...

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to EIGHT  Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**" ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW!  WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Red leaps over something on the back of Deinochaser! He's racing Deathryuger on his D-Cycle!

_WOW WOW!  WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers are fighting Paramonsters in the field! Deathryuger and his associates are marching towards them!

Six Kyoryugers stand on stage!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS:  Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, Eri, and now a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

In the forest- D holds a Gaburevolver! Caleb holds a Gaburevolver! They spin the revolvers...!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

With an explosion- the energy blasts bounce off of each other-~!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

And then the Kyoryugers are all fighting him! Deathryuger swings his flute- launching an energy slash out at them all!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

A shot of Deathryuger holding out a 00 Battery, and activating it! The battery summons Tobaspino!

_No one could ever stop you!_

We see the Voltasaurs fighting with Tobaspino!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_( WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 21! ZUOOOON! THE MIGHTY PLEZUON!**

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers had been dispatched to Tokyo-3's harbor immediately.

In the past- this Harbor had seen many a fight...

Today it was seeing something new.

"There's Plezuon!" Green pointed up at the descending Voltasaur- glowing bright red like a meteor...!

It splashed down far in the distance- sending a massive plume of water up into the air.

"Plezuon, Professor...!" Red began when Blue suddenly tapped him on the shoulder and pointed.

"Caliber!"

Suddenly- Explosions rocked the ground behind them as Meteors hit the ground- and three voices yelled out: "DEBOSS JUMP!"

And then the trio of Extinctioners landed- with a triple back flip- straight across from them.

Then, much to the Kyoryuger's disbelief...

They roll called.

"The First Impact! DEBO METIOR!"

"The Second Plague! DEBO VIRSUN!"

"The Third Tundra! DEBO ICEAGE!"

"So they're the ones behind this...!" Gold growled.

"We are the trio of best buds who made the Dinosaurs Extinct!" The Trio continued on- clearly mocking the Kyoryugers as they moved together into a hugging formation that made it look like they were posing for a picture. "THE EXTINCTIONERS!"

An explosion went off behind them as the word "EXTINCTIONERS" Flashed in the air above them.

"Alright then," Red said as he clapped his hands, "Now its our turn!"

"Right!" The others nodded- and they all fell into line.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red began-

"I'd rather not!" Metior said as he threw a meteor ball into his launcher and sent a few blasts hurling their way.

"THE FANGED-!" Red was cut off as the meteors hit them all and sent them flying into a nearby construction yard.

"Man, what a bunch of jerks!" Cyan complained as she picked herself up- only to hurriedly have to dodge Metior's attacks as Gold came in to help fight him off.

Iceage meanwhile fought off Green and Pink rather easily- "I've got no clue who you guys are! So I'll deal with you easily and fight that guy who killed me solo!" And then he ran forwards.

Meanwhile- Blue held Virsun back away from assisting Iceage as he began assaulting Red.

But Black got in the way- and held the Icy monster back as he called out, "Caleb! We'll handle them, go help the Professor!"

"But-!" Red began to protest when Metior came running at him- Cyan then slipping in to kick him away.

"Let's go, Bro!" She said.

"Don't worry!" Gold said as she jumped in and began attacking Metior- "We've got it!"

"Alright! Hang in there, everyone!" Red nodded- and with that, he and Cyan ran off.

Soon after that- the three Extinctioners knocked the Kyoryugers off of them, and into one pile.

"DEBOSS EXTINCTO BALL!" Metior held up a red colored ball.

"RIGHT!" Virsun and Iceage then ran in opposite directions as Metior threw the ball into the air.

Iceage caught it- "I'll Freeze It!" -and made it white before dropping the ball towards his feet and kicking it through the air.

The Kyoryugers watched the trajectory...!

Virsun caught the ball-"And Contaminated!" It turned green- and he threw it again.

Metior jumped up into the air- "AND FIRE!" He caught the ball in mid air, and then tossed it straight at the Kyoryugers as a brilliant shooting star...!

"I have no idea what that attacks supposed to do," Black said as they all tried to figure out what the safest way to run would be... "But it looks dangerous!"

"Then we need to dodge...!" Blue cried out- and picked a random direction.

It was good enough- but it sent them all flying as the ball exploded behind them.

* * *

 

Meanwhile- back at the shore- Red and Cyan ran up- calling out for Plezuon and the Professor.

This only drew the attention of Paramonsters- who quickly came after them.

Already drained from the previous fight- Red and Cyan hit the ground hard as the Paramonsters overwhelmed them, and moved in for the finishing blow...!

**_VAMOLA!_**

Only to be shot up quite nicely by a Gaburevolver.

As the Paramonsters fell down- Cyan and Red both saw their savior- Professor Kaiyumi in the Kyoryu Violet suit, holding the Gaburevolver in hand.

"HMF!" She drew a Gaburicaliber- and raced forwards, slashing through the Paramonsters with ease.

"Awesome!" Cyan cheered as the Professor finished those Paramonsters off, and walked over to them.

"Seems that little ruse worked after all," She said with a nod, "I managed to get Plezuon into the undersea entrance after our splash down."

"Ruse!?" Red asked- "You made us worry for a ruse?!"

"I lost the radio antenna-" The Professor said- "I couldn't tell you what I was trying to do. Sorry for making you worry."

"That's fine!" Cyan said, "Just get back to the Lab while we finish everything off here!"

"Right," The Professor nodded- and then the three of them split off in different directions.

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers landed from yet another explosion.

"Magnificent, my fellow Extinctioners!" Metior said with tears in his eyes- "I've missed our teamwork!"

"Time has not deluded our skills at all, has it?" Iceage asked.

"Now prepare yourselves, Kyoryugers!" Virsun said- and aimed his staff at them...

"NOT SO FAST!" Twin voices cried out- and Red and Cyan came leaping in, Armed On!

"GABUTYRA ROCK-BUSTER PUNCH!" Red smashed his fist into Metior- and back-flipped around to kick Iceage in the face.

"ANKYDON HAMMER!" Cyan simply smashed the hammer's rounded top into Virsun's face.

All three Extinctioners went flying from the triple attack.

"Everyone!" Cyan called out as she and Red ran over to help the others up.

"Curse you...!" Metior pulled out the Red ball- "Have another Deboss Extinctio-Ball!"

"RIGHT!" VIrsun and Iceage wobbly got up to their feet and ran off.

"That ball attack is really dangerous...!" Black warned.

"Then we'll counter with a Merry Ball of our own!" Cyan said- raising a clenched fist around a certain beast battery.

"RIGHT!" Everyone agreed- then faltered for a moment.

"Wait-" Blue said- moving over to Cyan to ask what was going on- "What is that? What's a Merry Ball? I don't remember making up any attack like that! What's a Merry Ball!?"

Cyan simply tossed the #22 battery over to Red- who caught it and activated it- "BRAVE IN!"

Into the top slot it went. **_GABURINCHO! PUKUPTOR!_**

Blue turned around- "Hang on a sec, Caliber-!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

Red fired off straight at Blue.

**_POMB POMB!_**

...And her suit inflated massively.

"You! Don't! _ALWAYS_ have to use Pukuptor on _ME,_ you know!" Blue complained as she started bouncing up and down without control.

Everyone scattered to the side- except Cyan- who held out her hammer and cried- "HERE WE GO!"

"CALLIE!" Blue's protest turned into a squeal as the hammer hit her and sent her flying into the air.

"HRMF!" Metior saw this- and threw his ball at the same moment Green and Pink delivered a double punch that sent Blue flying on ahead to Black- who kicked out at the same time Iceage caught and threw the ball!

Virsun and Gold both caught their 'balls' and threw them upwards at the same time.

"AAAH!" Blue squealed as Red leaped up- as did Metior...!

"ATTACK!" Red and Metior yelled- and tossed!

"IT'S GONNA HIT ME!" Blue protested as she went flying straight towards the Extinctio-Ball.

**_SPROIIIING!_**

But...It bounced straight off of her suit- and it landed in Metior's hands just as he landed next to Iceage and Virsun.

"Eh!?" Virsun asked in surprise- "They sent it back!?"

"RUN FOR IT!" Iceage yelled- and knocked the ball out of Metior's hands as they began to run away.

The Kyoryugers all stared on with glee as the Extinctio-ball exploded behind the Extincioners- sending them flying.

"Alright," Red ordered- "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" They all agreed- save for Green who asked, "What about Merry?"

And then she fell right down from the sky and landed on his back- nolonger super-inflated.

"Mush, Yumeji-inu!" Blue ordered.

"Bark, bark," Green said in a joking tone as they all ran off.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB: UNDERSEA DOCK.**

The Kyoryugers all entered the single, undersea Dock for Plezuon- and looked up in amazement,

In space, Plezuon was a massive beast, but underground, it was seemingly even bigger!

 **" ZUOOO!"** Plezuon roared in delight as the Kyoryugers waved up.

"Welcome to Plezuon's docks, everyone," Yui said as she walked up with them- "The Professor's up in the observation deck." She lead them over to the elevator that would take them up to said observation deck.

It was a small, square, concrete room, not at all as grandiose as the main lab, but it was clearly a place of major importance.

On the walls were blueprints of various devices- schematics of the insides of technology, and even various pieces of works in progress lay around, awaiting to be finished.

Torin was already there, waiting for them.

"Ah, welcome everyone," He greeted.

"Hey, Torin!" Caleb waved.

"It's a surprising matter of how similar our dimensions are once again," Torin mused, "my Plezuon had a lab similar to this one where we developed everything."

"Well, the only things in development down here are Plezuon's equipment," Shinji said as he and a disgruntled looking old man (wearing rather interesting looking shades inside) walked up, "and a few miscellaneous things too."

"Miscellaneous!" said the disgruntled looking old man- "I'll have you know that the best stuff is yet to come, Shinjichi!" And then he burst into laughter- loud, mad laughter that...actually sounded rather familiar.

"Wow, that old guy's got one hell of a voice!" Fam remarked as the man calmed down..

"Indeed he does," Torin said, equally in awe.

"Let me introduce you," Shinji said, grinning slightly even as he put an earplug into his right ear- "Everyone, this is Doctor Ulshade."

"Well, he sure does look Ul- _shady_!" Merry  remarked- which only really got a giggle out of Callie for a few moments...

And then Ulshade joined in the laughter.

"Where have I heard your voice before, If you don't mind me asking?" Yumeji asked.

"Shouldn't it be obvious, Yumechi?"- Ulshade then struck a pose and yelled: "GABURINCHO!"

Everyone- sans Shinji- widened their eyes in surprise at that.

"Wow! That's the same voice from the-!" Roxy began to say.

"The spirit voice from inside the Zyudenchi!" Torin cut her off with confused awe.

"Spirit Voice? Eh, not really! I just created the system that identifies and creates a Plugsuit specifically designed for the Kyoryuger in question," Ulshade explained, "then Kaiyumichi asked me to record voice clips for all of the technology as thanks!"

"That's right, although that decision made some of our scraped design points fall into question," Kaiyumi said as she walked out through what appeared to be a bathroom door- running a towel over her wet hair- "Sorry I'm late everyone, the test suit powered down on me suddenly when I was replacing the radio antenna- and I fell into the water."

"These things happen," Ulshade laughed- "Science waits for no-one!" He beckoned them all to follow him- "This way, this way!" He lead them to a table with three versions of a Gaburevolver- one that looked like a wire-mesh case over a frame- then what seemed to be the remains of Deathryuger's Gaburevolver, and finally, a pure silver Gaburevolver. "This is my own little take on the Gaburevolver! Combining the original model with some of the fancy stuff from that Deathryuger guy's little toy!"

"So that's what happened to that thing," Caleb said- remembering that moment when they were in free fall and then Deathryuger exploded.

"And over here we've got...!" Ulshade moved on to show them a whole table covered in plain silver, unmarked Beast Batteries- a few of them seemed to have been burnt out from the inside, or lit on fire and burnt to a crisp! "Well, these are all my attempts at making some new batteries! Some of them aren't working out so well as of yet...!"

"I had no idea we were working on these things down here," Callie said with awe, thinking back to that one ruined battery she'd found in the Spirit Base. "Is it alright if I come down here to work with you? I'd like to know more about how everything works...!"

"I've never had an apprentice before...!" Ulshade said with a hopeful glance towards Shinji.

"I'll..think about it," Shinji said, with a glance at Kaiyumi, who just changed subjects.

"Anyways, Ulshade-san," Kaiyumi said, "About that prototype suit...If it won't work right..."

"I know I know!" He waved it off and moved over to another table- "I've got one more thing to try to see about stabilizing the relays..."

"What's exactly the problem with it?" Yui asked.

"One reason we've been prolonging giving you the Violet Trasnformation battery," Kaiyumi said to the girl, "is that unlike the other Kyoryuger Plug Suits, Violet's shares certain similarities with Gold's on the internal workings, which is, well..."

"The Test suit keeps **Blitz-Flitz** ing out!" Ulshade said with an emphasis on a certain phrase that made it sound like he wanted to use it for the Gaburevolver voice clips- "The longest we've had it last was with Kaiyumechi's little run to Torinchi's planet and back!"

"So even if Plezuon is ready to pilot," Yui frowned, "I might not be able to help if the suit doesn't work?"

Anything that would have been said next was cut off as Torin's beard blew on the breeze- "Oh no...!"

Then- the Attack Alarms sounded.

* * *

 

A truck glowed green and then melted as civilians ran away from the attacking monsters.

Virsun was the cause of that melted truck- walking through it dramatically even as the melted metal vaporized into a gas.

Iceage would have nothing of people escaping- however- and froze them all in their tracks.

Metior, meanwhile, blasted apart buildings with his meteors- "HAHAHA! I figured out the trick to avoiding those portals! Just launch more rocks than they can catch!"

Chaos was being caused everywhere- destruction galore!

"Where are you?" Virsun asked- "Get out here, Kyoryugers!"

* * *

 

"Suits me fine," Caleb declared as he saw this happening on a video feed brought down via one of the computer monitors. "Let's go, everyone!"

"RIGHT!" And with that- they all ran for the elevator to take them to the surface.

As they ran- Yui stayed behind, and got another eerie glimpse at Doctor Ulshade's loud laughter.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

 

"Let's go!" Metior ordered as he chose another direction to attack in...

**BANG BANG!**

..Only for energy blasts to land at their feet.

"Ah! You made it!" Iceage laughed as...

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

The Kyoryugers danced and aimed- "FIRE!" -as they ran forwards to leap into battle.

It became a matter of a shoving match, whether the Debo Monsters would advance, or be pushed back in ground covered...!

Iceage would launch ice blasts at Black, who shot back at him, giving a distraction needed for Blue to sweep in and punch and punch and punch!

Virsun fought off Pink and Cyan's kicks for a few moments and then had to block Green's sudden sword strike!

Metior faced off against Gold and Red- firing off shots that both Kyoryugers ducked and dodged.

The three Extinctioners regrouped soon enough.

"DEBOSS EXTINCTIO-BALL! Let's use it again!" Metior declared.

"Then we'll just deflect it again...!" Red began to say when he suddenly realized that each of the Extinctioners had a ball.

"HA HA! Like we'd use the same trick twice!" Metior declared and they all threw their balls.

Okay- I know that sounds bad.

It doesn't help that the resulting explosions covered their weapons in green slime that was quickly frozen over.

"Everything's frozen!" Pink said as they all looked at everything that was frozen solid, "We can't open them!"

"Even Zandar Thunder...!" Gold had a hard time holding her weapon that was frozen solid.

"Now you can't rely on those Beast Batteries you used to defeat all of us!" Virsun said with a laugh, "You're done for!"

The Three Extincitoners marched forwards to finish the job...!

"HOLD IT!"

And then Metior was hit in the chest by a Gaburevolver blast!

Everyone stopped, and looked up at a rooftop...!

There was Doctor Ulshade, holding a Gaburicannon and grinning like a madman.

"It's dangerous!" Red called out, "Get out of here, Doctor!"

"Run?" The Doctor asked, then separated the Gaburevolver from the Gaburicaliber. "You should give that advice to our foes, Caliberchi!" He stretched his arms and then declared: "Now let me demonstrate my stylish transformation in this little Field Test!"

He then pulled a #9 Beast Battery out of his coat pocket and held it out- "BRAVE IN!" -he then opened the Gaburevolver and put the battery in. But before he closed it, he yelled: "GABURINCHO! PLEEEZUOO~N!"

He snapped it shut.

**_GABURINCHO! PLEEEZUOO~N!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" He spun the revolver.

And then the dance that he did...

It wasn't anything like the Kyoryugers normally did.

He just...

Doctor Ulshade just seemed to be doing a full-blown Disco dance to the Samba Music...even with strange poses that he threw in before he spun around and aimed upwards.

"FIIIIYAAAAAH!"

And then- with a flash- he was wearing a more complete looking Kyoryu Violet suit...

That had mis-matched half red, half blue legs.

Ulshade looked himself over and then shrugged, "Eh, it's a field test anyways!"

He then jumped down and landed between the Kyoryugers and the Extinctioners.

"Oh my," Black said, "I've got a bad feeling about this...!"

"THE SEAS OF THE EARTH BELONG TO ALL WHO SEE IT!!" Ulshade said as he threw his arm out. "AND THE COSMIC SEA ABOVE BELONGS TO ALL WHO SEE IT!" He pointed to the air, and then struck a pose. "THE SEAFARING HERO! KYORRYUUUUUU-!" He suddenly spun around without control and then seemed to get stopped in the final pose, "VIOLET?!"

Everyone just stared on for a moment.

The Extinctioners stood there, not sure about what they'd just witnessed...

The Kyoryugers just sort of...scratched at their heads.

Ulshade just stayed exactly the same.

"Uh..." Cyan spoke up, "What's the matter, Doctor?"

"Not going to Get wild?" Red asked.

"Er...you see..." Ulshade said then- completely silent in motion- "it seems I messed up on that last second hot-fix. The suit's not letting me move. I'm stuck..."

Everyone fell over onto their backs in surprise.

Everyone.

Even in the Voltasaur Lab- everyone who watched it fell over from that declaration.

"EHHHHHHH!?" Said everyone everywhere in the exact moment.

"Is this a joke!?" Iceage asked. "GET THEM!"

And so the Extinctioners ran towards the immobilized Ulshade.

"Protect the Doctor!" Gold ordered, and they all ran forwards to intervene.

Now began a game of "Keep Away"- with most of the Kyoryugers hurriedly trying to keep the Extinctioners from attacking the defenseless Ulshade.

"Are you okay?" Red asked at one point in the fight to Ulshade.

"Yeah-" he replied, and then Red went back to it.

"MERRY HUMAN SHIELD!" Blue and Black then ran interference against Virsun- blocking those attacks.

But then Metior came in with a side swipe...!

"Hang on for a sec!" Cyan then picked Ulshade up by the belt and then swung him around in that stuck-pose position.

"OW OW! PUT ME DOWN!" Ulshade complained.

Thankfully- Torin showed up just at that perfect moment, and Cyan said, "OKAY!" and then threw the still frozen Ulshade at Torin!

Thankfully- The bird-man's reflexes were sharp- and he caught the man easily. "This is what happens when you rush things!" he scolded.

"Sorry 'bout that, Torinchi..."

* * *

 

In the Lab- Yui just stared on and sighed, "Really? That's how bad this suit is!? I was doing better without one!"

* * *

 

Green and Pink kicked at Virsun- Black threw Blue over his head with a "MERRY CRASH ATTACK!"- Gold and Red rolled on their backs and flung Metior over onto his with twin kicks to his gut.

The Extinctioners hit the dirt, and the Kyoryugers gathered up.

"The Winners!" Black said with a hand into the air.

"Then we'll just use another Debo Exctintio-ball!" Metior declared, and pulled out the ball...!

"TOO SLOW!"

And then Green rushed past him and snatched it straight out of his hands.

"HEY!" Virsun complained as they turned around, "That's ours!"

"ROXY!" Green threw the ball over their heads, and Pink caught it.

"Come and get it!" She taunted, and then ducked under Iceage's next attack before throwing it to the side, "Hail Merry!"

"HUPSIE!" Blue caught it and then spun around and threw it again as Metior and Virsun came at her- "CALLIE!"

"HAH!" Cyan just kicked it up into the air- "INABA!"

"Got It!" Black caught it, dodged the incoming grabs for it, and then drop-kicked it straight to: "FAM!"

Gold caught it- and held it out- "CALEB! THE FINISHER!"

The three Extinctioners were too tied up in each other to be able to rush for it.

"IRON-SHATTERING FIST!" Red did the motions for that certain technique, "CRUSHING IMPACT!"

He punched the Ball, and it went flying all around in a zigzag pattern! Nobody was sure of where it would land...!

And then it went straight for Metior- who grabbed it in an attempt to stop it...!

"THIS IS BAD!" He yelped as he lost his footing and was pushed backwards from the attack...!

The ball exploded! Virsun and Iceage went flying backwards, and the heat from the explosion thawed the ice on the frozen weapons, causing the green muck to vaporize in an instant.

"Our weapons are back to normal!" Pink cheered, and they went over to see Torin and Ulshade (who had now powered down).

"Are you alright?" Cyan asked, when...

...Virsun suddenly yelled "It's not over yet!" And he threw a water balloon full of regenerating water on Metior's remains- making their fallen friend grow to massive heights.

"Yosh!" Red began to move forward- but Ulshade grabed his arm to stop him, and handed him the #9 Battery.

"Wait!" Ulshade said- "Use this...!"

"What?" Red asked- "But doesn't Violet need to be...?!"

"If everyone boards Plezuon- you should be able to synchronize more than enough to make up for Violet not being there!" Ulshade said. "Just be sure to get it back to me once this fight is done so I can keep working on it so Plezuon's chosen partner can actually fight with her!"

"Okay then!" Red said, then took a step forward. "Let's do it, PLEZUON!" He held out the battery and activated it- "BRAVE IN!" -He threw the battery upwards.

Instead of what usually happened, however, the battery vanished in a transport beam and then slid into Plezuon's mouth inside of the lab. Then- a lever on the bottom of Plezuon's mouth pulled backwards, inserting the battery fully!

**_GABURINCHO! PLEEEZUOOO~N!_**

* * *

 

Yui watched on from the observation deck as PLezuon's side wings lowered down, "Good luck out there, everyone...!"

**_PLEZUON! LAUNCHING!_**

The Sea-faring Voltasaur then burst forwards down along a long and wide track- gaining speed and then...!

**BAM BAM BAM! ** _**PCHOOOO!** _

The Voltasaur exploded into light as it transported backwards in time several moments to the point where the Battery had been thrown in the first place...!

* * *

 

Plezuon appeared in the sky- soaring dramatically towards the grown Metior.

* * *

 

With a flash of light- the Seven Kyoryugers teleported into the control room- the same black space with yellow floor and Kyoryuger Logo behind them...

With two signs on either side of the Logo reading "PLEZU-OH!"

"Alright, Plezuon!" Cyan said- "Let's work together on this one, please?"

_**"ZUOOOO~N!"** _

* * *

 

"What!? Plezuon!?" Metior cried out in surprise as...

**_ZUOOOON!_**

Plezuon rammed into him head first- and then shot upwards into space...!

"WHAAAA!"

* * *

 

"GOOOOOOO!" Everyone roared.

* * *

 

Plezuon then whipped around and smacked Metior- locking him into Orbit...!

* * *

 

 **"ZUOOOO~N!"** Plezuon cried.

"What?" Gold then had a dawning of understanding. "I see! Plezuon has a Humanoid form too!"

"Like Raiden Oh?" Black asked, then clapped, "Oh My, this is going to be fun!"

"ALRIGHT!" Gold struck a pose, "ROCKET TRANSFORMATION!"

* * *

 

Plezuon's body split apart into many pieces!

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

The main bulk of the body rotated in different directions, forming the main torso and the legs even as the Earth glimmered in the sunlight behind them!

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

The shoulders for the amrs rotated downwards into position.

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

Two rocket packs attached to the legs as feet...!

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

A Rocket thruster attached to the left arm to complete it!

Plezuon's neck and head attached to the right arm to complete it!

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

Then, the tail attached where the head should be, and a piece slid up to reveal the heroic face beneath!

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

**_PLEZU-OH!_**

* * *

 

"PLEZU-OH! READY!" Red declared. "Let's go!"

* * *

 

Plezu-oh rocketed forwards towards the confused Metior- and then punched forwards with the Plezuon arm!

"RAAAH!" they yelled.

"HAH!" Metior tried to head-butt them, but missed and wound up grazing past their chest! "GAH! Space! We're actually in space...!"

Plezu-oh punched him for that folly with the left arm, then side-swiped with the right arm before punching with the left again.

Metior flew backwards, and retaliated with a lot thrown meteors.

Plezu-oh retaliated by simply launching their _**left arm**_ at him.

"GAAAH!" Metior was hit by the fist that had swiftly dodged those meteors, then the fist returned to its arm as he began sparking.

* * *

 

"Now!" Green declared, and they all pulled out their weapons and aimed them.

"PLEZU-OH! BRAVE FINISH!"

The Gaburevolvers were spun.

* * *

 

Plezu-oh began pumping that one lever with the battery in it.

 **_SAN!_**   
  
Three!

**_NI!_**

Two!

**_ ICHI!_**

ONE!

"HAAH!"

**_ZU~OOOOOON!_**

A massive burst of energy shot out of Plezuon's mouth, and smashed through Metior, setting him alight with glowing energy.

"I'm a real star now! Twinkle twinkle...!"

And then he exploded so thoroughly that nothing could be recovered.

* * *

 

Inside Plezu-oh, everyone cheered.

"AWESOME!" Red pumped his fist into the air.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"RAAAAAAAH!" QuartzAstamon threw his arms into the air, then punched at one of the three towers, cracking it.

"Geeze, so what if Plezuon survived our attack," Dogold remarked, "It doesn't give you the right to break things!"

"Grrr..." QuartzAstamon turned on Dogold- "Leave! This instant!"

"Alright, alright!" Dogold turned to leave, muttering as he went off into the distance. "Don't have to tell me twice...! Geeze, just trying to offer some 'friendly' advice... _don't have to go bite my head off for it_..."

Candelira and Aigaron followed after him- leaving Chaos alone with QuartzAstamon.

"It's a good thing I was prepared for this failure," Chaos began. "The other Exctinctioners whill-"

"No, _**I**_ was prepared...!" QuartzAstamon said- getting dangerously close to Chaos's face, "In case Plezuon survived, I'd wanted them to summon him so I could reverse track that teleport!"

"You- what?" Chaos asked- taken back by this.

"And besides that...this gets you no further to our goal!" QuartzAstamon snarled- "Have you forgotten our _deal_ , Chaos?"

"The one that you would aid us in resurrecting Lord Deboss, in exchange for getting revenge against those who wronged you?" Chaos asked to confirm.

"That one exactly...!" QuartzAstamon sneered, "But somehow, I feel like you're not fulfilling your end of the bargain. Maybe it's that you feel I'm not capable of fulfilling _mine?"_

"That's not something I-" Chaos tried to say.

"The NINTH of the Ten Voltasaurs has now been revealed to us!" QuartzAstamon interrupted. "They may be having trouble with getting the NINTH Kyoryuger suit working, but that...! That is _ **NOTHING**_ compared to the fact that if we don't stop them  NOW- if we don't completely **_DESTROY_** that  Voltasaur...!" He took a breath- "I will not be able to fulfill my end of the bargain should that Voltasaur stay in action. And so...since you seem to be consistently incapable of fulfilling YOUR end, I will have to take matters into my own hands... Because...if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself...!"

And then due to horribly bad timing, Luckyuro happened to stroll into the room just as something loud and horrific happened to Priest Chaos. Something so loud and horrific that it gave Lucky the chance to hide away before QuartzAstamon saw that she had seen exactly what had just happened.

"Unlucky...!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"VOLTASAUR #9 IS HERE! Just when you'd think it's time to wipe out the Deboss Legion, the most powerful, ultimate evil is revived!? **BRAVE 22: OH SHI-...** _ **NIGAMI**_ **! DEBOSS AWAKENS!** _my back hurts._ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THAT is a dark twist on the ending of this episode- isn't it? You really can feel how close this is to the mid-season break! Wow, what incredible Fear! The Fright Pillar is just rising from that ending alone!! 0_0 (I kid, I kid.) Now let's see if I can get the next episode up today or not... 0_0


	23. BRAVE 22 + 23!!

"Last time there was a mouthful of new stuff for the Kyoryugers! The #9 of the Ten Voltasaurs, Plezuon, was out in space with Professor Kaiyumichi! Then- the awesome Doctor Ulshade donned the Violet Powers himself to try to help out- but got a bit carried away with the suit test and got stuck..! But Plezuon let the Kyoryugers synchronize with her and unlocked the new Mecha PLEZUOH! Buuut...!"

* * *

_"Since you seem to be consistently incapable of fulfilling YOUR end, I will have to take matters into my own hands... Because...if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself...!"_

* * *

"LOOKS LIKE IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Doctor Ulshade cried out as he sat up suddenly in a hospital bed- having been put there after having his back thrown out from that mighty toss Kyoryu Cyan had given him earlier. As evidenced by a loud cracking pop that made him tense up and mutter "ow ow" even as the nurse pushed him back down into his bed.

**THE FROZEN PALACE.**

"I will display the amount of human emotional energy that we have collected," Chaos said calmly towards Dogold, Aigaron, and Candelira.

THe towers quickly counted up notches- and only Sorrow's hit the top notch.

"We're still lacking in Fury and Joy," Chaos said matter-of-factually as he spun around. "However, if we allow this most recent development to persist, it will have been for naught." He then said- "Our Benefactor has begun to add his own power to the mix- reaching back into time and space to observe many of his fractured selves to reap in Fury, Sorrow, and Joy where he can."

"You mean you're gonna try to force Lord Deboss awake?" Dogold asked- shivering at that implication.

Chaos said nothing other than: "Leadership of Deboss falls to you in the event that we fail in this endeavor, Dogold."

"What!?" Candelira asked in surprise- "Dogold gets to be boss!? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh that stings!" Aigaron cried- "To be passed up for such a brute despite collecting all of my required sorrow!"

* * *

Dogold said nothing- instead thinking to what Luckyuro had told him just recently, _"That Quartzmon guy did something to Chaos!"_ And so Dogold thought to himself- _'Lucky's right. Chaos never would choose me to take over if Aigaron's the one that's ahead in energy...!'_

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB: PLEZUON'S DOCK_ _ _|**

"ZYUUUUON!" Fam called up.

 **" ZUUOOON!"** Plezuon called down.

Kaiyumi shook her head as the two engaged in a shouting match of some kind or another. _'With Doctor Ulshade in the hospital,'_ she thought as she walked to the elevator, and sent it up a floor, _'finishing up Plezuon's design work is going to be even harder than we thought.'_

_**FLASH BACK!** _

**" WAAAHCOOO!"** Ulshade sneezed- which caused Shinji to laugh slightly at the memory of Kyoryuzin Kung Fu's similar call-out phrase.

"Wahh...Don't laugh," Ulsahde complained- "Sneezing really is murder on this back now...!"

"Consider it punishment for field testing the powers like that," Kaiyumi said. "Without you working on the final upgrades, we're short-staffed."

"That Yuichi girl should be able to fill in just fine!" Ulshade said- "She is Plezuon's chosen Pilot afterall."

"That may be the case, but if we put her on it, there's no telling if she'll be able to focus on what we need completed or not," Shinji said- "especially with the latest suit failure..."

**END FLASH BACK!**

"I have to say, you're kinda cool and collected on this, aren't you?" Kaiyumi heard Caleb say as she stepped off of the elevator.

"I have to be!" Yui said as she typed on a keyboard- "I've been shoved with a final exam without having a chance to study! Now I know how my Dad felt when he soloed The Gleam Eyes on Floor 74!"

"There's no real rush on it, Yui-chan," Caleb said as he put a hand on her shoulder- "Take your time!"

"T..Thanks, Caleb-kun..." Yui flushed slightly.

_Crack_

At another work-station- Callie hissed as the plastic screen she'd been trying to replace on a damaged battery cracked heavily. And it was a furious hiss too- so furious that it sounded like a tea-kettle whistling sharply.

"So what's that think you're working on?" Kaiyumi asked as she went over to Callie's station.

"It's a practice battery-" Callie explained after she turned the battery around to look for any more damage on it- "I want to try repairing some of the broken batteries from Torin's world, but I don't want to break those important ones by accident, so I'm practicing on some of the less important ones."

"Important?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Unique, maybe, is a better word?" Callie shrugged slightly- then put the broken battery down on the table to pick up the Crimson 1+ battery from where she'd put it. "This thing- Torin said that he never had a chance to try it in his world- so he has no clue what it would have done. Then it ended up being broken when everything got destroyed- so it's pretty useless right now. Plus, there are those #10 batteries that need to be fixed too..."

"I see..." Kaiyumi said as she took the broken battery and looked it over... unaware of a small green ooze slipping through one of the ventilation duct grates and sliding down the wall stealthily.

* * *

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of various Dinosaur skeletons, followed by shots of the Kyoryugers in their human forms fighting Paramonsters, each followed by scenes of them in their Kyoryuger forms striking poses. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then- with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-...

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to EIGHT  Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**" ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW!  WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Red leaps over something on the back of Deinochaser! He's racing Deathryuger on his D-Cycle!

_WOW WOW!  WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers are fighting Paramonsters in the field! Deathryuger and his associates are marching towards them!

Six Kyoryugers stand on stage!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS:  Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures- Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, Eri, and now a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

In the forest- D holds a Gaburevolver! Caleb holds a Gaburevolver! They spin the revolvers...!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

With an explosion- the energy blasts bounce off of each other-~!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

And then the Kyoryugers are all fighting him! Deathryuger swings his flute- launching an energy slash out at them all!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

A shot of Deathryuger holding out a 00 Battery, and activating it! The battery summons Tobaspino!

_No one could ever stop you!_

We see the Voltasaurs fighting with Tobaspino!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows, and then a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_( WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 22: OH SHI-...** _** NIGAMI ** _ **! DEBOSS AWAKENS!**

* * *

On a cliff top overlooking the harbor entrance to the Plezuon Dock stood Iceage, Virsun, Aigaron, Candelira, and an unwilling to be there Luckyuro.

"We'll destory Plezuon's base, and avenge Metior!" Iceage declared.

"The offspring I created will soon finish growing," Virsun said, "and it will open us a path of attack!"

"That means you're basically done, right?" Dogold asked as he stormed up- much to Luckyuro's relief, scampering over to stand just a bit closer to that guy as he suddenly grabbed Virsun by the chest and lifted him up.

"Dogold!" Aigaron and Candelira gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here, meany!?" Candelira asked- "Here to help us?"

"No, I'm not here to mess with your petty revenge," Dogold scoffed, "I just need to borrow Virsun for a...ah...special job. Luckyuro, you too!" He then began dragging Virsun away.

"Hai hai!" Luckyuro followed Dogold- thankful to be getting away from the others.

"No way!" Aigaron remarked- "You're draining our manpower now of all times?! That really stings!"

**INSIDE THE LAB.**

"You're gonna be upgraded with data on Deboss?" Fam asked of the Voltasaur- who growled quietly in confirmation- "So the Professor took you to Torin's world to..."

* * *

"It's the closest we can come to a world that was destroyed by your Deboss- even if they're dimensionally different people and beings," Torin explained to the other Kyoryugers, "I firmly believe that genetically speaking, both Deivo and Deboss should be very similar in construction."

"So that last 'trip'," Yumeji began, "was to collect data on the genetic structures of the Deivo Armada?"

"Yes," Torin nodded. "It was an idea I brought up after you all brought back the Spirit Base, around when I'd heard that a major difference between the two Plezuons was that mine was a purely aquatic Voltasaur, rather than one that was designed for air, sea, space _and_ time travel."

"Xros Heart," Inaba said with a smirk- "If you're going to do something awesome, do the impossible instead."

"Yes, so I've heard," Torin said with a chuckle. "As my world kept data on the Deivo Genetic structures, installing these statistics into Plezuon's databanks should allow his weaponry to evolve into an unstoppable Deboss Hunting force."

"Wow," Roxy said- "That's awesome!"

"So instead of _Digimon Hunting_ Quartzmon," Merry said with a smirk, "We'll be _Dinosaur Hunting_ Deboss!"

* * *

"Strong enough to beat Deboss himself, you think?" Fam asked the Voltasaur- "That's amazing!" She grinned- "Looks like this is going to be a big day for all of us, Plezuon!"

Plezuon roared in agreement- showing that Fam was, for some reason, sitting in the Voltasaur's mouth.

* * *

"In the end though," Torin said as he put his hand on Yui's shoulder- "we're all counting on you, Yui-chan."

"No pressure, right?" Yui scowled slightly- and shrugged Torin's hand off.

Torin took a moment to think, then said, "Right now, anything could determine the outcome of this battle against Deboss. But if there's anyone who can do this, it's Plezuon's partner."

"Yeah- the last-resort," Yui's scowl deepened. "Nine of Ten. I've been here since the beginning of this war and that's what number I got?"

"Hey," Caleb put his arms around her in a hug- "You don't need to be a Kyoryuger to be awesome, Yui! You saved all of us when Tanabadta had us on the ropes!"

"Besides," Kaiyumi took that chance to speak up- "I was in this same spot when I was younger than you, Yui." She held up her Xros Loader- "I had to make my Xros Loader- half-way through the first war. Just because I came in late in that respect didn't mean I wasn't any less important." She glanced at Torin, then added, "And if you keep feeling useless like this, Yui, I want you to speak with Zenjirou."

"Huh?" Yui looked up from her typing, "Yumeji's dad? Why?"

"Ask him about the time he got his Xros Loader," Kaiyumi said with a mysterious smile. "Nobody knows to this day where that thing came from or how it got where it was. But he'll tell you all about what happened better than I can."

"A...Alright, I think I'll take you up on that," Yui nodded, and turned back to her work, but not before taking out the holographic glasses she'd been given to wear when working, and put them on.

"And as for you, Bird-man," Kaiyumi strolled over to Torin and said, "we need to have a chat about _things_."

"Ah...alright," Torin nodded, and he went off to follow her as Yui continued to work on the data upload.

* * *

Plezuon- eyes closed like they were- seemed all but dead to the world save for the silent bursts of air coming from her nose as she slept.

"You know," Fam said as she and the other Kyoryugers stood there watching, "I'm kind of glad that we've got another girl Voltasaur on the team. Pteragordon's a great guy and all- but he really doesn't get the whole 'talking about emotions' thing."

"...I'm not sure most of the Voltasaurs were even really meant to have genders," Inaba said, "the original Evangelions didn't..."

"Yeah, but still..." Fam shrugged, "for a team of Kyoryugers that's ended up gender balanced, the Voltasaurs being off in that respect seems a little weird, is all."

"You know..." Roxy said just then, "I don't think I've ever checked or asked about Dricera's gender."

"It's the Pink, right?" Merry asked, "A whole body as pink as a crayon is bound to throw you off on that one."

"True, that," Roxy agreed.

**TOKYO-3 MUNICIPAL WATER TREATMENT CENTER_ _ _|**

Lightning zapped the workers across the bridge, scaring them off.

Dogold laughed as he, Virsun, and Luckyuro walked up. "Alright," he said, turning to Luckyuro, "Nutritous Joyro, please!"

"Okay," Luckyuro pulled out the watering can, and handed it to Virsun.

"Now just like we discussed earlier, Virsun!" Dogold said.

"Roger," Virsun nodded, and then walked to the edge overlooking the water...

He cast his magic on the watering can...and then the water inside suddenly began bubbling... then it started gushing out over the edges, and then it suddenly exploded upwards in a massive fountain that arced downwards into the water reservoir. "With my Bio-manipulating powers, I can make the refreshing water multiply a thousand fold!"

"Man, here we go again," Luckyuro sighed, "with the bragging."

"Heh," Dogold chuckled as they walked out of Virsun's hearing range, "Let him." he held up an empty paper pouch that had been torn open. "You're sure this mix will do what I want it to?"

"Well, pretty sure," Luckyuro said, "just don't go blaming me for what comes next, okay!?"

* * *

Torin's beard blew in the breeze.

"A Debo Monster!" Torin declared just as the alarms sounded.

"huh?" Everyone turned to face him.

"It seems to be quite far away...a Water reservoir, I think!" Kaiyumi said as she brought up a screen targeting the location.

"Doesn't matter," Caleb declared. "We'll go take care of it." He turned to Yui and said, "Keep up the good work, Yui! We'll be back A.S.A.P.!"

Yui just nodded, and focused on her typing.

"Well, here we go," Callie said and put her repair work down.

* * *

Virsun kept pouring in the water, and then he declared, "A little more...a little more and we should have the correct amount!"

Dogold then leaped in to deflect several shots away from the Kyoryugers as they shot at Virsun.

"Dogold!" Fam shouted at him- "What are you up to?"

"Getting ready for all hell to break loose!" Dogold said- then turned to Virsun, "Keep going, Virsun, I'll keep them off of you. Just remember our deal!"

"Gotcha!" Virsun nodded.

Dogold turned back to the Kyoryugers and then said, "Go ahead, Kyoryu Change! I'll just bring out the Cambeastians and Paramonsters and wait for those noisemakers to shut up." As he said the names- the monsters appeared.

"..." Caleb narrowed his eyes, then declared, "Well, I guess if you're being so nice about it."

"BRAVE IN!" Seven batteries activated, and into the slots those batteries went.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ANNKYDON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

"And- GO!" Dogold ordered his monsters- and they ran forward as the Kyoryugers did their samba dance.

"FIRE!" They aimed at the incoming horde of Paramonsters and Cambeastians, which caused them all to be knocked backwards by the energy blasts hitting them and looping back around to form on the Kyoryugers.

"Wait, don't forget to do your roll call," Dogold said, "I forgot you had to do that too!"

"...Eh?" Gold asked- echoing the same thought as everyone else...

"Fine then," Red said: "Hear Our Roar!" He struck his pose- "THE FANGED HERO: KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO: KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE: KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO: KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE: KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE: KYORYU GOLD!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE: KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY! **VOLTASAUR TEAM: **_**KYORYUGER!"**_

"Vanquishing evil in heaven's name!" Gold declared.

"It's getting wild!" Red called out: "TRY TO STOP US!"

"Yeah, right," Dogold mimed yawning. "Okay, got anymore stock footage to burn through, or should we just start this fight proper now?"

"Err...?" Everyone seemed confused at that, even the Paramonsters, who looked back at him and scratched their heads.

"I was being SARCASTIC!" Dogold yelled, "GO GET THEM!"

The Paramonsters took that as their cue and ran forwards.

The Kyoryugers ran forwards and began their part of the fight.

"MERRY UPPER CUT!" Blue punched a Paramonster over the railing into the water below, where it splashed mightily.

"Haha!" Dogold laughed nervously, "Good thing Paramonsters don't get affected by the water even on a good day!"

Black meanwhile danced to confused the Paramonsters- and then grabbed one and swooped it up into his dance to use it as a weapon against the others, all the while shooting with his Gaburevolver against the others.

Gold and Green used their swords against their Paramonster opponents- with Gold asking aloud: "What's going on here!?"

"I don't know!" Green said as he turned to face a Cambeastian- "TOO SLOW!" and then he side kicked it and a Paramonster!

Red jumped through the Paramonsters- kicking as he went past Pink and Cyan- who then quickly ran to follow after Red leaving Pink behind to deal with the Paramonsters.

"Oi! Callie!" Pink cried out in annoyance.

"Bro!" Cyan said as she pulled Red to a stop, "I've got a bone to pick with you right now!"

"Huh!?" Red asked, "Right now!? Can't it wait until later?!"

A Paramonster came at them, and they both kicked out to send it flying away.

"Yes, right now!" Cyan said. "It's about Yui!"

"What?" Red asked, "What about her!?"

"Stop playing dumb, _Ca-li-ber_!" Cyan stressed that  Nickname. "She'd be a lot happier if you'd just acknowledge her feelings!"

"EHH!?" Red asked yet again, "What do you mean I'm not acknowledging her feelings!?"

"All I'm saying is, buck up and be a man about it or I'll use Stymero on the both of you!" And then Cyan grabbed Red by the shoulders and swung him around to knock away a Cambeastian.

"WOAAH! Stymero!?" Red cried out in protest as he was swung about, "WHY STYMERO!?"

Cyan just tossed him into a Paramonster on the back-turn of the swing. "BECAUSE!"!

Meanwhile- Black stood there as he twisted the arm of a Paramonster behind its back and watched the two siblings continue to argue in "WHY? 'CAUSE! WHY?! BE-CAUSE!" format as they fought in symmetry with the Paramonsters. "Oh my," He remarked to the Paramonster, "seems they're nothing alike when it comes to romance. Right?"

The Paramonster nodded in agreement.

"Man, this sucks!" Black said, then bopped the Paramonster over the head with the handle of his Gaburevolver.

Meanwhile as well, Torin stood there watching the entire scene, reporting back to Base via a Mobuckle. "Kaiyumi-san, Virsun is pouring a lot of refreshing water into the pond. I fear we may need Plezuon as backup as soon as her upgrade is complete."

 _"Right, Yui thinks she's almost..."_ Kaiyumi answered. _"Huh?"_

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

"Installation Complete," Yui read off of the screen- "But Plezuon's still asleep."

"She's not accepting the program?" Kaiyumi asked.

"It looks that way..." Yui frowned.

"I'll go up to the Main Lab and check for something," Kaiyumi said as she went to the elevator. "Be back in a moment."

Of course, the moment the door closed, a thick green slime slipped out of the air vent and condensed on the floor as a massive blob.

Yui screamed as it took form into that of a Tuxedo wearing Debo Virsun.

"I am Debo Compuvirsun!" The Clone said, bowing even as Yui stood up and backed away from the chair.

Kaiyumi yelled from the Elevator: "Yui! What's going on? The elevator got stuck...!"

Yui yelled out: "DEBO MONSTER!"

But "DE-!" was all she got out as Compuvirsun ran at her and shoved her up against the wall by her neck.

"Hey now," He chuckled silently. "No fair warning her..."

"You're the one!" Yui choked out- "You're why Plezuon's...!"

"Heh," Compuvirsun then threw his left arm in a wide semi-circle- shooting out a beam of green energy. "Goodbye- Plezuon Lab!" He tightened his grip on Yui's neck, assuming her to be an ordinary human.

That grip would have been tight enough to surely break an actual human's neck...

But Yui, as someone from a certain other dimension, was a lot tougher than that, and was merely knocked out from the pressure.

* * *

"Oh!" But Virsun and his clone didn't know that she merely was unconscious. "Excellent work, my offspring!" Virsun cheered on his copy as he tossed the empty watering can to the side, "And now I'm all done here as well!"

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

Six Gaburevolvers fired off- **_GABOOOM! GANGAN! GOCHIII~N! ZAKOOOOM! DR-DRILL! KERTHUUUUMP!_**

Away went the Paramonsters and one of the Cambeastians.

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

And there went the last.

"Now what's Dogold up to," Gold asked as she regrouped with the others to observe Dogold standing near Virsun- presently tapping the watering can out over the railing after thinking better of what little water might still be in there.

"Is that their refreshing water?" Red asked.

"It's showtime, Chaos!" Dogold called out before laughing maniacally.

The sky cracked open like broken glass, and descending from the new hole in the sky was a mid-sized form frozen in ice: easily half the size of a fully grown Evangelion!

That chunk of ice hit the water and submerged beneath the surface.

"What is that-!?" Blue asked.

"It's Deboss!" Gold said with horror and respect all at the same time- "I recognize that thing from Dogold's memories...!"

"Deboss!?" Green asked as they all watched the surface of the water ripple in a strange green/blue/purple color tone...

"Then if the water's mixed with Refreshing Water...!" Gold began to realize when Torin ran up and confirmed:

"They're forcing Deboss awake!"

"But how did they get him out of the Palace? He was frozen into the heart of that Moon itself...!" Gold asked- relying on Dogold's memories of the place to know more about it than she should have.

"Doesn't matter! We've got to stop them!" Red tried to bring out his Gabutyra battery for summoning the Voltasaur- "We've got to-!"

"DON'T THINK SO!" Dogold sent a burst of lightning running along the ground at them with a sparking strike with the tip against the ground.

The Kyoryugers went flying a bit from the shock- and hit the ground as Dogold ran at them...!

_CLASH!_

Torin blocked Dogold's sword with his own, pearl-silver blade.

"Get outa my way, Birdman!" Dogold said- and slashed to the side- knocking Torin away.

Gold ran up next and began a duel with Dogold, fully holding his attention.

Virsun came running at them, swinging his staff at every one. "You fools are going to mess up everything!"

The pool began simmering even more...!

Torin dove into the duel with Gold and Dogold- fighting off Dogold while Gold caught her breath.

"Quit pestering me!" Dogold yelled, then spun around to block Gold laser blasts.

**_VAMOLA!_**

Six energy blasts lanced out and hit Virsun in the chest- but he he somehow managed to deflect it all to the side.

"WHAT!?" They all cried out in surprise.

"I've revived do you honestly think I wouldn't mutate my skin into hard metal after our last encounter?" Virsun asked.

"Caleb," Inaba advised, "Use Deinosgrander!"

"Alright!" Red rolled his Gaburevolver down his arm- "ARMED ON!" When the metal armaments appeared, he brought out the #12 battery- "BRAVE IN!"- and swapped it for the top-slot Gabutyra battery.

**_GABURINCHO! DEINOSGRANDER!_**

Virsun wouldn't have it! He fired off at Red, who rolled down the other arm and aimed straight at Virsun's energy blast to fire off all in one motion!

When the smoke from the ensuing explosion cleared, "KYORYU RED: DOUBLE ARMED ON!" Stood there in Deinosgrander armor!

"Wait-" Virsun asked in surprise of the weapon he'd never seen before, "What's that!?"

Red leaped at him and spun rapidly--! **_DIG-A-DUUUUG!_**

Virsun was pierced!

 **_GABURINCHO! TIMES FIVE!_** Five  Gaburicalibers were loaded-  **_VAMOLA!_** -and primed!

"ZYUDEN BRAVE SLASH!"

Virsun was hit by a pentagram of energy slashes- and he fell over and exploded as all of this overwhelmed him with a final cry of: "LOVE STILL HURTS!"

"Gotcha!" Red declared in victory- not even noticing as Virsun's smoked body descending through the air...taking a swan dive straight into the pool.

With a flash of Green Light from the waters below- Virsun grew to giant size.

"NO!" Dogold yelled from his duel with Torin and Gold. "YOU IDIOT!"

"AHAHAHA!" Virsun cried as he grew to giant size- "RAAERH! RAHAHAH! RAWERRR!"

The Kyoryugers regrouped- watching as the giant Virsun...acted rather unlike himself.

Animal like and uncontrolled, Virsun swung his staff around at anything that seemed like a threat.

...Even though there wasn't anything there.

"Quick, everyone!" Red said, bringing out Gabutyra's battery, "Let's use Western!"

"BRAVE IN!"

* * *

The Samba beat cried out, and Virsun suddenly howled in terror of it, covering his ears as...

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

**_KYOOORYUZIN WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

...Was formed.

* * *

"KYORYUZIN WESTERN, READY!"

* * *

The Feral Virsun ran at them- and then completely dropped his weapon as he jumped onto the Voltasaur Combination.

They batted him off with Parasagun- and then slashed away with Zakutor.

* * *

"What's with this guy!?" Pink asked.

"It's like he forgot who he was!" Cyan agreed.

"Maybe there was something in that refreshing water that's different from usual?" Green suggested.

* * *

With a final Parasagun blast, they sent Virsun flying to the side.

* * *

"Then what about Deboss? If we jump in that water, we might get affected too...!" Red began...

"Screw it!" Cyan said- "Let's just blast the whole lake!"

* * *

And so they did. Kyoryuzin Western aimed at the water itself.

"KYORYUZIN WESTERN! BRAVE FINISH!"

The green blast of energy went flying straight into the lake's surface...!

"No...!" Dogold called out with a surprising lack of actual empathy.

"YES!" Torin and Gold cheered.

And then a giant mouth shot out of the water and ate the energy blast.

"EH!?" was the general reaction as a giant, Godzilla like form rose up from the watery grave; devoid of all ice, and completely as green as the lightning striking around it.

This was Deboss- roaring with contempt and anger and frustration.

"We were too late...!" Gold began as the skies darkened over.

"Deboss the annihilator..." Torin said, "That...that's similar to the monster that accompanied Guardoma!"

Deboss turned towards Virsun...

And both roared at each other ferally.

"RAAAAHHRRRR!" Virsun leaped at Deboss- and Deboss punched him clean through the gut with one of his fanged claw-mouth-hand-things- sending out a flury of red sparks...! "RHAA?"

Virsun whined for a few moments, and then his body was completely absorbed by the Wild Deboss!

* * *

"Oh My!" Black said as Deboss roared.

"What a monster..." Cyan said.

* * *

In the lab, Compuvirsun grabbed at his head- "NO! MY MASTER IS DEAAHHHSSTTHHHSSEEHIIIIIIII- _NIGAMI!_!" He garbled that last word horribly as his body vaporized into atoms.

This left Yui alone, unconscious in the lab, all the while, Kaiyumi was pounding on the elevator doors.

"DAMN IT! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE!?"

* * *

Deboss roared angrily, and Dogold laughed. "Hahah! It worked! Deboss isn't in his right mind at all!"

"What!?" Gold turned on Dogold, "You poisoned Deboss!?"

"Of course I did!" Dogold laughed even more. "More of you rubbed off on me than I'd care to admit, Fam Fan Fan!"

"You-What!?" Gold wasn't sure how to react to that, and neither was Torin, as both of them let Dogold abscond with a farewell cry of:

"Ain't my problem now!"

Deboss finally turned his sights on Kyoryuzin Western.

* * *

The Kyoryugers realized something was wrong when the Mecha took an involuntary step backwards.

"Zakutor?" Green asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you moving, Parasagun?" Black asked.

Then they felt it. Feedback from the synchronization.

Gabutyra, Zakutor, and Parasagun were afraid.

"This space devil made the Dinosaurs extinct on this earth is standing right before us!" Red said as he translated Gabutrya's thoughts the instant they came in. "Gabutyra and the others are scared of this guy! That aura he's giving off...!"

Gabutyra growled in a fearful agreement.

"But that's fine!" Red said- "It's the natural reaction!" He ran his hands over his arms to dispell that chilling feeling. "That thing is crazy evil!"

"It feels like I might go nuts just looking at it," Cyan agreed...

And then Deboss hit them-and again- and again- and again- and again- attacking with such an animalistic rage that they felt the Voltasaurs beginning to lose their grip on each other...!

* * *

"They can't maintain the combination!" Torin realized with horror the moment it happened.

The three Voltasaurs split apart, and the Kyoryugers went flying to the ground.

Only Gabutyra seemed to be able to get back up to his feet.

And then- they all heard Chaos laughing as he teleported onto Deboss's head.

"You all face the force behind the extinction of the dinosaurs!" Chaos yelled at them from his high vantage point. "Now, having consumed so much human emotion, there is nothing that can survive Lord Deboss' might! Even you: VOLTASAUR TEAM!"

SUDDENLY! Pteragordon came in and shocked Deboss with a full power charge that barely tickled the beast.

"Guys!" Gold ran up to the other Kyoryugers as they were getting up. "Dogold did something to Deboss! He's not in his right state of mind!"

"Alright," Red declared, "We've got a chance then...! Let's use the Thunderstorm Snap-Together!"

"BRAVE IN!" Dricera and Stegotchi were summoned, and they went to combine with Gabutyra as the Samba beat rang out- confusing Deboss for a few precious moments.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA! GABUTYRA! PTERAGO~DON!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The music changed to that electronic beat- and then...!

**_RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!_**

* * *

 

"RAIDEN KYORYUZIN! READY!"

The Kyoryugers drew their swords.

Deboss fell out of his falter, and began charging even as Chaos laughed from his head.

Raiden Kyoryuzin attacked with the sword, slashing only to miss by an instinctive duck and lunge that hit them in the chest!

Slash- Slash- !

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers were being rocked about.

"Time for the Lightning Brave Finish!" Red declared.

* * *

Raiden Kyoryuzin took to the air.

* * *

 

"VOLTASAUR PENTABLADE! LIGHTNING BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

And then Deboss launched tentacles at them, suddenly tangling them up and pulling them down to the ground!

* * *

 

They all couldn't move as the synchronization locked them up...!

* * *

 

Then- Deboss sent an electric current down the tentacles into Raiden Kyoryuzin- shocking everything at once before the evil Space Devil retracted the tentacles just so he could spit a laser beam at them.

* * *

 

They were all hit in the chest.

* * *

Torin stared on in horror as Raiden Kyoryuzin slumped forward.

* * *

 

"Its' no good," Black said on the verge of blacking out, "we're not getting anywhere..."

"it's unstoppable...!" Green breathed.

"You've gotta help us, PLEZUON!" Red activated the battery: "BRAVE IN!" He threw the battery...!

And it clattered uselessly against the wall of Kyoryuzin's cockpit, falling to the floor and rolling to a stop.

"What...?" Red stared on in surprise, "Plezuon's not coming...?"

* * *

 

The Voltasaur was still asleep.

"HRRAAAAAH!" With a mighty kick the buckled elevator doors finally gave way, allowing Kaiyumi access into the ruined lower lab. "Yui Chan!?" She called out and then spotted Yui leaning against a computer terminal, muttering silently as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the program.

"I have to...help Plezuon...!"

* * *

 

Virsun's atoms floated out through a pipe in the cliff-face, and Aigaron, Candelira, and Iceage all cheered upon seeing it.

"That's the signal from Virsun's offspring!" Candelira cheered.

"This must be where he got in!" Aigaron said. "This is going to sting...~!"

"EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Iceage yelled.

And then, they all fired off energy blasts down the pipe.

A fireball began racing back up it towards them.

"AH! RUN!" Candelira shrieked.

* * *

 

Plezuon's eyes opened as she felt the cavern shake, and all the rocks began falling down around her...!

"ZUYOOOON!"

Yui grit her teeth as Kaiyumi tried to pull her away from the computer. "Plezuon...!"

"We've got to get out of here!" Kaiyumi said as the roof began falling down around them.

"HOW?" Yui shouted- "The elevator's dead, the base is collapsing...!"

"We'll teleport!" Kaiyumi said...!

And then the room collapsed, and everything was buried in rubble.

* * *

 

"Plezuon can't come!?" Red began to panic. "Something's wrong...!" he glanced around at everyone, collapsed to the floor unconscious as their combined synch ratio fell to unusable levels. "Even so-" Red forced himself to his feet- "I've got to-" He fell down on his butt from the strain of trying to synchronize that motion to Kyoryuzin. "What happened, Yui?!" He growled.

* * *

 

"EVERYONE!" Torin yelled- "GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!"

Memories were flashing before his eyes- of another Zyuden Sentai that had fallen in a situation as desperate as this one...!

Deboss approached the fallen Raiden Kyoryuzin- that was desperately trying to stand up.

Is this the end!?

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

Dogold watched with Luckyuro as Deboss approached Kyoryuzin- even as Aigaron, Candelira, and Iceage ran up to join them.

"No Way!" Aigaron cried.

"Ew- Seriously!?" Candelira asked.

"IS THAT-?" Iceage shouted.

"Lord Deboss!" Luckyuro finished with a fearful gulp.

"In the flesh!" Dogold laughed.

"The Kyoryugers are getting their butts kicked!" Aigaron appraised.

"Unlucky!" Luckyuro said- "Deboss went feral because we woke him so soon!"

It was a lie.

A lie she and Dogold were happy to share.

"So all of our hard work doesn't even pay off!?" Candelira asked.

"That stings!" Aigaron complained.

 _'Go and die already, you big lug...!'_ Dogold thought to himself.

* * *

 

Chaos had retreated to the inside of Deboss's nervous system, which looked like a skeletal/organic version of their main room.

"Why aren't you listening to me, Deboss?" Chaos asked- "I want those Kyoryugers dead already! Stop drawing this out! End it! END IT NOW!"

* * *

 

"GUYS!" Red called out as Deboss approached slowly- "Pull it together...!"

* * *

 

And then- Ankydon and Bunpachy attacked Deboss!

* * *

 

"WHAT!?" Chaos asked in surprise.

* * *

 

The sky cleared up, and the two Voltasaurs roared.

* * *

 

"Raah!" Red forced himself up, and willingly disengaged Pteragordon off of Gabutyra, transporting the other Kyoryugers off of Gabutyra into Pteragordon as he did such. "Rest easy now, everyone!"

He then called out to Bunpachy and Ankydon: "SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

Dricera and Stegotchi fell off in a tired slump, and Ankydon and Bunpachy attached with the samba beat that once more sent Deboss into a confused stumble.

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

**_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_**

**_KYORYUZIN KUNG FU! WAACHOO!_**

As the five injured Voltasaurs watched Kyoryuzin Kung Fu stand up, so did Torin, and he called Caleb via the Mobuckle.

 _"Are you trying to control Kung Fu by yourself?!"_ Torin asked the moment Red picked up. _"That's insane!"_

"Insanity can be pretty brave, sometimes!" Red said- thinking back to that time inside Spinodaioh...! "LET'S GO, EVERYONE!"

And with that- he made Kyoryuzin run.

* * *

 

_**GABURINCHO!** _

_*cue VAMOLA! Kyoryuger! (TV Size)*_

"Dinosaurs Plus Humans!" The narrator said as we get shots of the Kyoryugers closing the mouths on their Gabu-changing devices. "After millions of years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the earth!"

Then, with one panning shot of eight heroes standing ready- plus one Luckyuro with them-

 _ **"HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_ The Narrator roared as we cut to EIGHT  Kyoryugers striking a pose and explosions in their respective colors occurring behind them

A Whistle sounded off as the team roared their name:

**" ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW!  WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers dance to the music! The Transformation blasts shoot up and all eight bounce off of Deathryuger before looping around!

_WOW WOW!  WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Torin explains something while standing in front of an animatronics T-Rex! The Two Sistermons ask the Kyoryugers on stage just who the hell they are! Deathryuger raises his flute inside of Spinodaioh!

Chizuru~n is SINGING! A W Gabutyra Battery acitvates with two etherial Gabutyra Heads!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS:  Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

We see two shots of Deinos and Chase fusing together into Deinochaser, followed by a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Yui Kirigaya, Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and ** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of five villainous creatures: Candelira, Chaos, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center. Luckyuro was off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, Eri, and now a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Tobaspino- Bunpachy- Ankydon- COMBINING TOGETHER INTO SPINODAIOH!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

Gabutyra ducks under a swung hammer! SPINODAIOH ROARS!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

A Thrown Bunpachy ball! Raiden Kyoryuzin FORMS!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city!

_No one could ever stop you!_

The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks: Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! PLEZUON!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a scene of RAIDENOH with in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN formations; then a shot of PLEZUOH, followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords!

_( WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the seven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, and the fused RAIDEN KYORYUZIN combo between them.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 23! GABUOOM! KYORYUZIN EXPLODES!?!**

* * *

 

"EAAAAAAT THIS!" Kyoryuzin spun Ankydon's hammer and hit Deboss in the head.

With a shocking shockwave, Kyoryuzin stumbled away, then Red tried again:

"IRON SHATTERING FIST, CRUSHING IMPACT!"

The chained ball sparked along the ground, and smashed into Deboss' chest- only to rebound right back into Kyoryuzin's own chest...!

Deboss then fired off a laser blast at Kyoryuzin... hitting it in Ankydon's arm!

* * *

 

Red fell to one knee, clutching at his right arm. "He's strong alright...Crazy strong...! I guess that explains how he made the Dinosaurs go extinct, huh, Gabutyra?"

"GABU!" Gabutyra agreed.

"Yeah, that's right...!" Red said- "You guys from another world took down an unstoppable punk like this...! But..." He looked down at the lying Voltasaurs in the distance, "I'm not going to let it end in a draw like that! But...HOW?!" He then rammed his head into the control console with the Gaburevolver in it, and then an idea hit him the moment he did such... "Wait... That's it! The music! Every time it's played Deboss has stopped...!"

And then with a laugh, he reached a hand for the exposed barrel... "HEY DEBOSS!" he yelled- "FACE OUR KYORYU SAMBA!" And then- he spun the barrel.

* * *

 

The Samba beat blared out loudly.

Straight out of Kyoryuzin's mouth.

It was safe to say that Kyoryuzin was literally _**ROARING**_ the samba melody.

* * *

 

"Hahaha...!" Red laughed as he stood up, a fresh wave of energy flowing through his body as the samba beat played out loud and clear and stirred up his heart into dance. "Now this is what I'm talking about, Gabutyra! Music's pretty brave, isn't It!?"

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin began to glow bright red as it, too, got to its feet, and began tapping said feet to the ground in a happy little dance as that roaring face turned into a massive, tooth showing grin.

Deboss faltered- a step backward was taken.

* * *

 

Inside, Chaos stared on in confusion- "What-?! What's going on!? What's this incredible fighting spirit I'm sensing!? What's with this...this...MUSIC!?"

* * *

 

Deboss took more steps backwards, mewling in fear.

* * *

 

"Lord Deboss...He can't comprehend music!?" Chaos asked in befuddlement, "Emotions he can eat to his heart's content...but music!? He doesn't understand music at all!? Why...Even *I* can understand what Music is...But he...He's forgotten!?"

* * *

 

Deboss was locked up in fear as Kyoryuzin began marching towards him.

* * *

 

"Now we've got something you don't understand at all!" Kyoryu Red laughed.

* * *

 

"Impossible...!" Torin said as he saw this, "Deboss is afraid of the Samba?"

* * *

 

"Huh!?" Aigaron asked, "What's he doing!?"

"He's stopped because of the music!?" Candelira asked.

"GO ON! SMASH THEM ALREADY!" Iceage yelled. Which was a big mistake.

Deboss then turned on them, and shot lightning out of his eyes at them.

They all dove for cover... save for Dogold and Luckyuro.

Dogold stood his ground, and Luckyuro just stood a bit behind him and made use of Dogold's natural electric resistance to make sure the energy blasts failed to hit him.

"WHAT BROUGHT THIS ON!?" Iceage asked as he and the other two fled.

"How unlucky!" Luckyuro muttered as explosions went off all around them.

"Well," Dogold chuckled, "seems like our little plan to replace all of Deboss's real memories with animalistic fakes worked like a charm."

"Hahaha! Yeah!" Luckyuro agreed.

* * *

 

Deboss turned to chase after those three who had been yelling at him- and began storming off to get them and get away from that terrifying Samba!

* * *

 

"Haha...haha..." Red slumped over against the podium. "Go on.... Go run away Deboss...I know your weakness now...!"

* * *

 

Deboss just stormed past Dogold and Luckyuro as they watched Ankydon fall out of the combination as Kyoryuzin fell onto its back.

"Huh," Dogold mused, "guess that little display took it out of them."

"I hope Yumeji-kun's okay...!" Luckyuro let the concern slip out before she'd realized it. "Er-Um...!"

"Hey, it's fine, kid," Dogold chuckled as he turned around to watch Deboss chase after Iceage, Aigaron, and Candelira, "it's not my business who you're sleeping with."

"Er- But we're not...!"

"Relax, Lucky!" Dogold lightly hit Lucky on the back of the head, jostling her hat off to reveal Eri's blushing face hiding beneat. "It's just a figure of speech."

"T-that's great," Luckyuro said as she put her hat back on.

* * *

 

"THIS IS REALLY BAD!" Candelira's voice shrilled out as she ran. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE _**US**_ EXTINCT,  DEEEBOSS!"

Aigaron's following cry was barley overheard over an explosion right behind them, "THIS IS EVEN MORE TERRIBLE THAN USUSAL!"

* * *

 

Chaos suddenly teleported in next to Luckyuro and Dogold then- "Deboss's premature awakening has muddled his mind."

"Oh, really?" Dogold asked in as sincere of a tone he could muster. "I hadn't noticed!"

"Luckiero," Chaos handed Luckyruo a set of white balls- "I'm giving you these. Fire one at Lord Deboss."

"Ehh!?" Luckyuro hid all but one of the balls in her coat out of sheer necessity for how large those white spheres were, then glanced at Dogold over Chaos's one, broken shoulder armor.

Dogold nodded.

"Well, alright! If you say so!" Luckyuro pulled out a slingshot from inside her coat, then loaded the ball into the strap so she could aim at Lord Deboss' back... "Annnd...! _**GAFLINGCHO**_!" She let the ball fly with that riff on the  Gaburevolver's standard phrase.

There was a flash of yellow- a burst of golden dust...!

And then the Giant Lord Deboss shrunk down to a smaller, Human Sized Deboss...!

As the white ball- now Gold in color- bounced along the ground back to Chaos' feet, he fired off a long rope made out of large white beads out of his cloak that tied up the confused Deboss and immobilized it.

Chaos picked up the changed ball, and explained, "We've shrunken Lord Deboss down with a special sphere that can absorb the excess regenerative water that keeps monsters in a giant state. If we were to hit him with it again, that water would return, and he would grow giant again."

"I like it!" Luckyuro cheered, "Let's call it the 'Shrinky Blink Ball'!"

Upon realizing that they weren't being followed any more- Aigaron and Iceage came back, the former carrying a stunned Candleria on his back as he muttered, "So Deboss can't tell whose side he's on anymore!? This really stings!"

"Aigaron," Dogold said, "Nice of you to rejoin us."

"We lacked sufficient human emotion," Chaos said to explain Aigaron's question- getting it wrong entirely and not even knowing it- "And so...his heart was unable to fully thaw..."

"Well," Dogold said, "we were aware of the risks, right?"

"We needed to take immediate action," Chaos said almost robotically before Dogold even started saying "right." Luckyuro stared at him for a moment before shuddering. "We can simply calm Lord Deboss down in time," Chaos continued in a more normal tone, without even realizing it, as he approached the thrashing, tied up monster, "and with my magic reinforcing him from within his body, he _will_ be able to fight again."

"So we can kill off the humans from within Deboss?" Iceage asked.

"The Voltasaurs are not a threat at this point," Chaos said despite remembering immediately how Deboss had cowered before the Samba music. He turned to Aigaron- "Have you dealt with Plezuon?"

"You bet!" Aigaron said, "We blew the whole place up!"

"...Did you verify it had been destroyed?" Chaos asked.

"Eh..well...we fired a blast down a tunnel just like in that one movie...!" Aigaron began...

And then Luckyuro laughed- "Oh wow! You tried to blow it up like the Death-Star?! LAAAME! You know they'd never let that work...!"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

Caleb's eyes opened to the sight of the Spirit Base's stonework.

"Looks like you're awake, Caliber!" Inaba said as he walked over, nursing a bruised arm.

Caleb tried to sit up but Inaba quickly kept him from doing such.

"Ahaha!" Merry scolded him from where she brought in a large tablet/plate full of sandwiches and pieces of fruit, "Take some time off your feet, now!"

Caleb then took the time to take in his surroundings as Merry put the plate on the table.

The other Kyoryugers sat around the room in various states of recovery, for most of them nothing too drastic but a few bruises...

And then there was Torin.

His beautiful feathered wings were turned to stone.

"Torin!" Caleb said then- getting up to look at him, and wondering just what had happened- "What happened!?"

"I had to push myself to get all of you back here," Torin explained, "because of the way I'd traveled here to your world, my soul doesn't...react very well to that." He shook his head and continued, "The seven of you were no problem. But transporting them was another matter entirely." He then pointed upwards towards the roof...

Or rather, the white void where the roof had been.

Now floating in the void, as if they were suspended in water, were the Eight Voltasaurs, presently sleeping off their injuries.

"What the?!" Caleb began, "Why'd you bring them all here for?!"

"The Holding bay they normally rest in was colapsed-" Torin said. "The main Lab itself wasn't in better shape. A laser beam had sliced through it from below. Apparently Deboss had a secondary goal during this endeavor. Shinji is currently seeing to tightening security and making repairs, but for the time being, the Spirit Base, as a place that Dino Spirits reside in naturally, is better for them to recover, as those spirits will speed along their recovery." Torin then motioned towards the recharging rack- "I've also set your batteries to recharge as well, since the rack inside the Lab was hit by that laser beam and destroyed."

"They've never taken this kind of damage before," Fam spoke up then, keeping an eye on Pteragordon up above, "I really hope they can bounce back from it."

"They'll heal up," Caleb said, "I know they will...!"

And then Yumeji pounded his fist into the table.

"Calm down, Yumeji!" Roxy scolded- "Or I won't be able to tie your bandages."

"I don't blame him," Inaba said. "We've never run into someone we couldn't even scratch before."

"Such is the extent of Deboss' strength..." Callie muttered. "Nothing we had even made him flinch."

"Huh?" Caleb put a hand to his ear as if he'd miss-heard that. "Didn't Torin tell you?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked up at him.

"All Torin told us was that you tried to solo-synchronize Kyoryuzin Kung Fu," Merry said, "and then Deboss lost interest and ran off to attack his own guys."

Caleb looked at Torin, who simply said, "I wanted you to be the one to tell them."

"Well, then," Caleb said as he picked up his Gaburevolver from the table- "Get a load of this, everyone!" He spun the revolver barrel, and even though it did nothing at the moment, he said: "Deboss is afraid of our Samba!"

Everyone looked at him as if he were insane for a single moment, and then Inaba said: "Oh My! He's right!" When all eyes turned to him- he explained; "Deboss froze up when we formed Raiden Kyoryuzin! The Samba music when that happened made him... afraid!?"

"So we're not _completely_ helpless out there," Callie said flatly, "but what good is our samba going to do against him?"

"You should have seen it, guys," Caleb said- "Deboss had been Raw Terror up until I spun the revolver. But then he just...He just lost it! He was backing away and even froze up for a little bit there until Aigaron and Candelira yelled at him and made him mad at them." And then he went over to the rack and grabbed the single Plezuon Battery that rested on it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check out the lab for myself... That's probably why Plezuon didn't show up earlier. Now I'm worried about Yui and the Professor."

"I'll go too-" Yumeji stood up, as did Roxy.

"Woah, wait, wait!" Caleb said as he moved over to the table to grab the holster for his Gaburevolver and put it on- "I have something else you need to do." He then looked around at all of them who were probably a lot better off than he was, and said, "See to your wounds and get some rest. Wait for the batteries to recharge, too. We're going to be dancing wildly later, so get ready!" And with that, he moved over to the transport stone and warped out.

"And he's hurt more than the rest of us," Inaba remarked as he picked up an apple, then took a bite out of it.

"What's up, Inaba?" Fam asked.

"Can't you tell?" Inaba asked with a full mouth of apple. "I'm getting ready to dance wildy!"

"Then," Fam got up to go lie down on one of the beach chairs, "I'm going to have a good dream! If I fall out of this chair, then we're going to have a great hunt for sure!"

"Haha, I don't know about falling out of any chairs," Merry said, "but a good dream sounds great to me!"

"Alright then," Roxy said, "Let's finish up these bandages, Yumeji!"

"Got it..." Yumeji nodded.

"Sigh," Callie said, "so much for that sense of doom and gloom I was trying to hold onto. Nice job, bro."

Torin thought to himself, _'I thought I'd grown accustomed to being surprised by these children...but this bravery of theirs truly knows no limits..'_

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Caleb teleported in to the sight of Yui lying tiredly against a broken computer, and Professor Kaiyumi flipping through a clip-board before handing it back to some technician.

Yui looked over, and then groaned before closing her eyes and turning her head away.

"Huh?" Kaiyumi turned her head, "Oh, Caleb! You're awake!"

"Geeze," Caleb said as he carefully stepped over a large crack in the floor- "Looks like we got raided hard!"

"This is just colatteral," Kaiyumi said with a weary smile, "Plezuon's dock and the observation lab are completely buried under the remains of the normal Voltasaur Bay."

"Ouch," Caleb grimaced.

"We were lucky to get out," Kaiyumi continued, "the roof was coming down on us when Plezuon activated an emergency teleport. Both Yui and I wound up on the beach."

"So that's why I couldn't summon Plezuon," Caleb said with a frown- "The lab came down on her..."

"No," Yui croaked from where she sat- "I failed."

"No, you didn't!" Kaiyumi said with an exasperated tone that sounded like she'd gone through this a dozen times already.

"I couldn't keep my promise..." Yui said. "I promised myself that I'd finish Plezuon's program and I failed. Plezuon couldn't launch because I screwed up somewhere."

She sniffed, and began to cry.

"Or maybe you didn't and it was all the fault of that Debo Monster that got in there!" Kaiyumi said- "Plezuon might have been immobilized because of that alone!"

"Kaiyumi-san," Caleb began- "Is Plezuon...okay?"

"She's buried under the rock," Kaiyumi said as she brought up a camera feed on one of the working computers, "but alive, yes."

And then the technician from before let out a "CURSES!" and suddenly shifted into the diabolical form of Debo Iceage! "And here I was sure our attack worked...!"

"ICE AGE!" Caleb suddenly ran forward- but Iceage was running away rather than attacking. "GET BACK HERE!"

**_GABURINCHO! PUKUPTOR! VAMOLA!_**

Suddenly, with a back-stabbing blast, Iceage suddenly inflated to massive heights and began bouncing around wildly before bouncing up into the old elevator shaft and flinging up towards the surface.

"I THOUGHT THIS ONLY HAPPENED TO _BLUUUEEE_!"  Iceage's distant voice cried out as he bounced out of sight...

And then there was a crunch, and Kaiyumi brought up the camera feed of that one sealed entrance, which Iceage had just broken through and now was bouncing away from at the speed of...well...bouncing ice.

"Well-" Kaiyumi said after a moment's peace- "that was unexpected."

"You okay, Yui?" Caleb asked of the girl who had just sat there silently through the whole ordeal...or not.

Yui was just tiredly holding up a Gaburevolver and breathing deeply. "Yeah," Yui said after a moment, "no. Maybe. I don't know." She sighed. "It wasn't the attack. He only shut down the power after the install had completed. Plezuon can't move because of _me._ But even then-She saved us. Why? The Professor I can understand but why _ME_? What did I do that made me worth saving? Twice? I was just a bunch of broken memories from a girl who died...then Papa...Mama...they...they saved me. They went to all that trouble of getting Yuu-san and  Wisemon-san to help fix my memories...But what do I do and go and screw everything up. If I hadn't lead them to Bishop-san and Rook-san, then Quartzmon wouldn't have taken over Aincrad, and-and...!"

"None of that was your fault!" Kaiyumi nearly yelled at the girl- "I did more at that time to mess things up at that time than you ever did, Yui! You lead them to a room!? What did _**I**_ do? I went and helped a man change his own  timeline- something that was written down in our history to every last crossed T! I went and saved two lives that shouldn't have been saved, at the cost of two completely different ones! And I did that _**Intentionally,**_ Yui-chan! You didn't do anything wrong intentionally! That's a huge...!" And with that- she just took a sharp breath and turned around to leave. "I need to tell Shinji about Iceage's infiltration...!"

Caleb wasn't sure what to say to any of this, so he did what came to mind first- sitting down next to Yui and putting his arm around her comfortingly. "I dunno for sure what Plezuon's thinking...But I'm pretty sure she knows you didn't try to trap her on purpose, and...no, I'm One-hundred percent sure! She knows you're the only one who can get her out of that mess down there! That's how much she believes in you!"

"Plezuon...believes in me?" Yui asked.

"Of course she does!" Caleb said bringing her in closer for a tighter hug. "I believe in you! Kaiyumi believes in you! Everyone does! You're strong! I know you've got what it takes to save Plezuon! ...So have a little faith in yourself, alright?" And then, he just quoted the first thing that came to mind: "And even if you don't believe in the us that believe in you, believe in the you that believes in yourself!"

"Caleb," Yui laughed once, "I've heard that for almost as long as I've been alive."

"Doesn't stop it from being any less true," Caleb said with a grin.

**A DARK AND GLOOMY FOREST!**

"He seems to have calmed, some..." Chaos said as he walked back to where Dogold stood guard around the feral Deboss. "I've received notice from the others: Plezuon is still alive."

"So the most dangerous card's still in play, huh?" Dogold asked.

"But once we tear it to shreds," Chaos said, "the game will be over, Dogold." He then picked up the golden ball- and prepared to toss it. "This is farewell for us, my friend."

"Later, Boss Chaos," Dogold said... and then Chaos threw the ball.

Deboss glowed golden orange... and then grew giant yet again...!

* * *

 

The alarms sounded, and Yui and Caleb stood up to look at the monitor. Deboss was walking the world yet again.

Caleb narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to handle this, Yui!" He turned to smile at her- "Go save Plezuon, Bravely!" And then, throwing caution to the wind, he pulled her into a kiss.

Yui squeaked in surprise at first, then sank into it, and for a few whole moments, the world seemed to stop spinning. When they pulled apart, Yui asked him, "Just what are you planning, Caleb Grey?"

"Heh, I'll figure it out once I start doing it!" Caleb grinned- and then turned for the transportation platform.

"BE CAREFUL!" Yui yelled at him as he transported away- to the field just below Deboss presently on the screen, where he was...

Running at the giant Deboss and shooting at it with his Gaburevolver.

"I don't know what good shooting at it's going to do," Yui said with a roll of her eyes, "but I guess that's just what I'm going to have to do now too...!" She turned to the transport pad and smiled slightly- "Here goes everything!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

 

Inside the ruined room that had been that observation lab- Yui transported in with a flash of light onto unstable ground.

She glanced around to try to find her workstation under all the collapsed roofing, and then found it. Yui rushed over and checked the station for damage...Luckily, it seemed to be alright save for a cracked monitor displaying a half-burried Plezuon.

"Plezuon...!" Yui smiled- then frowned as she set to work. "Alright then...I'll get you out of here for sure! Caleb's going to need your help...!"

Quickly- no, even quicker than the human mind could process- Yui scanned through the data that had been downloaded... and stifled a giggle as a standard EULA text box popped up from a confused program that had been started by her sudden activation of the computer.

She just moved it into the corner and continued on with her quick-scan of the data.

She had been a human once, but at the same time, Yui had also been a highly sophisticated Mental Health and Care Program: ID 001: [YUI].

Data processing should have been one of her stronger points.

Why had she forced herself to forget that?

* * *

 

Deboss roared, launching lightning down at Caleb, presently running alongside a lake-shore as he shot up at the giant.

With an explosion, he tripped and hit the ground, only to look up to see two Cambeastians, Iceage, Candelira, and Aigaron walking up to join the fight.

"HAHA!" Candelira clapped her hands, "Looks like Lord Deboss is under Chaos's controls this time!"

* * *

 

Inside Deboss, Chaos turned his head towards his sudden visitor, QuartzAstamon- smirking slightly as he nodded to go forward with the plan....

And then- Deboss was attacked..!

* * *

 

Gabutyra was biting down on Deboss' left arm, only to jump away as Bunpachy came swinging in to hit Deboss in the chest!

"Gabutyra! Bunpachy!" Caleb called up to the Voltasaurs. "THANKS! I guess you two are up for some more fighting even if you're still hurt, am I right!?"

"Quit being so macho macho!" Aigaron complained- only for Candleira to slap him and remind him.

"No, Macho is Ankydon and Dricera with Gabutyra!"

"Oh, right, sorry!"

"Then let's jump into the hellfire together!" Caleb yelled up- and the Voltasaurs roared in agreement.

"CURSE YOU!" Iceage yelled, "You pesky worm! You started this fight with me, now I'm going to put an end to it!"

**_MERA MERAAAAAN!_**

And then a burst of fire went flying straight at him.

With an explosion, all the Deboss ground forces there went flying backwards.

"CALIBER!"

Caleb turned around just in time to see the other six Kyoryugers running up to join him, "Everyone...!"

"We're fed, and these are charged up," Inaba said as he handed Caleb his Gabutyra batteries.

"That nap sure was a sleeper hit!" Merry said with a stretch and a yawn.

"I Fell of my chair twice!" Fam said with a grin that really said all that needed to be said.

"I can hold a sword properly again," Yumeji said as he held up his bandaged right arm.

"If we're going to hell, we all go together, bro!" Callie said with a nod.

"But the only one going to hell today is Deboss!" Roxy said with a devious smile.

"Guys..." Caleb smiled at them all, "We're definitely the best! Let's do it!"

"Right!" They all nodded, and opened their changers, then, standing in a circle, they held out the seven Beast Batteries end to end and "BRAVE IN!"'d them in a split-second-delayed sequence.

The Roar was magnificent.

In went the batteries!

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PTERAGORDON! DRICERA! STEGOTCHI! ANKYDON! ZAKUTOR! PARASAGUN!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" they all yelled as they moved into a V formation.

And they danced.

That Samba caught Deboss' attention- who turned to look at them in horror! No! Not that sound! Not that dreaded sound!

All of them aimed up at the horrid Deboss himself.

All of the smirked as they yelled: "FIRE!"

The seven energy blasts flew upwards and smashed straight into Deboss' ugly face from below- delivering a massive uppercut to his jaw as the energy swooshed upwards and circled down to place the suits on the Kyoryugers...!

As Deboss fell on his back and hit the ground, the Samba still played on...!

"DEBOSS!" Red declared: "HEAR OUR ROAR!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" They all yelled- **" ZYUDEN SENTAI! **_**KYORYUGER!"**_

* * *

 

Inside Deboss- QuartzAstamon roared- "WHO DO THESE PATHETIC CHILDREN THINK THEY ARE!?"

"This is it, the potential depths of human emotion," Chaos mused as Deboss got up onto his feet in fear. "I fear that we will never fully tap into its potential!"

* * *

 

"IT'S GETTING WILD!" Red roared- "TRY TO STOP US!"

"WE WILL!" Aigaron yelled as he got up- "'Cause you guys have to fight us!"

And so, those five Deboss goons came running, not a Paramonster in sight as backup.

As the ground fight roared into action below, Gabutyra and Bunpachy charged at Deboss above them!

"BUN!"

That ball hit Deboss in the chest, and he retaliated by slapping Gabutyra in the face.

"GABUU!"

Who retaliated by biting that arm in return, and then spun around to whap Deboss in the face with his tail...!

Down below, Pink and Cyan fought Candelira for a few moments- then Aigaron was their opponent...!

But then Black was shooting at Aigaron, and Green was holding Candelira's attacks off...!

"HUPSIE!" With a dual slash- Gold and Blue took down the Cambeastians.

And then Red was punching Iceage in the face and kicking him in the throat...!

Iceage hit the dirt, as did Candelira and Aigaron and the Cambeastians...!

"GABURICANNON!" Six Gaburicannons leveled.

"THUNDERSHOT!" And one Zandar Thunder locked on.

"OH CRUD!" Aigaron realized in that moment that the Deboss ground forces were grouped together.

And then- BANGBANGBANGBANG!

_**KABOOOM.** _

"UNLUCKYYYYUUUUU!" Candelira squealed as they all went flying into the air.

Elsewhere- Luckyuro sneezed.

* * *

 

Yui continued typing... "The Program's running...What's it missing then? Is there something other than the program he needs?"

 _"Go save Plezuon, Bravely!"_ Caleb's words echoed in memory...as did the sensations of that kiss on her lips.

"Bravery!" Yui realized in an instant. "I need to put my bravery...as Plezuon's partner...into the program. In the end- the people of Torin's world must have given up on their bravery...no, they were simply unable to band it together somehow. That moment...that effect, must be in here somewhere in the Memory, if I knew what that moment was..." She frowned- "The human spirit and it's ability to withstand despair...In other words, I can't just edit that into the code."

The world shook then.

* * *

 

Moments before- Gabutyra roared as the ground exploded in front of him, and he was flung onto his side- causing that quake.

* * *

 

Yui ran over to the walkway that was still partially intact, hanging over Plezuon's head.

"PLEZUON!" Yui called out, "I can't help you from up here! How can I get my bravery to you!?"

Plezuon roared, suggesting she had an idea, but that Yui might not like it.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Yui yelled- "Caleb- I WANT TO SAVE HIM! The only person who's acknowledged my feelings in return like that!"

* * *

 

They all shot upwards at Deboss with the Gaburicannons and Zandar Thunder (For Gold)- and Deboss shot lightning down at them in return- pleased with the fact that Gaburevolvers couldn't play the samba beat in their Gaburicannon configuration.

The ground shook.

* * *

 

The Lab trembled.

Yui covered her head and squealed as rocks began falling.

And then Yui's eyes narrowed the moment the world stopped shaking as her mind processed things.

That single moment- that kiss- superimposed over every single word he'd said to her over the last day.

She had to do something...something reckless.

Something that everyone around her seemed to excel at.

"PLEZUON!" Yui yelled down as she climbed up onto the railing of the walkway, and summoned her wings through the back of her clothes. "I'm about to do something really, really stupid here! I'm going to give you EVERYTHING IN MY HEART!"

And then she dove off of the railing, spreading those wings and soaring straight towards Plezuon's mouth as she speed-chanted a spell, the glowing runes circling around her and making her appear like a Beast Battery flying down...

The the spell ended with two words.

_**"BRAVE IN!"** _

Plezuon opened her mouth, and Yui soared down the Voltasaur's throat with a flash of violet light.

**_ZUOOOOOOOOON!_**

With a sudden shudder and a tremble, Plezuon suddenly glowed a brilliant blue, and with a chime of music that was more at home on AINCRAD's transportation gates...!

Plezuon vanished from the debris she was trapped under.

* * *

 

Deboss turned on Gabutyra- marching towards them with intent to kill.

Inside, Chaos chuckled; below, the Kyoryugers struggled to get to their feet...!

And then...

There was a flash of light, and Plezuon appeared out of thin air, rocketing towards Deboss...!

"WHAT!?" Chaos's surprise was heard world-wide.

"ALRIGHT!" Red cheered, "Yui did it!" And then- he pulled out the Plezuon battery: "BRAVE IN!" And he threw it.

**_GABURINCHO! PLEZUON!_**

The Voltasaur caught the battery and then rammed straight into Deboss- sending the Monster reeling backwards from the blow.

"ROCKET TRANSFORMATION!" Red continued on.

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

The feet attached- the arms attached- the torso twisted-!

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

The head attached.

**_PLEZUOOOH!_**

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers teleported into the control room to be surprised by someone else standing there already on a Violet pedestal.

"Hi, guys," Yui waved shyly at them.

"Yui-chan!" Red grinned beneath his helmet- "Synchronizing without a suit! Now That's Brave!"

"Thank...you..." And then, Yui collapsed towards Red- who caught her in his arms.

"Y-Yui!?" Red asked in surprise, then sighed in relief as the others looked at Yui in concern. "She's just unconscious. That's a relief...!" And with that, he moved to lay her on the ground and stood up. "Alright, everyone!"

"GO- PLEZUOH!" They shouted.

* * *

 

Plezuoh took to punching Deboss rapidly in the chest...and slapping him in the head.

"EAT THIS!" And out came the rocket fist- rapid punching before swooping up with an upercut to the jaw again and returning to the arm.

Deboss roared in pain.

Plezuon roared in laughter, and told the Kyoryugers to do something amazing.

* * *

 

"What?" Cyan asked- "You want to try an unauthorized combination!?"

"What's she talking about?" Gold asked.

"It's a combination the Professor isn't sure is safe or not for any of the parties involved...!" Cyan said...then paused as Gabutyra approached them.

* * *

 

The Giant T-Rex was rubbing his head against Plezuoh's chest- and mewling in agreement for trying the combination.

"Gabutyra's up for it!" Red said as he had Plezuoh pat Gabutyra on the head, then turned to Bunpachy: "How about you, Bunpachy!?"

"BUN BUN!" Bunpachy cried out in confirmation.

* * *

 

"I have no clue what's about to happen," Dogold said from the ground, "but I have a feeling this is going to be fun to watch."

"Popcorn?" Luckyuro handed him a bucket of the treat.

"...I can't eat it, you know," Dogold reminded her. "But thanks."

* * *

 

"LET'S DO IT!" Red shouted- and then, as one, the Seven Kyoryugers yelled:

_**"EXPLODING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"** _

* * *

 

With that, a faster, slightly more heated Samba beat roared out as Plezuoh disassembled...!

Gabutyra roared- and Plezuoh's main body shifted around dramatically, legs turning into arms as they floated into position over where Kyoryuzin's head would normally appear.

The Rocket boosters attached to Gabutyra's feet...!

The whole of Plezuoh's body lowered down onto Gabutyra's back- and the 'arms' attached to firmly connect to the torso while some random plate attached to the exposed shoulder port under Gabutyra's head.

The Right arm was completed with Plezuon's head. The left was completed by Bunpachy...!

**_GABURINCHO!_**

The head attached- reversed this time- and split in two- revealing a different face on this side!

**_EXPLOOOODING KYOOOOOORYUZIN! ** _**GO** _ **-ON!_**

* * *

 

"GABUOOM!" The Kyoryugers yelled- "EXPLODING KYORYUZIN! READY!"

* * *

 

Deboss fired off a mouth blast, that Exploding Kyoryuzin just stepped through like a BOSS- explosions going off all around it without even harming it!

"EXPLODING" WAS PART OF ITS NAME, AFTER ALL!

* * *

 

In the Lab- Kaiyumi saw this unauthorized transformation- and her jaw went wide. "What-How-! You've got to be kidding me...!"

* * *

 

With a casual toss of the ball- Deboss was hit- and before he could retaliate- ZUON!- in came Plezuon's head!

* * *

 

"ALRIGHT! Bunpachy Ball!" they all yelled!

* * *

 

**_BOOM BOOOM!_**

Deboss was hit, and he retaliated with the tentacles...!

Plezuon's mouth caught them- and then tugged backwards, pulling Deboss _IN_ before the tentacles snapped!

* * *

 

"NO WAY!" Dogold remarked, "They were able to catch Deboss's attack!?"

"GO KYORYUGERS!" Luckyuro cheered.

* * *

 

"I know exactly what you're afraid of!" Red declared as the Gaburevolver holders drew theirs out and spun them- sending that beat out loud and proud! "And it's the bravery we produce when we work together! BRAVERY REPRESENTED BY OUR SAMBA!"

* * *

 

_**" ZYUDEN EXPLOSION STORM!"** _

Gabutyra opened his mouth- and let off a massive explosion of rockets that didn't exist there before...!

They were Bravery Rockets carved out of pure MUSIC!

Deboss was frozen stiff as that Samba beat enveloped every single cell of his being...!

* * *

 

"This-!" Chaos cried out as he- too- was frozen up- "This is the power of a Deboss Cell destroying program!?"

QuartzAstamon growled, "Damn these kids...! Just like their parents!"

* * *

 

"EXPLODING KYORYUZIN! **EXPLOSIVE BRAVE FINISH!"**

**_SAN! NI! ICHI!_**

**" HAAAAAH!"**

**_ZU-OOOOOOOOON!_**

A massive snake of purple energy that was tipped with Plezuon's head launched out- slithering in a perfect wavelength formation...!

IT hit Deboss- and pushed him up into the stratosphere...!

* * *

 

QuartzAstamon suddenly gripped at his right hand- a face having appeared on it out of nowhere- "This is...?!"

* * *

 

Deboss exploded in the atmosphere, every single cell of that beings existence being obliterated in a single, blinding explosion!

Below- Aigaron, Candelira, Iceage, and the Cambeastians all cried at this scene before them.

"DEBOSS-SAMAAAAAAA!"

Elsewhere- Luckyuro and Dogold just cheered and laughed, respectively.

"And now that Ol' Boss Chaos is gone," Dogold remarked- "That makes me the new boss!"

"Hahaha-" Luckyuro giggled- "That means things are gonna change around here, aren't they!?"

* * *

 

"WE DID IT!"

The Kyoryugers cheered as Exploding Kyoryuzin struck a pose of victory.

* * *

 

In the Lab, Torin approached Kaiyumi at the monitor and laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day that one of the two death tones of my world would be put to an end..." He was crying even, "My dreams have become reality! This Voltasaur team...!" He snapped his fingers in victory.

Kaiyumi just sighed, "Even if they used an unauthorized combination...I wonder who told them about that one...?"

* * *

 

Yui's eyes opened to the sight of looking out of Kyoryuzin, from the awkward angle of being held in Caleb's arms- him and everyone else having powered down just to feel that sense of victory.

"Caleb...?" Yui asked as she tried to make sense of the scene around her.

"You did it, Yui," Caleb grinned. "You opened the door to this...!

She grinned back- and then he shifted her in his arms into a better place to view out into the world.

"Now that's brave!" Everyone yelled at once.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"TOTAL VICTORY! But Yui's still sulking!? THEN FROZEN!? But you'll hear the roar when the REAL Kyoryu Violet hits the scene! **BRAVE 24! BURN UP! THE NINE KYORYUGERS!** _A Matching Set!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRAAAAAAVE FINISH!! Now, if you're like me- after you hit that first cliff-hanger, you just wanted MORE AND MORE Without stopping...! So...Two! TWO EPISODES IN ONE! WAAACHOOOO! Exploding Kyoryuzin is SUCH a better name than "Rocket" Kyoryuzin, anyways! :P
> 
> You have exploding in your name? Now that's Brave!!


	24. BRAVE 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow. Nice job fixing it, Iceage. Dogold seems...quite different being the boss, doesn't he? The next episode is one that I've been planning for quite a while now. Arguably, it's one of the reasons I decided to write this story. With that said, be sure to go check out my DeviantArt gallery (calumtraveler.deviantart.com)! I've uploaded a series of clothing layers for Eri/Luckyuro, showing just exactly how much she wears when working as Deboss' "Spy Of Smiles."

* * *

 

A rock hit the river.

"That stings so bad!"

Aigaron picked up another rock as he knelled down, muttering, "I feel terrible!"

He and Candelira were sitting on a river bank feeling sorry for themselves after witnessing Deboss' destruction.

**FLASH-BACK!**

**_ZUOOOOON!_**

_"Lord Deboss blew up." Candelira lamented, "And I'm pretty sure Lord Chaos and Dogold were in there too...!"_

In fact, it was Chaos and QuartzAstamon.

Candelira had no idea of this change in management.

**BACK TO PRESENT.**

"So they're probably dead...!" Candelira continued on, "And Lucky's just plain missing. Probably doesn't even care...!" She sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

"We could go back to the Palace," Aigaron suggested, "although I don't know what good that'll do us. We can't make new monsters with Deboss-Sama dead...!"

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Said Iceage as he stepped up behind them with the Cambeastians in tow. "We get our revenge! For Metior and Virsun! For Lord Deboss and Priest Chaos!"

Iceage then pulsed with a blue aura as a cold chill ran down the ground from his feet towards the river...! It pulsed past Aigaron and Candelira, and then hit the river water- making it, too, flash blue for a moment, then disappearing.

"Revenge, eh?" Aigaron wiped a tear away- and was surprised to find that it hit the ground as an ice-drop. "Wha..!? My tears froze solid!"

"I've turned my sorrow into the power to freeze tears solid! We'll use this power to get revenge on the Kyoryugers and all of humanity in the process!" Iceage roared.

**THE SPIRIT BASE.**

"CHEERS!"

Many glasses of soda clashed together over the Stonework table.

And soon after- everyone sat back down as they groaned from the pain.

"Owowow..." Merry whined as she rubbed at her back, "I can see why they called it 'Exploding Kyoryuzin'..."

"Exploding Back Pains galore," Callie agreed with a grimace before she downed the entire contents of her cup. "Gyahhh!"

"I guess that's what we get for using that combination before it was ready," Inaba remarked.

"The pain's a small price to pay for victory," Fam agreed.

Roxy turned towards Torin, and asked, "Something on your mind, Torin?"

"Ah, well..." He began as he looked into the contents of his own glass, "it's just that I am in awe of your victory. That form of Deboss was identical to one of the beasts that heralded the destruction of my world. To see its death brings me hope that, while the earth isn't completely out of danger yet, we can succeed at stopping Guardoma should he ever appear."

"The earth's still in _danger_?" Callie asked.

"Well, I'll be in- _danger_ -ed!" Merry giggled.

"Here we go with the jokes," Inaba remarked, chuckling.

"I suppose jokes are a signal that we have peace," Torin mused, "I'm grateful for that." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Where are Yumeji and Caleb? I thought they would have been here by now."

"Yumeji's out on a date with Eri-chan," Merry said, slightly gloomy that she didn't have a date to go out with as well, "they're celebrating in their own way, I think."

"Caleb took Yui to the hospital to get Doctor Ulshade to sign off on the latest Violet Suit modifications," Fam added.

"Maybe we should go see how the good Doctor's doing?" Roxy asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Callie nodded, standing up with a slight grimace, "I need to stretch my legs anyways."

**THE HOSPITAL_ _ _|**

"I wanna get out, I wanna move around!" Ulshade cried out in annoyance as he swung around a Gaburevolver in want of doing something.

"Hey, it's a nice vacation!" Caleb said as he leaned back in the bed just to Ulshade's left. "Deboss got blown up, so just take your time and relaaaaax!"

Yui, sitting in a chair as she looked over the latest notes on the Plezuon battery, rolled her eyes, "Says the boy who forced himself to synchronize most of the pain from Exploding Kyoryuzin into himself."

"I still can't just sit around!" Ulshade whined, then turned to Yui and said, "Especially since I just finished the issues with the Kyoryu Violet batteries!" And with that, he tossed over the Gaburevolver and three Plezuon batteries to Yui.

"Eep!" She quickly moved to catch the large blaster and the tiny batteries in one motion- "Warn me before you do that, Doctor!"

"That's very true, Ulshade!" Said Professor Kaiyumi as she walked into the room, "Gotta give someone a heads up before you go throwing expensive equipment around. _Especially_ a Gaburevolver!"

"Ah ah! Sorry, Kaiyumichi!"

* * *

 

A bit later and outside, Yui frowned as she held one of the completed Plezuon batteries up for inspection. "And what good does it do me if it's not charged?" She pressed the button on the empty battery repeatedly, but it just wouldn't turn over. "Thanks alot, Doc..." She sighed as she walked down the street towards the nearest teleport pad to the Spirit Base. "Gotta wait a long while before I can even see if I can activate it. I haven't even Brave In'd once besides diving into Plezuon like that..." She glanced down at the Gaburevolver strapped to her leg, and pulled it out. "And he gave me a new Revolver instead of that test one? That's nice at least..." She held up the revolver and looked it over as a smile began to break out on her face. "They keep saying that they're dancing without realizing it when they turn into Kyoryugers..." She opened the Gaburevolver and slid the un-charged battery into it. It refused to make a sound, but that was alright. She glanced around for a moment to make sure that nobody was watching, then she started singing out the notes for the samba beat as she did a dance similar to the one that the other Kyoryugers did.

Then- when she spun around and aimed up into the air...

There were the other Kyoryugers standing there in front of her.

Yui took in a sharp breath as they all grinned at her.

"Yui-chan!" Fam waved.

Yui held the revolver up to her chest, and then turned to run away, crying out, "You didn't see that, Alright!?"

"Wait! Yui!" Roxy cried out as they ran after her.

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ Rapid fire images of dinosaur skeletons flew past, followed by scenes of the Kyoryugers closing their Gabu-change devices in rapid fire succession. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers dance to the music! The blasts shoot up and all eight bounce off of Deathryuger before looping around!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Torin explains something while standing in front of an animatronic T-Rex! The Two Sistermons ask the Kyoryugers on stage just who the hell they are! Deathryuger raises his flute inside of Spinodaioh!

Chizuru~n is SINGING! A W Gabutyra Battery activates with two ethereal Gabutyra Heads!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet.  
**

We see a brief shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see quick panning shots of four villainous creatures (one of them being trimmed out for time and death reasons)- Candelira, Dogold, Aigaron, and QuartzAstamon front and center- with Luckyuro off in the corner reading a magazine at a table.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the seven Kyoryugers, plus Yui, Eri, and now a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Tobaspino- Bunpachy- Ankydon- COMBINING TOGETHER INTO SPINODAIOH!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

Gabutyra ducks under a swung hammer-! SPINODAIOH ROARS!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

A Thrown Bunpachy ball! Raiden Kyoryuzin FORMS!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city!

_No one could ever stop you!_

The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks: Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! PLEZUON!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with two in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN RAIDENOH formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 24! BURN UP! THE NINE KYORYUGERS!**

* * *

 

**THE SPIRIT BASE.**

With a sigh, Yui pulled out her data-management glasses and then tapped on the display as she went over to the battery recharge rack, where she'd put the Plezuon Batteries when she and the others had returned to the base. "Well, everything looks sound for the final Violet suit design... But I really don't want to wear something that might freeze up on me mid-fight."

"Ah, that'd be a real pain," Inaba agreed. "It was troublesome enough with Ulshade doing that, and he's the guy who supposedly made sure all of our suits work."

"The batteries should be charged now," Torin said as Yui took one of the Plezuon batteries off of the rack.

"Well, let's just see if it even works..." Yui took a breath, then held out the battery. "BRAVE IN!"

It didn't work.

She frowned, and tried again with a different battery, "Brave In!" And again. "Brave In!"

"Gahh... Don't tell me Ulshade broke the batteries itself!" Fam ran a hand through her hair on the third failure.

"Lemme give it a try," Callie said as she took one of the batteries, and held it out. "BRAVE IN!"

Mysteriously- the Plezuon screen flipped over with the usual roar of energy.

"..." Yui then grabbed a random battery off of the rack and tried to activate it. "BRAVE IN!"

Everyone watched as it did nothing.

"...Of course not," Yui frowned.

"Maybe we should try dancing!" Inaba suggested. "If you get into a good mood with music first then maybe-!"

"Inaba," Fam said sharply- "You're lacking a whole lot of subtlety today."

"What?" Inaba asked in confusion- "I was being serious. We all dance to the Samba when we change, so I thought..."

"Don't worry about it, Yui," Roxy said with a smile, "I'm sure you're just over thinking it."

"It's a _battery,_ " Yui complained, "there isn't anything to over think. I just press the button and say the activation phrase."

"You do have to put some of your own energy into the batteries, though," Callie spoke up. "Maybe you're just tapped out after diving into Plezuon like that?"

"Don't make it sound so simple!" Yui protested. "I don't think I can do it at all!" She started pacing around the room. "You make it all sound like I'm expecting too much out of myself! But I just can't! I can't be Plezuon's partner!"

"That's stupid," Roxy said, "You got Plezuon moving again after she was buried!"

"I was just-" Yui stumbled over her words for a moment- "I just wanted to help Caleb! What was I even thinking...!? It was just some stupid-!" and then she just stormed for the teleport pad and pointed her Gaburevolver down at it, vanishing in a flash of light.

"Wait, Yui!" Callie rushed over to the table to grab her Gaburevolver and then ran after the girl.

"Callie...!" Roxy began to call out as Callie teleported out after Yui. "Damn it."

**ON A BRIDGE.**

Yui leaned onto the railing overlooking a river as she thought back to that moment.

"It was just some stupid kiss..." Yui muttered. "All I wanted was to be there with him. And then he...just...and I..." As she spun around to lean against it with her back...a tear slipped out from her left eye, and hit her left foot.

Suddenly- her entire leg up to the knee was coated in ice.

"What the-!? My tears froze...!?" and then she quickly tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes as she tried to calm her emotions down. "This is bad...I'm going to freeze at this rate...!"

"So you're a Kyoryuger too!" Iceage laughed as he and the two Cambeastians walked over. He glanced at the Gaburevolver and laughed- "Time for vengeance...!"

Suddenly...!

"HAAAAAAH!"

Callie came leaping in from the side to kick Iceage away from Yui.

Iceage hit the ground and rolled as Callie landed in front of Yui and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Yui complained, motioning at her frozen leg.

"Grr..." Callie drew her Gaburevolver and a Battery. "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! AANNNKYDON~!_**

A Cambeastian leaped at her- swinging an ax...!

Callie quickly brought up her Gaburevolver to block, and snarled at it, "KYORYU CHANGE!"

And then she rolled the Revolver barrel up the Cambeastian's weapon- kicking off the Samba beat as she kicked it away.

The other Cambeastian came at her- swinging his weapon wildly.

Callie danced around the downwards slashes- ducked one horizontal, then blocked the second horizontal strike as she spun around- making the barrel spin once more as she aimed straight into the Cambeastian's face. "FIRE!"

With an explosion- the Cambeastian went flying backwards as the energy blast fell down and engulfed Callie, transforming her into Kyoryu Cyan!

* * *

 

Torin's beard blew in the breeze.

"They've taken action!" He yelled suddenly- "It's the Deboss Remnants!"

The others got up to move.

* * *

 

Kaiyumi's cellphone sounded then- as did Caleb's Mobuckle.

"Seems like the bad guys are up to something!" Caleb said as he forced himself out of bed to grab his Gaburevolver off of the nightstand. "Be back later, Professor, Doctor!"

"Good luck out there," Kaiyumi said.

"Wait!? You can stand!?" Ulshade complained.

"Yeah, I was just resting my eyes!" Caleb said with a grin.

"What!? Really?!" Ulshade complained.

"See ya!" And with that, Caleb ran out of the room.

* * *

 

"Callie!" Yui yelped in surprise as Iceage grabbed her while Cyan was busy fighting off the Cambeastians.

"Yui!" Cyan called out as she held a Cambeastian's arm in place for a moment- then threw the whole Cambeastian to the side as she ran forward...!

The other Cambeastian swung its club- a trap...!

Cyan hit the ground, and the two Cambeastians prepared to regroup to attack...!

But then Gaburevolver blasts hit the ground, and they stopped moving to glare at their new opponents.

"ICEAGE!" Black cried out as he, Green, Gold, Pink, and Blue ran up.

"Are you alright?" Green asked as he helped Cyan up.

"Just what are you trying to pull?!" Black asked of the Ice monster

"My power has spread through the entire city through the river!" Iceage explained, "The humans will all be frozen solid by their own tears...!"

All over Tokyo-3, people were being frozen by their tears, be they tears of sorrow or tears of joy...!

"This time, I will turn the Golden Land into the center of the second ice age!" Iceage bellowed as he hefted the surprised Yui in his arms, "And this Kyoryuger girl will help me by crying her heart out...!"

"Return Yui right now!" Gold ordered- and they began to run forwards...

Only for they themselves to be stopped by energy blasts at the ground in front of them.

"That's...!" Black began as he looked at the source of the attack.

Climbing over the hill to the side, obscured in thick heat induced haze, was none other than Aigaron, panting heavily as he stormed towards them.

His body was even glowing red as steam whistled through the cracks in his armor.

"Aigaron...!" Black growled.

"What's going on?" Green asked. "He's like a kettle that's boiling over!"

"Well-" Aigaron's head twitched to the left- "Apparently I'm gonna freeze if I cry..." His head twitched to the right. "And when I think about what happened to Lord Deboss and how Iceage feels, I feel-" And he ran at the Kyoryugers. "-ready to-" He slashed at them, even as they tried shooting at him to keep him at bay, "-EXPLODE!" He knocked them all back- ignoring every hit to his body as he raged against them- "EAT THIS!" He knocked Black to the ground with a solid blow to the chest, "Oh, I get it now! This must be 'Fury'!"

From the sidelines, Candelira cheered him on, "LOOKING GOOD, AIGARON!" She clapped- "I'll Help out with a song!" Out came a microphone. "I'm gonna boost your evil power with my newest hit!" She then began singing that song from the Gaburincho of Music... _"Putting on the goody two shoes act has got to be a drag! All just because you think if you act serious enough you can make the grade!"_

Aigaron sent Black to the ground yet again. "I CAN FEEL THE POWER SURGING!" more steam began whistling out.

_"But you're really just so gosh darned sick of it all you want to throw it all away-!"_

"EAT THIS! TOMAHAWK CRYSH!" Aigaron swung his ax in a red circle, and then swung horizontally at them...!

The ax went flying at the Kyoryugers- knocking them all down with that explosive hit...!

"HAHAHA!" Iceage laughed.

"Everyone...!" Yui cried out, her right arm freezing over from the ice.

"Come along," Iceage laughed, "you'll be the centerpiece of my newest creation...!"

He and the Cambeastians then walked off as Aigaron steamed at the Kyoryugers.

"Yui...!" Black growled- trying to get up to run after her.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Aigaron got in his way again- "Y'KNOW, I LOVE STEALING-! SO I'M GONNA STEAL SOMETHING ELSE FROM YOU!" Through all the attacks- Black was tossed to the ground, and fired upwards at Aigaron.

"What are you yapping on about!?" He got up and then dodged another of Aigaron's attacks- only to be knocked down and then pinned to the ground by a steaming and sparking Aigaron.

"I'm Saying I'm About to steal _**EVERYTHING**_ from you!" Aigaron hissed as he put his hand to Black's neck.

"Inaba!" The other Kyoryugers rushed over to try to pry Aigaron off of Black...!

"Get off of him...!"

"EAT EXPLOSION!" Aigaron yelled as they pulled him away by a few inches. "BYE, KYORYUGERS!"

And then.

Aigaron exploded.

"AIGARON!" Candelira cried out in surprise...and then, she fainted.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

 

There was nothing but a crater that Caleb found as he ran up to the site of the battle...

Nothing except a yelling Luckyuro.

"Damn You, Agiaron! Why'd you have to go explode them all for!?" She punched at the smoking ground.

"Luckyuro!" Caleb ran over, "What the hell happened!?"

"Kyoryu-Red...!" Luckyuro stood up then, revealing that her arm-sleeves had been frozen over. "Aigaron went and-!"

"Exploded!"

Both Luckyuro and Caleb stopped at that- and looked upwards.

"EEEHH!?" Luckyuro cried out in surprise.

There was a paper-ized version of Roxy floating back down to the ground on the breeze.

Caleb quickly ran over and caught the floating paper-ryuger by the leg, then laid her down on the ground so she could pop back into three dimensions.

"You're alive?!" Luckyuro cried out as Roxy took several sharp breaths to fill her lungs again.

"Inaba hit us all with Tuperanda just before Aigaron exploded," Roxy explained.

_**FLASH BACK!** _

"BRAVE IN!" Inaba slotted in the battery as Aigaron yelled:

_**"EAT EXPLOSION!"** _

**_GABURINCHO! TUPERANDA!_**

With a quick spin of the barrel... **_VAMOLA! MUCHO!_** ...Multiple energy blasts went up and hit the Kyoryugers as Aigaron yelled "KYORYUGERS!" and exploded.

**_FLATTENED!_**

_"I see," Lucky cried out in relief, "So you all just got flung away by the explosion instead!"_

_**END FLASH BACK.** _

"That's a relief!" Luckyuro sighed- and then the ice on her arms suddenly broke away. "Ah! I'm free!?"

"That's Inaba for you," Caleb said with a nod as he crossed his arms.

"More importantly, Caleb!" Roxy began, "Yui was kidnapped!"

"What!?" Lucky and Caleb asked at once- then the former declared.

"I'll go search for everyone else! Iceage and Candelria have gone completely renegade with this plan of theirs! I almost froze myself crying for Yu-You guys!"

"Then the two of us will go get Yui," Caleb said with a nod. If he'd caught that near slip up, he didn't show it.

Roxy, however, did, and just raised an eyebrow, but agreed, "Alright!"

And with that- they ran off in separate directions.

**AT A WAREHOUSE_ _ _|**

"How're you feeling, Kyoryuger?" Iceage asked of Yui- who had been stuck to the ground by her own frozen legs.

"You're wrong," Yui protested, "I'm not a Kyoryuger! I can't even activate a battery properly...!" As she cried- the ice continued to grow.

"Keep crying!" Iceage roared, "Your bitter tears will cover the Earth in Ice!"

"YUI!"

He turned around with a growl.

Caleb and Roxy were running at them.

"Caleb! Roxy!" Yui cried out in surprise.

"Cambeastians, GET THEM!" Iceage ordered, and the two ran at the Kyoryugers.

Caleb fired off rapidly, but the Cambeastian just shrugged it off before he began attacking the Kyoryguer. "Yui!" he called out as he tried to get the Cambeastian to stop.

However- "HAAH!" Roxy kicked her opponent between the legs- and it fell.

"Roxy! Go get Yui!" Caleb ordered.

"OKAY!" Roxy then ran towards Yui, only for Iceage to get between them.

"I THINK NOT!" He began blocking Roxy's kicks...

"It's no good...!" Yui continued to cry, her whole torso beginning to freeze over. "Help me! Get me out of here...!"

The floor began freezing up as well.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yui!?" Caleb yelped as he suddenly had to face Two Cambeastians, the other one having recovered enough to fight him as well. "We're the ones that need help here!" He ducked under an attack- "AYI YI YI YI!"

"You can get out of there yourself!" Roxy called out as she sidestepped Iceage's attack. "You're a Kyoryuger, aren't you!?"

"I can't!" Yui cried- "I'm not strong enough to live up to everyone's hopes...!"

"FORGET ABOUT EVERYONE'S HOPES FOR A MOMENT!" Roxy yelled as she got caught up in Iceage's tight grip- and then thrown to the ground.

Yui glanced between Roxy and Caleb- both of whom were looking rather tied by all of this fighting Cambeastians.

"Think, Yui!" Roxy yelled, "Think about who you really want to be a Kyoryuger for!"

"Who...I want to...?"

"Think about what you did for all of us even without being one!" Caleb yelled as he, too, was tossed to the ground. "Tanabadta and Plezuon!"

"You're strong enough to break out of there, YUI!" Roxy yelled- and then quickly had to roll away from Iceage's next attack.

"..." Yui thought all of that over...and then said to herself as she realized, "I didn't want to fight just to be with Caleb or Callie... I joined the Chessmons because I wanted to do it for me...I wanted to be a Kyoryuger just because I wanted to protect people!"

Roxy hit a blue tarp covered pile of wooden crates.

"Another frozen body to add to the ice!" Iceage chuckled as he approached Roxy... and raised his foot to step down on her.

"ROXY!" Yui cried out in horror as Iceage stepped down on her leg.

"ROXY!" Caleb called out- and then was bashed in the gut with a club- flying backwards as well.

"GYAH!" Roxy yelped in pain as Iceage twisted his foot.

"I don't need to be a Kyoryuger...!" Yui yelled out, gripping her one free hand around the Plezuon battery she'd not let go of since she left the Spirit Base. "I Fought Tanabadta because I wanted to save everyone! I fought him and I didn't need to be one to fight!"

 _"Synching without a suit? Now that's brave!"_ Caleb's words came back to her from that moment inside Plezuoh.

"But now, not just for everyone else...! Now I choose this! I want to be a Kyoryuger for me...! I don't _**need**_ to be a Kyoryuger... I WANT TO BE ONE!" And then she twisted the battery around so that she could grip the button properly. "I'll Ignite this heart of mine and ROAR..." She pressed the button. "BRAVE IN!"

With a sudden surge of purple energy from the battery- the ice around Yui shattered- and she brought out the Gaburevolver with her right hand as she held out her left and chanted a quick spell and firedoff a Gaburevolver Blast at Iceage.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Iceage yelled as he stumbled away "HER TEARS SHATTERED!? HOW!?"

And then Yui released the spell from her left hand- sending a massive fireball straight at Iceage- sending him flying away from the explosion.

"ALRIGHT!" Caleb then danced around a Cambeastian and kicked it in the back as he and Roxy pulled a strategic retreat away from that part of the construction yard.

"Wow!" Roxy yelled- "Nice shot, Yui!"

"I knew you had it in you!" Caleb grinned.

"Thanks!" Yui laughed as they lead the Deboss goons on a chase through the yard.

"CURSE YOU!" Iceage roared, his body having some nice, melted dents in it.

"That was some pretty brave fire there, too!" Roxy added on...

And then there was a mighty _**ZAP!**_ as all of the remaining Kyoryugers, plus a dazed Luckyuro, appeared on the scene.

"Sorry for the delay!" Fam said with a grin as Caleb, Yui, and Roxy ran up.

"Thanks for the help, Lucky," Yumeji said to the Debo-girl who just waved it off with a

"It took a while, but we pulled it off!"

"And what am I," John asked as he put his glasses away, "Chopped liver?"

"Thanks for taking us back to this fight, John!" Callie said with a grin.

"Now, to deal with the villain of this whole scheme," Yumeji continued on.

"I think Yumeji's going to be _willin'_ to take down the _villain!_ " Merry then 'pff'd and then added, "Not, bad, right!?"

"That isn't what I meant!" Yumeji protested.

"Now now now!" Callie interupted, then took a step forwards to the front of the group. "Okay, Iceage, if you're so dead set on _freezing_ the city," she did a dramatic spin, "maybe we should make you _chill out_!" And then she grinned at Iceage and the Cambeastians- who all shivvered in surprise.

"Wow," Iceage muttered, "that left even me cold!"

"Hey, Yui," Inaba said with a grin towards the girl. "Lemme ask you again, _Shall we dance?"_

"Sure!" Yui giggled.

"Alright then," Caleb grinned, "Let's do it, Everyone!"

"RIGHT!" They all nodded- and ran fowards- opening their Gaburevolvers and Gaburichanger, and while Yui made sure she wasn't wearing her glasses like John had done earlier, the other eight held out their batteries and "BRAVE IN!"'d.

Then, they all inserted their batteries and closed the mouths.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GAB~TYRA!_**

**_PARASAGUN!_**

**_S~TEGOTCHI!_**

**_ZAK~TOR!_**

**_DIRCE~RA!_**

**_PTERAGO~DON!_**

**_ANNN~KYDON!_**

**_BUNPACHY!_**

**_PLE~ZUON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Yui called it out, and began the samba.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The others repeated.

And as one- they all danced. Standing, relative to eachother, left to right: Inaba, Merry, John, Caleb, Yui, Callie, Roxy, Yumeji, and Fam, plus Luckyuro off to the side joining in for the sake of it.

"FIRE!"

With that- nine energy blasts went up and circled down- placing Nine fully suited and complete Kyoryugers on the scene!

"HEAR THE NINE OF US ROAR!" They all yelled.

"THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOT SHOT BRAVE! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED BRAVE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED BRAVE! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED BRAVE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE! KYORYU GOLD!"

"THE STEELY BRAVE! KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE CLASHING BRAVE! KYORYU GREY!"

"THE SEA-FARING BRAVE! KYORYU VIOLET!"

Luckyuro...had slipped off to the side and escaped via another coat-hanger.

But this time it was just to watch the battle to come rather than participate in it.

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The nine of them roared.

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Red declared, as the Samba whistle went off.

_**"KYORYUGER!"** _

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold declared.

"Things are going to get Wild!" Violet was the one to declare this today, "JUST TRY TO STOP US, IF YOU PLEASE!"

"What pointless flash!" Iceage roared- "Get them!" he rasied up an army of Paramonsters...

"ARMED ON!" The core five Kyoryugers summoned their weapons. **_VERY MUCHO!_**

The two forces clashed head on...!

Meanwhile- Violet ran on ahead, jumping flying around on quickly summoned fairy wings, firing off with the Gaburicannon. Then she flipped over some wooden crates- and then spun around mid air to fire off at the Paramonstes before turning to face Iceage head on.

But then she changed the configuration- flipping the blade of the Gaburicaliber out on the nose of the Gabirucanon. Now it was like it was some kind of Bayonet!

She ran forwards- then fell to her knees as those fairy wings once again propelled her forwards as she slashed at a Cambeastian's side with the blade, then turned her attention to the Paramonsters- fencing them off and away with the bladed weapon as that Cambeastian exploded.

And then- Violet went into a spin as the Paramonsters circled her, slicing through them with the blade as she fired off rapid fire- even hitting the second Cambeasitan as it ran to avenge its twin.

It hit the ground as one last Paramonster came up towards Violet, who blocked with the Gaburicanon, and then, "Bye!" She disconnected the Gaburevolver from the folded Gaburicaliber and aimed it straight into the paramonster's gut.

"Nyuru...!" the Paramonster fell over as Violet got back up to her feet, just in time for the next wave of Paramonsters to come at her.

She then switched the Caliber into sword mode and began slicing her way through them as the second Cambeastian got to its feet and ran at her.

Violet slashed past him and then shot over her back with the Gaburevolver.

Then...Violet grabbed a Paramonster by the neck and spread her wings as she spun around in a circle, shooting off at the other Paramonsters, and then, once they fell, her feet hit the dirt and she fired off at the Paramonster she'd just used as a pole.

They all exploded around her- as did just about every other remaining Paramonster.

"CURSE YOU!" iceage roared- "ICEAGE ICE BOMB!" he gathered up a large amount of ice.

"I don't think so!" Violet declared as she inserted a second Plezuon battery, and then ran the Gaburevolver down her arm- "ARMED ON!" **_GABURINCHO! PLEZU-PLEZUON! VERY MUCHO!_**

Violet ran forwards as the massive rocket launcher from before appeared on her right arm.

Then- Iceage threw his attack.

Violet leaped up, spreading her wings as she hopped onto the first ice-blast and into the air, shooting off violet energy blasts with the launcher at the second and third blasts before firing off another straight into Iceage. "ZUON ROCKET!"

**_ZUON ZUOOOOOON!_**

But this time- it was empowered by a burst of water.

With a chomp- Iceage went flying into the battle with the other Kyoryugers.

"Alright!" Red declared, "Let's combine again!"

"Us too!" Cyan declared, much to Grey's confusion.

"Huh!?"

"BRAVE IN!" Red and Violet yelled as Batteries #12 and #13 activated, and were thrown into the combined weapons.

**_KENTRRROOO~SPIKA! DEINOSGRAA~NDER!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SPIKOOOOM! DIG-A-DUUUUG!_**

And then- Iceage was hit with both attacks!

"The Extinctioners are now Extinct!" Iceage yelled before he exploded.

"Now how'd that feel, Yui?" Red asked as he briefly put his hand on Violet's head.

"Very brave!" Violet agreed...

"GUYS!" And then Luckyuro yelled out suddenly, pointing at Iceage's body as Candelira ran over with a large bucket full of refreshing water.

"I don't want any more of us going extinct!" Candelira then dumped the contents of the bucket onto Iceage- and he grew massive in a single flash of light.

"I'M BACK!" Iceage roared as he was joined by two giant Cambeastians and two giant Paramonsters.

"Let's go for Exploding Kyoryuzin!" Violet declared, pulling out another Plezuon battery.

"Right," Red said as he and Grey pulled out their batteries.

"BRAVE IN!"

**"EXPLODING SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!"**

Gabutyra, Bunpachy, and Plezon all combined together with a burst of that samba beat.

**_EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!** _**GO-ON!** _ **"**

* * *

 

"EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!" the nine of them yelled- striking their poses together. "READY!"

"Wow, it's cozy in here!" Pink remarked.

"Yeah it is," Red agreed, "And feels alot more powerful now too, with Yui here!"

"Aw, save it for later!" Blue said, even as Violet fidgeted a bit at that.

* * *

 

"GET THEM!" Iceage roared.

And the two Paramonsters ran at Exploding Kyoryuzin.

* * *

 

"HAH!" A punch to the left, a slash to the right...!

* * *

 

The Paramonsters were hit from the left, and then from the right...!

They tried to attack from that...

But Exploding Kyroyuzin just blocked it, and then punched to the left from the right, and swung to the right from the left...!

"I'll Show you the pride of the Last of the Extinctioners!" Iceage roared, summoning a massive ice-storm around them.

* * *

 

"Everyone, stay on your toes!" Grey advised.

* * *

 

Iceage came running at Exploding Kyoryuzin, looking much smaller up close than he did at a distance. He smacked Gabutyra's head repeatedly.'

* * *

 

They all held their ground, and then swung with their right arms...!

* * *

 

Iceage was hit with Plezuon's mouth, and then the Bunpachy ball as it was swung around repeatedly! Again and again...!

That dispelled the sudden storm...!

But the Cambeastians were gathering now to attack.

* * *

 

"Let's finish this!" Red declared.

"ZYUDEN EXPLODING STORM!" they yelled.

* * *

 

Gabutyra opened his mouth and let a burst of fire rain down from it upon the Cambeastians and Paramonsters and Iceage...!

They were all frozen stiff.

* * *

 

"VOLTASAUR CANNON! EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"

The Gaburevolver holders all pulled the devices out and spun the barrels- summoning that Samba music for the sake of it as they aimed straight ahead.

* * *

 

**_SAN! NI! ICHI! ZU~OOOOON!_**

Like a massive conga line- the Paramonsters and Cambeastians were expoded one after the other, and then Iceage was hit in the chest.

"Gahh! They really are strong...!" He complained, and then exploded.

**THE SPIRIT BASE.**

"The city an everybody in it have thawed out, so it looks like this one's wrapped up," Caleb said to Torin, who nodded in agreement.

"That said," Torin added, "Luckyuro's involvement in this battle is a strange one. Why was he upset at your apparent demise?"

"He did say that Iceage and the others were acting Renegade," Roxy said.

"But that implies that the upper management is still alive," Yui said, frowning. "With the lab still under reconstruction, I have a feeling we might be seeing more of them attacking in the future."

"Then we're just going to have to keep getting stronger and stronger!" Callie said, grinning.

"Already with Violet's suit working properly now," Merry agreed, "we didn't get any of that stress fatigue from synchronizing it, so that's a plus!"

"Aigaron's dead as well, so they won't be able to gather sorrow anymore, I don't think," Inaba said. "Not unless they try to make a new guy to compensate."

"That's a disturbing thought," Torin muttered.

"Anyways," Yumeji said with a clap of his hands while standing up, "if you'll excuse me, I've got a date with Eri-chan to get back to."

"Ah, have fun out there, Boy!" Inaba said with a wink, "And don't forget to be safe!"

Yumeji just rolled his eyes at that childish comment, even as Fam elbowed Inaba and stressed, in an approximation of Princess Millia's accent, "Sub. Tle. Ty. Doth thou understandeth it?"

"Whatever," Inaba said as Yumeji teleported out. "I think he'll be fine."

"Well," Callie said as she put her arms around Caleb and Yui's shoulders, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving! How about we all go out for dinner or something?"

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Caleb said with a grin, and the others agreed as they got up and left through the teleport pad, leaving Torin and John alone in the room.

"So," Torin began, "how goes the hunt?"

"Already done from my perspective," John said, "I've had to go back and fill in a few loops though, like this one. It took Luckyuro three hours to find everyone, even with my help Zapping around Tokyo-3. That version of her is still out there searching, actually. Along with past versions of everyone else stuck Tupperanda'd."

"Ah, Time travel," Torin chuckled, "Such a pain, isn't it?"

"Yup. Exactly that," John sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get my ass kicked by you to complete another loop."

"What?" Torin asked in surprise.

"Just...forget I said anything. I might've given you the idea in the first place, now that I think about it." And then John _**ZAP**_ ped away with a final cry of: "Damn it!"

"I.." Torin blinked- "I'm not sure how to take that right now." He chuckled given the whole absurdity of it, though.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Candelira hit the floor with sparkles coming off of her- "Ow..! Dogold...!"

"WHAT." Dogold stressed, "THE HELL. Were _**YOU THINKING!?**_ "

"I...What!?" Candelira asked in surprise.

"You went off on an unauthorized mission that ended up with our one trump-card being LOST TO US!" Dogold snarled- "Iceage is dead, and so is Aigaron! Just... _ **WHAT THE HELL, CANDELIRA!?"**_

The General of Joy cowered as Dogold sparkled and jolted all over the place.

"EEEP! I"M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Candelira cried out.

"You'll have to PROVE it, then!" Dogold declared then- "Until further notice, You've been demoted, and Luckyuro is now the new General of Joy."

"W-What!?" Candelira asked- standing up to glare the Suit of Armor in the eyes. "What are you blabbering on about, Armor!?"

"It's called cleaning up the mess you made!" Dogold poked Candelira in the shoulder, "Cleaning it up and finding a replacement for Aigaron, you _**Idjit!**_ "

"EHH!?"

"That is your task to redeem yourself!" Dogold ordered: "Until you find someone worthy of replacing Aigaron as the General of Sorrow, you're off Monster Duty!"

"...W-What!?" Candelira asked in surprise.

"Consider it a _Lucky_ break that I'm not cutting you down for going Renegade, Candelira," Dogold said as he turned to leave.

"What ... just happened here?" Candelira asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Peace seems to be settling in around tow, but Luckyuro is showing up in people's dreams!? What!? Lucky's got nothing to do with it?! Gotta stay awake, but-ZzZzZzZzZzZz...! **BRAVE 25! What the-!? The Renegade Dreamer!** _goodnight._ "

* * *


	25. BRAVE 25!

* * *

 

As far as Yumeji was concerned, he was going to that special place in hell.

They were kissing, clothes were being tossed...

Then, she pulled back as they got onto the bed and whispered, "Yumeji, I need to tell you something... Now before we...Y'know..."

"What is it?" He asked.

Eri took a moment, and then...

Suddenly Eri was Luckyuro.

"I've been ordered to kill you!" And then she was aiming his own Gaburevolver at his chest and...!

**_VAMOLA!_**

Yumeji awoke with a gasp as the nightmarish dream ended, "What...?"

The TV was playing part of some movie...and... He was on the couch.

"Hm?" Eri-chan asked from next to him, a handful of popcorn raised up to her mouth. "I know, right?! What were they even thinking!?"

"What?" Yumeji blinked, "Sorry, Um...I think I fell asleep there for a moment."

"You did, actually," Eri smiled at him. "I thought I'd let it slide though, since you guys did blow up the big bad guy a week ago." She leaned towards him and he flinched away for just a second. "You ok, Yumeji-kun?"

"Just...I think the fighting's been getting to me," Yumeji said, sweating slightly, as if he were expecting her to do something all of a sudden. "I just had a dream that someone turned into Luckyuro and shot me in the chest."

"Really?" Eri frowned- "I don't think that little kid could pull off something that mean!"

"No, I don't think so either, somehow..." Yumeji agreed. "You know how nightmares are sometimes..."

"Haha, yeah," Eri nodded, "I've had dreams where I was riding ontop of that Gabutyra only to have him turn around and eat me! He even went "Gaburincho!" too!" And she said it with such a perfect gimmickry of the Gaburevolver- actually Doctor Ulshade's- voice.

"Somehow I think Gabutyra might be offended if you told him that," Yumeji remarked.

"Yeah! That guy's a big ol' softie, isn't he?" Eri asked. "I don't think I'd ever want to give him the idea though..."

"Yeah," Yumeji nodded, and then sat back into the couch a bit to relax. "I don't know why I'm worrying for anyways."

"You guys did defeat Deboss, right?" Eri asked. "There's no way to revive that guy, right?"

"Luckyuro and Candelira are the only ones we know that are still out there," Yumeji said. "Torin wants us to hunt Candelira down, at least. Since he thinks she might try to pull something off that could revive Deboss...But honestly, I'm more concerned about Quartzmon."

"Quartzu...?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, that guy who caused our families so much trouble years ago," Yumeji sighed. "Since he's the one who awoke Deboss here in the first place, he's the more dangerous guy. But since we don't know where he is..."

"If you knew, what would you do?" Eri asked.

"Honestly, first I'd thank him for allowing me the opportunity be on earth at just the right time to meet you," Yumeji smiled at Eri.

"Aww..." Eri blushed somewhat.

"Then second...I'd run him through with Kyoryuzin's sword," Yumeji continued on, "for all the lives he's ruined."

"Well," Eri said, "that's great news!"

"Why's that?" Yumeji asked.

And then Eri was Luckyuro- and aiming the Gaburevolver at him once more- "I'll be sure to pass along the news!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

And then Eri was shaking Yumeji awake- and they were in the middle of a library- crying horrible, "Yumeji-Kun! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh? What!?" Yumeji wasn't sure what was going on now at all.

"You fell asleep on me suddenly, then you were shaking, and muttering and...and...!" Eri was crying, "You just wouldn't wake up!"

"What...what kind of nightmare was that?!" Yumeji asked, looking around at his surroundings in confusion as he got his wits about him.

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers all strike their poses in sequence as their Voltasaurs land behind them. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Kyoryu Pink was split into four! The Kyoryugers are fighting off the Sistermon Twins...!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Gold caught Ankydon and Bunpachy batteries! Red quickly spun Chizuru~n away from Paramonsters!

AND THEN: DOUBLE ARMED ON!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira off to their right, and QuartzAstamon and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Batteries were activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

Candelira and Aigaron are singing! The Kyoryugers are dancing with Torin!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The audience is cheering- Dancing too!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city!

_No one could ever stop you!_

The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks: Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with two in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN RAIDENOH formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 25! What the-!? The Renegade Dreamer!**

* * *

 

Yumeji yawned as he and Eri walked up to one of many entrances to NERV H.Q.

"Eh?" Eri made a surprised sound, "You want me to come in!?"

"I can't trust myself not to fall asleep suddenly like that," Yumeji said, reminding himself of the fact that Eri was pinching the skin on his arm rather tightly by glancing down to where she was holding him. "I don't know what that was about but I've got a bad feeling about it."

"But you've been dreaming that I've been shooting you, Yumeji-kun!" Eri protested. "You shouldn't be letting me anywhere near you...! What if it's a prophecy or something...? I Don't want to shoot you!" She pleaded.

"That's why I want you with me," Yumeji said, "at least until I find a better way of staying awake... And there's also the chance that I'm still asleep from whatever's causing this. If I'm going to have someone shoot me with my own Gaburevolver, I'd rather it be you, Eri."

" _Whaaaat_!? That's a mean thing to say, Yumeji- _kuuun_!"

"Rather than someone I don't suspect," Yumeji added on as they walked up to the front door.

"I don't feel like I'm a dream," Eri remarked as she pulled the door open for Yumeji. "But if I am a dream, how would I know that I'm a dream?"

"We're dealing with strange stuff here, Eri-chan," Yumeji said, "as of right now, we're in completely uncharted territory..."

And so they walked through the various steps of getting Eri a visitor's pass, and into NERV itself...

Or they would have, had everyone at the security desk been lying on the ground, or in their chairs, apparently sound asleep if not for the various nightmares they were having.

"No..No...! Put the knife down...!" A man was muttering as his head rolled from side to side.

"Kenchi-kun...please...step back from there...!" A woman in a chair muttered.

"What's...going on here?" Yumeji asked.

"I...I don't know..." Eri glanced around. "Is this Deboss...?"

"Looks like it, but..." Yumeji frowned. "I can't be sure. Something feels off about all of this."

"What does?" Eri asked.

"If everyone at NERV was affected, but everyone outside was normal, why was I affected at the library?"

"...That is weird," Eri frowned. "It didn't affect me either so maybe...it's something here?"

"Try not to touch anything else from now on," Yumeji cautioned. "If I'm infected by something, then I should be okay..."

"R-right," Eri nodded, and then they continued deeper into the building.

* * *

 

It was the same story all the way down to the cafeteria.

People were all unconscious, groaning and moaning about nightmares.

"This is getting really creepy, Yumeji-kun," Eri grimaced as they passed a man passed out into his own food tray.

And then they spotted Caleb- collapsed on the floor in what had been the line for food.

"Caleb...!" Yumeji said as they rushed over to inspect him.

"Grnn...No...Callie, stop...Not Stymero...~" Caleb was muttering, even as a flush filled his face. "Not on Yui-chan too...!"

"..." Yumeji and Eri just stared at her for a moment, and then Eri asked, "What's he talking about?"

"I think Yui's having a nightmare about Callie living up to that promise she made the other day," Yumeji said.

And then Caleb's dream suddenly turned weird.

"Luckyuro!?"

"Eh?" Eri glanced back at Caleb- "Isn't that the one from your dreams?"

"It is..." Yumeji said- realization suddenly dawning on him. "You don't think Luckyuro's got something to do with this?"

"Well..." Eri said as Caleb suddenly burst out into laughter.

"HAHAHA! IGERANODON! HA- YOU- HAHA-CHEATER! HAHAHAHAH!"

"Somehow, I don't think so," Eri concluded.

"Yeah. I don't think Luckyuro would go for Igeranodon..." Yumeji frowned- "But that's a theme I just noticed."

"Huh?" Eri asked.

"In both dreams-" Yumeji paused as Caleb suddenly kicked out, yelling that Paramonsters were now attacking him- "In both dreams, we had our Gaburevolvers taken and used against us."

"That is weird..." Eri frowned- then stood up, "Come on, let's try to wake him up."

"With what?" Yumeji asked.

"A Gaburevolver, of course!" Eri grinned.

Yumeji got what she was going for, and pulled out the Ovirappoo battery. "Cover your nose," He advised. "BRAVE IN!" Thankfully- that worked out just fine.

**_GABURINCHO! OVIRAPPOO!_**

"Well, here's hoping...!" Yumeji took a deep breath of fresh air- and then spun the revolver and fired at the roof.

**_VAMOLA! POOOOO~T!_**

The noxious gas filled the room- and everyone asleep began coughing as they were woken up by that foul smell.

Caleb shot up like a rocket, crying out "VERY MUCHO!" as he did such.

And then- the yellow gas turned pink- and then condensed down in the center of the cafeteria into the form of... "DEBO NIGHTMARE!"

It was a sheep-boy wearing bunny pajamas.

"Who the heck are you!" Eri cried out in surprise.

"What! No fair!" Nightmare yelled in a childish voice befitting its size. "You guys totally ruined this room's nightmares entirely! And I was having such delicious dreams too!" He then yelled- "Oh well! SMELL YA LATER!" and with that- he popped like a balloon.

Yumeji and Eri just stared at the space for a few moments, and then...

"That," Yumeji said, "looked a lot like a Renegade monster to me."

"Renegade?" Eri asked in surprise, then quickly agreed, "I think you're right!"

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

Caleb closed the mouth of his Gaburevolver around his butt.

"Owowow!" He hissed- "Well, at least that will keep me awake!"

"We'll keep heading to the lab," Yumeji said, "you go see if you can find Commander Shinji anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan," Caleb agreed- and then began walking off with the Gaburevolver hanging off of his rear end like a tail.

Eri barely stifled a giggle- "Oh _Wow,_ that's so silly...!"

"As Inaba would say," Yumeji then put on his best Inaba impression, "Oh My!"

* * *

 

They continued walking down through the hallways, trying their best to wake up as many large groups of people as they could.

"Once we find Merry, she's going to be pissed at this monster," Yumeji said after they'd Ovirappoo'd a largely populated lab, but to no sign of the monster appearing.

"How come?" Eri asked.

"Merry fought something like this when she was a little kid," Yumeji said. "A spectral MetalPhantomon that wanted our babysitter for her body."

"Sounds like the start of a bad joke," Eri muttered.

"Merry lost a part of herself fighting off that monster," Yumeji explained, "she's had a low tolerance for nightmare inducers ever since."

"Is that why she called herself "Nightmare Eater Merry" that one time?" Eri asked, and then froze in hopes of Yumeji not catching that slip up.

"Yeah," Yumeji said, obviously either not caring that it had happened, or marking it off as a point towards this whole adventure being a dream still. "Debo Whereameye really ticked her off."

"So I'd heard," Eri said.

"I think this guy's going to do the same," Yumeji then fought off a yawn, and failed. "All we have to do is sick her on him once we find her," He said once he recovered from the yawn.

"You think that will do the trick?" Eri asked.

"Should." Yumeji said.

And then they found the Voltasaur Lab.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Eri said with awe.

"Yeah, the repair teams have really done a good job fixing it up," Yumeji said as he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

The lab was empty.

"Nobody's here?" Eri asked with a frown.

"Ah, yeah," Caleb came walking in then, still with the Gaburevolver to his butt. "Everyone was in the Spirit Base still when I came to get lunch."

"Then that's our next step," Yumeji said as he and Eri walked over to the one control console. "But first..." He took the Ovirappoo battery, and slid it into a slot on the console. "Gaburincho, Nightmare."

**_POOOOO~T!_**

And then- the gas filled the entire NERV HQ at once, everywhere except the Voltasaur Lab.

Yumeji pulled out his Gaburevolver and readied to fire off at a moments notice.

Caleb pulled out his as well, grimacing in surprise when a piece of his pants tore off.

Eri covered her nose, and they all waited for a few moments...

And then the Pink-Gas condensed into the room- the only place without that horrid stench.

"OH MY GOD!" Debo Nightmare yelled- "You Guys _**Really**_ know how to ruin a party!"

_**_VAMOLA!_** _

And then the two Gaburevolvers shot at Nightmare- hitting him square in the chest and knocking him to the floor.

"GYAAH!" He yelled- "NO FAIR!"

"What did you do to everyone, Nightmare?" Yumeji asked.

"Me?" He laughed- "I just put traces of myself into the water system of NERV last night! And _**everyone**_ either drank me or showered in me or just **washed. Their. Hands.** _ **In me!"**_

"The water...?" Eri frowned- then gasped- "That's why you fainted at the Library and I didn't!"

"A time bomb just waiting to happen," Caleb agreed.

"And now that you've woken all of the losers here up," Nightmare yelled- "I've gotta go hunt down the ones that are outside! Smell ya la-"

And then he was struck by laser blasts from a Gaburichanger.

"Fam!" Caleb called out.

Stocking feet plodded along the ground, and Fam, dressed only in her underwear, sleepily stumbled off of the transport pad. "Vanquishing...ebill...in..." She then fell to the ground, snoring, "Heabins name..."

"Oh what the hell!?' Nightmare complained- "Is she sleep walking!? NO FAIR!"

And with that- Nightmate expanded in an attempt to explode.

"Oh No you don't!" **_VAMOLA!_** Caleb then shot the cloud of gas with the Tuperanda battery.

**_FLATTENED!_**

And then Nightmare shrunk back to normal- "Aww! C'mon! Quit cheating!"

"BRAVE IN!" Caleb drew out a Gabutyra battery and slotted it into his Gaburevolver. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" he ran forward and then transformed into Kyoryu Red, leaving Yumeji and Eri free to move over and see if Fam was alright while he fought off Nightmare.

"Fam?" Yumeji tried shaking the girl awake, but to no avail.

Instead, she groaned, "Gigi...no...don't...!"

"Gigi?" Eri asked.

"One of Fam's friends from her world who got shot," Yumeji frowned.

"Luscinia...you'll...No! Why are you Luckyuro!?" Fam squealed in terror- and then started lashing out with her arms and legs- knocking Yumeji and Eri away from her.

"Damn it..." Yumeji frowned- "Now what do we do?"

"Er...Yumeji-kun!" Eri whined suddenly.

Yumeji turned around, and...

"Hi-ho!" Kyoryu Red was suddenly Luckyuro- and Nightmare was nowhere to be seen. "Time to cause some Sorrow!" He aimed the Gaburevolver straight at Fam...!

"NO WAY!" Eri suddenly threw herself at what was quite possibly another portion of a nightmare- distracting it long enough for Yumeji to bring out a Zakutor Battery.

"BRAVE IN!" he slotted it in ( **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** ) and activated the Gaburevolver, "KYORYU CHANGE!" The samba beat rang out, and he leaped at the KyoLuckyThing and kicked out- hitting the monster in the head, and discarding that disguise that it had put on, revealing it to be Debo Nightmare! Yumeji hit the ground and spun around, then aimed his Gaburevolver at it. "Fire!"

"NO!" Nightmare yelled- and then was hit by the energy blast.

And then the world around them exploded with light.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

 

Kyoryu Green stumbled forward as he found himself in a gravel quarry- along with the other Kyoryugers, plus a confused Luckyuro.

"Huh?" He looked down at the Gaburevolver in his hand, barrels still glowing slightly from the energy blast it had just fired off.

"Wasn't I just somewhere else?" Kyoryu Gold asked in confusion.

"Was I just...?" Luckyuro asked in a daze, "Was I just dreaming?"

And then- Debo Nightmare fell out of the tree in front of them, smoking from a pin-point shot to the chest.

"OWOWOWOW!" Nightmare whined, "How did you shoot me through the dream like that!?"

"Eh?" Black asked as everyone looked at him, "Don't look at me!"

"Curse you, Kyoryu Green!" Nightmare yelled in frustration- "You big cheater! How could you!? How DARE you intrude on Dream Back-lot like that!? And I was trying so hard to keep you all separate too...!"

"Wow," Pink clapped her hands, "Nice shot, Yumeji!"

"What?" Blue asked- "Yumeji got us out of there!? Way to go!"

"Oi oi!" Luckyuro yelled at the monster- "You weren't supposed to put me in there!"

"Er- Um-!" Nightmare protested- fidgeting. "You see-!"

"AND WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD TAKE MY FACE TOO!?" Luckyuro then ran at the Debo Monster and began whacking him over the head with her rubber mallet- "THAT'S SUPER CREEPY! YOU NEARLY MADE ME KILL MYSELF!"

"Luckyuro wasn't Luckyuro?" Red asked.

"That explains the Yandere attitude," Black remarked. "He was having entirely too much fun turning my girlfriends against me! Completely out of character, there."

"Let's put an end to this in a rush, then," Green said, taking a step forward and striking a pose, "HEAR OUR ROAR, NIGHTMARE!"

Luckyuro then had the common sense to jump away- as the Kyoryugers didn't go one at a time...

Instead, the six of them just yelled their catchphrases all at once, making it come out as a garbled mess.

"Woah You Cheaters! Slow Down!" Nightmare yelled- "I didn't catch that at all!"

"ARMED ON!" Green declared- running the Gaburevolver down his arm- not even bothering to complete the roll call yet.

"ARMED ON!" The other four of the core five did just the same.

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" Green yelled as he took out the Kentrospiker battery, "BRAVE IN!" and then- he threw his weapon up along with the battery.

"ZYUDEN SENTAI!" the others shouted as they did the same.

 **"VANQUISHING EVIL IN HEAVEN'S NAME!"** Gold swung her sword. **"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"**

**_KENTROOOSPIKAA!_**

"KENTRO SPIKER!" Green leaped up and caught the Kentrospiker, and then on the same downwards arc, he slashed the mighty weapon straight at Nightmare.

**_SPIKOOOOOM!_**

**_ZANDAR** _**THUNDER!_** _

_**"CHEATERS!"**_ Nightmare yelled in surprise, completing the roll call as he was sliced in half by the Kentrospiker, and then thoroughly electrocuted by the lightning attack.

He exploded behind Green as he finished the roll call rather calmly with a slash of the mighty weapon to the side, "Kyoryuger."

"Wow!" Luckyuro said in awe. "Now that was Wild!"

"Not even bothering with the "try to stop us" bit today?" Dogold asked as he and Candelira stepped out from hiding. "See, Candelira, I told you that guy didn't have what it took to be the new Aigaron." He then slapped her shoulder, forcing her forwards. "Now go clean up your mess."

"Grrr!" Candelira ran over to the fallen Nightmare, and then pulled out the watering can.

"Go on!" Luckyuro cried out, "Say it!"

Candelira sighed, then chimed out in a mock-happy tone, "Nutritious Joyro!" You could hear the frustration coming off of her voice as she watered Nightmare with the watering can, and then quickly retreated as Nightmare grew to massive heights.

"SAVE-SCUMMING!" Nightmare yelled...

**_BOOM BOOM!_**

And then Plezuoh Kung Fu came soaring in from the side- smashing Bunpachy's ball into Nightmare's back.

"NO! A SURPRISE ATTACK BONUS!" Nightmare yelled as he hit the dirt.

* * *

 

"Sorry for the wait, everyone!" Violet called out from inside Plezuoh. "We had to wake the Voltasaurs up from that pink mist!"

"Now let's take this guy out once and for all!" Cyan agreed.

And then the two girls struck a pose- "PLEZUOH KUNG FU! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

**_DON DOOOON!_**

Plezuoh Kung Fu swung upwards with the Ankydon hammer- launching Nightmare high into the air.

"KYAAAH!" he squealed.

**_ZUOOON!_**

The Plezuon Mouth/rocket/blaster attached to Plezuoh's Back opened and let off a burst of violet energy that launched Plezuoh Kung Fu up into the air after Nightmare.

**_BOOM BOOOM!_**

And with a mighty spin- they swung the Bunpachy Ball straight into Nightmare.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH CHEATERS!" Nightmare yelled before exploding violently in mid-air.

* * *

 

"Ah, and that's the end of that guy," Dogold laughed- much to Candelira's frustration. "So much for the 'new' General of Sorrow!"

"Mouuuu!" Candelira turned on her heels and began marching off. "I'm going home!"

Dogold let off another chuckle before waving at the Kyoryugers and turning to follow her. "See ya tomorrow! I'm sure she'll have another candidate ready for you guys to put out of his misery by then!"

"Dogold..." Gold muttered, "it's hard to believe that him simply becoming the Boss of the Deboss Legion changed so much about this fighting dynamic..."

"Oh My," Black agreed, "it's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

The floor still had a giant crack in it, but otherwise, everything was looking to be back in working order.

"Well that was just a weird day," Merry grumbled as she and the others walked into the room.

"Welcome back, everyone," Kaiyumi greeted them.

"Well, I for one had fun watching you all stumble around the field like that!" Yui laughed.

"C'mon, Yui," Caleb protested, "it's not that funny."

"Actually, bro, it really was!" Callie laughed. "Yumeji had Luckyuro hanging off of his arm for _quite_ a while there!"

"Eh?" Yumeji asked in surprise as everyone burst out into laughter. "What?"

"They probably thought they were both someone else," Roxy said through giggles.

"That's something I want to see!" Caleb said with a grin, "Please tell me you recorded that!"

Yumeji held himself back as everyone else continued walking into the lab. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'now's as good of a time as any, I guess.'_

And with that, he sneakily turned around to leave, a motion which caught Torin's eye, though he said nothing about it.

* * *

 

"Eri-chan!"

Eri looked up from her seat at the cafe table she and Yumeji usually met at, and smiled as Yumeji walked over to join her. "Hey, Yumeji-kun! How was your day?"

"An absolute nightmare, believe it or not," Yumeji said as he sat down. "There was this Debo Monster that Candelira was trying to get promoted to become Aigaron's replacement."

"Ouch," Eri giggled, "lemme guess, completely the wrong type?"

"He seemed more like a Joy monster than a Sorrow Monster," Yumeji said, then he explained. "It put us all under a dream for a while there. Even Luckyuro got affected too."

"...Oh?" Eri asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, apparently where I was seeing you in my dreams, Luckyuro ended up standing where you were in reality," Yumeji explained. "I don't know if they ended up seeing the same things I saw, or if we were just mirroring people in eachothers dreams."

"Well..." Eri scratched at her nose, "I guess we'll never know for sure?"

"But, considering that I managed to break through that Nightmare with your help..." He noticed her blush there, "I'm of the opinion that we might have ended up sharing the same dream, Eri-chan." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Especially when Luckyuro later remarked that they had fought off a copy of themselves...which the Eri of my dream did."

"Two of me fought each other?" Eri asked in surprise.

"Yes," Yumeji said.

"..." Eri blinked as she tried to find the right words to say.

"That is to say, you fought the other side of yourself," Yumeji clarified.

"Er...I don't really think this is something we should be discussing out here," Eri said.

"Yeah," Yumeji nodded, "somewhere more private would be better..."

* * *

 

They walked in silence until they reached Yumeji's house, and went inside.

He lead her over to the couch that they'd been sitting on in that second dream, and they both sat down before...

"Here," Yumeji held out a certain hand at an awkard angle, "bite it."

"..." Eri blushed slightly, then lightly did just that, matching her teeth up perfectly to a faint set of scars on his hand. "Gaburincho," She giggled slightly, then pulled away and said, "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine," Yumeji smiled. "I thought it was weird, all things considered."

"How..." Eri tried to find the words to phrase her question, then asked, "How long have you known?"

"I've always sort of suspected since the day we met," Yumeji said as he reached out and tapped at her hat. "Mainly because of that."

"And even after I went to the trouble to make the other one look so different," Eri sighed, then looked him in the eye and asked straight, "and you still wanted to date me even suspecting that?"

"Honestly," Yumeji said with a smile, "by the point I really began to know it was you under both hats I just really didn't care."

"What tipped you off for sure?" Eri asked, curious to know.

"The fact that you showed up in the Digital World as Luckyuro when I'd brought you there as Eri," he admitted, "plus all those other times you'd helped us out for odd reasons. But for sure, it was finding out that you were hanging off of my arm in reality while we were fighting our way through the dream."

"W-We were actually doing that!?" Eri asked in surprise- blushing deeply.

"Yeah, apparently," Yumeji sighed, "everyone thinks we were both mistaking eachother for someone else though, so I think we're off the hook for the moment."

"That's a relief," Eri sighed. "Dogold doesn't really care either."

"I've gotten that impression as of late," Yumeji noted.

"I'm kind of glad he's taken over now," Eri said, "it makes me hopeful we can end all of this nicely."

"Me too..." Yumeji agreed, then said, "I don't care what name you go by, Eri-chan, just so long as you keep being that girl that I fell in love with."

"You too, Yumeji-kuun~!" Eri smiled at him. "I love you!"

And with that- they leaned in and kissed.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

A Rift suddenly opened in the middle of the room.

"What the-?" Candelira shrieked in surprise.

And then QuartzAstamon entered the room, smoking horribly as if having just suffered an explosion as he stumbled through the rift.

"Oh look," Dogold remarked, "the prodigal son returns! Sorry, but we of the New Deboss Legion don't want nor need your help anymore."

QuartzAstamon just growled as he stumbled away from the rift in the room he'd created, moving over towards the idle pillar of Sorrow.

"Eh? Didn't you get the Memo?" Dogold growled, drawing his sword, "You're not welcome here."

Candelira remained silent as she watched QuartzAstamon touch the pillar- and send forth a beam of light into the rift that seemed to adjust the time to that moment of space where Aigaron exploded. Then, she gasped as she saw the beam of light from the Sorrow Pillar grab two random fragments of Aigaron's body as he exploded, and then pulled them into the room- beginning the resurection process that had been used on Iceage, Metior, and Virsun...!

"What're you up to now?" Dogold asked in annoyance.

There was a double clap of sound as the two pieces of Aigaron were thrown at eachother in an attempt to spark a faster resurrection...!

But...Then...!

The entire room shook and shuddered as the temporal rift colapsed- and the two fragments were thrown across the room from eachother.

The walls seemed to explode with golden energy as the armor fragments began to regenerate into new bodies.

"Oh My...!" Candelira whispered as she watched a familiar silver-blue boot step out of the smoke and debris of one wall...

"What the-!?" Dogold took a step back in wary caution as a crimson boot having the texture of melted wax emerged from the other wall.

"Aigarooon!" Candelira threw herself at the familiar Tin Man. "You're back!"

"I-What?" Aigaron asked in confusion- "Where am I? The Palace? What happened...!?"

"Now just who the devil are you?" Dogold asked of the strange, mysterious figure whose emblem was different from that of Aigaron's...!

"En...dolf..." The figure said as purple sparks of energy flickered over his body. "My name is...Endolf."

Dogold turned towards QuartzAstamon, ready to spark and howl as he kicked up a storm...

But the crafty Digimon had vanished into thin air during the fireworks.

"Damn it." Dogold swore.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"The Newly Born Soldier of Hatred is super duper tough! Our best shot to turn it around is that Mystery 1+ Beast Battery! ...Or so it seemed, but what the fudge!? **BRAVE 26! WOAH! The Gabutyramon!** _GABURINCHO!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laugh* That Endolf/Aigaron thing was something I came up with right at the very last possible moment. And yet...it works so nicely. *laughter continues*


	26. BRAVE 26!

Merry stood looking through the door-frame into Yumeji's room along side Lila and Zenjirou. Her right eye twitched slightly, and then, silently, she pulled out her Mobuckle and moved the screen over to the camera mode.

Lila stifled a giggle while Zenjirou nodded in approval.

Merry took a picture with a soft _-click-_ , and then pressed _"Forward To:"_ to access her friends list...

Which included a certain Kyoryu Green's Mobuckle that happened to be lying on the night stand next to the bed.

Merry pressed "Send."

It gave off the familiar jingle at a loud volume setting, and two surprised people sprung up suddenly from where they were lying asleep in bed.

" ** _Goood_** morning, Tokyo-3!" Zenjirou let out a loud holler of laughter as his son flushed furiously upon seeing the three standing in the doorway.

"Merry," Yumeji scowled at the grinning girl, "was that absolutely necessary?"

"You're late for work," Merry said with a grin, "of course it was!"

Then Lila waved at the other occupant in the bed and said, "Morning, Eri-chan! Sleep well?"

"Er-Um-" Eri's face had gone as red as a tomato- and then she was quickly hiding under the covers as best as she could before letting out a muffled squeak of "Yes."

And then the Mobuckles rang once more- with an alarm.

* * *

A Building was exploded with lightning.

Dogold surveyed his work with a grunt, then he quickly swung to the side to block Gaburevolver blasts.

"Stop right there, Dogold!" Red called out as he and Black came running up.

"Took you long enough, Kyoryugers!" Dogold remarked. "Let me introduce you to our new guy." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder- where, emerging from a cloud of smoke, a crimson armored figure who looked to have wax leggings and armaments...

"What the-?" Black began.

The crown of the helmet looked like a dragon's claw.

"A Debo Monster?" Red asked.

"No...!" Black tensed up. "He's no regular monster...!"

The waxy armor of a crimson color had faint traces of blue underneath...

The full helmet was a broken, shattered remnant of a familiar face.

"Ugh," The monster said as he reached his hand for his forehead, "my head hurts." He then turned towards them and said, "Oh, sorry about that, just talking to myself." He waved his hand to the side in a motion not too dissimilar to a certain tin-man. "I was just hating you guys so much that I gave myself a migraine."

"What?" Black asked.

And then the creature drew a candle-holder from his side and held it like a gun- firing off fire blasts at the Kyoryugers- who quickly dodged to the side.

Dogold even had to leap out of the way as the guy continued firing off after the Kyoryugers- even as they hid behind a support pillar...He kept firing.

"What the hell are you doing, Endolf!?" Dogold asked in outrage.

The pillar was blown away- and the Kyoryugers were hit through the exposed opening.

The Kyoryugers hit the ground, but Endolf just kept firing over them without a care...

Not until his candlestick clicked empty.

"Aw, now that stings," Endolf muttered as he examined his weapon.

"You Idjit!" Dogold growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Red asked as he and Black got to their feet.

"This would be Endolf, the Soldier of Fury," Dogold explained, "he'd be the result of a botched resurrection making Aigaron a twin."

"Aigaron!?" Black asked in surprise.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers all strike their poses in sequence as their Voltasaurs land behind them. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Kyoryu Pink was split into four! The Kyoryugers are fighting off the Sistermon Twins...!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

Gold caught Ankydon and Bunpachy batteries! Red quickly spun Chizuru~n away from Paramonsters!

AND THEN: DOUBLE ARMED ON!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira off to their right, and QuartzAstamon and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Batteries were activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

Candelira and Aigaron are singing! The Kyoryugers are dancing with Torin!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

The audience is cheering- Dancing too!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city!

_No one could ever stop you!_

The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks: Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with two in-screen windows of the SAMBA and WESTERN RAIDENOH formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 26! WOAH! The Gabutyramon!**

* * *

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"GABUTYRA FANG!"

Red swung at Endolf, who ducked and weaved to the side, and then drew another candlestick holder and pointed it into Red's chest.

**BANGBANGBANG!**

"Conserve your fire!" Dogold complained as Red hit the ground and Endolf kept on firing at Black- who was now Double Armed On!

"DEINOSGRANDER!"

Black leaped over Red and spun- but Endolf raised his hand and caught the spinning armed Kyoryuger, and threw him up, stopping the spin, before firing off another set of blasts.

"Inaba!" Red called out as Black hit the ground and rolled to a stop next to him.

"HRAAAH!"

And then Blue and Golf leaped in from the side- swinging their swords at Endolf to distract him while Pink and Blue ran up to help Red and Black up.

"Are you okay?" Pink asked.

"Better now!" Red said.

Gold and Green swung their swords at Endolf- who jumped backwards, and then sheathed his blaster-stick at his hip before grabbing at it a different way and entering a crouched stance. "Hrrr..." He twisted the candlestick in its sheath- and then drew the handle out seperately from the rest before swinging it quickly like a sword- sending a red energy slash out against Gold and Green, knocking them to the ground.

"Yumeji, Fam!" Blue asked as she and the others ran over to help.

"Are you okay?" Black asked.

"Can't you guys try a little harder?" Endolf asked of the Kyoryugers as son as they all were back on their feet. "I was born to hate you all, y'know." He sheathed his sword, and then reached for his head. "Oh this is giving me a headache."

"We're not impressed!" Red declared. "Let's go!"

The Kyoryugers ran forwards- and Endolf focused energy into his chest, melting some wax away to reveal a mirror.

Said Mirror instantly let off a burst of yellow light.

"WATCH IT!" Pink yelled as they all quickly jumped to the left and right to get away from the blast.

A wise move given that it melted a path in the ground and blew up a car in the distance.

"...Wow, this world is too fragile for me," Endolf remarked, "it's seriously making my head hurt."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, rookie!?" Dogold asked as he stormed over. "You're ticking me off!" He punched Endolf in the shoulder. "You're supposed to be gathering their _**Fury**_ , not MELTING THEM!"

"Sorry, but I just want to see them dead," Endolf said casually.

"Yeah, but 'dead' isn't how we do things in the Deboss Legion!" Dogold yelled- "Not since I became boss!" He then hit Endolf in the side of the head with the flat of his sword.

Endolf glared at Dogold, and then drew his sword to begin slashing at Dogold's chest.

"You Little-!" Dogold growled once he'd backed off to gain some distance, "I knew it! You're nothing but a renegade!" He swung his sword at Endolf- who stepped to the side, and made Dogold fall off balance. "Grrr! Quit dodging, you punk!" He began attacking Endolf, who began blocking attacks left and right.

The Kyoryugers stared on in confusion for a moment, then Red ordered: "Everyone! The Kentrospiker!"

"RIGHT!" They summoned their weapons as Red "BRAVE IN!"'d the Kentrospiker battery.

**_KENTROOOSPIKAAA!_**

"KENTROSPIKER!"

Red leaped up and grabbed the weapon- tossing it at the dueling monsters-

"DOGOLD!" Gold yelled, choosing that moment to dive into the conflict and knock Dogold away from the battle he was loosing.

"WHAT-!?" Dogold yelled in surprise.

**"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

Red flung the Kentrospiker at Endolf, who looked up at the weapon in surprise, "Huh!?"

**_SPIKOOOOOOM!_**

Endolf started to jump away, but the Kentrospiker managed to snag him in the side...!

_**KABOOM!** _

There was an explosion- but when the smoke cleared, the Kentrospiker was stuck in a small crater, and there was no sign of Endolf.

Dogold stared on for a few moments as Gold got up from where she had tackled him. "You tried to _**save**_ me, Fam?" He then asked of the Kyoryuger.

"I..." Gold stuttered for a moment- "I just wanted to fight you, that's all...!"

"Yeah, whatever," Dogold grumbled as he got up and started to walk away. "Somehow, I don't think Endolf got killed by this thing," he kicked at the Kentrospiker. "Thanks for the assist, anyways. The Idjit seemed Renegade form the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Wait," Black called out as Dogold started to walk off, "is Aigaron...?"

"Yeah, he's alive," Dogold said. "That Quartzmon guy came in and did his magic, made two for the price of one, though. Aigaron, plus all that Fury he felt when he exploded in the first place." He then glanced at Green, and then said, "If you see Endolf again, make sure there's nothing left of his body to survive to be resurrected." And with that, Dogold teleported away to...

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"Grr..." He stormed through the hallways into the main room, where Aigaron and Candelira stood, having watched the previous fight in silence. "I knew that Endolf was bad news. Can't respect the boss' orders."

"Er..." Candelira began.

"I just don't see how that guy's related to you, Aigaron," Dogold continued on.

"Well...!" Aigaron began.

"Well, whatever, that guy's going to get what's coming to him," Dogold smoldered. "Renegades are bad news."

"And who are you to declare a Renegade?" Asked the slimy voice of QuartzAstamon as he teleported in behind Dogold, with Endolf at his side.

"What...?" Dogold spun around, and growled. "Oi, get out of here! Or I'm going to blow you both up at once."

"Doing such would kill your own master," QuartzAstamon raised his right hand, revealing the backside of it to have the creepy face of Deboss on it.

Dogold flinched in surprise, and Candelira and Aigaron cowered, as if having seen this already. "Deboss survived...!?"

"He implanted his heart into my body," QuartzAstamon said, "wanting nothing more than revenge on those who would slay his body. A revenge that I share. This body now wishes their deaths with two hearts!" He motioned to Endolf, "I created this one in hopes that he would do just that thing."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you," Dogold growled, "but I don't buy it. Chaos left me in charge here, and I say Extinction of the planet is off the table."

"What a coincidence," Endolf said- "Lord Deboss no longer wants that either."

"What?!" Aigaron asked in surprise of his twin's comment. "Seriously!?"

"All any of us want is the death of the Kyoryugers!" QuartzAstamon growled, "But at the moment, we are too weak to do that ourselves. Until we are at full strength, the long-term plan is to collect more human emotions. However, to that end... Endolf," QuartzAstamon snapped his fingers. "I trust you to finish the job."

"Come, brother," Endolf said, beckoning for Aigaron, "let's go kill us some Kyoryugers."

"Me? Really?" Aigaron asked in surprise.

Dogold drew his sword, "Aigaron, you step out that door, and I mark you a Renegade like that fool."

"You really want to test me and my brother?" Endolf asked.

"You're the one who attacked **ME** first," Dogold snarled. "As far as I care, you're already dead, Endolf, and anyone who associates with you from this point on is the same."

"Then leave," Candelira spoke up.

"Huh?" Dogold turned to face her. "What!?"

"I'm not leaving Aigaron!" Candelira said defiantly, "And I'm not leaving this place either!"

"You're really wanting to go there, Candelira?" Dogold asked, snarling. "Chaos put me in charge here as one of his last acts. Do you _**really**_ want to go against me?"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Callie opened the case containing the finished Crimson and White 1+ Zyudenchi, fully repaired, and yet to be charged. Instead of a blank emblem where an Icon representing Gabutyra or any of the other Voltasaurs may have resided was instead the Kyoryuger team Logo.

"Presenting, the completed 1+ Battery," Callie declared to the gathered Kyoryugers. "Salvaged completely from Torin's world." She placed it on the charging rack, right next to the Deinochaser batteries.

"Originally, it was designed to give the Kyoryugers a power up," Torin explained, "at the behest of the various Dinosaur Spirits of our world. We didn't finish it in time, however, and destruction befell us."

"Gabutyra himself actually gave me the idea to borrow some of the insane energy patterns from that Double Gabutyra Battery Caleb created in the fight against Deathryuger," Callie said as she turned back around to face them all, holding up said Double Gabutyra battery from a certain fight, "so we really don't know what 1+ will do until we test it out."

With that, she tossed the battery over to Yui, who caught it.

"This Double Battery is really something else," Yui began, "the internal circuits are completely different from the usual batteries, leading to it being able to do the impossible and summon a second Gabutyra Fang, something we never actually produced to even be summoned a second time...!"

"The fact that a Battery could transform on its own is something I never encountered before either," Torin said. "I don't know what effects copying such advanced designs into an existing Battery might even do."

"At the least," Fam said, "It should help us against that Endolf guy."

"Let's wait for it to finish charging then," Caleb clapped his hands, "then we'll go test it out!"

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

At the testing field, the Kyoryugers stood around, with only Red and Blue suited up.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" He said.

At a small table with some monitoring equipment, Yui activated her glasses, and said, "Alright, we're ready."

"Good luck, bro!" Callie cheered.

"Alright!" Red said as he brought up his Gaburevolver.

"Here it comes!" Blue said as she held out her Stego Shield in preparation of anything hitting it.

"BRAVE IN!" Red activated 1+, flipping over the still mysteriously blank screen into the image of a Chibi Gabutyra! He inserted the battery into the top slot and closed the Gaburevolver.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** it said, reading the first Battery, and then... Suddenly, the gun began sparking with red lightning as it read the second battery. **_OVERCHAAAARRGE!_**

Red didn't even have the chance to spin the barrel as the Gaburevolver began spitting out an error sound and began to shock him to the very core with red lightning.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?" he yelled out in surprise.

Then...

BANG!

Inaba shot the Gaburevolver out of Red's hands with his own Gaburevolver, which forced Red to power down in a flash of light and a burst of smoke.

"Caliber!" Blue ran over, as did the other Kyoryugers.

As the smoke began to clear, something became immediately clear.

Caleb Grey as he was known was nowhere to be seen.

Instead...

"Oh my...!" Inaba gasped.

"What is that...!?" Fam asked in surprise.

There was a small, crimson creature lying on the ground.

It looked like, at first glance, a Guilmon.

But that was wrong.

The skin markings failed to match, and the front arms were much too short... The Tail was Yellow, and almost everyone was fairly certain that normal Guilmon lacked any kind of hair, let alone yellow!

"Caliber...?" Blue got down on her knees to inspect what was most likely Caleb's Digimon form. "You okay?"

The eyes opened- and bright green eyes stared up at the helmeted girl.

With a sudden jolt- the Dinosaur suddenly jumped up to its rear feet, and let off a familiar roar: "GABU!"

"Woah!" Yui quickly brought up a shielding spell around the boy-turned-digimon and held him in place. "Okay! That's not right! That's not right at all!" She then ordered, "Someone grab the 1+ battery from his Gaburevolver. Let's see if removing it will fix this."

"GABU! GABU!" The "Gabutyramon" bashed his head against the shield in an attempt to escape.

"Right," Callie nodded, and went over to where the Gaburevolver had fallen to pick up her failed project. "Geeze, Some power up. I really wasn't expecting it to do this..."

She opened it up and tried to eject the top slot battery.

The mechanism fired, but no battery came out.

"Huh?" She quickly looked into the open slot, then, just to be sure, even stuck her finger in to feel around, then gasped- "It's not in here!"

"What!?" Roxy asked in surprise.

"What's not where?" Came Aigaron's familiar voice as he and Endolf stepped out of the nearby forest line.

"Aigaron! Endolf...!" Inaba growled, and the available Kyoryugers moved to take a defensive position between Yui's shield and the Deboss Forces.

"Check it out, bro!" Aigaron said as he lightly tapped Endolf'd shoulder, then pointed at Inaba. "That's Kyoryu Black, just like I told you! I kill one little human, and he's got this huge problem with me! Talk about narrow minded, am I right?"

"What did you say?" Inaba growled again as he remembered that moment where his friend's father had been killed.

"If we get him sad and vengeful," Aigaron continued on, "It'll be a huge coup for the both of us!"

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine, brother," Endolf said.

"Oh screw you," Inaba growled. "Just what do you think human life is?" He raised his Gaburevolver.

"BRAVE IN!" Five voices yelled out, followed by a **_GABURINCHO!_** chorus.

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

Blue struck a pose as the other five danced, and Yui moved a bit closer to the shield she was maintaining.

"FIRE!"

"Yui!" Black ordered, "Take care of Caleb!"

"Right!" Yui nodded, and tried to walk the Dinosaur-boy along by moving the shield. "C'mon Caleb...!"

"GABU!" He roared in protest, and refused to move.

Black ran at Aigaron and began his attack while the other five began fighting Endolf.

They weren't having an easy time about it, as Endolf was easily knocking them aside.

Black leaped towards one of the race-track dirt-piles and back flipped off of it, firing at Aigaron as he flipped overhead with the "PARASASHOT!"

Aigaron blocked the attacks with his ax, and remarked, "It just makes me wanna cry! You've got this juicy vendetta against me, and that's the best you can do!?"

"Shut your mouth!" Black growled, and fired off more shots from where he'd landed.

Aigaron ducked, and then ran forward with a growl of his own, "NOT ME, THOUGH!" He punched at Black, and then gave a kick that sent Black into the dirt, "Lately, just seeing your face has got me feeling pretty dark inside!" He delivered a double slash attack as Black got to his feet- sending the Kyoryuger back into the ground.

And then he saw something.

Aigaron's eyes had glowed purple, and then faded to black as a thick, slimy ooze began to drip out of those eye sockets. **"H'eay!"** He intoned with a slimy voice, and ran over to grab Black by the neck, hoisting him up with a sudden motion.

"W-What gives you the right to be mad at me?" Black choked out, even as a red miasma began to gather around him.

"INABA!" Green yelled, "Don't fall for his provocations!"

And then he was knocked down by a sword strike from Endolf, who gathered that red energy in his chest's face icon, "Now that is a fine display of hatred! Such a pure breed of Fury...!" He lamented, "it's a shame we can't gather emotions from the Deboss Legion."

 **"K'cal b'Ei'D!"** Aigaron yelled, dropping Black before attacking with his ax. **"Ero'mem Eta-hon emo!C!"**

And then a shield broke with a yell, **"MERAMERARINCHOO!"**

A burst of fire exploded out of The Gabutyramon's mouth and smashed into Aigaron.

"CALEB!" Yui yelled as the transformed Kyoryuger broke out of her shield and ran head-long at Aigaron...!

**"GABURINCHO!"**

...And then bit down on the tin man's left arm.

 _ **"EIWOOOO!"**_ Aigaron howled in pain.

"Don't, Caleb!" Black yelled, leaping up to pull the attacking Dinosaur off of Aigaron.

 **"Krej elt'til uoy!"** Aigaron yelled, **"Ero' myna sruoy fo'er usaertdiputs tahttuo baer'acneve tnod'I!"**

Black pulled Caleb off, only for the Dinosaur-boy to receive a slash across his shoulder for his troubles, "Caleb!" He leaped at Aigaron, pulling the tin-man away from the Dinosaur that was trying to get back onto its feet.

And then get back up he did, straight into a super powered jump that sent him flying high up into the air, before he fell down into the distant jungle, nowhere to be seen.

"Caleb, Wait!" Yui yelled- sprouting wings and taking off after him.

"This is bad," Black remarked as he continued to hold back a struggling Aigaron, "at this rate...!" He yelled over, "Callie! Chase after them on Deinochaser!"

"Right!" Cyan nodded- breaking away from her fight to bring out Battery 11, Deinochaser! "BRAVE IN!"

The Bike was summoned with a **_GABURINCHO!_** and then Kyoryu Cyan drove off into the forest in a flash.

Endolf fired off another laser blast from his chest mirror...!

"HUPSIE!" But Blue caught it all with her shield, flinging it down into the ground with a sudden change of angle.

The ground that happened to be right beneath her, Green, and Gold.

Black kicked Aigaron away, and ran over to them as the smoke began to rise form the explosion.

He fired off- shooting Endolf in the shoulder, and then rolled to a stop in front of the others, "Fam! Use these to make our escape!" He then threw away the Parasashot and activated Batteries 15 and 20 in both hands.

"Right!" Gold brought up Zandar Thunder and opened it.

"Gurumonite!" Black loaded Battery 20. "Allomerus!" In went 15.

Gold closed the sword- "Loaded!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"SPIRALING FLAME THUNDERSTORM!" Gold began swinging her sword around as Aigaron regrouped with Endolf- and then, she swung out.

**_ZANDAR!_**

A massive tornado of flame burst out from the tip of the sword, aimed straight at Endolf and Aigaron.

"NO WAY!" Endolf yelled as they were both hit, and when the flames faded, the Kyoryugers were gone.

 _ **"YAWA TOG'EH!"**_ Aigaron yelled. **"EGNEVERDE T'NA'W'DRA W'OCTAHT THGUOHT'I!"**

He threw his ax on the ground- and then was hit on the back of the head with Endolf's sword.

Aigaron stumbled forward, then rubbed the back of his head as he turned around in confusion, "Huh? What was that?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Endolf said without actually being sincere.

"Huh? Was...I acting strange?" Aigaron asked.

"What do you mean, brother?" Endolf asked.

"That stings," Aigaron lamented. "Ever since we split I've been feeling kind of weird occasionally. It's like...I feel particularly dark deep down, y'know?"

"Well, it looked like you were enjoying yourself to me, Brother," Endolf said, turning his head to the side, completely ignorant of the Spies who were watching them.

"So this is who you were talking about," Luckyuro muttered.

"Yeah," Dogold nodded, clutching at a wounded arm in frustration.

**THE SPIRIT BASE _ _ _|**

Yui and Callie teleported in alone, much to the others disappointment.

"So you couldn't find Caleb?" Fam frowned.

"We searched all over that mountain, but..." Yui shook her head.

"The overwhelming power of the new Battery may have transformed Caleb into a variation of Digimon form by accident," Kaiyumi said as she teleported in after the two girls. "It's nothing we haven't dealt with before, but time is of the essence with something like this."

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Callie bowed in appology, "This all my fault!"

"It's no one's fault," Roxy spoke up. "This is why we run tests in the first place, right?"

Yui nodded, "Exactly," She went over to the table and pulled out her laptop from her inventory. "I'll work on finding where Caleb went to."

"But with Caleb missing," Merry spoke up, "it'd be a good idea to have an acting leader to help us out of this mess." She then said, "Inaba's the best choice."

"Huh?" Inaba looked at Merry like she was crazy.

"No objections," Yumeji said.

"Same here," Roxy agreed.

"Yeah!" Fam nodded.

"Looks like well be _seein'_ Inaba _actin'_ all _leadin'!"_ Callie agreed.

"Stop it," Inaba hit his hand against the table, and then spun around on his seat. "Were you guys not paying attention abck there? I fell for the enemy's bluff and chased after them."

"The way that battle went is exactly why we already chose you as second in command," Kaiyumi voiced her own opinions, to which everyone else agreed with nods "You displayed exemplary leadership on short notice, and besides that," She stepped forward to the recharge rack and pulled a Parasagun Battery off of it to toss Inaba's way. "Read the number on that."

Inaba looked at the battery and sighed, "Don't ask me to carry this kind of burden, please..." And with that, he got up to leave.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The eight Kyoryugers danced, and aimed- "FIRE!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The Kyoryugers struck their poses in sequence.

* * *

Inaba sat down on a bench near the harbor, and Roxy came out after him.

"I'm scared, you know," Inaba said as Roxy sat down next to him. "I'm terrified of losing my friends. Thats why the burden feels like its too much."

"Everyone's scared of that kind of thing," Roxy said, "but...we're all counting on you, Inaba."

And then a building exploded- and they looked up.

* * *

Endolf pinned a man to a pillar and asked, "Do you hate me?"

The man shook his head no.

"Sorry about that. I guess we're going a bit overboard on the theatrics then. Can't squeeze hate out of a man scared out of his wits." He threw the man through the air.

"WAAAH!"

Thankfully, Inaba caught him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The man nodded.

"C'mon," Roxy said as she ran up, "You need to run!"

And with that, the man ran off.

"They finally showed up!" Aigaron said as Fam, Merry, Yumeji, and Callie ran up to join the two others. "Huh? Where's Red and Violet? Did I already kill them or something...?" He pointed at Inaba, "Just like your old buddy!"

Inaba tensed up, but said or did nothing, which Endolf noticed.

"My brother's fine," Callie spoke up, "he's just out taking Yui-chan on a date!"

"Aww, really?" Aigaron asked, "That's so sweet! But frustrating! And what about that Monster from before? It took a huge chompa-chomp out of my arm when I attacked you! I want so payback!"

"Attacked...?" Inaba's eyes widened. "That's it! Even in that weird state, he still tried to save me...!"

"So Caliber's mind is still intact?" Merry asked.

"It means that no-matter what happenes to him, he's still him," Inaba smirked as the realization hit him- "and if I lose my cool because of thee clowns, he'd end up laughing at me!"

Endolf took a step backwards- "His feelings of anger are gone...!"

"Oh Look at you! Acting all Calm And Stuff!" Aigaron grabed at his head. "What's the big idea!?"

"Tough luck!" Inaba took center stage, "See, we're a team!" He drew his Gaburevolver and spun it into position. "Let's do it, everyone!"

"RIGHT!"

The Gabu-changers opened.

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

**_PARASAGUN! S~TEGOTCHI! ZAK~TOR! DRICE~RA! PTERAGO~DON! ANNNKYDON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

With that- they danced and aimed- "FIRE!" -and six blasts went up and circled around, putting the Kyoryugers into the fight.

"I'm gonna make you cry!" Aigaron protested.

"Hear our Roar," Black began the rollcall. "THE HOTSHOT HERO! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED HERO! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE! KYORYU GOLD!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE! KYORYU CYAN!"

_**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"** _

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Black yelled.

_**"KYORYUGER!"** _

"BYEH!" Aigaron said in disgust.

"VANQUISHING EVIL IN HEAVEN'S NAME!" Gold yelled.

Black blew a kiss, "We're gonna get wild." He spun around and declared, "Just Try and stop us!"

Then- they leaped forwards- "ARMED ON!" **_VERY MUCHO!_**

The battle began with everyone pairing off like before- Black Vs. Aigaron, everyone else Vs. Endolf.

"Merry!" Black ordered as he shot at Aigaron, "Defend with the shield lance slasher!"

"Got it!" Blue said as she, Green, and Pink broke off to combine their weapons while Gold and Cyan took to distracting Endolf.

"SHIELD LANCE SLASHER!"

"Fight in tandem with the others!" Black ordered.

Endolf knocked Gold and Cyan away and shot off a few shots at the other three- but, thankfully, Blue was able to use the Shield Lance Slasher to block it as Pink and Green went behind her.

"NOW!" Green ordered as he and Pink fell to their knees and spun their revolvers as they aimed at Endolf and fired out from around Blue. **_VAMOLA!_**

Gold rolled behind them- as Endolf fired off another energy blast.

It hit the shield lance slasher...!

"NOW, FAM!" Blue yelled as she held back the laser blast from progressing.

And then Gold leaped up from behind them with a yell of "ZANDAR THUNDER!"

Endolf shut off the laser blast to try to get his hand-held blaster up...!

But then, "GOTCHA!" Cyan swung her hammer in and smashed into Endolf's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Quit acting so calm!" Aigaron yelled as he attacked randomly and violently, "Come on! Cry out! HATE ME!"

"Not necessary!" Black said as he held a block by bracing his left foot against a wall, and then drew out his Gaburevolver to fire straight into Aigaron's gut.

And then when Aigaron was knocked to the side, Black switched to the Parasashot and fired off a few more blasts.

But that- too- was a distraction...!

Pink came leaping in from above and kicked Aigaron in the face, sending him flying backwards with an explosion.

"I'm gonna get revenge for Shiro's dad with a cool head," Black said as Pink landed next to him, "and the help of my friends."

Then, he and Pink tossed eachother copies of their respective Batteries to put in the top slots.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN + DRICERA!_**

The two Gaburevolvers were put next to the blaster head of the Parasashot...!

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

A Spiraling shot of Dricera and Parasagun heads shot out and smashed into Aigaron.

**_GUN GUN! + DRR-DRIIIIILL!_**

"You'll Pay!" Aigaron whined as he hit the ground, and then, his head snapped towards them with black eyes, **"H'CUMOOT GNUTS'T'AHT!"**

* * *

Green and Gold leaped off of Cyan and Blue's shoulders, swinging down at Endolf.

"My head hurts," Endolf remarked...and then teleported away as they slashed at him.

"He vanished!?" Green asked in surprise.

* * *

From behind a wall, Luckyuro looked out in surprise, "What? Where'd he...?"

"Hey-" And then a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her around the corner.

Endolf.

"No way-!" Luckyuro cried out.

"I need to borrow that can!" Endolf said, glaring at her. "Give it to me or I'll take it!"

"F-Fine!" Luckyuro could only guess about what he wanted it for.

* * *

 **"RRRRAAAHHRR!"** Aigaron yelled as he tensed up and began oozing a black cloud.

"Aigaron's acting weird," Black grumbled, even as Aigaron prepared to attack...!

And then Endolf's giant foot landed between them, sending rocks flying everywhere.

"What!?" Gold asked as she and the others regrouped. "He grew giant!?"

* * *

Dogold laughed as Luckyuro looked at the puddle on the ground where Endolf had dumped himself with the watering can, "He's acting exactly like I thought he would."

"Heh," Luckyuro giggled, "I made sure to put some of the left-over memory agent into it when he wasn't looking!"

"Not the whole lot of it got in though, right?" Dogold asked.

"Nope! Just exactly the right amount!" Luckyuro said.

* * *

Endolf fired down at the ground, sending the Kyroyugers flying.

"What do we do?" Green asked, "Without Caleb's Batteries, we can't summon Gabutyra...!"

**"ZUOOON!"**

And then Plezuon fired off a laser blast into Endolf as she rocketed into battle.

* * *

Inside, Violet called down, "Hurry and get on, everyone!"

Then, with a flash of light, everyone teleported in.

"Good thinking, Yui!" Black said with a nod, his stand having moved to the center instead of the side like usual.

"Bro might not be here, but we're still enough to take Endolf down, Plezuon!" Violet said.

**"ZYUUUON!"**

"Let's try something new," Black held out his last spare Battery, "BRAVE IN!" The battery activated, and he gave it a kiss, "Come on, Parasagun!" He threw the battery.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"ROCKET TRANSFORMATION!" The seven Kyoryugers yelled.

* * *

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

The usual transformation occurred, except with Parasagun becoming the left arm.

**_PLEZUOH! GUN-GA-GUN!_**

* * *

"PLEZUOH PARASAGUN, READY!" The Kyoryugers struck their ready positions.

* * *

Endolf sheathed his blaster.

Plezuoh fired off with Parasagun.

Endolf then drew his sword, and blocked the blasts, then, with a sudden burst of speed, he accelerated at Plezuoh!

Slash Slash!

Plezuoh backed away, and Endolf drew his second blaster.

* * *

Black aimed.

* * *

They began shooting at each other- hitting each others blasts head on, creating an explosion between them.

"WHAT?!" Endolf asked in surprise.

* * *

"NOW!" Black punched forward.

* * *

The smoke was suddenly pierced through by Plezuon's mighty neck!

Endolf went flying backwards.

* * *

"Boy!" Black said, "Call Zakutor! As soon as we launch the finisher, we'll swap Parasagun with him!"

"Serial attacks?" Green asked as he held up his Zakutor battery.

* * *

Endolf got to his feet.

"PLEZU-OH PARASAGUN! BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SAN! NI! ICHI!_**

Endolf sheathed his blaster and sword.

**_ZUUUUOOOOOOOOON!_**

The energy blasts washed over him with a blinding white light.

Or so it seemed, at first.

Endolf was holding the energy blasts back as Plezuoh Parasagun was firing it off...!

* * *

"Now," Dogold said, and Luckyuro pressed a button on a MP3 player they'd attached to the City's loudspeaker system.

* * *

Suddenly- the Samba beat cried out from nowhere.

Endolf suddenly lost his balance- and the energy finally overwhelmed him- exploding and knocking him into the streets below.

* * *

Confused, but eager to make use of the opportunity, Black ordered, "NOW!"

* * *

**_ZUON! ON ON ON ON!_**

Parasagun Swapped with Zakutor!

**_PLEZUOH! SLA _SHOOOM_!_**

And as Endolf got to his feet, Plezuoh Zakutor rocketed forwards.

* * *

"PLEZUOH ZAKUTOR! BRAVE FINISH!" Green slashed through the air.

* * *

Zakutor slashed through the air- and Endolf...!

_**SMASH- CRACK!** _

...Had barely dodged backwards- resulting in only his chest mirror being broken.

"Damn you...! Now I have reason to hate you even more...!" And with that, he pulled out his blaster and fired off- knocking Plezuoh backwards...! "NOW!"

"HAI!" And then Candelira slipped out from around a corner and threw one of the Shrinky-Blink-Balls at him with a mighty toss...!

With a poof of white dust that turned Golden, Endolf suddenly shrunk down.

* * *

"What!?" Luckyuro cried out, "He shrunk down!?"

"Damn it," Dogold growled, "Candelira must have found Boss Chaos' reserves of those...!"

* * *

Endolf and Candelira picked up Aigaron, as Endolf said, "See you next time!"

And with that- the three of them teleported away.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"We're in a tough place," Shinji said to the Kyoryugers, "the appearence of Endolf, Caleb's disappearance, and..."

"Aigaron slipping into Grim-dark mode," Kaiyumi added with a shudder.

Everyone looked to Inaba, and he just smiled slightly as he stepped forward, "I know, I'll see if wracking my brain can help." He then turned around to face everyone of his teammates and said, "Guys, I'll need you to trust me with your lives for a while."

Everyone nodded.

"Everyone!" Yui spoke up then- "I've located Caleb!"

"Where!?" Callie asked as she and the others ran over to the terminal Yui was working at.

"Right there," Yui pointed at a red dot on the screen- moving fast across the forest.

"Caleb, wait for us," Inaba said, then ordered, "Come on, everyone!"

"Right!" They all nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the top of a small hill, The Gabutyramon let loose a roar to the moon. "GAAABUUU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WHAAAAT!? Dogold got kicked out of Deboss!? Endolf is- Endolf is-!? But who are these new loosers!? And Gabutyra shrunk!? **BRAVE 27! OH, PARTY TIME! 1+ CHOU SHINKA!** _OVERCHAAAARGEEE!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeee! I know It's been a while since I mentioned the rewrite of XWAU02, but I've done a recent bout of updating on it. So head on over there, here AO3, and check it out if you haven't already!


	27. BRAVE 27!

"A lot of crazy stuff happened last time for the Kyoryugers! A new and super strong enemy was born! He's the new Soldier of Fury, Endolf! Caleb tried testing the new 1+ Beast Battery, but it ended up turning him into a Gabutyramon! Aigaron and the others kicked Dogold out of the Deboss Legion! And Endolf barely survived a finisher from Plezuoh! What now, Guys!?"

* * *

 

"This." The camera panned up Yui's legs, to the skirt she was wearing. "Is." Up past the sleeveless shirt. "Stupid!" And then up to her veiled face. Yui was presently 'tied' to a poll while the other Kyoryugers hid behind a tree and watched. "Caleb is never going to fall for this."

"In spite of the treasure trove lying in wait to tempt him," Fam muttered as she looked at all the other stuff lying out around Yui... All of them items of interest for the other Kyoryugers.

"But these are all just the things that we all like, right?" Roxy asked, staring in concern towards her Shojou Cosmic collection out on display.

"Well," Yumeji began even as Fam hid her face in embarrassment, "I can't imagine what Caleb's interested in the most..."

"Except for Yui!" Inaba said with a knowing smile, "He'll definitely come if she's out there!" Then, he said, "Go on! Call for Help, trump-card!"

"That really ticks me off some how!" Yui growled as she glared at Inaba.

And then a growl came from her right, and Yui turned her head. "It's him!"

There was the Gabutyramon, sniffing at a bowl of jello that Merry had put out.

"He's here!" Fam gasped, and they all started to get up.

"Stay calm!" Inaba warned, "let's calmly...!"

"CALIBER!" Merry leaped out- as did everyone else.

Yui even discarded her 'binding ropes' which weren't even really tied together, and began moving towards the boy.

"Gabu!" The Digimon just leaped up with another of those massive jumps- causing everyone who was charging towards him to fall face first into the ground.

And so, as everyone looked around to try to see where he'd gone...Inaba just walked out of his hiding spot and shook his head as he said, "Oh my..." With that, he crossed his arms. "Listen to me next time, okay?"

They all bowed their heads in defeat.

* * *

 

Gabutyra and Zakutor stood over the Kyoryugers as they discussed the next stage of the plan.

"Zakutor says that the critical part of an ambush is patience," Yumeji said as he translated the Voltasaur's scolding cries towards Gabutyra, who, for some reason, was shying his head away in embarrassment.

"We'll just have to keep trying then," Fam said with a sigh, feeling the same as Gabutyra right at that moment.

"GABURU!" The Tyrano-Voltasaur grumbled.

"Calm down, Gabutyra!" Inaba said. "You're too big to get through this forest easily, so just be patient and-"

Gabutyra seemed to sulk, as he then stepped over and around the Kyoryugers before leaping off with another large leap to begin hopping through the forest.

"Gabutyra Gabuty _ran_ off!" Merry muttered.

"Zak-Zakuuu!~" Zakutor shook his head in dismay.

"Inaba, that might have been too much," Yumeji translated for his Voltasaur. "Now Gabutyra's depressed..."

"I understand that he wants to help find Caleb, but with his size..." Inaba trailed off as something occurred to him. "Hey, guys..." He said as he turned to leave, "Keep searching for Caleb. I think I've got an idea."

**AN ABANDONED FACTORY_ _ _|**

"BRRRYAHAHH!" Dogold smashed his way through some empty barrels, then slashed towards Endolf...!

But then a pesky ninja Debo Monster intervened, blocking the strike...!

Dogold backed off only to be peppered with a series of laser blasts. "GRRRHHH!"

"My head hurts!" Endolf said as he saluted the spider themed monster with a crossbow. "You drugged that refreshing water I stole from Luckyuro, _Renegade._ "

"You're the only Renegade around here, Endolf!" Dogold growled, eying the Ninja Monster with concern, and also scowling at the Spider Monster with annoyance.

"Debo Shinobinba," The Ninja introduced himself.

"Debo Saurhunter," The spider said with a laugh, then asked, "Master Endolf, is Mister Lion here our prey?"

"Don't," Endolf said, pushing Saurhunter's crossbow down. "This Armor is a relic of a long past age. He needs to be preserved, rather than killed."

"This is infuriating!" Dogold growled. "So what if you can make monsters? What good does that do you!?"

"Ignore him." Endolf said as Shinobinba tensed up at that, "We're going hunting now...For Tyranosaur."

* * *

 

In the forest, Gabutyramon/Caleb let out a tense growl.

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

All Nine Batteries are activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They aim up, and fire!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching a Mini-Gabutyra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- he's suddenly in some other- brand new mode!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with in-screen windows of their SAMBA, WESTERN, and KUNG FU formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 27! OH, PARTY TIME! 1+ CHOU SHINKA!**

* * *

 

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Callie sighed as she ran over the data components for the 1+ Battery.

Inaba sat down next to her, placing a cup of coffee in front of her, "Cheer up, Callie. Here."

With a reluctant smile, Callie picked up the cup and carefully lifted it up to her lips to take a sip.

"We'll find Caleb, then we'll get him back to normal," Inaba smiled.

"I still don't know how my Brother ended up like that," Callie said. "I can't find any problems with the battery's engineering..." she pointed at the screen on the laptop infront of her.

"I bet so," Inaba then said. "I don't think the Beast Battery is the problem."

"Huh?" Callie asked.

"Maybe it's where it was used that's the issue," Inaba continued on. "Like Kentrospiker, it's not supposed to be put into a Gaburevolver."

"...Then what does it go into?" Callie asked.

**THE FOREST_ _ _|**

"Caleb!" Yumeji called out. He, Fam, Roxy, Merry, and Yui were presently in the forested mountains that Caleb had vanished into.

As they wandered, they called out for their lost leader...

And then Shinobinba leaped at them from behind a tree, brandishing a sword!

Yumeji drew his Gaburicaliber and blocked the strike, allowing Fam to come in to join the fight with Zandar Thunder.

The Ninja broke off, and then was attacking again- only to be blocked by both blades...!

Then- Saurhunter came in from the other direction- attacking the other Kyoryugers, and easily knocking them aside.

Fam and Yumeji broke off from their fight with Shinobinba, and glared at him.

"A ninja?" Fam growled. "Really?"

"Debo Ninja Arts! SHURIKEN STORM!" Shinobinba flung his hand to the side- letting loose a storm of shurikens that knocked Fam and Yumeji backwards.

"Looking for someone?" Endolf asked as the Kyoryugers regrouped.

"Endolf!" Yumeji narrowed his eyes at the Debo Monsters as they regrouped.

"Yo!" Saurhunter waved at them.

"Guys," Fam glared at them, "Let's Kyoryu Change!"

"Right!" Yui nodded.

"BRAVE IN!" The five batteries were activated, and inserted.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! PTERAGORDON! DRICERA! ZAKTOR! PLEZUON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

Saurhunter and Shinobinba launched their attacks- firing off as the Kyoryugers danced their way through the explosions.

"FIRE!" Then, with a flash of light and a clearing of smoke, the Kyoryugers were suited up!

The Kyoryugers ran forwards- attacking with all their might against Shinobinba and Saurhunter...!

Gold and Green fought against the Tricky Ninja who had ambushed them first and foremost, while Blue, Pink, and Violet dueled with Saurhunter.

It was rather tricky, given that that guy was a spider, and was easily jumping from tree to tree, having the Kyoryuger's attacks miss every time.

"Nice try!" He laughed- then with a triple slash and a double kick- Pink and Blue were sent flying backwards into Violet.

"Debo Ninja Art: SHADOW DOPPLEGANGER!" Shinobinba then multiplied himself and slashed at Gold and Green rapidly, knocking them down.

"Yo!" Saurhunter lowered his crossbow at them-, "You guys need to play along!"

Then- with a launch of arrows- Blue, Pink, and Violet were hit as they tried to fight the attack off.

Endolf then attacked- launching energy blasts out of mirrors he summoned into the palms of his hands.

The two Debo Monsters suddenly leaped out of the way- and the Kyoryugers were all hit before they could recover.

The moment the dust settled from the explosion- they were all powered down.

"Do it," Endolf said as soon as Shinobinba landed at his side.

"Debo Ninja Art: Shadow Seal!"

And then with a flash of purple light- the Gabu-Changers were all sealed up with... Black Duct Tape.

"Aw come on!" Merry protested, "That's just cheating!"

"You can no longer transform," Endolf said simply.

"Now we can focus on hunting for Red!" Saurhunter said.

"Hunting for Caleb!?" Yui asked in surprise.

"You will all be powerless as we track down Kyoryu Red," Endolf continued on. "I can only imagine the hate that would incur."

And with that- Endolf summoned a squad of Paramonsters as he and his two companions turned to leave.

"Stop!" Fam called out as she and the others ran after them- fighting through the Paramonsters with ease in their mad rush to follow Endolf.

"MERRY DDT!" Merry kicked off of a tree and plowed into a Paramonster, then grabbed another, and yelled, "MERRY CHOKESLAM!" As she punched it by the neck into the ground.

Yumeji still had his Gaburicaliber, even though it too had been bound at the mouth by tape, and was slashing through the Paramonsters with a determined focus. "Move!" He slammed one in the chest with the blunt end of the handle, sending the Paramonster flying.

Roxy kicked out at the Paramonsters, and even allowed one to grab onto her as she then used it to spin around and kick at it's companions. "HI!" and then when it realized its mistake, she'd turned right back around and kneed it in the gut.

 **_ZAN!_** Fam slashed with Zandar Thunder, breaking her way through the Paramonster front lines as she stabbed and shocked every Paramonster coming at her.

"SYSTEM CALL!" of course, Yui wasn't restricted by her Gaburevolver being bound up. "GENERATE THERMAL ELEMENT: EXPLODE!" Out came the fireballs that sent Paramonsters flying.

* * *

 

"What? The others are being attacked by Endolf?" Inaba asked in surprise as he checked his own Mobuckle for the status reports.

"I'll come as well!" Torin said, having entered the room at that moment, and deciding it a good time to join in.

Callie sat there as she watched them leave through the teleport pad.

* * *

 

"HERE YOU GO!" Saurhunter was riding on his own motor-bike, firing off laser blasts at the still confused Gabutyramon...!

As soon as the Digimon hit the dirt and rolled to a stop- he was being shot at by Endolf...!

And he only stopped as Shinobinba came in to attack with the sword.

"Don't kill him yet!" Endolf warned as Saurhunter rode to a stop.

And then- Shinobinba was shot in the chest by a Gaburicannon blast, flinging him backwards.

Kyoryu Black ran in to protect the transformed boy. "We're not gonna let you guys take Caleb!"

"You will cease your interference upon our hunt!" Shinobinba protested as he got up to his feet.

"You guys just get to watch!" Saurhunter revved up his bike and drove forwards.

**_VAMOLA!_**

Black fired off with the Gaburicannon at the incoming motor bike...!

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Saurhunter yelled as he drove through the blasts towards Black...!

Black rolled to the side to dodge...!

Right into Shinobinba's trap.

"Debo Ninja Arts: SHADOW SEAL!"

The Gaburicannon was suddenly wrapped up, and as Black looked at the trapped weapon in surprise, he was hit by the multiple shurikens that knocked him out of the transformation.

"Inaba!" The others ran up to join him then, helping him up onto his feet.

"Now you can all stand around and grind your teeth together," Endolf said.

Inaba glanced over at the dazed, but recovering Gabutyramon, and smirked, "You Idjit!" He borrowed the phrase from Dogold, which made Endolf tense in anger. "I'm sure you think you've stopped us from transforming, but we've still got one trick left up our sleeves!"

The other Kyoryugers looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Saurhunter even asked.

"Fam here created a technique in her home world that we can use to transform!" Inaba lied through his smiling teeth as he pushed Fam forwards front and center. "Right, Fam?"

Fam's eyes went wide. "What!?" She whispered harshly, "I did no such thing!"

"Spare us your desperate lying!" Shinobinba drew his sword.

Merry stood on the tips of her toes, "Oh-" She began, "It's no lie! Is it, Fam?" She stepped over as she began, "It was that transformation inspired by the Ninja Exile nation, wasn't it?" She patted Fam on the shoulder.

"Yes!" Roxy agreed- "If I remember correctly, it was the...'Dororon Shinobi Change', right?"

"C-Could you not have made it easier?" Fam asked, glancing at Yumeji and Yui for hopes of advice.

They just nodded while grinning and saying, "Go on!"

"Just try it, if you can!" Endolf said.

"Fam, _Go_!" Yumeji said, putting a hand on Fam's shoulder as well, then leaning in to whisper something into her ear.

"Ehhh!?" Fam faltered for a moment, then groaned, "Fine..." She took a few steps forward, coughing politely as she did such, then struck a pose. "Face the Wrath of My..." She then struck a pose. "SUPER NINJA ART!" She tried to act Ninja like in her poses...though one doubted it could count as that given the clothing she was wearing. "DORORON SHINOBI CHANGE!" And then...

She started doing some random dance she'd seen on the internet, chanting, "Nin Nin! NIN!" As she did such.

Yui sputtered in surprise, and even Inaba nearly cracked up.

"HAH!" Fam stopped for a moment- then changed up into something random... Flapping her arms like wings as she strutted around in a circle, switching up to "Goro!" as her call of choice.

She stopped again with a "Hah!" which made Merry flinch in surprise...

Then Fam put her hands on her hips, and began swaying from side to side, going back to the "Nin Nin Nin!" phrase even as she spun around and then...did the same, only with her butt pointing straight at the Debo Monsters.

She then spun around again, and landed in a crouch. "NYAH!"

"HEY, YOU!" Saurhunter yelled- "How long does this transformation take?!" He slapped his knee.

"T..three days, I believe," Fam said the first thing that came out of her mouth, then laughing nervously in a way that sounded like she was trying to be proud.

And then Shinobinba realized that Caleb the Gabutyramon was nowhere to be seen.

"RED'S GONE!" he yelled.

And then, as his gaze settled back on the Kyoryugers, Fam gave a double victory sign as the others each struck their own humorous poses.

"You were just wasting time time so he could escape!" Saurhunter protested.

"Unforgivable!" Shinobinba yelled.

"You guys took a little too long to catch on," Inaba said as he held out the Gaburicannon. "Bang!"

And with that opening shot that knocked Endolf into the ground- they all ran forwards into battle.

"These guys dont know when to give up," Endolf growled as he pulled himself to his feet. "It makes my head hurt."

With that, he drew his blaster and fired at them.

Explosion after explosion erupted just behind them... but there were the six of them runing forwards with a combined roar of determination.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

 

"CALEB!" Torin yelled as he swooped through the forest, chasing down the running Digi-boy.

And then- he finally got the jump on the boy- landing on him and pinning him to the ground.

"Stop it, Caleb! Come to your senses!" He then had to hurry, as the Gabutyramon thrashed about. "The others have bought you this chance! We can't afford to waste it!"

He then focused his energies- He had to find the 1+ battery! If it wasn't in the Revolver he had with him, then it had to be...!

Torin's wings glowed a bright blue, and sending a quick shock through the Digi-boy that made him suddenly yell: "UPACHUCK!" and...

Spat out the Crimson 1+ battery from his mouth.

There was a flash of golden light, and then a few moments later, a dazed Caleb Grey lay sitting on the ground where the Gabutyramon had been moments before, coughing as he fell onto his back from exhaustion. Caleb definitely looked like he'd seen better days. The shirt under his vest, for one thing, had quite a few new holes in it.

Torin sighed in relief as he stumbled over to where the battery had landed and, gingerly, picked up the sticky device to clean it off on his robes. "Ew..." Torin then suddenly fell to his knees as his wings began to turn to stone. Feeling rather out of breath, Torin struggled to get into a sitting position next to Caleb before he asked, "Are...are you alright, Caleb?"

"Torin...?" Caleb asked in confusion. "Did you...save me?" And then he saw those stony wings. "You pushed yourself again. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about me," Torin said.

"I felt this crazy power well up inside me..." Caleb muttered as he looked at his own shaky hands. "I have no idea what happened after that."

"Inaba thinks that it was a backfire like Kentrospiker and Deinosgrander gave him..." Torin said, holding up the Crimson battery for Caleb to see.

"Kentrospiker...?" Caleb frowned as he took the battery and looked it over.

* * *

 

And then Callie found it.

"The section that represents 'Massive Power' is inverted...?" Callie frowned. "But a power-up shouldn't shrink energy...should it? Unless...?" Callie stood up, glancing up towards the Voltasaur's resting bay, where Gabutyra lay in his dock, head lowered in sorrow.

She flashed back to something else Inaba said regarding that.

_"Gabutyra was concerned that he couldn't help find Caleb."_

"I wonder..."

* * *

 

"What?! The others are still fighting!?" Caleb asked as he put the Gaburevolver into his leg holster, moving to head out.

"You can't, Caleb! You're too exhausted!" Torin tried to protest.

"I'm in better shape than you are, Torin!" Caleb said as he got onto his legs and absconded to help fight, "I've gotta help!"

"Caleb! You Can't...!" Torin fell forwards as he tried to catch the boy who was already working his way into a run. "You'll just be walking to your own doom...!"

* * *

 

Inaba punched his way through the Paramonsters- even slamming his Gaburicannon into one's face in an attempt to break the bindings.

Yumeji flipped over a Paramonster, and rolled to a stop in front of another so that he could slash at it. "HRAH!" with a might whack with his Gaburicaliber's flat edge, he sent a Paramonster flying.

The two moved back to back to fight off some more Paramonsters, who were quickly moving out of the way for...!

Endolf fired off with his candlestick.

Inaba and Yumeji went flying.

"MOVE!" Saurhunter drove past Fam, sending her rolling across the ground in an attempt to do just what he'd suggested

"COME ON!" He revved the bike as he swung his front wheel at Merry- who ducked and rolled backwards to Fam.

"HAHAHAHA!" Saurhunter fired off at them- sending them flying from an explosion.

Roxy flipped away from Shinobinba's sword strikes, even as Yui jumped into the path to block with her taped Gaburevolver.

"WHat!?' And then Shinobinba got the shock of his life as the bindings suddenly shifted off of the Gaburevolver onto his sword's handle- tying the thing straight onto his hand. "That shouldn't be-!?"

"Bye!" And then Roxy kicked him in the head- knocking him to the side even as Yui summoned her Gaburicaliber and combined it with her Gaburevolver into the Cannon mode...with the Blade still extended as a Bayonet.

"Sucks to be you!" Yui said with a grin as she fired off.

**_VAMOLA!_**

Shinobinba went flying from the attack...!

"HRRAAAH!"

Straight into Caleb's awaiting choke grip.

"What!?" Shinobinba cried out in terror- unable to reverse the grip on his sword properly due to it being bound to his hand.

"I think I owe you for before!" Caleb said, and then delivered a massive twisting spin that sent Shinobinba whirling around only to be kicked straight in the gut, knocking him into the ground.

"Caleb!" Yui cried out as she and Roxy ran over to him, "You're back to normal!"

"Like hell I'd let you guys take a beating without me," Caleb grinned.

"Caliber!" Merry called out as she and Fam ran over to join them.

"You Idiot!" Inaba yelled as he and Yumeji worked their way over, "Get out of here! Who do you think we're getting our butts kicked for!?"

"So our prey comes to face us," Endolf remarked as Saurhunter pulled Shinobinba up to his feet. "Shinobinba?"

"I can't!" The Shinobi protested, holding up his bound hand- "I can't get it off!"

"Fine," Endolf pushed the Ninja into the ground and drew his blaster- "I'll just kill him before he can transform. Then they'll hate me like they mean it!"

"Paramonsters!" Saurhunter yelled, summoning the monsters once more.

"Everyone!" Caleb yelled as he stepped up front and center, "Get back!" And with that, he pulled off his vest and tossed it to Yui, "Hold that for me!"

"Huh!? Yui quickly caught it in surprise. "What!?"

And then Caleb just tore off his already damaged shirt before letting lose a roar that sounded less human, and more Dinosaur.

Yui's face went red.

As the Paramonsters ran at him firing off blasts- Caleb just ran straight at them in a pose more reminiscent of a Tyranosaurus running at full speed.

He punched at the Paramonsters, and kicked one down. "Even though I could transform- I'm too tired to fight properly!" He yelled as he fought off the Paramonsters, "All I can do now is clobber anyone who comes at me!" And then he literally twisted a Paramonster's neck all the way around before delivering a roundhouse kick at a few more.

Fam let loose a whistle, even as Inaba remarked, "Oh my, are we sure he's completely back to normal?"

"But as long as I have my friends on my team," Caleb said as he clutched at the 1+ battery in his hand, "I'm not gonna die!" he put the battery back into the pocket he'd just pulled it out of, and continued on, "So if you think you can kill me, Just Try it!"

"Caliber's back, alright!" Merry said.]

"Oh come on," Endolf shook his head, "what kind of mood is this?"

"Then we'll kill you just like we planned to!" Saurhunter yelled as he raised his cross bow.

And then a giant foot fell on him and only him- the force of the impact knocking Endolf and Shinobinba to the side.

"GABU!" Gabutyra roared as Kyoryu Cyan leaped off of his head and landed next to her brother.

"Sis!" Caleb called out in surprise.

"Caleb, give the 1+ battery to Gabutyra!" Cyan said, leveling her Gaburevolver at Endolf.

"To Gabutyra?" Caleb pulled out the 1+ battery again, looking at it.

"Just do it, Bro!" Cyan yelled before firing off a few blasts at Endolf and Shinobinba.

"You'll pay for squashing my companion!" Shinobinba roared- running full speed at Cyan and aiming to locking blades with her Gaburevolver to transfer the binding off like had been done to him.

"Fat Chance!" Cyan yelled- ducking around that, and then kicking him in the face before firing off pointblank into his gut. "BRO!" She yelled- "ANY DAY NOW!"

"Got it!" Caleb held out the 1+ battery, set to the blank screen, and yelled: "BRAVE IN!"

The Chibi-Gabutyra appeared on the other side, and Caleb threw the battery up to Gabutyra. "GABUTYRAAA!"

The battery flew through the air, growing as it did such, and then slotted into Gabutyra's mouth with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

The whole world seemed to explode into light as Gabutyra suddenly shot into the air and backflipped around...!

**_OVERCHAAAAARGEEE!_**

There was a flash of light- and then...

Gabutyra shrunk!

The absolutly tiny Gabutyra landed on the ground and hopped up at Caleb, landing in the boy's arms as he cried out in a shrill, high pitched voice.

"Wow!" Roxy called out, "How cute!"

"More like a Minityra now," Yui said as she stared at the shrunken Voltasaur.

"He shrunk!" Merry said in surprise as she made a shrinking motion with her hands.

"Right," Yumeji agreed, although to what comment you couldn't be sure.

Cyan moved over to join the other Kyoryugers, to explain, "This Battery will make us stronger, but as Kyoryugers, we're not the ones to use it." Everyone seemed to understand that part. "Gabutyra told me to use the W battery because he and the others have been wanting to shrink down and fight alongside us!"

"We're gonna fight together?" Caleb asked, looking down at 'Minityra', who squealed in agreement. "Sounds good! Let's do it, Minityra!"

With a shirek of agreement- Minityra leaped out of Caleb's arms so he could draw out the Gaburevolver and Gabutrya battery. "BRAVE IN!" Into the bottom slot the battery went. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" He yelled- and spun the revolver.

As Caleb danced, so did Minityra at his feet- leaping around and doing all sorts of crazy motions.

"FIRE!"

With a burst of light- Caleb became Kyoryu Red!

Minityra then leaped up into his hands.

"Let's go, Minityra!" He held Minityra out and then...!

The Little Voltasaur suddenly twisted his entire body around in Red's hands, becoming some sort of Gabutyra designed blaster with a cry of **_TWISTAROUND!_**

"He turned into a gun!?" Fam asked.

"The end result is going to be different depending on the different Voltasaur's wishes," Cyan explained.

Red opened and closed Minityra's mouth. **_OH, PARTY TIME! CAAARRNNIVAAAL!_**

A fresh samba beat pumped out of Minityra as a specral image of Gabutyra appeared behind Red, and, together, they danced to the music.

"OHHHH... _**FIRE!**_ "

Red aimed up- and let off a blast of green light- sending an energy blast shaped like Minityra leaping up into the air, squealing as he hoped across fireworks that appeared out of nowhere, and then descended onto Red with a mighty CHOMP!

And then...Red's suit suddenly looked like it had gained Gabutyra armor, and the entire leg color-scheme changed entirely...

Plus, the Gabutyra helmet looked even more so now, having gained Gabutyra's hair...!

"OHYEAH~!" Red spun around and struck a pose.

Everyone stared on at the transformation in surprise- even Endolf...!

Torin happened to stumble over at that moment- and Fam and Merry quickly caught him before he fell over.

"What is this!?" Red asked as he looked himself over. "I was dead tired, but now I feel so much power I don't know what to do!" He looked Minityra in the eyes as he yelled that- and the transformed Voltasaur squealed in agreement.

"Gya Gya!"

"Yeah!" Uncontrollably, Red started to tap his feet to some distant music that was starting to be heard in the air, "It really does feel like a Carnival!" he gave a spin as he flashed back to this one party that had been held on Aincrad. "It's Just like that festival we had last year!" He even remembered crying out, _"Hey hey! It's a Samba at a Carnival!"_ as he, Callie, and Yui had first seen it.

He then struck a pose and roared, "I'm Kyoryu Red: CARNIVAL!"

"EN GARDE!" Shinobinba ran at him.

"Let's Go!" With a mighty leap- Carnival sprung forwards with an explosion of power!

Shinobinba leaped upwards...!

But they were at too wrong of an angle to collide...!

Instead, Carnival let off a burst of energy from Minityra!

_**"SQUEEE!"** _

BOOM!

Shinobinba hit the dirt, and rolled to a stop. "Damn you!.!" He went to try his Shadow Seal technique, and then remembered that his hand was still bound as he failed to do the motions properly.

Carnival was just dancing the entire time that Shniobinba failed to attack.

"Fine then! NINJA ART: Shuriken Storm!"

He was able to fling the shurikens with his other hand, atleast.

Carnival...just danced around it all. Ducking and weaving about like a dancing fool so caught up in the music that it was almost like he wasn't even in a fight.

He aimed with Minityra and let off a blast of fire, and then danced around more thrown shurikens and blasted off even more at Shinobinba.

Shinobinba tried to slash at Carnival as he ran in close- but found himself paralyzed from one of the many shots that he'd been hit with.

"What?!"

And then Carnival kicked him in the gut and made him kneel over so that he could climb onto the Ninja's back and do a quick tap-dance that lead into a super jump into the air...!

"Up Here!"

Shinobinba barely looked up in time to see a mighty blast of energy descending upon him...!

He was flung across the field.

"GO, Minityra!" Carnival flung his companion at the Ninja, and the Voltasaur shifted back into Dinosaur mode as he began leaping and snapping at Shinobinba.

"Here it comes!" Carnival roared as he ran forwards- "GABU-GABU KICK!"

And then came a flury of scisor kicks that had an etherial punch to them as both Carnival and Minityra bit and chewed Shinobinba up to the point that his sword broke in his still bound hand.

"Oh no..!" Shinobinba looked at it the moment he had a brief respite...

"HRRAAH!"

And then the Gabutyra face on Carnival's chest leaped forward as an etherial projection, biting down on Shinobinba before shaking him side to side and tossing him into the distance.

**_TWISTAROUND!_**

Carnival twisted Minityra into his gun mode again, then opened his Gaburevolver and combined it with Minityra as if the Voltasaur were the transformed Gaburicaliber...! The Mouth chomped.

**_VAMOLA! CARNIVAL!_ _HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!_**

"ZYUDEN CARNIVAL FINISH!" Red roared as he danced to the power up music and aimed at Shinobinba.

**_HA HA HA HA!_**

A Burst of energy in Minityra's head's shape launched out and chomped down on the ninja- making him explode in a burst of fireworks.

Carnival broke out into a victory dance as the Ninja continued to explode about four more times in rapid succession, "Now that was brave, right, Minityra!?"

The seals vanished as Minitrya squealed in agreement.

"It worked!" Roxy cheered.

...And then Saurhunter grew up to massive size- "I'M BAAAACK!"

"Damn it," Endolf said as he tossed an empty water bottle to the side, "I need to report back to the boss...!"

 **_UPACHUCK!_** Carnival pulled the 1+ battery out of Gabutyra, and he powered down back to Kyoryu Red.

"Alright Minityra! We need you back to full size!" With that, he threw his partner into the air, allowing the Voltasaur to suddenly snap back into his proper size.

"BRAVE IN!" Red actiavted a new Gabutyra battery as the Voltasaur landed across from Saurhunter. "CATCH, GABUTYRA!" he threw the battery up to Gabutyra.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

Saurhunter raised his crossbow...! "REVENGE IS MINE!"

**_ZUOOOOON!_**

And then he was blasted with Plezuon's blasters- as the flying Voltasaur was coming in straight from above...

With Bunpachy riding on her back.

"BUN BUUUN!" Bunpachy leaped off- and then headbutted Saurhunter, knocking him to the ground...!

"Caleb!" Inaba said as he and the others walked up, "Let's use Exploding Kyoryuzin!"

"Right!" Red agreed with a nod, "Let's do it!" And then, while the others morphed into their suits, he and Cyan yelled out, "EXPLODING SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

Gabutyra roared as Plezuon attached to his back, and Bunpachy attached as the left arm...!

**_EXPLODING KYORYUUUUZIN! _GO ON!_ _**

* * *

 

The eight of them struck their poses- "EXPLODING KYORYUZIN! READY!"

"DIE YOU...!" Saurhunter got to his feet and shot off many blasts with his Crossbow.

But...It all just exploded harmlessly against Exploding Kyoryuzin...

* * *

 

Although, Red fell to his knees from the exhaustion. "Crap, I really am worn out...!"

"Then we'll end this swiftly, bro," Cyan said with a nod.

"Right!" Violet agreed.

"Yeah!" Pink added.

"VOLTASAUR EXPLODING STORM!"

* * *

 

Gabutyra spat out the burst of rocket laser blasts, smashing into Saurhunter and freezing him in place.

"Oh No...!" He dropped his Crossbow.

"VOLTASAUR CANNON! EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"

The Revolvers were spun for the sake of it.

* * *

 

**_ZUOOOOOOON!_**

Saurhunter was run through by the snaking Plezuon blast... And then he exploded with only a twon words getting out: "I'M DINNER!"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"Caleb and Torin are both back to normal," Shinji said as he watched Torin and the Kyoryugers celebrate another victory.

"It's a relief," Kaiyumi agreed.

"RAAAH!" And then Caleb came running through, still shritless, though he had his vest back on, disturbing the group of Kyoryugers as he chased Minityra around the small room.

"Please don't tell me he's Ga-Back-to-ra acting like Gabutyra," Callie facepalmed.

"Oh my," Fam began, "More side effects?"

"No way!" Caleb laughed as he caught Minityra and swept the micro-Voltasaur up into his arm.s "I'm just thinking about how it felt when we turned into Carnival!"

"Why?" Yumeji asked.

"I get the feeling I haven't tapped into its full potential yet," Caleb explained, then held up Minityra to his face and asked. "What do you think?"

"GYA GYA!" Gabutyra agreed. So much more to unlock!

"Then let's find out!" and with that, he tossed Minityra at Yui, who squealed as she caught the mini-Voltasaur, and then subsequently had to deal with Caleb running at her, acting like a Gabutyramon once more...!

"..." Kaiyumi paled slightly, "I never, in my wildest dreams, ever imagined that our Voltasaurs would want to shrink themselves."

"Let's make sure there's only _one_ 1+ battery for now on," Shinji remarked. "I don't think we could handle it if they were _all_ small _all_ the time."

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"I've discovered a means to gather the most potent hate from both our enemies and ourselves," QuartzAstamon said even as he finished reviving Saurhunter.

"Looks like this next hunt's going to be fun!" Saurhunter yelled as he quick fired off his crossbow- hitting something that had been pinned to the wall.

Endolf, having just returned to the room, looked over at what had been hit, and murmured in confusion.

It was a Wanted Poster with Torin's picture on it, crudely drawn by some child's hand...

"Dead Or Alive" It said.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Quartzmon's Deboss Legion has Birdnapped Torin! He's under their control with an Evil song! Or so it seems... Until Quartzmon exposes a shocking fact! **BRAVE 28! Ahh, Torin! A 100 Million Year Old Vendetta!** _Unbelievable._ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GYA GYA! Minityraaaa! Isn't he cute? Heheh.... Anyways, I'm pretty much settling in on the idea that the other Voltasaurs can use the 1+ battery...though we'll see if I can work it into the story. But yeah, Shinobinba got totally exploded there. Not a piece of him remains for Quartzmon to pull back, or for Endolf to dump that water bottle of refreshing water on. Mostly...I did that because I was tired of typing the guy's name. Plus, hey, I had Gabutyra STEP on Saurhunter. Guy kinda deserved a bit more fight time....and boy is he getting it. XD


	28. BRAVE 28!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main source of Kyoryuger footage was taken down by Youtube's bogus Auto-Copyright flagging system. As if finding the show wasn't hard enough... Oh well. It's come at a good time, I suppose. This story is majorly getting out of synch with the footage.
> 
> So here we go...!

 

* * *

Dogold surveyed the city around him with frustration. "Damn that Endolf...Kicking me out just before I need another replacement body..."

He took a few staggered steps forwards, and clenched his hands around the metal guard-rail in front of him. "I'm going to need to step up my game..."

* * *

"DRIIII!" And then Kyoryu Pink slashed through the last of the Paramonsters with both her Dricera Lance and the adorably cute Chibi Dricera!

"Wow! Not even putting up a fight today, are they?" She asked as she looked down at the Chibified Voltasaur clinging to her hand.

"Drrii!" The Minicera let off a coo of agreement, then shape-shifted from Drill mode into Voltasaur mode, taking a few leaps and bounds at the Paramonsters with a drill tail attack.

After a few moments, the last of the Paramonsters were taken down, leaving an enraged Candelira in front of them.

"No Fair! You guys make it so hard for me to Keep Smiling!" Candelira protested.

"You're not going to get very far with that attitude," Black remarked as he pointed at her, then leveled the Parasashot out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" And then Aigaron came running at Black from the side, swinging with his ax.

"Dricera!" Pink grabbed her Voltasaur, and caught the 1+ battery as Dricera spat it out. "Go help the others!"

"DRR-DRIIII!" and then Dricera suddenly leaped up into the air to grow to full size to begin another round of attacks on the Giant Paramonsters above them.

Kyoryuzin Western was presently fighting off one such Giant Paramonster.

Dricera's drill revved up and slashed into that Giant Paramonster's leg, knocking it to the ground.

* * *

Inside, Red, Blue, and Green appreciated the help.

"Let's switch it up!" Red declared.

* * *

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

Parasagun suddenly detached from Kyoryuzin, and was replaced by Dricera with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

**_KYOOORYUZIN! DRRR-SLASHOOOM!_**

* * *

"Inaba!" Pink tossed the 1+ battery over to Black, who caught it with ease in between avoiding Aigaron's slashes.

"BRAVE IN!" As he pressed the button- the image of Chibi-Dricera flipped over into an image of a Chibi-Parasagun! "Mwah!" He gave the battery a kiss, and tossed it up at his Voltasaur.

**_GABURINCHO! OVERRR** _**CHAAAARGE!_** _

There was a flash of light- and then Chibisagun came leaping down to Black's rescue.

"GAN GAN!"

A series of laser blasts hit Aigaron in the face- sending the General of Sorrow into a fit of Rage that gave the shrunken Voltasaur the time to transform into a Gaburevolver-Compatible attachment.

"I'm really getting tired of this, Aigaron!" Black said as he slid Parasagun onto his Gaburevolver and aimed straight at the Tin-man. "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA! GAN-GAOOOOOOOM!_**

A burst of energy like Parasagun's face shot out and hit Aigaron, sending him flying into Candelira with a massive explosion.

"THAT STINGS!" Aigaron yelled as they both hit the ground.

* * *

"KYORYUZIN! ZAKUTOR DRICERA!" Red, Blue, and Green yelled- "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin swung Zakutor's arm through one of the Giant Paramonsters- and then immediately turned right back around and threw Dricera's Drill through another...!

But there were still two more...!

* * *

"RAIDEN-OH KUNG-FU! BRAVE FINISH!" Gold and Cyan yelled at once.

* * *

Raiden-oh Kung Fu shocked the remaining two Paramonsters- and then swung Ankydon's hammer through the one on the right, and with that same swinging motion, slammed the other one with Bunpachy's ball...!

And so- with a mighty explosion, all four Giant Paramonsters exploded.

* * *

"Oh that really stings...!" Aigaron complained as he and Candelira backed away from an irate Black and Pink.

Especially when the last of the Cambeastians were knocked into their line of sight- totally dead- by the Gaburicannon owned by Kyoryu Violet.

"Boo," was all she said.

"Let's get outta here!" Candelira pulled out a water bottle, tore off the lid, and tossed it at the Cambeastian- splashing it with Regenerative Water and making it grow to massive heights...!

"What the...!?" It yelled just as...

"KYORYUZIN MACHO! BRAVE FINISH!"

"RAIDEN-OH! ZAKUTOR BUNPACHY! BRAVE FINISH!"

It was double shot by Kyoryuzin and Raidenoh without even getting its bearings about it.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"I tell you," Inaba said as he scratched at the bottom of Minisagun's chin, with the Voltasaur presently resting on his left shoulder, "Aigaron and the others are just getting pathetic after that last round of attacks."

"They're getting desperate, I'll say that," Caleb agreed. "What is that? Three Paramonster attacks over the last two days since we hit Carnival?"

"Four, actually," Yui corrected. "We took on a midnight attack yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Caleb scratched at his own chin, "I was sorta half-asleep through that, wasn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," Callie agreed as she went to sit down on one of the lounge chairs that had been set up. "I'm just hoping today's the last we'll see of them for a while..."

_**ZAP.** _

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Said a certain John Egbert as he appeared before them all.

"John!" Fam greeted, "You're back!"

"Something wrong?" Yumeji asked.

"No, just here to give Torin the latest batch of Lost Stones," John said as he held up a small brown bag that rattled with stone-on-stone action. "How far along into the timeline am I?"

"I finished 1+ two days ago," Callie said with a raise of her hand.

"... _Oh_..." John frowned. "Actually, I've got somewhere to be right now, if that's the case..." He tossed the bag up into the air- and used his Windy powers to guide it down onto the table. "If someone could get those to Torin for me, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," Caleb said with a nod, "we can do that."

"Great," John said with a grin, then began to Zap away only to stop before he left. "Oh, wait, before I go." He seemed to be careful with how he phrased his next few words. "With what's about to happen, everyone... No matter what you see... Just keep an open mind, alright?"

"Is something bad about to happen?" Merry asked with a groan.

"Spoilers," John said with a wry smile just as he _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"Damn it," Fam grumbled, "I hate it when he does that."

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

All Nine Batteries are activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They aim up, and fire!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching a Mini-Gabutyra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- he's suddenly in some other- brand new mode!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with in-screen windows of their SAMBA, WESTERN, and KUNG FU formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 28! Ahh, Torin! A 100 Million Year Old Vendetta!**

* * *

**A ROOFTOP GARDEN OVERLOOKING THE CITY_ _ _|**

"Yo, Torin!" Caleb called out as he and Yui came walking up through the rooftop entrance.

"Hm?" Torin turned around, "Oh, hello." he motioned at the small garden around him and said, "Welcome to my humble little attempt..." Torin paused for a moment as the two Kyoryugers looked everything over, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, not yet," Caleb said as he pulled out the bag of stones, "John dropped these off, though. He says we need to be ready for what's coming up."

"Wise words," Torin said with a nod. "I do wonder what could be-"

And then a familiar burst of loud music flooded the city through the speaker systems.

_**"DEE! DEE! DEE! DEESTRUCTIOOOOOON!"** _

The three of them covered their ears instinctively- although Torin was affected the most, falling straight to his knees from the sudden barrage of an overwhelming evil melody.

"Torin...!" Caleb called out in surprise.

"GO!" He ordered- "Find Candelira and stop this...!"

"But-!" Yui began.

"I'll be fine!" Torin said.

"Alright...!" Caleb nodded, and then motioned to Yui, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Yui nodded, and the two ran off.

Torin lay kneeling there for a few moments, and then...

"Well well well," Endolf said as he stepped out onto the rooftop, moving towards Torin threateningly, "if it isn't a lost bird that can't fly."

"Y-You...!" Torin growled in anger.

"It's me! It's you!" And then Saurhunter stepped out behind Endolf- "And aren't you so happy to see us!?"

**THE CONCERT HALL_ _ _|**

At that concert hall that the Ankydon confrontation had gone down at, Candelira was holding yet another concert.

" _ **EX! EX! EX! EXTINCT YOU SHOULD GOOO...!**_ " Candelira continued to sing her familiar song, although...this time she was using a slower temp, Deeper and heavier, and almost certainly intentionally using a more demonic melody. " _ **FATED TO WANDER AMONG THE GLITTERING STARS...! DANCING THE STEPS THAT MOVE A-!"**_

A lightning burst suddenly hit the Paramonster on Violin next to Candelira- making her squeal in surprise. "What the-!?"

"Shut that awful racket up right this moment, Candelira, or I swear to whatever gods this Universe has...!" Dogold yelled as he took a few steps down the seating arrangement towards the stage, "I'm going to make you shut up myself!"

"DOGOLD!" Candelira huffed in annoyance, and just a pinch of anger, "I thought I'd seen the last of you, and now here you are, calling my music a...a... _**A RACKET!?**_ "

"You put in a melody that stirs the inner darkness of a person's heart!" Dogold pointed his sword at her, "You only have yourself to blame for pissing me off, playing that music all over the city like that!"

"Grrr...!" Candelira threw her arms out and called out, "CAMBEASTIANS! PARAMONSTERS!" A whole horde of Paramonsters showed up extra to the ones on stage, and two Cambeastians showed up to join them. "Go teach this Cowardly Lion who the _**REAL**_ Deboss Legion is!"

The Paramonsters and Cambeastians ran forwards...

And Dogold laughed- "Thanks for that!" His body suddenly exploded into a million different fragments- leaving a melting Cambeastian behind- and shot into the middle of the Paramonster horde, sealing himself around one of the freshly summoned Cambeastians. "HRRRUUAAAHHH!" And with a burst of lightning- Dogold suddenly spun about and slashed through the Paramonsters- making them all explode from the mere proximity to others that were already exploding. "That old body was starting to get a little stale," Dogold chuckled as he rolled his shoulders.

"Why you...!" Candelira growled.

"GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK!" The other Cambeastian ran at Dogold, who simply back-slashed it with ease, making it explode as well.

"Fat chance in hell," Dogold remarked.

Such was the scene that three of the Kyoryugers- Gold, Cyan, and Green- showed up to.

"What the...?" Cyan began to ask as Dogold fought off a few straggling Paramonsters on his march towards the stage.

"Dogold's fighting Candelira...?" Gold asked in surprise.

Green went to answer when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Huh?" He glanced over to his left, and there was Luckyuro, motioning for him to come join her from where she was hiding behind a tree.

"HRRRAAH!" Dogold slashed through a Paramonster with a guitar and utterly made a complete show of himself- capturing Gold and Cyan's attention so thoroughly that they missed Green slipping away.

"What's going on?" Green asked the moment he got over and behind the tree.

"He had to get a new body," Luckyuro explained, "so when Candelira started singing, he thought he'd steal a Cambeastian from her."

"And now...?" Green asked.

Everyone flinched as Dogold jumped up onto the stage and slashed through a Paramonster's electronic keyboard.

"Now, I think Dogold's just getting revenge for Candelira being the one to kick him out," Luckyuro replied as Dogold pointed his sword at Candelira once more.

"Got any last words, Candelira?" Dogold asked.

"Just three," Candelira said, glancing at Gold and Cyan for a few moments.

"And what's that?" Dogold asked.

"Where's the Bird?"

"What bird?" Dogold asked- and then a realization hit him at the same time it hit the Kyoryugers. "Wait...this whole thing was a distraction, wasn't it!?"

"And _**you**_ sprung the trap instead of them!" Candelira huffed as she pointed at Gold and Cyan. "All of them aren't even here, either...!"

Gold already had out her Mobuckle and was yelling into it: "Everyone! Protect Torin! Candelira's a distraction! GET TORIN!"

* * *

The warning, of course, came much too late.

Caleb and Yui ran back up to the rooftop garden to find it in a state of emptiness, not a single sign of Torin anywhere save for a blue feather lying next to the bag of Lost Stones on the ground.

"We're too late!" Yui growled into her Mobuckle. "He's gone!"

* * *

"What!?" Gold yelled in surprise.

"Oh, well that's great!" Candelira squealed upon hearing the news. "Guess that means it's time for me to exit stage left!"

"Oh no you don't!" Dogold leaped at her- slashing downwards.

"Toodles, Dogold-chan!" And with that- Candelira vanished into a teleport of heart shapes just before Dogold slashed through the space she'd been occupying.

"Damn it!" Dogold roared. "You're tickin' me off, Candelira!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

_**ZAP!** _

"Hey every-"

**SLAM!**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Merry yelled as she slammed John Egbert up against a wall.

"Er...What?" John asked in confusion.

"Torin was kidnapped earlier today!" Inaba said as Merry continued to lift John up against the wall by his shirt collar. "You also appeared earlier today and failed to mention that!"

"I did what!?" John asked- "Torin's been Kidnapped!? Aw come on! Can't I ever catch a break?" He groaned- "I just came by to deliver the next batch of stones and-" he wilted under Merry's intense gaze. Her rectangular irises seemingly becoming sharper and sharper to the point of becoming windows into another dimension. "-I already did that, didn't I?"

"Yup," Merry said flatly.

"Damn it, future me!" John swore, and that was enough to get Roxy to intervene.

"Merry, let him down," Roxy said, "I think he's just as much a victim of this as we are."

"He still could have told us!" Merry said, glancing over at Roxy without putting the Heir of Breath down.

"Not without changing his own past, obviously!" Roxy face-palmed. "Otherwise he wouldn't be pinned up against a wall like this!"

"It's not a really comfortable wall either," John added.

"Grrr-" Merry grit her teeth- and then let John drop to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Ow...!" John rubbed at his head as he sat up, "Forgot to brace my fall there... Guess I deserved that, though..."

Merry just huffed and crossed her arms, turning around in annoyance- "So what now?"

"We track down where-ever Endolf took Torin," Inaba said simply.

"That's not going to be easy," Roxy began, "after all, they could have taken him straight back to-"

The alarms sounded just then.

With a tired expression- the four Kyoryugers turned their heads towards the large monitor that was presently displaying a lone Paramonster standing in the middle of what should have been a crowded mall plaza...

It was holding up a sign with a set of coordinates on it for the camera to see.

"...Or they could be trying to pull some sort of ransom on us," Inaba offered the alternative.

* * *

"Eh? A _**sign**_?!" Dogold couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on just a little ways off from him. "They sent a Paramonster with a lone sign?"

"It's got to be a trap!" Luckyuro remarked as she and Green re-joined their small group. "There's no way they'd go to the trouble of kidnapping a guy just to ransom him back...! Would they...?"

"Agreed," Green said, "this whole think reeks of a setup."

"They probably had to improvise since Dogold sprung the trap meant for us," Gold remarked. "Which means they've got some kind of end game in mind."

"Where are the coordinates leading to?" Cyan asked into the Mobuckle.

* * *

"Uno Momento, Por Favor!" Roxy said as she traced down the coordinates to... "An abandoned warehouse on the shore line. Wow, I didn't think we still had those in Tokyo-3!"

"Definitely an ambush," John agreed.

"So what's the plan, fearless leader?" Inaba asked into the radio.

* * *

"We spring it, obviously," Caleb said as he pocketed the bag of Lost Stones.

"Obviously," Yui rolled her eyes. "But the real question is, what's _our_ counter plan?"

Caleb grinned, "Get a load of this, guys..."

**THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE_ _ _|**

_"DEE-DEE-DEE, DEESTRUCTIOOOON!"_ It was a record player playing the same melody over and over again.

"I just love the sound of my own voice!" Candelira said as she clapped her hands together.

Torin- standing in the center of the room- was held by both arms by a pair of Paramonsters! "Grr..." He growled slightly as he tried to hold himself in balance.

"Oh don't be like that," QuartzAstamon said as he stepped out in front of Torin. "You're the center of the stage today, you little Doomed Bird."

"I will never do what you want, demon!" Torin said in defiance.

"Blah blah blah," Endolf said from his spot leaning against a support pillar, "the same old heroic rhetoric... It gives me a headache just listening to it." He pushed away from the pillar and walked past Saurhunter, who was polishing his cross bow. "Those Kyoryugers are going to show up, and then they'll die in our brilliant plan. They're never going to know what hit them."

"I think that'll be you, you Idjit!"

Endolf gave a tired sigh as he turned around, "Dogold- stay out of this. Official Deboss business is no place for a rusty old suit of armor like you."

"Che- Like hell I care what a Renegade like you all have to say-" Dogold said as he casually strolled into the room. "I'm just here to put an end to all this stupid nonsense."

Torin stared out at Dogold in confusion, and yet, at the same time, a sense of hope, "Dogold...!"

"Now, as I understand it," Dogold said as he drew his sword... "You lot had to change your plans since I tripped up Candelira's concert earlier."

"How'd he know that!?" Aigaron asked of Candelira.

"I dunno!" She shrugged.

"So, I figured, why not go two for two!" Dogold laughed as he then raised his left hand, and...

_**Snap!** _

Torin's eyes widened slightly...and the camera suddenly zoomed outside to the rooftop of the building just across from that warehouse.

"Lu~kyu!" Luckyuro cheered, and then pressed play on the MP3 player in her hand, which was connected to a heavy wire that zipped down to the ground, across the rooftop, and then up into a massive sound cannon that Kaiyumi had just finished aiming at the rooftop.

And then the most loud, heroic... Rock Music began playing out of the speaker.

The Deboss Monsters, save for Dogold, all covered their ears in surprise, even QuartzAstamon did such due to the loudness.

Torin, meanwhile, simply closed his eyes as he tapped his foot to the looping melody.

"What is this racket?!" Candelira cried out in terror as her recorded song was drowned out.

"And you call _**this**_ a racket!? No way! This is called-" Dogold laughed as he threw his arms out to the side- "ROCK AND ROLL!"

And then- with a mighty _**ZAP,**_ the Nine Kyoryugers, already suited up, teleported in around him.

"HRRAAH!" And then Torin pulled in the two Paramonsters that were supposed to be holding him, smashing their heads against each other, then, with a twist spin, sent them flying into the dazed Saurhunter.

"AY YI YI YI YI!" Saurhunter yelled as he was knocked over.

With that- Torin ran over to join the Kyoryugers. "Everyone!" He greeted. "That was a brave entrance!"

"You can thank Luckyuro for the song selection," Green remarked.

"Luckyuro?" Torin mused on that for a moment- almost getting lost in the past for a mere moment. "Never mind that now."

"Lucky!" Dogold called out, "Switch it up now!"

* * *

"Y'okay!" Luckyuro switched to the next track- which was something a bit more familiar, although equally loud.

* * *

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" The nine Kyoryugers yelled out.

"Grrrn!" Endolf growled as they began running forwards. "PARAMONSTERS!"

A horde of Paramonsters arrived- and began running to meet the Kyoryugers.

"I won't loose to you again!" Saurhunter yelled, aiming his crossbow and preparing to fire.

"THE FANGED BRAVE!" Red yelled as he slid into a small group of Paramonsters- and used his poses as fighting moves- "KYORYU-" He then jumped over an Unfortunate Paramonster and struck his final pose- "RED!" Said unfortunate Paramonster behind him was hit by one of Saurhunter's quickly aimed arrows, and exploded briliantly.

"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE!" Black shot off double time with his Gaburevolver + Minisagun and the Parasashot as he casually strode through a small group of the Paramonsters before striking a pose- "KYORYU BLACK!" -As said small group exploded behind him.

"THE ARMORED BRAVE!" Blue smashed her way through some Paramonsters- kicking and punching with "HUPSIE!"s and "YUSHO!"s, before throwing one up over her head behind her and striking a pose- "KYORYU BLUE!" the Paramonster exploded- "WHOOPSIE!"

"THE BLADED BRAVE!" Green slashed his way through some Paramonsters with the Gaburicaliber, and then did a spinning slash that landed in his finishing pose- "KYORYU GREEN!" The Paramonsters behind him exploded.

"THE HORNED BRAVE!" Pink back flipped- kicking away some of Saurhunter's crossbow bolts away behind her as she landed in her pose- "KYORYU PINK!" The bolts exploded harmlessly behind her as they hit the floor.

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE!" Gold and Dogold suddenly leaped off of some confused Paramonster's shoulders, slashing through the Paramonsters below them in perfect symmetry- "KYORYU GOLD-" They landed, and while Dogold swung around to launch a burst of lightning at the Paramonster they'd jumped off of, Gold struck her pose and finished: "HAS ARRIVED!" The Paramonster exploded even as Dogold casually spun around to turn his back to said explosion.

"THE STEELY BRAVE!" Cyan leaped into the air- running across a tightly grouped bunch of Paramonsters shoulders and heads, and then leaping off to spin around and fire off a Gaburevolver blast at them. **_VAMOLA!_** Cyan landed with a twist spin, and struck her end-pose while yelling: "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE CLASHING BRAVE!" _**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**_ Grey burst his way across his opposing Paramonsters in flashes of blue light- using hammer and wind as his weapons to deal massive damage to those Paramonsters. With a final _**ZAP**_ \- he strode out before the group and struck his pose- "KYORYU GREY!" Those Paramonsters all exploded.

"THE SEA-FARING BRAVE!" Violet spun her way through the Paramonsters, dodging them all as she let Saurhunter shoot at the places she'd been, resulting in the Paramonsters all being hit by their own commander. "KYORYU VIOLET!" She then leaped out from the middle of them on her wings, and then landed outside- striking her pose as the Paramonsters all exploded.

The nine Kyoryugers all grouped together with their backs turned to the surviving, dazed Paramonsters as they concluded: "THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Torin snapped his fingers, just because he could.

 _ **"KYORYUGER!"**_ And with that- the surviving Paramonsters fell over and exploded.

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold said her infamous line.

"It's getting wild...!" Red said as they all finished warming up. "JUST TRY TO STOP US, AGAIN!"

"N-N-N- _ **NANI!?"**_ Aigaron sputtered in surprise- "They just totally roll-called through the Paramonsters...!"

"Damn you, Kyoryugers...!" QuartzAstamon growled. "You really don't know when to give up, do you?"

"We could say the same about you!" Cyan pointed at Saurhunter- "Didn't we kill him already!?"

"Oh no...!" Saurhunter looked between the irate girl and his own crossbow.

"Dogold! You've really gone renegade if you're helping them!" Candelira yelled at the suit of armor.

"Sorry, Candelira," Dogold remarked with a cold indifference, "but the rules state that I can take any means necessray to deal with Renegades. That's just how _my_ Deboss Legion rolls!"

"And you're quoting them now too!?" Aigaron protested- "That really stings, Dogold!"

"Just what did you want with Torin?" Red asked, pointing at Endolf and QuartzAstamon.

"Just doing my job," QuartzAstamon said, "he's from a doomed timeline, so I'm acting on Entropy's behalf."

"Don't lie," Pink took a step forwards, "we checked Torin's status out a long time ago. He's not doomed at all!"

"He's doomed because I say he is!" QuartzAstamon yelled- "THIS WHOLE WORLD IS DOOMED TO DIE BECAUSE _***I***_ SAY IT IS!"

"And just who are you to declare what's doomed and what's not?" Torin asked- "A child who was locked in his room for bad behavior, and then throws a tantrum after being let out?"

"THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE!" QuartzAstamon yelled- "Xros Heart...! They put me through a punishment that should never be dolled out! I lived for so long that I went insane and then sane and insane and sane again over and over and over and over and OVER!" He pointed at Torin, "And they'll do the same to you once this is all over, Deivo Monster!"

"Huh?" Everyone did a double take at that.

"Deivo?" Dogold asked in confusion. "What the hell is that?"

"Our counterparts from another world," Endolf said, nursing a headache from the loud music that was still playing. "The ones that the bird betrayed to start up his own little Kyoryuger group..."

"Not news to us," Red said, "Torin's whole group wanted to protect that world!"

"Actually, this is kind of news to me," Grey spoke up, "did I miss that whole exposition before or something?"

"Shoosh!" Pink tapped the side of his helmet four times rapid.

"Eh?" Endolf asked in surprise- "The Bird told you everything?"

"It was enough for us to figure out the rest on our own," Black said.

"I doubt that! A splinter of myself watched that entire timeline die," QuartzAstamon said- "He ensured that world's demise!"

"You-" Torin took a step backwards in surprise. "You made...!?"

"Ah, that's right, you never understood why things went so badly there at the end, did you?" Endolf asked with a chuckle. "We know everysingle little thing that went wrong." He glared at Torin- "Because we made it so."

"Then that just gives us a better reason to stomp you into pieces!" Blue said.

"The reason your world exploded in that final moment," QuartzAstamon ignored that remark, "was not because the other Voltasaur's sacrifice was too great...was instead..."

"Don't...!" Torin yelled. "Don't say it...!"

"Because we made that planet's core volatile!" QuartzAstamon yelled- "Dagomon was such a fool to be lured into our trap once more!"

"Dagomon!?" Black asked in surprise.

"But that's the-!" Green began.

"The same Digimon he used to blow up the earth before this one," Endolf finished the sentence with a glare. "Oh, yes. Let that hatred rise...! That Fury...!"

"He's trying to rile you up!" Dogold growled- "Don't let him, it's just going to...!"

Saurhunter fired off a bolt- nailing Dogold in the chest, and flinging him backwards.

"Dogold!"

Nobody was sure who yelled that in that instance of time, maybe it was nobody, maybe it was everyone.

The suit of armor hit the back wall, and crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

The Kyoryugers all turned towards Saurhunter, but none were so mad as Torin was.

"He did not deserve that...!" Torin yelled.

"What's that?" Endolf asked- "Enraged to see your best buddy die before your eyes...for a _**second**_ time?"

"Second...?" Gold asked, and then a realization clicked in her brain- "You don't mean that Dogold-!"

"Was one of the traitors who defected with Torin in his world," QuartzAstamon chuckled.

"Wait- That means Torin isn't a descendant?" Grey asked.

"It wasn't _**that**_ hard to figure out now, was it?" Endolf asked.

"One hundred Million years-" QuartzAstamon said with a feral grin- "is but the blink of an eye to myself. I can only imagine how it must have felt for _you_..."

"Grrrr...!" Torin summoned his sword. "Quartzmon...!"

"That's right- get mad! Cave into the rage! The fury!" Endolf yelled- "THE MADNESS!"

Torin took a single footstep forwards...

 _ **"SNIPE!"**_ And then Saurhunter shot him with a different crossbow bolt than the crimson ones he'd been using all along...

This one was green.

Torin stumbled- and then fell forwards onto his knees- "No...! How did you...!?"

"Torin!" The Kyoryugers tried to step forwards to help the bird-man, only to be repelled away by a sudden forcefield that was surrounding him...!

"Pay close attention, Kyoryugers," Endolf said, "the proof that your friend here is nothing more than the monsters that you've been killing all along."

There were green sparks coming off of Torin- and the shield around him...!

"Everyone...!" Torin struggled to call out, even as his yellow eyes were overcome with a flash of green, then crimson light. "I'm sorry...!"

And then- Torin exploded in a burst of green light that expanded upwards and outwards- growing up into giant size as he burst through the rooftop of the warehouse and caused the entire building to rumble and shake as it began to fall apart.

"We've gotta get outa here!" Cyan yelled.

"Got it...!" Grey began to zap them out.

"Dogold too...!" Gold said.

"RIGHT!" Grey nodded- and included the far-away from of Dogold as well into the teleport.

_**ZAAAAP!** _

With a flash of blue light- the ten of them escaped the colapsing warehouse just as the roof fell down ontop of them.

_**ZAAAAP!** _

They landed on the rooftop that Kaiyumi and Luckyuro were waiting on.

"Dogold!" Luckyuro quickly went over to the colapsed armor to look him over. "Dogold! Wake up...!"

"We'll use Kyoryuzin Samba!" Red called for immediately as Torin began to slash wildly through the air with his sword.

"What!?" Cyan asked in surprise- "But Torin...!"

"We need to calm him down!" Red said as he pulled out Gabutyra's battery- "We've got to keep him from moving around...!"

"Right!" Pink nodded, drawing Dricera's battery.

"Great Idea, Caliber!" Blue got out Stegotchi's battery.

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"Yui, Sis! Find a way to reverse what they did to Torin!" Red ordered as they waited for Kyoryuzin Samba to form up.

"Right!" The two girls nodded.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"Yumeji, stay here and keep an eye out for Endolf in case he comes to finish the job!" Red continued on.

"Right!" Green nodded.

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

"The rest of you- Get Saurhunter's crossbow!" Red finished, "He might have something on him that'll reverse it, like that ball Candelira used on Endolf!"

"Got it!" The others nodded, and with that...

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

"HAAAH!" Red, Blue, and Pink leaped up into...

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_**

* * *

Torin turned around to face the Voltasaur Mecha that had stepped into his line of sight.

Menacing, glowing, red eyes flared out at Kyoryuzin Samba.

With a shrill cry of an avian predator- Torin ran at them, sword drawn.

Kyoryuzin Samba quickly blocked with the shield, and then moved to grab Torin's arms.

* * *

 

"C'mon, Torin...! Snap out of it!" Red yelled as they restrained the bird-man.

"This isn't you, Torin!" Pink added.

* * *

 

Torin's eyes flared- and Kyoryuzin Samba leaned out of the way, causing the green laser beams that shot out hit a nearby mountain, transforming some of the trees into petrified statues of themselves.

* * *

 

"You're not a Kokatorimon, are you, Torin!?" Blue yelped.

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin Samba let go of Torin's one arm, and then spun the bird man around so that they could grab the arm again from behind, basically restraining him in such a way that he couldn't make use of that laser attack against them again.

And then...Torin's eyes fell on the rooftop where Kaiyumi and Green were standing guard over Luckyuro and Dogold...

_**FLASH!** _

Suddenly, Yumeji found himself back inside the Spirit Base, still suited up, only without his helmet.

"What the...?" He looked around, confused for a moment, then he saw the baby crib that had been moved out since they'd brought the Base into their dimension.

There was a woman kneeling over it, crying out as she sang a soft, yet slightly familiar melody, even as Torin stood over her, rubbing the woman's shoulder.

Yumeji walked over, and looked into the crib...

He was suddenly taken back by the striking, green eyes staring up at the woman who was undoubtly her mother.

_**FLASH!** _

"What the...?" Yumeji found himself back on the rooftop, still suited up but now with helmet again, as Kyoryuzin Samba pulled Torin away from that rooftop with a bit more ease. He turned to Kaiyumi, and asked, "Did you see that!?"

"Torin's eyes flashing green?" Kaiyumi asked, "Yes, I saw that! But then they went back to Red again...!"

"That's not what I-" He stopped as he heard a soft humming.

With a pause, he turned back and looked down where Luckyuro...no, Eri-chan was kneeling over Dogold, huming that same melody from that vision...

And then Yumeji Tsurugi remembered where he'd heard that melody before.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WOAAH! Torin's Giant! Zakutor's gone Chibi! Endolf is still being a jerk! And Dogold's...! But what's this!? Can it really be...!? **BRAVE 29! BWOM BWOM! CARNIVAL'S SNAP TRANSFORMATION!** _Spiiiin!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! That was something, wasn't it!? But the ride isn't over yet....! Just wait til you get a load of what's coming up next! BTW: The rock beat that played there is the GigaGaburevolver Henshin Music, just in case you were thinking of a different song there...but come on, it's Torin! What else would be playing? Hahah...


	29. BRAVE 29!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The source episodes have been restored now...so...IDK. I might just keep doing it freestyle, or I might go back to trying to stick to the source footage. What to you all think?

* * *

_**"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate, Still its sands slip away from me,"**_ the voice of one Chizuru Nagase echoed in Yumeji's -Kyoryu Green's- ears.

He then looked up at Kyoryuzin Samba, still holding the Giant Torin back from attacking, and he yelled up: "WE NEED TOBASPINO!"

"Huh!?" Kaiyumi turned on him in surprise. "What!?"

* * *

"I don't have the battery on me!" Red yelled down at Green. "Chizurun still has it!"

"Isn't Tobaspino still in the Digital World?!" Blue asked.

* * *

"Then I'll just have to find them both then!" Green clenched his fists, and turned to Kaiyumi and said, "Get them to the Spirit Base. I'll meet you back there as soon as I get Tobaspino here."

"Alright," The Professor nodded. "Good luck, Yumeji."

Green quickly went over to Eri and whispered to her, "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"'Kay," She sniffed in agreement, then resumed humming.

Green brought out the 1+ Battery and "BRAVE IN!"'d it, putting a chibiZakutor on the screen. "ZAKUTOR! I NEED YOUR HELP!" He threw the battery- summoning Zakutor to the scene.

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAAARGE!_** _

And then Zakutor shrunk down to...not-so-chibi of a size, lading next to Green and letting out a chirp of "ZAKUUU!" That sounded more like an engine roaring.

"We need to get to the Digital World!" Green said- and Zakutor got the idea.

**_TWISTAROUND!_**

With a sudden leap into the air, Zakutor's body twisted around into a form similar to the combined Deinochaser bikes!

The Slashing Voltasaur landed on the rooftop, and Green climbed on and gripped onto the handles that were once Zakutor's arms. "Let's go!"

"ZAKUUU!" With a mighty roar- Zakutor revved up and launched forwards with a burst of speed- suddenly exploding into a burst of light that left a single burning trail of fire along the rooftop that suddenly shot upwards into the skies.

Kaiyumi just stared on at the very, VERY familiar sight and sighed- "I suppose it was only a matter of time before one of them did that."

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

All Nine Batteries are activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They aim up, and fire!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching a Mini-Gabutyra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- he's suddenly in some other- brand new mode!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with in-screen windows of their SAMBA, WESTERN, and KUNG FU formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 29! BWOM BWOM! CARNIVAL'S SNAP TRANSFORMATION!**

* * *

**_GABURINCHO! DEINOCHASER!_**

Three Deinochaser bikes, with Grey, Gold, and Black riding them, chased after Saurhunter, who had gotten onto his own motor bike and was racing off to try to get away.

"Aw come on! You guys just don't know how to play fair!" Saurhunter whined as he drove around a corner- and nearly got squashed by Kyoryuzin Samba's foot as Torin broke free. "GYAH!" He swerved to a stop and quickly turned around to get away before he was squashed... "Gotta abscond, broooo!"

"Get back here!" Gold yelled as she drove around that same corner, but instead of driving towards Kyoryuzin's foot, she turned after Saurhunter.

"NO WAY!" Saurhunter yelled- continuing to drive down the empty streets of Tokyo-3 in an attempt to get away...

And then the ground opened up before him with a mighty hydrolic hiss.

"EEEP!" Saurhunter put on the brakes as a giant building suddenly rose up through the opened ground.

**NERV H.Q._ _ _|**

"Kids!" Shinji said into the radio, "We've deployed Defense Building 9-Zeta-C! There's a sticky-gun in it, use that to restrain Torin for now!"

* * *

"Got it!" Pink nodded, and in synch, she, Blue, and Red moved over to the new building that, even as I type, was splitting open to reveal a set of giant-sized weapons inside, including a Pistol that looked like it belonged more in the SPD Arsenal than NERV's.

* * *

"AW COME ON!" Saurhunter turned around and drove into an alleyway- "Where did that come from!?"

Gold drove down after him- yelling at him to stop in the name of-

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

And then Grey suddenly _**ZAP**_ ped in across the alleyway shooting at him with a burst of Bunpachy energy.

"CARP!" Saurhunter yelled as he stared death straight in the eye...

He leaped off of his motorcycle and dove into a large trash dumpster- letting his precious Motorcycle be hit and explode a violent death.

Except, it wasn't a Trash Dumpster at all, as Saurhunter quickly realized.

It was the hidden entrance to a tunnel that shot straight down into the Geodome of the Black Moon beneath Tokyo-3.

"AY YI YI YI YIIIIII!"

* * *

Black walked up laughing as Gold came to a halt on her Deinochaser, "I can't believe that actually worked!"

"We lucked out is what that was!" Gold said as she got off the Deinochaser and let it split apart.

"I'm sure John over there will make sure it'll work out for us later," Black said with a a laugh.

"Wow, that's a long way down!" Grey said as he looked over the edge of the dumpster bin. "I hope he doesn't die from that...!"

"This should be over one of the lakes," Black said, "so that shouldn't be a problem."

"What are we waiting for then?" Gold asked, "Let's go get his cross bow!"

* * *

"TORIN!" Blue yelled as Kyoryuzin ducked behind a building to avoid a stone-cold eye blast. "Stand still and let us shoot you with goo already!"

Torin let out a shrill cry, and began stalking towards the building they'd ducked behind.

Kyoryuzin jumped towards another building and did a roll, carefully holding the goo gun so as to not accidentally trigger it.

* * *

"Inaba would be doing a whole lot better at this," Pink said.

"We're just going to have to trick him then," Red said. Then had an idea! "Merry! Throw your shield over there!"

"What? But that's-" Blue asked in surprise. "OH!" she then realized why, "Okay!"

* * *

Kyoryuzin Samba flung the Stegoshield in a random direction- and it hit the ground with a loud clatter.

Torin spun around to fire off an eye blast at the space where he assumed Kyoryuzin was- and instead simply hit the building behind it.

Thankfully, stone cannot turn into stone- which it already was.

Torin let out a confused growl...

And then, much like that certain SPD Megazord, Kyoryuzin leaped out from behind a building and let off a series of goo-projectiles that slammed into Torin from the side, covering him in the gooey substance and holding him in place.

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe that worked!" Pink said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Red shook his head. "Now that we've got him, we've got to wait for the others to figure out how to get him back to normal...!"

"All I have to say that for a guy over One-hundred Million, Torin sure doesn't act like it," Blue said with a sigh.

* * *

Saurhunter dragged himself out of the underground lake he'd landed in, which didn't feel very undergrounds-y due to the artificial sunlight coming down from above. "Wow...that was lucky..."

"Not really-" And then **_ROUND-A-ROUND!_** Saurhunter was hit with a Gurumonite battery blast.

"Gyaaahhh!" He spun around in a daze, and then fell flat on his face.

Violet and Cyan walked up towards him.

"How do you undo what you did to Torin?" Violet asked, leveling her Gaburevolver at Saurhunter and preparing to fire off yet again.

"What?!" Saurhunter asked as he tried to get up- only to fall flat on his face again. "Oof...Undoo?"

"Somehow I don't think he knows what he even did to Torin in the first place," Cyan said with a sigh, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"T-That's right!" Saurhunter cried out as he tried to get up again...and fell flat on his face for the third time. You'd think it'd stop getting funny...but...Nope! "Endolf just gave me the bolt to use and I shot it at the guy! I SWEAR! That's all I did...!" Then, he got up onto his feet and dumped a small water bottle out over his head- _**"SUCKERS!"**_

With a familiar flash of green light- Saurhunter grew up to giant size within the Geodome...!

**_RAIDEN-OH! BUN BUN! BANG BANG!_**

Only to come face first with Raidenoh armed with Bunpachy and Parasagun.

"oh COME _**ON!**_ " He stomped his foot on the ground- "You guys...!"

* * *

"Just tell us how to return Torin to normal," Grey said.

* * *

"Or what?" Saurhunter asked.

* * *

"Or we won't blow you up so badly that there's a hole in the roof," Black said with a shrug.

* * *

"LIke hell I'll tell you how to turn Torin back to normal!" Saurhunter clutched at his Crossbow, hugging it to his chest rather than using it as a weapon.

* * *

"Thanks, that's all we needed to know," Gold said as she held up a double V-For-Fictory sign, and then...

"RAIDENOH PARASAGUN BUNPACHY!" Gold, Black, and Grey yelled- "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

"Wait-What!?" Saurhunter squealed in surprise.

With that- Raiden-Oh then swung out with Bunpachy's ball, knocking Saurhunter back into the now pond-sized lake he'd previously landed in.

"Owowowow...!" Saurhunter barely got up to his feet when...

**"GORO~N!"**

He was hit with a mouthful of electricity from Pteragordon.

"KZAAAAAAAAP!" Saurhunter yelled out as the electricity went into the pool he was standing in and then back up into him and around and around and around again...! Somewhere in the middle of that electrical jolt, he flung his Crossbow up into the air...

And then Another round of blasts from Parasagun riddled him through and through.

"Fried Spider Legs!" Saurhunter yelled- and then fell flat on his face for the fourth and final time before exploding...

And then his Crossbow came falling down, landing firmly in Raidenoh's Bunpachy hand.

* * *

"Thank you!" Gold said with a laugh.

* * *

Raidenoh struck a pose above Violet and Cyan as they nodded.

"Great!" Violet said, "Now let's get that thing examined!"

"Yeah!" Cyan nodded.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

Endolf scowled at the immobilized Torin standing in the middle of the city, fighting to try to get out of his bindings. "I have such a headache," He muttered, and brought up his blaster.

For a few lazy moments, he aimed it at Torin...then dragged it over towards Kyoryuzin Samba's back.

"Who takes cheap shots?" He chuckled and prepared to fire...

And then the entire ground beneath Endolf shook violently as something landed in the city with a roar.

Needless to say, Endolf's aim was thrown off.

"Oh what now...?" He looked up...

 **"BWOM BWOM!"** and Tobaspino let loose a roar.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Navy Voltasaur, Green and the smaller Zakutor called out- "We're here!"

* * *

"Yumeji! Great timing!" Red said.

"The others just got Saurhunter's crossbow!" Pink said.

* * *

"So we wait then, or...?" Green began to say when, suddenly...

Or rather, not so suddenly...

Two giant Paramonsters formed on opposite ends of the city.

"Damn it..." Green swore.

* * *

"We'll take that one!" Red said as he moved Kyoryuzin Samba towards the one.

* * *

"I guess we'll take on the other one then," Green pulled out a Zakutor battery. "BRAVE IN!"

Zakutor spat out the 1+ battery and then leaped out of Tobaspino as Green tossed the battery out.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

Zakutor caught the battery in his mouth and grew with it into his full size as he slid to a stop just next to Tobaspino.

"ZAKU!"

"BWOooM!"

The two Voltasaurs ran at the other Giant Paramonster.

With a leap and a spin, Zakutor slashed at the Paramonster's chest- leaving it wide open for Tobaspino to rush in and deliver a mighty body slam to the Giant paramonster- knocking it down onto its feet.

"BWOM! BWOM!" Tobaspino roared.

As the Paramonster got back to its feet...

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Parasagun shot it in the back- leaping in with Kyoryu Black to join the fight.

**_DON DOOOON!_**

...And then Pteragordon swooped through, zapping the Paramonster thoroughly.

* * *

"Inaba! Fam!" Green greeted.

* * *

"Let's combine everything together with Tobaspino!" Gold said.

* * *

"Right!" Green agreed.

* * *

"LIGHTNING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

Tobaspino began spinning about, shifting her body around in the usual ways as Zakutor and Parasagun leaped up to attach to the exposed arm joints.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

And with a mighty roar- the helmet attached to he head and...

**_SPINODAI-OH! WESTERN! YEEEHAAAW!_**

...appeared on the scene.

The giant Paramonster let loose a pained whine, knowing what was coming next.

**"GORO~N!"**

And then Pteragordon attached to the back of Spinodai-oh as if the Mecha were Kyoryuzin.

**_RAIDEN SPINODAI-OH!_**

* * *

"RAIDEN SPINODAI-OH!" Black, Green, and Gold yelled- "BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

**_BWOM BWOM!_**

Raiden Spinodai-Oh leaped forwards- shooting off with Parasagun, and then swinging past the Giant Paramonster and delivering a power slash across its chest with Zakutor.

And then- they took to the air and then, taking hold of both of Tobaspino's boomerang and Ax, delivered a mighty electrified double-slash to the Giant Paramonster.

It fell over at the same time as its twin, and they both exploded.

Endolf, standing on his rooftop, just stared on at the efficiency at which those Giant Paramonsters had been dispatched.

And now there were two giant Voltasaur Mechs standing guard around the giant Torin.

"Damn, I got so caught up watching them I forgot to do what I wanted to do," Endolf grumbled, nursing his forehead. "They've managed to make my headache worse..."

And then- Plezu-oh Kung Fu appeared with a flash of light and a _**ZAP!**_ , carrying none other than Saurhunter's crossbow in hand.

* * *

"Everyone!" Violet called out- "We think we've figured out what we need to do to get Torin back to normal!"

"All we have to do is focus a melody to calm Torin down and-" Cyan began to say.

"Basically-" Grey cut her off, "getting Tobaspino was a great idea, Yumeji!"

* * *

"Chizuru's song, right?" Green asked.

* * *

"Exactly!" Cyan nodded.

* * *

The three Voltasaur Mecha took a triangular formation around the immobilized Torin...

 _ **"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate,"**_ they all began singing at once, _**"Still its sands slip away from me."**_

Torin- still struggling in his bindings- suddenly began to calm down.

* * *

Inside the Spirit Base, Luckyuro couldn't help but to sing along as she looked over the still form of Dogold... _**"But you were there to help me bear their weight,"**_

Kaiyumi, watching this, took a breath and joined in.

_**"And in my heart shall you always be,"** _

* * *

Endolf covered his ears and howled- "Wh-What is this noise?!"

_**"May the circle of life become the ties that bond, Let my prayer reach through them now to you..."** _

Torin stopped moving, and closed his red eyes as he slowed his breathing down.

_**"Warriors of the great Dinosaurs of old, keep the fangs of your heart ever strong!"** _

Unseen to the Kyoryugers, so focused on their task, was the triangular bond of energy flowing between Kyoryuzin Samba, Raiden Spinodai-oh, and Plezu-oh Kung Fu...

_**"Listen to the fire that burns within your soul, and welcome the coming new dawn with your song!"** _

Torin's eyes opened, and they were back to the normal Yellow they'd always been. "What...? Where...?"

Plezuoh raised the Crossbow and then...

Pulled a winch back.

Suddenly- the green crossbow arrow that had shot into Torin burst out through the goo that restrained him, and flew straight back into the slot that it had been shot out of.

With a crackle and a flicker of golden light- Torin suddenly shrunk down to normal size while the goo that had been trapping him evaporated.

"NO!" Endolf yelled in anger and frustration, which, unfortunately, drew the Kyoryuger's attention towards him. "Damn you...! DAMN YOU ALL!"

Kyoryuzin Samba took a dangerous step towards him.

* * *

"Caleb," Green held up the 1+ Battery, "here!" And with that, he tossed the battery across to Kyoryuzin!

Red caught the battery in his hand, and then said, "Gabutyra! You up for trying out that new thing we were talking about?"

"GABU!" Gabutyra agreed.

"Here!" Blue and Pink tossed him extra batteries, which he caught and pocketed.

"Alright then," Red held the 1+ battery out- "BRAVE IN!"

The Chibi-Gabutyra appeared on the battery, and Kyoryuzin split apart as Red threw the battery into Gabutyra's mouth.

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAAARGE!_** _

Red descended towards the rooftop in style, grabbing Minityra as they fell, and transforming into Carnival with a flash of light.

**_VAMOLA! CAAAAAARNIVAL!_**

Carnival rolled to a halt on the rooftop, across from Endolf.

"Oh what now?" Endolf asked.

"I think you need a time out from this party!" Carnival said as he then brought out three different batteries- Gabutyra, Dricera, and Stegotchi. "SNAPPING CHANGE!"

**_AMIGO! CARNIVAL!_**

He pulled out 1+, and inserted Stegotchi.

**_GOCHIGOCHIRINCHO!_**

He pulled it out, and inserted Dricera.

**_DRIIDRIIRINCHO!_**

He pulled it out, and inserted Gabutyra.

**_GABUGABURINCHO!_**

Out came Gabutyra, and in again went 1+, and Minityra began pumping out a familiar beat of: **_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_** Carnival stomped his feet in a familiar pattern as Dricera and Stegotchi behind him danced as well.

"FIRE!" Carnival aimed upwards and let loose a mighty blast of dual energy- Dricera and Stegotchi apparitions!

With a double CHOMP...

Carnival's right arm and right foot suddenly went blue colored as armor designed like Stegotchi appeared on the arm, and in the hand, a Miniature version of the Voltasaur Pentablade!

Carnival's left arm and left foot were suddenly pink colored as armor designed like Dricera appeared on the arm, and over the hand, a giant golden drill.

"KYORYU RED _**SAMBA CARNIVAL!**_ "

Endolf took a step backwards- unsure as to what to make of this development that he, once again, had let happen. "Damn it, I got caught watching again...!"

Carnival Samba leaped forwards, slashing with the Pentablade...! "HAH!"

Endolf drew his sword and blocked as quickly as he could- "How is this even possible!?"

"HAH!" The drill was thrust forwards- and Endolf had to jump to the side to get away.

"There's no way you planned this!" Endolf went into a defensive stance.

"SIM HA HA!" And then- with a double slash- Endolf's sword was broken clean into three pieces.

"GAH!" Endolf stumbled backwards- "No! This isn't fair...! Music isn't supposed to do anything like that!"

"Then Hear Our Roar!" Carnival said as he dismissed the Drill, and brought out the Gaburevolver to combine with Minityra!

**_VAMOLA! CAAAARNIVAL!_**

Carnival spun the barrel on his Revolver, and chomped the mouth on Minityra, and spun around in a quick dance to the double beat of music as he aimed at Endolf.

"ZYUDEN CARNIVAL BRAVE FINISH!"

**_GABOOOOM! GOCHIIIIIN! DRR-DRIIIIILLL!_**

With that- a triple blast of energy shot out of Minityra's mouth and formed together into a spectral Kyoryuzin Samba that slashed forwards with the Pentablade, and then doubled back around with the Drill!

"NOOOO!" Endolf was hit by the spectral attack- and went flying from the explosion that ensued- vanishing into the distant horizon with a twinkle of light...

That was immediately followed by the even bigger explosion (when compared to the previous one) that was visible for quite a few miles all around.

* * *

From where he had landed, Torin stared up at the smoke cloud in the sky with a chuckle, "Now that was a Brave Finish..."

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

The Kyoryugers teleported in, with Torin at their side.

"Thank goodness! It worked...!" Kaiyumi said with a grin as she got up from where she had been sitting.

"Ah, that it did," Torin said. "I wasn't expecting that kind of rescue, to be honest." He paused, and then moved towards one of the hallways, "Excuse me for a moment, but I need to find something in my room..."

"Alright," there were nods all around, and Torin left the room for the moment.

"And now...!" Callie said as she walked over with the shrunken Crossbow (which had been reduced in size thanks to a quick shot from a Tupperanda Battery) to Dogold. "For the grand finale...!"

Yumeji quickly went over and pulled Luckyuro away, and then...

Callie pulled the winch back.

The crossbow bolt inside Dogold suddenly pulled itself out and flew into the crossbow itself.

There was a few moments of silence, and then...

The hole in Dogold's armor filled itself in, and with a sudden gasp that wasn't really necessary, the suit of armor sat up. "Damn! What the hell was that!?"

"Saurhunter shot you with a paralysis arrow," Yui explained. "We just pulled it out of you."

"Dogold...!" Luckyuro ran over and gave the suit of armor a hug. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Dogold muttered, "just a bit confused on the details...?"

"Endolf made an arrow that made me grow into giant size," Torin said as he returned to the room, carrying large book that anyone would recognize as a photo album. "How he knew about those, I can only assume he stole from my world as well..."

Torin sat down at the table in the center of the room, and moved to center the book in the middle of it, although he left his hand on the cover in such a way as to obscure what was written on it.

"What's that?" Merry asked.

"It's a family album..." Torin said. "It was one of many things I had to leave behind when I came to this dimension, but...Now that certain things have been said, and done, I feel as if it's time it should see the light of day again."

And with that, he took his hand off of the cover, revealing a crimson Kyoryuger emblem laying on the dazzling blue surface.

**FLASH BACK!**

**TORIN'S EARTH_ _ _| 100,000,000 YEARS AGO_ _ _|**

The valley of mighty Dinsoaurs roamed before the three of them.

"This is the right decision, isn't it?" The cloaked form of Dogold asked.

"It is," Torin said as he pulled the hood of his own cloak down off of his head. "This world does not deserve the Deivo Armada's onslaught."

"I won't fault you all on it," The third of them remained there, instead tightening his black cloak around him as a comfort, "but I can't join you all here."

"Aisrondo..." Said the fourth member of their group, a female, name of Candelira. "Be careful."

The figure glanced back at them, Sorrow mask shedding but a single tear, "You too, my dear."

And with that- he vanished into a teleport.

**FLASH FORWARD!**

"So what he said was true then," Dogold said with a shake of his head. "I guess I've just got a soft spot in me somewhere."

"For Onehundred Million years," Torin said, "the three of us continued to protect the earth under new titles. Instead of Candelira, Soldier of Joy, she was Candelira, Protector of Smiles." He glanced at Luckyuro, then over to Dogold, "Instead of Dogold, Soldier of Fury, he was Dogold, Knight of Lightning."

"Sounds appropriate to me," Fam remarked, earning a scowl from Dogold.

"And instead of the Priest of the Mad Blade," Torin concluded, "I was Torin, The Wings of Bravery. I would have chosen something else, but...everyone thought it was appropriate." The room went silent for a moment, then Torin continued on, opening the book to a certain page. "For many of those millennia, we worked alone with the Voltasaurs, having created them with technology that we each had not...ah...told our superiors that we had found."

Inaba chuckled slightly.

"The Kyoryugers...their faces changed over many generations, always becoming different as the Deivo Armada attacked various parts of the world without hesitation," Torin sighed, fingering a long sheet of paper that had various names scribbled onto it in various languages. "Ramieres, Tessai...Just some of many who died in battle against Chaos's forces." He looke around the room at everyone, and then said, "Near immortality is a curse, I feel it should be said."

"After seeing Quartzmon, I think we can all agree on that," Kaiyumi said.

"Never growing old while those around you constantly die," Torin shook his head, "at times it was too much to bear. But even then, the worse part was when the ones who were around from the beginning died. The Candelira and Dogold of my world...they left behind a legacy that I wasn't sure survived until just now. Candelira had died, many centuries earlier, but she had left a family behind. Dogold likewise left a family behind as well when he died...It was somewhat surprising that, for the most part, those two families mostly avoided eachother, save for two."

"The crib," Yumeji guessed, "that was theirs?"

"Those two... they were Kyoryugers just shortly before Guardoma and my world's version of Deboss destroyed everything..." Torin frowned, "or I suppose before Quartzmon had it destroyed."

"So you're saying descendants of mine and Candelira's were not only Kyoryugers," Dogold asked, "but also had a _**kid**_?"

Torin turned to the back of the book, and pointed to a particular photograph, featuring an unknown man with a scraggly beard and crimson eyes, a woman with tired looking eyes, and a baby, resting in the woman's arms.

Yumeji took in a sharp breath upon seeing the photograph.

"The man, Kyoryu Gold at the time, died in battle alongside my Pteragordon," Torin explained, "it was but a year later that the woman, the Kyoryu Pink of that time, died fighting alongside the remaining Voltasaurs and Kyoryugers," He paused, "but not before creating a bridge to this world- a bridge that I would latter follow through with Bragigas- and sending her only child through it, in hopes that the girl would be taken in by another family and live peacefully without knowing the turmoil that had destroyed our world..."

"What was her name?" Roxy asked.

"Erika," Torin said simply. "Nobuharu, Erika."

While few people in the room understood the importance of that name, Yumeji and Luckyuro shared an equally wide-eyed glance with each other.

"You think you know who she is, don't you?" Caleb asked, while Yumeji tilted his head in a "Well?" motion.

"Possibly," Torin said as Luckyuro shook her head in an "I don't know!" manner. "I don't know at what time-frame she arrived in this world. She could still be a baby, or she could have lived a long life and be dead and burried already... However, there was something that was nagging at the back of my mind that told me she might have left an influence on this world."

"What's that?" Yumeji asked, thinking that he knew the answer already.

"It was a melody," Torin said, "a simple melody that the girl's father had written. Her mother would some times sing it to her, among other songs."

"What melody was that?" Luckyuro spoke up, curious.

"Actually, I was going to ask you that," Torin said, standing up and holding out a hand. "Can I see that MP3 player you used before?"

"Uh, sure..." Luckyuro pulled out the MP3 player and handed the device over.

Torin looked it over for a few silent moments, then turned to the Kyoryugers, "Can I borrow a Mobuckle?"

"Here," Callie handed hers over.

"Thank you," Torin said, then waved the MP3 player over the Mobuckle, downloading the files off of the MP3 player onto the Mobuckle with just that motion alone. A strange occurrence that raised a few eyebrows. He placed the MP3 player down, and then briefly searched through the song files and then... "Ah, here it is." He then looked up and said, "This song was the one that I knew was unique to my world and my world alone."

And then he hit play.

The Rock Beat from before began to play out through the Mobuckle's speakers, and almost unconsciously, Torin's feet tapped to the beat as he asked Luckyuro, "Where did you find this song?"

"Huh?" Luckyuro blinked- "That one? It was on the MP3 player when I found it."

"Found?" Torin asked.

"Well, one day I was digging through my pockets and there it was!" Luckyuro said- "I don't know how it got there or where it came from or who had it before I did."

Torin paused the sound file, and then put the Mobuckle down to pick up the MP3 player again. He turned it over and looked at the back. "And the engraving on the back?"

"What engraving?" Luckyuro asked.

"The one on the back," Torin said.

"I never looked at the back, honestly..." And the poor girl sounded so confused at that. "Why have I never looked at the back?"

"Hold on, are you saying that you think Luckyuro's the girl from your world?" Inaba asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Torin said, and then held out the back of the MP3 player for Luckyuro to see. "What do you see?"

Yumeji watched as the face beneath the mask- Eri's face- scrunched up in concentration upon seeing the strange symbol etched onto the back of the MP3 player. And then...He watched the bright green eyes roll up into the girl's skull as she fell unconscious.

Almost immediately, Yumeji rushed forwards and caught her before she hit the floor.

"What the hell was that!?" Dogold and Fam both yelled at the same time- and then looked suitibly freaked out by their identical shouting.

"That..." Torin said with a grimace as he pocketed the MP3 player, "That was a symbol that we used to use on my world to block out people's memories of the fights and battles that had occurred. Seeing it once while hearing a certain chant would suppress memories, and seeing the symbol plain a second time would make you remember the forgotten memories, a hypnotic device of sorts. If one were to knowingly put that symbol on something, and look at it while doing the chant, they would subconsciously always try to avoid seeing that symbol again."

"So because Luckyuro saw the symbol again...?" Roxy began.

"She remembered," John summarized.

"But what she remembered," Torin said, "is something we won't find out until she wakes up."

And so, all eyes fell on the unconscious girl in Yumeji's arms, including his own heavily concerned ones.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"One of the Cousins has one of the Lost Stones! Let's go Grab it! But this kid's kind of a pain... And then Quartzmon's Deboss Legion show up to make a real mess of things! **BRAVE 30! AFTER THEM! The Ransom of Stymero!** _Bring it On!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise of hands. Who saw the Luckyuro thing coming? Heh... I've got to say, this story is taking a rather interesting turn of events compared to the original version... Also- I'm thinking of doing a different version of Kyoryugers Vs Go Busters, rather than doing the "Great Dinosaur War" that's being done. Let's see how things turn out, I guess... Anyways! Next up is a trip to the Digital World! I wonder what'll be happening there? Wait, never mind, the next time segment spoils that one, doesn't it?


	30. BRAVE 30!

A door slammed shut.

Lukari, Eri, banged her hands against the door- yelling, pleading.

There was a tired face smiling through the glass that was slowly frosting over.

The woman- her mother- mouthed- "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

And then there was a flash of light behind the woman and then...!

* * *

Space. There was nothing but space around her for but the briefest of moments.

At some interlude between that terrible moment and what was to come...

She dreamed of seeing the stars.

There was a Monster there, yes...But...

It was soon sent flying into a rift with a blast of crimson, warming light.

* * *

Eri stumbled out of the door as it fell open, falling to her knees, crying onto the frozen snow beneath her.

Pain- so much pain- so much time had passed, that she didn't even know what had happened.

It had all been over in an instant.

Slowly, Eri pulled out the MP3 player her mother had just gotten her as an apology for dragging her along on this stupid expedition to the South Pole...

The Frozen Palace- The White Moon.

There was a fragment of metal from the door that had fallen off when she'd broken it open...

Slowly, she carved in the symbol that her mother had taught her for forgetting things.

Slowly, as she carved, she said the chant...

_'I just want to forget it all...'_

* * *

"Huh? Who's this?" There was a person standing above her...if it could be called a person.

The voice was female.

Soothing, familiar.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" The pink form asked, smiling despite everything. "You look so sad... You know! You should Keep Smiling! Smile and Smile...! Keep those frowns away...!"

"I...I d'n't r'me'ber..." And she faltered in her words. Her tongue was numb with the cold. How long had she been sitting here?

"Do you remember your name?" The Smiling Girl asked, "I'm Candelira! General of Joy!"

"Lu'k'i'er'," She stumbled over her own name, even though she could remember it perfectly. Her name- her own name. That was all she had to herself beyond a few things...Why...what...?

"Luckyuro?" this Candelira asked, "Wow! That's such a nice name! You're really lucky too, that I found you! C'mon, Lucky! Let's get you inside and warmed up! You've got ice all over you...!"

It wasn't her name, Eri knew that, but... "Luckyuro" had a nice ring to it.

* * *

"I've figured it out," the familiar voice of Kyoryu Black floated in through the darkness as her eyes flickered open. "The lost stones are Fossils of the Dinosaurs the extra Batteries represent."

"Woah, really?" Kyoryu Pink was talking...

Eri glanced around, surprised to find herself in the Spirit Base, with... Yumeji sitting next to her, almost as if he'd been keeping an eye out for her.

"That's correct," that deep baritone of Torin said, "each of the Lost Stones contain fragments of the dinosaurs that the Guardian Voltasaurs of my world were based off of."

Eri looked over towards the table, where Caleb was holding up a necklace, "So this was Allomerus' fang, huh?"

"I still don't know why the stone Shiro's dad died for is empty, though," Inaba said.

"As the largest fragment of the bunch," Torin ventured a guess, "it's probably the stone that holds the largest portion of Bragigas' soul. Given that he tied his powers to the Guardians as each of them died, those portions of his soul should have linked up with stones that held similar DNA...But that's just a guess."

"Then collecting all 13 of these stones must be it..." Merry remarked, everyone glancing at the four broken #10 batteries laying in their recharge slot.

"Yes," Torin agreed. "They will be the key that will finally allow us to unite Bragigas' soul together inside the new body that's been created for him."

"The only Voltasaur we've made that hasn't gained a soul of its own," Callie remarked, "it's almost like fate meant for us to meet up with Torin like this."

"So there are four lost stones left being...well, lost, right?" Fam asked, motioning towards the four Beast Batteries on the table that had no partner stones to go with them.

"Alright," Caleb said with a clap of his hands, "we're not going to leave this all to John, guys! It's time we get in on the search!"

There was a round of nods and agreements from the Kyoryugers and Torin...

And then there was a suddenly loud crashing sound coming from another room, followed by the enraged shout of Dogold yelling: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"That they were able to save Torin is a disaster, but Endolf's demise is even more of a setback..." QuartzAstamon said as Candelira focused on creating a monster with her pillar. "We need a monster to monitor the Kyoryugers, and see what their next move is."

"Let's see..." Candelira mused, "I don't know about making a new monster...but maybe an older one might be able to help!" She thought for a moment, then remembered Doronbus, with his magical vault sucking powers...! "Oh! That guy! He was pretty good! What was his name again...? He liked Treasure..."

Aigaron walked past then- "Do you mean Debo Treasore?"

"Huh? Was that it?" Candelira asked, even as she tried to remember what that monster looked like...and began confusing it with Doronbus... "Wait, no. That guy was-"

Too late- the Tower of Joy reacted, and spat out a Fused monster...Half Treasore, half Doronbus.

"Debo Treasodoron!" the monster cried out...in Treasore's voice.

"Ahhh!" Candelira shrieked in surprise- "They got mixed together!"

* * *

"Hey hey! It's me!" The silver haired girl, who had somehow crashed a DeLorean into one of the backrooms of the Spirit Base, said with a wave at the Kyoryugers.

"N-Nyarko?!" Roxy asked in surprise.

"So, am I late for the party, _ooooorr_...?" Nyarko glanced around- "Wow! Kurei really redecorated didn't she?!" She then looked over the annoyed Dogold, and then squealed in delight- "WOW! That's some costume! As expected of a Costume Party! Where'd you get it!?"

"Um..." Dogold was taken back by that.

And then Nyarko turned on the Kyoryugers- "Heyyyy, where're your costumes anyways!?"

"Um, what party are you talking about, Nyarko-chan?" Caleb asked, scratching at the back of his head in confusion.

"Ehh?" Nyarko reacted rather comically at that, "Don't tell me I got the wrong date! And here I went to all the trouble of ditching Jules so I could sneak away so I could go to Kanaka's Birthday party too..." She then turned to the DeLorean, and then _**BLINK**_ ed it into her inventory. "Okay! Gotta find a road so I can hit 88...! Which way to the exit?"

"Kanaka's Birthday...?" Callie frowned- and then- "OH! OH!" She then ran out into another room, and quickly came back, holding a sheet of paper- "Guys! Guys!" She held what was apparently an invitation out for them all to see. "Kanaka's Birthday is tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah," Inaba snapped his fingers, "I'd completely forgotten about that. It's not like we can take the time off for it though, since Deboss might attack at any moment..."

"That's not the point!" Callie pointed at a part of the Invite that showed a selection of prizes. "Look here! Just look!"

The Kyoryugers and Dogold all looked at the part she was pointing at...

"A Lost Stone!?" Fam asked in surprise- "They're giving out a Lost Stone as a Party Prize!?"

"This is perfect!" Caleb said, "Looks like we're getting our hands on one already!"

"Uh..." Nyarko raised her right hand up into the air- "What's a Lost Stone?"

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

All Nine Batteries are activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They aim up, and fire!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching a Mini-Gabutyra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- he's suddenly in some other- brand new mode!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with in-screen windows of their SAMBA, WESTERN, and KUNG FU formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 30! AFTER THEM! The Ransom of Stymero!**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY_ _ _| THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| HEAVEN ZONE'S PRESIDENTIAL RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

_"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"_ Nene Amano-Aounoma concluded with a mighty roar that left Nyarko's hair blowing backwards dramatically.

"Eeeesh, okay...now I remember why I was avoiding days before a certain date," Nyarko muttered, then shifted to a normal tone of voice- "Hey! Chillax, Mom! The Professor gave me free license with the DeLorean already!"

"I did WHAT exactly?" Kaiyumi asked of the girl.

"Er...Um..." Nyarko glanced back and forth between the two irate women before her. "Oh man, I really hate Time Travel..."

Meanwhile, the Kyoryugers that had come, Caleb, Inaba, Fam, Callie, and Roxy, were investigating the Lost Stone issue.

Engi's Necklace that Caleb had brought with him reflected with the same glow that the stone in the velvet box that Engi herself held in her hands.

"Definitely a Lost Stone, then," Caleb said with a nod.

"Batteries out," Inaba said, out came Batteries 12, 13, 14, and 17, each held by Inaba, Roxy, Callie, and Fam, respectively.

There was an immediate reaction as Battery 14- Stymero glowed a faint pink.

"The same reaction I got when the others got paired up," Inaba confirmed.

"Then it's the fossil for Stymero!" Callie cheered.

"Wow, so my luck with choosing ancient artifacts is really suck-y, apparently," Engi said as she eyed her necklace in Caleb's hands.

"That's one down, three to go..." Roxy said with a sigh of relief.

And then, a young, five-year old girl came running up, blond hair and pinkish-blue eyes glimmering.

Kanaka Tamao- the birthday girl- grinned at them- "Hiiiii!" She said with cheer.

"Kanaka!" And then her older sister, Kurei Tamao, came running over, huffing and puffing as if having been chasing the kid around for hours on end. "Hey, guys.." She greeted the Kyoryugers that had come, and then turned towards her little sister, "Kanaka! Mom wants you to clean up that mess you made in the kitchen first!"

"Nuh-uh!" The little girl shook her head, "I wanna meet everyone!"

And yes, she said it with so much energy that it came out in text format as three exclamation marks.

"You can do that after you clean up first," Kurei grumbled, running her hands through her darker hair, almost brown in color.

"It's My Birthday!" Kanaka yelled- "I can do whatever I want!"

Fam nudged Roxy briefly and asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Not usually," Roxy said, tossing the Kentrospiker battery up and down like a coin. "I think she's probably had too much sugar."

"And that's the truth," Kurei sighed, giving up on arguing with her sister for a moment. "You should see the mess she left in the kitchen. Three ounces of pure sugar Cake Icing, just...gone. And that's not even counting the stuff splattered all over the counter-tops..." She glanced at Fam and then said, "Hi, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before." She held out her hand, "I'm Tamao, Kurei. My dad's the President of Heaven Zone. I've lost count of how many times he's won re-election by now, so don't even ask for the number... Everyone just loves the work that he's doing."

"Oh wow! A pleasure to meet you! I'm Fam Fan Fan!" Fam met Kurei's hand and shook it, "So you're like royalty or something?"

"Nah, that's my cousin, Kuuko the King's little Princess," Kurei rolled her eyes. "Of course, she's gone off and gotten herself stuck in some kind of trouble." She looked over to where Nyarko was now getting yelled at by her father, Kiriha, for such a dangerous stunt like stealing a DeLorean. "Of course, seems Nyarko's always finding a way to get in even more trouble these days."

Kanaka puffed her cheeks out in annoyance at being ignored... And then spotted the Stymero battery sticking out of Callie's skirt pocket, still faintly glowing pink in the presence of the Lost Stone.

"So anyways," Engi coughed, "about the Stone?"

"Oh, yeah," Kurei turned to look at the stone that was still in the case, "I dunno if we can pull it off of the Prize Roster...can we?" She glanced at Caleb and Callie, "Is it really that important that you guys need it?"

"It's got part of the soul of our friend's partner in it," Caleb said. "I don't think anyone would really want something like that."

"True," Kurei ran a hand through her hair again, and fussed with the ponytail it was tied up into. "Sigh," she said, "I guess we can change up the prize, but since we put the photos out..."

"One of us could try to win it," Inaba spoke up.

"What? Really?" Kurei asked in surprise. "But what if you don't get it?"

"What's the contest it's a prize for anyways?" Callie asked.

"Laser Tag," Engi said. "Extreme. Laser Tag."

"Gotta wear a costume too..." Kurei added. "Which, I don't see you guys wearing?"

"If we need to, we can just whip something up in a flash," Caleb said.

"I guess so..." Kurei frowned- "I'll talk with my parents... I mean, it's just a third-place prize anyways. So it's not like anyone would be aiming for it anyways..." She then suddenly realized, "Huh? Kanaka?" She looked around- "Now where did she get off... to...? Oh no." She sighed.

Engi groaned, and clasped the case of the Lost Stone shut as she said, "Everyone, check your pockets."

"Huh?" Inaba asked, "Why?"

"Ah!" Callie cried out once again, having just checked her pockets. "Stymero's gone!"

"What!?" was the Kyoryuger's consensus cry...

And then, they heard a giggle from above.

Everyone looked up to an overhanging balcony- where Kanaka was peering through the railing, holding out the Stymero battery for them to see.

"Kanaka!" Kurei called up- "Give that back right now! It's not yours!"

"NO!" Kanaka stuck her tongue out, and then ran off.

"...Sigh," Engi said aloud as well. "She's going to be a damned good pickpocket one day if she keeps this up."

"I take it this happens a lot?" Fam asked, fearing the answer.

"More often than I'd like," Kurei grumbled. "I'll go track her down, see if I can get that thing she stole back. I probably won't be able to ask dad or mom about taking the stone off of the prize racket, though..."

"I guess we'll just play the laser tag game to pass the time until then," Caleb said. "Might even be fun for a change!"

"Can I have my Necklace back until then?" Engi asked.

"Sure!" Caleb handed it over.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|**

"They're playing Laser Tag!?" Candelira asked as she and Treasordoron observed the Kyoryugers from the forest line.

"Looks like fun!" Treasordoron said. "Can we join in?"

"No, there's got to be a reason for this...!" Candelira huffed- "It does look fun though..."

* * *

"Remember! Three hits and you're out!" Engi called out over a Loudspeaker to the costumed contestants, who were now dispersing out across the playfield. "Everyone ready!? And One and Two And...LET THE QUEST BEGIN!"

And so- the fight began...!

But that, I'm afraid, is another story for another time.

**MEANWHILE: NERV H.Q.: SHINJI'S OFFICE_ _ _|**

"So you remember your mother locking you into a stasis pod?" Shinji asked.

"Right," Luckyuro nodded.

Shinji gave a sigh, and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I don't think you understand exactly what that flash of light was."

"It was something bad enough that my mother sacrificed herself to save me," Luckyuro said.

"What that was...that was the Second Impact," Shinji said. "A lot of scientists brought their children along to The White Moon excavation... My own guardian during the Angel War was a survivor too. But she was sent out in an escape pod by her father... And you're saying that you didn't age at all during that time?"

"Whatever I was in, it kept me frozen for the most part," Luckyuro admitted.

"Well, if you haven't aged, then that'll make finding out who your parents were a bit easier. I doubt there were that many kids your age down at the site..." Shinji paused, "Also, that Candelira found you at that pod...I wonder how close to the White Moon site your Frozen Palace is."

"I never really looked the distance up," Luckyuro shrugged. "Too much ice. Too cold."

"That's fine. It doesn't matter for now..." Shinji said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. The Second Impact...that was a lot to go through for anyone."

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Man, just when you think you've got it all figured out...Then everything goes topside!" Merry lamented as she tossed a baseball up and down into the air. "Luckyuro used a memory trick to forget the Second Impact? So Lucky's mom was the girl Torin was looking for, and she died...I just...wow! How the hell does something like that even happen!?"

"That's a weird thing, alright..." Yui said as she watched Luckyuro being escorted down a hallway by Yumeji. "..Huh?" She then watched with wide, confused eyes as Yumeji took Lucky's hat off, and she pulled down her own face mask... _'Eri-chan!?'_ The brief kiss that they shared was enough to seal that deal...

"What's up?" Merry asked from where she was laying, at a bad angle to even see the screen.

Then an incoming call came in, and quickly covered up that hallway feed. Yui answered it- "Hello?" She said in a hurry.

It was Professor Kaiyumi on the other end- _"Yui! Thank goodness I got through to you."_

"What's up?" Yui asked.

_"Kanaka stole the Stymero battery. We've got the Lost Stone that it matches to, though..."_

"You do? That's great!" Merry sat up, grinning. "How?"

 _"Fam won the Laser Tag match,"_ Kaiyumi said. _"Well, won third place, really, since that was the Stone's prize ranking...but anyways!"_ She shook her head- _"That's not why I'm calling. Could one of you get in contact with Rei for me? Right now, Kanaka's hidden Stymero away somewhere, and she's not saying where it is, even under threat of not getting any cake..."_ And then an explosion drew her attention off-screen. _"Aww crap in a hat."_

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

* * *

"What's the matter!?" Treasordoron cried out as he swung his pic-ax at Fam, who had brought up Zandar Thunder to block. She jumped up and over his Pic-ax and then kicked at his head. "DOH!"

Nyarko let out a squeal of terror, then turned to her parents, "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HER!?"

"BRAVE IN!" Fam brought out Pteragordon's battery, and slotted it into her Gaburichanger. **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

"That-" Kiriha said, pointing at Fam as she smirked at Treasordoron.

"For interrupting this Birthday party," Fam yelled, "Face the Wrath of my KYORYU CHANGE!" She pulled back the lever and the wing on the device sprung out.

"HAH!" Treasordoron swung his Pic-ax, and Fam just dodged it, using the swooping and ducking and swinging to the music as a way to dodge.

She the brought up the Changer to block one downwards swing, and yelled "FIRE!" as she let go of the lever- sending a burst of energy into Treasordoron's face as she kicked him between the legs and flipped backwards.

The Pteragordon energy blast circled around and CHOMPED the suit onto Fam in an instant- turning her into Kyoryu Gold!

Nyarko's mouth fell open.

"And to answer your question," Nene said towards her daughter, "you've only been gone for a few months."

"I so hate Time Travel right now," Nyarko said as, suddenly...

"GYAA!" Minityra leaped in from the side and began a chomp attack against Treasordoron's chest and face.

"WHAT THE-!? A RED CHICKEN!?" The Treasure Hunter yelled out in terror as he tossed the chibi-voltasaur off...

And it flipped back around and landed on Gold's awaiting arm, "Hey, Minityra!" She giggled, and held out her other hand expectantly, "Mind if I borrow that?"

Minityra spat out the 1+ battery and leaped away to grow into giant size where he wouldn't squash anyone.

"BRAVE IN!" Gold activated the battery, gaining a Chibi-Pteragordon as the image, and then flung it up into the air- "PTERAGORDON!"

The Voltasaur was summoned in a flash of lightning- and ate the Battery.

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAARGEEE!_** _

And with a brilliant flash of light- Pteragordon shrunk down into a more human sized form, even shape-shifting with a cry of **_TWISTAROUND!_** as he did such...!

And then Raiden-oh landed next to Kyoryu Gold at the same scale as his partner.

"Goron!" The Voltasaur cried out as it struck a pose.

"Oh that's just not fair!" Treasordoron cried out- "Now I have to fight them small too!?"

And then with a shrill cry- Candelira came flying at him- knocking him over.

"Owowow! They found me!" Candelira whined as Roxy and Callie walked up, Gaburevolvers in hand.

"It's getting wild, you know!" Callie said.

"Indeed!" Roxy nodded.

"BRAVE IN!" The two girls chimed out- and then brought out their Gaburevolvers to insert the Batteries into them. **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA! ANNNKYDON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" And with a spin of the revolvers- Nyarko watched as her younger cousins (of a sort) danced to the Samba music, and then aimed straight at Treasordoron and Candelira. "FIRE!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Treasordoron cried out as the two energy blasts shot out and hit him dead on, Candelira having ducked behind him at the last moment.

The blasts circled around after smashing into him, and CHOMPED down- putting Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Pink on the scene.

"EEEEHHHH!?" Nyarko let out a shrill cry of surprise. "MORE OF THEM!?"

"And that, too," Kiriha concluded.

Treasordoron got up- growling from the attack he'd suffered- "You little...!"

Pink leaped at him.

As his personality was based on Treasore, he remembered being able to bring up the stone tablet to block such a similar attack...!

"Right! MY stone slab defense!" He held up the stone...

Which didn't exist because his body was based off of Doronbus instead.

"...Nothing."

He was kicked in the face, and then Cyan leaped in, slashing with her Gaburicaliber...!

For a few moments he was distracted- but then the two Girls broke off to chase after Candelira...

"Wait- What?" And then Kyoryu Gold and Raiden-Chibi came leaping in, with Gold holding the normal Zandar Thunder, and Raiden-Chibi holding the gold colored version of the weapon.

**_ZANDAR!_**

**_ZANDAR!_**

Double slashes went out, and Treasordoron was shocked- being knocked backwards from the impact.

"I'M GETTING DE JA VU!" Treasordoron cried out as he hit the dirt.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

Treasordoron got up to his feet- and then...

BANG BANG! He hit the dirt again.

Kyoryu Red and Black came running in, Gaburevolvers drawn.

"Sorry we're late, Fam!" Red apologized, "Candelira summoned some Paramonsters...!"

"Oh my!" Black remarked upon seeing Treasordoron get back to his feet, "It's a two for one special today, isn't it?"

"GORO~N!" Raiden-chibi cawed, which made Black do a double take.

"Oh My Times Two!" He said in surprise- "It really is a two for one special today!"

"Can we talk about this later, Inaba?" Gold asked.

"Let's finish this guy off and get back to the party...!" Red said.

Nyarko just continued to stare on as she asked- "And those two are the other two, aren't they?"

Her parents just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kurei knelled down next to her sister, who was watching the fight go on below through the window. "Alright, sis, playtime's over."

"They're a Sentai..." Kanaka said with awe filled eyes, "just like on the TV shows...!"

"Not just like," Kurei rolled her eyes, "only just sort of like..."

* * *

"If I open this...?" Treasordoron opened the vault on his chest...

**_VAMOLA!_**

The red and black blasts of energy were then sucked up into Doronbus' vault.

"EEEE!" Treasordoron squealed- "I think I finally understand how to use this body!"

And then he was shot from behind as Cyan and Pink came back to join the fight.

"Candelira escaped again!" Pink explained.

"Let's mix it up again," Red said, holding his hand out to Raiden-Chibi.

 **_UPACHUCK!_** Out came the 1+ battery into Red's hand, and then Raiden-chibi grew back into normal size into Pteragordon- circling the battle field from above.

Red held out the battery and activated it: "BRAVE IN!" and with that- he tossed it up to the awaiting Gabutyra.

_**_** _ **GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAAARGE!_** _

Minityra landed in Red's hands, and with a _**_TWISTAROUND!_**_ switched into his gun form.

CHOMP went Minityra's mouth!

**_OH! PARTY TIME! CAAAARNIVAL!_**

"FIRE!" Red aimed upwards- and with a flash of circling light, he became "KYORYU RED! CARNIVAL!"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Carnival yelled out- "THE FANGED HERO!" He struck the usual pose- only with the ethereal projection being of Minityra instead of Gabutyra..."KYORYU RED..." And then with a samba whistle- he started dancing as the etherial Gabutyra made way to a whole party of dancing Kyoryu Reds. _**"CARNIVAL!"**_ There was even a flashing neon sign.

"THE HOT SHOT HERO!" Black struck up his usual pose with the usual fanfare of an ehterial Parasagun behind him. "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE STEELY HEROINE!" Cyan took Blue's place in the Roll call. "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Pink came next, as Green wasn't there to join in. "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" Gold did her usual call out- "KYORYU GOLD: HAS ARRIVED!"

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The five of them yelled out.

"VOLTASAUR TEAM!" Carnival yelled.

 _ **"KYORYUGER!"**_ And there went the fireworks meant for later in the evening...going off by accident.

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

"It's gonna get wild!" Carnival said as they all stretched out- and then yelled: "JUST TRY TO STOP THIS PARTY NOW!"

"YOU-!" Treasordoron leveled his ax and ran at them.

The five Kyoryugers ran in, and began circling the Fused Debo Monster.

* * *

Kanaka and Kurei watched on as the fight went on.

"Did you see those batteries they were using?" Kurei asked of her sister.

"Un," Kanaka nodded.

"Well, they're just like that one that you took from Callie."

"Oh..."

"Oh is right. What if they need that one down there right now?"

* * *

**_VAMOLA!_**

Treasordoron opened his chest and absorbed the attacks from Black, Pink, and Cyan...

"It ate our shots again!" Black complained.

"FULL POWER!" Treasordoron yelled out, throwing his arms wide and attempting to pull the Kyoryugers in with suction.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON!"

The five of them had a hard time holding onto their weapons...!

 **"GORO~N!"** And then Pteragordon zapped Treasordoron for his troubles- buying the Kyoryugers enough time to do this...

"Bro!" Cyan handed Carnival an Ankydon battery.

"Here!" Pink did the same with a Dricera battery.

"Time for A Snapping Change!" Carnival declared, beginning the process of swapping the batteries in quick motion.

**_AMIGO! CARNIVAL!_**

**"DORODORORINCHO!"** Ankydon's battery.

 **"DRIIDRIIRINCHO!"** Dricera's battery.

 **"GABUGABURINCHO!"** Gabutyra's battery.

Carnival began to do a dance very similar to Kyoryuzin Macho's opening poses after forming, even as spectral versions of Ankydon and Dricera appeared behind him, and Minityra cried out: **_HA! HA HA! HA! HA HA!_**

"FIRE!"

**_MUCHO BEEFY!_**

The Dricera armor appeared on the left as per usual...

But now on the right arm were Cyan's Ankydon hammer plus Ankydon themed armor!

"KYORYU RED MACHO CARNIVAL!"

Treasordoron tried to rev up his suction powers once more...!

"Time to Dance!" Carnival leaped straight into the suction: "TRY TO STOP ME!"

"WHAT!?" Treasordoron cried out in surprise at the suicide leap...! (Which actually wasn't much of one.)

"MACHO!"

And with a mighty swing of the Ankydon hammer- Doronbus' vault door was smashed inwards, and then the rest of the force sent him flying backwards.

"Feel the Power!" Carnival said as he did a quick dance to taunt Treasordoron as the hybrid monster tried to get to his feet, and inspected the damage.

"M-My vault!" The whole thing was bent inwards so badly that it seemed to go into negative space inside his chest.

"GYAA!"

He looked up- and Carnival held Minityra...!

"Let's finish him!" Black declared.

 **_MACHO CARNIVAL!_** Minityra cried out as Red chomped the mouth.

"Mucho! Macho!" Carnival stomped his feet to the music: "Now this Carnival is MUCHO MACHO!" He kept stomping his feet.

 **_VAMOLA! MUCHO!_** Black, Cyan, and Pink spun their Revolver barrels.

 **"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"** Gold swung her sword.

**"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

**"CARNIVAL BRAVE FINISH!"**

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

**_GUN-GUN! DON-DOOOON! DRR-DRIIIILLL! GABUGABUOOOOM!_**

It was Mucho Overkill- Lightning bolts, followed by Parasagun, Ankydon, and Dricera...and then a Spectral Kyoryuzin Macho.

"NOW THAT WAS BRAVE!" The five Kyoryugers all yelled as they turned their backs on the exploding Treasordoron...

He exploded so much that his body went flying up into the air, and landed in the forest just a little way's away.

* * *

"Ohhhh... You're all beat up!" Candelira whined when she found the poor Fused monster.

"D-Did you find out what they were after?" Treasordoron asked.

"Uh.." Candelira just pulled out a Water Bottle and you all know the drill. "NUTRITIOUS JOYRO!" She yelled for no other reason that to distract the poor monster.

* * *

"HUH?" He cried out as he grew to massive size- "What?"

"Minityra!" Carnival said as he pulled out the 1+ battery, "Turn back to Gabutyra!"

"GYA!"

* * *

"Why...am I giant again?" Treasordoron asked- "Is this one of those distraction things...?"

And then Gabutyra headbutted him- smashing the Vault door, which had been restored by growing, inwards yet again.

And then-

**"GORO~OOON!"**

Pteragordon came out of left field- smashing in the same chest vault even more...

And then-

**"DOOON!"**

Ankydon finished it off completely- back to completely dented inwards.

"And I Just had it fixed too...!" Treasordoron complained, even as Dricera entered the field of battle.

"LIGHTNING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" The five landbound Kyoryugers yelled.

The Samba beat rang out- Gabutyra transformed into Kyoryuzin mode- and with a double **_GABURINCHO!_** Ankydon and Dricera attached into the Macho Formation...

And then, the music shifted into Lightning mode as Pteragordon attached onto the back.

**_RAIDEN KYORYUZIN! MACHO! MUCHO BEEFY!_**

* * *

"RAIDEN KYORYUZIN MACHO! READY!" The Five Kyoryugers yelled.

* * *

With a swing of the Hammer- and then a slash of the Drill...!

Treasordoron was knocked backwards- stumbling over his own two feet.

And then...

"RAIDEN MACHO BRAVE FINISH!"

Raiden Kyoryuzin Macho took to the air- gathering lighting up on the hammer, and then swinging it down with a mighty cry of...!

**_** _**ZANDARRRR** _ **HAMMER!_**

They hit Treasordoron on the head- and he was thoroughly electrocuted as he yelled out: "I was beaten before I understood what was happening!"

Raiden Kyoryuzin Macho spun around in triumph, and Treasordoron fell flat on his face before exploding.

* * *

The Kyoryugers all sighed in relief.

"Well that was a show, alright," Black remarked.

And then Cyan looked up at the signs and laughed- "Raiden! Macho!"

Neither of them mentioned Kyoryuzin at all.

**A SHORT WHILE LATER_ _ _|**

"I'M SORRY FOR STEALING!" Kanaka said with a bowed head as she held out her hands, with the Stymero battery resting across the palms of both.

"It's fine," Callie said as she took the Stymero battery back from the little girl. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay!" Kanaka nodded, and then turned off to go talk with her friends around her age all about her awesome cousins who were the Kyoryugers.

Kurei sighed- "And she'll remember that lesson for all of one day before she's back at it, knowing her."

"She's five, she'll get the point eventually," Engi remarked.

"Probably," Kurei said with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyways," Engi said as she handed her necklace back over to Caleb. "Take good care of that. I want it back when it doesn't have someone's soul in it."

"We'll keep an eye on it," Caleb said with a nod.

"Well, that's Stymero's stone too," Fam said as she tossed the rock up and down in her hand like a coin. "I was pretty woried there that Treasore was after it."

"Doronbus," Inaba corrected her.

"Wasn't it both of them at once?" Roxy corrected him.

"Whatever," Caleb laughed, clapping his hands together. "We've got a lot left to do besides joking around about monster names."

And then they heard a yell from across the yard, along with the roar of an engine.

 **"NYARKO AMANO-AOUNOMA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"** came the familiar voices of Typheus and Echidna...

And then the DeLorean came whooshing past, flying overhead, even as the two Denizens chased after it.

"Oh My," Inaba lamented, even as the DeLorean hit 88 MPH and vanished in a burst of light, leaving behind a set of twin fire-trails through the sky. "Something tells me she's going to be grounded when she gets back."

"Well," Kaiyumi said as she came walking up, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Why's that?" Caleb asked.

"I officialy, by that I mean cronologically first from my perspective, gave Nyarko her mission to hunt down Kuuko and Mahiro, as well as perform a few...Time Missions for me, as long as she has Juels at her side."

"Time Missions?" Kurei asked.

"Mission One, well, that I've assigned now, is delivering a letter to myself, years in the past." Kaiyumi said, "It's a critical fixed point that I never was sure of how it worked out, until now."

"So you're turning an accident into more thread," Engi remarked. "Wonderful."

"Oh I'm going to get hell for it from Nene and Kiriha once they finish storming up there-" Kaiyumi winced as Kiriha/Tyhpehus and Nene/Echidna let off a brief thundercloud over head, threatening rain over the entire household. "Buuuut...It's not like I haven't gotten hell from the others about bringing you all in as Kyoryugers. So it's nothing new."

"Just so long as you don't get grounded," Roxy laughed, and the others laughed as well.

And then Kaiyumi realized- "Oh! I need to tell Merry and Yui to stop trying to find Rei!"

That just brought on another burst of laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yui confronted Yumeji just outside of the cafeteria.

"Is something up, Yui?" Yumeji asked.

Yui just stared at him for a few moments, then slowly said, "No, nothing really. I just wanted to let you know I made sure to erase those few seconds tape that you were stupid enough to get caught on."

"Wait..." Yumeji's eyes widened slightly. "You mean...!?"

Yui giggled and shook her head as she turned to leave, "Don't mention it, and I won't either!"

And so Yumeji was left standing there, completely baffled.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"It's autumn, and the leaves are turning colors... BUT EVERYONE STILL THINKS IT'S SUMMER VACATION!? WHat is this, Autumn Vacation? Autumn Vacation-? AUTUMN VACATION! **BRAVE 31! VACATION! The Permanent Holiday!** _Sorry about that._ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely stuck to the source footage on this one. Haha...wow. But yeah...that Nyarko, huh? Always quite the trouble maker... And FINALLY: After some 90+ some episodes, we FINALLY meet Luce-san and Petsula-chan's daughter(s)! Wow- that's a long time coming, isn't it? They grow up so fast...!


	31. BRAVE 31!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [music] La La Laa... it's an endless holiday! [/music]

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"It's almost Fall!" Candelira cheered as she observed one of the yearly calendars that Luckyuro had once brought in. "Maybe I should come up with a song about bittersweet love?" And then she heard a guitar strum to her right. "Huh?"

"Fall!? Wow, am I out of season!" It was...a Debo Monster. He had giant lips, palm tree antennas with big sun-designed eyes... His right hand was a giant lobster claw and his left...was an Ice cream Cone Drill. "Apologies for coming in late, but I'm Debo Vacayshun!"

Candelira squealed in dismay- "I forgot about you! You're that monster I created back in July!"

"I guess it's probably too late for a summer themed monster, isn't it?" Vacayshun asked, turning away...

"Wait!" Candelira said- holding him back- "Vacations are like scissors! It all depends on how you use them! I'm sure I can come up with a plan for you...!"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"The Fall Festival is starting tomorrow!" Merry cheered with a wide grin on her face.

"Ah, yeah," Inaba mused, "It's been a while since I've been to a Fall Festival."

"We've all usually been on Aincrad," Roxy said. "All those Festivals get out of synch with each other..."

"Doesn't matter what universe you're in," Caleb said with a grin, "there's always a festival of some kind going on!"

"So!" Merry clapped her hands together and grinned- "I take it we're all going tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!" Was the reply from a good half of the Kyoryugers in the room.

"I...Wasn't planning on going," Yumeji said, glancing towards one of the Teleport Pads.

"Aw, come on, Yumeji!" Merry complained.

"Ah, sorry," Yui spoke up then, "But that's my fault!"

Yumeji and Caleb both glanced over at her in confusion, and even Callie raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Merry asked.

"I need to run a few tests on Zakutor after that jump Yumeji took to the Digital World, just to make sure there aren't any lingering side-effects," Yui said. "And even if I started tonight it'd go well into tomorrow..."

"Hah?" Callie spoke up, "But shouldn't the scans just-?"

"I want to make sure that he doesn't end up like John, Kuuko, or Mahiro," Yui cut her fellow lab-partner off. "Is that so wrong?"

"Mouuuu..." Merry pouted, "That's fine, I guess!"

Yumeji shot Yui a thankful look, and Yui just rolled her eyes in return.

"Ah, actually," Roxy spoke up. "My family has plans for tomorrow already. So I don't think I can make it either. Sounds like fun though!"

"You're going to miss out!" Caleb said, then a thought hit him. "Oh! What about the Professor and her kid?"

Merry considered it for a moment, then agreed- "Alright! Sure! I'll go ask her!" And with that, Merry ran off.

Fam teleported in just then, strolling over with a yawn and a stretch.

"Something wrong?" Inaba asked.

"Just a weird dream...that's all," Fam muttered.

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

"Hot...hot...hot..." Merry muttered as she walked up to the front door of Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto's house. "Maaan...It's scorching..." She knocked on the door and then waited for a moment. "It's stupid how late in the year it is to be this hot... I thought King Sylen fixed all that Second Impact Global Warming..."

There wasn't a reply.

Merry frowned, and then... "Eh?" She heard giggling from the back yard.

With a quick navigation around through the side yard, and over the fence into the back yard, Merry quickly found the source.

"Yuzuko!" Merry called out at the Professor's daughter, who had set up a kiddy pool in the back yard and was in it. "What're you doing!?"

"Aloha!" Yuzuko waved at Merry.

"No, Putting all _alohas_ aside, what are you doing?" Merry asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the festival?"

"It's Vacation!" The girl called out.

"Eh? No it isn't!" Merry protested.

"Look at the calendar!" Yuzuko called out, and then returned to her relaxing in the small pool.

Merry reluctantly moved over to the back door and opened it, "Pardon me for Intruding!" she called out, and stepped into the house... "Professor?" She called out- "Hello?"

No reply.

Merry slipped into the kitchen and looked at the calendar on the wall- "Haaah!?"

The month had rolled backwards into August...and every single day had been numbered "8."

Merry lifted the month page over to look at what should reasonably be September... "HAAAH!?"

It was still August- and every day was still the 8th.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four broken, Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus a Navy #00 Battery towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

All Nine Batteries are activated! Everyone's Dancing!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They aim up, and fire!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching a Mini-Gabutyra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- he's suddenly in some other- brand new mode!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with in-screen windows of their SAMBA, WESTERN, and KUNG FU formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 31! VACATION! The Permanent Holiday!**

* * *

Deciding that Yuzuko was probably well enough on her own to not get in trouble alone in such a situation like this, Merry went off to search the city, making a point of taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist due to the excessive heat.

Now that she was looking for it, Merry saw that practically everyone was goofing around like it was their vacation, or just simply complaining about the heat.

"Everyone in town is acting lazy..." Merry surmised. "What happened?"

"YOOHOO! MERRY!"

And then Yumeji and Eri came skipping down the street, arm in arm, wearing swimsuits as if they were heading down to the local pool.

"Yumeji? Eri!?" Merry stared at the two of them, giggling away as they waved. "Wait- what happened to the tests Yui was running!?"

"What're you talking about?" Eri asked- "It's a vacation!"

"Everyone's on holiday!" Yumeji even made a point of putting his arm around Merry's shoulders in a tight hug- "Why worry about school?"

"Who said anything about school!? Merry asked as she ducked out of Yumeji's grip and glared at him.

"Right!?" And then Eri did just the exact same thing- arm around the shoulder, super tight hug.

Merry ducked out again- "What happened to you two?! Snap out of it, sheesh!"

And then- the two of them started laughing- oozing out a pink aura, even as Merry herself began to let loose a soft red glow.

And then Merry's eyes widened- and the glow faded- "Wait...This is...!"

She glanced around in a hurry- spying a similar pink glow flowing up off of the other citizens lounging around goofing off.

"Could this be a Deboss attack?" Merry asked aloud.

Eri and Yumeji didn't hear her- instead discussing which swimming pool they should hit next.

So, Merry did the next best thing- using her eyes to follow the trail of pink energy that was flowing out of pretty much everyone.

"Sneak sneak sneak...!"

She didn't have to look far.

"Sneaky crab...!" Vacayshun was sidestepping across the street as quickly as he could, as if it would make him be unseen.

Merry ran.

Vacayshun saw this and quickly tried to abscond- "Uhoh...!"

"MERRY DIVING ATTACK!"

And then- she leaped at Vacayshun and body slammed him- sending the Debo Monster flying.

He landed in a parking lot- and Merry followed after him, leaping down over a nearby railing onto a truck bed, and then down onto the lot itself.

"Are you the one who messed with the calendar?!" Merry asked, pointing at him dramatically.

"You figured it out?" Vacayshun asked, then laughed. "Well! You've got it!" He then got up and spread his arms- "I just do this, and...!" He was encased with a brilliant glow of light from the sun. "HOLIDAY BEAM!" And then he shot out all of the energy from his mouth.

Merry jumped to the side- and the truck she'd landed on earlier was hit by the beam of light- suddenly transforming it into a party supply carrying vehicle...Except for the fact that the tires had gone flat.

"Now that truck is lazy too!" Merry cried out in surprise, then quickly had to jump to the side to avoid a burst of heart-shaped energy beams being flung at her.

"You need to start slacking off, Blue!" Candelira cheered as she ran up to join Vacayshun.

"Candelira!" Merry growled- "So it was you all along!"

"Cool idea, right?!" Candelira asked. "Vacayshun uses his power to make everyone act like they're on holiday and start lazing around! Everyone's happy to get a permanent break!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of a nearby road, some people had set up picnics that were obstructing traffic.

"What are you guys doing in the middle of the road!?" an irate driver yelled. "Dammit, people! What the hell?!" He was giving off a plume of red aura.

* * *

"And since Dogold got booted, and Endolf's dead, I decided to do a two for one special and get Fury off of anyone who's not affected by Vacayshun's beams!" Candelira continued, clapping. "Amazing right? Not only Juicy Joy, but Flaming Fury too!" And then she stopped as she realized that Merry had run off to drag Yumeji and Eri over, the latter reluctantly only as the two were still linked arm in arm.

"Merry..." Yumeji giggled. Yes. GIGGLED.

"Come on, Yumeji!" Merry said, "We need to suit up!" She held out Stegotchi's battery in her right hand and drew her Gaburevolver with her left. "BRAVE IN!" **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!"

Merry spun her Revolver and began dancing... not noticing that Yumeji and Eri were both dancing...albeit lazily...

And Yumeji hadn't even brought out his Gaburevolver!

"FIRE!" Merry fired upwards and the shot circled down to transform her into Kyoryu Blue!

And then, she turned around to see Eri and Yumeji were still lazily dancing.

"OH COME ON!" Blue yelled in frustration as the two then linked arms again and began dancing in a circle. "Grr...Fine! I'll just have to beat that monster myself!" She spun around, spinning the barrel on her Revolver as she did such. **_VAMOLA!_**

Blue ran forwards- firing off at Vacayshun.

...The monster flashed silver as the shots hit him and suddenly went wide- flinging off sharply into various directions.

"Hey now!" He yelled, "That's dangerous!" And then he gathered up some of the energy shots and then fired them straight back at Blue- knocking her over.

And then Candelira leaped at Blue, swinging her Halbred/ax/heart shaped weapon downwards.

Blue rolled to the side and then jumped up to block with her Gaburevolver.

"Vacayshun! You can play with those two!" Candelira declared- and then, with a giggled, broke off to shove Blue to the side.

"What's your problem!?" Blue asked as she ducked under one of Candelira's swings.

"It's called-!" Candelira gave a kick- "BEING PROFESSIONAL!" Blue leaned backwards to avoid it...but then... Another swing! Blue caught the weapon and then wrapped her arm around the pole- holding it hostage as she tried to hit Candelira with her Gaburevolver. "Taking every day efficiently!" Candelira leaned away from it, resulting in Blue's swing missing and inadvertently rolling up her own arm- "No-matter HOW BAD IT IS!"

"ARMED ON!" Blue rolled backwards as she turned that missed hit into an advantage, gaining her Stego Shield as she jumped backwards to avoid Candelira's next attack.

"And above all else-!" Candelira swung downwards- which Blue caught with the shield. Briefly, Blue spaced out, glancing over at Vacayshun as...he tossed a beach ball to Eri, who tossed it to Yumeji, who tossed it back to Vacayshun...and so on.

"Are you KIDDING ME!?" Blue yelled.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Candelira then broke off from that hold and delivered a double slash to Blue's chest- knocking her down.

Blue glanced up, about to reply, when the Professor came running over, giggling madly as she called out, "I wanna play too!"

"NO!" Blue yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" She tried to get up and run over- but took a slash to the back, knocking her down once more.

"I said!" Candelira huffed- "Above ALL ELSE! I- **Keep** \- _**SMILING~!"**_

She swung her weapon down once more...!

_**VWORP!** _

And then Kyoryu Blue, the Professor, Yumeji, and Eri all vanished in a flash of white light.

"HUH!?" Candelira protested, not even realizing that her weapon was stuck in the pavement right where Kyoryu Blue had been lying mere moments before. "NO FAIR!"

She didn't even notice the blue feather lying at her feet.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Merry glanced around for a few moments- confused as to what happened, and then...

"NO WAY!"

Caleb, Callie, Inaba, and Fam were all lounging around, dressed as if they had all been engaged with various summer activities mere moments before being abducted back into the Spirit Base.

"Man, that sounds rough," Caleb was saying, dressed as if he'd been at some fancy-suit party.

"Sorry, man," Inaba replied, dressed as if he'd been at a beach all day, then turned to Fam and said, "Got all that?"

"Yes, but more importantly," Fam said, also dressed as if she'd been at a beach all day, "this art of "the Pickup" you spoke of..." Merry's eyes widened as Fam continued to say: "Please, educate me in its ways!"

"Are you sure you can handle that, Fammy?" Callie asked, giggling from nearby.

"What...The..." Merry's eyes twitched, even as Yumeji, Eri, and the Professor strolled out from behind her to find their own lounge chairs. "Even Caliber and the others...?"

"It seems so," Torin remarked, having been standing behind Merry this entire time.

"Torin!" Merry jumped in surprise. "How did you-?"

"Not everyone's been like this, however," Torin said, motioning over to one of the computer consoles, where Yui was hurriedly typing away on something. "But from those that are affected, I can't sense even a flicker of Bravery." He looked to Merry and said, "Even Dogold has been affected inside the Spirit Base...this is a grave situation indeed."

"Found Roxy!" Yui yelled- and then pressed a button.

There was a flash of light- and then Roxy came stumbling through the Teleport Pad, singing, "Tomorrow, and the day after, and forever! All is Vacayshuuuun!"

Merry's eyes twitched- "What...is even..." Then she realized- "Wait! Yuzuko-chan's still...!"

"Already taken care of," Torin said. "The Professor's place was the first I checked. She's with the Commander right now."

* * *

"SWIMMING!" Yuzuko cried out as Shinji dragged her away from a large vat of LCL, "I wanna swiiiiimmm...!"

"No way I'm letting you swim in that!" Shinji grumbled as he had to lift the little girl up by the shoulders. _'Damn, how can a kid so small feel so heavy!? These kids are just growing up way too fast these days...!'_

* * *

"Whew," Merry sighed in relief- "That's great..." Then she growled- "Alright, Yui! What's going on? What happened with Yumeji?"

Yui sighed- and then turned around, "I let him go home last night to get some sleep after I finished with the first bit of testing. That was a really stupid mistake since he must have been caught up in whatever's causing this on the way back in."

"Liar," Merry frowned. "I can smell it on your breath."

"How do you even smell-?" Yui glanced at Torin, then said with a sigh, "Look, not here, okay? This isn't the place for it."

"Grr..." Merry sighed- "Fine."

* * *

With a flash of light, the two girls teleported out to the shaded street that was to be the site of the Fall Festival, if only the people running it and busy setting it up weren't AWOL.

Yui took a deep breath, and then said, "Eri-chan is Luckyuro, underneath that hat and mask. I saw them kissing on one of the hallway cameras..."

"What?" Merry asked flatly. "You're telling me that Yumeji's been-!?"

"That's why he didn't want to tell you," Yui said. "We've been keeping a close eye on Luckyuro ever since she and Dogold split from the rest of the Deboss Legion, so Eri and Yumeji haven't had any real chance to...you know..."

Merry just blinked- twice- and said, "Too Much Info, Yui."

"So I made up a bogus test so that way I could loop the cameras and they could slip out and go on a date," Yui said with a groan. "If I'd known they'd be caught up in this, I would've had them stay inside the lab"

"Inside?" Merry asked.

"Everyone who's spent most of this morning inside when this started is normal," Yui said, "it's only those who spent long periods of time outside that are being affected."

"Wait..." Merry frowned- "I remember that Monster...He got hit with a beam of light...then...My attacks were just bouncing off of him at weird angles..." Her eyes widened- "That's It!"

"What is!?" Yui asked.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

Merry and Yui teleported back into the Lab, running over to the console to redirect a camera up at the sun.

"There!" Merry pointed at the image the screen brought up. "I was right!"

"A giant Vacayshun is in front of the sun...!" Yui said, eyes narrowing as she began to piece together what was going on.

* * *

The camera pulled out into orbit, and then back further to the sun, where, indeed, a Giant Vacayshun was sitting cozy as he stared at the Earth...

* * *

Candelira and the smaller Vacayshun looked over as Yui and Merry came running at them straight from a Teleport pad.

"Uh oh!" Vacayshun grumbled, "They look like they figured it out!"

"There's no way...!" Candelira began...

"You were blasting that Holiday Beam on everything this morning!" Yui yelled, "And everyone who was outside and got caught in it...!"

"Geeze!" Candelira huffed. "Fine! That's right: One hour of exposure turns you into a Holiday-Man!"

"And he's a copy of the Giant guy," Merry pointed at Vacayshun- "who reflects the light to hit people who're in the shade!"

"They've really figured it out!" Vacayshun yelped.

"That's why my Gaburevolver shots were reflected all over the place," Merry continued on.

"B-bingo...!" Vacayshun cowered.

"You're pretty amazing for figuring that all out," Candelira said, clapping her hands slowly in mock applause. "But just because you figured it out," she stopped clapping and pointed at the two girls dramatically, "doesn't mean you can stop us by yourselves!"

"Don't underestimate us, Candelira," Yui said, "remember Tanabadta?" She then pulled out a Plezuon Battery.

"Now just imagine that with TWO Kyoryugers in action, rather than One!" Merry added as she drew out a Stegotchi Battery.

"BRAVE IN!" The two girls activated the batteries and slotted them into their Gaburevolvers.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! PLEZUON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They yelled, and spun their revolvers.

"THERE!" Candelira let loose a bunch of heart shaped laser blasts at them- blowing it at them like a kiss.

The two girls danced their way around the explosions, then, fired straight ahead before running forwards and letting the energy blasts circle around to transform them as they ran.

"YUPSIE!" Blue let loose a swinging punch at Vacayshun.

"YAAH!" Violet drew her Gaburicaliber and began slashing at Candelira.

"So what's your deal!?" Vacayshun asked as he ducked and weaved around Blue's attacks- "Why are you being so fussy!?"

"Haven't you heard!?" Blue did a low sweeping spin kick- "It's Called...!" Vacayshun stumbled from avoiding that attack... "BEING PROFESSIONAL!"

And then out came the Stegoshield straight up between the legs.

"AIEEEEEE!" Vacayshun let out a yelp of pain- and went flying upwards, coming down on top of Candelira.

"Hey!" Candelira protested, "That's my Line!"

"Yui!" Blue called out- running towards the two- "I'll handle them! Go get the Big one!"

"Right!" Violet nodded- and then turned to do just that. "BRAVE IN!" She activated another Plezuon battery: "Let's Rocket, Plezuon!" She flung the battery upwards- and it teleported to Plezuon...!

"I'm not letting you make anyone else join this crazy summer!" Blue yelled as she brought out the 1+ battery: "BRAVE IN!" She then tossed it upwards: "STEGOTCHI!"

 **_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAARGE!_** _

And then the Mini-gotchi landed next to Blue, and let loose a roar: "Gochy!"

"You seriously want to fight us together!?" Candelira asked, even as Violet leaped upwards into Plezuon as she teleported in above them.

"Well, up until now, I've been holding back!" Blue said, cracking her knuckles: "LET'S RUMBLE-RUMBLE-RINCHO, STEGOTCHI!" Mini-gotchi let loose a cry of **_TWISTAROUND!_** and shifted into a sword for Blue to use in her left, dominant hand, with the Stegoshield still held in her right. And with a roar- she ran forwards, "YUUSHO!" She leaped at Vacayshun, and delivered a mighty double slash across his chest with some fancy twisting motion.

"What!?" He yelped in surprise, flying backwards- "That was too complex for a left-handed move!"

"You guys thought my right hand was dominant, didn't you?" Blue asked, hefting her shield with that hand...and then threw it at Vacayshun, knocking him in the gut as she then leaped at Candelira.

"EEP!" Candelira quickly tried to block the unexpected attacks, but found herself thinking... _'I_ had _been thinking that Blue's dominant hand was the right one!'_ ...but thinking back to previous battles, she quickly realized that Kyoryu Blue's left-handed attacks had always been somewhat faster...and also, of all the other Kyoryugers, Blue always transformed with the Gaburevolver in her left hand, and not the right...!

And as a right-handed weapon user, Candelira found herself at a disadvantage, having crafted her fighting style in a way that was meant to defend against right-handed attacks.

"When Really-!" Blue slashed and fenced and displayed skills that she rarely ever used unless the situation actually called for it. "-My left is dominant! But it wasn't always that way-!" and then she switched Mini-gotchi to her right hand to deliver a left-handed punch into Candelira's face- "So really, I guess you could say-" She tossed Mini-Gotchi into the Left hand again and then delivered a right-hook to Candelira's face yet again- "I'M ACTUALLY AMBIDEXTROUS!"

Candelira hit the dirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Space...

"Hmmm..." The Giant Vacayshun mused- "Should be time for another Holiday Bea-"

He was hit with a mighty volley of laser blasts, and floated backwards suddenly. "HUUUH!?"

**_PLEZU-OH! ZUON!_**

And then Plezu-oh came rocketing towards him.

* * *

"Let's go!" Violet yelled.

* * *

"Ice-Cream Arm!" Vacayshun took his left arm and aimed it at Plezu-oh. "TRIPLE DRILL CREAM!"

He threw his cone-arm forwards like it was a drill, and knocked Plezu-oh backwards from the impact.

* * *

"Time to shoot you down!" Violet grumbled as she got her balance back.

* * *

"PLEZU KNUCKLE!"

The left arm launched off like a rocket- and began smashing into Vacayshun from all angles...!

There were so many hits that he had no clue what was going on until the barrage stopped and he suddenly found himself flying down into Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

"Alright!" Violet laughed, "Now to take him out!"

* * *

Plezu-oh turned to return to Tokyo-3.

* * *

The Giant Vacayshun landed in the harbor with a massive explosion of water flying upwards.

* * *

In the Voltasaur Lab- everyone suddenly snapped to attention.

"Huh?" Inaba looked around, slightly confused over a return to normal thought.

"What in the world...?" Callie looked over her own clothes and had no clue why she'd just been doing what she had been doing.

"What were we doing!?" Fam asked in horror at her own actions.

Torin just shook his head as he watched the Kyoryugers get up to do their job of fighting the monsters, then looked over at the confused Eri, who was hurriedly wrapping herself up with the lab coat Yui had left lying around.

"Geeze! Why didn't anyone get me a towel!?" She grumbled.

* * *

"Help me, Vacayshun!" Candelira whined to the smaller clone of the monster as she was knocked down by Blue's fancy swordsmanship once again.

"I can't-!" he sparked- "My real body's been damaged!"

"NOW!" Blue then broke off from Candelira and swung down with a double-handed "MERRY AVALANCHE STRIKE!"

Mini-Vacayshun exploded into shards of mirror coated glass.

"NO!" Candelira whined- "That's not being Professional at all!" She pulled out a shrinking ball, and threw it upwards just as Giant Vacayshun got to his feet.

"Huh-what-!?"

And then he shrunk down.

Candelira ran over to Vacayshun, Kyoryu Blue hot on her tail, and quickly pushed him along- "Come on! We've got to get out of here!"

Of course, she didn't realize that Blue was leading her straight into a trap.

There was a giant red with white stripes banner plus a lot of red and white lanterns lying in their path.

"Woah!" Vacayshun threw himself backwards- "What's this!?"

"Summer has now passed!" And then the other Kyoryugers who had all been affected walked up, even as Blue narrated from behind. "Let the stage now be set for The Fall Festival!"

"YOU GUYS AGAIN!" Candelira whined.

"Hear our Roar!" Red called out, and struck his pose, all within view of a lantern: "The Fanged Hero! Kyoryu Red!"

"The Hotshot Hero!" Black also struck his pose- also within view of a lantern. "Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Heroine!" Blue said as she casually strolled between Vacayshun and Candelira, then posed alongside a lantern- "Kyoryu Blue! Heave-Ho!"

"The Bladed Hero!" Green said, and I think You're picking up the pattern here, and posed next to a lantern- "Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Heroine!" Pink did her poses next to- you guessed it- another lantern. "Kyoryu Pink!"

"The Thundering Heroine!" Gold said- and does it even need to be said what she was next to? "Kyoryu Gold has Arrived!"

"The Steely Heroine!" Cyan did her pose, yet again next to a lantern. "Kyoryu Cyan!"

With Blue in the center- they all called out: "The Strongest and Bravest in History!"

"Voltasaur Team!" Blue called.

"KYORYUGER!"

Someone set off a set of fireworks in the distance- obviously a test fire for the fireworks later that evening.

"Vanquishing Evil In Heaven's Name!" Gold said her usual piece.

"It's about to get rough!" Blue said "Try to stop _Usausage_!"

A chilling, Autumn breeze blew past them all, knocking a few orange leaves towards their feet.

"I'm suddenly cold!" Black went to rub at his arms.

"It's certainly Autumn now, isn't it?" Gold asked as she picked up a leaf and examined it.

 _"Woooow,"_ Pink put her hands to her cheeks.

Blue glanced at Cyan, who put her hands up behind her head, then sighed, "I didn't think I'd botch it after all that."

"Don't let it bug you!" Red patted Blue on the shoulder- then pointed at Candelira and Vacayshun: "Let's go!"

_*cue Vamola! Kyoryuger!*_

"PARAMONSTERS!" Candelira summoned some Paramonsters to fight.

"MERRY JUMPING KICK!" Blue leaped into battle- kicking away at the Paramonsters- "HUPSIE!" She tossed a Paramonster to the side and yelled; "ROXY!"

"MERRY!" And then Pink came running in to jump up onto and then off of Blue's shoulders- shooting off at more Paramonsters.

Green began slashing his way through some more Paramonsters- and Black shot his way through even more of them!

"FAM!" Black yelled.

"GOTCHA!" Gold came running in, and did a jumping leap just like Pink had just done, slashing down at EVEN MORE Paramonsters!

"Over here!" Red leaped past Gold as she slashed away, leading some Paramonsters along on some grand chase. He danced around a few slashes, and then punched a Paramonster straight into Cyan's line of sight, where she then kicked off of a supporting wall and kicked the Paramonster in the face.

Candelira had absconded by this point- a fact that Vacayshun had only just noticed when the Kyoryugers finished with the Paramonsters and came at him.

"Oh no! Wait- Where's Candelira!?" he cried out as he got shot at, with each shot not reflecting and actually doing some damage...! He had to resort to firing "HOLIDAY BEAM!"s at them just to keep them off of his back.

It wasn't working.

The Kyoryugers just danced their way around the laser blasts.

"TAKE THIS! BEAM! BEAM! BEEEEAM!"

"Oh Come On!" Blue just blocked and diflected the blasts with Mini-gotchi straight back at him. "WUPSIE!" She then ran at Vacayshun- continuing that trend- and then slashed at him with a backhanded "MERRY LEFT-HAND SLASH!"

Vacayshun hit the ground.

"MERRY BODY PIN!"

Blue flung herself onto Vacayshun, pinning him to the ground as she tossed Mini-gotchi at Red. "CALIBER! KUNG FU CARNIVAL!"

Red caught Minigotchi and removed the battery- "GOT IT!"

Skipping all the stuff we already know happens, he chomped Minityra's jaw and began dancing to the music: **_OH! PARTY TIME! CARNIVAL!_**

"Time for an Autumn Carnival!" Red aimed upwards: "FIRE!"

With a burst of fireworks- he transformed into: "KYORYU RED CARNIVAL!" and went straight for the "SNAPING CHANGE!"

**_AMIGO! CARNIVAL!_**

**_DORODORORINCHO!_**

**_BUNBUNRINCHO!_**

**_GABUGABURINCHO!_**

"WAACHHAAA!" Carnival did those very familiar motions as images of Ankydon and Bunpachy appeared behind him. "FIRE!"

**_VAMOLA CARNIVAL! WAAACHOOOO!_**

"KYORYU RED KUNG FU CARNIVAL!"

What else was it but having Ankydon for the right side, and Bunpachy for the left?

Blue let Vacayshun get up...

"HAAAYA!" Out came Bunpachy's ball- and Vacayshun leaned backwards to avoid it.

But that was the plan.

Blue caught the chain- "AND HERE'S ONE MORE!" -and she swung the ball straigh back at Vacayshun- hitting him square in the jaw.

"WHAT IS THIS!?"

Kung Fu Carnival caught the ball again and then struck a pose, beckoning Vacayshun forwards with his right hand.

"HEEEEE!" Vacayshun ran fowards- and found his every attack refuted by Kung Fu Carnival!

"WACHOO!" And then he kicked Vacayshun straight back at Blue.

"TIME TO FINISH IT!" Carnival and Blue yelled at once.

**_KUNG FU CARNIVAL!_**

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

"ZYUDEN CARNIVAL FINISH! WACHOOO!"

"ZYUDEN BAVE FINISH!"

**_GOCHI-GOCHOOOOOM!_**

**_DON-DON! BUN-BUN! GABUGABUOOOOM!_**

From behind- Vacayshun was hit with Stegotchi- and from the front, he was attacked by an etherial Kyoryuzin Kung Fu!

"My summer days are over-" Vacayshun sparked and flickered- And then Blue quickly realized she needed to back off. "DOC HOLIDAY!"

Vacayshun exploded in a burst of fireworks, and Blue had to duck for cover and cover her ears as that went off.

"Is it over?" Blue asked after the fireworks died down, and not a trace of Vacayshun was in sight.

Of course, mere moments later, Plezu-oh landed in the city.

* * *

"Did I miss everything?" Violet asked.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"GYA! GYA GYA GYA!" Minityra was scolding Caleb for getting caught off-guard.

"I'm sorry! They really got us this time...!" He bowed his head in apology.

"There was no way you could have noticed," Torin said. "The sun itself was hiding the culprit, after all."

"If it weren't for Merry and Yui, we'd be in real trouble..." Inaba sighed. "Yet again."

"We seem to rack up debt with them quickly, don't we?" Caleb asked.

"Ah, that we do..." Inaba said, hanging his head in sorrow, knowing that it was a debt he was unlikely ever to repay.

Dogold stormed through the room then- "What I wanna know is how I got blasted inside this room when it's part of another dimension!"

"Ah," Torin said, "That would be because the meteor the Spirit Base also shares dimensional space with happened to be passing through the monster's Holiday Beam when it was first launched. I've since moved the meteor so that way it shouldn't happen again."

"It'd better not," Dogold shuddered- "I don't wanna go through that again! It was really tickin' me off how I wasn't getting mad at all!"

"A Paradox for the Ages, if there was ever one we could all enjoy," Torin concluded with a chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merry just glared at Yumeji and the blushing Eri. "Really? You didn't think you could come clean to me about this?"

"I..." Yumeji caught himself, then said, "I'm sorry. I was just afraid you would over-react."

"Seriously though!" Merry crossed her arms, "I had to find out about this from Yui!"

"I told you we should've checked for cameras, Yumeji-kun!" Eri protested, nudging the boy in the arm with her elbow.

"I'm Sorry. Really, really sorry..." Yumeji appolgized to them both, bowing to show it.

From the corner of the room where she was watching this, Yui just sighed and shook her head. "A Paradox for the Ages, if ever there was one we could all enjoy," She said without realizing that Torin had just said that exact same thing.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WHAT THE-?! The Deboss Legion challenges the team to a game of Basketball!? WHY?! The Kyoryugers take them on, but they're getting their butts kicked! Time for Special training! **BRAVE 32! Victory! A Sports Showdown!** _Dino-Guts!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...For following the same basic plot as the canon episode, this one was quite unique, I think! Also, Yumeji and Eri's little secret is gradually becoming less and less of a secret, isn't it?


	32. BRAVE 32!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long break between episodes... I was busy working on finishing up "The Lost Souls Job", and it was being rather troubling... So to make it up to you all, here's a DOUBLE UPLOAD! Two episodes in one day! I spent all of yesterday writing them :33

"Woooaahhh!" The Kyoryugers stared at the full charging rack of seven Beast Batteries each of Batteries 12 through 23! Plus, a whole new set of three 00 batteries (to replace the one that had been given back to Chizuru) rested in a newly added "miscellaneous" rack, along with the 1+ battery and the W Gabutyra battery.

"There's so many now!" Merry grinned.

"Dr. Ulshade's improvement projects fell short for the time being," Kaiyumi explained, "but he took the initiative to make extra copies of all of the existing batteries for use in future battles."

"I even repaired the four Number 10s Torin brought with him," Callie said with a grin, though added sourly, "even though they still don't want to charge at all."

"The Spirit Energy most likely won't gather to those batteries until Bragigas is awakened," Kaiyumi said.

"Gotcha..." Caleb nodded, staring at the Bragigas batteries, "so we gotta focus on finding the last of the Lost Stones for now, then?"

"To help with that," Callie said as she went over to the stone table in the center of the room, "I started work on another project."

Everyone turned around as Callie picked up a box from the table.

"Another new Battery?" Inaba asked.

"Two, actually," Callie opened the box, and displayed the two batteries- both already charged up- one a crystalline translucent white with a V in place of a number- "This is the Victory Battery," and a the other a translucent gold battery with an X in place of the number- "And this is the Maximum Battery." The batteries insides showed the icons of the Ten Voltasaurs in sequence- with Victory covering the first five, and Maximum covering the rest.

"I have no idea what that means, but the names sound really impressive!" Fam said.

"Just wait until you hear what they do!" Callie picked up the Victory Battery. "This one-!"

The Alarms sounded just then- even as Yui came running out of the teleport pad from the Spirit Base, yelling, "Deboss!"

**THE WORLD TRACK AND FIELD COMPETITION!**

The poor Tack and Field runners were chased off by Aigaron.

"Come on, I thought you guys could run fast!" Aigaron whined- "That really stings!"

The team of Kyoryugers- sans Grey- came running up through the fleeing crowd of runners.

"Aigaron!" Black yelled- "What are you after this time!?"

"Why would we tell you schmucks!?" Aigaron asked, and then...

"AND IT'S NOT JUST HIM!" Yelled a new voice.

A group of seven Paramonsters flipped into view, followed by a Debo Monster made up of Sports Equipment...! (His head was a basket ball.)

"Debo S~portingspirit!" The monster rolled the "S" like a "Tsu", making him sound like "Supporting Spirit" instead. "Everyone! A-TENSION-PLEASE!"

The Paramonsters all fell into line- standing in a straight line like they were in a School Marching Band.

"Huh?" Gold asked even as the others stared on in confusion.

"You humans seek to improve yourselves through training!" Sportingspirit said. "And so! I have trained these seven elite Paramonsters with my own Burning Spirit of Competition!" He then held up a Basketball with the Deboss logo on it. "GAME ON!"

The Paramonsters spun around- and suddenly were wearing Basketball jerseys!

"Taste our Basketball Blitz!" Sportingspirit then began dribbling the Basketball as he and the Paramonsters ran at the Eight Kyoryugers.

"W-W-Woah!" Pink cried out as the unexpected attack came at them...!

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

They aim up, and fire!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a split screen of RAIDENOH and PLEZUOH with in-screen windows of their SAMBA, WESTERN, and KUNG FU formations; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of KYORYUZIN KUNG FU, RAIDENOH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 32! VICTORY! A Sports Showdown!**

* * *

 

Pink was sent flying from an explosion- and hit the ground.

"Roxy!" Black came sliding to a halt next to her, "You okay?" He looked up, and then saw a Paramonster leaping at him with a Basketball. Black tried to grab it as the Paramonster threw it...to another Paramonster, who threw it straight at his head.

BAM! He hit the dirt.

"Inaba!" Gold called out in surprise, then quickly had to dodge around a Paramonster coming at her with the same basketball...!

It wasn't really a basketball by any legal means. The whole thing was a metal sphere coated in a Basketball skin, but somehow could still bounce properly. The Paramonster used this illegal ball to knock Gold to the ground with a blow to the back, then passed to another Paramonster who caught the ball and threw it at Blue's chest before she could even follow the ball's path...!

But it bounced...!

"GOT IT!" Green snagged the ball in mid air, and clutched it to his chest, "We'll just have to keep it from them...!"

"Yeah!" Cyan agreed- and quickly went to work matching Green's movements as they tried their best to keep the Basketball away from the Paramonsters.

"Callie!" Green leaped up to throw the ball...! And got elbowed by a Paramonster for his troubles, throwing his aim off and making it hit Callie in the head.

"Oh my...!" She groaned as she hit the ground and the Paramonsters got the ball back.

"These guys are really fast!" Red growled as he and Violet tried their best to take the ball again.

"And we've even got one more member than them!" Violet agreed, trying to intercept the ball as it flew over head...

"TOUCHDOWN!" Sportingspirit grabbed it and threw it right back at her.

BANG!

With an explosion- Red and Violet went flying towards the other Kyoryugers.

"You guys okay?" Black asked of them.

"These villains...!" Gold swore at Deboss forces, with Sportingspirit laughing at them.

"We'll have to try using the new Batteries!" Cyan declared.

"What?" Red asked in surprise.

"They're final attack batteries!" Cyan said. "Victory channels the first five Voltasaurs, Maximum can channel anything to everything past Pteragordon!"

"Alright then!" Red pulled out the Victory Battery, and Cyan pulled out Maximum. "Let's do this!"

"VICTORY!" Red yelled.

"MAXIMUM!" Cyan yelled.

_**"BRAVE IN!"** _

The batteries...

Did not change at all.

"Huh?!" the two siblings looked down at the batteries in surprise as they tried to activate the new batteries over and over again.

"Not Again!" Violet cried out.

"What's going on?!" Blue asked- "Why aren't they Brave In-ing?!"

"This is no time for Baseball jokes, Merry!" Green warned-

"EAT MY THREE-POINTER FINISH!" And then Sportingspirit prepared to throw the heavy-metal basketball at them...

Black had other ideas of his own, and brought out Battery 23, which was positively glowing with energy already! "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! FUTABAIN!_**

**_VAMOLA MUCHO! DUBADUBA~IIINE!_**

He shout at all of the Kyoryugers- and suddenly there were two of each of them!

"VAMOLA!" The duplicates all yelled, striking mirrored poses of their original selves, who yelled: "MUCHO!" ...Or had it been the other way around? Either way, it didn't matter.

"W-WHAT?!" Sportingspirit cried out in surprise.

"HERE WE GO, EVERYONE!" Both Reds yelled- and then the whole group of Sixteen Kyoryugers came running at the Debo Sports Team.

"PASS PASS!" "HUPSIE!" "OVER HERE!"

Such was the confusion- that the Kyoryugers quickly got hold of the rigged Basketball, and quickly **_FLATTENED!_** it.

Their duplicates all vanished, leaving an annoyed Sportingspirit behind.

"YOU COWARDS!" He yelled.

"What?" Black asked.

"We trained hard to beat you, and you can only fight back with a number advantage and then breaking our ball!?" Sportingspirit cried foul. "I suppose bravery is hollow compared to the spirit of competition!"

"You're the one who was using a metal ball," Pink said as she pulled the metal insert out of the flattened basketball skin.

Sportingspirit yelled out: "I'M MORTIFIED!" at that remark, and fell to his knees to cry.

The Kyoryugers all stared at him for a moment, confused...

Then Gold spoke up- "If you really feel that way, then let's have a Seven on Seven, fair and square, Basketball match!"

"HUH!?" Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Even Aigaron- "WHAAAT!? But that's not sorrowful at all!"

"I accept then!" Sportingspirit stood up and yelled- "We shall train even harder for a Fair and Legitimate Basketball match!"

"But we've got them on the ropes!" Aigaron yelled in frustration, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"Tomorrow Morning, at Court Number Seven!" Sportingspirit declared, and then teleported his entire squad away, leaving a fuming Aigaron behind.

"D-Don't think this is over!" Aigaron yelled- and then quickly teleported away as well.

"Fam," Black began, "WHY did you just suggest a game?"

"Regardless of how the enemy feels, battle isn't a game!" Violet said with a nod.

"She's right, if we had kept going," Red started to say...

"I don't think we could have won," Gold said simply. "Probably for the same reason those batteries didn't Brave In." She then said- "That's why I said Seven on Seven. Someone needs to figure out why it didn't work."

"I see," Blue nodded. "Right! I bet if we train, we can figure this out too!"

"I'll look into the batteries," Violet said, collecting the Victory and Maximum batteries from Cyan and Red. "Maybe we did something wrong with activating them."

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

SLAM.

 _ **"D'aeh riauo'Y!"**_ Aigaron slammed Sportingspirit up against a wall- _**"Teg' iod tah w'd'n aec'nat sissaru oyro f'ksaI! E'mh tiw'gni wer'csu oyer'A!?"**_

Candelira hid behind her pillar- squealing in terror, "Aigaron, you're scary!"

Much to Sportingspirit's relief, Aigaron's Darkfester Tongue left him, as did the dark aura, and he turned towards Candelira in surprise. "Huh? Candelira...?"

She squealed in terror.

"AHHHRR!" Aigaron put his hands to his head, "I can't believe it, I did it again!"

"C-Calm down, Aigaron!" Sportingspirit said, even as Aigaron began hitting his head with his hands. "We're comrades! Shouldn't you be able to trust me to make a call like this?"

"But...it's my plan...!"

"Just relax, you're going to get some nice juicy sorrow after this!" Sportingspirit said, "and we'll be able to get our boss a little prize for himself!"

**NERV'S PRACTICE COURT_ _ _|**

"So, I've put us into basketball positions that best suit our specialties," Callie said, acting as the coach/manager. "So, let's get everyone down and..." She paused- "Where's Fam?"

"Over here," Fam said as she walked in along with Eri, who carrying a large bag with her. "We brought snacks for later so we don't wear ourselves out!"

"This was your idea, Fam," Callie said flatly, even as Eri put the bag down on the floor and sat down next to it, while Fam came over grinning. "Alright," she shook her head, then clapped her hands, "let's get training!"

The first thing up was practicing passing the ball...

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Sportingspirit wasn't even practicing Basketball.

He was rolling giant boulders down a hill towards his Paramonstes.

"COME ON! KEEP MOVING! STAY IN CHARACTER!" He yelled: "YOU'VE GOT WHAT IT TAKEEEESSS!"

* * *

 

"PASS!" Merry slipped on her own two feet.

Inaba tossed the ball poorly- and it flew over Roxy's head.

"Aw, sheeshe!" She complained.

Caleb and Yumeji ran into each other...

"Oh My," Inaba remarked as Fam accidentally knocked the ball out of Callie's hands.

Eri just stared on, shaking her head, _'This isn't right. Something's messed up with just translating their positions from one field to another.'_

* * *

 

The Paramonsters were now CARRYING the boulders in a race towards a finish line...!

"GET A MOVE ON! MOVE FASTER!" And then he hit a button on a remote- "OTHERWISE, YOU'RE GONNA GET BLOWN UP!"

Explosions went off all along the track...!

* * *

 

Shinji watched as the Kyoryugers stopped practicing for a break...

"We're not doing bad, but something's just not right," Inaba said as he tossed the ball at the hoop, and it bounced off of the backboard.

Roxy caught it.

"I know we're using all of our strengths, but..." Yumeji frowned...

"It's time for lunch then!" Eri called out with a grin as she opened up the bag of food and brought out the first stage of lunch. "I found a recipe for Fried Eggs at the library," she was saying, "so I tried making that..."

"Thank god...!" Roxy began walking towards where Eri was sitting, and then tossed the basketball over her shoulder...

It went flawlessly through the hoop.

"Huh?" Fam's eyes caught that motion, although it seemed that nobody else had.

Yumeji let out a surprised "BLUH!" as he tried one of the egg-based foodstuffs.

"Eh!?" Eri then tried one herself, and then let out an equally surprised "BLUH!" before whining "No! That's not right!"

"What's wrong?" Merry asked, reaching for one herself, and aiming to eat it...

"Please forgive me!" Eri bowed in forgiveness- "I used Sugar instead of Salt!"

Merry already had the fried egg in her mouth- "HMM! I dunno what you're complaining about. I like it!" she said while chewing, then, after finishing, added, "You need sugar too! Too much salt can be an _as-salt_ on your tongue!"

Callie shook her head tiredly at the pun, then asked "What else did you bring besides eggs, Eri-chan?"

Fam went over to pick up the basketball, "It's not bad even though it's mixed up...?" And then she realized- "That's It!"

Shinji just smiled and turned his back to them as he went for the door, "Now they've got it."

"Our usual stuff like Merry being the strong arm and Yumeji being the fast guy is holding us back!" Fam said.

"Ehh?" Callie asked in surprise- "But that's what we're good at."

"Here!" Fam tossed Roxy the ball, and went over to a whiteboard that was attached to one wall. Then, she started drawing on it. "Roxy! You'll be the shooting guard instead of Inaba! Inaba, you're point guard!" She then said, "We'll change everybody's positions around!" Then, she added, "Yumeji, you're center! Merry can be the small forward, and Caleb can be the power forward... But we've got more players than main positions, so the rest of us can fill in defense or attack where-ever we think we need it!"

Eri sat and watched as they all quickly forgot about lunch and began working on their new positions. "While I'm glad you're all working it out...but what about lunch?" She grumbled as she looked at her failed fried eggs, and then tried one... "Hmf...I guess it's okay... But it's really way too much sugar on the rest of these. Maybe Merry got an under-sugared one...?" She sighed, "Lucky!"

Merry then zipped past Yumeji and threw the ball into the hoop.

Yumeji just stared on, _'She's faster than I thought...'_

Caleb meanwhile practiced his position blocking with Inaba, both thinking at the same time, _'I didn't think he was that strong...'_

"I knew it!" Fam grinned at Callie, "Even though we fight together all the time, there are some things we just don't notice!"

"Yeah yeah, just another failure of planning on my part," Callie sighed in annoyance.

"I wouldn't have thought of it either without Eri-chan," Fam smiled, "so don't feel bad!"

"I just wish I knew what was up with the batteries..." Callie wished.

"Well, we'll work together and figure it out," Fam said. "Isn't that what we usually do?"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"The world track and field competition was canceled," Kaiyumi said as she paced the room, "and the athletes who trained for it are bound to be feeling intense sorrow...That explains what Aigaron was after..." She frowned, "but something feels off... "

"About that, Kaiyumi-san," Torin spoke up, "the way that Futabain's battery reacted during the battle has me concerned."

"What do you mean?" Kaiyumi asked.

"John recently reported in that Futabain's Lost Stone had at one point been Located in Ancient Greece," Torin said. "It was put into a small trophy statue before he could retrieve it, however..."

"You don't think..." Kaiyumi began to ask.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

 

"Oho?" Sportingspirit turned around in surprise.

The Kyoryugers were exiting the hallway towards his group, each of them clad in Basketball Uniforms with the team name being "KYORYUGER."

"Good to see you!" Sportingspirit cheered. "This place will be your tomb!" And with that- he waved grandiosely at the field around them...

The Kyoryugers looked...

And realized that it was an indoor soccer field.

"Why...?" Merry began.

"Because today's game is going to be Football!" A paramonster whispered to Stricteach, and he corrected- "SOCCER! I mean!"

Then the other Paramonsters all spun around to change uniforms.

"What's the meaning of this, Supporting Act," Inaba asked.

"You were all training so hard for Basket ball, so we switched to playing Foot-Er, Soccer!" Sportingspirit didn't even catch the fumble of his name. "You gotta do whatever it takes to win, right?"

"Too bad you cheated again," Fam said, "otherwise you'd realize the _true_ spirit of competition."

"Time for the Kick-off!" Sportingspirit didn't even care, putting down what was probably another metal laden ball on the ground, kicking it at them and setting...

_**^^^^^^^^THE COART ON** _ **FIRE** _**^^^^^^^^** _

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"This trophy is what John saw, isn't it?" Kaiyumi asked of Torin.

"Yes," Torin nodded as he looked at the image on the screen. "That's exactly it!"

"It's the trophy that was to be handed out at the Track and Field meet!" Kaiyumi said.

"Futabain's lost stone is hidden inside it!" Torin agreed instantly.

"I'll call Shinji," Kaiyumi said, motioning for her Mobuckle...

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" Yui yelled as she stood up from her laptop, rushing over to grab the Two Finisher Batteries from the Miscellaneous Charging rack.

"Wait! Yui!" Kaiyumi yelled before the girl could go to the teleport pad.

* * *

 

Aigaron kicked the guards down, and then stormed into the room that the Manager of the Tack and Field meet was in.

The trophy lay on the table.

"I'll just be taking that thing," Aigaron said, pointing at the trophy. "Sportingspirit figured that taking it would bring even more sorrow to you all!"

The Manager quickly went to grab the trophy...!

* * *

 

"Master Aigaron should have his hands on the trophy by now," Sportingspirit chuckled as the Kyoryugers got to their feet. "Keeping you all occupied was my job! And if I defeat you here, it means even more glory! I'm just relieved you're all stupidly honest!"

And then they all began to laugh.

"WHAT?" Sportingspirit growled- "What's so funny!?"

"Thanks man, we owe you one!" Fam giggled as she rolled up off of her back onto her feet with a flip.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sure you think you've got us trapped, but..." Inaba said as he got up. "You ended up helping us out."

"We were able to learn what makes each of us strong again," Yumeji added as he got up.

"And since we went ahead and practiced for it," Roxy said as she got up, "we'll keep playing basketball."

"We're not going to be _suckered_ into playing _soccer!"_ Merry declared.

"Now take a look at our teamwork!" Caleb grinned.

And then Sportingspirit realized that two of the Kyoryugers were missing.

* * *

 

"GIMME THAT!" Aigaron grabbed the trophy from the manager, and then raised his Ax, "I might as well kill you while I'm at it...! So Much more _**WORROS!"**_ He swung downwards...

_**TELEPORT!** _

And then Torin's sword and a Gaburicaliber caught Aigaron's Ax.

"AIGARON!" Violet yelled- then swinging backwards- knocking Aigaron to the side, making him drop the statue at the same time.

"We're not letting you have your way!" Torin said as he broke forwards to keep Aigaron occupied...

While Violet grabbed the Trophy from where it had fallen- and then slipped over to the confused manager.

"YOU RATS!" Aigaron yelled and tried to break free...

"YUI!" Torin yelled as he then flung Aigaron into the desk- "I'll handle him! Get the Manager to safety!"

"Right!" Violet nodded, grabbing the manager, and then stepping towards that Teleport Platform...!

* * *

 

As the Paramonsters tried to use the ball like a soccer ball, the Kyoryugers constantly flipping all around them. So the one with the ball presently tried to kick it to a friend.

But the Paramonsters couldn't pick the ball up with their hands...!

"CUT IN!" Caleb grabbed it mid air, much to Sportingspirit's rage.

"COME ON!" he yelled as the Kyoryugers changed the game to basketball, and the Paramonsters just... didn't know how to deal with that. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The Paramonsters brought out their blasters to shoot away...

It just didn't work.

That metal ball was being used against the Paramonsters much like they'd used it against the Kyoryugers earlier...

And then...

"DUUUUUNK!" Caleb suddenly had the ball and was leaping up for a nonexistent hoop... (Dude, come get the ruler, check this out! I'm telling you, air like that is UNREAL, it doens't even HAPPEN.)

"HAH! FAILU...!" And the Sportingspirit realized that Callie had slipped away to attach a Basketball hoop to one of the ceiling-rafters. "NOOO!"

And as a matter of fact, she was still there, grinning from the rafters as the ball went through the hoop.

"GAME SET! POINT!" She cheered, and then leaped down from the rafters, tossing everyone's Gaburevolvers to them, while Fam simply twisted her left arm around once and back again to teleport her Gaburichanger back into it.

"Everyone!" Fam called, "Let's change!"

"RIGHT!" There were nods all around.

"BRAVE IN!" Eight batteries activated, and... **_GABURINCHO!_**

**_GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA! PTERAGORDON! ANNNKYDON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They danced even as the Deboss Team regrouped...just in time to be shot through a wall with a group "FIRE!"

The energy circled around, and the suits appeared on the Kyoryugers in a flash of light, and then they ran out after the Deboss goons.

Violet came running up to join them, informing them, "Everyone, while Torin's stopping Aigaron, Caleb, Use Carnival with the Victory and Maximum batteries!"

"Alright, Yui!" Red said with an not. "Let's take them together then!"

"We're not out yet!" Sportingspirit cried as he got to his feet. "Don't panic just because they've detained Aigaron-sama! We're not done yet!"

"The same could be said of us!" Gold yelled as she loaded three batteries into Zandar Thunder.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" She swung her sword- gathering up lightning- "THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!"

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PLEZUON + PLEZUON!_**

"Now it's my turn!" Violet leaped into the air, "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" **_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**"HAAH!" _ZUON, ZUOOOOON!_**

BOOM went the Paramonsters, leaving only Sportingspirit behind.

"Alright, let's go for it!" Red held out the 1+ battery: "BRAVE IN!" He threw the battery. "C'MON, MINTYRA!"

**_GABURINCHO! OVERCHAAAARGE!_**

**_TWISTAROUND!_**

**_OH! PARTY TIME! CARNIVAL!_**

"FIRE!"

**CHOMP!**

"KYORYU RED CARNIVAL!"

"If they push any harder, we're done!" Sportingspirit cried foul.

"VICTORY BEAST BATTERY!" Carnival held up Victory.

"MAXIMUM BEAST BATTERY!" Gold held up Maximum, then said, "We'll combine our Bravery at one solid Brave In!"

"Right!" They grouped up like so: Carnival, Black, Blue, Green, and Pink in a Line formation, each touching each others right shoulders as Carnival held out the Victory Battery.

"Gotcha!" Violet and Cyan did the same on Gold's left side.

"Connected!" Gold and Red connected the two batteries positive end to negative.

"VICTORY! MAXIMUM!" The eight of them yelled: _**"BRAVE IN!"**_

The blue images of the logos suddenly flashed into color!

"It worked!" Cyan cheered. "It actually worked!"

"Victory Zyudenchi! SET UP!" Carnival inserted the battery in place of 1+ and CHOMPED! **_AMIGOS! EVERYBODY GATHER AROUNCHOU!_** "Maximum Zyudenchi! SET UP!" **_AMIGOS! NOW IT'S REALLY PARTY TIME!"** Gold shifted her position to be touching Carnival's shoulder.

"EIGHT VOLTASAUR VICTORY MAXIMUM FINISH!" The eight of them yelled.

**_EVERYBODY AT THE KYORYU CARNIVAL!_**

And with a double flash of V and X...!

"VICTORY TO MAXIMUM!"

Minityra let out a belching burst of fire- setting out energy blasts in sequence of the Voltasaur heads!

"B-BUT WHAT ABOUT MY MIRACLE SHOT!?" Sportingspirit cried out as he was pierced in sequence by each Voltasaur blast.

And then he fell over and exploded.

"THAT WAS BRAVE!" Carnival cheered.

"Owowowowow!" Sportingspirit cried as he fought to get his burnt self up off the ground- "That really hurts!" And then he pulled out a sports issue water bottle. "DOWN THE HATCH!"

He drank it.

Inevitbly, he grew to giant size...and then dumped out the rest of his water bottle on the remains of his Paramonsters- making them grow to giant size too.

"THANKS TO THEIR TRAINING, THEY CAN STAY IN HUMAN FORM!" Sportingspirit yelled.

"Let's hit them with our teamwork, too!" Carnival said as he powered down to Red, and Minityra leaped up to grow into Gabutyra.

All ten Voltasaur batteries came out.

"BRAVE IN! VOLTASAURS, MOVE OUT!"

**_GABURINCHO! TIMES TEN!_**

"This time-" Sportingspirit tried to whisper, but failed due to being giant sized, to his circle of Paramonsters, "We'll use a baseball attack!" And then he yelled; "GO, SPORTINGSPIRITS! GO GO!"

And they broke their circle just in time to see...

**_PLEZUOH WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

The Paramonsters, all Giant Sized, changed clothes yet again, and each pitched a baseball expertly.

* * *

 

 **"PLEZUOH WESTERN BRAVE FINISH!"** Violet, Red, and Black yelled.

* * *

 

Parasagun shot off- and smashed through all of the baseballs...and then the blast continued on through to some of the Paramonsters, blowing up four of them!

Two regrouped, carrying baseball bats, running forwards.

 **_SPINODAI-OH! KUNG FU! WAACHAA!_** took center stage.

* * *

"We're up to bat," Green said.

"Right," Cyan nodded.

* * *

 

Spinodaioh swung Ankydon's hammer, and smashed through one, and then flung the Boomerang, smashing through and slicing the other to pieces.

"Then Take my special attack!" Sportingspirit cried out, lifting up a baseball...

"AND NEXT IS...!" Blue called out.

**_RAIDEN KYORYUZIN! ZANDAR!_**

...Raiden Kyoryuzin swooped into view, having replaced the Pentablade with a baseball bat that said "KYORYUGER" on it.

* * *

 

"Where did we get this one again?" Gold asked of Blue and Pink.

* * *

 

Sportingspirit revved up, and pitched the ball...which EXPLODED into various sports equipment...!

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY ATTACK IS THIS?!" Pink yelled.

"I Call it My Splitup changeup!" Sportingspirit laughed at them.

* * *

 

"Then we'll use...!" Blue got into a stance, "KYORYUZIN! POWER ROTATION BATTING!"

* * *

 

And with that, Raiden Kyoryuzin spun into an electrified tornado of batting, knocking everything straight back into Sportingspirit with the bat and wings.

"Alright!" Red declaired, "Let's finish it!" as the three mechas stood side by side.

And then through splitscreen, those heading for the final fusion yelled: "EXPLODING SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!" While the others yelled: "SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

Bunpachy detached from Spinodai-oh, and attached to Plezuon as she descended onto Gabutyra, forming...

**_EXPLODING KYOOORYUZIN! GO-ON!_**

Meanwhile, with a rift of thunder, Dricera attached into Bunpachy's open slot, quickly forming a new formation.

**_SPINODAI-OH MACHO! MUCHO BEEFY!_**

And then Pteragordon flipped into Raidenoh, and then allowed Stegotchi to attach as the right arm.

**_RAIDENOH! GOCHIIIN!_**

* * *

 

"EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!" Violet, Red, and Black yelled: "READY!"

"SPINODAIOH MACHO!" Cyan, Green, and Pink called out: "READY!"

"RAIDENOH STEGOTCHI!" Blue and Gold finished: "READY!"

* * *

 

Sportingspirit got to his feet, whimpering, "Oh no, they've mixed it up...!"

* * *

 

"VOLTASAUR EXPLODING STORM!" Violet, Red, and Black called out.

* * *

 

And then Gabutyra spat out the freezing program while Spinodaioh and Raidenoh leaped forwards.

* * *

 

"SPINODAI-OH MACHO! BRAVE FINISH!" Cyan, Green, and Pink ordered.

* * *

 

**_BWOM BWOOOM!_**

Spinodai-oh leaped in, tossing the boomerang once through the chest before slashing with Dricera's Drill and the Ax, and then swung around to smash in Sportingspirit's chest...

* * *

 

"RAIDENOH STEGOTCHI! BRAVE FINISH!" Blue and Gold yelled.

* * *

 

With a decisive leap and a riding Surfboard, Raidenoh slashed across Sportingspirit's side, stunning him with lightning.

* * *

 

"VOLTASAUR CANNON, EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

**_SAN! NI! ICHI!_**

And then with a mighty **_ZUOOOOON!_** Sportingspirit was shot through and through with the Plezuon blast...

Only to be struck through the back of the chest a moment later by Spinodai-oh's returning boomerang, carving a perfect "V" shape in the center of his chest as it returned to Spinodai-oh's hand.

"WHAT A ONE-SIDED GAME! OH THE HUMANITY!" And then the "Supporting Spirit" fell onto his face and exploded, turning into a ghost who could support nothing at all.

"GAME'S SET!" Red cheered.

And as the Voltasaurs split apart, the Eight Kyoryugers leaped out to strike their finishing roll-call poses to yell: "KYORYUGER!"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"So this is Futabain's lost stone," Inaba remarked as he put the stone down next to the battery.

"It was hidden within the trophy," Shinji explained, "when Yui brought the Manager in and Kaiyumi and I explained what that was, he let us have it in exchange for protecting the statue and saving his life."

"That means there are only two lost stones left," Caleb said.

"And we've got two new Special Attack batteries," Roxy said, clapping her hands together. "I wonder if we can use them in the Gaburevolvers too?"

"I call dibs on not being the one to test that one out!" Inaba said quickly.

Merry tossed Yumeji a Basketball, and said, "We really need to play Basketball again! That was really fun even if our enemy was cheating the whole time!"

"Sounds good to me," Yumeji said, pausing, "though maybe next time, maybe we could invite Eri-chan along too?"

Yui and Merry shared a glance, and then nodded, saying "Sure!" at the exact same time.

And as she watched all of this, Fam just smiled, "Today was a good day."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"SHIRO-CHAN'S AWAKE! But why's Fam in a foul mood now!? But Inaba's nervous too! What's going on?! **BRAVE 33! MAXIMUM! I will protect the Lady!** _GATHERAROUNCHO!"_

* * *

 


	33. Brave :33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALT! This is the second upload within a hour! Go back and check one chapter back to see if you've missed anything before moving onto Brave 33, A.K.A: Teh Shippening! :PP

* * *

Fam was practicing her sword strikes yet again, outside that certain residence...

There were barely any leaves on the trees now, and the Fall season would soon be shifting into Winter.

With a few spins, and slashes, Fam worked her way into what she was hoping to make into a new finishing move...

"Nyaa!" A voice called out just then- messing her strikes up. "You're Fam, right?"

Fam stumbled as a girl walked up. "Er, you know who I am?"

"Ina-ba-ka left these last night," The girl said, holding up a pair of sunglasses, "He said you'd probably be practicing here, and to give them to you!"

Fam hesitantly took the sunglasses and looked them over, growling slightly. "What am I, some kind of errand girl?!"

This hadn't been the first time such a thing had happened.

 _"Here!"_ a similar looking girl had once said, handing Fam a leather jacket, _"Inaba left this at my place!"_

 _"These,"_ a pair of twins had handed Fam both a book on cooking, and what appeared to be a chef's apron, _"got left behind by mistake. Inaba said you could get these to him?"_

Fam was so caught up in her growling, that she failed to notice the other girl hiding a giggle.

"He was right! You're kinda cute when you scrunch your nose up like that!" The girl failed to hide it for very long, though.

"Ehh?" Fam didn't even recognize the compliment for what it'd meant to be.

"He said you look cute when your nose scrunches up like that!" The girl said, leaning in close to then whisper, "He's right about that!"

"W-What's the meaning of this!?" Fam stammered, stepping away. "I-I don't get why he keeps telling people to give me things to give back to him!"

"Eeee!" The girl squealed, "You're really cute too when you blush like that!"

"EEHHHH!?" Fam blinked rapidly, and then, "Er- Right! I need...TO TALK WITH INABA ABOUT THIS RIGHT AWAY!" And with that, she ran as fast as Pteragordon could fly.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"-And so, not only do I get my sunglasses back," Inaba was explaining, "but I get to see Fam's reaction too!" He laughed slightly.

"Why are you always so quick to make fun of people?" Dogold asked in surprise from the table where... he was actually reading a news paper, and had on a pair of glasses.

It must be asked WHY a suit of armor is wearing glasses, but, their presence would explain why Yui and Caleb were holding in their laughter.

"Is it really going to be fine?" Dogold asked, even as Inaba hung his head slightly. "You know how awkward Fam is about that stuff!"

"Hey, I'm just being my considerate self by helping her get used to being around other people that aren't Kyoryugers," Inaba said.

"You're really looking down on her when you put it like that!" Caleb put forwards that comment.

"Well, that's only because I'm _taller_ than _her_!" Inaba said in the same joking tone that Merry and Callie always used. "But seriously, when it comes to ladies, I'm at the top!"

"Inaba," Yui warned, "if you disrupt your teamwork with Fam, we won't be able to channel energy into the Maximum Battery properly when we combine them." As she explained that, we briefly flash back briefly to that moment of the Kyoryugers linking the two batteries and activating them at once.

"It'll be fine!" Inaba brushed her concerns off. "If nothing else, I'm sure you and I are thinking the same thing, Yui!"

And then with a sigh- all four of them chanted, "Oh My!"

There was a flash of Light, and Fam had Teleported in.

"I! **NA!** _**BA!**_ "

She was still wearing her training clothes, and had Zandar Thunder in her right hand.

"F-Fam..." Inaba did a slight double take at the item in her left hand.

A set of sunglasses that were utterly crushed into an unusable mess.

"Even if the Heavens deem to forgive you," Fam began, dropping the shades to the ground as she switched to a double handed grim, "I, FAM FAN FAN, _**SHALL NOT!"**_ And with that, she ran into the room, running towards Inaba.

Dogold just shook his head and said, "I told you about the temper, Inaba. I warned you, man." about as calmly as possible while Fam chased Inaba around the table.

"No You Didn't!" Inaba yelled at the suit of armor, who was now completely mocking him by pretending to sip at a coffee cup that had long since been left empty on the table.

"INABA!" Fam roared.

"Fam! Calm down!" Caleb tried to hold Fam back by hooking his arms up under her shoulders.

"SORRY!" Inaba yelled towards Fam as he ducked behind Yui. "I'm serious! I didn't mean anything by it, Fam!" ...And then his Mobuckle went off. "Hang on a sec..." He said as he brought out the mobile device, much to Yui's annoyance.

She decided to get revenge by looking over his shoulder at the screen.

"I'm flying to Japan. I'm gonna leave you in tears, so get ready!" It was a text message from user "S. Stonesfield," accompanied by a single picture...

"S-Shiro?!" Inaba gasped.

Indeed, the picture was of his friend Shiro, who was standing outside of a hospital, holding a small luggage bag, and smiling at the camera.

"What?" Yui asked, "She woke up!?"

Inaba continued to scroll through the set of messages that had been sent, eyes widening with every line. "Apparently she woke up some time ago and decided to focus on recovering when she found out I was working as a Kyoryuger!?"

"RELEASE ME!" Inaba didn't get a chance to read more as Fam broke free of Caleb's grip, ran over, and Pirated the Mobuckle out of his hands, not even reading the text messages or who it was from...Only seeing the picture. "Another Girl? And she wants you to Brace yourself...!?" Fam growled, and tossed the Mobuckle onto the table next to Dogold, where it sparked with a slight burst of static from the proximity to the Suit of Armor, frying it's memory banks in a moment. "Another victim of your pranks, NO DOUBT!" Fam spun on Inaba, raising Zandar Thunder high...

"H-Hang On, Fam!" Yui tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, Fam!" Inaba also tried to calm her down.

"SPARE ME YOUR WORDS!" Fam then slashed the sword through the air- thankfully standing next to Dogold so as to use him as a lightning rod (intentionally or not), rendering the following burst of lightning that struck Inaba at a much lower level than intended.

It probably didn't hurt to lower the amperage down since apparently there were two Batteries inside the sword, because it yelled **_ZANDAR!_** as she swung it.

 _"OH-MY!"_ The Narrator yells! _**"DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, KIDS!"**_

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the full nine of them running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Nine Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into some kind of blaster! Then- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a triple split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, and SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH WESTERN, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, PLEZUOH KUNG FU, and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 33! MAXIMUM! I will protect the Lady!**

* * *

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Aigaron sighed deeply as a dried leaf floated past his face. "I guess it's because it's fall...I feel so Blue!"

"I bet it's love!" Said the Globe-headed Debo Monster standing next to him, dropping leaves down in front of the sitting general. "Fall's the season of unrequited love, after all."

"Debo Itasautumn..." Aigaron said, then thought of Candelira skipping through a flower field...stealing the flowers of the hardworking flower cultivators... It just made him that much sadder, "So this is love! It hurts so gooood!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

And then he looked up at Luckyuro, who had evidently sneaked in to take back her Manga collection, as it was all so very clearly stacked in a neat pile next to a backpack she'd brought in from elsewhere.

"I got dirt on you!"

"NO WAY!" Aigaron shot to his feet- "The worst possible person overheard me!"

"Haha! All I want outta this is that you don't try to kill me!" Luckyuro sing-song'd before skipping back to her backpack and starting to put the Manga into it.

Aigaron thought it over for a moment, then asked, "Um, maybe I could ask you something else in addition to that?"

**TOKYO-3 AIRPORT_ _ _|**

Inaba paced in front of the escalators, and checked his watch.

"You seem nervous," Yumeji said as he and Merry walked over to him. "Is Shiro showing up that much of a problem?"

"Pipe down, Boy!" Inaba whispered. "You-know-who is watching."

They looked over to the stairs, where Fam stood in a ready-to-slice-and-dice pose not too far away.

"She said she's going to keep her eyes on you until you straighten your act out," Merry remarked, patting Inaba on the shoulder.

"I wish you guys would give me a break!" Inaba lamented, looking at his watch. "I didn't get the time down before Fam fried my Mobuckle. Am I late? Early?"

"Inaba!"

He turned around, and eyes went wide.

There she was, Shiro Stonesfield, descending the escalator with a large pink bag at her side, waving brightly at him.

"Woahhh!" Merry's eyes went wide. "Another beauty indeed!"

"Aw crap," Inaba grumbled at the girl's reaction.

"It's been a while, Inaba!" Shiro said as she walked over, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Inaba nodded.

She looked down at the Gaburevolver on his legs, smile turning towards the sad as she did such. "How have you been?"

Meanwhile, Fam growled, preparing to draw her sword out...

And then Roxy slapped her on the shoulder, shaking her head 'no.' Caleb stood next to her, arms crossed in mild amusement.

"Caleb? Roxy?" Fam frowned, "What is it?"

Caleb simply handed Fam the Maximum battery, "Here."

"Why?" Fam asked as she took it.

"I think you should hold onto it, Fam," Caleb said.

"It's the Battery for everyone on the rest of the team, after all," Roxy said.

"Alright..." Fam pocketed Maximum, "But I'm having a hard time imagining 'camaraderie' with Inaba until he apologizes for what his actions!"

"I think you've got the wrong idea about Inaba, Fam," Caleb said. "Despite how he acts sometimes, he's got a kind heart under it all."

"INABA!" Merry cried out, tumbling to the floor.

Inaba was being dragged off by a giggling Shiro, who was even making him carry her bags.

Yumeji just shook his head as Merry picked herself up.

"There he goes!" Fam growled. "DON'T YOU GET IT!?"

"Hey, Wait!" Caleb tried to stop her again, but off she went...!

"HE DESERVES NO MERCYYYY!"

Caleb's hand went to his face as Fam absconded like the wind.

...And then a faint yellow cloud brushed past them all.

The four Kyoryugers suddenly let out melancholic sighs.

"DEBO ITASAUTUM!" The four of them turned around then to see the Monster descending the escalators, crying out, "What do you think after seeing me?"

Everyone around was either staring up at him in horror...or was just staring on with apathy.

"So depressed..." People muttered...

Even the Kyoryugers...

And then as they slumped forwards even more...Merry suddenly snapped upwards, "Guys! Don't let the mood take you!" She slapped at Yumeji's face, "Gotta be Brave! BRAVE!"

The others quickly shook themselves out of it, even as Itasautum stepped off of the escalators.

"BRAVE IN!" Four batteries activated, and with a quadruple **_GABURINCHO!_** they cried out: "KYORYU CHANGE!"

The samba beat quickly broke them out of the funk if they hadn't been already, and it's effects transferred to the civilians, quickly snapping them up to attention to flee the scene even as...

"FIRE!"

CHOMP!

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red began straight out of the morph.

"A roll call, huh?" Itasautumn asked, then yawned...

Which made them all start to slump over again.

"NOW! BURR BOMBER!" Itasatumn then threw a pine cone at them.

They woke up as an explosion flung them backwards.

"Next is the Mid-autumn Dumpling Attack!" Itasautumn brought out a big mallet, and some dumpling dough.

"I have no idea why a Fall monster is attacking," Pink lamented.

"But he's pretty tough!" Blue pointed at him, then waved away at some smoke from the explosion. "He might make us _Fall._ "

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aigaron came out of nowhere to hit on the Monster, with a yawning Luckyuro behind him, presently holding a camera.

"Luckyuro?" Green asked in surprise.

"Hai hai," She held up the camera, "in request for my keeping silent about Aigaron's crush on Candelira, he asked me to play photographer..." She made sure to say that as loud as possible before sighing, feeling rather depressed by just the monster's presence. "How do I get tied up in these messes, again?"

"Now go and make sure the other Kyoryugers are back here!" Aigaron ordered Itasautumn.

"What?" Red asked. "They want the full team!?"

"Go get them already!" Aigaron kicked at the Monster's rear end. "For now!" Aigaron turned to Luckyuro, "Take pictures like I asked, please!" And then he added, "Oh! And Kyoryugers! Try to look like I'm super beating you to the point of tears, please!" And then he drew his ax and yelled: "MAKE SURE I LOOK COOL!"

"Aye Aye!" Luckyuro brought up the camera and yelled: "Taking pictures to show to _**Candelira**_!"

Aigaron swung his ax at the other four Kyoryugers, and although he was certainly putting effort into his attacks...it was to make them look UBER POWERFUL when...they really didn't have that much of a bite to them at all.

"NICE!" Lucky cheered as she took pictures of Aigaron's attacks. "Awesome!"

"What's going on here!?" Pink asked- "Are we doing a Publicity stunt or something!?"

Green got slashed across the chest, leaving a trail of sparks that looked nice on film.

"Now that was Cool!" Lucky then let out a quick "Are you okay, Green!?" as Aigaron went to fight Red.

"Just a little confused is all," Green shook his head.

"Great to hear!" Lucky then took another snapshot- "OOH! Nice kick!"

"Come on come on!" Aigaron said, "Use a weapon or something! I wanna look awesome!"

"In that case..." Red brought out 1+, "BRAVE IN!" and threw it, "Come, Minityra!"

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAARGE!_** _

Minityra's teleport was even caught on camera.

"Wow! I always wanted a freeze frame of that!" Lucky giggled, and then sang "Adding that to my personal collection!"

**_TWISTAROUND!_**

**_OH PARTY TIME! CARNIVAL!_**

"It's Party Time!" Red cheered. "FIRE!"

_**CHOMP!** _

"Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!"

"Go after Itasautumn!" Carnival ordered the others.

"Right!" And the other three went off.

"More! More!" Aigaron said- "Give me an unused one! I want you to seem desperate!"

"Fine then! Snapping Change!" Carnival brought out Parasagun and Zakutor's batteries.

**_GUNGUNRINCHO! ZAKUZAKURINCHO! GABUGABURINCHO!_**

* * *

"Honestly...!" Inaba huffed as Shiro came to a stop on the rooftop of the building. "What's gotten into you, Shiro?"

"Sorry," She giggled, "but I didn't want you to follow through on that one promise just yet."

"You heard me say that?" Inaba asked.

"Coma patients can hear everything, you know," She giggled.

"AND WHAT PROMISE IS THAT?!"

Annnd here's Fam!

" _Oh my_ ," Inaba hissed, "here she comes...!" he quickly went to intercept. "Hear me out, Fam!"

"I THINK NOT!" And...wow, is it just me, or is she flickering with lightning? "Your tomfoolery with women while your girlfriend is in a coma has earned you PUNISHMENT!" She pointed Zandar Thunder at his face and said, "I will teach you the error of your ways!"

"I'm trying to tell you-" Inaba tried to say.

Shiro giggled.

Fam and Inaba both looked over at her as she said, "You never change, do you, Inaba?"

"This is no laughing matter...!" Fam then paused for a slight moment and asked, "Miss...?"

"Stonesfield, Shiro," She introduced herself, then pushed Zandar Thunder away from Inaba's face, "And you've got the wrong impression about Inaba."

Fam grimaced, _'Caleb said the same thing...'_

And then three pine cones landed at their feet.

BANG!

The three of them went flying in opposite directions- the two girls one way, Inaba the other.

"AHAHAHAH!" Itasautumn leaped in.

"A Debo Monster?" Inaba asked in surprise.

"Now which one of you two girls is the Kyoryuger?" Itasautumn shrugged- "Oh well! Doesn't matter! I'll capture you both and sort out which is which in just a moment!" He then threw his arms up: "ACTIVATING THE AUTUMN ZONE!"

And then a portal opened up, reaching out two energy whips to grab Fam and Shiro and drag them into the portal.

"FAM! SHIRO!" Inaba got to his feet and ran towards them.

Fam was dragged through the portal... But Inaba quickly managed to grab Shiro's hand before she was half-way through.

They struggled like that for a moment, him trying to keep her on this side, her being dragged through...!

"Inaba!"

"Shiro-!"

And then he was hit in the back with the mallet.

"Shiro!" Inaba grimaced, but told her, "Don't Let Go!"

"Inaba...!" Shiro cried out, even as Inaba reached into his jacket for a single second, and then shoved something into her hand.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Itasautumn then tired of hitting Inaba in the back, and went for a face strike.

He let go- and she flew into the portal...

It closed a second later.

Inaba hit the ground, and Itasautumn laughed, "Now Get going! Aigaron-sama is waiting for you!" He then teleported away, "I need to figure out which girl was which!"

The other Kyoryugers came running up then, crying out, "Inaba!"

He seemed unconscious, but then... His eyes popped open and he said, "Shiro and Fam got taken into that guy's dimension. But don't worry," he smirked though, "I've got a plan..."

* * *

"KYORYU RED WESTERN CARNIVAL!" Carnival swung the Zakutor Sword to block Aigaron's Ax, and then fired off with the Parasagun arm to try to get Aigaron to back off.

"Woah!" Lucky said as she continued to take pictures- "This is getting really intense! It's like they forgot they were play-fighting!"

Carnival kicked Aigaron away, but then...

"Why youuuuu!" Aigaron's voice went wibbly wobbly, and his eyes started to go dark...

Carnival tensed up...

"...N-No!" Aigaron started to shake it off as he remembered Candelira crying that he was scary...! "NO NO NO!" He threw his ax away, "I can't start feeling dark and going nuts, or Candelira won't like me at all!" he turned his back to Red, "No! Dame Dame! No I can't! I need to do this right...!

 **_VAMOLA CARNIVAL!_** "WESTERN CARNIVAL FINISH!"

Luckyuro took a picture.

**_GUNGUN! ZAKZAKU! GABUOOOOOM!_**

"HUH- WHAT!?" Aigaron turned around, just in time to see an ethereal Kyoryuzin Western launch at him.

The poor Sorrow General went flying out the window from the explosion.

And Luckyuro took a picture.

"...Well, I'll just Email Aigaron the better ones," She remarked, even as Carnival turned his head towards her in confusion.

"Does he even have an email?" Carnival asked.

"Dunno, don't care," Luckyuro shrugged.

* * *

Parasagun nodded at Inaba's summons, and Pteragordon circled overhead, giving out a cry.

"You're really going to try that?" Pink asked as she helped to support Inaba. "The same thing we did when Caleb and Fam disappeared into that one pocket dimension?"

"I gave Shiro one of the #2 batteries," Inaba explained, "that should let us triangulate the dimension properly with Fam's Pteragordon batteries." He called up, "Parasagun! Pteragordon! I need you to track down the batteries!"

Parasagun roared in agreement, and Pteragordon cawed before beginning the search.

And then, Inaba's cellphone rang, a different section of the same Melody the Mobuckles used.

"Ah, finally," He grinned as he read the name on the screen. He answered the call, "Took you long enough, Yoichi!" He pulled away from Pink and started running down a stairwell.

"Inaba!" Pink called out after him.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

The #2 battery lay on the ground, just out of reach of Shiro's hands...

She and Fam both lay on the ground, slightly dazed from the transport as they tried to force themselves up.

"Shiro?!" It was Fam who got up first. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Shiro nodded as she picked herself up, and started to look around. "Where are we?"

"Some Melancholy Dimension," Fam grumbled as she looked up at the sky, where a moon would be normally, but instead was a globe like Itasautumn's head. "We've gotta find a way out."

Shiro started to cry.

"Hey, now!" Fam tried to calm her, "Don't cry...!"

"Inaba...please..." Shiro prayed. "Tell me you've got a plan..."

Fam frowned... "You were his girlfriend, right...?"

"No..." Shiro shook her head. "We could have been, give different circumstances...but we were more like siblings..."

"...Oh." Fam scratched at the side of her head. "Then...I guess you wouldn't have a problem with him dating other girls..."

"Dating?" Shiro laughed. "Inaba may have a lot of girlfriends, but he's not dating them."

"Haah!?" Fam asked, rather confused.

"They're sad," Shiro said. "He always tries to cheer up every sad face he sees. He helps us forget our problems. It's always been that way," She sniffed. "Since his parents split up... and then my dad died..."

 _'Her dad...wait.. This is_ That _Shiro!?'_ Fam's eyes went wide, starting to realize that in her jump to conclusion, she'd completely forgotten about Inaba's back story...!

"When I was in my coma, Inaba said something to me before he left for Japan as a Kyoryuger," Shiro said, recalling something she'd heard... "I was in a dark void...and then... He said 'crying among a bunch of dried out leaves doesn't suit either of us', and in that void, I was suddenly surrounded by flowers. He said, 'I promise, when you wake up, I'll shower you with flowers. I'll burry both of our sadness under them.' In that dream, they were Red Gerberas, my favorite... But in reality, they were also Red Gerberas... Inaba had bought a whole boquet of them from a flower shop in the hospital, and had paid them to deliver fresh ones to my room until the day I woke up."

"So that promise you didn't want him to fulfil yet..." Fam began to ask.

"There's something I wanted him to see first," Shiro said, pulling a small cloth wrapped item out of her jacket. "A match to the stone that my father died for."

"...What...?" Fam watched as the cloth came loose, revealing a Lost Stone in her hands. "A Lost Stone?!"

"It was found at the dig, at the same time I woke up," Shiro explained, covering it up again, and putting it back in her pocket, "right down to the very second... A true Miracle if there ever was one. I wanted him to have it, so we could both cry our tears, and then...we could move on from that sorrow."

"What's a Lost Stone!?" And then Itasautumn came walking in, "Doesn't matter! I don't care!" he huffed. "I figured out which of you is the Kyoryuger!"

He pointed at Shiro- "I'd say you could go now, but I'd rather keep you as insurance!"

"No!" Fam took a protective stance, "I won't let you do that!" She drew Zandar Thunder- "This will be the price for my misunderstanding...!"

She leaped at Itasautumn...!

"DRIED LEAF ATTACK!" He threw a torando of leaves at her, then attacked with his dough covered mallet. Hit- Hit- Hit- SLAM! Fam rolled to a stop next to Shiro...

"Fam...!" Shiro gasped slightly.

"As long as it's Fall weather out there, I am invincible!" Itasautumn cheered. He brought up his mallet- "Now then, Gold! I'm going to eject you to fight Aigaron-sama...!"

And then he was shot in the chest by a Gaburevolver...then it started raining Flowers.

Shiro looked around in surprise- "My flowers...?"

And as the flowers landed next to the Parasagun battery, it glowed, and begun to float.

Fam's eyes widened upon seeing that soft glow slowly rise into the air.

And then one of her own batteries began glowing as well, floating out of her pocket.

Then, both batteries shot golden beams of light up into the darkness around them...

"SARAGU!" And then Parasagun stepped into view.

"GORO~N!" And then Pteragordon swooped in a wide arc above them.

And then...

Out from under Parasagun came a figure, stepping through the shadows to be revealed as the one who ahd shot off the previous blast...

Inaba.

"Shiro, Fam," He asked, stepping into a nonexistant light source. "You two okay?"

"INABA!" Shiro ran at him, and gave him a hug.

"Inaba...!" Fam's eyes went wide, then she grabbed the Parasagun and Pteragordon batteries out of thin air. "I see, so you did that trick again?"

And then Green, Pink, Blue, and Cyan leaped down from Parasagun's head, each of them carrying armfulls of flowers.

"Man, just don't show up out of the blue like that, Shiro-chan," Inaba said as they broke the hug. "I had to get Yoichi's mom to bloom them out of season."

**FLASH BACK!**

With a flash of Light- a teenaged boy, his human father, and his Witchmon mother, appeared, each carrying large crates full to the brim with flowers.

"Sorry about the wait!" The Witchmon said, "Haruki-kun couldn't find the seeds!"

The man bowed in apology while the boy laughed.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Inaba handed her a single flower, and smiled.

"Ina-ba-ka!" She giggled, and then hugged him again.

"I wanted to see her smiling again," Inaba said, turning his attention towards Itasautumn, "but you made _Shiro-chan_ _ **CRY.**_ You're gonna pay for that." He twirled his Gaburevolver as he stepped away to take on the offensive.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of you now...!" Itasatumn whimpered, even as Pteragordon let off a warning shock blast against a nearby tree. "Big ones too...!"

"Inaba," Fam spoke up, "I'm sorry I misjudged you for before. If anything, I feel worse for leaping to conclusions like that." She handed him the Parasagun battery.

"I'm sorry too," Inaba said as he took it, "I should have just straight up said my intentions instead of trying to play games."

"Huh?" Fam blinked in confusion. "What?"

"We'll talk about it later," Inaba said, "but for now, let's just leave it at 'we both screwed up', and if I cross the line again...go ahead and get mad at me again." He laughed, and circled Fam so that he stood to her left, "Geeze, it seems I just can't be honest about how I feel."

"Inaba! Fam!" And then Carnival and Violet came running up to join them.

"Thank goodness!" Violet said, "It looks like they've made up!"

"Well, as long as you insist, Inaba," Fam said as she put the Pteragordon battery into her Gaburichanger with a **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** "Now let him face our wrath..."

"Sounds good to me," Inaba said as he activated the #2 battery. "Shiro-chan, take cover."

"Right," Shiro nodded, and moved to take cover.

**_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Inaba and Fam yelled...

And then, they threw their changers together.

Fam popped open the wing as she threw her arm upwards, causing the blade to glide across the Gaburevolver barrel and spin it to life.

The Samba and Lightning Music blared out, and the two of them danced. They spun around on their heels and aimed. "FIRE!"

With a DOUBLE CHOMP!, the Eight Kyoryugers got in line.

"Alright!" Carnival said as he put his hands on Gold and Black's shoulders.

"Go get 'im, Inaba," Shiro smiled.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" They all roared as one: "VOLTASAUR TEAM! _**KYORYUGER!"**_

The Samba whistle blew.

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Black called out.

"It's going to get Wild!" Gold warned.

"So JUST TRY AND STOP US!" The Duo yelled.

"I'll stop you with my Fall Attacks!" Itasautumn yelled- slamming his hammer into the dumpling ball, and bringing out a gooey ball on it as he yelled: **"MIDAUTUMN DUMPLING ATTACK!"**

He then swung his hammer, launching the goo ball into many smaller goo-balls that flew all over the subspace dimension attacking everything.

But the Kyoryugers...they just all knocked everything away.

"What?!" Itasautumn cried out in surprise- "BURR BOMBER!"

The explosives made flowers fly everywhere...!

...And the Kyoryugers ran straight through the fire.

Violet, Pink, and Cyan blocked his hammer with their Gaburicalibers- then slashed at his waist.

Green and Blue came leaping in, slashing at his chest while the girls attacked his open back.

They all moved to the side as Western Carnival came in and slashed with Zakutor then blasted with Parasagun...

Itasautumn dropped his hammer, and Carnival caught it, even as Cyan came up Armed On...

"HAMMER TIME!"

And then the two siblings sent him flying with a double attack to his rump.

Itasautumn went stumbling forwards, and nearly impaled himself on the two sharp swords pointed his way.

**_ZAN!_**

Gold's Zandar Thunder and Black's Gaburicaliber slashed- and slashed- and slashed- and SLASHED.

"My fall attacks aren't working!" He yelped- "What's happening!?"

"We transitioned into Winter weather already, Idjit!" Gold said, quoting Dogold.

"Guys!" Carnival said, bringing up Minityra, "Let's hit him with eight helpings of Bravery!" And then he handed Black Minityra and the Victory battery.

"Okay!" Black said with a nod, holding it out: "Victory Battery!"

"Maximum Battery!" Gold held her battery out.

"CONNECTED!" They linked the batteries up.

"VICTORY BRAVE IN!" Carnival, Black, Blue, Green, and Pink yelled.

"MAXIMUM BRAVE IN!" Gold, Cyan, and Violet yelled.

With a double flip over- **VICTORY MAXIMUM** was achieved!

"Victory Beast Battery, Set Up!" Black inserted Victory into Minityra.

**_AMIGOS! EVERYBOY GATHER AROUNCHO!_**

"Maximum Beast Battery, Set Up!" In went Maximum.

**_AMIGOS! NOW IT'S REALLY PARTY TIME!_**

With Black and Gold at the Center, both of them holding Minityra at the point, the others lined up behind them in a V formation.

"Oh- OH NO!" Itasautumn cried out in terror.

"EIGHT VOLTASAUR VICTORY MAXIMUM FINISH!"

**_EVERYBODY AT THE KYORYU CARNIVAL!_**

The Fall Monster...had Fallen.

The Dimension colapsed, and they were back in the real world.

"Inaba!" Shiro went over to Black to give him a hug as he handed Minityra back to Carnival.

"Payback time!" Aigaron suddenly yelled as he droped a bucket of refreshing water onto Itasautumn.

"NOW I CAN'T LOOSE!" The monster grew to towering heights.

"Leave it to us!" Black and Gold yelled as Carnival struggled to get 1+ out of Minityra.

"BRAVE IN!"

The batteries were thrown up into the still-present Pteragordon and Parasagun.

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

Pteragordon shifted into Raiden-oh, and then... **_GABURINCHO!_** Parasagun attached as the right arm!

* * *

"RAIDENOH PARASAGUN READY!" Gold and Black yelled.

* * *

**_RAIDENOH! GUN-GA-GUN!_**

"My Finishing move...!" Itasautumn was pounding for more dough...but he just didn't have enough... "Super...Midautumn...!"

Raidenoh Parasagun aimed.

"Oh no..! This looks bad!" He quickly tried to make more dough...!

* * *

"Don't people usually have bigger appetites in the fall?" Black asked.

"Then we'll prepare him something to feast on!" Gold agreed.

* * *

"RAIDENOH PARASAGUN! BRAVE FINISH!"

A lightning ball came out of Pteragordon's mouth, and moved to the front of Parasagun's blaster.

And then they shot it straight into Itasautumn's wide open mouth.

He swallowed, and began sparking red lightning. "I'm done for! Well, I guess it's already winter anyways..."

And then he exploded.

* * *

"Here," Shiro handed Inaba the stone.

"The lost stone for Kentrospiker," Inaba said as he compared it's soft glow to that of the Cyan battery in his hand.

"So that's only one left," Fam said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Shiro," Inaba said, smiling at her, even as tears came from his eyes. "It's a miracle that all of this has worked out..."

"You're crying tears of joy," Shiro giggled, "I did it! I turned our sorrow into joy..."

"This is embarassing," Inaba chuckled, "you always know how I think, Shiro-chan."

"You just can't be honest, can you?" Fam asked. "But, I think I understand now. How you conceal your true feelings." She then frowned and asked. "Now about that other thing..."

"Well, you see..." Inaba began to say, when...

"Fammuuu!"

The girl from that morning came running up.

She grinned, and wrapped her arm through Fam's.

"W-What are you doing!?" Fam asked, blushing heavily.

"Ah, Suri-chan," Inaba greeted, "afternoon. What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take Fam out on a date!" The girl, Suri, said.

"D-Date!?" Fam blinked in surprise.

"Now that I think about it...!" Shiro suddenly linked her arm with Fam's free one. "I want to pay you back for protecting me earlier!"

"I-Inaba!" Fam whined, "What's going _on_!?"

"Sooo..." Inaba began, "all those girls I had bringing you stuff? I was testing your reactions to see who you reacted the most to. Hikari-chan was straight, the twins were both Bisexual and Asexual, and Suri-chan's Lesbian...There were a bunch of guys from NERV staff I had doing deliveries too, and you didn't seem to care about them. Oh, also, I'm sort of an expert on picking up those cues in people since Shiro-chan's a Lesbian as well."

"We did grow up together for a while, you know!" Shiro agreed with a giggle.

Fam just blinked at Inaba in confusion- "Wait- you- Huh?"

"What really clinched it for me was when you were asking about pick up lines for _girls_ when we were under the influence of that Vacation monster," Inaba cracked a grin, and then waved. "Have fun, you three! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with that, he strolled over to where the other Kyoryugers were standing, staring on in awe.

"Inabaaaa!" Fam whined as she started to get dragged off. "I hate you so much right now!"

"You'll thank me later!" Inaba waved it off.

Merry just stared on, "I feel sorry for her..." Then she said, "Actually, I want to trade places with her...!"

"That's pretty Brave, Fam!" Callie called out with a giggle.

Inaba just smiled at Fam as she sent a warning look back at him, and then he mouthed, _'Good Luck'_ at her.

"So... you basically just set Fam up with your sister, right?" Yumeji asked.

"Yup." Inaba nodded, then a look of horror went over his face at the potential of all of the embarrassing stories Shiro could tell Fam. "...Crap, I really didn't think this through, did I?"

The others simply chimed in with a well-synched "Oh My!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"There's only one lost stone left...! Wait- John has it!? That means Bragigas is-!? THat's Right! THE BIG GUY FINALLY RETURNS! **BRAVE 34! HE'S BACK! BRAGIGAS APPEARS!** _Gigantooo!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. If you paid close attention you'll probably realize this was being set up from the beginning. And by Beginning, I mean the anime "Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing." Fam's just a natural with the ladies and didn't really realize it. Also, I feel I should bring this up now: The next XWAU02 multi-chapter entry to this Multiverse setting (once Kyoryuger is finished) will be a look back into Fam's first adventure with Xros Heart. A sort of...Prequel Sequel of sorts? IDK what the right term is... Anyways! Onwards to writing the Silver Arc! Giganto Gigantoooo... Giganto Kyoryuzin!


	34. BRAVE 34!

 

* * *

 

"Bragigas..." Torin said as he looked up at the still, save for a steady breathing, form of the Tenth Voltasaur lying in the construction dock. "The time is near. We're going to bring you back, no matter what."

**THE PLEZUON LAB_ _ _|**

A single transponder single flashed on the map on the screen.

"Luckyuro's trip to the Frozen Palace confirmed our fears," Shinji said.

"The Frozen Palace is actually the White Moon," Kaiyumi breathed out slowly.

"We can't risk a direct assault on their base, then," Ulshade grumbled as he worked on a Silver Gaburevolver's internal components. "Or else we risk another Second Impact."

"What would that even be?" Kaiyumi asked. "Fourth Impact? Fifth?"

"Or perhaps the Third that was prevented," Shinji frowned.

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

A Monster with giant muscles and a lot of fishing gear stood at the ready.

He had three face masks on his chest.

"Wow!" Candelira clapped, "He's just as scary as one of Boss Chaos's monsters!"

"Should be, I found him in the frozen archives," QuartzAstamon said. "I've tweaked his gear, however, so that he can pull off the task we require..."

"Debo Bigghawl, at your service," The Monster bowed.

"Uh, can I ask what this monster is for?" Aigaron asked.

"Can't you tell?" QuartzAstamon chuckled- "For fishing."

"That's correct," Bigghawl bowed, "I'm going fishing."

"I want you two to aid him on his fishing trip," QuartzAstamon continued. "Protect him from the Kyoryugers. That way, he'll be able to land the big one...or you might even say...The Legendary one."

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"You found the final Lost Stone!?" Caleb asked in surprise as John placed said stone on the table.

"And that's the last of them," John gave a sigh. "You wouldn't believe the mess I had to go through to get this one."

"So now we can revive Bragigas?" Yumeji asked.

"Yeah," John nodded.

Luckyuro let out a squeal. "That's super Lucky!"

"What a relief!" Roxy cheered.

John frowned, "Actually...it's not going to be that easy."

Inaba frowned, "How do we revive Bragigas exactly?"

"That's the real problem," John sighed. "I had to take this stone right off of Bragigas himself during the fight with Guardoma and Deboss."

"It was in Torin's world?" Yui asked.

**FLASH BACK!**

Torin landed on Bragigas' head as the giant Brachiosaur marched towards the two monsters with but a few, unfamiliar Voltasaur Companions at his side.

Bragigas roared at the Deboss clone, who roared back.

Then...

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the first Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! BRAGIGAS!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a triple split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, and SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 34! HE'S BACK! BRAGIGAS APPEARS!**

* * *

 

A Plezuon like Voltasaur hit the dirt- and then was stepped on by the Deboss Clone.

_"It was the end of Torin's world. Everything was dying..." John explained._

A flying, silver version of Pteragordon, with a few changes, was caught by the wing, and then thrown into the dirt- without the wing.

Deboss Clone fired off a few blasts of fire, knocking a large Alligator Voltasaur onto its side.

A red-recolor of Tobaspino, Allomerus, leaped at the Deboss Clone- only to be batted aside.

Bragigas and Deboss Clone squared off...

_"And then, the ground battle that had been going on at the same time ended in Deivo Victory...And Guardoma was grown to giant size."_

The Giant Castle themed monster stood next to Deboss, appearing in a flash of light- it let out a mourning bell tone.

_"The Kyoryugers of that world had been destroyed, and I couldn't do anything to help as Torin watched on helplessly as Voltasaur after Voltasaur were destroyed."_

The yellow Zakutor body type Deinoschaser, Allomerus, and a Pink Stymero were all exploded by Guardoma's lightning.

Bragigas cried for them- encasing fragments of the Voltasaur remains in amber...!

**FLASH FORWARD.**

"So the lost stones," Inaba asked, "are Bragigas tears?"

"They all are," John nodded.

"It's no wonder Bragigas' soul went to the stones then," Dogold said, having listened to all of this in silence. "So how'd the stones get to this world?"

"At that final moment when every Kyoryuger and Voltasaur were dead...Bragigas felt a moment of rage," John explained.

**FLASH BACK!**

"Bragigas! Don't!" Torin yelled.

_"Bragigas ignored Torin's pleas for a retreat, and instead took on the power of every fallen Beast Battery around, loading himself up with so much energy that he could fire the Gigant Cannon."_

Bragigas began to gather up energy in his mouth.

As the extremely destructive blast of energy fired off...

_"It hit the Deboss Clone, and then smashed into Guardoma... And it was nearly the end of it..."_

Then the world exploded.

**FLASH FORWARD.**

"In that moment, I had gathered all of the lost stones, and was wondering what I should do with them..." John shook his head. "Then the planet exploded, and I accidentally teleported back here, but the force of the explosion sent me flying all over the solar system, and the two planet's timelines." He pointed to the one final stone he'd brought with him- "That was the only one I'd managed to keep my grip on."

"Bragigas must have been heavily damaged by that," Caleb thought.

"He probably was, which was why Torin thought of sending Bragigas' soul through the time rift instead of his whole body..." John shook his head. "At any rate, reviving Bragigas is going to be hard since the rest of his soul hasn't merged with this Lost Stone Yet."

"...What?" Callie asked.

"Because I had the stone with me when I came here, just now," John said as he held up the stone, "it hasn't gathered up Bragigas' soul yet."

"So what do we do then...?" Fam asked.

Shinji teleported in then at a full run, "Everyone! Deboss is trying to pull something out of the Breakdramon rift!"

**THE BREAKDRAMON RIFT!**

The Nine Kyoryugers, plus Luckyuro and Dogold, teleported out by the rift that had been opened by a rampaging Breakdramon many years earlier, and later had been used by Quartzmon to blow up Earth-2.

"There!" Dogold pointed at the Debo Monster. "That's one of Chaos's monsters!"

There was Bigghawl, indeed... sitting by the rift, with his fishing line going straight into the rift that had been left alone for almost two decades now.

"Don't interrupt my fishing!" Bigghawl decreed.

"EH?" was the consensus reaction.

"I'm not causing a ruckus, nor harming any humans," Bigghawl said flatly.

"It's a bit hard to attack, when he's got that kind of attitude," Yumeji said.

The line tensed up.

"AH! There it is! I've got something...!" Bigghawl began to reel in whatever it was that was through the rift...

And then he pulled out a large gold brick that was easily as big as a Gaburevolver.

"What is this?! Garbage!" Bigghawl threw the gold brick to the side, and then recast his line.

"We need to attack!" John said, "There's no telling what he's actually after!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone either fired off a blaster or flung an energy strike at the Debo Monster...!

Only for Aigaron and Candelira to block it with their weapons.

"Aigaron!" Inaba growled.

"Candelira!" Fam grit her teeth.

"Take your time, Bigghawl!" Candelira said, "We'll protect you!"

And as she said that, Cambeastians and Paramonsters appeared!

"Oi oi! This is really bad!" Luckyuro said, ducking behind Yumeji. "Why are they guarding him!?"

"Look, it's Dogold!" Aigaron said, "Let's kill him and take his head back to the Boss!"

"Idjits!" Dogold growled, taking up a defensive position, "You guys just don't know when to quit!" And with that- he burst off of the Cambeastan he'd been using- leaving it behind to melt (with a hole through its chest) so he could snap onto one of the fresher Cambeastians to use it as a body.

"AAH!" Candelira squealed- "HE DID IT AGAIN!"

"Guys," John said, taking off his glasses, "Let's change!"

"Right!"

Nine batteries came out: "BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They danced to the beat as quickly as possible, and then... "FIRE!" They jumped into the air, and flipped forwards to join the fight.

Black fired off at Aigaron, who blocked, but then had to deal with Green's sword strikes.

Candelira now had to deal with Blue and Pink attacking her with kicks and punches.

Meanwhile, Gold and Dogold mirrored each other as they sliced at some Cambeastians.

Grey kicked at Paramonster, and then brought down a dual wield of Pogo Hammer and Vrillyhoo on their heads.

Cyan also had her Ankydon hammer out, smashing Paramonsters chests in left and right.

"There's no hurrying in fishing," Bigghawl casually said even as Red leaped at him with the Gabutyra fang.

"GABUTYRA ROCK-BUSTING PUNCH!" He hit Bigghawl in the head...and the monster didn't even flinch. "Huh?! Let's try that again!"

And...nothing.

"Fishing is about patience," Bigghawl said, "I can endure anything."

"You Punk...!" Red growled, moving over to get some distance...and then he did a double take as he spotted Violet with her own fishing rod, preparing to cast into the rift. "Huh!? Yui?"

"Leave this to me! My dad taught me everything about fishing!" Violet said.

"Well, alright then...!" Red went for another run at Bigghawl...

Only to get caught on the monster's fishing hook as he pulled it back out and moved to re-cast to make room for Violet's intervention.

"FISHING CAST!"

And with that mighty swing, Kyoryu Red went flying into the rift without Bigghawl even noticing.

"Aw carp!" Violet grumbled, and quickly cast into the rift after him.

After about a few seconds of fishing, however...

"Wait, my line is heavy!" Bigghawl suddenly realized, and they both reeled back in a Dazed Kyoryu Red, along with a rather annoyed...

"ENDOLF!?" Aigaron cried out in surprise, then had to focus his attention back on Black as he ducked a sword swipe.

"Gah...To be pulled out of hell in such a way..." Endolf grumbled as he drew his sword and prepared to fight Kyoryu Red, who was quickly pulling the hook off of him. "It gives me a headache!"

And then they began clashing sword to Fist, moving off to the side...

"He wasn't who I wanted," Bigghawl shook his head. "Garbage again!"

"Sorry then!" Violet apologized, and then, in synch, they both cast their lines into the Rift to try to fish one thing or another out first...!

Endolf shot off rapid fire, knocking the Gabutyra Fang off of Kyoryu Red's fist...! And then he kept firing and firing...!

"Crap!" Red cursed as he hit the ground, smoking, even as Endolf switched to a sword, "I can't dodge...!"

Endolf swung down...!

And then Luckyuro slid in to catch the sword with her own violin bow.

"Lucky!?" Red called out in surprise.

"Yumeji-kun would get mad if I didn't help out!" And then she swung upwards, slicing through Endolf's sword with just the bow string alone.

"Impossible!" He looked at his ruined sword in surprise, "How could she cut through my blade like that!?"

And then Red called out, "Double Team!"

Endolf looked up just in time to get two fists to the face.

"GYAAAHHH!" he went flying up into the distance, disappearing on the horizon as a twinkle of light.

"Damn it," Red swore, "I was hoping he wouldn't come back...!" Then his Mobuckle went off. "huh?"

 _"Caleb!"_ It was John...despite Kyoryu Grey still fighting off Paramonsters a little ways off. _"I'm going to pull you and Eri across town so you can help us Revive Bragigas."_

"What?" Luckyuro cried out, forgetting for a moment which identity she was supposed to react to. "Why me?!"

_**ZAP.** _

And then they were at Bragigas' dock, along with Shinji, Torin, Kaiyumi, and Ulshade.

"Because!" John then answered as he handed her a whole hand-full of modified 11 through 15 batteries, then Caleb a set of equally modified 16 through 23. "Everyone else is tied up trying to stop Bigghawl, even myself!" And then he said, "And I've got to find that revived Endolf now too!" before he _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"Quickly now," Torin said, "we don't have much time. Use the modified batteries, and throw them to Bragigas!"

"What?" Red asked as he powered down. "Modified how?"

"We had John teleport each Lost Stone inside a corresponding battery," Shinji explained. "That way we could concentrate their power and put all of Bragigas' soul back into his body."

"But what about the last stone?" Luckyuro asked, then pulled her face mask off because she figured the gig was up anyways. "Didn't he say it didn't have the soul fragment in it yet?"

"Time Travel!" Came Kaiyumi's immediate response.

"Right, guess that's a catch all cure all then..." Eri grumbled, and pocketed her hat. "So how are we doing this?"

"Just Brave In the Batteries in sequence, and then throw them in!" Torin said. "Quickly now!"

"Hit it Ulshade!" Kaiyumi called.

 **"GIGA GABURINCHOOO!"** The Professor yelled, and then spun the barrel on the Silver Revolver he'd been working on. _**"BRAAAAGIGAS!"**_

And with a familiar metal rock theme, Caleb and Eri took that as their cues.

"BRAVE IN!" They started activating the batteries one at a time...

* * *

 

The rock melody could start to be heard through the ground beneath their feet.

"Wh...what is this?" Bigghawl paused. "I...I can't focus on my fishing...!"

"Funny," Violet laughed, "I'm doing a whole lot better...!"

And then she pulled back.

* * *

 

**_DEINOCHASER! DEINOSGRANDER! KENTROSPIKER!_**

The batteries were thrown up into Bragigas' back, inserting into the many slots that rested there.

**_STYMERO! ALLOMERUS! BEYONSMO! OVIRAPPOO!_**

"Half Way there now!" Ulshade called out.

**_IGERANODON! TUPERANDA! GURUMONITE!_**

"It's working!" Shinji yelled- "We're receiving a Soul Reading from Bragigas!"

"Power levels are rising!" Kaiyumi agreed.

**_PUKUPTOR! FUTABAIN!_**

The back was loaded.

"NOW!" Torin tossed Caleb and Eri both all four Bragigas Batteries. "BRAVE THEM ALL IN AT ONCE!"

They rolled with the punches, and held out all four Bragigas Batteries- one for each hand.

"QUADRUPLE BRAVE IN!"

* * *

 

And out came a cork.

"A cork...huh..." Violet tilted her head to the side. "I thought I'd get something else for all that resistance."

"I CAUGHT IT!" Bigghawl cried out in victory as he reeled in some mud covered triangular looking stone. "My mission's over!" He handed it to a Paramonster, "TAKE THIS TO OUR BOSS!"

"Wait! What is that!?" Violet got up, and tried to chase the Paramonster...!

But Bigghawl got in her way. "As I said. My mission is over now!"

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

 

There was a pause...

And then...

The batteries suddenly were Charged!

Everyone looked up to Bragigas, and then the modified Batteries suddenly were absorbed into the Voltasaur's body.

Torin sighed in relief. "It worked...!" He turned towards Kaiyumi- "And Bragigas?"

"His soul's mending even as we speak!" She beamed.

"Now for the final step to waking him up..." Shinji said as he picked up the last Lost Stone- Inaba's empty one.

* * *

 

There was a pause...

And then...

There was a rumble from the Breakdramon rift.

Everyone looked towards it in confusion.

"Oh no way!" Aigaron lamented- "This is gonna sting...!"

And then a giant wave of water came rushing out through the Breakdramon rift.

"RUN!" Violet yelled as she ran away...

Bigghawl was caught up in the undertow, as were Aigaron and Candelira, and just about every other Paramonster and Cambeastian.

The Kyoryugers plus Dogold all quickly leaped up towards a nearby building, and paused for a few moments to catch their breath as the torrent of water continued to pour out through the rift into the city.

"Is...Is that what that plug was for?" Violet asked hesitantly. "Do you think?"

"...I _pond-er_ where this new Pond came from!" Blue laughed.

"We are _so_ going to have to mop this all up later..." Cyan said flatly.  
  
"There aren't enough buckets in the world for that," Grey remarked.

"KYORYUGERZ!" And then Bigghawl hauled himself up onto the rooftop, soaking wet. "I'm all done with my fishing! Now it's time to fight!" He twirled his harpoon around... And then was hit in the shoulder with a Gaburevolver shot...that bounced off into the distance.

"We're not gonna back down after coming so far!" Kyoryu Red said as he and Luckyuro walked up to join the others, with Minityra riding on that large Monster UFO hat of hers.

Minityra leaped over into Red's hands, shifting with a **_TWISTAROUND_** as he did such.

"Let's do it!" Red said as he chomped Minityra's mouth, and aimed upwards, "FIRE!"

**_OH PARTY TIME! CAAARNIVAL!_**

"All this fuss..." Bigghawl growled.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" The Kyoryugers all took steps forward, while Dogold and Luckyuro stepped back a bit.

"THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED: CARNIVAL!"

"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED BRAVE! KYORYU BLUE!"

"THE BLADED BRAVE! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED BRAVE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE! KYORYU GOLD!"

"THE STEELY BRAVE! KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE CLASHING BRAVE! KYORYU GREY!"

"THE SEAFAIRING BRAVE! KYORYU VIOLET!"

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_ they all yelled: "VOLTASAUR TEAM! _**KYORYUGER!**_ "

"You can call me Debo Bigghawl!" Bigghawl said, striking a pose: "I fight with Fishing Spirit!"

"It's gonna get wild!" Carnival yelled, "TRY TO STOP US ALL!"

"I'll do just that!" Bigghawl leveld his spear at them, and ran forwards...!

But as the eleven of them all clashed with Bigghawl on that rooftop, none of them noticed the waters parting in the city below as the ground split open to allow a certain Tenth Voltasaur to Arise.

His head peeked out over the streets, water pouring off of his head...

"BRING IT ON!" Bigghawl blocked a tossed Grey, from Cyan, and threw him back.

"He didn't flinch at all!" Grey gasped.

"How about this?!" Carnival connected his Gaburevolver to Minityra.

**_VAMOLA CARNIVAL!_**

"ZYUDEN CARNIVAL FINISH!"

"I'LL TAKE IT ON!"

The energy blast lanced out, and exploded against Bigghawl, but...did nothing to harm him...!

"This guy's insane!" Luckyuro complained. "How's he so strong?!"

"He isn't!" Dogold growled. "He's realtivly weak, but he's trained to endure anything."

"Let's see if you can endure this!" Carnival held out Victory: "VICTORY BATTERY!"

"Right! MAXIMUM BATTERY!" Gold held out Maximum.

"Connected!" The two batteries went together.

"Let's try for ten!" Carnival said to Luckyuro, who nodded, and joined at the end of Gold's line, just after Violet.

"VICTORY!"

"MAXIMUM!"

"BRAVE IN!"

"I'll endure anything you throw at me!" Bigghawl yelled as he threw away his spear and began limbering up.

"Victory, Set up!" **_AMIGOS! EVERYBODY GATHER AROUNCHO!_** "Maximum, Set up!" **_AMIGOS! NOW IT'S REALLY PARTY TIME!_**

"Come on Already!" Bigghawl yelled at Minityra's loud music.

"TEN VOLTASAUR VICTORY MAXIMUM FINISH!"

And then Carnival Fired off ten blasts...All of them the expected ones...except instead of a Bragigas apparition, came Tobaspino!

**_EVERYBODY GET DOWN AND DANCE AT THE KYORYU CARNIVAL!_**

"THIS POWER-!" Bigghawl tried to block it all..."OH NO! I can't endure it...!"

**_THIS PARTY'S THE BWOM BWOM!_**

And then Bigghawl was hooked, line and sinker!

He exploded, and went flying off of the rooftop...!

"Now that was Brave!" Carnival yelled.

"Yessiree!" Blue pumped a fist into the air.

Green and Luckyuro casually high-fived.

* * *

 

Bigghawl landed next to a lone Paramonster, carrying Lucky's old watering can.

"I-I'm not through...! Dose me!" He ordered.

The Paramonster scampered over.

* * *

 

WIth a loud "CLUNK!" Bragigas' platform came to a halt, and the massive Voltasaur roared.

"Bragigas!" Everyone cheered.

And then the usual flash of light drew everyone's attention over towards a drier part of the City.

"Damn, thats annoying when I'm not the one causing it," Dogold remarked as Bigghawl and two Cambeastians stood tall and proud.

"Oh no! If he's attacked now...!" Black began...

The Cambeastians did just that- firing at Bragigas' exposed back...!

There was a massive explosion...!

"BRAGIGAS!" there was lots of yelling...!

And then the Tenth Voltasaur marched through the flames, roaring, "GIGAAANTOOO!"

"WOAH!" The Kyoryugers all took steps backwards in surprise.

"What the-?" Bigghawl gasped- "It wasn't even phased!? Could it be...Another Fishing Spirit... _ **A Maaaaaster!??**_ "

Bragigas roared at Bigghawl, then eyed the Kyoryugers on the rooftop...

And with a flash of light, everyone save for Dogold was teleported away.

"Fine by me!" he laughed. "I just want to watch!"

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers landed in the Spirit Base.

"What?" Everyone looked around in surprise.

Torin stepped forwards. "Thank you, my friends!"

"Torin!" Blue leaped forwards.

"Why are we inside the spirit base?" Pink asked.

Torin raised his arm towards the table, and a view screen suddenly appeared over it, showing the perspective from Bragigas' eyes!

"-wanna fight!?" Bigghawl was taunting.

"Right now," Torin said as the Kyoryugers save for Red and Grey ran over to the table to look at the screen, "we're inside Bragigas."

(To be exact, inside his head!)

"The Spirit Base is inside Bragigas?!" Green asked.

"Yeah," Red said. "Turns out the Spirit Base was a giant Lost Stone too... Inside that meteor, and yet, paradoxically, it was always inside Inaba's stone too."

"I'm afraid there's no more time to explain." Torin said, holding up one of the #10 batteries.

"They finally charged?" Black asked.

"Everyone, along with a #10, give Bragigas the 13 Guardian Batteries," Torin ordered, handing the #10 to Luckyuro.

"I'm not certain I know what's going on," Gold said.

"Let's give it a shotortoise!" Cyan clapped her hands.

"Let's do it!" Red said, grabbing the extra batteries from the recharging rack, and tossing them over to everyone else.

"BRAVE IN!"

All of the batteries were activated, and then thrown upwards into the air.

* * *

 

Bragigas' Battery grew to giant size, and then flew towards the Voltasaur's mouth.

His jaw opened, and a Battery port flipped up! The battery slotted in, and then flipped down as the jaw closed! **_GABURINCHO! BRAGIGAS!_**

Then- the 13 "Guardian" batteries slotted into Bragigas' back!

Bragigas roared, and then continued marching forwards.

The entire city of Tokyo-3 Shook with his massive steps.

Step after step after step- Bragigas marched forwards.

* * *

 

Torin closed his eyes ever so briefly as tears flowed out of them, "Welcome Back, Bragigas."

* * *

 

"Impressive," Dogold mused as he watched the Voltasaur march proudly forwards.

"This is making me mad!" Bigghawl yelled, then ordered, "ATTACK!"

The Cambeastians fired off more energy blasts.

Explosions rocketed all across Bragigas's tough hide...but he flashed some of his armor pieces golden, and then...

**_ALLOMERUS! GIGA BUUUUURN!_**

Bragigas inhaled every single flame and then spat it out of his mouth at one of the Cambeastians.

It fell over and exploded from a hole burned straight through it's chest.

* * *

 

"Allomerus?" Black asked in surprise.

* * *

 

**_ARCHENOLON! GIGA SLOOOOOOW!_**

And then the other Cambeastian was suddenly slowed down with a targeted effect, being flattened by sheer gravity alone until it was to the size that Bragigas could just _**STEP**_ on it!

* * *

 

"Awesome!" Blue cheered. "Bragigas can use the Extra Batteries all at once!?"

"Yes," Torin nodded. "FIRE! BRAGIGAS!"

* * *

 

Bragigas then let loose a burst of Fire that hit Bigghawl, and made him sizzle in pain.

"THAT'S HOT!"

* * *

 

"Now," Torin said, "he should be able to do a Super Snap Transformation to become Gigant Bragioh!"

"Something this big can take on a humanoid form!?" Green asked.

"This just keeps getting better!" Violet laughed. "Alright!" She spun around, and then they all called out:

"SUPER SNAPPING TRANSFORMATION!"

* * *

 

Bragigas roared- and then his neck and tail split away from his body as a crowd seemingly chanted...!

**_GIGANTO! GI-GAN-TO!_**

Then his body folded in half, becoming a giant Mobuckle with Legs!

**_GIGA GABURINCHO!_**

The main torso began to rise into the air- rear legs becoming arms, and front legs becoming actual legs!

**_GIGANTO! GI-GAN-TO!_**

Bragigas' neck and tail fused together into a giant staff, while his head lowered down to where the head would be...!

**_GIGANT BRAGIOOOOOOH!_**

_**_GIGANT, GIGANT, GIII-GANT! GIGANT, GIIIIGAAAANNNT!_** _

* * *

On the transport platform appeared a Silver Control stand- the same one they had looked for a seemingly long time ago!

With that, Red leaped up onto the stand to take control, while the other Kyoryugers, plus Torin and Luckyuro, took up position around the center stand.

"Haha," Blue laughed.

Then- the eleven of them yelled: "GIGANT BRAGIOH! READY!"

* * *

 

With a twirl of that over sized staff weapon, Bragioh stood at the ready.

Bigghawl took a step backwards.

* * *

 

"BRING IT ON!" Red declared.

* * *

 

"I'll have to stop you!" Bigghawl declared, although he didn't sound so sure of himself.

He ran at Bragioh and tried to punch the Mecha Voltasaur uselessly.

Bragioh towered over him as it stood presently, and those punches...did little damage if any.

"Uhoh..." Bigghawl took a few steps backwards. "That didn't work at all...! Now my hands hurt...!"

* * *

 

"Now it's our turn," Torin said with a snap of his fingers.

They all raised their arms upwards and roared.

* * *

 

Bragioh picked up the staff into both hands, aimed the pointy ax-head straight at Bigghawl, and then _ran._

**_DEINOCHASER! VROOM VROOM!_**

With a sudden burst of speed- the giant spear-head slammed into Bigghawl's chest, and then slashed down and across and then hit his shoulder.

* * *

 

They punched out.

* * *

 

Bragioh slammed forwards yet again.

**_DEINOSGRANDER! KENTROSPIKER!_**

The Staff whirled to life and then slammed into Bigghawl's chest yet again.

**_GIGA-DIG-A-SPIKOOOOOOOM!_**

* * *

 

They slashed upwards to the right from their lower left.

* * *

 

**_TUPPERANDA! GIGA FLATTEN!_**

And then the staff head suddenly flattened, and slid under Bigghawl's feet.

They then flipped him upwards and head over heals like he was a pancake as the staff restored to its proper size.

"I can't take it!" Bigghawl whined, "Even though I'm suppoed to endure anything...!"

* * *

 

"Time to finish this!" Cyan declared.

* * *

 

**_STYMERO! GIGA-SWOOOOON!_**

And then Bigghawl froze in place as his eyes met those of Bragioh's...!

"Oh My Love!" His eyes had Giga-Sized Hearts popping out of them.

* * *

 

"SUPER VOLTASAUR CHARGE!"

* * *

 

Bragioh raised the staff high and mighty.

"Time out, Time Out!" Bigghawl cried out, "TIME OUT!"

* * *

 

"GIGA BRAVE FINISH!"

**_BEYONSMO! GIGA EXTEEEEEEND!_**

* * *

 

Bragioh slashed with the staff- which shot out across and cut through Bigghawl- then flinging him high into the distance as the staff continued to extend and extend...!

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He yelled as the staff suddenly shrunk back to normal, leaving him hanging in space. "LOVE HURTS MORE THAN FISHING CAN MAKE ME ENDURE!"

And he exploded.

Bragioh turned their back to that explosion as it filled the late-afternoon sky.

* * *

 

"WAHOOO!" Everyone cheered.

"YEAH! BRAVE!"Cyan laughed.

Grey pumped his fists into the air, "AHAHA! THAT ROCKED OUT!"

* * *

 

Kaiyumi and Shinji watched the battle conclude with equal nods of approval.

"Now that was Brave," Ulshade laughed, and the nearly threw his back out from the sudden motion.

**MEANWHILE! THE FROZEN PALACE!**

QuartzAstamon wiped some of the dirt away from the rock that Bigghawl had fished up.

"Hehehahaha..." He started to laugh as he observed the crimson jewel that shone beneath the surface. "With this, the rebirth of Bragigas is but a trifle!" He wiped away more dirt, revealing the small rock to actually be a cross shaped, stone brick doll...!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"BRAGIGAS IS AMAZING! But Guardoma's been brought back to life, and Chaos is inside the Spirit Base?! The Kyoryugers are in super duper trouble! **BRAVE 35! HOLY CRAP! A GIGANT PAIN IN THE-!** _*gigan!*_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gigant Gigant Giiigant! Gigant GIIIIGAAAANNT!!! GIGANT BRAGIOHHH! Hahahah! That was FUN to write. This episode mainly followed the original plot, but differed to a large degree! Lake To City fight transfer. Bragigas' revival... Hell, even Endolf gets a cameo!! Gigant Giiigannnnnt...! Hehehe.... Also- a TEN CHARGED Victory blast! That was different, wasn't it? XD


	35. BRAVE 35!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Kyoryuger's over. What an epic ending it was! Well...That last episode made finishing the lyric segment of this a bit easier... heh.

* * *

 

Hell.

That was all there was to call this place.

In the wake of The Lagann Cluster's formation- all separate iterations of Hell had just...fused into one.

As a result, there were many, many layers that previously did not exist.

You, the Chaos of the Deivo Armada, mused that it was also because of that Quartzmon's meddling, of which there were many copies of his soul languishing under the torment of those he had meddled with, that is was fortunate that time ceased to exist in hell.

Past, Present, Future, self or divergent, it did not matter.

Once, you had even run into a version of yourself with the left shoulder flame cut off, proudly claiming that Dogold would finish off the Kyoryugers once and for all. You had to break it to yourself that Dogold was more likely to side with the Kyoryugers rather than kill them, that...had not been a fun experience.

Especially when this upstart claiming to be from that Chaos' world had shown up and started causing trouble for every layer of hell in existence.

"Endolf" had been the boy's name, and "Death" was his game.

Death in hell, It should be noted, is not permanent.

Death was as much of a part of hell as it was getting to it in the first place.

Of course, "Endolf" Cared little for that, and instead decided to cause trouble by attacking Hell's Gate Guardians, seeking to open rifts that his "Boss" could use to his advantage.

The other Chaos, of course, claimed that it was Dogold's plan.

You, however, recognized the upstart from a brief glimpse beyond the inter-dimensional wall during that Earth's destruction.

Endolf clearly worked for Quartzmon.

You knew you had to do something to put him down when Endolf succeeded in killing a Gate Guardian, tearing open a rift that had, mere moments later, spat out a Kyoryu Red, with a fishing hook attached to his clothing.

Endolf had grabbed onto the Kyoryuger to try to take the hook off of him...

Then a second hook flew through the rift.

You transformed into a sphere of energy (A handy trick you had learned in the ageless eons spent in Hell), and moved to place that hook on Kyoryu Red as well.

It was in that moment that all three of you were pulled through the rift and into the world that Endolf and that Kyoryuger had come from.

You floated free, just in time to watch as a wave of water emerged from the rift... Had that been from Hell as well? You could not tell...

Much to your amusement, that Chaos' Dogold had indeed sided with the Kyoryugers as well as some girl who held a faint scent of your world. A survivor?

You clung to her clothing, and followed her as she continued to fight with the Kyoryugers inside Bragigas...

Much to your surprise, it was the same Bragigas from your world, and Torin...your younger brother who had betrayed the Deivo Armada to fight for that doomed world...was there as well.

You'd recognize his scent anywhere.

You decided... Maybe you should keep an eye on him for a little while.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"Woah woah, What's this intense pressure I'm feeling here?" Endolf asked as he strolled into the main room.

"That would be this fragment you went into Hell for us to retrieve," QuartzAstamon chuckled. "We begin the next stage tomorrow..."

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _| THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Woaaah!" The Kyoryugers all stared in surprise at the two Silver Gaburevolvers on the table.

"These are Giga Gaburevolvers," Kaiyumi introduced. "Since Bragigas was reconnected to the Spirit Base, we discovered that only a Gaburevolver or Fam's Gaburichanger will allow the transport pads to work. However, that leaves Torin locked inside without one, and..." She smiled at the Luckyuro, who was staring intently at one of the silver devices, "we felt Luckyuro should have one as well, seeing as she's descended from Kyoryugers of another world. It'd only be right."

"I really get to have one!?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," Shinji nodded, "there's no reason for you not too."

"I'll take one to Torin then, if that's alright?" Callie asked.

"Sure, go right on ahead," Kaiyumi nodded.

Callie grabbed one of the two Revolvers from the table, and moved over to the Teleport pad.

The trip felt somewhat longer, and yet, at the same time, exactly the same length.

But the view was definitely different...

She zoomed through a white void towards Bragigas's head, and then he opened his mouth and...!

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the first Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! BRAGIGAS!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a triple split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, and SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH and then the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN combo front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 35! HOLY CRAP! A GIGANT PAIN IN THE-!**

* * *

 

Callie landed flat on her butt, "Ow!"

"Oh," Torin turned around in surprise. "Callie. Good morning."

"Hey, Torin," Callie waved as she stood up, and brushed her lab coat off. "Geeze, that teleport's a bit rough..."

"Ah, yes, Bragigas is struggling to get used to the new electronics," Torin chuckled slightly. "For as similar as our technology is, this world's is slightly newer than his old body had."

"Right, so...!" Callie got up, and walked over to Torin to hand him the Silver Giga Gaburevolver, "Here! A present from Kaiyumi and Shinji!"

"A Silver Gaburevolver?" Torin asked in surprise as he looked the device over. "The same one that we used to revive Bragigas as well..."

"Yeah, cause of the transport system stuff," Callie nodded. "You'll need it to get in and out of Bragigas now."

"I see," Torin stuck the Gaburevolver into his robes. "Thank you for bringing me this."

"My pleasure!" Callie nodded.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, moments in the past...   
  
The Alarms sounded.

"It's Endolf!" Kaiyumi said as she brought up the camera feed. "...And an Astamon...?"

"Quartzmon," John growled slightly. "Come on, everyone! Let's go!"

"Right!" the others ran over to the teleport pad and warped across town.

* * *

 

The eight of them came running up towards Endolf and QuartzAstamon.

"Quartzmon!" Caleb called out- "Just what are you up to now!?"

"Show them," QuartzAstamon said to Endolf.

"Right right," Endolf brought up the Stone doll. "See this thing here? It's what we fished out of the Rift yesterday."

"The fact that you have Eleven Voltasaurs at your disposal is meaningless compared to this device," QuartzAstamon said, making the Kyoryugers all tense up. "Prepare to Die, Kyoryugers!"

Endolf pressed the red gemstone on the stone's front, causing part of it to split open and spit out a blade shaped like a key. "Happy Headaches!" And then he stabbed it into the ground at his feet and turned it sharply at a ninety degree angle.

Then- there was a dreadful droning sound.

***GONG***

* * *

 

The lights in the Spirit Base went dark.

"What the...?" Callie looked over at the Battery Rack, which had started sparking with dark energy.

***gong***

"No, wait-!" Torin reached out to stop her, but Callie had already walked over towards it...

And then it gave off huge sparks of lightning that hit them both.

* * *

 

***GONG***

"W-What the hell is that!?" Fam cried out in surprise.

"That would be your Death Tone, Kyoryugers!" Quartzmon laughed as the stone-key sunk into the earth and vanished.

***GONG***

"Guys, we've got to change!" Yumeji called out.

"Right!" The eight of them brought out their batteries and activated them: "BRAVE IN!"

***GONG***

But something went wrong. While the Batteries indeed flipped over, they each gave off small sparks of dark energy that nearly made each of them drop the batteries.

"Ow!" Roxy stared at the Dricera Battery in confusion. "What the hell...?"

***GONG***

* * *

 

"Just what was that?" Kaiyumi asked in surprise, glancing over at the Battery Rack in the Lab that, too, was sparking slightly. "Everyone! Stay clear of the charging rack!"

Luckyuro stepped away quickly.

* * *

 

***GONG***

"Ignore it for now!" Caleb advised, and slotted in his Gabutyra battery.

They all did the same, and closed their changers.

**_Ga-buruuu...INC-ooooh..._**

"What the...?!" Everyone started at their Gaburevolvers as if they'd suddenly caught a cold. Fam was even shaking her Gaburichanger by her ear as if something had gone loose inside.

"Oh my," Inaba frowned, "that's not right at all...!"

***GONG***

"What's the hold up?" Endolf asked, "Not going to change on us?" He laughed.

With an uneasy glance across the eight of them, they all activated their devices with a cry of "KYORYU CHANGE!"

The music that came out wasn't harmonious at all. In fact...no two Gaburevolvers were in synch with each other.

***GONG***

The Kyoryugers didn't even bother trying to dance to that inharmonious music, and instead just aimed upwards to "FIRE!"

The energy blasts circled up and down, and chomped the suits onto the Kyoryugers...

Or at least...

Should have.

***GONG***

The entire burst of energy fizzled out mid transformation, leaving the lot of them helmet less, and also...

"Our emblems...!" Fam cried out in surprise.

The Voltasaur Icons over their hearts were missing, with only grey base plates to replace them.

"Alright! Just what the hell did you do?!" Yui yelled at them.

***GONG***

"We're disrupting the Melody of the Dinosaurs, just like on Torin's world," QuartzAstamon said with a laugh.

***GONG***

"This sound comes from the Monster Guardoma," Endolf said. "Who, I might add, isn't the only one of his kind as you might think."

***GONG***

"So fight us if you can, Kyoryugers!" QuartzAstamon threw his arms out wide. "Let me hear your cries of frustration!"

***GONG***

"This goes way beyond cheating, Quartzmon!" John yelled, "And believe me, I've known my fair share of cheaters!"

"Quit stalling and fight already!" And then Endolf fired off a laser blast from his hands.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

Torin groaned as his eyes opened slowly.

***gong***

"That sound..." Torin began.

"Guardoma," said a chillingly familiar voice.

Torin quickly shot up, grimacing in pain, "Ow..what...?"

***gong***

"Easy now, Brother," Said the translucent form of Chaos...not the Deboss Priest, but the Deivo Commander in Chief. "You've nearly been electrocuted."

"Chaos?! How...?!" Torin started at the apparition in confusion, then heard a groan from next to him. "Callie!" He quickly moved over to look at her status...

"She'll be fine," Chaos said, chuckling. "That Silver Revolver of yours redirected most of the energy into itself."

"W-What?" Torin looked down at his robes, and saw that a large section over his heart had been scorched heavily...And yet...

***gong***

Torin reached into his robe, and pulled out the Silver Revolver, barrel glowing a soft crimson red. "It...absorbed the blast?"

"Yes...Guardoma's curse is affecting the melody of the Dinosaurs of _our_ Earth," Chaos said, "however close that melody is to the Dinosaurs of this Earth, it is not nearly enough."

***gong***

"So...I acted like a lightning rod?" Torin asked.

"Exactly," Chaos chuckled. "So much so that it saved the girl's life."

***gong***

"Guardoma's back," Torin grumbled, moving to stand up. "I have to..."

"It is not the same Guardoma." Chaos said. "And yet, it is."

"What do you mean, Chaos?" Torin asked, scowling. "Are you even really here?"

***gong***

"The Guardoma I summoned was brought up from Hell itself, Chaos said. "When I died, I went there. I saw how Guardoma was but one of many Gate Guardians to keep Hell in balance. Many worlds have such creatures, but Hell has Guardians to keep us from escaping..."

***gong***

"That Endolf...he destroyed one." Chaos explained, "Kyoryu Red appeared in the aftermath, and I hitched a ride with them back to this world."

"Hell itself...?" Torin asked. "But why are Guardians putting off such an evil melody?"

***gong***

"It is not their fault. Their whole goal is to keep Evil from escaping..." Chaos shook his head. "The problem arises in the fact that they don't know one world from another. Hell has so many layers to it that a Guardian..." ***gong*** "...simply assumes that any world outside of it is actually a part of it, and that any life within fighting it off..."

"Is a prisoner trying to escape," Torin finished with a gulp.

Silence, save for another ***gong*,** fell between them.

"And why are you telling me this?" Torin asked.

"In hell, I reflected." ***gong*** "I was saddened that you chose to fight me instead of siding with me...and yet... I am continually proud that my younger brother has fought on, in another world, for something that he continues to believe in." ***gong*** "We may be on opposite sides of one war...but this war... The enemy you're fighting now... I've heard his name cursed in Hell for all of time."

"Quartzmon," Torin deduced.

***gong***

"That he interfered with our sibling rivalry is something that I've grown to hate myself," Chaos said, standing up. "And so, I shall interfere with his plans in revenge."

"How?" Torin asked.

* * *

 

***GONG***

Fam hit the dirt and rolled to a stop at Inaba's feet as he fired off with his Gaburevolver at Endolf.

"Hah!" Endolf blocked the blasts repeatedly, then pulled out his gun and fired at Caleb and Yui, who jumped to the side and rolled away from the blasts. "You fools can't even fight!"

"ARMED ON!" John leaped in, holding the Bunpachy smasher in one arm, and the Pogo Hammer in the other.

***GONG***

He swung and smashed and bashed- and QuartzAstamon just weaved around it all- "You're off balance! Your motions are too predictable!" QuartzAstamon declared.

"And you're a Douchebag!" John roared as he summoned a tornado under QuartzAstamon's feet, launching him into the air. "NOW!"

***GONG***

**"KENTROSPIKER!"** Yumeji leaped up, slashing with the massive weapon.

"NOT A CHANCE!" QuartzAstamon blocked with his arm, and then kicked Yumeji away from the weapon.

Yumeji hit the dirt, and rolled to a stop.

***GONG***

"How Long now?" Endolf asked as he shot at Roxy and Merry, who were quickly trying to take cover.

"Any second now!" QuartzAstamon laughed as he landed on the ground...

And then a massive bolt of lightning hit them both, knocking them sideways with an explosion.

"You're seriously Tickin' me off, Endolf!" Dogold roared as he casually strolled through the smoke, now taking up a defensive position between the Kyoryugers and Endolf and QuartzAstamon.

***GONG***

"Oh look," Endolf laughed as he and QuartzAstamon got to their feet. "The prodigal son returns!" He then sneered, "You're too late, Armor."

Instantly- the entire earth shook massively as a certain weapon-storage building suddenly transformed into the horrifying vestige of Guardoma- already giant sized!

_***GONG!*** _

"Damn it!" Roxy swore as the Kyoryugers regrouped- "How're supposed to fight that now!?"

"Go and take care of it!" Dogold yelled at them- "I'll hold these two off."

"Dogold..." Fam began in surprise.

_***GONG!*** _

"I SAID GO!" And with that, Dogold roared into action, leaping at Endolf and QuartzAstamon with a mighty swing of his sword. "RAAAARRGHHH!"

Fam narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Alright!" She turned towards the others, "Let's give it a try!"

_***GONG!*** _

"Let's go all out then," Caleb said with a nod towards Yui and John.

"Right!" They nodded.

Out came Gabutyra, Bunpachy, and Plezuon Batteries.

"BRAVE IN!"

_***GONG!*** _

There was another shock of lightning, slightly muted now, however, thanks to the suit gloves.

"GABUTYRA!"

"BUNPACHY!"

"PLEZUON!"

The Voltasaurs were summoned just fine, however, they did seem slightly sluggish in their landings.

_***GONG!*** _

"EXPLODING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" The Kyoryugers all yelled.

* * *

 

The Music that played as the Voltasaurs combined together sounded like the needle was skipping on the record multiple times...

And when the Mecha completed its transformation, the announcer cry didn't sound any better.

**_ExPLOooooo...dING... KYO...** _**ryuzin..._** _

* * *

 

_***GONG*** _

The Cockpit didn't look right either.

"The signs are greyed out!" Yumeji growled.

"Let's finish this in one shot!" Caleb ordered.

"RIGHT!" They all nodded, and aimed out- "ZYUDEN EXPLODING STORM!"

* * *

 

Gabutyra spat out a burst of energy at Guardoma, who took it all without flinching.

_***GONG!*** _

Guardoma turned on Exploding Kyoryuzin and began to march towards them.

* * *

 

"It didn't work!" Roxy cried out in surprise.

* * *

 

Guardoma punched at Exploding Kyoryuzin, and with a loud _***GONG!***_ , split the three Voltasaurs apart, sending everyone flying in different directions.

Gabutyra and Bunpachy hit the city streets with a loud crash, while Plezuon managed to float to a stop.

"ZYUON!" She roared, looking about as she tried to see where the Kyoryugers had landed...but she couldn't find them.

Guardoma turned on Plezuon and launched lightning at her.

"ZYUON!" She quickly began swooping through the city in an attempt to draw Guardoma's attention away from Gabutyra and Bunpachy.

**"BWOM!"**

Suddenly- Tobaspino came running out of nowhere, body slamming into Guardoma's side.

It should be noted that the Voltasaur didn't have a battery in her mouth at all.

"ZAKUUU!" Neither did Zakutor, ramming in from above.

"SRAGU!" nor did Parasagun, sliding in from below to try to trip Guardoma up.

It stumbled, and tried to regain its balance...

Then Dricera and Stegotchi appeared as well- Roaring in an attempt to distract Guardoma from Ankydon, who had tunneled up beneath him, and was now exploding out of the city streets in an attempt to knock Guardoma down.

Pteragordon swooped down next to Gabutrya and Bunpacy to check on them. "Goro! Goro!"

"Gabuuu!" Gabutyra growled as he forced himself up.

"Buun!" Bunpachy got up as well.

Then they both spat out their tainted Batteries, and roared.

If those Batteries were going to hold them back, then for the moment, they weren't going to fight with them at all!

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

 

The city watched in horror as the Voltasaurs fought Guardoma without so much as being able to land a scratch on him.

They couldn't combine either...

Everyone watched on, gathering on a nearby bridge overlooking the city as they looked out at the fight going on...

Everyone, a certain Red haired, blue eyed King of the Digital World noticed, except all the important people.

"I'll give them a little bit longer..." He muttered to himself, "then I'm stepping in."

And then a child yelled: "YOU CAN DO IT, KYORYUGERS!"

"Huh?" The King paused he then heard more cheers go out:

"YOU CAN DO IT! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

* * *

 

"Fam-san!"

"Yumeji-kun!"

Fam's eyes groggily opened... and then she looked over just in time to see the young Millia and Eri-chan running over...

Except, why was Eri-chan wearing Luckyuro's cape and clothing?

Fam didn't have long to dwell on that as Millia came over and knelt down next to her, "Fam-san! Are you okay?!"

Fam looked up slightly in confusion. For a moment, she thought she'd seen the older Millia in the tone of voice and facial expressions of this young girl...

"Grrnh..." Fam forced herself to sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine..." She looked herself over. Somehow she was still wearing the half-summoned Plugsuit for Kyoryu Gold. Usually an explosion like that would force them out of the transformation... "Clothes have seen better days though..." There was a lot of dirt everywhere, plus a few tears in the suit's fabric...

That was a first.

Fam looked over at Yumeji and Eri...or Luckyuro, she guessed... and saw that Yumeji was in a similar state.

"You're really okay?" Eri was asking. "I saw you get knocked out of Kyoryuzin and...!"

"I'm fine, Eri-chan..." He smiled at her, then grimaced as the motion tore open a small cut a bit too wide, making his cheek start to bleed. "Ow..."

"You don't look fine!" Eri quickly looked through her coat pockets and then drew out a few bandages. "Lemme get you patched up...!"

Fam sighed- which the younger Millia noticed, and raised an eyebrow as she repeated, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Lemme do a flight check," Fam giggled slightly at Millia's confused expression at that joke... "Arms...check, elbows..." stinging slightly. "Eh, not too bad... Legs..." Scraped up to hell- "Been better."

* * *

 

Inaba and Roxy had landed near each other as well.

"Seriously!" And, much to Roxy's eternal embarrassment, her mother and father had found them. "Look at this, Crabcatch! Our armor never got this torn up in battle!" Reena said as she wrapped a bandage around Roxy's forehead.

"Except for that battle after the Hell's Field," Cabarat replied, gingerly tying up a bandage around Inaba's arm. "Everything kept piling up until it just calmed down... We were polishing the dents out for weeks, weren't we?"

"Haha, yeah!" Reena nooded, then said, "'Rezie was...Er..." She paused upon remembering Inaba's presence. "Sorry...Inaba..."

"No," he said, "it's fine." He shook his head. "I've gotten used to it by now."

"I still don't get that," Cabarat said. "Those two splitting, I mean."

"They just didn't know how to work together off of a battle field, I guess..." Reena mused.

* * *

 

"Seriously, Mom!" Merry complained into her Mobuckle, chatting with her mom via video chat. "I'm fine. We're all fine so far."

 _"I just wish we weren't stuck on Aincrad for repairs,"_ Rina said with an apologetic frown. _"We'd be there so fast that we'd punch a hole straight through that monster's chest!"_

Merry glanced over at John, who was chewing away on some healing candy he'd picked up from somewhere. "Tell you what, Mom," She smiled at the screen. "I'm gonna make sure we do just that just for you!"

* * *

 

"Ow-ow-ow-ow..." Caleb grumbled as Yui cast a healing spell on his head. "Why does healing magic have to sting so much for?"

"Because that's how you know it's working!" Yui grumbled.

"Caleb! Yui!" Kaiyumi came running over then, having finally found them. "You're alright!"

"A little banged up, but yeah!" Caleb nodded, then grimaced as Yui put more energy into the healing spell. "Ow.. seriously...?"

Kaiyumi just giggled slightly, "Reminds me of when I was your age...er...well...younger, I suppose," She sighed. "Now I just feel old."

"You and Simon, right?" Yui asked.

"Yeah," Kaiyumi nodded, sitting down next to them. "When I was a Lopmon, he was a Cutemon, and he'd always focus on healing my wounds even if they weren't that bad." She smiled slightly. "One time I'd gotten my ears burnt by a Meramon and even though it wasn't that bad, he just made sure I wasn't hurting at all..."

"Reminiscing about old times, Kaiyumi-chan?"

Kaiyumi stopped her remembering, Yui stoped her healing, and they and Caleb all turned to the left...

"Sylen-san!" Kaiyumi stood up, gasping slightly.

"Yo," The Digital World's King Shoutmon, Sylen Hinomoto, waved at them. "Looks like you're all in a bit of trouble there..." He pointed out towards the city, where Guardoma was being held back by the multitude of Voltasaur attacks.

"His insessant droning is drowning us out," Yui said simply. "Funny, though...I can't hear it right now..."

"Me either," Caleb frowned.

* * *

 

"GORON!" Pteragordon circled over head, and Fam looked up.

"Pteragordon!" She gasped. "He's fighting without us!?"

"The others are too, except for Bragigas," Eri said. "Kaiyumi launched them all after Kyoryuzin went down."

"Zakutor..." Yumeji frowned as he heard his voltasaur's cries of battle.

"Hey," Fam began, "we're not that far away from Guardoma...Why can't we hear his droning anymore?"

"Can't you hear it?" Millia asked.

"Hear what?" Yumeji asked.

"The music," Millia answered.

* * *

 

"Hey, Merry," John asked suddenly, "what do you hear?"

Merry frowned, then closed her eyes and listened...Then, she quoted what she heard on the wind. "You can do it...Take him down... Fight fight fight..." Her eyes opened. "I hear people cheering on."

"Who exactly are they charing on?" John then pointed at the Voltasaurs, who were all starting to move faster and quicker and delivering harder attacks.

"They're cheering us on, they think we're still fighting even though we got blown out of Kyoryuzin..." Merry's eyes widened. "We've got to get back over there."

"Exactly," John said as he stood up.

* * *

 

"Sorry Mom, Dad," Roxy said as she got up and rolled her shoulder out, "but we've got to get back out there."

"Parasagun and the others," Inaba said, "they're holding Guardoma off until we can get back into it."

"Your friends are in trouble," Reena said with a faint smile, "and you can't turn your backs on them, right?"

* * *

 

"There's always a melody," Sylen said, "a melody of the universe, pushing on those with the spirit to survive. It's constantly changing, always coming up with something new whether you know it or not. I can hear yours right now...." He smirked as Yui and Caleb got up to their feet. "And it's itching for a fight."

"We've got to go," Caleb said. "It's time Guardoma heard us roar."

"Time for us to get wild, too," Yui agreed.

And with that, they ran forwards, towards the center of the city where Guardoma was being fought off.

Kaiyumi turned towards Sylen, and then said, "So when did you get back?"

"Haha," He laughed,"well, when a certain daughter of mine appeared in a flash of light and then dragged me here. So...about five minutes ago?"

Kaiyumi laughed- "Kuuko-chan wanted you to see this, huh?"

"Yup..." Sylen then asked, "So where's the Brachiosaur?"

"Launch controls are locked from the inside for some reason," Kaiyumi frowned. "Shinji and Ulshade are working on freeing Bragigas right now, but..."

"He'll show up when he's needed then," Sylen said with a nod.

* * *

 

"Eri-chan," Yumeji said, "Keep an eye on Millia for us, okay?"

"Right," Eri nodded. "Good luck out there!"

"We'll make sure we'll Vanquish him in Heaven's name!" Fam grinned.

And with that, they began running towards the battle.

* * *

 

"GABUTRYAAA!"

"PLEZUON!"

"ZAKUTOR!"

"PTERAGORDON!"

"STEGOTCHI!"

"PARASAGUN!"

"DRICERA!"

"BUNPACHY!"

"ANKYDON!"

"TOBASPINO!"

All of those voices yelled to the Voltasaurs, cheering them on...

And then the Voltasaurs heard the voices they'd been waiting for.

Their partners.

With an extra rush of strength- Gabutyra and Tobaspino headbutted Guardoma, knocking the beast onto its back with a _***KLANG!***_

Gabutyra spuna round towards a nearby rooftop, where the eight Kyoryugers were all standing, grinning at them.

But they were still missing one...Where was Cyan?

No- that was a given- She was working to help free Bragigas!

* * *

 

Meanwhile, inside Bragigas...

Callie indeed was working to restore power to Bragigas from the inside of a wall. "Damn it...what ever that Guardoma did, it completly melted most of the internal wiring together..." She pulled out of the hole in the wall and looked at Torin. "Got any wire cutters?"

"Not at all," Torin shook his head."

* * *

 

"Everyone!" Caleb called out- "I know we're in a tight spot right now! I know we can't use the Batteries to our full potential!" He then threw his fist into the air and yelled- "BUT LET'S COMBINE TOGETHER AND GIVE GUARDOMA WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!"

The Voltasaurs all roared in agreement.

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" They all yelled out in different groups.

And then the Voltasaurs began rushing towards eachother in a bid to transform before Guardoma got to his feet.

Gabutyra began spinning around as he ran through the city- shifting into Kyoryuzin Mode even as Stegotchi and Dricera leaped up and attached as the arms.

* * *

 

Inside, Merry, Caleb, and Roxy stood on their stands beneath the blanked out signs.

"Kyoryuzin Samba! Ready!" They called out.

* * *

 

Pteragordon shifted into Raidenoh, skidding feet along the pavement to change direction before breaking into a run to avoid Guardoma's following energy attack, then, the arms folded up allowing Zakutor and Parasagun attaching as the arms.

* * *

 

"Raidenoh Western!" Inaba, Fam, and Yumeji called out, "Ready!"

* * *

 

Plezuon swooped through the air, but got hit with a bolt of lightning, knocking her into a building...!

Tobaspino leaped over her, and roared as she herself began spinning around.

Bunpachy attached, and Tobaspino swung around to throw the ball at Guardoma, knocking him backwards and giving time for Ankydon to leap up and attach as the other arm.

* * *

 

"Spinodai-oh Kung Fu!" Yui and John stood in the control room, with Plezuon temporarily out of the fight. "Ready!"

* * *

 

"GO GET 'EM!" Eri and Millia yelled out as they joined the crowd to observe the fight.

"Gotta admit," Sylen chuckled, "that was one smooth transformation sequence there."

"It's never looked so good in motion before," Kaiyumi laughed, then threw out a holler: "GO KYORYUGERS!"

The cheers from the crowds passed along.

"KYORYUGERS! KYORYUGERS! KYORYUGERS!"

* * *

 

"W-What!?" QuartzAstamon stumbled backwards in surprise as Endolf hit a wall. They could hear the cheering. "What's going on!?"

"Are you both Idjits to the point of not knowing what _***Cheering***_ is?!" Dogold asked.

"It's giving me a headache..." Endolf grumbled as he picked himself up.

"Good!" Dogold sparked- "'Cause I'm just getting started!"

* * *

 

Spinodai-oh swung around, knocking Ankydon's hammer into Guardoma's chest, and giving ample time for Kyoryuzin to slide in and slam their shield into his face.

Guardoma let off a wobling tone from the double impact, and struggled to regain its balance.

Raidenoh didn't give it a chance, leaping up from behind and wrapping it's legs around what would be Guardoma's neck, then...

* * *

 

"HAAAH!" The trio did a back flip.

* * *

 

Raidenoh back flipped over, tossing Guardoma onto it's front.

* * *

 

"Oh now THAT was just plain showing off!" Reena laughed as she and Cabarat joined the cheering crowd.

"And THAT was awesome!" Cabarat agreed.

"Gotta admit it, Kaiyumi," Sylen chuckled, "you've got a great team going here."

"C'MON, KYORYUGERS!" Millia yelled: "KICK SOME BUTT!"

* * *

 

Inside Raidenoh, Fam grinned. "You guys hear that sound?"

* * *

 

Inside Spinodaioh, Yui nodded, "I hear it."

* * *

 

"Our melody hasn't been drowned out yet," Yumeji said with a nod.

"I think we've all just remembered the most important tool we have..." Inaba said as he held up his Gaburevolver.

* * *

 

"Didn't our parents once say that they fought Quartzmon with the sound of every soul singing at once?" Roxy asked.

"They did," Merry nodded.

* * *

 

"Then let's show 'em what we've got!" John said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

* * *

 

"Everyone!" Caleb called out, "LET'S DO IT!"

* * *

 

"YEAH!" Everyone held out a fresh Beast Battery, and cried out: "BRAVE IN!"

With a mighty flash of energy and the combined roars of every soul witnessing the fight...

The Batteries flipped over properly.

* * *

 

Suddenly, the Charging console powered on with a sudden Hum.

Callie and Torin turned towards it in surprise.

"I think I get it," Callie brought out her own Ankydon battery and cried out: "BRAVE IN!"

* * *

 

All at once- the Nine Kyoryugers inserted their batteries into their changers.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** Caleb smirked and nodded. "Let's roar."

 **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** Inaba gave a twirl of his Gaburevolver. "Oh My!"

 **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** Merry rolled her shoulders. "Time to heave-ho!!"

 **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** Yumeji rested his Revolver on his shoulder for a few moments. "Yeah, for everyone's sake."

 **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** Roxy giggled. "Oh this is going to be good."

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** Fam smiled. "Let him face our Wrath."

 **_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_** Callie just went on unaware of the troubles that had plagued everyone else.

 **_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_** John captchaloged his glasses and smirked.

 **_GABURINCHO! PLEZUON!_** Yui narrowed her eyes in determination. "Let's do it!"

All at once- the Nine of them activated their changers and cried out:

* * *

 

_**"KYORYU CHANGE!"** _

And then...the three Voltasaur Mechas leaped into dance as their pilots did the same to the Samba beat that was pulsing out from seemingly everything.

Guardoma stared on in confusion as the trio of Dinosaur mechas danced around him.

* * *

 

"I love it!" Shinji let out a laugh as he watched it on the monitors, "Music and Giant Robots!"

* * *

 

Kaiyumi shook her head slightly, "Dancing Dinosaurs...What a sight."

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers all aimed upwards, even as the Samba beat kept pumping out.

"FIRE!"

Nine bursts of energy shot up and began circling around the Kyoryugers.

* * *

 

Outside- the Voltasaurs suddenly split apart for the briefest of moments as giant Batteries appeared in aura form, circling around them all, and then slotting into the Voltasaurs with a giant _**_GIGA GABURINCHO!_**_

* * *

 

The signs transformed immediately- spelling out the names of their mechas in a flash of light.

And as for the Kyoryugers...

Those inside of the mechas watched as their suits suddenly mended- and then as the Helmets CHOMPED onto their heads, the emblems over their hearts flashed into existence.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" They called out.

_*Cue VAMOLA! KYORYUGER! (Samba Mix!)*_

"THE SAMBA KING OF DINOSAURS!" Blue, Red, and Pink cried out as they and Kyoryuzin struck a pose. **_KYOOORYUZIN!_**

"THE WESTERN HERO OF THE SKIES!" Black, Gold, and Green cried out as they and Raidenoh hit another pose. **_RAIDENOH!_**

"THE KUNG-FU QUEEN OF SPACE-TIME!" Violet and Grey called out as they struck a pose of their own. **_SPINODAI-OH!_**

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_ They all cried out as one, posing the Three Mecha Voltasaurs in a group pose. **"VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _ **KYORYUGER!"**_

And then an explosion of energy went up behind them, forming the team logo!

"THING'S ARE GETTING WILD!" They all yelled: "JUST TRY TO STOP US!"

_**We are unbeatable superstars!** _

The three Mechas ran forwards in an attack.

* * *

 

The Lights came on inside the Spirit Base.

_**With our burning spirits fullly charged,** _

"Controls are back!" Cyan said as the control stand teleported in, and she went over to it to stand on it and take Bragigas up.

_**Our Hearts begin to pound!** _

"I have a feeling the others have had a roll in this," Torin mused.

* * *

 

_**It's Wonderful to make Legends come true!** _

With a sudden lurch, the entire platform Bragigas rested on suddenly began to rise.

"Shinjiche!" Ulshade cried out- "Bragigas is moving!"

_**Don't let anyone silence your Bravery,** _

"Good job, everyone," Shinji smiled.

* * *

 

_**Always Rise to the Challenge!** _

Kyoryuzin swung the Pentablade, slashing through Guardoma's outter layer of armor- leaving it very surprised.

_**Does anyone really know where true strength lies?** _

Then, the entire earth shook as the ground opened up behind them, and Bragigas began to rise up out of the ground triumphantly.

* * *

 

_**Instead of searching the entire world,** _

"Everyone! Throw Bragigas the Batteries!" Red ordered.

"RIGHT!" They nodded, and did just that, "BRAVE IN!"

_**Just look inside your Beating Heart!** _

* * *

 

 _ **"GO GET THEM!"**_ Everyone yelled in time to the song that was, in reality, playing out from the Gaburevolvers and the Voltasaurs themselves!

**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!**

Bragigas hit ground level as the batteries all landed into his back and mouth.

_**Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)** _

Bragigas then let out a burst of flames from his mouth at Guardoma, melting that small nick in the armor open wider!

_**Come on, Kyoryugers!** _

"SUPER SNAP-TRANSFORMATION!" Cyan yelled, and sent Bragigas into transformation all at once.

_**Kick some Butt! Go Nuts!** _

**_GI-GAN-TO! GIGANTO!_** Even the Crowd was cheering on with the music coming from Bragigas now.

_**Take a Bite out of your world!** _

**_GIGA GABURINCHO!_** Bragigas folded up, and the helmet descended as he grabbed his staff.

_**No one could ever stop you! Behold and Tremble as we Roar:** _

**_GIGANT BRAGIOHHH!_**

_**THE VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _ **VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!**

**_GIGANT GIGANT GIIIGANT! GIGANT GIIIIGAAAAANT!_**

Bragioh came marching in towards Guardoma, and swung out with the staff- smashing it into the open chest wound and making just the tiniest dent on the next armor layer!

_**Brave In!** _

* * *

 

"Hey!" Cyan called out, "What's going on out here!?"

* * *

 

"We're fighting Guardoma!" Blue called out. "And he's being a gigant pain in the- WOAH!"

* * *

 

Guardoma reared back and Punched at Kyoryuzin.

Raidenoh came in and then fired off with Parasagun in retaliation, then slashed away with Zakutor!

Guardoma let off another warped tone- but it did nothing to affect them at all!

Then- Spinodai-oh swung in with the Ax and Boomerang, and began work on opening up another gap in the armor layer.

_**With Unbending Courage as tough as a Diamond!** _

Kaiyumi watched on with a nod as Plezuon got back up and joined the fight, zooming around and trying to distract Guardoma with attacks from above.

_**Time to knock the Dinosaurs Awake and make friends with them!** _

"They finally hit their stride, I think," Sylen chuckled.

"KYORYUGERS! KYORYUGERS!" Eri and Millia continued to cheer.

_**Like a Slowly melting piece of Ice Rock,  
** _

Guardoma suddenly caught Ankydon by the hammer, but then... Bunpachy and Zakutor briefly switched places!

_**The Time has now come for the Warriors of the Great Lizards!** _

Spinodai-oh lashed out with Zakutor, breaking a hole in Guardoma's shoulder armor, then pulled away as Raidenoh spun around and kicked Bunpachy's ball at Guardoma's chest, knocking it backwards in a stumble before the arms switched around again.

_**Everyone hesitates sometimes as they travel along,** _

"This isn't enough!" Cyan yelled as Bragioh slashed at Guardoma again. "We need to do something unexpected!"

_**But wanting to be stronger every day,** _

"Like Kyoryuzin and Bragigas!?" Pink offered.

"Or maybe...!" Violet clapped her hands together. "Fam! I need to borrow your arms!"

_**Is the signpost to show the way!** _

"Gotcha!" Gold nodded.

 _ **"Gaburincho!"**_ Kaiyumi lead a cry out as Bragigas suddenly exploded into pieces, flying around Spinodai-oh as Parasagun and Zakutor detached from Raidenoh!

_**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!** _

**_GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI-OH! GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI-OH!_**

Spinodai-oh's feet stepped onto transformed Bragigas Legs, and then the massive Mobuckle and the other legs attached to the back while a strange golden plate attached to the chest, suddely coming alight with the 24 Voltasaur Icons!

_**With the Jaws that won't hold back, (FIRE!) Run on, Kyoryugers!** _

**"GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI-OH!"** The crowds chanted along with the Mecha, clapping to the beat. **"GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI-OH!"**

A strange collage of Bragigas' shoulder armor attached onto Tobaspino's tail-spine where the rest of the tail usually attached, then Parasagun attached to it!

_**Hard as nails! Charged up!** _

The head of Bragioh's staff detached, and Zakutor attached in it's stead, and then, Bragigas' head attached behind Spinodai-oh's head, followed by the rest of the staff-head assembly and Tobaspino's tail...!

_**Here's where you have to hang tough!** _

The Mecha towered over Guardoma as it cried out: **_GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!_**

**_GIGANT, GIGANT, GIIIGANT!** _**SPINO** _ **-** _**DAIII** _ **-** _**OHHH!_** _

_**Let's combine our mighty powers!** _

Raidenoh and Kyoryuzin suddenly grabbed Guardoma's arms, and held him in place.

_**Shiver with excitement when you hear them call!** _

"ZAKUTOR LANCE!" Green cried out as Gigant Spinodai-oh pushed Zakutor headed Staff forwards, using it like a lance to break through all of Guardoma's armor layers.

_**The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!** _

Gigant Spinodai-Oh suddenly pulled back and then fired off with- "PARASAGUN SNIPER!" Black yelled- Parasagun fired off into the open wound.

Guardoma let off many, MANY off-pitched tones.

_**BRAVE IN!** _

But they weren't finished yet!

Everyone watched in awe as Gigant Spinodai-oh revved up with Bunpachy and then with a mighty SPIN, they launched the ball into the open wound...

Kyoryuzin and Raidenoh suddenly then went with the momentum and THREW Guardoma along with the ball and chain, then quickly rushed to combine together while Plezuon moved to a different section of the city.

The Lightning beat played out!

**_RAIDEN KYORYUZIN!_**

The two Voltasaur Mechas plus Plezuon formed a giant triangle around Guardoma, who was trying its best to get to its feet.

Then, much to the amazement of everyone around, a beam of energy shot out of Raiden Kyoryuzin, connecting with Plezuoh, and then shooting towards Gigant Spinodai-oh!

A golden glow began to flow between them...!

* * *

 

"MAXIMUM POWER!" The nine of them cried out. "ZYUDEN VICTORY BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 

The glow of energy intensified, and everyone could swear that there was a building glow on Gigant Spinodai-oh's chest...!

And then with a triple samba whistle, the triangle beam intensified brightly with each beat!

_**If you really care about something, You'll want to protect it yourself!** _

Everyone grinned at what was to come, except for Endolf and QuartzAstamon, who looked on in horror.

_**So send your fear running WITH A BURNING, BRAVE HEART!** _

_**"KYORYU TRIANGLE MELODY!"** _

The energy blast fired off from Gigant Spinodai-oh's chest, hitting Guardoma square in its chest, and knocking it upwards with a giant tone that- for once- was in perfect harmony with the music around it.

**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!** _**Today we're still going wild (FIRE!)** _

Guardoma was suddenly being shot at with energy blasts representing every Voltasaur plus the powers of the Guardian Batteries!

_**Come On, Kyoryugers!** _

Raiden Kyoryuzin leaped up onto Plezuon's back, and they began to rocket up after Guardoma- quickly heading into the atmosphere's higher layers from the energy blasts...!

_**Kick some butt, Go Nuts! Take a bite out of your world! No-one could ever stop you!** _

And then twin projections of the Kyoryuger Logo suddenly shot out and chomped down on Guardoma's arms, suddenly arresting his ascent and pinning him to that section of space!

_**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO! With the Jaws that won't hold back, (FIRE!)** _

Raiden Kyoryuzin + Plezuon raced up and then they separated!

Plezuon soared forwards, piercing through Guardoma's open chest wound and plowing through the Mighty beast through and through in one shot, bisecting him in half horizontally!

_**Hard as nails! Getting Charged Up!** _

"PENTABLADE! RAIDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Blue, Gold, Red, and Pink cried out, slashing down.

_**Here's where you have to hang tough!** _

And then Raiden Kyoryuzin slashed down through Guardoma, bisecting him yet again VERTICALLY!

_**Let's combine our mighty powers!** _

Raiden Kyoryuzin landed on Plezuon and they surfed back down towards the City, before Raiden Kyoryuzin leaped off and rolled to a halt, holding that pose as Gigant Spinodai-oh turned around in victory and Plezuon let off a mighty roar.

_**Shake with excitement every time you hear them call!** _

"NO!" Endolf yelled, reaching up at Guardoma.

"YES!" Dogold then completely cut Endolf's right hand off with his sword.

_**The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!** _

Guardoma exploded brilliantly in the skies above Tokyo-3, framing the Voltasaurs brilliantly from behind with all of that golden light.

_**BRAVE IN!** _

"GYAAHH!" Endolf cried out as he clutched as his stump of an arm, "YOU CUT MY ARM OFF!"

"And you're meant to be dead!" Dogold pointed at the slowly disolving limb.

"Damn you!" QuartzAstamon grabed at Endolf, and then yelled "WE ALREADY WON, BUT DAMN THAT STUNG!" as he teleported himself and Endolf away.

"What the-!?" Dogold took a step forwards in surprise. "YOU COWARDS!"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Shinji was nearly about to sigh in relief when a very _**different**_ alarm sounded off.

"Oh come ON!" he turned towards the monitor and looked at the info displayed on it... "Oh you are completely SHITTING me!"

* * *

 

The Mobuckles all sounded off.

"Huh? What's up?" Red asked as a view screen opened up infront of all of them, showing Torin's concerned face.

 _"Guardoma was busy doing something else before he went giant! A Rift has formed HERE! And it's getting bigger with every passing second!"_ Torin yelled, _"We need to close it now!"_

"Right!" And with that, they used the Voltasaur's teleportation system to teleport to the location in question.

It was what had once upon a time been a lake, only very recently drained by Guardoma's actions...

A giant black pit sat in the middle of the lakebed...

The Nine Kyoryugers, plus Torin, came running up to investigate the scene.

"This energy..." Torin warned them, "This is what Chaos warned me about!"

"What!?" the Kyoryugers all asked.

"I know not what he speaks of," Said the familiar creepy voice as a shadow emerged from the pit, revealing itself to be the Chaos with one shoulder flame.

"Not you," Torin swore, "The Chaos from MY World!"

"Huh!?" This was just confusing things even more.

"It seems that we might have appeared in the wrong dimension," Chaos began to say when Dogold suddenly stepped out of a teleport.

"Only one way to find out if you're in the right world," Dogold said. "Did you leave me incharge of the Deboss Legion?"

"Yes," That Chaos said, nodding, and then descending towards Dogold. "And how goes that job?"

"Considering that Candelira and Aigaron decided to kick me out," Dogold shrugged, "Fine." Then he paused and said, "Wait- 'We'!?"

And then a giant red blur shot out of the pit after Chaos- swooping through the air performing fancy stunts before landing next to Chaos.

"Yes," Chaos said, motioning towards the bowed figure. "I found an ally to help us with our...ah...Bird Problem." He narrowed his eyes at Torin.

Dogold took a wary step backwards, "Hey now. I've had it up to HERE-" He motioned at the tips of his horns- "With upstarts from out of nowhere!"

Chaos simply said, "Rise."

And the red winged figure did.

Torin gasped. "No way...that's...!"

"That's right!" The other bird-man said, "I'm you, TORIN! The one from this world, to be exact!"

"Two Torins!?" Red asked in surprise.

"A solider of ours who died in that Renegade's fury," Chaos said to Dogold, "the one I had you put down."

"So what?" Dogold still didn't lose his tense attitude.

"When I heard my name being used," the red Torin said, "I knew I had to act...But until I can remove the impostor that claimed my name, you may call me...MAD TORIN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"THE GATE TO HELL HAS BEEN RIPPED OPEN! There are Two Torins! Debo Monsters are Rising from the Grave! QUARTZMON'S DOING THAT!? AND DOGOLD IS-!? **BRAVE 36! THE RADIANT HERO! KYORYU SILVER!** _Pahfekt!"_

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where you have to hang tough! 0_0 Apologies for the delay on this BRAVE EPISODE, but A: I had a borky web browser. B: I was caught up in beta testing all weekend. C: I also was dealing with some hard drive space issues. And D: The Delay helped because DAMN.... That finale helped me solidify so many ideas in my head for this story. Anyways. Until the next Brave!!


	36. BRAVE 36!

_ZYUDEN SENTAI KYORYUGER! _**WHAT A SHOCKER!**_ Another Torin has appeared and he's working with a revived Chaos! What's next!?_

"Two Torins!?" Red asked in surprise.

"A solider of ours who died in that Renegade's fury," Chaos said to Dogold, "the one I had you put down."

"So what?" Dogold still didn't lose his tense attitude.

"When I heard my name being used," the red Torin said, "I knew I had to act...But until I can remove the impostor that claimed my name, you may call me...MAD TORIN!"

"Mad Torin?" Cyan asked.

"In this world," Torin began, "I must have been born Deboss like the rest...But this rift...!"

"That's right- I died Evil, unlike you, my _twin._ " Mad Torin scoffed at that, twirling his blade around. "I am the Priest of the Demon Blade, Priest of Many Faces Chaos' Brother!"

"Brother!?" Violet took a step backwards in surprise.

"My older brother and I put our differences behind us a long time ago," Mad Torin laughed. "A shame that I've had no chance to fight along-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS MOCKERY!" Torin suddenly threw an energy blast at his red and black twin- who blocked the attack with his sword, then, with a flap of his wings- shot through the group of Kyoryugers to attack Torin.

Torin's sword, Feather Edge, appeared in a flash of light and he blocked.

Within moments, the alternate universe versions of the same soul dueled for supremacy.

The Kyoryugers all quickly got their wits about them and aimed their blasters at Mad Torin...!

"HAH!" He slashed across Torin's chest, knocking him down, and continued to spin about, launching a blade of red energy at the Kyoryugers, knocking them down as well.

Torin lunged at Mad Torin, who swept to the side and slashed at Torin's back.

Torin stumbled, and then fell to his knees near the Kyoryugers...

"Demon Blade!" Mad Torin held up his sword, now glowing with evil fire... "MADNESS FLAME!"

And then he slashed with an X pattern- and then there was an explosion.

"I Must say," Mad Torin yelled, "I'm feeling underwhelmed here! These have been giving you trouble, Brother?"

"Yes, my obedient younger brother," Chaos said. "These Kyoryugers have known to pull tricks out of their sleeves at any given moment."

"Then I guess I'll have to kill them before that happens!" Mad Torin prepared for a finishing strike...

"Wait," Dogold spoke up then, drawing all attention to him. "You guys oughtta know something before you kill him."

"And what is that, Dogold?" Chaos asked, turning fully towards Dogold.

"Yes, armor," Mad Torin did the same, turning his back to the Kyoryugers to look at Dogold. "What is so important that can stay an execution.

"They just blew up a Guardian Of Hell," Dogold then pointed up behind them. "With _**That.**_ "

Chaos and Mad Torin turned around...

"PARASA-SHOT!" And then Gigant Spinodai-Oh fired off with Parasagun with pinpoint accuracy, sending Mad Torin and Chaos flying from dual explosions.

When they landed, and got back to their feet, Gigant Spinodai-oh had retreated, and the Kyoryugers...

Were nowhere to be seen.

Dogold was just laughing at them from a safe distance away. "Haha, I'm so going to get killed later, but that was worth it!"

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera.

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Dogold and Luckyuro in the center with Candelira, QuartzAstamon, and Aigaron to their left.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the first Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! BRAGIGAS!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a triple split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, and SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN and then EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 36! THE RADIANT HERO! KYORYU SILVER!**

* * *

"I just..." Eri said after a moment, "I don't know how I did it."

They were all in the Spirit Base inside Bragigas' Head, recovering from the battle that had just happened.

The Kyoryugers, finally powered down properly, were bandaging themselves up while Luckyuro... Eri Lukari... explained how she had teleported into the Spirit Base and synched with Gigant Spinodai-Oh to move it across the city to save the Kyoryugers from Mad Torin and Chaos.

"So the question remains now," Inaba said, "what do we do about the gate to hell?"

"We seal it, obviously," John grumbled as he tossed another healing candy into his mouth.

"Quartzmon obviously had a reason for this," Callie said as she paced the floor. "Why go to the trouble of opening a gate to hell otherwise?"

"The Guardoma you all faced was one of a race of Guardians called 'Gadoma'," Torin explained, quoting from his Brother in Spirit form. "Quartzmon must have begun running into their influence with reviving Aigaron and the others. Endolf opened the gate when he... _emerged_ here. Perhaps Endolf allowed himself to die so that Quartzmon could find Hell and open its gates?"

"Which means as long as hell exists," Yui lamented, "we can't defeat anyone from Deboss permanently...Or anyone for that matter."

"Who knows what evil nasties are lying down there," John grumbled, "just waiting to get out of the afterlife...And believe me, I've known my fair share."

"I have reason to believe that the problem here arises from the Lagann Cluster's birth," Torin said. "Hell itself may have once been separate hells. If we can find a way to break them back into their original pieces," he mused on that for a moment. "Then finding the afterlife for Debo Monsters and destroying it would be a much easier task."

"We'll have to get through Mad Torin first, though," Merry said with a frown as she crossed her arms and leaned back against a wall.

Nobody wanted to think about that prospect.

**HELL.**

"STOP! Get off!" Aigaron yelled as he ran away from the Ghastly form of Debo Fladden. "HELP!"

"NOOOOO!" Candelira cried out as Debo Whereameye grabbed at her arm. "I'm the one who wants help!"

"I'm here for you, Candelira-chan!" Aigaron cried out...and then was pinned under Jailcell and one of the festival monsters.

"Ah, here they are," Endolf said as he lead QuartzAstamon through the fog filled void towards Candelira and Aigaron.

"It's Ghost Timeeee!" The ravenous Debo Monsters cried out.

"Candelira, Aigaron!" QuartzAstamon called out. "Quit playing around already!"

**THE GATES_ _ _|**

Candelira was pulled out through the hole, and as soon as she was through and safely in Aigaron's arms, masses of purple orbs shot out through the Gates of Hell, soaring high into the air before dispersing over Tokyo-3.

"And so it begins," QuartzAstamon chuckled.

* * *

All over the city, the orbs began reforming into monsters of various kinds...

Debo Monsters were just the main course. Slowly slipping out after them were the sub-mooks of various other worlds, and soon to follow would be the nastier of beasts. All shared a common goal: Revenge against the Living world that had killed them all.

And through the chaos, a dark haired man with strange glasses Escaped away to observe the chaos and to plan.

"So these Ghost Monsters are causing trouble all over," Chaos said. "This was nothing of your doing?"

"Nope," Dogold shook his head. "Like I said, I got kicked out by Candelira and the others. Deboss even fused himself into that Quartzmon guy and sided against me."

"Regardless," Mad Torin said, holding up his sword to gather the dark miasma of destruction that was rising. "I shall make use of it to power my blade... I will be able to deal a final blow to all living things here at this rate..."

"Regardless of whose origin these Monsters come from," Chaos said, "our victory is assurred."

* * *

Whereameye, Jailcell, and Brandiron strolled through town on their own little tour of chaos...only to be halted with gaburevolver blasts to their backs- they quickly turned around to see the suited Kyoryugers aiming at them.

And so they ran forwards to fight.

"Who ya gonna call?" Grey asked with a roll of his shoulders.

"Let the exorcism begin!" Gold said as she loaded her sword with batteries.

"You were supposed to say 'ghostbusters', Fam," Grey sighed slightly.

"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!" Gold just ignored it to swing her sword horizontally at the Debo Ghosts.

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

Poor Brandiron was hit first and foremost- and his explosion made the other two explode.

And then through the smoke- a red blade lashed out, slashing at them, and knocking them over.

"You haven't won!" Mad Torin declared as he stepped through the flames.

"Mad Torin!" Red growled as he got up.

"They will easily come back through the open gateway...not that I care." Mad Torin laughed.

"I won't allow it!" And then Torin showed up, raising his blade.

The Two Torins suddenly flew into combat once again- slashing at each other as they took to the air.

Clash-CLash-Clash! So fast the eye couldn't keep up...!

And then Torin hit the ground, a wound to his back with wings suddenly stoned over.

"Did you think a failure like you could stop me?" Mad Torin asked as he landed on his feet.

The Kyoryugers ran forwards and began shooting at Mad Torin as a distraction.

"Just try and stop them?" Mad Torin quoted as he blocked their blasts. "You're all Friends of a Failure!" His wings glowed, and he leaped forwards. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM AT ALL!"

And then he was inadvertently hit by a blast from a stray Debo Monster- knocking him away.

"Bamboo'd!" Tanabadta cried out in glee.

"Debo Boizdey!" Came running up as well, swinging his sword.

"Guys!" Red ordered, "Handle the monsters! Yumeji and I will get Torin out of here!"

"Right!" and so they broke off in that formation, with Red and Green helping Torin up and taking him to the nearest teleport pad.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

With a heavy sigh, Torin was sat down on a bench.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Caleb grumbled. "We need a way to seal off Hell for good first."

"Isn't there any way?" Yumeji asked.

"Well..." Eri spoke up, "There is." Torin tensed up. "The Gigant Cannon."

"The cannon?" Yumeji asked in surprise.

"How did you hear of that?" Torin asked- then sighed as the spirit apparition of his brother appeared before them. Yumeji and Caleb tensed, and rested their hands on their Gaburevolvers.

"I told her, much as I told you," the alternate Chaos said.

"It can't be done!" Torin cried, and turned to look away from his brother.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"If Bragigas has the support of his partner, the Radiant Hero, he'd be able to use the Gigant Cannon properly," Spirit Chaos said. "But...Bragigas' partner is..."

"Yes, It's me!" Torin seemed to spit it at the spirit. "The Priest of the Mad Blade, a scion of the Deivo Armada! Even while the me of the Deboss Legion continues to use his Demon Blade...!" He sobbed, "I can enever become the Radiant Hero. Bragigas has already nearly died once because of my weakness...!"

Everyone went silent for a moment, even as Chaos faded away and said, "Then I will see you in the afterlife, Brother."

Caleb quickly got down on his knees and looked Torin in the eyes. "Hey, now, I know you're a good guy! Look at what you went through to save Bragigas!"

"Right," Yumeji nodded. "I can tell how good you are unlike the other one... I think I knew it even from the moment we met. And I bet it was the same for everyone else too!"

Eri nodded with an "Yeah!"

"That's why Bragigas chose you to be his partner," Caleb said. "So the only one who can become the Radiant Hero..." he put a hand on Torin's shoulder, "is you, Torin." He stood up, "You were the first one to talk about bravery way back when you and the others started up in your world. You're the first, so I don't think anything can stop you."

Yumeji smiled at Torin, "We'll be up ahead, waiting for you." And with that, he and Caleb went over to the teleport pad to rejoin the fight.

Torin sighed, and slumped back into his seat, "Some things are just impossible. I'm too weak."

* * *

"Ahh!" Millia flinched away from an annoyed Debo Bad Kewtie.

"I remember you!" She cried out, "You're one of the ones who ruined everything!"

"HELP!" The girl cried out.

"All because of you, I went through a real mess!" The Monster warned...

And then got shot in the side by a Gaburevolver blast, knocking her away.

"Leave her alone!" Kyoryu Blue ran up, growling, even as Kyoryu Gold came up to look over the girl's status.

"Are you alright?"

"Fam!" The girl nodded, and then gave Gold a hug.

"Don't worry!" Gold said, "We're going to beat him right away!"

She and Blue stood up- only to get blasted away by a familiar blast of hearts and lasers.

"No way! Hatred speeds up their regeneration!" Endolf said as he and Candelira walked up. "It's amplifying their powers too!" And then Candelira grabbed Millia by the arm and pulled her up.

"Endolf too!?" Blue swore.

"Let Millia go!" Gold ordered.

And then Bad Kewtie shoved past them, running towards Endolf and Candelira and the hostage bound Millia to grab hold of her tightly.

"Sacrificing the source of that hate should be even more effective!" Endolf declared, holding up his severed arm. "Just as I intend to do to that armor for removing my limb!"

"I think Dogold did a wonderful amputation!" Gold defended- getting into a low stance.

"Usually I'm against this," Candelira said, drawing her weapon up, "but STOP SMILING, KYORYUGERS!" And then she swung her blade- knocking the two of them over in a single strike.

"Millia!" Gold cried out as she got to her feet, running over to where the Debo Monsters had all been standing, but now were gone. "MILLIA!"

* * *

"Eh!?" Eri cried out in surprise as she answered the Mobuckle that had been left for Torin. "Millia got kidnapped by Endolf and Candelira!?"

Torin shot up to his feet in surprise- "What?!" And then he grit his teeth at the pain.

"Torin," Eri paused, "we've got to go help!" She looked at him expectantly. "Please."

"I doubt I can be of any help..." Torin sighed as he sat back down.

Eri looked at him for a moment and then said, "Stop worrying about who you used to be!"

"Huh?" Torin looked up at her for a moment in confusion.

"I'm paraphrasing, but someone I care about a lot told me that," Eri said. "Who we were doesn't matter when we have people who are willing to help us move forwards!" She pulled out the silver Gaburevolver she'd been given, and said. "So I'm going to help!"

And with that, she ran over to the teleport pad.

Torin stared out after her in silence.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

"Now, slake your thirst for revenge!" Endolf ordered as they approached the rift.

"Endolf!" Mad Torin cried out as he stepped in between them. "You're the one behind this chaos."

"Into hell with you, girl!" Bad Kewtie giggled as she ignored the two of them, and moved towards the rift with Millia.

"So what if I am?" Endolf asked, even as Kewtie revved up for a massive toss.

"My brother wishes to offer an invitation between what appears to be two factions of the same war," Mad Torin said...

"BYEEE!" Kewtie flung Millia towards the rift.

All within a moment:

"KYAAA!"

"NOW!"

"MERRY SAVING THROW!"

And then Gold was sent flying across the rift courtesy of Kyoryu Blue, catching Millia in her arms, and then gliding across the massive event horizon on her wings safely to the other side.

"What!?" Mad Torin, Endolf, and Bad Kewtie looked over in surprise.

"You okay?" Gold asked.

"Thank you, Fam-chan!" And then Millia gave the older girl a hug.

BANG BANG! The Debo Monsters all took steps backwards as Blue came leaping at them, roaring as she fired off with her Gaburevolver along with Carnival, Green, and Luckyuro.

"Fam!" Carnival said, "Get Millia to safety!"

"Got it!" Gold nodded, and helped get the younger girl away from the fight.

"Thank you, everyone!" Millia cheered. "Good luck!"

"That's my line!" Luckyuro grumbled, shakily leveling her silver Revolver at Mad Torin.

"The Sacrifice!" Kewtie cried out in annoyance.

**_AMIGO CARNICAL!_**

"Snapping change!" Carnival called out.

**_DORODORORINCHO! BOOMBOOMRINCHO! GABUGABURINCHO!_**

"FIRE!"

**_VAMOLA CARNIVAL!_**

"KYORYU RED: KUNG FU CARNIVAL!" he declared.

Kewtie began fighting Green and Luckyuro- "Damn you both! I bet you had something to do with this!"

Mad Torin fired off a blast of energy, and Carnival leaped over the explosion. "BUNPACHY BALL!"

Meanwhile, Blue chased down Endolf, who was running for his life, when Gold suddenly swung into view, yelling "You're gonna pay for that!" as she slashed with Zandar Thunder.

"NO!" He blocked with his left arm...

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

And then found himself completely armless.

"NOOOOOOO!" He stumbled backwards, past Mad Torin and Carnival's duel, and then fell into the black pit that was the Gates of Hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city...

"Debo Spineless!" Fought against Pink.

"Snasnip!" was fighting Black.

"TREASORE!" Was dueling with Violet.

"Saurhunter!" Was hunting down a pesky Grey...

But where was Cyan?

"DEBOSS JUMP!"

Defending Bragigas from The Extinctioners as they tried to attack the crew working on repairs to Bragigas' armor.

"Why can't you all die already!?' Cyan asked of Virsun.

"Because I think I've actually fallen for you!" He replied, completely honest.

"EW!" She then slammed her hammer into his head- blowing him up for the fourth time.

* * *

"ENOUGH!"

Mad Torin and Carnival were suddenly separated by a beam of blew light.

They turned around, looking on at the intruder as he approached...

It was Torin...! And his wings had become whole again!

"Caleb!" Torin called out, "Leave this to me!"

"Right!" Carnival moved off to help fight Kewtie along with Gold and Blue.

"Showing up again without a lick of shame..." Mad Torin shook his head, "You sad little failure."

The two ran straight at each other...

The duel was fast- furious- but Torin was using his past experiences to his advantage. What he needed to do was not think about who he was in the past...but to his future self.

It didn't help much when he got punched in the face though.

"Gr.." He grit his beak-teeth together. "Even if I am weaker than you, I refuse to run away!"

"RIDICULOUS!" Mad Torin slashed at Torin's waist- and then the chest and then so fast it couldn't be seen...!

Torin fell to his knees, but he sounded no weaker from the attack- "I will give my every ounce of strength for the sake of my friends!"

"Now that's our Torin...!" Carnival said in surprise as he took a brief moment to look back at the duel. "The Embodiment of Bravery!"

Torin looked over at Carnival and raised an eyebrow.

"You just took on a challenge, in spite of knowing your weaknesses!" Carnival cheered on. "If that's not brave, then what is!?"

"HRAAAH!"Mad Torin leaped at Torin...!

_**CLANG!** _

...And much to Mad Torin's surprise, Torin's sword blocked, and twisted into a lock.

"That's it!" Torin said, even as the two swords sparked. "After meeting the Dinosaurs and humans, bravery began to exist within me. That's why, as time wore on and Deivo and Deboss grew stronger...my own body became weaker...!" He smirked, if a bird's beak could. "But I've seen how strong they became with my own eyes. Over the course of a hundred million years... I'll let that Bravery be my new source of life!" His yellow eyes seemed to glow in defiance. "Let my body become bravery incarnate!" And then a blue aura overcame his body, forcing his evil twin off of him.

Then, Torin drew the Silver Gaburevolver, pointed straight into his twin's chest, and held the trigger down.

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**

Mad Torin stumbled away at the eight point blank blasts, falling to his knees even as...

"The Gaburevolver...?" Torin watched as the silver color transformed into metallic shades of blue and red.

 _ **HIS**_ shades of blue and red. The eyes were even yellow.

"This is...?"

Mad Torin ran at him again.

Torin just causally shot off a blast, and Mad Torin was down yet again.

"Could it have already been...?" Torin suddenly remembered that moment that he and Callie had been hit by lightning... "Bragigas chose me, and protected us by drawing the energy away?"

* * *

Bragigas roared.

* * *

"I see...then this Giga Gaburevolver...is mine!" Torin looked at the device in awe.

"TORIN!" Carnival suddenly yelled- "TIME TO CHANGE!"

Then the four Silver #10 batteries were flung at Torin, and he easily caught them.

"TORIN!" Everyone looked on in surprise.

"Let's fight together again, Bragigas!" Torin declared, pocketing three of the four, and then holding up his revolver. "Like we did before... NO! I'm certain that we're much stronger than we were before!" He then opened the revolver, and held out the fourth #10. "BRAVE IN!"

It flipped over.

Into the slot the battery went, and then... **_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAAAGIGAS!_**

Torin held the gun in front of his waist, "KYORYU CHANGE!" And then he strummed the barrel like a guitar.

That rock music began pumping out, and the bird man rocked it out with a dance and a double spin: "FIRE!"

Out came a burst of silver energy shaped like Bragigas' head...! And with a double chomp and a new rift of music, Torin was suddenly wearing a Silver Plug Suit (Nevermind how his face fit inside the helmet) with Golden trim!

"THERE IT IS!" Blue cheered, knocking Kewtie to the ground, "SO AWESOME!"

"Torin's the Tenth Kyoryuger!" Green said in surprise.

"THE RADIANT HERO!" The Brachiosaur themed Kyoryuger struck a pose, then snapped his fingers. "KYORYU SILVER!" He drew out his sword, and prepared to fight against his evil twin.

He moved with a flash of light...! Teleporting across the battlefield into a sword slash!

All over- the Kyoryugers finished off their opponents, and rushed to join the fight at Hell's Gate.

**_KUNG FU CARNIVAL!_**

"Oh no...! What's that!?" Kewtie cried out as Carnival aimed Minityra at her.

**"ZYUDEN CARNIVAL FINISH!"**

And then an energy version of Kyoryuzin Kung Fu blew her up.

"W-WHAT IS THIS!?" Mad Torin hit the dirt. "The force behind his sword-!"

Silver opened the Giga Gaburevolver, and inserted a battery into the top slot.

"DEMON BLADE, MADNESS FLAME!"

**_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAGIGAS! BRAGIGAS!_**

SLASH SLASH!

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**BOOOM!** Went Mad Torin's X strike...

**_GIGAAGAGAAAAAN!_**

"I now fight in the third stage of my life!" Silver declared. "Bragigas and I can now fight to our full power! Even more than we had before!"

"W-Why...!?" Mad Torin barely got to his feet.

"And on that note, I think I'll improvise," Silver said. "Maybe once it would have been overwhelming for me...well...maybe Now it will be for you!"

He spread his wings through his suit, then slashed upwards to his right, then down from his left...

**"TORINITY** _**STRZAOR!"** _

And then across the bottom.

The triangle of energy shot out, and then slammed into Mad Torin- pinning him into place...!

Silver then flew forwards, and slashed through his clone.

And then Mad Torin exploded massively.

"What skill was that...?" Green asked quietly as the others there cheered on, even as the rest of them showed up to the fight.

"Torin is a Kyoryuger?" Spirit Chaos mused, observing his real-life counterpart who also just arrived. "Wonderful, Brother."

 **"IT CAN'T BE!"** Chaos cried out- "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"But it can, _**CHAOS**_!" Silver cried out. "The Radiant Hero is here!"

The nine other Kyoryugers quickly fell into line around him, and Carnival cried out: "Hear our Roar!"

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_ The ten of them yelled at once. "ZYUDEN SENTAI! _**KYORYUGER!**_ "

And with the massive explosion behind them, it was hard not to be amazed. Silver was even casually snapping.

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold began.

"It's getting wild...!" Carnival yelled.

"Just try to stop the Ten of Us!" Silver concluded.

And then Mad Torin suddenly exploded up out from the Gate to Hell- growing to giant size without so much of a help from any watering cans, and carrying many souls along his body as he shot upwards.

"AH!" Luckyuro cried out in surprise. "He grew big on his own!"

"AND STOP YOU I SHALL!" Mad Torin Yelled down at them.

"Everyone," Silver advised, "Combine Bragigas with Kyoryuzin, and have the others assume their humanoid forms."

"Right!" There were nods all around, and the whole set of 24 batteries came out, even as Carnival powered down to Red. "BRAVE IN!"

"SUPER SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Silver, Red, Pink, and Blue decreed.

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" Gold commanded.

"ROCKET TRANSFORMATION!" Violet yelled.

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Cyan and Grey called out.

* * *

**_GI-GAN-TO KYO-RYU-ZIN!_**

Gabutyra quickly entered Kyoryizin Mode, and Dricera and Stegotchi attached as arms, leaving the staff head empty and the shoulder mount missing. But even stranger, the large bulk of Bragigas' torso didn't combine to the back like usual.

**_GIGANT KYORYUZIN!_**

_**_WOAAH WOAAH WOO~AAAOOOO~AAAHH!_** _

**_PLEZUOH!_**

**_RAIDENOH WESTERN! YEEEHAW!_**

**_SPINODAI-OH! KUNG FU! WAACHAA!_**

* * *

Mad Torin had no idea what was going on, as the stray pieces of Bragigas seemed to have formed together straight at him in some form of cannon formation. "What the hell is that?!"

* * *

"Like with Carnival, Everyone!" Red called out, holding out Victory and Maximum, already linked together in his hand.

* * *

And then the three smaller mechas lined up in a roughly triangular shape behind Gigant Kyoryuzin, who placed their hands on the strange cannon device.

Mad Torin, you'd think, would try to escape...but, sadly, he was still waist deep in hell, and couldn't exactly get himself out of the way very quickly.

* * *

"VICTORY BRAVE IN!"

"MAXIMUM BRAVE IN!"

Then, Red threw the two batteries out into the air.

* * *

Gabutyra spat out his #1, and then loaded Victory.

**_VICTORY!_**

Out that went, and in went Maximum.

**_MAXIMUM!_**

The main part of Bragigas' body that looked like a Mobuckle suddenly flipped open, revealing the gleaming 11 through 23 batteries.

**_GATHER AROUND THE ROAR!_**

* * *

"GIGANT CANNON: VICTORY MAXIMUM BRAVE FINISH!" All ten Kyoryugers cried out.

* * *

And then the 13 batteries inside Bragigas let off a massive burst of energy that shot straight out towards Mad Torin and smashed into him.

**_GABU!GAN!GOCHI!ZAKU!DRIII!GORO!DON!BUN!ZUON!GIGA!BWOM!_**

"WHAT-WHAT IS THIS!?"

And then came the following barrage of attacks from every Battery power after that, an explosion of sound so loud that text fails to carry on the importance of it all.

And then, Mad Torin realized that he'd lost his footing, and was suddenly falling back into hell. "NOOOOOOO!"

He exploded half-way down, and took the gateway with it.

And then, it began to rain.

Chaos, of the Deboss Legion, stared on in horror at what had just happened. "My younger brother...! Slain...!"

From a distance, Dogold let out a low whistle. "Dang, just when you think they couldn't get any more powerful... Sealing the gates of hell by blowing it up along with a monster. Clever...real clever." He shook his head and turned to leave.

Luckyuro let out a whoop and a cheer. "YEAH! YEAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

"NO! NO DON'T!" A Quartzmon of Discordian appearance cried out as QuartzAstamon lowered upon him, mouth watering and fangs glistening. "I DON'T WANT TO DIIEEE!"

And then with a massive CHOMP, from which even Aigaron and Candelira flinched away from, there was a burst of data...

Data the flowed straight into QuartzAstamon.

"So chilling it freezes my tears!" Aigaron lamented. "Eating his own clones to gain their powers and memories...!"

"All this trouble to open the Gates of Hell, just so he could merge his lost soul fragments?" Candelira asked in terror. "Defeating the Kyoryugers wasn't even a goal on this one, just a side effect!"

"And to think we both drowned and went to hell to help him do it!" Aigaron shuddered.

"All that lake water had to go somewhere, though, didn't it?" Candelira asked...

And then they all stopped as someone started clapping.

"Well well well...this is certainly interesting..." Said a rather...French sounding voice.

From out of the shadows stepped the white coat wearing man from before, still clapping.

" _Ca Va,_ Deboss Legion?" the man bowed, and then lifted his goggles up off of his forehead. "I do believe I have you to thank for releasing me from hell?"

"We ended up pulling many monsters from hell unintentionally," QuartzAstamon said. "Just who are you?"

"Many call me..." The man smiled, and gave a dramatic bow. "Enter, of the Vaglass."

"Vaglass?" Aigaron asked.

"I've never heard of them," Candelira said to Aigaron.

"Me either!" He said.

"To be expected," 'Enter' said, shrugging. "I was defeated in another world by people similar to those giving you trouble here...Called 'Go-Busters'."

"You seek revenge on them as well?" QuartzAstamon asked.

"Naturally, for my Majesty..." Enter then said a name which involuntarily made the room colder. "Messiah..."

* * *

The rain was filling in the drained lake bed...

"Well..." Caleb said after quite a few moments of silence. "That was a day."

"Yuuup," Callie agreed.

"Definitely," Yui nodded.

"I'm just glad the batteries remained charged for as much fighting as we did..." Merry said with a sigh.

"There were a lot of souls that escaped on mad Torin though," Roxy spoke up. "We're going to have to hunt them down before they start causing trouble."

"Lets hope Endolf stayed in hell this time," Fam said with a sour expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Knowing our luck, he probably escaped," John said, frowning. "I just hope some of the baddies _my_ team put away didn't escape."

"Anyone we should be concerned about?" Roxy asked.

"Just a bunch of people with a penchant for blowing things up," John said nonchalantly.

"Oh, so basically the usual rogues gallery then?" Luckyuro asked.

"Yuuup."

"Oh My," Inaba said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, atleast we're going to be busy the next couple of days..."

"Speaking of," Yumeji pointed towards a small edge of forest, where a certain Debo Vacayshun and Patissiiyay were hiding. "Maybe we should get started?"

"EEP!" Vacayshun cried out, and began running away.

"Wait for meee!" The Chef followed.

And so, the Kyoryugers plus Luckyuro turned off to chase down the Vacation Monster, leaving Torin standing there to chuckle to himself.

"Ah, quite a day indeed..." Torin shook his head.

"It's not over yet, Torin," Spirit Chaos said as he formed next to his brother.

"Hm?" Torin looked over at his brother, and then asked. "Why are you still a spirit? The other Debo Monsters took physical form the moment they crossed the barrier."

"I prefer being a Spirit," The Alternate Chaos said. "You saw what happened when your twin appeared... I'd much rather not fight the me of this world until it best suits us all."

"Good idea," Torin chuckled. Then, he looked over and said, "Thank you, by the way."

"For what? All I did was tell you what you already knew," The Alternate Chaos chuckled. "We are still family, Torin. Even if we've had our differences in the past, that should still account for something."

"You're going to stick around for a while, I take it?" Torin asked.

"I felt..." A concerned pause came from the Spirit, " _something_ escape hell. Something on a level similar to Quartzmon."

"Could it be another him?" Torin asked.

"No...many copies of him escaped as well...although their presences soon vanished as if they were slain permanently...not even hell awaited them." Spirit Chaos began to fade away. "I must find this evil before it causes harm...Pray for me that it is just a rabbit..."

"Naturally," Torin gave a nod, and then he was left alone with his thoughts once more. "Although, I get the feeling you think it's too late, Brother..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"Deboss is in Splinters! Monsters are regrouping into their own Factions!? WHAT!? WHY NOW!? And what about this Enter guy!? **BRAVE 37! SPARKLEEEE! The Paramonster who was too Beautiful!** _Stylish!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca Va, Readers? Did you expect that little bit at the end there? h3h3h3h3h3h3h...


	37. BRAVE 37!

"It's infuriating!" a gruff voice said from beneath a red cloak.

"It really stings!" a whiny voice agreed from beneath a blue cloak.

"We've still got one trick!" Said a cheerful voice from beneath a pink cloak.

"Ah?" Red Cloak asked.

"That's right!" Blue cloak said, "Candy-chan came up with a plan to help me get some Juicy Sorrow!"

"You two are gonna try something?" Red Cloak asked.

 _"Non, non, non, non!"_ Pink cloak said. "The one handling this is you!"

And then they all pulled their hoods down, revealing the trio to all be Paramonsters.

"What!?" Red Cloak asked, squealing in a rather undignified girlish squeal. "No Way!"

"Cmon Aria-chaaan!" Blue Cloak said, "You gotta do it!"

"Shana-san's right!" Blue cloak giggled. "It's the only way to do it!"

* * *

Caleb was walking down the streets, looking around in confusion, "Now where did she get to...?"

A punk rocker in a yellow spike wig suddenly nudged him with said wig.

"Huh!?" Caleb jumped around in surprise. "What?"

"You need to stay on your toes, Caleb!" And the the punk rocker threw a pie in Caleb's face before pulling off the wig. "Gotcha!"

"John!" Caleb sputtered in surprise as he wiped away the pie remains. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry sorry," John laughed, "but I just had to do something to lighten up the mood," he put his glasses back on. "Especially after all that's gone on, you know."

"So what's up?" Caleb asked.

"Well, actually," John began, "I'm looking for someone to potentially take over as Kyoryu Grey."

"Huh?" Caleb asked. "What? Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed," John then **ZAP** ped away, only to **ZAP** back into existence behind Caleb. "I'm not exactly a permanent part of this timeline." He then asked, "What are you doing out here, anyways?"

"Oh right," Caleb said, then crossed his arms. "I saw Roxy heading out in sorta-formal dress, and you know how her grandmother is, so I wanted to keep an eye on her in case something went..." And then he spotted her. "Ah! There she is!"

John and Caleb quickly moved to hide behind a bush to watch as Roxy met up someone at a bench

"Hello!" They both started talking.

"Eh? Who is that?" John asked. "She has a date?"

"Actually," Caleb suddenly recognized the girl Roxy was with. "I think that's Tsuruko-chan! That explains what they're doing out here all formal-like..."

John let out a hum, "She's another one of you guys, huh? Xros Heart kids?"

"Yeah," Caleb nodded, "PawnChessmon Kroket and Monitamon Eridan's oldest. She's into all sorts of formal stuff, so I guess they could be going out to lunch somewhere nice... Man, now I feel bad about intruding..."

"That might work," John said as he looked at the violet haired girl, and then muttered, "Kyoryu Change..."

"Huh?" Caleb looked over as John suddenly moved to get out from where they were hiding. "Woah! You can't just ask her to take over out of the blue like that! She doesn't even practice kendo or anything-!"

And then they heard Tsuruko say, "It's about this," and handed Roxy a set of letters.

"Wow!" Roxy cheered, "Is that fan mail for Love Touch?"

"Yeah, well...look at the return address..." Tsuruko said.

"Huh...This is NERV's Lab?" Roxy raised an eyebrow. "You've got fan mail from someone at NERV?"

"It seems so," Tsuruko laughed slightly.

"Wait- Fan mail?" John asked.

"Yeah, Tsuruko writes _Love Touch_ under a Pseudonym," Caleb said with a nod. "Roxy always gets advanced print copies cause of that."

"EEHHH!?" John's sudden cry of surprise could be heard for miles as it carried over the Breeze.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera, quickly followed by a flash of light- Transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Quartzmon, Endolf, Candelira, and Aigaron standing across the room from Chaos and Dogold.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the first Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 37! SPARKLEEEE! The Paramonsters who were too Beautiful!**

* * *

At a Restaraunt, Roxy and Tsuruko chatted over the Manga as well as the letters.

"Love Touch," Caleb explained to John from across the restaurant where they were watching the two girls. "It's short for 'Love-by Ball Touchdown'. It's a really popular Shojou Manga about the manager of a rugby team, a clumsy girl name Okki."

"There aren't any touchdowns in Rugby," John protested. "They're called Tries!"

"It's a reference to the mistake that Okki makes after joining the team," Caleb said, "to gain the attention of an upperclassman, Omori."

"Why do you know so much about this, Caleb?" John asked, sending the boy a wry glance.

"Because I have a subscription to the magazine it comes in?" Caleb said with a shrug. "Tsuruko's our cousin, our friend, it'd be rude not to support her. Besides that, it's a real story. Tsuruko is on a Rugby team, actually. That's part of why she writes under a pseudonym, so nobody catches on that she's writing about her own life experiences..."

"I still don't understand how it got picked up for serialization," Tsuruko said between sips of her milkshake.

"So about those letters..." Roxy began.

"Right well..." Tsuruko brought out a whole stack from her bag. "These are all from the same person, all within about a week now, actually. I used to get only once a month or so from random PO boxes, but now that they're all coming from one place..." She sighed. "This 'StarLuck' says she's recently become ill, and would like to meet me, if only just to say how much she appreciates my work in person."

"So you want me to see who it is?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah..." Tsuruko nodded. "If it's not too much trouble?"

"It's not like she's doing anything wrong," John grumbled. "Why not just go see this girl?"

"Ah, well," Caleb scratched at his nose. "Tsuruko really doesn't want her identity to get out. Since it's based on real life...did I mention that Tsuruko based Okki off of herself?"

John just blinked, "As if that explains anything!"

"Read the Manga, man. Just read it."

And then three Mobuckles sounded off.

"Oh My," Roxy quoted Inaba as she read the alert on her Mobuckle. "Deboss always seem to show up at times like this. And in the middle of town too...?"

"Should you go...?" Tsuruko began to ask when a new message popped up on the screen.

Caleb had quickly sent a message, _"Roxy, Leave it to us! Go make a dream come true!"_

"Haah?" Roxy looked up and around in confusion- just in time to see the after glow of a ZAP fade away from another table. She frowned, then said, "Well, I guess not."

* * *

A girl ran away, trailing a thick blue miasma behind her.

"Here it comes, here it comes!" Blue Robe cried out as she absorbed it. "Candy-chan, what did I say?!"

"Shana-chan! You're so smart!" Pink Robe clapped her hands.

"GIVE IT UP, DEBOSS GOONS!" Caleb cried out as he, Inaba, Fam, Merry, Yumeji, and John ran up.

"Are you alright?" Inaba asked as he caught the girl before she ran into a wall.

She looked up at him, and his eyes went wide.

Her entire face looked like it pained dark grey!

"Oh my!" Inaba gasped, "It's like the color's been drained from your face!"

Another girl screamed- just as Red Cloak caught her, and then swiped a paint brush over the girl's face.

There was a flash of colored sparkles, and then the color vanished from her face.

Red Cloak threw the girl towards Merry and Fam, "Hah! That's another one!"

"These Paramonsters can talk!?" Fam asked in surprise.

"They're draining color with a brush!?" Merry asked as well.

"Yep on both accounts!" Pink Cloak said, "Can you imagine anything more sorrowful for a woman?"

"And we should know!" Blue cloak giggled, "We are women!"

"And we're no ordinary Paramonsters either!" Red Cloak said- "We were revived straight from hell, where we absorbed the cognitive thoughts of some LadyDevimon!"

The three Paramonsters threw up their hoods, and then spun around once before pulling the hoods down and opening their cloaks wide, leaving them in mostly-human forms wearing rather...interesting costumes of the colors they'd been in before.

"Beauty is a sin!" Red roll called- "Aria of Fury!"

"The Love Criminal!" Pink called out, "Candy of Joy!"

"Beauty is our goal!" Blue decreed, "Shana of Sorrow!"

"Together-" The trio struck their own poses, "We're the Dehvos Trio! Prepare to grow Ugly, Kyoryugers! BEAUTY PARAMONSTERS!"

And with a triple clap, a horde of Paramonsters wearing tacky yellow wigs and feathered scarfs showed up... Their chest icons were hearts with arrows through them.

"What?" John asked in surprise. "You guys aren't Deboss!?"

"Of course not!" Aria laughed- "We split from them to form our own Team!"

"Not for long," Inaba called out as he and Fam sent the two drained girls away. "Let's change, Everyone!"

"Right!"

"BRAVE IN!" Six Batteries were activated, and **_GABURINCHO_** 'd.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They danced...and the Paramonster Girls all just giggled as they aimed and fired.

The Beauty Paramonsters ran forwards, and began attacking with a relentless strength that caught the Kyoryugers all off guard.

"What's with these Paramonsters!?" Blue asked as she tried punching one away. "They're really into this!"

"Of course they are!" Candy said, "All the regular Paramonsters of Deboss know not the power of being Beautiful!"

Then, the Trio ran forwards and slashed their paintbrushes across Green, Blue, and Gold's plug suits, leaving them with grey streaks across them.

The Beauty Paramonsters all fell away from them as those three Kyoryugers fell to their knees.

"What the-?" Gold struggled suddenly.

"This is more than just color," Green lamented, "This is our energy being taken!"

"You three!" Shana ordered some of those Paramonsters over, "Let's give you all matching looks!"

Then, with that, the trio all slashed their paintbrushes against the Paramonsters backs, giving them gold, blue, and green capes!

"There!" Candy cheered, "GO GET 'EM!"

And then those three Paramonsters ran forwards to attack their counterparts with all of the stolen energy and strength they now possessed.

Even the Kyoryugers who hadn't been attacked were having a hard time against the rest.

"These Paramonsters are really tough!" Red grumbled.

"They must be able to use the beauty and energy they drain to power up the others!" Grey agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy walked down NERV's hallways that made up the Hospital Wing.

Callie was with her at the moment, grumbling, "I still don't think there's anyone here that could have sent it. The Nurses regulate books pretty heavily in here."

"Still," Roxy said as she held up a letter, "Someone had to send this!"

* * *

Meanwhile yet again, Tsuruko sighed as she sat in the cafe. "I wonder if this is alright..."

"You Coward!" And then she felt something hard hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" She turned around, frowning, "Who're youuuu...EHHH!?"

It was some alternate version of John, be it past, present, or future, and he...

He was dressed up in some rather funky looking roman clothing...although he still had his glassess on.

"I am your ancestor!" He quoted loudly. "And if you're worried, then you should go and see for yourself!"

"My ancestor from Rome wears Glasses?" Tsuruko asked in confusion.

"No," John rolled his eyes, "we just had a Roman themed party in the After life!" He then added: "OF COURSE ROME HAD GLASSES!"

"Er...right...but I really shouldn't...!" Tsuruko looked around. Funny, why was the restaurant empty now? Hadn't it just been full of people?

"Enough Excuses!" John ordered, and then headbutted her.

"OWW!"

* * *

Roxy peeked into a hospital room, "Hello? I'm a friend of Aoyagi Yuu's..."

The girl under the covers in bed coughed. "Eh? Is she not coming?"

"She is..." Roxy said, "I was just sent on ahead while she gets through security paperwork..."

"Oh...That's great...!" Another cough.

Funny, Roxy frowned, the voice sounded familiar somewhat. Well, to be expected considering they managed to land a bed at NERV. "Are you alright?"

"Uh..well..not exactly...but I think meeting Aoyagi might help a lot..." Another cough, "she's been a real inspiration for me..."

"Wow! That's great!" Roxy smiled.

"Wait, 'Wow'!?" And then the girl in bed threw the covers off and stared up at Roxy. "WAAH! Kyoryu Pink...!"

It was Luckyuro...Eri-chan.

"L-Lucky!?" Roxy asked in surprise. "Wh-What's this about!"

"I-I should be asking you that!" She nearly threw herself under the covers again in embarrassment, "Why are you here!?"

"I actually am a friend of Aoyagi's...!" Roxy said, then she realized, "Wait- you wrote these devoted letters!?" She held the letters up!

"Why do you have my letters!?" Eri cried out.

"Why are you claiming to be sick!?" Roxy asked in return.

"Er...Um..." Eri started to blush. "You see...?"

* * *

Two Cambeastians, also wearing yellow feather scarfs, were joining the fight now- and their sudden attack sent the Kyoryugers flying.

"Now, then," Shana said, "let's go find a new target!"

"Cambeastians," Aria ordered, "you handle the rest."

"Alright, Let's Go!" Candy giggled.

And with that, the lot of them ran off, leaving the two Cambeastains and the three colored Paramonsters behind to finish the fight.

"This is bad!" Red started.

"HRAAAH!" Cyan and Violet suddenly leaped in, holding both Cambeastians back. "Caleb, Inaba, John! Go after them We've got this!" Voilet called out.

"Alright!" Black said, nodding. "Looks like we're in your debt again!"

"Just buy us all lunch later, and we're even!" Cyan laughed.

"Alright then, let's go!" Red nodded, and then he and Inaba began to run off...

Meanwhile Grey just _**ZAP**_ ed away with a cry of, "I'll get Roxy!"

* * *

"It's real...a real drawing from Ms Aoyagi...!" Eri stared at the drawing in awe.

"Listen, Lucky...Eri-chan," Roxy said with a sigh. "You shouldn't have had to keep quiet about something like this." She patted the girl on the shoulder. "I didn't know you were into it that much... If I'd known or Yumeji had said something about it, I could have made a meeting happen a lot sooner. You didn't need to pretend to be sick just to get someone to visit."

"I know, but...after I got my memories back," Eri frowned, "I've just been sad. Yumeji and I haven't even had time to be together all that much, so all I had left was Love Touch to cheer me up... But I wrote my first letters without knowing any of my past so...being sick was the closest thing I could say was happening to me."

"It's alright," Roxy sat down next to her and gave Eri a small hug. "If you ever just want to talk about it, I'm right here, ok?"

"'Kay," Eri nodded.

John **ZAP** ed in then.

* * *

"Fam!" Cyan called out, "Get the other sword and one Pteragordon each!"

"Alright," Gold drew her second Zandar Thunder.

"Yumeji! Merry!" Violet called out, "Batteries!"

"Right!"

The plan was quickly set into motion, with Violet taking the Normal Zandar Thunder, and Cyan taking the Golden one.

"Zakutor! Ankydon!" Cyan closed the sword with a **_GABURINCHO!_**

"Stegotchi! Plezuon!" Violet closed the other with another **_GABURINCHO!_**

"DOUBLE ZYUDEN BAVE FINISH!" The two girls then leaped forwards, and slashed the two swords at the Cambeastians and Paramonsters with mighty strikes of lightning and the voltasaurs.

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

**_ZAKU-DOON!_**

**_GOCHIIIII-ZUOOOON!_**

All of them exploded- and the stolen color off of the Plug Suits returned in a flash!

"AH!" Blue clapped her hands, "I bet if we can take down those flashy Paramonsters, the girls will get their beauty back too!"

"We need to catch up fast, then!" Cyan said.

"Right!"

And so, they all ran forwards.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

Tsuruko was walking towards NERV's nearest entrance silently, well, as silently as one could when an 'angry ancestor' was stalking her.

"That's right! Keep going to that fan!" John insisted.

"I really don't have much of a choice..." Tsuruko sighed.

Then there was a scream.

"Up you go!" Tsuruko and John both looked up in surprise as the three Paramonster girls moved towards another victim. "There's no escaping!"

John tensed up- _'Crap- those three! Was that really today!? Uh oh...'_

"I'll be taking your beauty~" Candy said as she held up a brush.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Tsuruko was running.

And... she headbutted Candy in her pink belly, knocking her away from the poor girl.

"HEY!" Aria protested. "That's not fair!"

"HOLD IT!"

Suddenly- Red leaped in and began slashing at her...

Then Black and Pink showed up after him.

"Tsuruko!" Pink said, "Are you okay?!"

"Oww..." Tsuruko said with swirly eyes. "What was I thinking headbutting her like that!?"

"Thank you!" the other girl said before running off.

"You've got a lot of guts to attack like that," Black mused.

"I-I was just caught up in the moment," Tsuruko tried to back out of it. "I...aw damn it..." she swallowed her pride and then said those fateful words, "I just couldn't turn my back on her...!"

"Haha," Pink laughed, "That's just how it goes, isn't it?"

"Roxy," Tsuruko began, "is the fan...was she happy?"

Pink paused as she remembered Eri's amazed expression at the picture.

"Yes!" she finally said, "I'm sure she liked it!"

Tsuruko let out a sigh of relief.

"GUYS!" Red cried out from where he was now fighting off the three girl Paramonsters all on his own- "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO HELP ME OUT HERE!?"

"Oh My!" Black gasped, "Looks like we got caught up in the moment!"

"WAAACHAAA!" And then Kyoryu Grey _**ZAP**_ ped into existence, while John grimaced and reached for his head.

"Yup...Crossed my timeline..." He grumbled.

"Caleb!" Grey called out as he kicked away Shana. "1+, please!"

"Right!" Red quickly handed Grey the 1+ battery.

"BRAVE IN!" Grey activated the battery, and threw it up to, "BUNPACHY!"

 **_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAAARGE!_** _

"ARMED ON!" Grey rolled his Gaburevolver down his right arm, and summoned the Bunpachy Smasher, meanwhile, Bunpachy shrunk down to near comical sizes, with his ball and chain nearly making up most of his mass.

MiniPachy then leaped up and with a **_TWISTAROUND!_** shifted into an arm gauntlet near similar to Gold's Gaburichanger...except with a large chain and ball attached.

"Kyoryu Grey! Double Chain Mode!" He then struck a pose.

Aria leaped forwards and slashed her brush...!

To no effect.

"Oh no!" Candy gasped, "What are we going to do with you!?"

"Hmf!" Grey just stood there for a moment, as they all realized that...he was already Grey. They couldn't steal any colors from him!

"No way!" Aria squealed, and then got headbutted.

"MY TURN!" And then Grey leaped into dance, leaping over Aria, and then began spinning around, launching both Smasher chain and Bunpachy Ball around with ease.

Even stranger, there was a breeze rushing past that made all of the girl paramonsters quickly squeal and try to keep their skirts down. Which...really was a bad move, as they each got hit and were knocked down.

"CRUSHING IMPACT!"

With a mighty spin, Grey struck a finishing pose as the rest of the Kyoryugers joined the fight.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red decreed.

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"** _ The nine of them called out: "ZYUDEN SENTAI! _ **KYORYUGER!"**_

"Vanquishing evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold called out.

"It's getting wild!" Grey called out- "Try to Stop us!"

"Come on, the fight's not over!" Candy pulled Aria up.

"Beauty Paramonsters, get out here!" Shana called out.

The scarf wearing Paramonsters appeared, and with that, the two sides ran into battle.

It was absolute chaos.

Tsuruko's eyes could barely keep up as she watched it all go down.

"I'll just have to show you the true power of a beautician!" One of the Paramonster girls yelled, although in the confusion it was hard to tell who.

It didn't matter much because in a single moment- the twin Bunpachy Balls came smashing through and knocked every Paramonster on the field over.

And as the Paramonster Girls got up, there was a **_GABURINCHO! OVIRAPPOO!_**

Three of them, actually.

Black, Red, and Pink attacked the three girls, and brought their Gaburevolvers down on the brushes.

 **_VAMOLA MUCHO!** _**POOOOOOT!_** _

"NOOOOO!" the trio of girls cried out as their brushes were overwhelmed with the disgusting smell of the Battery. "Our beauty brushes...!"

"Do you understand now," Black asked, "about the pain you gave to those ladies whose beauty you stole?"

"Let's wrap it up!" Red declared, switching the top slot for a different battery.

"Right!" Pink and Black did the same.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_DRR DRIIIL! BANG BAAANG! GABU GABUUOOOM!_**

And then Grey leaped up, having connected the two balls together by tying the chains up. "DOUBLE CRUSHING IMPACT!" And with a swing and a toss- the double impact hit the Beauty Paramonsters.

"OOOOOHH NOOOOOOOO!" The Paramonste girls cried out as their plans exploded.

"Now that was brave," Pink said...

And then all of the dead Paramosnters shot together into one giant Female Paramonster wearing a pink dress, the yellow wig, the feather scarf, and a lot of pink armor.

"SEXY SHOWER TIIIIIIME!"

"Aw come on!" Grey lamented- "Seriously!?"

"I forgot Paramonsters could do that," Black began, when...

"GIGAAAAN!"

**_GURUMONITE! GIGA ROUND-A-ROUND!_**

Suddenly, the Paramonster was overwhelmed with a dizzying sensation as Bragigas stepped into the city.

* * *

Inside the Spirit Base, Silver called out, "SUPER SNAPPING TRANSFORMATION!"

**_GIGA GABURINCHO!_**

**_GI-GAN-TO! GI-GAN-TO!_**

Bragigas began his transformation into his humanoid form!

**_GI-GAN-TO! GI-GAN-TO!_**

**_GIGANT BRAGIOOOOOH!_**

**_GIGANT GIGANT GIIIGANT! GIGANT _GIIIIGAAAANT!__**

"GIGANT BRAGIOH! READY!" Silver struck a pose.

* * *

"Oh my! So Sparkling,...!" The Fused Paramonster said, "Just lovely!" She ran at Bragioh- "I'll be taking that beauty!"

Then, she leaped up and gave Bragioh a hug.

* * *

"I don't think so!" Silver struggled, and then...

* * *

"GORO~N!"

"DRRRIII!"

Pteragordon and Dricera knocked the Paramonster off of Bragioh.

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

Pteragordon shifted into Raidenoh, and then Dricera attached as the right arm!

"RAIDENOH DRICERA, READY!" Gold and Pink called out.

"Not bad...!" Beauty Paramonster began. "But I can take you both on...!"

* * *

"Time for a Brave Finish!" Silver said, and then slashed downwards with his right arm. "SUPER VOLTASAUR CHARGE! GIGA BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Beauty Paramonster got slashed across the chest- making a large gash in her chest armor.

Then, Raidenoh Dricera held the drill up above them, enlarging the drill to massive sizes that really should not be possible at all...

* * *

"RAIDEN OH DRICERA! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

 **_GIGA DRILL** _**BUREIIIIKAAAAA!** _ **_**

And then Raidenoh Dricera leaped at and through Beauty Paramonster!

She exploded without so much as being able to get off a word.

The two Mecha struck their finishing poses.

Down below, the other Kyoryugers just laughed.

"Oh wow, Kaiyumi really put that attack in there, didn't she?" Blue asked.

"It's a wonder we never activated it before," Cyan added.

* * *

"Thank you for everything!" Eri said with a bow as she finally got to meet Tsuruko. "I'm sorry I lied about being sick, but I was being sincere in how much Love Touch has helped me with everything!"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Tsuruko said with a smile. "I've lied about my real name for so long, something that small is just nothing to worry about!"

"Speaking of appologies," John said as he stepped forwards, "I'm sorry for pretending to be a ghost...although, I sort of am one."

"Eh..." Tsuruko blinked slightly, "It's...fine..? I get that you were trying to help... and in a way, You did. I realize now, I shouldn't be so shy..." She giggled. "If anything, I've got an idea for the next arc... Although, I'm going to have to probably change the monster fighting for a match..."

"Wow!" Roxy clapped her hands. "Awesome!"

"A writer should always be looking for her next big inspiration," Tsuruko said with a nod. "Yes! Definitely!"

**MEANWHILE: A DEMONIC REALM_ _ _|**

Enter approached the doors of a towering castle, whose sides were hit with blue lightning from the dark and stormy clouds above.

With a crazed smile, he reached up to knock.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"CHIZURU~N IS VISITING! But Deboss is still fractured and a new Faction takes center stage! BUT THERE'S EVEN MORE BAD NEWS! Thanks to the revived Solider of Brutality, Chizuru~n's turned EVIL! **BRAVE 38! ALL TOGETHER! Eleven Great Powers!** _Let's Sing!"_

* * *

"GET UP!"

"You go and protect your Buddies!"

**_KYORYUGERS VS. GO-BUSTERS!_**

"We'll save them!"

**_THREE WORLDS COLIDE!_**

"We'll drive these Dinosaurs Extinct."

**_"Adieu, Kyoryugers!"_**

****

COMING SOON!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soon" Being a Relative term... Yup. Enter's revival is all setup for the Vs. movie! Anyways, Happy Valentines day for those participating in it. Here's a Love themed episode...sort of...to celebrate!


	38. BRAVE 38!

* * *

 

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

A Cambeastian was standing guard over the Refreshing Pool when- suddenly- a sharp blade struck it through from behind.

It fell over, dead, and the figure in the black cape chuckled. "Just as easy the second time, it seems..." He looked over the pool of yellow liquid... "This time, I'll be borrowing this Refreshing Water, though."

* * *

 

The small fountain inside the main room sputtered to a stop.

"EH!?" Candelira stood up suddenly. "The Pool's empty...!"

"What!? That can't be right...!" Aigaron agreed...

And then a small gas filled the room.

"Ohh...ooooh..." Candelira suddenly stumbled. "I feel...like..."

"Dancing!" Aigaron agreed.

* * *

 

Torin, John, and Callie were walking through a forest as Torin was explaining something.

"So in order for us to fully unlock Tobaspino's full power..." He paused as a breeze blew his beard.

The three of them turned around.

"Aw come on..." Callie growled as a set of Paramonsters shook their fists at them...and then multiplied a thousand fold.

"Er...Well..." John gulped. "This isn't good."

The three of them quickly launched into battle.

Callie began punching and kicking the Paramonsters down- "Seriously!? Right now!?"

"Reminds me-" John yelped as he ducked under an attack and swung his Pogo Hammer into one of the Paramonsters- "Of the time I scratched Beat Mesa!" He then brought out Vrillyhoo and smashed a bright pink apron onto another Paramonster. He then leaped at a rock, and did a spin kick off of it, "HRRRAAAH!" Another hit to another Paramonster, and it fell over.

"These Paramonsters aren't the usual ones!" Torin warned as he slashed at them. "This Brutality... It can only be one person!"

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Chizurun's coming to Tokyo-3 on tour!" Caleb announced to the room suddenly.

"That's great news!" Kaiyumi clapped her hands.

"BWOOOM!" Tobaspino roared from the nearby docks. "BWOMBWOM!"

"Tobaspino seems happy," Yui noted.

"I did take Tobaspino away from Chizuru," Yumeji said. "They've probably missed eachother."

"Or at least Chizuru's singing," Inaba said. "From what I've heard, she's gotten quite popular in the Digital World after Deathryuger attacked."

"She sent us all a post card!" Caleb continued on, holding it up. "She says she's got a little bit of free time before the first concert starts, so she's going to hang out with us for a while!"

"What, really?" Merry asked. "When is she getting here?"

"Um..." Caleb scanned over the postcard contents. "Actually, in about an hour!"

"What!?" Was the room's general reaction, but Eri's especially.

"When did she even send it that it got here that late!?" She asked.

"Uhhhh..." Caleb looked at the sent date. "Yesterday!"

**THE AIRPORT_ _ _|**

Roxy and Yui had gone with Caleb to the airport while he others stayed on Deboss Watch, in case something were to happen.

"So...Chizuru," Yui began whispering with Roxy while Caleb paced. "What's she like?"

"Well, I didn't get to talk with her that much last time," Roxy said. "But she's always fairly nice. Doesn't really have ulterior motives about things either. Tends to speak her mind..."

"Huh..." Yui frowned slightly. "So, in terms of everyone else...how long have they known each other?"

"Caleb-kun!"

"Chuzurun!"

"W-Woah!" Yui's eyes widened. "Those are a lot of roses!"

"Yeah!" Roxy agreed.

Indeed, in Chizuru's arms was a massive bouquet of roses. It seemed almost impossible how she was carrying them along with her luggage.

"It's been a while," Chizuru smiled at Caleb, and moved to hand him the flowers...

Yui's eyes widened as a flash of light glinted off of her glasses.

In an instant with a reaction time bordering on impossible, Yui drew her Gaburevolver and fired off at the bouquet of flowers.

Caleb and Roxy both looked on in surprise as flower petals went everywhere...!

But Chizuru's expression...it turned almost sinister. Caleb didn't see it, instead, he turned around in confusion, "Huh?"

"YUUUIIII!?" Roxy squealed, "What did you do!?"

"Flowers!" Was all Yui said in warning.

Caleb turned around towards Chizuru just as she moved to swing what appeared to be a perfect replica of the Deathryuger's Armed On Flute Boomerang at him...

A blade that had been perfectly hidden inside the huge gathering of flowers.

Caleb jumped backwards to avoid the slash, his eyes widening. "That weapon...it can't be...!"

Chizuru brought the weapon up to her lips coldly, and then began playing a haunting, dark melody that sounded remarkably similar to Candelira's Song of Joy.

The three Kyoryugers immediately reacted, flinching and moving to cover their ears.

In a flash of dark energy, and a flare of an IceDevimon's wings, Chizuru's normal clothes were replaced with a dark looking dress.

"Chizuru's turned against us!?" Roxy asked in surprise.

And then the cloaked figure stepped out from behind a wall, lugging around a large bottle filled to the brim with Refreshing Water. He stood next to Chizuru, and then pulled back his hood, revealing himself to be D, the Deivo Monster who had once been a Deathryuger!

"She's finally mine, now," D said as the girl paused in her flute playing. "Nagase, Chizuru...The Legendary Priestess!"

"You're the Soldier of Brutality," Caleb growled, "D."

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera, quickly followed by a flash of light- Transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Quartzmon, Endolf, Candelira, and Aigaron standing across the room from Chaos and Dogold.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the first Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOMP!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 38! ALL TOGETHER! Eleven Great Powers!**

* * *

 

Caleb, Yui, and Roxy hit the dirt of a parking garage, and rolled to a stop.

"You seem off your game, Kyoryugers!" D laughed as he stepped after them. "I, on the other hand, feel amazing!"

"You escaped from hell too!" Roxy deduced.

"Exactly!" D said with a laugh. "So, as to create a new Deivo Armada, I went to the Digital World and turned Chizuru to evil!" He took a moment to drink some of the regenerating water. "Although, without an occasional swig of refreshing water, I can't really fight anymore. The new powers I gained in hell are too much for this feeble mortal body, and would otherwise tear it apart!"

And then his chest ripped open and a giant, blood metal blade shot out. D grabbed it and then he ran at them.

"BRAVE IN!" The trio of Kyoryugers called out.

But then D fell upon them, and begun attacking before they had a chance to insert the batteries.

So, as they dodged, they did just that.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

**_GABURINCHO! PLEZUON!_**

Of course, D wouldn't let them do the rest, so he upped his attacks.

He knocked Yui against a wall, knocked Roxy to the ground, and then kicked Caleb into a car.

D ran after Caleb, and picked him up, aiming to run him through with the sword...

"HAH!" Caleb kicked the sword away, then rolled the Revolver down D's chest. "KYORYU CHANGE!" Then he kicked D away.

"Kyoryu Change!" Roxy rolled her Revolver across the floor.

"Kyoryu Change!" Yui ran it up the wall she'd hit.

They began dancing to the samba as they avoided D's sword strikes and attacks.

"FIRE!"

Then in a perfect triangle formation- the three blasts shot inwards and smashed into D, before circling around and chomping the suits onto them.

"Let's go!" Red drew his Gaburicaliber.

"RIGHT!" Pink went in unarmed, and Violet had the Gaburicannon in Bayonet mode.

The fight wasn't going well at all...

And then Chizuru began playing another melody.

"It's no good!" Pink cried out. "Caleb! You've got to stop her from playing that!"

"DIE!" D swung his sword at Red, only to be shot at repeatedly.

The other Kyoryugers, Black, Gold, Blue, and Green, were rushing to the rescue, with Black dual wielding Parasagun and his Gaburevolver.

"Oh my," Black began, "What happened to Chizuru?"

"Guys, take care of D!" Red ordered, handing his caliber over to Green. "I'll stop Chizuru!"

They split up.

Red reached out to grab the Flute Sword from Chizuru and called out, "C'mon! Stop it, Chizurun!" But while he did it, he looked at the sword...

No, the flute was definitely the same one. The minor visual differences were simply damage from the fall to the Digital World...! But where had D gotten hold of it?

"Let go of this thing right now!" Red continued to try...

But then Chizuru began slashing at him, and he tried his best to hold on and get her to hold still. "You gotta stop this, Chizuru!"

And then the moment he managed to put his hands ontop of hers...

Suddenly, Caleb found himself inside a dark purple void.

But there, right in front of him, was Chizuru.

She was sitting inside a purple dome that was being generated by a Darkness Loader...!

"Chizuru! Thank goodnes...!" Caleb ran over and tried to get her out through the dome, but found himself repelled. "OW!"

For a moment, he stood there in silence, but then, he saw the way her lips were moving within the dome.

"Maybe..if I try that song...!"

And so he started to sing. "Try though I might to stem th-"

The transformation fell through as the Darkness Loader shot a beam of energy at him, knocking Caleb into the floor of the Parking garage, and Chizuru standing, _smirking_ at him, in a pose that said she had just slashed across his chest.

"No good, I couldn't reach her with the Melody...!" Caleb gasped as he got up to his feet.

"HAHAHAHA!" D laughed, and then knocked all of the Kyoryugers down to the ground. "You're wasting your time! Your song can't reach Chizuru when I've forced her to merge with a Darkness Loader!" And then he held his sword back, "FINAL MOVEMENT, DEIVO FINISH!"

Yui suddenly threw herself between the unmorphed Caleb and the Evil dinosaur head that was launched from D's sword strike. "SHIELD!"

The Magic Shield sprung to life and caught the explosion- but it still caused Yui to fall out of the transformation...

And then fell flat on her face.

"YUI!" Caleb quickly moved down to see if she was still alive. "Yui!"

Thankfully, her groans of pain indicated that she was...

"Yui!" Pink cried out.

And then as Chizuru and D prepared to finish them all off...

"GIGAAAAAA!" Bragigas' head suddenly poked through a portal in the floor, and his eyes flashed, teleporting the Kyoryugers inside before he retreated from view.

"Bragigas, eh?" D mused. "What good is running when they are helpless to stop me?" He laughed. "I'll use my powers to take control of the broadcast building," D then narrated to himself as he proceeded to do just what he was saying. "By exposing the remains of the monsters that have seeped into the Earth to Chizuru's melody...I will be able to revive them as my soldiers. And in an instant, I will have a force of thousands, dwarfing even the Deboss Legion!"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"As long as Chizuru's held hostage, we're not going to be able to end this," Inaba said.

"If we could just reach her with that song..." Roxy said.

"No, that song by itself won't be enough to save her now," Caleb frowned.

"Then what can we do?" Eri asked from where she was helping Yumeji bandage up Yui's wounds.

"Are we actually going to fight her?" Inaba asked.

Caleb stood up, "Eri, make sure Yui's patched up," He then grabbed his Gaburevolver. "We're going on ahead."

The others all grabbed their Gaburevolvers, and moved to follow him out.

Fam paused on her way, though, to smile at both Yui and Eri, "Don't worry! We'll put an end to this for sure!"

* * *

 

"RRRAAAH!"

_**Just like the world of millennia past,** _

The Kyoryugers ran forwards, weapons drawn, though not yet suited up, into the line of D's Paramonsters.

_**Was a single land united as one,** _

"YUPSIE!" Merry kicked at a Paramonster, and then picked it up to swing it around as a weapon, "MERRY SWING!"

_**These brave fighters walked their own path,** _

Fam cut her way into the Paramonsters, dualwielding both swords and smashing through them all.

_**But our dream brought us together! Can you hear the dino spirits call?** _

Inaba began shooting away at the Paramonsters, making his way through the horde.

_**If you wanna change, step like mad and FIRE!** _

Yumeji began cutting his way through the Paramonsters as well, dual wielding a wooden sword and his own Gaburicaliber against the horde.

_**BRAVE IN! We're getting wild! Brace yourselves!** _

Caleb threw himself into the Paramonsters, and began throwing them around like mad.

_**Our Hearts are Snapped together!** _

Usually, those Paramonsters wound up crashing by coincidence into those kicked that way by Roxy!

_**We'll whip up a Miracle! We're the Voltasaur Team, KYORYUGER!** _

* * *

 

"That song by itself won't be enough to save her now," Yui quoted. "I've never heard Caleb sound so pessimistic before..."

"You think so?" Eri asked as she continued to wrap a bandage around Yui's head. "I think he said it because he has faith..."

"Hm?" Yui asked.

"From what I've seen, he'd never ever think of sacrificing anyone..." Eri recalled, "Look at how you guys got Fam out of Dogold... Even saved his heart too, I think, even if he doesn't want to believe it."

"I guess..." Yui frowned. _'Even though she's trapped inside a Darkness Loader, Caleb believes in Chizuru... I guess I'm the one who still doesn't understand him...'_ She then decided, "Then I'll have faith in Chizuru too!"

"Yeah!" Eri nodded, "That's more like it! What is it everyone's saying all the time?"

"We can't turn our backs on anyone?" Yui asked.

"That's the one!" Eri held up her hand, and Yui gave it a high five.

The Spirit Base let out a soft chime...or rather, Bragigas was the one humming that tune, and it materialized inside the Spirit Base as that tune.

"What was that...?" Yui asked in surprise.

Stragnely, they both heard Bragigas' thoughts, although he said nothing on the outside.

"Our Melodies Harmonized?" Eri repeated aloud, frowning. "What does that mean?"

Yui suddenly giggled. "I think...I think this might be the key."

"Ehhh!?"

* * *

 

The Kyoryugers ran into the Broadcast building, ready to confront D, who was waiting for them already.

"You escaped with your lives once, and yet here you are, diving in again without a plan." He laughed, "I knew of it already, but your stupidity still astounds me."

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

 

With an explosion and a teleport- NO, An exploding Teleport!- they were all sent flying into the park just outside of the building.

Caleb quickly went to work fighting the Paramonsters that swarmed him, but he, and the others, were all outmatched by the vast number of them!

Worse still, Chizuru was playing her evil flute once more.

"I've grown even more powerful with time!" D bragged to them as he watched the Kyoryugers suffer. "You'll never save Chizuru with this pitiful strength! You should know that."

"You sure about that?" Caleb asked as he was restrained by some Paramonsters, and got kneed in the gut for his response. He just kicked it away. "Because I saw-!" He threw one of the restraining Paramonsters to the side. "-CHIZURU WAS SINGING!"

_"...still it's sands slip away from me..."_

"HANG IN THERE, CHIZURU!" He threw the other restrainer away, and ran forwards to kick at Paramonsters. "If we push our bravery to its peak, we'll be able to make a melody that can shatter that darkness!"

"I get it!" Inaba said with a calm tone as he fought off some Paramonsters. "Well, if that's your plan, Count me in!" He bonked a Paramonster on the head and then shot at some more.

"HUPSIE!" Merry Threw some Paramonsters over her shoulders.

"HAH!" Yumeji slashed away at some more Paramonsters, as did Fam.

"You Idiots!" D lamented. "How can you cretins have such faith in such miraculously unlikely odds?!"

"I guess you forgot while you were in hell, so let me remind you!" Roxy smirked. "We're a Team!" Roxy echoed.

The six of them stood united.

"Grr..." D went to move forwards when...

BANMPHF!

Two paramonsters went flying from an explosion.

Everyone turned to look in time to see Eri and Yui making their way through some of the outer fringes of Paramonsters towards them.

Yui tore off the bandage from her head, and said, "We've found a way to get Chizuru out of that spell!"

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"It was in Kaiyumi's notes on the old Darkness Loader De-Xros program," Yui explained. "How it worked in the first place was by harmonizing melodies of the heart!"

"Bragigas says that if Ten Kyoryugers are assembled, and their melodies combined, we should be able to replicate that program on a level that won't require going into the Darkness Loader itself!" Eri added. "The resonance alone should be enough to destroy the Darkness Loader too!"

"How unlucky for you!" D shouted. "I sent a force of a thousand forces to eradicate Silver, Grey, and Cyan! Your assembly of Ten is nothing more than a dream!"

"And how Unlucky for you that you stole my catch phrase!" Eri spat at him in return.

D laughed. "What are you talking about!?"

Then, Torin's laugh overwrote D's laughter.

"Sending a force of a thousand to face us..." Torin began.

"Sorry about that," John continued, "but we beat them all."

"I think you should've sent more!" Callie concluded.

The three of them didn't look any worse for wear at all, unlike the others who had been severely roughed up by the Paramonster fights.

"ALRIGHT!!" Merry pumped a fist into the air.

"We heard the explanation," Torin added as the eleven of them grouped up. "Let's harmonize our Bravery!" He snapped his fingers.

"RIGHT!" Caleb called out.

The eleven of them all stood together, and put their hands in whoever's was next to them.

The eleven of them all closed their eyes, and...a distinct hum could be heard as a golden glow washed over them all.

Then, they opened their eyes as a powerful melody began to pour out of their bodies.

_**WOAH WOAAAH! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!** _

D went flying from the sheer acoustics alone.

"That song Chizuru's singing is the song you've learned blocked out," Caleb called out.

_**WOAH WOAAAH! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!** _

"But this is _ **our song**_!" He continued on, _**"AND YOU WILL HEAR OUR ROAR!"**_

_**We are unbeatable superstars!** _

And with a mighty cry- suddenly, the darkness evaporated straight off of Chizuru, leaving her standing back in normal clothing, and looking quite surprised.

"Chizuru!" Callie ran over to the girl to quickly give her support.

_**With our burning spirits fully charged,** _

"Callie! Everyone...!" She looked around in surprise. "What? Where am I?"

_**Our Hearts begin to pound!** _

"You're safe now!" Callie said, grinning. "Don't worry about it!"

Caleb nodded at Yui, who smiled back.

_**It's wonderful to make Legends come true!** _

"You guys saved me again, huh?" Chizuru giggled.

_**Don't let anyone silence your Bravery,** _

"That's 'cuz..." Eri began.

_**Always Rise to the Challenge!** _

"We can't turn our backs on anyone!" Yui finished.

There was a cheer of agreement from everyone else.

"Chizuru, go hide," Caleb advised. "Things are about to get rough."

"Right!" And with that, she moved away to hide somewhere.

_**Does anyone really know where true strength lies?** _

"You'll Pay!" D roared as he got to his feet. He summoned a massive horde of Paramonsters behind him.

 _ **Instead of searching the entire world,**_ _**Just look inside your Beating Heart!**_

"Yeah, I bet," John rolled his eyes.

"We feel the same way!" Torin yelled at D.

"Let's do it, guys!" Caleb ordered.

And instantly, ten batteries were held out.

"BRAVE IN!"

_**(LET'S GET 'EM!)** _

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

_**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO! Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)** _

**_PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR!_**

_**Come on, Kyoryugers!**_ _**Kick some Butt! Go Nuts! Take a Bite out of your world!**_

**_DIRCERA! PTERAGORDON! ANKYDON! BUNPACHY!_**

_**No one could ever stop you!** _

**_PLEZUON! BRAGIGAS!_**

_**Behold and Tremble as we Roar:** _

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Ten voices roared, and then eleven bodies leaped into dance.

_**THE VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _ **VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!**

"FIRE!"

_**Brave In!** _

With a mighty flash- ten Kyoryugers appeared on the scene, and in the mean time, Eri had put on her Luckyuro clothing as armor.

"WHAT?!" D cried out in surprise.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red cried out, and struck his pose. "THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE! KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED BRAVE! KYORYU BLUE! YUSHO!"

"THE BLADED BRAVE! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED BRAVE! KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE! KYORYU GOLD!"

"THE STEELY BRAVE! KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE CLASHING BRAVE! KYORYU GREY!"

"THE SEAFARING BRAVE! KYORYU VIOLET!"

"THE RADIANT BRAVE! KYORYU SILVER!"

"THE PLUCKY BRAVE! I'M LUCKYURO!"

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_ Eleven voices cried out.

"The Eleven of us, together, are..." Red called out.

_**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"** _

"What- Eleven!?" D cried foul- "I only see Ten Suits! How is she part of your team!?" he pointed at Luckyuro.

"IT'S GONNA GET WILD!" Red's voice cried out, cutting him off.

And then the whole eleven of them yelled: "TRY AND STOP US!"

And so they ran forwards.

"I'll slaughter you all!" D took a large swing of refreshing water, and began his march.

"GABUTYRA KICK!" Red began kicking out with energy tails, swiping Paramonsters footing out from under them.

_**Now's the time! Let our bravery combine** _

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Black slid across the ground, shooting at Paramonsters as he wind.

_**It's getting old, as the trouble causes a storm to brew!** _

"MERRY JUMPIN CROSS-BODY!" Blue began her attacks with a body slam.

"Too Slow!" Green and Lucky cut their way across the Paramonsters, each tossing their swords to eachother in such a fashion that the Paramonsters had no idea what to expect next.

_**Once your blazing soul is set in your chest** _

"SUPERIOR RIPPING EDGE!"

"ONE TWO THREE!" Pink began kicking at Paramonsters. Then they exploded. "Bye!"

_**It'll be a source of pure power!** _

"THUNDERSTORM SOARING STRIKE!" Gold leaped into a spiral and tore through the Paramonsters with ease.

_**Awaken your Dinosaur fangs** _

Cyan slammed her hammer into the ground, and KABOOM went a lot of Paramonsters.

Grey delivered a massive headbutt that sent a whole group of Paramonsters into Hell.

_**Don't fear the battle ahead of you** _

Violet began blasting her way through Paramonsters with her Gaburicannon.

_**Roar with courage! A sparkling Snap of Bravery!** _

"HRAAAH!" Silver leaped through an explosion to slash at Paramonsters.

_**Keep fighting on, Warriors of the Mighty Lizards!** _

And then... "TORINITY STRAZOR!" Out came the finisher attack again that swept up a whole mass of Paramonsters into a blue tornado.

_**Let's go! Warm friendship and a burning unstoppable energy!** _

D leaped towards where Chizuru was hiding, and moved to capture her again.

_**Let it rip, Kyoryuger!** _

"Chizuru!" He growled, "You will be mine again!"

_**With the spirit of your Voltasaur Team!** _

**_VAMOLA CARNIVAL!_**

D looked up just in time to get a Zakutor Sword to the face.

"PARASA-BEAM GUN!" Carnival yelled.

D went flying.

"Caleb-kun!" Chizuru cried out in delight.

"You okay, Chizurun?" Carnival asked.

"Take this!" She then handed him the original 00 Tobaspino battery.

"Tobaspino's original battery?" Carnival asked in surprise. "But we have four more...!"

"It's for good luck, _baka_!" Chizuru lightly tapped him on the side of his helmet.

"Oh! I get it now!" He laughed, then he called: "MERRY! I need a #3!"

"OKAY!" Blue brought up a battery, "How about a Three-Throw!?" And then she threw it.

**_AMIGO CARNIVAL!_**

**_GOTCHIGOTCHIRINCHO!_**

"SNAPPING CHANGE!"

**_BWOMBWOMBURINCHO!_**

**_GABUGABURINCHO!_**

And with that, Carnvial danced to Tobaspino and Stegotchi dancing behind him.

"FIRE!"

**_VAMOLA CARNIVAL!_**

"SAMBA CARNVIAL SPECIAL!"

"FINAL MOVEMENT, DEIVO FINISH!" D swung his sword for another finisher attack.

Carnival blocked with the Tobaspino Ax that now covered his left arm, and blew it away, then swung Tobaspino's Boomerang.

D was hit repeatedly by the attack, and then he exploded.

"VICTORY BATTERY!" Carnival held up Victory.

"MAXIMUM BATTERY!" Gold held up Maximum.

"CONNECTED!"

All eleven of them put their hands over the batteries,

"VICTORY BRAVE IN!"

"MAXIMUM BRAVE IN!"

**_** _**VICTORY MAXIMUM!_** _

**_AMIGOS! EVERYBODY GATHER AROUNCHO!_**

**_AMIGOS! NOW IT'S REALLY PARTY TIME!_**

Everyone linked up, hands on shoulders.

"ELEVEN VOLTASAUR VICTORY MAXIMUM FINISH!"

**_AMIGOS! TURN THE DIAL TO ELEVEN!_**

And then D was run through with a full eleven blasts of Voltasaur energy.

The explosion was magnificient.

"SUPER BRAVE!" the eleven of them cried out.

D stumbled out of the flames smolder, "If it's come to this..." He sparked, "I'll just blow away this entire solar system!" He cut oen a portal above him with his sword, and then a metric ton of refreshing water droped down upon him.

"Refreshing water!?" Lucky cried out in surprise.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL DOWN WHEN I GO!" D cried out as he grew to giant size- and continued to grow and grow and...

"No good!" Grey warned, "He's going to explode and try to take us with him!"

And then D stopped, and begun clutching at his head.

 _"Try though I might to stem the flow of fate,"_ Chizuru had begun singing, and everyone turned to look at her in surprise. _"Still its sands slip away from me. But there you were to help me bear their weight..."_

Tobaspino suddenly teleported onto the field of battle with a roar, spinning with a leap into D, who tried to block her attack.

_"And in my heart you shall always be."_

Tobaspino just kicked him for his troubkes.

"The Battery!" Carnival held up the 00 Battery Chizuru had given him, "It's recharged!"

"It must be because of Chizuru's singing!" Silver guessed.

_"Let my prayer reach through them now to you! Warriors of the Great Dinosaurs of Old..."_

"Let's use Spiniodai-Oh!" Cyan said, holding up Ankydon's battery.

"Okay!" Carnival agreed, and then "BRAVE IN!"'d the 00 along with Cyan and Grey.

_"Keep the fangs of your heart ever strong..."_

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_"Listen to the fire that burns within your soul..."_

With a leaping spinning transformation, Tobaspino shifted into Spinodai-Oh.

* * *

 

"SPINODAI-OH! READY!" The Eleven of them all teleported into Spinodai-oh. Very much overkill for this fight.

* * *

_"And welcome the coming new dawn with your song!"_

**_SPINODAI-OH! KUNG FU!_**

And as D ran forwards, Chizuru began to sing just ever so slightly faster as, to everyone that could hear the melody, it began to sound a bit faster, more Pop-ish...

And definitely a song destined for Victory.

 **"Just a touch let see within your heart,"** Spinodai-Oh swung the hammer, smashing D away. **"Hear the music that lay inside!"** Bunpachy's ball smashed D away yet again.

"ANKYDON HAMMER!"

 **"And I knew that though we may one day part," _KERTHUUUUMP!_** A massive explosion of dirt raced forwards from the impact and exploded upon contact with D! **"The Song within would never have died!"**

* * *

 

**"From their lips to mine now these words shall become song,"**

Carnival let out a whoope, "SPINO BOOMERANGE!"

* * *

 

**_BWOMBWOM!_**

The Boomerang flew forwards, and begun cutting its way across D once more.

**"Passed across the ages now born anew! With the Power of your courage burning bright,"**

"SPINO DAI OH! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

**"Reach for your dreams and it won't be long, 'til the promise that we made will come to light!"**

The boomerang was thrown again, and the Mecha roared, rushing in and slashing into a tornado as they slashed away at D to the point that all he could do was lement.

"In the End: I'm left sufferning by this accursed song!"

**"We'll Welcome the Coming new Dawn With Our Song!"**

And As Spinodai-oh hit the finishing pose, D exploded once again, and was banished to hell...

Hopefully for good.

* * *

"That brings one more major battle to a close," Torin said with a nod as he, Merry, Fam, Yumeji, Roxy, and Inaba rested near the broadcast tower.

Caleb came running up then, crying. "Toriiiin!"

"What is it, Caliber?" Merry asked.

"It's so messed up!" Caleb whined. "Chizuru finally comes to Japan and now she's going shopping with Callie and Yui and Eri and- and-!"

Fam just raised an eyebrow, while Roxy and Merry laughed.

Inaba just smiled knowingly about what Caleb had yet to spit out.

Yumeji nearly did a double take when he saw Yui, Callie, Chizuru...and of course Eri, all decked out looking ready to go to the mall.

"Ready to carry our bags, Bro?" Callie asked, grinning.

"You'd think after all that fighting, a little bag carrying wouldn't be sough hard on him!" Yui remarked.

"Caleb-kun's just hates shopping, for whatever reason," Chizuru replied.

"Um...maybe it's because you want him to carry our stuff through the whole mall from top to bottom?" Eri offered, "Maybe Yumeji could come too...?"

Caleb glanced at Yumeji in a "No! Don't! SAVE YOURSELF!" Way...

"Sure! I'd be glad to help out," Yumeji said, completely ignoring the warning. "We are a team, after all!"

"WOW!" Roxy clapped her hands. "I wanna come now! Yeah! Great Idea! Let's make it a whole group thing!" Then, she put her arms around Merry and Fam's necks. "C'mon! I wanna see Caleb and Yumeji carrying everything!"

"That does sound like a sight to see!" Merry cackled gleefully.

"Oh my!" Inaba lamented as Fam ducked out from Roxy's grip to hide behind him, "Looks like John had the right idea about getting out of here!"

"Torin! Please!" Caleb pleaded. "Debo Monster! Please tell me there's a Debo Monster to fight!"

"Ah, sorry, no," Torin shook his head, sounding throughly amused. "I just remembered that I have to report in with Kaiyumi and Shinji."

And so, he quickly absconded, as did Inaba and Fam, to a safe distance away to watch as Caleb was practically dragged off to the mall with everyone else.

"So..How many floors is the mall in question again?" Torin asked.

"About ten and a half," Inaba answered. "The other half isn't included since it's part of the 'go underground into the Geodome' thing, after all."

Fam took in a sharp breath, "Sorry, guys! But there's no way I'm sticking through ten floors of shopping."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"Yumeji's all cleaned up!? And it's because he's got a marriage meeting!? What!? Candelira's pretending to be Eri's _**Mother**_!? AND NOW WE'RE INSIDE A POLICE PROCEDURAL!? **BRAVE 39! Right in the Heart! A Movie Lover's Favorite!** _!Allons~y!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I must ask... Am I mean to my characters? I mean...who BUILDS a 10 and a half floor shopping mall!? Is it any wonder Caleb is crying for Torin to help him out?? XD Well...so much for D's revenge. I think he somehow managed to get thoroughly thrashed even more than in canon. Good god, Eleven Voltasaurs charging Victory Maximum? That's just.... Insane!!


	39. BRAVE 39!

There was a massive explosion of lightning, and then several Cambeastian Guards were sent flying into the Frozen Palace's main chamber.

"Hmf," QuartzAstamon frowned, "another intrusion."

With a heavy *THUNK* of boot steps, Dogold and Chaos stepped into the main chamber.

"Quartzmon," Chaos breathed deeply in anger. "It seems my orders were not respected."

"Sorry, don't blame me," QuartzAstamon held up his hands. "The armor tried to kill my right hand man."

"Because Endolf tried to kill me first!" Dogold snarled, then pointed at Aigaron, who was cowering behind his pillar. "Then Aigaron and Candelira joined you both!"

Aigaron gulped as Chaos glanced at him, speaking, "You and Candelira I will give one chance to redeem yourselves. Where is she?"

"Er, ah..." Aigaron stepped out of hiding without thinking, "Candelira's out on a job right now collecting joy for Lord Deboss!"

"So I heard," Chaos narrowed his eyes at QuartzAstamon. "I would like to share a word with Lord Deboss."

"Fine," QuartzAstamon said. "But not now."

"Now's the only chance you get before I chop you up into pieces," Dogold threatened, leveling his sword at QuartzAstamon.

_Ka-Click!_

Dogold growled and turned around towards the entrance, "Didn't you just die again, _**Endolf**_?"

"Sorry, Armor," Endolf said from the entry way dual wielding his blasters in both of his mended hands, his aim was straight and true on Dogold and Chaos' backs. "but I hopped in just to hitch a ride back up with Mad Torin when he went giant. Kind of had to after you and your last host chopped both of my hands off, after all." Endolf snarled. "It gives me a headache just thinking about it."

"Now then," QuartzAstamon smiled darkly at Chaos. "I do believe you were just leaving."

* * *

Chaos and Dogold were sent flying into the cold, snow covered landscape that was Antarctica.

They both picked themselves up and stared at the top of the snow-covered dome that was peeking out through the ground.

"I told you that wasn't going to work," Dogold said.

"That he refused to let me speak to Lord Deboss proves that he is untrustworthy, let alone the mental tampering he pulled on me prior to my death." Chaos chuckled, then pulled two small spheres from his robes, "However, I got what we came for. Soon, we shall restart our own Deboss Army to complete the job that we started in the first place."

"Correction," Dogold corrected, " _ **You'll**_ try to complete _**your**_ job."

Chaos turned on Dogold and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Hey, as far as I see it, _I'm_ still boss of my own Deboss Legion," Dogold said. "You're just a ghost who came back to try to give orders...and I've had it with taking orders and having people try to over throw me. I've got my own mission now."

"And what's that?"

"Survival," Dogold said. "Way I see it, we're just killing ourselves throwing our forces at the Kyoryugers. Luckyuro's jumped ship already, and-" and almost imperceptible pause- " _He's_ got the right idea. They're kids of the people who killed Quartzmon a billion times over. There's no way we can beat them, so we might as well join 'em. Our Angel cousins did the same thing too come the Cherubs. And we all know what happened with _that_ little experiment."

"Fair enough points," Chaos said, "I won't stop you, Dogold," He then handed over one of the orbs, and then added, "However, know that if our paths cross as enemies, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

"I figured as much. And if our goals just so happen to align in giving that Quartzmon guy what's coming to him," Dogold said with a chuckle as he put the orb into his robes, "well... I won't _not_ offer help." And with that, he teleported away in a slash of lightning.

"And yet another splinter in the shell," Chaos said with a heavy sigh. "I foresee a massive collision of interests in the future..."

**TOKYO-3_ _ _| THE PARK.**

It was a quiet morning at the park...

"AAAND! ACTION!"

Until suddenly, everyone found themselves wearing olden samurai clothing; the world around them having taken on a grainy, old film style look; and now there was Candelira in her usual form, although dressed up in a princess costume with Paramonsters at her side, dressed as her servants.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Candelira called out. "I- Princess Candelira De La Valerie De La Coltech De La Whatevers- am now the-"

"CUUUUUTT!" And then a Movie-Calmera themed Monster strolled into frame as the footage effect vanished, slapping a directors cap at her, "YOU FLUBBED THE LINE!"

Everyone just stared on in confusion.

What was going on here?

"The proper name is 'Prinncess Catletya De La Rochester De La Valerie'!" The Debo Monster scolded. "I expect you to get it right this time!" He then moved over to where a Paramonster was holding a camera.

"Geeze!" Candelira complained, "You make it sound so easy to remember, Debo Snapdirec!"

"And that is exactly what it is!" The Monster, 'Snapdirec', said. "You ARE Princess Catletya De La Rochester De La Valerie! NOW SAY YOUR LINES PROPERLY!" And then he held up a clip board, and with a SNAP: "ACTION!"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Candelira called out, "I am Princess Catletya De La Rochester De La Valerie! I am here to announce that the invading country of Albion is-!"

"HAAAALT!" Cried a different voice.

A man decked out in Samurai armor stepped into frame, wielding a sword.

Dramatic music played; a drum was rolled.

"Who are you claiming to be Princess Cateltya!?" The Samurai asked. "I am a member of the Royal Guard, and you are not her!"

"OOOH!" Snapdirec cooed, "A Plot Twist!" Then to the Paramonster, he said, "Keep Filming!"

"Mouuu!" Candelira frowned, "And who are you to claim to be MY body guard!?"

The Samurai pulled off his helmet...and much to everyone's surprise it was Zenjirou!

"Her Husband!" He said dramatically, and then, ran at the Paramonster retainers. "HRAAAAAAAAH!"

**_THE PRINCESS'S GUARD!_**

"This isn't in the script!" Candelira cried out at Snapdirec. "Cut! Cut!"

"Keep filming, Keep Filming!" The Director just didn't care.

"HAH!" Slash- "HAAAAH!" SLASH!

And then Zenjirou brought out his Xros Loader. "RELOAD: STARMONZ!"

With a flash of green light, the Starmonz Brigade appeared!

"Woah-hooo!" Starmon cried out, "We're on a movie set!"

"YEAAAH!" The Pickmonz cried out in agreement.

Zenjirou threw his sword up into the air, and then cried out, "DIGI-XROS!'

Starmon and the Pickmonz all shot together around the Xros Loader in his left hand.

**"DELTA RARE STAR SWORD!"**

And then Zenjirou caught his other sword, and began dual wielding against the Paramonsters.

Off set, The Core five Kyoryugers, plus Eri and Fam, ran into view.

"Oh My!" Inaba cried out, "Is that Yumeji's dad!?"

"It is..." Yumeji's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, who's that behind Candelira!?" Roxy asked.

A finger tapped Candelira on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Candelira spun around just in time to see Lila's devious smile.

"Hi, I'm the Princess you're impersonating!"

_**PUNCH!** _

And Candelira was knocked to the ground, and rolled to a halt.

"Ooooh," Caleb let out a hiss. "That's gotta hurt."

"WOAH WOAH!" Snapdirec cried out, "That was uncalled for! CUT CUT!" The footage effect faded, and then he yelled, "EVERYONE TAKE FIVE! I Need to talk with Stunts about our casting choices!"

And then with a clap of his board, he, the Paramonsters, and Candelira all teleported away...

Which had the fortunate side-effect of removing the strange costumes as well.

"Damn!" Zenjirou was suddenly out of his Samurai armor, and only wielding one sword as well, but now was dressed in what looked to be a tuxedo!?

"Oh well. Looks like they got away!" Lila, too, seemed to have been returned to some sort of formal wear.

"Mom, Dad!" Yumeji said as he and the others ran up. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah!" Zenjirou nodded, rolling his shoulders out, "I just had to jump in when I saw I'd gotten samurai armor!"

"I gotta say," Lila agreed as she shook her right hand out, "punching that hot pink mess in the face was more fun than I thought it'd be!"

"So what's with the formal wear?" Fam asked.

"Oh, right!" Lila clapped her hands and smiled, "I almost forgot! Oh, and Eri-chan, it's a good thing you're here too!"

"It is...?" Eri asked, face paling slightly.

"Well, we were going to keep it a surprise but...!" Zenjirou said, "We tracked down your mother!"

"You-what?" Eri nearly did a double take.

"We were on our way to meet her when that Debo Monster attacked," Lila explained.

"But how-" It was Yumeji who spoke the next question.

"Yknow, it's kind of funny after we ran into that monster just now," Zenjirou laughed, "but I swear, it happened like it was straight out of a movie!"

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

We see a shot of Torin throwing a set of four whole and mended Silver #10 Beast Batteries plus three #00 Batteries, the 1+ Battery, and the Victory and Maximum Batteries towards the camera, quickly followed by a flash of light- Transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Quartzmon, Endolf, Candelira, and Aigaron standing across the room from Chaos and Dogold.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of the first Nine Kyoryugers, plus Eri and a whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Nine Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Nine suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 39! Right in the Heart! A Movie Lover's Favorite!**

* * *

Eri's eyes glared forwards at the woman claiming to be her mother.

Candelira's human face just smiled at her in return, "Oh don't be like that, Eri-chan! I know I haven't been the best of mothers over the last few years, but that's no reason to glare!"

Yumeji just couldn't believe this.

His parents had made him and Eri dress up in formal attire as they met Candelira, who had somehow found out what Eri's mother's full name had been at the time of the Second Impact, and was thus pretending to _**BE**_ said mother.

His fingers flexed and reached for a Gaburevolver that he'd reluctantly handed over to Inaba for safe keeping when it was claimed that he couldn't enter the building with it.

Yumeji was sure that the Camera monster from before had something to do with all of this.

Candelira's story was completely fishy, and didn't even mesh well with the facts that they knew about Eri's life pre-Second Impact, and yet...

Somehow his parents had fallen for the sour tale hook, line, and sinker.

Candelira, for her part, obviously was enjoying the act, putting so much energy and emotion into pretending to be Eri's mother that, if not for the fact that Yumeji knew better, he might very well have been fooled by the attempt.

"So, now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way," Zenjirou said. "I think we should get down to business!"

"Oh, of course!" Candelira said, nodding all the way. "The matter we discussed on the phone?"

"Matter?" Yumeji asked. "What matter?" He looked over at Eri... She looked like she wanted to shoot Candelira with her own Silver Gaburevolver just on principle alone...

Yet that silver gun, too, had to be left outside (This time with Fam).

"The matter of the fact that you two have been sleeping together outside of wedlock!" Candelira said the rather long line in a rather uncomfortable way...but Zenjirou and Lila still didn't seem to find anything wrong with that. "I may have been a bad mother, but if there's one thing I won't stand for is my darling daughter possibly getting pregnant outside of marriage!"

"So, we're arranging one!" Lila clapped with a gleeful smile.

"WHAT?!" Yumeji and Eri cried out in surprise.

After Yumeji got past his initial shock, he knew for sure that his parents had to be mind controlled somehow.

There was simply no way his parents would go for something like that.

"That's my terms!" Candelira said, clapping her hands. "I stay out of your lives so long as you get married, and we won't have any problems now!"

"And if we don't?" Eri ventured.

"Then I take you home with me and you never get to see Kyoryu Green again!" Candelira said so simply.

Yumeji waited for a reaction from his parents...

And...

Nothing.

Eri growled. "Candelira...!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk!" Candelira said, "Now now, Eri-chan! It's all perfectly logical-"

Yumeji wasn't sure who leaped at her first, him or Eri.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside...

"Oh No!"

Caleb and the others turned at the sudden cry. "Huh!?"

"Not you guys again!" Snapdirec cried out at a distance from them, "You're not in this scene!"

"It's the monster from before," Fam said.

"What's he doing here?" Inaba asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Roxy took a step forwards. "Let's drop this guy like a bad habit!"

"Let's change, guys!" Caleb ordered.

"OOOH!" Snapdirec said with glee, "I know what genre that line's from!"

"BRAVE IN!" The Kyoryugers activated their batteries and slid them into their Revolvers. **_GABURINCHO!_**

"AND ACTION!" Snapdirec yelled, and then suddenly...

The Kyoryugers were all wearing cop uniforms, with various devices replacing their changers, and the Paramonsters all had mobster guns.

"SHOOT OUT!" A Paramonster yelled, and they all aimed.

"DUCK!" Caleb called out, and the five Kyoryugers all dived behind a car as the Paramonsters opened fire.

"DAKKA! MORE AND MORE DAKKA!" Snapdirec called from his director's chair. "LAY IT ON THICK!"

"Wha-" Fam flinched as a bullet bounced past the car hood near where she was hiding- "What is this!?"

"Sorry!" Roxy apologized, "But dad was watching a Police Special last night! I think he read it off my mind!"

"Roxyyyyy!" Fam's eyes displayed a lot of hurt and betrayal...as well as tears from the loudness of the gunfire.

"If this guy's changing the movie on us, then we've gotta roll with it," Merry spoke up. "We can't beat him if don't play along and make him let his guard down!"

"You mean like before with Yumeji's parents?" Inaba asked.

"Exactly!" Merry nodded.

"Then let's do it, guys!" Caleb called out, and then spun the barrel on the old-fashioned revolver that had replaced the Gaburevolver, "KYORYU CHANGE!" He stood up and fired out over the top of the car.

When he fired off- instead of bullets came the normal Burst of Gabutyra energy that shot out and broke through the Paramobster lines before swooping back around and placing the Kyoryu Red suit on him...underneath the cop uniform.

"Hear our Roar!" Officer Red then leaped over the car roof and began diving into the Paramonster lines.

"Right!" The others nodded, and quickly motioned for their Changer triggers, even if the objects in question didn't look like the original devices.

With a Roar of energy, the Kyoryu-officers leaped over the car and transformed in a flash, landing behind their Captain as the title of the movie cried out with a roar of police sirens.

**_TOKUSOU SENTAI: DE-KYA-RYUGER!_**

"WAIT!" Snapdirec snapped to attention, "That's not the title of the script!"

"It is now!" Gold leaped through, slashing with some ornate looking Katana that was actually **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

Red slashed with a baton (The Gaburicaliber), Black fired away with a tommy gun (The Gaburicannon), and Blue rushed the Paramonsters with a SWAT shield (StegoShield).

Pink then leaped towards Snapdirec with a small dagger in hand (Dricera Lance), and slashed at him.

"OH! No! Come on!" Snapdirec cried out, "This just isn't fair!"

"It's Justice!" Pink then delivered a roundhouse kick that sent him flying away.

The Five Kyoryugers lined up, and then pulled out their Mobuckles.

"Judgement Time!" Red called out.

The five of them held the Mobuckles out and then opened them...upside down.

Instead of the usual Beast Batteries was instead two tabs with a Red X and a Blue O, alternating flashing colors.

There was a big flash of light, and Snapdirec found himself inside a ticking clock. "OH no...seriously!? What Year did I put us in!? 2005!?"

The Red X flashed brightly with a loud drone, and Gold declared, "Guilty!"

"Oh my," Black said, "Looks like your time's up!"

"Wait- Time!?" Snapdirec asked. "That's it!"

And then Red brought out the Kentrospiker, already formed somehow, and threw it at Snapdirec.

**_SPIKOOOOOOM!_**

"ACTION!"

And then suddenly they were in a dystopian future, and the Kentrospiker had become impaled on a giant rock formation that appeared out of nowhere.

Snapdirec begun to run, and the Kyoryugers found themselves in different clothing (more ruggish and bounty hunter looking), and supposedly powered down as well.

"What story is this!?" Merry asked.

"It's the year 3000!" Snapdirec called out as he donned a large black cloak and a silver mask to cover half of his face, summoning a bunch of mutated looking Paramonsters in the process. "Earth has been overrun by mutants!"

"Oh my," Inaba paled, "Not this one!"

"You know it?" Roxy asked.

"Shiro and I had a movie marathon the other day!" Inaba said as the others eyes widened. "One of them was a Time Travel movie...!"

"I-na-baaaaa!" Fam had that hurt expression again.

"At least we know what to call this one," Caleb said, and then pointed to the sky as the text wrote itself there with a familiar cry:

**_MIRAI SENTAI! TIME-FORCE: KYORYUGERS!_**

"STOP DOING THAT!" Rans-er-Snapdirec yelled. "MUTANT PARAMONSTERS!"

The Paramonsters leaped forwards.

"Everyone, let's power up again!" Roxy held up her left wrist, which now had a fancy silver device on it.

"RIGHT!" And then they all yelled: "KYORYU CHANGE!"

**_TIME FOR:** _**TIME FORCE!** _ **_**

In a flash- they were back in their Kyroyuger suits proper, although...they each had strange arrow shaped pieces of armor on them...that didn't really suit the color of the base suit underneath.

And so the Kyoryugers clashed with the Paramonsters.

* * *

Zenjirou was pulling Yumeji off while Lila tried to pull Eri off.

"Let me at her!" Yumeji yelled as he kicked at Candelira.

"Have you gone mad!? Why the hell are you attacking Eri-chan's mother for!?" Zenjirou asked.

"She's not my mother!" Eri snapped her teeth at Candelira as she got pulled off.

"How rude!" Candelira huffed.

"She's Candelira, from the Deboss army!" Zenjirou yelled. "She's the one you punched earlier, Mom!"

Lila gasped, "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you in that costume!"

Yumeji just sent a glare at his mother, "Seriously?!" He then glared at Candelira as she got up. "What did you do to them!?"

"People who get caught up in Snapdirec's Movie's get so caught up in the fact that they're filming a movie that they forget that it's reality!" Candelira said, wiping some blood away from her mouth.

"And let me guess," Eri scowled, "they give off so much joy that it doesn't matter?"

"Actually, the joy come back is trivial in comparison," Candelira said. "My main goal here was to cause you two as much trouble as I could! How could you, Luckyuro!? To your own mother!?"

"You're not my mom!" Eri growled, "She died years ago!"

"How cruel!" Candelira mock fainted. "Do you hear the words coming out of my daughters mouth!?"

"Don't you hear the words coming out of her mouth instead!?" Yumeji asked sharply of his parents.

Something had to be done...something...something...!

And then a Gabutyra made out of ethereal energy broke through the wall.

* * *

Moments earlier:

**_BEAST FIST SQUADRON! GEKI-YOURYUGERS!_**

**"BRAVE IN!"** The five of them struck their poses in outfits that instead looked like the outfits from a certain other Sentai series in their lack of belts.

"Oh no! I chose another Sentai team!" Snapdirec lamented.

 **"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"** They all held out their hands in positions of holding guns that were there but invisible.

Gold even slashed a bow staff instead of a sword.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

And then energy blasts in the shapes of their Voltasaurs leaped out and flew at Snapdirec, who quickly threw up an energy-made version of his scene board, that blocked the aura attacks and sent them flying up in random directions.

One of which that hit the building Candelira and the others were in...

But more importantly, Candelira.

"OH NO!" Snapdirec cried out, "I just made an accidental Versus flick! QUICK! GOTTA CHANGE IT!" he took a breath, and then yelled: **"ACTION!"**

* * *

The force of impact thankfully had thrown everyone across the room, but more importantly, had made Zenjirou and Lila let go of Yumeji and Eri.

"Damn, what was that!?" Candelira asked in surprise as the oxygen suddenly began being pulled out through the new hole in the wall.

* * *

Suddenly, the buildings were space ships, and the time seemed to have switched to night.

"Now what are we in!?" Gold asked, finding her and the others suddenly standing on hoverboards.

"Looks like a space themed show...!" Red remarked.

"Oh my!" Black lamented as bright yellow text began scralling across the sky.

**_ZYUDEN WARS! KYORYUGERS IN SPACE!_**

"DAMN IT!" Snapdirec cried out, "Now it's an 80's Movie!"

* * *

Yumeji and Eri broke away from the wall, and leaped at Candelira, suddenly pushing her out through the hole in the building and...

Straight outwards into space.

"WHAT!?" Candelira cried out, "NO GRAVITY!?"

"MERRY!" Yumeji yelled.

Blue looked up, and then saw the predicament. "YUMEJI! ERI!"

She quickly drew her Gaburevolver, and "BRAVE IN!"'d a certain expansion battery.

Meanwhile, Black did the same with a certain gravity inducing battery.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

**_EXPAAAAAAND!_**

**_SLOOOOOOOW!_**

Both shots slammed into Candelira, forcing her into her Deboss form and making her expand like a beach ball.

"EEEEEEEEE!" She squealed like Helium as the three of them suddenly shot down towards the ground.

**SPROING!**

When they hit it, Yumeji and Eri threw themselves off as Candelira bounced at Snapdirec.

"Oh CRA-!"

_**CLAP!** _

Suddenly, they all found themselves back in reality.

"Oh man..." Eri breathed, "I never want to do that again!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

The Nine Kyoryugers caught their Beast Batteries from where ever they had been thrown from.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Exploding Kyoryuzin's chest, the Nine Suited Kyoryugers gathered up into a group hug.

* * *

Cyan and Violet came running up to join the others then.

"Everyone!" Violet called out, "You're okay!"

"We would have gotten here a lot sooner, but something was making a Closed Space around the city and even Bragigas couldn't teleport us in," Cyan explained.

"Probably that guy over there," Red motioned at Snapdirec and Candelira as they picked themselves up.

"Here," Black handed Yumeji his Gaburevolver. "Better suit up."

"Yeah," Yumeji said as he took it back.

"Here you go!" Fam handed Eri over the silver revolver as well.

"Thanks," Eri nodded, and quickly attached it and the holder to her leg.

"Oh no you don't!" Snapdirec cried out as he pointed at Yumeji. "I won't let you morph!" And then he yelled: "ACTION!"

With a flash of light, the Kyoryugers all found themselves 'powered down' again, wearing gangster clothes, and having wildly different hairstyles...except for Yumeji and Eri who suddenly found themselves in school uniforms, and Merry...who was dressed up in her usual clothing.

"What's this one?!" Callie cried out as she looked over her suddenly rather flirty clothing.

"Oh no..." Yui paled as soon as she saw what clothing Caleb was wearing. "What are we doing in that new Delinquent Manga that just came out?!"

"Yuuuiiiii!" Fam cried, "Not you too!"

"Doesn't matter now!" Caleb said, "We've got nine of us here now!"

"So what!?" Candelira asked.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Caleb threw his arms out wide, then struck his usual poses. "THE FANGED HERO! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT HERO!" Inaba struck his usual poses, then blew a kiss. "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED HEROINE!" Merry struck her poses. "KYORYU BLUE! YUSHO!"

"THE-" Yumeji quickly unbuttoned his jacket, and hit his pose, "BLADED HERO! KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED HEROINE!" Roxy hit her poses, "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING HEROINE!" Fam did her usual motions- "KYORYU GOLD HAS ARRIVED!"

"THE CLASHING HEROINE!" Callie hit her poses, "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE OCEANIC HEROINE!" Yui did her poses, "KYORYU VIOLET!"

"THE PLUCKY HEROINE!" Eri threw in with the roll call as well, "I'm...er...Eri-chan?" She seemed confused as to what to say at the end there.

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" They all yelled.

 **"Voltasaur Gang!"** Caleb called out instead as the text wrote into the skies, **"KYORYUGERS!"**

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Fam snapped out.

"It's getting Wild...!" Caleb then mixed up his series with the one about Pirates, "LET'S MAKE IT FLASHY!"

And so they ran forwards.

"PARA-TRUENTS!" Snapdirec snapped his fingers, summoning a horde of Paramonsters in Truent Officer outfits.

While the others held off the Paramonsters- and did a quite flashy job of doing it too- Yumeji and Eri confronted Candelira and Snapdirec.

Eri brought out her violin bow and began swinging at Candelira, who blocked and dodged and did all sorts of things to evade taking damage.

Meanwhile, Yumeji swung fists and kicked feet at Snapdirec, who blocked each attack with his clip-board.

"You're really going off script, boy!" Snapdirec yelled as he drew a Tripod sword, and swung it at Yumeji.

Yumeji brought up his Gaburevolver and blocked, only to have the Debo Monster knock it straight out of his hands.

"Yumeji!" Eri cried out as the Revolver landed just near her, and she lost focus of her battle with Candelira in an attempt to retrieve it.

"Oh no you don't!" Candelira then grabbed Eri by the arm, keeping her from moving to help at all.

"Eri-!" Yumeji saw this...and naturally got knocked down with a left hook from Snapdirec.

"Hahah!" Snapdirec laughed. "You poor lovestruck fools! Why do you think we came up with this plan in the first place!?" He smashed his foot at Yumeji, who rolled to a side. "You guys pulled off an incredible stunt defeating Guardoma and then the Renegade with that song of yours," and then it happened again, but this time Snapdirec expected it, and dropped his foot in a different place, pinning Yumeji to the ground by the shoulder. "Let's see you try it when your harmonies are incapable of synchronizing because you couldn't fight!"

"Which one should we kill first?" Candelira asked.

"Hah! Which one indeed..." Snapdirec mused on it for a moment.

"Yumeji! Eri!" Callie cried out, and then got held back by a paramonster. "Lemme go! This is an emergency you creeps!"

"Emergency, huh...?" Snapdirec muttered.

"NO! Don't!" Candelira tried to warn him...

"I'VE GOT IT!" And then Snapdirec went to change the genera yet again. "I'll summon a Lightning Storm and shock you both to death! And then the-!"

The world shook suddenly, almost as if an earthquake had hit the city.

But it wasn't an earthquake.

It was Tobaspino roaring down the city streets towards them.

"WHAT?!" Snapdirec looked up in surprise- "KAIJU!?"

Giant Paramonsters sprung up to confront Tobaspino as the Story changed again.

**_EMERGENCY LIGHTNING RESCUE SQUADRON! KAIJU-FIGHTERS!_**

"BWOOOM!" Tobaspino roared, and leaped at one of the Giant Paramonsters, knocking it down and making the city shake with an impact.

The net result of those massive shakes had slid Yumeji's Gaburevolver across the ground towards Eri's feet.

And since Snapdirec was distracted... Eri glanced at Candelira, who was caught up in the surprise of the moment too...!

"YUMEJI!" She then kicked at the Gaburevolver, sending it flying through the air towards Yumeji!

"HUH!?" Candelira looked in surprise as Yumeji caught the revolver with his free arm, and then aimed straight up at Snapdirec's chest.

"You're FIRED!" And then Yumeji let loose a series of blasts that knocked Snapdirec over, and snapped them all out of the movie universe again.

"NO!" Candelira cried out as Snapdirec fell...

And then got a backwards kick from Eri for her troubles.

Candelira fell to the ground next to Snapdirec as Eri ran over to help Yumeji up.

"Are you okay?!" She asked.

"I'm fine," He said. "What about you?"

"I'm good..."

And then Tobaspino let out a roar and spun around, smashing the two giant Paramonsters to pieces.

"Huh!?" They both looked up in surprise as Tobaspino then spat out a golden beam of light that carried a 00 Battery down to Eri.

Eri caught it in surprise, then glanced down to the Gaburevolver at her side as it, too, glowed a bright golden color, and then shifted into the same color scheme as Torin's Giga Gaburevolver.

Eri pulled the gun out of the holster and looked at it. "Is this what I think it means?"

"I think so," Yumeji looked up at Tobaspino, who roared with a nod.

"Shall we slip into something a bit more comfortable, then?" Eri asked with a giggle.

"Let's..." Yumeji brought out a #4 and his Gaburevolver.

The two of them held out the batteries, and cried out: "BRAVE IN!"

Both batteries flipped over, and they opened the revolvers to slot the batteries in.

Candelira cried out with a "No! Not another one! Not Her!"

The revolvers chomped closed with a **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** and a **_GIGA GABURINCHO! TOBASPINO!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The duo yelled, and then spun the barrels on their revolvers.

The Samba beat and the Rock music poured out in a strangely clashing mix of melody. The dances the two did were equally different, and yet similar...

They spun around, and both aimed upwards with a "FIRE!"

Zakutor's energy blast shot out and swooped around, chomping down on Yumeji and transforming him into Kyoryu Green!

Tobaspino's energy blast shot out and swooped around, then chomped down on Eri and placing her in a modified version of the Deathryuger costume; with the red arms replaced with a light blue coloring, and the silver teeth on the inside of the golden sash turned yellow.

"Oh now who are you supposed to be!?" Snapdirec asked in frustration. "This wasn't in my script at all!"

"You can call me The Plucky Brave!" the girl said, "Kyoryu Navy!"

"Navy!?" Candelira then hung her head in defeat and said, "You're on your own, Snapdirec!" And then she absconded.

"What- What?!" Snapdirec looked around in surprise as he found himself alone. "Oh no...seriously!?"

Both of the freshly transformed Kyroyugers drew their Gaburicalibers, and then rushed forwards.

"DOUBLE BRAVE SLASH!"

Snapdirec was hit with the attack, and then stumbled forwards as they zipped past him.

**_GIGA GABURINCHO! TOBASPINO! TOBASPINO!_**

"ARMED ON!" Navy rolled her Giga Gaburevolver down her arm, and with a flash and a **_VERY MUCHO!_** , golden armor appeared on her arm, and a familiar boomerang sword appeared in hand. "Flute Buster!"

"Zaktor Slasher!" Green held up his weapon, and then he ran forwards to distract Snapdirec from what was about to happen.

 **_GABURINCHO! TOBASPINO!_** In went another 00 into the Flute Buster, and Navy shifted it from sword into boomerang mode. "FLUTE BUSTER!" She called out, getting into a familiar stance, "ZYUDEN SPIN!"

And the Boomerang was thrown.

Green dove to the side and Snapdirec was bashed repeatedly by the boomerang weapon, and it just didn't stop...!

"Viola Bow!" Navy drew out the familiar sword weapon, and then tossed her Gaburicaliber into the air. She then twirled around and gave a kick as it came down and sent it flying straight into Snapdirec's dented chest- impaling him through and through with it.

"T-This isn't in the script!" Snapdirec cried as Green and Navy came soaring at him.

"SUPERIOR RIPPING EDGE! ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

"MELODY RIPPING BOW! ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

Green slashed upwards to the right- Navy slashed upwards to the left- and then both of them spun around and delivered horizontal strikes that perfectly finished Snapdirec off.

"I feel like a broken record-!" Snapdirec lamented as he sparked and fell to his knees- "I guess this commentary's been left on the cutting room floor!"

And then he exploded.

The Kyoryugers all grouped up, and highfives began to be made all around.

"That makes eleven Kyoryugers now!" Red said. "Awesome!"

"Congrats!" Pink said with a double thumbs up.

"Thanks," Navy nodded shyly.

And then- inevitbly- Snapdirec grew giant.

"POST-CREDITS EPILOGUEEEE!" He yelled...

**_GIGA BURN!_**

And then got hit with flames from Bragigas.

* * *

"Everyone!" Silver called out from inside the Spirit Base, "Sorry I took so long but-"

* * *

"Closed Space, yeah," Green said, "we get it." He looked to Navy and said, "Let's end this movie."

"Right," Navy nodded, holding up the last 00 battery she had on her.

"BRAVE IN!" Ten Batteries were activated, and thrown up to summon their Voltasaurs.

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATIONS!"

* * *

"SUPER SNAPPING TRANSFORMATION!" Silver added.

* * *

**_GI-GAN-TO GIGANTO!_**

**_ZUON ON ON ON ON!_**

**_HA HA! SIM HA HA!_**

The Voltasaurs began transforming, and shifting around, and then...!

**_GIGANT BRAGIOH!_**

**_PLEZUOH!_**

**_RAIDENOH SAMBA!_**

**_SPINODAI-OH WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

**_KYORYUZIN KUNG FU! WAACHAA!_**

Five mechas stood on the battlefield.

"Four on one!?" Snapdirec cried foul. "GIANT PARAMONSTERS!" He snapped his fingers, and out came a new batch of giant Paramonsters, five in total.

* * *

"SPINODAI-OH WESTERN! BRAVE FINISH!" Black, Navy, and Green called out.

* * *

Spinodai-oh shot through and slashed apart one of the Paramonsters with a **_BWOM BWOM!_**

* * *

"PLEZUOH BRAVE FINISH!" Violet fired off her Gaburevolver.

* * *

**_ZUOOOOOOON!_**

Plezuoh shot one of the Giant Paramonsters through the chest with pinpoint accuracy.

* * *

"KYORYUZIN KUNG FU! BRAVE FINISH!" Red and Cyan yelled.

* * *

 **_KERTHUMP!_** The Ankydon hammer came down on another giant Paramonster, and then the Bunpachy ball sent it flying into the atmosphere.

* * *

 **"RAIDENOH SAMBA! BRAVE FINISH!"** Blue, Gold, and Pink roared.

* * *

With a roar of the drill and a surfing shield- they ran through another Paramonster.

* * *

"GIGANT BRAVE FINISH!" Silver slashed though the air...

* * *

And Bragioh finished off the last Giant Paramonster.

"Just who do you think you are, so casually beating my monsters!?" Snapdirec asked.

"I guess it's time we wake you up from this dream of yours," Navy said.

"We're..." Red let the narrative take over from here.

**_ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!_**

"Wait- what-!?" Snapdirec cried out in terror. "STOP DOING THAT!"

* * *

"Not a chance," Violet shook her head. "Caleb! Callie! EXPLODING KYORYUZIN!"

"RIGHT!" They nodded.

"Then we'll put a new spin on Gigant Spinodai-oh!" Navy said.

"Care to join us, Merry?" Green asked.

"Hell to the YES!" Blue laughed.

"GIGANT SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

"Let's use Raidenoh Dricera again!" Gold said.

"Great idea!" Pink nodded.

* * *

The Voltasaurs exploded apart, and began flying back together.

The simplest transformation was the detaching of Stegotchi, and the swapping of positions for Dricera on Raidenoh.

**_RAIDENOH DR-DRIIIILL!_**

* * *

"RAIDENOH DRICERA! READY!" Gold and Pink called out.

* * *

Plezuon attached onto Gabutyra, and then Bunpachy attached as the arm. The head attached and the face was revealed.

**_EXPLODING KYOOOORYUZIN!** _**GO-ON!** _ **_**

* * *

"EXPLODING KYORYUZIN! READY!" Cyan, Violet, and Red yelled.

* * *

**_GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI_OH!_**

With Stegotchi replacing Zakutor on the staff and Zakutor replacing Bunpachy, Ankydon attached in the usual place on Tobaspino as Parasagun connected to Bragigas' shoulder port ports, and then...

**_GIGANT SPINODAI-OH! SPIKOOOOM!_**

**_GIGANT GIGANT GIIIGANNT!** _**SPINO-DAI-OHHH!_** _

* * *

"GIGANT SPINODAI-OH: KENTROSPIKER MODE!" Black, Blue, Navy, Green, and Silver called out. "READY!"

* * *

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Snapdirec stepped back in surprise. "That's way too much!"

* * *

"EXPLODING STORM!" Violet called out.

* * *

Gabutyra spat out a burst of rockets that froze him in place.

* * *

"GIGANT CROWN!" Silver yelled.

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-oh swung the giant tail on its head at Snapdirec, who was flung backwards by the whipping effect.

* * *

"EXPLODING KYORYUZIN! EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

**_SAN! NI! ICHI!_**

* * *

"RAIDENOH DRICERA! BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

**_GIGA DRILL BUREIIIKAAAA!_**

* * *

"GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!" Blue lead the call- "KENTROSPIKER BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-oh heaved back, and then threw the Stegotchi tipped staff with a **_GIGA SPIKOOOOOOOM!_**

**_ZYUUUUOOOOOON!_**

Raidenoh Dricera leaped forwards onto the Kentrospiker staff and surfed it into the energy blast from Exploding Kyoryuzin, and was propelled forwards at speeds thought impossible.

Snapdirec's eyes widened as two giant sharp objects came hurling his way on a single trajectory.

Raidenoh Dricera then surfed its way through on the Kentrospiker staff on a Wave of Exploding energy.

"GRKKK!" he yelped out as he was pierced through.

The Kentrospiker staff ground to a halt on the city streets, and Snapdirec began sparking between the three mecha.

"I guess that's what I should have expected..." He lamented- "FROM AN EPILOGUE!"

And then he exploded.

* * *

"A Surfing Finish!" Red laughed, "Now that was Brave!"

"I'm just amazed we could control Exploding Kyoryuzin with just the three of us," Cyan said, massaging at her back.

"Our powers seem to keep growing and growing, don't they?" Violet asked.

* * *

"And to think we're still unlocking Bragigas' full power," Silver said with an amused tone. "I never would have thought to try this combination."

"Oh my," Black laughed. "I'm just glad we managed to throw that staff!"

Green nodded at Navy, who nodded back with a giggle.

* * *

"We did it!" Pink and Gold high-fived.

**NERV CONTROL CENTER_ _ _|**

Kaiyumi's eye twiched ever so slightly.

Shinji looked at her calmly, then asked, "You're upset they're coming up with combinations without you, aren't you?"

"No," Kaiyumi said calmly, even though her eye continued to twich. "I'm MAD that they threw a staff that's as big as a SKYSCRAPER across the city and used it like a SURFBOARD!" She ran her hands through her hair, and yelled, "GHAAAHH! Do you even know how much money it's going to cost to repair the street they landed in!?"

"I wonder how you'd know," Shinji said with a dry chuckle, "considering I'm the one that has to sign the checks."

"And then there's the damage to Bragigas' armor too...! So much plate steel we're going to have to flat out replace...!"

Shinji just let Kaiyumi rant, silently making deductions to NERV's expense account as she listed off all the things that would need to be repaired...

 _'I don't envy you, Dad. Not one bit at all,'_ Shinji thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a fishing tournament on Aincrad, several dimensions and timelines away.

One Gendo Ikari, former commander of NERV, sneezed suddenly, drawing the concerned looks of all the other fishing competetors next to him. Gendo was not known to sneeze during moments like these.

One Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto just chuckled silently, and recast his line.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we fell for that Monster's powers," Zenjirou sighed in defeat as he and Lila were walked out of the ruined building by Eri and Zenjirou.

"It's alright," Yumeji said, "I figured you two were under the control of the monster soon enough."

"And to think I actually appologized for punching her," Lila grit her teeth. "What a bitch!"

"Yeah, Candelira's like that," Eri said. "She's probably sulking right now."

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Candelira stormed into the room with a huff, droping an empty wattering can down on the ground before sitting up against her pillar.

"Candelira-chan?" Aigaron asked, "You okay?"

"No! Just another failed plan among many!" Candelira huffed.

"Well, it is almost Christmas!" Aigaron said. "Maybe we should take a break until after the new year?"

"Ah, you guys can take a break if you want," Endolf said as he marched into the room, "but I have other plans."

"Although," QuartzAstamon said, following Endolf in, "I think a break would be well deserved after seeing if Endolf's plan has either succeeded or failed. We must wait for our new ally to report back in."

"That Enter guy, right?" Candelira asked. "Where is he right now anyways?"

"Negotiating our usage of the Shadow Line between worlds," QuartzAstamon said. "To get the Enetron needed from his world to the next..."

"And that negotiation involves what?" Aigaron asked, scratching at his head. "I'd rather not get involved in someone else's war! That'd really sting!"

"Fear not, brother," Endolf said. "We made it clear to Enter that this was to be a one time only thing. Our revenge will be made, and the Kyoryugers and Go Busters will fall..."

**MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER WORLD...**

_"Enter knows better than to sign us up for a fight against anything else."_

Enter smiled as he and a figure in black clothing shook hands. "Then our deal is done, Emperor?"

"Exactly," the figure said with a nod. "Your enemies shall fall at the same time as our own..."

"Wonderful!" Enter said with a grin. "Your Queue problem will finally crash into a wall!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"AAHHH! It's another Renegade group! Stricteach and Sportingspirit are back!? And they want to school everyone! But what's this!? Yumeji's trying to replicate Torin's special finisher!? **BRAVE 40! SWAPAROUND! The Tornado of Confusion!** _Happy dreams!"_

* * *

"Protect your buddies!"

"Yeah!"

**HEROS FROM TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS!**

"NOW BOARDING...!"

**~ENTER A THIRD WORLD!~**

_PLEASE STAND BEHIND THE WHITELINE!_

**KYORYUGERS & GO-BUSTERS!**

**VS.**

**RESSHA SENTAI TO-Q-GER!**

****

__**"The Triple World Collision!"**

****

"We'll drive these Dinosaurs Extinct."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue, Hue, Hue... Oh Enter, must you make things so much more difficult? No, I suppose you don't care at all, do you?


	40. BRAVE 40!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the Long delay on this chapter. I lost my Kyoryuger footage source for what I'm pretty sure is the last time. Geeze. Right after I posted the last chapter too. So yeah, this episode took a bit longer to finish 'cause of that and other...distractions. Feh. Whatever! Work also has started on the Vs. Movie... I'm liking what I've go so far, and I'm hoping you all will enjoy it! The opening is very action packed! :D

**TSURUGI DOJO_ _ _|**

Yumeji and Torin were dueling, while the others watched on.

Gaburicaliber met Gaburicaliber, and then bounced off.

"Impressive swordsmanship, Yumeji!" Torin appraised.

"Thanks," Yumeji twirled his sword around. "But I've been practicing on something since you became Silver, Torin."

"Oh?" Torin chuckled. "And is that why you challenged me to a sparing match?"

"Something like that," Yumeji smiled.

"Oooh! Here it comes!" Eri clapped her hands.

Yumeji took a breath, and then slashed upwards to the right, then down from the left, then with a leap and a spin, he slashed horizontally before yelling: "TORINITY STRAZOR!"

The blue triangle suddenly shifted green as it launched forwards...

But while Torin raised his sword to block, he didn't need to...

Because the attack suddenly curved upwards and tore through the ceiling in an out of control manner.

"GAHH!" Zenjirou let out a pained squeal- "not the roof!" ...And then he fainted, much to Kaiyumi and Lila's annoyance, as they then had to pull him back up.

Yumeji grimaced. "It did it again...!"

Torin looked up at the new hole in the roof in surprise, then down at Yumeji as he asked, "You've been trying to replicate that attack?"

"You said you improvised it," Yumeji said. "So I wanted to make it something that I could work into my own technique..." He frowned. "But every time I try it, it always curves upwards violently before it explodes..." There was a distant -THUUM- from above, and Yumeji winced.

"I see..." Torin mused. "You might be putting too much of an upwards curve to the horizontal strike," he then shrugged. "But otherwise, I'm not sure what could be causing it... I've only ever tried it twice. It could be pure luck that I've gotten it to go straight ahead."

"Maybe..." Yumeji frowned. "But it's still something I want to fix. I thought I had a handle on it, but...apparently not."

"We'll work on it," Torin said with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building...

"Debo Stricteach!" The Teacher Monster took a step forwards out of the shadows.

"Debo Sportingspirit!" The Sports Monster joined him in the light.

"Debo Nightmare!" The...little sheep added to the group.

"After days of planning!" Stricteach said, "I've finally come up with a plan that will allow us to take out the Kyoryugers once and for all!"

"Our new Deboth Academy will definitely become the top school among all Monster Schools!" Sportingspirit said.

"I guess since I'm the kid of the group, that makes me your students?" Nightmare asked.

"Naturally!" Both of the taller monsters said.

"Aw man..."

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the first nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Eleven Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi and Shinji, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Quartzmon, Endolf, Candelira, and Aigaron standing across the room from Chaos and Dogold.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOMP!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven un-morphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 40! SWAPAROUND! The Tornado of Confusion!**

* * *

"I can't believe dad's making me fix the hole in the roof," Yumeji grumbled as he hammered a wooden plank into place.

"You DID break a hole in it," Fam remarked as she polished some random stain off of the Golden Zandar Thunder sword.

Yumeji looked up over at her and frowned, "Can't you at least help?"

"Nope! Too busy cleaning!" Fam said before breathing on the sword and then polishing it to a reflective shine. "Hehe" She grinned at herself in the reflection.

"Seriously, Fam, you're right here on the roof with me," Yumeji grumbled. "Can't you help out a little?"

Indeed she was, except where Yumeji was balanced on the sloping roof that had a hole punched in it, Fam was roosted carefully on Chibigordon's back, who in turn was perched on a chimney stack that rarely got any use except during snow storms.

"Goro!" Chibigordon chirped.

"Mehhh," Fam said as she continued to polish the sword's golden surfaces. "I think he's doing fine."

Yumeji sighed in defeat, and went to work on nailing the next board into place.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"So where DID you come up with the Torinity Strazor attack?" Roxy asked Torin.

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Torin admitted, "after I'd said I was on the third stage of my life, now as a Kyoryuger, I thought it fitting if I used an attack with three sword strikes."

"Interesting," Roxy mused...

Then a breeze blew past, and Torin's eyes widened. "Deboss! They're attacking in the city!"

"Let's get to work then," Caleb said, grabbing his Gaburevolver.

* * *

Eight Kyoryugers came running out into the city to confront the monsters causing trouble.

"Oh no..." Cyan groaned, "Not more revived monsters!"

"Stricteach!" Navy and Pink cried out in surprise.

"Nightmare and Sportingspirit too?" Black asked.

"Hahah!" Nightmare laughed, "That's right, Kyoryugers! We've come for our revenge!"

"And the Pride of our new school!" Stricteach said, slapping his Blastic Pointer into his left hand.

"The Deboth Academey!" Sportingspirit said the name so loudly that a fireworks stand went off behind him.

"Deboth Academy?" Silver asked.

"Another splinter group?" Navy asked.

"Show them how it's done, our student!" Stricteach said.

"Alright!" Nightmare stepped forwards, and cried out, "Deboth Students! ASSEMBLE!"

And then a group of Paramonsters in various school uniforms appeared.

"We even made a monster of our own!" Sportingspirit said as he approached Nightmare. He took out a water bottle, and then drenched the Paramonster in its contents, "We stole this liquid recipe from hell!" He explained as Nightmare began sparking, and then suddenly his hands transformed into U shaped magnets!

"And with it, you'll face your doom!" Stricteach said with a hearty laugh.

"Let's gooooo!" Nightmare roared, and ran forwards into battle with the Paramonsters.

Blades clashed and the Kyoryugers began to battle...

* * *

Yumeji and Fam looked up in surprise as their Mobuckles sounded off.

"Dad!" Yumeji called down into the Dojo, "Deboss is attacking!"

"FINE FINE!" Zenjirou called up, "Just don't forget to keep patching the roof when you get back!"

"Let's go," Fam said with a nod as she climbed off of Chibigordon, who then took off to the skies.

Then, the two of them leaped off of the roof and then onto Chibigordon's back as he swooped past under them.

* * *

"Now to use my secret weapons!" Nightmare called out as he pointed his two magnet arms at two random Kyoryugers...

Which just so happened to be Red and Pink.

"SWAPAROUND!" Nightmare's magnet hands suddenly flipped around, and then Red and Pink flinched and tensed up, then...

"Huh?!" Red cried out as he suddenly found himself rather confused. "Wait- What just happened!?" ...Confused to the point that his voice sounded exactly like Roxy's.

"What the-!?" Pink cried out, suddenly looking herself over in surprise as she talked...In Caleb's voice. "Why am I Pink!?"

Neither of them had long to think on it before they were swarmed with more Paramonsters.

"He switched their bodies!?" Violet asked in surprise.

"No way! That's just not fair at all!" Blue remarked...

"SWAPAROUND!"

And then they found themselves swapped about.

Much to everyone's confusion however, so did the Suit's design with regards to the skirts.

The two girls were so distracted by the sudden change that they were quickly overrun with Paramonsters as well and had to fight them off.

"Everyone! Don't let him lock onto you!" Silver ordered, then slashed away at a Paramonster. "Keep Moving!"

"Right!" Cyan said with a nod, and began bouncing around the battle field as well.

"HAHA! Look at them squirm!" Sportingspirit laughed. "It's nice to see them so disjointed!"

"Oh My!" Black remarked as he shot away at some Paramonsters. "This isn't going well at all!"

"You're telling me!" Navy remarked before she suddenly got sent flying from a Paramonster kick.

Unfortunately, she flew straight into Black.

"And Another SWAPAROUND!" Nightmare then swapped them around as well.

"What-!?" Black...well, Eri, going by the voice... clutched at his...her?...head from the sudden change in perspective.

"Oh my...!" Navy said in Inaba's voice. "This isn't good at all!"

"GORO!" There was a burst of lightning from above, suddenly shocking the "Deboth Academy" and forcing them all back for a moment as Chibigordon let off his passengers and **_TWISTAROUND!_** shifted into MiniRaidenoh!

"What the-" Fam stared on, "Nightmare, Stricteach, and Sportingspirit!?"

"They've teamed up?" Yumeji asked.

"DON'T STAND STILL!" Cyan yeled.

Alas...

"SWAPAROUND!"

The warning came too late. Fam and Yumeji were swapped and suddenly found each other staring out of the other's eyes.

"Huh?" Fam...Or rather, Yumeji, blinked in surprise. "Did he shrink me...?"

"Uh..." Yumeji...or rather, Fam, gulped. "Yumeji?"

Yumeji looked around, and then looked up in surprise as he looked at his own face. "EEEHH!?"

"He switched our minds!" Fam deduced instantly.

"HAHAHA!" Stricteach laughed- "What luck! We got them without their suits on!"

"Doesn't matter," Yumeji said, "we'll have to change anyways!"

"Right," Fam nodded, and then...

They both realized they had the wrong batteries and changers.

"GORO~N!" ChibiRaidenoh ran into battle to attack and hold off the Paramonsters so Yumeji and Fam could swap those necessary items.

Yumeji handed Fam back the Gaburichanger and the Pteragordon batteries, and Fam handed Yumeji back his Gaburevolver and Zakutor batteries.

"BRAVE IN!" They activated the batteries, and inserted them into their changers.

 **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** It was weird to see Fam's body holding a Gaburevolver.

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** Just as it was equally weird to see Yumeji's body wearing the Gaburichanger.

"KYORYU CHANGE!"

The music played out, and Stricteach took note as the two of them danced the others dance.

"Hey- did they switch changers?!"

"FIRE!" The energy blasts fired out and circled around before coming down on them.

With a Chomp...a Male Kyoryu Gold and a Female Kyoryu Green stood on the field of battle.

"The Bladed Hero...ine!" Green said awkwardly, then striking hir pose with the usual call, "Kyoryu Green!"

"The Thundering Heroi-er-HERO!" Gold also stumbled through the roll call, but managed the poses fine. "Kyoryu Gold, Has arrived!"

"Wo-woah-wo-woah!" Sportingspirit cried out, "They flipped genders!"

"Let's get wild," Green said, drawing their Gaburicaliber.

"Indeed!" Gold nodded, drawing Zandar Thunder.

"HRRAAAAHHHH!" They ran forwards into battle.

With ease, they slashed through the Paramonsters and began working their way towards the three Deboth monsters...!

"Of course!" Torin snapped his fingers. "Their fighting styles are similar enough that they could swap powers easily!"

"Oh no!" Stricteach cried out as the Paramonsters were quickly beaten back. "I didn't expect this! Retreat! QUICKLY!"

"What-!?" Nightmare asked. "But what about-!?"

"Call it a strategic retreat!" Sportingspirit yelled as the last of the Paramonsters were defeated, and he brought Nightmare and Stricteach into a teleport.

"Damn it...!" Cyan growled. "They would have had to do that, wouldn't they?"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"Whyyyy?" Caleb, in Roxy's body, complained as Roxy, in his body, tied him to a pillar.

"So you don't go doing anything inappropriate!" Roxy remarked hostilely.

Merry, in Yui's body, snickered. "Haha, like Caliber would do anything like that!"

Yui, in Merry's body, sighed, and put a hand on Caleb's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "It'll be fine. Once we figure out how to change back, we'll untie you."

"Or a fight starts," Torin mused, "Whichever comes first."

"So what about this new faction?" Roxy asked. "We've got three Debo Monsters back at once now... How do we fight that?"

"We'll sort that out later," Torin said, "once we figure out how to undo the swapping effect, we should be able to handle them just fine."

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

"Careful, careful...!" Inaba, in Eri's body, winced as Eri herself, in Inaba's body, applied a bandage to a small gash on her body's left arm. "Ow, that stings...!"

"Geeze, do you have a lowered pain tolerance or what?" Eri grumbled. "I've gotten cuts worse than that fighting you guys!"

Yumeji, in Fam's body, glanced around as Callie attached a suction cup with wires sticking out of it to his/her head, while Kaiyumi did the same for Fam in his body, "So...What exactly do you think they did?"

"It's possible there's some trick to it," Kaiyumi reasoned, "brain mapping, for example, could rewrite an entire person's memory onto someone else...but that would take a lot longer than the instant results we saw..."

"I think it's a projection effect," Callie said, musing for a moment, "you haven't really swapped bodies, per say, but your minds are simply transmitting data back and forth between the two different bodies, sort of like a screen share on a Web Call."

"Which might explain the heightened feelings of pain you were feeling, Inaba," Kaiyumi said with a nod.

"How does that explain any of it?" Eri asked. "Our voices got swapped too!"

"Our matching planet in orbit _**is**_ a Digital World," Kaiyumi reminded. "Them doing something of a Digital nature with the magnets isn't unthinkable."

"Catch," Callie tossed Yumeji a soft-ball, who fumbled in catching it.

"Slow reaction time," Kaiyumi noted. "High Latency because of a two way transfer?"

"That or Conflicting Signals," Callie said.

"So what do we do, then?" Fam asked. "How do we undo this?"

"Probably," Callie guessed, "We just break the magnets, or kill Nightmare. Either action should undo what he's done."

"But if they don't attack, we can't kill them," Inaba said.

"Right, but in the mean time," Kaiyumi said, "we'll run a few tests on everyone and see if we can find a different way to undo this."

"Take your time," Yumeji said, "the longer it takes, the longer it'll be before I have to go back to working on the roof..."

Eri giggled and Fam froze.

"Oh no," Fam said quietly. "I just realized I'm going to have to help you with that now, aren't I?"

"Dad isn't going to care if our minds got swapped one bit," Yumeji said in a jokingly serious tone.

"Oh My," Inaba, Eri, Callie, and Kaiyumi all said simultaneously.

**THE "DEBOTH ACADEMY"_ _ _|**

"So they can switch powers when we switch their minds," Stricteach said, then shook his hand in a 'no way' manner. "It doesn't matter!" He began pacing the room, "Next time we will swap their minds to the point that they won't know what hit them!"

"We need to be careful though," Sportingspirit warned. "We didn't get Silver or Cyan."

"Aw who cares about them!" Nightmare asked, waving his magnet hands around. "I wanna see them squirm!"

"Silver is a Deboss monster from another world," Sportingspirit said. "And Cyan...she was instrumental to my downfall. We can't let either of them go free!"

"I have plans for Silver," Stricteach said, "so consider him taken care of already..."

"I wouldn't ever say that given the thrashing they gave me and my team..." Sportingspirit grumbled.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Eri and Inaba were now being tested, which meant Fam and Yumeji could go free.

And so, they returned to the Tsurugi Dojo to work on the hole in the roof...

After about half an hour of work, however...

"Geeze, this hammering is hard on my wrist," Fam grumbled, flexing her right hand a bit.

"Hm? Really?" Yumeji asked, "I hadn't noticed. Maybe it's that pain difference thing Callie was talking about."

"It sorta feels like one of us strained something, honestly," Fam said as she massaged her right hand with her left elbow, then an idea struck her and she asked: "How long were you practicing Torin's special attack for?"

"Hm..." Yumeji thought on it for a bit, "Since about the day after that fight, I think?"

"So about a week, then?" Fam frowned slightly, then said, "Maybe that's why the attack keeps going wide?"

"Huh?" Yumeji asked.

"Maybe the reason the Strazor keeps flying upwards is there's something off in your wrist," Fam suggested. "It might be throwing the whole thing upwards if you strained it somehow."

"I hadn't thought about that," Yumeji said as he looked at the right hand he was using currently, Fam's. With a slight thought, he clenched his hand into a fist and then released. "I think you might be right..."

And then their Mobuckles sounded off.

* * *

"Everyone," Callie said into the broadcast to everyone, "Deboth Academy spotted in a canyon, I think they're waiting for us. I'm sending coordinates now," she then turned to Kaiyumi. "Professor, I want you to monitor my helmet vitals, if I get switched record as much data as you can!"

"Sounds like a plan," Kaiyumi said with a nod.

* * *

The Kyoryugers approached the Deboth Academy forces who were, indeed, waiting for them.

"About time you showed up!" Nightmare complained. "I thought you were never going to show up!"

"Sorry, but we just had to figure out what we were going to wear first," Roxy said with a flirty wink that looked out of place on Caleb's face.

"Let's change, everyone!" Caleb called out, leading the roll call with Roxy's body.

Everyone held out their proper batteries and "BRAVE IN!"

And then with a ten-fold chorus of **_GABURINCHO!_** (with two **_GIGA_** s prefixing it), the batteries were slotted in and the revolvers activated with a resounding cry of eleven "KYORYU CHANGE!"s.

Everyone did their dances...!

Nightmare readied himself.

"Wait for the right opportunity," Stricteach advised.

"FIRE!"

Ten shots went up and circled down with a CHOMP!

And then, a Female Kyoryu Red cried out "HEAR OUR ROAR!" in a male voice.

"Wait for it!" Sportingspirit held Nightmare back.

"THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!" Red in Pinks body called out.

"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE!" Black in Navys Body roll called. "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED BRAVE!" A regular looking Blue using Violets body called out. "KYORYU BLUE! HUPSIE!"

"THE BLADED BRAVE!" Green in Golds body shouted out. "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED BRAVE!" Pink in Reds body called out, "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE!" Gold in Greens body called out, "KYORYU GOLD!"

"THE STEELY BRAVE!" Cyan called out, "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE SEAFAIRING BRAVE!" Violet in Blues body roll called, "KYORYU VIOLET!"

"THE RADIANT BRAVE!" Silver posed, then snapped his fingers, "KYORYU SILVER!"

"THE PLUCKY BRAVE!" Navy in Blacks body roll called, "KYORYU NAVY!"

 _ **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**_ The ten of them roll-called, "ZYUDEN SENTAI! _**KYORYUGER!"**_

"BZZZT!" Stricteach yelled- "INCORRECT!"

"SWAPAROUND!" And then Nightmare swapped their minds around so many times in a single second that they all just sort of stumbled around for a moment...

And when they regained their wits about them, everyone noticed that the male Kyoryu Pink now had a skirt.

"Aw COME ON!" Merry complained from within said Kyoryu Pink suit. "Am I just flipping some kind of switch or something!?"

"Oh my!" Inaba said from within Kyoryu Cyan's suit. "Who's where now?"

"I think I'm in Merry's...?" Eri spoke up from within the Violet suit.

"TIMES UP!" Sportingspirit yelled, summoning a squad of Paramonsters- "DISTRACT THEM!"

The Paramonsters ran into the Kyoryugers and began distracting them with a fight sequence.

"I'm back in my body!" Yui cheered as she kicked a Paramonster away, "Even though I'm still in the wrong suit!" Atleast we got to see the Kyoryu Blue suit with a skirt again.

"Ah! No That's not what I wanted!" Nightmare yelled, and then targeted whoever was in the female Red suit and swapped them with Yui.

"Oh Come On!" Fam yelled as she suddenly was in the Blue suit and ducking and attack that wasn't coming.

"GAH!" Yui-in-Red then got flung backwards into Caleb, from the attack that Fam would have dodged, who had been placed in Inaba's body, which was wearing the Kyoryu Navy suit.

"This is getting out of hand!" Caleb grumbled as he caught Yui.

"Am I in Torin's body?" Yumeji asked from within the Silver suit.

"I think so!" Torin's voice called out from the Kyoryu Gold suit- "And I landed in yours!"

"This is so STUPID!" Callie cried out from Fam's body in the Kyoryu Green suit- blocking and kicking away Paramonsters. "Professor, Please tell me you're getting data on this!"

* * *

"I am, and it's really confusing data, but I'm getting it nonetheless!" Kaiyumi grumbled as she looked over the raw data flowing in on the screens.

* * *

"SWAP POWERS!" Caleb ordered from two different boddies as he was swapped between them.

"RIGHT!"

"SWAP! SWAP!" Nightmare yelled as he began another shuffling round...

And then all 10 batteries were ejected and thrown into the air- then they fell down and landed in a random changer. Mixed cries of **_GIGA GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** and **_GABURINCHO! TOBASPINO!_** (to just give an example) echoed out, and then...

"KYORYU CHANGE! FIRE!"

All of the Kyoryugers then fired randomly into the Paramonster horde.

As the smoke from the Paramonster explosions cleared, various Kyoryugers stood there...all completely mixed up.

"The-! Er..." Roxy began from a male body wearing a Kyoryu Cyan suit- "Steely Brave! Kyoryu Cyan?"

"The Radiant-!" Torin then stopped upon realizing he was in a male Kyoryu Red suit. "Fanged Brave!" He corrected. "Kyoryu Red!"

"I can't tell who's who anymore!" Sporting spirit cried out.

"The Hotshot Brave!" It was Yui calling out in a female Kyoryu Black suit, although the present body was a bit thicker in the waist than her original body, and thus clearly not hers. "Kyoryu Black!"

"The Plucky Brave!" Caleb had to call out from a female Kyoryu Navy suit, although on a body that he was pretty sure was Yui's. "Kyoryu Navy!"

"Stop roll calling!" Stricteach yelled- "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IN TORIN'S BODY!?"

"You're asking like WE Know!?" Eri said in a female Kyoryu Silver suit.

"Damn it!" Stricteach yelled- "This doesn't work at all!"

* * *

"I think I've got it!" Kaiyumi called out, "Callie, where-ever you are, use the Kentrospiker on Nightmare!"

* * *

"Kentrospiker everyone!" Callie repeated the information from somewhere among the Kyoryugers.

"Got it!" Fam called out from a Kyoryu Green suit on a guy's body, holding up the Zakutor Slasher.

"RIGHT!" Out came the Kentrospiker weapons from everyone else.

"SWAP SWAP SWAAAAAAAP!" Nightmare began another round of swapping...!

"HAAAH!" The Kentrospiker pieces flew into the air...Along with eleven batteries.

**"KYORYU CHANGE!"**

**_KENTROSPIKER!_**

When the weapon landed in Kyoryu Red's hands...it was in a female form, with Callie's voice behind it, "Well whoever's body this is, I don't know!" She then ran at the Kyoryugers who were wearing Blue, Green, Black, and Pink, and, regardless of who was in the suits, leaped into their held hands and up into the air to throw the Kentrospiker.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SPIKOOOOM!_**

Nightmare's eyes widened in horror- "OH NO!" he raised his magnet arms to block.

Stricteach and Sportingspirit made no moves to interfeer- and the poor thing was sent flying from the explosion...!

When he landed- the magnet arms fell apart off of his arms.

"Owowow...!" Nightmare cried as he got up, sparking, "Guess this daydream o' mine has ended...! BACK TO HELL WITH ME!"

He exploded.

The Kyoryugers all looked around, and nothing had changed.

"We're all still stuck in each others bodies!" Fam cried out from Kyoryu Violet's male body.

"I seriously wonder what is it with me in particular," Merry asked as she lifted up the skirt on a male body of the Kyoryu Blue suit, "that makes skirts not want to appear on the suits right?"

"HAHA! You'll never get your bodies back now!" Stricteach yelled- "You blew up the magnets! Now he can't undo the swapping!"

"You're STUCK!" Sportingpsirit laughed.

And then Yumeji in a male Kyoryu Silver suit leaped forwards and grabbed the Kentrospiker from where it lay on the ground, then roared: "TORINITY STRAZOR!"

Everyone watched as he slashed upwards, then downwards, and with a leap and a spin, created a horizontal slash that made a spinning triangle of energy that flew forwards and crashed into Stricteach- breaking his blackboard face and making him explode on the spot- sending Sportingspirt flying away.

He hit the dirt and rolled to a stop...And when he looked up he saw the ten batteries flying upwards again with a cry of "KYORYU CHANGE!"

This time, the proper voices lined up with the usual suit colors, even if the bodies were still off.

"You were right, Fam," Green said as he hefted the Kentrospiker up, "it's all about the wrist for sure."

"Thought so," Gold said with a nod.

"Wow!" Pink cheered, clapping her hands. "That was amazing, Yumeji!"

"I didn't think that fluid of an attack pattern could be used with the Kentrospiker!" Silver applauded.

"It helps when I'm using Inaba's muscles," Green admitted.

"You're welcome!" Black said, placing his hands on his...well, her hips. (He was still in the wrong gendered body).

"I won't let this acadamy flunk out!" Sportingspirit yelled as he dumped some refreshing water over his head- growing to a giant height, and then dousing the bodies of Nightmare and Stricteach- making them grow as well.

"Guess we've got no choice then," Cyan said with a shake of her head. "To The Voltasaurs!" She pointed to the air with an Ankydon battery.

"BRAVE IN!" ten voices cried out, and then with a massive cry of **_GABURINCHO!_** ...!

The Voltasaurs were summoned and combined.

* * *

**_KYOOORYUZIN SAMBA!_**

"Kyoryuzin Samba!" A male Red, a female Pink, and a female Blue (though taller than usual) all called out. "READY!"

* * *

**_RAIDENOH WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

"RAIDENOH WESTERN!" the female Black, male Gold, and a male Green called out.

* * *

**_PLEZUOH!_**

"PLEZUOH READY!" A female Violet called out.

* * *

**_SPINODAIOH KUNG FU! WAACHAAA!_**

"SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU! READY!" the female Cyan, female Navy, and male Silver called out.

* * *

The four Voltasaurs began a march forwards...!

"There are so many of them...!" Stricteach said in terror.

"uh oh...!" Nightmare cried out- "I have Nightmares about this moment!"

"What are you waiting for!?' Stricteach asked, "SWAP THEM!"

"I don't have the magnets!" Nightmare yelled in a panic as he showed his magnetless hands.

"...What was I thinking?! This isn't even all of them!" Sportingspirit grabbed at his head and shook it in sorrow.

_**"ALL VOLTASAURS! BRAVE FINISH!"** _

The following fight could barely be called that.

It was basically a giant explosion.

"I AM AN IDIOT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sportingspirit then broke into laughter as all three of them exploded for the fourth time...

Basically.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Through some miracle of fate, Callie had wound up back in her original body through all the swapping...

The others couldn't say the same, and seemed to be stuck in someone elses body.

"Well," Callie said with a grin at her soon-to-be test subjects, "I'm going to have a lot of fun figuring this all out!"

"Oh My!" Kaiyumi giggled as the Kyoryugers all got shocked expressions on their faces.

Especially Caleb, who had wound up in Torin's body.

That was especially amusing.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Enter strolled in casually, humming a merry tune.

"Enter," Endolf greeted, "I take it you have good news?"

"Exactly that!" Enter gave a small bow, "After the new-years, the Shadow Line has agreed to let us borrow their lines for a day!"

"Only after the new year!?" QuartzAstamon asked.

"Yes, actually, it seems they're quite busy trying to set up a new train station, but some...ah... Rangers, are giving them problems," Enter admitted.

"Rangers..." Endolf nursed a headache, "and let me guess, you agreed our services in helping to get rid of them?"

"Only if they can't do such by the new year!" Enter said with a smile, "And really, would we want to risk interlopers interfeering with our task? Best just to plan to include them as a known variable anyways...!"

"While I don't like this," QuartzAstamon said, "it's understandable...What is this team's name?"

"They're called "To Queue Rangers" or something like that," Enter quoted the name absentmindedly. "Apparently they're a train themed group!"

"Trains..." Endolf growled, "It's giving me a headache just thinking about it."

"Well then," QuartzAstamon said, "let's deal with that by launching our Christamas Invasion!"

"Oooh, is it almost Christmas time?" Enter asked with glee. "What's the plan?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! The Kyoryugers are all back to normal now and that's gotta be the BEST PRESENT EVER! Wait-what? Why are all the good presents being replaced by bad ones!? ENDOLF! **BRAVE 41! GABU-GRINCH-O! The Deboss who stole Christmass!** _Waahh! I want my mommy!_ "

* * *


	41. BRAVES 41+42!

"Remember!" Kyoryu Red said, "Don't try anything you're about to see with a real Sword, Gun, Motorcycle, or Giant Robot!"

"Leave the Monster fighting to the Experts!" Kyoryu Cyan held up her Gaburevolver, "Our gadgets are Yellow and Black for a reason!"

* * *

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"Alright!" Callie said as she brought out a Beast Battery and her Gaburevolver. "BRAVE IN!" The plain white and silver battery's screen flashed as it flipped over, revealing a set of two curved arrows in the shape of a circle.

The swapped Kyoryugers all stared on in awe and hope...

Callie slotted the battery into the top slot and closed the mouth. **_GABURINCHO! SWAAAAPAROUND!_**

She spun the barrel with a **_VAMOLA MUCHO!_** and then grinned, "Volunteers?"

Yumeji and Inaba took a step forwards.

"Might as well try to get me into my body first," Inaba said, "and if it works, I'll buy you lunch for the rest of the year!"

"Hm..." Callie mused, "considering that it's almost Christmas, I think I'll take you up on that offer!" She then grinned as she fired off the Gaburevolver twice, once at Yumeji in Inaba's body, and once Inaba in Roxy's body...

**_SWAP-A-SWAAAAP!_**

And with a flash of light- both of then tensed up, and then relaxed.

Inaba's eyes opened, and he sighed in relief, "Finally! I'm me again!"

"Well, atleast we know it works," Yumeji said, "so how are we going to go about this?"

"Well," Callie continued to grin, "I was just going to shoot you all until it got sorted out!"

"Oh my," Inaba said as he quickly got out of the line of fire, moving to the teleport pad, "well, then, I'm going to go get us all something to eat after everyone's swapped back."

And so, as Callie began firing off more **_SWAP-A-SWAP!_** shots, Inaba teleported out of the Spirit Base to a teleport pad just outside of a restaurant.

However, as he rounded the corner to move to the entrance, he stopped as he saw Dogold standing across the street in the alley across from him.

"Oh my," Inaba sighed, especially when Dogold waved him over.

* * *

They teleported back into the Spirit Base just as Callie finished swapping Fam and Caleb around with a final shot.

"And that's everyone!" Callie grinned.

"D-Dogold!" Fam cried out in surprise, when she noticed Dogold standing there next to Inaba. She glared at him, "Why'd you let him back in?"

"Sorry for intruding," Dogold said, "but I got a favor to ask." He chuckled flatly, "Funnily enough, you just made something that swaps minds around...which works pretty well in my favor."

"What kind of favor?" Eri asked.

"Well," Dogold moved over to take a seat at the table and began talking, "See, thing is, this Cambeastian body is wearing out. And Quite frankly, I'm tired of that happening." He then looked around and said, "So, since I can't think of any other way for you guys to have gotten the Voltasaurs, I'm pretty sure you guys have cloning technology. Right?"

"So what if we do?" Callie asked.

"I want you guys to clone me a human body," Dogold answered.

"HAAAH!?" everyone except Inaba and Torin cried out in surprise.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as afterimages of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Quartzmon, Endolf, Candelira, and Aigaron standing across the room from Chaos and Dogold.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 41! GABU-GRINCH-O! The Deboss who stole Christmas!**

* * *

Fam was positive that Commander Shinji and Professor Kaiyumi would decline Dogold's request.

"Cloning a human body?" Kaiyumi actually seemed giddy at the thought, "After the refinement we went though for the Voltasaurs, that might actually be a challenge!"

"I'll approve it on the single condition that we get to examine your armor structure in the meantime," Shinji said. "Living armor that isn't Digital is something unique that we should study before removing the living spirit from it."

So much for that idea.

Of course, Fam was pretty sure that nothing could be worse than this...

* * *

The days leading up to Christmas Eve stacked atop each other quickly in a haze that was almost too quick to understand.

Fam had, despite her misgivings about the whole 'cloning a body' thing, volunteered her D.N.A. for Dogold's new body.

The days continued on and on, and progress on making a new body marched on just as quickly...And finally Christmas Eve was soon upon them all.

"Where did the year go?" Fam asked as she and Merry looked up at the giant Christmas tree that had been erected in the Mall's main square.

"Mainly into fighting Deboss, and doing all sorts of things," Merry said, sipping at a soda.

"But seriously, the last few days feel like they didn't even happen..." Fam frowned.

"'Tis what happens when you're busy doing things over a dramatic music montage...followed immediately by a fate-tempting comment such as 'what could possibly go wrong?'" Merry remarked, and then giggled at Fam's confused expression. "I'm just messin' with ya!"

Fam just struggled for words for a few moments, and then, there was a mighty flash of red light from all over the city, but especially from the GIANT Christmas tree as a lot of shiny white orbs shot together and fused into a single, giant form in the center of the city...

It was the monster form of Deboss!

"You know I place full blame on you for this, right?" Fam asked flatly to Merry, who was staring up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth at the Giant Tree that had vanished.

"Er..." Merry closed her mouth and smiled apologetically, "Sorry?"

* * *

**_EXPLODING** _**KYOOOORYUZIN!** _ **GO-ON!_**

The Giant Mecha was formed up in an instant, and was confronting the Giant Deboss that was confusedly marching through the city streets.

* * *

"He doesn't seem to be attacking anything," Violet remarked. "Should we even attack?"

"For all we know this is a ruse to lure us into a false sense of security," Silver grumbled. "We should keep on our toes."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Red drew his Gaburevovler and spun the barrel.

* * *

The Samba beat that poured out...had no effect on the wadling Deboss, who instead _yawned_ tiredly upon hearing it.

* * *

"Huh?" Cyan tilted her head to the side.

"That didn't do anything at all," Pink said to Red.

"Guys," Black pointed down at the city streets below suddenly, "Look!"

* * *

"No No No!" It was a Christmas Tree themed Debo Monster who was yelling up at the giant Deboss. "DON'T YOU STAND THERE LIKE THAT! ATTACK! ATTACK ALREADY!"

The Giant Deboss just ploped it's giant rear end down in the middle of a large intersection and waved its arms in an infantile manner.

"GYAAAAHHAAA!" The Chirstmas Monster put his hands to his head, right up next to the "1" printed in gold on his chimney forehead. "I am Debo Gabu-grincho, your creator, and you will listen to ME! You're not supposed to act like a _**LITTLE KID!**_ "

* * *

"Uhh..." Blue remarked, "Is this guy for real?"

"Looks like," Gold said with a slow nod.

* * *

"GET UP AND FIGHT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" "Gabu-grincho" yelled, then pointing at Exploding Kyoryuzin, "LOOK! THERE THEY ARE! GO FIGHT THEM!"

The Kid-like Deboss looked up at Exploding Kyoryuzin, then down at his 'creator' and shrugged.

* * *

Green and Navy did identical face-to-palm motions- Cyan lost her balance and fell face-first onto her podium- Violet, Silver and Red, all just sort of stumbled backwards- and everyone else let out surprised "HUH!?"s.

* * *

"NO NO NO! Don't you Shrug at me!" Gabu-grincho yelled. "YOU-YOU-!" He paused, then thought about it for a moment... "AH!" Then he clapped his hands and yelled: "YOU DON'T WANT SOMEONE ELSE TO OPEN YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT, DO YOU!?"

At that, the giant Deboss suddenly got to its feet and let out a happy, shrill cry as it begun to run down the streets at Exploding Kyoryuzin, arms flailing wide and smashing into buildings as it went.

* * *

"Everyone! Exploding Voltasaur Storm!" Red ordered.

"RIGHT!" The others agreed.

* * *

"EXPLODING VOLTASAUR STORM!"

Gabutyra spat out a burst of energy at the giant Deboss- which didn't slow him down in the least.

* * *

"Uh oh-!" Violet gulped.

* * *

And then the Giant Deboss leaped at Exploding Kyoryuzin, and then landed with a giant hug and a lot of happy cries of delight.

"YES YES!" Gabu-grincho cried out, "TEAR THEM TO PIECES!"

But...

Much to everyone's surprise, the Giant Deboss didn't do much beyond hugging Exploding Kyoryuzin into one position.

* * *

"Oh My!" Black lamented, "This guy's just one giant kid, isn't he?"

"He's just sort of..." Navy shrugged, "hugging us?"

"He thinks we're his Christmas present," Pink said with a sad tone. "I don't think I have the heart to kill him!"

"If we don't do something soon, though, we're going to get squeezed like a banana...!" Cyan grumbled.

* * *

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gabu-grincho cried out, stomping his feet on the ground in frustration. "DAMN IT! Why do I always get the difficult ones!?" He then brought out a water bottle and doused himself with the contents- growing to giant size in a matter of moments.

"FINE THEN!" He roared, drawing out a large Christmas-Tree designed spear, "Just hold them still!"

And then he began to run at full speed.

* * *

"He's charging us...!" Violet cried out in terror.

* * *

**_GIGA SLOOOOOW!_**

And then Gabu-Grincho slowed to a halt.

 _"Naaaaaannnnniiiiiiiiiii?!"_ he whined in slow surprise.

**_GIGANT BRAGIOH!_**

Suddenly, a familiar staff swung in from the side and smashed into Gabu-grincho, throwing him backwards and flying into the ground.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Kyoryu Grey called out from inside the Spirit Base. "I missed my train!"

* * *

"You don't take the train!" Cyan laughed, "Whatever!" She turned to Navy, Silver, Black and Green, "Everyone! Gigant Spinodai-oh!"

"Right!" Those Kyoryugers Nodded- and then they all cried out: "GIGANT SNAPTOGETHER COMBINATION!"

* * *

**_GI-GAN-TO SPIN-DAI-OH! GI-GAN-TO SPIN-DAI-OH!_**

Tobaspino, Bunpachy, and Ankydon shifted into the usual formation, leaving Exploding Kyoryuzin one arm short, and then attached to Bragigas and, soon after, Zakutor and Parasagun attached.

**_GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!_**

**_GIGANT GIGANT GIIIGAAANT SPINODAI-OOOOH!_**

Gigant Spinodai-oh marched forwards towards Gabu-grincho, who was just getting to his feet.

"Aw crap, I forgot about that...!" He then brought up his Christmas spear and ran forwards. "HRAAAAAH!"

* * *

"ZAKUTOR SLASHER!" Green cried out, slashing downwards.

* * *

Gigant Sponodai-oh pushed their staff forwards and deflected Gabu-grincho's spear, hitting him in the chest with an "OOF!"

He fell backwards onto his butt, and then rolled onto his back, groaning from the attack.

* * *

"PARASA-SHOT!" Black fired off.

* * *

And then the shoulder mounted Parasagun blasted Gabu-grincho and peppered him with fire.

With a yelp, he quickly dove behind a building for cover until he could get onto his feet and leap out a moment later...!

* * *

"GIGANT CROWN!" Silver slashed.

* * *

And then the giant tail swooshed across his chest, knocking Gabu-grincho back yet again.

* * *

"TWISTAROUND!" Cyan and Grey cried out.

* * *

Then in a surprising twist- Ankydon and Bunpachy detached- as did Zakutor and Parasagun.

In a sudden switch of positions- Spinodai-oh had the Western armaments while Bunpachy attached to the shoulder, and Ankydon to the staff.

**_GIGANT SPINODAI-OH! PERA-PERAAAA!_**

* * *

"GIGANT SPINODAI-OH! TUPPERANDA MODE!" They cried out.

* * *

"Wow! That's a new one!" Pink clapped her hands.

* * *

"Uh-Oh...!" Gabu-grincho gulped.

* * *

"ANKYDON HAMMER!" Cyan cried out, "TUPPERANDA BRAVE FINISH!"

"TUPPERANDA BRAVE FINISH!" The other five echoed.

* * *

Ankydon's tail suddenly seemed to elongate while the hammer grew in size...!

Gabu-grincho looked up in surprise- "Aw cra-"

**_GIGA FLATTEN!_**

And then Gigant Spinodai-oh swung downwards- smashing Gabu-grincho flat in a single swing!

The Giant Mecha spun around as Gabu-grincho 1 sparked and yelped: "That's One way to trim a Christmas Tree!"

And then he exploded.

* * *

"Whew," Grey said in relief, "now that that's over with..." He turned to Navy and said, "got one of the shrinking balls?"

"What?" Navy asked in surprise, then remembered- "Oh- YEAH! I do!" She then pulled it out from some sub-dimension pocket, and handed it over to him.

Grey tossed it up into the air, where it vanished in a flash of light, and then he struck a pose and cried out: "BUNPACHY BALL!"

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-oh then launched the Bunpachy ball from the shoulder, striking the giant Deboss in the back and suddenly making it shrink down in a burst of golden smoke, allowing Exploding Kyoryuzin (sans Bunpachy arm) to step backwards in relief.

* * *

"That was too close for comfort..." Gold said with a sigh.

**THE GEO-DOME_ _ _|**

The now-shrunken Deboss was happily splashing around in a pond of normal water while everyone looked on in bemusement.

"Well, one things for sure," Dogold said with a shake of his head, "it's not the real Deboss."

"Yeah, now that we've got a closer look at him," Kaiyumi said with an nod, "this one is more like a mutated gecko rather than any Angel or Deboss or even Quartzmon D.N.A. we've seen before."

"Looks the same visually, but acts completely different," Shinji noted.

"I wonder what the plan was with this?" Fam asked.

"The anti-Deboss programs inside Plezuon didn't stun him," Yui frowned, "maybe this was an attempt to catch us off guard?"

"Pretty poor attempt if that was the case," Merry grumbled.

"So what now?" Caleb asked.

"We'll keep it under observation for now," Kaiyumi said. "If anything happens, we'll let you..." she trailed off as her cellphone sounded off. "One second..." She answered as she put it to her ear. "Hello? This Is Professor-" She stopped suddenly. "Yuzuko-chan? What's-?" She frowned. "What's wrong, sweetie? Yuzu-?" She grimaced as a loud whine could be heard from the phone: _"IT'S ALL GONEEEE!"_ "Sweetie, what's gone? -The what? No that's-" She glanced at the Deboss playing in the pool, and then scowled. "Yuzu-chan, mommy will make everything better, ok?" after a few more moments of comforting, and a promise to be home soon, Kaiyumi hung up and then marched over to the Deboss monster.

"Uh, Kaiyumi?" Shinji asked.

"Professor?" Callie asked as well.

Kaiyumi took a stance infront of the Deboss 'clone' and said, "Happy Holidays."

For a few moments of silence, everyone stared in confusion, only for a weak electronic voice from the Deboss clone to reply back, "Happy Holidays!" in a somewhat familiar voice.

"Ehh!?" Merry's eyes went wide- "Wasn't that the voice from that Christmas ornament you put on-"

"The Christmas Tree that completely vanished from my house this morning, right before slimy here-" Kaiyumi nudged the Deboss clone's tail- "Went giant."

"Wait, you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Roxy asked.

Kaiyumi, without a word, turned towards the nearest elevator.

* * *

Everyone followed her to NERV's main command center, and watched as Kaiyumi made a few calls, which confirmed some strange theory that she quickly explained.

"That Debo Monster from before took every Christmas Tree in Tokyo-3, be it organic or plastic, and fused them together into that Deboss Clone from before, along with the ornaments and lights that were on said trees," she said with a frown. "As if they couldn't stoop any lower...!"

"What the hell did they want to merge trees together for?" Dogold asked. "I can't think of any real reason why except to make people mad."

"Maybe he wants all the kids to design otherwise pointless programming languages?" Yui offered a suggestion.

"Besides, we destroyed the Debo Monster," Eri said, "shouldn't the effects be undone?"

"Unless there's more than one," Merry said as a matter of fact.

Fam stared at her in horror, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**_BWRRR! BWRRR! BWRRR!_**

And drop it did.

"Aw come on!" Merry groaned.

"We're getting multiple signals!" A technician cried out, "Another one here in Tokyo-3, others around the globe near our sister NERV bases...!"

"How many?" Shinji asked.

"Five in total!" the tech replied.

"Five?" Caleb asked. "There are five of what?"

"Reports coming in..." Another technician said, and then brought up a series of pictures on one of the monitors. "Deboss Clones!"

"Well that settles that much," Dogold grumbled.

"Everyone," Torin spoke up, "I think the obvious solution doesn't need to be said?"

"Obviously they want us to split up to fight," Fam said. "Which is actually a pretty smart plan when you think about it."

"We can only form certain formations on our own," John agreed.

"So what do we do?" Roxy asked, then stopped herself, "Wait, no, obvious answer again."

"We trip it," Everyone said at once.

"If we were to fight them all in sequence, damage would escalate," Caleb said. "We can't let that happen."

"So the only question is," Eri began.

"Who goes where?" Yumeji finished.

* * *

"BRAVE IN!"

The new Deboss Clone turned as eleven **_GABURINCHO_** 's cried out, and growled as he witnessed eleven Voltasaurs running at him.

With a leap and a "BWOM!" Tobaspino, Ankydon, and Bunpachy shifted together into **_SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU!_** before knocking the Deboss Clone down with a hammer strike.

In the meantime- the other Voltasaurs transformed.

**_GIGANT BRAGIOH!_**

**_PLEZUOH!_**

**_RAIDENOH WESTERN!_**

**_KYORYUZIN SAMBA!_**

_"Bragigas can teleport everyone across the globe,"_ Torin explained in flash-back narration, even as he, as Silver, focused his energies together. _"We will take on the Deboss Clone in China."_

 _"I'll head to Hawaii to fight the Deboss clone there,"_ Inside Plezuoh, Violet nodded a "Plezuoh, Ready."

 _"I'll take Raiden-oh to Germany,"_ Fam had declared, and, presently as Gold, she glanced to Green and Black, who nodded in return.

 _"I want to fight the guy in New York,"_ Roxy said, even as she now looked over to Blue, who looked nervous about it just being the two of them inside Kyoryuzin.

"Kyoryuzin, Ready," Pink said.

 _"You guys take Kyoryuzin then,"_ Caleb said, although he was not in any mecha at the moment, instead walking calmly down the streets away from where Spinodai-oh was fighting the Deboss clone. _"I'm going to stay behind here."_

 _"You're not going to take on this guy alone, are you?"_ Callie had asked, even now as Cyan, she ordered a hammer strike.

 _"No, I'll leave this clone up to Spinodai-oh,"_ Caleb's words echoed, even as Navy let out a roar, and Spinodai-oh began swinging the boomerang into the next attack. _"Something tells me they're expecting all of us to go everywhere and leave Tokyo-3 ungarded, so I'm going to find out what it is they're after."_

 _"If any of us finish off a fight, and the others are still battling,"_ John had said, even as he grimaced under his Grey helmet, _"let me know and I'll start teleporting us around to help out."_

"Bragigas is Ready!" Silver called out. "Beginning Transport!"

Bragioh's eyes flashed with a familiar white light, and then he, Raidenoh, Kyoryuzin, and Plezuoh vanished into thin air.

Inside Spinodai-oh, Navy gave a quick sigh, "Good luck, Yumeji-kun."

* * *

In Berlin, Raidenoh Western landed in a flash of light, much to a white and red striped Deboss Clone's surprise.

* * *

"Alright, you big ugly tree amalgam," Gold called out, "I'm in a bad mood right now, so why don't we settle this quick-like?"

* * *

The Deboss Clone attacking New York's Time Square turned in surprise as Kyoryuzin Samba came running at it, sword drawn.

* * *

"Hey, you Godzilla wanna-be!" Pink cried out, "LEAVE MY FAVORITE SIGNS ALONE!"

"Uh- What she said!" Blue added on, unsure of what to make of that previous taunt.

* * *

The yellow polka-dot Deboss Clone roared, and took Kyoryuzin's sword strike to the shoulder.

* * *

"Uh, Roxy?" Blue began, "I think you made it mad...!"

* * *

A Deboss Clone with red claws was trying to smash down the Great Wall of China- and failing miserably at it.

It kicked at the wall and then howled as it jumped backwards, hopping on the other foot.

Such was the sight that Bragioh teleported to.

* * *

"Bragigas," Silver said quietly, "if only the others could see this."

Bragigas mumbled a sad agreement.

* * *

Wading up through the ocean like some kind of shark was the Blue-striped Deboss Clone, marching towards the shores of Hawaii's finest beach.

Plezuoh then grabbed it by the shoulder, and pulled it back under the waves.

* * *

"Let's see how well you swim, you wanna-be Whale!" Violet said with a determined tone.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the city streets, Kyoryu Red was stealthily following a Paramonster who was also trying to sneak through the city.

What a fortunate stroke of luck, it seemed, that he had stumbled upon it.

 _'Forutnate',_ Caleb scoffed, _'Yeah right.'_

It was so very clearly and obviously a trap.

Just another one to set off.

* * *

"SPINODAI-OH KUNG-FU! BRAVE FINISH!" The trio of Kyoryugers cried out.

With a roar and a spin, Spinodai-oh leaped forwards and brought down the mighty Ax onto the Deboss Clone's shoulder.

There was a massive rend, and then a loud tearing sound as the Ax cut through a fibrous material that made up the Clone's internal structure.

They cleaved the Clone in twain, from shoulder to hip...!

And after a few moments, both halves fell to the ground.

But there was no explosion.

Inside, Cyan tensed up. "Guys, hold on...something's not...!"

And then both halves suddenly repaired themselves, and now there were Two Deboss Clones confronting Spinodai-oh!

"Oh, If You See Kay!" Grey remarked in a noticably English accent as they took a step backwards. "It cloned itself!"

* * *

"Shit," Shinji growled. "They would have had to take a cue from _that one_ , wouldn't they?"

* * *

Red sneaked into a small warehouse that the Paramonster had lead him to.

There, much to his (not) surprise, was Debo Gabu-grincho! This time with a golden "2" written on his forehead.

However, much to Red's surprise, there was Endolf as well!

"So how goes the plan?" Endolf asked of Gabugrincho the Second.

"We had to pull back our U.K. attack for this second run at Tokyo-3," the Debo Monster explained. "But it's going well, as we stole their trees for this!"

"Good, good," Endolf nodded. "Once we collect enough anger from the rest of the world- we will be able to destroy everything at once with a super-cloned body for Lord Deboss to put his heart into...!"

"Deboss's heart?" Red mused, then stood up from where he was hiding, leveling his Gaburevovler at them- "ENDOLF!"

"Oh," Endolf turned around in (not) surprise while Gabugrincho looked around in actual surprise. "It's Kyoryu Red. This doesn't even give me a headache with how predictable this was." And then he drew his blaster and fired at the crate that Red had been hiding behind...

There was an explosion, throwing Kyoryu Red straight into the center of the room with a "WOAH!"

He landed with a thud on his back, powering down in the process, and Endolf put his foot down on Caleb's shoulder, pinning him down. "Now now, Red! You don't want to over-exert yourself." He motioned to Gabugrincho, "Prepare the ritual site! My Brother Aigaron wants him strapped down and ready to watch with sorrow as we destroy the world."

"Got it!" The Christmas themed monster bowed in acknowledgment.

Despite being pinned down, Caleb smirked, if only for the second that nobody was looking.

* * *

A signal came in from Caleb's Mobuckle- an automated thing he'd set up incase he got captured.

"Looks like he was right about that part," Shinji shook his head. "Risky, though..."

Dogold turned to leave without a word, which Kaiyumi noticed.

"Hey," she called out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help out, obviously," Dogold said flatly.

"Not in the condition you're in you're not!" Kaiyumi planted her hands on her hips. "If you were in a bad place when you came to us for that new body, then you're in an even worse state right now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Berlin, Raidenoh Western was diving between buildings and firing off pot-shots at the Deboss Clone, which roared in frustration.

* * *

Suddenly, however, a screen popped up in front the kyoryugers inside Raidenoh at that moment, surprising them with the face that was on it.

"Dogold!?" Gold asked in surprise.

 _"Ah, looks like Red had the right idea. He just signaled us for backup, but well,"_ he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, _"Miss Bunny-rabbit over there-_ "

 _"That's_ **PROFESSOR** _Bunny-rabbit to you!"_ Kaiyumi interjected from off screen.

_"-Won't let me go out after him alone."_

"We're kind of busy here at the moment, in case you hadn't noticed-" Black remarked as he had Raidenoh duck for cover after shooting off another set of shots.

 _"Yeah, well..."_ He shook his head. _"Nevermind. I think I'm getting senti-"_

* * *

 **"ROCKET KICK!"** a voice cried out suddenly, and then a bright red Evangelion came flying in from the side, pulling off a Kamen Rider Kick against the Deboss Clone, knocking it down in surprise.

* * *

In Tokyo-3, Shinji's jaw unhinged slightly as he fumbled to bring up an audio channel to the intruder in the fight to ask, very much in surprise, "Asuka- What are you doing out there!?"

* * *

Indeed, piloting that familiar, yet heavily modified over the years, form of Unit 02 was the woman who had been seen a few times before (only in context of this series as one of the scientists that had worked on the Voltasaurs).

"Hey, I couldn't let the kids have all the fun, now could I, Shinji?" She grinned. "'Specially when we've got monsters knocking on my front door!"

* * *

Fam made a snap-judgement decision then.

"Alright!" She said as Kyoryu Gold, "I'm returning to Tokyo-3 to provide backup for Caleb!" She then turned to Green and asked, "Think you guys can handle this Deboss Clone while I'm gone?"

"Yeah-" Green nodded. "We can take him."

"Great!" Gold turned on her heel and shouted, "JOHN! ZAP ME BACK TO TOKYO-3!"

There wasn't an audible response, but a fraction of a second later, she did indeed **ZAP** away.

* * *

"Alright then, boys!" Asuka called out from Unit-02 as Raidenoh stood up nearby, "It's time for a pop quiz on Giant Monster Battles!"

Green chuckled while Black shook his head and muttered, "Oh my!"

* * *

Fam and Dogold crouched behind a hill, looking down at the small, circular platform that Caleb was being dragged to by two Cambeastians, lead by Endolf and Gabugrincho-2.

"What's that platform?" Fam asked, raising a set of binoculars to her eyes.

"Looks like a containment shield," Dogold grumbled. "Not sure what they're planning though..."

And then Aigaron teleported in, clapping with glee.

"Wait, nevermind," Dogold and Fam said simultaneously- "Figured it out..." Then they both glanced at each other before shaking their heads at the unintentional synchronization.

Caleb was shoved onto the platform, and the sealed in with a glowing shield.

"That's gotta sting, Red!" Aigaron said, holding up Caleb's Gaburevolver, "You can't transform while you're in there!"

"I'm going to get that back," Caleb said.

"Yeah, right!" Aigaron handed the Gaburevolver over to a Paramonster. "I'd like to see you try while you're locked in there!"

"He's probably expecting reinforcements..." Endolf shook his head. "The thought's so laughable it gives me a headache. Your fellow Kyoryugers are never going to make it here in time. Not when they're so engrossed in their own fights...Plus, it doesn't hurt that you couldn't turn into that 'Carnival' mode without taking your partner away from battle."

"Oh, the tears of a Voltasaur knowing that his battle elsewhere prevented him from coming to the aid of his partner!" Aigaron wiped a tear away. "IT STINGS SO GOOD!"

"Gabutyra'll never cry, because you're never going to be able to tell him!" Caleb grinned.

"Shaddup!" Gabugrincho-2 slapped the shield- making a loud sparking sound on the inside that made Caleb flinch back in surprise. "You're never gettin' out of here, bud! Not even a Christmas Miracle can save you now...!"

**BWOOM!**

And then a lightning blast struck the Christmas monster in the back, knocking him flat on his butt. "YOWCH!"

Endolf and Aigaron turned around, watching in surprise as Fam and Dogold began a slow march towards them.

"Oh look, it's the Renegade!" Endolf taunted.

"Right back at you, Endolf!" Dogold roared, and then exploded away from his host cambeastian to possess one of the newly summoned ones.

With a burst and a crackle of lighting, Dogold began to run at Endolf from a suddenly completely different angle than what Endolf had been expecting.

Aigaron drew his axe, and fell back to guard the shield while he ordered "PARAMONSTERS!" to go attack Fam.

"HAH!" She drew Zandar Thunder and began slashing and cutting her way through the Paramonsters that came at her, including the one that had Caleb's Gaburevolver.

With a smirk, she kicked the Paramonster to the ground, making it drop the Gaburevolver, and then caught the revolver with her foot before kicking it up into the air to grab it with her free hand- dismissing Zandar Thunder in an instant.

"Here, take a bite out of this!" She then fired straight at the platform Caleb was standing on.

With a burst of sparks that sent Aigaron stumbling backwards, the shield colapsed, and Caleb was leaping out to join the fight.

"You alright?" Fam asked as she handed him back his Gaburevolver.

"Yeah, fine!" Caleb nodded as he drew out a Gabutyra battery. "Ready to teach these guys a lesson about not messing with Christmas?"

"Naturally!" Fam grinned as she drew out a Pteragordon Battery.

"BRAVE IN!" They cried out, and then inserted their batteries into their Gaburevolver and Gaburichanger. **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~DON!_**

Just as Gabugrincho got back onto his feet, there was a cry of "KYORYU CHANGE!"

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven suited Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

"No! Damn it!" Endolf swore, only to have to duck under Dogold's next attack.

"Oh this is going to sting!" Aigaron covered his eyes as the two Kyoryugers finished dancing and...

"FIRE!"

Gabu-grincho was hit by both energy blasts and exploded on the spot...

_**CHOMP!** _

Then- the smoke cleared away with a massive burst of wind, revealing the two suited Kyoryugers standing there.

"Hear Our Roar!" Red said with a strike of his usual pose. "THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!"

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE!" Gold struck her usual pose. "KYORYU GOLD: HAS ARIVED!"

* * *

"The Samba King of Dinosaurs!" Blue and Pink cried out, with a follow up of: **_KYORYUZIN!_**

The Mecha struck a pose as Gabutyra let out a roar.

* * *

"The Western Hero of the Skies!" Green and Black roll called. **_RAIDENOH!_**

Asuka shook her head, "Really? You choose to Roll Call NOW?"

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, "The Seafaring Pilot of the Stars!" Violet called out. **_PLEZUOH!_**

The Deboss Clone growled at the mecha and pilot.

* * *

"The Kung-fu Queen Of Space-Time!" Cyan, Navy, and Grey called out. **_SPINODAI-OH!_**

The two Deboss Clone Twins roared.

* * *

"The Gigant Ruler of the Land!" Silver roll called- **_BRAGIOH!_**

The Deboss Clone snarled.

* * *

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" All Eleven roll-called at once. _**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**_

* * *

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Gold declared.

"It's getting Wild...!" Red then threw his hand out- "JUST TRY TO STOP US!"

"Oh come on!" Aigaron cried out- "It was just the two of you! What was the point of even roll-calling?!"

"Because we're not alone! That's what the point was!" Red protested.

"But it's just the two of you-!" Aigaron tried to repeat when Endolf was sent flying over from a burst of lightning, courtesy of Dogold.

"Three, actually," Dogold laughed as he marched over to join the Kyoryugers.

Endolf got to his feet, "Grr- why you rotten...!"

Suddenly- a massive roar of pain cried out from above and behind by some degree, followed immediately by a **_BWOM BWOM!_**

Everyone looked upwards towards the fight in the city-

With exact precision, Spiodai-oh had sliced through both of the Deboss Clones in the exact same way at the exact same moment.

"Oh no...!" Aigaron whined, "They figured it out...!"

"Damn it...!" Endolf swore. "That's never good..."

With a creak- and two loud mechanical groans- the two Deboss Clones fell backwards and exploded the moment they hit the ground- each sending whole clusters of white spheres out into the horizon.

"And there go the trees!" Aigaron lamented.

"Well now, I think this is as good of a time as any for a final battle," Dogold asked, "don't you?"

* * *

Inside Spinodai-oh, Grey turned to Navy and Cyan- "We still splitting up to help?"

"Absolutly!" Cyan nodded. "Send me after Kyoryuzin!"

"I'll go help Yumeji-kun," Navy said.

"Alright then!" Grey nodded- and then snapped his fingers.

* * *

With three individual _**ZAP**_ s, Spinodai-oh separated and teleported elsewhere.

But where was Grey going?

Why- he landed right next to Red, Gold, and Dogold!

"Oh look, it's the windy one!" Endolf growled.

"Sorry! But we've got more important things to deal with!" Grey said- and then **ZAP** ped them all away to somewhere else, leaving Endolf and Aigaron standing around in frustration.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ The Kyoryugers, unsuited, strike random poses as after images of their Voltasaurs flashed behind them. Then, we see the full nine of them, sans John, walking through a forest as flashes of Blue Light zips across the screen behind them, transforming each of them one by one into their Suited forms. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

The Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

The Kyoryugers run across a field! Then we're treated to shots of the nine of them posing in the forest.

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We get a shot of the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi, Torin, Shinji, and Eri, running out of the forest, to be greeted by the Ten main Voltasaurs, plus the whole herd of Deinos and Chase and Tobaspino! Everyone waves up at the Mighty Voltasaurs!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We see a re-ordered set of shots inside the Frozen Palace- Quartzmon, Endolf, Candelira, and Aigaron standing across the room from Chaos and Dogold.

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

With an explosion, They transform! Then, we see Kyoryu Red catching Minityra and transforming him into blaster mode! Then- CHOMPACHOM!- He's Transformed into Kyoryu Red CARNIVAL!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

Then a group shot of the seven unmorphed inside of their base of operations.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 42! SAVE CHIRSTMAS! The Switcharound Job!  
**

* * *

Meanwhile- simultaneously...

Bunpachy teleported in with a **ZAP** , swinging his ball-on-a-chain straight at the Deboss Clone that was wrestling with Plezuoh!

"Bunpachy!?" Violet called out in surprise as that Deboss Clone fell backwards, tail-first into the ocean. "I guess you guys finished first then!"

"BUN! BUN!" The Voltasaur roared, and then leaped towards Plezuoh.

"Alright! SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Violet called out- and then Plezuoh's left arm detached to allow room for Bunpachy to attach.

**"PLEZUOH BUNPACHY! READY!"**

Meanwhile- on the beach- Gabugrincho-4 stomped his sandal-wearing feet in frustration against the sand. "No No No! You're not supposed to get an upgrade!"

And then there was a **ZAP** behind him.

"...Aw crab-apples," Gabugrincho-4 grumbled as he turned around just in time to get a triple whammy from:

"BUNPACHY SMASHER!" Grey's Armed On Weapon flew forwards.

"GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTER PUNCH!" Red threw his infamous attack with his Armed On Weapon.

"THUNDERSTORM AFTERSHOCK!" Gold and Dogold swung their swords in a double lightning arc.

And as Gabugrincho was hit with all three and a **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_** He yelled out: "I HEART MUSHROOMS!"

And then he exploded.

"That guy was easy to find!" Red said.

"Endolf's no doubt going to recall the others to Japan now," Dogold mused. "He probably wants them all alive for something."

* * *

Indeed, just at that moment, Endolf gave the order to the three remaining Gabugrincho's, 3, 5, and 6.

"Retreat to Tokyo- I don't want any more casualties or this plan will FAIL!" Endolf snarled into an old-fashioned rotary phone.

"OKAY!" The three replied over the line, and Endolf slammed the phone on the receiver in frustration.

"This is giving me a headache!"

"Don't worry, Brother! We'll win this time for sure!" Aigaron said.

Endolf snarled at Aigaron.

* * *

**"GIGANT BRAGIOH! BRAVE FINISH!"**

**_GIGA EXPAAAAND!_**

And with a final slash across the Deboss Clone's chest- it bloated outwards and then _**POPPED**_ like a balloon scattering white orbs, each containing the stolen trees and presents that had made it up, to where they had came from originally.

Next to the Great Wall of China, Bragioh lowered his staff and nodded.

* * *

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Silver asked with a chuckle.

The group that was _**ZAP**_ ping around appeared in the Spirit Base before him then.

"Torin!" Red said as soon as he landed, "Where's the swap-around battery?"

"Should be back on the rack, I'd think," Silver replied.

"GOT IT!" Gold spoke up as she pulled it off of the re-charge rack.

"Let's see if this stupid plan of ours works or not!" Dogold laughed.

And with that- Grey teleported them all away again, leaving behind a slightly confused Silver.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Silver shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We should head back to Japan, Bragigas!"

The Voltasaur roared in agreement.

* * *

The Deboss Clone in New York was putting up quite a fight- to the point that Kyoryuzin Samba was getting beaten back...!

* * *

"I don't think New York can handle much more of this fighting...!" Pink said in concern.

"It'll be a _Scrambled Yolk_ before long!" Blue remarked.

And then a Cyan pedestal teleported in between Blue and Pink, along with it's owner.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that we make him into an Omlettee instead!" Cyan said as she put her hands onto her hips and laughed.

"Callie!" Pink and Blue laughed.

* * *

And then Ankydon came flying in from behind and delivering a power blow to the back of the Deboss Clone's head.

* * *

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" The trio of girls called out.

With a beat of that samba music, Stegotchi detached, and was replaced by Ankydon!

**_KYOOORYUZIN MACHO! MUCHO BEEFY!_**

"KYORYUZIN MACHO, READY!"

* * *

Meanwhile- in Berlin- Unit-02 was sent sprawling to the ground next to Raidenoh Western...!

"RAAAARHH!" The Deboss Clone roared in delight.

* * *

"This isn't working...!" Black grunted as he and Green picked Raidenoh back up to its feet. "We need to try something else...!"

"Like what?" Green asked.

* * *

**_BWOM BWOM!_**

And then Tobaspino fell from the sky and landed on the Deboss Clone's shoulders- only to use it as a spring board and do a forwards roll that slashed across the Deboss Clone's chest with Tobaspino's spine blade.

* * *

"How about me?" Navy asked with a wave as she made Tobaspino slide to a halt in front of Unit 02 and Raidenoh.

* * *

"Sounds like a plan!" Asuka grinned. "You guys take him high- I'll take him low!"

* * *

And with that- Raidenoh Western split apart and then fused with Tobaspino, creating **_RAIDEN SPINODAI-OH!_**

The Deboss Clone whined. This was not going to end well for it, that it knew.

"RAIDEN SPINODAI-OH! BRAVE FINISH!"

As a burst of lightning came down on the Deboss Clone, Unit 02 leaped forwards and sliced it clean in two across the waist with a Progressive Knife.

And so, mere moments later, the Deboss Clone exploded.

* * *

"PLEZUOH BUNPACHY! BRAVE FINISH!" Violet spun around and delivered a kick.

* * *

Plezuoh did the same, kicking the Deboss Clone who had been wrapped up in Bunpachy's chain.

It roared in frustration, but soon found it's misery over as Plezuon's mouth was leveled at it.

* * *

"FIRE!" Violet pulled the trigger of her Gaburevolver.

* * *

**_ZYUOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

The Deboss Clone was run clean through with the purple energy blast.

And with that, Plezuoh Bunpachy spun around to allow the clone to explode behind her brilliantly.

Water went everywhere.

* * *

"That's the end of that!" Violet said with a nod.

* * *

And with that- Plezuoh Bunpachy rocketed upwards into the sky above.

* * *

"KYORYUZIN MACHO! BRAVE FINISH!"

With a rev up and a spin- **_KERTHUUUUMP!_** -the Deboss Clone went flying into the night-sky and exploded like fireworks, giving everyone a show.

* * *

"Looks like we turned him into popcorn instead of a fried egg," Blue remarked.

"Oh, most definitely!" Cyan agreed with a nod.

"Oh My!" Pink quoted as she shook her head.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven suited Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Endolf and Aigaron stopped in their tracks as bolts of gun fire hit the ground before them.

"HRAH!?" Endolf looked around in frustration, then located the source of the attack.

Gold, Red, and Dogold slowly marching towards them, Grey nowhere to be seen.

"Aigaron! Endolf!" Red called out, "I think it's time we put you two back together again!"

"Back together?" Aigaron asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Dogold pointed his sword at them. "LET'S GO!"

And with that- the three of them ran forwards into the fight, Aigaron facing off against Red while Endolf fought off the other two.

Endolf had to draw and dual-wield both his swords to block the attacks from Gold and Dogold- "What's your game here!?" He asked in more of a "RAEG" rather than than "polite" tone.

"LIKE HELL WE'D TELL YOU!" Gold and Dogold yelled at the same time, slashing through Endolf and stunning him with two low-level charged attacks.

And then Dogold's armor form exploded off of the Cambeastian and sealed Endolf inside...!

"NOW!" Dogold roared.

"SWITCH!" Gold threw Zandar Thunder over to Red even as he threw his Gaburevolver over to her.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Red swung Zandar Thunder- already pre-loaded with two particular batteries beyond the usual Pteragordon- "SWIRLING FLAME!" -Gurumonite and Allomerus.

Aigaron was buffetted by a swirling explosion that sent him flying...!

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" **_VAMOLA MUCHO!_** Gold spun the barrel of Red's Gaburevolver, and then fired at the Dogold-possessed Endolf...!

**_SWAP-A-SWAAAAAP!_**

With a flashing "Yin-Yang" symbol- Dogold's armor suddenly broke off and flew backwards...!

...Straight onto the still-flying Aigaron.

"WHAT THEEE_!?"

Gold quickly changed her aim, and fired off a second shot.

**_GABOOOOOOM!_**

And with a chomp in the form of Gabutyra's head- Dogold's armor exploded on top of Aigaron- forcing whatever soul had been within the armor straight into Aigaron's body.

And so- when Aigaron's body hit the dirt, the world went silent for but a few moments.

The body of Endolf stood there silently, breathing heavily.

Red and Gold remained standing tense...

And then three Gabugrinchos came running towards them- yelling in anger.

"KYORYUGERSSSSS!"

They didn't get far.

**"TORINITY STRAZOR!"**

In blue and green- two spinning triangles hit the ground in front of the three Gabugrincho's knocking them all backwards.

And then a moment later, with a resounding **ZAP,** the Voltasaurs all appeared on the battlefield.

The Kyoryugers all came running up to regroup with Red and Gold.

There was a brief moment of reunion, up until Aigaron got to his feet, roaring in pain as he clutched at his head.

"Oh My!" Black said as he observed the scene, "What did you guys do to Aigaron?"

"Oh, that's simple!" Endolf said...

In Dogold's voice.

"I possessed Endolf, then, when Fam swapped my soul into his body, I gave the armor a set of instructions to fly onto Aigaron with Endolf's soul, and then self destruct the moment that Fam shot it again."

"You...what?" Violet asked in surprise.

"Sorry, it was my idea," Grey raised his hand. "But when I heard Endolf and Aigaron were split souls, I just couldn't help but think back to the Prince of Heart from-"

"Never mind that for now," Navy interrupted, "Looks like we've got trouble."

Indeed, the three Gabugrinchos had been soundly defeated from the previous attack, and now Candelira had showed up and was dousing them all in Refreshing Water.

There was a blast of light- and then the three Gabugrinchos grew giant as they... fused into ONE!

"I NOW ORDAIN: EVERY DAY IS NOW CHRISTMAS!" he roared- even as the glimmering numbers on his head read "x365"...

"Good thing we're all here then, right?" Red asked.

"YEAH!" There was a round of nods from everyone- and they leaped back into the Voltasaurs as a certain few shifted combinations.

**_GIGANT KYORYUZIN!_**

**_SPINODAI-OH WESTERN!_**

**_RAIDENOH BUNPACHY!_**

**_PLEZUOH ANKYDON!_**

The Voltasaurs lined up- with Gigant Kyoryuzin in the center, and the Gigant Cannon unfolding infront of them all.

* * *

"VICTORY BRAVE IN!"

"MAXIMUM BRAVE IN!"

* * *

Gabutyra spat out his #1, and then loaded Victory.

**_VICTORY!_**

Out that went, and in went Maximum.

**_MAXIMUM!_**

Bragigas' body flipped open, revealing the gleaming 11 through 23 batteries.

**_GATHER AROUND THE ROAR!_**

* * *

"GIGANT CANNON: VICTORY MAXIMUM BRAVE FINISH!" All Eleven Kyoryugers cried out.

* * *

And then the 13 batteries inside Bragigas let off a massive burst of energy that shot straight out towards Gabugrincho x365 and smashed into him.

**_GABU!GAN!GOCHI!ZAKU!DRIII!GORO!DON!BUN!ZUON!GIGA!BWOM!_**

"BAH HUMBUUUUUUUUUUUG!" The Monster cried out before exploding.

* * *

"Mouuu...I was hoping they'd go for a more drawn out fight!" Candelira huffed as she hurriedly dragged the wailing Aigaron away from the blaster shots that Dogold-In-Endolf was shooting at them. "That Finisher formation is just too much!"

"Yeah! Sure! RUN AWAY!" Dogold yelled as they vanished into a teleport. "Feh- see if I care..."

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Aigaron slumped onto the floor, mumbling incoherently about something.

"Those Kyoryugers...! Look what they did to Aigaron!" Candelira huffed.

"It's a shame to have lost Endolf in such a manner," QuartzAstamon said.

"I'll have to rework some of our plan," Enter said, "I had Endolf in _such_ a prominent roll before..."

"In that case, QuartzAstamon said, "We'll stick to the original plan of waiting until after the new year. Aigaron's mind should have the time to rest, and you the time to rework the plan, in that time."

**THE GEOFRONT_ _ _|**

"We've confirmed now that every tree and present stolen in this attack has been returned..." Kaiyumi frowned, looking at the spot where the last Deboss Clone was quickly disolving away into white particles. "I suppose it was only natural that he would start falling apart after the last Gabugrincho got destroyed."

"The poor thing just wanted to play," Shinji agreed as the last few bulks of white particles flew away. "At least nobody will go without their Christmas trees this year."

"I still don't get what the whole point of that was," Kaiyumi sighed. "Oh well, with Endolf's soul forced into Aigaron's body, I guess we'll never know."

"And Dogold's still wanting a human body?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Torin said from nearby, silently observing the particles escape into a ventilation shaft. "He said that Endolf's body felt 'itchy', on the inside."

"Well, if there's anything we can say for sure about this whole day, it was certainly a good trial run for what's to come..." Kaiyumi said flatly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"You were there when Quartzmon tried what he did in Fam's world with the Grand Exile," Shinji said. "Quartzmon needs to be put down and the White Moon with him before he tries something like that."

"Yeah..." Kaiyumi frowned, thinking back to that final battle...and specifically...

A flash of a memory- sailing through the insides of a totally massive space-ship while on a normally giant battle ship. Another flash- seeing the ship from the outside use it's massive propulsion engines as weapons...

 _'Such destruction.'_ She sighed, "I guess you're right."

**CHRISTMAS MORNING_ _ _|**

The world was silent, thankful for the defeat of the giant Deboss Clones.

And then the children awoke, one by one, and all were excited to open their presents under the trees that had literally been stolen back from the jaws of evil.

And while Certain Time Travelers had even returned home for a brief time, the floating castle of AINCRAD was nowhere to be seen.

And because of that, despite all of the festivities going on as families grouped together...

Two certain Kyoryugers found themselves distant from it all during the gap between breakfast and presents at Professor Kaiyumi's house.

"It's weird," Yui mused as she and Fam sat outside, looking up at the early morning sky. "Mom and Dad are off on Aincrad with Ayuko-chan...this is the first Christmas I've not done with them. But then there's the time difference. Is it even Christmas there? Have I missed more than one with them? How old is my little sister even going to be the next time I see her?"

"We never even did Christmas on my world," Fam said. "Not like here, I mean. Sure, there was a holiday around this time of the year, but it was just a general end-of-the-year thing...No presents or anything... But I still miss Millia and Gisel..." She paused, then giggled slightly, "Even Davis, slightly." She frowned faintly, "I wonder how long I've been gone from their perspective?"

"Time Travel's a risky thing, considering that," Yui remarked. "Even Aincrad's slightly out of step with this Earth and the Digital World...not to mention the Earth that Mom and Dad were born on."

"I remember visiting there once," Fam laughed, "about...a year and a half ago?" she frowned. "Geeze, I feel old... I remember when Merry was just a little kid!"

"And now you're her age!" Yui laughed. "And a bit younger too, maybe?"

"HEY!" Merry called out distantly from somewhere nearby, "I HEARD THAT!"

Yui and Fam both tried to suppress their laughter at that, and failed.

"But seriously," Fam said, "How old were you when I went to your Earth? Six? Seven?"

"I'm sixteen now, so," Yui did the math in an instant, "that was eight years ago for me. So I was eight."

"Geeze, I barely age a year, and you grow up eight." Fam shook her head, then took a sip of milk from the glass that she'd been holding the entire time.

After a silent moment, Yui raised her own cup and said, "To Time Travel, and the hate of all headaches it causes!"

"Amen to that!" Fam laughed, and raised her own glass in agreement of that toast.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"HEY HEY! Be sure to check out the GO-BUSTERS Cross Over Movie! Because timeline wise, it comes next, and then right after it is the next episode! **BRAVE 43! ARISE! The White Moon!** _Chilling!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Said Cross Over Movie will be the next chapter posted, btw. So just keep an eye out for the next chapter update. Apologies for the long upload time between this and the last Chapter. A combination of factors had me slowed way down... As if Someone used Archenolon on me. :P


	42. KYORYUGER & GO BUSTERS VS. TOQGER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter launches a plan to merge Three Worlds into One! What ever are our Heroes going to do!!?

**_GABURINCHO!_**

* * *

**THE DARK REALM: COLDHARBOUR_ _ _|  
**

The Daedric Prince, Molag Bal, chuckled in amusement as he watched the funny man named Enter leave with the keys for three of his old Dark Anchors, amusing devices intended for use in merging two Planes together. Typically, the devices worked in pairs, designed to be used in each world in tandem...

But many, countless years ago, the Devices had failed in their intended purpose. Molag Bal had, of course, kept a few relics of that time as a reminder of how his plans needed to be more subtle... But even so...

To see an equally twisted mind similar to his own attempting to use THREE of the Anchors at Once...

He laughed, and waited for the day that those Anchors were to be activated. At the least, it should be amusing to watch someone-elses plot fail.

* * *

**WEEKS LATER_ _ _| IN ANOTHER WORLD_ _ _|  
**

_**Go For It!** _

A black, skull headed train flew past.

_**Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go!** _

Then a Red Train chased it, followed by Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow!

_**Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go! Go Go!** _

The Black Train suddenly shape-shifted into a robot form.

_**GO GO GO GO GO!** _

And then the five more colorful Rainbow Line trains fused together into a giant Robot...

"ALL ABOARD! TO-Q-OH!"

_**Beyond this never-ending Railway, What is it that casts that light?!** _

The two train mechas clashed swords, and inside of this "ToQ-Oh", the five ToQGers, colorful Sentai heroes with very simple Train themed costumes, sat at the controls.

Colored Red- ToQ-1!

Colored Blue- ToQ-2!

Colored Yellow- ToQ-3!

Colored Green- ToQ-4!

Colored Pink- ToQ-5!

"TOQOH PUNCH!" ToQ3 called out.

_**Headed on board an excitement-class train,** _

The mecha suddenly threw its right arm, the yellow train, forwards, extending it at impossible lengths to punch the Train Mecha in the face.

_**Let's go and see for ourselves, Time to pull out on our EXPRESS!** _

"TOQOH KICK!" ToQ4 threw a lever.

Then, ToQOh spun around, and launched a roundhouse kick that sent an extending Green Train, the Left Leg, flying forwards into the monster.

_**Don't Be Late! You don't want to miss this train!** _

On the ground, a certain white coat wearing fiend chuckled as he flipped open a pocket watch, which showed a large digital timer counting down.

_**Load your dreams down the clanging tracks,** _

Inside the Black Train Mech, a familiar looking tin Man named Aigaron cried out in surprise as another punch landed against the robot. "This really stings!" He whined.

_**Fly through the wind on your way, As far as you need to go!** _

"Now!" The man, Enter, ordered, and then Candelira dumped a bucket of Refreshing Water onto a Debo Monster with a Television Set theme, suddenly making it grow to massive height.

"DEBO TELEVI!" The Monster cried out, surprising the ToQGers and making ToQOh Take a step backwards.

_**Just point in the right direction Where ever you end up heading,** _

The Train Mech and the Debo Monster converged on ToQOh, who suddenly held up its hands to say "HALT!"

_**Just be yourself when you get there! IMAGINATION!** _

"FINAL STOP!" The ToQGers called out, "CROSSING SWORDS! EXPRESS SLASH!"

ToQOh suddenly had two of its crossing bar swords, and begun lowering them down in a way that summoned two giant versions to block the paths of the two attacking menaces.

_**Once you make it out of the tunnel, Head towards the future NON-STOP!** _

Suddenly- exact copies of the five trains rushed through the blockades, blocking Aigaron and Debo Televi's view of ToQOh.

Then- when the trains vanished, ToQOh was swinging the single crossing-bar sword...!

_**Ressha Sentai departing, alright! TO-Q-GER!** _

It struck the Train Mecha across the chest- and the robot flailed backwards in surprise...

"BINBONBIN!" Televi suddenly cried out, flashing his giant screen at ToQOh! "BREAKING NEWS!"

* * *

"What the!?" The ToQGers all looked around in surprise as the controls and lights in their control room went dark.

"This is bad!" ToQ-2 said.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared!" ToQ-5 repeated in mantra, even though she very much was afraid of what was happening.

* * *

And then- an overlay of film seemed to capture ToQOh and then shot upwards into the sky before descending down into Televi's screen where the piece of film vanished entirely. "This concludes our Broadcast!" Televi said with a chuckle.

"Adieu, ToQGers! A wonderful exit through stage left!" Enter said as he flourished his coat about. "And now for the bridge..."

And then, with a snap of his fingers, a giant metal ring appeared in the sky, spinning around wildly as many large chains, tiped with large ship anchors, suddenly shot off of the edge and embedded themselves across the city.

The Giant Ring slowed to a stop in its spinning as the chains suddenly held tightly, and then...

_**KAWOOOSH!** _

The center spat out a giant vortex of blue energy that rippled like water, dropping a differently designed, larger anchor down into the middle of the city.

This anchor was but a third of a whole, it was but a single claw on a hand with three of them.

This anchor impaled the ground with a massive shudder, and then the gate began spinning in reverse as the loose chains suddenly became taught.

As Debo Televi helped up Aigaron's mecha, Aigaron asked, "Can I get out of here now?"

"Naturally," Enter said as he walked over to where Candelira was. "We are leaving this world for the moment, after all..." With a flash of light, they all vanished into a teleport beam that shot straight up into the Anchor gate and disappeared from sight.

Dark clouds begun to spread from the gate as the defenders of Imagination disappeared.

Our camera view shoots up into the rift, and begins traveling down a dark, and stormy tunnel of energy as a different, somewhat more familiar song begins to play.

* * *

**-Written by Calum Traveler-**

**-A _Phantom Hopper 88_ Production-**

* * *

_**Busters, Ready, Go!** _

* * *

**KYORYUGERS & GO BUSTERS**

**VS.**

**RESSHA SENTAI TOQGER!**

* * *

And then we exit the void, descending on the world of the Go-Busters!

_**Subete wa ano hi kitto hajimatteita destiny** _

Yoko Usami walks away from a high school entrance, along with a few fellow classmates, talking among themselves about whatever class they had just had.

Inside of Yoko's side bag is her Morphing Brace, lying idle and unused, but still ready for when a situation should arise.

_**Bokura wa nigetari shinai** _

At an engineering lab, Ryuji Iwasaki talks with his assistant Buddyroid, Gorisaki, while taking a casual glance at the Morphing Brace on his desk, laying on display, yet ready to be used in a moment's notice.

_**Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita** _

In the forest, Beet J. Stag, a silver Buddyroid, looks around in concern, his Morphing Blaster in hand in preparation of the ominous feeling that he's sensing.

_**Kokoro ga link shiteru** _

Meanwhile, on the road, Cheeda Nick, in bike mode, and Hiromu Sakurada race back into the city. On Hiromu's left wrist is his Morphing Brace.

_**Tatakau subete no nakama to** _

In the still active Energy Management Center's Special Missions Unit, Takeshi Kuroki looks up in surprise and concern as a long since dormant alarm sounds off.

One of the technicians, Miho Nakamura, calls out, "Teleport Detected!"

_**(Scramble! 4, 2, 3, 1, Let's Go!)** _

The Morphers sound- and the Go-Busters each race towards the center of the city, where a massive vortex was opening up in the skies above.

_**Busters, ready, go!** _

With flashes of light and cries of **_IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!_** , four Go-Busters suit up, and prepare for a fight with the massive machine and giant monster that was teleporting through the rift in the skies above.

_**Kono ketsui unbreakable, Aisuru sekai ni fusei na access yurusanai ze** _

Red Buster was already in his mecha, Go-Buster Ace, along with Nick, and was marching into battle with the Black Train and Debo Televi.

_**Target, lock-on!** _

Drawing a sword, Go-Buster Ace swung at the damaged Train Mecha, who quickly shifted into train mode to escape, leaving Debo Televi to distract Ace.

_**Ima sugu shutsudou!** _

The other three Go-Busters came to a halt as Candelira approached them with a horde of Paramonsters and some strange black clothed creatures repeating "Crow!" a lot.

_**It's morphin' time!** _

Televi let out a beam of light that nearly caught Ace, if it hadn't shifted into Car mode and was zipping through the streets after the run-away train.

_**Tobikome kiki no saizensen** _

Inside the train, Aigaron set the controls to over load, and then leaped out as the train suddenly ground to a halt.

_**Shutdown, kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!** _

Ace shifted back into robot mode to avoid the sudden stop, only to find that it was now stuck in between two buildings, the poorly parked train, and Debo Televi.

There was clapping.

The Go-Busters all looked past Candelira as a figure dressed in white stepped out from a teleport behind her.

"No-" Yellow Buster began. "It can't be...!"

"But we killed you!" Blue Buster said in surprise.

Inside Ace, Red Buster's hands closed into fists. "ENTER!"

The figure threw off his hood and laughed, " _Ca Va,_ Go-Busters?"

"How!?" Stag Buster asked.

"Simple, really!" Candelira said with a giggle as Aigaron walked up to join them. "We opened up a gate to hell, and he slipped through and revived!"

"And just who are you?" Blue Buster asked.

"We're from another world!" Aigaron said, "One that's plagued with colorful heroes like you all!"

"The Deboss Legion and I have teamed up," Enter said, smirking. "We're going to get revenge on everyone at once dans une grève!

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Stag Buster asked.

"The same way we've already captured the bridge world's defenders!" Televi then flashed his screen at Go-Buster Ace, capturing it in film, and then teleporting it into his screen.

"Hiromu!" Yellow Buster cried out in surprised horror.

"Don't worry about him!" Aigaron said.

"You'll be joining him soon enough! So," Candelira then squealed, "KEEP SMILING!"

"NEWS FLASH!" And then Debo Televi flashed his screen at the ground bound Go-Busters, teleporting them all in the exact same way.

Enter laughed, then turned to Aigaron and Candelira, even as the Anchor gate began to be visible through the rift in the sky. "Candy-chan, go take our cadeaux and drop them off at the Kyoryuger's doorstep. Aigaron and I will load up the Enetron onto the Train, and bring it there as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan," Aigaron said with a giddy laugh, even as the first of the anchors fell.

"The Kyoryugers aren't going to know what'll hit them at all!" Candelira squealed, even as a KAWOOSH followed, and dropped another third of the middle anchor down. She then turned and called up to the still giant monster. "DEBO TELEVI! I'M READY!"

"RIGHT!" Debo Televi saluted, and then he and Candelira teleported away.

"I gotta worry though," Aigaron said, "this was only nine people! If we throw them all together...those Kyoryugers are going to throw up a lot of resistance!"

"Vous inquiétez pas trop," Enter said as he strolled down the city streets casually. "We're going to win! Nothing's going to go wrong!"

"You say that, but do the math!" Aigaron said, "Eleven Kyoryugers plus Four Go-Busters plus Five ToQGers...! That's Twenty people! Twenty more times that things could go wrong, plus there's Lord Chaos, and Dogold, and any number of our splintered forces who could throw a wrench into the works...!"

"Bonjour!?" Enter turned around dramatically and threw his arms wide at the 'Crows' that were still there, "Do you not see all the support I've hired?"

"Er...Well..." Aigaron looked around. "The Kyoryugers alone beat back about a thousand Paramonsters once...so...?"

"D'accord, les trouble-fêtes," Enter shook his head and turned to walk away.

"Huh? What was that?" Aigaron asked. "I don't speak French!"

The camera then pulls away, zooming upwards into the Anchor Gate yet again, and then traversing worlds in the blink of an eye.

* * *

And so our view descends down on Tokyo-3, where two battles have already broken out...!

_**We are unbeatable superstars!** _

**_GIGANT SPINO-DAI-OH!_** was facing off against Debo Televi in the streets above.

And down below, "ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!" The rest of the Kyoryugers fought off the Crows and Paramonsters at Candelira's helm.

_**With our burning spirits fully charged, Our Hearts begin to pound!** _

"ZAKUTOR SLASH!" The Kyoryugers: Cyan, Green, Navy, Grey, Black, and Silver called out.

Gigant Spinodai-oh swung the Zakutor tipped staff into Debo Televi, who let out a whoop of surprise.

_**It's wonderful to make Legends come true!** _

"How did you know we were going to be here!?" Caldelira huffed in annoyance.

_**Don't let anyone silence your Bravery,** _

"Thank Torin's brother for that!" Kyoryu Red said as he kicked a Paramonster away.

_**Always Rise to the Challenge!** _

"What!?" Candelira asked.

_**Does anyone really know where true strength lies?** _

"WHO! WHEN! WHERE!" Kyoryu Blue suddenly swung in and delivered a punch to Candelira's face with her Stego Shield, sending The Joy General flying into some Crows, **"AND SOMETIMES** _ **WHY!**_ **"**

"That didn't even make any sense!" Kyoryu Pink said as she kicked a Paramonster away.

_**Instead of searching the entire world,** _

"Neither do these new Monsters either!" Kyoryu Gold grumbled as she slashed away at a Crow. "What are they anyways?"

_**Just look inside your Beating Heart!** _

"CROW!" A Crow threw a punch, and Gold blocked it. Inside her helmet, Fam Fan Fan grit her teeth.

_**(LET'S GET 'EM!)** _

"Yeah! I GET THAT!" And then she twisted the sword and slashed away, frying the Crow with a **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

**GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!**

"GIGANT CROWN!" Silver ordered, and Gigant Spinodai-Oh swung Tobaspino's tail at Debo Televi.

**Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)**

"GYAH!" He yelled, flying onto his back.

_**Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some Butt! Go Nuts! Take a Bite out of your world!** _

"Take that you Monitamon rip off!" Kyoryu Violet laughed from the ground, then causally spun around and fired off her Gaburicannon into a Paramonster, then swung the mighty blaster around to impale a Crow on the blade.

_**No one could ever stop you!** _

"Debo Televi!" Candelira cried out, "RELEASE THEM NOW BEFORE YOU GET DESTROYED!"

"Got it!" Televi's screen flashed- and then spat out three different pieces of film that went flying up into the air.

_**Behold and Tremble as we Roar:** _

"GIGANT SPINODAI-OH! BRAVE FINISH!" The Kyoryugers called out.

**_SLASHSOOOOOM!_**

Gigant Spinodaioh then flung the Zakutor tipped staff straight into Debo Televi's screen.

_**THE VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _ **VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!**

"CRACK!" Televi cried out as his screen cracked wide open, "You Broke it, so you Buy It...! NO REFUNDS!"

And then he exploded.

_**Brave In!** _

"Now that was Brave!" Kyoryu Red called out in a whoop.

"You're too late Kyoryugers!" Candelira called out as one of the pieces of film floated down between her and the Kyoryugers. "We already did what we set to accomplish!"

And then the film pieces exploded into bright light, returning their contents to a living state.

The Go-Busters all came out of a flinching pose, much to the Kyoryugers confusion.

"Huh!?" Kyoryu Gold asked, "Who are they!?"

**THUD**

_**VRRRMMMMM-CRASH!** _

And then ToQOh and Go-Buster Ace landed in the city in front of Gigant Spinodai-Oh, the former landing on its feet, and the other crashing in an unbalanced way onto its face.

* * *

"Oh My!" Kyoryu Black gasped. "What was that!?"

"It looked like they got dumped out of that Debo Monster's Sylladex!" Kyoryu Grey said.

"This is not good!" Kyoryu Silver said.

"You're telling me that!?" Kyoryu Cyan asked.

* * *

Go-Buster Ace got to its feet, and looked around.

* * *

"What the?" Red Buster asked. "Where are we?!"

"I don't know!" Nick said from the controls. "Where did those other robots come from!?"

* * *

"Um, Excuse me!" ToQOh's speakers said loudly in a soft girl's voice.

Both Mechas turned to face it.

* * *

"Where did that TV monster go to?" ToQ-3 asked for the nervous ToQ-5.

"And who are you guys?" ToQ-1 asked.

* * *

"We were just asking the same thing!" Kyoryu Navy said.

* * *

"Candelira!" Kyoryu Red called out- "What's the meaning of this!?"

Yellow Buster turned around, and made a surprised sound before saying, "Woah! Another Sentai team!"

"Ehh!?" Blue Buster turned around as well. "I don't recognize them!"

* * *

"Kyoryuger...?" Red Buster asked in surprise as he got a look at the suits the others were wearing, flashing back to that time when the Go-Busters and Gokaigers teamed up briefly with their world's Kyoryugers to keep Enter from pulling a stunt similar to- "Enter sent us to another world!"

* * *

"Hahaa!" Candelira laughed. "So you figured it out, Red Buster!"

* * *

"Sent to another world?" ToQ-4 asked. "How's that even possible?"

"These guys don't seem so surprised by it!" ToQ-1 said, gesturing at Gigant Spinodai-Oh.

* * *

"So they're protectors from another world," Violet said from below, looking up at the different Mecha and then down to the ground based Go-Busters. "But How? Why, Candelira?!"

"It's our Super Duper new plan!" Candelira sang as she spun around, "We've teamed up with Enter of the Vaglass-" The Go-Busters all tensed up at the name "-and the Shadow Line from Imagination Land-" ToQOh took a step forwards towards them, while the ToQGers all let out sounds of surprise- "so that way we can use that world as a bridge to carry Enetron from their world," She motioned at the Go-Busters, who had all refocused their attention on her, "into this world," She waved at the Kyoryugers, "so that way we can kill three teams with one massive explosion- then nobody will be there to stop any of us as we take over each of the worlds at our own leisure!"

"You'd really go so far as to ship Enetron across a Dimensional rift!?" Stag Buster asked.

* * *

"You guys are really mean!" ToQ-5 said. "What did we ever do to you!?"

* * *

"absolutely nothing!" Candelira said as sincerely as she could while spinning around with a dance. "We just need the Shadow Line's inter-dimensional rails, and we didn't want you getting in our way!"

Then, she clapped her hands, and shouted to the skies: "GIANT PARAMONSTERS AND CAMBEASTIANS!" Then, as an uncountable number of giant Paramonsters and Cambeastians grew in size behind her, she pointed to the forces around her, "ATTACK!"

And then the Crows and Paramonsters leaped forwards into battle, leaving Candelira free to teleport away.

"No!" Blue Buster yelled- but, alas, it was too late.

Paramonsters were swarming them all.

* * *

"Too many!" ToQ-5 cried out.

"We'll just have to beat them all down then!" ToQ-1 said with enthusiasm.

* * *

"Everyone!" Kyoryu Gold called out as she ducked and weaved around Paramonsters and Crows, "I'll go help up there!" She drew out Pteragordon's battery, and threw it, "BRAVE IN!"

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** Pteragordon was summoned in a flash even as the three large mechas tried to fight off their numerous opponents.

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" Gold called out.

"SUPER SNAPPING TRANSFORMATION!" Silver called out as well...

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-oh split apart into its various components, even as Pteragordon shifted into Raiden-oh...!

Meanwhile, Go-Buster Ace slashed through a Giant Paramonster.

* * *

"Geeze, just how many of these things are there!?" Red Buster asked.

"Too many for me to count!" Nick complained.

* * *

"FINAL STOP!" The ToQGers called out. "CROSSING SWORD! EXPRESS SLASH!"

With a massive spin, ToQOh sliced through any monsters that dared get close to it.

The ToQGers got dizzy from a prolonged exposure to that move however, and nearly were left open to attack when Bunpachy's ball swung in to knock a Giant Cambeastian away.

The ToQgers looked over at the new arrival in awe.

**_RAIDENOH KUNG FU! WAACHAAA!_**

"Awesome!" ToQ-1 said.

* * *

Go-Buster Ace slashed through a Paramonster, and then blocked a Cambeastian's staff attack.

Then- it was shot in the back, and fell over, revealing...

**_SPINODAI-OH WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

* * *

"Need any help?" Kyoryu Green asked.

* * *

"Thanks, yeah," Red Buster nodded.

* * *

 **_GIGANT BRAGIOHH!_** Formed up and begun whooping its way through the Paramonsters and Cambeastians without much trouble.

* * *

"This is the largest force of giant monsters I've ever seen," Kyoryu Silver remarked.

* * *

"ICHIGAN BUSTER!" Yellow Buster called for her blaster side-arm, which thankfully teleported in from her world! "Oh wow! I didn't think that would work!"

"Great to know!" Blue Buster then called for his sword, "Sougan Blade!" And then the sword teleported in! What a relief.

Stag Buster drew out two, "DriBlades!" One representing him, and the other representing the fallen Beet Buster. He began cutting his way through the Crows and Paramonsters. He then pressed both attack buttons at once: **_It's Time for Stag Attack!_** one sword cried out, while the other one declared **_It's Time for Beet Attack!_** "Double Buster!" with a leap and a double slash of gold and silver energy, he took out quite a few Paramonsters and Crows!

"Ichigan Buster, Special Buster Mode!" Blue and Yellow Buster combined their swords and blasters together.

 **_It's Time for Special Buster!_** both blasters called out.

"FIRE!" The two Busters let loose a volley of shots that tore through the Paramonsters and Crows.

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAARGEEEE!_** _

And then with a leap forwards- "KYORYU RED CARNIVAL!" Leaped into the fray, adding to the devastation of Paramonsters and Crows with his dancing powers.

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Blue, Pink, and Violet cried out- letting lose three bursts of energy that shot through and blew up any mook they came across with a **_GOCHIII! DR-DRIIIL! ZUOOOON~!_**

 **"SNAPPING CHANGE!"** Carnival brought up three batteries, and began swapping the batteries with Minityra. **_ZUOZUORINCHO! BUNBUNRINCHO! GABUGABURINCHO!_**

"OOOOHHHH!" Carnival aimed Minityra upwards, "FIRE!"

Energy blasts of Bunpachy and Plezuon shoot up and swooped down, and with a double CHOMP, he became: **"KYORYU RED** _ **EXPLODING CARNIVAL!"**_ With the usual Bunpachy armor on his left arm, and a Plezuon Cannon on his right.

"What kind of a transformation was that!?" Yellow Buster asked in surprise as she watched Exploding Carnival tear through the Paramonsters and Crows.

* * *

 **"ZYUOOOOON!"** And then Plezuon came soaring into the field of battle, along with Dricera and Stegotchi!

"ROCKET SNAPPING TRANSFORMATION!"

And then the three Voltasaurs shifted together into one combination ( **_PLEZUOH SAMBA!_** ) to join in the giant monster fight.

"BUSTER SLASH!" Go-Buster Ace brought their Buster Sword down on some of the last monsters.

* * *

"They're finally wearing down!" Nick said in relief.

"We're starting to run low on Enetron, though," Red Buster glanced at a gauge, showing extremely low levels of power, then out onto the field.

ToQOh was getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of monsters, and inside his helmet, Hiromu sighed. "They're new to this."

**"PLEZUOH SAMBA! BRAVE FINISH!"**

Thankfully, Plezuoh came to the rescue before ToQOh was seriously damaged, with Violet asking, "Are you alright?"

ToQOh nodded in return, with ToQ-4 saying a "Yeah."

"We were all new once though, right, Hiromu?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but even so..." Red Buster called out: "We need to wrap this up quick!"

* * *

"Right!" _'But how?'_ Violet glanced down at Exploding Carnival helping the Go-Busters fighting the Paramonsters and Crows off, then glanced over at Spinodai-oh Western, then Raiden-oh Kung Fu. "Everyone! Let's do Exploding Kyoryuzin with Tobaspino!"

* * *

"Exploding?" Red Buster asked.

* * *

"They have a combination that has _Exploding_ in the name?" ToQ-4 asked.

* * *

And then they watched, and were amazed.

Spinodai-Oh split apart and shifted into Tobaspino mode as Plezuoh shifted into the combination mode, making sure to keep Parasagun as the left arm.

**_EXPLODING SPINODAI-OH!_**

* * *

"Fam! Torin! We need a lift!" Violet said.

"Got it!" Gold and Silver nodded.

As Exploding Spinodai-oh ran forwards, Bragioh and Raidenoh quickly got into position on their knees- and then they threw their arms upwards in a certain formation that sent Exploding Spinodai-oh flying upwards as it jumped onto their arms.

Everyone looked upwards as Exploding Spinodai-oh flew upwards into the air on its feet rockets, and then...!

* * *

"EXPLODING SPINODAI-OH!" Black, Green, Navy, Violet, Blue, and Pink all yelled. "TRIPLE EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"

* * *

Exploding Spinodai-Oh raised it's Plezuon and Parasagun arms even with Tobaspino's mouth...

And then three beams of energy shot out down at the city below- swooping through like energy snakes to hit every single Giant monster and avoiding everything else with cries of **_ZUOOOON!_,** **_BWOMBWOOM!_** and **_GUNGAN!_**

And with a massive explosion of light, the Voltasaur combination split apart back into its seperate forms to land in the city.

* * *

Down below, the three Go-Busters and Carnival lined up with their blasters.

"FINAL STRIKE!" They all cried out, and let off four bursts of energy- one of which was shaped like Exploding Kyoryuzin!

_**KABOOOM!** _

The Paramonsters and Crows were vaporized.

* * *

And not a moment too soon- Go-Buster Ace slumped forwards as the Enetron tanks ran dry.

"Well," Nick said flatly as all the lights that didn't come from him went dim, "that was great timing."

"Tell me about it," Red Buster gave a sigh and sat back into his chair as he pulled off his helmet. "Do we still have external speakers?"

"Yeah," Nick said, "they've got their own emergency batteries, apparently."

"Hey! We could use a little help up here!" Hiromu called out as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

What came next was the long and complicated processes of Bragioh and Raidenoh Samba moving the limp Go-Buster Ace to one of the old Evangelion docks, while ToQOh found a train station to split apart at and park for the time being.

After all of that was done- everyone regrouped together at the Voltasaur Lab, and prepared to power down.

First up were the Go-Busters, surprising almost everyone with Stag Buster being a Buddyroid like Nick!

"The name's Beet J. Stag," J introduced himself.

"Hiromu Sakurada," Hiromu said his name, then motioned to Nick, "he's Cheeda Nick."

"Yoko Usami," Yoko gave a bow, "A pleasure to meet you all."

"Ryuji Iwasaki," Ryuji also bowed. "I hope we can sort this all out soon, it seems like all of our worlds are at stake."

Next were the Kyoryugers, who all powered down in a flash, and...surprising almost everyone with Kyoryu Silver being the Bird Man Torin, Hiromu flinched upon seeing him, but managed to keep himself from freezing up.

"Agreed," Torin said, "that Candelira had such forces at her disposal indicates a major play for power."

"I'm Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto," Kaiyumi introduced herself, "I developed most of the Kyoryuger Powers and the Voltasaurs." She then turned to the Kyoryugers and introduced them.

"Caleb, Inaba, Merry, Yumeji, Roxy, and Callie," each Kyoryuger in turn waved at their name, "are natives to this dimension. Yui, and Fam," Those two smiled, "are friends of ours from another world as well. John," the boy grinned silly-ly, "is a Dimension Jumper of sorts, and Torin," Torin nodded, "is a Kyoryuger from another world."

"I'm Eri," Eri introduced herself, "I'm native to this world, but my mother came from Torin's world."

"So half of your team comes from other worlds?" Yoko asked.

"Pretty much," Caleb said with a nod.

"That just leaves us then..." ToQ-1 said, before opening his wrist-mounted changer, and pulling out the train model.

**_Now Untransforming! All passengers in a hurry, please make your transfers now!_**

The other ToQGers did the same, and after a few seconds of waiting...

FLASH! The Suits vanished, leaving five teens behind.

ToQ-1 then introduced himself, "My name's Right!"

"Tokatti," said ToQ-2 with a bow.

"I'm Mio," ToQ-3 introduced herself with a small salute.

"Hikari," ToQ-4 said with a nod of his head.

"Hi! I'm Kagura!" ToQ-5 said, waving with a smile on her face.

"So long story short," Hiromu said, "someone opened a gate to hell, and Enter, a bad guy from our world, was revived."

The Kyoryugers all let out annoyed groans.

"Let me guess," Nick said, "recurring problem?"

"We had a feeling some bad guys from other worlds might have escaped," John said. "The gate was open for too long and it was way too big for just Debo Monsters to get out."

"We sealed it as soon as we could, but considering we had to blow up a Gate Guardian first before we could get to it," Roxy grimaced. "Naturally, a lot of monsters escaped, and we've been busy cleaning up the mess since."

"The cause is an evil Digimon named Quartzmon," Kaiyumi said, "I've personally been fighting his evils for about... geeze, fifteen, sixteen years now, almost. The Kyoryuger project ended up being used to defend against his latest attempt to get revenge against us, by reviving the Deboss Legion that had been frozen under Antarctica. One of their latest attacks was the rift to Hell itself."

"That Candelira is one of those Deboss guys, right?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah," Eri said, "she's one of them alright. Completely screwy in the head too."

"She once tried to pretend to be Eri's mother and force her into an arranged marrage," Yumeji supplied.

"Ouch," seemed to be the general reaction from everyone who hadn't been through the ordeal.

"So moving on from that," Hiromu said, "we all heard what Candelira and Enter are planning, right?"

"Moving Enetron to this world to blow us all up at once," Yoko said.

"What's Enetron?" Kagura asked, which some of the Kyoryugers nodded with in agreement.

"Enetron is the energy source of our dimension," Nick said, "it's what we Buddyroids, and Ace back there run on."

"It's also extremely potent," Hiromu said, "an entire war in our world was fought with the Vaglass in an attempt to keep them from gaining enough to take over our world from another dimension, which we had to detonate in order to prevent Enter from gaining an upper hand."

"One of our own died in the process," J said. "Masato Jin, Beet Buster."

"He was a brilliant inventor, even if he had a bit of an ego," Ryuji said.

"I hope everything's alright back home," Yoko said. "Usada's probably worried about me."

"Gorisaki too," Ryuji agreed with a nod. Then, he suddenly realized, "Wait! We could teleport our weapons from base! I think that means...!" He looked to Kaiyumi and asked, "Do you have some kind of inter dimensional broadcast array?"

"Yeah, we've got something like that," Kaiyumi nodded, then motioned for him to follow. "If you'll follow me?"

"Right," Ryuji nodded, then turned to leave, but not with out turning to smile at his fellow Busters. "If everything goes right, we should be able to get a transport array set up and get Ace recharged."

"I'll help out," Callie volunteered.

"Me too," Yui nodded, "you never know when you'll need another set of hands."

"Sooo..." Fam began, smiling at the ToQGers, "what about you guys?"

"We were chosen to be ToQGers because we can use our Imaginations to the fullest," Right said, "so we're able to see and fight against the Shadow Line who want to darken our world by drowning out all the light from imagination."

Mio nearly slapped him for spilling such info causally.

"Ouch," Roxy grimaced, "sounds like something Quartzmon would do."

"So, ah," Tokatti began, "how many combinations can you do?"

"Hm?" Caleb asked. "I never counted, really..."

"I think I lost count after Plezuon," Merry admitted.

"Well, we've got Eleven Voltasaurs," John said, "they can combine in a lot of different ways, too."

"ELEVEN!?" The ToQGers all seemed to light up in delight, and begun talking excitedly among themselves. "I hope we can get that many!" "I know, right?" "I wanna get twelve and put them all together!"

Hiromu and Yoko both blinked.

"Huh," was all Nick had to say on the matter as the ToQGers all chatted like children.

"What about you Go-Busters?" Inaba asked out of curiosity.

"Just Seven," Yoko said. "Four of them need Buddyroids to pilot them."

"Ene-tan doesn't like being touched," Hiromu reminded, "so we didn't use FS-0O alot."

"So only six, then?" Eri giggled slightly, "Wow, we've certainly got a lot of Voltasaurs, don't we?"

"My world had a full Twenty-Four," Torin said with a bit of amusement, which just sent the ToQGers off again.

"Twenty four!?" Kagura asked in surprise.

"I want fifty!" Right cheered.

"Fifty!? Do we even have the room on the tracks for fifty trains?" Hikari asked.

"If I say we have room of course we have the room!" Right laughed.

"Well, since you're all here for a while," Merry said, "why don't we introduce you to the rest of our team?"

* * *

Hiromu and Yoko tagged along for the trip as the Kyoryugers talked about some of the bigger fights they'd had.

"And then we surfed the Kentrospiker through the monster and BAM!" Merry was explaining a more recent fight.

"They've certainly had a lot of close calls, haven't they?" Yoko asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah," Hiromu nodded. "We had our own fair share of close calls, but even so..."

"Now a Gate Guardian is tough on its own," Roxy said, "but when you've gotta fight with no batteries and the combination is barely sticking together...!"

"So!" Yoko said with a sudden burst of eager energy, "How have you been?"

"Hm?" Hiromu asked.

"Don't play dumb," Yoko said with a slight huff. "Ryuuji and I haven't seen you since we defeated Enter."

"I've been wandering, mostly," Hiromu said, "you know how Nick is with directions."

"You could have written!" Yoko said.

"And said what? That I'd driven out on a bridge and somehow found myself on an island with a volcano?" Hiromu asked.

"Did you?" Yoko asked.

"...Maybe..." Hiromu glanced away.

"You really should..." Yoko paused as her stomach growled slightly, and she paused to pull out a box of candies. "Stupid calories..." She grumbled as she poured a few candies into her hand and tossed them back into her mouth.

"Still got that flaw, hm?" Hiromu asked.

"It hasn't been that bad since I haven't had to do too much fighting lately," Yoko said, "but it still creeps up at the worst of times."

"Yeah, well, I've gotten better about chickens," Hiromu chuckled. "I haven't frozen up once since a few months ago when I went to track down the Kyoryugers from our..." And then as they stepped into the Voltasaur Docks, he trailed off as his eyes wandered up to Gabutyra... "Grk-"

And he promptly froze.

"Woaaah~" The ToQGers all looked around at the massive Voltasaurs in awe.

"This isn't everyone," Caleb said, "Bragigas and Plezuon get their own labs and docks. You saw them already during the fight."

"Bragigas was the silver one?" Mio asked.

"Yup!" Merry nodded.

"There sure are a lot of them," Yoko mused as she looked around the lab at all of the Voltasaurs. "Aren't there, Hiromu?"

Silence.

"Hiromu?" She looked over at the Red Buster next to her, and then nearly planted her face to the floor. "Oh no, you Froze again, didn't you!?"

Hiromu had indeed frozen at the sight of Gabutyra, who, for all intents and purposes, was basically a giant Chicken.

The crimson Voltasaur looked at Hiromu in confusion, "Gabuuu?" He hummed. What a funny boy! With that, Gabutyra turned his attention towards the ToQGers who all were waving up at him and the other Voltasaurs.

"Hello? Earth to Hiromu!" Yoko waved her hands in front of his face, and after a few moments, Hiromu snapped out of it.

"Sorry- I did that the last time too..." Hiromu shook his head. "It took me a little while to remember he's a Tyranosaurus, not a Chicken."

"Well, at least it wasn't in the middle of battle," Yoko said.

"Yeah..." Hiromu nodded.

"And this is Dricera," Roxy said, "She's my Voltasaur partner!"

"She's all pink!" Kagura cooed, "Just like my train!"

"Yeah!" Roxy nodded. "Awesome, Pink Power!" And then the two Pink Rangers high fived.

"That's Pteragordon up there," Fam pointed up at Pteragordon in the rafters. "You saw him during the fight before. He's my partner. We...well, it's a really long story how we met."

"This is Ankydon," Caleb began, "Callie's Voltasaur partner," He paused as Yui came running down, throwing the 1+ battery up to Ankydon.

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAARGEEEE!_** _

The Voltasaur suddenly shrunk down, and landed in Yui's arms.

"Callie needs him for something," Yui said when the others looked at her in bemusement, awe, and confusion. (Kyoryugers, ToQGers, and Go-Busters, respectively.)

"What does she need Chibidon for?" John asked.

"What does who need what for?" Yui asked in an evasive way, and then quickly slipped away.

"Somehow," Caleb muttered, "I don't think sis wanted Yui to tell us what was going on."

"What was that just now?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, that was the 1+ Battery," Fam explained, "it shrinks a given Voltasaur down into a chibi-size, all because they wanted to be able to fight on our level. It's been a real help too!"

"The Carnival Mode you saw me in earlier," Caleb then waved at Gabutyra, "was Gabutyra's wish! But we didn't realize that it was meant to shrink them down until after it backfired and turned me into a Gabutyramon!" He said it with a laugh, even despite the seriousness of the situation he just retold.

The other Voltasaurs save for Gabutyra seemed to chuckle in agreement, while Gabutyra just hung his head slightly, grumbling what sounded like an embarrassed "I said I was sorry" in a Dinosaur tongue.

"Some of the batteries really shouldn't be used in a Gaburevolver," Inaba said, "1+ is just the most dangerous. Take it from me, you never want to fire the Kentrospiker Battery from a revolver..."

"So what about the others?" Yoko spoke up, curious. "If Gabutyra turns into a power up changer, what do the rest of them turn into?"

"Well, you saw Ankydon just now," Roxy said, "he basically turns into a hand held hammer with a giant shield on the front."

"Bunpachy is basically overwhelmed by his tail," John said with a chuckle.

"Pteragordon turns into Raidenoh, but he's more human sized than chibi sized," Fam said, "we think Plezuon might do the same, but we haven't tried it with her yet."

"Dricera becomes a drill," Roxy continued.

"Stegotchi turns into a sword!" Merry said with a grin.

"Zakutor turns into a time traveling motor bike," Yumeji then said, "and none of us know where the time engine comes from when he does it either."

"Parasagun's a shooter-type normally," Inaba said, "so he doesn't do much transforming in chibi-mode."

"As for Bragigas, only Torin knows..." Caleb looked around, confused. "Huh? Where did Torin go?"

"Who knows. Probably back to the Spirit Base," Eri said, then looked up at Tobaspino, smiling slightly. "We haven't tried with Tobaspino yet either."

"Why don't we try it when Callie's done with Chibidon?" Fam asked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Right grinned, "I can't wait to see it!"

* * *

**THE FROZEN PALACE!**

Candelira stormed into the chamber where QuartzAstamon stood next to a variation of Debo Televi. "Is the backup ready yet?" She asked.

"Yes, just finished, in fact," QuartzAstamon stood away from the Debo Monster, who stood up and introduced himself.

"Debo Hidef Televi!" The only major differences was that his body had green highlights over the black of Televi.

"Perfect!" Candelira clapped her hands, "Now we can drop the third anchor!"

"I'll check in on Enter and Aigaron's progress," QuartzAstamon said, "make sure the anchor is in place before we begin our strike."

"Will do!" Candelira saluted, and then skipped off, with Debo Hidef Televi following her.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

Chibidon had a salad strainer taped to his tail, and was holding it up at a certain angle, meanwhile, he had his mouth chomped down on a USB port that was connected to Ryuji's Morphing Brace.

"We had to completely rework the old array to get a connection to the Go-Busters' world," Kaiyumi explained.

"Chibidon's tail actually has some of the right resonance inducing minerals in the metal hammer," Callie continued on, "so I thought that would work out okay having him relay it."

"Anyways, now for the moment of truth," Ryuji took a breath, and then twisted the dial on his Morphing Brace to **_Call Mode!_**

Yoko and Hiromu stood waiting with held breath...

And then the familiar face of Kuroki appeared on the monitor in front of them.

 _"Oh thank God!"_ he said in relief, _"Ryuuji, Hiromu, Yoko...!"_

"Yo!" J suddenly stepped into the camera view.

"Quit blocking me!" Callie pushed him out of the way.

 _"We had a feeling you all were alright when your weapons teleported out,"_ Kuroki said. _"I'm glad to see that our guess was true...What's the situation?"_

"We've got bad news," Ryuji began, "Enter has-"

 _"RYUUUJIIII!"_ And then Gorisaki edged in on the other side of the transmission. _"You're okay!"_

"Ah, we all are," Ryuji nodded. "I'm glad to see you're okay too, Gorisaki."

 _"You mentioned Enter?"_ Kuroki asked, edging back into view. _"I take it that means you know he's been revived then."_

"Revived and threw us into another world," Hiromu spoke up. "Enter plans on taking Enetron from our world, shipping it through another world, and then bringing it to this one."

 _"Most likely to fuel the revival of Messiah in the process,"_ Kuroki motioned to his side. _"Nakamura, can you put it on screen?"_

There was a _"Hai"_ from off camera, and then a view of the Ring Anchor appaeared on the screen.

 _"Shortly after you left, this formed in the sky,"_ Kuroki explained.

"What is it?" Yoko asked.

 _"The readings we're getting are similar to a Teleportation Rift, but seemingly inverted, almost like whatever this is, is trying to pull our world inwards to another,"_ Nakamura's voice said as she brought up her own view screen to talk to them. _"The readings are similar, but different to the Vaglas dimension. We think that wherever this gateway leads, it intersects with that colapsed sub-dimension along the way."_

"Probably the ToQGer's world," Kaiyumi frowned. "Hi, I'm Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto," She introduced herself then, "I'm a scientist from this world, could you forward the data you're getting from this rift to us?"

 _"Sure,"_ Nakamura nodded.

"Do you know what Enter's doing right now?" Hiromu asked.

 _"We have forces trying to prevent him from raiding Enetron tanks, but he's got too many reinforcements for us to keep him away,"_ Kuroki said. _"He seems to be trying to fill up tanks attached to the train from before. But with the amount of energy he's stolen so far, there's more than enough to cause an explosion already. That he's collecting more means that we think he's dead set on revivng Messiah and the rest of the Vaglas with him."_

"We'll have to try to stop them somehow," Yoko said, "there's no way we'll let Enter get away with this."

There were nods all around.

...And then the all-too-familiar Angel Alarms sounded.

"Oh come ON!" Callie swore, moving over to a console to bring up a live feed from elsewhere in the city. "Candelira's back! And so is the TV Monster from before! Damn it, are we really doing Christmas all over again!?"

"Guess we've got a new Mission then," Hiromu said.

 _"Good luck, Busters,"_ Kuroki nodded.

* * *

"CROW! CROW!" The Crows cried out as they marched their way through the streets along with the Paramonsters, who were "Nuru"ing as always.

"WAAH!" A young girl in a green frog dress fell on her rear, even as a Crow came marching over at her. "DADDY! DADDYYYY!"

"HIIYAH!" And then Yoko came flying in to kick the Crow away. She landed in front of the girl and struck a pose saying, "Don't worry! I'll help you find your dad!"

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The young girl said with glee.

As a set of Paramonsters tried to sneak up on them from behind- ZAP! In a flash of red light, Hiromu sped in and threw them flying straight into Ryuji's awaiting wall-of-stone, generated courtesy of his super strength.

"These guys have nothing on the Vaglas robots," Hiromu said with a slight smirk.

"Quit blocking my view-!" And then J knocked a Crow onto its hands and knees, then planted his foot on its back to rest. "I'll agree with you on that."

Ryuuji simply begun fighting off some more Paramonsters with a casual ease as he watched the ToQGers run forwards into the battle.

"Let's change, everyone!" Right yelled- and then they all brought up their wrist changers and opened the crossing bars.

The Crows all suddenly began to back off from the ToQGers, meanwhile the Paramonsters slowly advanced.

"TOQCHANGE!" In went the train miniatures, and the bars closed down.

**_NOW TRANSFORMING! Please stay behind the white line!_**

Much to Ryuuji's surprise, a dotted white line surrounded the five ToQGers, a line which the Crows were cautious to stay well away from. "This should be interesting..."

Then- as the ToQGers threw their left arms forwards- duplicates of the train miniatures seemed to shoot out and grow to a larger size as they began to run a circle around each of them...!

The Poor Paramonsters caught up in the transformation sequence were run over by the trains.

And with a flash of light and a strange train track symbol that spun around once- the suits appeared on the ToQGers, leaving ToQ-2 to remark, "That's why you always behind the white line!" with an adjustment of the train tracks over his visor.

And with that, the ToQGers ran towards the Crows.

Meanwhile, in a reversal of the above, the Kyoryugers were kicking and blasting their way through the Crows and Paramonsters with ease.

"Let's change, everyone!" Caleb called out.

"Right!" And as the Kyoryugers all brought out their batteries, the Paramonsters all quickly ducked for cover, leaving the Crows standing in confusion. "BRAVE IN!"

WIth an eleven fold chorus of **_GABURINCHO!_** the revolvers were then spun with a "KYORYU CHANGE!"...

Everyone briefly stopped fighting to watch as the Kyoryugers danced, and then all aimed at the confused Crows.

"FIRE!"

The confusion quickly vanished as the Crows were blasted by the eleven energy blasts that circled up and around before descending on the Kyoryugers- suiting them up in a flash.

"Woah," Hiromu did a double take. "How come everyone else gets such explosive transformations?!"

"Does it matter?" J asked, shifting his morpher into blaster mode to blast at a Crow. "Everyone else is suiting up and we're still not!"

"Right," Hiromu nodded, "Guess we should transform then!"

Meanwhile yet again, Yoko, who was helping the girl find her father, had missed all of that, but was coming to a similar conclusion as her fellow Go-Busters.

"There are just so many of these guys...!" Yoko grimaced, even as the girl clung to her leg.

And then with a roar- a man in mechanics clothing came flying in from above- having jumped off of some higher ledge to attack the Paramonsters and Crows.

"Daddy!" The girl cried out in glee as she saw him.

"But that's...!" Yoko's eyes went wide.

The man fighting off the monsters was virtually identical to the man she'd known as Masato Jin!

"Quick!" Yoko called out, "Get behind me!"

"Haah?" The man knocked a Paramonster away, but did as he was told to reunite with his daughter. "Ene-chan!"

"Daddyyy!" As the girl and her father reunited with glee behind her, Yoko took off her sunglasses and threw them to the side.

"Alright then," She said with narrowed eyes, and then brought up her Morphing Brace to turn the dial. **_IT'S MORPHING TIME!_** it cried out as a series of data lines begun circling her- both the Crows and Paramonsters all hesitated, unsure of what was about to happen.

When the helmet appeared on Yoko's head, she brought the Brace up to her still visible eyes, and cried out, "Let's Morphing!" and then the visor appeared with a flash of light in place.

"SUGOI!" The little girl cried out.

"Woah-" The lookalike for Masato's eyes went wide in awe.

"Yellow Buster!" she introduced herself simply, then drew her blaster and opened fire on the Paramonsters and Crows.

* * *

"Stag Buster!" the Silver Go-Buster introduced himself as he kicked a couple of Paramonsters down.

"Blue Buster!" the Blue Go-Buster knocked two Crows down.

"Red Buster!" the Red Go-Buster said as he slashed down a Crow and Paramonster.

* * *

"Ichigan Buster, Special Buster Mode!" Yellow Buster declared, combining her weapons together as they cried out: **_It's Time for Special Buster!_** She then said to the father and daughter behind her, "Duck," while the weapon powered up. And once they did... "FIRE!"

Yellow Buster spun around and let loose a wide, continuous shot that sliced through all of the monsters around her with ease, then they exploded, and the area was cleared.

She turned to the man who looked like a ghost, and said, "You should get your daughter out of here, Masato-san!"

"Thank you," he nodded, though confused as to why she had called him that, and went to take his daughter elsewhere, where it would be safer.

* * *

Yellow Buster quickly went to rejoin the other Go-Busters, and reported, "Civilians cleared!"

"Great," Red Buster chuckled. He then called out: "BUSTERS, READY?"

"GO!" They all called out, and leaped forwards into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile- "HEAR OUR ROAR!" Kyoryu Red called out, striking a pose as he fought off a Paramonster. "THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!"

"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE!" Kyoryu Black shot at a Crow, "KYORYU BLACK!"

"THE ARMORED BRAVE!" Kyoryu Blue slammed her shield into a Paramonster's nether regions. "KYORYU-" And then she flung the Paramonster over her head- "BLUE!"

"THE BLADED BRAVE!" Kyoryu Green slashed through a couple of Crows. "KYORYU GREEN!"

"THE HORNED BRAVE!" Kyoryu Pink kicked a Paramonster down as she struck her usual pose, standing on the Paramonster's chest. "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE THUNDERING BRAVE!" Kyoryu Gold let off a blast from her Gaburichanger, knocking a Crow down, "KYORYU GOLD, HAS ARRIVED!"

"THE STEELY BRAVE!" Kyoryu Cyan delivered a spinning sweep kick that took some Paramonsters and Crows out with ease. "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE CLASHING BRAVE!" Kyoryu Grey Zapped his way through his opponents, taking them all out simultaneously, appearing as if he had cloned himself, before returning to only one form. "KYORYU GREY!"

"THE SEA-FARING BRAVE!" Kyoryu Violet Fired off with her Gaburicannon (Bayonet mode), and then slashed at a crow that had been trying to sneak up behind her. "KYORYU VIOLET!"

"THE RADIANT BRAVE!" Kyoryu Silver was dual wielding his sword Feather's Edge and his GigaGaburevover- then threw his sword into the air to snap his fingers before catching it again and finishing his rollcall with a mighty circular slash that devastated every monster around him. "KYORYU SILVER!"

"THE PLUCKY BRAVE!" Kyoryu Navy called out, slashing at Crows and Paramonsters with her Flute Buster, then she leaped up onto Green's shoulders and then did a forwards flip roll that slashed through more of them as she finished, "KYORYU NAVY!"

The eleven of them grouped up- **"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"**

"ZYUDEN SENTAI!" Red called out.

_**"KYORYUGER!"** _

The Paramonsters and Crows behind them had the misfortune of spontaneously combusting.

 **_ToQ-#1! ToQ-#1!_** Slashed with his sword- the "RAIL SLASHER!" through some crows.

 **_ToQ-#2! ToQ-#2!_** fired off the "PLATFORM TRIGGER!" Blasting Paramonsters down in multiple shots.

 **_ToQ-#3! ToQ-#3!_** slammed her "SIGNAL HAMMER!" Down on a Mob of Crows- blasting them with an explosion.

 **_ToQ-#4! ToQ-#4!_** swung his "TUNNEL AXE!" and blew up multiple Paramonsters.

 **_ToQ-#5! ToQ-#5!_** threw her "BRIDGE CLAW!" forwards...and made it grow to massive size.

The Paramonsters and Crows that found themselves on the inside of the claw suddenly wished they weren't there...as it shrunk down to normal size in an instant and crushed them all in an explosion of pocket space.

"IMAGINING VICTORY!" The five of them called out as they lined up- "RESSHA SENTAI! TO-Q-GER!"

 _ **"ALL**_ **ABOARD!** **"** ToQ-1 called out.

Then, the suddenly noted absense of Candelira and Debo Hidef Televi was answered by the monster growing to giant size, and Candelira skipping into view, giggling. "Now bring in the Anchor, Hidef Televi!"

 _"BY YOUR COMMAND!"_ Hidef Televi said in a robotic english accent that was clearly meant to reference something as he threw his arms into the air and summoned a giant dark cloud that was meant to summon the Anchor Gate.

"Oh come on!" Kyoryu Blue swore.

"John, Eri! With me!" Kyoryu Cyan called out.

"Right!" they ran forwards and out came a second set of batteries.

"BRAVE IN!"

"C'MON, ANKYDON!" Cyan threw her battery.

"TOBASPINO!" Navy threw her battery.

"BUNPACHY!" Grey threw his battery.

 **_GABURINCHO!_** and as Spinodai-oh Kung Fu started to form together... the ground fight grew worse.

"Come on! Paramonsters and Crows!" Candelira was singing, "Break their goody-two-shoes toes!"

More Paramonsters and Crows seemed to flow in from the shadows, filling in those already defeated.

"KAGURA!" ToQ-1 called out, pulling his train miniature from his changer, prompting a **_Now Untransforming! Please make your transfers now!_**

"RIGHT!" ToQ-5 said as she did the same, ignoring the unintentional pun that had just happened with his name.

They both threw the miniatures across the battlefield, and caught the other's train. They reinserted them into the changers and then closed the bars.

**_TO-Q-#1: RED! Now transferring to: PINK! TO-Q-#5: PINK! Now transferring to: RED!_**

In a double flash of light, their suits changed colors and helmet designs, yet kept the numbers!

"Woah!" Kyoryu Pink gasped in awe, "That's amazing!"

"Woah!" ToQ-5, now in red, suddenly had the Rail Slasher, which was just a bit too heavy for her at the moment. "I'm strong! I'm Strong! I'm Strong!" And then with a roar, she leaped forwards and swung it around like it suddenly weighed nothing. "SUPER GIIIIRL!"

"HAAAH!" ToQ-1, now in pink, begun slashing through the Paramonsters and Crows with the Bridge Claw.

"Mio!" ToQ-2 called out, "Let's do it!"

"OK, Tokatti!" ToQ-3 agreed.

Then- they pulled out their trains and threw them across the battlefield, grabbing them and switching lines just like before!

**_TO-Q-#2: BLUE! Now transferring to: YELLOW! TO-Q-#3: YELLOW! Now transferring to: BLUE!_**

"Signal hammer!" ToQ-2, now in Yellow, lifted the hammer up and begun swinging it into the Crows and Paramonsters.

"Platform Trigger!" ToQ-3, now in Blue, begun firing off with the blaster.

"It's just like when we were mind swapped," Kyoryu Black mused, "but they don't have to completely untransform to do it!"

The world shook then- and not from anything good.

A giant chain had shot down from the thick clouds, latching onto some building before pulling down the Anchor Gate with it...!

Spinodai-Oh was wrestling with Debo Hidef Televi- and couldn't do a thing to break it...!

"You can't beat us this time!" Candelira giggled.

And then there was a familiar **BANG BANG BANG!** followed by a **PCHOOOO** that run with an eerie hollow tone...

Followed by an ominous **CREAK**...

And then everyone looked up in-time to see a flying Delorean flying away from the newly formed chain- whose metal structure was already breaking apart due to being super heated from a Time Machine shooting through its weakest link.

"What the-?" Candelira tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

"Oh Crap in a Hat-" Kyoryu Grey grumbled not moments before-

* * *

_**SNAP.** _

The single chain broke, and swung backwards into Debo Hidef Televi; catching him on the broken metal like some kind of fishing hook and dragging him up into the skies as the Anchor returned to the darkest depths of time and space.

"I AM NOT A FIIIIIIIIIISHHHHHHHHH!" Debo Hidef Televi cried out as he vanished into his own dark cloud...that vanished in a poof of smoke moments later.

"NO! DEBO TELEVIIIII!" Candelira squealed in surprise.

And then Spinodai-oh Kung Fu stood up and towered over them all...

"GUYS! _**GUYS!"**_ Kyoryu Pink cried out: "RUUUUNNNN!"

The Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, and ToQGers all ran away as fast as they could while Candelira just teleported away with a "You're on your own!", leaving the Paramonsters and Crows alone to face the wrath of a giant Voltasaur Mecha.

_**"SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU! BRAVE FINISH!"** _

**_BWOM BWOM!_**

The tiny little ants didn't stand a chance.

* * *

A Short time later, in the main Voltasaur Lab, the DeLorean's brakes squeaked to a halt.

Everyone stood there (still suited up, just sans helmets), waiting in an expectant confusion as to what would happen next...

Then the driver side door opened up and Nyarko came climbing out in a hurry, "EVERYONE!" And then she paused and did a quick count of who was there. "One Two Three..." She blinked, "Twenty? Uh..." She blinked again, then shook her head and then ran over to them, "GUYS! BIG TROUBLE!"

"Quartzmon's teamed up with bad guys from other worlds and is trying to kill us all in a deadly explosion of death and destruction?" Merry asked rhetorically.

"That sound's really bad but No, actually!" Nyarko said, taking all of that in stride. "It's Kuuko and Mahiro!"

"Is this just after you stole the DeLoreans for you?" Kaiyumi asked, frowning slightly.

"What?" Nyarko asked in confusion. "No! No! That was over a year ago for me!" She shook her head, "This is- Just- RUGHTAARGHHH!" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "JUST COME LOOK!" She marched over to the passenger side door, and pulled it open.

Inside the DeLorean's passenger seat were Kuuko and Mahiro, lying in the chair together, leaning against each other tiredly.

Also- their legs seemed to be partially erased by some sort of blue energy.

John frowned, muttering, "Don't...please don't..."

And then the two out-of time children seemed to pulse and flicker with static, and when they stabilized, more of their legs seemed to be missing.

"Damn it," John **ZAP** ped away.

"Looks like a temporal erasure," Kaiyumi frowned, kneeling over to inspect the two of them.

"Like what was happening to Aunt Kristy's picture when Mom and Dad went back in time that one time?" Callie asked.

"You mean the time they got rescued by a DeLorean of all things?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, that!" Callie nodded.

"Yeah, that," Kaiyumi echoed in agreement.

"They were actually a lot worse before I jumped back here," Nyarko said. "I just found them lying on a beach somewhere already half erased... Then when I nearly crashed through that giant chain they seemed to get better for a bit."

"Timeline Erasure for sure," Kaiyumi nodded. "The events that got them in that Doomed DeLorean in the first place is catching up with them..." She sighed. "Which means we need to doom a DeLorean and send it back to the day that you four went for a joyride..." She paused, then asked. "By the way, where IS Jules right now, Nyarko?"

"He's finishing up the mission we were on when I found them," Nyarko said flatly.

"Sigh..." Kaiyumi sighed. "I don't know what to do for them, this whole Zapping thing is completely foreign to me."

"Not to me," John said as he **ZAP** ped back. "I just went back to look at them vanishing in the first place... I got a headache looking at the rift that formed, which means I'm going to do something in the future that helps cause it." He grimaced, "I still don't have a clue how to make it all happen in the first place, though."

"And this is on top of our current problem of fowling up Enter's plan to ship Enetron across time," Hiromu said.

"It's like everything's cascading together..." Yoko frowned.

"Indeed..." Torin mused. "How are we to solve all of this at once?"

"It's simple!" Right said with a grin. "We just steal Enter's Train!"

"...What?" Was the room's general reaction.

"Wait," Mio put a hand to her forehead. "You're not seriously suggesting we rip a page straight out of the third movie's script, Are You!?"

"'Course not," Right grinned, "I don't know what movie you're even talking about!"

"Then what are you suggesting?" Yui asked.

"We take the train, and use it to push the car through one of the chains in another world!" Right explained. "I can see it right in my head! This car breaking that first chain here! We just do it in reverse on our world, or the Go-Buster's world... Or both at once!" Mio had something to grumble about abusing their memory gaps that otherwise went unnoticed in the commotion of processing the strange idea.

"How would that even work?" Hikari asked.

"Wait, I think I see where you're going with this," Kaiyumi went over to a computer console and brought up a diagram. "If we get John to Teleport the DeLorean at the moment of a time jump, across two worlds, it could very well duplicate the DeLorean across a doomed split, while simultaneously breaking the anchor chains and potentially fixing whatever's going wrong with Kuuko and Mahiro..." She then added, "But getting John to drive the DeLorean to that speed while focusing on splitting the car..."

"Which is where the train comes in!" Right said. "If we take the train and use it as a ram, then we'll break the chains and the train at the same time!"

"And then Enter wouldn't be able to use the train to bring the Enetron to this world...!" Ryuuji said as he made the connection.

"Taking the Train is going to be the hard part..." Caleb frowned. "Plus, I'll bet the anchor chains are going to be guarded to prevent something like this after what just happened."

"We can do it though," Fam said with a nod. "We'll just have to catch Enter off guard...!"

"It'll definitely work!" Right said with a grin, "I can see it working in my head! So it'll definitely work out right!"

"Now the question is," Nyarko spoke up, "how are we all getting across worlds? I don't think there's enough room in the DeLorean..."

"We'll use the Rainbow Line," Right said. "We'll cross worlds over the rails, somehow!"

"A time gate should do the trick," Kaiyumi nodded, pulling out her Xros Loader.

"We should try to take back the ToQGer's world first, though," Torin voiced his concerns. "If we leave that in their hands, it may cause trouble later on."

"I'll need to know where the chain is in that world too," John said, "if we're going to have me split them like this..."

* * *

It would take a short while before the modifications to the Rainbow Line train's navigation systems were complete, and so Yoko went for a walk.

As she came upon a small park, she heard a familiar voice cry out: "Onee-san! Over here!"

It was the girl from before... Still being held by her father...that alternate Masato...

"Hi," Yoko waved shyly. How exactly was someone supposed to go about this...?

"Ah, the girl from before..." The other Masato said. "I don't think we've ever met before today...How did you know my name?"

Well. Might as well dive right in...

"I'm from another world," Yoko said about as simply as possible. "One that had a man who looked and sounded just like you. He was Masato, Jin."

"I see," The man mused.

"What happened to him?" The little girl asked.

"He...he's gone," Yoko put it about as gently as she could to the girl, while still explaining to her father. "He was trapped between dimensions when one collapsed."

"Oh..." The girl seemed to get sad upon hearing it. "That's really bad...isn't it?"

"It is," Yoko nodded. Then, seeing how sad the girl was, she asked, "I don't think I ever got your name, miss...?"

The girl seemed to brighten up, "My name's Eneta!"

"Ene-chan for short," Masato chuckled.

"Ene...ta...chan...?" Yoko blinked, then tried to stifle a giggle. Upon getting some strange looks from Masato, she explained. "The Masato from my world was an inventor, and his first 'child' there was a girl he named 'Ene-tan', too..."

"Wow! I've got a sister!" Eneta giggled.

"Or a twin, maybe," Masato smiled slightly. Then, as a thought seemed to strike him, he asked, "What more can you tell me about this other Masato, Jin?"

Yoko smiled a bit.

From behind a tree, watching the whole event unfold, was Hiromu, smiling as he listened to Yoko talk.

With a chuckle, he went to walk over to the Rainbow Line Trains...

There was a time loop involved that only Hiromu and J were aware of at the moment. A simple loop involving a strange transmission coming over their Changers from the supposedly deceased Masato Jin, warning of an imminent danger to their world. At first, Hiromu had assumed that Masato had planned for an emergency like this one, but given what he had just seen...?

Hiromu smiled slightly. He was sure that this Masato would have a hand in it somehow.

* * *

"ABSOLUTLY NO ENTRY WITHOUT A PASS!" The Conductor practically yelled.

"Aw come on, Conductor!" Mio was saying as Hiroumu walked up. "We need to use the trains to get to the other worlds!"

"The Rules are the Rules!" The Conductor said firmly...

...Even though the Monkey Puppet on his hand laughed and said: "I don't see the problem with it if the Shadow Line is involved in an accident in three worlds!"

The Conductor disagreed immediately: "They need passes, and unless they have them, then they cannot board the Rainbow Line, Ticket!"

"I'll just go print up some temp passes, then!" The puppet, "ticket" said with a laugh, trying to drag the Conductor away.

He resisted, "Free Passes!? No! We cannot do that!"

Hiromu coughed politely as he walked up to where Nick and Right were standing, "Still at it, I see?"

"Ah, yeah," Nick nodded, "apparently we aren't even supposed to be able to SEE the trains... Which is causing that guy's two personalities to fight."

"For once Ticket's being the reasonable one," Right shook his head. "Usually they're both being insufferable...but as soon as we brought up modifying the controls, Conductor got mad."

"Hopefully we won't have to pay to get everyone on," Ryuuji muttered from nearby.

As the Conductor and Ticket still argued, Nyarko just decided to take matters into her own hands.

With a clap of her hands, the entire ticket pass gate that was blocking entry onto the Red Train vanished into thin air.

"WHAT!?" Conductor cried out in surprise.

"HAHAHAHA! Nice one!" Ticket laughed at the same time.

"There!" Nyarko said, "No pass scanner, no need for passes!"

"But- We _**NEED**_ That!" the Conductor cried out.

"And I'll be sure to return it when all of this is over!" Nyarko grumbled, "But right now I've got two of my cousins, my best friends, fading away into nothing while you're here keeping us from fixing them! So buck up and let us on the train or I'm gonna take it all into my inventory without you on it!"

"Wow-" Kagura whispered slightly, "She's kind of scary like that, isn't she?"

"You haven't seen her when she's in a good mood," Roxy said with a shudder. "One time she took a whole bus into her inventory and refused to give it back until the driver apologized for driving over so many speed bumps..."

* * *

The Conductor reluctantly let them all onboard.

Using a three-way relay between Ryuuji's Morphing Brace, Kaiyumi's Xros Loader, and the train's control systems, the Rainbow Line was quickly set to be able to traverse across the Dimensional Walls of its own accord.

**_NOW DEPARTING! Please step away from the doors!_**

And with a massive burst of steam from the bottom of the trains, the five Rainbow Line Ressha began rolling forwards, and then took off into the air on energy tracks before shooting through a time portal.

In NERV's main H.Q., Shinji looked on, smiling slightly, "Good luck, everyone."

**TOQGER'S WORLD_ _ _|**

"AAAAIIIIIII'MA Chain Guard, Oh YES I AHM!" A version of Debo Televi, with Metal loops looking like Rabbit ears on his head, sang as he and some Crows guarded the central chain that had dropped earlier. "Ahm a Shadow Guard, Yes It's TRUE!" And so he had been singing ever since the ToQGers had been kicked out of this world... "Ohhh AAAAAAHHHHM Here to guard this-"

**_NOW ARRIVING! DARK ANCHOR STATION!** _**DARK ANCHOR STATION!_** _

And then a familiar sight of a Red Ressha came screaming through a time portal and blew past the poor guard and his Crows, knocking them over with air-currents alone from the shocking speed.

"BUNNY!" This Debo Televi hit the dirt and rolled to a stop as a set of four Kyoryugers hopped out of the train as it continued to rush away to another destination.

"Hear Our Roar!" Red, Blue, Pink, and Gold all yelled, "VANQUISHING EVIL IN HEAVEN'S NAME!"

"It's getting wild!" Red called out even as Televi got to his feet with the aid of the Crows, "JUST TRY TO STOP US!"

"I Will!" The Debo Monster cried out, "Or my name isn't Debo Antenna Televi!"

"HRAAAAAHHH!"

A battle broke out.

* * *

The Rainbow Line came to a quick halt near one of the large anchor chains that was blocking the train tracks.

Nyarko, Cyan, and Violet, disembarked.

"This chain should work!" Violet said. "Anyone got any objections to it?"

"No. It should work!" Cyan turned back to the train, where Kyoryu Grey was leaning out the door, looking at the chain. "Do you think you can remember this?"

"Yeah! Already done! I'll make sure to come back as soon as we know which direction the train's coming in." Grey said with a nod, then paused, and tossed Cyan a Bunpachy battery, "Catch!"

Cyan caught it, "Are we going to need this?"

"Probably!" Grey said with a nod.

**_Please stand back! The Doors are now closing!_**

He then jumped back inside as the Rainbow Line train began backing up and then took to the skies once more, before vanishing into a time Portal.

"Let's get ready, then," Violet said with a nod.

"Right," Cyan nodded in agreement.

"I'll go down track and find a spot for the DeLorean!" Nyarko said as she ran off.

**GO-BUSTER'S WORLD_ _ _|**

"The last of the Enetron is almost finished draining into the train's tanks," Aigaron said as he walked up to join Enter. "We'll be ready to depart as soon as it does!"

"Good," Enter said with a nod. "The only thing left to do now is..."

**_NOW ARRIVING!_**

"Huh?" Enter and Aigaron turned in surprise as a familiar train rode to a stop just a bit away.

**_ENETRON TANK 5!** _**ENETRON TANK 5!_** _

Then- the rest of the Kyoryugers, the Go-Busters, and ToQGers disembarked.

"Oh now that stings!" Aigaron whined, "They teamed up!" He turned to Enter, "I told you!"

"Enter!" Red Buster called out.

" _Ca Va_ , Go Busters?" Enter asked.

"Oh just can it already," Yellow Buster grumbled.

"We're here to put a stop to this, Aigaron," Kyoryu Black said.

"Let's just see you try!" Aigaron said, drawing his Axe...!

And then Enter clapped him on the shoulder with something...that was connected to a laptop that he just drew out of his pocket.

"Huh?" Aigaron turned in surprise, "What's going on?"

"Meta-virus," Enter said, drawing a card from thin air.

"NO! DON'T!" The Go-Busters ran forwards in an attempt to stop-

"INSTALL!" Enter slashed the card through his Computer, and a surge of energy shot through the cable into Aigaron.

"OH THIS REALLY _**STIIIIIIIIINGSSSS!"**_ Aigaron cried out as electricity began sparking off of him in all directions, forcing the Go-Busters from their advance.

Enter made his escape to the Shadow Line Train, and climbed on with a wave and a " _See You_ , Go-Busters!"

"NO!" Kyoryu Navy rushed forwards, past the still sparking Aigaron, and leaped onto the Shadow Line train just as it started to push forwards.

"Eri-!" Green started to call out, when Aigaron suddenly begun to transform.

His armor became blockier, more frigid looking, and his Ax suddenly transformed into some kind of sword/wand hybrid!

 _"AI-SU-ROI-DO..."_ a distinctly robotic voice cried out from the transformed Debo Monster...!

"Oh My!" Kyoryu Black gasped.

"How terrible!" ToQ-5 said in horror.

"Aisrondo?" Kyoryu Silver asked in surprise as a cape unfurled from Aigaron's transformed back.

There were still sparks coming off of him even as something shot down through the Dark Anchor Gate above, landing in the city with a thud and a large puff of smoke.

The Go-Buster's morphers cried out in alarm, even as their own chief's voice cried out: "INCOMING MEGAZORD!"

"We'll handle that guy!" Red Buster declared suddenly, pointing up at the Giant that was starting to stand on its own two feet, "J, mind holding this Metaroid off?"

"With Pleasure," Stag Buster said, drawing his blaster.

"He's Aigaron, too," Kyoryu Black stepped forwards. "I can't leave him to one person alone too..."

"I have to get after Eri..." Kyoryu Green said- "We still need to complete the plan..!"

"Yumeji's right," Kyoryu Silver nodded, even as the transformed Aigaron started to stop sparking. "Enter's done this to distract us..." He turned to Kyoryu Grey and the ToQGers, "Find the chain we need to break here!" He drew his sword, Feather's Edge, and handed it to Kyoryu Green, "Take my sword for now, I'll help hold Aigaron off."

"Thanks, Torin," Kyoryu Green nodded, taking the sword, and then drawing out the 1+ battery: "BRAVE IN!" He threw it into the air, "ZAKUTOR!"

**_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAARGE!** _ **_**

Zakutor shrunk down into Bike Mode, landing next to Kyoryu Green as he got on and drove off after the runaway train.

"Let's do it then!" The core three Go-Busters suddenly teleported away to their Buster Machines, and the ToQGers and Kyoryu Grey all got back on the Rainbow Line to race off.

"AI-SU-ROI-DO..." The transformed Aigaron repeated coldly as he finally finished sparking, and instead began emitting a cold fog from his very presence. "Ice-Roid." He repeated, just a bit faster to make the pronunciation clear. "Ice-Roid. Ice-Roid."

"Atleast he hasn't gone grimdark..." Kyoryu Black grumbled as he loaded a certain battery. **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN + DEINOSGRANDER!_**

"At least there's that," Kyoryu Silver agreed as he drew out a Gaburicaliber.

"Let's take him down," Stag Buster said as he drew his two DriBlades.

* * *

**EARTH-3: THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Candelira squealed in terror as she saw the transformed Aigaron duel against the three Rangers. "Aigaron...! What did Enter do to him!?"

"Used some for of Meta-Virus on him," QuartzAstamon mused. "I suppose we should have expected this." However, in his mind, gears were turning. _'I can work with this.'_

* * *

**TOQGER'S WORLD_ _ _|**

**"CLEAR THE STATIC!"**

Cyan and Violet turned and looked up in surprise as Debo Antenna Televi grew to giant size.

"Oh COME ON!" Cyan stomped her foot on the ground.

* * *

"BRAVE IN!" Four batteries were thrown into the air- and summoned their Voltasaurs in a flash of light.

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_**

"GABU!" Gabutyra roared.

**_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_**

"DRIIII!" Dricera stomped a foot at Debo Antenna Televi.

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_**

"GORO!" Pteragordon circled over head.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

"GOCHIIIN!" Stegotchi roared.

"SNAP-TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Blue, Red, and Pink called out.

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" Gold called out.

And in a flash of light- **_RAIDEN OH!_** and **_KYOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_** stood confronting Debo Antenna Televi.

"Oh no fair!" He pointed at both of them, "Two of you!?"

And then he clapped his hands, and then something _**MASSIVE**_ fell from the gate above, landing next to Debo Antenna Televi with a thud and a burst of smoke.

* * *

"No Way!" Kyoryu Pink said in surprise.

"But that's-" Kyoryu Blue trailed off.

* * *

Standing next to Debo Televi was a pure black version of Raiden Kyoryuzin...!

* * *

"Oh shiitake mushrooms..." Gold grumbled.

* * *

**GO-BUSTER'S WORLD_ _ _|**

"TOKUMEI GATTAI! GO-BUSTER OH!" The familiar robot emerged from a building, with it's crimson "Ace" center having been teleported back from the Kyoryuger's Earth and refueld sometime in the interim between the Rainbow Line's departure from Tokyo-3.

The Megazord that had been summoned by Enter stood up, all of the smoke clearing off of it.

"Oh you have _**GOT**_ to be kidding me!" Usada Rabbit, Yoko's Buddyroid Partner, said in frustration. "Enter couldn't just leave it at copying Hiromu..."

"Apparently not!" Gorisaki grumbled.

Standing before Go-Buster Oh was a pitch black version of Go-Buster King.

"Well," Nick remarked, "this is going to be interesting."

* * *

Kyoryu Navy blew down door to the control car of the Shadow Line train with a familiar cry of: **_VAMOLA MUCHO! BWOM BWOM!_**

Enter spun around in surprise, saying, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" in surprise.

"I don't got a clue what you just said, but you're turning control of this train over to me RIGHT NOW!" Navy ordered, leveling her Giga Gaburevolver at him. "Or things are about to get _very_ Unlucky for you!"

" _Ooh La La_ , a train robber in this day and age?" Enter asked, smirking. "Comment pittoresque!" He drew a sword from his own Lab coat. "Sadly, a Lone Kyoryuger isn't enough to stop me."

Navy tensed up...

Enter leaped forwards, striking out with his sword...!

_**GABUOM!** _

In that single split second opening, Enter left his laptop lying forgotten on the console he'd been working on not moments before.

Navy fried it in a single shot.

The laptop's remains sparked, and Enter turned around, eyes going wide in surprise as he said in a quiet tone, "Eh bien, je n'ai pas vu cela venir!"

* * *

In both worlds, the Anchors Pulsed with energy- sparking and letting out the uncontrolled equilivilant of a Plane Merge.

For a flicker of several seconds, both worlds seemed to overlap at the point of intersection...

The Dark Anchor Gates.

Suddenly, Kyoruyuzin Samba and Go-Buster Oh found themselves back to back as they faced off against their evil counterparts.

* * *

"Well I didn't see That coming!" Kyoryu Red said in surprise.

* * *

"Looks like we're not the only ones fighting our evil older brother," Red Buster chuckled in amusement.

* * *

Raidenoh was knocked to the ground by Debo Antenna Televi's counter attack, and he sneered. "OH no... the planes have started merging! That means Enter-sama's laptop must have been damaged...!"

* * *

Two communication screens popped up inside both mechas at once, one was Kaiyumi on the Rainbow Line train, the other was Takeshi in the Go-Buster's base.

And they both were explaining the exact same thing in perfect harmony.

"The Anchors are malfunctioning! If they aren't destroyed in a little over ten minutes, both worlds are going to crash into each other!"

"That's not the kind of Dimensional Crash we want!" Blue Buster said in frustration.

* * *

 **[-11:35]** The Timer appeared in the corner of everyone's vision with a singular _beep._

* * *

From where they stood, Violet and Cyan watched as a second chain seemed to phase in and out of existence on top of the original chain that they'd been staking out.

"Crap- this isn't good at all!" Violet brought up her Mobuckle, "JOHN! Get back here right now! We've got a problem with the anchor!"

_**ZAP!** _

"Tell me about it!" Kyoryu Grey grumbled. "I've got to find where Enter's train went...!"

There was an explosion not the second he finished that thought, and he sighed.

"That's the train right now, isn't it?"

* * *

Eri had resorted to a last ditch move to get Enter off of the train.

Putting a Kentrospiker battery into her GigaGaburevolver and then tossing it into Enter's hands right at the moment of backfire.

**_SPIKOOOOOOOOM!_**

Naturally, that blew out the entire back side of the control cabin, exposing the room to the outside world and the massive turbulence that followed...

Also- to be expected- such an explosion of incredibly potent energy in a highly confined space had caused her helmet to break upon hitting a wall.

Not what Eri expected at all, however, was the fact that Enter was standing there laughing, clothing barely singed by the explosion, with Eri's GigaGaburevolver in hand.

"WOW! What a Fireworks display!" He laughed loudly. "I can _**NOT**_ hear a thing at all!"

Apparently his eardrums had been blown out.

 _'Well, there's that, at least...'_ Eri thought with a scowl.

**[[-9:49] {Click for Music Synchronization!}](http://youtu.be/YLor5RqGaTY)   
**

Enter threw her Gaburevolver to the floor, and ran his hands through his messed up hair. "Wow, my ears are still ringing! But you know what? That little stunt isn't going to do a single thing towards stopping my plans."

"Damn," Eri swore, trying to get to her feet, "and here I thought I was going to get away with it like a meddling kid without a dog..."

"Huh?" Enter frowned, "What was that?"

And then something caught Eri's eye through the broken wall of the train caboose.

Something green.

"What I said was... You said how a Lone Kyoryuger might not stop you," Eri repeated, yelling for Enter's benefit.

When he nodded, she continued.

"WELL!" Eri smirked. "How about a _**LONE RANGER**_ **INSTEAD?!"**

Enter turned around in surprise, just in time to see Kyoryu Green riding on Zakutor (in his chibi-Dinosaur mode instead) leaping across rooftops in single bounds.

"Oh you've got to be KIDDING ME!" Enter shouted as Kyoryu Green drew his Gaburevolver...!

**[-9:30]**

Green fired off several shots.

Enter began to duck to get behind cover of the wall- which had shots bouncing off of it in time to the music. "Oh you've got to be KIDDING ME!" he repeated in a more surprised tone.

**[-9:22]**

Suddenly, the Rainbow Line trains breezed past the giant black clone of GoBuster King, and shifted into ToQOh mode in a flash of light!

"NOW BOARDING! TOQOH!"

"Wait- more of you!?" Debo Televi cried out- "WHERE ARE YOU COMING FROM!?"

"We're at your final stop!" ToQ-1 declared.

**[-9:16]**

Down below, Stag Buster, Kyoryu Black, and Silver fought off the transformed Aigaron- slashing and attacking with their swords or, in Black's case, the Deinosgrander weapon.

Aigaron's transformed body fought robotically,although chaotically at the same time, making counter attacks harder than should be.

**[-9:09]**

ToQOh's sword slammed into Debo Telivi's arms, while GoBuster Oh fought off GoBusterKing (Black) and Kyoryuzin Samba fused with Raidenoh into a normal colored Raiden Kyoryuzin to duel it out in the hazardous skies with its evil twin.

**[-9:03]**

Kyoryu Green leaped off of Zakutor straight onto the Shadow Line train and began running along the rooftop, fighting off a bunch of Crows and Paramonsters that Enter had just summoned.

**[-8:56]**

Eri drew her Flute Buster and GigaGaburevolver to dual wield, and she and Enter began fighting over control for the train.

**[-8:47]**

And then- while Enter was distracted, Kyoryu Grey threw a track switch, forcing the Shadow Line train to suddenly curve around in the wrong direction...!

For Enter's plan, at any rate.

**[-8:42]**

Naturally, Crows and Paramonsters had gone to attack the chain that Violet and Cyan were guarding.

**[-8:30]**

The fight against Aigaron was going some-what-favorably?

The chaotic Aigaron let off some weird finisher attack that was pathetically easy to dodge.

**[-8:22]**

"This isn't working!" Gold decided as they struggled against their mid-air twin. "We need to switch tracks somehow!'

"Wait- Switch tracks!" Red snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

Raiden Kyoryuzin then dived straight for Go-Buster King, and slammed into it, taking the fight to that Mecha, and leaving the Black Clone of Raiden Kyoryuzin to suddenly have GoBuster-Oh to deal with.

"I think I follow!" Red Buster said with a nod.

**[-8:09]**

GoBuster-Oh begun dodging BlackRaiden Kyoryuzin's attacks, and then let one vastly overshoot and slam into Debo Antenna Televi.

**[-8:02]**

Kyoryu Green's helmet went flying into the air as Yumeji ducked under a Crow's attack, and he quickly dived in-between cars to jump into one.

**[-7:56]**

Nyarko looked on as she saw the Train coming down the tracks at a distance, then to the DeLorean where Kuuko and Mahiro lay inside, waiting to be pushed along to their final destination.

**[-7:50]**

ToQoh begun dueling it out with the black Raiden Kyoryuzin while GoBuster Oh took on Debo Antenna Televi and Raiden Kyoryuzin fought the black GoBuster King...!

Slashes were delivered, and attacks were made!

Inside ToQOh, Ticket laughed, "It's like Line Switching except on a bigger scale!"

**[-7:37]**

Using Feather's Edge, Yumeji began cutting his way through the Paramonsters and Crows inside the train cars, of which there were few save for the Enetron tanks, which were many. He had to find a cut off point to separate the train's Enetron tanks from the main engine.

So he carved a path.

**[-7:25]**

Meanwhile, Eri was doing the reverse: keeping Enter rooted to one spot away from the train's controls.

**[-7:20]**

"Not bad, girl," Enter chuckled. "For a traitor."

"Can't be a traitor if you never believed in something to begin with," Eri spat back, unknowingly quoting many a person before her.

"Oh come now!" Enter smirked evilly. "Surely you-"

Eri shot at him- making him duck to the side.

"Oh my!" Enter gulped.

**[-7:09]**

"TORINITY STRAZOR!" Silver slashed his sword thrice, blasting the transformed Aigaron, and rooting him in place with the holding energy attack.

"DOUBLE BUSTER FINISH!" Stag Buster raced forwards and delivered a double slash.

 **"DEINOSGRANDER BRAVE FINISH!"** And then Kyoryu Black came drilling forwards, piercing through Aigaron's heavily overgrown armor and blasting it clean open.

Aigaron's transformed body begun sparking massively...!

**[-6:55]**

Raiden Kyoryuzin slammed their sword into Debo Televi, and he stumbled backwards into the two chain thirds that looked oddly incomplete without their third piece.

Go-BusterKing (Black) was smashed in the face by a flying kick from ToQ-Oh!

**[-6:49]**

The Shadow Line train barreled around another switch track- and Kyoryu Grey made a motion of wiping sweat away from his forehead as he _**ZAP**_ ped to the next track change.

**[-6:35]**

Now the Paramonsters had grouped together into a giant form, and were presently fighting off Plezuoh Bunpachy while Cyan fought on the ground below alone.

"PLEZUOH BUNPACHY!" Violet swung her fist forwards, "BRAVE FINISH!"

The chain flew forwards and smashed into the Giant Paramonster, but it didn't die. Instead breaking apart and reforming behind her in a sneaky attempt at a teleport!

Plezuoh spun around and fired off with Plezuon's mouth. **_ZYUOOOOON!_**

**[-6:22]**

The Giant Paramonster sparked and then fell over before exploding.

**[-6:12]**

Violet sighed in relief, then growled as yet another Giant Paramonster formed up.

"Is there no end to you buggers!?" She roared and Plezuoh leaped into action.

**[-6:01]**

Yumeji broke through the last of the passenger cars, reaching the first of the coal cars that fueled the Shadow Line's engine, and he quickly leaped onto it to begin his attack on the Paramonsters and Crows that were there.

It was a beautiful dance of sword play and all such things...

Then Yumeji brought out his Gaburevolver and shot them all.

**[-5:42]**

And then Aigaron's outer shell broke open, leaving a dazed Aigaron behind as the two halves of armor got robotically to their single feet, and then replicated into identical duplicates of their own wholes...!

"What the FU-" Stag Buster's off color remark was cut off by one of those Iceroids attacking him.

**[-5:36]**

Silver and Black begun fighting the other clone, meanwhile, Aigaron just scratched at the side of his head in a completely confused way. "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you later!" And then Candelira came running over just to drag him away off screen.

**[-5:24]**

With a roar- Kyoryu Black took his Gaburevolver and began shooting the Iceroid straight in the chest multiple times- eventually cutting a hole straight through it's chest.

And then Kyoryu Silver cut it's head off for good measure.

**[-5:09]**

Yumeji stood on top of the last coal car edge, peering down into the train car. "Hello there!"

"Yumeji-kun!" Eri cried out with glee, meanwhile Enter just scowled up at the intruder.

"Great another one!" Enter growled.

Yumeji leaped down, drawing Feather's Edge as he did such. "Eri-chan, I'll hold him back."

"Gotcha!" Eri nodded, and moved over to the control console as quickly as possible.

"HRAH!" And then Yumeji leaped forwards.

"Engarde!" Enter leaped to intercept.

And so began a fencing match of blocking and dashing and slashing as Eri worked to manipulate the Train's car connections.

**[-4:38]**

As the Train came rolling down the tracks, The DeLorean was caught by its front bumper, and begun being pushed towards its destination.

**[-4:30]**

Nyarko watched as the Train hurtled down the tracks, and smiled faintly, "Good luck guys..."

**[-4:18]**

Stag Buster blew up the second Iceroid and he, Silver, and Black nodded at a job well done.

Meanwhile, above, the Megazord fight was wearing thin.

"We're going to be cutting it close!" Yellow Buster lamented, glancing at the countdown on her Morphing Brace.

"Hopefully not too close for comfort!" Usada quipped.

**[-4:13]**

Grey _**ZAP**_ ped onto the roof of the DeLorean, and quickly balanced himself on the hood.

"Here we go...! Just like what Jade did..." He breathed, and quickly begun to focus his powers out in front of him by framing a window out in front of him with his hands...

"Except I'm not trying to escape an all-erasing time wave this time," he grumbled, glancing back into the DeLorean at it's passengers.

**[-4:01]**

Eri moved through manipulating the controls with ease, disconnecting the Enetron Tanks and preparing to accelerate the rest of the train up to speed...! "And... I'm...!" She grinned, and slammed down on a final button.

"DONE!"

**[-3:48]**

The first of the Enetron tanks suddenly disconnected from the passenger car in front of it, and then the rest of the train suddenly began accelerating!

Up above The Megazord battled begun heating up- with our heroes fighting to their fullest potential in an effort to wrap this up as quickly as possible!

**[-3:37]**

Yumeji then swung his sword upwards, then downwards, and then- as Eri leaped to the side- he cried out, "TORINITY STRAZOR!"

And then he let loose a horizontal slash-!

**[-3:31]**

A Brilliant tornado of green energy shot into the control panel, utterly shredding it to pieces and then curving upwards suddenly- practically blowing the whole roof off of the cabin!

**[-3:26]**

"You just- What even was the point of that!?" Enter asked in an annoyed confusion as he backed up towards the destroyed console. "First you wanted my train and now you destroy the controls?! WHY!?"

"Well, there's a whole lot to explain and not a whole lot of time to do it," Eri giggled as she stepped over to join Yumeji by the edge of the train car.

"So we're going to have to settle for a 'you'll see'," Yumeji chuckled.

**[-3:19]**

Black, Silver, and Stag Buster quickly ran over to where the Enetron tanks were still barreling down the tracks- but not as fast as the engine up ahead of them.

Black threw a battery into the air, and Parasagun suddenly landed behind the train, grabbing onto the caboose with his hands, and digging his feet into the ground in an attempt to slow the Enetron Tanks down...!

**[-3:12]**

And then before Enter could protest anything more- Bunpachy's ball smashed through the coal car behind Yumeji and Eri- and they expertly backstepped onto the ball and grabbed onto the chain as it swung away at high velocity.

Enter's mouth fell open. "Qu'est ce que c'était?!"

**[-3:05]**

As Plezuoh-Bunpachy's swing carried them through the air, Eri and Yumeji stared down at the Train pushing the DeLorean down the tracks towards the dual anchor chains, and then Eri said, "I knew you'd come after me."

"And Why wouldn't I?" He smiled.

"Hehe..." She giggled.

**[-2:55]**

And with that, Eri stood up on her toes and kissed him in mid air.

And what a kiss it was, taking up a whole seven seconds!

**[-2:48]**

The Accelerometer in the DeLorean built up speed to 88 Miles Per Hour...!

**[-2:45]**

Enter just stared out through the side of the train wall, to the front where the DeLorean was riding up front, tires already giving off sparks of light...!

"Where did that car come from?" Enter asked with a pause.

A vortex of light begun spilling away from the DeLorean, and begun to wash over the top of the Shadow Line train, bathing it in Flux energies that made Enter's hair stand on edge.

**[-2:33]**

On the roof of the DeLorean, Kyoryu Grey continued to focus his powers, making a giant four paneled window of space just sort of...appear infront of him, and then he _stretched_ it into a tunnel.

For a moment, his suit flashed away, leaving John Egbert in his standard Heir of Breath clothes... and he grit his teeth.

Flashed of time and space flew past him as the DeLorean struggled to figure out what was going on- it's time engine knew it was at 88 Miles Per Hour, but it couldn't get a lock on the destination time as the departure time seemed to be in constant flux...!

Here- there- everywhere-

**[-2:14]**

The standard bursts of light from the tires began lashing out with blue lightning- lighting that begun swirling up into a tornado...or maybe more perhaps a drill...?

**[-2:09]**

Enter just sighed as he felt himself getting lost in the time-streams."Oh well," he lamented. "I guess I won't ever get it."

**[-2:02]**

Inside Plezuoh- Violet watched on as the Train and DeLorean began flickering like a broken televison set, with the signal dispersing across multiple wavelengths at once...

And then with a brilliant burst of bright blue light, and a **ZAP**!

**[-1:48]**

All that was left was a brilliant set of four tracks made out of blue flames that shot up wildly into the Dark Anchor Chains- and then seemed to get caught up in the flickering shifting of both chains overlapping...

**[-1:42]**

Cyan looked up at the chains, and noted with a slight twinge of satisfaction that both chains were glowing red where they had been impacted.

"I just hope that everyone's alright after that..." She whispered quietly.

**[-1:27]**

And then she turned around as she heard a loud squealing noise, the Enetron tanks were grinding to a halt, coming straight at the Anchor chains...

And Kyoryu Black was riding on the front!

**[-1:21]**

And before Cyan could do more than register that thought...!

The Enetron Tanks came to a complete stop a mere inch away from the Anchor chains, leaving Black suddenly off balance, and nearly falling forwards into it, if not for the timely save of Silver and Stag Buster grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back on.

**[-1:15]**

Bunpachy's ball lowered down, with Yumeji and Eri still hanging onto the chain, allowing Cyan to remark, "Well THAT was a close call!"

"Oh my..." Black grumbled, "Tell me about it...!"

**[1:03]**

And then both chains SNAPPED- flinging out in opposite directions and _**slamming**_ into the nearest chain and then **breaking** those from the sheer force alone!

**[0:59]**

And then both Anchors in the sky began revolving in opposite directions as their spins completely were thrown out of whack-

**[0:57]**

"OH NO!" Debo Antenna Televi cried out- "THAT'S BAD!"

"BAD FOR YOU, MAYBE!" Came a united cry.

**[0:54]**

_**"FINAL STOP! / DIMENSION CRASH! / BRAVE FINISH!"** _

**[0:49]**

SLASH- a Bisecting cut going clean across GoBuster King (Black)'s waist.

SLASH- a Bisecting cut going clean down Raiden Kyoryuzin (Black)'s chest.

SLASH- a Bisecting cut that took Debo Televi's Antennas clean off his head!

**[0:42]**

The Anchors began to pull into the other one as their rotation increased, and they begun spitting out massive bursts of smoke as they did such that hit the ground and left a massive ash pile behind...!

**[0:38!]**

And then they switched it up again, this time attacking all three mechas in line...!

A diagonal cut left to right across all three-

A diagonal cut right to left across all three-

And then a twin attack that went straight down head to toe across... all three...!

**[0:30]**

As the two Shadow Megazords fell down and exploded, Debo Televi cried out- "BIN-BON-PIN! AND THIS CONCLUDES TODAY'S SPECIAL BROADCAST!"

**[0:22]**

And then the anchors fell apart, and fell on top of him in giant chunks that made Debo Televi spark and flare up with every hit.

**[0:15]**

And once it all had finished and the skies above cleared- it was finally then that Debo Televi fell over and exploded.

**[0:11]**

"Shutdown Complete," Red Buster let out a sigh of relief.

And so- the three triumphant Megazords lowered their weapons and relaxed.

**[0:00]**

* * *

"Well, while we didn't stop the worlds from partly merging," Kaiyumi said with a tired sigh, "at least we stopped them from crashing and erasing each other."

"So everything's fused now, huh?" Nick asked.

"Mostly focused over the anchor points, it looks like," Kaiyumi shook her head. "I think both worlds should start to pull themselves apart naturally, but if they don't, I think the worst you'll have to deal with are some history inconsistencies."

"Well," Mio clapped her hands, "I think we can live with that!"

"But beyond that, what about Enter?" Hiromu asked. "He was on the train when it disappeared."

"Well, who knows," Fam grumbled, putting her arms up behind her head as she lamented, "all this time travel stuff gives me a headache."

"We'll have to keep an eye out incase Enter tries something again," Ryuuji spoke up.

"What concerns me at the moment," Torin spoke up then, stroking his beard, "is if Kuuko and Mahiro survived the jump... And what of John? Are we now short a Kyoryu Grey?"

"I'm sure it all worked out fine," Right said. "They'll probably be waiting for you all when you get back home."

"And speaking of getting back," Nyarko grumbled, "how am I supposed to get back to Jules without a DeLorean?!"

And then there was a **ZAP** and a slight _squeak_ of car suspension.

Everyone turned around then, and there behind them was a DeLorean, lying perfectly parked on the street... Leaning on the driver side door was a heavily exhausted looking John Egbert.

"Okay," He said with a huff, "I am _never_ doing anything risky like that again."

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"Well..." John took a deep breath.

**FLASH BACK!**

A DeLorean came barreling out of a time jump- and then- "OH SHIT!" John quickly **ZAP** ped himself off of the car roof as it dove straight into a murky swamp with a _**SPLASH!**_

And so as John stared on, huffing in disbelief...

And then he looked down at the green frog-man poking his leg with a stick and facepalmed.

**END FLASH BACK!**

"Then Yoda had me doing all this stuff with focusing my powers and stuf... Had to practice Zapping the DeLorean out of the water without any water inside it or else everything would be fried..." John said, recounting the story much to the disbelieving looks of everyone else. "And then once I did, everything was _still_ broken from the time jump anyways so the whole thing was moot... So then I had to hunt down Emmit on Aincrad to get it all _fixed_ and then bring it back HERE," John facepalmed. "Don't even get me started on Kuuko and Mahiro."

"What happened?" Yumeji asked.

"Long story short while I was waiting for the DeLorean to get fixed I went and watched the whole thing again, but made sure to follow their timelines exactly... Turns out we had the timeline wrong," John said. "The Kuuko and Mahiro that Fam and I pushed out of that rift were from _after_ this, and the ones we just sent through on this trip were from the initial jump with the dupe'd DeLorean that ironically got made by _saving_ them..." He sighed, "Let me just say it's been an eventful past-three days since I rode it through that jump... Kuuko and Mahiro didn't even know that the timeline got looped like that until I tracked them down and told them..."

"So they're fine then?" Nyarko asked.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"SWEET!" Nyarko cheered. "Alright then! I'm gonna get outa here!"

"What about the ticket gate?" Tokatti asked.

"Oh, that?" Nyarko laughed, "Ahaha...I'd forgotten about that, actually..."

And so while Nyarko was forced to go return the stolen gate...

Our camera pulls up into the sky and fades to black...

**EARTH-3_ _ _|**

...Only to pull away from the burnt metal wreckage of the Shadow Line train that had landed in the frozen Antarctic wastes...

The camera pans along the snow towards a set of footprints marching their way towards a certain white sphere...

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Enter slowly marched his way into the control room, where an irate looking QuartzAstamon stood, arms crossed.

"Uh...hi?" Enter ventured.

"Bye," QuartzAstamon sneered, and then raised a hand and snapped his fingers, banishing Enter back to Hell with a single _**BLIP**_ of static.

Aigaron and Candelira ventured out from behind their respective pillars.

"That's gotta sting!" Aigaron said in a jovial tone. "Sent right back to hell again without even being killed!"

"Oh, he'll no doubt attempt an escape again," QuartzAstamon said, "but for the time being, he'll be someone else's problem...The future me-s who branch from this point and get sent to hell will make sure those of us in this world never see his face or hear his voice ever again."

"Good," Candelira said, "He always gave me the creeps!"

"However..." QuartzAstamon turned towards them. "This failed scheme has given Lord Deboss an idea...The time has come to lift the Frozen Palace from these frozen wastes and to force a very literal Third Impact!"

"You mean-" Candelira gasped- "we crashed the Palace into the earth from orbit?!"

"Not just that-" QuartzAstamon said, "but we will drop it ontop of the Black Moon under the town the Kyoryugers call home!"

"Oh that's going to sting so good!" Aigaron wiped a tear away from his eyes.

Meanwhile, from the shadows, the spirit form of Chaos, of the Deivo Armada, let out a solemn "Hm," and turned to leave.

* * *

_***cue みんな・デ・カーニバル(movie version)*** _

* * *

**"You Amuse me."  
**

And then Enter- mid transport to Hell- suddenly found himself ganked sideways through time and space, winding up, bound in chains to a table, looking up at the horrendous monster that was Molag Bal.

"Er...Hi?" Enter ventured once more.

"They destroyed my Anchors, did they?" Molag Bal asked with a twinge of amusement.

"Well...er...Yes?" Enter admitted.

"It's of no matter... Mere Mortals have done such to me in the past as well..." Molag Bal's amused smile began to get even more wide. "However, there is the subject matter of your... _Payment._ " He chuckled, making Enter gulp. "Dark Anchors are not cheap to produce, after all...and you managed to destroy all three of the ones I...Loaned you."

Enter did not like where this was going.

"But, it is of no matter..." And with a snap of Molag Bal's giant clawed fingers, Enter watched as a Dremora Lord suddenly burst into blue flames, and vanished on the spot. "It seems a position has just opened in Accounting."

Enter was going to wish he had wound up back in Hell as Quartzmon originally intended. Coldharbour, as he was soon to find out, was a harsh, cold mistress.

Oh My!

**THE END.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Whoooo! What a Movie! Cue the credits! Minna De Carnival! (Movie Ver!) That's a Wrap! ...But wait, there's still something more... OH- THAT'S RIGHT! There's still the final arc of this story to go! ONLY SIX MORE EPISODES TO GOOOO! WHOOOO! ...I am soooo going to be distracted by ESO for the forseeable future though so that's going to take a while. XD :D _DTC


	43. BRAVE 43!

* * *

 

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Enter slowly marched his way into the control room, where an irate looking QuartzAstamon stood, arms crossed.

"Uh...hi?" Enter ventured.

"Bye," QuartzAstamon sneered, and then raised a hand and snapped his fingers- banishing Enter back to Hell with a single _**BLIP**_ of static.

Aigaron and Candelira ventured out from behind their respective pillars.

"That's gotta sting!" Aigaron said in a jovial tone. "Sent right back to hell again without even being killed!"

"Oh, he'll no doubt attempt an escape again," QuartzAstamon said, "but for the time being, he'll be someone-elses problem...The future me-s who branch from this point and get sent to hell will make sure those of us in this world never see his face or hear his voice ever again."

"Good," Candelira said, "He always gave me the creeps!"

"However..." QuartzAstamon turned towards them. "This failed scheme has given Lord Deboss an idea...The time has come to lift the Frozen Palace from these frozen wastes and to force a very literal Third Impact!"

"You mean-" Candelira gasped- "we crash the Palace into the earth from orbit?!"

"Not just that-" QuartzAstamon said, "but we will drop it on top of the Black Moon under the town the Kyoryugers call home!"

"Oh that's going to sting so good!" Aigaron wiped a tear away from his eyes.

Meanwhile, from the shadows, the spirit form of Chaos, of the Deivo Armada, let out a solemn "Hm," and turned to leave... Just in time to miss Aigaron commenting:

"Wait. How do we make it fly, again?"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"They're going to try to raise the White Moon?" Shinji asked in surprise.

"Yes," Chaos said with a nod. "Although how they plan to do this, I do not know."

Dogold-in-Endolf's-Body seemed surprised. "Raising the White Moon? That's downright suicide! The Star drive is completely dead now. Trying to start it up would be like trying to set fire to a black hole!"

"But if it was fixed," Chaos mused, "how would they go about it?"

"Well, they'd need Chaos's Key for that," Dogold said. "Well, that key along with both of the two white orbs we stole last time we were there."

"What did the orbs do?" Shinji asked.

"Well, the Moons are basically giant life-starting machines, right?" Dogold waited for the affirmative nods. "Well, see, on first impact, parts of the Star drive shift into birthing mode, and the Star drive pushes all of it's power into creating those who would give birth to even more life."

"ADAM and LILITH," Shinji breathed out.

"The Drive burns out in the process and is pretty much useless, but the orbs- the parts that store all of the DNA- those go into hibernation mode, and could be jump started again with the proper energy." Dogold shook his/Endolf's head. "But you need BOTH orbs to power the drive if you want to make the thing fly again. And I Hid mine where nobody would ever find it."

"What about the other one? Your Chaos has it, right?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah, and..." Dogold let out an expletive of surprise. "Oh crap, I just realized that Chaos still has his key too! If Quartzmon's serious about raising the White Moon...! If they only use one orb then I need to re-correct what I just said... Trying to start up the drive with one orb would be like throwing a black hole _**INTO**_ a sun!"

Shinji turned to the specter of Chaos and ordered, "Find him! Now!"

With a nod, Chaos transformed into a small orb, and then shot off to find his Multiversal twin.

 

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ We see scenes of the Kyoryugers fighting off Paramonsters and Crows. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

All Eleven Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see the Go-Busters! We see the ToQGers!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see Raiden Kyoryuzin, GoBuster-Oh, and ToQOh posing in victory!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We get a single scene of Quartzmon, Candelira, and Aigaron standing in the Frozen Palace- and then the camera pulls out suddenly, revealing the whole structure to be floating menacingly over a city!

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We see the ToQugers transforming- with their train miniatures shooting out and blasting away some foolish Paramonsters! We get a scene of a Shadow Line Train rushing down train tracks! And then a DeLorean blasting through a large metal chain!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

A quick group shot of all the Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, and ToQGers posing for a commerative shot inside the Red Ressha.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 43! ARISE! The White Moon!**

* * *

 

In a familiar looking forest, Chaos, of the Deboss Legion, turned around as Paramonsters surrounded him from all sides. "So...You've decided to come after me, then?"

"No offense, Chaos-sama," Candelira said as she and Aigaron readied their weapons. "But we need your key!"

"And the white orbs you took from the Stardrive too!" Aigaron added.

"Unfortunately, I do not have all of the items you seek," Chaos said with a sinister tone. "If you wish to raise the Frozen Palace from its grave, you're free to try..."

"Just give us your key," Candelira said. "Please, Chaos-sama...?"

"After you betrayed my appointed leader, and refused to allow me to take back control?" Chaos' eyes narrowed. "You're in for a foolish endeavor," with that, he drew a sword, "Renegades."

* * *

 

The Rainbow Line trains rushed back up into the sky, vanishing into a portal, leaving the Kyoryugers, plus Kaiyumi and Nyarko, standing there in bemusement.

"Well that was fun," Nyarko said before a deep breath, followed by an exhale. "But I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Later!" Roxy waved.

It was then that Torin's beard was blown by the wind. His eyes widened in surprise. "It can't be...!"

Before anyone could ask- the Mobuckles sounded off.

Everyone pulled theirs out and looked to the screen, showing a concerned Shinji.

"Shinji? What's going on?" Kaiyumi asked.

 _"Big trouble,"_ Shinji said. _"Quartzmon's going to try to raise the White Moon."_

"What?" The surprised exclamation was loudest coming from Fam, of all people. "No no no no! He's NOT doing what I think he's doing, is he?!" Yui stared as Fam almost went hysterical. "He's Not going to try another Grand Exile, is he!?"

 _"Unfortunately, Fam,"_ Dogold-as-Endolf appeared as another window on the Mobuckles, _"that's exactly what we think he's going to do."_

 _"They need Chaos's Key and two white orbs to make it work,"_ Shinji continued on. _"Dogold's hidden one of the two orbs, so we shouldn't have too much trouble with them getting the whole thing working..."_

 _"The problem comes in with actually_ trying _to jumpstart it with just the key, or even ONE of the orbs,"_ Dogold continued. _"If that happens..."_

"Lemme guess," Merry spoke up, "big giant explosion of gloomy dooms of doom, gloom, and death?"

_"Yeah."_

"Damn it," Kaiyumi swore. "I can't believe Quartzmon would try this again!"

There was a beeping sound- and a voice spoke up from off screen, _"We've got a location!"_

 _"I'm forwarding you the coordinates,"_ Shinji said. _"Get to Chaos and get his key first before Quartzmon does."_

"We're on it," Caleb said with a nod.

"Hold on, Bro," Callie spoke up, "some of us need to recharge some of our Beast Batteries after that last fight."

"That's right," Yumeji said as he and Eri looked at the drained Zakutor and Tobaspino batteries they had in hand. "We're not at full strength here."

"We'll just have to wing it then," Inaba said. "If we've got at least one left charged, we should be able to Kyoryu Change, at any rate."

"Give me the drained batteries," John said, "I'll take them back to the Spirit Base and meet you at the fight when they're done."

"Right/Good idea," Everyone handed over their drained Batteries to John, and he _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"In the mean time, I'll get back to the Lab," Kaiyumi said. "I'll see if I can figure out a way to stop them from launching the White Moon from there."

"Let's go, then!" Eri said, "Time's wasting!"

"Right!" There were nods all around, and they all ran off towards the coordinates Shinji had messaged them, while Kaiyumi ran off in the opposite direction, leaving Nyarko torn as to which direction she should follow.

"Nyaaa! What do I do now!?" She put her hands up to her forehead.

* * *

 

Chaos slashed his way through Paramonsters and Cambeastians with ease.

"As I said before!" Chaos growled as he impaled a Paramonster through the gut- forcing it to disolve away into goop. "Your attempts are wasted."

Candelira and Aigaron tensed up...

"Don't make us do this, Chaos...!" Aigaron began...

"VIOLA BOW!"

And then Eri came flying in from the side- swinging her Violin-Bow sword in a wide arc that made Candelira and Aigaron back away.

"Luckyuro!?" Candelira growled- "How did you get back so soon!?"

"Obviously," Eri smirked as she landed, and then leveled the tip of her sword at Candelira, "we just followed the sound of your horrible singing!"

"Horri-?!" Candelira began fuming- "MY SINGING IS NOT HORRIBLE!"

"Yeah!" Aigaron yelled- pouring out some steam from where his ears would be. "Candelira-chan's voice is that of an Angel's!"

"Oh My!" And then Aigaron turned at the sound of that familiar voice. "You do know what happened to the last set of Angels that attacked Tokyo-3, right?" Inaba asked as he stepped forwards, Gaburevolver drawn and leveled at Aigaron.

"Grrr-" Candelira growled.

"TORINITY STRAZOR!" and then with a mighty explosion of green and blue light- Paramonsters and Cambeastians alike were sent flying.

Chaos looked on in amusement as Torin and Yumeji strolled through the carnage, swords having been swaped back to their rightful owners. "And just what is this," Chaos asked, "an intervention?"

"We won't let Quartzmon raise the White Moon," Torin said with finality.

"So we came to make sure they didn't get the key before we did," Yumeji added.

"Raise--?" Chaos paused. "I see..."

"Yeah? Well too bad for you!" Aigaron hissed. "You're not going to get it!"

"And what makes you think _**you're**_ going to get it?" Candelira asked. "Chaos would never turn it over to the likes of you!"

"As loathe as I am to agree with you, Candelira," Chaos spoke up, "you are right. My Key and My Orb are never to leave my person. Neither Quartzmon nor Kyoryuger will get their hands on them."

"Well, just so long as we're in agreement that Quartzmon won't get them!" Fam yelled before slashing down a Cambeastian, and marching up with Caleb, Yui, and Roxy.

"YUUSHOO!" And then Merry and Callie kicked over some Paramonsters, joining them as well.

"Looks like this has developed into a Mexican Standoff..." Callie said.

"Just so long as it doesn't develop into Taco Tuesday," Merry added with a grin.

"Alright then, wiseguys!" Aigaron spat- "Did you really think we'd come all this way with just Paramonsters and Cambeastians?"

"We DID just sort of blow up your army of Crows," Yui said.

"And those TV monsters too," Roxy added.

"Yeah, can't forget about those," Yui nodded.

"We expected Chaos would be trouble, so we brought backup!" Candelira then whistled sharply, making everyone there except for Aigaron cover their ears at the sound.

The skies above rumbled ominously- and then with a CRACK-A-KOOOM of Lightning, a Debo Monster landed in the middle of the clearing.

Everyone looked on as the monster stood up...

Its armor was a cheerful shade of Blood Red, mixed in with Pink and White, which was designed to look like a Phonograph, with added Balloons as detailing. Its voice sounded like it... no... _ **SHE**_ had inhaled a tank full of helium as she giggled. In her left hand was a shield shaped like a Vynal Record, and in her Right hand was a Needle-designed Sword. On her hips were tatoos of three blue balloons that were tied together with a choking red string that glowed ominously. Her feet were clown-shoes, with giant Fury Masks on the tops.

 _ **"Debo Keyburos!"**_ The Monster introduced herself as they all got a look at her eternally grinning face. To all those present, it was obvious that a horse's face was not meant to contort in such a plastic-y way... especially as it moved in a way that suggested that it might just be a mask that was being worn over the real face beneath.

"Meet our replacement Endolf!" Candelira giggled. "Isn't she something else?"

"Oh crap in a-" Caleb was cut off as Keyburos scratched her record shield with her needle sword- making a catterwaling sound similar to nails on a chalkboard.

Everyone flinched back in surprise- and then Keyburos leaped into motion, slashing and attacking at full speed.

Eri and Inaba were knocked away from Aigaron and Candelira, Torin and Yumeji were knocked into the dirt, Caleb was sent flying into a tree, while Yui and Roxy were sent flying into Callie and Merry.

Fam dove to the side, dodging Keyburos' attack, and then brought up Zandar Thunder to block.

 _"Hello Again, Kisama!"_ Keyburos hissed in an angry tone.

"What-?" Fam blinked in surprise, only then to be bashed in the face by the monster's shield, knocking her into the ground.

"HEHEHE!" Keyburos switched back to the helium tone, and dove at Chaos, who furiously began blocking her incoming attacks...

And then lost his other shoulder flame with a sickening _**LURCH**_ of sound.

Everyone stared on in horror, even Aigaron and Candelira.

"There!" Keyburos giggled, "Now they match!"

And before anyone could react, Keyburos slammed her shield in Chaos' face, and then spun around and impaled him on her needle-sword.

"NO!" Candelira shrilled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

With a twist, and a wrench, Keyburos pulled her sword out of Chaos' chest, and then giggled as he glowed...and shrunk down into a tiny, almost two-dimensional version of himself. She picked up the small figure and held it up in her hand, saying "Look what I found! A Chaos Key!" And then, with a flick of her finger, the Chaos-figure's legs sprung up, revealing a familiar key mold underneath.

"EEEHHH!?" Candelira and Aigaron shouted in surprise.

"A key!?" Caleb stared on in surprise.

"Let'sssss GOOOO!" Keyburos then ran over to Candelira and Aigaron and teleported them away before any of the Kyoryugers could fight back.

"Well..." Roxy began as they all stared at the empty battle field, littered with Paramonsters and Cambeastians that were confused as to whether or not they should try retreating, or play dead. "That could have gone better."

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

 

**NERV HQ_ _ _| CONTROL ROOM_ _ _|**

"I've called AINCRAD back to Earth," Shinji began to the gathered team. "We're going to prepare for a raid against the White Moon."

"As of right now, Quartzmon has one third of the components needed to raise the moon," Kaiyumi said. "Chaos's key."

"Which was literally turning Chaos into a key," Fam said flatly. "Who knew?"

"I sure didn't," Dogold replied. "He only talked about it the once as if it were a physical key he kept on him."

"We now know that Chaos's orb is hidden in the last place the Deboss Legion would look," Kaiyumi said. "The Asteroid belt around the Earth, specifically inside the rift that the Spirit Base was in until it merged with Bragigas."

"Why there?" Caleb asked.

"Because I hid it there," The alternate Chaos appeared before them in spirit form with a flash of light. "I possessed my other self and hid it there just before I relayed the coordinates of my other self to you."

"All part of the plan, I assure you," Shinji said before anyone could protest.

"Why not keep it here on earth?" Yui asked.

"Because," Shinji answered, "now Quartzmon has to go after Dogold's orb, and we know exactly where that one is too."

"We're using it as bait," Yui observed.

"Exactly," Dogold said. "Problem is dealing with that new monster, Keyburos."

"Remember WaruMonzaemon?" Kaiyumi asked. "Well, it's a similar situation to that, except that she's not a hitchhiker."

"Someone from my past, right?" Fam guessed. "Which is why she got angry at me."

"I recognized her voice almost immediately," Kaiyumi said. "Remember the Glacian who was working with that version of Ryouma?"

"What was her name again, Nari? Kyue? ...Nui?" Fam's eyes widened as she remembered the hyperactive girl in question. "You're kidding me! She turned into _**THAT?!**_ "

"Quartzmon had to revive her specifically, I think," Kaiyumi said, "although HOW he knew about her is another story entirely. Davis made sure to kill that version before he branched out."

"Don't remind me," Fam grumbled, rubbing at the bridge of her nose at the memory.

"I feel as if I'm missing something here," Torin said. "What are we to do about all of this?"

"When Keyburos shows up again to get Dogold's orb, Fam will be there to distract her attention away from it," Shinji explained. "Meanwhile, anything Quartzmon throws at us we should be able to throw off until AINCRAD returns."

"Once they do," Kaiyumi continued, "like we already said, we're going to raid the White Moon. Dogold and Eri both provided maps of the innerworkings, so we know where most of everything is in there..."

"I sense a "but" coming," Merry said. "And somehow, I don't think it's going to be cute."

Shinji and Kaiyumi shared glances with eachother, then the former admitted, "Simultaneously, we're also going to launch an assault on Hell, and break it apart into its smaller forms to prevent Quartzmon from reviving through that..."

He trailed off as if debating something, then looked to Dogold, who shrugged.

Kaiyumi continued, "Or Deboss, for that matter."

"Excuse me?" Inaba asked, blinking in disbelief. "Care to repeat that?"

"Deboss's heart is merged with Quartzmon," Dogold said. "Their bodies are one-in-the-same."

"When did you-?" It was Eri who spoke up in surprise then. "No- the only time you could have found out was..."

"When I got kicked out by the others," Dogold said, sighing. "Yeah, I know, I didn't tell you." He preempted her protest. "I didn't want you to worry, not after all the trouble we went to, trying to take him down."

"How long have you two known?" Yumeji asked of Kaiyumi and Shinji.

"Since we agreed to clone Dogold's new body," Torin said, drawing a lot of uncomfortable attention towards him. "I agreed that we shouldn't make you all worry unnecessarily."

"Well!" Roxy clapped her hands together and rubbed them nervously. "This just got a whole lot more awkward."

"So that's our plan, then? We play Chicken with one of the two orbs that could destroy the world," Callie said with a grimace. "Greaaat."

"Don't worry, sis," Caleb gave a grin. "I'm sure we'll be able to pull it off."

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _| SOME TIME LATER_ _ _|  
**

Chaos hit the floor as he was returned to three dimensions from key form. "What...was that...?"

"That was my Key Compress!" Keyburos said with a giggle. "It makes anything I want into a Power Key! So...see? We don't even need you to hand over your real key! I can just turn you into one that'll work anyways!"

"Now then," QuartzAstamon said, kneeling down to look over Chaos-sans-shoulders. "Tell us where the Orbs are."

"I forgot," Chaos said flatly.

"Fine then," QuartzAstamon scowled and kicked Chaos in the chest, rolling him across the floor into one of the three standing pillars. "I want Tokyo-3 torn apart until we find those Orbs!"

"With Pleasure, sir!" Keyburos said with a giggle and a salute, before skipping off while singing a tune in a languange that sounded like Russian, but somehow wasn't.

Aigaron and Candelira looked out after her, and then shuddered.

"She really creeps me out now, for some reason!" Candelira said.

"Coming from you, that makes me shivver!" Aigaron said.

"Yes...she is a strange one..." QuartzAstamon said, "however the memories of one of my splintered selves speaks highly of her, and what she can do...Harime-chan..." He shook his head, dismissing the nostalgia that wasn't his own, then turned towards Chaos. "Now let's try this again... **WHERE** are the _**ORBS?"**_

* * *

 

A Building exploded as Keyburos giggled, skipping through the streets with Paramonsters at her side.

"La la la! What a wonderful day to be out destroying the city!" She said in a sing-song tone that didn't even rhime. "What a beautiful day to be finding White Orbs for the Frozen Palace!"

**_ZANDAR THUNDER!_**

And then a large bolt of lighting swung down, cutting across infront of her, stopping Keyburos flat in her tracks.

"Oh?" She turned her head towards the source of the attack. "Hey! It's YOU!" Her sunny disposition faded. "I'm gonna make you PAY for what you did to me!"

Fam smirked despite herself, "Are you _still_ mad about the whole eye thing?"

"So _**NOOOOW**_ you remember me!" Keyburos let out a roar, "Paramonsters! Continue your attack! She's _**MINE!"**_ And with that- Keyburos ran forwards, drawing her needle-sword.

Fam threw her sword into the air and drew out a battery, "BRAVE IN!" she slotted it into her Gaburichanger, **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** , and then yelled out "KYORYU CHANGE!" She pulled back the trigger and aimed straight at Keyburos: "FIRE!"

Keyburos got hit by the Pteragordon blast as it circled upwards and fell down upon Fam as she caught Zandar Thunder and transformed with a flash into "The Thundering Brave! KYORYU GOLD!"

"So I'm not the only one who got a face lift, hm?" Keyburos laughed.

Meanwhile, the other Kyoryugers ran into battle to fight off the Paramonsters.

But you guys aren't interested in seeing all of that for...what? The Forty-third time in a row?

Nope, so instead we'll just focus on this fight.

Gold swung her sword, catching it on Keyburos' own sword.

"You're such a bitch, you know that, right!?" Keyburos yelled before breaking the clash and slashed away, forcing Gold to leap backwards away from the assault.

"I could say the same!" Gold said before rolling to a stop and firing off more laser blasts from her Gaburichanger.

Keyburos blocked with her shield, and roared: _**"YOU SHOT MY EYE OUT!"**_

"Well, I'm sorry I _**MISSED YOUR SOUL**_!" Gold yelled before leaping up into the air and slashing downwards- Keyburos blocked with her shield, then threw Gold backwards.

"Do you know how long I _**ROTTED**_ in Hell _**DREAMING**_ of this moment!?" Keyburos asked, giggling madly as she scratched the tip of her sword across the ground as she walked towards Gold.

"Probably not as long as I had nightmares about you shooting my BEST FRIEND!" Gold spat as she forced herself up to her feet. "Gigi did NOTHING to you and you go and _**SHOOT HER?!"**_

"She was IN **THE** _ **WAY!"**_ And then Keyburos swung her sword upwards, tearing through the cement and sending rocks flying at Gold.

"BULLSHIT!" Gold slashed through them all with a mighty bolt of **_ZANDAR THUNDER!_** shaped lightning. "Lilly wasn't anywhere NEAR US!"

"You're thinking of the _**Wrong Sister**_!" Keyburos then threw her shield- and Gold leaped over it with a forwards flip.

"Millia!?" Gold asked in suprirse, tightening her grip on her sword. "You were trying to kill _**MILLIA!?**_ "

"If I'd know that'd send Lover Boy into a frantic rage, I woulda aimed for that Consort of an Exile Key in the first place like I said I did!" Keyburos growled, even as we watch Green and Navy deliver a double slash to a couple of Cambeastians in the background, blowing them up with a massive explosion of light and sound, nearly drowning Keyburos' rant out.

Even through her helmet, Fam heard it just fine, however.

She grit her teeth. "Now I'm beginning to remember why I left!"

"OH? What's that?" Keyburos taunted. "Too scared to face your past?"

"Nothing like that at all..." Gold then summoned the second Zandar Thunder and opened it, then slotted in three certain batteries in their place. "Just too many damned nightmares that Won't LET ME MOVE ON!" She slammed Zandar Thunder closed and pumped the handle. **_GABURINCHO!_** "Double Thunderstorm Aftershock..." She began quietly, and then... _**"EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"**_

Keyburos was expecting anything to come out of the two swords as Gold swung them...

Anything except an etherial projection of Exploding Kyoryuzin rocketing out with a mighty burst of lightning behind it.

**_GABUOOOM! BUNBUN! ZUUUOOOOON!_**

Keyburos went for her shield...!

And forgot that she'd thrown it as a weapon just moments ago.

"Damn you, Fa-" She barely managed to say before the first attack hit her, and was followed by a resounding cry of **_ZANDAAAAAARRR THUNDER!_**

Keyburos went flying far into the sky from the ensuing double explosion, and all the remaining Paramonsters stared after her in shock and horror, then decided to run after her to safety, even as the sky twinkled distantly from where she had vanished.

"Hmf!" Gold swung her swords to the side as if to shake off any blood that was on them, which there was none.

"Wooow!" Violet said as she looked up into the distant sky where Keyburos had been sent flying, "I think that's a new record!"

"She didn't explode though," Red muttered. "Not that that means anything, since I did that to Endolf too..."

Then, there was a burst of lightning in the distance, and then three giant Paramonsters rose up inside the city.

"What? She's too scared to fight us again?" Gold asked as she brought out another Battery. "BRAVE IN!" She threw it. "COME ON, GORDY!"

**_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_**

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"

With a burst of lightning, **_RAIDEN OH!_** appeared on the scene.

The Giant Paramonsters roared, and began to attack...!

"BRAVE IN!" Moments later, **_TOBASPIIINO! ZAKUTOR! PARASAGUN!_** joined the fight, and blocked those three's progress, knocking them backwards from their sudden arrival.

"SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

**_SPINODAI OH WESTERN! YEEHAW!_**

Now, those two mechas stood on the field of battle, and the giant Paramonsters knew what was coming next.

**"SPINODAI OH WESTERN! BRAVE FINISH!"**

**"RAIDENOH! BRAVE FINISH!"**

The ensuing explosions was barely anything worth writing home about.

**THE FROZEN PALACE_ _ _|**

Everyone froze as Keyburos dragged herself into the room, body still smoking from the explosion that had sent her flying.

"Damn that girl...DAMN HER TO HELL!" Keyburos swore as she stumbled past Candelira, who shielded her mouth in terror as she gasped. "She just HAD to hit me in the face with Laser not once..." Aigaron cowered. "BUT TWICE?!" QuartzAstamon held out a hand, ever so slightly...

And then Keyburos turned around and let out a howl- revealing to the camera that the horse face that she had on before had, indeed, just been a mask...A mask that had been blown apart in it's entirety, revealing a relativly normal, human face on the inside that looked to have been damaged only in one way years earlier.

She was missing her Left Eye, covered only by a purple flower shaped eye patch.

"Fam Fan Fan...SHE **WILL _DIE!"_** Harime, Nui, yelled to the world.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

"Inaba's Mother is here! It's Terezie! But why is she Mad? WAIT- SHE'S TAKING HIM AWAY FROM THE KYORYUGERS!? Didn't his Dad already try that...? NEXT TIME! **BRAVE 44! Reunion! Arguing Parents!?** _It's the Law!"_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in posting this chapter. I hit a major wall of Writers block, but I forced myself through it! BTW...did anyone expect ol' Nui-chan to be the one behind the mask? I bet a few of you were expecting someone else due to the Horse Mask. :P


	44. BRAVE 44!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Episode contains HIGH AMOUNTS of FEELS. Do Not Read if you CANNOT handle HIGH AMOUNTS of FEELS.

* * *

**EARTH #LE-SVLWNG89XR05**

**Years in the Past...**

**One Month Before Earth-3 Trap.**

"DIE!" With a slash and a **CRUNCH** , the Turan guard fell, leaving only the PawnChessmon and a few scattered civilians left to face off against the bloodied mess that was Harime, Nui.

"Kaiyumi! Hurry it up!" Strider yelled out as Cabarat and Reenah risked a chance on throwing their detonating spears.

Kaiyumi, through all of her short life, had seen many things that frightened her...

But none were so terrifying as the prospect of failing to stop this monster before her.

In a convoluted series of events that shan't be retold or even dwell-ed upon for but the briefest of moments, Fam Fan Fan, presently cowering next to the wrecked Vespa that had been in perfect working order before the docks had been attacked, had shot Harime's left eye out, leaving her face a bloody mess.

The rampaging Glacian did not take too kindly to that, leaving Kaiyumi with little option but to put one of her untested designs to a field test with technology she'd barely had the chance to study.

Claudia Engines were so far beyond her that simply doing what she was trying to do could have made her choke up in the past.

_'Funny what an impending threat of doom will do to one's sense of 'can or can not', isn't it?'_ She thought wryly as she twisted a wire and yelled: "ALMOST GOT IT!"

There was an explosion from the spears detonating- but Harime, Nui was left unscathed.

In another place, another time, Kaiyumi wouldn't wonder if this girl wasn't a monster that Quartzmon had created to be immortal...

This was neither the place or time.

"You think you can escape on that thing!?" Nui asked with a laugh, tilting her head so that blood gushed freely from her missing eye. "Fat chance!"

Fam let off another shot with the gun she'd liberated from a fallen Ades soldier, and Nui scowled as she swung her sword and bisected the bullet in mid air.

"Like I'm going to let you get my other eye-" Nui scowled, then slashed at Kroket, who had leaped in to attack, knocking her backwards.

"KAIYUMI!" Terezie called out as she watched her friend hit the ground and didn't get up, flashbacks of that time in the Hell's field getting to her until she heard Kroket groan, a sign of life.

"DONE!" Kaiyumi finished her work and then reached to hit the ignition on the controls of the Vespa.

Beyond a faint click- nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Kaiyumi swore, and quickly checked her work again.

"This girl's a monster!" Fam gasped as she saw Ruefio get thrown into a wall, chest armor slashed clean open.

"Tell me something I don't know...!" Kaiyumi then swore under her breath as she punched at the Claudia Engine in front of her. "COME ON!" _'Why aren't you WORKING!? The connections are properly aligned! The Tank is full-' "WORK DAMN YOU!"_

It was almost as if there were some component missing. As if the required _spark_ was not being created.

"Kaiyumi! I hate to rush you-!" Strider yelled as he blocked one of Nui's attacks with his shield.

"I'm putting my heart and soul into this, so you better work!" Kaiyumi yelled at it.

What was MISSING?! Here her friends were putting their lives on the line to stall on this one-shot attack...!

_'You're all so Brave, I can't let that go to waste...!'_ Kaiyumi grit her teeth and then punched the engine once more. "If you're not going to work then GET OUTA THE WAY!"

Then there was what felt to her like a burst of static electricity leaping through her arms into the Claudia Engine...

And then it turned over as everything lit up with a giant roar...!

The PawnChessmons in the way obviously took her frustrations as a cue to do as she said, and they leaped out of the line of fire just as the Vespa suddenly leaped forwards at full throttle from where Kaiyumi and Fam had been standing, nearly blowing them backwards from the sheer force of power leaking out of the engine.

For a single moment, everyone could have sworn the engine let out a massive battle cry of **"SPIKOOOOOM!"**

Nui's one good eye widened as she saw the Spear-tip headed Vespa launching straight at her with a massive blue and black after thrust behind it...

"Well played-" Nui said before she was hit with the flying Vespa and it ran her through before carrying her across the docks and well out over the edge into the open air.

There was silence for a few moments as Vespa and Nui faded out of sight...

"Wow," Fam began as she helped Kaiyumi up, "That was-"

**KABOOOM!**

And then the Vespa exploded in the far horizon, taking Harime, Nui, along with it to hell.

"That?" Kaiyumi laughed, " _That_ was a test run!"

* * *

__*PinBonPin!*__

Terezie Strider awoke with a start as the train announcer spoke about their arrival in the next few minutes.

She took a deep breath to collect herself in the present, and then put her red-tinted sunglasses on.

"I hate that dream."

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ We see scenes of the Kyoryugers fighting off Paramonsters and Crows. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

All Eleven Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see the Go-Busters! We see the ToQGers!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see Raiden Kyoryuzin, GoBuster-Oh, and ToQOh posing in victory!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We get a single scene of Quartzmon, Candelira, and Aigaron standing in the Frozen Palace- and then the camera pulls out suddenly, revealing the whole structure to be floating menacingly over a city!

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We see the ToQugers transforming- with their train miniatures shooting out and blasting away some foolish Paramonsters! We get a scene of a Shadow Line Train rushing down train tracks! And then a DeLorean blasting through a large metal chain!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

A quick group shot of all the Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, and ToQGers posing for a commerative shot inside the Red Ressha.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 44! Reunion! Arguing Parents!?**

* * *

Tokyo-3 was in a flurry of motion as Terezie stepped off of the Trailmon with a single bag of luggage slung over her shoulder.

It was amazing, she thought, that the town could be anywhere near this level of normalcy after everything the natives of this earth and the refugees from Taiki's earth had seen, combined, and multiplied times ten.

Then again, it made sense that people would have such an eerie sense of calm after the insane stunts their "Mighty King" had pulled off.

Fusing two whole worlds into a single Digi-Xros? Complex, but not too hard to pull off... Rescuing a whole planet from a doomed timeline was a piece of cake compared to that...

"Note," She said into her Smart Phone, "Purchase Cake."

__Note Made!__

She supposed, with that perspective in mind, a Super Sentai plot of Monsters attacking and being fended off by Giant Combining Robots wasn't all that hard to get behind.

Hell, even Sylen supposedly let them work out their problems for themselves, even though a single Resonance Cascade from OmegaShoutmon could probably blow up their problems all in one shot.

Wouldn't be anything left to grow giant, at that rate.

But, that was just one of her many problems with how the world worked at the moment. Let alone the fact that the person she trusted the least was the reason that she was even in this mess.

Time Travel was too Dangerous to mess with, they all knew that after Quartzmon's meddling, but given that he was alive again, she just couldn't let this stand by.

No.

Not at all.

She hailed a Taxi and ordered them to drive to a certain remote location she knew was a NERV 'Secret' Entrance.

The drive wasn't too terribly long, only it seemed like it due to her impatience. Surely five miles over the speed limit wouldn't hurt?

It didn't matter, she soon arrived and was knocking down the doors of the Security check point. Guards went to stop her until she flashed her badge. "I could have you all arrested on the spot if I so wished," Said such an action.

Terezie entered the elevator and pressed the buttons in a certain combination, then down she went into the Geo-Front.

The 'rock' that the town was built on whizzed past the glass doors of the elevator quickly, then gave way to the massive underground ecosystem that had long since existed there.

Her trained eye quietly observed two mechanical dinosaurs chasing each other in the distance, one red, one navy.

There was even a golden one swooping through the air without a care- like an eagle, piloting a _blimp_.

More work from the second-most person she trusted the least. Terezie scowled, and wondered just how much of this was possible _without_ time-travel.

And then she entered a building, and came to a stop several floors from her destination.

Her march through the halls was unimpeded by layout changes and her lack of familiarity with the building in question.

Surely, her entrance up above would have alerted the base's commander of her presence, and, in turn, the one she sought to talk to the most.

She reached Terminal Dogma and kicked the door open wide, sending steam and smoke flying from the broken lock and hinges.

Everyone turned around to look at her in surprise...But none of them were who she was looking for.

"Where," she spoke with the tried and true tone of many successful convictions against time-line-violators, "is Ikari?"

A technician just pointed- scared, Terezie noticed- towards a Lab on a map.

A gruff nod, and she turned to leave. She had the scent now, she wouldn't allow anything to get in her way now.

Not like it had years before...

She shook her head- NO! Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

She marched down into the so-called "Voltasaur Lab" and looked around...

Nobody was here.

There were all kinds of devices, and computers, and oddly enough a stone tablet lying on the floor looking very out of place.

And then there was the large television monitor on the wall, showing that a monster was attacking down town.

Terezie scowled as the live-feed confirmed her worst fears.

Her ex-husband really was too soft on that boy.

* * *

"ARMED ON!"

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

"Let's finish them off quickly!" Red ordered as he brought out a certain battery, "BRAVE IN!"

"Aw Cheese and Crackers!" The first of the Blind-Mice themed monsters cried out as the Core Five Kyoryugers threw their weapons together.

**_KENTROOOOSPIKER!_**

Red was thrown into the air, and grabbed the weapon. "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" And then he threw the weapon straight ahead.

**_SPIKOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

The spear flew straight and true- impaling the First monster clean through- and exploding it on the spot.

"BRAVE IN!" Violet activated a certain other battery, and threw it into the weapon combination that she, Grey, Cyan, and Gold shared.

**_DEINOSGRANDER!_**

The hammer was pulled back- and let go.

**_DIG-A-DUUUUUG!_**

The Second of the Three Blind Mice monsters let out a shrill of dismay as it was hit and exploded just as much as its sibling.

And as for Silver and Navy...?

"TORINITY STRAZOR!"

"FLUTE BUSTER! ZYUDEN SPIN!"

Their two attacks busted clean through the Third of the Three Blind Mice and exploded it as well, but not before it managed to give off a final monologue.

"Ay carumba! And to think all we wanted was to make your cheese make you go blind like us!"

Boom.

"Oh my," Black lamented, "Aigaron really wasn't trying on this one, was he?"

"I'll say!" Pink agreed with a nod.

"Nui didn't show up either," Gold said. "You don't think this was a distraction, do you?"

"Most likely it had some ulterior motive," Silver agreed. "Although what, I cannot imagine."

Candelira peeked out from behind a wall, and Navy caught sight of her.

"There she is!"

"EEP!" Candelira wouldn't get a chance to make these mice grow giant any time soon, that was for sure.

* * *

Kaiyumi stepped into the Lab, and gasped in shock as a cane-tip was pointed at her face.

"Hello, 'Professor'," Terezie spat with a mocking tone. "Done any permission-less experiments lately?"

"Terezie, don't scare me like that," Kaiyumi let out a deep breath. "I almost thought a monster had broken into the Lab-"

Terezie said nothing, and kept her cane-tip leveled.

Kaiyumi scowled, then pushed the cane away from her face, "Stop that, you'll put someone's eye out." She thought better of it for a moment then added, "Wait, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing if Nui shows up again. You could put her _other_ eye out."

"Nui?" Terezie's scowl deepened, but her tone indicated that she held no surprise at that information. "So you're only just now telling me that she's _**back**_?"

"For a given definition of 'back', yes," Kaiyumi said as she went over to the computer, just in time to watch Aigaron make the Mice grow to giant size instead- Candelira apparently had been a distraction to keep the Kyoryugers away.

"Define it," Terezie said flatly.

"Revived into a monstrous form by Quartzmon, Fam sent her flying with a double explosion, so we're not sure if she survived that or not yet."

"Wait- FAM?" Terezie nearly did a double take as she heard Fam's voice call out along with a few others. "LIGHTNING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"

Then, there were three giant robots on the field of battle that were calling their names out.

**_PLEZUOH! RAIDEN KYORYUZIN! GIGANT SPINO-DAI-OH!_**

"Yes, Fam's joined the Kyoryuger project as well. Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't destiny that we met her in the first place," Kaiyumi mused.

"Destiny? Since when have you ever believed in that crap?" Terezie asked.

"There's something out there that favors us," Kaiyumi said, "maybe not 'destiny' or anything so mundane, but there's definitely something out there."

"Well, funny you mention that then," Terezie said. "Because I want my son back."

Kaiyumi sighed. "You do remember that Dirk has legal custody of him, and Inaba's still technically part of the Academy..."

"Bull shit, you know that Judge was biased," Terezie scowled.

Kaiyumi turned on Terezie and scowled, "You know what gets me? You and Dirk both left Inaba on earth while you stayed on Aincrad to travel the stars. Neither of you acted like his parents in the least, and DO NOT give me that face because you had two other kids on Aincrad during that time and Inaba has no clue they even EXIST because you took them with you when you left Dirk!"

"Dirk's the one who never told-" Terezie began.

"He got hit with a Restraining order from even SPEAKING! THEIR! NAMES!" Kaiyumi punctuated each word with a poke into Terezie's shoulder. "And guess who filed THAT ONE, Miss Lawyer?" She glared, "Is it any wonder he fought tooth and nail to keep custody of Inaba?"

"Custody that he's released to you, evidently," Terezie scowled.

"He's letting Inaba do what he _wants,_ Terezie," Kaiyumi scowled back equally.

"Yeah, sure, after you brain washed him with this team-spirit cra-" Terezie wasn't expecting a slap, especially not mid rant.

"Do you REALLY Think that lowly of me?!" Kaiyumi hissed. "I don't know what possessed you into thinking that we're all out to get you, Terezie, but we're NOT." Terezie opened her mouth to protest, but Kaiyumi continued on. "Inaba made his choice to be a Kyoryuger because of people you never even _met._ How can you say that I coerced him into anything when he started out seeking _REVENGE_?"

"He's my son and I'm his mother!" Terezie growled, "I'll do what's right by my children and-"

She was cut off partially by Inaba's voice calling out: "SWITCHAROUND!"

* * *

**_GIGANT SPINO-DAI-OH! ALLOMERUS MODE!_**

Zakutor and Parasagun had swapped places, and now the Parasagun-topped staff was leveled at one of the three mice.

"BURNING SLASH FINISH!" Black cried out.

A continuous stream of flames shot out of Parasagun's blaster and then condensed into a massive blade, which Gigant Spino-dai-oh swung in a massive arc, cutting through the first of the mice with ease.

**_GIGA MERA-SLASHOOOOOM!_**

"SOMEONE CUT THE CHEESE!" That mouse cried out as it exploded.

* * *

"If you're seriously going to contest Inaba's working with me," Kaiyumi took the opportunity to make a deal, "Then you're going to have to wait until Dirk returns. And then we'll hash it out together..." She glared as Terezie opened her mouth, "and UNTIL THEN, Inaba continues to work for me. Understood?"

Terezie's eyes darted to the screen just in time to watch Plezuoh and Raiden Kyoryuzin finish off the other two Giant Mice with their finishers.

The explosion that bloomed on the screen was angled just perfectly to frame Kaiyumi as she stood with such a stern expression on her face.

Terezie gulped, "Alright. Fine. You've got a deal."

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"My mom?!" Inaba asked with an almost incredulous tone.

"Yes," Shinji nodded. "Kaiyumi asked me to let you know while she deals with her."

"I should probably stay here in the mean time, right?" Inaba asked.

"That's probably the safest bet," Shinji nodded.

"So um..." Eri spoke up, "What exactly am I missing here?"

"I'd like to know too," Fam said with a nod. "Terezie always seemed like the reasonable type back on my world."

"It's a long and complicated story," Shinji sighed, "but the short version is that nobody really knows except those two."

"First I heard of them getting divorced was after it was a done deal and I was to live with dad on Aincrad," Inaba said with a small shrug. "Dad never talked about it much."

"And speaking of, he's taking the quick way back," Shinji continued on. "SpaceTrailmon should be here by lunch."

"My Mom and Dad are coming back early?" Merry asked, happy to hear that news.

"Yeah," Shinji nodded. "Simon's joined up with them too, he's on his way back with them."

"Kaiyumi'll be happy about that, I bet," John said, smiling faintly.

"Dogold's new body will be ready soon, too," Callie added.

"Everything's falling into place then," Fam said, and the room went quiet for a moment.

"So this is really it then," Yui broke the silence, "we're getting to end game?"

"Looks like it," Yumeji agreed, crossing his arms. "Hard to believe it's gotten to this point, isn't it?"

"Two whole lifetimes in the making," Torin said with a solemn tone. "Two worlds...What comes next will be defining of everything to come..." He brought out his sword, Feather's Edge. "I suppose it's time to prepare for what we'll do after that."

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Dirk Strider, former PawnChessmon now Knightmon of Chessmon Academy on Aincrad, stepped off of SpaceTrailmon's ramp as Hideaki and Rina offloaded supplies.

At his side was Simon Kyuto, who was a Cutemon healer during the Code Crown war and the fights with Quartzmon, and up until recently had been searching time and space for four wayward children who were now no longer so wayward, despite still being officially 'missing.'

For all the good that it _could_ provide, Time Travel gave them all a headache, and everyone had said the phrase "I hate Time Travel" at least once, if not more times than necessary, during their adventures.

Strider repeated it once more internally for good measure.

This trip to NERV was one he hoped would happen under different circumstances. Kaiyumi had once convinced him that working as a Kyoryuger would do wonders for Inaba's sense-of-self, and he had agreed to that. But now that his wayward wife was trying to do the same...

He felt conflicted.

"I'll make a decision," he told himself, "once I see how Inaba's doing."

"Daddy! You're back!"

And then little Yuzuko came running out through a doorway to give her father a hug.

"Hey, squirt!" Simon grinned as he picked her up and swung her around. "Yeah, I'm back."

Kaiyumi came out through the door just then as well, smiling. "Well hello there, stranger."

"C'mon now, it hasn't been that long has it?" Simon joking stuck his tongue out.

"Who knows with Time Travel," And then there was that sour tone, Terezie was standing in the door frame behind Kaiyumi.

Dirk frowned. "Terezie," he said curtly.

"Dick," She retorted just as curtly, although slightly more icily.

"It's with an 'R'," Dirk countered.

"Whatever, Strider," The lull of her head indicated that her eyes were rolling beneath her sunglasses. (Why was she even wearing those indoors _and_ underground for?)

Kaiyumi and Simon just ignored their brief spat, instead opting to kiss deeply, with their Daughter giggling from her Father's arms.

Both Dirk and Terezie glanced away, for different personal reasons.

* * *

"So you're trying to ruin Inaba's life once again, I hear?" The Knightmon began to ask his Lawyer Ex.

"What I want is to keep him away from danger," Terezie said firmly. "After everything that we went through to take down Quartzmon, our kids should NEVER have been put anywhere near him at all. That's why I insisted Inaba stay on earth when we took our jobs on Aincrad."

"And then we went and had two more who I notice are conspicuously absent," Dirk scowled.

"Isana and Isuka are staying with my mother right now," Terezie said, "all they know is that I've come to get their older brother."

"Oh I imagine that'll go over well," Dirk scowled, "what with the fact that you made it physically impossible for me to actually _even speak their names_ to my own _**son**_!"

"Oh lay off that, it expired a week after I put it on you!" Terezie waved it off.

"A _ **Week**_?" Kaiyumi watched as Dirk's tone switched to incredulous. "Now I Know you didn't even READ the restraining order you had slapped on me! That thing doesn't HAVE an expiration date!"

"Hm? Really?" Kaiyumi paled slightly as a shark-like grin appeared on Terezie's maw. "'Cause I coulda sworn I told my Lawyer to-"

Strider said some things which really shouldn't have been repeated in the presence of a child- so we are all thankful that Yuzuko was showing her father how each of the Beast Batteries worked in another room, having requisitioned Callie's help in activating them.

"You represented YOURSELF in that trial!" he continued on after taking a deep breath. "Is it any wonder the Judge thought you were _insane_?!"

"Oh, sure, that psycho-Therapist they made me go to sure was a _**laugh**_!" Terezie cackled. "She kept trying all these Tentacle related things trying to see if I'd gone, and I quote, 'Grimdark'! HAH!" Her laughter sounded completely forced. "I proved my Legal Sanity, that they only let me have two of my kids...!"

" _ **OUR**_ Kids." Kaiyumi winced at Dirk's raised tone. "They're _**OUR**_ kids, Terezie!"

"Not anymore they're not." Kaiyumi sighed at Terezie's sharp increase in volume, and briefly considered letting Quartzmon in and shoving him in between the two of them as they argued, just to see what would happen, in a completely scientific manner.

Maybe they'd get lucky and Quartzmon would fall to pieces from the vibrations those two were creating from simply 'conversing.'

* * *

Fam stared up at the SpaceTrailmon that she had last seen... Maybe a year ago? Half a year? Had it been that long? Certainly it'd been longer for those on board the giant Time-Traveling Digimon.

"Mom!" Merry came running up the ramp towards her parents.

"Merry!" Rina swept her daughter up in a hug. "You've grown!"

"Haha! Have I?" Merry laughed.

"That you have!" Hideaki grinned, and ran his hand through his daughter's messy, violet colored hair.

Fam nervously coughed as she stepped onto the ramp, "Um, Hi, guys."

Rina and Hideaki looked down in surprise, shock, awe, and a little bit of confusion.

Naturally, they'd been informed as soon as Fam had been freed from Dogold's armor, but for them, Fam imagined it was something akin to the same kind of shock that they'd experienced when meeting John Egbert, the Alternate-Universe and several years younger twin of Caleb and Callie's father.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Fam, right?" Merry asked.

"How could we forget after the exit she made," Hideaki laughed. "Saving us from ghosts from our future...Can't forget that."

"Wow, you don't look like you've aged a day!" Rina said with a slight giggle.

"Quite a few, actually...just not as many as you guys did," Fam laughed as well, although, somewhat more nervously.

Merry sighed, "Well, this got awkward all of a sudden..."

* * *

Inaba paced the Spirit Base floor.

"You're going to pace a hole into Bragigas' brain at that rate," Torin said.

"My parents are arguing over my fate, and I'm not sure how things are going to turn out," Inaba said. "Either I get taken away and can't be a Kyoryuger, or I don't get taken away but Mom gets really mad and...!" He ran his hands through his hair. "This is not good!"

"If only there was a way we could convince Inaba's mom to let him stay..." Yumeji began. "Something that would..."

Eri's eyes widened, "I've got an idea!" And then she grinned at John, who was presently ejecting items out of his sylladex at high speed from one end of the room, _**ZAP**_ ing across, and then catching the item again before shooting another out and repeating the process of playing a Three-Dimensional version of the old video game PONG.

Naturally, he caught her look, and got hit in the face by a flying "Fanciful Harlequin" when he went to comment that he didn't like the way she was looking at him.

And then Torin's beard blew in the breeze, and sighed "Good grief."

"Looks like we're in for a fight then!" Caleb said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Yui nodded.

"Wait!" Eri began, "We can use this to our advantage! Torin, give Yumeji your sword!"

"I think I see where you're going with this," Torin said with a nod.

"I don't...!" John groaned as he picked himself up from the floor.

* * *

"Nui, huh?" Dirk frowned as he watched the re-masked Keyburos marching through a park with Paramonsters at her side.

"This is why I'm taking Inaba home with me," Terezie said. "Nui nearly killed us all, and I'm not going to let her do the same to ou-" She caught herself, "MY son."

Just then, Yumeji, Eri, Caleb, and Torin came teleporting in from the Spirit Base.

"Good!" Kaiyumi said as they came running over to the monitor, "You're here!"

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

* * *

Fam and Merry both looked at their Mobuckles as they sounded off.

_"Nui's back! Attacking the park near where we put Dogold's sphere!"_ Kaiyumi warned.

"Damn it," Merry swore. "How'd she find that?"

"Who knows with her," Fam said with a frown. "We've got to stop her though."

"Good luck," Hideaki wished.

"And give her a punch from me!" Rina grinned.

"Will do!" Merry nodded.

Fam and Merry then brought out their batteries and activated them with a dual "BRAVE IN!" Their changers opened, the batteries slotted in, and then closed again with a **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! PTERAGORDON!_**

* * *

"BRAVE IN!" Yumeji lead the call off by laying Feather's Edge on the table before activating his battery along with everyone else.

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR! GABUTYRA!_**

**_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAAAAGIGAS! TOBAPSIIINO!_**

Elsewhere in the lab, Callie was activating her own battery and slotting it in.

**_GABURINCHO! ANKYDON!_**

* * *

"KYORYU CHANGE!" All of them called out, and, in a split screen dance, they activated their changers.

And then they all aimed away from the spectators watching, and "FIRE!"

**CHOMP!** _**CHOMP!** _

* * *

And so, staying behind in the Spirit Base, were John, Yui, and Inaba.

"I hope Eri knows what she's doing," Inaba said before he stepped onto the platform to teleport him elsewhere into NERV, so that way he could make a dramatic entrance.

"Three...two...one..." Yui finished counting. "Alright, let's go!"

"Right!" John nodded, and then they ran onto the Teleport pad.

* * *

Keyburos turned around in surprise. "Oh! Goodie! The Kyoryugers are here to play!" Inside her horse mask, Nui's one good eye narrowed at Kyoryu Gold. "I'm gonna make you pay for making me make a new mask!"

"What?" Gold asked, "I didn't understand you. You said "make" way too many times for a single sentence."

"Don't antagonize her!" Cyan warned. "She's already mad enough as it is!"

"Oh that stings!" And then Aigaron and Candelira stepped out of hiding. "They don't want to make our new General of Hate any stronger! How'd they know!?"

"A _Lucky_ guess, I'd say!" Candelira laughed at her own pun.

"That's MY catchphrase, Candelira!" Navy pointed at her in frustration. "And you _**KNOW IT!**_ "

"Hm? What was that?" Candelira played dumb, "I thought I heard my Daughter talking for a moment...! But alas, that cannot be, because she is dead!" And then her cheery tone took on a dark, sinister voice, "Killed in action as a Kyoryuger."

"We'll see about that," Silver took a step forwards, drawing a Gaburicaliber in place of his usual sword.

"Paramonsters!" Aigaron yelled, "GO GET THEM!"

And then the fight began.

* * *

Inaba ran into the Lab as fast as he could, spitting out a quick lie of: "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the elevator!"

"Better late than never!" Kaiyumi said, motioning towards the teleport pad, "Go and help!"

"Oh No You're Not!" And then Terezie stepped out infront of the pad before Inaba could get to it. "You're staying right here!"

"Terezie!" Kaiyumi facepalmed, "This is NOT the time for that!"

"I am NOT letting my Son go out to face that monster of a woman!" Terezie grit her teeth.

* * *

"VERY MERRY GO ROUND!" And then Kyoryu Blue threw a Paramonster into a Cambeastian, knocking it over.

"ZANDAR THUNDER!" Gold slashed with her sword, which Keyburos caught and blocked each attack. "REND ASUNDER!" And with a twirl, she sent an electrified kick that sent Keyburos stumbling backwards into the Cambeastian that Blue had knocked over.

* * *

"Terezie," Dirk took a step forwards. "Let him fight."

"Oh of COURSE you'd side with them," Terezie scowled. "Mister 'I know what's best for everyone'!"

Simon leaned over to Kaiyumi and whispered, "Isn't she being hypocritical right now?"

"Just a smidge," Kaiyumi held up her fingers to show a small amount of 'hypocriticalness.'

* * *

**_ZUOOON!_**

And then Violet rocketed in with her rocket Armed On weapon flying forwards.

A horde of Paramonsters were knocked down, revealing Red and Cyan fighting against Aigaron.

"What? No Kyoryu Black today!?" Aigaron asked as he ducked and weaved through their attacks.

"You'll just have to make due with us!" Red said before throwing a "GABUTYRA ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!"

Aigaron leaned away, and laughed. "What was that supposed to do!? Hit me?!"

"No!" Cyan countered, "It was meant to DISTRACT!"

Aigaron spun around as Violet, Cyan, and Grey all let off their Gaburevolver "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" attacks.

"This is gonna Sting!" Aigaron managed to quote before a resounding cry of **_KERTHUUMP! BUNBOOOM! ZUOOOOON!_** hit him and sent him flying...!

"HYRAH!"

...Back into Red's awaiting punch.

* * *

"Do you even understand what it is you're doing here?!" Dirk inquired. "You're doing the equivalent of siding up with DarkKnightmon just before we had the Hells Field fight right now!"

"Oh like HELL I'm doing that!" Terezie growled. "You didn't even TRY to keep him on Aincrad! You just sold him off so that-"

"I could help my FRIENDS," Inaba interupted.

"Inaba, sweetie, stay out of this," Terezie began.

"No! I won't!" Inaba said, "Not seeing as you two are arguing about MY FATE here, without seeming to consider what it is that _***I***_ want to do!"

* * *

Green drew Feathers Edge, Navy drew her Violin Bow..

"DOUBLE MELODY STRIKE!"

And with a series of leaps and slashes- they attacked Candelira.

"This isn't going according to plan!" Candelira yelped as she tried to block attack after attack.

* * *

"You don't even know what I went through while you two were on Aincrad," Inaba started.

"That's not true at all," Terezie began, "You-!"

"It IS true, 'Rezie," Dirk interupted. "When I found out he'd joined the Kyoryugers, do you know what surprised me the Most?"

"That he ran away from your tyr-" Terezie tried to insult.

"That he decided REVENGE wasn't the right path," Dirk interupted _That_ as well. "I didn't even know that someone he cared about had _Died_ , let alone the fact that it drove him to hunt down the monster that did it."

Inaba blinked, somewhat confused, "Dad...?"

* * *

Silver leaped through a horde of Paramonsters, and then slashed through them all with a cry of "TORINITY STRAZOR!" and three familiar strikes.

Green then leaped over Candelira- even jumping off of her shoulders to gain extra height- and then slashed downwards with the same triangle of strikes and cry of. "TORINITY STRAZOR!"

The Paramonsters were sent flying forwards from Silver's strike, and then were plowed into the ground by Green's attack.

* * *

"And every time that Kaiyumi called me, and told me that yet again he'd chosen to help his friends- his family- over getting revenge, I felt like I knew even less about the man our son has grown to BE," Dirk said. "But at the same time, I couldn't be more proud."

Terezie stared blankly at him for a moment, then glanced at Inaba. "That true?"

"Aigaron killed Shiro's dad," Inaba said, "and he's out there right now," he pointed at the screen where Aigaron was now standing back to back against Candelira. "But I'm not going out there to fight him. I'm going out there to help my team."

Terezie glared at Kaiyumi, "I swear, I can't believe you managed to brainwash them both into believeing this crap."

Kaiyumi growled, and was about to say something, when Simon interupted.

"What is your Problem, Terezie?"

* * *

"Think past us are there yet?" Violet asked as she and Grey side stepped some Cambeastians.

"Given that I haven't gotten a headache from this side yet, probably not!" Grey replied, and then smashed a Paramonster over the head with a Pogo-Hammer.

_**SPROING!** _

The Paramonster went waist deep into the dirt.

* * *

"My Problem?" Terezie glared at Simon. "My problem is with everyone's almost _casual_ flirtations with Time Travel and the dangers it presents!" She snarled. "My PROBLEM is that there's an all-powerful TIME DEMON that we essentially MADE OURSELVES out there trying to KILL US ALL!" and then she leveled her cane at him, "My Problem? You wanna know what my problem is? It's with all of YOU thinking that we can POLICE TIME, and SPACE, and EVERYTHING BETWEEN. Because you know what happens by the end of the day with TIME TRAVEL?" She took a deep breath and then yelled: **"IT GIVES EVERYONE** _ **A HEADACHE!"**_

_**ZAP!** _

And then John and Yui, holding onto Torin's sword, teleported in, wearing clothes that looked vastly worn and torn compared to what they had on before leaving.

* * *

"Aaand there it goes!" Grey laughed hollowly as he fell backwards against a tree. "Wow, this is a doozy of a headache...that's for sure."

Violet just focused on keeping him from being attacked while he recovered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoryu Pink sat on a treasure chest, humming a small tune as she waited.

"Maann... I hate guard duty," She sighed in furstration.

Inside this Treasure Chest was Dogold's stolen Orb, and ever since they'd put it in this chest, with so many locks that had been 'borrowed' from various points in time that their keys could NEVER be assembled together at once, John had been alternating placing one of the Kyoryugers on it at all moments, using his "ZAPs" to ensure that it was never unguarded, but that everyone was always well rested.

Naturally, sometimes that lead to there being two of one Kyoryuger present at the same time, but at the moment, Roxy found herself pleasantly alone in the time stream.

And then a boot stepped on a twig behind her.

"Huh?" she turned her head.

* * *

"Quartzmon got the orb, he was about to blow everything up when I zapped us back!" John said.

"What...is this...?" Terezie stared at them in surprise.

"We need Inaba to leave NOW so we can form the Kentrospiker before that happens!" Yui said.

"Just by changing this, though, we're already doomed!" John continued, "You gotta go _now_ before it's-!"

_**ZAP!** _

They vanished.

Inaba looked at his mother and said, "I've got to go. NOW."

Terezie just stared at the spot those two had been...

And then she asked, "Is this some kind of a trick?"

* * *

"AAAH!" Pink went flying from an explosion- the chest containing the orb had been destroyed!

Pink hit the ground and rolled to a stop against a tree, where she groaned for a few moments while QuartzAstamon picked up the orb from the ruins of the chest, and held it up to his face as he laughed, and then turned to leave.

"Damn it!" Pink swore, taking her Mobuckle from her belt and calling in. "EMERGENCY! Quartzmon's got the Orb!" She then picked herself up and brought her Gaburevolver to her arm: "ARMED ON!" and with that roar, she ran after QuartzAstamon.

* * *

Inaba paled as Roxy called in with that news.

"Does that SOUND like a Trick to you!?" It was little Yuzuko who shouted that line at Terezie.

* * *

And then Keyburos laughed at the distant explosion.

"What...the...?" Blue glanced around.

"Fools! This was a distraction!" Keyburos laughed as she waved her needle sword around. "We totally just stole back one of the orbs!"

"Oh the looks on your faces!" Aigaron laughed at the stunned Kyoryugers, "It stings soo goooooood!"

"But Roxy was...!" Cyan began.

"Damn it...!" Navy swore, "I didn't think they'd actually take the orb!"

"So much for plan A!" Violet tightened her grip on her Gaburicaliber.

"Let's hope Inaba gets here soon...!" Silver agreed.

"One more will not matter!" And then QuartzAstamon strolled into view, coat flutering in an unseen wind. "We have the orb."

"Yay~!" Keyburos clapped her hands, "Now all we have to do is get the one that Chaos hid from us!"

"All in due time, Harime-chan," QuartzAstamon laughed.

"This has gotta sting so bad, doesn't it?" Aigaron asked. "We just beat you so-!"

**_VAMOLA!_**

And then he was hit by a Gaburicannon blast in the chest- knocking him backwards onto his back.

Everyone turned to look as Kyoryu Black strolled into view, casually slinging the Shot-gun combination weapon over his right shoulder.

"Hola!" He waved casually with his left hand.

"Kyoryu Black!" Candelira huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I'm here to take that orb back, Quartzmon," Black said as he lowered the Gaburicannon and split it into its component pieces.

"Like hell you will...!" Keyburos took a step forwards. "You're all going to di-"

And then everyone stopped at the sound of a loud _**CREAK.**_

Keyburos turned around to look up just as a tree fell towards her, Quartzy, Candy, and Eyegaron, crushing a few Paramonsters in the path even as those four tried to get out of the way.

Only Aigaron got caught up in the upper branches to have being just shot.

"Oh now THAT stings!" He complained.

And the cause of the tree falling?

"Hi!" Pink waved, Dricera Lance in hand.

"Damn it...! I knew I should have killed her...!" QuartzAstamon swore as the Kyoryugers all grouped together.

**_Very Mucho!_** "Armed On!" Black rolled his Revolver down his arm and summoned his "Parasa Shot!" Then he said, "Let's finish this off in one shot," and pulled out Kentrospiker's battery. "BRAVE IN!"

Blue and Green summoned their weapons as well, and then the core five threw them together into one weapon, the **_KENTROOOSPIKAA!_**

Black leaped up and caught it before throwing it straight at QuartzAstamon! "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_SPIKOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"NOT THIS TIME!" And then Keyburos threw herself into the line of fire and diflected the Kentrospiker with her shield- which gained a familiar Z shaped scratch along its surface- by bashing the Kentrospiker off to her left and-!

**"KYAH!"**

-Went straight through an unsuspecting Candelira.

"C-Candelira!" Aigaron cried out from beneath the tree he was still pinned under.

Everyone looked on in surprise.

"Candelira...!" Navy cried out in surprise as the General of Smiles began sparking.

"N-Nani sore...?" Candelira barely whispered in surprise.

"Whoops!" QuartzAstamon said with a chuckle. "What a lousy shot!"

"I really...didn't see that coming...!" Candelira said, clutching at the new hole in her waist. "Aigaron...!" She reached out a hand towards the General of Sorrow under the tree, "Keep...Smiling...!"

And then she exploded.

_**"CANDELIRAAAAA!"**_ Aigaron's voice cried out through the forest.

And then the skies began to darken over...

"Uhoh!" Keyburos began, "Time to get out of here!"

And then she and QuartzAstamon stood there like idiots as their teleport attempts failed to fire off.

"Huh?" Keyburos tilted her head in confusion. "What just happened?"

**"Anasi'K...!"**

Everyone froze at that chilling tone, even QuartzAstamon...who swore furiously.

The tree that was pinning Aigaron suddenly _Melted_ into a pile of black goo as Aigaron got back to his feet, eyes going pitch black as all the anger and rage that he'd been holding in for the past several episodes finally boiled over as the one person he cared about the most to hold it in...was no longer there to make him hold it in.

_**"Candelira... del likuo'Y!"**_ Aigaron called out as the black goop began to move its way towards him and condense around his armor, flowing into a vaguely familiar shape.

_**Flashbacks ahoy!** _

_Enter clapped Aigaron on the shoulder with something...that was connected to a laptop that he just drew out of his pocket._

_"Huh?" Aigaron turned in surprise, "What's going-?"_

_"Meta-virus," Enter said, drawing a card from thin air._

_"NO! DON'T!" The Go-Busters ran forwards in an attempt to stop-_

_"INSTALL!" Enter slashed the card through his Computer- and a surge of energy shot through the cable into Aigaron._

_"OH THIS REALLY_ **STIIIIIIIIINGSSSS!"** _Aigaron cried out as electricity began sparking off of him in all directions, forcing the Go-Busters from their advance._

And so a familiar, robotic tone cried out from the sudden slew of black, toxic ooze as purple lightning shot down from he skies above...

__AI-SU-RO-I-DO__

The armor began condensing down, even as a warbling static filled the repeating phrase.

__AI-SU-*KKKKKSSSHHHH*-DO__

Aigaron's ax suddenly appeared in hand, and shape-shifted into a baton.

__AI-*BRRFFFTTT*__

The armor suddenly then gave way, leaving a sharp, striking business suit behind.

__*KRAAGLRRRK*-RO-I-DO__

* * *

"Crap!" Kaiyumi swore as the readings coming in spewed off the charts. "He's going Grimdark!"

"Just like Anubimon in Canyon land," Simon said as he hugged Yuzuko tightly.

"This shouldn't have happened..." Dirk began, glancing over at Terezie...

Who gulped.

* * *

__AI-*KSSST*-I-DO__

There was another bolt of lightning, illuminating the half-robotic, half humanoidic, half horrorterroric form...

__AI-SU-RO-_ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-** _do__

"Aisrondo...!" Silver began.

The form turned away from the Kyoryugers on a single turn, glowing, demonic yellow eyes shining as they locked onto Keyburos and QuartzAstamon.

**"You."** A chilling voice flowed out of the frozen mask that looked nothing like Aigaron's face. **"Will** _ **Pay**_ **dearly for that."**

Keyburos hid behind QuartzAstamon, who looked, for the first time in his life, quite scared at a repeat of the events that had birthed him in the first place.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_"CANDELIRA-CHAN'S DEAAAAAAAD!_ Oh no! Oh MY! Aigaron's slipped fully into the Grim Dark Bloodfester Throes! **BRAVE 45! SPARKLE-SPARKLE! SAY IT AIN'T SO, NYARKO!** _NANI SORE?!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were warned.


	45. BRAVE 45!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blumen F'ing Kranz.

"Last time on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger-" Keyburos threw her shield to knock the Kentrospiker away. "A LOT OF CRAZY THINGS HAPPENED!" Candelira was run through with the Kentrospiker and then exploded! "Candelira-chan's DEAAAAAAAD!" Aigaron suddenly went Grimdark! "And Aigaron's turned into the menacing Aisrondo! WHAT NOW, KYORYUGERS!?"

* * *

"Crap!" Kaiyumi swore as the readings coming in spewed off the charts. "He's going Grimdark!"

"Just like Anubimon in Canyon land," Simon said as he hugged Yuzuko tightly.

"This shouldn't have happened..." Dirk began, glancing over at Terezie...

Who gulped.

* * *

There was a bolt of lightning, illuminating the half-robotic, half humanoidic, half horrorterroric form...

 __AI-SU-RO-_ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-** _do__

"Aisrondo...!" Silver began.

The form turned away from the Kyoryugers on a single turn, glowing, demonic yellow eyes shining as they locked onto Keyburos and QuartzAstamon.

 **"You."** A chilling voice flowed out of the frozen mask that looked nothing like Aigaron's face. **"Will** _ **Pay**_ **dearly for that."**

Keyburos hid behind QuartzAstamon, who looked, for the first time in his life, quite scared at a repeat of the events that had birthed him in the first place.

"Just...what do you hope to accomplish by killing us?" QuartzAstamon ventured.

 **"Nothing,"** Aisrondo waved his baton casually, **"I just want to see you dead."**

"Aigaron...!" Black began.

 **"That name no longer applies to me,"** Aisrondo held up his left hand, as if to stop Kyoryu Black from moving. **"I now understand your heart, Kyoryu Black."**

"Candelira wouldn't have wanted you to give in like this!" Navy began.

 **"Candelira-chan..."** Aisrond turned his head to the side ever so slightly, meeting her eyes with his own. **"Is Dead."**

And then, from his outstretched hand emerged a shockwave that sounded like a heavy metal version of Candelira's infamous Song of Joy, bowling all of the Kyoryugers over, and knocking them either to the ground or into a tree behind them.

There was a flash of light- and they all detransformed.

 **"Do not interfere, Kyoryugers."** Aisrond then turned his baton towards QuartzAstamon and Keyburos, and intoned, **"This is between them and me."**

Then- with a bolt of dark lightning, all three of them vanished.

"Wh-What the heck was that all about!?" Roxy asked as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"Aigaron..." Inaba frowned. "I don't know..."

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ We see scenes of the Kyoryugers fighting off Paramonsters and Crows. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

All Eleven Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see the Go-Busters! We see the ToQGers!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see Raiden Kyoryuzin, GoBuster-Oh, and ToQOh posing in victory!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We get a single scene of Quartzmon, Candelira, and Aigaron standing in the Frozen Palace- and then the camera pulls out suddenly, revealing the whole structure to be floating menacingly over a city!

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We see the ToQugers transforming- with their train miniatures shooting out and blasting away some foolish Paramonsters! We get a scene of a Shadow Line Train rushing down train tracks! And then a DeLorean blasting through a large metal chain!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

A quick group shot of all the Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, and ToQGers posing for a commerative shot inside the Red Ressha.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 45! SILVER SPARK! SAY IT AIN'T SO, NYARKO!**

* * *

"Do you remember what he said?" Torin asked as a few of them regathered in the Spirit Base.

"Ah," Caleb nodded, "he said that he understood Inaba's heart."

"So all things considered, on a scale of one to "Aw man, we're screwed," where does this rank right now?" Eri asked.

"They have one of the orbs already," Yui spoke up, "that means the second one isn't safe where it is."

"Moving it may even put it in more danger, though," John added. "I'm going to go guard it, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Roxy nodded.

And with that, John _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"Sooo...I'd put us at about an eight..." Yui nodded at her own reasoning. "Yes, I'd say we're exactly at 'End of the Code Crown War' in terms of how screwed we are."

"Great," Eri sighed.

* * *

Fam held onto a Gaburevolver hesitantly, watching as the tank containing Dogold's new human body was wheeled in.

The unsettling form of Endolf's body chuckled nervously in Dogold's voice. "Well, if this doesn't work, I suppose I should say it's been a pleasure knowing you all..."

"Don't," Fam rolled her eyes, even as Kaiyumi set up monitoring wires onto Dogold's stolen body, "it ruins that angry facade you've built up."

"I think I ruined that a long time ago, to be honest," Dogold laughed.

"We're ready whenever you are," Kaiyumi said as she stepped a good distance away from the Gaburevolver's firing range.

Fam glanced over to where Inaba was standing next to Shinji and Doctor Ulshade. He nodded at her, and gave a thumbs up.

Fam took a deep breath, and then spun the barrel on the Gaburevolver.

**_VAMOLA!_**

The up-beat samba music roared out as she leveled the Gaburevolver at Dogold-as-Endolf, and as she thought back to the times she'd been around guns before... her eyes closed.

Physical bullets- god did those thing scare her. Millia had once fired off a shot at Ades' Prime Minister with a gun, and then there had been the scary events of the first Grand Race so many years before...

But this was different.

A Gaburevolver was a multi-use tool. It didn't shoot bullets- only energy.

Energy that could do fantastic things, from burning flames to a gravity field to flattening or expanding, summoning motor-cycle bikes or even transforming into a Kyoryuger...

She'd only personally used a Live-Ammo Gun before once- to shoot out Harime, Nui's left eye.

That had been scary.

In a way, Fam was glad that her main changer was a Gauntlet instead of a Gun. But there was still... something.

This wasn't the first time she'd used this particular Beast Battery on Dogold- the first time had been when she and Caleb had swapped weapons for a convoluted finisher that forced Endolf's splintered soul back into Aigaron's body.

That had been a "Don't think about it" situation...

But now that she was intentionally doing this...?

 _'Why did I volunteer for this?'_ she asked herself.

 _'Because you're too nice,'_ a snide part of herself answered, sounding suspiciously like Dogold did before he had possessed her. _'That's why you put yourself through this all the time!'_

Fam scoffed, just a bit. Was there such a thing as 'too nice'? If there was, she'd certainly left a piece of that niceness behind inside Dogold when they'd been separated.

The damage had been done, for sure. Both of them had come away with traits of the other snuggled away, deep inside their minds- their very souls.

She was stronger now- stronger than the girl who had just stood there and watched as others did the fighting. Stronger than the girl who had left because she couldn't stand watching everything change around her while she stayed the same.

Fam's eyes opened, and she pulled the trigger once before turning at a sharp angle and firing off a second shot.

**_SWAP-A-SWAAAAAP!_**

The first shot hit Dogold-As-Endolf, and then hit the vacant body lying in the tank...

Then there was a lurch- and for a moment Fam thought she saw a ghostly apparition of Dogold's original body (the lion armor that had once encased her) fly into the empty shell.

Endolf's body crumpled to the floor, lifeless, even as the body in the tank suddenly began gasping for the air that presently was replaced by some breathing-liquid Fam didn't know the name of.

Two shots- and it was over.

There was a heart-monitor flat lining, Fam noted with a slight distance away from herself, but it wasn't Dogold... Endolf, rather, had finally died, what with his soul now residing in Aigaron.

...Aigaron.

Fam looked over to her right even as Inaba picked his Gaburevolver out of her hand, and then smiled at her.

"Nice shot," he said.

How was he so calm? His parents were still having a lover's spat in Shinji's office (which, she noted, he'd sulked off to probably moderate any damages to the room), and Aigaron had fully gone Grim-dark and was doing who knows what with Quartzmon and Nui.

"Thanks," She said after a moment. "I wasn't sure if I was going to go through with it there for a moment, though."

"Having second thoughts about giving him a human form?" Inaba inquired.

"Nah," Fam shook her head. "Just...remembering the past."

"You'll have to tell us about it some time," Inaba said. "Most of the files about that particular encounter have all been Redacted a bit. I never even knew about Nui until she showed up here."

"After what we went through there? I can see why," Fam replied as she looked at Dogold, who was presently adjusting to being in a breathable liquid. "But I think the Past is the Past... We've always got to move on or else we get stuck."

"Yeah," Inaba agreed with a nod. "I just hope Aigaron learns that before it's too late."

**ANTARCTICA_ _ _|**

"KYAAAAH!" Keyburos cried out as she went flying from a dark explosion, then hit the ice and rolled to a stop at QuartzAstamon's feet, who was looking rather worn down at the present moment. "Oh that stings..." She muttered as she got back to her feet.

 **"Don't Quote Me On That,"** Aisrondo replied before swinging his baton, and sending another wave of Candelira's music in lighting form- sending the dynamic duo flying into the air once again.

"Damn...!" QuartzAstamon swore as he and Keyburos hit the ground again, and quickly began dodging electrified Musical Notes that exploded on contact. It was like with Anubimon all over again, except potentially a thousand times worse. "Heh; Anubimon, Aigaron."

That distraction sent him flying into an iceberg, and knocked the stolen Key Orb out of his possession.

Aisrondo stepped over to it and raised his baton. **"And now all your plan are belong to me"**

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" And then Keyburos threw her shield at his face, knocking Aisrondo over onto his back, allowing her to rush over and pick up the orb. She then ran over Aisrondo's chest and face, and leaped away as he snarled, grabbing for her legs as she jumped. "I've got it! I've got it!" And then she ran for the hills as fast as she could- leaving an annoyed Aisrondo to get up to his feet and growl in her direction.

"You're not going after Harime-chan," QuartzAstamon growled in return. "Your fight is with me!"

 **"If that is your wish,"** Aisrondo turned around and scoffed, looking at him with a sad, almost pitying expression. **"You'll soon understand my emotions, Quartzmon."**

* * *

"How's the new body faring?" Eri asked Dogold.

"Doesn't itch like the last one," Dogold said as he moved the fingers on his right hand in no discernable pattern, almost mesmerized by the prospect that it was _**HIS**_ hand and not someone-elses underneath armor. "So that's a plus."

With Fam's DNA as a source, it wasn't surprising that Dogold's new body looked like an older, male version of Fam. Infact, old enough (at his request) that if you didn't know better, you'd swear he could be her father or uncle, or atleast a really older cousin.

Eri DID know better, on the otherhand, and found it somewhat creepy to see the man's mouth moving with that voice. She'd gotten so used to seeing just a head of armor moving and talking without an actual mouth that... It was weird!

She shook her head. It was an end of an era, naturally things would change.

"So I heard Candelira bit it, huh?" Dogold asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Quartzmon's new girl blocked the Kentrospiker straight into her."

"With a _**shield?"**_ Dogold asked, incredilous at the concept. And he LOOKED the part too, face contorting in a way that said he didn't really believe it.

"To be fair, it _**was**_ designed after a Record," Kaiyumi said as she walked over, checking things over on a clipboard. "Practically begging to get scratched like that after all we've been through."

"That 'Record Scratch' thing, right?" Eri asked.

"DeltAntylamon's signature attack," Kaiyumi nodded. "Haven't used that in years, though. Akari thinks it's cheating to deage people with it. But Come ON! We never even got to try using it on Quartzmon."

"Would that even have worked?" Dogold raised an eyebrow, and wow did it look weird to see him actually doing that.

"Who knows," Kaiyumi shrugged, "we never-"

And then the Alarms cut her off.

"Damn it." She looked to Eri and said, "Go get the others. I'll find out where the attack is."

"Got it!" Eri nodded, and ran off.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"Torin," Yumeji went to hand Torin his sword back, "Here, I wanted to return this."

"Yumeji, I-" Torin paused as Eri teleported in just as his beard blew in the breeze. "I think you would do better to hold onto it."

"We've got trouble!" Eri warned.

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Keyburos stumbled into a rock quarry, only to run face first into the Kyoryugers. "AW COME ON!"

"What, didn't expect to see us so soon?" Caleb asked.

"PARAMONSTERSS!" Keyburos summoned a horde of Paramonsters, and sent them running at the Kyoryugers before she ran away.

"BRAVE IN!" They all brought out their beast batteries and activated them, before meeting the Paramonsters in battle.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** "HAH!" Caleb kicked a Paramonster, and then rolled his Gaburevolver across another Paramonsters chest, "KYORYU CHANGE!"

 **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** "KYORYU CHANGE!" Inaba hit a Paramonster over the head with the handle of his gun, then spun the barrel by spinning on his heels and running the blaster across anothers shoulder.

 **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_** "YUUSHO!" Merry back flipped, and then slammed her Gaburevolver up between another Paramonster's legs by holding it with her feet as she used her hands to keep her balance- and then with a twist of her waist, she sent the paramonster flying while also activating her Gaburevolver with a cry of "KYORYU CHANGE!"

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

**_GIGA GABURINCHO! TOBASPIIINO!_**

Yumeji and Eri stood back to back, and then put their Gaburevolvers next to eachother and cried out, "KYORYU CHANGE!" before spinning eachothers barrels with their own Revolver and leaping forwards to engage against the Paramonsters.

 **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** "Hi!" Roxy did a spin kick, knocking Paramonsters down by the dozen- in the process, spinning her Gaburevolver along the ground. "KYORYU CHANGE!"

 **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGO~RDON!_** Fam faked a punch at a Paramonster's face, narrowly missing, and then smirked- "KYORYU CHANGE!" -as she pulled the lever back on her Gaburichanger, causing the wing to snap out and knock the Paramonster sideways from the force of impact.

 **_GABURINCHO! AAAANKYDON!_** "KYORYU-" Callie rolled forwards, tossing her Gaburevolver into the air as she delivered twin punches to two Paramonsters- sending them flying backwards. "CHANGE!" Callie then caught her Gaburevolver and spun the barrel normally.

 **_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_** John threw his hands forward, summoning a miniature tornado that swept up the Paramonsters before him. "KYORYU CHANGE!" With a smirk, he took off his glasses and spun his Gaburevolver.

 **_GABURINCHO! PLEZUON!_** Yui summoned her wings and took to the air, before gliding down like a rocket and delivering a series of kicks to a Paramonster, then ran her Gaburevolver along the top of another's head as she flew past. "KYORYU CHANGE!"

 **_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAAAAGIGAS!_** Torin held his GigaGaburevolver like a guitar and strummed it with a "KYORYU CHANGE!" as he danced his way around the Paramonsters coming at him.

And then eleven voices cried out: "FIRE!"

Keyburos watched as eleven dinosaur heads flew out and chewed through every Paramonster there with a massive explosion of fire!

When the smoke cleared, there were the Eleven Kyoryugers, standing ready.

"Aww COME ON!" Keyburos stamped her foot in annoyance. "Can't you guys not rush through things for a change!?"

"Fat chance!" Gold began.

"HEAR OUR ROA-" Red began when a massive burst of dark lightning hit the ground between the Kyoryugers and Keyburos- cutting him off pre-roll call.

Naturally, it was Aisrondo who emerged from the bolt of lightning, carrying a rather beaten up looking QuartzAstamon under arm.

"Quartzy-!" Keyburos called out, only to watch helplessly as Aisrond threw QuartzAstamon to the side.

 **"And now for the Finale,"** Aisrond said calmly, drawing his conductors wand.

"Aigaron!" Black called out. "Stop this now!"

 **"Are you advocating for me to let them live?"** Aisrondo scoffed. **"I would have expected different from you, Kyoryu Black."**

"But what would Candelira-?"

 **"SHE. IS.** _ **DEAD**_ **!"** And then Aisrondo turned on them and flung his baton- casting a series of musical notes at the Kyoryugers.

It would have worked, too, had a Silver DeLorean suddenly came hurtling out of a time-jump, screeching to a halt just inbetween the incoming attack and its targets.

The still fluxing energies of the time jump absorbed the attack with ease- making it appear as if the attacks simply were absorbed by some kind of forcefield on the outside of the car.

Everyone stood silent for a moment- and then the car simply _**Vanished,**_ leaving a snarling Nyarko standing there, glaring at Aisrondo.

"Nyarko!" Pink cried out in surprise.

Then the girl simply _**vanished**_ **,** and reappared a moment later, standing in a position that looked like she'd thrown an uppercut...

Oh- and Aisrondo was now flying into the quarry wall.

Ouch!

"You were in my way," Nyarko said flatly.

"ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" A girl yelled.

Except, it wasn't any of the Kyoryugers.

It was Keyburos: "I pulled that alarm string hours ago!"

"Yeah yeah, whatevers..." Nyarko stuffed her hand into a pocket and drew out a familiar white orb, then tossed it over to Keyburos. "There's your orb."

"N-Nyarko!?" Red began. "What are you doing-!?"

Nyarko turned her head faintly towards him, and for the first time, they all got a look at her eyes, which had been hidden behind her hair the entire time.

They had been completely covered over by glowing red strings.

"Wh-What the hell-!?" Grey sputtered in surprise.

"What is that...!?" Violet asked.

"You're using that trick again?!" Gold growled, hands clentching as she glared at Keyburos.

"It's the best trick my Momma taught me!" Keyburos sang, clapping her hands as she pocketed the two orbs, and merrily made her way over to QuartzAstamon, who was slowly getting back to his feet. "Even if I...ah...Improved on it a bit." She giggled, and added, "Why would I _**NOT**_ use it?"

"Fam, what's going on?" Blue asked, concerned. "What happened to Nyarko?"

"Long story short, Nui's mind-controlling Nyarko!" Gold drew her sword.

"I think we figured that part out already," Green replied as he drew Feather's Edge. "The Question is how did she get like this?"

"No, we'll answer that later. For now, how do we stop it?" Silver asked.

"Kill Nui?" Gold offered with a slight shrug.

"That's never going to happen," QuartzAstamon said as Keyburos helped him up. "We have both orbs...and the Key. The White Moon can now be raised to...!"

 **"LLIK ALLLIK'RRR!"** And then Aisrondo recovered- firing off a massive wave of disruptive music at everyone.

Everything seemed to go white with light as explosions occurred all around.

_*cue Blumenkranz (Kill La Kill OST)*_

The Kyoryugers hit the dirt and were forced out of their transformations in a flash of light- Keyburos and QuartzAstamon were trying to shield themselves with eachother, and Nyarko...

Just looked Pissed off.

"I said..." Nyarko raised her right hand, clenched into a fist, and glared at Aisrondo. "YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" And with that, she flung her hand open wide, and released a burst of powerful energy that made Aisrondo disappear in a crackle of pink lightning.

QuartzAstamon hissed in amusement, "Should've expected that from the daughter of two Denizens."

"Hahaha!" Keyburos clapped her hands. "I love that she's been holding herself back! Didn't even know it til I removed those pesky limiters!"

"Now then," QuartzAstamon ordered. "Hold back the Kyoryugers, girl! We have a moon to raise!"

"As you wish," Nyarko turned towards the Kyoryugers, still stunned from Aisrondo's latest attack. She rolled her neck as Keyburos and QuartzAstamon teleported away.

"Nyarko!" Caleb started as he forced himself up. "You gotta fight it!"

"Only ones I've gotta fight are you all," Nyarko replied- those red threads in her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No-" Torin got up as well, holding out a Gaburicaliber. "You'll fight ME."

"Torin?" Caleb glanced over, and winced as he grabbed at his shoulder.

"Fine then," Nyarko replied, summoning a gust of wind and forming it together into a sword of her own with a flash of pink light.

_**Ich möchte stärker werden,** _

_**weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist** _

Torin took a few steps to his left, away from the other Kyoryugers as they got up to recover from that attack, lowering the Gaburicaliber at Nyarko as she tested the weight of her sword.

_**Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen** _

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Torin began.

"Stuff it," Nyarko then leaped forwards into a series of attacks.

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm** _

_**Du flüsterst mir in mein Ohr** _

Torin began blocking the flury of attacks that were so fast that it seemed like Nyarko was teleporting about!

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm** _

_**Ich hab keinen Grund, dich abzulehnen** _

Watching this, Callie brought out her mobuckle and called in, "Kaiyumi, we've got a problem...!"

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm** _

_**Du flüsterst mir in mein Ohr** _

As the fight intensified, Callie paled as no response came from the other side.

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm (Du flüsterst mir)** _

"That's not good-" Merry remarked flatly just as-

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

-QuartzAstamon and Keyburos, sans mask, placed their stolen orbs into the Star Drive.

_**Fliege höher! Laufe viel schneller! Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht!** _

They smiled at eachother, and then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him as she slotted the transformed Chaos-key into the slot and twisted.

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

The Entire room lit up with a brilliant glow as the entire Frozen palace...no, the White Moon shuddered, and began to pull itself up from the frozen ice it had resided in for over sixty five million years.

_**Ich entferne welke Blumen** _   
_**  
Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?** _

And so the world noticed.

It was a tremmor- a pulse of pure terror that everyone felt as a wave of mischief blowing through the wind.

Torin's beard blew in the breeze, and his eyes narrowed in determination.

"So," he said, "they've done it."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop it," Nyarko grinned. "But you were counting on that, weren't you?"

"It just makes my job here all the more harder," Torin remarked.

"Too bad for you-" Nyarko's eyes darted towards Torin's chest. "Nice Gun."

"What-?"

_**Diese Welt ist grausam** _

_**Es ist traurig aber wahr** _

And then she disappeared in a blur- and Torin let out a scream of pain as she reappeared behind him- her specially made blade sticking through his back and piercing out the front.

_**Diese Welt ist seltsam** _

_**Es ist fraglich aber wahr** _

"TORIN!" The Kyoryugers cried out in horror, even as Torin's Gaburicaliber threatened to fall out of his hand and to the ground.

"I'll just take that," Nyarko said as she slipped a hand into Torin's robe, and pulled out his GigaGaburevolver and Mobuckle all in one motion.

_**Ist der Blumengarten echt oder falsch?** _

Everyone stared for a few moments as Nyarko then slipped the sword out of Torin and called out, "Farewell, bird." And then in horror- Torin's body began to transform to stone- radiating out from the point of impact.

But then Torin did something strange, he tightened his grip around the Gaburicaliber, and as the stone wave hit his hand, it began to spread into the sword as well.

_**Ich möchte stärker werden,** _

_**weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist** _

For a single moment, Torin stood there, a stone statue.

And then he crumbled away into a pile of dust.

_**Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen** _

"T-TORIN!" Eri cried out, forcing herself up and reaching for where her GigaGaburevolver had fallen.

Nyarko's reaction was faster, and she aimed the stolen GigaGaburevolver at its twin and fired once.

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

**_GIGAAAAAAN!_**

Eri fell backwards in surprise as her Gaburevolver exploded into pieces.

_**Fliege höher! Laufe viel schneller! Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht!** _

"There!" Nyarko grinned. "No More Kyoryu Navy." And with that, she popped out a Silver Bragigas Battery and forced a burst of pink energy into it- charging it fully. She then slotted it into the GigaGaburevolver, which gave off the characteristic **_GIGAGABURINCHO! BRAGIGAS!_** that sounded so far out of place. "Kyoryu Change," she intoned, and then spun the barrel.

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

It let out the rock music, nearly drowned out by the evil song of victory, and as she aimed it upwards, nobody doubted that it would work.

_**Ich entferne welke Blumen** _

_**Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?** _

"FIRE!" And the shot of silver energy went upwards, circling down and chomping down onto Nyarko even as the blue skies darkened over- only to break apart in a flash of teleportation as the White Moon hovered ominously behind her.

_**Was willst du von mir?** _

With such a sudden change of pace, the thief of a girl announced herself in a sinister tone, "The Radiant Heroine! KYORYU SILVER!"

_**Ich mag wollen oder nicht, ich muss den Feind verfolgen** _

"Torin's...!" Caleb began...

Only for Nyarko- the new Silver- to raise her hands in that same close-fisted pattern, and swirl them around as the energy built up...!

_**Ich bin nicht frei von dieser Welt** _

"FINISHING MOVE!" She roared: _**"HEAVEN'S LIGHTNING!"**_

And with that- the Kyoryugers were all struck with that same pink energy from before- and in a clap of Thunder, they vanished.

_**Was willst du von mir?** _

Silver looked to the remains of Eri's GigaGaburevolver, the only thing not teleported, and walked over to it.

_**Ich mag wollen oder nicht, ich muss den Feind verfolgen** _

With a scoff, she raised her right foot and stepped on part of the remains, enciting it let out a broken squak of **_GIiiiGAaaaaaa-_** before sparking out of life.

_**Ich bin nicht frei von dieser Welt** _

Looking down upon it all was QuartzAstamon, and Harime, Nui, who had finally returned to a more comfortable looking dress than all of that rediculous horse armor.

_**Egal wie hart du auch bist** _

"We drove them out," Nui grinned.

_**Fliege höher! Laufe viel schneller!** _

"That we did," QuartzAstamon agreed as he shifted forms- dismissing the Astamon disguise for that of it's partner, a human boy recognized by the name Ryouma Mogami.

_**Du bist sehr stark** _

He looked to his sole gloved hand- and pulled the glove off, revealing the grinning face of Lord Deboss on it. "Now then..." Ryouma chuckled, "Deboss says it's time for us to end the world."

_**Du bindest einen Blumenkranz** _

_**Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?** _

"We win," Nui said with a giggle. "They never saw it coming...just like poor Momma didn't."

And so the White Moon began it's approach towards Tokyo-3's outskirts.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

Yui awoke with a sharp hiss, shooting upwards in her seat even as Caleb reared away from his attempts at bandaging a wound on her arm.

"Woah, easy there!" He began.

"Caleb..." Yui sighed in relief, then hugged him tightly as she burried her face in the crook of his neck. "I thought we were dead...!"

"Nyarko just teleported us," Inaba said quietly from the other side of the room as Fam angrily tied a bandana around his forehead, which was bleeding somewhat due to an impact that hadn't happened before. "None too kindly either."

"Pteragordon and Plezuon caught us a thousand feet up," Roxy said as she laid an ice pack on a still unconscious Callie's head. "Kaiyumi suddenly teleported all of the Voltasaurs out of the base, and we haven't been able to teleport back in since."

"Pardon me for cursing, but..." Merry spoke up then. "Just _**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE!?"**_

Roxy quickly made a shooshing noise and motion at her, as Callie groaned and Yui flinched at the loudness.

"Nyarko got Mind Stitched," Fam said with a frown. "It was a trick Nui used on certain people in my world to make them follow Quartzmon's plan. Apparently she's from another world or something."

"Mom and Dad talked about that," Roxy said, "sort of, I mean. Those fibers Nui used for her mind-control were living organisims, but we've never been able to track down where they came from."

"Some undiscovered corner of the Multiverse?" Caleb offered.

"Aincrad's done a decent job of searching for worlds within our cluster..." Yui frowned. "But given how large _Lagann_ is just being one solid universe, we know there's a lot out there we haven't stumbled upon yet."

"So Quartzmon found a world where cloth fibers can mess with the mind, recruited Nui," Inaba summarized, "and then brought her to Fam's world..."

"Where Kaiyumi killed her with a Prototype Kentrospiker," Fam interjected, drawing some glances towards her at that. "What?" She asked, frowning. "It's true! I heard that Vespa yell "Spikoooom!" with my own two ears!" And her impression of the Kentrospiker's signature spund was nearly spot on...and at any other time it would have been funny.

"Right so then Quartzmon...revives her here?" Inaba asked. "That's...surprisingly Linear."

"What I don't get is HOW this Quartzmon knew about her," Roxy began. "Mom and Dad say you guys killed him inside the Grand Exile before he splintered, since she never showed up again until now..."

"Well, I mostly did just the flying..." Fam admitted.

Dogold and John teleported in then, conversing angerly about something.

"And they just shoved you on the teleport pad as a "Reflex test"?!" John was asking.

"The only reflexes I tested from that was how fast I put my arms up to keep my face from meeting the floor!" Dogold agreed, grumbling.

"Welcome Back," Caleb said as he stood up to greet them. "Find anything?"

"NERV's gone into total lockdown mode," John said. "All entrances in or out are sealed up, and they put up some sort of funky shield just past ground level that's keeping me from teleporting in. How the HELL did they pull that one off?" John scowled. " _ ***I***_ don't even know how my powers work, exactly, and they made a shield specifically to keep me out!?" He crossed his arms. "If I didn't know that my powers prevented timelines from being doomed, I swear I was in one right now."

"Where are Yumeji and Eri?" Yui asked.

"Outside," Dogold said. "Lucky's pretty shaken up about the whole Torin thing."

Everyone went silent at that.

"Nyarko blasted her Gaburevolver too," Inaba said flatly as he looked at his own Gaburevolver. "I didn't know they could break so easily."

"Nyarko forced a battery to charge" Roxy said. "It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't supercharge the revolver too."

"So we're down two Kyoryugers, and one teammate," Merry lamented. "That's just GREAT. Care to re-think that earlier estimation, _Yui-chan_?"

Yui frowned at the sarcasm dripping off of those words, especially her own name, but did just that anyways. "Ten. We're definitely at a full ten now."

* * *

The White Moon hovered in the distance, approaching ever closer and closer...

On top of Tobaspino's head, Eri and Yumeji sat, staring at it.

"How'd it go so wrong so fast?" Eri asked.

"I don't know," Yumeji admitted as he looked at Torin's Sword, Feather's Edge, still in his possession...now ownership... and sighed. "I really don't know."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_"T-TORIN'S DEAD NOW TOO!?_ Eri's Gaburevolver is Lost! is this the end of Navy?!"

"And why has NERV suddenly lost its _Nerve_?!"

"Merry-chi..."

"What? It's a good question!"

"Er...Next Time! **BRAVE 46! HELL ON EARTH! CHIBI-SPINO'S ROAR!** _Caaarnival!"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that escalated quickly.


	46. BRAVE 46!

* * *

 

Kaiyumi scowled at herself as she declined the communication request from the Kyoryugers. "I don't like this," She said flatly.

"I know you don't," Sylen said from behind her. "But they'd get mad at us if they knew we'd planned for Nyarko giving them the orbs."

Said girl was standing there next to him, looking uncomfortable as she watched a future version of herself stab Torin in the back. She gulped and asked, "You're _**SURE**_ I'll be able to fight this off?"

Watching as Nyarko's future self blew up Eri's Giga Gaburevolver, Kaiyumi didn't want to answer that, and so all she said was, "Launching Voltasaurs."

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO!_**

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_**_ We see scenes of the Kyoryugers fighting off Paramonsters and Crows. _**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_**_

All Eleven Kyoryugers struck their poses as explosions went off behind them.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

**"ZYUDEN SENTAI! KYORYUGER!"**

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see the Go-Busters! We see the ToQGers!

_WOW WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!_

We see Raiden Kyoryuzin, GoBuster-Oh, and ToQOh posing in victory!

_We Are unbeatable Super Stars!_

**Caleb Grey AS: Kyoryu Red.**

_With our burning spirits fully charged,_

**Inaba Strider AS: Kyoryu Black.**

_Our Hearts begin to Pound! It's wonderful_

**Merry** **Mashimo AS: Kyoryu Blue.**

_To make legends come true!_

**Yumeji Tsurugi AS: Kyoryu Green.**

_Don't let anyone silence your bravery,_

**Roxy Phexis AS: Kyoryu Pink.**

_Always Rise to The Challenge!_

**Fam Fan Fan AS: Kyoryu Gold.**

_Does anyone Really Know..._

**Callie Grey AS: Kyoryu Cyan.**

_...where True Strength Lies?_

**Yui Kirigaya AS: Kyoryu Violet!**

_Instead of traveling around the entire world,_

**Eri Lukari AS: Kyoryu Navy!**

We see a shot of Torin transforming him into Kyoryu Silver!

**WITH:**

**Professor Kaiyumi Kyuto, and** **Commander Shinji Ikari**

_Just look inside your heart!_

We get a single scene of Quartzmon, Candelira, and Aigaron standing in the Frozen Palace- and then the camera pulls out suddenly, revealing the whole structure to be floating menacingly over a city!

_(Let's get 'em!)_

We see a shot of all of the Kyoryugers, minus Torin, plus the whole squad of Kyoryu-Paramonsters in the background, shouting to the sky.

_Gaburincho! Very Mucho!_

Nine different versions of 1+ are activated! Then we see scenes of the Nine Voltasaurs entering their various Mini-Modes!

_Today we're still going wild! (FIRE!)_

The Eleven Kyoryugers aim upwards, and fire their Changers!

_Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!_

We see the ToQugers transforming- with their train miniatures shooting out and blasting away some foolish Paramonsters! We get a scene of a Shadow Line Train rushing down train tracks! And then a DeLorean blasting through a large metal chain!

_Take a bite out of your world!_

Gabutyra lands in the city! The Voltasaurs in sequence let off their attacks!

_No one could ever stop you!_

Parasagun! Stegotchi! Zakutor! Dricera! Pteragordon! Ankydon! Bunpachy! Plezuon! Tobaspino! Bragigas!

_Behold and Tremble as we Roar!_

We see shots of KYORYUZIN SAMBA with parallel shots of WESTERN, MACHO, and KUNG FU in smaller, in-window windows; a four-way split screen of RAIDENOH, PLEZUOH, SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, and BRAGIOH; followed by a scene of RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, EXPLODING KYORYUZIN, and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!

_The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger!_

Shots go by of the Kyoryugers slashing with their swords-

_(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)_

A quick group shot of all the Kyoryugers, Go-Busters, and ToQGers posing for a commerative shot inside the Red Ressha.

_BRAVE IN!_

Quickly followed by a group shot of the Eleven suited Kyoryugers standing in front of an impossible collage of SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU, RAIDEN KYORYUZIN, RAIDEN OH WESTERN, PLEZUOH, and the EXPLODING KYORYUZIN and GIGANT SPINODAI-OH combos front and center.

* * *

 

_*cue Title Card theme*_

**BRAVE 46! HELL ON EARTH! CHIBI-SPINO'S ROAR!**

* * *

 

Aisrondo- no, temporarily back in his normal form of Aigaron- lay on the ground of the forest, staring up at the encroaching White Moon through the gaps between the trees.

"Oh this really stings..." He whimpered. "Candelira-chan's dead...I totally got blasted by a girl who wasn't even a Kyoryuger... And to top it all off... I pretty much made this happen..." He sighed. "Oh, Candelira-chan... Why did I have to lose control?"

**TOKYO-3 OUTSKIRTS_ _ _|**

The White Orb fired off beams of lighting at the ground, which summoned hordes of Paramonsters and Cambeastians where-ever they touched.

Most Citizens ran from the monsters, although a certain few ran into battle.

"HUPSIE!" Merry leaped over a Paramonster, and then kicked it in the back as she threw herself into a Cambeastian. "MERRY BODY SLAM!"

"Hiii!" Roxy spun in and delivered a roundhouse kick to a group of Paramonsters. "You guys really need to take a break!" She then turned around and delivered a kick to a Cambeastian's gut.

"ROCK BUSTING PUNCH!" Caleb leaped forwards- punching a Cambeastian in the face, and knocking it backwards into some very surprised Paramonsters.

Meanwhile, up in the White Moon, Harime, Nui, scowled. "GO BIG OR GO HOME!" She yelled at the Paramonsters, who began grouping together to grow to giant size.

**_KERTHUUUMP!_**

And then Raiden-oh Kung Fu flew in and hammered one of the first ones to grow giant.

* * *

 

"Alright," Gold said as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's show 'em what we've got!"

"Time to hit 'em where it hurts!" Grey nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Pteragordon cawed an affirmative to both of those statements, and struck a pose as more Paramonsters formed up.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Spirit Base, Callie and Yui worked on modifying the Victory and Maximum batteries to some unknown purpose.

Eri sat nearby, watching the city for any more signs of trouble through Bragigas' Holographic Screen.

* * *

 

"BRAVE IN!"

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA!_**

Caleb, Roxy, and Merry stood back to back to back as they cried out: "KYORYU CHANGE!" and spun the barrels on their revolvers- and aimed straight out at the crowd of Cambeastians that had surrounded them. "FIRE!"

The three energy blasts shot out and circled around- chewing through the Cambeastians with ease- before chomping back down on the Kyoryugers.

"It's getting Wild!" Red called out.

"JUST TRY TO STOP US!" Blue and Pink echoed.

And with that- the three leaped forwards into action.

Meanwhile, just a bit to their immediate left: "BRAVE IN!" Inaba and Yumeji called out as they ran towards the swarm of Paramonsters that continued to form.

**_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR! PARASAGUN!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" They spun their revolvers, and then aimed straight into the heart of that Para-swarm. "FIRE!"

The double explosion sent the Paramonsters flying as Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Black emerged on the battlefield, ready to let loose.

"Go and help Fam and John!" Black suggested.

"Got it!" Red nodded in agreement.

Then, he, Pink, and Blue held out more batteries, "BRAVE IN!"

Gabutyra, Dricera, and Stegotchi came roaring down the streets, mouths opening wide for the batteries that were thrown up to them.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

And with that- and a flash of light accompanied by "SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!"- the three Voltasaurs shifted together into **_KYOOOORYUZIN! SAMBA!_**

* * *

 

"KYORYUZIN SAMBA! READY!" Blue, Red, and Pink called out as they teleported in.

* * *

 

Kyoryuzin slid in and shield bashed a Giant Paramonster that was giving Raidenoh some trouble.

* * *

 

"Thanks for the save!" Gold said with a nod.

* * *

"Glad to help!" Red nodded in return.

"Let's switch things up a bit!" Pink suggested. "Swap Dricera for Bunpachy!"

* * *

 

"Sounds like a plan!" Grey nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

And then with a roar of the familiar Samba beat- the two Voltasaurs detached, and swapped around.

**_RAIDEN OH! MACHO! MUCHO BEEFY!_**

"RAIDENOH MACHO! READY!" Gold and Pink declared as the usual formation struck its familiar posing.

**_KYOOOORYUZIN! KEEEENDAMA!_**

"KYORYUZIN KENDAMA! READY!" Blue, Red, and Grey declared as Kyoryuzin threw Bunpachy's ball onto the tip of the Voltasaur Pentablade.

* * *

 

As Aigaron saw the Voltasaur Mechas fighting the giant Monsters, he sat up. "Those Kyoryugers just don't know when to quit...do they?"

He snarled slightly. "It's their fault," He realized all of a sudden. "If they hadn't thrown their weapon, Keyburos wouldn't have deflected it and Candelira-chan would be...!

The dark energy flowed around him once more and he transformed into Aisrondo yet again, getting up and marching towards the city.

He had a job to finish.

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"Damn it," Yui swore as the test she just ran failed. "Maximum won't accept the new changes."

"Lemme see," Callie moved over to look at the Laptop Yui was using. "...Damn. I think if we copy the Double Armed Battery code into there...?" she pointed at a section.

"Thought of that, tried it," Yui switched windows. "It makes the batteries unable to be used in sequence."

Callie swore. "But Maximum accepts the changes though?" She asked.

"Yeah," Yui nodded, "but what good does it do us if Maximum can't be used after Victory?"

"What about a simultaneous attack?" Callie offered.

"...Maybe?" Yui frowned. "I'd have to see if we could rework that techno jargon, babble babble..."

"If we did that then Techno babble stuffing data into Flummixing Science Terms-"

Eri tuned them out as they derailed into a load of technical detailing that she just didn't understand, instead focusing on the view screen.

Without a Gaburevolver, what good was she to the team now except for monitoring the world below and seeing where trouble was, what with NERV having gone completely silent.

 _'Damn it, all this time fighting them, and I barely got to actually fight with them,'_ Eri thought with a frown. And now that Torin was dead... her Gaburevolver destroyed... Those two seemingly solid connections to the world that her mother came from were now gone, almost permanently...?

Then, a sight caught her eyes. It was such a strange sight that it made her blink, and think: _'Well that's Lucky!'_ She giggled. Actually giggled. And then Eri started laughing, which made whatever conversation was going on between Callie and Yui draw to a close as they looked at her in concern.

With that, Eri marched over to the Battery rack and grabbed the +1 battery from it's resting place, and as she turned around towards the teleportation pad, she donned on her old disguise with a quick touch towards that subspace pocket she'd had since awakening in the Frozen Palace.

Callie and Yui both stood up in alarm, but couldn't do much of anything as Eri adjusted the mask over her face and teleported away.

"...Should..." Yui began, "Should we be worried?"

Callie ran over to the holographic screen and looked at it.

With a gulp, she added, "Yes, yes we should."

* * *

 

Nyarko- the one who had yet to Kill Torin and Steal his Gaburevolver- looked up at the screen as a very short, and different from usual, alarm sounded. "What's that!?"

Kaiyumi swore as she looked at the screen that was following Nyarko's future self. "Trouble," she said, "That's what."

* * *

 

Nyarko- the one who had Killed Torin and Stolen his Gaburevoler- looked down the city street that she was leading some Paramonsters down. "Arara? What have we here?"

The familiar outfit that was Eri's Luckyuro disguise was standing in plain view at the intersection of two different streets, and behind her was the Voltasaur Tobaspino, glaring furiously at the girl who had killed Torin.

"What we've got here," Luckyuro spoke up, softly at first, but then slowly raising her voice. "Is me coming to take back what you stole."

"Oh, you mean the gun?" Nyarko asked as she held up Torin's GigaGaburevolver. "I'd like to see you try taking it back. But tell you what, since you can't transform, neither will I! We'll settle this Sword on Sword, no cheating."

Luckyuro drew her flute-sword, eyes narrowing. "I don't need your charity, but if that's how you want to play it, fine by me."

"Great," Nyarko hid the GigaGaburevolver to summon her energy sword, and with that...

"HRAAAAAAAH!" they ran at each other.

* * *

 

**"KYORYU** _**BLAAAACK!"** _

Black turned around just in time to dodge Aisrondo's musical blast- which blew up some Paramonsters instead.

"Aigaron...!" He breathed out.

"Uh oh," Green began- only to have to fight off a Cambeastian with Torin's sword, and not being much of a help in this battle.

 _ **"YOU."**_ Aisrondo hissed. **"YOU threw the weapon that killed Candelira!"**

"...Does that make us even then?" Inside his helmet, Inaba winced the moment the words left his mouth. _'Damn it!'_

Aisrondo just roared, and swung his baton yet again.

* * *

 

Sword clashed with Sword- and Luckyuro and Nyarko bounced away from each other.

Then Nyarko cheated by drawing the Gaburevolver and firing at Luckyuro.

"HMPF!" Luckyuro threw her large hat at the blast- which took it full on and detonated. "What happened to no cheating?"

"I lied," Nyarko said with a shrug. "Got a problem with that?"

"Then I guess you won't mind if I cheat a little too..." And then She tore off her mask and held out +1. "BRAVE IN!"

The blank screen flipped over to reveal a Chibi-Spino!

And with a twirl and a toss- Eri threw the Battery into Tobaspino's mouth.

**_GABURINCHO!** _**OVERCHAAAAAARGEEE!_** _

In a flash of blinding light- Tobaspino shrunk down into a Chibi-Spino reminiscent of Minityra, landing in Eri's hands with a cute roar.

"And just what do you expect to do with that?" Nyarko asked flatly, somewhat concerned for what was about to happen.

Eri smirked.

* * *

 

The camera feed had gone dead the moment Tobaspino had loaded the +1 battery.

Nyarko gulped, "So...uh...I guess I don't know what she's going to do until I'm actually there to see it... right?"

Sylen chuckled. "Sounds about right."

* * *

 

**_GABURINCHO! DEINOSGRAAAAANDER!_**

"DOUBLE ARMED ON!" Black roared as he primed the revolver **(_VERY MUCHO!_)** and rolled it down his left arm.

With a flash of light, "DEINOSGRANDER!" Black had the infamous digging tools on arm.

(Yes, we all took a moment to think there on that pun, didn't we?)

But that was really all he could do at the moment beyond jumping around and diflecting Aisrondo's musical blasts.

"Look! I didn't mean to kill Candelira!"

 **"I** _ **KNOW THAT!"**_ Aisrondo yelled in return. **"BUT YOU STILL THREW IT!"**

"And HOW is that different from YOU killing Shiro's father!?" Black threw back at him.

Aisrondo had no response for that.

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

 

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

 

* * *

 

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Gold and Pink called out.

With a roar- Raiden Oh Macho delivered a double blow that destroyed the penultimate Giant Paramonster.

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" Blue and Grey declared.

And with that, Kyoryuzin threw Bunpachy's ball up into the air with the Pentablade, and then as it came down, slammed into it with the side of the blade, sending the ball flying into the final Giant Paramonster...

But where, you may ask, was Kyoryu Red?

**_PLEZUOH! GUN-GA-GUN!_**

"PLEZUOH PARASAGUN! BRAVE FINISH!" Red struck a pose as he had Plezuoh soar through the air- letting off energy blast after energy blast against the White Moon's surface.

Naturally- A.T. Fields popped up all around the Moon's surface as it's automated defenses blocked the attacks, but even so...

* * *

 

Ryouma was furious. "How DARE they attack our Palace!"

"Do we have any flying monsters?" Nui asked.

* * *

 

A door on the White Moon opened up, and released what looked like a Giant Cambeastian with bat-wings for arms.

**_ZYUOOOOON!_**

Naturally- it was blasted into pieces the moment it left the safety of the White Moon's A.T. field.

* * *

 

"MORE MORE MORE!" Nui roared- calling for more of the giant beasts to be released.

* * *

 

Of course- they soon suffered the same fate, as Raidenoh and Kyoryuzin began launching attacks at the flying beasties.

* * *

 

**_TWIST AROUND!_**

Chibi-Spino shited around in a similar way to Mini-tyra, but in one different way.

The Back spine split in two and shifted around the sides, forming back up on top, between the feet, but doing such in a way that revealed a familiar looking barrel lying inside Chibi-spino's torso.

Nyarko immediately force-charged a battery and stuffed it into Torin's Giga-Gaburevolver. **_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAAAAGIGAS!_** She aimed outwards and began running forwards.

Eri just spun the newly revealed barrel down her right arm, and then began running forwards as she aimed out- even as familiar armed on armor appeared on her right arm.

 **"KYORYU CHANGE!** _ **FIRE!**_ **"** Both roared as they pulled the triggers.

Familiar bursts of energy shot out and hit each other mid-way, bouncing back and falling onto their owners with a familiar CHOMP and a surge of light.

 **"THE RADIANT HEROINE!"** Nyarko called out as the helmet formed over her face. **"KYORYU SILVER!"**

 **"THE PLUCKY BRAVE!"** Eri roll-called as her helmet appeared on her head. **"KYORYU NAVY!"**

"I don't understand how you managed to transform without a Gaburevolver," Silver began as they suddenly clashed blades, "but I'm going to make you pay for figuring it out!"

"Isn't is simple?" Navy asked as she broke away and drew Chibi-Spino to fire off a few blasts, which Silver dodged. "Tobaspino wanted nothing more for me than to be her partner. So it makes sense that her Chibi-form would be a replacement Gaburevolver!" She narrowed her eyes under he helmet. "That said. I'm still going to take Torin's GigaGaburevolver back!"

"LIKE HELL!" Silver drew her stolen Gaburevolver and fired off.

"Fine then!" Navy brought up her Flute Buster and blocked those shots- then threw the boomerang weapon straight out.

* * *

Yumeji took the first moment to rest and observe that he could. And so, after nearly losing his head to a Cambeastian's club, he climbed up onto a pile of crates and stared down at the monsters clamoring to get up at him.

Yumeji scowled, and took off his damaged helmet to throw it down into the crowd somewhere- some of the Paramonsters swarmed to collect it.

In the struggle thus far, Yumeji had lost sight of Inaba and Aisrondo. That couldn't possibly be good, so finding them would most likely be priority number one...

Then his Mobuckle went off.

"Yeah?" He answered.

 _"Eri went off to fight Nyarko,"_ Yui reported.

"WHAT?" This completely caught him by surprise.

 _"Don't worry though, she's doing fine,"_ Yui continued, _"Unlocked Chibi-spino's hidden transformation powers. Kind of like Caleb's Carnival mode, I guess?"_

"So they're fighting one on one?" Yumeji asked, a bit relieved, although still concerned for his girlfriend.

She could fight, definitely, but on Nyarko's power levels, how much of a chance did ANYONE stand against her, especially when the girl hypnotized into not pulling her punches?

 _"Yeah, pretty evenly,"_ Yui paused. _"Ooh. That's gotta hurt."_

"Who?" Yumeju asked as he kicked at a Paramonster's head when it tried to grab his legs.

_"Oh, just the Paramonsters that were with Nyarko. Eri just boomeranged them all with one shot."_

"Anyways, any other reason for this call?" Yumeji asked, glaring at a Cambeastian who was now attempting to wear his broken helmet. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

 _"Just checking in since we saw you were safe at the moment,"_ Yui said. _"Also, not to brag, but Callie and I think we're close to finishing reprogramming Victory and Maximum."_

"Reprogramming?" Yumeji frowned. "Remind me on that again?"

 _"COME ON!"_ Callie yelled over the line. _"Did NOBODY pay attention earlier?"_

Yumeji winced. "Sorry?" He offered.

 _"Keeping Quartzmon from escaping, Destroying the White Moon, MASSIVE EXPLOSIONS!"_ Callie recapped harshly.

"Alright, alright, I got it," Yumeji took a swing at a Paramonster's hand that wavered too close, cutting it off and making the Paramonster squeal in pain. "Anything else I can do to help?"

 _"You could pilot Gigant Bragioh in the fight?"_ Yui offered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Yumeji said before he leaped up towards Bragigas, teleporting along the way, leaving the Paramonsters and Cambeastians stuck trying to climb up boxes to nothing.

Naturally, they fell backwards on top of each other.

* * *

 

"Alright! Let's throw everything we've got at this moon!" Red declared.

"EXPLODING SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" Red, Blue, Pink, and Grey called out.

The Voltasaurs Samba'd, and shifted combinations around, but mostly, all we see is the full, drawn out version of the Exploding Kyoryuzin formation.

**_EXPLODING KYOOOORYUZIN! GO ON!_**

Raidenoh still had Ankydon and Dricera attached, while Parasagun and Stegotchi waited at the side, but were powering up for a final attack.

And then, **_GIGANT BRAGIOH!_** came marching up to join them.

* * *

 

"Yumeji!" Red nodded in greeting, "Let's break this shield down!"

 **"EXPLODING KYORYUZIN! EXPLODING BRAVE FINISH!"** The Kyoryugers inside all yelled as they spun the barrels of their Gaburevolvers and aimed up at the White Moon.

* * *

 

**_SAN!_**

"Alright," Yumeji said with a nod, then struck a pose and called out: **"BRAGIOH! BRAVE FINISH!"**

* * *

 

**_NI!_**

**"RAIDENOH MACHO!"** Gold struck a pose. **"BRAVE FINISH!"**

* * *

 

**_ICHI!_**

Parasagun began launching off bursts of fire, and Stegotchi rolled forwards into a blade wheel much like a certain hedgehog might.

**_ZYUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

Exploding Kyoryuzin let off an explosion of missiles at the same time they let out a blast of energy from Plezuon's mouth. Raidenoh swung their electrified Drill upwards, sending a bolt of lightning up into the Moon, while Bragioh slashed at an angle, powering that attack with every single one of the back up battery's attacks.

The A.T. fields flared up to take the attacks...

**CRACK**

...And crumpled under the strain.

* * *

 

The explosion on the White Moon's surface was enough to make Aisrondo and Kyoryu Black pause in their fight, which had returned to the forest somehow.

"Oh My!" Black said in awe as the White Moon's orbit destabilized enough to cause it to drift towards the ocean.

 **"Well if that isn't an interesting sight..."** Aisrondo remarked.

* * *

 

The shockwave from the explosion made Silver stumble as she attempted to attack Navy.... and that was all the opportunity Eri needed.

"BRAVE IN!" Into the Flute Buster went A Zakutor battery with a **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_**

 **"FLUTE BUSTER! CHIBI-SPINO!"** She backflipped, and ran the edge of the flute buster over Chibi-spino's barrel, activating the final attack for both. **"HARMONIZING CUT!"**

Mid-flip, she flung the Boomerang, and then fired at it with Chibi-Spino.

**_BWOM BWOOOOM! SLASHOOOOOOM!_**

Silver looked up, slightly dazed...

And then the energy blade that emerged from the Flute Buster sliced clean through her- not in a damaging way...

But in a way that hit every single one of Nui's controling threads and destroyed them in an instant.

* * *

 

"NO!" Nui swore as she clung to Ryouma, "The attack..! It hurts...! My head...!"

"What the...?" Ryouma frowned as he held her in his arms.

* * *

Navy caught the boomerang, and powered down in a flash as Silver fell to her knees and _also_ powered down, eyes clear of all trace of meddling threads.

Eri smirked as she strolled over to Nyarko, and grabbed the GigaGaburevolver and Mobuckle from her before stowing them in her own pockets and then helping Nyarko back up to her feet. "You alright there?"

"Ugh..." Nyarko groaned, "I've got such a headache..."

"It'll be alright," Eri said with a smile, glancing down at Chibi-Spino, who was chirping in victory.

* * *

 

"Well..." Black turned to Aisrondo, who had yet to resume his attack, instead focusing on the slowly lowering form of the White Moon. "What now?"

 **"..."** Aisrondo remained silent for a moment, then said. **"I am tired, Kyoryu Black. I am tired of this sorrow filled world. All Joy in my life came from Candelira, and now that she's dead..."** He moved his hands to the side. _"I have nothing."_ His voice lost the powerful echo, shifting more towards Aigaron's normal tone, even as the black goop vanished, leaving him as Aigaron once more. "I have nothing and it hurts so much." He looked at the Kyoryuger, and then asked, "Please, Kyoryu Black, reunite me with Candelira. If it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Aigaron," Black began...then took off his helmet and threw it to the side. "You can't really be asking me to do that!"

"I am, Kyoryu Black!" The Tin man continued, desperately taking a step forwards. "I want you to kill me! Isn't it what you've wanted the entire time!?"

"..." Inaba grit his teeth, "Not like this!" He shook his head, "Definitely not like this!" He took an equal step forwards, and added. "Never like this..."

"Then are we at an Impasse then?" Aigaron asked.

"Of course not!" Inaba took in a sharp breath, and then exhaled slowly. "If we're going to do this... If you're absolutly serious about me sending you to Candelira..." He looked the man who had killed his friend in the eye and said: "Call me by my name, not my title."

Aigaron didn't even break contact as he said, "Please, Inaba. I just want to be with my Candelira-chan again."

**THE SEVEN CIRCLES OF HELL_ _ _|**

Aigaron's eyes opened to the sound of battle- and he sat up suddenly, gasping and feeling for the hole that Kyoryu Bla... Inaba had dug through his chest with the Deinosgrander weapons.

"C-Could it be...?" Aigaron looked around, wondering why the world seemed so empty depsite the loud noises around him. He stood up, and called out, "Candelira!?"

A body fell to the ground behind him, and Aigaron turned around. "W-What the...?!"

It was one of his three Blind Mice monsters, looking to only be a half of it's former self.

"Whuu...?" Aigaron suddenly froze as he saw the familiar form of Mad Torin running at him... "NO WAIT!" he cowered, anticipating the blow to come...

But none came.

Mad Torin continued to run past him, and seemed to vanish into the distance.

"Buh...?" Aigaron paused for a moment, scratching the top of his head as he stared after Mad Torin. "That was weird," he said, turning back the way Mad Torin had come... "I wonder what-"

And then _**TORIN**_ , accompanied by a Chaos with full shoulder spikes, came rushing by from overhead.

"WAIT!" Aigaron called out.

"Hmf?" The other Chaos turned around even as Torin continued onwards, chasing after Mad Torin. "Oh, it seems you've finally perished as well."

"Do you know where Candelira is?" Aigaron asked.

"No," Chaos said, "not yours specifically. But we suspect that she may be guarding the core of Hell under Quartzmon's orders."

"Whaaat!?" Aigaron asked in surprise.

 **"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"** Torin swung his Gaburicaliber down on Mad Torin- clipping the evil twin's wings once and for all- resulting in the monster falling to his knees as his good twin stood triumphant. "Now then," Torin began. "Do you happen to know where the core of Hell is, by any chance?"

"W-What makes you think _***I'D***_ know anything!?" Mad Torin spat upwards...only to get hit by his own spit due to gravity.

"Just call it a hunch," Torin said with an amused tone.

Mad Torin snarled... But relented. "Fine! Just don't kill me!"

"I don't see how that would be possible," Torin's eyes glinted, "when we're already dead?"

**TOKYO-3_ _ _|**

The White Moon wound up partially submerged in the harbor as its engines conked out, only to restart again after some serious maintenance.

The Kyoryugers stood a good distance away, looking down on it from the top of a building, behind which the Voltasaurs stood gathered.

Inaba was the last to join them, slipping up from behind through the stair well entrance.

"So that's everyone then?" Caleb asked.

"Yui's just waiting on the batteries," Callie said, "compiling the last bits of data is the longest part, but we should be good to go any minute now."

"Paramonsters are already flooding the streets," Inaba reported, "getting through them to the Moon is going to be trouble."

"Getting in before it's fixed is more the problem," Fam corrected as she lowered a set of Binoclulars, "We blew a hole wide open in its side, and it's already healing up from what I can see."

"I'm sorry, guys," Nyarko appologized as she removed a small map from her inventory, "If I hadn't gotten myself caught trying to sneak in to map a path for the stardrive..."

"It's fine," Caleb said as he looked the map over. "This'll get us father than it ever would have on our own."

"So this is it then," Yumeji began. "Our final battle."

"I rate it at a solid five on the screwed scale," Yui said as she teleported back from Bragigas. "Leaning more in our favor than Quartzmon's."

"That's great," Merry smiled. "Atleast we've got a chance now."

"Alright then," John clapped his hands. "Let's give it to 'em!"

"Is Dogold ready?" Fam asked.

"One sec," John then _**ZAP**_ ped in and out in a second, then said, "Yup, he's ready."

"Okay everyone," Caleb began, "Let's Roar!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

"WOOOOWOAAAAAAAAAH! WO WO WO WO WO WOOOOOOO! What a Fight so far! Now to take down Quartzmon once and for all! **BRAVE 47! VAMOLA! Race to the White Moon!** _HEAR OUR ROAR!_ "

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweeeeeet. Who here saw Chibi-Spino's gimmick coming? Show of hands please. :33


	47. BRAVE 47 + FINAL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU, VERY MUCHO, FOR READING TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

_**_Dinosaurs Plus Humans!_** _

The Ten Kyoryugers, standing in a circle unsuited, held their hands out together around the linked Victory and Maximum batteries.

_**_After Millions of Years, the strongest and bravest team in history assembles to protect the Earth!_** _

Slowly but surely, they each nodded at each other, and behind them, their Voltasaur Partners focused their energies towards their partners.

_**_HEAR OUR ROAR!_** _

"BRAVE IN!" Ten Humans accompanied by Eleven Dinosaurs roared at once.

The two batteries flipped over- glowing with energy.

They all nodded once more, and with that, they leaped off of the rooftop towards the Paramonster filled streets below with a cry of "KYORYU CHANGE!"

 _**_ZYUDEN SENTAI!** _ **KYOOOORYURGER!_**

* * *

_*Cue Title Card*_

**BRAVE 47! VAMOLA! Race to the White Moon!**

* * *

_*cue_ _闘え_ _!_ _キョウリュウジャー_ _*_

"FIRE!" Ten bursts of energy shot out of their changers, and plowed through the landing zones before circling up ever so briefly and chomping down on their owners- leaving Ten Kyoryugers fully suited up as they landed safely on the ground.

"They totally just jumped off of a building," Nyarko said flatly as she watched them go to work.

_**Ima da! Hitokami de bang!** _   
_**  
Gaburi hatenkou nareru ze** _

Kyoryu Red began punching Paramonsters away even as he rolled his Gaburevolver down his arm with an "ARMED ON!"

_**Kore da! Osore nado jump!** _   
_**  
Gaburi attention areru ze** _

Kyoryu Black jumped over a Paramonster, hitting it on the head with his Gaburevolver handle as he simultaneously fired off with his Armed on Weapon. "PARASA SHOT!"

_**Odore samba, totsugeki nanda!** _

_**Kibaru ganbaru carnival** _

Kyoryu Blue grabbed hold of a Paramonster by the arm and swung it around with a cry of "A VERY MERRY ARM-ISTICE!" All Paramonsters hit by the attack fell.

_**Zuba! Zuba! Kechirashite** _

_**Don don don parade!** _

Kyoryu Green slashed through Paramonsters left and right with his Gaburicaliber and Torin's sword, Feather's Edge.

_**Vamola mucho! Yatara sugee zo!** _

Kyoryu Pink began kicking her way through Paramonsters left and right.

_**Takeru passion, uchinuke ride on!** _

Kyoryu Gold slashed through the Paramonsters left and right with Zandar Thunder!

_**Yasei no fighter, tough de wild!** _

Kyoryu Cyan slammed her Ankydon hammer into the Paramonsters and swung around with a roar.

_**Vamola mucho, tomerarenee zo!** _

Kyoryu Grey burst through a horde of Paramonsters with a blast of wind!

_**High na tension norinori saikyou** _

Kyoryu Violet shotgunned a whole group down with her Gaburicannon.

_**Saa, tatakae! Kyoryuger!** _

Kyoryu Navy swung her Flute Buster through the crowd of Paramonsters.

And with that kind of pace- they quickly pushed their way through the horde towards the White Moon.

_**Koe ga kikoetara bang!** _

_**Hirari matenrou koeru ze** _

A wave of Cambeastians was the next obstacle, roaring and waving their weapons menacingly.

_**Soko da! Hitomatagi jump!** _

_**Hirari halation hikaru ze** _

With a simple beckoning motion from Kyoryu Red's weaponized fist, they ran forwards into battle.

_**Midare samba, pinch mo nanda** _

_**Togaru funbaru imi ga aru** _

With a simple series of punches to the first Cambeastian, Red sent them all flying backwards like bowling pins.

_**Muchakucha uchinarase** _

_**Don don don parade!** _

The Cambeastians all backed away in wariness as Gold, Cyan, Grey, and Violet combined their weapons together. And then they fired- blowing a hole into the Cambeastian's deffenses.

_**Vamola mucho! Yaru shika nee zo!** _

The Kentrospiker was formed up, and Blue grabbed it and swung it around without actually letting go, despite its own propulsion trying to take it forwards.

_**Hade na motion, kirisake back on!** _

The Cambeastians and Paramonsters that remained in her way were swiftly knocked over and obliterated.

_**Muteki no fighter, rough de positive!** _

With a roar and spin of their revolvers, Red, Black, Green, Pink, and Navy leveled at the stragglers remaining from THAT attack and then let loose a mighty finisher attack.

_**Vamola mucho, Akiramenee zo!** _

And as they continued forwards on their race towards the White Moon...

_**Tsunage action baribari yuujou** _

Harime, Nui, leaped down from nowhere, growling at them all severely as she hefted her needle sword and scratched shield.

_**Saa, tatakae! Kyoryuger!** _

The Kyoryugers halted as all the remaining Paramonsters and Cambeastians fell back.

"Hiiiii!" Nui waved gleefully.

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Red lead it off.

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" They all called out, _**"ZYUDEN SENTAI!**_ **KYORYUGER!"**

"Nui," Gold warned, "get out of our way, or we'll make you!"

"No, you won't. See, here's the funny thing," Nui began in a sing song tone. "I was able to see how a Kyoryuger suit works while Silver-chan was under my control... I know how they tick!" And then a savage grin broke out on her face. "And since you gave me such a massive headache by breaking Silver-chan's strings, I'm gonna break your fancy clothes!" And then she uttered two words: **"Banshi Rip!"**

Before anyone could react, Nui blurred on the spot, and then started giggling as she held up a few loose threads on the tip of her needle-sword that hadn't been there the moment before. "Lookie what I've got here!"

There was a flash of light- and then the Kyoryugers were all powered down, although they still held onto their weapons.

"Huh?! What the-?" Merry opened her Gaburevolver and looked at the one battery inside. Still active, she slotted it back in, but the Gaburevolver didn't react. "What the hell!?" The others tried it as well, finding similar results.

"Alright, Nui," Fam growled at the one-eyed girl. "Just what did you do?"

"I took the base string that powers your suits!" Nui said with a suddenly evil tone. "Even if it's not made out of Life Fibers, your Plug Suits follow a similar principle of a single strand to power _**everything.**_ " She switched back to her 'cute' tone and said, "Remove that, and your clothes just up and vanish!" And then, much to everyone's disgust, Nui lifted her sword and dangled the loose threads over her mouth like they were noodles...and then ate them all with a single _**slurp.**_ "Good luck getting them back now!" She giggled.

"Why you-" Inaba began to step forwards when Fam held her arm out and stopped him.

"I'll take her on," Fam said decisively. "Everyone else, go after the White Moon. Nui's trying to delay us."

"I'll stay too," Eri said, stepping forwards and raising her Flute Buster.

"How heroic! But it won't get you anywhere!" Nui then summoned a dozen clones of herself just behind her. "We're a wall you'll never-"

 **_OVER** _**CHAAAAAAARGEEEE!_** _

And then Minityra came leaping through, biting one of the Nui's on the arm- causing her to scream and all of her clones to react in the exact same way...and they all suddenly had Mini-Tyra's on their arms as well.

Her obvious trick fell apart in an instant, and even when Nui shook Minityra off- or rather, he let himself be flung off- it was too late.

The others were gone- having run off ahead the instant the Nui clones had disappeared.

Fam smirked, leveling Zandar Thunder at Nui a bit more. "Funny that, huh?"

Nui snarled, "I'll kill them as soon as I'm through with you."

"Yeah, and we'll be joining them as soon as we're through with you," Eri retorted, and then struck her pose: "THE PLUCKY BRAVE! KYORYU NAVY!"

"VANQUISHING EVIL IN HEAVEN'S NAME!" Fam added on, striking her usual pose. "KYORYU GOLD _**HAS ARRIVED!"**_

* * *

"Way to go, Minityra!" Caleb cheered as he caught his tiny-ized Voltasaur in arm.

"Gya! Gya!" The Voltasaur chirped.

"I threw him +1 when Nui wasn't looking," Callie said as they ran ahead- straight into a trap of three giant Paramonsters that had grown suddenly.

"Aw COME ON!" Merry stomped her foot on the ground. "THIS IS TOTALLY BOGUS!"

And then the other Voltasaurs leaped into battle, briefly clearing the way for the Kyoryugers to continue on.

"I'll stay behind and help!" John volunteered.

"What?" Caleb began, "But what about-?"

"I'll stay too!" Callie added, "Everyone else should keep moving!"

"Me three!" Merry agreed with the sentiment. "We can't leave our partners here to fight alone!"

"Alright!" Roxy gave a thumbs up, "We've got it covered!" And then she motioned to the others, "Let's Go!"

And as they ran off, the three staying behind leaped up towards the Voltasaurs, jumping into the ones that they knew they could control in a combined state.

**_GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI-OH! GI-GAN-TO! SPIN-DAI-OH!_**

Bragigas combined with Tobaspino as the body, Bunpachy and Ankydon as the arms, Stegotchi on the Spear tip, and Parasagun on the shoulder.

**_GIGANT SPINODAI-OH! SPIKOOOOM!_**

**_GIGANT GIGANT GIIIGANNT!** _**SPINO-DAI-OHHH!_** _

"THE CLASHING BRAVE!" John struck his pose. "KYORYU GREY!"

"THE STEELY BRAVE!" Callie hit her pose, "KYORYU CYAN!"

"THE ARMORED BRAVE!" Merry finished it off, "KYORYU BLUE!"

"GIGANT SPINODAIOH: KENTROSPIKER MODE!" the trio of them roared. _ **"READY!"**_

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

"GIVE US BACK OUR SUITS!" Eri and Fam roared at once- putting so much force into their next attacks that it forced Nui to leap backwards in surprise.

"Wow! You're pretty strong without those strings!" Nui retorted, landing on her feet and twirling her sword around for a moment. "But not strong enough!" She held out her shield and it started spinning. _**"GREATEST HITS!"**_

And then the Shield jammed up due to the scratch on its surface.

"Huh?" Nui blinked her one good eye in confusion. "What was...?"

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"FLUTE BUSTER!" Eri got into position to throw her boomerang.

"ZANDAR THUNDER!" Fam waved her sword through the air to gather up electricity.

 **"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"** both yelled at once.

**_ZANDAAAAR THUNDER!_**

**_BWOM BWOOOM!_**

The Boomerang and the lightning bolt shot forwards, forcing Nui to throw her damaged shield into the line of fire inorder to escape to the side.

The Shield exploded, and the Boomerang flew back into Eri's hands.

Fam growled, "Damn it, almost had her!"

"Had ME?" Nui laughed. "You've never had me!"

"Except when Kaiyumi ran you over with a Vespa!" Fam shot at the girl, both metaphorically and literally (with her Gaburichanger).

"THAT WAS A LUCKY BREAK AND YOU KNOW IT!" Nui's mouth practically unhinged with how wide it went for her yelling that.

"You know," Eri began talking as she shifted slowly to her left, silently switching her Flute Buster for her Viola Bow. "I'm beginning to think she's completely insane."

"You did see her just eat ten whole threads like they were sphagettii, right?" Fam asked as she moved towards her right.

"Weelll..." Eri tilted back on her heels a bit, but quickly resumed slowly moving to the left. "I was a little distracted trying to figure out where my powers went for a _**second**_ time..."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!?" Nui practically roared.

"A!" Eri said, stopping in her tracks, "I'm straight and I've got a boyfriend!"

"B!" Fam stuck her tongue out, "Even if I were in a flirty mood right now, which I'm not, it wouldn't be in breathing distance of you, Nui!"

And it was in that single moment that Nui realized that Fam and Eri had arranged themselves in some strange position during their mid-battle conversation.

"Uh oh-" Her one good eye blinked as Eri and Fam leaped forwards.

Without her shield, Nui had to choose one to attack and take the blow of the other- but who would...?

Oh, who are we kidding? Nui was still running on half-blinding anger from her missing eye. We all know she turned on Fam in a heartbeat.

As Nui roared, spinning on her heels to dive her needle sword forwards, she spotted the grin on Fam's face.

A grin that practically said, "Wrong Move!"

Fam twisted in mid air, even as Nui's needle sword clipped the edge of her waist, drawing blood.

Nui didn't get any satisfaction out of it, because, at that moment, Eri's Viola Bow sliced through her spine and ribcage, piercing out through the otuer side.

"GRK!" Nui's good eye widened as blood spat out of her mouth from the impact. "Well-" She croaked out- "I didn't see that coming."

"Thought you wouldn't," Eri remarked before pulling her sword out of Nui, and letting the girl fall to the ground, either unconscious or dead. Eri took a deep breath, and then looked to Fam, who was clutching at the wound Nui had delivered. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Fam smiled through the pain "Gigi got hit with a bullet and bled out a lot more than this in a few seconds..." She wavered on her feet a bit, and grimaced slightly. "She survived that, and I'll survive this."

"Still..." Eri walked over towards Fam, making the dreadful mistake of turning her back on the body. "I think we should get that looked at."

Nui's one eye snapped open and she grinned as the flow of blood from her chest started to change colors, from crimson to... transparent-yellow? _**"Idiots!"**_

* * *

Just as Gigant Spinodai-oh smashed the final Giant Paramonster, and was about to turn towards the White Moon...

There was a familiar surge of lighting and sound as a form grew up behind them.

* * *

"Aw crap," Merry frowned, "what now?"

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-oh turned around to find itself standing square off a giant sized Keyburos- Nui having evidently regained her armor in the growing process- now roaring an inhumane howl.

* * *

Fam and Eri looked up in surprise and horror. "Damn it!" Fam growled. "That Girl just doesn't know how to DIE, does she?"

* * *

The others were almost at the rapidly closing entrance to the White Moon when Nui went giant.

"Oh My," Inaba gasped. "Nui went giant!"

"Alright! That settles it then!" Roxy said, turning to Caleb and Yui, "Keep Going, we'll go back and help fight!"

"But-" Caleb began.

"No Buts!" Roxy said, "Except for Yui's accompanying you in there!" And then with a nod, she and Yumeji "Brave In"'d two Deinochaser batteries, and fired off the summoning shots.

**_GABURINCHO! DEINOCHASER!_**

"Go on ahead," Yumeji said. "We'll catch up!"

"Alright," Yui nodded, and grabbed a helmet off of one of the Deinochasers. "Let's go, Caleb!"

"Right," Caleb nodded, making sure that Minityra was safely stowed away in his vest alongside the two Finisher batteries before he put his own helmet on. "Be careful out there!"

"We will be!" Inaba nodded an affirmative.

And with that, Caleb and Yui rode off towards the White Moon's entrance.

"Let's go," Yumeji said, and with that, he, Roxy, and Inaba, ran back towards the battle.

* * *

_**"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!"** _

**_RAIDEN OH!_**

Inside Raiden-oh, Fam stood at the ready, although she still held a hand up against her wounded side.

Pteragordon sent an inquiring thought if she were okay.

"I'll be fine, Gordy," Fam said, "Just this one battle..." She didn't mention that her vision started to blur just then. Had Nui poisoned her sword?

Didn't matter.

"I'll be fine," she repeated.

Eri, standing with her, frowned, not buying it for a second.

* * *

Raiden-oh and Gigant Spinodai-oh marched towards the ever growling Keyburos, who lashed out at them with a regained (and grown) shield- bashing Raiden-oh backwards.

* * *

"GAH!" Fam fell to her knees, holding onto her side. "Damn it...!"

* * *

"ZAKUUU!" Zakutor came slashing in from the side accompanied by...

"DRIIII!" Dricera ripping up from under the ground.

* * *

"Fam! Let's combine!" Yumeji and Roxy called out from ground level.

* * *

"Got it!" Fam nodded...

But it was Eri who called out "SNAP TOGETHER COMBINATION!" for her.

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-Oh marched forwards, getting between Keyburos and Raidenoh as Dricera and Zakutor combined.

* * *

"Alright," Inaba said as he teleported in, "let's keep her off kilter!"

"Right," Merry nodded, and then threw her fist out, "STEGO SLASH!"

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-Oh swung forwards with the staff, trying to run Keyburos through, but she just deflected with her shield and roared yet again, this time in understandable english, even if it were a profanity not suited for television.

* * *

"Hey! Watch the language, Buster!" John yelled, shaking his fist slightly in annoyance.

"Parasa Shot!" Inaba called out.

* * *

Parasagun shot off at Keyburos, and she blocked with the shield...

Once again not seeing where she was sending the attack.

The shots rebounded off and smashed into the White Moon- blasting off pieces of debris that fell towards the earth below.

Caleb and Yui rode forwards through hordes of Paramonsters that were getting hit by said falling debris, and some stray shots hitting behind them, throwing up explosions.

"ALMOST THERE!" Yui yelled over the noise.

"GOT IT!" Caleb yelled back.

And they increased their speed towards the slightly larger opening that was already trying to heal over again.

* * *

"RAIDEN-OH! ZAKUTOR + DRICERA!" Roxy, Yumeji, and Eri called out as the former two teleported in. "READY!"

Fam... Shook her head out. _'Why am I feeling light headed...?'_

Yumeji and Eri shared a glance that said all the other needed to know about the situation.

"Alright," Roxy began, "Let's finish this!"

* * *

With Zakutor on the left arm, and Dricera on the right, Raiden-oh marched forwards and wrapped its arms around Keyburos.

"Round and around she goes!" Eri began as Raiden-oh began to spin.

"Where she stops...!" Yumeji continued as they built up speed.

"NOBODY KNOWS!" Roxy yelled as Raiden-oh threw Keyburos into the air, straight towards an awaiting Gigant Spinodai-oh.

* * *

"NOW!" Callie ordered.

"KENTROSPIKER BRAVE FINISH!" they all yelled.

* * *

Gigant Spinodai-oh simply aimed their staff straight at Keyburos, who landed on it of her own accord.

**_SPIKOOOOOOM!_**

"NOW GET OFF!" Merry roared, and Gigant Spinodai-Oh threw Keyburos off of their weapon.

* * *

 **"** _ **RAIDEN-OH!**_ **BRAVE FINISH!"** Fam roared- overpowering everyone else for this one final move.

* * *

And then Raiden-oh leaped forwards, swinging Dricera and Zakutor in a scissor pattern that sliced clean through Keyburos' waist- right at the spot where she'd been impaled for a second time.

 **"GRAAAHH! I HATE YOOOOU!"** she roared, sparking all the way.

* * *

"What was that?" Yumeji asked, "I think she said we forgot to introduce ourselves."

"Oh I believe she did," Roxy nodded.

* * *

"THE HOT SHOT BRAVE!" Inaba called out, "KYORYU BLACK!"

* * *

"THE HORNED BRAVE!" Roxy struck her pose, "KYORYU PINK!"

"THE SLASHING BRAVE!" Yumeji finished it off. "KYORYU GREEN!"

* * *

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT!" Keyburos yelled- sparking even more, but never just falling over the edge.

* * *

"I think it's time we wrap this up," John said.

"Agreed!" Callie nodded.

* * *

**_SWAP AROUND!_**

Zakutor and Stegotchi switched positions on their respective formations.

**_RAIDENOH! SAMBA!_**

**_GIGANT SPINODAI-OH!_**

_**"BRAVE FINISH!"**_ Everyone yelled.

And with a leap- Raiden-oh Drilled through Keyburous, which was all but a set up for Gigant Spinodai-Oh's incoming power slash!

**_DR-DRIIIL! SLASHOOOOOM!_**

* * *

Caleb and Yui leaped through the gap on their Deinochasers just as Keyburos exploded behind them brilliantly.

The Paramonsters just inside the forced opening looked up in surprise as they were run over by the two Kyoryugers who were now storming the Frozen Palace.

"THE SEA-FARING BRAVE!" Yui revved back on one wheel and drew her Gaburevolver, firing off as she spun around on the back wheel, making sure to clear the way before lowering down to both wheels and plowing forwards. "KYORYU VIOLET!"

"THE FANGED BRAVE!" Caleb, meanwhile, simply drove in a donut and slammed into every Paramonster he could before joining Yui on the forwards march into the Frozen Palace's hidden depths. "KYORYU RED!"

They drove faster and faster into the palace until they finally came across the landmark that Nyarko had started her map based off of.

Of course- said landmark was the birthing pool of the Paramonsters, which they needed to cross.

Caleb and Yui dismounted their Deinochasers and struck their poses as Caleb called out: "It's going to get wild! JUST TRY TO STOP US!"

* * *

Fam collapsed to her knees inside Raiden-oh, gasping for breath. "We did it... We actually did it...!"

"Fam," Merry, who had swaped places with Roxy, looked down at Fam in concern, "are you okay...?"

Fam tried to say that she was, but glancing down and noticing that she was loosing quite a bit of blood from the open wound suddenly realized with a laugh that "I'm just about the farthest thing from okay right now..."

"Crap," Yumeji realized instantly, "She's starting to go into shock!" He quickly started taking off his jacket to put over the wound. "Eri! Get us as close to a hospital as you can!"

"Got it!" Eri nodded, and quickly had Raiden-oh start moving in that direction.

"Fam, stay with us here," Yumeji began as he pulled Fam's hand away from the gash that Nui had inflicted with her sword. He winced upon seeing the damage, and quickly pressed his jacket against the wound. "C'mon, say something!"

"Sky f'sh," Fam giggled slightly, sliding a bit closer to the floor as she did such. "Ow..."

"Is she going to be alright?" Merry began.

Yumeji didn't answer her, instead trying to keep Fam from going unconscious. "Fam. Fam, How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three.

"S'nevty Twenty," Fam replied sluggishly.

"Damn it, Damn it," Yumeji didn't even notice as John _**ZAP**_ ped in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Fam got nicked by Nui's sword," Eri explained. "She's...!"

"Hey," Fam whispered quietly, so faintly that Yumeji almost missed it. "Tell Dogold to take care of Gordy for me, would ya?" And then Fam's eyes closed, and her left hand, still mounted with her Gaburichanger, clacked against her pedastil's floor with an eerie silence.

"Fam?" Yumeji asked, shaking her slightly to see if she'd only passed out. "Fam, come on, this isn't funny...!"

Merry put her hands over her mouth, struggling to hold back tears... "Fam...!"

_**"FAM!"** _

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Aigaron wasn't sure why he was tagging along with the Kyoryuger, on his mission to destroy hell, except for the faint possibility that he would find his Candelira-chan once again.

"THE RADIANT BRAVE!" Torin roll called as he burst through the long line of Quartzmonz who stood guard around the door that lead to the hallways that lead to Hell's Core. "KYORYU SILVER!"

Slash after slash after cut after rend after dice after impaling after beheading after de-arming after...

Well, you get the idea.

The long line of Quartzmonz just didn't stand a chance.

But it would take a while to clear them all, and so, while Torin and his brother, an alternate Chaos, let loose, Aigaron looked aroun for any sign of Candelira.

See her, he did not.

See someone unexpected, that he did.

"Huh?" Aigaron nearly did a double take.

It was a semi-transparent, blue tinted version of Dogold, in classic lion armor, that just seemed to be floating there for no real reason.

"Hello?" Aigaron walked over to the strange appirition, and waved his hand infront of its face. "Dogold? Is that you?"

The spectral form said nothing, only instead convulsing once, as if struck in the chest.

"Erm..." Aigaron turned towards Torin and Chaos, but they were still busy fighting. "Are you...?" He turned back to the ghostly Dogold only to see it convulse once more. "This is really not good..." Aigaron lamented as the Ghost convulsed a third time, and then exploded with a loud _**POP**_ and a burst of blue smoke, even as an orb of golden light shot up towards the roof and vanished into a small temporal crack. "...Well that was different." Aigaron said, not even noticing that a small fragment of the Dogold appirition had stuck itself to his armor.

* * *

_*cue Title Theme*_

**FINAL BRAVE! ADIEU, KYORYUGERS!**

* * *

Fam suddenly gasped for breath and opened her eyes wide, confused as to what just happened, as well as to what was making the stabbing pain in her side, why Yumeji, John, and Merry were standing over her, and...

"She's back!" Yumeji quickly put something in her mouth and said, "Eat this, Fam!"

Whatever it was was some kind of gelatenous candy, that tasted like she was eating an insect. Biting down sent some strange liquid flowing into her mouth that made Fam want to spit it out.

"We know. It's gross! Just swallow it!" Eri cheered her on from behind Yumeji.

And she did, almost instantly feeling the pain in her side fade away.

"Urrgh," Fam grimaced, "What was that...?"

"Healing Candy," Merry said with a smile. "Something John's Nanna made for him."

"Her cooking's practically made of Life," John said, grinning slightly at some joke only he got. "I always carry some around with me where-ever I go. Never know when you'll need some quick-healing."

Fam blinked, "Huh?" Then, she looked down at her waist, and spotted all the still wet blood...that had stopped flowing from a nonexistant wound. "...Huh," She repeated, blinking yet again. "So I died, then."

"We had to use CPR to bring you back though," Yumeji said, wiping some blood away from his mouth that had apparently been transfered during the attempt to bring her back.

And if anyone ever asked, nobody inside Pteragordon would never tell how many attempts it had taken, nor how close they'd come to losing her for good.

"Yeah, great as those candies are," John lamented, "They only really work if you're alive enough to willingly eat 'em. "

"How long was I out for?" Fam asked, looking around the interior of Raiden-oh's control room just for familiarity's sake.

"Just shy of a minute," Merry answered quickly, maybe even too quickly.

"It felt...longer than that," Fam frowned. "I think I saw Aigaron, of all people. Torin and Chaos too..."

Eri perked up at that, "Really? Where?"

"I think...it was hell?" Fam wasn't even really sure of her answer. "I just sort of remember floating there. I don't even really remember what they were saying... It was like I was looking at everything through someone else's eyes."

And then John's Mobuckle went off with the standard sound for an incoming Text message. John read it, then smirked, "Well, I think I know what I'm going to do for the rest of the day."

And before anyone could ask what it was he meant, he _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"I'm really starting to get sick of that," Merry crossed her arms and huffed.

* * *

With the Kyoryugers inside the White Moon, Ryouma had little choice but to return to the Star Drive and force a reboot while repairs were still running. "I'll have to do this without Harime-chan, then..." He scowled as he turned the Chaos Key that ran the whole mechanism.

The drive rebooted in an instant, and the White Moon immediately began its ascent into the atmosphere once more, and it would continue to climb, higher and higher, well beyond it's previous orbit.

The Navigation system had been utterly destroyed in the impact, after all.

* * *

The floor shook underneath Caleb and Yui's feet, and they quickly tried to maintain their balance.

Yui swore. "He rebooted the star drive!"

"We've got to hurry," Caleb said with a nod.

And with that, they rushed past the Paramonsters who were all flailing about due to the sudden change in gravity.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside on the armor of the still-combined Gigant Spinodai-oh, a small collection of red threads wound themselves together into what looked like a finger- a finger that twitched in anger before gathering up more loose threads and growing into a hand...

* * *

Inside...

"Oh My," Inaba said as he and the others inside the Spirit Base watched the Moon begin to ascend via the holographic screen. "That's not good!"

There was a flash of light and the usual jingle of teleportaion as Yumeji and Eri, supporting Fam across their shoulders, teleported in, followed by Merry a moment later, who asked, "What's going on?"

"Quartzmon's moving to force an Impact, I think," Callie said, then did a double take at Fam's condition. "Woah- what happened with you?"

"Just a little blood loss!" Fam said, grinning despite herself. "I'll be fine! Not even Nui could extinguish my bravery!"

Roxy shook her head with a sigh, but kept quiet on that subject as Yumeji and Eri sat Fam down at the table. Instead, she spoke up, saying, "So what do we do now?"

"Obvious answer is we send someone up with Plezuon," Inaba said, "chase after them, and blow another hole up in the side of that moon if we have to."

"Caleb and Yui are up there still," Callie said, "or they should be, at least. They're probably working their way to the Drive. If they can disable it..."

* * *

The red threads shot in through the gaps in Bragigas' armor, seeking the center of the Voltasaur's mind...!

* * *

John and Dogold suddenly teleported in, with John already talking before the teleport even finished, "-so I need someone to take Dogold's place at the Satellite Dish."

"I'll do it," Callie said, moving to the teleportation pad to join them. "Why the change in plans?"

"I shared a bit in Fam's near-death experience," Dogold remarked, tapping at the side of his head. "A couple pieces of myself got suck in Fam's mind from our earlier possession, so I made sure one of those fragments got left behind in Hell when she came back."

"I'm going to use that mental link to trace a path into hell and bring Torin back," John explained. "Well, after we blow up hell, at any rate!"

"Well, I guess that's one thing we can thank Nui for," Eri said.

"Yeah," Dogold nodded.

And so, with that, those three teleported away to places unknown.

"Alright, I think I'll go take Plezuon up," Roxy said, moving to the teleport pad. "The rest of you should stay here at the base incase something comes up."

"Sounds like a plan," Inaba nodded.

"See ya in a bit!" And with that, Roxy teleported away.

"Okay, all that put aside," Eri spoke up, "what do we do about Nui having our suit threads when she exploded?"

"We could try transforming again, I suppose," Merry said as she lifted up her Stego Shield. "But who knows if that would work right now or not."

"It wouldn't!" said a creepily familiar voice from the direction of the open white space above them.

Everyone looked up just in time to see Harime, Nui, drop down onto the top of the wall, still missing chunks of her own body as they wove themselves back together.

She just grinned at them. "Thought you'd seen the la-"

Everyone with a Gaburevolver drew it and shot her before she could finished that tired and tried meme.

Nui's still regenerating body took the shots with ease, only to repair the damage in an instant, then she scowled and leaped into the room- even as Fam used her Gaburicaliber to shoot at her. Nui landed on the stone table and let out a banshie scream that sent everyone flying backwards into the nearest solid surface.

Eri, naturally, landed against the battery rack, her hand brushing up against the Silver Bragigas Batteries that had laid dormant since being put there.

There was but a single spark of static electricity between her hand and the batteries.

Nui leaped at Merry- who blocked with her shield and threw her off.

"Why won't you just _**DIE ALREADY!?**_ " Merry yelled at Nui, who had to dodge Yumeji's thrown Zakutor Slasher, and thus could not respond.

"BECAUSE, SCREW YOU!" Nui retorted as she rolled along the floor, and then had to keep rolling as Inaba sent off shot after shot with his Parasa Shot.

And then they all heard a sound that nobody expected to hear again.

"BRAVE IN!" **_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAAAGIGAS!_**

Nui looked up as Eri stood, hand hovering over the barrel of Torin's GigaGaburevolver, smirking as she said two simple words:

"Kyoryu Change!"

The barrel was spun, and the rock music poured out as Eri did but a simple dance to it before aiming straight at Nui and- "FIRE!"

With a roar and a blast of silver light- Nui was hit by the Bragigas transformation blast and sent flying into a wall as the energy circled back around and chomped down on Eri- transforming her in a flash into **"THE RADIANT BRAVE! KYORYU SILVER!"**

She even snapped her fingers before drawing her Viola Bow along with a Gaburicaliber and leaping across the room at Nui.

"QUICK SILVER SLASH!"

And then with a flury of blured arms, the new Kyoryu Silver stood over an arm-less Harime, Nui.

Literally- her arms had just been cut off and were flopping helplessly on opposite ends of the room- and so they remained before falling lifeless and falling apart into various loose threads that didn't even glow.

"Now to make _**YOU**_ match," Eri smirked inside her helmet as she drew the GigaGaburevolver and slotted in another Bragigas battery into the top slot. She spun the barrel, and called out: "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

The last thing Harime, Nui saw from her remaining eye was the sight of a giant Bragigas head firing at near-point blank range into her face.

**_GIGA-GIGAAAAAAAAN!_**

Everyone looked away as many blood red strings went flying all over the room...

And then they looked up as some of those strings began circling in the center of the room and completely shook off the blood coloring- leaving a rainbow of ten strings flying above them before vanishing in a flash of light.

There was a multitude of roars that came from the battery rack then- and in a flash of light- Inaba, Merry, Yumeji and Fam found themselves wearing their Kyoryuger suits again- sans helmets.

Eri took off her Silver helmet and looked at them, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Bragigas!"

"Well," Merry said with a bit of a giggle as she looked herself over, "that was different."

And then Nui roared as her head reformed and she shot into the air yet again on wings that formed where her arms had been- babbling incoherently as her vocal cords tried to reform...

Fam stood up, holding Zandar Thunder, and nodded at the others.

"BRAVE IN!" Fam slotted three batteries into Zandar Thunder, the same elements as the three weapons combining together to form a "PARASA SHIELD SLASHER!"

 _ **"SCISSOR BRAVE FINISH!"**_ And then- Fam slashed downwardss and to the left, while Yumeji took hold of the weapon and slashed upwards and to the left.

**_SLASHOOM! GOCHIIIN! GA-GAAAAAN!_**

**_ZANDAAAAR THUNDEERRR!_**

And with that- Harime, Nui, was cut into four even pieces.

Sans both eyes, it was hard to tell that her expression was one of, "Oh crap" before she exploded for the second time that day.

And this time, Bragigas made sure to take every piece of stray fiber and teleport them into the heart of a volcano- incinerating every single last trace of Harime, Nui, and preventing her from ever regenerating in this part of the universe _**EVER**_ again.

And with that, Fam slouched back down into her chair and let out a deep breath. "Wheeew... That girl just doesn't know when to die, does she?"

"I'll have to say 'no' on that one," Inaba answered.

**NERV H.Q._ _ _|**

Shinji let out a low whistle as he watched the live feed from the Spirit Base. "Now that was something I didn't expect from them." He turned towards Doctor Ulsahde, and asked, "Got any idea what they want the satelite dish for?"

"Not a clue, Shinjichi!" Ulsahde replied.

"Huh," Shinji smiled slightly, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He then called out, "Estimated time for Aincrad's Return?"

"Not until well after the White Moon reaches optimal drop distance," a technician replied.

"Damn it," Shinji swore.

**THE WHITE MOON_ _ _|**

This high up, Bragigas' fixing of the suits had yet to reach our two intrepid Kyoryugers, who were just about to come across their greatest threat yet this trip.

Slow clapping.

Caleb and Yui stopped as Ryouma stepped out around a corner, clapping as slowly as possible as he turned to look at them.

"So, you're the ones who managed to sneak into our Palace," Ryouma said, raising his hand to show Deboss on his hand. "A shame, really..." And with that- he shifted into his more recognizable form of QuartzAstamon. "That my dear Harime-chan had to die before seeing me put an end to you both."

And with another clap of his hands, they were all teleported back to the slightly-smaller gaping hole in the exterior of the White Moon.

"Damn it-" Yui swore as the differences in air pressure threatened to pull them out, "He put us back at square one!"

"NOW DIE!" QuartzAstamon threw a burst of elemental energy at them- and the two Kyoryugers had to jump to the sides to prevent being hit as the explosion tore a hole in the floor.

Jarred from the impact, Caleb's vest flew open and the Victory and Maximum Batteries flew out of the pocket, despite Minityra's best attempts to grab them.

"Damn it...!" Caleb grimaced from where he hit the floor.

Yui's eyes widened as QuartzAstamon turned his attention towards the chibi-voltasaur... "No...!"

"Yui!" Caleb's eyes widened the moment he saw what she was about to do- "Don't!"

She quickly dove for the batteries, even as QuartzAstamon fired off another shot.

And Caleb threw himself inbetween Yui and the shot, even as she grabbed hold of the batteries and slid across the floor to where Caleb had been sitting moments before, but now only Minityra was hiding.

And poor Caleb got sent flying for the hole in the wall! Out he was about to go when an A.T. field popped up and blocked him from going out.

"Don't-" QuartzAstamon said- "Think you're getting out of this that easily."

Caleb slumped to the floor, groaning.

And then the entire Moon shook violently as something exploded against its outter surface.

"DAMN IT!" QuartzAstamon teleported away to places unknown, leaving Caleb and Yui alone.

"Caleb!" Yui ran over to him, Minityra riding on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Sorta," Caleb coughed as he sat up. "Ow...that hurt... I think he only meant to destroy the batteries... Anything higher and I might've gotten blown up instead."

The A.T. field vanished, and a gust of air pushed past, restoring sound from the outside even as Plezuon sailed past with a cry of "ZYUUUOOOON!"

"So that's what that was," Yui sighed in relief at the sight of her partner.

"Why'd you dive like that for?" Caleb asked.

"I couldn't let them get destroyed, or the whole plan would fail..." Yui said, holding the batteries out.

"Plan?" Caleb laughed slightly. "This whole plan was a suicide mission to begin with. So what if the battieres got destroyed?"

"So you threw yourself infront of me instead?" Yui asked, frowning.

"You did the same for me once, I seem to remember," Caleb replied.

"Yeah, that's true, but still...!" Yui pouted, blushing slightly. "These are completely different circumstances!"

Minityra just sighed, glancing between the two of them and wondering how they could be arguing about such a thing NOW of all times.

"Look," Caleb said after a moment, "we'll be exiting the atmosphere soon enough," He motioned at the opening in the wall and continued as he stood up, "but that A.T. field only holds when Quartzmon wants it to."

"What are you saying?" Yui asked as she stood up with him.

"You get on Plezuon, keep distracting him by attacking outside, and I'll go take down the Star Drive while Quartzmon's distracted," Caleb said. "If we're lucky, he'll think we both bailed out to get to Plezuon."

"That's insane!" Yui protested. "There's no way I'm going to leave you here alone!"

"I'm not alone though," Caleb smiled as Minityra hopped onto his shoulder, and he grabbed her hands with his own. "I've got you all backing me up."

"That's really sweet and all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to-" Yui didn't realize that he'd taken the Victory and Maximum batteries from her hand until the moment she felt him put his hands on her shoulders and push, yelling out:

"PLEZUON!"

If there was anything that made Yui conflicted about this sudden change of events, it was the fact that, as she fell backwards through the hole in the White Moon, she saw the pained expression on Caleb's face.

She tried to spread her wings- tried to sail back after him-

And then the world around her went dark as Plezuon caught her in her mouth.

There was a flash of familiar purple light around her as her suit (sans helmet) was restored, and then Yui found herself caught by Roxy, also wearing her suit (sans helmet).

"DAMN IT CALEB!" Yui shouted, "Why the HELL would you do that for!? I SHOULD JUST SHOOT YOU FOR DOING THAT!"

"Woah woah!" Roxy began, "Calm down there, Yui!"

Yui sniffed, and then let out a roar of frustration as she cried into Roxy's arms.

Roxy just patted Yui on the shoulder and whispered, "there there, it'll be alright..."

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

All Eleven un-suited Kyoryugers throw a single copy of their batteries up into the air!

* * *

_EYE CATCH!_

On top of Gigant Spinodai-oh's GIANT Chest armor, all Eleven Kyoryuger strike their roll-call poses.

* * *

Torin approached the Core of Hell with a determined stride, at his side was his Brother, Chaos, and behind him was Aigaron, trailing along for the sake of it.

Unsurprisingly, the Core of Hell was being held together by a large mass of quartz crystals and a lot of glowing red string. Much more surprisingly was the irate form of Harime, Nui- who now was missing two eyes and had wings for arms- was tied up in the center of it.

Also unsurprisingly, Candelira was there guarding the whole thing.

"Candelira chan!" Aigaron ran forwards towards her.

"Aigaron?" Candelira asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" And then she summoned a shield of translucent hearts- preventing Aigaron from progressing. "And you lead Torin the Kyoryuger right to us?!"

"I followed them to find you!" Aigaron began, "I just couldn't stand it after you died! If they could lead me to you, I'd follow anyone!"

"It's true," Torin said, "I've never seen anyone so determined to find the one they love that they'd follow our trail through Hell like the way he has."

Candelira softened for a moment, then shook her head. "No No No! It doesn't matter! We can't let you destroy the Heart!"

"Destroying it is the only way to make sure Quartzmon can't resurrect!" Torin yelled. "You've obviously aided in it's reinforcement for such a purpose!"

"Gooood!" Nui rolled her head in an annoyed manner, "Why can't you people just leave me ALONE?!"

"Because Quartzmon's plans are doomed to fail!" Torin yelled. "For the sake of the Multiverse, this _HAS_ to **END** _**NOW!**_ "

Nui let out a loud scream that made Candelira cover her ears and drop the shield.

Aigaron quickly rushed to push her away as Nui's eye-less face opened wide and started spitting out large, rolled up balls of yarn that quickly formed into something resembling walking business suits that rushed in to attack.

"HMF!" Torin's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Callie finished synchronizing the Satellite with the laptop containing the information they needed to broadcast.

In order to fully take down the White Moon, they needed a containment field to keep the Moon inside when it inevitbly exploded when they used the Victory and Maximum batteries.

What better thing to use as a containment shield than sound waves, and what was better in terms of sound than their own Samba Music that Quartzmon had been made deathly afraid of thanks to Dogold's meddling in the past.

It was their hopes that Quartzmon would similarly be paralyzed with fear, and the Victory and Maximum batteries were going to amp the music up like resonators and amplifyers specifically designed to attack everything that made up the White Moon.

Hopefully, that would prevent a new Second Impact, destroy Quartzmon and the White Moon, and put an end to all of the weekly monster attacks.

"Who knows if this is actually going to _**work**_ or not," Callie muttered to herself as she tugged at the colar of her plugsuit, which, like all the others, had reappeared suddenly following Nui's earlier defeat.

But now that Torin's location and Hell itself was in play, she was working to make sure that the amplified signals would extend to those locations as well, hopefully deleting Quartzmon's combining influence, and restoring that part of the Multiverse to it's natural state of order, as well as preventing Quartzmon from ever building up another alliance of multi-universal-evil like he had done before.

"Hmf," Callie frowned ever so slightly. "I wonder if this was Shinji's plan from the beginning?"

No, surely they couldn't have known about ALL of this? Every single move that the Kyoryugers would do while unsupervised?

"...Could all of this be a test?"

She shook her head. No way, there was no POSSIBLE way that Xros Heart's founding members would plan something like this.

Was there?

No, She had to ignore this for now.

"Alright guys," Callie called in with her Mobuckle, "I did some reconfiguring to the broadcast, so hopefully this'll work out alright." She glanced at the computer's clock. "Ready to transmit when we get the signal."

* * *

The White Moon was almost reaching orbit, Caleb noted as he made his way into the chamber that housed the Star Drive's control console. And there it was- a simple pedastil with two white orbs resting in slots on either side of a turned key. Dogold had explained about the proper shut down sequence, and more specifically, what not to do

_"Take the orbs while it's running, and you'll blow yourself up."_

So he was not going to do that, because doing that would be a bad idea. He had to remove the key first.

And so, Caleb slipped forward towards the console, reaching for the Key...!

"AH AH AH!" Suddenly, Ryouma steped out of some kind of stealth cloak, and grabbed Caleb's hand. "You didn't say the magic word!"

"Quartzmon!" Caleb began, only to be thrown across the room into a wall.

"Man, are you kids persistent or what?" Ryouma scowled, missing Minityra sneaking away into the shadows from where Caleb had landed. "I should've just let you throw yourself out instead of throwing up that A.T. field."

"Guess we're going to fight then," Caleb said as he drew his Gaburevolver.

"This time, I promise not to transform," Ryouma said, holding his hands out to the side even as he grinned. "After all, it'd be improper to do it what with you unable to do such."

"And Nui's long dead," Caleb said, grinning at the evil monster.

"Expendable, honestly," Ryouma said with...a tone that said he really wasn't comfortable with what he was saying. "I let myself be influenced by memories of my other self...one who... grew attached to her. But once I finish with you, I'll be sure to revive her to her full glory and then I can get to know her properly... With nothing to interfere between us."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush," Caleb retorted.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Ryouma leaped forwards, aiming to start out with a punch.

Caleb ducked to the side and fired off with his Gaburevolver, which Ryouma had to shrug off rather quickly even as he turned to chase him.

Minityra slipped towards the console unnoticed.

Caleb pulled a note from Inaba's book, and tried to hit Ryouma with his Gaburevolver handle.

Ryouma ducked- and got hit in the shoulder instead of the head- then swore in frustration before throwing a kick that sent Caleb flying into a wall.

"I'm going to end this world for all the trouble its caused me," Ryouma began. "Your family has caused me so much trouble over the millennia... This "Xros Heart"... If I hadn't already tried eradicating it at its source, ending up CAUSING my own birth, then I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He ran his hand through his messed up hair and grinned savagely. "But that just means I'll get even more pleasure out of killing you first... Then everyone else will be so mad as I _dangle_ your _corpse_ -"

_**CLICK.** _

And then the Stardrive powered down.

"Checkmate," Caleb smirked as Ryouma's eyes went wide in surprise.

"W..What...?" Ryouma turned around to watch as Minityra chomped down on the Chaos Key- breaking it in twain.

"Gya Gya!" Minityra spat the two halves out to the ground, where they then exploded harmlessly, not even leaving scorch marks on the floor.

"Y...You...!" Ryouma began.

* * *

And then the White Moon stopped.

Plezuon hovered for a moment, and then watched as it began to start to drift downwards yet again.

* * *

"NOW!" Roxy and Yui ordered as soon as they saw this.

* * *

"Now Playing," Callie pressed a button on the laptop. "Track One!"

The satelite locked on target, and began broadcasting its melody upwards into the air.

The White Moon suddenly seemed to freeze in place as the soundwaves hit it and started to hold it steady- quickly building a containment shield around the White Moon.

* * *

Inside the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers there started singing along to it, _**"WoWoWoWoWo WoWoWo Wo WoWoWo."**_

* * *

 _ **"WoWo WoWoWo WoWo WoWoWo, WoWo Wo WoWoWo Wo,"**_ Callie, Roxy, and Yui all started singing along as well ** _._**

* * *

_**"WoWoWoWo Wo WoWoWoWo WoWoWo,"** _

"Are they..." Kaiyumi blinked, "Are they broadcasting _MUSIC_ into space?"

* * *

_**"WoWoWo Wo WoWoWoWoWoWo Wo, WoWoWo WoWoWoWo..."** _

On Aincrad, still enroute to Earth, they heard the music, and they added their voices to the melody.

* * *

_**"WoWoWo Wo WoWoWo Wo WoWo, WoWo Wo Wo Wo Wo Wo WoWo,"** _

It then made sense that even Earth's Closest neighbors, the Digital world, heard them singing, and joined along.

* * *

_**"WoWoWo Wo WoWoWo WoWo Wo, WoWoWo Wo WoWo Wo WoWoWoooo..."** _

Even in Hell, the strange suits all froze up at that preplexing melody.

"What...what is this song...?" Candelira asked. "It's so familiar..."

* * *

_**"WoWoWoWo! WoWo Wo Wo! WoWoWoWo Wo Wo Wo, WoWo WoWoWoWo!"** _

Ryouma tensed up, as the whole of everything seemed to overwhelm him with that single melody. "What-WHAT IS THIS!?"

_**"WoWoWoWo! WoWo Wo Wo! WoWoWoWo WoWoWoWoWo!"** _

Deboss cowered in fear on his hand, screaching in pain.

"That," Caleb grinned as Minityra leaped over to join him, "would be my team."

_**"WoWo Wo Wo WOWoWoWoWo! WoWo WoWoWo WoWoWoWo!"** _

And then a brilliant red aura flared up around Minityra, which then spread to Caleb, and his Gaburevolver let out a roar.

**"WoWo WoWo, WOWOWO WoWoWoooo... WO WO WO WO!"**

"KYORYU CHANGE! DOUBLE FIRE!"

And then as the music picked up, Caleb joined in with the song as Minityra shifted into Blaster mode:

_**"Ore-tachi wa muteki no superstar!"** _

Caleb Fired off with Minityra to his right and Gaburevolver to his left- and the two bursts circled around and chomped down on him, transforming him into Kyoryu Red, and then Kyoryu Red Carnival in rapid succession!

_**"Atsui spirits full juuden, Mune ga sawagu ze!"** _

Ryouma transformed in an instant into QuartzAstamon, and they quickly began to fight- trading punches and kicks.

_**"Densetsu wo norikonase wonderful!"** _

Carnival fired off two shots that Quartzmon dodged, destroying the control console for good!

_**"Brave wo damaraseru na, Itsumo challenger!"** _

"DAMN YOU!" Quartzmon yelled, and threw an energy blast that Carnival simply danced around, all the while still singing with his teammates on earth.

 _ **"Honto no tsuyosa wa ittai, Doko ni aru to iu no darou?"**_ Yui, Eri, and Fam took focus from the camera at this part, _**"Chikyuugi wo mawasu yori mo, Kokoro no naka wo sagase!"**_

 **(YACCHAOUZE!)** The Whole Multiverse seemed to echo in that moment as the Voltasaurs even joined in singing.

 _**"Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyou mo** _ **(FIRE!)** _**Ikuze, Kyoryuger!"** _

Gigant Spinodai-oh and Raiden-oh took into the air, aiming to join Plezuon, now shifting into Plezuoh, in the chase after the White Moon.

_**"Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Acchikocchi kamitsuite! Dare ni mo tomerarenai!"** _

And from the ground- Callie was teleported into the Spirit Base by Bragigas, and didn't even miss a line from the song as she stepped off of the pad and joined the others.

_**"Kiite migoto odoroke! Zyuden Sentai, Vamola! Kyoryuger!"** _

And in Hell, Nui roared in anger- "WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS THIS!?"

**(WoWoWoWoWoWo)**

_**"BRAVE IN!"** _

"THIS IS OUR SONG!" Torin yelled, even as John and Dogold suddenly _**ZAP**_ ped in to join him. "HEAR OUR ROAR!"

 _ **"Osorenai yuuki wa diamond!"**_ They joined in in the singing, gathering up energy for their next attacks as glowing auras surrounded then, _**"Kyouryuu wo tatakiokoshi, Nakama ni shiyou!"**_

"Where did they come from!?" Candelira asked, pointing at John and Dogold.

"Who knows, who cares!" Aigaron said, draging Candelira over to them. "But they're our ride out of here!"

"What!?" Candelira asked.

_**"Jirijiri to tokedasu ice rock, Ima tsuyoki ryuu no mono ga Hitsuyou nanda!"** _

**"THUNDERSTORM AFTER SHOCK!"** Dogold slashed his sword.

 **"IRON SHATTERING FIST!"** John threw a punch through the air.

 **"TORINITY STRAZOR!"** Torin slashed his classic Triangle.

 **"TOME OF KNOWLEDGE!"** And even Chaos threw a blast of fire into the mix.

Nui- strapped to the core of Hell like that- let out an inhuman howl as she was hit by all four attacks- her strings snapped and began flying all about even as the Quartz Crystals began shattering and breaking apart.

_**"Minna ga toki ni mayoi, Tabi wo shiteru to iu no nara,"** _

"Hell Is Finished!" Chaos turned to Torin and said, "May we never meet here again, Brother!"

"Agreed!" Torin nodded as John grabbed him and Dogold (with Aigaron and Candelira jumping on at the last second) and then teleported away with a _ **ZAP!**_

_**"Kinou yori mo tsuyoku naritai, Negai ga michishirube sa!"** _

Chaos started laughing- even as the core sparked and began spewing flames...!

And then Nui- still stuck to the Core of Hell- Exploded for the third time that day along with the Core of Hell itself.

**(GABURINCHO!)**

Chaos still laughed as the flames washed over him.

 _**"Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Enryo shiranai kiba** _ **(FIRE!)** _**Hashire, Kyoryuger!"** _

Carnival kicked QuartzAstamon into a wall, even as the demon's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Hell's Finished, Quartzmon!" Carnival remarked.

_**"Yappa gachi! Charge machi! Koko ga nebaridoki da! Chikara awaseyou ze!"** _

Inside the Spirit Base, Torin stepped up alongside Eri and Yumeji without missing a beat in the song, and everyone smiled. Hell, even Inaba gave a friendly wave at a confused Aigaron and Candelira.

 _ **"Furueru hodo odoroke! Zyuden Sentai, Vamola! Kyoryuger!"**_ **(WoWoWoWoWoWo)**

Carnival spun around, drawing out Victory and Maximum, both positivly glowing with melody and power!

 _ **"BRAVE IN!"**_ Everyone sang, and Carnival threw the batteries up into the air.

With a single motion, Carnival opened his Gaburevolver by using Minityra to hit the tail- and then he aimed upwards and caught the two falling batteries in each- Victory to the Gaburevolver, and Maximum to Minityra! Then he slammed the Gaburevolver closed with Minityra- also chomping the micro-voltasaur's mouth closed in the same motion, and then spun the barrel on his Gaburevolver with Minityra's side.

**_AMIGO! LET'S SING ALONG AT THE KYORYU CARNIVAL!_**

Carnival let the music power up to a creshendo as he aimed at the stunned QuartzAstamon.

"No, this can't be!" He began, "You can't have destroyed hell! Nui was...!"

"Nui's dead!" Carnival retorted. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

"BUT HOW!?" QuartzAstamon yelled.

"Because We're a Team!" Inside his helmet, Caleb's eyes watered as he thought of everyone. "We've all put our hearts and souls into this final attack!"

And out in the Voltasaurs, now surrounding the White Moon in a familiar triangle formation, each of them reaching out and focusing their energies to perform this single attack, everyone inside was nodding at words they couldn't possibly be hearing.

"All of us have someone!" Caleb continued, "People we love and care about! Our friends- family- even our enemies, too! We all worked together to put an end to this war you started!"

Dogold put a hand on Fam's shoulder, and she swatted it off with a playful grin.

"SO LISTEN UP! THIS IS OUR SONG! OUR HEARTS! OUR DREAMS! OUR HOPES!" Caleb called out: _**"THIS IS OUR ROAR!"**_ And then as he pulled the triggers, they all sang.

_**"Daiji ni omou mono wa, Jibun no te de mamoritai, Osore mo nigedasu hodo ni, Brave na heart moyase!"** _

From both blasters fired off twin images, eleven Kyoryuger and their Voltasaur partners represented by their suits in rapid succession- running into and piercing through QuartzAstamon.

Eri and Tobaspino! Torin and Bragigas! Yui and Plezuon! John and Bunpachy! Callie and Ankydon! Fam and Pteragordon! Roxy and Dricera! Yumeji and Zakutor! Merry and Stegotchi! Inaba and Parasagun!

And then finishing it off was the sole difference.

 _**"Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Areteyaru ze kyou mo** _ **(FIRE!)** _**Ikuze, Kyoryuger!"** _

Kyoryu Red as the Kyoryuger, and Carnival as the Voltasaur- having split apart for that final attack and leaping forwards with twin Gaburicalibers that they finished Quartzmon off with a dual scisor cut in the shape of an X!

And so- both Kyoryu Reds turned their back on QuartzAstamon as he began sparking and spewing flames- only for both to disappear in a familiar _**ZAP**_ , and reappeared inside Plezuoh, only now as their usual forms, with Caleb as Red (sans helmet) and Carnival having shrunken back into Minityra.

_**"Buttobasso! Yancha motto! Acchikocchi kamitsuite! Dare ni mo tomerarenai!"** _

Yui wrapped her arms around Caleb and then gave him a kiss.

Meanwhile- QuartzAstamon exploded violently- and that explosion continued outwards into the rest of the White Moon- hitting everything vital and causing even more explosions!

_**"Gaburincho! Meccha mucho! Enryo shiranai kiba (Fire!) Hashire, Kyoryuger!"** _

It was a proverbial CASCADE of explosions that finally reached that sound shield that was producing all this music!

And do you know what?

It was _**CONTAINED!**_

_**"Yappa gachi! Charge machi! Koko ga nebaridoki da! Chikara awaseyou ze!"** _

For everyone looking towards the sight of the White Moon- they saw a perpetually burning explosion that was being buffetted back onto itself by the sound-wave shield!

Multiple explosions- RAPID FIRE EXPLOSIONS!

And then it ended abruptly- leaving absolutly no trace of the White Moon that had been there mere moments before.

 _ **"Furueru hodo odoroke!"**_ Everyone sang, **"Zyuden Sentai!** _ **VAMOLA! KYORYUGER!"**_

**(WoWoWoWoWoWo!)**

**"BRAVE IN!"** And with that, they all cheered.

* * *

Sylen whistled sharply, "I gotta hand it to those kids. I sure as hell didn't see them doing _**that.**_ "

Nyarko just stared, "Wow. Just... Wow."

Kaiyumi sighed, "Just wait 'til we tell their parents how we pretty much forced them to go solo on this one."

"Pin the blame on me, see how many people complain," Sylen said softly, clapping a hand onto her shoulder. "I wanted to see them fly solo. I just _could_ have picked a better time to have done it."

"Nothing better than the trial by fire, though, am I right?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Eyup."

* * *

Torin punched John, and said flatly, "Next time, don't go rigging the background events up in such a way that it all plays out without any real planning on their behalf."

"Hey hey! I wouldn't have ever KNOWN to come rescue you if Fam hadn't died for a few minutes!" John retorted with a grumble. "I never would have planned something like that... so WHY did you hit me for anyways?"

At the present moment, they were standing outside on Gigant Spinodai-Oh's chest armor, while everyone else was still inside, celebrating.

"Because," Torin said, "you gave me the idea in the past, but I didn't have a good reason to until now."

"I _Did_?" John scowled. "Damn it. What else did I give you the idea for?"

"At what I assume to be your immedaite future, you came back to tell me about this entire plan after we found out about the moon," Torin said. "It was on reason why I was prepared to sacrifice myself as I did."

"...You know, I'm really starting to hate Time Travel," John grumbled.

"All of us share that opinion," Torin said, turning on his heels to look out over the City. "At least now, we can say for sure, that it is over."

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I don't want to return to NERV right now?" Merry asked.

There were nods all around the base.

"I think they were testing us," Callie said. "Whether or not we passed... Well. We _**DID**_ just blow up the White Moon on our first try with a plan that was not really all that stable to begin with."

"I'm pretty sure Shinji wanted it intact too," Yui added. "But hey- they're the ones that cut off contact with us. How were we supposed to know that?"

"Aincrad's still a few hours out too," Inaba added. "I'm pretty sure that even if we were to try to return to our normal lives from before... My Mom and Dad would still be fighting about me. I might not be able to return to how things were before."

"Even if we aren't in trouble nomatter what choice we make now," Yumeji spoke up, "and there are a few of us who I know wouldn't be... It feels like we shouldn't stay here, as weird as that is."

"Kaiyumi once said she originaly designed the Voltasaur tech for exploration of other worlds," Fam recalled.

"Plezuon has a Time Drive built in," Yui mentioned, glancing aside towards Callie, who smirked.

"I've actually been making copies of +1. I've got one for each Voltasaur now," Callie said.

"So that's how you did that," Caleb said as he looked to Minityra, who "Gya"'d in agreement.

"So we could pretty much shrink every Voltasaur down, jump in Plezuon, and take off to worlds unknown," Eri summarized.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm kind of worried that other Quartzmonz are going to recruit more people like Nui," Fam added.

"So, are we going to _Enterprise_ this and try to find Nui's base-universe?" Roxy asked.

"Find what now?" Torin asked as he and John teleported back in.

"Find the home world of the crazy horse girl with the living strings and the stupid regenerating powers," Dogold summarized.

"You could just drop Candelira and me off on the first world you find," Aigaron interjected then. "We won't cause trouble there!"

"We really don't want to stay on earth after all that just happened," Candelira added.

"Eri?" Inaba asked of the girl.

"Sounds fine to me," Eri smiled.

"Soo..." Caleb asked. "We're all in agreement then?"

"Agreement for what?" John asked. "I'm still a little confused here."

"Mister Egbert!" Fam said in a suddenly very decent Turanian accent, obviously borrowed from Millia, "We're going to go out and see the stars! Would you be so kind as to accompany us?" She grinned.

**THE VOLTASAUR LAB_ _ _|**

The Teleport pad buzzed in denial.

"I released the lockout," Kaiyumi scowled. "Why can't we teleport back to the Spirit Base?"

"Are they blocking us some how?" Shinji asked.

"Uh, Guys..." Simon began as, on screen, the Voltasaur Combinations all split apart into their component forms.

"I don't care if they're blocking or whatever," Terezie scowled, "I want my son back."

"He's free to stay away if he wants to," Dirk retorted.

"Good grief," Sylen sighed. "I can see why they'd block it."

"Guys...!" Simon tried again as he watched all but Plezuon shrink down in flashes of red light and muted cries of _**_OVERCHARGE!_**_ that didn't translate well through the speakers.

"It still doesn't make sense HOW they'd be able to block the teleportation unless Bragigas is intentionally blocking it," Kaiyumi continued. "But why would he be doing that?"

"GUYS!" Simon tried yet again as Plezuon shifted to rocket mode and began accelerating up into the atmosphere.

"WHAT?" Terezie spun around sharply.

"They're leaving Earth's orbit?" Simon offered quietly as he pointed at the screen showing Plezuon's escape trajectory.

And then an incoming message buzzer sounded.

Shinji walked over to the console casually, and just as casually accepted the call with a "Hello?"

* * *

Inside Plezuon, Torin greeted with an equal "Greetings." Chibi-Bragigas sat contentedly on his shoulder, curled up almost like a cat.

* * *

"T-Torin!?" Kaiyumi stared on. "But how...?"

* * *

The others all stood alongside him, not suited up, but that didn't matter for anything that didn't require heavy synchronization, and even then that didn't mean much after the last battle had proven.

"It is with due regret," Caleb began, with Minityra on his shoulder, "that we must all offer you all one thing at the moment."

"Our Pink Slips!" Roxy held up Mini-Dricera with a grin.

"We're resigning," Inaba said with a small salute, even as Chibi-Parasagun mirrored him.

* * *

"What-!?" Kaiyumi sputtered, "Resigning!?"

"For those of us that have family still here on Earth," Yumeji began, sitting on Zakutor's back alongside Eri, who had Chibi-Spino resting in her lap, "we've already sent in our regards and best wishes. And they agree that our current plan of motion is one they'll support us behind."

* * *

Terezie stared at the screen in an uncontroled gaze that showed she had no clue what was going on.

Dirk just started clapping.

* * *

"For those of us who don't," Yui picked up from there, "we've also sent messages via sub-space realy to Aincrad and the Digital World. So while we cannot know for sure that everyone will be happy with our choices, we hope that they will support our choices just the same."

* * *

 _"So to everyone we're leaving behind, we're heading out to see the stars,"_ Callie continued on, even as Simon just blinked at the screen. _"We know we'll run into you guys at some point along the timeline. It's just inevitble."_

Nyarko, who had remained silent the entire time, spoke up then, "Right! I'll see you guys around!"

* * *

"Naturally," Callie grinned, even as Chibi-don and Mini-Bunpachy sat on her shoulders and roared in agreement.

* * *

Finally, Kaiyumi shouted, "But you can't leave! It's not right! You can't...!"

Sylen coughed then, drawing all eyes to him eyes to him as he said, "Resignation Accepted. We'll be seeing you out there in the world."

* * *

"Thank you, King Sylen," Fam smiled, leaning up against Mini-Raiden-oh for support.

* * *

"Oh, and if you see my daughter out there," Sylen continued, "tell her she needs to come visit more often."

* * *

"We'll let Kuuko and them know!" Merry nodded in agreement, "Afterall! It's practically our job now to keep them in the here and _now_!"

Everyone laughed, just a bit.

* * *

Torin wraped it up by saying, _"And don't worry, I'll be sure to keep them safe."_

"Much appreciated," Shinji replied with a nod.

 _"Later!"_ Inaba waved.

"INABA!" Terezie shouted- running to the screen. "You get your ass back here RIGHT NOW!"

It did little good- the call ended right after she said "Your" and the screen went back to the tracking of Plezuon's ascent.

Naturally, it was then that John _**ZAP**_ ped in, carrying a large stack of papers in pink coloring.

"Don't shoot," John said with a goofy grin, "I'm just the messenger!"

And with that- he _**ZAP**_ ped away.

"This.." Terezie began, "This can't be LEGAL!"

"Well," Shinji read over the left behind paperwork and replied, "It IS signed in triplicate...and was filed two weeks ago, apparently."

"Wait- what?" Kaiyumi asked. "Did they seriously just give us our two week's notice through _**TIME TRAVEL?"**_

"It appears they did," Shinji replied.

Sylen cracked a grin, "Well, I think my job here is done!"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Terezie shouted at him,

" _And_?" Sylen continued to grin as he waved and walked for the exit. "Ja Mata Ne!"

* * *

Plezuon twisted in her ascent through the Atmosphere, and was briefly joined up by SpaceTrailmon on a similar path.

"Yo," Hideaki opened up a communiation's line to the Voltasaur. "I hope you all don't mind holding off on leaving for a minute."

 _"Hey, Dad!"_ Merry grinned. _"What's up?"_

"Well, we've got a delivery for Fam from her world, we were going to give it a bit earlier, but the timing just didn't work out right."

 _"What is it?"_ Fam asked.

"Well, there's that," Rina spoke up, "and we had a visitor with us when we saw you guys leave. Shiro-chan wants to join you guys."

 _"Shiro-?"_ Inaba seemed surprised. _"She wants to join us?"_

"Eyuup," Rina nodded. "So we're going to ship two birds with one stone's throw, Open wide!"

It was the strangest sight that could be seen, Space Trailmon adjusting their path to be face to face with Plezuon, before opening up the ramp and sending something small and fast out at a rapid rate straight at Plezuon's mouth.

She swallowed the 'package' with ease, and SpaceTrailmon adjusted to get out of her way.

"Keep safe out there, Merry," Hideaki said.

 _"Will do, Dad,"_ Merry nodded.

"Now make sure you keep everyone in line too," Rina warned. "You don't want to run into any troubles like we did the first few years out in space."

 _"Hahaha! Sure thing, Mom!"_ Merry grinned.

* * *

**_Dinosaurs PLUS Humans!_**

And so- Plezuon took towards the stars- shooting out past Earth-3 and the Digital World.

**_After millions of years, The Strongest and Bravest team in History assembles to head out into the stars, seeking adventure!_**

Plezuon's engines reved up, and glowed brightly...!

**_HEAR THEIR ROAR!_**

**BAM BAM BAM! _** _**ZYUOOOON!_** _

And with that- Plezuon shot off into the distant stars, vanishing in the distance with a twinkle of light and several quickly fading fire trails from the rockets.

 **_THE VOLTASAUR TEAM!** _**VAMOLA! KYORYUGER!_** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Or Is It? Well, it is for this 'chapter' of the story, for now, anyways. Thanks for reading this story to the end, folks! Up next I'll be working on Fam's backstory! So Keep an eye out for that! It'll be a while before I post its first chapter, but even so... XD Really, thank you ALL for reading! This Kyoryuger adaptation was a LOT of fun to work with, especially when I went in and made things go completely lopsided! Hahaha! I can only hope Power Rangers: Dino Charge will be just as interesting... but who knows! And yes, I just couldn't bring myself to leave Torin in Hell. Sooo, John pulled off a Jail break! Haha. Well, enough of my rambling! Why are you guys even still reading my author's notes for? Huh? They're not that interesting, are they?


End file.
